Asumamoslo, Ahora Esto Es Lo Que Somos (PremioThe100Awards)
by CarolinaLeal848
Summary: Nadie puede escapar de su pasado sobretodo de los actos cometidos. Ahora cada quién debe afrontar las consecuencias de las decisiones que tomaron en el pasado y lidiar con un nuevo y peligroso futuro. Todos los derechos reservados.
1. Capítulo 1

No le había vuelto a ver desde lo ocurrido en el Monte Weather. Todo lo que veía ahora era la culpa y la desolación en su rostro.

Wanheda era el nuevo nombre que portaba. La comandante de la sangre, y todos la buscaban. Clarke había decidido hacerlo, entregarse y morir. Su muerte traería paz a esta tierra y el orden sería restablecido nuevamente, solo deseaba una cosa. Que fuese Bellamy quien lo hiciese. Ella no tenía valor para hacer lo que se necesitaba y él quizas podría.

-No, no puedes pedirme eso no puedes Clarke.

-Por favor, Bell.

-¿Es que te has vuelto loca?

-Ya no puedo soportarlo más, hazlo. Bellamy hazlo por favor, termina con esto.

-No, no soy un asesino.

Eso le dolió en el alma.

-Yo si, ¿recuerdas?

-Clarke...

-Me lo debes. Me debes esto, Bellamy.

Sus ojos se llenarón de lágrimas y la barbilla le tembló. Lo que ella estaba pidiendole era algo inconcebible para él.

-Pideme cualquier cosa, cualquiera Clarke, cualquiera menos esta -le suplicó tomandola del rostro antes de posar sus labios sobre su frente y cerrar sus ojos-. No puedo perderte tambien a ti.

Las lágrimas rodaron por las mejillas de Clarke sin control y el corazón se le encogió ante esas palabras.

-Hazlo Bellamy, es lo que me merezco -musito ella rompiendo a llorar de puro dolor-. Me lo merezco.

-No, no... -comenzó diciendo él apretandola contra su pecho-. No digas eso, Clarke, no lo digas. Hicimos lo que debíamos para proteger a nuestra gente, para salvarlos.

Clarke se llevó la mano a la boca llorando desconsoladamente sobre su pecho.

-Debí haber hecho más, debí de encontrar la forma de no tener que hacerlo -sollozó ella completamente rota.

-No había nada que pudieses hacer, ellos no iban a liberarles Clarke. Hubiesen muerto si no hubiésemos apretado ese botón, hubiesen muerto todos.

-Nunca quise que eso pasará, nunca quise que ocurriese.

-Lo se, Clarke, lo se -murmuró él posando los labios sobre su pelo al escucharla llorar de esa forma.

-No, no lo sabes crees que lo sabes pero no sabes nada yo no sabía lo que estaba haciendo -imploró ella que le entendiese entre lágrimas-. Os hacía creer que sí pero no sabía lo que hacia, no soy ninguna líder Bellamy. No soy nada. Soy la muerte.

Sus llantos llenaron los oídos de Bellamy que cerró los ojos con dolor.

-No, no escuchame Clarke, escuchame, ¿quieres? -dijo él sujetando su rostro cerca para que ella le mirase-. Tú has sido una buena líder, la mejor que podríamos haber tenido. Yo la cagué, la cagué desde un principio pero enseguida tú supiste hacerme ver que las cosas no podían ser así. Me enseñaste a valorar y a proteger a nuestra gente, me hiciste ver que me equivocaba. Que todos nos equivocábamos. Hiciste lo correcto siempre, ¿me oyes?

-No, no lo hice Bellamy.

-Si que lo hiciste, lo hiciste Clarke -insistió él buscando sus ojos completamente sincero y abatido-. Por favor no lo hagas, no me obligues a hacer esto, por favor Clarke, por favor. Haz esto por mi y yo haré cualquier cosa que me pidas, cualquier cosa, pero por favor quedaté conmigo. Te lo suplico.

Clarke se cubrió el rostro con las manos intentando contener el llanto pero le era completamente imposible ante aquellas palabras.

-Quédate conmigo, quedate conmigo Clarke, quedate conmigo -suplicó Bellamy entre susurros desesperados tomando nuevamente su rostro.

-Bellamy...

En cuanto Clarke apartó sus manos y él vio su precioso rostro absolutamente congestionado por las lágrimas sintió las suyas asomar a sus ojos.

-Debí haber hecho esto hace mucho, mucho tiempo -dijo antes de capturar sus labios en un lento y profundo beso cargado de sentimiento y de amor.

Clarke que no esperaba algo así ni siquiera fue consciente de cuánto lo había necesitado. Tres meses fuera, sola y alejada de su gente habían sido lo bastante dolorosos como para no valorar eso. Sus labios respondieron a los suyos y el sabor salado de sus lágrimas tornó el beso en amargo.

Bellamy acarició su rostro y sin saber cómo sintió sus manos atreverse a buscar su ropa. Las manos de Clarke torpes y temblorosas se colaron bajo su camiseta y jalaron de ella hacia arriba sacandosela por la cabeza. Bellamy la empujo hacia la pared al tiempo que le abría la blusa y buscaba sus labios con fervor. Sintió su piel suave y caliente bajo la yema de sus dedos que pronto se perdieron bajo su ropa.

Clarke atrapó con fuerza sus labios y Bellamy la pegó contra la pared. Pronto las piernas de Clarke le rodeaban y él estaba besando su cuello sintiendo sus manos recorrer cada centimetro de piel a su alcance. La sujetó con fuerza antes de apartarla de la pared y conducirla a la cama.

En cuanto ella sintió las confortables mantas bajo ellas regresó a sus labios sintiendo las lágrimas aún mojar su boca. Era Bellamy quien lloraba en silencio. Lo hacía porque la conocía demasiado bien como para saber que esa sería la última y única vez que podrían estar juntos. La determinación de Clarke cuando algo se le metía en mente era firme y clara, Bellamy lo sabía. Bellamy sabía que iba a perderla.

-Clarke, por favor -susurró él delicadamente sobre sus labios al tiempo que la besaba y le quitaba el resto de la ropa.

Clarke le miró a los ojos reteniendo las lágrimas y dibujó una amarga sonrisa.

-Sólo besame -le pidió ella acariciando su rostro una vez más buscando sus labios en el proceso. Bellamy obedeció, capturó los suyos y se deleito besandola de la forma más tierna que recordaba haber besado jamás. Cuando su cuerpo se adentró lentamente en el suyo y un pequeño gemido escapo de los labios de Clarke, no quiso dejarla ir jamás. Clarke era todo un sueño para él, no solo le habia abierto los ojos ante la vida, había logrado que se entregase a ella de una forma que nunca creyó posible experimentar.

Clarke se estremeció ante su contacto, ante sus caricias. Hacia demasiado tiempo que un ser humano no la tocaba, y mucho menos de la forma en que Bellamy lo estaba haciendo. Lo que estaba sintiendo por él era algo tan puro, tan nuevo que la asustó. La asustó porque ella se había prometido ser cómo Lexa algún día. Fría y distante. Severa y disciplinada cómo solo ella lo era. Quizás si lograse ponerse la misma coraza que ella sobreviviría los años que le quedasen por vivir. Quizás así el sufrimiento se detendría.

Bellamy se fijó en su rostro mientras se movía lentamente sobre ella, deleitandose con el momento, queriendo recordar cada instante y que estos quedasen grabados en su memoria por siempre jamás. Su rostro era tan hermoso, sus carnosos labios, sus mejillas sonrojadas, sus largas y húmedas pestañas. Quiso volver a besarla. Quiso besar cada centímetro de su rostro. Quiso acariciarla, guardarla entre sus brazos y que nadie volviera a lastimarla jamás.

-Te quiero, Clarke -murmuró antes de volverla a besar esta vez más apasionadamente. Ella no dijo nada, tan solo le beso. Devolvió sus besos y sus caricias con la misma urgencia y desesperación como ese momento se había dado. Con la misma necesidad de demostrarle cuanto lo sentía.

Clarke no sabía si le quería, no de esa forma al menos. Bellamy había sido un dolor de cabeza desde que pisarón tierra por primera vez pero después se había convertido en alguien esencial en su vida. Alguien importante. Alguien capaz de velar por ella, de protegerla y de cuidarla cuando más lo había necesitado pero Finn tambien lo había hecho y había muerto por ella.

Aún peor, había muerto por su propia mano. No, no podía permitir que a Bellamy le ocurriese lo mismo.

-No, no por favor -murmuró ella comenzando a llorar de nuevo antes de apartar el rostro y tratar de levantarse. Bellamy cambió la expresión de su cara al verla así y se lo permitió.

-Clarke, ¿qué pasa? ¿qué ocurre? -preguntó preocupado él al verla así.

Clarke rompió a llorar y se abrazó con fuerza a su cuello. Bellamy se sorprendió mucho ante el gesto pero no tardó en devolverle el abrazo con fuerza.

-Ayúdame Bellamy -suplicó ella entre sollozos sin soltarle-. Ayúdame...

Continuará...


	2. Chapter 2

Octavia había salido a cazar mucho antes del amanecer. Le gustaba escabullirse a esas horas porque al amparo de la noche podía mezclarse entre los Trikru y ser como una más de ellos.

Lincoln le había enseñado todo cuanto sabía sobre ellos y Octavia había decidido adoptar sus costumbres. Le resultaba difícil encajar en ambos lados. Cuando la nave Arcadia aún flotaba en el inmenso espacio, no había nada en el mundo que ella desease tanto como salir de su escondrijo bajo tierra e interactuar con otros seres humanos. Cuando llegó a la tierra y al fin pudo hacerlo, la gente, su gente le dio la espalda por haberse enamorado de un terrícola. Ella quiso intentarlo, quiso explicar como veía ella las cosas pero su gente no la escuchó. Skykru la ignoró.

Convertirse en una terrícola, en una grounder, una trikru no había sido idea de ella. Ni siquiera era una idea en si. Octavia deseaba pertenecer a Lincoln y para pertenecer a él, lo mejor sería pasar a formar parte de su gente. Costó mucho que la aceptarán. Octavia se gano el respeto de su nueva gente con sangre y sudor. Que Indra le hubiese ofrecido ser su segunda, había significado mucho para ella. Era mucho más que lo que su propia gente había tenido para ofrecerle.

Octavia no quiso pensar demasiado en ello mientras regresaba a su campamento. Lincoln aún dormía cuando sigilosamente entró. Se quito el arco y lo dejó a un lado sobre una desvencijada silla. Luego se le quedó mirando, le gustaba la forma de su rostro cuando dormía. Apacible y tranquilo. Estando despierto rara vez le veía relajado a menos que se encontrasen a solas, pero lo entendía.

Demasiados peligros.

Demasiadas cosas en juego.

Demasiado con que lidiar.

Demasiado que perder ahora.

Ella le importaba. Le importaba de verdad, la amaba de una forma la cuál nadie antes había amado y eso para ella era realmente de agradecer. Encontrarse con él había sido toda una bendición del cielo y que sobreviviesen a tantas cosas juntas solo demostraba cuánto se habían ganado el estar ahora juntos.

También estaba su hermano, Bellamy. A pesar de haber estado durante los últimos tres años separada de él reencontrarse había sido como si ese tiempo no hubiese pasado. Había cambios en él, claro. Cambios importantes, no era el hermano que recordaba algunas veces pero ella también había cambiado. Ya no era más la niñita que debía proteger, ya no necesitaba que cuidaran de ella. Ahora era Octavia quien muchas veces velaba por él.

Sus padres habrían estado orgullosos si la viesen ahora. No estaba tan segura de si lo estarían de Bellamy, de si lo estarían de las decisiones que había tomado, de las decisiones que le habían conducido hasta llegar allí.

Últimamente le veía distinto, cambiado. No estaba siendo él mismo. Había algo en él que fallaba. Desde lo ocurrido en el Monte Weather y desde la partida de Clarke, Bellamy Blake no había sido el mismo.

Desearía poder traerle algo de paz. Desearía cambiar las cosas para él. Desearía agradecerle de algún modo cuanto había hecho por ella en el pasado cuando eran niños.

Una punzada de dolor le atenazo el estomago cuando recordó las hirientes palabras que una vez él le había dicho y sacudió esas imágenes de su mente.

Se acercó a la cama y se sentó sobre ella. Seguía prefiriendo el bosque, dijese lo que dijese Lincoln. Suponía que quizás él también quisiese encajar como uno más para ella.

Unas cálidas manos le rodearon la cintura y Octavia sonrió.

—¿Te he despertado? —preguntó antes de volverse a mirarle.  
Lincoln se la quedó viendo aún un tanto adormilado y deslizó la mano por su hombro apartándole el largo y liso  
cabello.

—Solo un poco —le sonrió débilmente él fijándose bien en ella.

—Lo siento —murmuró Octavia inclinándose para besarle muy dulcemente.

—No importa —susurró Lincoln antes de acariciar su mano fijandose despues en la mesa—. ¿Buena caza?

—No tan buena —medio sonrió ella jugando con sus dedos.

—Abby quiere que echemos un vistazo al sector 7, cree que tal vez Clarke podría haber sido vista por allí —dijo Octavia bajando la mirada—. Será menos llamativo si somos nosotros quienes la rastreamos.

—¿Sector 7? —preguntó Lincoln no tan seguro de ello—. _Hod op, nou_.

—¿No? —preguntó desconcertada Octavia.

—Es la frontera con _Azgheda_.

—Lo sé.

—Si nos encuentran allí nos sentenciarán a muerte, Octavia —explicó él con preocupación apoyándose sobre un codo para erguirse en la cama—. No podemos arriesgarnos.

—Pero es Clarke, Lincoln. No podemos solamente olvidarla.

— _Ai_ _hod yu in_ , y haría cualquier cosa por ti pero esto sólo te pondría en peligro —intentó explicarle él para que lo comprendiese.

Octavia que se le quedó viendo a los ojos llevo la mano hacia su rostro acariciándole la mejilla tiernamente.

— _Ai_ _hod yu in seintaim_ , y se qué no querrías que nada malo me ocurriese, pero necesito encontrarla. Indra ha oído que la están buscando.

Lincoln desvió la mirada durante unos instantes y Octavia se dio cuenta de ello.

— _Hod_ _op_ , ¿tú también lo sabías?

—Iba a contártelo —dijo él tragando lentamente antes de mirarla—. Clarke se ha convertido en _Wanheda_.

—¿ _Wanheda_?

Octavia nunca había oído esa palabra.

—La Comandante de la Sangre. _Azgheda_ , cree que consumiendo la carne de _Wanheda_ , consumirá su poder y por eso la buscan. _Nia_ , su reina quiere a Clarke por ese motivo.

El rostro de Octavia cambió drásticamente.

—¿Y has esperado hasta ahora para decirmelo? —le reprochó ella apartándose de él—. Tenemos que encontrar a Clarke, tenemos que encontrarla Lincoln. ¿Lo sabe Bellamy? ¿Lo sabe Abby?

Lincoln guardó silencio y se la quedó mirando.

Octavia sacudió la cabeza incredúla y salió de inmediato por la puerta. No podía creer que Lincoln le hubiese ocultado algo así. A ella. Clarke y ella nunca habían estado de acuerdo en todo pero Clarke era una persona importante para Octavia. Juntas habían trabajado para destruir la montaña, para rescatar a los suyos y para rescatar a Bellamy, su hermano. Eso les convertía en algo parecido a familia.

Octavia no tenía claro cuál era su gente pero si cuales eran sus lealtades.

—Debiste decírmelo —le recriminó duramente antes de abandonar la estancia dejándole allí.

Lincoln se pasó la mano por la cara algo trastocado.

Continuara...

Hod op, nou: Espera, no.  
Ai hod yu in: Te quiero.  
Ai hod yu in seintaim: Yo también te quiero.


	3. Chapter 3

Bellamy entró en su habitación y se acercó a la cama donde Clarke permanecía sentada en silencio. Su aspecto era lamentable, cubierta tan sólo por una manta y con las mejillas aún mojadas.

Cuando Bellamy le tendió una húmeante taza de hierbas relajantes, ella ni siquiera se movió. Bellamy se preocupó al verla así. Inclinandose, dejó la taza sobre la caja que actuaba de improvisada mesilla y se percató de que seguía temblando igual que antes. Inconscientemente llevo su mano hasta tocar la suave piel de su mejilla y la acarició. Clarke cerró los ojos instintivamente sintiendo su tacto y Bellamy se estremeció.

Antes de que pudiese decir alguna cosa, el sonido de alguien llamando a la puerta le interrumpió. Clarke se sobrecogió un poco y desvió la mirada casi por instinto. Bellamy se dió cuenta de eso y se levanto de inmediato acercandose a la puerta. Pensó en no abrirla pero finalmente lo hizo.

—Tengo que hablar contigo —dijo Octavia nada más verle asomar un poco sujetando la puerta.

—Ahora no es un buen momento Octavia —dijo él al darse cuenta de que solo era su hermana sin querer abrir mucho más la puerta.

—No, tiene que ser ahora Bellamy —insistió ella mirandole con determinación—. Es sobre Clarke.

La expresión de Bellamy cambió súbitamente y saliendo al rellano cerró la puerta trás de si.

—¿Qué pasa con ella? —preguntó él.

—Lincoln me ha dicho que Azgeda la está buscando —replico ella rápidamente.

—¿Azgeda? ¿La Nación del Hielo? —preguntó Bellamy confuso.

—Si, su reina cree que Clarke tiene un gran poder y que por eso ha derrotado a los Hombres de la Montaña. Cree que consumiendo su carne, consumirá también su espíritu y con él su poder.

La cara de Bellamy se desencajó al oír esas palabras. No podía creer lo que su hermana le estaba contando.

—Salvajes —musitó Bellamy visiblemente molesto.

La cara de Octavia fue la que cambió esta vez al escucharle.

—Bellamy —protestó ella al instante dolida—. Puede que no entendamos del todo sus costumbres, pero no somos mucho mejores que ellos.

—No, lo que no entiendo es cómo sigues defendiendoles después de todo lo que ha pasado. Esa gente es cruel, Octavia.

—Esa gente como tú la llamas es ahora mi gente, Bellamy —se defendió Octavia.

—¿Tu gente? Tu gente como tú la llamas nos traicionó, tu gente intentó matarnos y ahora intentan comerse a Clarke —bajando la voz realmente enfadado—. Ellos no son tu gente Octavia, nunca serán tu gente. Tu gente somos nosotros y si no eres capaz de aceptar eso la única que tiene un gran problema aquí eres tú.

Ella le lanzó una dolida mirada llena de rencor y dolor.

—Te he avisado. Lincoln te ha avisado y no tenía porqué así que recuerda eso la próxima vez que quieras llamarnos salvajes —le recriminó ella duramente disponiendose a irse.

Bellamy que supo que otra vez había metido la pata con ella cerró los ojos y se dió la vuelta disponiendose a entrar cuando un lastimero sonido se coló a través de la apertura de la puerta. Octavia se detuvó de inmediato y se volvió a mirarle enseguida.

—¿Quién hay ahí? —preguntó ella mirandole.

—No es nadie —contestó Bellamy pillado un poco en falta sujetando aún la puerta.

—Bellamy —inquirió de nuevo ella dando algunos pasos hacia él que se interponía ante ella—. Abre la puerta.

—Ya te he dicho que ahí dentro no hay nadie —repitió él sin moverse antes de que otro pequeño sonido lastimero se colase por ella.

Octavia le miró de nuevo está vez más seria.

—Bellamy, apartaté de la puerta —le pidió ella con más paciencia de la que parecía.

—Octavia, te estoy diciendo la verdad. Ahí dentro no hay nadie —insistió él más nervioso.

—No quiero hacerte daño, hermano pero te lo haré si no te apartas de esa puerta —le advirtió Octavia enfrentando sus ojos con decisión.

—Octavia, te digo que... —Octavia ni siquiera esperó a que terminase la frase y le apartó con la mano antes de abrir la puerta con fiereza no sabiendo qué podía encontrar.

Su rostro cambió cuando vió a Clarke allí, la mano de Bellamy se cerró en torno a su brazo sin darle siquiera tiempo a reaccionar queriendo sacarla de la habitación pero el llanto lastimero de Clarke le congeló la sangre. Ella probablemente les había oído.

—Clarke —musitó Octavia impactada al verla despues de tres meses ante si de esa forma. Soltandose de Bellamy se acercó de inmediato a ella—. ¿Clarke qué ha pasado? ¿Qué has hecho? —volviendose a preguntar a su hermano acusadora.

—No he hecho nada —protestó él enseguida apresurandose a cerrar la puerta antes de acercarse a ellas.

Octavia se le quedó mirando largamente antes de volverse a mirarla a ella.

—Clarke, hey —murmuró Octavia buscando sus ojos al verla llorar de esa manera—. ¿Qué ha ocurrido? ¿Dónde has estado?

Las lágrimas volvieron a llenar sus ojos cuando Clarke levantó la vista temblorosa para enfrentar los ojos de Octavia.

—¿Octavia? —murmuró con un hilillo de voz rota.

—Si, soy yo Clarke. Soy Octavia —replicó ella segura al ver que no se encontraba muy bien—. Dime qué ocurre, qué pasa contigo.

Clarke guardó un momento de silencio viendola aún a los ojos antes de romper de nuevo a llorar en silencio. Bellamy se tensó y Octavia se asustó de verdad ya que nunca antes la había visto así.

—¿Clarke? —susurró Bellamy.

—Puedo verles —murmuró Clarke entre lágrimas sin apenas voz.

Octavia no parecio entenderlo bien e interrogó a Bellamy con la mirada que parecía igual de confuso.

—¿Verles? —preguntó Octavia sentandose junto a ella tomando sus manos para que la mirase—. ¿A quién?

—A todos —murmuró Clarke comenzando a llorar nuevamente cubriendose la cara con la mano—. Puedo ver sus caras, puedo verles Octavia. Puedo ver a Finn.

Octavia comprendió entonces de que hablaba y su rostro se ensombreció. No era Clarke la que hablaba, era la culpa hablando a través de ella. Bellamy tragó saliva al sentir un nudo atenazandole el estomago. Jamás antes la había visto derrumbarse de esa manera, Octavia que acercó sus brazos a ella la abrazo protectoramente queriendo calmarla.

—Tranquila, Clarke, tranquila —la consoló ella acariciando su espalda para reconfortarla—. Ya estás aquí, ya estás en casa con nosotros.

—¿Crees que debería de avisar a Abby? —preguntó Bellamy en voz baja a su hermana.

Ella que le miró negó imperceptiblemente con la cabeza. Lo último que necesitaban era tener a Abby allí acribillando a Clarke a preguntas. Lo mejor que podían hacer ahora mismo era dejarla desahogarse y permanecer junto a ella. Ya avisarían a su madre cuando estuviese un poco mejor.

—¿Tú cómo estás Clarke? —quiso saber Octavia separandose unos centímetros para verla—. ¿Estás herida? ¿Estás bien?

La verdad es que no tenía aspecto de estar bien. Estaba bastante magullada, más salvaje que la última vez que pudieron verla. Era completamente otra Clarke, pensó Octavia.

—Están todos muertos —no pudo evitar sollozar ella tremendamente afectada—. Todos muertos, es mi culpa. He sido yo quien les ha matado.

Bellamy apartó la mirada al verla hablar así porque en cierta medida tambien había sido culpa suya. Era tan responsable de aquellas muertes como ella sólo que no lo había tomado del mismo modo que Clarke.

—Era algo que debía hacerse Clarke, no tuvimos elección.

—Bellamy tiene razón, eran ellos o nosotros, Clarke. No podías haber hecho nada para evitarlo —trató de que entendiese ella—. Era una decisión difícil, nos quedábamos sin tiempo. Hicisteis lo correcto.

—¿Cómo voy a poder vivir ahora con lo qué he hecho? ¿Cómo voy a mirarme al espejo? —lloró ella.

Bellamy tragó pero Octavia no dudó en contestarle.

—Con la convicción de que hiciste lo mejor para tu pueblo y de que gracias a ello hoy siguen vivos —le recordó Octavia.

Clarke que le sostuvo la mirada llena de lágrimas y de dolor asintió lentamente asimilando sus palabras las cuales en gran parte eran todas ciertas.

Octavia la cubrió mejor con la manta y la obligó a mirarla.

—Nadie te culpa por lo que pasó Clarke, nadie. Nadie espera que te disculpes por ello pero aquí nada está yendo muy bien y te necesitamos de vuelta. Clarke te necesitamos —dijo Octavia totalmente convencida de ello.

—Yo te necesito —susurró Bellamy casi sin pensar.

Octavia levantó la vista al oir a su hermano y se le quedó mirando. Bellamy no era de esa clase de personas capaz de admitir sus sentimientos en voz alta y si Clarke había conseguido eso de él era todo un triunfo.

—¿Lo ves? —dijo Octavia con media sonrisa algo cansada—. Alguien tiene que mantener al idiota de mi hermano a raya.

Eso hizo sonreír amargamente a Clarke mientras se enjugaba un poco las lágrimas. Octavia también sonrió.

—Vamos a conseguirte algo de ropa limpia y algo caliente de comer. No tardaremos mucho, tú acuestate y trata de dormir un poco, ¿quieres? —dijo Octavia intentando que se volviese a tumbar antes de arroparla con las mullidas mantas—. Sólo necesitas sentirte segura y descansar. Has hecho mucho por todos nosotros, permite que ahora seamos nosotros los que cuidemos de ti, te lo mereces.

Dicho esto y una vez asegurada de que Clarke tenía a mano todo lo que pudiese necesitar, Octavia y Bellamy salieron de la habitación para que pudiese descansar lo que en este tiempo no había podido.

Continuara...


	4. Chapter 4

Lexa le dió la espalda a Titus y se dirigió a su trono situado en el piso superior de la Torre de Polis dirigiendose a él en trigedasleng.

—No lo haré.

Titus se volvió con expresión reverente pero un tanto ostinada.

—El Conclave cree que es lo mejor para nuestro pueblo, Heda. Debes escucharla.

Lexa se sentó y al levantar lentamente la mirada enfrento los ojos de Titus con decisión.

—Lo hago, escucho pero no lo haré.

Titus dió dos pasos hacia ella y en cuanto Lexa alzo la cabeza se detuvo frente a ella dandose cuenta de su insubordinación.

—Heda, por favor reconsidera tu decisión. Sabes tan bien como yo que una unión frenaría la guerra. Ha ocurrido otras veces en el pasado —le recordó Titus.

—Recuerdo cómo terminaron todas esas veces —le recordó también Lexa a su embajador.

Titus no tuvo más remedio que asumir sus palabras porque todas ellas eran ciertas.

—La traición es siempre un riesgo en cualquier alianza, Heda.

En eso ambos estaban de acuerdo.

—Uno que no estoy dispuesta a asumir —sentenció ella con determinación.

—Heda, te suplico que consideres esa posibilidad. No podemos obligarte a nada, nadie puede hacerlo pero te pido que recuerda bien mis enseñanzas. El deber está por encima de la voluntad siempre.

Lexa le dirigió una dura mirada llena de ofensa.

—¿Acaso piensas que las he olvidado?

—Me gustaría pensar que no, Lexa —se permitió él utilizar su nombre en actitud humilde bajando ligeramente la cabeza en señal de respeto—. Me gustaría pensar que tus lealtades aun pertenecen a donde deben, que no te has vuelto débil y descuidada. Que tus emociones no están nublando tu buen juicio, no me gustaría despertar un día y descubrir que perdí buenos años de mi tiempo en enseñar a alguien que malgasta mis enseñanzas. No me gustaría descubrir que me equivoqué contigo.

Esas palabras fueron como afiladas espadas atravesando la tersa piel de Lexa. Como cuchillas hirientes enterrándose sobre su pecho tanto que la hicieron levantar del asiento logrando que Titus retrocediese.

—¿Cómo te atreves siquiera a sugerir que he descuidado mis obligaciones? ¿Qué he ignorado mi deber para con mi pueblo? ¡Jamás he hecho tal cosa!

—Lo lamento Heda, no quería disgustarte.

—¡He seguido todas y cada una de tus enseñanzas! ¡He tomado decisiones rigiendome por el bienestar de mi pueblo! ¡He incluído a Azgeda en mi Coalición aún no teniendo porque hacerlo! ¡He cumplido con mi deber! —se señalo duramente a si misma furiosa como hacía tiempo que Titus no la veía así—¡Siempre cumplo con mi deber!

—Lo se, ha sido un error por mi parte —comenzó a disculparse el viejo maestro.

—No, no ha sido un error. Pretendías herirme con tus palabras, pretendías desafiarme y conseguir que hiciese lo que quisieses tú.

—El Conclave, Heda. No yo —le recordó él con humildad.

—Una unión es algo que no detendría a Nia, tarde o temprano quebrantaría la paz que trajese ese acuerdo y la guerra se declararía de nuevo —razonó Lexa—. El Conclave debe saber eso tanto como lo sé yo.

Titus guardo silencio sabiendo que ese tema había salido a colación en la reunión celebrada con los otros embajadores, y apartó la mirada con cierta desazón.

—El Conclave ha decidido —lamentó él serenamente.

Lexa permaneció mirándole en silencio unos segundos, una gelida mirada cargada de contención.

—Soy la Comandante, Heda de los Doce Clanes, nadie osará desafiarme decida lo que decida, Titus. Nadie.

—Si que lo harán —concluyó él enfrentando sus ojos.

El rostro de Lexa cambió súbitamente del desafio a la mínima sorpresa.

—Lo harán, Heda. Si incumples la voluntad del Conclave te expondrás a la rebelión de los doce clanes, Heda. Nia busca desesperadamente la forma de desafiarte.

—Pues que lo haga —retó ella con dureza en la voz y desafío en la mirada.

—No, nadie quiere llegar a eso. El Conclave cree que la mejor forma de parar la confrontación entre la Nación del Hielo y tú es una alianza que perpetué la paz.

Lexa que se le quedó mirando movió ligeramente la cabeza en su dirección.

—¿Y cómo sugieren que ocurra eso, Titus?

—Una unión entre el principe Roan de Azgeda y la Heda de los Doce Clanes sería un acuerdo aceptable. Un compromiso de paz que apaciguaría los deseos de Nia de desafiarte. El heredero de Azgeda sería un buen candidato para propiciar la tan ansiada paz para nuestros pueblos.

Lexa que sintió como la ira, la indignación y la desconfianza crecían dentro de ella trató de asimilar cada una de esas palabras. El Conclave conocía el hecho de que antes de estar en guerra con la Gente del Cielo, la Nación del Hielo y el Clan de la Madera estaban en guerra. Sabían que la muerte de Costia había sido uno de los detonantes principales y que Nia no quería pactar ninguna paz. Nia quería la guerra, el poder de Lexa. Su mando. Nia quería ser la Heda de los Doce Clanes y pisotear a la Gente del Cielo, y a todos aquellos que se le opusiesen y aún así sugerían una unión con su hijo el cuál había sido desterrado de la Nación del Hielo buena parte de su vida.

¿Cómo podían estar haciéndole esto? ¿Cómo eran capaces siquiera de sugerir esa "razonable" promesa de paz?

Porque eso es exactamente lo que era, una promesa de paz. Nadie aseguraba que Azgeda fuese a cumplir su parte del trato si ella accedía. Nadie aseguraba que Lexa no fuese a sucumbir a sus deseos de venganza y arrebatase la vida del heredero al trono de la Nación del Hielo. Fuese como fuese era un acuerdo peligroso.

—Sea cual sea la decisión que tomes, te recuerdo que estamos quedandonos sin tiempo. La guerra se aproxima y en tus manos está el poder detenerla. Sé que ignorarás tu voluntad y harás lo correcto.

Dicho esto Titus hizo una reverencia abandonando en silencio la sala. Ahora dependía de Lexa decidir qué era lo mejor para su pueblo y sobretodo conseguir lo más difícil.

Anteponer la razón al corazón.

Continuara...


	5. Chapter 5

El ruido de una pesada llave inglesa cayendo sobre el resto de herramientas amontonadas sobre la mesa sacó a Raven de sus pensamientos. Una pequeña exhalación abandonó sus labios al tiempo que se llevaba la mano a la cadera disimuladamente bajo la mesa.

—Raven, necesito tu ayuda —dijo Gina apartándose de la mesa tras haberla lanzado—. No consigo entender qué es lo que está mal con este generador, he intentado desmontarlo y volverlo a montar dos veces y sigue fallando.

Raven que intentó centrarse hizo un gesto con la cara.

—Luego le echaré un vistazo —dijo ella algo aletargada sin levantarse del sitio.

—Vale, como quieras pero si Sinclair tiene alguna queja le diré que hable contigo —le medio sonrió cómplice Gina limpiándose la grasa de las manos en un viejo trapo antes de ir a por algo de agua.

En cuanto Gina abandonó la sala de suministros Raven dejo escapar un pequeño gemido de dolor teniendo que inclinarse hacia delante para poder soportarlo. Esa constante sensación de sufrimiento la mantenía atormentada y tratar de ocultarlo lo convertía en algo aún peor. Sin embargo, ¿qué otra cosa podía hacer?

Si alguien se enterase probablemente acudiría a Abigail y esta, no tardaría mucho en apartarla de su puesto de inmediato y eso si que la mataría. ¿El dolor? Podía soportarlo, podía manejarlo tal y como había hecho hasta ahora. Era otra cosa lo que la mantenía distante y distraída. Otra cosa que no se atrevía a expresar en voz alta ni siquiera a si misma.

Prefería no pensar en ello en aquel momento. Cerro los ojos y permitió que el dolor aflorara a través de ella, se concentro en mantener la calma y respirar hondo.

Este dolor también pasara, se dijo una y otra vez abstraída de lidiar con nada más que no fuese ese pensamiento.

—Raven, tienes que ayudarme —la interrumpió Octavia entrando de repente en la sala.

Raven dió un respingo nada más oir su voz y el movimiento hizo que una punzada de dolor le atravesase la cadera recorriéndole la pierna intensamente. Raven puso una ligera mueca de dolor.

Octavia frunció el ceño y se la quedó mirando.

—¿Va todo bien?

—Solo estaba ordenando esto un poco —contestó ella abruptamente intentando poner buena cara al tiempo que ordenaba algunas de las herramientas de la mesa—. Esto es un desastre, ¿qué necesitas?

—Solo algo de ropa —repuso Octavia fijándose bien en ella, últimamente Raven no parecía ser la misma persona que llegó a la Tierra. Era de esperar, había pasado por mucho, como todos pero había algo extraño en ella, algo que no terminaba de descubrir qué era.

—Mira en esa caja de ahí —dijo Raven señalando una caja amontonada junto a otras en lo alto de la estantería.

Octavia se acercó examinandolas todas.

—¿Cuál? ¿esta? —preguntó señalando la del extremo.

Raven asintió y Octavia alzo las manos poniendose de puntillas antes de sacarla del estante y llevarla a la mesa donde ella.

—¿Esto es todo lo que nos queda? —preguntó Octavia abriendo la caja y asomando algunas prendas para verlas. Debería de servirle alguna a Clarke. Suponía que sus cosas las tendría Abby guardadas en algún lugar.

Raven se esforzó por levantarse y llevar a la otra estantería las herramientas que había cogido pero otra sacudida hizo que su pierna fallase y que instintivamente su mano fuese a parar a ella dejando caer al suelo las cosas.

Octavia la miró al instante escuchando el estruendo de las herramientas al caer contra el suelo y dejó la ropa para ir a ayudarla.

—Espera, yo te ayudo —dijo acercándose a donde se encontraba ella.

—Puedo hacerlo sola, ¿vale? —respondió Raven irritada al instante tratando de agacharse.

Esa reacción paró en seco a Octavia que se quedó a un par de pasos de ella. Evidentemente algo no estaba bien con Raven.

—Raven, ¿seguro que estás bien?

Raven que se apresuró a coger como podía las herramientas alargó la mano para atrapar un destornillador que había rodado hasta la pata de la mesa y el dolor se intensificó para ella.

—¿Por qué no iba a estarlo? —contestó ella bruscamente volviendo la cabeza para mirarla agarrando de mala gana el destornillador con su temblorosa mano.

—Porque estás temblando —se fijó Octavia en ella acercándose para hablar mejor—. Raven soy yo, Octavia. Si te ocurré algo sabes que puedes contármelo.

—Todo va bien, no me ocurre nada —respondió Raven logrando ponerse de nuevo en pie sujetando las cosas contra su cuerpo para conseguir llevarlas al estante sin que se cayesen nuevamente.

—Raven —insistió Octavia mirándola.

—He dicho que no me ocurre nada, ¿acaso estás sorda Octavia? —preguntó ella dejandolas caer contra la caja latonada del estante antes de volverse a mirarla.

Octavia que la escuchó sencillamente se quedó parada. No había esperado esa reacción por su parte y mucho menos la forma de hablarle y eso comenzó a preocuparle.

—Raven, si he hecho algo que te ha molestado créeme que en ningún momento ha sido esa mi intención.

—¿Molestado? ¿Qué podrías haber hecho tú para molestarme así? —replicó ella de mala manera.

—Eso mismo es lo que te estoy preguntando Raven —volvió a hablar ella pacientemente—. ¿Estás enfadada conmigo por algo?

Raven que no estaba enfadada con Octavia sino consigo misma por sucumbir a algo tan absurdo sintió sus ojos humedecerse por la rabia.

—Desde luego que no, así que coge lo que sea que vayas a coger y alejate de mi.

—Raven —musitó Octavia pasmada por su reacción.

—¡Fuera! —le gritó ella abalanzándose contra la mesa tirando de un fuerte manotazo la caja mientras las lágrimas de impotencia le caían por la cara.

Octavia que retrocedió un paso ante su reacción se acercó a ella y la agarró por los brazos para enfrentar su mirada.

—Sea lo que sea por lo que estás pasando, dejame ayudarte —le pidió ella fijándose en el dolor de su rostro. Raven que cerró los ojos tratando de contener las lágrimas apartó la cara queriendo evitar que Octavia la viese así.

—No —murmuró ella sordamente sabiendo que la delataría.

—Raven, puedo ayudarte —repitió Octavia queriendo que se calmase—. Cuéntame que te ha pasado, cuéntamelo.

Raven no podría soportar por mucho más tiempo sola esa carga. Tarde o temprano todo se descubriría, todo saldría a la luz y Abby y los demás se enterarían. Tan solo sería otro problema añadido a la lista y eso era algo que no podían permitirse, no ahora mismo.

—Octavia...

—Suéltalo, Raven —dijo ella expectante enfrentando sus ojos.

—Voy a estropearlo todo —murmuró Raven reteniendo las lágrimas afligida.

Octavia que trago con fuerza al oírla hablar así sintió un temor en su interior que había sentido pocas veces antes.

—¿Estropearlo todo? Raven, me estás asustando. ¿Qué es lo que has hecho?

Raven que apartó la mirada volviendo a sentir ese inmenso dolor ahora atenazarle el estomago supo que Octavia insistiría hasta descubrir la verdad. Debía confesarlo, contárselo a alguien o el temor, el dolor y la culpa la harían naufragar. Raven se armo de valor y levantando la mirada lentamente puso sus anegados ojos en los de Octavia.

—Lo último que debía hacer en este momento...

Continuara...


	6. Chapter 6

En la penumbra de un gran salón sentada sobre un trono de fría piedra la reina Nia de Azgeda, la Nación del Hielo pasea sus dedos por la gelida hoja de su espada situada en su regazo. De pie tras ella permanece Ontari su única Sangre Nocturna, la única persona que no debería estar allí ni pertenecer a Nia.

Las cicatrices que decoran su cara no son marcas de guerra, no son prendas de batalla, tan solo la marcan como una propiedad más de la reina. Una cosa más que ella misma se ha adjudicado sin preguntar.

Las amplias puertas se abren y dos de sus mejores guardias con pintura blanca en la cara y lanzas en la mano escoltan a Roan, príncipe heredero de Azgeda atado con las manos a la espalda.

—Soltadle —ordena la reina nada más verle aproximarse unos pasos.

Uno de los guardias se acercó y rápidamente lo intentó. En cuanto el candado que sujetaba la cadena se aflojó, Roan libero una de sus manos y con un duro golpe golpeo al guerrero en la garganta al tiempo que el otro reaccionaba y se disponía a apuntarle con la lanza. Antes de que el otro tipo cayese bruscamente de rodillas al suelo llevándose las manos al cuello sin poder respirar Roan le golpeo con la rodilla en plena cara haciéndole caer hacia atrás y en un rápido giro atrapó la lanza del otro guerrero que incrusto por debajo de su barbilla atravesando hacia arriba su cara. El guardia cayó al suelo y la sangre comenzó a extenderse desde debajo de su cuello en la alfombra.

—Dime lo que quieres madre o la próxima en morir serás tú —amenazó él con la lanza en posición defensiva. Nia ni siquiera se movió, pareciendo algo aburrida con el pobre espectaculo escuchando al otro guerrero quejarse de dolor con la nariz rota retorciéndose en el suelo.

—El valor inunda tu boca pero desprotege tu corazón, acércate Roan de Azgeda tenemos que hablar —le dijo ella en tono autoritario pero condescendiente.

—Me has hecho detener, no tengo nada que hablar contigo —le reprochó él con dureza.

—Ontari —mencionó ella al oírle y la chica dio dos pasos hasta colocarse a su lado. Nia alargó la mano acariciando su bello rostro y antes de que supiese qué estaba pasando Nia cerro la mano y jalo de su pelo con fuerza haciéndola agacharse y colocando rápidamente la hoja de la espada a ras de su cuello, la afilada hoja araño su piel y la negra sangre apareció resbalando muy lentamente por ella. Roan se tensó al instante y dio dos pasos hacia su madre que en lugar de aflojar su agarre lo apremio más. Ontari siseo sordamente al sentirlo pero la expresión de su cara no varío demasiado. Sus ojos buscaron los de Roan que enseguida dejó caer la lanza al suelo.

—Azgeda te necesita —dijo Nia viendo captada su atención por fin—. Necesita a su principe y yo necesito que hagas algo por mi, ¿podrás hacerlo?

—Sueltala y entonces hablaremos —propusó Roan apretando los puños instintivamente.

Nia que dibujó una débil y fría sonrisa meneo suavemente la cabeza al oírle.

—Vuelves a errar mi pequeño príncipe, tú no me das ordenes —le espetó ella con inflexible dureza sin soltar a Ontari—. Yo doy las ordenes aquí y tú harás lo que yo diga.

—¿Y si me niego, madre? —la desafió él con rencor en la mirada.

La negra sangre de Ontari resbalo por la afilada y larga hoja deslizándose lentamente hasta que oscuras gotas cayeron al suelo.

—¿Tantas ganas tienes de averiguarlo, hijo mio? —le retó ella con una pérfida sonrisa.

Roan tragó y enfrentó sus ojos con gélida dureza.

—Te escucho.

Nia que soltó bruscamente a Ontari a sus pies se coloco mejor en el trono sosteniendo con firmeza la empuñadura de su espada apoyando la afilada punta en el suelo.

—Bien, comencemos...

Continuara...


	7. Chapter 7

Cuando Clarke abrió los ojos aún adormecida le encontró sentado allí. Bellamy Blake seguía acurrucado en un viejo sillón de cuero raído a medio metro de ella. Clarke no quiso despertarle, no quiso hacer ruido así que se volvió de lado y se quedó en silencio mirándole.

Bellamy seguía pareciéndole tan atractivo como siempre, aunque su rostro reflejaba la angustia y el cansancio acumulados durante tanto tiempo. Clarke no podía ni imaginar por lo que él habría pasado en su ausencia.

Estando solo.

Tan solo...

Siendo víctima de esa clase de soledad que solo un verdadero líder siente aún estando rodeado de mucha gente. Esa clase de peso y de responsabilidad sostenida a duras penas sobre su espalda, Bellamy Blake era todo un guerrero, todo un luchador. Y haberle visto convertirse en el líder que ahora era la hacia sentirse orgullosa de sus comienzos.

El le había dicho que la quería. Recordaba esas palabras porque no dejaban de flotar en su mente aún sabiendo que no era merecedora de ellas. No había hecho nada para ganarse tal honor, al contrario. Clarke le había abandonado en Arcadia para iniciar una nueva vida lejos de allí. Lejos de él y ahora en cierta forma lo lamentaba. Estuvo mal huir, estuvo mal correr pero en aquel instante solo tomo esa opción creyendo que era la única aceptable.

Nadie podía entender que ella era la responsable de tantas y tantas muertes y que todas ellas pesaban sobre su conciencia, nadie excepto él. Bellamy había tenido que tomar duras decisiones una tras otra desde que llegaron a la Tierra, la diferencia era que él equivocaba las formas y ella equivocaba las reflexiones.

Había sido un duro aprendizaje para ambos. Uno útil para sobrevivir pero malo para enfrentarse a la vida. Si tan solo pudiesen volver atrás...

Habría tantas cosas que harían de forma distinta. Tantas cosas que enmendarían. Tanto daño que evitarían.

Pagaría cualquier precio por volver a verle sonreír. Porque no volviese a verse atormentado en sueños, porque Bellamy pudiese ser feliz.

Sin dudarlo, lo pagaría.

Bellamy bien lo merecía.

La puerta de la habitación se abrió y Clarke se incorporó ligeramente creyendo que era Octavia. Pero el rostro que asomó no fue el suyo, fue el de Gina una de las chicas del Arca. La embelesada sonrisa de ella nada más ver a Bellamy dormido la delató pero su expresión cambió en cuanto vió a Clarke metida en su cama cubierta por las sabanas evidentemente desnuda bajo ellas.

—¿Clarke?

Clarke se quedo quieta durante varios instantes sin saber siquiera que decir y Gina se quedó de pie junto a la puerta dolida. Su expresión cambió súbitamente en cuanto todas las piezas hicieron "clic" en su cabeza y tan solo lanzo a Bellamy una decepcionada mirada saliendo con un brusco portazo de allí.

Bellamy que despertó sobresaltado llevó la mano instintivamente al arma de su cinturón fijándose despues en Clarke.

—¿Qué ocurre? ¿Qué pasa?

—Bellamy —musitó ella entrecortadamente algo abrumada ante la revelación.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó él con angustia en su cara.

—Yo si, pero creo que Gina no —respondió ella algo avergonzada por la situación bajando la mirada. La cara de Bellamy cambio al darse cuenta de que en todo ese tiempo ni siquiera había pensado en ella.

—Oh, dios...

Continuara...


	8. Chapter 8

Abby se acercó a la camilla donde reposaba uno de los guerreros heridos de la Comandante Lexa, el cuál estaba allí como invitado al igual que el resto de los suyos. La doctora comprobó sus constantes y tras asegurarse de que todo seguía en orden, tomó una de las bandejas de sutura al tiempo que escuchaba a Jasper vomitar sobre un cubo metálico a dos camillas de allí.

Monty que permanecía sentado en la camilla de enfrente levantó la vista al oírle con una pequeña mueca de asco. Tenía buen corte en la frente que necesitaría puntos.

—Debería daros vergüenza, pelear en el comedor críos estúpidos —reprochó Abigail mientras se acercaba a Monty para comenzar a coserle—. ¿En qué estabais pensando?

—Habla por él, yo solo trataba de evitar que se metiese en otro lío —se defendió Monty dándole una mirada a Jasper a lo lejos.

Jasper que terminó de vomitar se limpio la boca con la manga de su chaqueta y le dirigió otra mirada de reproche.

—No te necesito para nada —le espetó algo mareado.

—¡Basta! —se impuso Abby volviéndose a mirar a Jasper y de nuevo a Monty—. ¡Los dos!

Jasper se llevó la mano a la cabeza al sentir otra punzada por el grito.

—Sois amigos, siempre habéis sido buenos amigos —comenzó diciendo Abby mientras presionaba un poco de desinfectante sobre la piel de Monty que siseo.

—Eramos amigos, en pasado Abby —la corrigió duramente Jasper con una cara.

—¿Cuánto tiempo vas a estar castigandome, Jasper? —le recriminó Monty harto de su actitud—. ¡Hice lo que debía para salvar al resto!

—¡Pero no los salvaste a todos! —gritó Jasper nada más oírle lanzando con fuerza el cubo que impacto sonoramente contra el suelo.

Varios de los guardias de Arcadia apostados en las puertas le miraron y Abby que se había sobresaltado casi tanto como sus pacientes alzo la mano en un gesto para pararles armándose de toda la paciencia de la que era capaz en aquel momento.

—Mataron a uno de los nuestros Jasper, torturaron a Raven, iban a hacer lo mismo con todos nosotros no es culpa de Monty que el resultado fuese ese.

Jasper la miro lleno de dolor y resentimiento justo antes de ponerse en pie y Monty aparto la mirada al escuchar a Abigail.

—Tienes razón, Monty no tuvo la culpa de lo que paso —dijo Jasper acercándose peligrosamente a Abby que vio como los guardias no les quitaban ojo de encima—. La culpa fue de Clarke, ella provocó sus muertes, ella mató a Maya, ella mató a Finn. Tu hija, Abby es una asesina y alguien debió pararla hace tiempo.

La expresión de Abigail cambio súbitamente al tiempo que los ojos de Jasper la taladraban con la mirada y su tono arrastraba las palabras en una sorda amenaza.

—Me da igual que creáis que lo hizo por nuestro bien, me da igual que penséis que es una heroína porque para mi lo único que es es una asesina que no dudaré en matar si vuelve asomar por aquí. Es lo que querría Maya que hiciese, ella querría que vengace su muerte. Por lo que a mi respecta, Clarke Griffin ya está muerta Abigail, perdéis vuestro tiempo buscándola —escupió con odio esas últimas palabras antes de alejarse abotargado por el pasillo.

Monty que tragó con fuerza dirigió una mirada a la doctora y Canciller Griffin que aguantó todo lo que pudo el tipo ante aquel ataque antes de ver salir a Jasper de la enfermería.

Continuara...


	9. Chapter 9

Oscurecía en el cielo de Polis y la ciudad entera aguardaba con ansia la noche bajo la Torre de la Coalición. Una resplandeciente luna llena iba ascendiendo poco a poco en su lejanía y su luz se reflejaba sobre su alargada silueta. Cada ruina, cada casa, edificio, puesto ambulante o árbol del bosque hasta donde alcanzaba la vista desde allí quedaba vislumbrado por su tenue luz.

Las numerosas velas colocadas estratégicamente para aportar luz a cada pequeño rincón de las estancias privadas de Lexa titilaban por la suave brisa que se colaba por las amplias ventanas haciendo ondear las sedosas y transparentes cortinas a su paso.

Lexa acababa de darse un largo baño y permanecía sentada en silencio en el borde de la cama. El húmedo cabello cayendole ondulado hacia el lado derecho, ocultando como siempre la cicatriz que se dibuja en buena parte de su piel desde la clavícula derecha pasando por debajo de su cuello hasta terminar por encima de su pecho izquierdo. El largo camisón negro dejando entrever buena parte del tatuaje que decoraba su espalda. El símbolo sagrado de Heda adornando su frente. Ni un solo rastro de las habituales pinturas de guerra que en su cara solía llevar. Tan solo líneas negras adornando el contorno de sus afligidos ojos.

Hacia mucho tiempo que no se sentía tan sola como lo hacía ahora. Lexa poseía toda la fuerza y el poder de una consagrada líder. Era capaz de los actos más inimaginables con tal de lograr lo mejor para su pueblo pero en ocasiones como está cuestionaba si todo ese esfuerzo merecía la pena. Anya probablemente con un buen golpe, le hubiese recordado que ser Comandante significa estar completamente sola, más ahora mismo hubiese deseado tener a alguien que fuese solo de ella.

Titus permanecía de pie muy cerca de la puerta mientras Lexa le daba la espalda.

—¿Has tomado tu decisión, Heda? —se atrevió a preguntar después de tanto rato de silencio que Lexa parecía haber olvidado que seguía allí.

Lexa escuchó su aspera voz y cerro los ojos instintivamente queriendo desaparecer por un segundo de este mundo, de su mundo. El mundo que ella había ayudado a crear y del que a veces ni siquiera parecía formar parte.

—No tengo apenas recuerdos sobre mi madre, salvo que intentó matarme una vez cuando era niña.

Titus se tensó ligeramente colocando ambas manos tras su espalda en señal de respeto.

—Lo recuerdo —repuso él en tono escueto.

Lexa que sintió el enorme peso del mundo sobre sus estrechos hombros llevó instintivamente la yema de sus dedos hacia su cuello acariciando su cicatriz y sus ojos se abrieron al notarla pronunciada bajo sus dedos. Su mirada se sumió sobre las velas que titilaban frente a ella decorando una pared.

—En mi mente, el tiempo y las imágenes se confunden pero el hecho es que ocurrió de verdad —continúo Lexa calmadamente perdida en su memoria, Titus siguió mirándola en silencio—. Creyó que me mataría, que lograría acabar con mi vida y que pronto todo terminaría para ella, pero se equivocó.

—Sha, Heda —asintió imperceptiblemente él rememorando el recuerdo.

—Anya la mantuvo viva cinco lunas y seis soles antes de arrancarle la piel a tiras y abrirle la garganta ante su pueblo.

—Quien hiere a uno de mis hijos me hiere a mi —pronunció Titus recordando las exactas palabras que utilizo Anya en su momento.

Lexa también las recordó en su mente mientras se perdía en la visión de las titilantes llamas.

—Hizo que mirara. Podía ver como la daga se deslizaba por debajo de su piel y como le desgarraba la carne haciendo que sus gritos se elevaran por todo el campamento. Su sangre no era como la mia, la suya brillaba bajo la cálida luz de las llamas y recuerdo el calor sofocando mi cara.

—Heda —quiso interrumpirla él para alejarla de aquel recuerdo, pero Lexa continúo hablando como si él ni siquiera estuviese allí.

—No me moví. No aparté mi mirada de ella. Anya se hubiese sentido enfurecida si lo hiciese. Mi herida aún permanecía abierta. Un corte bastante torpe y sucio en realidad. Podía sentir cómo mi mano sangraba abierta al tratar de arrebatarle el cuchillo. Sentía como cada negra gota de mi sangre se deslizaba entre mis dedos goteando sobre la húmeda tierra. Todos estaban allí. Anya había convocado a cada miembro de nuestro pueblo y ellos habían acudido allí para clamar justicia por mi. Todos excepto los ancianos y los críos de pecho. Todos clamando venganza por lo que ella me había hecho —la voz de Lexa se suavizó y una solitaria lágrima recorrió su cara en silencio—. Todos conmigo.

Titus apartó la mirada para darle un momeno de privacidad y miró al frente sabiendo lo que estaba pasando.

—Mi cuerpo entero temblaba mientras Indra cosía mis heridas aunque no sentía dolor ninguno. No podía sentir nada.

—Heda, ya basta —le pidió Titus al sentir su dolor como propio.

—Desconozco cuanto tiempo duró todo aquello pero en algún momento, los gritos cesaron. Mi madre había muerto —murmuró ella lacónicamente sintiendo el aire enfríar su piel—. Su cuerpo, lo que quedaba de él fue arrastrado hasta el rio para que sus aguas la condujesen al lugar oscuro donde merecía estar. Las estrellas eran demasiado buenas para ella. Su espíritu jamás hallaría paz.

Lexa guardo silencio al sentir el salado sabor de las lágrimas sobre sus labios y sus ojos se cerraron queriendo borrar esa imagen de su mente.

—¿Recuerdas lo que Anya me prometió entonces?

—Sha, Heda —asintió suavemente el viejo maestro.

—¿Qué prometió, Titus?

Él respiro hondo antes de dirigirse con reverencia a ella.

—Prometio que nadie, nunca volvería a dañarte. Anya la Comandante del Pueblo Arbóreo, prometió que haría de ti su más valerosa guerrera.

—¿Y lo cumplió?

Titus asintió calmadamente.

—Sha, Heda. Ella te acogió en su seno y te instruyó en el arte de la guerra. Guío tus pasos con sabiduría y te proporciono los mejores maestros que tuvo a su alcance. Lo hizo bien.

—No lo suficiente, Titus.

El viejo maestro volvió la cabeza para mirarla.

—¿Por qué decís eso, Heda?

—Porque de ser así, no habría nada que estar reflexionando. Ya hubiese tomado la decisión acertada.

—Vuestra infancia terminó aquel día, Heda. La mujer y la guerrera que tengo ante mi se alzan ahora contra su voluntad para pelear por su pueblo. Para procurarnos un futuro en paz. Un futuro digno de ser recordado.

Lexa sorbió imperceptiblemente llevándose la mano a la mejilla al tiempo que se apartaba otra lágrima y se esforzaba por mantener serena la expresión de su cara aún dándole la espalda al maestro.

—Ellos confían en ti, Heda. Te necesitan más de lo que tú les necesitas a ellos. El sacrificio forma parte del deber, tú más que nadie en este desdichado mundo debería saberlo. Ser la Comandante significa renunciar a ti misma y velar solamente por el bien de tu pueblo. Es tu deber más sagrado. El honor el cual debes aceptarlo. Tu destino nos pertenece, Lexa igual que el destino de los que te precedieron y que hoy viven dentro de ti, como tú algún día vivirás en el siguiente Comandante mañana.

Lexa sintió un profundo dolor encoger su estomago y su mano se cerro en torno a las sabanas conteniéndolo lo mejor que podía.

—Es eso, ¿verdad? La decisión final, nunca ha sido mía realmente.

Titus que conocía bien la respuesta dio media vuelta dirigiéndose en silencio hacia la puerta.

—Daré orden de que comiencen los preparativos, procura mantener la fortaleza que te ha caracterizado siempre hasta entonces —aconsejó él antes de salir de la habitación cerrando la puerta tras de si mientras Lexa intentaba no venirse abajo al quedarse nuevamente sola.

Continuara...


	10. Chapter 10

En el amplio barracón que hace las veces de improvisado bar comedor en Arcadia hay mucho ruido esa noche. Varias de las mesas están ocupadas con algunos de los guardias que descansan de sus rondas y otras con parte del personal que ha terminado su jornada.

La música suena a lo lejos mientras se cuela por encima de las voces, alguien canta una canción triste. Echan de menos el Arca tal y como era antes de todo esto. Echan de menos su hogar y a aquellos que ya no siguen entre ellos. Es una de esas noches en la que los fantasmas salen a jugar y el recuerdo asola sus mentes. No ha ocurrido nada especial hoy, nada que poder destacar salvo el incidente de esa mañana entre Jasper y Monty. De resto, todo está tranquilo o eso parece.

Raven que está sentada en silencio sola en la barra juega distraídamente con una de las piezas que ha quitado del generador. La copa que le han servido sigue frente a ella intacta.

Lincoln que entra en ese momento siente algunas de las miradas posarse en él antes de volver a sus conversaciones. Se ha integrado bastante bien pero a algunos aún sigue generandoles desconfianza tener terrestres entre ellos. La mascara de su rostro no denota ninguna expresión cuando se acerca a una de las mesas viendo a Octavia sentada sola en ella. Su belleza le resulta increíble, algo incomparable con la de las demás. Vestida con las ropas de su gente, con la cara marcada como una de los suyos, el cabello largo y trenzado a ambos lados la hacen ver como toda una guerrera trikru y hace que se sienta orgulloso de ella. Eso es lo que ha elegido ser, eso es lo que ha aceptado y la respeta por ello.

Octavia le ve acercarse y él se inclina y la besa antes de sentarse frente a ella.

—Lamento no habértelo contado antes, no quiero que pienses que no confió en ti Octavia, no es ese el caso. Se cuanto significa Clarke para ti y no quería disgustarte con ello —se disculpó él buscando sus ojos.

Octavia que ahora mismo tenía otras más cosas en la cabeza se paso la mano por la cara antes de coger su taza y llevársela a los labios bebiendo un poco. El aguardiente casero se deslizó por su garganta quemando todo a su paso y Octavia arrugó un poco su expresión fijándose en el resto de la gente. En la zona de distribución de provisiones unos niños pequeños de unos ocho o nueve años correteaban con algunas baratijas que algún adulto les había dado cerca de allí.

—Octavia —pronunció él al ver que ella no le estaba prestando la atención deseada.

—Se ven muy pocos niños por aquí —dijo ella de pronto sin apartar la vista de ellos a lo lejos—. Para los terrestres es común que los haya, no os parece extraño.

Lincoln que dirigió su mirada hacia los niños viendolos jugar y reír ajenos a todo peligro hizo un gesto.

—¿A vosotros si?

Octavia dejo la taza sobre la mesa nuevamente y cruzó los brazos sobre la mesa.

—Pase trece años de mi vida escondida en el suelo de la habitación que compartía con Bellamy y mi madre en el Arca. Cuando los recursos escasean y el oxígeno se acaba, han de tomarse medidas extremas para que el resto de la población no pague las consecuencias. Esa es la ley.

—No, esa era la ley —la corrigió Lincoln preocupado llevando la mano a su brazo—. Ahora todo ha cambiado. Es distinto. Ahora se puede escoger.

—¿De verás lo crees? —preguntó Octavia fijandose ahora en él.

Lincoln lo pensó durante un momento y luego asintió débilmente.

—Antes en el Arca peleabamos por sobrevivir en el espacio, ahora peleamos por sobrevivir aquí en la Tierra. Nada ha cambiado. Sigue siendo igual de peligroso elegir.

Lincoln que se preocupo un poco al oírla ladeo ligeramente la cabeza.

—Octavia, ¿acaso estás...?

Octavia nego imperceptiblemente antes de dirigir la mirada hacia Raven sentada sola a lo lejos. Lincoln siguió su mirada y se quedó sin palabras.

—No quiere contarselo a Kyle, no quiere acudir a Abby, Lincoln —dijo ella sin dejar de mirarla—. Cree que haciendolo, prescindirán de ella, que las cosas cambiarán. Cree que va a estropearlo todo, que solamente añadirá otro problema a la lista y no lo quiere contar.

—¿Cuánto hace que lo sabe? —preguntó él acariciando su mano para reconfortarla.

—No mucho, no se había dado cuenta hasta ahora —reconoció Octavia enfrentando ahora sus ojos—. Raven lo ha pasado muy mal, Lincoln. Primero con Finn, luego... en fin, ha sido muy duro para ella llegar hasta aquí después de lo que le hicieron en el Monte Weather.

Lincoln le sostuvo la mirada.

—Eso es algo que no se olvida fácilmente —admitió Lincoln bajando un instante la mirada antes de volver a mirar a Octavia a los ojos—. No la he oído quejarse pero no es difícil ver que está sufriendo. Octavia, su cadera...

—Lo sé —le interrumpió ella no queriendo ni pensar el dolor por el que estaría pasando.

—No podrá hacerlo —dijo él en tono poco seguro.

Había oído historias acerca de mujeres incapaces de traer al mundo nuevas vidas por secuelas físicas de la batalla. Algunas incluso habían muerto en el proceso, Abby había estado insistiendo en que se operase desde el momento en que regresaron al Arca tras la caída de la Montaña hacia ya casi tres meses.

Para nadie era ningún secreto lo que los Hombres de la Montaña le habían hecho para tratar de tomar su medula, y aunque Raven se había resistido todo lo posible, ellos la habían taladrado hasta obtener todo lo que querían. Lo habían hecho delante del resto que había tenido que verla y escucharla gritar. Después la habían deshechado como a un harapo para pasar a Abby y amenazar así a Clarke.

Raven no había vuelto a ser la misma desde entonces y a pesar de su indiscutible fortaleza, traer una nueva vida al mundo, a este preciso mundo posiblemente la mataría. Su cadera no resistiría. El dolor la atormentaría durante todo el proceso.

¿Por qué querría nadie arriesgarse a eso? No era de extrañar que Raven lo ocultará. Se fijo en Kyle a lo lejos, jugando a las cartas y apostando contra algunos soldados mientras de cuando en cuando la miraba a ella. Había renunciado muy pronto a su afecto. Un verdadero guerrero, un verdadero hombre hubiese luchado por ello. Él nunca se hubiese rendido con Octavia si ella le hubiese alejado de su lado. Él hubiese peleado por ella y hubiese conseguido hacerla entender lo mucho que ambos se importaban.

Kyle tomó el camino menos difícil y acató lo que Raven decretó para ellos. Nada de relaciones, nada entre ellos. Nada de afecto, nada de amor. Lealtad por asociasión, solo eso.

Octavia tomo un poco más de su taza antes de levantarse. Lincoln que vió sus intenciones agarró suavemente su mano.

—No lo hagas.

—Raven es mi amiga, Lincoln. He de hacerlo.

—No está noche —le pidió él viendo a Raven tan asolada en la barra—. Déjala que reflexione un poco más, ella misma llegará a la misma conclusión que tú.

Octavia que no estaba muy segura de eso porque conocía la determinación y el coraje de Raven sabía que ahora mismo se estaría mortificando con toda clase de pensamientos acerca de las posibilidades de su decisión.

—No quiero que este sola —dijo Octavia apenada volviendo a sentarse.

Lincoln que le acarició el rostro con ternura se inclinó besando su frente.

—No lo está, Octavia —mirando sus ojos al separarse—. Ese es el problema...

Octavia que le devolvió la mirada respiro hondo antes de dirigir nuevamente la mirada a Raven a lo lejos. No podía sentirlo más por ella en aquel momento.

Continuara...


	11. Chapter 11

Gina que caminaba apresuradamente por el pasillo entró su habitación dando un portazo. Llevandose ambas manos a la cabeza respiró agitada echando a andar de un lado para otro aún temblando. No podía creerlo. No podía creer que Bellamy le hubiese hecho una cosa así a ella.

—¡Eh, eh Gina! —escuchó la voz de Bellamy que abrió la puerta segundos después entrando precipitadamente en la habitación.

—¡Nunca me lo dijiste! —le recriminó ella volviéndose de lo más furiosa para encararle—. ¡Sentías algo por Clarke y nunca me dijiste nada! ¿Por qué Bellamy? ¿Por qué?

Bellamy que aguanto cada grito estoicamente se acercó a ella intentando calmarla.

—Lo siento, Gina —se disculpó él suplicante—. Nunca fue mi intención hacerte daño. Eres una persona muy importante para mi.

—Solo que Clarke lo es aún más, ¿no? —le reprochó Gina dolida soltándose bruscamente de su agarre.

Bellamy apartó la mirada sabiendo que no tenía palabras para rebatirselo.

—Gina, sabes que te quiero —repuso él con cierto dolor.

—¡Tú no me quieres Bellamy y nunca lo has podido hacer porque si me quisieses realmente jamás me hubieses ocultado lo que sentías por ella! —las lágrimas llenaron sus ojos pero el orgullo no le permitió derramar ninguna—. ¡Jamás me hubieses permitido enamorarme así de ti para luego descubrir que a quien amas es a ella!.

—No tengo excusas Gina —se sinceró él viendola a los ojos—. Quisiera poder decir algo que te evitase el dolor que sientes ahora pero no puedo hacerlo. No puedo mentirte ni seguir mintiéndome a mi mismo.

Gina le soltó una tremenda bofetada que hizo que Bellamy girase la cara. Ella apretó los dientes y dio dos pasos hacia él enfrentando sus ojos.

—Este es el verdadero Bellamy. Un mentiroso, un impostor. Un fraude.

Bellamy cerro los ojos al oírla sintiendo como esas palabras le herían haciendo mella en él antes de volver a mirarla.

—No importa cuánto hagas para alejarlo, para cambiarlo. Da igual cuanto te esfuerces en creer que hay algo mejor dentro de ti, porque no lo hay Bell —escupió Gina esas palabras con resentimiento mirándole con decepción—. Este eres tú.

Bellamy que trago con fuerza vio en sus ojos cuanto la había herido aunque el daño que ahora él estaba recibiendo era tan nuevo como el suyo.

—Y el verdadero tu, es un asco —sentenció Gina antes de dirigirse más que molesta a la puerta para abrirla y que se fuese.

—Juro que no pretendía herirte —dijo Bellamy antes de caminar hacia la puerta para salir de allí.

—Un poco tarde para eso —replicó Gina endureciendo su mirada mientras las lágrimas rodaban en silencio por su cara.

—Gina, por favor no —le pidió él trastocado por sus palabras.

Ella alzó la mano frenándole en seco para que no se atreviese a seguir hablando.

—La culpa es mía. Sabía en que clase de cosa me estaba metiendo y me dio igual. No me importó hacerlo, confiarme de ti porque en el fondo creía que habría algo bueno escondido dentro de ti. Me equivoqué, porque no hay nada bueno dentro de ti. Sigues siendo la misma basura que pisó Tierra nada más salir del Arca —sentenció ella reteniendo las lágrimas al tiempo que cerraba la puerta frente a su cara.

Bellamy se quedó allí de pie, incapaz de moverse. Había hecho mal las cosas, quizás se equivocó al no explicarle lo que sentía por Clarke aunque creyó que para siempre la había perdido, ¿pero tanto daño merecía? ¿tanto como para que la persona con la que había compartido tantas cosas le tratase de esa forma?

Recordó las palabras de Octavia una vez.

"Todos comenzamos siendo otra cosa".

¿Él no tenía derecho también...?

Continuara...


	12. Chapter 12

En apenas minutos las primeras luces del alba acariciarán el cielo del amanecer. Los centinelas y los guardias apostados en el interior y en el exterior del perímetro amurallado parecen ser los únicos que se mantienen despiertos a esas horas en el campamento Arcadia.

Clarke camina sigilosa y alerta por uno de los estrechos y metalizados pasillos. Su cabello luce salvajemente largo y trenzado en algunas partes, rojizo como el color de la sangre. Su rostro luce aún marcas oscuras de camuflaje. Las ropas que Octavia le ha conseguido contrarrestando su peligroso aspecto.

No tarda mucho en encontrar la sala de mandos donde seguramente encontrará a Kane o a su madre. Ni siquiera sabe qué va a decirles, cómo va a explicar su ansiada ausencia después de tantas semanas atrás. No sabe si la perdonarán aunque es lo que menos necesita ahora.

En cuanto pone la mano sobre el tirador de la puerta y se dispone a abrir cautelosamente, siente como una fuerte mano se cierra sobre su hombro desde atrás. Clarke tarda media milésima de segundo en dejar caer la afilada hoja que guarda atada en su muñeca hasta atraparla con sus dedos al tiempo que pega con fuerza a su atacante de la pared trasera tomándole totalmente desprevenido.

—Intentalo —le desafía fría y amenazadoramente ella antes de clavar su mirada en sus oscuros ojos.

—¡Por favor, no! —pidió alarmado Kane alzando las manos en señal de paz sintiendo la cortante hoja presionar contra su cuello.

Clarke que tardó unos segundos en asimilar quién era y que no suponía un peligro para ella pensó el soltarle muy lentamente hasta que escuchó la puerta abrirse y se asustó de nuevo.

—¿Clarke? —preguntó asombrada Abby nada más verles así.

La salvaje Wanheda, la Comandante de la Muerte, Cazadora de la Montaña se tensó ligeramente antes de volver la cabeza despacio enfrentando la figura de su madre de pie en el alfeizar de la puerta. Clarke continuó sosteniendo prietamente el cuchillo señalando el cuello de Kane.

La expresión de Abigail pasó de la sorpresa a la alarma, y de la alarma al temor en apenas una milésima de segundo al entender en lo que su pequeña se había convertido. Clarke ya no era Clarke, era una completa desconocida. Una peligrosa al parecer.

—Clarke, soy yo, Kane —quisó apaciguarla él hablándole muy despacio—. Sabes que nunca te haría daño, lo sabes. Por favor, suelta eso. Me estás haciendo daño.

Clarke que miró a uno y a otro con una inquietante mirada empezó a comprender que estaba a salvo allí. No era ningún cazarrecompensas buscándola, no era un mercenario cazandola. Aquella era su gente, su verdadera gente. Kane no quería asustarla, no quería amenazarla. Llevaba demasiado tiempo en guardia y esa costumbre aunque ahora quisiese no podría erradicarla. Kane buscó los ojos de Abby y Clarke tragó saliva mientras apartaba con lentitud la hoja de su cuello y le soltaba a él.

En cuanto la hoja resbalo de su mano y cayó contra el suelo. Abby no se lo pensó y se acercó a ella abrazandola como nunca antes había hecho. Clarke también se sintió abrumada por la emoción.

—Cómo me alegra ver que te encuentras bien —murmuró Abigail compungida al tiempo que se separaba y la tomaba de la cara para examinar su rostro—. ¿Dónde has estado? ¿Estás bien? ¿Estás bien?

Kane que se separó de la pared se llevó instintivamente la mano al cuello frotandolo un poco para alejar esa sensación de él sin quitarles los ojos de encima. No recordaba que Clarke fuese así.

—Estoy bien —repuso Clarke sin emoción en la cara detectando la angustia en los ojos de su madre.

—Dios, estás tan distinta —acariciándole el rostro tiernamente con preocupación fijándose bien en cada parte de ella—. Estaba tan preocupada por ti, tan preocupada Clarke. Había comenzado a pensar que te había perdido para siempre —dijo Abby abrazándola de nuevo con fuerza.

—No tienes porque preocuparte, mamá —dijo Clarke con la mirada vacía respondiendo a ese abrazo demasiado afectada para poder admitirlo—. Ya estoy aquí...

Abigail que intercambió una mirada con Kane continuó abrazandola sin poder contener las lágrimas por la emoción del momento. Su niña, su niñita al fin volvía a casa.

Eso era Wanheda para ella, solo una niñita.

La suya...

Continuara...


	13. Chapter 13

Los primeros rayos del día reflejan su brillante luz sobre la abundante nieve volviéndola aún más blanca a la vista. Las ramas desnudas soportando el duro peso y las estalactitas heladas que se han formado con las temperaturas de la noche. El gélido frío de siempre.

Desde la viciada penumbra de sus estancias Ontari se fija en el pálido sol que se desdibuja en lo más lejos en el cielo volviéndose más ambarino por momentos. Le gusta verlo despuntar siempre en el cielo, más odia cuando este se debe ocultar. El frío regresa con más fuerza después de las primeras horas de la noche.

Sabe que no se debe quejar. Nunca se debe quejar o la reina Nia le hará pagar por ello de una u otra forma. Si bien su corazón es puro, está lleno de pura maldad. Cree ser una líder justa, implacable y honorable pero todos saben la verdad. El temor es el que rige su ley, el que ofrece su lealtad. Todos quieren verla muerta pero nadie tiene el valor necesario para lograr tal cosa.

Ni siquiera ella.

Debería odiarla. Debería odiarla con toda su alma pero Ontari más que ninguna otra persona en el mundo sabe lo que ocurre si la desafías. Algún día las cosas cambiaran, serán diferentes.

Algún día la Nación del Hielo no tendrá una reina, tendrá una Heda y será ella. Cuando ella comande, todo cambiara. Todo menos ella.

No puede dejar de pensar en lo que ha sucedido esa misma mañana. Podría haberle cortado el cuello a cualquiera que la doblegase de esa forma. Era rápida, era fuerte, era ágil y estaba preparada concienzudamente para pelear. Para lo que no lo estaba era para ver el miedo en los ojos de Roan frente a Nia.

La reina conocía de antemano como reaccionaría Roan si la vida de Ontari se veía amenazada por ella. El amor no tenía cabida en su corazón y por eso no podía tener cabida en el corazón del resto.

La piedad era cosa de débiles. Los sentimientos puras minucias en comparación con el poder y la voluntad. Regir con mano de hierro y ganarse el temor de sus enemigos era todo lo que un buen líder debía demostrar según ella. Incluso si quien te temía era tu propio hijo.

Se compadecía de él. Roan siempre estuvo a la altura de las circunstancias, solo que a Nia nunca le pareció suficiente. La reina hubiese querido un hijo mucho más cruel y despiadado. Alguien desalmado como ella, y como Roan no bastaba encontró en Ontari la pieza perfecta.

Ontari era inocente y dulce antes de ser capturada por Azgeda. La reina la entrenó, la corrompió y la destruyó hasta que todo signo de debilidad quedo fuera de ella. Pisoteo sus sentimientos y descartó sus emociones hasta que simplemente no quedó nada. Y cuando Ontari creció, Roan sencillamente la conquisto echando por tierra todo el trabajo logrado por su madre.

Cuando Nia se entero de ello, castigó duramente a Ontari y a Roan le desterró. Ontari sería la única Heda que la Nación del Hielo tendría y guerreros que poder defraudarla como lo hacía su hijo los tenía a millares.

No sintió remordimiento alguno al hacerlo. Es más, desterrarle de Azgeda y mostrar su vergüenza al mundo era una de las cosas de las que más se enaltecía.

Ontari ni siquiera pudo mostrar pena alguna por él. Se vio forzada a enterrar esos sentimientos y a con el tiempo hacerlos desaparecer. Se le prohibió recordarle, nombrarle. Cada falta se castigaría aún peor que la vez anterior.

Ontari dirigió la mirada hacia su lecho vacío, viendo la larga espada que se apoyaba a su lado contra la pared. Era lo único que conservaba de él. Se la había regalado cuando eran apenas niños y recién había descubierto la importancia de ser una Sangre Nocturna.

El único regalo que alguien le había hecho jamás.

Por supuesto, Nia desconocía eso. De ser así, también perdería la espada o probablemente haría matar a Roan con ella. A la única persona que Ontari debía amar, respetar y obedecer era a Nia. El resto era sencillamente prescindible.

En ocasiones le gustaba cerrar los ojos e imaginar como serían las cosas si Lexa ya estuviese muerta y ella fuese Heda. Le gustaba hacerlo hasta hoy.

Ahora lo único que quería era convertirse en Lexa para poder estar junto a Roan. Qué caprichoso destino aguardaba a ambas, se preguntó.

Un tibio sonido, apenas perceptible al oído humano captó su atención y la hizo volverse de inmediato. Cuando una oscura figura se adentró en la habitación, Ontari se desplazó rápidamente dispuesta a rescatar su espada pero en cuanto la empuño y levantó la vista para enfrentar a su atacante la dejó caer al suelo.

Roan, príncipe de Azgeda y heredero desterrado de la Nación del Hielo se retiraba la negra capucha de la abrigada capa en silencio frente a ella.

El rostro de Ontari súbitamente cambió.

—No puedes estar aquí —susurró de inmediato ella imponiendo su voz—. Si la reina se entera...

Roan que alzo la mano en señal de que callase dio algunos pesados pasos hasta quedar frente a ella. El corazón de Ontari se aceleró en una mezcla de miedo y angustia de que la reina los descubriera.

—Si los guardias... —recordó ella inquieta antes de sentir como Roan se inclinaba capturando sus labios muy lentamente con los suyos brindándole un autentico beso que la acalló.

—Llevó tanto tiempo queriendo volver a hacer esto —murmuró Roan en apenas un susurró al separar sus labios de los de ella.

Ontari prácticamente se derritió con aquel beso y a pesar de que el deseo le apremiaba el corazón, el recuerdo del dolor y la razón se oponían a ello.

—No podemos —susurró ella algo afectada viéndole a los ojos con amor.

—Shh... —la acalló él colocando un dedo sobre sus labios antes de contemplarla completamente encandilado por su belleza. Esos ojos, esos labios... su cabello, todo en ella le resultaba exquisitamente embriagador, y aunque sabía que el futuro le deparaba caminos distintos. Él necesitaba que prendarle con ese amor.

Al menos una última noche, al menos un último amanecer.

Mañana el cielo bien podría venirseles encima pero en esos instantes ella iba a ser suya y Roan iba a pertenecerle siempre.

Antes de que Ontari se pudiese lamentar, Roan acerco su cuerpo al de ella capturando nuevamente sus labios con los suyos al tiempo que deslizaba la mano por su cadera.

Ontari se estremeció, y pronto aquel frío que había sentido durante toda la noche desapareció. La temperatura pareció ascender en toda la estancia y el calor de Roan se convirtió también en su calor. Hacía tanto tiempo que ella anhelaba esto. El calor, el volver a sentirle.

El invierno eterno de Azgeda dejaba de serlo cuando Roan la acariciaba de esa manera.

Ontari pegó su cuerpo aún más al de él y pronto se descubrió besándole con la misma necesidad y pasión con la que él la besaba a ella. Una incesante voz en su cabeza le advertía del serio peligro de lo que estaban a punto de hacer, no obstante su corazón saltaba dentro de su pecho con alegría. Ella no quería nada más, no quería poder, no quería honores o fama, tan solo poder estar con Roan.

¿Acaso era demasiado pedir por años de lealtad y sometimiento?

Al parecer si...

Una parte de ella quiso rebelarse, quiso exponer la injusticia pero Ontari sabía que solo tendrían esta vez.

Una última vez para amarse. Una última vez para recordarse, e iba a deleitarse con ella porque el mañana en Azgeda no se le prometía a nadie y ninguno de ellos sería una excepción para la reina.

Sintió las manos temblarle cuando sin dejar de besarle, las acerco a sus anchos hombros despojándole de la pesada capa que cayo tras él. Los labios de Roan bajaron entonces por su cuello al tiempo que la hacia retroceder hasta la cama. Ontari no tardo en sentir el sufrido colchón hundirse bajo su espalda y el peso de Roan acaecer sobre ella. Ontari busco nuevamente su calor, sus labios. Sus manos se perdieron hasta encontrar la apertura de su pantalón y casi con obstinación ciega jalo de él hacia abajo buscando hacerle libre.

Roan exhaló en sus labios al tiempo que perdía la mano bajo su pesado vestido que hacia al tiempo de camisón. Ontari gimió y se irguió buscando sus labios con pura necesidad. No podía ni creerse que esto estuviese pasando pero cuando Roan se movió adentrándose cuidadosamente en ella y sintió todo su calor, el sueño se volvió de nuevo realidad.

Si que estaba pasando, si que la quería aunque a Nia le gustase pensar que no. Ella no era la maldita propiedad de nadie, ella era especial. Una natblida, una guerrera, Nia no podía seguir negándose a reconocerla como tal. Aunque no fuese una reina, ella también valía.

Valía para Roan, valía por y para él.

Y aunque extrañamente con eso se conformara, algún día volvería con él porque eso era lo que necesitaba creer. Y lo necesitaba porque si no lo hacía, si sucumbía a la tristeza y a la desesperación, se rendiría y seguramente...

No volvería a ver un nuevo amanecer.

Continuara...


	14. Chapter 14

El sol brilla alto y resplandeciente en el despejado cielo. Tan solo unas lejanas nubes blancas motean su aterciopelado color azul.

Existe mucho ajetreo en el campamento Arcadia esa mañana. Los exploradores han regresado de su rutinaria patrulla y han informado a la Canciller Griffin y al segundo al mando Kane, que han divisado varias movilizaciones de tropas cerca del sector 7 en la frontera que separa la Nación del Hielo del Pueblo Arbóreo.

—Impresionaban. Deberías haberles visto Kane —insistió Miller apoyando las manos sobre la amplia mesa de cartografía—. Pintura blanca en sus caras, bramando gritos de guerra armandos hasta los dientes. Parecían estar celebrando la victoria anticipada.

—La Nación del Hielo sabe que contamos con el favor de Lexa no nos atacaría así sin más —reflexionó Kane en voz alta echando un buen vistazo a sus hombres.

—Con todos mis respetos señor, la Comandante nos abandonó para que nos masacraran en la Montaña, ¿qué le hace pensar que contamos con algún tipo de favor por su parte?

Marcus Kane levantó la virada para enfrentar sus ojos.

—Que aún seguimos aquí —dijo de forma indiscutible.

Un murmullo recorrió la sala, todos tenían algo que añadir a la conversación. Los temores, la inquietud y las dudas eran algo con lo que vivír constantemente en Arcadia. Despues de lo del Monte Weather no podían fiarse de Lexa ni de su gente, y a pesar de que ella había enviado a Indra como embajadora y representante de una posible paz seguía siendo improbable que la hubiera.

La Canciller Griffin entró en ese momento en la sala y muchas voces se acallaron mientras que otras se alzaron con ligero asombro e incredulidad.

"¿Esa es Clarke? Mirad es Clarke, ha vuelto. Oh dios, mirad como está ¿qué le ha pasado?" fueron las frases más pronunciadas en ese momento, todas ellas entre rumores y murmullos.

Clarke que entró unos segundos después que su madre evitó levantar la mirada. Enfrentarles. Ni siquiera sabía porque había accedido a eso, pero Abby la había convencido de que cuanto antes volviese a integrarse antes mejoraría todo.

—¿Es cierto? —preguntó Abigail preocupada acercándose a la mesa—. ¿La Nación del Hielo nos ataca?

—No, nadie nos ataca —quiso dejar claro Marcus Kane en voz alta dirigiéndose a todos hasta fijarse en que Clarke también estaba allí—. Bienvenida.

Clarke que alzo lentamente la mirada sabiéndose en el punto de mira ahora mismo tan solo asintió levemente.

—He conseguido contactar con Indra —irrumpió rápidamente en la sala Octavia casi sin resuello—. Vendrá.

Abigail se llevó la mano al pecho con cierta aprensión intercambiando una mirada con Kane de preocupación. Que la Comandante accediese a verles después de tanto tiempo no hacía presagiar nada bueno.

—Bueno, no nos alarmemos antes de tiempo —medió Kane con confianza hacia su pueblo—. Será mejor redoblar las guardias y que nadie atraviese la muralla hasta entonces, mantened los ojos abiertos y comunicad cualquier incidente a la Canciller Griffin o a mi.

Muchos dieron por finalizada la reunión y asintieron dirigiéndose obedientes a sus puestos de inmediato, otros los más cercanos se quedaron acercándose a Clarke abrumandola con toda clase de palabras de apoyo y de animo. Queriendo transmitirle su alegría por su regreso.

—Ahora que estás aquí, todo irá bien —repuso Nathan Miller con todo su aprecio confiando en que así sería—. Me alegro mucho de tu vuelta. Te veremos después.

—Claro —musitó Clarke forzando una débil sonrisa viendoles a todos salir y hablar entre si de ella con esperanza y emoción en sus caras.

—Les vendrá muy bien tenerte de nuevo por aquí —señalo Kane con una suave sonrisa viendo como los animos subían ligeramente con su regreso—. Les has dado algo que hacia mucho que no tenían.

—¿El qué? —preguntó ella sin entender.

—Esperanza —dijo Abigail con orgullo acariciando su espalda para reconfortarla.

Continuara...


	15. Chapter 15

Bellamy que está de pie apoyado en lo alto de la muralla con su arma colgada del hombro vigila el frondoso bosque que se expande ante él. Una bandada de salvajes pajaros corrigen su rumbo en pleno vuelo y ladean todos a la vez pasando por encima de los árboles a lo lejos.

Lincoln escala la escalera hasta llegar arriba y se acerca a él.

—Se que estás enfadado —comenzó diciendo él fijándose en su serio rostro—. No debí ocultar lo de Wanheda, pero mi gente aún desconfía a la hora de compartir las costumbres.

Bellamy que ni siquiera le miró siguió contemplando la lejanía.

—Creía que nosotros ahora eramos tu gente —dijo sin más.

Lincoln se le quedo mirando largamente en silencio.

—Sois mi pueblo Bellamy, pero no sois mi gente —repusó él—. Trikru, trigeda...—dijo llevándose la mano al pecho—. Eso es lo que soy.

—¿Lo sabe mi hermana? —preguntó Bellamy antes de volverse a mirarle.

—Octavia es trikru, Bellamy —dijo viendole a los ojos con sincera honestidad—. Aunque su sangre no lo sea, lo es su corazón. Ella comprende a mi pueblo, lo respeta y anhela ser parte de él. Ha trabajado duro para ser aceptada como una de los nuestros y de la mano de Indra lo ha logrado. Ser escogida como una segunda es un honor que no todo guerrero puede alcanzar.

—Ella no es una guerrera, Lincoln —contestó Bellamy enfrentándole—. Es mi hermana. Lo arriesgue todo para bajar aquí y protegerla y tú la has metido en una guerra en la que ella no debería estar.

—Comprendo lo que dices, pero yo no la he metido en nada —dijo él sincero—. Octavia hizo su elección, eligió quién quería ser y en todo momento ha actuado en consecuencia. Ocultarle lo de Wanheda fue la mejor manera de protegerla y de proteger a Clarke, sabía que en cuanto lo supiese ella acudiría a ti y seguramente actuarías precipitadamente poniendo en riesgo todo lo que hemos conseguido aquí.

—¿Ahora soy yo el problema? —se sonrió Bellamy amargamente con un gesto.

—No lo eres, pero tampoco lo soy yo —dejo claro Lincoln mirándole—. No es Octavia, ni esta guerra lo que te tiene así.

—Un terrestre psicólogo —casi se burlo Bell rodando los ojos antes de llevarse los dedos al puente de la nariz y cerrarlos, desde luego ese no estaba siendo su día—. Eso es nuevo.

Lincoln que se le quedo viendo tan solo meneo la cabeza débilmente.

—Estás así por Gina, Bellamy. Lo que has hecho te atormenta aunque sabes que es lo correcto, deseas a Clarke de la forma en que yo deseo a Octavia.

—Sigue siendo mi hermana, no se si quiero tanta información, gracias —quiso frenarle él lanzándole una mirada.

—Lo que quiero decir es que has actuado bien al escogerla a ella, mereces estar bien y tener el amor de alguien que te corresponda de igual forma. Clarke es perfecta para ti y aunque ahora pienses que no la mereces, créeme que te la has ganado con creces.

Bellamy que bajo un instante la mirada suspiró. Desde luego Lincoln era alguien leal de quien poder fiarse, que siempre encontraba las palabras exactas duras o no para hacerle enfrentar sus miedos.

—Siento haberme comportado como un idiota, hoy no tengo un buen día —se disculpó a regañadientes Bellamy antes de tenderle la mano en son de paz.

Lincoln que no la tendió se quedó mirando fijamente tras él, viendo al sequito de guerreros y caballos que precedían a Indra y mucho más atrás a la Comandante.

—No se porque tengo la sensación de que no va a mejorar —apostilló Lincoln seriamente.

Continuara...


	16. Chapter 16

¡Abrid las puertas! —vociferó Octavia con autorización de Kane saliendo por la claraboya de la asentada nave. Los guardias obedecieron rápidamente y las metálicas puertas del amurallado campamento se abrieron de par en par para la Comandante y su séquito.

Lincoln observó como sus hermanos incluso los más recelosos atravesaban las puertas en aras de la Comandante. Todos y cada uno de ellos darían su vida por ella, todos y cada uno sin rechistar.

Los cascos de los caballos golpetearon sobre el duro suelo mientras se adentraban y cuando el último de ellos estuvo dentro la guardia volvió a cerrar las puertas de Arcadia a todo aquel ajeno que intentase cruzarlas sin permiso.

Octavia permaneció de pie en la entrada mientras los guerreros de Lexa se disipaban abriéndole paso atentos a una posible emboscada. Indra se adelantó en lo que Lexa llegaba. Su dura mirada reflejando el peligro del momento. Había pasado de considerarles enemigos a creer que era probable una paz con ellos y todo gracias a los conocimientos que Octavia le había aportado sobre su antiguo pueblo.

—Bienvenidos —pronunció Kane en un arcaico trigedasleng en un intento de cordialidad nada más acceder al exterior, colocándose junto a Octavia y a la Canciller Griffin. No era extraño que sus hombres se tensasen y se notase el nerviosismo por todo el campamento. La tensión se podía palpar en el aire.

—Indra —la reverenció Octavia con un respetuoso gesto, viendo llegar a la Comandante que se había bajado de su hermosa cabalgadura. Indra le infundía respeto, la había acogido bajo su protección en un momento decisivo de su vida y le había enseñado como ser una guerrera valiosa para su pueblo y también para el suyo, ¿pero Lexa?

Nada le debía a ella. Pesaba una orden de muerte sobre Lincoln gracias a ella. Había traicionado a su hermano y a los otros pactando con el Monte Weather dejarles allí para morir. Se inclinaría ante Indra pero no ante Lexa.

—Octavia —le devolvió ella el saludo con gesto serio antes de hacerse a un lado sintiendo los pasos de Lexa aproximarse detrás.

—Comandante, agradezco mucho que hayas accedido a presentarte aquí en persona —intervinó Abigail dirigiéndose a la líder del Pueblo Arbóreo y Heda de los Doce Clanes—. Se que tienes muchos asuntos importantes que tratar en Polis, pero lo que está sucediendo aquí también es importante para mi gente.

—Hemos notado mucho movimiento en la frontera con la Nación del Hielo y nos preocupa un posible ataque —expuso Kane a la Comandante.

—Nadie os atacará —repuso Lexa sin apartar su gélida mirada de la de Kane mirando después a la Canciller—. He venido porque tengo una propuesta para el Pueblo Celeste.

Abigail que vió la decisión en sus ojos intercambió una mirada con Kane que se apartó tendiendo la mano hacia dentro de la pesada claraboya.

—Adelante, Comandante —la invitó Kane a pasar para hablar en un lugar mas cómodo. Lexa se volvió hacia sus hombres que se disponían a entrar con ella.

—Quedaos aquí —ordenó con decisión a los imponentes guerreros que enseguida se quedaron en el sitio—. Indra.

Indra asintió con la cabeza y pasó por delante de ella abriendo camino llevando instintivamente la mano a la empuñadura de su espada.

—Eso no será necesario —aseguró Abigail disponiéndose a acompañarlas—. Os doy mi palabra de que nadie intentará nada en contra vuestra.

—Eso espero —respondió Indra severamente viendo a Octavia seguirles discreta en un segundo plano.

Marcus Kane y la Canciller del Arca las condujeron a la sala de mandos, esa en la que tantas veces habían estado. Estaba completamente vacía y nadie les molestaría.

Indra entró la primera examinando a primera vista el lugar, evaluando el peligro existente para ella y para la Comandante pero no halló nada. Kane se paró de pie en la puerta y permitió que Lexa, seguida de Abigail y Octavia entrasen.

Octavia se coloco en silencio de pie junto a la puerta viendo a Indra hacer lo mismo tras la Heda de los Doce Clanes. Lexa recorrió discretamente la estancia con la mirada buscando no sabiendo bien qué.

La imagen de Clarke ligeramente inclinada tras la mesa exponiendo cuáles serían sus próximos movimientos a seguir afloró vagamente en su mente y Lexa la desvió. Antes de volverse para confrontar a Abby.

—Siento que el desafortunado incidente acaecido en el Monte Weather separase nuestros caminos. Entiendo que no podáis confiar en mi palabra porque falte a ella ante vuestro pueblo y antepuse al mío en vuestro lugar.

—Los errores son aceptables en la toma de decisiones cuando llevas la carga del mando —terció Kane con una calma envidiable—. Nuestra intención no es reprochar nada, hiciste lo que consideraste mejor para tu pueblo.

—Así es —admitió Lexa sosteniéndole la mirada al segundo al mando del Pueblo Celeste—. Considero que de haberoslo propuesto la Montaña a vosotros, habríais aceptado sin dudar. Clarke era perfectamente capaz de diferir en cuanto a decisiones se refiere. Ella también habría escogido salvar a su pueblo.

—No, ella habría decidido unir fuerzas y pelear juntos para salvar a los suyos tanto como a los tuyos —recapituló Clarke entrando decidida en ese momento en la habitación.

La conmoción se reflejó en los ojos de Lexa que se abrieron súbitamente cargados de sorpresa.

Wanheda, Cazadora de la Montaña, Líder del Pueblo Celeste y Comandante de la Muerte estaba de pie frente a ella. No eran imaginaciones suyas, era real.

—Wanheda —masculló Indra volviendo a llevar la mano a la empuñadura de su espada colgada de su cintura a la espera de como ella iba a reaccionar.

—No —dijo Octavia por puro instinto dando un paso al frente.

—Calmémonos todos —dijo Kane evidentemente tenso al ver como la situación se le iba de las manos—. Clarke, la Comandante está aquí para hablar nada más.

—¿Ahora quieres hablar? —la encaró Clarke dando decididos pasos hacia ella—. ¿Ahora?

—Clarke —dijo Abby tensamente con los ojos puestos en su hija buscando apaciguarla—. Por favor...

Lexa que enfrentó impávidamente su mirada a pesar de que por dentro el desasosiego la estuviese carcomiendo mantuvo su postura erguida frente a ella.

—No, mamá Clarke por favor nada —se impuso ella ignorándola hasta quedar a un palmo de la cara de Lexa—. Escuchame bien Lexa, porque solo te lo diré una vez —amenazó ella arrastrando fría y lentamente las palabras de forma que reverberaron por toda el barracon—. Nada de lo que puedas llegar a decir nos interesa. Nada te exculpa de lo que pasó. Me traicionaste a mi y a los mios. Te largaste y nos dejaste allí para morir. No te atrevas a actuar como si me conocieses porque si fuera así, nunca sugerirías que yo os hubiese abandonado de esa forma.

Lexa que sostuvo su mirada con moderación vió el odio y el rencor reflejarse en ella. El dolor que la embargaba e hizo algo que aunque la hiciese parecer débil ante los líderes Skykru sentía que debía hacer.

—Lo siento —susurró ella sincera con un triste brillo en la mirada.

Clarke que sintió sus ojos humedecerse y llenarse de lágrimas tembló al oir esas palabras salir de su boca. Había pasado tres meses de infierno alejada de los suyos, atacada y cazada como un misero animal. Con la mente rota y el alma herida por los actos cometidos. Empujada al exilio y apartada por el temor de su gente. Acosada por las caras de aquellos que había desafiado y enviado a la muerte.

Iba a necesitar mucho más que un simple lo siento para aplacar la irá y la culpa que sentía hacia ella.

Mucho, mucho más.

—El sentirlo no cambia nada —masculló Clarke con desprecio reteniendo las lágrimas antes de apartarse de ella y abandonar precipitadamente la reunión.

Lexa que no pudo decir nada más a eso, la siguió con la mirada viéndola partir de la habitación. Era culpa suya, no pudo evitar decirse. Era su culpa que en eso se hubiera convertido.

Clarke kom Skykru jamás volvería a ser la misma y eso era mucho peor que el sentimiento deshonesto de la traición.

Continuara...


	17. Chapter 17

Sentada en su mesa de trabajo Raven ignora el revuelo formado por la intrusión en el campamento de la Comandante y su séquito de guerreros. Todo el mundo parece nervioso e inquieto ante su sola presencia y no paran de entrar y salir del arsenal a varios metros de donde se encuentra ella. No hay peligro inminente pero todos quieren estar al día por si hay un ataque de Azgeda o un ataque por parte de los hombres de la Comandante.

Ahora mismo a ella eso no le importa.

Raven tiene los ojos cerrados y los codos apoyados sobre la mesa mientras se sujeta la cabeza apoyada de sus manos. Esa sensación nauseabunda ha vuelto nuevamente y el olor que desprende la grasa del metal de las herramientas y las piezas desechables sabe que son el motivo.

Al principió creyó que era algo que comía lo que estaba sentándole de esa forma pero a medida que pasaban los días y especialmente por las mañanas esa sensación no la abandonaba.

El estrés por todo lo ocurrido, el constante ir y venir bien podrían haberla afectado también o eso quiso creer ella cuando comenzó a sospechar la verdad. No obstante, no había que ser médico o en su caso ingeniero para darse cuenta de lo que realmente pasaba.

Las camisetas que había conservado durante la primera etapa en la Tierra ahora la apretaban, la oprimían de tal forma que la incomodidad se hacia patente con cada movimiento. Más de una mirada y de dos había recibido en el abundante escote por más de uno de sus compañeros y aunque solía utilizar chaquetas las costuras apenas ya le cerraban.

Su volumen había aumentado ligeramente obligándola a ceder sus pantalones y cambiarlos por otros con la excusa de haberse vuelto incómodos para ella. La sensación de estar constantemente agotada era lo que peor llevaba, sobretodo por las mañanas cuando el día amanecía y ella solo quería quedarse en la cama.

Últimamente el dolor no es que le concediese mucha tregua a la hora de dormir, lógico por otra parte dado que no había hecho más que forzar la pierna y con ello la cadera en si. Gina le había llevado algo de café recién hecho y su solo olor mezclado con el de la grasa del taller la habían querido hacer vomitar.

—Vale, sé que no quieres verme y sé lo que esta pasando Raven —escuchó decir de pronto abriendo los ojos y apartándose las manos de la cara viendo de pie a Kyle Wicks allí—. No soy ningún estúpido, ¿sabes?

Raven que palideció ligeramente se le quedo mirando algo inquieta por la inesperada sorpresa.

—¿De qué hablas?

Kyle que se apoyó contra la métalica mesa sin importarle la radio o las piezas que por allí habían, medio sonrió genuinamente.

—Yo también odio esto. Ni siquiera deberían estar aquí despues de lo que nos hicieron —sentenció él tratando de sonar cómplice.

Raven que volvió a respirar nada más oírle dándose cuenta de que no sabía nada, apartó la mirada forzándose a volver a tratar de reparar las radios.

—Me has pillado —dijo escuetamente evadiendo su mirada.

—Mira a riesgo de sonar arrogante estoy más que seguro de que no llegaremos a un acuerdo con ellos y que en unas horas se marcharán, Abby tendría que estar loca para confiar de nuevo en ella.

Raven que trató de centrarse un poco en focalizar toda su atención en el estropeado aparato movió ligeramente la cabeza sintiendo ese malestar envolverla. El tono de Kyle tampoco es que ayudase.

—¿Querías algo más? —preguntó ella terminante antes de atreverse a mirarle—. Tengo trabajo.

Kyle que no esperaba para nada esa reacción tan solo quería ser amable con ella, aunque al parecer acercarse había sido un completo error.

—No, nada más —contestó él llevándose torpemente la mano a la nuca algo incomodo por las circunstancias—. Aunque si necesitas ayuda con eso...

—Se arreglarmelas sola —repuso ella más bruscamente de lo que en realidad pretendía.

Kyle que se levantó apartándose de la mesa tan solo dió media vuelta disponiéndose a irse.

—Si, eso lo has dejado muy claro —farfulló por lo bajo alejándose de ella.

Raven que sintió una punzada en el estomago se sintió mal por ocultarle algo así pero no estaba preparada para mantener esa clase de conversación ni con él ni con nadie. Octavia había sido una excepción y le había prometido no contar nada. Raven no era precisamente famosa por divulgar sus sentimientos. Esa parte de ella había muerto con Finn.

Sus ojos se nublaron ligeramente al recordarlo y se forzó a alejarlo. ¿Qué pensaría él si pudiese verla ahora? ¿Qué pensaría sobre la clase de persona en la que las circunstancias la habían convertido?

¿Podría aún sentirse orgulloso de ella?

Sintió una pesada lágrima caer sobre su mejilla y luego otra manchar su piel. Raven sorbió ligeramente y se llevo la manga de la chaqueta a la cara secandolas en ella con disimulo. Respiró profundamente obligándose a calmarse pero en cuanto ese olor penetro de nuevo en su nariz, no pudo soportarlo ni un segundo más. Y agarrando uno de los recipientes que utilizaba para almacenar tuercas y tornillos vomitó bruscamente en su interior teniendo que apartarse un poco de la silla.

Bellamy que cumplía ordenes de Kane se disponía a ver cómo iba la reparación de las telecomunicaciones cuando nada más entrar la vió temblar así.

—¿Raven? —preguntó con preocupación acercándose con rapidez a ella.

Raven que apoyo el recipiente de la mesa se aferró a ella con la mano comenzando a llorar embargada por una extraña emocion. No sabía cómo pero era incapaz de parar en ese momento.

—Dame sólo un momento —pidió a Bellamy intentando dejar de llorar tremendamente afectada.

Esto estaba siendo demasiado para ella, todo esto la estaba llevando a un punto del que pronto no podría volver. Ella sólo quería volver a estar bien, ser la misma de antes. Las cosas cambiarían en cuanto lo anunciara, la gente la miraría de otra forma. Nada volvería a ser lo mismo para ella. No, no podía permitirselo. No cuando aguardaban cosas más importantes como un ataque por parte de Azgeda, necesitaba estar al cien por cien.

Necesitaba ser la gran ayuda, tal como siempre había sido antes.

Ella no era una guerrera como Octavia y tampoco tenía dotes de liderazgo como Clarke. No era extremadamente buena con las armas como Bellamy ni sabía salvar vidas como Abigail, pero si había algo en lo que realmente era buena era en esto. Era ingeniera, era inteligente, metódica y calculadora. Era astuta, valiente y avispada. Podía reparar prácticamente cualquier cosa en la mitad de tiempo que lo haría cualquier otro mecánico, cualquiera.

Y no es que hubiesen muchos así.

Sinclair en contadas ocasiones había expresado cuanto orgullo sentía por ella y su reconocimiento le había llevado a esforzarse aún más por ser la mejor. Si descubría que no podía seguir haciendo ese trabajo, la apartaría por su "bien" y quedarse fuera de juego sería inaceptable para ella.

—Claro —musitó Bellamy al verla tan afectada de esa forma apartándose un poco para permitir que se calmase. Era evidente que la muerte de Finn seguía resultando algo muy duro para ella, era comprensible que la visita de Lexa hubiera removido todos esos sentimientos.

Simplemente aguardaría.

Aguardaría y cuando todo se calmase, olvidarían que una vez estuvieron tan y tan cerca como para no tener necesidad de hablar nada.

Aguardaría y esperaría el momento propició para hablar con ella, porque ante todo Raven era su amiga, una buena amiga y si de algo podía presumir él era de poder estar ahí para sus amigos siempre que le habían necesitado.

Aguardaría...

Continuara...


	18. Chapter 18

Octavia que se mantiene apoyada contra la pared en uno de los metalizados pasillos aguarda a que la reunión entre la Canciller, Kane y la Comandante termine.

Indra que la observa desde hace rato silente percibe su inquietud y nerviosismo, los cuáles son difíciles para Octavia de disimular. Ignora lo que está pasando ahí dentro pero sabe la vital importancia de la reunión y sabe que no haría nada para estropearla.

—Templanza, Octavia del Pueblo Celeste —aleccionó Indra serenamente sin apartar sus ojos de su turbada figura.

Octavia que no podía evitar el reaccionar así enfrentó su mirada.

—Indra, ¿que está pasando? —pidió ella rechazando su prudencia.

Indra que contempló la ansiedad en sus oscuros ojos sopesó si revelarle o no esa información. Era perfectamente consciente que más temprano que tarde, Octavia se enteraría, así que decidió ignorar su recelo y ser la primera en descubrirle la noticia.

—Lexa kom Trikru, líder de mi pueblo y Heda de los Doce Clanes forjará una nueva alianza con Nia kom Azgeda, reina de la Nación del Hielo.

—¿Una nueva alianza? —preguntó Octavia confusa.

—Una alianza de sangre —le aclaró ella mirándola con fijeza.

El rostro de Octavia cambió súbitamente no gustándole el rumbo que estaba tomando eso.

—¿Qué? —preguntó algo conmocionada.

Indra se acercó para encararla.

—Una alianza de sangre es la única cosa que Azgeda aceptará para no ir a la guerra.

—Pero creía que Azgeda formaba parte de la Coalición, Lincoln me lo dijo. Nia no se atrevería a alzarse contra Lexa, no sin tener un gran motivo para hacerlo.

—Lo tiene.

Octavia no lo entendió.

—Clarke hizo parecer débil a la Comandante al cazar ella sola a la Montaña. Durante años fue nuestra mayor amenaza y Heda en lugar de hacerle frente, cedió a su deseo y se retiró. Nia cree que la acción de la Comandante fue cobarde y por eso transmitió su intención de ir a la guerra contra ella.

—¿Y la Coalición? ¿Qué pasa con ella?

—La Coalición sostiene que la falta de Heda no puede ser simplemente ignorada por ser la Comandante, están de acuerdo en que una alianza de sangre fortalecerá los posibles vínculos que Azgeda pueda tener con el Pueblo Arbóreo y que será motivo más que suficiente para no quebrantar la Coalición. Otra guerra sería algo inadmisible ahora mismo. Ceder a una alianza de sangre es la única manera de obtener la paz.

Octavia que se quedó callada, tragó al comprender bien la intrincada situación. Le preocupaba en que lugar quedaba el Pueblo Celeste en todo esto.

—Si todo esta decidido, ¿a qué ha venido la Comandante entonces? —preguntó Octavia mirándola un instante después.

—Heda quiere que Skykru forme parte de esta nueva forma de paz y que se convierta en el décimotercer clan de la Coalición —anunció Indra mirándola.

—¿Formar parte de la Coalición? —se desconcertó Octavia imaginando los riesgos que se asumirían—. Mi gente no aceptaría, ellos... Indra habéis matado a muchos de los nuestros, ¿entiendes?

—Se han perdido vidas en ambos bandos, Octavia —repuso Indra sin alterarse—. Es decisión de la Comandante que así sea.

—¿Y entonces qué? ¿viviremos bajo su orden? —respondió ella un tanto trastocada—. ¿Cumpliendo su voluntad? ¿siguiendo sus ordenes?

—Es lo más conveniente para tu pueblo —reconoció Indra serenamente bajando la voz—. Si Azgeda o cualquier otro clan decidiese atacaros no tendríais ninguna oportunidad, ¿comprendes?. Estando bajo el amparo de la Comandante al menos tu pueblo viviría.

Octavia que quisó rebatirle eso, contestarle se preparó para hacerlo cuando la puerta de la sala de mandos se abrió y Lexa emergió de ella. Indra se enderezó inmediatamente y se dispuso a tomar nuevas ordenes, más Lexa terció palabra alguna alejándose decididamente por el pasillo. Su expresión firme e inexpugnable marcando las hermosas facciones de su cara no dilucidaban lo que allí dentro había ocurrido.

Kane que miró a Octavia desde dentro tenía el rostro consternado de preocupación y Abigail que se mantenía de pie a su lado, no parecía de mejor humor.

Todo se estaba complicando por momentos, todo y si Indra tenía razón y la propuesta iba en serio supondría una gran ventaja para ellos y sin embargo, también un riesgo. De la Canciller y Kane dependían el futuro de su gente y juraría que por sus caras no tenían nada definido.

Ahora que la suerte estaba echada y las cartas puestas sobre la mesa, un simple error podría desencadenar una reacción fatal para todos ellos. Una de las que podría ocasionar un desenlace final.

Indra que dirigió su mirada a Octavia tras ver a la Comandante alejarse por el pasillo hizo un gesto que solo Octavia podía entender.

—Haz que lo comprendan —aconsejó ella antes de marchar hacia delante buscando salir de allí.

Continuara...


	19. Chapter 19

Clarke que continuaba tremendamente afectada por el reencuentro con Lexa, se había sentido tan enfadada que había echado a andar sin rumbo fijo por uno de los diversos pasillos de la colisionada nave terminando sin saber bien cómo en uno de los barracones principales.

Las manos aún le temblaban por el esfuerzo de no sucumbir a la tentación que la empujaba a golpear a Lexa con todas sus fuerzas. La habría matado de haber podido en cualquier momento días atrás cuando se encontraba sola, pero ahora que mucha gente dependía de ella no podía equivocarse de esa forma o de nuevo ellos serían los que pagarían ese precio.

Algunas de las muchas miradas de la sala se posaron en ella, Clarke se apartó bajando un poco la mirada para evitar enfrentarlas en aquel momento y su enrojecido cabello cubrió con algunos rebeldes mechones su cara. En algún lugar alguien estaba tocando música sentado al piano, los recuerdos la colapsaron haciendo que la conmoción no le permitiese ni hablar.

Bellamy que subía la pasarela accediendo a la improvisada sala que hacia a su vez de bar se dirigía a hablar con Kane para asegurarle que las comunicaciones estaban controladas cuando la vio así y se preocupó acercandose de inmediato a ella.

—Clarke —susurró él deslizando la mano por su cadera hasta hacerla retroceder buscando su evasiva mirada, era evidente que Clarke estaba mal.

—No puedo, Bell —le dijo ella entrecortada viéndole a los ojos entre lágrimas—. No puedo hacer esto.

Bellamy que se angustió más al verla así echo un rápido vistazo a su alrededor viendo cómo todos disimulaban volviendo a lo suyo. Bellamy la llevó hasta un rincón para que ambos pudiesen hablar.

—¿Qué ha pasado? —preguntó él algo preocupado.

Clarke que humedeció sus labios alzo los ojos con la firme intención de no dejar caer ni una sola de esas lágrimas pero fue un inútil intento. Primero cayó una y luego otra pesadamente sobre sus pómulos y aquello ya no hubo forma de pararlo.

—No tenía que haber vuelto, debí quedarme donde estaba —se lamentó ella—. Debí hacer eso...

Bellamy sintió que el estomago se le contraía al verla así y se obligó a ser más fuerte que eso.

—No digas eso —dijo él deslizando el pulgar por su suave cara retirándole una de las lágrimas—. Cuéntame, qué ha pasado, qué ha ocurrido para que estés así.

Clarke que sorbió ligeramente se cubrió la cara con una mano tratando de no llorar, se sentía tan mal en aquellos momentos.

—Iba a matarla Bellamy —confesó ella totalmente afectada—. Iba a hacerlo.

La expresión del rostro de Bellamy cambió ligeramente al darse cuenta de que era de Lexa de quién hablaba.

—Clarke —musitó Bellamy un tanto tocado al escucharla sin soltar su cintura.

—Quería hacerlo —admitió con rabia reteniendo las lágrimas con dolor al enfrentar sus ojos.

—Sé que las cosas te han resultado difíciles últimamente pero tú no eres así —le recordó él sincero viéndola a los ojos—. Tú eres mejor que todo esto.

—No, no lo soy —no pudo evitar decir ella apartando la mirada hacia la pared intentando retener el llanto.

Bellamy llevo la mano a su hombro y lo acaricio tratando de reconfortarla, era muy duro para él verla así. Buscaba palabras que pudiesen servirle de consuelo en aquel momento cuando una cargada voz le interrumpió.

—¡Mirad a quién tenemos aquí! —vociferó Jasper tambaleante al entrar en la sala dándose cuenta de quien era la chica que estaba con Clarke.

Clarke volvió la cabeza fugazmente al oír la voz y apartó la mirada de nuevo intentando recobrarse. Bellamy que dirigió una mirada a Jasper no alzó la voz.

—Jasper, ahora no —sentenció él con cierta permisividad entendiendo que estaba en un estado ebrio.

—¡Me preguntaba cuándo volverías a aparecer! —dijo Jasper ignorando la voz de Bellamy apoyando la mano de la barra para sujetarse.

Monty que estaba de pie a lo lejos charlando con Sinclair y con Kyle sobre el trabajo en la sala de telecomunicaciones escucho las voces y giró la cabeza. El ruido había llamado su atención, y no solo la suya. Raven que también había subido la pasarela para cambiar la taza de café por algo más digerible para su estomago tras la charla con Bellamy acerca de los constantes cortocircuitos en las comunicaciones frunció el ceño al oír la estridente voz.

—Jasper —replicó pacientemente Bellamy no queriendo enfadarse en aquel momento.

—¡No, no! —dijo él abotargado por el alcohol sonriéndose con cierta sorna—. ¡Solo quiero saber si ha disfrutado estas vacaciones o si ha encontrado alguna otra civilización más que cargarse como hizo en aquel sitio!

Raven que cambió la expresión de su cara al oírle hablar de esa forma dejó la taza sobre la barra y se dirigió a él. Si nadie le frenaba Bellamy lo haría y no acabaría nada bien.

—Jasper —le llamó ella llevando la mano a su brazo para apartarle de allí viendo a Clarke y a Bellamy de esa manera—. Vamos, ¿qué tal si vienes conmigo?

Jasper que se soltó de ella, llevó la mano a su chaqueta para recolocarsela sobre el hombro ya que tenía un desastroso aspecto en aquel instante.

—Deja que conteste —insistió Jasper volviéndose a mirarla algo ido antes de dirigir su mirada de nuevo hacia donde estaba Clarke.

—Jasper, déjalo ya —repitió Bellamy endureciendo la expresión de su cara al advertir a Clarke llorar en silencio tras él.

—Jasper —insistió otra vez Raven intentando que la dejase.

Monty que estaba absolutamente harto de arreglar todos sus estropicios se le quedó mirando desencantado a lo lejos y volvió a hablar con Kyle y Sinclair que parecían ajenos a todo eso.

—Jasper, lo siento —dijo Clarke de pronto volviéndose para verle completamente mal por ello.

—¿Lo sientes? —preguntó Jasper sintiendo sus ojos humedecerse al tiempo que daba un vacilante paso hacia ellos—. ¿Qué sientes? ¿haber matado a toda esa gente? ¿haber matado a Maya, Clarke? ¿eso sientes?

Clarke balbuceo no sabiendo darle la respuesta que él quisiese oír, no había sido una decisión fácil en ningún momento y merecía que Jasper se burlara.

—¡Tú no sientes nada! —la acusó Jasper entre duros gritos señalándola con el dedo—. ¡No sientes nada porque eres incapaz de sentir nada por nadie que no seas tú!

Bellamy dió un paso hacia él dispuesto a enfrentarsele, y Raven enseguida se movió para colocarse ante Jasper y frenarle.

—¡Jasper, para! —le gritó Raven dándole una tensa mirada antes de posar la mano sobre su pecho y mantener con la otra alejado a Bellamy de él.

—¡No te importa hacer daño a los demás con tal de alcanzar tus intenciones!

Clarke nunca antes le había visto así. Esa saña, esa bravura no era típica de él.

—¡Eres una perturbada! ¡Una puta egoísta y pretenciosa con aires de grandeza que se cree con derecho a hacer lo que le da la gana sólo porque quiere!

Clarke que cerro los ojos al escucharle apartando avergonzada la mirada no pudo evitar llorar más al oír sus severas palabras cuando sintió que Bellamy se apartaba. Raven apenas tuvo tiempo a pararle cuando Bell le soltó un tremendo puñetazo que hizo caer a Jasper al suelo.

—¡Retira eso que has dicho! —le exhortó él con crudeza dedicándole una mirada de pura cólera.

—¡Bellamy! —intervinó Raven acercandose rápidamente a él para pararle y que no volviese a golpearle en el suelo—. ¡Clarke, perdónale! ¡Jasper no ha querido decir eso, está mal y por eso...!

Raven sintió un fuerte empujón llegar desde atrás que la lanzó contra el suelo de lado con fuerza. Jasper se había puesto de pie con toda la rabia y la indignación del mundo apartándola de la trayectoria para poder seguir increpando a Clarke.

—¡Raven! —gritó Bellamy que cambió la expresión de su cara al escucharla sisear de dolor al caer bruscamente, agarró a Jasper de la chaqueta con fuerza tumbándole con tanta fuerza sobre la barra que esta crujió bajo su espalda—. ¡No la vuelvas a tocar!

—¿Vas a pegarme por contar la verdad? —se burló Jasper con una mueca de dolor al caer y una amarga sonrisa en los labios—. ¡Adelante, hazlo! ¡Hazlo pero no cambia nada!

Monty, Sinclair y Kyle que se abrieron paso entre la gente que se había levantado por el temor al posible enfrentamiento fisico no tardaron en llegar a ellos.

—¡Raven! —agachándose rápidamente para ayudarla viendola quejarse en el suelo—. ¿Pero qué demonios pasa contigo? —gritó a Jasper dedicándole una reprochadora mirada.

Monty que enseguida se acercó a Clarke para ampararla dirigió otra dura mirada a su amigo.

—¡Necesitas ayuda, tio! ¡Ayuda de verdad!

Jasper que apartó a Bellamy de un empujon bajo de la barra casi arrastrándose sintiendo como le sangraban el labio y la nariz.

—¡No necesito consejos de un asesino! ¿Por qué no te largas y te enfrascas en tus mecanismos para no afrontar el hecho de que aquí ya nadie te quiere? ¡Maya también confiaba en ti y mira cómo terminó! ¡Tú eres tan responsable de su muerte como ella!

Clarke que no lo soportó más paso por detrás de Monty marchándose entre sollozos de allí para no seguir enfrentando la realidad que había dejado.

Lexa que la había estado buscando para hablar con ella chocó contra su cuerpo cuando Clarke se disponía a abandonar la sala de esa manera. Lexa que la vio alejarse llorando de esa forma robusteció su mirada antes de dirigirla hacia Jasper que seguía allí de pie tambaleante profiriendo gritos e improperios.

—No es a ella a la que buscas —anunció Lexa entrando serenamente en la sala quedando de pie en el umbral de la puerta.

Todas las miradas se alzaron volviéndose hasta quedar viéndola a ella.

Jasper se paso los dedos por debajo de la nariz apartándose algo la sangre y se dispuso a gritarle también aunque está vez fue Bellamy quien le agarro del brazo con fuerza para pararle. Una cosa era enzarzarse entre ellos y otra muy distinta enfrentarse a la Comandante de uno de los doce clanes que bien podían exterminarles.

—Comparto tu pesar por aquellos a los que perdiste y entiendo que culpes a los tuyos por las desacertadas decisiones que tomaron —pronunció ella al tiempo que se acercaba sintiendo como a su lado Raven se levantaba con ayuda de Kyle y Monty—. Un buen líder ha de tomar duras decisiones que afectan directamente a la vida de sus gentes. Clarke tomó la suya, pero lo hizo para enmendar mi error. La Montaña era una amenaza, nuestra amenaza y debí ser yo quien se ocupase de ella. Elegí hacer lo mejor para mi pueblo ignorando qué era lo mejor para el tuyo y aunque no me arrepiento de mi decisión, hoy se que habría escogido otro camino.

—Ellos murieron —dijo Jasper entre lágrimas lleno de rencor y odio llevándose una mano a la cabeza.

Lexa que sostuvo su mirada sin remordimientos asintió imperceptiblemente.

—Todos murieron —murmuró Jasper cayendo de rodillas derrumbado al suelo comenzando a sollozar por el dolor y la aversión que sentía en aquel momento. La pena, la rabia y la culpa le atormentaban. Era un hombre acabado, completamente acabado. Un fantasma de la sombra de la persona que una vez fue.

Los más cercanos le observaron y muchos a pesar de todo no pudieron evitar compadecerse de él. Lexa en cambio permanecía impasible de pie ante él.

—Mi pueblo no quiere más enemistad con vuestro pueblo, mi gente bien podría ser vuestra gente y vuestra gente bien podría formar parte de mi pueblo. Convertíos en el decimotercer clan y os aseguro que jamás tendréis que preocuparos por que suceda algo como eso.

—¿Convertirnos en qué? —preguntó Kyle a riesgo de sonar impertinente sosteniendo a Raven que se llevaba la mano a la cadera siseando con dolor.

—Uníos a mi, uníos a la Coalición y convertios en hermanos y hermanas para los trikru, aprended, adaptaros y prosperad. Todos queremos el mismo fin, que se acabe esta guerra.

—Una guerra que nosotros no comenzamos —replicó Bellamy pesadamente mirándola.

—Pero que está en vuestra mano terminar —apostilló Lexa imperturbable sosteniendo su mirada en sus ojos.

Bellamy tuvo que apartar la mirada y planteárselo. Todos debían hacerlo si querían sobrevivir allí. Demasiados frentes abiertos, demasiada sangre, demasiada guerra. Lo único que todos querían era que esa etapa de horror y muerte acabara.

—Tenéis hasta pasado el alba para contestar, después ya no podré protegeros —anunció ella contemplando ahora a todos antes de disponerse a retirarse pero justo antes de hacerlo se detuvo y volvió la cabeza para mirar a Jasper que seguía llorando atormentado en el suelo. Lexa dió otro paso hacia él colocándose a su lado y puso la mano sobre su hombro antes de inclinarse ligeramente hablando en voz muy baja.

—Si alguna vez me entero de que te has dirigido a Clarke de la manera en la que lo has hecho esta noche... —pronunció lentamente sin mirarle en tono amenazador—. Te aplastaré como a una sucia alimaña y los pedazos que te arranque del cuerpo servirán como reclamo para depredadores.

Jasper que abrió los ojos impresionado por sus palabras temblando aún entre sollozos apartó las manos de su cabeza para mirada.

—Confío en haber sido lo suficientemente clara para no tener que repetirme —prosiguió ella con calma antes de apartarse de él y dirigirse al resto—. Hasta el pasado el alba —repuso ella abandonando el gran salón ante el sonoro murmullo que se había desatado con su presencia.

Bellamy que se la quedo viendo marchar a lo lejos dirigió una mirada a sus amigos que le devolvieron la mirada con la misma ansia y preocupación.

La visita si que había sido intencionada después de todo.

Continuara...


	20. Chapter 20

La noción del tiempo parece algo inexistente mientras cae el sol del ocaso en la lejanía. Ontari que está tumbada sobre la cama enredada bajo las mantas con el cuerpo de Roan lo contempla a través de la galería en la vasta distancia. El calor entre sus cuerpos aún persiste en el ambiente y ambos disfrutan en silencio de la ansiada calma.

Roan que la observa en silencio apoyado ligeramente sobre uno de sus codos con la mano sujetándole la cabeza, aprecia cada pequeño centímetro de su piel que está a su alcance. Roan que no suele verla jamás tan plácida lleva una de sus manos a su brazo rozando suavemente con la yema de sus dedos su suave piel dibujando figuras hasta alcanzar su espalda sintiendo como Ontari cierra los ojos sonriéndose apaciblemente en silencio. Roan que se inclina besando su caliente piel, rueda lentamente su cabello fijándose ahora bien en la penumbra como algunas marcas se desdibujan sobre ella.

—Estás son nuevas —murmuró él súbitamente resignado.

Ontari que no abrió los ojos disfrutando plenamente de su caricia modero su respiración.

Siempre lo eran...

Roan que volvió a inclinarse besando lentamente cada una de sus heridas apoyo la mano de su brazo queriendo abrigarla con su cuerpo para que no se sintiese tan desamparada.

—Nia es una mujer cruel —susurró Roan sobre su piel mirándola con cierta pesadumbres. Le dolía en el alma que Ontari estuviese completamente indefensa en sus manos, sabía que a pesar de tener el potencial y la fuerza necesaria para matarla nunca se alzaría en su contra. Tenía algo muy valioso que perder y esa era la única razón por la que ninguno de los dos la confrontaba.

No era cobardía.

Era prudencia.

Era temor a perder algo mucho más valioso de lo que jamás podría ser su vida o su amor. Era pavor a perder su secreto mejor guardado.

—Algún día todo cambiará —prometió Roan cerrando los ojos al posar los labios sobre su oscuro cabello.

Algún día... quiso pensar ella.

Continuara...


	21. Chapter 21

Abigail que había sido llamada entró rápidamente en la habitación de Raven. Ella estaba de pie junto a la mesa apoyada en ella, la cara contraída por el dolor aunque evitando quejarse demasiado con la mano sujeta a la cadera. Kyle que estaba con ella insistía que fuese a la enfermería con preocupación. Por su parte, Monty que estaba a un lado volvía a excusar a Jasper una vez más intentando que entendiesen que estaba mal tras la muerte de Maya.

—Oh dios Raven —dijo Abby entrando vertiginosamente por la puerta para verla.

—¿Habeís llamado a Abby? —les acusó Raven molesta dandoles una mirada a los dos.

—¿Qué es lo qué ha pasado? —preguntó Abby acercándose a ella de inmediato viendo el dolor contraer su cara.

Raven se esforzó por disimular la dolorosa sensación de dolor que sentía a causa de la caída y trató de apartarse de ella.

—Estoy bien, solo ha sido una tonta caída —repitió Raven insistiendo en que la dejaran en paz.

—No, no ha sido una tonta caída. Jasper te ha dado un buen golpe deja que Abby te vea —replicó Kyle reprimiendo la rabia.

—Estoy seguro de que Jasper lamenta lo que ha hecho, cuando se calmé... —persistió Monty nerviosamente al verla así.

—Monty, eso no ayuda —le increpó Kyle dandole una mirada para que dejase de nombrar a Jasper.

—Os repito que estoy bien, no duele nada —dijo Raven de nuevo apartándose para que Abby no la tocase.

—¿Esto lo ha provocado Jasper? —dijo Abby incrédula acercándose con preocupación poniendo las manos sobre su cadera para poder levantarle la blusa y poderla examinar bien.

Raven que se apartó tan bruscamente que se le escapó un gemido de dolor haciendo que se quejase, paró su mano al instante antes de que pudiese tocarla.

—Raven, ¿por qué no quieres que te examine? —preguntó Abigail sin comprender quedándosela viendo con preocupación. Raven no es que fuese muy cooperadora cuando se trataba de su pierna pero normalmente le permitía examinarla.

Abigail que acercó sus manos disponiendose a levantar un poco su camisa tirando suavemente de su pantalón hacia abajo a la altura de la cadera se fijo en el incipiente volumen que había adquirido su barriga y alzó los ojos para encontrar su mirada desconcertada e interrogante. Ese era el motivo por el que no quería que la examinará, ahora estaba más que claro.

Monty y Kyle que se quedaron mirándolas enmudecieron al darse cuenta de que era lo que pasaba y Raven apartó la mirada bajándose rápidamente la camiseta.

—Raven, ¿por qué no has dicho nada? —preguntó Abby mirándola algo chocada.

—Estás embarazada —murmuró Kyle con asombro algo petrificado por la situación. Monty que dio un paso atrás dirigió una mirada a Raven impactado.

Hacía tantísimo tiempo que no escuchaba que nadie del Arca lo estuviese que esa fue la única razón que no se le pasó por la cabeza.

—Vale, vamos a tranquilizarnos todos —dijo Abby tan impresionada como ellos, haciéndoles un gesto—. Kyle, Monty, ¿por qué no esperáis fuera y me dejáis a solas con ella? La examinaré y comprobaré que todo marche como debe.

Monty que ni lo dudó se dispusó a salir por la puerta mientras que Kyle no podía apartar la mirada de la incipiente tripa de Raven al tiempo que sus ojos encontraban los suyos con la clara dececpción en la mirada, ella sabía eso y se lo ocultó. No podía creer que hubiese actuado así y le hubiese apartado de esa manera.

Raven que notó esa mirada atravesarla sintió una punzada de dolor y culpabilidad en su interior que la obligó a bajar la mirada. Quizás debió decírselo antes y no que se enterase de esa manera.

—Vamos, Raven ven —dijo Abby tomándola por el brazo para ayudarla a llegar hasta la cama, escuchando la puerta cerrarse tras de Kyle al salir de la habitación.

Los ojos de Abby se posaron en ella que era como otra hija más para ella y suspiró con indulgencia dibujando una pequeña y triste sonrisa.

—Un bebé no es lo peor que podría pasar en este momento —repuso ella como si estuviese leyendo sus pensamientos—. No tengas miedo, nos adaptaremos.

Raven que alzo la mirada al oírla se la quedo viendo a los ojos con esperanzas puestas en el punto de mira, conmovida por no recibir duras críticas por su decisión.

Continuara...


	22. Chapter 22

Kane que había reunido a la mayor parte de la población de Arcadia fuera en el terreno amurallado principal, estaba de pie en la plataforma elevadiza. A su derecha trás él, Lincoln y Bellamy aguardaban de pie en silencio mientras que a su izquierda Miller y Octavia hacían lo mismo.

—Creo que lo más justo es que lo consideremos. Lo que la Comandante propone es unirnos a su Coalición y formar una indefinida tregua con ellos.

Miradas de inquietud, preocupación y recelo se compartieron por todo el campamento. Bellamy al ver así los animos decidió dar un paso al frente e intervenir.

—Me gusta tan poco como a vosotros toda esta situación. El caso es que el tiempo apremia y nos hemos quedado sin opción.

Los cascos de los caballos golpearon el suelo nerviosamente a lo lejos donde algunos de los hombres de la escolta de la Comandante habían quedado para acompañar al portador de la decisión hasta Polis. Y eso inquietó aún más a los habitantes del campamento.

—Los terrestres respetan la fuerza, pero también respetan la lealtad y el honor. Azgeda busca la forma de desafíar las dotes de la Comandante, si está alianza fracasa nadie podrá protegernos —puso de manifiesto Kane preocupado por la situación antes de dirigir su mirada a Octavia para que hablase.

Octavia que intercambió una entendida mirada con Lincoln dio un paso al frente acercandose a donde se situaba Kane.

—Kane tiene toda la razón. Nos guste o no, esta tierra es la suya —formuló Octavia mirandoles con consideración—. Somos intrusos para ellos, y si no logramos formar una tregua, nunca nos verán como nada que no sea enemigos acérrimos.

Algunos asintieron comprendiendo bien lo que decían, estando totalmente de acuerdo con ello. Otros por otra parte protestaron e incluso hicieron algún comentario ofensivo en alto.

—¡Para ti es fácil decirlo, eres una de ellos! ¡No has perdido a nadie!

Octavia que cambio de forma súbita la expresión de su cara sintiendo esa hostilidad en sus palabras se quedo de lo más parada, aunque Kane salió en su defensa casi de inmediato.

—Octavia no es nuestra enemiga, el enemigo está ahí fuera esperando a que cometamos un fallo para lanzarse como un chacal contra nosotros. Todos hemos perdido a seres queridos u amigos incluido ella, así que os pido por favor que seáis capaces de entender la difícil posición en la que la coloca a ella.

Nathan Miller uno de los miembros más valiosos de la guardia del campamento hizo un gesto interesado en ello.

—Tened en cuenta que de no ser por la ayuda de Octavia a la hora de entender y comprender a sus gentes resultaría muy difícil estar entrar en negociaciones con ellos.

Lincoln que se acercó a ella puso la mano sobre su hombro para reconfortarla.

—Mi gente, no es gente de paz y todos vosotros sabéis eso. Gracias a Octavia mucha de mi gente ahora, sabe que no sois gente de mal. Ella ha logrado convencer ha muchos de los míos de que merecéis respeto y sobretodo de que teneis honor y no buscáis el enfrentamiento.

Abigail que salía al exterior en ese momento se acercó a ellos mirando a la cara a todo su pueblo.

—Necesitamos ser parte de ellos, no es una decisión cuestionable, es pura supervivencia. Los que decidan que merece la pena arriesgarnos a formar parte de la Coalición que levante la mano.

Miller, Kane, Bellamy, Octavia y Lincoln fueron de los primeros en hacer el movimiento. Luego les siguieron otras muchas manos incluida la de Abby, al principio algunas alzándose inseguras, otras con mucha más firmeza. La mayoría había hablado.

La decisión estaba tomada.

Arcadia formaría parte de la Coalición, su pueblo pasaría a ser parte de los clanes convirtiéndose en el decimotercero antes de que se formase la alianza de sangre entre el Pueblo Arbóreo y Azgeda.

La paz sería el broche de oro para aquellas nupcias sin duda.

Uno muy merecido para Heda.

Continuara...


	23. Chapter 23

La Canciller Griffin y Marcus Kane han decidido que la persona idónea para entregar el mensaje sea Octavia. La orden de muerte de Lincoln ha sido revocada por la Comandante como acto de buena voluntad para con el Pueblo Celeste.

Skykru, tendrá un sitio en el Conclave y formara parte de la Coalición con los mismos derechos y deberes que cualquier otro de los clanes que rinda cuentas a la Comandante. Es un precio aceptable a pagar con tal de conseguir una tregua.

El deseo de paz es sincero pese a todos los acontecimientos pasados, al menos por parte de ellos. Deberán confiar en la palabra de Heda, aquella que una vez les traicionó y deberán hacerlo confiando en que eso sea lo mejor para su pueblo.

Clarke que sabe ahora sobre ello, está sentada al borde de la cama de su antigua habitación. Los codos apoyados sobre sus muslos, la cabeza sujeta entre sus manos. El alma descarriada y rota por lo provocado hace unas pocas horas, su mente necesitando descansar. Desconectar de todo aquello. Ver a Jasper de esa forma, increparla de aquella visceral manera había sido la gota que colmaba un vaso más que lleno que la había hecho venirse abajo.

Se lo merecía.

Ella no era quien para decidir entre la vida y la muerte de nadie y actuando como la diosa que no era, aún así decidió y decidió mal. Maya y otros inocentes habían perdido la vida, su vida por culpa de ella. Merecía todas y cada una de las palabras de Jasper. Todas y cada una de ellas.

Era una asesina. Por mucho que Bellamy dijese, por mucho que el resto la animase. Eso era lo que era y ya nada iba a poder cambiarlo. Tendría que aceptarlo y aprender a vivir con la culpa antes de que el odio por si misma la consumiera. No podía continuar compadeciéndose. No más de lo que ya lo había hecho.

Estaba harta de sentirse vulnerable, de sentirse de esa manera. Anhelaba ser la persona sensata, optimista y alegre que era antes de todo eso. Nunca creyó que diría eso pero deseaba seguir encerrada en la Caja del Cielo en el espacio. Al menos allí seguiría todavía a salvo.

Encerrada en esa celda extrañamente podría ser libre de nuevo.

No, no, no...¿pero en qué demonios estaba pensando? ¿Qué demonios estaba diciendo? Ni siquiera era coherente en sus pensamientos, empezaba a pensar que se estaba volviendo loca.

Clarke que se levanto de la cama se acerco a un antiguo mueble y se agachó metiendo la mano en un escondrijo bajo una de las muchas acorazadas sacando una pequeña botella que Jasper le había regalado meses atrás con alcohol casero con la promesa de celebrar el fin de su lucha con los terrestres en algún momento.

Ella se dejo caer sentada hacia atrás pegando la espalda de la pared y la abrió dando un largo y amargo trago que le quemó la garganta haciéndola arrugar el rostro.

Kane que abría la puerta en aquel momento buscandola por todas partes se asomó quedándose algo parado al verla de esa manera.

—¿Tienes un momento? —preguntó él quedamente resultándole incomodo el verla así.

—Ahora que me he quedado sin amigos tengo muchos —murmuró Clarke resignada bajando la mirada a la botella.

Kane que se la quedo viendo unos instantes decidió traspasar la puerta y entrar en la habitación cerrando tras de si.

—Clarke no, escúchame —dijo él agachándose hasta quedar a su altura para verla a los ojos—. No puedes seguir haciéndote esto —dijo Kane un tanto trastocado.

Clarke que evitó su mirada la apartó hacia otro lado queriendo eludir precisamente esa conversación.

—Sé que ahora crees que el dolor que sientes nunca pasará, pero te prometo que lo hará, con el tiempo lograremos que mejore —le aseguró él queriendo confortarla.

Clarke que tembló ligeramente al oírle enmascaro sus emociones antes de volver la cabeza para enfrentar su cara.

—¿Y si no?

—Te prometo que sera así —insistió Kane viéndole sincero a los ojos.

—No se si debería estar siquiera aquí, Kane —dijo ella algo abotargada por la situación.

—Aquí es precisamente donde debes estar, este es tu sitio Clarke y te lo parezca o no estamos juntos en todo esto. Te necesitamos.

Clarke fue a decir algo pero Kane la interrumpió rápidamente.

—Nos gusta pensar que sabemos lo que hacemos, Clarke pero no es así. Tú eres quien mejor conoce a Lexa, has trabajado a su lado, conoces sus metodos. Sin ti estaremos perdidos.

Clarke que le escucho comenzó negar con inseguridad moviendo la cabeza.

—Kane...

—La Comandante confía en ti, Clarke.

—La Comandante no confía en nadie —replicó ella no queriendo que Kane se engañase.

—Pero tú puedes cambiar eso —dijo totalmente convencido mirandola—. Tú puedes ganarte su confianza, puedes interceder por tu pueblo.

—¿De qué estás hablando Kane? —dijó ella contrariada.

—¿Acaso Abby no te lo ha dicho? —preguntó Kane sin entender.

Clarke pareció preocuparse ahora..

—¿Decirme qué?

—La Comandante quiere que tú seas la embajadora de Skykru en Polis —repuso Kane serenamente viendo como su mirada cambiaba súbitamente ante la buena nueva—. Lo queremos también nosotros. Sabemos que sabrás tomar las decisiones mas acertadas.

—¿Yo? —preguntó consternada ella, como se atrevía siquiera a proponerle eso.

—Tenemos todas nuestras esperanzas puestas en ti Clarke, sabemos que puedes hacerlo y necesitamos que ese alguien seas tú. La Comandante escuchará lo que tengas que decir, todo cuantó quieras a cambio solo pide que representes al Pueblo Celeste en la Coalición. Dadas las circunstancias creemos que es lo más conveniente.

—¿Y si me niego?

Kane que la contemplo durante algunos segundos en silencio dibujó una débil sonrisa resignada.

—Demostrarás que no eres la Clarke que yo pensaba —dijo Kane antes de ponerse en pie dirigiendose a la puerta para salir—. Sé que eres mucho más fuerte que todo esto y por eso confio en que harás lo correcto.

Dicho esto Marcus Kane salió por la puerta dejando a Clarke más abstraída que antes.

¿Embajadora en Polis? ¿Embajadora Skykru?

Sin duda, algo debía haber hecho muy mal en otra vida para recibir una carga tan pesada en esta.

Algo mucho peor que tomar malas decisiones...

Continuara...


	24. Chapter 24

Bellamy que ha terminado su guardia está en su habitación. Una buena ducha era prácticamente todo lo que había necesitado para liberar un poco de tanta tensión acumulada. Demasiados problemas a la espera de soluciones, demasiadas abrumaciones.

Unos suaves golpes en la puerta anunciaron una inesperada visita. Bellamy que continua con el cuerpo algo húmedo y la toalla a la cintura levantó la vista alerta antes de mirar instintivamente su arma que reposaba en la mesa por las posibles complicaciones.

—Adelante —dijo él alzando un poco la voz para dar paso a quien sea que estuviese a la espera.

Cuando la puerta se abrió y Clarke asomó por ella, Bellamy se quedo completamente impresionado.

Su cabello había dejado de ser rojizo y volvía a lucir tan dorado y rubio como antes. La belleza había regresado a su hermoso rostro del que nunca se había ido completamente, careciendo ahora de pintura o pequeños rastros de tierra seca. Ataviada tan solo con una sencilla camiseta de manga larga blanca y un par de pantalones grises claros en los que destacaba discretamente.

A Bellamy le parecía estar contemplando a la misma Clarke de siempre.

—¿Podemos hablar? —preguntó ella quedamente tras contemplarle unos instantes en silencio.

—Claro, entra —respondió él acercándose para quitar un par de botas dejadas por el suelo de su camino—. Perdona el desorden, con todo lo que pasa no queda mucho tiempo para limpiar.

Clarke que entró cerrando la puerta despacio tras de si, no pudo evitar fijarse en como algunas de las gotas de su pelo caían resbalando por su cuerpo y antes de que pudiese darse cuenta desvió la mirada hacia otro lado.

Acinados sobre la mesa habían varios planos, mapas y papeles en un repleto desorden junto con su arma y una de las radios.

Bellamy que siguió su mirada hasta la mesa se acercó para cubrir el rastro fijándose en como algunos lugares, sectores y zonas continuaban tachados.

—Parece que has estado ocupado —dijó Clarke posando su mirada sobre la mesa al llegar junto a ella, recorriendo cada papel y mapa con la mirada.

Bellamy nada más oír eso levantó la mirada hacia sus ojos aguardando unos instantes en silencio.

—Te buscaba a ti —reconoció sincero mirándola fijamente a los ojos.

Clarke que tragó al sentir esa autenticidad en sus palabras y ese dolor reflejado en sus ojos, dio un paso hacia él sincera.

—Lo siento...

Bellamy que se la continuó mirando largamente en silencio finalmente apartó súbitamente su mirada disponiéndose a tapar los papeles y los mapas antes de sentir como la mano de Clarke se posaba sobre la suya frenándola sobre la mesa.

Bellamy que levantó nuevamente el rostro con sorpresa también trago al tenerla tan cerca sintiendo un estremecimiento recorrer todo su cuerpo por la tensión del momento.

—No, Bellamy —murmuró convencida Clarke sin apartar su mano para que la mirase a los ojos hablando con sinceridad—. Lo siento de verdad...

Quería que supiese que lo decía en serio. Le había hecho pasar un infierno, a él, que se lo merecía menos que nadie en ese arca.

Bellamy advirtió que algo no iba bien en todo aquello, algo que se le escapaba e instintivamente sin poder evitarlo acercó lentamente la mano a su mejilla acariciándola con dulzura.

—¿Clarke? —susurró en apenas un murmullo con preocupación viendo a Clarke cerrar sus ojos inconscientemente de una manera tremendamente exquisita deleitándose con su caricia.

Un estremecimiento la recorrió, y a él con ella al sentir como Clarke llevaba su mano libre hasta la suya posada suavemente sobre su mejilla.

—Bellamy, yo... —susurró ella quedamente batallando por no dejarse llevar por esos encontrados sentimientos, ni por su calidez.

Bellamy que sencillamente no pudo resistirse al verla así acalló sus labios posando sobre ellos los suyos en un delicioso y acalorado beso lleno de necesidad y amor logrando que la emoción la embargara absolutamente por entero.

Llevaba mucho tiempo anhelando ese momento y a riesgo de recibir una nueva negativa por su parte se sorprendió al percibir como Clarke deslizó la mano por su cuello posandola sobre su nuca al tiempo que la atraía más hacia si.

Bellamy llevó su otra mano a su espalda queriendo mantenerla cerca saboreando como el ansiado beso se volvía cada vez más y más necesitado. Acalorado e impetuoso. Ambos verdaderamente necesitaban eso. Habían pasado por mucho juntos, habían compartido cosas que solo ellos dos entenderían. Sin duda alguna, necesitaban encontrarse como nunca antes lo habían hecho para calmar esa agitación.

Clarke que le sintió apoyar la mano tras ella sobre la mesa, llevo la mano hacia atrás apartando sin contemplaciones los papeles con brusquedad, dejandolos caer junto con la radio y el arma al suelo. Bellamy que advirtió sus intenciones la levantó por la cintura sentándola firmemente sobre la mesa antes de pegar su cuerpo al suyo atrapando nuevamente sus labios con brío.

Clarke que deslizó las manos por su desnudo y resbaladizo torso las bajo antes de soltar su toalla haciendo que cayese a sus pies. Bellamy que busco reflejamente la parte baja de su camiseta la levantó separando sus labios de los suyos tan solo para poder sacársela por la cabeza, regresando a su ansiado beso.

Clarke gimió suavemente al sentir de nuevo el contacto y no tardó en bajar las manos por su cuerpo ayudándose de las suyas para deshacerse de su pantalón y la ropa interior que les separaba con una presteza casi desesperada.

Clarke apenas tuvo tiempo a notar como el aire de la habitación entraba en contacto con su piel porque Bellamy no tardó en entrar en ella con verdadera urgencia y pasión.

Clarke volvió a gemir al experimentar como Bellamy abandonaba sus labios bajando con húmedos besos por todo su cuello hasta apoderarse de su pecho al tiempo que sus movimientos apremiaban desatando el frenesí entre ellos.

A Bellamy le parecía estar en medio de un sueño, Clarke era tal y como la había imaginado. Ignoraba el hecho de que el autentico motivo por el que Clarke había ido allí era que había venido a despedirse. Arcadia dejaría de ser su casa para convertirse en la embajadora de Skykru en Polis. Antes de irse ella necesitaba agradecerle, demostrarle cuanto le necesitaba y cuanto le quería.

Cuanto le agradecía.

Su relación con Bellamy nunca había sido fácil. No siempre se habían llevado del todo bien por culpa de su carácter y por la atracción que desprendían entre ellos. Esa constante tensión no resuelta entre ellos les impedía en muchos momentos estar de acuerdo en algo aunque ahora mismo eran pocas cosas las que les separaban.

La mesa se bamboleó pesadamente bajo ellos por el incesante movimiento de sus cuerpos y las exhalaciones, los acallados gemidos y los jadeos abarrotaron el ambiente convirtiendo el momento en algo único para ellos.

Mañana Clarke sería una importante embajadora para su gente pero hoy, por suerte para Bellamy, lo único que ella era, era suya...

Continuara...


	25. Chapter 25

Cuando las imponentes puertas de la sala del trono se abrieron y el himno de los clanes comenzó a sonar en trigedasleng por una de las más melodiosas voces que Clarke hubiese oído jamás, ella avanzó con paso lento sobre pero firme hacia el trono por la aterciopelada alfombra color rubí.

Los paladines guerreros y embajadores de los otros doce clanes manteniendo sus ojos fijos sobre su esbelta figura ataviada ahora con ropas trikrus que la hacían ver como a una de ellos. Las velas titilantes apostadas estratégicamente por todo el lugar cargando el ambiente de solemnidad y misterio.

Lexa ataviada con un largo y majestuoso vestido que la hacía ver aún más imponente y hermosa de lo que ya era aguardando ceremoniosamente su llegada con Titus a su lado, situado unos pasos detrás de ella junto con uno de sus mas fieles guerreros.

Mientras la melodía adquiría un tono más apasionado y ritual transmitiendo en su mayor parte el coraje y la valentía del pueblo trikru y el honor que sin duda, suponía tener un lugar entre ellos, Clarke se detuvo ante Lexa, la Heda de los Doce Clanes, la líder del Pueblo Arbóreo aquel que una vez la había traicionado. Sus sombríos ojos encontrándose en todo momento con los fieros ojos de Lexa.

Debía hacer esto, debía hacerlo por su pueblo.

Se lo debía.

O al menos eso se dijo para poder tragarse todo su orgullo y hendir la rodilla en tierra rindiéndo así juramento de lealtad y sumisión a Lexa delante de su gente y de la que a partir de ahora también sería la suya.

Nada más ver eso, cada miembro de honor de la sala fue rindiendose ante el poder de la Comandante hincando su rodilla en el suelo y bajando la cabeza con respeto hacia ella. Incluido el recién nombrado nuevo embajador de la Nación del Hielo.

El suntuoso momento terminó cuando Lexa extendió su determinante mirada por toda la sala para dirigirse a los mayores representantes escogidos de su pueblo.

—Saludos guerreros de los doce clanes —pronunció Heda con valor y nobleza.

—Saludos Comandante de la Sangre —devolvió toda la sala prácticamente al unisono.

—Levantaos —concedió Lexa haciendo que todos se elevasen en el lugar en el que se encontraban rendidos ante ella. Clarke que también se alzó movió ligeramente la cabeza en un imperceptible gesto de subordinación y se colocó a un lado junto con algunos representantes de importancia de Skykru, su gente.

—Damos la bienvenida al Pueblo Celeste, Skykru en aras de la paz, la amistad y la armonía —anunció Lexa con deferencia por ellos—. Y damos la bienvenida a Clarke kom Skykru, la legendaria Wanheda. Cazadora de la Montaña. El motivo de esta ceremonia como ya todos sabréis no es otro que incorporarles a nuestra alianza.

Un pequeño murmullo se levanto por toda la sala cosa que Lexa prefirió pasar por alto y continuar hablando.

—La Coalición contara a partir de hoy con un decimotercer clan convirtiendo a Skykru en hermanos y hermanas para todos nosotros. Pido al líder de los Skykru que se aproxime para tomar la marca que le honrara como miembro honorifico y paladín a ojos de todos los pueblos.

En lugar de aproximarse la Canciller Griffin, fue Marcus Kane quién tomó su lugar ante el hierro. Kane miró solicito a la Comandante y está con un pequeño asentimiento concedió su aprobación.

Kane intercambió una mirada con Abigail y con Wanheda extendió el brazo y el encargado de transferir la sagrada marca de la Coalición alargó la mano presionando con el candente hierro la piel de su brazo. Marcus Kane siseo al sentir como el abrasador calor ennegrecía su piel corrompiéndola con la marca que le convertía en el líder de Skykru, el decimotercer clan de la Heda.

Apesar de las serias dudas, la incertidumbre y algunas recelosas miradas. Kane regresó a su lugar junto a una pequeña representación de su pueblo y aguardó en silencio las palabras de la Comandante.

—Bienvenidos nuevos hermanos y hermanas —dictaminó poderosamente Lexa haciéndose con la reverente atención de toda la sala—. Bienvenidos todos a esta nueva era...

Continuara...


	26. Chapter 26

Raven que está sentada fuera al borde de la plataforma tiene una humeante taza entre las manos de algunas hierbas con propiedades analgésicas que Abby le ha preparado, por suerte se encuentra bien aunque algo dolorida por la caída. Jasper ha intentado disculparse con ella en un momento de lucidez, pero lo único que ella le ha pedido a cambio es que deje de beber hasta caer sin sentido. De nada servirá eso para ahuyentar su dolor si se castiga constantemente por lo ocurrido.

Por otra parte, el bebé está bien. Sorprendentemente bien considerando el rumbo que han tomado las cosas. Eso la tranquiliza mucho y le facilita las cosas. Octavia que ha ido a verla nada más enterarse de que estaba en la enfermería se ha preocupado mucho por ella al verla allí. Sabe que su estado es delicado y teme que todos la traten de manera diferente ahora que lo saben. Algunas miradas son discretas, reservadas. Otras son algo más descaradas y la hacen sentir como a un bicho raro expuesta al juicio y la opinión de los demás.

Raven sintió algo moverse a su lado y al volver la cabeza pudo ver a Kyle sentarse junto a ella con la vista puesta en la aparente tranquilidad del patio a lo lejos.

—¿Sabes? He tratado de imaginar el motivo por el cuál no querías que lo supiese y ahora que sigo dándole vueltas no encuentro ninguna respuesta.

Raven que le escuchó aparto la mirada bajándola a la taza distraídamente.

—Tenía miedo de lo que dijeses —admitió ella quedamente sin mirarle.

Kyle que frunció ligeramente el ceño volvió la cabeza para verla.

—De todo lo que existe en este enigmático mundo de la única cosa que debes estar segura es que de mi nunca tendrás nada que temer —le aseguró Kyle Wicks con sinceridad.

Raven que levantó la vista despacio al oírle para enfrentar sus ojos tragó débilmente.

—¿Y si esto sale mal?

Kyle sonrió ligeramente al entender ahora mejor la preocupación que la embargaba.

—¿Y si sale bien?

Raven que se quedo callada, había imaginado tantas cosas que podrían salir mal que no se había parado a imaginar el cómo sería que saliese bien. No se había atrevido a ello.

—¿Quién sabe? —medio sonrió Kyle ladeando un poco la cabeza haciendo un gesto hacia el patio—. Puede que dentro de unos pocos años haya un pequeño Kyle correteando por aquí.

—A lo mejor es una pequeña Raven la que corretea —le dijo ella a la defensiva al oír su creída actitud.

Kyle no pudo evitar dejar escapar una risita e inconscientemente se inclinó posando los labios en su pelo a riesgo de que ella le rechazara.

Raven no lo hizo, disfrutó de esa cálida sensación notando como el brazo de él la rodeaba apoyándola de su cuerpo reconfortantemente. Raven que se quedó viendo el patio a lo lejos y la actividad que había en él, imaginó a su pequeño bebé jugando dentro de la muralla como algunos de los niños grandes que solía ver por allí.

—Vale, vale. Sea una pequeña Raven o un pequeño Kyle, creo que todo irá bien. Lo haremos muy bien.

—¿Lo haremos? —preguntó Raven tras unos segundos temerosa de haber entendido mal.

Kyle que llevo un dedo a su rostro se lo levantó por la barbilla para que le mirase a los ojos.

—No me iré a ningún lado, Raven. Haremos esto juntos.

Los ojos de Raven se humedecieron al escucharle y la emoción hizo que le temblase la voz.

—¿Lo prometes?

—Lo prometo —juró Kyle con una apacible sonrisa antes de inclinarse para besarla muy dulcemente.

Raven había sido desafortunada en muchas cosas en su vida pero ahora de algún modo escuchándole, sintió que existía aún una mínima oportunidad de que todo mejoraría.

Continuara...


	27. Chapter 27

Amanece y Polis, capital del pueblo trikru y de la Coalición de los Trece Clanes está de celebración. No todos los días se alcanza la paz entre los pueblos, y no todos los días una Comandante de la Sangre contrae unión, mucho menos con un miembro de la realeza.

Las calles abarrotadas rebosan movimiento alrededor de la más alta Torre, joya que corona la ciudad. El sonido de tambores y la música tradicional que se esparce por cada recoveco de la urbe, contribuyen a hacer de la celebración todo un memorable espectáculo.

Grandes abalorios ornamentales y largos listones de colores engalanan cada lugar, puesto y rincón. Una misera muestra de la generosidad de los clanes para con su Comandante. La deliciosa pero cargante mezcla de olores que vician el aire hacen dilucidar las exquisiteces que traerá el banquete.

Todos los clanes se han afanado en ayudar a prepararlos ya que durará varios días hasta que finalicen las celebraciones. Octavia que camina entre el gentío junto a Lincoln, cuya orden de muerte al fin ha sido al fin revocada nunca antes había presenciado nada igual.

—No se puede decir que no sepáis organizar fiestas —comentó ella viendo como entre un par de hombres colocaban una pesada tabla sobre algunos caballetes aprovechando el espacio entre las otras mesas y algunas mujeres acercaban ornamentos honorificos azules y blancos de su clan Floudounkru para engalanarla.

Lincoln que aún caminaba con cierto recelo a pesar de contar con la concesión de la Comandante se afano en no sobresaltarse al escuchar a un lado como con un hacha golpeaban un par de grandes maderos para colgar de ellos algunos enormes venados.

Octavia que se fijó en él acercó la mano a su rostro mirandole con cierto confort.

—Eh, eh tranquilo —dijo apaciguando su ansia—. Lexa decretó que podías volver, no tenemos de qué preocuparnos. Tienes su permiso.

—Lo se —respondió Lincoln sin poder evitar mantenerse algo preocupado, habían sido meses de alerta constante.

Octavia se inclinó y atrapó sus labios en un beso antes de sujetar su rostro para verle a los ojos.

—Esto es una celebración, un acontecimiento único que ver en la vida, tú mismo lo dijiste. Vamos a disfrutar de esto, a pasárnoslo bien. Ahora todos somos un mismo pueblo y se que es difícil olvidar viejos rencores y prejuicios pero debemos esforzarnos todos en hacerlo. Prométeme que intentarás relajarte y pasarlo bien.

Lincoln que realmente quería hacerlo, confiar en esa nueva cordialidad que al parecer todos desprendían lo meditó unos momentos.

—Te lo prometo —dijo asintiendo imperceptiblemente.

Octavia que sonrió se puso de puntillas besándole de nuevo antes de devolver la mirada a la fiesta con entusiasmo. Nunca había tenido oportunidad de estar entre tanta gente junta, la excitación del momento y la emoción la embargaban. En el Arca las uniones eran simples formalidades, allí eran todo un acontecimiento y era precisamente por ello que Kane había insistido en que todos apreciaran el hecho de ser invitados al banquete y asistiesen. Sería una grosería el perdérselo.

Raven que caminaba un par de pasos tras ellos junto con Kyle no pudo evitar arrugar un poco el ceño. Algunos olores la estaban asqueando mientras que otros despertaban extrañas sensaciones en ella.

—Eh, Lincoln me preguntó si habrá strippers en la despedida de soltero del príncipe —quiso bromear Kyle llevándose una miradita de Raven.

Octavia que se volvió al oírle conteniendo una sonrisa, vio como Lincoln fruncía el ceño sin entender en que consistía la broma.

—¿Qué?

—Nada, no le hagas mucho caso —le dijo Octavia con una sonrisa abriéndose paso entre el gentío—. Kyle solo bromea.

Kyle que se fijo en algunas de las prendas minúsculas que colgaban en algunos de los puestos para las mujeres trikru ladeo ligeramente la cabeza embelesado.

—¿Quién bromea? —se sonrió embobado al imaginar a Raven portando alguna de ellas. Un fuerte pellizco en el brazo hizo que regresase a la realidad de forma tajante—.¡Au!

—Que seamos Skykru no quiere decir que puedas seguir estando en las nubes, Kyle —replicó Raven con cierta diversión y burla al verle saltar así en el sitio.

Octavia, Lincoln y Raven rieron al ver su cara.

—Esa ha sido muy buena —le concedió Octavia a Raven con un guiño divertida antes de ver como salían al extenso páramo situado bajo la gran edificación de piedra que cubría parte de los pies de la Torre en donde se iban a situar los principales banquetes.

Apostados por todo el perímetro principalmente de la Torre había guerreros centinelas armados los cuáles habían sido convocados para mantener el orden llegados al caso de que hubiese necesidad de ello. Nadie que no fuesen ellos debía portar un arma pues en Polis, ciudad aparentemente pacifica existía ese decreto por parte de la Heda.

—Todo tiene un aspecto delicioso —dijo Octavia viendo las largas y gruesas mesas llenas a rebosar.

—Si, aunque no todo huele igual —dijo Raven arrugando la cara al ver como una mujer cortaba una ristra de tripas colgandolas de un gancho crudas.

—Vale, vale —dijo Kyle colocando una mano en su espalda para apartarla de allí—. Movámonos, no quiero que me vomites encima.

—Mirad —dijo Lincoln señalando a lo lejos, Clarke estaba de pie junto a Kane, Abby y Titus que parecía estar explicando donde debían situarse y cómo debían hacerlo.

Cuando se acercaron a ellos a ellos vieron como una buena parte de su gente estaba siendo ayudada a engalanar los lugares de deferencia que les pertenecían.

El alboroto del lugar origino en Octavia claro desconcierto.

—¿Cómo se supone que están distribuídas las mesas? —preguntó ella en voz alta a nadie en particular.

Lincoln que recorrió con la mirada la gran llanura ocupada ahora, señalo con conocimiento.

—Trece mesas, una de honor por cada clan de la Coalición—atestiguó él viendo las alargadas mesas formar una media luna entorno a la extensa plataforma rectangular situada bajo la monumental Torre.

Sobre ella dos lugares de honor. Dos imponentes tronos situados uno a metro y medio del otro de cara a la multitud allí reunida.

Situados de pie uno en cada extremo de la tarima, impertérritos guerreros portadores de mortíferas lanzas mantienen la mirada en el frente inmóviles apostados uno a cada lado de un trono.

Pintura blanca en el rostro del protector de Roan, Príncipe de Azgeda. Pintura negra en el rostro del protector de Lexa, Heda de los Trece Clanes.

—Alucinante —balbuceó Kyle fijándose en como imponía su sola presencia de lejos.

El espacio existente entre el comienzo de las mesas y la alargada pasarela que culminaba en la plataforma era desmesurado.

El sol brillaba en lo más alto ofreciendo sus mejores horas de luz al festejo. El calor abrasador no impedía que en las abundantes mesas los embajadores, paladines y guerreros más destacados devorasen los manjares con brío. El resto, la mayor parte de los pobladores de los clanes, contaban con otras muchas mesas emplazadas por toda la ciudad. Los residentes del Arca incluidos entre ellos.

Al principio, había habido algo de preocupación de abandonar Arcadia para asistir a la capital. No todos se fiaban del todo pero luego la celebración pareció contagiar al resto y nadie había querido perderse tal evento.

Raven que se fijo en cómo la gente saqueaba salvajemente las mesas llenando sus platos hasta arriba de comida y sus vasos hasta rebosar puso una cara mirando también la engalanada mesa que se situaba ante los dos tronos.

—Para ser su banquete nupcial, se lo están perdiendo —dijo cayendo en la cuenta de que ni Lexa ni Roan estaban.

Lincoln que la escuchó volvió la cabeza para mirarla.

—El banquete es para el pueblo, no para ellos. No vendrán.

Eso pillo de imprevisto a Octavia que no lo esperó.

—¿Ah no?

—No, como es tradición ambos deben mantenerse aislados disfrutando de sus últimos momentos de soledad antes de iniciar juntos un nuevo camino. Después de esto, sus almas no volverán a ser libres y deben prepararse para ello.

A Octavia le pareció que tenía mucho sentido aunque ignoraba aún muchas de sus costumbres.

—Vaya —murmuro Raven un tanto impresionada, nunca se le hubiese pasado por la cabeza.

—Y yo que creía que ya estarían fabricando pequeños príncipes y príncipitas —vaciló Kyle sonriente recibiendo las miradas de todos—. Vale, vale ya me calló. Joder, no se puede ni bromear con esto.

—Bromea cuanto quieras siempre que nadie de por aquí te escuche referirte a Lexa de esa manera —le dijo Lincoln al mirarle con pasividad—. Muchos han muerto por menos.

Kyle abrió los ojos y tragó, olvidaba que para ellos la Comandante era como algo sagrado.

—Boca cerrada, de acuerdo —se dijo haciendo un gesto como sellando su boca con una cremallera y lanzando la invisible llave a lo lejos.

Desde luego aún tenía mucho que aprender acerca de ellos, entre otras cosas no faltar intencionadamente el respeto a nadie para no tener que acabar accidentalmente muerto.

Continuara...


	28. Chapter 28

Marcus Kane que se acercó a probar un poco de la enorme pieza de carne sazonada que estaba servida junto a bandejas de frutas y verduras cocinadas en deliciosas especias se llevó un pedacito a la boca y lo saboreó minuciosamente antes de sonreírse ligeramente y mirar de reojo a Abby que hacía lo mismo.

—Está bueno, ¿eh? —viendo como a ella también parecía gustarle—. Podría acostumbrarme a esto.

La Canciller sonrió y tomo un pedacito más viéndole servirse algo de malta fermentada y aguamiel probándolo.

—Estoy segura —medio sonrió Abigail la cual bien podría adaptarse de igual forma. Fijándose luego en Clarke a lo lejos con cierta responsabilidad.

—Le irá muy bien —le aseguró Kane al adivinar su preocupación, viendo a Titus y a otros embajadores acercarse para intercambiar opiniones con ella y algo de aguamiel.

—Eso espero —dijo Abby sincera recordando cuando Clarke era tan solo una niña de la que no había que preocuparse—. Me preocupa que todo esto la supere otra vez.

—Demosle un voto de confianza, se lo ha ganado —apuntó Kane sonriéndose débilmente—. Se ha vuelto muy madura para su edad. Clarke comprende los riesgos, y lo mucho que está en juego. Sé que jamás haría nada que supusiese ponernos en peligro a todos nosotros. Es una buena líder, como su madre.

—Ojala fuese así —dijo Abby bajando la mirada a la mesa.

—Eres una buena líder Abby, ¿por qué dices eso? —la miró enseguida él preocupado al oírla.

—Marcus esto no se me da tan bien como a Clarke o a ti, lo he estado pensando mucho y quizás sea mejor que seas tú quien tome el mando de Arcadia —admitió ella mirándole.

—¿Pero...?

—Vamos, seamos sinceros esto se te da mejor a ti que a mi. Tú eres bueno intercediendo, negociando. Quieres comprender y comprendes lo que la Comandante quiere en todo momento y mira con el respeto con el que te diriges a los otros clanes. Yo nunca podría ser tan buena como tú en esto, yo no me guío por la razón, me guío por el corazón y puede que ahora mismo no pero que algún día haga algo estupido que pueda provocar incientes innecesarios. Te pido que consideres eso, y que por favor aceptes mi insignia —le dijo Abby quitándosela de la chaqueta para colocarla en la suya.

Marcus que no supo bien que decir ante tal honor, tragó despacio.

—Me esforzaré en hacer lo correcto y en que nunca tengais que arrepentiros de darmela —prometió él llevándose la mano a la insignia ahora colocada sobre la solapa de su uniforme.

Abigail que retrocedió para verle bien forzó una sonrisa cansada.

—Sé que lo harás —dijo inclinándose para posar un sentido beso sobre su mejilla. Estaban juntos en todo esto, y Kane había pasado de ser su mayor contrincante a ser su mejor aliado.

Clarke que se llevó la copa a los labios ataviada con ropas trikrus y arduas pinturas en el rostro bebió un poco antes de asentir a lo que Titus y Leena, otra de las embajadoras le decían, viendoles alejarse. La ceremonia del banquete le estaba pareciendo terriblemente interminable, tanto que el sol ya casi había desaparecido por completo en el cielo haciendo refrescar la tarde.

Bellamy que no le quitaba ojo de encima apostado a un lado de la mesa se sonrió al verla relacionarse así. Clarke sin duda estaba hecha para esto. Era puramente natural en ella mostrar unas dotes de liderazgo así.

Decidió aprovechar que la vio sola para levantarse y acercarse a ella.

—Está usted preciosa, embajadora —dijo nada más llegar a ella inclinando la cabeza en una dócil reverencia que hizo que se sonriera.

Clarke que volvió la cabeza al oírle medio sonrió un poco también sujetando la copa vacía con la mano junto a su pierna.

—No tiene gracia —dijo ella sin poder evitar que el rubor cubriese ligeramente sus mejillas aun no acostumbrada a tantas atenciones.

Bellamy que arrugo un poco la nariz, ladeo la cabeza guiñando un ojo algo reflexivo.

—Un poco si, ¿no crees?

Eso hizo que reir a Clarke, cosa que a Bellamy le encanto poder volver a oir. Hacia mucho tiempo que no escuchaba su risa.

—¿Qué tal has pasado la noche? —quiso saber él ya que ella llevaba algunas horas en la capital—. ¿Te tratan bien?

Clarke asintió con la cabeza mirándole.

—Son amables conmigo.

—Eso está bien, ¿no?

—Si, aunque solo lo hacen porque Lexa se los ha ordenado —reconoció Clarke con un gesto resignado aún no sintiéndose del todo parte del resto.

—Pronto descubrirán lo que vales y te aceptaran entre ellos, estoy seguro de eso —dijo Bellamy reconfortante.

El sonido distintivo de los tambores se detuvo abruptamente dejando todo en completo silencio. Clarke levantó la vista y Bellamy se volvió hacia el largo pasillo que separaba las mesas de la plataforma para ver que pasaba.

El pesado sonido de pisadas retumbó por todo el suelo en una deliberada marcha que hizo que las mesas y el suelo temblasen.

Pronto, seis parejas de guerreros trikrus ataviados con ceremoniales ropajes y pinturas negras y blancas marcando sus rostros y cuerpos se colocaron solemnemente unos frente a otros repartidos por igual a cada lado de la roja y larga alfombra.

Pesadas arcas llenas de tierra y de nieve fueron arrastradas desde alguna parte quedando al comienzo de la alfombra.

—¿Qué es esto? —preguntó casi para si Bellamy con desconcierto fijándose bien en ello.

Los hombres se movieron al unisono y fueron tomando las asas de cada pesada arca hasta que todas estuvieron ocupadas por una pareja. El tribal sonido de los tambores volvió a acometer en el aire convirtiéndolo en todo un ritual. Cada pareja entonces dejo caer la tierra y la nieve al tiempo que andaban majestuosamente hacia los pies de la tarima donde el altar se erigía dejando un rastro de Azgeda y Trikru por el camino que los contrayentes recorrerían.

Clarke que arqueo ligeramente una ceja viendo como al llegar al altar los guerreros se apartaban apostándose a ambos lados de la pasarela de la plataforma contuvo la respiración.

Había llegado el esperado momento.

Los tambores pararon abruptamente sumiendo todo en silencio. Eision, el maestre ceremonial requerido y consagrado por ambos clanes para glorificar la unión se situó de pie tras el altar. Su rostro envuelto en una mascara de frialdad y desafecto. Sabiéndose superior y absolutamente supremo.

—¡Pueblo de Azgeda! —reclamó el maestre dirigiéndose hacia el lado izquierdo donde parte de sus guerreros y sus gentes se habían aglomerado para no perderse nada—. ¡Clamad a las tormentas, a las avalanchas y al frío extremo! ¡Vuestro príncipe, príncipe de la Nación del Hielo se desposa!

Todos, absolutamente todos los habitantes de la Nacion del Hielo allá donde estuviesen, bramaron tres veces cruentos gritos de guerra que rompieron de nuevo el silencio.

Roan, príncipe heredero de Azgeda apareció al inicio de la ahora, consagrada alfombra.

Clarke que se fijó en la fríaldad de sus ojos y en la determinación en su mirada tragó sintiéndose extrañamente amenazada.

Roan, llevaba el torso completamente desnudo, y su piel destacada con símbolos y pinturas negras en honor a Heda, su futura esposa y a sus gentes. Recorriendo decididamente el camino de tierra y nieve que se iba hundiendo bajo sus pesadas botas llegó al maestre Eision y se quedó de pie frente a él.

—Skykru va a tener que poner de moda las camisetas —murmuró Bellamy con cierto recelo en la mirada hablando por lo bajo.

Alguien cercano a él le chisto susurrante para que se callase.

El maestre que inclino la cabeza al mirar a Roan se dirigió de nuevo al pueblo.

—¡Pueblo Arbóreo! —reclamó ahora el supremo dirigiéndose hacia el lado derecho donde súbditos y guerreros se apostaban para no perder detalle alguno—. ¡Clamad a la naturaleza, a la madre tierra y al viento! ¡Vuestro Heda, Comandante de la Sangre y líder de la Nación Trikru se desposa!

Los tres gritos de guerra que rasgaron el aire de la tarde fueron aún más feroces y fieros que los anteriores, sumiendo al terminar la atmósfera en un sepulcral silencio.

Hubo un tenso momento cuando nadie vislumbro a Lexa al pie de la alfombra. Instantes después y cómo si de una aparición se tratase la Heda de los Trece Clanes emergió absolutamente arrebatadora.

Clarke que no la había visto jamás así se quedó con la boca tan abierta como el resto. De por si Lexa era hermosa, una belleza inusual y exótica a la par que indudable, pero en aquellos momentos le parecía más una diosa que cualquier otra cosa.

El ondulado y largo cabello oscuro le caía en cascada sobre la espalda adornado con sencillas flores silvestres y blancas que se prendaba de cada mechón de pelo. Cada pliegue del vestido de color azul zafiro, ciñéndose a su esbelto cuerpo engarzado con escarcha y frías estalactitas en honor a la Nación del Hielo y a su futuro esposo.

La gélida mirada en sus ojos apenas dejando entrever ningún tipo de emoción, disfrazando la rojez de horas previas que despuntaba en ellos. Lexa se quedó mirando lejanamente el final de la alfombra viendo a Roan de espaldas a ella, y al supremo contemplar su hermoso rostro. La imagen de Costia sonriendo sentada entre flores riendo a carcajadas mientras charlaban surgió en su mente, el sonido de sus propios gritos al encontrar su cabeza tendida sobre su cama. La sonrisa de Clarke cuando compartieron aquel cómplice momento en que parecía que todo volvería a marchar bien alguna vez para ella, su bello rostro durmiendo tras escapar de la salvaje bestia.

Titus que contempló como se quedaba estática carraspeó a lo lejos queriendo traerla de vuelta a la realidad y llamar su atención.

Lexa ni siquiera se dio cuenta de cuanto había estado conteniendo la respiración hasta que forzó a su cuerpo a avanzar por la temible alfombra obligándose a desterrar aquellas imágenes y recuerdos de sus pensamientos.

Bellamy que como todos la siguió atentamente con la mirada sintió como Clarke se movía imperceptiblemente a su lado y la miro. Tenía toda su atención puesta en ella, en cada paso, en cada movimiento viéndola llegar hasta el final. Insólitamente sintió un poco de celos de que ella acaparase tanta atención por su parte y se presionó a volver la mirada a la ceremonia.

Clarke algunas veces mostraba indicios de ser una persona completamente distinta a la que una vez él creyó que había sido. Algunas veces, como esta...

Lexa que quedó frente al maestre ceremonial ni siquiera miró a Roan. Titus al darse cuenta de ello, paso por detrás de la multitud discretamente hasta llegar donde se encontraban ellos ocupando una posición cercana. Los sonidos de los tambores cesaron cuando el maestre se dispuso a hablar.

—¡Pueblo hermano de los Trece Clanes en este gran día nos disponemos a contemplar la unión de la honorable Heda, Comandante de la Sangre y el impío guerrero Roan, Príncipe de Azgeda!

La reina Nia que estaba situada en primera fila junto a su gente contempló con cierta sorna como el supremo recitaba esas palabras, antes de fijarse en Ontari a su lado con los ojos clavados en Roan.

—Fijate bien en ellos —susurró arrastrando las palabras con saña sin quitar la vista encima ahora de Lexa—. Así es como se derroca a una arpía y se forja un imperio.

Ontari que ignoró sus palabras simplemente contempló a Roan en silencio tragándose el dolor de ver como el hombre al que amaba era desposado por la mujer más poderosa, importante y peligrosa de los trece pueblos. De haberlo Nia permitido, Roan podría haber sido solo suyo, no podía dejar de pensar.

—¡Procedamos al más sagrado de nuestros juramentos! —anunció el maestre en voz alta dirigiéndose a ellos. Roan y Lexa se volvieron al fin el uno hacia el otro quedando de frente entre ellos. Sus gélidos ojos encontrandose con los del otro, estudiándose en silencio.

El maestre sacó una daga ceremonial y la extendió hacia Roan primero.

Él inconscientemente dirigió la mirada hacia Ontari pero rápidamente corrigió su error al sentir los glaciares ojos de su madre posarse en ellos. Roan tomó la daga y extendió la mano depositando sus ojos en los determinantes ojos de Lexa. Colocando la afilada punta sobre su palma movió la daga abriendo su piel hasta que sentir la sangre brotar y derramarse en gotas sobre la alfombra cubriendo la mezcla de tierra y la nieve.

—¡Mi sangre, es ahora tu sangre! —articuló él con firmeza cerrando su puño para que la sangre resbalase aún más sobre el suelo—. ¡Y siempre que me lo pidas sangraré por ti!

La cabeza de Roan sin apartar los ojos de ella se inclinó ligeramente mientras posaba su rodilla en el suelo en señal de respeto y devoción por ella. Levantándose escasos segundos después.

El maestre que pareció complacido extendió la daga ahora hacia Lexa cuya cara enmascaraba aversión, inquina y rencor. De haber querido, perfectamente podría haberle cortado el cuello con ella allí mismo delante de todos los presentes y nadie podría hacer nada por evitarlo, se dijo en un momento dado.

El rostro de Titus a lo lejos tras Roan le recordó el verdadero motivo por el cuál hacia esto y alargando la mano tomo la daga y se cortó la palma de la otra lentamente con ella sintiendo la sangre llenar su palma y resbalar entre sus dedos hasta caer al suelo.

—¡Mi sangre! —formuló ella en voz alta costándole un mundo poder seguir logrando que sus ojos se desviasen a lo lejos hasta Clarke fugazmente antes de volver a los de Roan, solo así pudo proseguir con la promesa sin que el asco y el desprecio se apoderasen de su voz—. ¡Es... ahora... tu sangre! ¡Y siempre que me lo pidas... sangraré por ti!

Clarke que tragó con fuerza al haber sentido aquella mirada, bajó ligeramente los ojos no queriendo ser testigo de aquello.

Nadie jamás la había visto arrodillarse ante nadie, ante nada. Le parecía toda una humillación para ella después de todo lo que había pasado a causa de la Nación del Hielo.

Por dios, ella era Heda de los Trece Clanes, líder del Pueblo Arbóreo, visionaria y portadora de la paz de todo el pueblo trigeda no podía verla sometida así.

Mejor dicho, no quería verla insultada así. Conociéndola como pocos la conocían, entendía el doloroso momento que este acto supondría para ella.

Bellamy que apenas conocía la historia, se la quedó viendo desde lejos. No parecía que Lexa fuese a hacerlo, no lo parecía en absoluto. Una pequeña incertidumbre se apoderó de todos los asistentes, especialmente de las gentes de su pueblo.

Titus que endureció su mirada clavó sus ojos en Lexa señalando discretamente pero con firmeza hacia el suelo. Ella que se quedó inmóvil en silencio, tuvo que hacer su mejor esfuerzo para tragarse todo su orgullo e inclinar la cabeza antes de hendir la rodilla sin siquiera tocar el suelo antes de levantarse de nuevo.

Los doce clanes estallaron en gritos, voces, aplausos y tambores de nuevo, sobresaltando a skykru que desconocía lo que siguiente que ocurriría. La música volvió a sonar y Roan y Lexa se dieron la espalda ascendiendo pesadamente cada uno por la pasarela hasta llegar a lo alto de la tarima. Allí cada uno alzó la mano sangrante como muestra de honor hacia su pueblo y los clamores se incrementaron.

Ambos se cruzaron sin mirarse en medio de la plataforma al dirigirse a sus respectivos asientos presidiendo el ahora si que si nupcial banquete.

Lexa ocupando el trono situado en el lado izquierdo expuesta a los pobladores de la Nación del Hielo y Roan ocupando el trono del lado derecho donde el Pueblo Arbóreo pudiese contemplar su imponente valía.

A Clarke le pareció ver como Lexa desviaba la mirada enjugándose una dolorosa lágrima con disimulo antes de endurecer friamente la mirada sabiéndose contemplada por la Nación del Hielo de una u otra manera.

Nia que dibujó una implacable sonrisa al verla derrotada ante si, pero sobretodo ante los suyos no pudo sentir una mayor satisfacción en aquellos momentos.

La fiesta ahora si que estaba servida.

Continuara...


	29. Chapter 29

Las horas transcienden y la noche se apodera de todo Polis. Numerosas hogueras y antorchas han sido encendidas y desplegadas por todo el gigantesco asentamiento donde la celebración continuaba teniendo lugar.

La comida y la bebida no han parado de colmar las mesas sin descanso a pesar de las horas que han transcurrido desde el comienzo de la celebración.

Ahora que la luna ha ascendido llenando poderosamente con su luz toda la capital coronando el cielo, Roan y Lexa se ponen en pie descendiendo por la solemne pasarela en silencio quedando a los pies de esta.

El cadencioso sonido de los tambores cambia súbitamente y las miradas de la multitud se dirigen a ellos en el frente.

Indra se abre paso entre los trikrus y Ontari se abre paso entre los azgedakru aproximandose a ellos. Ambas desenvainando sus largas y afiladas espadas al cruzarse en el camino la una de la otra, quedando al llegar a ellos Indra frente a Roan y Ontari frente a Lexa.

Un instante de tensión que hizo que muchos contuviesen el aliento.

Roan y Lexa que endurecieron firmemente su mirada extendieron las manos al mismo tiempo con las palmas hacia arriba, incluyendo las heridas. Las magnificas y labradas espadas regalo de ambos pueblos a los contrayentes fueron posadas pesadamente sobre ellas y con una inclinación de cabeza a modo de reverencia, Indra y Ontari se agacharon hendiendo la rodilla en tierra en señal de respeto sin apartar sus peligrosos ojos de los de ellos.

Roan y Lexa enfrentaron impavidos sus miradas y desviaron la vista hacia sus manos contemplando las espadas en silencio antes de inclinar la cabeza con complacencia. A Lexa la impotencia le atenazo el estomago de ver como una de sus más leales, orgullosas y fieras guerreras se veía sometida al que hasta ahora había sido su mayor enemigo, la Nación del Hielo.

Tras unos segundos ambas se alzaron en su lugar y marcharon para ocupar de nuevo sus puestos.

Lexa y Roan las levantaron por encima de su cabeza para presentarlas a sus pueblos antes de dar media vuelta acercandose al altar en paralelo ofreciendolas a las dos arcas llenas de nieve y tierra situadas bajo los altos estandartes representativos de cada uno de sus pueblos. Depositandolas sobre ellas, dieron media vuelta regresando al lugar de antes para enfrentar las ahora no Doce, sino Trece Bendiciones, una por cada clan.

Destacados representantes entre ellos los embajadores de los clanes trikrus, floundunkru, azgedakru, sangedakru, podakru, delfikru, trishanakru, ingranronakru, ouskejonkru, louwoda klironkru, boudalankru, yujledakru y por último pero no menos importante, skykru comenzaron a desfilar por la alargada alfombra comenzando a depositar ante ellos agazajos, regalos y ornamentos típicos de cada región. Lo más destacado eran las Tres Vasijas.

Tres miembros elegidos por sus honorables cualidades de cada clan portaban tres ceremoniales vasijas que debían ofrecer a los desposados antes de ponerlas a los pies del sagrado altar ante las llenas arcas.

El primero de ellos debía contener agua, el agua representaba la vida y la sabiduría. La larga y prospera vida que el clan deseaba para cada uno de ellos. El segundo contenía leche, símbolo de fertilidad y riqueza. Toda aquella la cual deseaban para sus hijos y los hijos de sus hijos a lo largo de la vida. El tercero a rebosar de sangre, la sangre de sus enemigos los cuáles verían caer una y otra vez ante ellos. La sangre representante de expiación y muerte.

La consagración ante la Coalición legitimaba a ambos a tomar el mando de Trigedakru y de Azgeda, aunque este último al tener reina regente con mayor ambigüedad. La única satisfacción que tuvo Lexa con todo esto es volver a ver a Nia arrodillarse ante ella a pesar de la escondida y pérfida sonrisa que en su cara desprendía al contemplarla desde su posición. La mirada gélida de Heda, atravesó los ojos de la glacial reina intuyendo cuánto estaba disfrutando con todo eso y su mirada se acorazó aún más.

A Nia no le importó arrodillarse ante ella porque así podía disfrutar de aquella memorable imagen de ella. Los ojos de Roan se posaron sobre su madre al verla disfrutar de esa manera y se apartaron en ademán de desprecio ignorando que se arrodillase también ante él.

Nia que le dirigió una mirada enervada a su hijo al percibirle hacer eso, continuó su camino precediendo a toda su delegación.

Fue la única vez en toda la celebración que Lexa se dio cuenta de que a Roan le apetecía estar tan poco ahí como a ella y eso extrañamente la complació. Sabía que Roan no tenía nada contra ella salvo ser enemigos naturales por la disputa con Azgeda. Odiaba tanto a Nia como lo hacia ella o aún más.

Existían pocas cosas que fuesen un secreto para la Heda de los Trece Clanes, que tenía ojos y oídos en todas partes. Por eso para ella no era ninguno conocer el motivo de su pasado destierro, y aunque no le debía absolutamente nada le nació tener un buen gesto con tal de provocar la ira de Nia.

Heda se volvió hacia su protecctor y este diligente no tardó en quedar junto a ella. Lexa movió los labios profiriendo algunas bajas palabras en trigedasleng y la cara del guerrero cambió súbitamente viendo a la delegación del hielo alejarse a lo lejos. Asintiendo a la orden se alejó por detrás de ellos perdiéndose entre la muchedumbre para ir a hablar con la reina Nia.

Lexa que seguía recibiendo agasajos y regalos junto a Roan de la gente que desfilaba incansablemente por la alfombra no perdió detalle alguno desde lejos. Viendo como el joven se arrodillaba ante la fría reina y se dirigía a ella transmitiendo su imperioso mensaje. A medida que Nia escuchaba las palabras el rostro se le endurecía mientras la irá y la exasperación la irritaban por dentro.

Ahora fue el altivo rostro de Lexa kom Trigeda el que se alzó férreo y orgulloso enmascarando una vaga sonrisa cargada de intención. Roan que reflejamente se fijo en su gesto siguió la mirada de su consorte hasta verla acabar en el rostro de su madre. La furia y el odio que desprendían sus ojos no era para él desconocido pero pocas veces había tenido ocasión de verla tan contenida.

—Mucho cuidado con ella —se atrevió a advertir él a su nueva consorte—. No es de las que pasan por alto las cosas.

Para su sorpresa, y por primera vez en todo el día escuchó al fin la voz de ella.

—Tampoco lo soy yo —sentenció Lexa sin mirarle siquiera con seguridad y osadía en la voz sintiendo la mirada de su ahora esposo sobre ella entendiendo qué hablaba de verdad.

¿Qué la reina Nia quería desafiarla de algún modo...?

Adelante, qué se atreviera.

Continuara...


	30. Chapter 30

Octavia que come algo de frutas sentada en un derruido muro bajo el amparo de uno de los frondosos arboles que emergían de entre las ruinas contemplaba como Lincoln a lo lejos volvía a relacionarse con sus gentes. Verle de esa manera la hacia muy feliz. Sabía cuanto necesitaba Lincoln no ser considerado un traidor por los suyos.

Nunca quiso ser uno, tan solo estar con ella. Lincoln la había salvado de muchas maneras y era justo devolverle el favor adaptándose para ser una de los suyos. Eso era lo que más le gustaría. Que ellos la aceptaran.

—Menudo espectáculo, ¿eh? —comentó Bellamy apareciendo por detrás de ella con dos copas en la mano.

Octavia que volvió la cabeza al oírle se sonrió un tanto divertida.

—Bastante entretenido —admitió ella fijándose en como la gente bebía, comía, bailaba, luchaba amistosamente y se divertía a lo lejos.

Bellamy le ofreció una de las copas y bebió un poco de la suya apoyándose a su lado en el muro. Octavia que la cogió bebió un poco antes de quedarsele mirando viendo contemplar a Clarke en la lejanía perfectamente integrada entre los embajadores.

—Te gusta mucho, ¿verdad? —preguntó Octavia con media sonrisa entendida.

Bellamy que la escuchó miró a su hermana a la defensiva.

—Claro que no.

—Claro que si —dijo Octavia rompiendo a reír divertida al ver como al calor de las antorchas su cara enrojecía ligeramente.

—Solo somos amigos, Octavia —insistió Bellamy como si necesitase explicárselo.

—Si, amigos que se acuestan juntos —repuso Octavia con burla más jocosa aún al oírle. Bellamy fue a discutirselo, pero Octavia arqueó una ceja acallándole evidente—. ¿Tengo que recordarte que tu esclusa está al lado de la mía?

El rostro de Bellamy se desencajó.

—Gracias a vosotros he podido comprobar que hay muy buena acústica, por cierto —bromeó ella haciéndole enrojecer más ya que hablar de sexo con su hermana pequeña no le resultaba nunca nada cómodo.

—Vale, vale demasiado para estos oídos —quisó pararla Bellamy moviendo la mano para que parara.

Octavia rompió en carcajadas divertida.

—Te ruborizas —bromeó ella desternillada—. Eso también es nuevo.

—Octavia —dijo Bellamy haciendo un gesto paciente—. No me quiero enfadar...

—Está bien, ya paró, ya paró —no pudo evitar reir risueña como una niña—. Ahora en serio, ¿qué tal las cosas con ella?

Bellamy que se la quedó mirando dudó si responderle o no a la pregunta pero después decidió que era hora de confiar más en ella.

—Pues si te soy sincero no lo se —dijo él dejando la copa sobre el muro para cruzarse de brazos viéndola a lo lejos—. A veces parece que está ahí ahí mismo, para mi... Que es ella, ¿sabes lo que quiero decir? Pero otras veces es como si estuviese a años luz de mi y de aquí.

—Hace muy poco que ha vuelto, dale algo de tiempo para aclararse —le aconsejó ella escuchándole.

—Creo que para ella es algo mucho más complicado que eso —murmuró Bellamy abstraído en sus pensamientos.

—¿Lo dices por Lexa? —se atrevió a preguntar Octavia jugando un poco con la copa entre sus manos al dirigirse a su hermano de aquella manera.

A Bellamy esa preguntá le tomó por sorpresa y no pareció comprender a qué venía.

—¿Lexa? —preguntó confuso mirandola—. ¿Qué tiene que ver ella con todo esto?

Octavia que no pensó que su hermano estuviese hablando en serio le dedico una entendida miradita.

—No disimules conmigo, Bellamy es evidente que Clarke siente algo más que odio por ella. Es más creo que por eso Lexa la mantiene aquí, en Polis.

Sus palabras que cayerón como valdes de agua fría sobre su hermano consiguieron que Bellamy dudase realmente de si había habido o había algo entre ellas. Algo de lo que en un momento dado ni siquiera se había percatado, mejor aún algo de lo que había preferido no percatarse.

Recordó la mirada en los ojos de la rubia cuando Lexa, Heda de los Trece Clanes había aparecido al pie de la alfombra vestida de esa radiante manera. Lexa era indiscutiblemente hermosa, eso lo podía ver no era ningún idiota. A él también le parecía una mujer atractiva pero de ahí a que Clarke sintiese algo más que fascinación y curiosidad por ella escapaba un poco de lo que creía su control.

Octavia que se le quedo observando, viendo como cambiaba su rostro se quedó petrificada completamente.

—Lo... lo sabías, ¿no?

Bellamy que tragó viendo como a lo lejos la atención de Clarke caía sobre Lexa junto a dos de los embajadores que parecían apreciar los detalles de la ceremonia, se quedó de lo más callado. Octavia se alarmó un poco ante eso.

—Ahora si —susurró él sibilante apenas atento a ella entendiendo ahora muchas más cosas de las que hasta ahora creía conocer.

Continuara...


	31. Chapter 31

Clarke que ha aprovechado que al fin los otros embajadores y sobretodo Titus han dejado de atosigarla tras comprobar que no le falte de nada a su gente, se acerca a contemplar como ha quedado el tumultuoso suelo iluminado a la luz de las antorchas. Son cientos, miles las muestras de afecto que han sido depositadas bajo el altar y sobre las suntuosas alfombras.

Sabe que la mayor parte son muestras sinceras, Lexa la Heda de los Trece Clanes es muy querida por todo el pueblo. No es de extrañar, consiguió lo que ninguna otra Comandante antes había conseguido, unificar todos los clanes e instaurar una sólida alianza de paz. Había hecho mucho por ellos y por eso, todos y cada uno de los súbditos leales a ella no dudarían ni un instante en dar su vida a cambio de la de Lexa.

Los trikrus si algo tenían era un alto concepto del honor, el orgullo, el coraje y el valor, y no podía decirse que la Comandante, no representase con creces cada uno de ellos.

El sacrificio que Lexa había hecho aquel día al anteponer a su pueblo a sus propios deseos y a su voluntad, la convertían a ojos de Clarke no solo en una buena y honorable líder si no en alguien mucho más generosa de lo que ella alguna vez pudo llegar a pensar.

Ahora mismo la Comandante merecía más su compasión que el desprecio o el odio que alguna vez pudo haber sentido por ella. Esa unión, era sin duda su expiación por lo ocurrido en el Monte Weather.

Sin embargo por mucho que pudiese parecer, Clarke no estaba disfrutando de ello. Más bien todo lo contrario, su dolor le daba pena.

Lexa le daba pena.

Abigail que acababa de anunciar a los skykru que había cedido la insignia de Canciller a Kane se acercó a ella mientras su gente lo celebraba a lo lejos felicitando al nuevo Canciller a lo lejos.

Clarke que sintió la mano de su madre sobre su espalda se giró para ver quien era, relajandose al ver que solo era ella.

—Mirales —dijo Abby con una sonrisa viendoles festejar integrados a lo lejos—. Están felices, Clarke. Y en parte es gracias a ti.

Clarke que se les quedó mirando viendo a mucha de su gente sonreír abiertamente y compartir por primera vez desde que habían llegado a tierra. Puso buena cara a su madre. De alguna extraña forma le parecía que no formaba parte de ese circulo. Nada era como antes, le parecía estar fuera de lugar en todo momento y no sólo le ocurría estando con su gente. Era ella, no el entorno lo que había cambiado a su alrededor.

Solamente ella.

—Se que apenas he tenido tiempo de agradecerte todo lo que estás haciendo por nosotros, pero quiero que sepas que me siento muy orgullosa de ti —le aseguró Abby tomándola del rostro antes de besar su frente con veneración.

Clarke que no quiso forzarse demasiado, no con lo susceptible que se sentía esa noche negó imperceptiblemente con la cabeza.

—No tienes nada que agradecerme, habría hecho cualquier cosa por todos vosotros.

—Lo se —asintió Abigail admirando su rostro con ternura. Su Clarke había crecido ante sus ojos sin que ella apenas se diese cuenta. Era la mujer sensata y madura que Abby creyó que sería algún día cuando la imaginaba de mayor en el Arca.

Todas las llamas de las antorchas y las hogueras se apagaron al mismo tiempo cómo si un suspiró las hubiese sofocado. El incesante sonido de los tambores que habían tocado desde el alba hasta ahora sin detenerse cesó y todo se quedo en sepulcral silencio. Abigail se volvió al tiempo que Clarke levantaba la mirada desorientada.

Sin siquiera percatarse de ello, Roan y Lexa ya caminaban uno al lado del otro a lo largo de un extenso camino bordeado por los cuencos que cada clan había aportado al dar las Trece Bendiciones alineados a cada lado de la ancha y roja alfombra cubierta de nieve fresca y tierra cuyo final se perdía bajo la gran Torre.

El final apoteósico a tan extraordinario acontecimiento. La ceremonia al fin llegaba a su termino, aunque solo para los contrayentes pues la fiesta aún proseguiría para el pueblo al menos dos día más.

—Debo reconocer, que es muy valiente por su parte—reconoció Abby fijándose en Lexa a lo lejos—. No se si yo hubiese podido hacerlo.

—Hacemos cuanto debemos para sobrevivir aquí abajo —murmuró Clarke queriéndose convencer casi más a si misma que a su madre—. Ella solo hace lo mismo.

—Matarón a alguien a quién quería Clarke, la dejaron allí para verla. No debe ser fácil abandonar esos deseos de venganza cuando tienes que dormir junto a quién ha hecho eso.

Clarke que no había pensado hasta ahora en ello, se dio cuenta de lo que Lexa tendría que hacer ahora que había contraído esa sagrada unión con Roan y se quedó un tanto paralizada. Ese impensable momento probablemente iba a ser lo más duro de toda está historia. Lo más duro para Lexa.

Desconocía cómo era el renombrado príncipe Roan de la Nación del Hielo. Desconocía las costumbres en ese sentido de Azgeda, del Pueblo Arbóreo o de los trikrus en general, desconocía muchas cosas pero de una si que podía estar más que segura...

No podría dormir pensando en lo que podría pasarle a Lexa en lo que quedase de noche.

Continuara...


	32. Chapter 32

El prolongado y ascendente camino fue recorrido en el más absoluto de los silencios a pesar de que el mundanal ruido de la celebración se colaba a traves de los derruidos ventanales de la Torre resonando como un eco por cada pasillo. Titus lo había dispuesto todo con ayuda de la delegación de Azgeda.

En cada nivel de la Torre habían apostados al menos doce guardías. Seis pertenecientes al Pueblo Arbóreo, seis pertenecientes a la Nación del Hielo. Su cometido era asegurarse de que cada planta, cada altura del edificio se mantenía perfectamente protegida y las estancias que componían cada una de ellas.

Los embajadores de la Coalición tenían algunas de las mejores, bien amuebladas y dispuestas. Las hermosas y extensas vistas que podían admirarse desde cada ventanal y mirador aumentaban a medida que la altura ascendía. Otras de las estancias situadas a un menor nivel se reducían a reliquias, a resguardar las armas y a aquellos que con mayor valor las portaban. Líderes destacados dentro de cada uno de los pueblos.

Los Natblidas o Sangre Nocturna concentrados a unos pocos niveles por debajo de la cúspide. Protegidos y resguardados de los numerosos peligros que pudiesen acecharles al encontrarse el próximo o la próxima Comandante entre los miembros de su generación.

Y en lo más alto, en la cúspide de la Torre, coronando la cima las estancias privadas de Heda, Comandante de la Sangre y líder suprema de los Trece Clanes. Las cuáles tendría que compartir ahora con Roan, príncipe de Azgeda y regente consorte.

La jóven Comandante nunca había necesitado demasiado para sentirse cómoda en sus habitaciones. Los aderezados muros de piedra que mantenían la privilegiada estancia a salvo de incursiones y posibles adversidades naturales de los elementos exteriores habían sido remodeladas para que el príncipe de la Nación del Hielo y ella disfrutasen de un confort aún mayor. Titus había dispuesto tomar otras estancias cerradas de la misma planta y anexionarlas para lograr ese bienestar superior.

La planta entera bajo la suprema se mantuvo completamente vacía para una mayor seguridad y privacidad. Ni siquiera los miembros de la guardia o los centinelas cruzarían aquellos pasillos. Un voto de confianza ciega tanto para Azgeda como para el Pueblo Arbóreo dada las condiciones de la recién afianzada tregua. La renombrada paz era un asunto de vital importancia para todos ellos que no debía estropearse por nada.

El lúgubre silencio que colmaba las dos últimas plantas mientras Roan y Lexa ascendían los incontables escalones hasta llegar a la última de ellas, pesó en las entrañas de ambos.

Roan no podía dejar de pensar en Ontari, en lo que Nia le haría si él no cumplía fielmente con sus deseos. Lexa por otra parte se preparaba abstraída para lo que intuía que vendría a continuación.

Cuando traspasaron el umbral y las majestuosas puertas se cerraron pesadamente tras ellos, tanto Lexa cómo Roan comprendieron que ya no había vuelta atrás. La suerte estaba echada para ambos.

La mirada de Roan que nunca antes había tenido oportunidad de estar allí recorrió toda la estancia fijandose en las cientos de velas que parecían llevar encendidas mucho tiempo antes de que llegasen colocadas por cada rincón y lugar de la habitación. La amplia cama cubierta con cálidas y gruesas pieles resaltaba en medio de tanta ostentación pegada a un cabezal dorado que se elevaba hasta acabar en la bóveda de la habitación de cuyo centro colgaba una hermosa y valiosa lámpara llena de velas que iluminaba los puntos oscuros que alguna vez pudiesen acaecer en la habitación.

Roan que observó algunos otros muebles apostados por el resto de la estancia, acertó a quitarse lentamente el embellecido cinturón que completaba su atuendo. Observando como de reojo Lexa se apartaba de él acercandose a un imponente aparador.

Que era hermosa no lo podía negar en absoluto, porque verdaderamente lo era. Nunca había tenido ocasión de admirar sus rasgos ni siquiera estando cerca de ella, entre otras cosas porque Lexa jamás lo hubiese permitido. Ahora se preguntaba que había hecho ella para ganarse un odio y un desprecio tan poderosos como los que Nia sentía por ella. Aunque pensandolo bien a la reina de Azgeda tampoco hacía falta hacerle mucho para que se exaltase así.

Lexa que estaba de pie frente al aparador levantó una de sus manos hacia su alargado cabello desprendiendo una de sus flores y dejandola sibilinamente sobre la tácita superfie del lucido mueble. Dandole la espalda y sin perderle de vista a través del espejo fue haciendo lo mismo una y otra vez con cada una de ellas.

Roan sintió una extraña sensación sacudir su cuerpo de forma inconsciente al contemplarla hacer eso. El ambiente completamente enrarecido por el olor de las derretidas velas.

Casi como si la calma, precediese a la tormenta, Roan dio un paso involuntario hacia ella que detuvo su mano rumbo a su cabello de nuevo nada más darse cuenta de ello.

La atmósfera pareció adquirir un tinte mucho más tenso y él se quedó mirando sus fríos ojos fijamente reflejados en el espejo. Su cinturón resbaló desde su mano cayendo atronador al suelo como una amenazadora señal de alerta. Lexa que ni se inmutó continuó impasible contemplándole a través del espejo con desafío en la mirada.

Roan que reconoció el valor en ese gesto más siendo ambos conscientes de lo que se jugaban, quiso razonar con ella tras unos segundos de sorda reflexión.

—Debemos hacer esto, Lexa —dijo él categóricamente—. Sabes que debemos.

Lexa que sostuvo su mirada largamente en el espejo después de unos segundos movió la cabeza atreviéndose a enfrentar su cara antes de sacudir lentamente la cabeza negando en silencio.

—No compartirás mi lecho —sentenció tajante ella.

El rostro de Roan se contrajo con cierta arrogancia e indignación.

—Tú no tienes ni idea de lo mucho que está en juego, mi madre ha ordenado que...

—No compartirás mi lecho —repitió Lexa más que segura de ello apartándose del aparador y acercándose a la cama para lanzar un almohadón al suelo con desaire.

El rostro de Roan cambió por completo.

—Soy un príncipe —replicó él insultado—. No puedes hacer esto.

Lexa que bordeo la cama con determinación se acercó peligrosamente a él reprimiendo del todo sus oscuros deseos.

La Nación del Hielo había masacrado a muchos de su pueblo, la Nación del Hielo había sido la responsable de la muerte de Costia, la Nación del Hielo la había desafiado una y otra vez con intención de quebrantar la tregua.

—Claro que puedo! —se impusó ella con firmeza enfrentando sus ojos con decisión—. Puedo, y si te atreves siquiera a intentarlo te cortaré la garganta antes de que salga el sol.

—No puedes hacer eso. Si lo haces mi madre aprovechará mi muerte para declarar una nueva guerra y esto no le habrá servido de nada a tu pueblo —se aventuró a decir él sosteniéndole la mirada con furia, nadie iba a poner en juego la vida de su amada, nadie. Ni siquiera Heda.

—Te lo advierto —amenazó Lexa arrastrando las palabras en un grotesco trigedasleng.

Roan que reconoció la provocación y el desafío en su mirada no iba a quedarse de brazos cruzados ante tal ofensa.

Él no quería hacer eso. Realmente no quería hacerlo, pero ella le estaba obligando a cruzar un peligroso puente que jamás deseó cruzar de esa forma.

Al igual que a ella, la tensión le contrajo súbitamente cada pequeña fibra y musculo de su cuerpo preparándole para lo que estaba por acontecer.

Las ordenes de su madre habían sido claras, mucho más que claras a todo eso.

Nia quería verla caer, sin importar el precio a pagar por ello.

Quería verla derrotada y vencida a poder ser en el suelo.

Roan no podía permitirse desobedecer sus deseos o alguien a quien quería pagaría por ello.

Lo intentó de nuevo, con la esperanza de llegar a un tácito acuerdo. Su corazón latiendo con fuerza dentro de su pecho, la paciencia a escasos límites de abandonar su cuerpo enfrentando su fiero aspecto.

—No vas a ponérmelo fácil, ¿verdad? —preguntó Roan murmurando proféticamente.

Los preciosos y fríos ojos de Lexa se elevaron pesadamente enfrentando orgullosa los suyos antes de negar decidida e innegablemente imperceptible con la cabeza en señal de desafío.

Ahora si que la suerte estaba echada.

Continuara...


	33. Chapter 33

Nia que movió la mano apartando de su camino la abrigada y pesada capa que la había ataviado en todo el festejo contrajo su cara de pura rabia mientras lanzaba con fuerza un largo candelabro al suelo rompiendo todo lo que encontraba a su paso.

—¿Cómo se atreve a darme ordenes de ningún tipo? —gritó indignada totalmente por el desaire de la fiesta con su mensajero—. ¿A mí? ¿Acaso no ha aprendido qué no le conviene desafiarme?

Ontari que aguardaba de pie junto a su trono mantenía completamente la calma en silencio viendola cómo muchas veces antes perder finalmente los nervios.

—Templanza, mi reina—manifestó Ontari siguiéndola por la oscura estancia con la mirada puesta en ella—. Sólo intenta poneros a prueba

—¡No, no! —le espetó Nia asperamente sabiendo perfectamente qué era lo que movía los deseos de Lexa en aquel momento—. ¡Quiere venganza, está buscando la forma de vengarse! ¡De humillarme! —señalandola con el dedo—. ¡Tú eres mi natblida! ¡Eres mía! ¡Solo mía! ¿Quién se cree que es para arrebatarme algo que me pertenece?

Ontari soportó estoicamente toda esa cólera y esos gritos, la orden la había pillado tan de sorpresa cómo a ella. Lexa, la Comandante de la Sangre, Heda de los Trece Clanes la había reclamado antes del alba como suya. Una "concesión" generosa que Azgeda le haría como regalo de unión. Una concesión inesperada que Nia tendría que aceptar de buen grado para no encolerizar al Conclave.

Menuda provocadora estaba hecha.

De ningún modo iba a entregarla sin más, Ontari era su seguro. Su resguardo de que si algo le ocurriese, Nia viviría eternamente en ella. A no ser qué la Comandante sufriese una repentina muerte que les condujese a tomar el control a ella y a Roan de la Coalición.

Ontari enfrentaría su destino y probablemente se convertiría en Heda sin que nadie lo remediase.

No, no aún no.

Aún era demasiado pronto para cumplir con ese deseo. ¿Quería a Ontari para ella? Bien, que se la quedase. Al menos de momento. Una súbita muerte ahora sería demasiado sospechoso y estando su hijo tan cerca de Lexa, siendo todas las miradas recaerían inevitablemente sobre ella.

—Muy bien, si quiere que vayas con ella. Irás.

El rostro de Ontari cambió ligeramente al escucharla pronunciar aquellas liberadoras palabras.

—¿Qué?

Nia lo pensó fríamente y a su mente acudieron toda clase de posibilidades.

—Irás con ella, con Lexa. Quedarás bajo su protección y amparo. No obstante, escuchame bien —dijo sibilina acercándose peligrosamente a ella—. Tu lealtad es solo mía, ¿me oyes? Solo mía.

Ontari que se quedo mirando sus glaciares ojos asintió imperceptiblemente con la cabeza sabiendo a que se refería.

—Recoge tus cosas, te enviaré con ella —dijo fríamente dándose la vuelta para marcharse.

—¿Y Eilan? —se atrevió a preguntar Ontari con trémula voz.

Nia que se detuvo ante la puerta volvió la cabeza para enfrentar sus ojos.

—¿Qué pasa con él? —preguntó enervada ella.

Ontari tragó al verla sabiendo qué clase de hilos no debía tensar para no sulfurarla aún más, aunque necesitase imperiosamente saberlo.

—¿Vendrá conmigo a la capital?

Nia que se volvió exasperada nada más escucharla arqueo fríamente una ceja.

—Por supuesto que no, tú le trajiste a este mundo pero él, es hijo mio. Algún día cuando Roan muera, él heredara Azgeda. No puedo permitir que Lexa se haga también con él de ninguna manera.

Ontari se dispusó a protestar pero al ver su cara supo que era inútil tratar de hacerlo. Nia tenía la decisión más que clara en su cabeza y su voluntad sabía que era en ocasiones completamente inamovible.

—Mantenme informada siempre que puedas —ordenó Nia mirándola con seriedad—. Honra a tu reina y a tu pueblo en Polis. Haced que me sienta orgullosa o Eilan pagará las consecuencias —sentenció ella sin miramientos antes de salir con paso firme y decidido por la puerta.

¿Lexa iba a presentar batalla desafiándola a ella?

Bien, que se preparase.

Porque esto no había hecho más que empezar.

Continuara...


	34. Chapter 34

La tediosa celebración había sido agotadora para todos. Clarke no creyó que pudiese dormir pero ahora tumbada sobre su cómoda cama, sintiendo el brazo desnudo de Bellamy abrazarla desde atrás y su cálida mano puesta sobre la suya el sueño al fin la había vencido completamente.

Las primeras luces del alba clareaban el cielo colandose por entre las traslúcidas y grandes cortinas apostadas en los anchos ventanales y el mirador de la habitación cayendo sobre ellos. La respiración de Bellamy muy cerca de su oído acompasaba su sueño. Él también estaba agotado.

El viaje desde Polis hasta Arcadia era cómo poco extenso y a decir verdad, él no quería marcharse y dejarla sola allí. A pesar de la alianza, de la promesa de paz y de la unión de su gente a la Coalición, Bellamy seguía sin confiar del todo en ellos.

Cuestión de costumbres, sospechó él en su mente. Aunque una vocecita minuscula sólo reconocía ser celos. Bellamy estaba celoso de lo que Clarke pudiese sentir por la mujer más poderosa y hermosa de cuántas habían por aquellas tierras. Le costaba reconocerlo, sin embargo Octavia había abierto inconscientemente esa veda y él no estaba dispuesto a renunciar a Clarke sin batallar por ella.

Había pasado por mucho para poder estar nuevamente a su lado. Muchos momentos duros, malos, oscuros. Momentos que nunca creyó que podría superar. Ahora que al fin, había tenido ocasión de decirle cuánto la quería no sería justo abandonar la idea. Había pasado ya ese tiempo. La ocasión de retirarse y claudicar, había totalmente expirado y ahora no tenía más razón que rendirse a lo que sentía por ella.

Clarke por su parte aún no se había pronunciado.

Revelar del todo sus sentimientos, exponerse de esa manera resultaba algo impensable para ella después de la muerte de Finn. Contaba con demasiado miedo en su interior para arriesgarse. Prefería la seguridad y el confort que en pequeños momentos podía obtener en cierta manera junto a las personas las cuáles la apreciaban y la querían.

Migajas de amor, cariño y afecto con las que se conformaba sin más. Aceptando casi cualquier cosa que la hiciese sentirse humana de nuevo.

Una persona real.

Alguien en quien poder volver a confiar quizás algún día.

Un vibrante estruendo hizo que Clarke abriese los ojos vertiginosamente. Bellamy que también lo escuchó despertó a su lado un tanto sobresaltado.

—¿Qué ha sido eso? —preguntó él alarmado.

Clarke que aguzó el oído escuchando nuevos ruidos elevó la mirada hacia el techo de la habitación sabiendo que provenía de mucho más arriba que ello.

Bellamy que vio como Clarke se destapaba, sentándose en la cama de inmediato. Volvió a escuchar estruendo y se irguió a su lado.

—¿Clarke? —preguntó él adormilado y confuso poniendo la mano sobre su brazo.

—Viene de arriba —murmuró ella tras unos segundos de tenso silencio, pudiendo escuchar los desagradables sonidos. Especialmente, los que se colaban a través de los abiertos ventanales.

Bellamy que se apoyo mejor sobre su codo sobre la cama se frotó un poco los ojos, entendiendo lo que debía estar pasando antes de tragar despacio.

—No podemos hacer nada al respecto —dijo quedamente él llevando la mano a su cadera para reconfortarla.

Clarke que cerro los ojos al sentirle hacer eso luchó contra sus deseos de ir a ver que ocurría. En el fondo, le dolía admitir que le preocupaba lo que pasase con Lexa.

Era doloroso. Casi como traicionarse así misma, más era incapaz de poder evitar hacerlo.

Un nuevo estrépito hizo que se sobresaltase estando aún sentada al borde de la cama y Clarke subió sus rodillas recogiéndolas contra su pecho apoyando la cabeza de ellas esperando que esos sonidos cesaran pronto.

Bellamy que se preocupó mucho al verla así se acercó a ella sentándose a su lado rodeándola con el brazo para tratar de calmarla y reconfortarla. No sabía que decir al verla de esa manera. En ocasiones contadas eran las veces que ella había necesitado de su consuelo y reconocía que esta era una de ellas.

A Bellamy en cierta manera le gustaba cuidar de ella. Le hacía sentirse mayormente útil. Alguien de quien llegado el caso poder depender. Bellamy que se sentó a su lado poso los labios sobre su pelo al tiempo que sentía como Clarke acurrucaba su cuerpo contra el suyo y Bellamy la rodeó con sus fuertes brazos queriendo protegerla de todo aquello.

Verla sufrir de algún modo, le dolía como nada que antes hubiese sentido. Y aunque fuera de esa habitación ella fuese la invencible Wanheda, Cazadora de la Montaña, Comandante de la Muerte, allí dentro solo era ella. Y Bellamy aceptaría cualquier cosa con tal de que ella no sufriera.

Continuara...


	35. Chapter 35

Cuando la hoja se deslizó nuevamente por su estomago, Lexa supo que moriría con certeza.

Sentía como su piel se entreabría y como la negra sangre se deslizaba lentamente goteando sobre sus desnudos pies que se retorcían de dolor sobre la húmeda tierra, preparándose para lo que vendría después.

Apretando los dientes, jadeó y dejó que el dolor pasase a través de ella. El cuerpo entero le tembló, y sólo deseó que todo terminase de una vez para que aquellos a los que habían capturado con ella, pudiesen ser liberados. Se alegraba de que Anya no estuviese allí para ver eso.

Otro lento corte, otro lastimoso quejido.

Más dolor, pero ni un solo grito.

Nia no lo conseguiría. No de ella.

Lexa sentía que estaba a punto de desmayarse. Podía oír a los suyos protestando y revolviéndose en su encierro, luchando por que se detuviesen. No lo hicieron. Sus captores siguieron cumpliendo la orden bajo la atenta mirada de la reina de la Nación del Hielo.

Les habían capturado a sabiendas de que Lexa sería la próxima Heda y que las severas represalias por su muerte desencadenaría una guerra.

Anya, la Comandante que lideraba el Pueblo Arbóreo la vengaría junto con a toda su gente. Nia se había equivocado al querer demostrar su fuerza ante los otros clanes de esa manera. Lo único que conseguiría con ese acto sería provocar más muertes innecesarias que forzarían otro cruento conflicto.

Torturar a una niña de diecisiete años ante los ojos de su gente no es que dejase a la líder de la Nación del Hielo en muy buen lugar ante su gente. Más que nada porque eso sólo demostraba el temor que sentía porque Lexa asumiese todo el poder.

De ningún modo, pretendía permitir que ocurriese eso. Ninguna cría iba a dejarla en evidencia ante su pueblo.

Lexa levantó lentamente la vista algo abotargada por la cantidad de dolor que estaba soportando, y miró con cierto desafío los ojos de Roan, el joven príncipe de Azgeda.

—Tienes... que atarme... para doblegarme... porque los dos sabemos... que en una lucha justa... —siseo ella burdamente en trigedasleng desafiante—. Jamás... me vencerías..

Sus palabras golpearon al chico como si de afiladas cuchillas se tratasen. La expresión de su rostro cambió, al igual que la expresión en el rostro de Nia al verle rebajado de esa forma, y la vergüenza tiño su impávida cara conteniendo toda su ira.

—¡Hazla callar! —ordenó Nia de Azgeda a su primogénito, el cuál se quedó quieto, incapaz de hacerlo. Nia que se enfureció al ver eso descendió de su puesto y le apartó con la mano fieramente haciendo que Roan cayese al suelo.

La mano de Nia se elevó por encima de su cabeza en el aire golpeando la cara de Lexa con mucha más fuerza de la necesaria. El sonido restalló en el aire y la cabeza de Lexa quedó colgando sobre su pecho. Sus rodillas la traicionaron y las prietas cuerdas que sujetaban sus manos y sus caderas al alto poste de madera, impidieron que cayese. Un hilillo de sangre negra resbaló por la comisura de sus labios cayendo sobre ella.

Lo soportaría.

Soportaría hasta que Anya llegase por ella.

Jamás renunciaría a ella sin pelear. Lexa era el futuro de los clanes, la esperanza del pueblo.

Siempre había sido ella, desde el principio.

Ahora que el dolor la devolvía a la realidad apartando aquellas memorias y divagaciones de su mente, era muy consciente de que nadie vendría por ella.

Absolutamente nadie.

Le dolía respirar. Le dolía íntegramente todo el cuerpo tendida boca arriba sobre el ahora atestado suelo. La respiración entrecortada aún por la dura contienda. Su corazón bombeando con fuerza en el interior de su pecho.

El crepitante sonido de cristales rotos y astillas de madera que habían por todo el suelo se acrecentó cuando Lexa volvió la cabeza con esfuerzo hacia el lado derecho pegando su mejilla amoratada al suelo.

Roan igual de contusionado y herido que ella yacía boca bajo a poco más de medio metro de su cuerpo. Lexa trató de no volver a caer en la inconsciencia y abotargadamente abrió los ojos una vez más, alargando la mano con intención de alcanzarle.

Aún así Roan seguía estando demasiado lejos para ella.

Lexa con esfuerzo trató de darse la vuelta sintiendo los cristales crujir bajo su cuerpo clavándose en aquellos lugares donde la tela del vestido ya no cubría y su carne desnuda era más tierna.

Apretando los dientes, siseó con doloroso esfuerzo y se arrastró lentamente como pudo hasta llegar a su inmóvil cuerpo.

Deseo con todas sus fuerzas que aún respirase, que siguiese con vida.

Conseguir matarle no haría más que desencadenar la guerra que con tanto ahínco había luchado por evitar.

Un dolor intenso le atravesó el abdomen y Lexa se llevó la mano a él sintiendo la caliente y oscura sangre manchar sus dedos. Cerró los ojos y se concentro en seguir consciente antes de empujar con su último aliento el pesado cuerpo de Roan que rodó quedando de costado en el suelo. Lexa entonces llevó temblorosamente dos dedos hasta su garganta. Su pulso era débil si, pero al menos no le había abandonado.

Eso la relajó soberanamente antes de dejarse caer de espaldas sobre el sucio suelo presa de un alivio que jamás creyó posible que sentiría al saberle con vida.

Había sido un día terriblemente largo, uno cargado de tensión, dolor e inquietud para todos ellos. Un día agotador sin duda, pero las primeras luces del amanecer en aquellas destrozadas estancias no le habían traído mejores presagios futuros.

La Nación del Hielo no la sometería.

Azgeda no la doblegaría.

Ella era Lexa kom Trikru, orgullosa trigeda, líder del Pueblo Arbóreo y Comandante de la Sangre. Respetable y honorable guía de los Trece Clanes, algo que ni siquiera Roan, príncipe de Azgeda comprendería.

Ahora que se había revelado a que debían atenerse uno y otro, Roan iba a tener que aprender a coexistir con ella, cuya voluntad no sometería al pueblo de Azgeda y mucho menos a las ordenes de su reina.

Ella era Heda de los Trece Clanes y por mucho consorte que Roan fuese, moriría como los demás que osasen tocarla en contra de su voluntad. Sin importar quién se opusiese a ello.

Ni Azgeda ni la Coalición presumirían jamás de poder hacerlo.

Continuara...


	36. Chapter 36

El cálido amanecer acaricia la piel de Octavia que duerme al raso fuera del campamento Arcadia. La celebración se ha extendido hasta mucho después de abandonar Polis. Todo es perfecto. Tal cómo ella imaginó que debió ser desde un principio.

Estirándose sentada sobre la tierra, contempló maravillada como Lincoln aún dormía sobre la verde y frondosa hierba junto a ella. Una apacible expresión en su rostro la hizo sospechar que tenía un buen sueño.

Lo habían pasado tan bien durante la fiesta. Indra y su gente habían vuelto a acogerle en cuanto supieron que la Comandante levantó su injusto veto. Se sentía verdaderamente feliz por él. Feliz por ella. Indra quería seguir con su entrenamiento, que fuese completamente una de ellos.

Y así era tal y como se sentía Octavia, una de ellas.

Se inclinó posando sus labios sobre los de Lincoln en un pequeño y cálido beso hundiendo después la cara sobre su cuello. Lincoln que se removió ligeramente al sentir sus tiernos besos supo al instante que era ella y se dejó hacer, entreabriendo los ojos contemplandola muy de cerca.

Octavia se sonrió al sentir la forma en que la miraba y se le quedó viendo a los ojos.

—¿Ha sido un sueño entretenido? —quisó saber ella acariciando su mejilla con la yema del dedo suavemente jugando con su rostro—. ¿Aparecía yo?

Lincoln que llevó la mano a su rostro jugó con un largo mechón de su pelo.

—Tú si, pero ni rastro de tu ropa —respondió Lincoln sonriéndose para si fijándose en cómo apenas quedaba algo de su ropa puesta de la noche anterior.

Ella rompió en una pequeña risita.

—Se ha fugado —musitó Octavia confidente en broma antes de besarle dulcemente.

Lincoln que dejó escapar una risita le apartó suavemente el cabello inclinándose para besar su hombro.

—Esta noche ha estado bien, ¿verdad? —murmuró Lincoln viéndola cerrar los ojos deliciosamente—. Os han acogido.

—Si, lo han hecho —murmuró Octavia disfrutando sutilmente del gesto—. No pensé que lo hiciesen, pero lo han hecho.

Lincoln se la quedo mirando en silencio unos minutos sin dejar de acariciar su cabello.

—Indra está orgullosa de ti y yo también —dijo con verdadero amor viéndola a los ojos—. Has demostrado ser una autentica guerrera para tu pueblo.

—El único pueblo que a mi me importa eres tú—murmuró Octavia sincera mirándole a los ojos sin dejar de acariciar su piel.

Sus palabras derritieron a Lincoln por completo. Él, que jamás había podido imaginar poder amar a alguien tanto como la amaba a ella. Él que la había antepuesto al bienestar de su pueblo, incluso a su Heda. Él que había perdido por ella la razón por completo.

Después de lo ocurrido en el Monte Weather, Octavia era lo único que le mantenía cuerdo. Tanto como para demostrarle que lo único importante para él, era ella.

Lincoln la tomó del rostro besandola lenta y deliberadamente. Renunciaría a cualquier cosa por ella, a cualquier cosa.

Octavia cerro sus ojos disfrutando de aquel perfecto beso, como todos los que Lincoln le regalaba. Todos y cada uno de ellos únicos a su deliciosa manera.

Le quería tanto...

Ella si que estaba orgullosa de él, de poder estar a su lado.

Entre ellos sobraban las palabras. Las muestras espontáneas de afecto definían mejor su relación que cualquier otra cosa que pudiesen decir. Lo que sentían el uno por el otro era mágico.

Amor puro y constante. Un amor para pocos entendible aunque para ellos más que razonable.

Uno verdadero.

Continuara...


	37. Chapter 37

Ontari se sentía extraña encontrándose fuera del alcance de Nia en la capital. Caminar libremente por los pasillos de la Torre, suponía algo completamente nuevo para ella. Era consciente de que algunas plantas, especialmente donde se encontraban otros natblidas o Sangres Nocturnas estaban vetadas para ellas. No es que la Comandante desconfiase de ella, es que directamente conocía cuáles serían sus intenciones al tenerles cerca.

Si algo era Lexa, era perspicaz y astuta.

Sospechaba que había dos motivos por los cuáles había decidido reclamarla en Polis, uno era el deseo de importunar a Nia, otro posiblemente el más inteligente de todos desalentar a Roan de cualquier clase de acercamiento con ella.

Reconocía su buen juicio al hacerlo. Roan tenía ordenes especificas para Lexa, ordenes claras de Nia que convertirían la vida de la joven Comandante en un insoportable infierno. Ordenes que Roan cumpliría para proteger lo que era suyo, lo que le pertenecía por derecho.

Él no arriesgaría nunca su vida ni la de Eilan por contrariar a su madre. Entendía su postura en todo aquello. Entendía lo que esa clase de unión acarrearía y que pronto la Coalición no se conformaría solo con ello.

A la larga, un heredero del Pueblo Arbóreo y de Azgeda sellaría el acuerdo de paz. Era una simple cuestión de tiempo.

Ontari avanzó por uno de los sombríos pasillos fijándose en cada pared y grieta a su paso. Cada puerta, cada inexplorable sala cerrada, memorizandolo todo. No tenía deseos de escapar de allí, no por el momento.

Tampoco conocía las verdaderas intenciones de Lexa al traerla allí por mucho que quisiese conjeturar al respecto. La realidad es que desconocía para que había sido convocada allí.

Clarke que salía de uno de los innumerables salones se cruzó con ella quedándose de lo más quieta.

—No sabía que la reina Nia, estuviese aquí —dijo Clarke viendo a lo lejos como los vigilantes centinelas custodiaban el acceso a las estancias y las escaleras.

—No he venido con ella —replicó Ontari nada más escucharla.

Titus que abandonaba el salón junto con otros embajadores se acercó a ellas.

—Tú no deberías estar aquí —dijo ásperamente enfrentando el rostro de Ontari—. Te dije que no te movieses de la habitación hasta que Heda te hiciese llamar.

Eso desconcertó soberanamente a Clarke que se volvió a mirar al viejo consejero.

—¿Qué hace ella aquí?

—Lexa la ha reclamado como suya —dijo Titus volviéndose a mirar a la skykru—. Una concesión de Azgeda.

—¿Concesión? —preguntó Clarke arqueando una de sus cejas con cierta sospecha, no pudiendo evitar que sus primeras palabras la celasen.

—Un regalo de Heda para que el príncipe Roan no eche de menos su tierra y le acompañe en todo momento —le confió Titus al mirar a Ontari, que sería la nueva protectora de Roan sin aún saberlo.

Ontari se quedó paralizada al oir sus palabras, teniendo razón en todo momento. Lexa buscaba la forma de distraer la atención de Roan de ella y por eso la había traído a la capital, porque conocía el amor que profesaba por ella.

Generoso.

Muy generoso por su parte desde luego, y más aún sabiendo cuántas habían sido las veces que la Comandante había sido provocada y hostigada por la Nación del Hielo.

Clarke que se la quedó mirando supo enseguida al verla que ella tampoco tenía ni idea del porque estaba allí hasta que Titus lo había dicho.

—¿Dónde esta Lexa? —preguntó Clarke que no la había visto desde el día anterior durante la ceremonia.

—Heda, no podrá ser molestada hasta mañana por la noche. Un día entero es la costumbre trikru para que unos recién desposados se conozcan.

Ontari desvió la mirada y Clarke apartó la suya al darse verdadera cuenta de a qué se refería.

—Aún así, si hay algo que necesite ser discutido tienes al Conclave a tu entera disposición —le ofreció él a Clarke enteramente.

—Esperaré —dijo ella viendo a Bellamy de pie a lo lejos aguardándola en silencio—. Hablaré con ella cuando tenga ocasión.

—Una decisión muy acertada, no querrás que los otros embajadores te tomen por necia, ¿no? —se sonrió sutilmente Titus sabiendo cuál era el asunto a tratar con Heda—. Encontrar al resto de skykru, ahora mismo no es una prioridad.

—¿Eso lo dice Lexa o lo dices tú? —le desafío con la mirada Clarke al escucharle.

Ontari que contempló todo en el más absoluto silencio se fijó en cómo el viejo embajador endurecía ligeramente su mirada en silencio.

—He dicho que lo hablaré con ella mañana —repitió Clarke antes de pasar por su lado avanzándose para ir a dar con Bellamy a lo lejos.

No había podido volver a dormirse después de los ruidos oídos durante la noche anterior, estaba irritable y tensa. Cansada, exasperada y apesadumbrada, ni a Titus ni a nadie le convenía discutir con ella en aquellos momentos.

Puede que para él, encontrar los restos del Arca que habían caídos desperdigados a la Tierra junto con el resto de su gente no fuese una prioridad pero para Clarke encontrarles supondría todo un comienzo.

Mucha gente de Arcadia añoraba a sus seres queridos, muchos confiaban en que algún día tendrían la posibilidad de reencontrasen con ellos.

Los otros supervivientes de Arcadia, aquellos con los que habían perdido el contacto al caer. Aquellos que se escondían o los cuáles yacían prisioneros en alguna parte de aquellas vastas tierras. Clarke no quería conflictos, no quería contiendas. Solo que Lexa interviniese para que se los devolvieran.

La paz de los doce clanes con el decimotercero comenzaba por ahí, sabiendo de antemano el difícil trabajo que tendría por delante para llegar a un justo acuerdo para sus gentes.

Continuara...


	38. Chapter 38

El rostro de Marcus Kane cambió súbitamente y Abigail fue la única en decir lo que ambos pensaban al respecto.

—Espero que no estés insinuando lo que creo que insinúas porque ella jamás permitiría una cosa así, Jasper —señaló duramente la Canciller de pie en la sala de mandos.

—¿Quién insinúa? —replicó Jasper a las claras gesticulando hacia la puerta—. ¡Estáis soñando si creéis que a esa zorra chiflada le importamos siquiera un poco!

—Cuidado, Jasper es de mi hija de quién estás hablando —le advirtió Abby con severidad.

Raven que le dio una mirada permaneciendo de pie intervino al instante.

—La baliza no miente, la Estación Agro está ahí fuera esperando a que la encontremos, he interceptado su señal.

Jasper que se volvió hacia ella le dio una mirada.

—Eso no significa que Clarke vaya a hacer algo al respecto, ¿creeis que la Nación del Hielo va a dejar que entremos sin más a rescatarles? ¿qué permitirán que nos los llevemos?

—Lexa es ahora parte de la Nación del Hielo, Clarke la convencerá —intentó Monty convencerse más que convencerles a ellos.

—¡Despierta idiota! —le espetó Jasper volviéndose de inmediato hacia él—. ¡A estas horas todos los de esa estación estarán muertos, tu padre habrá muerto, tu madre habrá muerto!

El rostro de Monty se desquebrajó ante la cruda realidad y sus ojos se humedecieron.

—¡Jasper! —le increpó Raven para que parase, más él no lo hizo.

—¡Les habrán matado como a rabiosos perros y estarán decorando con sus tripas el salón de esa ramera de Nia, seamos sinceros!

—¡Jasper, ya basta! —se impuso esta vez Kane al ver a Monty de esa manera.

—¡No, no basta! ¡Tiene que saberlo, tiene que saber la verdad! —se enfrentó Jasper completamente fuera de si—. ¡Nadie está a salvo en manos de ellas! ¡No creas que no vas a morir porque pienses que nos han aceptado como a un clan más porque morirás! ¡Moriré, morirás tú y tú! —señalando duramente a Kane y a Abby al tiempo que se volvía hacia Raven y Monty señalandoles también—. ¡Y tú, y tú! ¡Moriremos todos porque es lo que pasa cuando dejas que las personas equivocadas tomen decisiones! ¡Clarke y esa puta nos matarán a todos!

Monty y especialmente Raven se sobrecogieron al verle así.

—¡Guardias! ¡Guardias! —ordenó Kane al ver como Jasper se acercaba peligrosamente a los chicos—. ¡Lo siento Jasper, pero no me dejas otra opción! —dijo Kane decepcionado con él viendo como dos hombres entraban y se acercaban a Jasper arrastándole fuera ante su resistencia.

—¡Llevo razón! ¡Nos matarán a todos! —gritó Jasper siendo sacado al pasillo—. ¡A todos!

Abigail que se acercó a Monty puso la mano sobre su espalda para reconfortarle sin dejar de ver como se lo llevaban.

—Si es allí donde están les sacaremos a todos, te lo prometo —dijo Abby dispuesta a hacer todo lo posible por ello.

Raven que se sintió realmente mal ante el eco de sus palabras, temía en el fondo que Jasper pudiese tener razón y que ocurriría si la tenía, especialmente ahora que había aceptado el hecho de que ese sería el mundo que acogería a su bebé.

Esperaba que se equivocase, lo esperaba con todas sus fuerzas.

Continuara...


	39. Chapter 39

Miller le tendió una de las radios a Harper mientras cargaban el todoterreno en silencio fijándose en que ella no dejaba de mirar a Monty sentado cabizbajo a lo lejos.

—Estará bien, Jasper no tiene ni idea de nada —comentó Miller metiendo algunas provisiones ahora en la deteriorada mochila.

—¿Y si no se equivoca? —murmuró Harper viendo a Monty secar una de sus fugadas lágrimas algo distante—. ¿Y si están todos muertos?

Nathan Miller tragó sin poder pensar en su novio, pues él era de la Estación Agro y tenía seres queridos allí.

—No puedo pensar así —dijo Miller tras unos instantes de silencio.

Harper que volvió la cabeza para mirarle se le quedo viendo en silencio, expresando con sus ojos lo que con palabras no era capaz de decir.

—No, no puedo hacerlo o no podré hacer lo necesario para sacarles —se dijo Miller en voz alta sacudiendo levemente la cabeza al sostenerle la mirada.

Harper lo comprendió a la perfección, ella tampoco podría estar al cien por cien si sabía de antemano que no existían esperanzas de encontrarles aún con vida.

Miller apartó la mirada para ir a cargar el resto del todoterreno y Harper lo penso unos momentos antes de atreverse a acercar a Monty a lo lejos.

—Les encontraremos —dijo agachándose a su lado para verle poniendo la mano sobre su hombro—. Sea cómo sea, lo haremos.

Monty que elevó la mirada afligido entre lágrimas hizo un gesto.

—No se qué sería mejor, si seguir sin saber nada de ellos o enterarme de que Azgeda les ha matado.

—Monty, eso no lo sabes —le dijo ella buscando sus ojos para su consuelo—. Mira con todo lo que hemos pasado para llegar aquí, no podemos rendirnos ahora. Tú no puedes rendirte ahora, te necesitamos.

—¿Me necesitáis? —preguntó él lastimero sabiendo que eso no era cierto.

—Eres uno de los nuestros, claro que te necesitamos —le dijo ella viéndole a los ojos con honestidad—. Por favor, eres más fuerte que todo esto, no te rindas ahora.

Monty que se la quedo viendo a los ojos sintió como la vista se le nublaba y no supo cómo pero se inclinó acercando sus labios hacia los de Harper al tiempo que una lágrima resbalaba hasta su mejilla.

Cuando Harper sintió el inesperado beso se retiró suavemente bajando un poco la mirada.

—Monty no... así no.

Él que se dio cuenta de que se había precipitado desvió la mirada llevándose la mano a la cara algo sobrepasado.

—Lo siento...

Harper que se le quedó viendo puso las manos sobre sus rodillas apoyándose para verlo.

—No es que no lo quiera de ti, es que no quiero que sea así como suceda.

Monty que no esperaba eso se quedo viendo la forma en la que ella le miraba a los ojos y tragó despacio.

La voz de Miller irrumpió en el ambiente.

—Harper, te necesitamos en la sala de comunicaciones. No deberíamos tardar mucho más en tener información sobre Bellamy y Clarke.

Harper que levantó la vista para verle asintió antes de ponerse en pie para irse. Monty la vio alejarse y luego detenerse un momento. Harper que desando sus pasos se inclinó besando su mejilla con ternura antes de dedicarle una débil sonrisa e ir a reunirse con Miller saliendo con él de allí.

Monty que se llevó la mano suavemente a la mejilla sintiendo aún el reconfortante beso no pudo evitar que una débil sonrisa aflorara en su triste rostro y que las lágrimas resbalaran lentamente por él.

Puede que sus padres a estas horas ya estuviesen muertos pero le alegraba saber que había gente a su alrededor que nunca le permitiría rendirse.

Continuara...


	40. Chapter 40

Bellamy que está asomado a la terraza de las privadas estancias de Clarke, ve como Titus está sobre la explanada de Tierra bajo la torre junto con varios niños a los que parece adoctrinar severamente. Mientras los niños forman parejas y luchan fieramente entre ellos como experimentados guerreros Bellamy ve como Titus pasea entre ellos con las manos a la espalda lanzando ordenes a unos y a otros que obedientemente intercambian movimientos a deseos suyos.

El sonido de las puertas al abrirse hace que Titus haga un movimiento brusco con la mano y todos se detengan de inmediato.

Bellamy no sabe ni entiende qué pasa hasta que ve a Ontari salir a la explanada escoltada por tres guerreros que no parecen tener intención de separarse de ella.

Bellamy trata de oir algo de lo que dicen pero está demasiado lejos para hacerlo. Ve cómo Titus se adelanta alejándose de los niños que alineados esperan nuevas ordenes y se acerca solamente a ella. Titus hace una señal con la mano cómo explicándole algo hacia la derecha de la explanada y luego hacia la izquierda. Bellamy frunce el ceño tratando de entender que significa antes de verla moverse con los guardias a lo lejos.

Titus que se queda unos instantes en silencio se vuelve hacia los niños y profiere algunas palabras en trigedasleng que ellos acatan enseguida. Todos se inclinan respetuosamente ante él y colocándose en fila abandonan el patio uno a uno entrando nuevamente a la Torre.

Titus que espera pacientemente a que se retiren dirige sus ojos hacia Ontari a lo lejos.

Clarke que entra en la habitación en ese momento cierra tras de si antes de encaminarse a la terraza viéndole apoyado en ella.

—¿Qué pasa? —pregunta ella colocándose junto a él encontrando con la mirada a la única natblida de la Nación del Hielo siendo escoltada por los tres guardias.

—No lo se —murmuró Bellamy fijándose en qué los cuatro avanzaban y luego se detenían a metros de donde antes se encontraban los niños entrenando.

Clarke que vio a Titus dar unos pasos hacia ellos y detenerse a una prudente distancia, supo enseguida lo que era.

Ontari que se le quedó mirando de lo más serena sintió la inquietud en los guerreros que la rodeaban. Titus aguardó contemplando a los cuatro en silencio, antes de hacer un movimiento con la mano aprobando el comienzo.

Los tres hombres se volvieron hacia Ontari dispuestos pero ella fue mucho más rápida y fiera que ellos. El primero de ellos, el más alto de los guerreros desenvaino su espada al tiempo que Ontari se precipitaba hacia él golpeando con su pierna la empuñadura de su arma que saltó de su mano elevándose con fuerza, Ontari se agachó rápidamente antes de dibujar un semicirculo con su pierna golpeando la suya por atrás a ras de suelo haciendo caer de rodillas al guerrero que antes de que pudiese actuar, vio como ella se alzaba tomando al mismo tiempo la espada que caía y con un seco movimiento cortándole el cuello.

Los otros dos guerreros se miraron entre ellos viendo como su compañero se llevaba las manos al cuello tratando de contener la sangre antes de caer muertos y se lanzaron juntos a por ella.

Ontari golpeo la cara de uno de ellos con la empuñadura de la espada rompiéndole la nariz antes de girarse rápidamente y con un movimiento clavar la hoja en el interior del pecho del otro guerrero sacándola fieramente y clavándola con fuerza bajo el cuello del tercero cuya cabeza salió rodando por encima del suelo.

Titus se tensó ante eso y Ontari con las ropas y el rostro manchados de sangre se irguió con seguridad lanzando la espada bruscamente al suelo.

Bellamy que abrió mucho los ojos miro a Clarke a su lado que se vio incapaz de apartar sus ojos examinando cada uno de sus movimientos.

—Por eso no quería a los niños cerca, para que no viesen eso —dijo Bellamy como dándose cuenta de porque era.

—No, no es por eso.

Bellamy que miró confuso a Clarke la interrogó con la mirada.

—No quería que Ontari viese de lo capaces que son ellos. Ha sido todo una prueba.

—Una estúpida prueba —dijo Bellamy entonces al volver la mirada hacia abajo de nuevo.

—Solo para los que han muerto —dijo Clarke apartándose de la terraza para no seguir viendo.

Bellamy que estuvo de acuerdo en ello seguía sin comprender la forma de actuar de aquellos pueblos. No les importaba perder la vida, arriesgarla con tal de convertirse en implacables guerreros. Con tal de demostrar lo dignos que podían ser para sus clanes, para sus pueblos.

La descompuesta cara de Titus al haber sido testigo de ello demostraba que el tampoco esperaba que ocurriese eso. Había querido poner a prueba a Ontari, ver que clase de entrenamiento había tenido dentro de la Nación del Hielo, creyéndola mucho más inferior de lo que sus natblidas eran.

Se equivocó completamente con ello.

Completamente.

Continuara...


	41. Chapter 41

Los pesados y decididos pasos de Kane resonaron por los metálicos paneles de uno de los pasillos dirigiéndose a una de las salas habilitadas para la contención.

—¡Canciller en cubierta!

Todos los guardias se pusieron firmes ante las puertas nada más sentir su presencia.

Kane que llegó ante las puertas hizo un gesto a uno de los hombres que pulso el interruptor abriendolas inmediatamente.

—No puedes seguir haciendo esto, no podemos seguirtelo permitiendo —le dijo a Jasper viéndole sentado junto a un banco en el suelo—. Tienes que disculparte con Abby, con Monty por lo que has dicho antes.

—No pediré disculpas por decir lo que pienso —respondió Jasper nada más escucharle.

—Te equivocas si crees que con esa actitud ayudas en algo Jasper —dijo Kane mirandole muy serio—. Lo único que haces es empeorar aún más la difícil situación para todos.

—¿Crees que eso me importa? —escupió Jasper arqueando una ceja con desprecio—. Todos les queríais ver muertos, merecéis esto.

Kane que se armó de paciencia se le quedó viendo.

—Todos sentimos mucho lo de Maya, Jasper. Todos. Toda esa gente inocente que pereció por culpa de unos cuantos de ellos no merecían terminar así pero lo hicieron y no podemos cambiar eso. Lo que si podemos hacer es contribuir a que eso no tenga porque ocurrir de nuevo, todos trabajamos mucho y cooperamos para que esto salga bien y queremos que tú seas parte de ellos.

—No, lo que buscáis es seguir adelante como si nada de eso hubiese pasado y ¿sabéis qué? No voy a hacerlo, no voy a permitiros olvidar eso. Maya merecía algo mejor, esa gente que nos ayudó, esos pobres niños merecían algo mucho mejor que la muerte que recibieron.

—Si has tomado tu decisión no me queda más remedio que dejarte aquí por el momento Jasper, lo de la Estación Agro es un asunto delicado y no puedo permitir que nadie estropee eso. Nadie.

—Muerete —respondió apartando la mirada con desprecio.

—Lo siento mucho, Jasper —dijo Kane antes de salir por las puertas haciendo un gesto a los guardias para que volviesen a cerrarlas.

Jasper que se puso en pie al ver que iba en serio golpeo los cristales con fuerza.

—¡Ojala muráis ahi fuera, ojala muráis todos!

Continuara...


	42. Chapter 42

Oscurece en el cielo de Polis. La capital que aún sigue atestada de gente cuya celebración no parece tener fin se ve envuelta en una constante algarabía que se ha trasladado a las calles más alejadas de la Torre.

El Conclave se ha reunido por primera vez tras el tiempo prudente establecido para acordar los nuevos términos de paz que se establecerán, limitando así los territorios ahora que skykru forma parte como decimotercer clan.

La reunión que tendrá lugar en el gran salón que Heda precede desde que la antigua Comandante pereció, está completamente preparada para ello. Los embajadores aguardan pacientemente junto con algunos de sus paladines en los pasillos presas de la la exaltación que supone poder tener el honor de ser de los primeros en enfrentar un hecho tan significativo como orgullosos representantes de su pueblo.

Bellamy que aguarda de pie cerca de una pared se siente inquieto entre ellos. No es que no se fíe de la palabra de Lexa, es que sabe que existen detractores que aún quieren verles muertos.

—Calmate —murmuró Clarke al sentirle inquieto dando por un segundo la espalda a algunos de los experimentados guerreros—. Si revelas que les tememos, utilizarán eso contra nosotros.

—Es que no me fío de ellos —no pudo evitar susurrarle Bellamy con los ojos puestos en el resto.

Clarke que se le quedo viendo hizo un suave gesto.

—Entonces fíate de mi cuando te digo que no debes mostrar miedo.

El tosco sonido de una lanza golpeando tres veces el suelo anunció el comienzo de la ansiada reunión y las grandes puertas se abrieron.

Primero entraron los embajadores del Pueblo Arbóreo y de la Nación del Hielo, luego el resto. Clarke pensó que esperarían a que Lexa y Roan apareciesen para hacerlo pero su sorpresa fue que ellos ya estaban dentro.

El rostro de Clarke cambió súbitamente de la sorpresa a la impresión en cuanto sus ojos tuvieron ocasión de posarse sobre Lexa.

—Bellamy... —musitó quedamente Clarke conmocionada al verla.

—Puedo verla —fue lo único que Bellamy pudo acertar a decir tan impactado como ella.

Hubo un murmullo por toda la estancia al tiempo que los embajadores tomaban lugares frente a los tronos, aunque todos parecieron ignorar el hecho de que Roan al igual que Lexa luciese muy magullado y malherido.

Roan que permanecía de pie ante su reciente trono, tenía algunos cortes y moretones visibles bajo el acorazado de sus vestiduras, y los de su rostro tan solo eran disimulados por la pintura negra y blanca que le aderezaban.

Lexa kom Trikru, Comandante de la Sangre y Heda de los Trece Clanes estaba situada de pie a poco menos de un metro de él ataviada con sus habituales ropas negras de guerra. Como de costumbre una negra mascara de carboncillo cubría buena parte de sus ojos y de sus magulladas mejillas y el símbolo de Heda adornaba su frente. Su desmejorado aspecto apenas se hizo notar para aquellos que prefirieron ignorar el hecho de que ahora compartiese cama con el peor de sus enemigos.

Aquello no era importante para ellos.

No lo era en absoluto.

Para ellos una alianza solo era solo una alianza, y una alianza como aquella siempre conllevaría sus riesgos, asumibles para todos y cada uno de ellos.

Bellamy que se fijó en su atuendo el único distintivo que encontró de Azgeda sobre ella fue dos rayas de pintura blanca sobre la tela de su hombro derecho. Él no lo sabía pero las había colocado convenientemente ahí para poder ocultarlas con su largo cabello, tal y como hacía con la deshonrosa cicatriz que su madre había dejado para ella y que escondía bajo todo ello.

Clarke que era incapaz de apartar sus afligidos ojos de los de ella, sintió cómo se le atenazaba el estomago ante la sola visión de su evidente estado.

Titus subió el escalón situándose justo por detrás de Lexa no revelando ningún signo de inquietud por ella y se volvió hacia todos los allí presentes.

—¡Inclinaos todos ante el poder de la Comandante de la Sangre, Heda de los Trece Clanes y su consorte, el Príncipe Roan de Azgeda!

Todos y cada uno de los guerreros, embajadores y paladines se fueron inclinando incluidos Bellamy, Clarke y el propio Titus.

La impávida mirada de Roan recorrió entonces la sala hasta encontrarse con los ojos de Clarke, la legendaria Wanheda, Cazadora de la Montaña que le devolvieron la mirada fríamente con dureza.

—¡Saludos guerreros de los Trece Clanes! —saludó ella con voz firme.

—¡Saludos Comandante de la Sangre! —recibió de vuelta de todas las voces que componían el Cónclave.

Heda que se les quedó mirando a todos y cada uno de ellos arqueo ligeramente una ceja y fue entonces cuando todos se dieron cuenta de lo que esperaba que hicieran.

—¡Saludos Príncipe de Azgeda! —saludó la sala entera con una débil inclinación de cabeza.

Roan que reconoció el inesperado gesto de Lexa volvió a posar sus ojos sobre ellos inseguro al inclinar la cabeza dando pie a que se levantasen. Nadie hizo nada, nadie movió un músculo por hacerlo no reconociendo su autoridad como presencia. No hasta que Lexa dio un paso al frente consintiendo y todos se elevaron al mismo tiempo.

—Este es un momento dulce para todos nosotros —continuó diciendo ella dirigiéndose a los representantes de los Trece Clanes—. Así como la unión de nuestros pueblos es hoy día un aceptado hecho, debemos trabajar juntos para alcanzar la ansiada paz. Para ello, deberemos establecer nuevos límites y nuevos tratados en aras de la armonía y la justicia. Hoy, todos partiréis hacia vuestros clanes y traeréis aquí a honorables y distinguidos miembros de vuestros pueblos. Quiero escuchar de ellos que malestares son los que puedan estar sufriendo y reconducirles hacia un futuro más cierto.

Hubo un pequeño revuelo en la sala, miradas encontrándose con otras miradas de aprobación y desconcierto.

Titus que se atrevió a dar un paso hacia ella hablo en voz baja.

—Nunca los embajadores han abandonado completamente la capital, Heda.

Lexa que volvió la cabeza para verle fue firme en su concesión.

—Se que tu intención es noble pero no te atrevas a contradecirme en esto.

Titus que enmudeció al recibir la inflexible mirada de sus ojos, tan solo asintió regresando a su posición de nuevo.

Roan aprovechó sin lugar a dudas el momento al dirigirse a la sala.

—Nuestra total prioridad ahora son los Trece Clanes y encontrar la forma de lograr el mayor bienestar para ellos.

Lexa que le escuchó nada más apartar la mirada de Titus se quedó mirando hacia la sala evitando encontrarse con él e incluso con los ojos de Wanheda.

—Así es. Juntos alcanzaremos el más difícil de los objetivos la conciliación y el sosiego. Titus...

El viejo maestro y fleimkepa se aproximó a ella e hizo un gesto. Haciendo un gesto hacia los centinelas de las puertas, estos las abrieron para que la multitud pasase al salón contiguo.

—Podéis pasar al gran salón para la celebración de la Expiración de las Tres Lunas. El banquete debe estar servido.

El gran grupo de embajadores y representantes se inclinaron entonces ante la Heda de los Trece Clanes y su consorte justo antes de que Roan y todo su séquito de Azgeda abandonaran la sala del trono seguidos de todos ellos.

Cuando las puertas se cerraron y Lexa creyó que estaba sola se llevó la mano al costado cuyos puntos se habían saltado por el esfuerzo. Su rostro se contrajo en una leve muestra de dolor y se aventuro a caminar tratando de alcanzar el trono y poder sentarse con esfuerzo.

Apenas podía caminar.

No quería que nadie lo supiese y por eso había preferido estar ya dentro cuando la cumbre comenzase. Al tiempo que le daba la espalda a la puerta, la voz de Clarke la sobresaltó.

—Parece doloroso —dijo ella con preocupación mirándola cerca de la puerta.

Lexa que endureció su rostro volvió hacia un lado la cabeza sin volverse siquiera.

—Debes ir con el resto —fue su única respuesta.

Clarke que tragó al verla así hizo un gesto.

—Lexa...

—Te esperan —dijo ella más severamente de lo que pretendía sin volverse a mirarla.

Clarke que la desobedeció caminó valientemente hacia ella subiendo el escalón.

—Estás mal herida, déjame ver eso —dijo Clarke acercando las manos con cautela a su estomago.

Lexa se apartó bruscamente de ella antes siquiera de que pudiese tocarla.

—No me toques —le espetó Lexa con dureza apartándose de ella.

—Lexa —musitó Clarke conmocionada al verla hablarle de esa manera—. Solo quiero ayudarte.

—No necesito tu ayuda ni la de nadie —repuso Lexa pasando por su lado hasta apoyar la mano del trono reprimiendo el dolor y el esfuerzo.

—Si la necesitas. Me necesitas, mira como estás —se volvió Clarke a mirarla dando un paso hacia ella.

—¿Y de quién es la culpa de esto?

Clarke se quedo completamente quieta al oír eso. No lo había pensado, lo había querido pensar en lo que Lexa había arriesgado por skykru, por ella. Había estado tan cegada en el desprecio y el odio que sentía hacia ella, que no se había detenido a comprender en la posición en que la había colocado a ella.

Lexa apartó la mirada y Clarke tragó con fuerza quedándose en el sitio.

—Lexa, yo...

—Márchate —le pidió ella sintiendo que no podría soportar mucho más en aquel momento.

Clarke que sintió sus ojos humedecerse retuvo las lágrimas viendo como le daba la espalda de esa manera. Nunca supo del todo en que tesitura colocaba a Lexa al exigirle ayudarla con el incierto futuro de su gente. Wanheda había hecho parecer débil a la Comandante a ojos de la Coalición y de Azgeda, pero Clarke la había convertido en débil al permitir una alianza así para que su gente saliese ilesa. Había sacrificado el bienestar de Lexa por el bienestar de su pueblo y aunque eso le resultaba doloroso no era nada en comparación con lo que debía estar sufriendo ella.

—Fuera...

Clarke que cerro los ojos sintiendo como las lágrimas caían sobre sus mejillas en silencio desvió la vista, apartándose de ella como la Comandante le había pedido.

—Lo creas o no... —dijo Clarke necesitando unos segundos de silencio—. Yo no quería esto...

Lexa que no contestó a eso, escuchó sus pasos alejarse y como las puertas se cerraban nada más salir por ellas, y respiró hondo alzando sus ojos para no dejar caer ni una sola de las lágrimas que se estaban formando en ellos.

La había traicionado una vez, eso era cierto. La había traicionado de verdad y se había sentido arrepentida ante Clarke por ello sintiendo todo ese dolor y todo ese sufrimiento que le había ocasionado a ella.

Ahora lo queriese o no, no se podía decir que Lexa no estuviese pagando el precio.

Continuara...


	43. Chapter 43

Roan que no asistiría a la celebración de la Expiración de las Tres Lunas tal y como estaba previsto entró en las estancias más que privadas que compartía con Lexa, y se quitó de la pesada chaqueta, la cual llevaba horas incordiándole.

Cuando lo hizo los cortes y magulladuras que tenía repartidos por toda su piel respiraron, y Roan con ellos al sentir el gran alivio que suponía tenerlos descubiertos. Debía reconocer que Lexa tenía mucha más fuerza, y bastante más reflejos de los que él creyó que tendría.

No era de extrañar que el espíritu de la anterior Comandante la hubiese escogido a ella.

Era inigualable.

Nunca había conocido a una mujer como ella, nunca y en cierta manera le resultaba fascinante.

La voz de Ontari interrumpió sus pensamientos.

—¿Pero qué te ha hecho...? —susurró ella dando un paso hacia él sin poder apartar su impresionada mirada de su cuerpo.

Roan que escuchó la voz se volvió nada más oírla quedándosela viendo.

—Nada que yo no intentase hacerle primero —musitó él irremediablemente, acercándose preocupado a ella—. ¿Qué haces aquí?

A Ontari le costo mucho reconocerlo pero finalmente admitió lo que la había traído hasta Polis.

—Soy un regalo de Lexa para ti —confesó viéndole a los ojos sin poder evitar llevar la mano a su magullado rostro acariciándole—. A Nia no le ha quedado más remedio que entregarme a ella.

Roan que se estremeció al sentir esa caricia no pudo evitar sentir asombro ante la inesperada revelación.

—¿Y Eilan? —se atrevió a preguntar él tras unos segundos de tensión intensa.

Ontari que se le quedo viendo a los ojos tragó por un instante antes de negar imperceptiblemente.

Roan que cerró los ojos apartó la mirada por un momento.

—Le sacaremos de allí, le recuperaremos —insistió Ontari intentando tranquilizarle—. La guerra de Lexa es contra Nia no contra nosotros.

—Después de lo que le he hecho...

Ontari dio un paso hacia él tomándole del rostro para que la viese mejor.

—Lo arreglaremos.

—¿Tú crees? —murmuró Roan algo vencido al respecto.

—Lo haremos —repuso ella asintiendo.

—Mi madre no le entregará sin pelear, ahora que te has ido es el único natblida de la Nación del Hielo no renunciará a él.

—Entonces pelearemos —dijo Ontari muy harta de todo aquello.

—No es tan fácil, ahora hay mucho más en juego —dijo Roan afectado viéndola a los ojos.

—Eilan es nuestro, no podemos dejarle allí Roan. No podemos hacerlo.

Sus ojos se humedecieron afligidos al entender que él no iba a atreverse a mover un solo dedo.

—Prométemelo, Roan. Prométemelo.

—Ontari...—murmuró él bajando la mirada unos instantes en silencio.

—Prométeme que tratarás con Lexa sobre ello. Es Heda, si me ha reclamado a mi también puede reclamar a Eilan.

Roan que elevó la mirada para verla poso los labios sobre su frente sintiéndola cerrar los ojos.

—No puedo hacer eso. ¿Tienes una idea de lo que le hará Nia si se entera de que hemos acudido a ella?

—Pero...

—No, Ontari no vamos a hacer eso —dijo él sacudiendo la cabeza para disgusto de ella—. No vamos a arriesgarnos de esa manera, no con Eilan.

Ontari que le miró dolida retrocedió un paso teniendo que controlarse mucho en aquellos momentos. Habían sido horas duras para ella, la verdad es que jamás creyó que sería libre del control de Nia alguna vez y ahora que lo había conseguido, Nia se había quedado con lo más importante para ella y Roan no iba a hacer nada al respecto.

Era una traición inesperada para ella. Un momento agridulce que nunca creyó poder vivir junto a él, pero así era.

Eilan pertenecía a Azgeda, a Nia, a su reina y si la desobedecían lo más probable es que le perdiesen para siempre.

Eso no era libertad, eso era otro castigo para ella.

Continuara...


	44. Chapter 44

Bellamy que vio entrar a Clarke al salón donde se celebraba el banquete se apartó de algunos de los presentes yendo de inmediato a dar con ella.

—¿Qué te ha dicho? —preguntó preocupado él al ver la pesadumbres en su cara—. ¿Está bien?

Clarke que se había quedado algo tocada tras la conversación nego imperceptiblemente antes de ver a lo lejos al resto de los embajadores comiendo y charlando acerca de asuntos más trascendentes. Bellamy que se preocupó todavía más al oírla la tomo del brazo llevándola a un rincón.

—Pero al menos le habrás dicho algo sobre la Estación Agro, sobre Azgeda, ¿no? —preguntó él quedamente.

Clarke que levantó la vista abrumada al oírle le miro a los ojos.

—Bellamy, necesito que hagas algo por mi.

—Claro, lo que quieras —dijo él al instante expectante.

—Necesito que vayas a Arcadia en mi lugar.

Bellamy que ladeo ligeramente la cabeza confuso creyó haber oído mal.

—Clarke.

Ella que puso las manos sobre sus hombros intentó que se centrase.

—Es importante Bellamy. Necesito que hagas esto por mi. Necesito saber que cuento contigo para esto.

—Sabes que si, ¿pero y tú qué harás mientras?

Clarke que supo que su respuesta no iba a gustarle desvió un instante la mirada.

—Lexa, me necesita aquí —murmuró sincera.

—¿Te ha pedido ella que te quedes? —preguntó Bellamy con cierta desconfianza en la mirada.

—No, no lo ha hecho.

—Entonces no lo hagas, no le debes nada Clarke —repuso Bellamy rápidamente.

Clarke que ya no estaba tan segura de ello apartó la mirada de su rostro trastocada.

—Creo que en eso te equivocas, si que lo hago. Le debo mucho, ambos se lo debemos. Nuestra gente no estaría hoy a salvo de no ser por ella y yo no puedo ignorar que ahora este sufriendo las consecuencias, Bellamy, sencillamente no puedo.

—Así que te quedas aquí con ella...—dijo Bellamy quedándosela viendo unos instantes en silencio.

—Bellamy, entiéndelo. Ella me necesita.

—Arcadia también te necesita, yo te necesito Clarke —repusó él algo trastocado también al oírla hablar de esa manera.

—Ella me necesita mucho más —contestó Clarke mirándole ahora a los ojos necesitando que él lo comprendiese.

Bellamy que pareció un tanto decepcionado y molesto respiró hondo para calmarse antes de dirigir la mirada al salón.

—No me gusta nada la idea de dejarte aquí sola, mucho menos sabiendo que Ontari puede estar cerca. He visto como te mira, te desprecia.

Clarke que le tomo del rostro beso sus labios un instante poniendose de puntillas antes de clavar sus ojos en los suyos.

—Tendré cuidado con ella, lo prometo.

Bellamy que se relajó un poco al sentir el beso bajo la mirada por un momento completamente rendido.

—Está bien, tomaré tu lugar en Arcadia. Reuniré a algunos de ellos y les traeré aquí para Lexa, ellos estarán deseando ser escuchados. Tú manten los ojos bien abiertos y por favor, ten mucho cuidado —le pidió él con preocupación.

Clarke que se le quedo viendo a los ojos vio como a lo lejos tras él Titus no perdía detalle del encuentro.

—Siempre lo tengo...

Continuara...


	45. Chapter 45

Raven que acababa de terminar de hablar con Bellamy por radio ve como Octavia entra con Abby justo a tiempo de verla dejar el receptor sobre la mesa.

—¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó Octavia nada más ver la preocupación en su rostro.

—¿Has conseguido contactar con ellos? —quiso saber Abigail al igual de preocupada que ella.

Raven asintió quedamente.

—Bellamy quiere que nos preparemos. Viene para aquí junto con algunos hombres para elegir a la delegación de Skykru que nos representará en Polis.

—¿Y Clarke? ¿Viene con él? —quiso saber Abby extrañada de que no la mencionase.

—Clarke se quedará en Polis al menos un tiempo.

—No se porque siento que hay algo más detrás de todo esto que nos nos estás diciendo —intervino Octavia apoyando las manos de la mesa para verla mejor. Abigail miro a Raven nada más oírla a ella.

—¿Es eso cierto?

—Se lo mismo que vosotras —dijo Raven al devolverles la mirada a ambas—. Pero me hago la misma pregunta. ¿Si Clarke es nuestra embajadora en Polis por que viene Bellamy y no ella? Algo no cuadra aquí.

Abigail que no quiso darle demasiadas vueltas se paso la mano por la cara algo sobrepasada.

—Iré a hablar con Kane. Avisadme cuando Bellamy llegué —dijo Abby apartándose de la mesa para ir a buscarle—. Quiero hablar con él.

—Claro, descuida —dijo Raven viéndola alejarse por el pasillo antes de mirar a Octavia preocupada. Ella que se quedó de lo más callada trató de imaginar que motivos llevarían a Clarke a quedarse allí en lugar de regresar a casa con Bellamy y lo que a su mente acudió no le gustó nada.

—Si le ves tú primero, dile que me busque. Necesito hablar con él —dijo Octavia marchándose seguidamente por la puerta.

—¿Qué os habéis creído que soy? —alzo un poco la voz Raven al verlas salir de esa manera sintiéndose algo ninguneada—. ¿Vuestra secretaria?

Continuara...


	46. Chapter 46

La celebración de la Expiración de las Tres Lunas que daba por finalizado los festejos por la unión de sangre entre el Pueblo Arbóreo y Azgeda había sido todo un éxito. Ahora, cada embajador estaba pasando su última noche en Polis preparando sus cosas para su partida a la mañana siguiente.

Tras el amanecer, todos se pondrían en camino rumbo a cada uno de los clanes que representaban, para hacer cumplir la voluntad de Heda y de su consorte, Príncipe Roan de Azgeda.

El motivo real de tal encomienda no era realmente escuchar las voces de los pueblos, tal como se suponía que era, aunque ellos lo desconociesen. La verdadera razón por la cuál la Heda de los Trece Clanes les quería fuera de Polis, no era otra que disponer de tiempo para recuperarse.

No podía permitir que la viesen de esa manera, no ellos. Azgeda tenía ojos en la Torre y saber que la información de su estado podría llegar a oídos de Nia, no la dejaba en muy buen lugar ahora mismo.

Ese era un asunto con el que lidiaría en cualquier otro momento, más ahora no podía hacerlo.

Las horas de la madrugada alcanzarían Polis en cuestión de minutos aunque Lexa continuase despierta. No quería tener que regresar a sus estancias para enfrentar otra posible contienda con Roan porque aún no se había recuperado de la anterior. Además, sabía que Ontari estaba muy cerca suya y que no desaprovecharía una ocasión así si se presentaba de frente.

En la vacía planta que estaba por debajo de la suya, Lexa se encontraba sentada en la penumbra de uno de sus lúgubres salones rodeada por viejos cuadros, muebles y algunas reliquias. Habían algunas velas encendidas a distintas alturas muy cerca de ella que temblaba ligeramente mientras atravesaba la piel de su abdomen nuevamente con una afilada aguja cosiendo su herida otra vez.

La negra sangre le resbalaba por entre los dedos apretando los dientes al tiempo que siseaba reprimiendo una torcida mueca por el dolor que estaba sintiendo. Roan era fuerte. Ella tenía más determinación que él a la hora de enfrentarle pero él era fuerte, muy fuerte.

Jamás admitiría en voz alta que por un momento creyó que perdería la contienda contra él. Eso hubiese supuesto el fin de todo lo conocido para ella y probablemente no podría superarlo. Iba a tener que aceptar el hecho de que a partir de ahora su vida sería así. Una constante de desconfianza y miedo, una constante alerta para la que tendría que estar preparada en cualquier momento.

Más temprano que tarde, Roan intentaría hacerla suya otra vez por la fuerza, y cumplir con los deseos del Cónclave de afianzar su posición aportando un heredero a la Nación del Hielo junto a ella. Cosa que Lexa no consentiría jamás.

El deber exige fuerza y sacrificio y de eso ella sabe bastante. Sin embargo, traer un niño a un mundo como ese sabiendo en que posición le colocaría a él y a los peligros que le estaría exponiendo le parecía sumamente egoísta.

No lo haría, no.

De ninguna manera.

Sacrificarse ella por el bienestar de su pueblo era una cosa, pero hacer pasar por ello a un inocente niño no se lo permitiría a nadie, ni a Azgeda, ni al Cónclave.

Eso sería algo que de darse el caso, Lexa no se lo perdonaría jamás.

Debía de haber otra manera de afianzar el vínculo con Azgeda, solo necesitaba algo de tiempo para encontrarla.

¿Qué harían los anteriores Comandantes en su lugar? ¿Qué le aconsejaría Anya si pudiese verla ahora? ¿Qué diría Costia?

Nunca lo sabría.

Lexa kom Trikru, Comandante de la Sangre y Heda de los Trece Clanes estaba completamente sola ante todo esto.

Sola.

La soledad formaba parte del liderazgo. Esa clase de decisiones eran las que determinaban qué clase de líder era, y qué clase de líder quería ser y sin saber cómo, sin saber cuándo. Lexa tuvo que crecer para enfrentarse a ello.

El dolor se volvió más lacerante en él último punto y Lexa tuvo que cerrar los ojos para concentrarse en evadirlo antes de poder continuar cosiendolos. Las manos le temblaban un poco y decidió tomarse unos segundos para que el dolor cruzase a través de ella.

Clarke que la había estado buscando después de la terminación del banquete, supo donde podría encontrarla en cuanto descubrió que aquella planta en concreto permanecía vacía. Clarke que había eludido la vigilancia de los centinelas de la planta donde había tenido lugar el festejo, había ascendido sigilosamente las escaleras hasta llegar a la callada planta en busca de ella.

Había caminado tan cautelosamente por los oscuros pasillos, y pasado por delante de tantas puertas que creyó que ya no la hallaría allí. No obstante, al llegar al final del pasillo, a la última de ellas una pálida luz se coló a través de la estrecha apertura de la puerta esparciendo una pálida luz que Clarke supo enseguida de lo que era.

Velas.

Lexa estaba allí. Sin duda era ella.

Clarke que se encaminó a la puerta sigilosamente asomó un poco el rostro para mirar dentro y la imagen que encontró le desquebrajo el corazón casi por entero. La imagen de Lexa sentada sola en el raído diván de una forma tan vil y lastimera hizo que el estomago se le contrajera.

No estaba acostumbrada a verla de esa manera.

Dudaba que alguien lo estuviese.

Verla de esa forma, de esa manera hizo que sus ojos se humedecieran recordando la implacable fuerza que demostró la noche que Finn murió, la noche en que la traicionó en el Monte Weather. Esa no era ella.

Esta era la verdadera Lexa.

Por mucho que tratase de disimularlo, por mucho que tratase de enmascarar todos aquellos sentimientos estaban ahí, latentes en ella.

El débil sonido que hizo la puerta cuando involuntariamente Clarke se apoyó en ella, hizo que Lexa se levantase inmediatamente en guardia. Clarke que se asustó al verla así alzó las manos traspasando el umbral ante ella.

—Solo soy yo, tranquila —dijo Clarke tragando al verla sobrecogerse de esa forma.

Lexa que sintió su corazón latir con fuerza en el interior de su pecho se relajó un poco al ver que solo era ella, desviando la mirada para recoger las vendas sucias del diván y que no las viese.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó Lexa esquiva sin mirarla acercándose a la mesa para dejarlas sobre ella.

Clarke que se la quedo viendo supo enseguida que había interrumpido algo muy privado para ella, y aunque no pudo evitar fijarse en el corte mal suturado que llevaba a centímetros del negro corpiño, tuvo el detalle de comentárselo a ella.

—Necesitaba verte —dijo Clarke dando dos pasos hacia donde se encontraba ella.

—Ahora que ya lo has hecho —dijo Lexa alzando la mirada para enfrentar sus ojos señalando con la mano la puerta—. Márchate.

Clarke que no tenía ninguna intención de moverse de allí se acercó a ella colocando su tibia mano sobre su vientre muy cerca de la herida. La Heda de los Trece Clanes que se estremeció ante el inesperado tacto la miró inmediatamente.

—Permiteme ayudarte, por favor —le suplicó Clarke viendo su rostro de cerca bajo la titilante luz de las velas.

Lexa que pudo ver cada emoción de Clarke cruzarse por sus ojos sintió un dolor diferente al que la había afectado momentos atrás, y esquivó su mirada evasiva sintiendose demasiado expuesta a ella.

—Lexa sé que crees que no entiendo el porque haces esto, pero lo entiendo —repuso Clarke sincera buscando sus ojos—. Necesitas protegerte a ti misma, necesitas tener todo el control para poder seguir adelante con todo esto. Entiendo bien eso. Sé que es todo lo que conoces pero si me dejases, yo podría mostrarte que hay mucho más esperando abrirse paso para ti ahí fuera. Créeme si te digo que puedes confiar en mi.

Lexa que la escuchó volvió su cabeza para mirarla y se la quedó viendo a los ojos.

—En la única persona en la que puedo confiar es en mi.

Clarke que arqueó ligeramente una ceja se la quedo mirando también.

—¿Eso es lo que te ha enseñado Titus?

Lexa que endureció súbitamente su rostro hizo un tenue gesto.

—No. Eso es lo que me ha enseñado la experiencia.

Clarke que sintió eso como un bajo golpe hacia ella ladeo la cabeza algo consternada por ella.

—Siento mucho que veas las cosas así. Es injusto para ti y para los que te rodean pero vas a tener que superar eso, porque no pienso irme a ninguna parte lo quieras o no. Yo no abandonó a los que merecen la pena —dijo Clarke mirándola a los ojos segura de ello—. Y tú, Lexa kom Trikru, lo creas o no aún mereces la pena...

Lexa que había olvidado como respirar al oír aquellas palabras de su boca acerca de ella, cerro los ojos con necesidad para no permitir que ni una sola de las lágrimas que la habían asaltado cayese ante ella.

Clarke que entendió el duro trago por el que estaba pasando la tomo de la cintura suavemente conduciéndola de regreso al diván haciendo que se sentase con cautela.

—Por una vez permite a alguien que cuide de ti —le pidió ella arrodillándose junto al diván antes de coger gasas y vendas limpias para poder ocuparse de sus heridas, ignorando aposta para darle algo de privacidad el hecho de que las lágrimas estuviesen rodando por el rostro de Heda en silencio.

Continuara...


	47. Chapter 47

El sol está bien alto en el cielo cuando Bellamy llega a Arcadia escoltado por dos fieros guerreros que Lexa ha puesto bajo su mando. Cuando baja de su cabalgadura sonríe un poco al ver a Octavia a lo lejos entrenando como cada mañana junto a Lincoln y a algunos otros de los miembros del campamento.

—¿Por qué no ha venido mi hija contigo? —preguntó Abby bajando la pasarela nada mas verle allí cruzada de brazos.

Bellamy que se volvió al oír su voz hizo un gesto.

—Tenía asuntos importantes que atender en la capital pero todo esta bien —le aseguró él restándole importancia—. ¿Qué tal todo por aquí?

—Las cosas van bien, mejorando —dijo ella haciendo un gesto a lo lejos donde algunos hombres y mujeres trabajaban cultivando la tierra dentro del amurallado recinto—. Lexa ha enviado semillas y algunos viveres que bien administrados duraran todo el invierno.

—Eso está bien —dijo Bellamy fijándose en ellos a lo lejos.

—Pareces cansado —murmuró Abby un tanto preocupada por él—. ¿Seguro que va todo bien?

—Si, no te preocupes. Es que hemos salido muy temprano —dijo él haciendo un imperceptible gesto de despreocupación—. Clarke me ha pedido que os de a ti y a Kane un mensaje por ella.

Abby se le quedó mirando con expectación.

—Debemos reunir a algunos de los nuestros para representarnos como delegación skykru en Polis. Es importante. Lexa quiere tener una visión clara de todo lo que está pasando en esta y en las otras tierras que ocupan los clanes.

—¿Solo Lexa? —preguntó desconcertada.

—Bueno ella y el Príncipe, claro —dijo él no queriendo mencionarle mucho después de lo acaecido antes del banquete.

—Hablare con Kane sobre eso aunque no creo que haya problema. No es que muchos aquí esten deseosos de ir a la capital pero despues de tanto tiempo aquí metidos cualquier lugar parece mejor que este.

Bellamy que asintió al oírla se fijó en ella.

—Hay algo más Abby. Ontari está allí ahora con Roan, con Lexa y ha ido allí para quedarse.

La angustia tiño el rostro de la antigua Canciller al descubrir que era lo que no le estaba contando acerca de todo aquello.

—¿Clarke está allí sola con ella?

—No está sola, Lexa no permitiría que la Nación del Hielo la hiriese. Wanheda es intocable ahora para ellos.

—Bellamy —protestó Abby consternada.

—Clarke sabe cuidarse sola, no expondría a Skykru de ninguna manera puedes confiar en ella.

—Confio en ella pero no confio en Ontari que quiere verla muerta. ¿Cómo has permitido que se quedase? ¿Cómo has permitido que eso sucediese?

—Yo no he permitido nada, pero por si no te has dado cuenta Clarke no es famosa por seguir consejos de nadie —dijo Bellamy algo sarcástico.

Abigail que se paso la mano por la cara algo sobrepasada por la preocupación que crecía en ella sencillamente negó.

—No se en que demonios estaba pensando al quedarse.

Bellamy que quiso decir "en Lexa" se mordió la lengua en su lugar.

—Voy a ver a Octavia, avisadme cuando sepáis algo más acerca de quién irá y quien no —dijo él con un gesto ya que le había dejado una radio a Clarke escondida en la habitación—. He de tener una respuesta para ella.

Abby que tan solo asintió le vio alejarse ante ella y se abrazó un poco sobreprotectoramente para reconfortarte, la idea de que Clarke estuviese indefensa junto a una de las más despiadadas personas sobre la faz de la Tierra la ponía nerviosa pero aún más el hecho de que esa persona la quisiese ver muerta a toda costa.

Esperaría la respuesta de Kane, esperaría y a poder ser iría a la capital como una de las delegadas de skykru en la Tierra.

Continuara...


	48. Chapter 48

Los ojos de Raven se abrieron presa del pánico mientras golpeaba con fuerza el cristal para que las puertas que estaban ante ella se abriesen.

—¡No os quedéis ahí, abrid rápido! —gritó a los jóvenes guardias que buscaban dar con el botón correcto para abrir las puertas de la sala de contención en cuyo suelo Jasper se retorcía desde hacía minutos sacudiéndose por el dolor mientras que de su boca colgaba un rastro de espuma blanca—. ¡Jasper! ¡Jasper! ¡Está teniendo un ataque! —gritó Raven histérica mirando a los cadetes que no controlaban bien donde estaba la dichosa apertura—. ¡Abrid, abrid!

En cuanto uno de ellos golpeo con la mano abierta el botón, y las puertas se abrieron Raven se apresuro a acercarse a él agachándose para intentar parar con sus manos las convulsiones.

—¡Llamad a Abby! —gritó ella a los asustados chicos que no parecían saber que hacer ya que era la primera vez que enfrentaban una situación igual—. ¡Buscad a un médico, corred!

Los dos chicos se miraron asustados y asintieron cada uno yendo por un pasillo distinto en busca de alguien de la enfermería.

—¡Aguanta Jasper, tranquilo! —dijo ella angustiada volviendose hacia él, pero en cuanto lo hizo la punta de un afilado cuchillo presionó contra su cuello y los ojos de Jasper se abrieron de golpe parando de moverse.

Raven que abrió los ojos presa del pánico se quedó totalmente helada.

—¿Jasper?

Él que se limpio la falsa espuma de la boca producto del agua con jabón que Gina le había traído con la bandeja con la mano se irguió sin quitar el cubierto de debajo de la garganta de ella.

—Debiste haber dejado que la matase —susurró él arrastrando las palabras con rencor al mirarla muy de cerca.

Raven que fue consciente entonces de que hablaba de Clarke tembló temerosa al sentir la presión cortante del cuchillo sobre su garganta y las lágrimas comenzaron a humedecer sus ojos.

—Jasper, me estás haciendo daño... —intentó mediar ella.

—¿Tanto daño como ella me hacía a mi al verla? —siseo él en su oído disfrutando de la sensación de poder al ver las lágrimas de ella muy cerca de su cara—. ¿Tanto Raven?

—Por favor... —suplicó ella sintiendo como la punta del cuchillo cortaba su piel y pequeñas gotas de sangre se deslizaban por la hoja.

—Me preguntó qué clase de horrible persona haría eso, qué clase de persona no evitaría que alguien sufriese pudiendo hacerlo —arrastró él las palabras con desprecio quedándose viendo su rostro muy muy cerca.

—Jasper este... este no eres tú... —intentó de nuevo ella sin poder dejar de temblar tratando de que la soltase—. Tú nunca harías daño a nadie inocente...

Eso le pareció toda una arrogancia y Jasper endureció su rostro.

—Tú no eres inocente, eres otra asesina como ella.

—Jasper, piensa en mi bebé... él si es inocente...—tembló aún más ella al oírle sintiendo el salado sabor de sus lágrimas sobre sus labios.

El rostro de Jasper pareció calmarse y su mano aflojó la presión con el cuchillo. Raven cerro los ojos al sentir como la soltaba pero cuando estaba a punto de ponerse de pie, Jasper se volvió hacia ella y se lo clavó con fuerza en el estomago.

Raven que dejó escapar un ahogado grito se dobló de dolor llevándose las manos a él sintiendo como Jasper arrancaba el cuchillo de ella y la veía caer al suelo a retorciéndose a sus pies.

—Nadie lo es... —murmuró él casi para si echando a andar para salir por las puertas, uno a uno iban a pagar hasta llegar a Clarke, uno a uno incluido ella pagarían por lo que le hicieron a Maya, por lo que le hicieron a los inocentes del Monte Weather.

El mundo estaría mejor sin Clarke, sería un mundo más sano y justo para ellos. Y aunque él hubiese perdido la ocasión, Gina recuperaría lo que por su culpa a ambos les había sido arrebatado.

Continuara...


	49. Chapter 49

Clarke que estaba sentada sobre el frío suelo bajo una destartalada ventana tenía su rubia cabellera apoyada hacia atrás en la pared mientras se abrazaba las rodillas con las manos contemplando a Lexa dormir profundamente en silencio desde hacia bastante rato tumbada sobre el viejo diván.

Por más que quisiese era incapaz de apartar sus ojos de ella. Lexa era sumamente hermosa, la mirase como la mirase. Su belleza era algo extendido que todos entendían como parte de ella, pero había una belleza mucho más allá que la que se veía a simple vista.

Poseerla, implicaba una clase de resistencia que solo alguien como Lexa tenía. Alguien tan llena de valor y fuerza resultaba casi tan misteriosa como atractiva para cierta clase de personas, incluida Clarke entre ellas.

No entendía ni pretendía entender la forma en la que había sido criada Lexa, pero no era difícil imaginar la clase de cosas que había debido enfrentar en su corta existencia. Una entereza y una fortaleza así no era pura fachada, formaba parte de ella. De su personalidad, de su esencia.

Conocerla de la forma en la que Clarke había comenzado a conocerla era todo un privilegio que no se había ganado fácilmente.

No sabía cuántas horas llevaría la Comandante de la Sangre sin dormir pero por su cansado rostro especulaba que muchas, muchas horas. Habían sido ajetreados días para todos, se figuraba cuan cansado y agotador había resultado para ella especialmente teniendo que soportar tanta presión por parte de Azgeda.

Y Roan...

Lo que él le había hecho aunque ella no hubiese mencionado nada al respecto, convertía eso en algo aún más deplorable para Lexa. No había podido evitar echar un vistazo a su malherido cuerpo mientras curaba sus heridas, y la indignación y la impotencia no habían hecho más que acrecentarse en su interior hacia el Príncipe de Azgeda.

Un débil sonido proveniente del pasillo casi imperceptible en cualquier otro momento para ella hizo que Clarke volviese la cabeza hacia la puerta. Su rostro cambió al ver una sombra pasar por delante de la puerta y echando un último vistazo a Lexa se puso en pie y se dirigió a la puerta.

Fuera de pie, en la penumbra del pasillo Ontari se mantenía muy quieta.

Clarke que endureció su mirada nada más verla fue a decir algo pero Ontari alzó el dedo parandola en seco antes de señalar a la puerta. Ella tampoco quería despertar a Lexa.

Eso desconcertó a Clarke sobremanera antes de tomar bruscamente a Ontari del brazo, y alejarla por el pasillo todo lo posible de donde se encontraba Lexa. En cuanto la soltó bruscamente cerca de las puertas del ascensor ya lejos de la habitación, Ontari se la quedo viendo.

—Estoy aquí por ti, no por ella —declaró sus intenciones ella.

Clarke que se preparó mentalmente para lo que posiblemente vendría a continuación no retrocedió ni un ápice de su sitio. Si iba a matarla mejor que fuese lejos del alcance de Lexa, aunque le plantaría cara con todo lo que tuviera.

—Sabrán que has sido tú —dijo Clarke arqueando una ceja—. Y no creo que durases mucho con la piel puesta si te atrevieras.

Ontari que se la quedó viendo largamente en silencio, hizo un débil gesto.

—No estoy aquí para eso —dijo ella costándole un mundo reconocerlo—. Estoy aquí porque necesito tu ayuda.

Clarke que se sonrió irónicamente creyendo que bromeaba, descubrió que no existía ni una pizca de burla en sus palabras y le devolvió la mirada confusa.

—Hablas en serio —musitó Clarke casi para si en voz alta.

—Muy en serio —dijo Ontari con sus ojos fijos sobre los de ella—. No estarías respirando ahora si no lo hiciese.

Clarke también creyó eso y alzó la barbilla orgullosa.

—Llevas tratando de matarme y de matar a los mios desde que pisamos tierra, ni siquiera sé porque estoy perdiendo mi tiempo escuchandote así que sé breve, ¿qué es lo que quieres?

Ontari que sabía que merecía esa actitud de ella no lo hizo notar pero finalmente se atrevió a hacer lo último que Roan quería que hiciese.

—Hay un niño en Azgeda, su nombre es Eilan y tiene dos años.

—Y debería conocerle porque... —murmuró Clarke confusa como para que terminase su respuesta.

—Es hijo mio —contestó tajante ella.

Esa respuesta tomó por sorpresa a Clarke ya que era lo único que no esperaba oír de ella.

—Nia cree que le pertenece al igual que todos los que forman parte de Azgeda. Le hará daño si Roan o yo nos negamos a cumplir sus ordenes con Lexa.

—¿Y por qué me lo cuentas? —preguntó Clarke necesitando unos segundos para procesar eso.

—Porque Lexa no me escuchará, pero a ti si. Necesito que la adviertas. Nia y Azgeda van a por ella y no se detendrán hasta verla muerta.

—Entonces esta unión, esta alianza, ¿no ha servido para nada? —preguntó Clarke indignada.

—Si, si que lo ha hecho. Ahora Nia controla buena parte del Pueblo Arbóreo al ser alíada de Lexa que es lo que ella deseaba. En cuánto Roan le de un heredero, atacará a Lexa y tomará su lugar en la Coalición.

—Pero has dicho que Azgeda tiene ya un heredero, ¿no?

Ontari que endureció su expresión al oírla alzo la mirada a sus ojos.

—Preferiría verle muerto a que se críase con ella —sentenció más que segura de ello.

Clarke que tragó al escucharla hizo un gesto algo contrariada. Creyó que Ontari perseguía el poder de Nia, de Lexa que por eso obedecía ciegamente sus ordenes, que por eso había declarado la guerra a todos los enemigos de la Reina de la Nación del Hielo, sin embargo ahora descubría lo equivocada que estaba.

Ontari solo trataba de proteger a su bebé. No quería nada para ella, solo estaba dispuesta a acabar con todos para mantenerle a salvo de las crueles manos de Nia, solo eso.

Su odio por skykru y por aquellos que componían el decimotercer clan no era más que meramente infundado por el temor a perderle. Clarke comprendió eso, más seguiría sin confiar en ella.

—¿Qué obtendré a cambio? —preguntó Clarke dando un paso hacia ella.

Los ojos de Ontari brillaron en la penumbra con satisfacción.

—Solo dime que quieres por hablar con Lexa.

Clarke no dudó en responder contundente.

—Quiero que tú y Roan os alejeis de ella.

—Hecho —se precipitó Ontari.

—No he terminado —dijo Clarke al momento quedándosela viendo—. Quiero que Roan y tú os disculpéis ante ella por lo que le habéis hecho y que skykru quede fuera de todo esto. Nunca volveréis a poner los ojos sobre mi pueblo, nunca volveréis a discutir nuestra legitimidad a ojos de la Coalición, nunca. Ambos le deberéis lealtad al decimotercer clan, y a Lexa y la protegeréis de sus enemigos llegado el momento.

Ontari que tardó unos segundos asintió finalmente costándole un poco hacerlo.

—Hecho.

—Y una cosa más...—dijo Clarke con decisión dando otro amenazador paso hacia ella—. Sé que luchando no tengo nada que hacer contra ti o contra Roan, pero si alguno de los dos volvéis a intentar algo contra Lexa, la miráis mal, la nombrais siquiera...

Ontari que nunca antes la había visto así endureció orgullosa su expresión.

—En algún momento ambos deberéis dormir y en algún momento yo estaré cerca, tanto como para clavaros lo que tenga a mano en el pecho y ver como morís desangrados delante del pequeño Eilan.

Ontari que dio un paso hacia ella al oír nombrar al niño se contuvo al ver la determinación seria en la cara de Clarke.

—¿Me he expresado con suficiente claridad o quieres que te lo escriba en trigedasleng? —susurró ella amenazadora arqueando una ceja con expectación.

Ontari a la que no le quedo más remedio que apartar sus ojos hacia el final del pasillo viendo la luz tenue de las velas reflejarse en en suelo terminó asintiendo tragándose todo su orgullo y su menosprecio.

—Bien, ahora nos entendemos —dijo Clarke triunfante llegado el acuerdo.

Continuara...


	50. Chapter 50

Octavia que caminaba junto a su hermano por uno de los pasillos medio sonrió al escucharle.

—¿En serio? —preguntó ella viendole echarse a reír, dándole un empujoncito cariñoso antes de reír ella también—. Oh, solo me estás tomando el pelo embustero.

—Es que no he podido evitarlo —sonrió él al escucharla reír de esa manera, escuchando un grito desgarrador proveniente del pasillo.

Octavia tardó menos de un segundo en desembainar su espada y Bellamy se tensó borrando del todo su sonrisa antes de oir pasos precipitados hacia ellos.

—¿Qué ha sido eso? —preguntó Octavia consternada.

Gina que corría por el pasillo sin dejar de mirar hacia atrás chocó contra ellos cubierta de sangre.

—¿Gina? —preguntó Bellamy con preocupación al ver toda esa sangre.

Los ojos de ella se posaron sobre su rostro con angustia y las lágrimas afloraron en él.

—¡Bellamy! —se abrazó ella llorando a su cuello con desesperación.

Bellamy que la rodeo protectoramente con sus brazos miro por encima de su cabeza angustiado.

—Iré a ver —dijo Octavia al instante disponiéndose a desandar el camino que Gina había hecho.

—No, no tenéis que iros —insistió Gina entre lágrimas muy asustada presa del miedo—. Están aquí, teneis que iros.

Bellamy que trató de tranquilizarla sabiendo que Octavia era muy capaz de cuidar de si misma en aquellos momentos vio el terror en el rostro de Gina y se le atenazó el estomago.

—¿Quién está aquí? ¿quién ha sido? —preguntó él tomándola del rostro viendo su labio sangrar y algunas magulladuras cerca de su cuello—. Gina, ¿quién te ha hecho esto?

—Esos hombres, esos... esos guerreros que ha enviado Clarke.

Bellamy que cambió la expresión de su cara hizo un gesto.

—No, eso... eso no es posible. Esos hombres han venido conmigo, Gina. Clarke les ha enviado para protegerme.

—¿Para protegerte de mi, Bellamy? —preguntó ella entre lágrimas herida—. Porque eso es lo que han dicho al golpearme, han dicho que Clarke quería que lo hicieran.

Bellamy que cambió la expresión de su cara no quería dudar de ella, pero Clarke no haría una cosa así, ¿verdad?. No la haría. Ella... él la conocía. Gina tenía que haberles entendido mal.

—Estás muy nerviosa, quizás si te calmases un poco y me lo explicases podría...

—No me crees —acertó a decir ella muy afectada mientras las lágrimas se deslizaban por su cara—. Tú... tú no me crees.

—No es eso Gina, es que...

—¿Es qué? —le espetó ella temblando dolida—. ¿Es que prefieres seguir defendiéndola a ella a pesar de lo que me ha hecho?

Gina que tan solo nego con la cabeza paso por su lado para marcharse muy afectada. Bellamy que alargó la mano la detuvo para que no se fuese.

—No, no te vayas espera —dijo Bellamy costándole un mundo reconocer que existía una mínima posibilidad de que eso fuese cierto. ¿Cómo iba Gina a inventarse algo así?

—No, Bellamy dejame —sollozó ella tratando de apartarse de él—. Deja que me vayas.

—No puedo hacer eso.

—¿Por qué no? —preguntó Gina queriendo apartarse de él.

—Porque aún me importas Gina, me importa lo que te ocurra —dijo él viéndola a los ojos con sinceridad. Habían compartido tanto juntos, tantos momentos. Puede que no la amase como a Clarke pero si que la quería y no podía evitar seguir preocupándose por ella.

Gina que le escucho sintió sus ojos llenarse aún más de lágrimas y se abrazó a él con necesidad rompiendo a llorar con fuerza.

—Gina...

Gina que sintió el pesar en su voz y sus fuertes brazos estrechándola contra su pecho ocultó la cara antes de esbozar una débil y satisfecha sonrisa. Jasper ya podía darle el Oscar a la mejor actriz de toda la jodida temporada.

Continuara...


	51. Chapter 51

Jackson que fue el primero en ser avisado llegó corriendo junto a uno de los jóvenes cadetes aspirantes a guardia cuando vio a Raven tendida en el suelo sobre un charco de su propia sangre, sus grandes ojos se abrieron con impresión y el chico que entraba corriendo tras él se detuvo a su lado estrepitosamente.

—Oh dios, oh dios —murmuró conmocionado el chico sin poder apartar sus ojos de Raven. No era esa la clase de urgencia para la que había acudido a la enfermería. Era por Jasper, el chico de las convulsiones.

Jackson que se apartó de él entro corriendo viendo a Raven inconsciente en el suelo y llevo los dedos a su garganta comprobándole el pulso. En cuanto lo hizo palideció y se volvió de inmediato al chico.

—¡Da la alarma! ¡Busca a Abby! ¡Corre, corre! —le espetó al asustado chico que enseguida se apresuro a salir corriendo en busca de la doctora.

Jackson que intentó darle la vuelta a Raven con cuidado para ver por donde sangraba vio toda esa sangre empapar su rasgada camisa a la altura de su estomago y entonces lo supo.

—Jasper, ¿qué has hecho?... —susurró angustiado casi para si.

Continuara...


	52. Chapter 52

Amanece y las primeras luces del día se cuelan a través de las traslucidas cortinas. Clarke que esta de pie junto a la ventana apenas ha dormido mientras contempla como la capital de la Coalición despierta.

—¿Has estado todo el tiempo ahí? —preguntó Lexa apaciblemente pasándose la mano por el rostro algo adormilada.

Clarke que se volvió al oírla se apartó un poco de la ventana mirándola.

—¿Cómo te encuentras?

Lexa que se la quedo viendo en silencio finalmente confeso.

—Duele menos ahora.

Clarke que se acercó al oírla se sentó sobre la pequeña mesa frente a ella.

—Necesito que hablemos sobre algo.

Lexa que ahora mismo no estaba en posición de deberle nada hizo un débil gesto.

—Tú dirás.

Clarke que se la quedo viendo pensó en no importunarla en aquellos momentos, darle tiempo para que se recuperase pero en un asunto tan delicado como lo era ese el tiempo apremiaba y mucho.

—Es sobre Ontari.

Lexa que cambió súbitamente su expresión se llevó la mano al costado incorporándose un poco en el sofa.

—¿Ha hecho algo? —quiso saber Lexa al instante temiendo lo peor.

—No, no —dijo Clarke llevando sus manos hacia ella para que volviese a tumbarse y se tranquilizase—. No ha hecho nada, tranquila.

Lexa que la miró con desconcierto quiso saber.

—Quería hablar conmigo.

—¿Ha estado aquí? —preguntó Lexa haciendo un leve gesto de preocupación disponiéndose a levantarse de nuevo.

Clarke se apresuro a pararla nuevamente con su mano.

—Lexa está todo bien, no ha hecho nada. No ha pasado nada, solo necesitaba mi ayuda.

Lexa que la miró sin comprender no imaginaba que clase de ayuda podía requerir alguien como Ontari de ella.

—No debes confiar en alguien como ella —dijo Lexa al instante mirándola.

—No lo hago —dijo Clarke segura viendola a los ojos—. Pero este asunto es más importante para ella de lo que lo es para ti.

Lexa ladeo la cabeza prestándole ahora toda su atención. Clarke se tomó unos segundos pensando en cómo contarselo y al final que lo más conveniente sería ser clara en todo eso.

—Ontari tiene un hijo —dijo Clarke haciendo un gesto al mirarla—. Ella y Roan.

Lexa que cambió la expresión de su cara no pudo disimular su asombro al oírla. Era la Heda de los Trece Clanes, la Comandante de la Sangre. ¿Cómo no estaba al tanto de eso?

—Tiene solo dos años, y Nia amenaza con hacerle daño si Roan o ella la desobedecen.

Lexa que enmudeció al escucharla se sentó con esfuerzo sujetando el vendaje de su costado antes de poder procesarlo.

—Sé que Azgeda te ha causado mucho daño Lexa, pero no podemos permitir que un niño tan pequeño pague las consecuencias —le dijo Clarke mirando sus ojos con cautela—. No es justo que lo haga.

—Azgeda traicionó mi Coalición, Clarke... —comenzó diciendo Lexa cerrando por un momento los ojos no queríendo alterarse en aquellos momentos—. Asesinó vilmente a Costia y me amenazó con provocar una guerra que diezmase a mi pueblo.

—Tienes toda la razón, Lexa. Azgeda lo hizo, Nia lo hizo —intentó razonar Clarke con ella mirándola consciente de lo mucho que le pedía—. Pero no ese niño. Él es inocente. Culpable tan solo de haber nacido en el clan equivocado.

Lexa que desvió orgullosa la mirada tragó al escuchar la verdad en aquellas palabras.

—Si le reclamas como has hecho con Ontari, si rompes ese vinculo que tiene con Nia y se lo devuelves a sus padres, ellos jurarán lealtad al Pueblo Arbóreo, a la Coalición y a ti, su Heda. No volverás a temer represalias por parte de ellos, de ninguno de los dos y ganarás dos poderosos aliados.

—Clarke...

—No, escúchame Lexa —le pidió ella inclinándose hacia delante para que la viese mejor—. Te conviene hacerlo, nos conviene a todos. Sin un natblida en la Nación del Hielo la ventaja de Nia se desvanecerá y no tendrías porque pasar por todo esto. La Coalición tendría su heredero y todos aceptarían eso.

Lexa que tenía muchas cosas que considerar al respecto y más haciendo un movimiento así contra la Nación del Hielo se encontró en una autentica encrucijada. Estratégicamente era una decisión peligrosa, moralmente era demasiado cuestionable reclamar a un niño de esa forma para convertirlo en el heredero de la Coalición pero lo que era aún peor era saber que ese niño representaba a dos de tres de sus peores enemigos de Azgeda.

Que el pequeño no era culpable por los crímenes de sus padres era evidente. Incuestionable a los ojos de cualquiera de ellos. Más le preocupaba qué clase de consecuencias tendría acoger bajo su protección a un niño así.

Podría aprovechar eso a su favor. Podría aprovecharse de su poder y quitarselo por completo a Ontari y a Roan por todo aquello que habían hecho contra ella pero ella no era de esa manera. Esa era la diferencia latente entre el Pueblo Arbóreo y Azgeda. Entre Nia y ella.

—Lexa, una vez dijiste que Titus era tu súbdito. Que todos eramos tus súbditos, sé que no se lo merecen pero se implacable en esto. Reclama a ese pequeño y demuestra que no has perdido ese poder ante Azgeda ni ante Nia. Demuestra a todos que eres una líder justa y compasiva, demuestra que eres la clase de líder que los Trece Clanes merecen.

Lexa que mantuvo su mirada en ella mientras hablaba fue viendo la luz al final del túnel ante aquellas palabras. Posibles soluciones a posibles respuestas ya existentes.

—Hazlo y los Trece Clanes se rendirán a ti. Tienes la oportunidad de forjar un nuevo futuro con ese pequeño como guía de su pueblo. Azgeda, necesita a alguien mejor que Nia para gobernar, tú misma has podido comprobarlo mil veces —la alentó Clarke para que sucumbiese—. Reclama a ese niño, reclámalo y el mundo será tuyo de nuevo...

El rostro de Lexa al oírla enmascaro su decisión, pura determinación.

Continuara...


	53. Chapter 53

Gina que estaba sentada sobre la cama de Bellamy tras haberse dado una ducha tenía puesta una camiseta de él y jugaba distraídamente con la sabana, viendole de pie apartar algunas cosas.

—No puedo creer que ella hiciese algo así, no es propio de Clarke, Gina.

—Tampoco era propio de ella matar a toda esa gente y aún así lo hizo, Bellamy —dijo ella al mirarle, pasándose la mano por la magullada cara siseando por el dolor que tenía en el labio y la mejilla.

Bellamy que dirigió su mirada hacia ella hizo un débil gesto acercandose a ella para sentarse en el borde de la cama y parar su mano.

—Aquello fue muy diferente a lo que todos pensais, Gina —le dijo él apartandole la mano para que no se tocase la herida—. Nos quedábamos sin tiempo, estaban torturando gente. No iban a detenerse.

Gina que se le quedo viendo a los ojos ladeo ligeramente la cabeza sembrando la duda en su interior.

—¿Estás seguro de que no podría haber sido de otra manera?

Bellamy que tragó afectado apartó el rostro ante ese tema, Gina llevó sus manos hacia él para tomarlo.

—Bellamy, no se hasta qué punto crees conocerla pero Clarke ahora es un animal nuevo, distinto. Mucho más peligroso, y temó que si le permitimos tomar a ella todas esas importantes decisiones nos estaremos exponiendo a que nos haga daño de nuevo.

Bellamy que se la quedo viendo a los ojos quiso defenderla sincero pero Gina tenía buena parte de razón en todo eso.

—Ella no haría eso. No nos expondría de nuevo.

—¿Tan seguro estás de ello? —murmuró Gina viendole muy cerquita suyo a los ojos—. ¿Tanto, como para confiar tu vida a ella? ¿Tanto como para confiar la mía?

Bellamy que sintió la suave caricia en el rostro y el eco de sus palabras en su mente intentó apartar la mirada.

—A ella no le importas Bellamy, no como me importas a mi...

Bellamy que tragó al escucharla alzó la vista para verla a los ojos llevando sus manos a las suyas posadas en su rostro para pararla.

—Gina, ella...

—¿Si no es así por qué ha preferido quedarse al lado de Lexa y no acompañarte hasta aquí?

Gina que vio el atisbo de realidad en sus ojos supo que esas palabras habían sido "tocado y hundido" para Bellamy y aprovechó la situación.

—Clarke siempre la antepondrá a ella, la antepondrá como hizo trás lo del Monte Weather cuando te dejó aquí roto de la pena y se marchó para convertirse en una de ellos. Lo que siente por ella no es comparable a lo que sabes que siente por ti y nunca lo será.

Bellamy que tembló ligeramente ante la revelación cerro sus ojos por un momento no queriendo ver la realidad, no queriendo pensar en que Clarke estaría ahora con ella y en qué le había dejado solo para regresar a Arcadia y hacerle el trabajo sucio tal y como había hecho en el Monte Weather para contentar a Lexa.

—Te mereces a alguien mejor, alguien que te quiera de verdad, que te convenga Bellamy... —murmuró Gina tomando nuevamente su rostro antes de posar sus labios suavemente en su mejilla, y luego más cerca de la comisura de sus labios—. Alguien que si se preocupe por ti...

Bellamy que cerro los ojos al sentir aquellos besos sintió un profundo dolor al saber lo poco que debía significar para Clarke si prefería quedarse en Polis junto a alguien a quien aparentemente despreciaba.

Los labios de Gina atraparon los suyos en un lento y necesitado beso que hizo que Bellamy finalmente sucumbiese a la pena y le devolviese el beso. Gina siempre había sido sincera con él, sincera en cada momento. Tras la partida de Clarke ella fue la única que logró acercarse, la única que pudo traspasar las barreras que levantó él, la única en ocuparse de él y de lo que necesitaba en cada momento.

Gina si le conocía.

Le conocía de una forma que nadie más había logrado hacerlo salvo Clarke pero no quería pensar demasiado en ello.

La mano de Bellamy se perdió en su pelo cuando el beso se volvió más intenso y ella no tardó en atraerle haciendo que subiese a la cama con ella.

Bellamy sintió un escalofrío cuando los humedos besos de Gina descendieron por su cuello y sintió como sus manos le levantaban la camiseta haciendo que se deshiciera de ella unos segundos antes de volver a besarle nuevamente con decisión. Bellamy que se estremeció sintiendo aquellas sensaciónes y aquel deseo volver a él, continuó besándola mientras rodeaba su cintura con sus brazos pegándola a él.

Gina sonrió para si en sus labios sintiendo como todos los instintos de Bellamy le indicaban que la siguiese y le empujó suavemente sobre la cama inclinandose para besarle mientras sus manos deshacían el cierre de su cinturón y jalaba de su pantalón hacia abajo.

Bellamy que dejó escapar un débil jadeo al sentir todo su deseo encenderse ante las caricias y besos de ella, sintió como todo su cuerpo estaba listo para recibirla y llevó la mano a su mejilla atrapando sus labios con fuerza disfrutando del acalorado momento al tiempo que sucumbía a su deseo.

Gina exhaló suavemente al sentir a Bellamy entrar en su cuerpo de esa deliciosa manera como la que tantas y tantas veces lo había hecho y se sintió aún más que satisfecha. No había sido tan difícil lograr eso. Bellamy en el fondo era muy influenciable y tocando los resortes adecuados, Gina sabía conseguir de él todo cuanto quisiese y más.

Era cuestión de esperar al momento más adecuado para ello.

Cuestión de paciencia.

Continuara...


	54. Chapter 54

Roan que le lanzo una dura mirada dio dos pasos amenazante hacia Ontari que vio como uno de los jarrones caía contra la pared estallando en mil pedazos muy cerca de ella.

—¡Te dije que no lo hiciera! —grito Roan verdaderamente furioso—. ¿Por qué no me escuchaste?

Ontari que enfrento sus ojos sin temor alguno alzo la barbilla orgullosa.

—¡Tú no ibas a hacerlo! ¡No ibas a hacer absolutamente nada! —le espetó ella con fiereza—. ¡Ibas a dejarle allí con ella!

—¡Porque es lo mejor para él! —le grito con dureza.

—¿Lo mejor para él o lo mejor para ti?

Roan que sintió aquello como un golpe bajo le dio una severa mirada.

—¡A mi me importa lo que le pase!

—¡Pues demuéstralo! —le desafío ella dándole una mirada furiosa—. ¡Inclínate ante Heda y demuestralo! ¡Solo así Eilan podrá ser libre!

—¿Libre? —arqueo una ceja él sacudiendo la cabeza—. ¡Solo pasara de unas manos crueles a otras! ¿acaso no te das cuenta?

Ontari que no había contemplado esa posibilidad se quedo muy quieta.

—¿Crees que quiero que se críe con mi madre? ¿Qué se críe con Lexa? —dijo él serenándose al verla de esa manera—. No quiero eso para él, quiero...

Ontari que se dio la vuelta sintiendo sus ojos humedecerse cerro los ojos para no derrumbarse también. Sin saberlo había dado armas a Lexa para doblegarla a ella y a Roan, peor aún se las había dado a Wanheda y ahora volvería a perderle esta vez para siempre.

Roan que apartó la mirada no queriendo ponerse así con ella se acercó rodeándola con sus brazos por la cintura posando los labios sobre su cabello.

—Sé que tú intención era buena pero no podemos arriesgarle más de lo que ya hemos hecho. No podemos entregárselo a Lexa en bandeja.

Clarke que entraba en la habitación en ese momento se les quedo viendo a ambos.

—Y no lo haréis.

Ambos se volvieron a mirarla al mismo tiempo tensos por la incursión.

Clarke dio dos pasos hacia ellos y se detuvo cerca de la puerta.

—Lexa ha accedido a reclamarle. La Nación del Hielo le entregará o perderá una reina, a cambio siempre que juréis leadltad a la Coalición y a ella solo pide una cosa.

—¿El qué? —preguntó Roan soltando lentamente a Ontari para atenderla.

—Cuando le reclame, tú renunciarás a tu derecho de sucesión y se lo entregarás a Eilan.

El rostro de Roan cambió súbitamente y Ontari dio un quedo paso hacia ella atenta a lo que decía.

—Será educado y entrenado aquí en Polis como el heredero de Azgeda y la Coalición le reconocerá como tal. Ontari será su maestra y ayudará a Titus en la labor de entrenar a los otros natblidas. A la muerte de Titus será ungida como fleimkepa y tendrá una buena posición junto a él.

El rostro de Ontari cambió ligeramente entendiendo lo que significaba eso. Podría criarle ella, podría ser alguien para él.

—¿Y Roan?

Clarke que arqueo una ceja ligeramente dirigió sus ojos a él.

—No volverás a tocar a Lexa. No volverás a aspirar a reinar junto a ella. Callarás, asentirás y obedecerás todas sus directrices ejerciendo como consorte de Heda. No ansiarás otro heredero, no con ella. Vivirás y morirás bajo su protección pero en el momento en que la traiciones de alguna forma, el poder y la venganza de Lexa caerá sobre ti y sobre ella —dijo mirando a Roan y luego a Ontari.

Roan que se la quedó viendo fríamente sabiendo que intenciones tenía ella en todo eso, que era despojar de todo poder a los miembros de Azgeda para que no supusiesen una amenaza ni para ella ni para su clan comprendió lo calculadora que Wanheda en realidad era.

—Hecho —respondió Ontari quedándosela viendo.

Aceptaría cualquier imposición por dura que fuese con tal de recuperar a Eilan, con tal de sacarle de Azgeda y Roan, quisiese o no también lo haría o les perdería a ambos para siempre.

Continuara...


	55. Chapter 55

Kyle que ha acudido corriendo a la enfermería nada más enterarse de lo que ha ocurrido con Raven intenta traspasar la puerta cuando Monty y Miller le frenan en seco.

—¡Raven! —grita él desesperado queriendo entrar dentro—. ¿Qué demonios ha pasado? ¿Qué ha ocurrido? —dijo mirando al instante a uno y a otro muy alterado—. ¿Quién ha hecho esto?

Monty que ya sabía la verdad intentó calmarle a pesar de que él deseaba matar a Jasper en aquellos momentos.

—Creemos que ha sido, Jasper —dijo Miller con cautela sabiendo lo difícil que resultaba asumir eso—. Raven creyó que sufría un ataque y ordenó abrir las puertas para atenderle y él...

Kyle que le escuchó sintió como la rabia y la furia iban creciendo en su interior.

—¡Voy a matarle cuando le encuentre! —gritó él fuera de si golpeando duramente un panel al lado de ellos—. ¡Está muerto!

Harper que llegaba en esos momentos precipitadamente se sobresaltó un poco al verle actuar así y tragó viendo a Monty tan afectado por él.

—Tampoco le han visto cerca de la muralla —dijo ella lentamente con cautela—. Aunque estamos casi seguros de que ya no está en el campamento.

Kyle que sintió la impotencia llenar sus ojos se acercó al cristal muy afectado viendo a Jackson y a Abby operar a Raven dentro con los pocos medios con los que contaban.

—No puedo creerlo. Estaba bien, ella... ella solo...

Monty que llevo la mano a su hombro lo apretó queriendo consolarle realmente afectado. Era incapaz de creer que su gran amigo, aquel que había sido siempre como un hermano para él hubiese cambiado de forma irreconocible ante sus ojos y hubiese atacado a Raven sin remordimiento alguno como había hecho.

Miller que tragó desvió la mirada encontrando los ojos de Harper que se sentía también impotente al no poder hacer más por ayudarles.

—Lo siento mucho —dijo Harper sincera bajando un poco la mirada al suelo. Jasper había ido demasiado lejos está vez.

Demasiado lejos.

—Seguiremos buscándole —enunció ella apartándose de allí discretamente antes de marcharse por el pasillo.

Kyle que cerro los ojos sintiendo las lágrimas recorrer su rostro en silencio rezo para que le encontrasen antes de que él pudiese hacerlo o sería a Jasper a quién operarían de urgencia si no le mataba primero.

Continuara...


	56. Chapter 56

El áspero sonido de la radio haciendo interferencia hizo que Bellamy abriese los ojos adormilado tumbado desnudo sobre la cama junto a Gina que parecía dormir profundamente.

—Be...my... —escuchó entrecortarse la voz de Clarke en la radio. Bellamy que cogió el transmisor pulso un botón cambiando de frecuencia y la voz de Clarke le llegó del otro lado algo más clara.

—Bellamy, ¿estás ahí? —preguntó ella sentada sobre el marco de una de las ventanas de sus estancias privadas en la Torre—. Bellamy...

Él que pensó en un primer momento no contestar a ello, miró hacia Gina y la cubrió un poco mejor con la sabana levantándose con cuidado para ir al baño y poder hablar con ella.

—Aquí estoy —dijo él cogiendo de la silla algo de ropa al pasar hacia el baño encerrándose en él.

Clarke que sonrió débilmente al oírle se paso la mano por la cara.

—Creía que la radio se había estropeado otra vez.

Bellamy que la dejó pulsada la apoyó cerca del lavabo mientras se ponía un par de boxers y una camiseta.

—¿Bellamy? —volvió a preguntar Clarke extrañada de no recibir ninguna respuesta golpeando con el dedo la radio por si era la señal antes de ponerla de nuevo cerca de sus labios—. Bellamy, ¿me escuchas?

Él que endureció su rostro al oír su voz de nuevo se acercó tomando la radio del lavabo pudiendo ver la mala cara que tenía en el espejo.

—Te escucho.

Clarke que se quedo algo quieta por la contestación tragó despacio.

—¿Va todo bien? Te noto extraño.

—A lo mejor es por lo que has hecho, Clarke —dijo Bellamy duramente.

Clarke que cambió la expresión de su cara al oírle no supo con certeza cómo se había enterado de lo de Eilan y Azgeda pero no lo negó.

—Tenía que hacerlo. No había otra manera de asegurarme de que todos estuviésemos a salvo.

Bellamy que se quedó sin habla al escucharla reconocer de sus propios labios lo que había enviado a hacer a aquellos hombres a Gina cambió su expresión.

—¿Así que es verdad? ¿Lo has hecho?

Clarke que cerro los ojos un instante apoyo la cabeza del marco de la ventana.

—Lo he hecho por nosotros —contestó ella refiriéndose al trato y a las exigencias a Roan y Ontari—. Tú no lo entiendes pero era el momento.

—¿Pero tú te estás oyendo? —preguntó Bellamy de lo más indignado teniendo que bajar la voz para no alterarse demasiado—. ¿Cómo has podido hacerlo? Yo confiaba en ti, Clarke.

—¿Y qué cambia eso? —preguntó ella sin entender al oír como se estaba poniendo—. No lo entiendo.

Bellamy ahora si que se indigno al escucharla y llevó la radio de nuevo a sus labios.

—¿Para ti todo esto no es más que un juego verdad? Juegas con la vida de las personas y tomas decisiones por ellas que solo te favorecen a ti.

Clarke que se quedó más que trastocada al oír eso frunció el ceño y miró la radio de lo más desconcertada. Bellamy no era así, él nunca sería tan duro con ella por una decisión conveniente como aquella.

—Bellamy, no se porque estás tan molesto pero quiero que me escuches atentamente, yo nunca haría nada a propósito que te pusiese a ti o cualquier otro en peligro.

—No estés tan segura de eso —le espetó él en tono despectivo tratándola de hipócrita.

La voz de Gina muy cerca de la puerta se coló a través del transistor.

—Bellamy, ¿estás ahí? —llamó suavemente Gina a la puerta.

Clarke que frunció el ceño desconcertada hizo un débil gesto pareciéndole oír a alguien más con él.

—¿Quién es? —se atrevió a preguntar ella tras un segundo.

Bellamy que iba a contestarle sintió la puerta abrirse a sus espaldas y vio a Gina asomarse por ella buscándole.

—Bellamy, ¿por qué no vuelves a la cama? —murmuró suavemente ella con una tenue sonrisa—. Me estoy quedando helada...

El rostro de Clarke al escuchar la voz de Gina y las palabras que le decía cayeron sobre ella como un jarro de agua totalmente fría, dejándola sin palabras y sin aliento.

—Voy enseguida —repuso Bellamy lentamente viéndola asentir y salir fuera para regresar a la cama.

Clarke que se quedó paralizada con la radio en la mano temblando por la tensión del momento, sintió como sus ojos se iban humedeciendo hasta llenarse de lágrimas al completo apenas pudiendo respirar.

Así que era eso, eso era lo que tenía a Bellamy así.

—Lo siento —escucho decir a Bellamy después de un momento—. Pero me he dado cuenta de que no eres quien creía que eras y no puedo estar con alguien así. No me conviene, tú no me convienes Clarke.

Una pesada lágrima cayó sobre la camiseta de Clarke y ella luchó por mantener a raya las demás aunque por dentro se estuviese desquebrajando completa

—Soy peor persona cuando estoy contigo, cuando tengo que ocuparme de ti. Tiene gracia que haya tardado tanto tiempo en darme cuenta realmente de como eres, tiene mucha gracia —acertó a decir él dolido apretando la radio con fuerza—. Entiendo porque querías quedarte allí, entiendo porque te importa tanto Lexa, ambas sois manipuladoras, mezquinas y mentirosas. Ambas traicioneras.

Clarke que llegados a este punto no podía detener el flujo de lágrimas que caían sobre su rostro cerro los ojos sintiendo un intenso dolor en el corazón al entender la clase de cosas que él pensaba sobre ella.

—Para, por favor...

—¿Qué pare? Me has hecho creer que me querías, que podía confiar en ti y a la primera que me doy la vuelta vas y haces daño a alguien que me importa. Tú Clarke Griffin eres egoísta, pretenciosa y traicionera —verbalizó él arrastrando las palabras con pura crudeza—. Eres alguien que no merece más oportunidades y que nadie pierda su tiempo ofreciendotelas. Me has hecho sentir todo un imbécil al creer que te importaba cuando está claro que lo único que te importa a ti eres tú.

Clarke que no pudo seguir escuchando más aparto la radio de ella y se llevó la mano al rostro no pudiendo reprimir el llanto al sentirse tan despreciada por su parte.

Había ayudado a Lexa a llegar a un acuerdo con Ontari y Roan no solo por el bien de ese niño o el bien de Azgeda, lo había hecho para que Arcadia no siguiese siendo un motivo de contienda. Lo había hecho por el bien de Bellamy y de su pueblo, no entendía a qué venía tanto reproche por su parte, tanto desprecio.

No quería entenderlo.

—Te diré una última cosa, ¿quieres tu estúpida delegación, Clarke? —escuchó la voz de Bellamy salir de la radio tirada en el suelo—. Bien, ven tú y tu maldita Heda a por ella...

Dicho esto Bellamy dejo caer la radio contra el lavabo y salió del baño cerrando la puerta. Eso de manipularle, de jugar con él se había acabado para ella.

Continuara...


	57. Chapter 57

Abigail que salía de la enfermería del improvisado quirófano cerro la puerta tras de si quitándose los ensangrentados guantes antes de tirarlos en uno de los cubos de basura.

—Hemos conseguido para la hemorragia por el momento —dijo Abigail alzando la vista para ver a Kyle que se había levantado del suelo nada más verla y a Monty que permanecía con Miller de pie montando guardia a un lado—.Aunque aún no está fuera de peligro.

—¿Y el bebé? ¿Está bien? —se atrevió a preguntar Kyle afectado.

Abigail que se le quedo mirando le rompió el corazón verle de esa manera sin poder evitar negar con la cabeza.

Kyle que se vino totalmente abajo en aquel momento tuvo que apoyar su mano de la pared no pudiendo evitar que las lágrimas le asaltaran por el dolor.

—Debí haber estado con ella, yo... yo debí haber estado ahí para cuidar de ellos...

Miller que miro a Abby se acercó a Kyle colocando la mano sobre su espalda.

—Nadie podía imaginar que Jasper fuese a hacer una cosa así, no te tortures por ello.

Monty que sintió sus ojos llenarse de lágrimas al oír que por culpa de lo que había hecho Jasper, su amigo, Kyle y Raven habían perdido a su bebé sacudió la cabeza no pudiendo soportar mucho más antes de alejarse por el pasillo precipitadamente.

—Monty, Monty —le llamó Miller para que no se fuese de esa manera.

—Dejale —le dijo Abigail viéndole marchar de esa forma—. Necesita un momento.

—¿Puedo pasar a verla? —murmuró Kyle afligido intentando secar un poco su rostro.

—Jackson está terminando con ella, en cuanto lo haga podrás pasar a verla y quedarte con ella.

—Gracias —musitó Kyle roto de la pena apoyando el rostro de la pared cerrando sus ojos con fuerza.

Abby que no quería dejarles así sabía que no debía tardar en regresar dentro y miro a Miller como pidiéndole que cuidase de él. Miller que asintió al entenderla hizo un gesto acercandose a Kyle.

—¿Por qué no vamos a buscarle algo de ropa limpia para cuando despierte? Estoy seguro de que agradecera tenerla, aquí no podemos hacer mucho más ahora.

Kyle que asintió finalmente despues de mucho pensarlo sabía que tener ropa limpia y deshacerse de esa sería algo bueno para ella, y le haría sentir muy útil a él.

—Está bien, pero quiero estar aquí para ella cuando despierte.

—Y lo estarás, te lo prometo —le dijo Miller animándole para sacarle de allí y que no se torturase mucho más con el tema. Sabiendo que tenía razón pues ahora mismo nadie salvo Abby o Jackson podían hacer nada más por ella.

Continuara...


	58. Chapter 58

Monty que entró en su habitación cerro la puerta con un fuerte portazo y se precipitó contra la mesa destrozando todo lo que encontró en ella hasta que estuvo todo tirado por el suelo.

Luego respiro hondo intentando contener las lágrimas que le abrumaban. ¿Cómo había podido Jasper hacer una cosa tan ruin? ¿Cómo? Raven era amiga suya, era familia y uno no traiciona a la familia de ese modo.

—No me digas que sufres por ella —murmuró la voz de Jasper a sus espaldas asomando a la puerta del baño.

Monty que se giro de inmediato nada más escucharle se tensó viéndole de pie ante ella.

—¿Qué has hecho Jasper? —no pudo evitar preguntar él impresionado al ver en su mano aún el cuchillo cubierto de sangre.

—Solo lo que era necesario para demostrar que no me equivocaba con ella —murmuró convencido Jasper sin apartar sus ojos de su mejor amigo.

Monty que se le quedó viendo miro de reojo la puerta que daba al pasillo y creyó que siendo lo suficientemente rápido a lo mejor podía salir por ella.

—Ni lo sueñes, Monty —dijo Jasper advirtiendo sus intenciones con una vaga sonrisa en el rostro—. No llegarías a tiempo de abrir esa puerta.

Monty que se tensó al escucharle se quedó viendo su arma que estaba sobre el estante a medio metro de Jasper.

—Tampoco tendrías tiempo de cogerla —sugirió Jasper enfrentando sus ojos con fijación.

—Jasper...

—¿Sabes qué me he preguntado mucho últimamente? ¿Por qué a mi? ¿Por qué de todas las personas que merecían sufrir mi mejor amigo eligió que fuese yo quien lo hiciese?

Monty que dio un quedo paso hacia él levantó las manos intentando que se calmase.

—Jasper, por favor escuchame...

—No, basta de escuchar —se dijo Jasper negando con la cabeza—. Basta de fingir que te importo algo, basta de esta mierda.

Jasper que ladeo ligeramente la cabeza elevó la mano mostrandole el cuchillo.

—La única forma de honrar a los muertos es acabando con sus verdugos. La venganza, es lo único con sentido que el Pueblo Arbóreo me ha enseñado en todo este tiempo. La sangre tendrá sangre.

Monty que dilucido en sus ojos la determinación de que iba a hacerlo, palideció sin tener tiempo alguno antes de sentir como Jasper se abalanzaba contra él. Monty sintió el duro suelo golpear su cabeza y la mano de Jasper alzarse por encima de la suya dispuesto a enterrar el cuchillo en su pecho.

Monty le agarró con todas sus fuerzas la mano para impedírselo y forcejeo con él.

—¡No! —masculló Monty sintiendo el dolor en su mano que resbalaba sobre su muñeca en el intento.

Jasper que aprovechó eso le golpeo en el rostro con la mano libre y le agarro de nuevo con la camisa pegándole bruscamente contra el suelo.

—¡Esto es por Maya! —gritó viéndole aturdido por el golpe alzando ahora las dos manos hasta la empuñadura del cuchillo disponiéndose a bajarlo con fuerza.

Monty que se protegió con las manos cerro los ojos esperando sentir el punzante dolor cuando el sonido de disparos le sobresaltó con fuerza. Al abrir los ojos vio como Jasper se sobrecogía y bajaba sus ojos hasta su cuerpo viendo como su pecho, su brazo y su abdomen sangraban por los tres impactos de bala que había recibido inesperadamente.

Los ojos de Monty se abrieron con fuerza y el cuchillo de Jasper resbaló de su mano hasta caer al suelo junto a él mientras Monty miraba rápidamente hacia la puerta asustado encontrando a Harper de pie aún con su arma entre las manos tan conmocionada como ellos.

Jasper que sintió un cada vez más lejano dolor trató de elevar su mirada notando como de su boca resbalaba sangre y la encontró temblando frente a él con las manos sobre el arma. Harper le había disparado, Harper lo había hecho.

Jasper cayó hacia atrás quedando tendido en el suelo mientras la maldecía con su último aliento.

Monty que se arrastro bajo él para sacárselo de encima retrocedió hasta la pared terriblemente impactado. Su mejor amigo, su hermano iba a matarle y ahora yacía muerto en el suelo.

Las lágrimas resbalaron por su pasmado rostro en silencio mientras que Harper fue incapaz de moverse aún de pie en la puerta.

—Iba...iba a hacerte daño —murmuró ella lentamente pareciendo querer convencerse más a si misma que a él por la conmoción—. He tenido que hacerlo... Él iba a hacerte daño...he tenido que hacerlo...

Nunca había matado a nadie a quién ella quisiese o apreciase, no era así como funcionaban las cosas en Arcadia y ahora iba a tener que vivir con ello.

Ahora...

Y siempre...

Continuara...


	59. Chapter 59

El sol está descendiendo lentamente en el despejado cielo de Polis mientras que Clarke que no ha salido de su habitación, sigue sentada bajo la ventana. Las lágrimas aún mojan su cara y se siente completamente derrotada.

Todavía incapaz de creer que Bellamy le hubiese hecho una cosa así. Nunca debió confiar en él. A decir verdad, nunca debió confiar en nadie. Lexa llevaba razón al decir que el amor solo era débilidad. Ella había sucumbido a esa debilidad y ahora pagaba el costoso precio.

No podía estar mas herida en aquel instante. En su mente no dejaba de repasar cada una de sus palabras, cada uno de sus actos hacia Bellamy y no encontraba razones para que él se hubiese puesto de esa manera con ella. Quizás sin saberlo, sin quererlo le había fallado en algún momento. Algo debió haber hecho mal, algo para recibir tanto desprecio.

Había querido cambiar lo peor de ella por él, renunciar a todo el dolor y la culpa para enfrentar un futuro juntos y no tener que volver a mirar atrás y a lamentarse por cómo habían llegado hasta allí. Y ahora...ahora no tendría oportunidad de hacerlo.

Bellamy había escogido. Había escogido pertenecer a Gina. Entregarse a ella.

En el fondo entendía porque la había elegido a ella. Gina era buena. Era honesta, era todo lo que no representaba ella y por eso a Bellamy le gustaba ían pasado muchos momentos juntos, momentos malos en los que Bellamy necesito a alguien y fue Gina y no Clarke, quién estuvo ahí para él.

Siempre iría por delante de ella.

Gina había podido alcanzar una parte de Bellamy que Clarke era incapaz de tocar aunque quisiese. Una parte muy especial de él, reservada solamente para alguien tan digno de amor como lo era ella. Clarke jamás sería merecedora de ello, y lo peor de todo es que ella sabía que era así.

El dolor que sentía en aquellos momentos no era nada comparable con el que sentía al pensar en eso. Que ilusa fue al creer que al fin había encontrado su camino, que el destino le tenía preparado algo bueno. Al fin creyó pertenecer a alguna parte, creyó hacerlo por derecho. Porque se había esforzado en hacer lo correcto en todo momento, porque quizás... quizás solo necesitase que alguien le mostrase que podía llegar a hacerlo.

Las lágrimas se acumularon nuevamente en sus ojos y Clarke se paso la mano por la cara sobrepasada por ese desolador sentimiento. De lo único que tenía ganas ahora mismo era de tirar la toalla y rendirse.

Rendirse, y acabar con todo aquello...

El sonido de alguien llamando a la puerta hizo que Clarke se sobresaltase, apresurándose a sorber y enjugar sus lágrimas levantándose rápidamente del suelo.

—Adelante —dijo ella después de un breve momento acercándose a la cama donde había algo de ropa para hacer que estaba ocupada en recogerla.

Lexa que abrió la puerta suavemente entró en la habitación fijándose en ella.

—¿Es mal momento? —preguntó ella viendo como le daba la espalda doblando la ropa.

—Tan malo como cualquiera —repuso Clarke intentando que la voz no le temblase sin volverse—. ¿ocurre algo?

Lexa que no estaba acostumbrada a momentos como aquellos tardó un segundo en responder no sabiendo cómo empezar a hacerlo.

—Estoy aquí para agradecerte lo que has hecho por mi —murmuró ella costándole un poco reconocerlo—. No tenías porque hacerlo después de lo cómo te he tratado, y aún así lo has hecho. Te honra.

Clarke que no se sentía precisamente llena de honra tan solo hizo un gesto de aceptación llevando la ropa a una de las viejas cómodas.

Lexa que la siguió con la mirada se fijo bien en ella. No parecía querer allí su presencia, ni siquiera se había vuelto para verla y parecía algo inquieta.

—Mi delegación partirá hacia Azgeda al ponerse el sol, Eilan estará aquí mañana por la noche —predijo ella por si era de su interes.

—Estupendo —murmuró Clarke regresando de nuevo a la cama para coger más ropa.

A Lexa que ahora si le extraño que fuese tan escueta se acercó a ella para verla bien. Clarke que se disponía a coger la ropa para llevarla de vuelta al armario casi choca contra ella al darse la vuelta.

—Has llorado —repuso Lexa fijándose en su rostro con esmero.

Clarke que retrocedió un paso alzando la mirada para verla apartó inmediatamente el rostro evasiva.

—No lo creo —mintió Clarke queriendo pasar por su lado siendo frenada por Lexa.

—¿Es por él? —preguntó Lexa con preocupación frente a ella—. ¿Por Eilan?

Clarke que no estaba centrada ni atenta hizo un gesto negando imperceptiblemente antes de intentar de nuevo pasar por su lado.

—¿Lloras por tu pueblo? ¿Por tu gente? —preguntó suavemente Lexa parándola con la mano—. Azgeda no tomará represalias contra ellos, puedes estar segura de ello.

Nadie sabría que había sido idea de Clarke que Lexa reclamase al niño como suyo desposeyendo a Nia de el único natblida de la Nación del Hielo.

—Roan renunciará a sus derechos de sucesión en cuanto Eilan llegue, y todo se solventará pacíficamente —le aseguró ella mirándola—. No tienes nada que temer.

Clarke que elevo la mirada escuchándola hablarle de esa manera, con tanta cautela supo que su preocupación por ella era sincera y se sintió mal al esconderle el verdadero motivo de su pena.

—¿Tan segura estás de ello? —acertó Clarke a preguntar en apenas un susurro.

Lexa que se la quedo viendo a los ojos asintió débilmente con un gesto.

—Te lo prometo.

Clarke que sabía que le decía la verdad desvió la mirada al suelo sintiendo los ojos de Lexa escrutarla muy de cerca.

—Trata de descansar. Mañana cuando vuelva hablaremos —dijo Lexa no queriendo importunarla mucho más, sabiendo que sentirse así de expuesta era delicado para ella.

Clarke que asintió al escucharla la vio apartarse de ella y dirigirse despacio a la puerta. Probablemente todo saldría bien en Azgeda pero temía que pudiese atacarla Nia estando en sus tierras a pesar de la paz acordada.

—Que nos volvamos a ver —se despidió Clarke viéndola llegar a la puerta.

Lexa que se volvió al oírla le dedico una débil y apacible sonrisa.

—Que así sea — murmuro ella antes de salir por la puerta.

Continuara...

Continuara...


	60. Chapter 60

Cuando los ojos de Raven se abrieron lentamente un potente haz de luz hizo que volviesen a cerrarse casi de inmediato. El sonido de algo metálico cayendo sobre una bandeja la sobresaltó.

"Debiste haber dejado que la matase", resonó la voz de Jasper en su mente. El corazón se le aceleró y trató de volver la cabeza para evadir la voz. "Tú no eres inocente, eres otra asesina como ella"

—No...— murmuró Raven angustiadamente mientras las lágrimas comenzaban a empapar sus ojos.

"Asesina", habló la voz más baja para luego elevarla, "Eres una asesina, Raven".

—Jasper, mi bebé...—susurró Raven inmersa en el sueño mientras las lágrimas caían sobre sus mejillas—. Él es inocente... inocente...

El rostro de Jasper aparecio de pronto en su mente contemplándola con frialdad y sus palabras hicieron eco por toda la habitación.

"Nadie lo es" dijo él ásperamente al tiempo que le clavaba el hiriente cuchillo en el vientre.

Raven que despertó sobresaltada, se incorporo tan rápidamente empapada en un frío sudor que solo tuvo tiempo a sentir como una dolorosa sensación le atenazaba el estomago, lo que hizo que instintivamente llevase su mano ahí mientras las lágrimas bañaban su cara al entender que aquello era real, que realmente había ocurrido.

—Raven —despertó Kyle asustado al oírla llorar de esa forma y se acercó a ella tratando de que volviese a tumbarse—. Tranquila, tranquila estás a salvo, aquí estás a salvo, túmbate.

Raven que se tanteo el estomago pudiendo sentir el vendaje que cubría los puntos y los sueros y cables que se desprendían de sus brazos hasta colgar de pequeñas bolsas de sangre casi vacías ya tembló intensamente y comenzó a negar con la cabeza completamente desolada.

—No, no... no... —sollozó afligida al darse cuenta de que su bebé ya no seguía allí con ella—. Por favor, no..

Kyle que sintió como sus ojos se humedecían al verla de esa forma tan vulnerable e indefensa se sobrecogió al imaginar lo que Raven estaría sintiendo en estos momentos. Apartó el rostro no queriendo que ella tampoco le viese así de afectado.

Abigail que estaba atendiendo a un paciente cercano a ella en cuanto la escucho volvió la cabeza apartándose para ir a dar con ella de inmediato.

—Eh, eh tranquila —intentó calmarla ella ayudándola a tumbarse nuevamente antes de comprobar el suero y los monitores—. Tranquila Raven, calmate... sé que duele pero te prometo que haremos todo lo posible por aliviar tu dolor. Te lo prometo...

Raven que se cubrió el rostro con las manos rompiendo a llorar ahogadamente sentía mucho dolor físico pero el dolor emocional en aquel instante superaba a todo lo vivido hasta el momento.

Lo que Jasper le había hecho era algo tan horrible, tan traicionero y tan hiriente que dudaba de poderle algún día perdonar.

Su bebé era inocente, si que lo era y nada de lo que dijese él cambiaría el hecho de que había arrebatado el futuro a una vida completamente nueva y llena de esperanza para ella.

No se lo perdonaría jamás.

Continuara...


	61. Chapter 61

El rostro de Harper permaneció pálido mientras el arma resbalaba lentamente de sus manos cayendo a sus pies sobre el metálico suelo. Los ojos de Monty que se abrieron profusamente por la sorpresa contemplaron el cuerpo inerte de Jasper tendido sobre el suelo y luego a ella que continuaba de pie en el umbral de la puerta tal y como estaba cuando les había encontrado.

—Harper —murmuró Monty totalmente incrédulo sin poder asimilar lo que había pasado.

—Yo... yo... —articuló Harper sin apenas voz mirando impresionada el cuerpo de Jasper sin vida—. Él iba... él te estaba...

Los pasos apresurados de Kane al acercarse por detrás de ella pusieron en tensión a los chicos.

—He oído disparos, ¿qué ha pasado? —dijo Kane nada más asomarse por encima de ella mirando hacia el interior de la habitación—. ¿Qué ha ocurrido aquí?

Una lágrima cayó desde el ojo de Harper hasta su mejilla y descendió precipitándose al vacío.

—Le he matado...

Kane que palideció al oírla la apartó a un lado de la puerta para entrar dentro y ver de que estaba hablando. Su rostro se contrajo por la impresión cuando vio el cuerpo de Jasper tendido a menos de un metro de Monty y a él herido por el forcejeo. Se suponía que debían encontrarle no matarle. Kane se volvió hacia ella con el rostro más que compungido.

—Harper, ¿qué has hecho?

Continuara...


	62. Chapter 62

Bellamy que sigue tumbado sobre la cama con la mirada fija clavada en el techo y el dorso de su mano apoyado sobre su frente, cierra los ojos al sentir como Gina se aprieta contra su pecho acariciando con la yema de sus dedos su torso desnudo bajo las sabanas.

—Esta vez ha sido mucho mejor que la anterior, ¿no crees? —pregunta ella inclinándose para besar su cuello muy dulcemente—. ¿Estás bien?

Bellamy que se estremeció ante ese beso hizo un súbito gesto.

—Si, solo estoy pensando.

—¿Y en qué piensas? —le pregunta ella mientras alza un poco la mirada buscando su rostro.

—En lo que les hará Lexa a esos hombres y a Clarke cuando la delate por lo que te hicieron —dijo él negando débilmente con la cabeza.

Gina que cambió súbitamente la expresión de su cara se le quedo mirando. Una cosa era que despreciase a Clarke por haberse quedado con Bellamy pero someterla a la justicia trikru eso eran palabras mayores.

—No merece la pena, yo solo quiero que sigamos juntos no me importa nada más —dijo ella apoyando la cabeza sobre su pecho sintiendo su reconfortante calor.

—No, lo que ha hecho es... debe pagar por ello. ¿No quiere ser una de ellos? Bien, pues que lo sea y se enfrente a lo que ha hecho.

—Bellamy...

—Nada de lo que digas me va a hacer cambiar de opinión Gina, así que no insistas.

—No, Bellamy escuchame —dijo ella tragando un poco antes de mirarle—. Clarke es de los nuestros, si haces eso Abby no te lo perdonara, nadie te lo perdonara.

—¿Y entonces qué? ¿Hago como si nada hubiese pasado? ¿Cómo si sus actos no te hubiesen lastimado? —preguntó algo afectado él—. ¿Qué será lo próximo? ¿Octavia? ¿Mi hermana?

Gina que pareció tensarse un poco por lo lejos que quería llevar Bellamy todo aquello le beso en los labios.

—Por favor, hazlo por mi. No quiero que hagas nada, por favor.

—No, Gina está vez no lo dejaré correr esa gente podría haberte matado, ¿es que no te das cuenta? ¿es que no lo entiendes?

—Pero no lo han hecho —repuso ella nerviosisima—. No lo han hecho, estoy bien. Estoy muy bien, Bellamy.

—Aún así Lexa tiene que saberlo —dijo él con un gesto ya que esos eran sus hombres y debían responder ante ella.

Gina que estaba al borde de una ataque de pánico se vio en una autentica encrucijada. Por una parte no quería perder a Bellamy otra vez y por otra, no deseaba que hiciesen daño de aquella forma a Clarke, su odio no era tanto para enfrentar aquella horrible manera.

—Bellamy es que... es que quizás yo...

Bellamy que volvió la cabeza para mirarla acarició su mejilla viéndola aún herida, y amoratada sintiendo su dolor como propio.

—¿Tú qué?

—Bellamy yo...—mojándose los labios antes de cerrar los ojos para centrarse en ello y sincerarse de carrerilla con él—. Bellamy te he mentido...

El rostro de Bellamy cambió ligeramente al escuchar aquello y su mano dejo de acariciarla.

—¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

Gina que sintió sus ojos llenarse de lágrimas tembló ligeramente sabiendo lo que él pensaría ahora de ella.

—Clarke no envió a nadie hacerme daño, Jasper me golpeo. Yo solo se lo pedí para que tú volvieses conmigo, por favor no te enfades, por favor yo te quiero.

Bellamy que se quedó completamente frizado al oírla pareció perder el aliento casi de golpe sentándose mejor en la cama antes de mirarla.

—¿Qué tú has hecho qué?...

—Bellamy —intentó calmarle ella incorporándose también para mirarle—. Escuchame...

—¿Me has mentido? —se señalo él verdaderamente herido y afectado—. ¡Iba a enviarla a morir por ti! ¡Iba a delatarla a los trikru, ¿y tú me has utilizado y me has mentido?

—No grites por favor, escuchame Bellamy yo te quiero —suplicó ella entre lágrimas muy nerviosa—. No sabía que hacer para recuperarte pero todo lo que te dije acerca de ella era cierto. Clarke no te quiere Bellamy, ella nunca podrá quererte tanto como lo hago yo.

—¡Deja de hablar de ella como si la conocieses! —gritó Bellamy furioso poniéndose en pie de inmediato para comenzar a vestirse—. Oh dios mio, tengo que disculparme con ella, tengo que encontrarla y decirle cuanto siento todo lo que le he dicho.

—¿Por qué? —le espetó Gina entre lágrimas gritándole—. ¿Por qué tienes que hacer eso por ella? ¡Ella te abandonó aquí, te dejo solo y yo fui quien estuvo ahí, quien cuido de ti! ¡Bellamy no puedes perdonarle eso, no puedes!

—¡No te atrevas a decirme lo que puedo o no puedo hacer! —le gritó Bellamy totalmente dolido y enfadado señalándola tras subirse los pantalones—. ¡Me has mentido Gina! ¡Has jugado conmigo y me has mentido! ¡Y por tu culpa he perdido a la persona a la que más he amado en toda mi vida!

—¡No digas eso! —le gritó ella perdiendo los nervios lanzándole con fuerza la almohada—. ¡Soy yo quien siempre ha estado ahí para ti cuando más lo has necesitado, soy yo quien ha estado a tu lado no Clarke! ¡Ella... ella simplemente pasó de ti! ¡Se marchó! ¡No quiso verte, ni saber de ti ni de nadie! ¡Ella fue quien nos abandono realmente a todos a nuestra suerte no Lexa!

—¡Tú no sabes nada de lo que le paso! ¡Nada! —colocándose la camiseta antes de recoger sus cosas para salir de la habitación verdaderamente furioso—. ¡Después de todo lo que hemos pasado, después de todo lo que me has hecho! ¡Para mi estás muerta! —le gritó él abriendo la puerta saliendo antes de dar un fuerte portazo que hizo que se desencajase del marco.

—Bellamy —lloró ella suplicante cubriéndose la boca con las manos aún arrodillada en la cama.

Tarde o temprano él descubriría lo que hizo, más nunca penso no tener tiempo como para explicarselo y que él lo entendiese de tal forma que jamás le reprochase nada porque Gina para entonces habría conseguido que volviese a enamorarse de ella.

Continuara...


	63. Chapter 63

Las primeras luces del alba acarician las blanquecinas nieves que se extienden a lo largo de todo el territorio norte que abarca Azgeda.

La Nación del Hielo despierta entre frías corrientes de aire y gélidas heladas. La delegación de Lexa kom Trikru, Comandante de la Sangre, Heda de los Trece Clanes, y ahora consorte del Príncipe Roan de Azgeda camina firmemente por la nieve camino a la Fortaleza del Hielo donde Nia kom Azgeda reside desde que subió al poder hace ya muchos años.

Los guerreros de Azgeda centinelas de las puertas abren nada más ver aparecer ante ellos a la delegación escoltando a la Comandante y todos ascienden las escaleras a tiempo de que estás vuelvan a cerrarse.

—¡Nia! —retumbó por las paredes la fría voz de Lexa abriéndose paso entre sus hombres.

Nia que permanece sentada sobre su trono alza la mirada al oírla y ladea la cabeza viéndola frente a ella mientras que sus guerreros se envaran firmes en cada entrada y salida.

—Lexa, que inesperado y oportuno placer el presentarte aquí —reprimiendo una sonrisa para si al echarle un buen vistazo—. Tienes buen aspecto.

La ironía en su voz hizo que Lexa se tensase ligeramente pero aún así no perdió la calma.

—Mucho mejor que el de tu hijo te lo aseguro —repuso Lexa con un sutil gesto fijándose bien en ella cuyo rostro cambió.

—¿Sigue vivo? —preguntó Nia unos segundos después fingiendo desinterés.

—Así es —aseguró Lexa dando unos pasos hacia ella—. Pero no es ese asunto el que me ha traído hasta aquí.

—Tú dirás —arqueo una ceja expectante Nia fijándose en su evidente desmejoría física cosa que la hacía extremadamente feliz presenciar.

—Tienes algo que no te pertenece y quiero que me lo des —dijo Lexa con rostro impasible mirándola.

—Nada de lo que yo tengo te pertenece —repuso Nia irritada poniéndose en pie ofendida—. Todo lo que hay en Azgeda es mio.

—Te equivocas —la desafío Lexa enfrentando sus gélidos ojos con determinación—. Sólo reinas en Azgeda porque yo permito que lo hagas. Eres solo una súbdita, y como tal obedecerás.

El rostro de Nia cambió súbitamente y el agravio hizo que su rostro se endureciese aún más.

—¿Quieres apostar? —la desafío Nia dando sendos pasos hasta quedar frente a ella.

Lexa que permaneció completamente impávida ante su presencia se la quedo mirando a los ojos con dureza.

—¿Lo quieres tú? —retó Lexa con peligrosidad, sus hombres se tensaron ante la evidente refriega y los de Nia se miraron entre si tampoco sabiendo bien que hacer puesto que tenían obligación con las dos.

—Dime qué es lo que quieres y veré en que te puedo complacer —contestó finalmente Nia sabiendo que en aquel momento llevaba las de perder frente a la Coalición si la atacaba directamente.

Lexa que se la quedo viendo hizo un imperceptible gesto.

—Eilan —dijo ella con firmeza viendo la mirada en los ojos de Nia cambiar—. Entrégamelo y me marcharé.

—Al parecer mi hijo y tú habéis compartido algo más que íntimos momentos de alcoba —quiso provocarla ella con un gesto—. Debes estar demente para creer que yo accederé a entregarte al único heredero de Azgeda.

—No me gusta tener que repetir las cosas dos veces Nia —repuso Lexa fijándose en ella—. Lo sabes muy bien. Entrégamelo y nadie resultará herido.

Nia que vio como Lexa no iba a ceder ni un ápice le dio la espalda antes de dirigirse de nuevo a su trono centrándose en él.

—¿Qué te hace pensar que mereces quedarte con él? —preguntó ella a las claras al fijarse en ella—. Él pertenece a Azgeda y aquí es donde debe estar.

—Debe estar con sus padres y ahí es justamente donde estará en cuanto me lo entregues —decretó Lexa dando otro firme paso hacia ella mirando ahora a los guardias de Azgeda ordenándoselo—. Traed al niño.

Los guardias que inquietos asintieron se dispusieron a abandonar sus puestos cuando Nia les reclamó.

—¡No os mováis! —gritó ella levantándose más que furiosa para ir a dar nuevamente con Lexa—. ¿Crees que puedes venir aquí y arrebatarme lo que es mio sin importancia? ¡Soy Nia kom Azgeda, Reina de la Nación del Hielo y tú Lexa kom Trikru no vas a desafiar mi autoridad!

Los hombres de Azgeda que se tensaron ante el reencuentro se miraron nuevamente sin saber a cuál de las dos debían de obedecer.

Los ojos de Lexa se encontraron con los de Nia y su rostro se volvió totalmente impasible nuevamente.

—Recuerda que eres tú quien lo ha deseado así —siseó Lexa amenazante con desafío en la mirada.

Nia que fue muy rápida movió la mano dejando caer una de las dagas que se escondían bajo la manga de su abrigado atuendo y antes de que pudiese alzarla por encima de la cabeza de Lexa para clavársela con fuerza, sintió como alguien agarraba con fuerza su cabello tirando de él hacia atrás y dejando su garganta al descubierto.

—Me has arrebatado muchas cosas —siseó arrastrando las palabras con desprecio Ontari tomándola por sorpresa—. Pero no te quedarás con él.

Antes de que Nia pudiese siquiera protestar Ontari movió su mano desgarrándole la garganta con un afilado cuchillo soltándola para que cayese a los pies de Lexa.

Lexa que vio la expresión aterrada de los ojos de Nia al aferrarse la garganta con las manos cayendo de rodillas frente a ella ladeo ligeramente la cabeza inclinándose para enfrentarla en sus últimos momentos.

—Y así es como se derroca a una arpía y como se recupera un imperio —susurro con determinación Lexa conociendo bien las palabras que Nia profirió en su unión de sangre.

Ontari que se la quedó viendo cuchillo en mano caída frente a ella sintió un alivio y una libertad que no había sentido jamás y aunque la posibilidad de matar a Lexa estaba a un paso de ella movió el cuchillo agarrándolo por la hoja antes de tendérselo a la Heda de los Trece clanes arrodillándose frente a ella.

—Te debo mi vida y la de mi hijo, nunca te traicionaré —juró ella solemne frente al trono de Azgeda y a las delegaciones allí presentes.

Lexa que asintió tras varios segundos tensos retrocedió viendo como la sangre de Nia comenzaba a extenderse por el suelo y colocó la mano sobre la de Ontari que sujetaba aún el cuchillo empujándolo hacia ella.

—Su vida te pertenece ahora.

Ontari que levantó la vista desde el suelo para contemplar a Lexa la vio endurecer su rostro.

—Tú Ontari kom Azgeda, Primera y Única Natblida de la Nación del Hielo, Madre del Heredero de Azgeda quiero que ocupes el trono que mereces.

El rostro de Ontari cambió súbitamente al darse cuenta de lo que Lexa estaba proponiéndole.

—Tu sacrificio por la Nación del Hielo y por su reina te ha traído hasta a mi colocándote en el camino correcto. Roan, Príncipe de Azgeda renunciará a su derecho de sucesión para otorgártelo a ti hasta que Eilan kom Azgeda sea lo suficientemente mayor para tomar el mando. Yo Heda de los Trece Clanes proclamo larga vida a la Reina Ontari —dijo dirigiéndose a los presentes con firmeza.

—¡Larga vida a la Reina Ontari! —repitieron todos al unisono cuyas voces retumbaron por las gélidas paredes—. ¡Larga vida a la Reina Ontari!

Ontari que se quedo completamente helada viendo como aquellos hombres y mujeres clamaban por ella alzando al cielo sus armas sintió el corazón latirle con fuerza. Los giros del destino eran verdaderamente sorprendentes.

—Larga vida a la Reina Ontari —repitió Lexa con gesto sereno fijándose bien en ella orgullosa—. Ve y encuentra a Eilan, tenemos mucho camino que hacer.

Ontari que asintió enfrentando sus ojos con vehemencia sintió una lágrima caer fría por su rostro al tiempo que obedecía. Lexa había hecho mucho más por ella en pocas horas de lo que Nia había conseguido hacer por ella jamás, debió medir mejor al ofrecer su forzada lealtad pero eso se había acabado.

A partir de ahora sería leal solamente a Lexa kom Trikru, Heda de los Trece Clanes y Comandante de la Sangre. Precursora de su libertad y la de su pequeño. Su promesa hacia ella se mantendría por y para siempre.

Continuara...


	64. Chapter 64

Los pasillos de la Torre más alta e imponente de Polis permanecían extrañamente vacíos sin tantos embajadores y delegaciones transitando por ellos a todas horas. Había pasado todo un día y una noche antes de que Clarke decidiese abandonar las comodidades de sus estancias privadas y bajar a los grandes salones para entremezclarse con el resto de las personas que quedaban allí.

Roan estaba de pie junto a una larga mesa llena de exquisiteces y delicias que harían que los manjares más sabrosos luciesen pobres a su lado cuando la vio entrar.

Clarke que le vislumbró allí de pie frente a ella enfrento sus ojos largos instantes antes de apartarse de la puerta yendo a por algo de beber, por mucho que Roan desease no le infundía ningún miedo.

Titus que estaba sentado charlando con algunos miembros restantes de la presencia trikru en Polis se fijó en ella.

—Parece que nos han dejado solos —murmuró Roan pasando momentos después por detrás de ella con un plato escogiéndo algo de comer de su lado de la mesa.

Clarke ni siquiera contestó mientras se servía lentamente una copa de zumo.

—No eres muy habladora, ¿verdad? —preguntó Roan fijándose en como hacía por ignorarle.

—No malgasto mi tiempo conversando con personas que no me interesan —repuso ella antes de darle una mirada viéndole bordear la mesa—. He visto lo que le has hecho a Lexa y solo puedo decir que me das asco.

—No necesariamente hacemos cosas que nos gusten tú mejor que nadie deberías saber eso por lo que he oído —se sonrió débilmente él mirándola a los ojos provocador.

Clarke que sabía que lo decía por lo del Monte Weather adelantó un paso verdaderamente furiosa golpeando con el muslo la mesa lo que hizo que el sonidos de la vajilla sobresaltase a todos. Clarke se contuvo al ver a Roan sonreír nuevamente de esa manera tan suya.

—Vaya, vaya si la temerosa Wanheda tiene su corazoncito —bromeo él fijándose en como Titus y los otros apartaban la mirada volviendo a lo suyo al ver que solo estaban hablando—. Si tanto me desprecias no se porque me has ayudado en todo esto.

—¿Ayudarte a ti? —arqueó Clarke una ceja dejando la copa sobre la mesa calmadamente antes de apoyar las manos sobre ella para encararle—. No te equivoques conmigo. No te he ayudado en lo mas mínimo, he ayudado a Eilan porque era lo correcto, nada más. No me importas tú, ni lo que eres, ni lo que representas y si hoy o mañana murieses solo lo sentiría por Eilan porque él no tiene la culpa de tener a un padre como tú.

Roan que se la quedo mirando medio sonrío, ella le había visto en acción así que Lexa debía de significar mucho para ella si se había arriesgado a hablarle de esa manera.

—Notó cierta inquina en tu voz —insinuó él con ligereza tomando un trozo de carne de la mesa para dejarlo sobre su plato—. Cuidado, alguien podría malinterpretarlo cómo odio y no creo que a mi esposa le hiciese demasiada gracia todo esto. Ella desea la paz.

—Y tú la deseas a ella —repuso Clarke convencida de ello al instante.

Roan que sostuvo su mirada largamente hizo un gesto.

—Tentadora es, no lo niego, pero mi interés por Lexa va mucho más allá de su simple persona. Codicio lo que tiene. El respeto y el afecto de su pueblo, su obediencia ciega y su obstinación.

Clarke que se le quedo mirando dibujó una ligera sonrisa para si.

—Cuidado, alguien podría malinterpretar eso como envidia...

El rostro de Roan se turbó súbitamente conteniéndose por ser Clarke tan preciada para quien lo era.

—Ha sido todo un placer charlar contigo, Clarke kom Skykru. Pronto, regresarán y todo será diferente.

—¿Preocupado por tu novia? —se sonrió Clarke con desprecio alzando ligeramente una ceja.

—No —repuso cálidamente Roan enfrentando sus ojos antes de dilucidar una irónica sonrisa—. ¿Preocupada por la tuya?

El rostro de Clarke cambió súbitamente teniendo que apartar la mirada algo resentida.

Roan que dejó escapar una risita, se sonrió aún más ante su evidente molestia y se apartó de la mesa para ir a comer algo mientras que Clarke clavaba sus ojos en él siguiéndole con la mirada.

Así que Wanheda tenía un punto débil que utilizar contra ella.

Bueno saberlo.

Continuara...


	65. Chapter 65

Harper que permanece sentada sobre uno de los bancos de la sala de retención. Tiene la mirada clavada en la puerta, no puede quitarse de la cabeza el rostro de Jasper cuando se vio sorprendido por las balas.

Monty que está preocupado por ella pone la mano sobre su espalda intentando reconfortarla un poco aunque sabe que no hay nada que pueda decir en ese momento que consiga darle el consuelo que ella necesita. Jasper era su amigo, su amigo del alma y aunque debería odiarla por ello, él realmente no puede hacerlo.

Harper salvó su vida. Ella estuvo ahí para hacer lo que él jamás se hubiese atrevido y gracias a lo que hizo sigue con vida. No puede odiarla por ello.

—Estoy seguro de que Kane reconsiderará todas las opciones, no debes preocuparte por ello —repuso Monty en un susurro fijándose en como en el pasillo estaban apostados varios guardias haciendo el relevo—. Lo hiciste para protegerme, lo tendrán en cuenta Harper.

Ante su silencio Monty tragó algo afectado bajando la mirada sabiendo que no ayudaba en aquel momento.

—Abigail no permitirá que te hagan daño —dijo él algo nervioso como si esa opción fuese la más propicia después de lo ocurrido.

—He matado a alguien —murmuró Harper lacónicamente sin mirarle, sujetando con sus manos los puños de su cazadora mientras las lágrimas llenan sus ojos—. No perdonaran eso.

Monty que cerro los ojos con fuerza no quiso imaginar lo que Lexa la haría si ahora que eran el decimotercer clan respondían ante ella.

—Lo solucionaremos. Lo arreglaremos Harper, tú solo... solo mantente firme en tu versión de los hechos.

—¿Y que versión es esa?

Monty que vio caer una lágrima sobre su regazo se sintió algo sobrecogido al contemplarla.

—Jasper me atacó. Iba a matarme y tú lo impediste, no hay ninguna otra versión. Debes decir eso siempre que te lo pregunten.

Harper que cerro los ojos sintiendo el salado sabor de las lágrimas en sus labios temblo al imaginar como iba a ser ser sometida a un juicio ahora que respondían como decimotercer clan.

—Nadie va a hacerte daño, Harper. Nadie. Te lo prometo —le aseguró él inseguro.

Los prestos pasos por el metálizado suelo del pasillo hizo que Monty alzara la cabeza y que Harper abriese los ojos.

Los guardias abrieron las puertas en cuanto Kane, el Canciller de Arcadia y portador de la marca de la Coalición entro con el semblante serio y algo compungido. Miller estaba tras él armado al igual que otro de los guardias y ni siquiera se atrevía a mirarla.

—Han decidido ya, ¿verdad? —acertó a preguntar Harper lentamente sabiendo que era así por sus caras.

Marcus Kane asintió imperceptiblemente y bajo la mirada un instante antes de volverla a elevar.

—Esto es muy difícil para todos Harper, Jasper hizo mucho daño antes de morir y aunque es culpable por ello, no puedo permitir que su muerte quede impune. Eso podría sentar precedentes entre los nuestros y ahora mismo no podemos permitírnoslo.

Harper que tembló ligeramente asintió evadiendo su mirada y Monty se puso en pie inmediatamente confuso.

—Ella solo trataba de protegerme, Kane. Tú lo sabes. Jasper... Jasper había perdido completamente el juicio al morir Maya, no podéis castigarla por lo que ha hecho. Ha sido defensa propia.

—Lo siento —se disculpó Kane afectado aun sabiendo que todo lo dicho era cierto. Kane volvió la cabeza hacia Miller haciendo un gesto, y Miller obedeció dirigiéndose a ella.

—No, espera —protestó Monty entendiendo lo que ocurría parando la mano de Miller que tomaba suavemente a Harper del brazo para levantarle—. No podéis hacer esto, no podeis llevárosla así. No podéis.

Harper que se puso en pie con ayuda de Miller se volvió hacia él temblando e hizo un imperceptible gesto para que lo dejase.

—Déjalo Monty...

—¿Qué? —palideció él al ver que ella iba dócilmente a cooperar volviéndose nervioso hacia Kane y hacia Miller—. No, no Kane. Es Harper siempre ha estado de nuestro lado, siempre ha respetado las reglas no podéis hacerle esto.

—Apártate Monty, no hagas esto más difícil —le pidió Miller ensombrecido con un gesto.

Kane que vio que Harper iba a cooperar decidió dar la sentencia allí mismo.

—Josephine Harper por ser reincidente y haber cometido el delito de asesinato, según las leyes de Arcadia y de la Coalición no me queda más remedio que condenarte a treinta latigazos.

Ella tembló más y su estomago se sobrecogió mientras agachaba la cabeza mientras las lágrimas le recorrían el rostro en silencio.

Monty que palideció negó demasiado impactado antes de interponerse entre ella y Kane para que no se la llevase.

—Sabes que lo que haces está mal. Ella no ha hecho nada que alguien en su misma situación no hiciese.

Kane que contempló sus ojos bastante afectado se inclinó ligeramente susurrando en voz baja.

—Es la única forma de mantenerla con vida sin contradecir la ley de la Comandante. No quiero hacerlo, créeme no quiero pero he de ser inflexible en esto o la Coalición lo tomará como un signo de debilidad y tarde o temprano nos lo hará pagar como clan.

Los ojos de Monty se llenaron de lágrimas al comprender que lo que decía era totalmente cierto y sus ojos fueron a parar a la figura de ella que temblaba indefensa bajo la insegura mano de Miller.

—Lamento mucho que deba ser así —repitió Kane antes de darse la vuelta y abandonar la sala de retención seguido de Miller, el otro guardia y Harper.

Monty que no pudo evitar fijar su mirada en ella mientras las lágrimas le caían por la cara cerro los ojos con fuerza. Por no haber detenido a Jasper a tiempo, Harper iba a pagar las consecuencias.

No había nada que pudiese hacer para evitarlo y lamentaba todo ello.

Continuara...


	66. Chapter 66

Los pasos apresurados de Ontari resonaron por los fríos pasillos de la Fortaleza del Hielo. Los guardias le habían dicho donde poder encontrar lo que tanto había estado ansiando y las manos le temblaban de pura anticipación.

Cuando llegó a la puerta de la estancia donde Eilan residía los guardias se envararon enfrentando la presencia de su nueva reina. Ontari ni siquiera lo pensó y abrió la puerta entrando precipitadamente a la habitación.

—No —murmuró asustada una niña de apenas quince años cubriendo al niño protectoramente entre sus brazos.

Ontari que se fijo en ello de inmediato alzó las manos en señal de paz.

—No se quien eres pero no voy a hacerte daño —dijo enseguida con intención de calmarla—. Ese niño que tienes ahí me pertenece y solo he venido a por él.

—Pero la reina Nia dijo... ella dijo...—titubeó nerviosamente la niña temblando con el niño aún en brazos.

—La reina Nia ha muerto —anunció Ontari conteniendo su impaciencia antes de extender los brazos hacia ella—. Dame al niño y no sufrirás daño alguno, te lo prometo.

Lexa que tardó algo más en llegar al umbral de la puerta se fijo en la pequeña con el niño en brazos.

—Puedes confiar en su palabra —le aseguró Lexa firmemente viéndola dudar temerosa.

La chica que escuchó la voz de Lexa se apresuro a agacharse apretando al niño contra su pecho.

—Heda...

Lexa que se la quedo mirando largamente miró despues a Ontari haciéndole un gesto para que se acercase.

Ontari que lo hizo inmediatamente no tardó en arrebatarle con cuidado al niño de entre los brazos. El pequeño Eilan enseguida comenzó a llorar de incomodidad y miedo y cuando Ontari quiso mirar su dulce cara su rostro se afligió.

—¿Pero qué te ha hecho? —tembló sintiendo la impotencia y la rabia atenazarle el estomago mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas. El rostro del niño estaba cubierto de pequeñas cicatrices distintivas de la Nación del Hielo.

Lexa que dio algunos pasos adentrándose en la habitación permaneció en silencio contemplando cómo el niño lloraba y la niña no dejaba de temblar arrodillada en el suelo con el mismo tipo de cicatrices en el rostro.

—¿La reina Nia ha dispuesto esto? —preguntó Lexa acercando la mano a su barbilla para levantarle el rostro y verla mejor.

La niña temblo aún más atreviéndose a asentir nerviosamente.

—Dijo que era para no olvidar a donde pertenecíamos —admitió entrecortadamente la niña sin atreverse a mirar directamente a Lexa sino al suelo.

Ontari que meció al niño hasta calmarlo poso los labios sobre su rostro cerrando los ojos.

—Eilan soy yo, soy mamá —murmuró ella compungida al ver que no dejaba de llorar—. Me desconoces pero soy yo. Soy yo mi vida, soy yo lamento haberle permitido hacerte daño. Nunca más volverás a sufrir así te lo prometo. No llores, no llores soy mamá.

Lexa que desvió la mirada intentando no mostrar lo afectada que estaba en aquel momento le ofreció la mano a la niña que dudó en tomarla durante unos segundos.

—Adelante, yo tampoco voy a hacerte daño —prometió Lexa viendo como temblorosamente la niña cedía y posaba su mano sobre la suya levantándose del suelo con su ayuda—. ¿Dónde están tus padres?

La niña que tembló al oírla preguntar sintió las lágrimas llenar sus ojos y apartó la mirada hacia el suelo avergonzada de llorar ante ella.

—La reina Nia ordenó sus muertes hace meses. Estoy sola.

Ontari que parecía estar consiguiendo calmar al niño dirigió la mirada hacia ella y luego hacia Lexa.

—No, no lo estás —repuso Lexa instantes después deslizando el dorso de su mano por su mejilla llevándose las lágrimas con ella y deseando llevarse también todo su dolor. Ella un día había sido como aquella niña, sola. Perdida. De no ser por Anya, seguramente habría muerto como una solitaria natblida. No tuvo que pensarlo mucho para tomar la decisión—. Yo cuidaré de ti.

—¿Lo prometes? —preguntó la niña reteniendo las lágrimas al oírla mirando esperanzada su rostro.

—Lo prometo —replicó Lexa un instante después fijándose bien en ella y en lo indefensa que parecía en aquel momento.

Ontari que poso los labios sobre la mejilla del niño aspirando su dulce aroma cerro los ojos antes de reflexionar sobre lo obvio. Al parecer, no solo ella había atesorado un hijo.

Al final iba a ser cierto que la Heda de los Trece Clanes si que tenía corazón.

Continuara...


	67. Chapter 67

El sol está alto en el despejado cielo que yace sobre Arcadia, la multitud se ha reunido allí por orden del Canciller incluidos los invitados trikrus que les escoltaron después de la unión de sangre y que se han quedado allí para enseñar sus costumbres a Kane y a Abigail.

Harper que sale escoltada por Miller y por Zoe tiene las muñecas esposadas mientras camina debilmente en dirección al improvisado patíbulo. Sus ojos apenas son capaces de levantarse del suelo y las lágrimas caen sobre la tierra a su paso.

Abigail que no puede evitar sentirse afectada por ella mira a Kane a su lado sobre la tarima.

—¿De verdad es necesario todo esto? Mírala, no podemos hacerle esto.

—Abby aceptamos ser el decimotercer clan y eso supone aceptar sus leyes tal y como están dictadas, si no hacemos esto, si se la entregamos a Lexa la matarán —murmuró él en voz baja viendo como junto a algunos caballos uno de los hombres de Lexa se separaba del resto con el látigo colgado a la cintura.

—Podemos apelar, existen otros modos. Podemos explicarle a Lexa lo que ha ocurrido, lo entenderá —susurró Abby insistiendo.

—¿Cómo entendió lo de Finn? —repuso Kane en voz baja volviéndose hacia ella—. Una muerte es una muerte Abby, y para ellos una muerte ha de ser vengada. Está es la única forma que tenemos de demostrar que no miraremos a otra parte cuando uno de los nuestros incumpla la ley, su ley. No podemos arriesgarnos a que nos tomen por debiles, no en estos momentos que todo pende de un hilo. Hay que hacer esto, nos guste o no.

Abby que cerro los ojos sabiendo que él llevaba las de ganar en eso apartó el rostro.

—No me gusta esto.

—Yo tampoco disfruto de ello —le aseguró Kane viendo llegar a Harper a los pies del patíbulo y subir los dos escalones cabizbaja.

Miller que se colocó a un lado armado y Zoe al otro respiró hondo pues esa de allí era su amiga y aunque hubiese infringido la ley tenía motivos más que de sobra para hacerlo.

—La Comandante estará satisfecha al ver que Skykru obedece la ley —dijo acercándose uno de los hombres de Lexa antes de subir los escalones y tomar a Harper bruscamente de la muñeca atándole la mano a una de las cuerdas que pendían del poste y luego la otra hasta levantar sus manos con firmeza.

Harper cerro los ojos y murmuró una plegaria ininteligible mientras temblaba sintiendo como el hombre rasgaba con fuerza su camiseta desde atrás y daba paso al ejecutor de la sentencia.

—Josephine Harper ha incumplido la ley, ha acabado con la vida de uno de los nuestros —pronunció Kane un segundo después en voz alta dirigiéndose a la muchedumbre—. Su castigo ha de ser ejemplarizante para todos. Que nadie olvide cuánto nos ha costado llegar hasta aquí y cuánto hemos peleado por el derecho a coexistir con los otros clanes en paz y armonía. La ley es la ley para todos y por eso no me queda más remedio que decretar este castigo.

Un murmullo se levantó por todo el campamento porque nadie entendía bien a que venía todo aquello, otros conocían a Harper desde que era solo una niña y otros sabían cuán obediente y cooperadora había sido conduciéndoles hasta allí.

Marcus Kane cerro los ojos por un momento tomando aire y luego abrió los ojos dirigiéndose al trikru que descolgaba el látigo de su cinturón desplegándolo ágilmente por el suelo al tiempo que se colocaba tras Harper.

—Procede...

El guerrero que le escuchó endureció su ya de por si fría expresión y extendió la mano hacia atrás antes de batirla secamente hacia delante haciendo restallar el látigo en la desnuda espalda de Harper que profirió un grito de dolor al sentir como su carne se abría bajo el duro extremo.

Todos se sobrecogieron y otros se tensaron al escucharla. Miller cerro los ojos teniendo que apretar el rifle contra su pecho para contener los deseos de sacar a su amiga de allí.

Otros como Abby se sobresaltaron y dieron un paso hacia delante.

El segundo estallido sonó casi tan fuerte como el primero y el látigo se cruzó sobre su espalda marcando una gran linea roja que hizo que Harper profiriese otro alarido y que las lágrimas cayesen por su rostro temblando sin control.

No iba a suplicar. Sabía que hacerlo no serviría de nada. Sabía que el guerrero aprovecharía esa debilidad contra ella y no estaba dispuesta a sufrir aún más de lo necesario.

Monty que salía en aquel instante acompañado por Gina cambió la expresión de su cara nada más verla así y el estomago se le encogió.

Kyle que salía en aquel momento al oír todo ese barullo se asomo a la puerta desconcertado ya que era la primera vez que Raven dormía algo gracias a lo que Jackson le había administrado y él podía ir a ducharse y a cambiarse.

—¿Qué es esto? —preguntó él escuchando como el tercer latigazo restallaba en el aire antes de hacer gritar a Harper y que sus piernas se doblasen por el dolor.

—Es por Jasper —dijo Monty afectado mirándole—. Por lo que Harper le ha hecho.

El rostro de Kyle cambió súbitamente nada más enterarse de eso y se abrió paso entre la multitud llegando donde el patíbulo donde estaba situado el guerrero y Harper. En cuanto este alargo el látigo hacia atrás y se dispuso a hacerlo restallar hacia delante sobre la corrompida piel de Harper sintió un fuerte tirón y se dio cuenta de que Kyle había extendido la muñeca hasta que este se enrolló en ella y lo había agarrado con fuerza con su mano impidiéndole moverlo hacia delante.

—¿Qué significa esto? —vociferó el guerrero antes de volverse hacia él tomado por la sorpresa.

Kane que se adelantó unos pasos hizo un gesto a Kyle.

—Tú no lo entiendes, Kyle. No entiendes lo que está en juego.

Kyle que endureció la expresión de su rostro moviendo con fuerza la mano prácticamente le arranco al experimentado guerrero el látigo de la mano dejándolo caer al suelo con desprecio.

—No, me parece que eres tú el que no lo entiendes Kane —dando sendos pasos hacia él con el rostro cargado de determinación hablando muy despacio para que lo entendiese—. Si no lo hubiese hecho ella, lo hubiese hecho yo y créeme cuando te digo que nadie, ninguno de los que está aquí tiene derecho alguno a juzgarme por ello.

Abigail que se acercó rápidamente para evitar que Kyle se acercase aún más a Kane, tragó con fuerza.

—Somos mejores que todo esto —murmuró a Kane inquieta—. No tenemos porque demostrar nada.

—Apartate Abby —dijo Kane despacio fijando sus ojos en los de Kyle—. Una muerte no puede quedar sin castigo, eso lo entiendes Kyle.

—Precisamente porque lo entiendo sé que Harper solo ha hecho justicia —la defendió él con severidad en la voz—. La vida de mi hijo por la vida de Jasper, todo está saldado ahora da la orden y suéltala.

—Sabes que no puedo hacer eso —dijo Kane cavilando durante unos segundos su respuesta sabiendo que los trikrus contarían todo a la Comandante.

—No te lo estoy pidiendo Kane —dijo Kyle dando un paso amenazante hacia él pronunciando las palabras pausada y lentamente de forma determinante—. Sabes que te respeto demasiado para oponerme a tus decisiones pero si no sueltas a Harper te voy a arrancar la cabeza delante de todos, y nadie, ni siquiera tus amiguitos los salvajes van a poder hacer nada para impedirlo.

Abigail que jamás había visto comportarse así a Kyle puso la mano sobre el brazo de Kane temiendo realmente por él.

—Por favor, sentemos precedente. Que vean cómo hacemos justicia en el decimotercer clan.

El Canciller Kane que se quedo viendo los ojos de Kyle no supo porqué pero le creyó, sabía que un latigazo más bastaría para que Kyle perdiese los nervios y le matase. Por otra parte sus palabras eran todas ciertas, Jasper había provocado la muerte de su hijo. Harper le había matado. La venganza estaba saldada se mirase cómo se mirase.

—Zoe, Miller —repuso Kane en tono autoritario tras unos segundos—. Liberadla, llevadla a la enfermería.

—Creía que eras otra clase de hombre pero ahora solo veo que eres un hombrecillo patético y cobarde que vive atemorizado por disgustar a la Comandante de la Sangre y rendir cuentas a su pueblo desprotegiendo al suyo —siseo Kyle arrastrando las palabras con rabia—. La próxima vez que quieras hacer este tipo de justicia con alguien que me importe, te demostraré la clase de justicia que estoy dispuesto a ofrecerte.

Kane quiso decir algo viéndole apartarse en ese instante de él pero ninguna palabra salió de su boca. No tenía como rebatirle aquello, sus palabras le habían tocado y hundido en aquel momento y le habían hecho plantearse su idea de justicia y de cómo hacer bien las cosas.

Harper que apenas se tenía en pie sintió como las cuerdas de sus muñecas eran liberadas y antes de poder caer de bruces sintió como los fuertes brazos de Kyle la sostuvieron levantándola con cuidado del suelo para llevarla a la enfermería. En cuanto su espalda rozó su chaqueta Harper se desmayo por el dolor y todo se volvió negro para ella. El murmullo fue tan solo un eco lejano y se sumió en un vacío que la sobrecogió.

Abigail que le dio una última mirada decepcionada a Kane se apartó para seguir a Kyle y a Harper y poder atenderla en la enfermería. Si quería jugar a ese juego que lo hiciese pero que no contase con ella ni con los suyos que bastante habían sacrificado ya.

Continuara...


	68. Chapter 68

La tarde había caído sobre la capital cuando Bellamy había conseguido llegar a pie. Había salido bien temprano de madrugada y hasta horas después no había conseguido llegar a su destino. No es que lo estuviese alargando es que simplemente las lágrimas le habían impedido ver bien por donde caminaba en dirección a Polis y se había perdido en más de una ocasión.

El tumultoso ajetreo de las calles hizo que a Bellamy le costase un poco llegar hasta la Torre pero finalmente lo hizo y tras identificarse como miembro de la delegación de Skykru en Polis al fin los centinelas le permitieron pasar.

Los pasillos estaban mucho más silentes de lo que él recordaba, apenas un par de guardias apostados en varias de las puertas de entradas protegíendo las estancias de mayor importancia.

Bellamy caminó en silencio hasta llegar a una de las puertas de los salones donde le habían dicho que podría encontrar a Clarke y cuando se asomó lo que vió le partió el corazón. Aquella no era Clarke, era una sombra de lo que alguna vez pudo haber sido.

Clarke que estaba sentada en uno de los divanes tenía entre las manos algunos decretos que estaba repasando para Titus y que cuando los memorizase debía trasladar al pueblo Skykru en nombre de Heda. Su rostro reflejaba una desolación, un cansancio y una tristeza impropias de ella mientras por detrás junto a una de las largas mesas Titus y otros paladines de Heda debatían y discutían cuestiones mucho más transcendentales acerca de Azgeda y las posibles represalias que presentaría la reina.

Bellamy que se pasó las manos por la cara inquieto cerro los ojos tratando de respirar profundo para enfrentarse a la ira de ella, y tras hacerlo decidió entrar y acercarse cautelosamente al diván donde estaba sentada ella.

—Antes de que me grites, de que me insultes y de que me pegues solo te pido que me escuches Clarke —murmuró Bellamy arrodillándose frente a ella sin darle tiempo siquiera a poder pensar—. Cometí un error, no me di cuenta de que Gina estaba manipulandome contra ti. No tengo excusa alguna para lo que he hecho, pero por favor, por favor Clarke mirame a los ojos y dime si lo que te digo no es sincero.

Clarke que en un principio se había visto tomada por la sorpresa sintió sus ojos llenarse de lágrimas al verle frente a ella y dejando a un lado los decretos se le quedó viendo a los ojos fríamente antes de soltarle una bofetada tan fuerte que hizo que el sonido restallase por toda la habitación.

Bellamy que permaneció con la cara girada cerro los ojos sintiendo como las lágrimas escapaban en silencio de sus ojos rodando sobre su cara. Se lo merecía, se merecía eso y más. Le había hecho mucho daño y peor aún había deseado hacérselo a través de Gina. Lo había estropeado todo por su imprudencia y ahora estaba pagando las consecuencias de ello.

Clarke que se puso en pie se inclinó hacia delante arrastrando con rabia y desprecio todas y cada una de mis palabras.

—Para mi estás muerto, Bellamy.

El rostro de él se desencajó al entender el odio y el rencor que desprendía aquella mirada.

—Sal de mi vista.

Clarke que alargó la mano tomando los escritos abandonó el salón con determinación reteniendo las lágrimas con rabia. Había malgastado mucho tiempo y mucho esfuerzo en mantener algo que solo había existido para ella. Eso se había acabado por completo.

Este ahora era su mundo y no podía permitirse el lujo de ser vulnerable en él.

Bellamy por su parte se quedó allí arrodillado viéndola marchar, sin importar que Titus o aquellos que seguían allí presenciasen su declive de aquella forma.

Merecía todo ese desprecio. Lo merecía. Nunca debió dudar de ella, nunca debió creer ciegamente a Gina. Se equivocó haciéndolo. Se equivocó y ahora no sabía cómo resolverlo. Cómo enmendar lo que había hecho, porque nada de lo que hiciese iba a ser suficiente para reparar el daño que le había hecho a Clarke.

Lo sentía, lo sentía de verdad. Lamentaba todo cuanto había hecho y si pudiese regresar atrás jamás repetiría la forma en la que lo había hecho.

—Lo siento —murmuró él al vacío mientras las lágrimas rodaban por su cara en silencio viéndola marchar por la puerta.

Está vez sabía que no había vuelta atrás para subsanar su error y que pasaría mucho, mucho tiempo antes de que ella siquiera se plantease perdonarselo.

La había perdido.

Y quizas esta vez, para siempre...

Continuara...


	69. Chapter 69

Raven que escuchó lejanos ruidos abrió los ojos adormiladamente para luego cerrarlos. Los párpados le pesaban pero los ruidos cada vez le parecía estar oyendolos más cerca.

—¿Qué pasa? —articuló ella en apenas un susurro confundida tratando de volver a abrir los ojos mareada.

Cuando lo hizo vio trapos y gasas empapados en sangre caer sobre una bandeja a dos camas de ella y a mucha gente alrededor de la camilla. Instintivamente se movió y el dolor hizo que llevase la mano a su vientre dolorida emitiendo un débil quejido.

¿Qué pasaba? ¿Qué ocurría allí? ¿Por qué había tanta gente en la enfermería y quién estaba en aquella camilla?

¿Quién sangraba así?

El primer pensamiento que le vino a la cabeza fue que Jasper había hecho eso. Que Jasper había hecho daño a alguien más y ahora vendría de nuevo a por ella para terminar con lo que comenzó.

—No —murmuró Raven tratando de levantarse para poder alejarse de allí. Su mano resbalo por la sabana y la bandeja metálica de la mesilla cayó con gran estruendo al suelo sobresaltando a todos.

—Es Raven —dijo una voz familiar.

—No debería estar despierta con lo que le he dado —dijo otra voz.

Una mano intentó tocarla suavemente y Raven se apartó aún sintiendo ese dolor intenso no queriendo que la tocasen.

—Raven...

—Está muy desorientada —repuso otra voz con preocupación.

Otra mano trató de pararla para que no se moviese más.

—¿Raven? Raven, escúchame...

—No...

—Raven estás en la enfermería, no te va a pasar nada.

—No, dejadme —murmuró ella muy afectada sintiendo algunas manos tratar de sujetarla—. Dejadme, quiero irme...

—Está muy confusa, ¿seguro que no has sobrepasado la dosis?

Las lágrimas comenzarona a agolparse en los cerrados ojos de Raven mientras ella trataba de apartarse de las manos sintiendo muy próximo el borde de la camilla.

—Se va a caer, sujetadla.

—No, no —forcejeó Raven llorosa cómo pudo antes de sentir un intenso pinchazo en el brazo que hizo que todo le diese vueltas a su alrededor y sus músculos cedieran a la debilidad—. No...

—Ahora debemos ocuparnos de Harper —fue lo último que pudo dilucidar antes de caer en una profunda inconsciencia.

Continuara...


	70. Chapter 70

Oscurecía en el cielo de Polis cuando Clarke consiguió llegar hasta su habitación cerrando la puerta de un portazo antes de apoyar la frente de ella cerrando sus ojos. Todo, absolutamente todo le temblaba mientras las lágrimas luchaban por abandonar sus ojos.

Los decretos cayeron de sus temblorosas manos desperdigándose a sus pies por el suelo, y Clarke apretó los dientes golpeando con todas sus fuerzas la pared junto al marco con el puño cerrado.

El dolor no le importó. Era incapaz de sentirlo en aquel momento.

¿Cómo era posible que Bellamy pudiese hacerle tanto daño y tan fácilmente? ¿Cómo era posible que ella se lo permitiese?

Clarke no pudo reprimir toda esa rabia y ese rencor que luchaban por salir y separándose de la puerta agarró uno de los altos candelabros de hierro lanzandolo contra el suelo. Las lágrimas resbalaron lentamente por sus calientes mejillas al tiempo que se acercaba a la cómoda y arrancaba de ella los tiradores desencajando las gavetas que chocaron contra el suelo al tiempo que toda su ropa salía completamente dispersa por la avejentada piel de la alfombra.

Lo necesitaba. Necesitaba desahogarse con algo o el dolor la volvería completamente loca.

Le había entregado todo, se lo había entregado y él había optado por jugar con ella y cuando el juego ya no había resultado entretenido había vuelto a buscarla.

Que estúpida, que idiota al creer que Bellamy realmente la amaba.

Su reflejo en el espejo del arcaico aparador le dio tanto asco en aquel momento que Clarke no lo pensó y cerrando el puño con fuerza lo golpeó haciéndolo estallar en mil pedazos.

Un grito cargado de dolor y resentimiento abandonó sus labios, y Clarke sintió la húmeda y caliente sangre resbalar entre sus dedos sin poder dejar de temblar al llevarse las manos a la rubia melena negando con fuerza.

Las lágrimas ahora escapaban totalmente a su control y aunque cerrase sus ojos para impedir que estás cayesen no parecían querer darle tregua.

Era autenticamente catastrófico, era devastador sentirse de aquella forma pero no podía evitarlo.

Se sentía estúpida, rídicula por haber confiado en él, por haber ignorado la verdad oculta en sus palabras, en sus besos, en sus gestos. Ella era culpable por haber creído que sus sentimientos eran sinceros. Era la culpable de todo lo que ahora estaba sufriendo.

Cayendo de rodillas sobre la alfombra enteramente derrumbada rompió en sollozos cubriendose ahora el rostro con las manos.

¿Cómo había creído que alguien podría amarla sin más después de todo lo que había hecho? ¿Quién querría estar con alguien tan despreciable como ella? ¿Podía realmente culpar a Bellamy por ello?

No. Si lo pensaba fríamente no podía culparle por nada. La única culpable de todo esto era ella, nunca debió haberse enamorado de él, nunca debió permitirse abrir esa puerta que la tempestad ahora luchaba por cerrar.

Después de todo, ella jamás debió confiar en que alguien la amaría tal y cómo era. No debió convencerse a si misma de que aquello merecía la pena. Los trikrus tenían toda la razón, amar es pura debilidad y ahora en aquel momento Clarke se sentía la persona más débil de este mundo.

La más endeble...

Continuara...


	71. Chapter 71

Marcus Kane estaba sentado en la sala de mandos de Arcadia con las manos puestas tras la cabeza y los codos clavados sobre sus rodillas aún preguntándose lo que había estado dispuesto a hacer esa misma tarde.

No podía creerlo, su primera decisión seria como Canciller había sido una equivocación total que por poco cuesta la vida de una chica no tan inocente, pero inmerecedora de tal afrenta.

¿Cuándo demonios se había convertido en alguien así? ¿Cómo había sido capaz de tolerar eso?

—Harper ahora descansa —interrumpió la voz de Abby sus pensamientos mientras le miraba apoyada en la puerta—. Le he administrado algo fuerte para el dolor y despertará en unas horas. Es posible que le queden marcas.

Kane cerro los ojos al escucharla totalmente afligido.

—Hoy te has extralimitado, Marcus.

—Yo no quería que esto ocurriese, solo intentaba evitar un mal mayor —admitió él sincero antes de mirarla afligido—. Quería que los terrestres supiesen que estamos de su lado, que somos parte de ellos. Que cualquiera que tratase de matar a uno de los nuestros recibiría el castigo apropiado. Solo intentaba protegernos.

—¿Cómo azotar a una pobre chica muerta de miedo en medio del campamento, frente al resto de sus amigos puede ser una forma de protegernos? —le espetó Abby entrando en la habitación sin dejar de mirarle—. Sé que cómo Canciller tienes mucha presión pero Harper es de los nuestros, es de los buenos y tú hoy allá fuera le has dado la espalda para complacer a otros pueblos que no son el nuestro. ¿En qué clase de persona te estás convirtiendo?

Marcus Kane apartó la mirada deshonrado y abochornado. Él solo había pensado que era lo correcto.

—No lo se, Abby, no lo se...

—Pues si no lo sabes quizás debas renunciar a esa insignia hasta que lo averigües porque la clase de hombre a la que yo se la entregue, jamás hubiese permitido esto —sentenció ella con dureza y decepción antes de coger lo que había ido a buscar y salir por la puerta dejándole allí para que reflexionase sobre ello.

El deber, la justicia y el honor era algo que aún debía aprender a separar o esa clase de decisiones acabarían muy mal para todos.

Continuara...


	72. Chapter 72

Oscurece en el cielo de Arcadia y corre una agradable pero fría brisa que viene de las montañas del este. Monty apenas se ha atrevido a acercarse a la enfermería pero después de mucho pensar en ello no ha podido quitarse la idea de la cabeza.

Al entrar y ver en el fondo a Harper tumbada boca abajo sobre una camilla con la espalda cubierta por frías vendas que tratan en vano de aliviar su dolor el corazón se le encoge. Miller está sentado en una silla junto a ella y Bryan su novio está de pie junto a él con la mano sobre su hombro.

Monty sabe que ha hecho mal en no estar allí con ellos pero no se veía con fuerzas para ello. Jasper era como un hermano para él y aún trataba de enfrentar su perdida. Harper era una amiga, una buena amiga que siempre había estado ahí para él incluso cuando él no la había visto. Y ahora que ella le necesitaba él literalmente le había dado la espalda.

Se sentía fatal por ella. Porque Harper no se lo merecía. Verla allí profundamente sedada, desprotegida despertaba en él una sensación de pesar que nunca antes había sentido. No estaba acostumbrado a verla tan indefensa.

—Duele, ¿verdad? —murmuró la voz de Kyle a sus espaldas sentado junto a la cama de Raven sin soltar su mano—. A veces simplemente desearías proteger tanto a alguien que su sola presencia te lastima.

Monty que se volvió a mirarle trago un nudo al ver a Raven sedada de esa manera. A estas alturas para nadie era un secreto lo que allí había ocurrido y Monty, más que nadie lo sentía profundamente por ellos.

—¿Cómo está ella? —se atrevió a preguntar él débilmente.

—Entra y sale de la inconsciencia continuamente —repuso Kyle afectado mirándola ahora a ella antes de acariciar su cabello y posar los labios sobre su sien cerrando los ojos—. Aún no se lo cree.

Una lágrima rodó por la cara de Monty que él se esforzó por apartar rápidamente fingiendo mayor entereza.

—Siento mucho lo que ha ocurrido, yo... yo debí pararle —se disculpó Monty muy afectado—. Debí detenerle de algún modo antes de que hiciese daño a alguien. Él era mi amigo y le fallé.

—Jasper hacía mucho que había dejado de ser amigo de nadie, Monty —musitó Kyle sosteniendo la mano de Raven cálidamente—. No te habría escuchado. No hubiese escuchado a nadie.

Monty que sabía que llevaba toda la razón cerro sus ojos y tembló tratando de mantener el tipo tras él.

—Gracias por lo que has hecho por Harper —murmuró él con la poca entereza que le quedaba metiendo las manos en sus bolsillos para tenerlas ocupadas—. He de confesar que yo no habría tenido el valor de hacerlo.

Kyle que volvió la cabeza para verla a lo lejos miró después a Monty largos instantes.

—Harper es cómo de la familia, todos sois como de la familia, no podía permitir que pasase por eso. No sin merecerlo.

—Eres un buen tipo —reconoció Monty tras asimilar sus palabras por un largo instante—. Raven tiene suerte de tenerte.

Kyle que le escuchó bajo la mirada a sus manos por un segundo antes de negar débilmente.

—Te equivocas al pensar eso. Soy yo quien tiene suerte de tenerla a ella.

Monty que asintió imperceptiblemente con tristeza se sonrió apesadumbradamente. Ambos tenían mucha suerte de tenerse el uno al otro. Enfrentar una situación así estando sola debía ser muy difícil llegado el caso pero Kyle había demostrado preocuparse por ella. La quería de verdad y si algo merecía Raven, es que la quisiesen después de todo por lo que había pasado estando allí.

—Voy a ver qué tal se encuentra Harper —musitó Monty con un timido gesto—. Cuida de ella, ¿vale?

—Eso está hecho —le sonrió Kyle con cierta tristeza en la mirada.

Monty que se dio la vuelta se alejó por el pasillo para ir a dar con Miller y Bryan, la familia debía permanecer junta después de todo.

Siempre junta pasase lo que pasase, se recordó él.

Continuara...

Continuara...


	73. Chapter 73

Era noche cerrada cuando la delegación del Pueblo Arbóreo llegó a Polis escoltando a la Heda de los Trece Clanes y a la recién nombrada Reina de Azgeda, Ontari kom Azgeda y su heredero Eilan. Habían cabalgado mucho atravesando largas extensiones de nieve y verdes llanuras hasta lograr alcanzar la capital.

El sonido del cuerno anunciando la importante llegada hizo que todo el mundo saliese a recibirles a las calles más próximas a la Torre a pesar de la hora que era. Titus y Roan aguardaban ansiosamente su llegada desde hacía horas aunque no eran los únicos.

En cuanto Lexa desmontó su cabalgadura viendo la imponente Torre alzarse ante ella volvió la cabeza para ver cómo Ontari que llevaba las riendas sujetas con una mano mientras que con la otra apretaba al dormido Eilan contra su pecho se aproximaba.

Los hombres de su guardia personal que iban a pie o a caballo se detuvieron circunvalando sus posiciones. Lexa que se fijó en la fatigada niña que iba montada a caballo junto a uno de sus más fieles jinetes hizo un gesto a sus hombres para que la ayudasen a bajar.

Las ornamentadas puertas de la Torre se abrieron y Titus salió a recibirlas casi como si intuyese su presencia más mediata.

—Heda —la reverenció él bajando los escalones para acercarse a ella, viendo a buena parte de la delegación de Azgeda por detrás de Ontari sin la compañía de la reina Nia.

Su expresión cambió súbitamente al ver el orgulloso y satisfecho rostro de Ontari clavar su mirada en él con una escondida sonrisa sabiendo que Titus la menospreciaba.

—¿Qué hace la delegación de Azgeda aquí? —preguntó abiertamente él temiéndose lo peor—. ¿Y la reina Nia?

—La reina Nia ha tenido un pequeño infortunio y por desafiar a quién no debía ha perdido la cabeza —repuso Ontari con indiferencia mientras su caballo se estabilizaba y sus hombres la ayudaban a bajar con el niño de él—. ¿No te inclinas ante la nueva reina?

Titus que palideció dirigió su mirada de inmediato hacia Lexa pidiendo explicaciones.

—Inclínate ante ella —repuso Lexa con un gesto mientras instintivamente deslizaba su mano sobre su costado sintiendo el vendaje algo suelto por el traqueteo del trayecto. De ningún modo discutiría sus decisiones con él.

—Pero Heda... —protestó Titus al instante viendo como ella volvía la cabeza fulminándole con la mirada. A Titus no le quedó más remedio que obedecer—. Si, Heda.

Volviéndose hacia Ontari y tragandose todo el orgullo del que siempre hacia tanta ostentación, Titus inclinó la cabeza reverenciando a la nueva reina de la Nación del Hielo para honrar su presencia en la capital.

Ontari que se sonrió para si hizo un leve gesto con la cabeza complacida. Si, sin duda podría acostumbrarse a eso.

La niña que piso la tierra dejando escapar un débil quejido, retrocedió impresionada por la temible presencia de aquel hombre que miraba con rechazo a la delegación del hielo y a todos sus miembros. Tembló al reconocer su atuendo y los tatuajes de su cabeza. Era el portador de la llama sagrada. El único fleimkepa.

Lexa que percibió su inquietud y temor caminó hacia ella colocando la mano sobre su hombro para infundirle fuerzas viendo a la niña rodeada por una áspera manta que uno de sus hombres había tenido la deferencia de tenderle.

—Titus, acercate —le pidió ella viendo al viejo maestre envararse nuevamente antes de dar sendos pasos hacia ellas. Sus oscuros ojos se posarón sobre los claros ojos azul hielo de la niña y la escrutaron con fijación—. Ella es Halena y se quedará conmigo aquí en Polis.

Titus que la escuchó dirigió sus ojos a la Heda de los Trece Clanes.

—¿Es una prisionera?

—Es una invitada —repuso Lexa tajantemente al oír con el tono de desprecio que el fleimkepa pretendía dirigirse a ella.

Halena se tensó ligeramente al sentir todo la repulsa que despertaba en aquel hombre y retrocedió un paso inquieta sintiendo la mano de Lexa soltar su hombro.

—Entiendo —dijo Titus creyendo comprender lo que eso significaba. La chica era una especie de trofeo arrebatado a la Nación del Hielo. Una posesión más—. Será marcada en cuanto sea desprendida de esos harapos y lavada apropiadamente.

Su mano fue acercarse al delicado y tembloroso rostro de la niña para examinarla cuando sintió la impetuosa mano de Lexa cerrarse sobre su muñeca con brusquedad antes siquiera de que pudiese tocarla. El rostro de la Comandante se torno tan frío y amenazador que Titus apenas pudo apartar la mirada de sus temibles ojos sabiendo que ese había sido un movimiento precipitado y erroneo por su parte. La niña tembló aún más tensa ante la escena.

—Nadie —siseo Lexa vehementemente en voz baja y amenazante—. Absolutamente nadie, tocará a esta niña Titus.

Ontari que se fijo en ese desafiante gesto cogió mejor a Eilan entre sus brazos no planteándose intervenir hasta ver el rostro del fleimkepa congestionarse de recelo.

—Disculpas, Heda he malinterpretado tus palabras —se excusó él haciendo una pequeña reverencia en señal de obediencia y sumisión—. Me ocuparé de ella como si de ti se tratase —aseguró Titus separándose unos pasos antes de proferir ordenes a los hombres de Lexa—. Subidla, que coma algo y entre en calor. Ha debido de ser un viaje largo y estará extenuada. Luego reuniros conmigo para disponer sus estancias.

—Heda —musitó temerosa Halena ante la imponente presencia de los hombres y las ordenes que ladraba el fleimkepa.

—Se quedará conmigo hasta que ordene lo contrario —dijo Lexa inflexible apartándose de ella para subir los escalones viendo el rostro de Titus cambiar.

—Con todos mis respetos Heda, no la conocemos —mencionó él con áspero recelo—. No sabemos nada de ella. Ha sido críada en la Nación del Hielo, y es una imprudencia mantenerla tan cerca.

Lexa que se disponía a subir el primer escalón volvió la cabeza para clavar sus serenos ojos sobre él.

—¿Quién te ha preguntado lo que te parece o no, Titus?

Ontari que se sonrió ante eso bajo la mirada al niño cubriéndole mejor con la manta. El maestro Titus, era un verdadero dolor de cabeza para ella, no sabía cómo aún conservaba la cabeza hablándole así a Lexa. Ontari hace mucho tiempo que se la habría cortado.

El rostro de Titus cambió súbitamente y se sintió menospreciado y ciertamente humillado ante los allí presentes pero su trabajo era advertirla de los peligros, protegerla.

—Solo digo que debes tener cuidado con ella, nada más —repuso lentamente el maestro sosteniéndole la mirada.

Lexa que volvió la cabeza para ver la vulnerable y frágil figura de la chica entre tanto guerrero hizo un imperceptible gesto cargado de seguridad.

—Siempre lo tengo...

Continuara...


	74. Chapter 74

Fuera yacía oscuro cuando Harper consiguió abrir los ojos aún algo adormecida por los sedantes. Quiso moverse pero un intenso y ardiente dolor le cruzó la espalda y gimió suavemente de dolor aferrandose con las manos a la camilla.

Monty que tenía la mirada puesta en el suelo reposado sobre la silla a su lado la escuchó y salió de sus pensamientos posando la mano sobre la sabana que cubría su cadera.

—No, no debes moverte —murmuró suavemente él intentando que no lo hiciese—. Abby ha dicho que no debes hacerlo o te dolerá más.

Harper que cerro los ojos al oírle trató de respirar hondo pero notaba dolorido todo su cuerpo especialmente la zona del pecho y la espalda.

—¿Cuánto he dormido? —acertó a preguntar ella con la voz tomada.

—Has estado inconsciente solo unas horas, ya ha oscurecido —le dijo él dirigiendo la mirada hacia un tragaluz a lo lejos donde solo la luz de la luna se reflejaba sobre el suelo—. ¿Cómo te encuentras?

Harper que se humedeció los labios sintiendo la boca muy seca intentó sonreir amargamente para restarle preocupación.

—Como si me hubiesen flagelado al sol...

Monty que se sonrió con tristeza al escucharla sintió sus ojos humedecerse.

—Eh, eh vamos —susurró Harper en broma para que no se pusiese mal—. Me pondré bien, aún he de patear unos cuantos culos antes de mi gran momento.

—Lamento mucho lo que te ha ocurrido —repuso él compungido inclinándose hacia delante para acariciar su largo cabello que le caía por el cuello dejando la espalda al descubierto—. Kane no debió hacerlo.

—Él solo creía que era lo correcto —quiso convencerle ella—. Lo entiendo.

—Yo no, odio esto —mirándola afectado antes de bajar la mirada—. Le odio a él.

—No digas eso —dijo ella con un gesto buscando sus ojos—. Kane ha hecho mucho por todos nosotros desde que llegó a la Tierra.

—Como todos Harper, y mira en cuanto ha tenido ocasión lo que te ha hecho.

Monty que apartó la mirada con rabia no sabía como ella podía aceptar eso así como así, pero era Harper, ella no podía evitar ser así de benévola y compasiva a veces.

—Si no hubiese sido por Kyle, él...

—No lo pienses —murmuró ella con un gesto no queriendo que se mortificase más de lo necesario.

—No puedo evitar pensar que hubiese ocurrido si hubiesen continuado —tembló él de pura impotencia.

Harper cerro los ojos sintiendo un intenso dolor al rememorar lo que había sentido durante los primeros. Treinta posiblemente no los hubiese soportado.

—Es la primera vez que me alegro de que mis padres no sigan con vida para ver esto —se sonrió ella con amargura sintiendo rodar una lágrima por el rabillo de su ojo ocultando el rostro sobre la camilla—. No se si mi madre hubiese podido resistir esto, tenía mal el corazón, ¿sabes?

Monty que la escuchó dirigió su mirada hacia ella, Harper no solía hablar mucho de sus padres.

—¿Por eso os detuvieron en el Arca?

Ella tardó un segundo en poder responder.

—Necesitaba las medicinas pero creían que era tarde para ella y no querían malgastarlas. Mi padre y yo no podíamos quedarnos simplemente ahí sin hacer nada solo para verla morir.

A Monty se le encogió el estomago al pensar en su propia madre y en lo que habría hecho él para protegerla si hubiese sido ese el caso.

—Nos encontraron asaltando la enfermería y nos detuvieron a ambos. A él le flotaron y a mi... bueno, ya sabes lo que hicieron. Mi madre murió semanas después mientras yo seguía internada en la Jaula del Cielo.

Sus ojos reflejaban lágrimas de dolor y tristeza recordando eso y ella los cerro para que no las viese.

—Ni siquiera pude despedirme de ellos...

Monty que llevo la mano a su brazo en señal de apoyo intentó consolarla como pudo.

—Estarían muy orgullosos de ti si pudiesen verte.

La sonrisa que afloró en el rostro de Harper entre lágrimas hizo que se sintiese extrañamente reconfortada.

—Estoy un poco cansada, ¿te importa que duerma un poco?

—No, claro que no —contestó Monty cubriéndola cómo pudo con la sabana sin querer hacerle daño—. Duerme cuanto quieras, yo estaré aquí cuando despiertes.

Harper que se le quedó mirando asintió imperceptiblemente apoyando la mejilla de nuevo en la almohada cerrando los ojos. Sumirse en un profundo sueño no le costaría mucho ahora que sabía que alguien más estaría velando por ella. Alguien tan especial como él.

Continuara...


	75. Chapter 75

Bellamy que permanece sentado en uno de los solitarios pasillos de la Torre tiene la cabeza apoyada hacia atrás contra la pared. Ha visto ascender la luna por el cielo a través de una de las ventanas y ahora es solo su luz lo que se refleja en el suelo.

Ni siquiera se inmutó cuando unos pesados y lentos pasos llegaron a él y alguien tendió una copa de vino para que la tomase.

—Wanheda, no es una persona fácil de tratar, ¿no? —comentó sugerente Roan antes de llevarse la suya a los labios bebiendo un poco.

Bellamy que le escuchó elevó la mirada exasperada clavándola en él.

—Su nombre es Clarke, no Wanheda.

Roan que le contempló largamente terminó sonriendo para si.

—He de reconocer que la gente del cielo tiene muchas agallas dirigiéndose a mi de esa forma.

Bellamy que le sostuvo la mirada no estaba para esa clase de juegos, no hoy. Le daba igual que Roan fuese el Príncipe de Polis, el Canciller de la Tierra o la mismísima Heda. No iba a permitirle una sola mofa sobre ella.

—Tiene buena mano para esto —dijo Roan fijándose en el golpe de su mejilla antes de dejarse caer a su lado en el suelo tomándose también la copa de él.

—Estás ebrio —masculló Bellamy desviando ahora la mirada a la pared de nuevo.

—¿No lo estarías tú viéndote obligado a renunciar a un reino? —preguntó Roan apoyando la copa del suelo.

Bellamy volvió la cabeza al oírle quedándose mirándole.

—Dudo que la reina Nia este pensando en cedertelo.

—¿Mi madre? —alzando una ceja ligeramente al escucharle—. Preferiría reducir la Nación del Hielo a cenizas antes de entregarmela. No hablo de ella.

—¿Lexa te obliga a renunciar a Azgeda por ella? —preguntó él algo confuso.

—No por ella, por Eilan —repuso Roan con un gesto aclarándole quién era—. Mi hijo.

—¿Tú tienes un hijo? —desconcertado ya que desconocía en que momento había ocurrido todo aquello—. Vaya, eso si que no lo esperaba.

—Ontari ha ido a por él —dijo Roan algo abotargado pasándose la mano por la nuca—. Me desvela que no vuelva.

—Debería desvelarte más que lo haga —contestó Bellamy sin más mirándole—. Lidiar con Lexa es una cosa, ¿pero lidiar con ella? Eso es otro tema.

Roan que se le quedo mirando largamente terminó sonriéndose para si.

—Lo que yo decía, muchas agallas para ello.

—Al contrario que tú yo no debo rendir cuentas a nadie en este momento —suspiró Bellamy sin poder evitar cerrar los ojos apoyando de nuevo la cabeza de la pared.

—¿Tan grave es lo que has hecho que te obliga a renunciar a la esperanza de tenerla?

Bellamy que no tardó mucho en pensarlo acabó asintiendo.

—Entonces, estás mucho más jodido que yo —admitió Roan teniendo que dejar escapar una áspera risotada—. Mujeres, que fácil sería el mundo sin ellas...

Continuara...


	76. Chapter 76

El suave sonido de unos nudillos golpeando la puerta a esas horas de la madrugada no interrumpió en absoluto los pensamientos de Clarke. Llevaba desde esa misma tarde sentada sobre la manchada alfombra en el atestado suelo. La ropa, los cajones, los cristales, el candelabro y los pedazos de madera rota continuaban desperdigados a su alrededor sobre el suelo.

Clarke tenía el rostro empapado por las lágrimas y parte de la cara y el rubio cabello manchados de sangre ahora algo más seca. Sus manos temblaban apoyadas una sobre la flexionada rodilla y la otra sujetando su cabeza. Sus ojos estaban cerrados y estaba completamente sumida en sus introspecciones.

La Heda de los Trece Clanes no se dio por vencida y creyendo que estaba durmiendo apoyo la mano de la manilla de la puerta abriéndola suavemente hacia dentro. Nada más hacerlo su rostro cambió, palideció ante tal escena.

El panorama era desolador.

—¿Qué ha ocurrido aquí? —preguntó casi para si Lexa entrando directamente en la habitación mirando todo el destrozo a su alrededor—. ¿Quién ha hecho esto?

Su primera intención fue volverse para amonestar a los centinelas apostados en los pasillos. Alguien había atacado a una de sus embajadoras y nadie parecía haber hecho nada para impedir eso, pero la voz de Clarke apagada y extinta se lo impidió.

—He sido yo —susurró con débil voz ronca.

La expresión en el rostro de Heda cambió súbitamente al escucharla. ¿Clarke había hecho todo eso? ¿Lo había ocasionado ella?

Lexa que se acercó de inmediato a ella se agachó quedando a su altura, viendo la sangre manchar su rostro y escurrirse muy lentamente por entre sus dedos formando un pequeño charco sobre la alfombra.

—Clarke, mirame —le pidió ella fijándose en sus ensombrecidos ojos—. ¿Qué ha ocurrido?

Clarke que tembló al escuchar su voz sintió sus ojos llenarse de lágrimas al tiempo que era incapaz de alzar la vista para enfrentarla.

—Soy una estafa —repuso tras unos instantes intentando reunir fuerzas mientras las lágrimas rodaban nuevamente por su cara—. Un fraude, Lexa.

La Heda de los Trece Clanes no entendió bien de qué hablaba.

—Quise aparentar que era mucho más fuerte que todo esto, que podía con ello —murmuró afligida mirando al suelo—. Que nada me afectaba, y me ha superado...

—Clarke...

—Creí que con el tiempo se volvería más fácil hacerlo, ocultarlo —cerrando los ojos intentando reprimir el lamento—. Simular que era cómo ellos, pero ya nunca volveré a ser como ellos...

Lexa que se preocupó mucho al verla así llevo la mano suavemente a la muñeca herida apartándosela del rostro antes de levantarle la cabeza suavemente por el mentón para que la mirase.

—Nadie espera que seas perfecta, Clarke —repuso ella sincera viendo el dolor reflejarse de aquella devastadora manera en sus ojos—. Nadie.

Al oír sus palabras los ojos de Clarke se llenaron aún más de lágrimas y su corazón terminó por romperse.

—Bellamy si...

Lexa que supo entonces qué había provocado todo aquello en ella endureció por un segundo la expresión de su cara, pero no fueron sus deseos de venganza los que se impusieron sino confortarla a ella.

—Bellamy debe darse cuenta de que almas tan valientes y acorazadas como la tuya, tienen ciertos limites a la hora de expresar apropiadamente lo que sienten. Estoy segura de que su intención no era lastimarte.

—Pues lo ha hecho —reconoció Clarke entre lágrimas al mirarla.

La Heda de los Trece Clanes se la quedo viendo largamente a los ojos y repuso sincera a ello.

—Lamento oír eso.

Clarke que tembló aún más no pudo evitar irrumpir en sollozos llevándose la mano herida al rostro para ocultar su vergüenza ante ella.

—Clarke, las personas cometen errores, todas ellas. El coraje se muestra asumiéndolos, aprendiendo de ellos y no repitiéndolos —repuso Lexa serena doliéndole en el alma verla tan expuesta—. Sé fuerte para que nadie te derrote, noble para que nadie logre doblegarte, humilde para que nadie logre lastimarte. Admite lo que sientes, reconoce tu dolor, familiarízate con él y solo así podrás dominarlo.

—El amor es debilidad —murmuró Clarke reconociéndose en aquellas palabras que representaban su pueblo.

—Así es, el amor es debilidad —repitió Lexa serena contemplando sus afligidos ojos frente a ella antes de acercar el dorso de la mano a su rostro llevándose consigo sus lágrimas—. Pero el amor es un mal necesario para sobrevivir a esta vida de desdicha.

Clarke que se la quedo viendo a los ojos escuchándola hablarle de esa manera tan honesta evocó esos sentimientos que la hacían sentirse tan desgraciada y sin saber como, Clarke se inclino capturando los labios de Lexa en un lento y necesitado beso.

Lexa que se vio completamente tomada por sorpresa cerro los ojos al sentir los suaves labios de Clarke sobre los suyos pero en cuanto la mano de Clarke se poso sobre su rostro Lexa no pudo evitar apartarse un poco de ella con la respiración un poco entrecortada por el momento.

—No, Clarke, no... —murmuró ella costándole rechazar los sentimientos que en ella había despertado, aunque no era ninguna ingenua sabía que Clarke solo buscaba resarcirse con ella—. Tú no quieres esto. Solo me estás utilizando para sentirte menos vacía.

Eso hizo que Clarke temblase más enfrentando sus ojos con cierto resentimiento.

—¿No lo hacen todos?

Lexa que cambió la expresión de su rostro al escucharla, apartó la mirada visiblemente dolida tratando de encajar ese bajo golpe en cierta manera. Sabía que Clarke, solo pretendía descargar su irá con alguien, y que su rechazo había sido la excusa perfecta para tomarla contra ella. No por eso, dejaba de sentirse menos herida por ella.

En cuánto Clarke la vió así se arrepintió al instante de haber proferido esas palabras contra ella. Lexa no se merecía aquello.

—Lexa perdona, yo... —titubeó ella afectada llevándose las manos a la cabeza completamente azorada por todas esas emociones y sentimientos—. No se lo que digo, no se qué estoy diciendo...

Las lágrimas escaparon a su control mientras Clarke se sumía nuevamente en llanto y Lexa que se la quedo viendo respiro hondo disimuladamente mirando al techo para no derrumbarse ella también.

—Ven, vamos —repuso Lexa ayudándola a levantarse del suelo dejando a un lado esos sentimientos viendo aún su mano sangrar—. Debemos curar eso...

Clarke que consiguió ponerse en pie con su ayuda apenas sintió las piernas, y tuvo que apoyarse de ella para poder andar aún entumecida.

Lexa se estaba portando tan bien con ella, tan bien aún cuando no se lo merecía, que sintió verdadera lastima de no ser capaz advertir eso tan especial que Lexa parecía ver en ella.

La Heda de los Trece Clanes otra cosa no, pero era una persona muy especial. Muy auténtica. Y debía sentirse muy agradecida por tener la suerte de que la Comandante accediese aún a formar parte de su vida y de ella.

Continuara...


	77. Chapter 77

Ontari no puede dormir. A pesar de saber que debería hacerlo es incapaz de dejar de mirar como Eilan duerme sobre la mullida cama. El viaje ha sido largo hasta poder llegar aquí. Hasta poder tenerle de vuelta consigo.

La sorpresa sobre su coronación no ha sido nada en comparación con poder tenerle nuevamente con ella. Esa ha sido la gran hazaña que como Heda, nunca podrá agradecerle suficiente a Lexa.

Contemplando su rostro dormido nadie diría que no está acostumbrada a hacerlo. Todos sus instintos se revelan tan naturales con él que le es difícil mantener la arraigada pose de mujer fría y distante.

Eilan es todo dulzura, esa clase de dulzura que solo las personas no corrompidas tienen. Esa clase de dulzura e inocencia de las cuales solo los bebés poseen. Renunciaría a la corona, a Azgeda y al propio mundo con tal de no verle sufrir jamás de ninguna manera.

—Ha crecido mucho desde la última vez que pudimos verle —murmuró Roan desde la puerta fijándose en la apacible figura que reposada descansaba sobre la cama de Ontari en la Torre—. Se parece a ti...

Ontari que por el tono de su voz vislumbró que había estado bebiendo tan solo le arropó mejor.

—Me he enterado por los guardías que ahora eres reina —masculló él entrando vacilante en la habitación—. Estarás satisfecha.

—Le he cortado la garganta a tu madre, Roan —repuso Ontari directa antes de volver la cabeza para clavar sus gelidos ojos en los suyos—. Así que si, lo estoy.

Roan que le sostuvo la mirada largamente apoyó la mano de la pared tratando de desperezarse un poco algo abotargado por el alcohol y tantas buenas nuevas.

—De todas las decisiones precipitadas y estupidas que ha podido tomar Lexa, nombrarte reina ha sido la más disparatada de ellas.

—¿Crees que tú lo harías mucho mejor? —preguntó Ontari arqueando debilmente una ceja.

—Sé que lo haría mucho mejor —contestó Roan nada más oír la pregunta.

—No lo creo —murmuró ella con un arrogante gesto mirándole fríamente—. ¿Sabes por qué no?

—Ilumíname...

—Porque un buen rey ha de tener valor para hacer lo necesario para proteger a su gente y tú has preferido resguardarte cobardemente aquí en lugar de enfrentarte a aquella que te da tanto miedo y recuperar así a nuestro pequeño.

Esas palabras hirieron el orgulloso ego de Roan de un modo en qué solo Ontari era capaz de hacerlo.

—Estabas dispuesto desde el principio a no hacer nada, a renunciar a él pero yo no —dijo Ontari convencida de ello sosteniéndole la mirada con fiereza—. Este es mi hijo, y nadie absolutamente nadie le va a apartar de mi lado aunque deba degollar a cada hombre, mujer y niño que se cruce en mi camino para ello.

Roan que supo que hablaba mucho más en serio de lo que nunca antes había hablado hizo un gesto.

—También es mi hijo y le quiero pero no voy a dejar Azgeda en tus manos, Ontari. Ese también es mi pueblo.

Ontari que se le quedó mirando al escucharle hizo un imperceptible gesto.

—¿Vas a desafiarme?

—Temo que así es —dijo Roan todo lo sereno que su presencia le infundía.

Ontari que sabía que él también hablaba en serio en aquel momento dirigió la mirada a su niño acariciando con sus dedos su dulce mejilla.

—Es una lastima que vaya a crecer padre —murmuró Ontari indescifrablemente—. Pero si es lo que quieres, adelante. Presenta a Lexa tu desafío —volviendo la cabeza hacia él para enfrentar su rostro de nuevo—. Lamento que esto vaya a dolerte a ti mucho más que a mi, pero prometo ser rápida en matarte.

Roan que endureció la expresión de su rostro al oírla creerse superior a él en la contienda hizo un gesto.

—¿Crees que podrás hacerlo?

—¿Por mantener a Azgeda y a mi hijo en mi poder? —una enigmática sonrisa emergió en su rostro—. Sé que podré hacerlo.

—Entonces te deseo suerte en tus últimas horas de existencia —repuso Roan fijándose en aquel rostro que tanto tiempo había amado en secreto.

El rostro de Ontari adquirió una compasiva sonrisa carente de sentimiento.

—Oh, Roan —se burló ella mientras ladeaba ligeramente la cabeza para contemplarle con lástima—. Voy a echarte mucho de menos...

Continuara...


	78. Chapter 78

La oscuridad de la noche albergaba misterios para los que nadie estaba preparado en esta vida, pensó Halena mientras se encontraba sola en las estancias privadas de Heda.

Estaba verdaderamente agotada, y no solo por el trayecto de Azgeda a Polis, era una constante extenuación lo que sentía desde hacía algún tiempo y de la que nadie había estado suficientemente cerca para percibirla.

Las estancias eran absolutamente preciosas. Mucho más acogedoras que en la Fortaleza del Hielo. Eran cálidas y agradables, muy confortables. No estaba acostumbrada a este tipo de alcoba.

La luz tenue y candente de las velas llamaba en si su atención. Ese calor, ese confort. Nunca hubiese imaginado terminar en un sitio así. Ni siquiera cuando sus padres estaban vivos ella había tenido un lugar tan placentero al que poder llamar hogar. Sus padres eran guerreros, ambos valerosos guerreros de la Nación del Hielo que nunca se habían preocupado demasiado por sus necesidades o su bienestar.

Entendía que así fuese. Ella no debió nacer jamás. Fue un error inoportuno, decepcionante, y aunque ella trataba siempre de estar a la altura de lo que se le exigía, ella no estaba hecha para esa clase de vida de dolor y muerte.

No sabía si quería estarlo alguna vez.

La debilidad hizo que el sofoco de las velas llegase a ella y tuvo que apoyarse de una mesa. La abundante comida que estaba apostada sobre una bandeja sobre la mesa debía ser suficiente para saciar su hambre, más no quería confiarse del todo pues Nia, había utilizado eso para castigarla en más de una ocasión.

Lexa kom Trigeda, Comandante de la Sangre y Heda de los Trece Clanes, no parecía la misma clase de persona que era la reina de Azgeda. Era mucho más prudente e indulgente que ella. Incluso diría que más caritativa.

Un error imperdonable para un alto mando, de eso estaba muy segura.

Halena cerro los ojos tratando de respirar una y otra vez al tiempo que luchaba contra su evidente decaimiento. Esa pesada sensación de malestar no parecía tener intención alguna de abandonarla y decidió sentarse sobre el suelo para combatir la fatiga y el mareo.

Iba a morir.

Lo sabía.

Lo sentía.

Su muerte era algo que respiraba sobre su cuello cada nuevo día que despertaba a este grotezco mundo. Y no era esta, la primera vez que se planteaba rendirse.

Si decidía no hacerlo iba a tener que enfrentar muchos obstaculos, Titus el mayor de ellos sería el principal en su camino. El maestro la odiaba. No sabía si por haber nacido del lado incorrecto o por haber apelado inconscientemente a la piedad de la Heda de los Trece Clanes pero el odio en su mirada había sido una muestra del claro desprecio que él sentía por ella a pesar de no conocerla de nada.

Su cometido era proteger a la Comandante de todos los males que pudiesen acontecerla, y aconsejarle sabiamente sobre ellos. Halena tan solo era un daño colateral. No suponía un mal para nadie pero la sumisión no era algo propio de ella. Nia kom Azgeda daría buen testimonio de ello.

No tenía ni dieciseis años y llevaba demasiadas muertes a sus espaldas para pararse a contarlas. La mayoría de ellas, guardias de la reina. No tenía mayor fuerza que otra muchacha de su edad, no era calculadora ni conspiradora, más su valor y resistencia a la autoridad hacían de ella alguien de quien deber cuidarse.

Era rápida, muy rápida. Estaba bien instruída desde muy pequeña y no era extraña su ágilidad a la hora de toparse con serios problemas. Era inteligente y astuta, sagaz y avispada para su edad, ¿pero qué clase de superviviente no lo era?

Titus entro sin llamar a la habitación y Halena volvió la cabeza. El viejo maestro portaba algunas ropas sobre las manos y se dirigía a la grande y cómoda cama de Heda para dejarlas sobre ella.

—No has probado la comida —observó de pasada él con serio gesto—. ¿Acaso no te fías de ella?

Halena que le siguió con la mirada le habló sentada aún en el suelo.

—No me fió de ti...

Titus que colocó las ropas bien volvió la cabeza para mirarla.

—Haces bien en no hacerlo —repuso Titus con prepotencia con un áspero gesto—. Pero Heda ha ordenado que no se te lastime, y no seré yo quien incumpla sus ordenes por mucho que me pese.

Halena que permaneció mirándole largamente en silencio se concentró en no mostrar ni un ápice de dolor o malestar frente a él. No quería darle otro motivo más para que reconsiderará posicionarse contra ella y convencer a Heda de que lo más sensato sería expulsarla de su lado.

—No tienes buen aspecto...

—¿Lo tendrías tú después de llevar cautiva tanto tiempo? —respondió ella mordaz.

Titus que ladeo ligeramente la cabeza terminó por desviar la mirada hacia la puerta viendo que Lexa no viniese antes de acercarse a ella.

—Ambos sabemos que la reina Nia era demasiado competente y concienzuda cómo para dejar en manos de alguien incapaz de protegerle algo tan valioso como al heredero de Azgeda —susurró el viejo fleimkepa clavando sus ojos en ella con severidad—. Eso quiere decir que sabes defenderte bien, y que probablemente esos ojitos de mártir desvalida te han sacado de más de un apuro en todo este tiempo.

Halena que endureció súbitamente la mirada de su ensombrecido rostro al escucharle no lo negó.

—Ahora escuchame bien, niña —le espetó el fleimkepa con dureza—. Si traicionas la confianza de Heda, si por tu imprudencia resulta lastimada de alguna forma lo que te haré será tan duro de ver que la mismisima Nia se revolverá bajo tierra, ¿me has escuchado bien?

Halena que no pudo evitar sentir un escalofrío recorrerle la espalda apartó la mirada de sus ojos.

—¿Me has escuchado? —volvió a preguntar el maestro llevándose la mano al oído como que no oía su respuesta.

—Lo he escuchado —musitó ella con apenas voz audible.

—Lo he escuchado honorable maestro —repuso Titus para que lo repitiese.

Halena que fue incapaz de mirarle temblando ligeramente en aquel momento se humedeció los labios necesitando de todo su autocontrol para no contestarle lo que merecía.

Lexa que entraba en aquel momento junto a Clarke pudo presenciar la intimidante figura de Titus muy cerca de la niña y como ella rehusaba enfrentrar sus ojos.

—Yo también lo he escuchado, honorable maestro —repuso Lexa con serenidad y cierta incisión en la voz.

Titus que palideció al escucharla, se puso en pie inmediatamente casi como impulsado por un resorte.

—Heda...

Clarke que llevaba la sangrante mano apoyada sobre su pecho no pudo evitar escrutar con la mirada al fleimkepa. La niña que estaba sentada en el suelo ni siquiera se atrevió a mirarlas.

Lexa dio un par de pasos adentrándose en la habitación y se detuvo frente a él.

—¿Hay algo que quieras compartir conmigo en estos momentos?

El maestro no sabía ni donde posar su mirada y optó por bajarla con cierto aire de arrepentimiento.

—Solo intentaba...

Sus palabras se vieron interrumpidas por la calmada voz de Lexa cargada de determinación y firmeza.

—Cuestionar mis decisiones es parte de tus atribuciones. Eso es algo que respeto —sentenció Lexa clavando su mirada en los ojos de Titus—. Más no te equivoques, maestro. No voy a tolerar insubordinaciones ni tuyas ni de nadie.

—Si Heda...—no le quedó más remedio que reconocer al viejo fleimkepa.

Clarke que sintió acelerarse un poco su corazón ante la inminente refriega le resultó incomoda de ver por la evidente degradación de Titus frente a ellas.

—Ahora márchate y no vuelvas a acercarte a ella —ordenó Lexa con dureza en la mirada en actitud serena.

Titus que la miro a los ojos no sin cierta derrota y ofensa tuvo que tragarse su orgullo teniendo que asentir antes de pasar por su lado y el de Clarke y abandonar la habitación.

Hubo un tenso momento de silencio que Lexa rompió al acercarse a la niña.

—Halena —dijo al tiempo que se agachaba frente a ella buscando su mirada—. Me gustaría presentarte a alguien.

Halena que trago antes de volver quedamente la cabeza hacia ella alzo la mirada con cierto temor. Lexa que suavizó su expresión miro hacia Clarke.

—Ella es Clarke kom Skykru, la legendaria Wanheda.

La imponente presencia de Clarke hizo que la niña se asustase un poco ya que había oído muchas historias de sangre y muerte rodear su reciente leyenda.

—Clarke, ella es Halena kom Azgeda —repuso Lexa con serenidad en la voz atreviéndose a decretar lo impensable—. Mi hija...

Los ojos de Halena se elevaron cargados de tanta impresión que la sorpresa para ella fue tan innegable como lo había sido para Clarke.

—Lexa... —murmuró Clarke llena de conmoción.

Lexa que reconocía la preocupación y la cautela en su voz supo el porque de la intranquilidad de su decisión afectaba a Clarke.

—Deja que yo me encargue de la oposición de Titus y la Coalición —la tranquilizó ella con un imperceptible gesto fijándose en la niña de nuevo—. Terminarán acatando y respetando mi decisión.

Clarke que tragó con fuerza quiso creer que sería así pero el constante posicionamiento de la Coalición y Titus contra ella se vería muy alterado si ellos supiesen ahora de aquella decisión suya.

—Querían que les diese un heredero, ¿no? —dijo Lexa acariciando suavemente el rostro de la niña que parecía visiblemente emocionada—. Bien, pues ya la tienen...

Continuara...


	79. Chapter 79

Nathan Miller que estaba sentado sobre el borde de la pasarela metalica mientras el amanecer cosquilleaba sobre su piel tenía la cabeza apoyada sobre la metálica superficie de la nave y el rifle apoyado sobre su regazo.

Había estado pensando mucho sobre todo eso últimamente pero tras el incidente de Harper lo tenía ahora más claro que nunca.

Quería dejarlo.

No podía seguir manteniéndose fiel a algo en lo que no creyese. Algo que no le representase y los preceptos de Marcus Kane como nuevo Canciller de Arcadia no le representaban en lo absoluto.

—Deberías intentar dormir un poco —repuso Bryan al salir a buscarle—. Ha sido un día muy largo.

Al no recibir respuesta se apoyo con la mano de la nave quedándosele viendo en silencio.

—Estoy convencido de que Kane no ha querido llegar a esto.

—No me importa lo que haya querido o no, ha sido capaz de hacerlo —reconoció Miller mirando a la lejanía—. Creía que las cosas con el de Canciller mejorarían, pero no es así. Nada mejora.

—Las cosas no pueden cambiar de un día para otro Nathan, haz de darles tiempo.

Nathan Miller sacudió la cabeza debilmente negando. Ya le había concedido demasiado tiempo a demasiadas cosas, y estaba harto de eso.

—No quiero estar más aquí si así van a ser las cosas ahora, Clarke ha hecho bien en irse y yo también haré bien en seguir sus pasos —dijo Miller convencido de ello.

Bryan que se le quedo mirando unos instantes no supo que decir a eso.

—Cuando... cuando encontremos a los otros querrán que estes aquí, muchos de nuestros amigos querran verte.

—Si es que les encontramos, Bryan...

Bryan que bajo la mirada algo tocado por aquellas palabras hizo un gesto.

—No puedo pensar eso. Vamos a encontrarles y todos estarán bien —se dijo Bryan convenciéndose más de lo que quería convencerle a él.

—¿Estás seguro de ello? —preguntó Miller volviendo la cabeza para mirarle.

El silencio que siguió a la pregunta no rompió la quietud de la noche tan solo hizo aflorar los miedos que en ella se albergaban.

Continuara...


	80. Chapter 80

Gina que es incapaz de dormir vuelve a removerse en la cama por centesima vez. Cada vez que cierra los ojos la atosigan pesadillas e imagenes tormentosas que la hacen despertar bruscamente ahora que sabe que ha contribuído a la muerte de Jasper e indirectamente en la del bebé de Raven.

Después de mucho meditarlo sabe que quedarse en la cama es inútil cuando no puedes dormir. Decide levantarse e ir al baño para mojarse un poco la cara y despejarse así algo más antes de salir de la habitación.

Cuando se inclina sobre el lavabo y abre el grifo junta sus manos hasta que estas se llenan a rebosar y las dirige a su rostro sintiendo el frío aclarar un poco su estado de animo.

La segunda vez cierra sus ojos con el rostro completamente empapado antes de cerrar el grifo y alargar la mano cogiendo una toalla para secarse el rostro. Cuando consigue hacerlo y se dispone a darse la vuelta, una fuerte mano la agarra por el cuello pegandola contra el cristal del lavabo.

El estallido del cristal a sus espaldas hace que Gina abra los ojos de golpe viendo el rostro de Raven mortecino y enfermo frente a ella. Su pesada respiración hace que le cueste un poco enfocarse en ella pero su determinación es férrea.

—Raven...—acertó a decir Gina temerosa al verla así.

Raven que contemplo sus ojos totalmente ajena hizo un débil gesto.

—No he podido dejar de pensar en cómo consiguió Jasper la espuma y el cubierto...

Gina que tembló al verla así miro instintivamente hacia la puerta tras Raven.

—Raven, por favor escúchame... yo.. yo no quería esto...

—Tú sabías que Jasper estaba mal, tú sabías que con la motivación necesaria haría todo cuanto quisieses...

—Raven...

—Fuiste la última persona que entró en la sala de retención antes que yo —respondió Raven distante y temblorosa aún por el dolor que apenas hacía que se mantuviese en pie—. Lo sé porque pregunté si podía llevarle comida y me dijeron que tú ya te habías encargado de ello...

—No quiero hacerte daño —dijo Gina quedamente mirándola.

—Es tarde para eso —repuso Raven mirando sus ojos fríamente—. Y también lo es para ti...

Sus enigmáticas palabras desconcertaron a Gina que apenas tuvo tiempo a preguntar nada cuando sintió cómo Raven clavaba con fuerza uno de los bisturis de enfermería sobre su cuello en el mismo sitio donde Jasper había amenazado con hacerle daño a ella.

Un ahogado grito escapo de los labios de Gina al tiempo que la sangre salpicó el rostro de Raven y su camisón, viéndola llevarse las manos desesperadamente al cuello antes de resbalar por el lavabo y caer a sus pies sofocadamente luchando por tomar las últimas bocanadas de aire.

Raven que retrocedió unos pasos contemplándola desde su altura eludió la mano de Gina que trataba de alcanzarla implorando ayuda. Había matado a su bebé, Jasper y ella lo habían hecho. Jasper había pagado y ella iba a salirse una vez más con la suya como si nada de lo que le hubiese hecho tuviese consecuencias. Como si la protección de Bellamy la volviese una intocable para todo, eso se había acabado.

Gina iba a pagar por ello. Su bebé merecía vivir. Él no había hecho daño a nadie, y ellos le habían matado sin darle la oportunidad de llegar a este mundo. No, de ningún modo Gina iba a librarse de ello.

Pagaría igual que pagarían todos aquellos que alguna vez le hiciesen daño. Se acabó el ser la víctima, en ser la que siempre sufre y paga los platos rotos de los demás. Se acabo el ser la débil, la que todos pueden vapulear.

Esa Raven murió en aquella sala junto a su bebé, y la nueva no iba a volver a permitir que nadie la dañara nunca más.

Continuara...


	81. Chapter 81

La mano de Octavia golpeo bruscamente el hombro de Bellamy con una expresión ofuscada en el rostro.

Había acudido a Polis para advertir de lo que estaba pasando con Kane en Arcadia cuando Bellamy le contó lo ocurrido entre Clarke y él a causa de lo acontecido con Gina.

Octavia le miró realmente enfadada.

—¿Pero a ti qué demonios te pasa? —le espetó ella con dureza viéndole a los ojos—. Creía que te importaba, Clarke.

—Y me importa —se defendió Bellamy afectado con un gesto—. Es que... es que Gina dijo que...

—Gina dijo... —sacudiendo la cabeza con aire decepcionado—. Siempre es lo mismo contigo Bellamy, ¿acaso no te das cuenta? ¿no puedes pasar de lo que digan por una vez y pensar por ti mismo en las consecuencias de tus actos? ¿crees que todo esto es un juego? ¿qué las personas no sufren por ello?

Bellamy que apartó la mirada a sabiendas de que se estaba llevando una buena reprimenda de su hermana pequeña no pudo más que sentir frustración sabiendo que llevaba toda la razón.

—Lo he estropeado todo, Octavia —se lamentó él afectado llevándose la mano al rostro con profunda decepción—. Ahora Clarke no volverá a confiar en mi, ella no me perdonará jamás que la hiriese de esa manera.

—Tiene motivos suficientes para ello, Bell —le dijo Octavia con un duro gesto—. ¿Confiarías y perdonarías tú si el caso fuese al revés?

Bellamy que se dejó caer sentado en un sillon nego con la cabeza abatido siendo sincero con sus pensamientos.

—Entonces no puedes culparla por ello —dijo Octavia fijándose bien en él antes de pasarse las manos algo sobrepasada por el cabello respirando hondo—. Haremos una cosa, seré yo quien trate con ella sobre lo que está ocurriendo en Arcadia. Tú te limitarás a hacerte a un lado y a escuchar, y por nada del mundo volverás a ponerla contra las cuerdas sobre este tema o entonces, si que la perderás para siempre.

—Pero Octavia, yo...

—No —le interrumpió su hermana bruscamente con la mano—. Hazme caso Bellamy, es mejor no forzar las cosas ahora.

Bellamy que respiró hondo tuvo que apelar a todo su autocontrol para ceder en eso y terminar asintiendo.

—Es lo mejor para ella, para ti y para todos —repuso Octavia a las claras mirándole con fijeza—. Están pasando demasiadas cosas que requieren de nuestra atención para tener que lidiar también con vuestros asuntos amorosos. Arcadia nos necesita, Bell. Todos ellos nos necesitan...

Bellamy que elevo la mirada dispuesto a escucharla termino cediendo a sus intenciones. El deber estaba primero, eso lo había aprendido bien por las malas.

Continuara...


	82. Chapter 82

Los primeros y cálidos rayos del día se filtraron a través de las traslúcidas cortinas prolongando su luz por el suelo. La gran mayoría de velas apostadas por toda la redecorada habitación aún así continuaban encendidas.

La Heda de los Trece Clanes estaba apostada de lado sobre su viejo diván con Clarke sentada frente a ella y vendaba cuidadosamente la herida de su muñeca. Le había extraído algunos de los cristales que se habían quedado incrustados en su lastimada piel, y los había ido depositando sobre un pequeño cuenco en su regazo antes de proceder a desinfectar bien la herida y a vendarla.

Halena al final había sucumbido a la infatigable hambre y al sueño, y descansaba ahora bajo las acogedoras pieles de la gran y confortable cama de la Comandante de la Sangre.

Clarke que tiene el brazo extendido hacia ella viendo como lo envolvía cuidadosamente con el vendaje llevaba ya rato contemplándola en silencio.

Lexa que estaba concentrada en la tarea sintió sus ojos escrutarla de aquella forma tan característica suya y sin detenerse la miró por un instante.

—Adelante, Clarke di lo que tengas que decirme.

Clarke que se la quedo mirando no supo bien ni cómo comenzar en aquel momento. Tantas ideas asaltaban su mente al mismo tiempo que sus pensamientos eran un verdadero caos.

—Esa niña, Halena... —repuso Clarke quedamente antes de volver la cabeza para verla dormir a lo lejos en la cama—. Has salvado su vida. La has salvado a ella.

Lexa que guardo silencio contemplando a Clarke bajo nuevamente la mirada a la venda volviendo a

rodear su muñeca con ella cautelosamente.

—Sobreestimas mi humanidad.

Clarke que la miro nuevamente busco sus ojos con gentileza.

—La has acogido bajo tu protección, la has amparado de los males que la acechan. Has sido muy generosa al traerla aquí y querer mantenerla a tu lado. No todo el mundo habría hecho eso.

—Cada vida es única, Clarke y una vida tan joven como la de ella, debe ser salvaguardada y protegida todo cuánto se pueda.

Clarke que se la quedo mirando largamente, viendo en sus ojos una sabiduría de la que ella misma no era consciente hizo un sutil gesto.

—¿No te preocupa lo que pueda pasar contigo ahora?

Lexa que terminó de ajustar la venda soltó despacio su muñeca antes de bajar la mirada al recipiente viendo los cristales sucios dentro. La roja sangre tan distinta a la suya le recordaba su desigual existencia.

—Me preocupa mucho más el poder garantizar un futuro para ella.

Clarke no entendía cómo sin apenas conocerla, Halena despertaba un instinto tan maternal y vehemente en Lexa, un rasgo que ella nunca hubiese destacado de su personalidad.

—Lexa, ¿puedo preguntarte algo?

La Heda de los Trece Clanes asintió imperceptiblemente. Y Clarke trató de encontrar la manera de que no sonase como una acusación.

—¿Por qué te has quedado con ella? —se atrevió a preguntar finalmente sincera—. Podrías haberla dejado en buenas manos con alguien más que pudiese ocuparse de ella. Podrías haberla puesto a salvo de cualquier otra manera y aún así, has preferido arriesgarlo todo por quedarte con ella.

Lexa que se la quedo mirando largamente al escuchar su exposición y su planteamiento, acabó teniendo que apartar la mirada esquiva para no revelar con ella todos esos abrumadores sentimientos.

—¿Por qué lo has hecho? —murmuró Clarke al verla apartarse de ella.

—Hace demasiado tiempo que no me veo en la obligación de justificar mis decisiones ante nadie, Clarke —repuso Lexa guardando silencio por largos momentos—. Solo sentía que necesitaba hacerlo.

Clarke que se la quedo mirando por largos instantes en silencio terminó haciendo un débil gesto.

—Algún día vas a tener que contarmela.

Lexa que la escuchó volvió la cabeza hacia atrás para verla.

—¿El qué?

—La historia de tu vida —respondió Clarke sincera fijándose bien en ella.

La Heda de los Trece Clanes que esbozo una apacible sonrisa casi para si se acercó a la cama cubriendo mejor a Halena con las abrigadas pieles viéndola dormir profundamente.

—Algún día, tal vez —murmuró finalmente contemplando ahora a la rubia.

Continuara...


	83. Chapter 83

La puerta de la habitación de Gina se abrió bruscamente y Lincoln que caminaba por el pasillo y había escuchado el grito entró precipitadamente en la habitación.

Cuando vio a Raven allí de pie y a Gina tendida en el suelo sobre un charco de su propia sangre con un objeto afilado clavado en el cuello palideció.

—Raven, ¿qué has hecho?

Raven que contemplaba su cuerpo fríamente volvió la mirada hacia él viéndole de pie frente a ella.

—Ella provocó esto. Ella mató a mi bebé y nadie iba a juzgarla por ello.

El rostro de Lincoln que cambió por completo al escuchar aquella explicación se volvió hacia el pasillo antes de cerrar la puerta para que nadie les viese.

—¿Estás segura de ello?

Raven que asintió al oírle sintió un débil mareo y Lincoln se aproximo rápidamente a ella para sostenerla. Ni siquiera sabía como era posible que estuviese en pie después de como había sido intervenida.

—Raven —repuso ayudándola a sentarse en la cama—. Raven, sientate.

—Tenía que hacerlo —murmuró Raven con voz ahogada y lágrimas en los ojos—. Tenía que hacerlo, Lincoln.

Lincoln entendía bien sus ansias de venganza, su dolor, pero el día anterior bien habían estado a punto de perder a Harper por algo semejante a aquello, no podía permitir que le hiciesen lo mismo a Raven. No después de lo acontecido.

—Lo se, lo se —respondió él intenando calmarla—. Nadie puede enterarse de esto. Si Kane se entera de lo que has hecho...

—No me importa enfrentarme a él.

—Mira como estás. No puedes hacer eso —repuso Lincoln antes de volver la cabeza viendo a Gina allí tendida en el suelo. Raven no siempre había estado de parte de los suyos, pero había cuidado de Octavia y contaba con su afecto no podía permitir que sufriese por ella—. Me encargaré del cuerpo, pero antes necesito que llegues a tu habitación, que te limpies y que te deshagas de ese camisón.

—¿Cómo vas a hacerlo? —preguntó ella abotargada pasándose la mano por el rostro para apartar sus lágrimas.

—No te preocupes por ello, ¿serás capaz de regresar sola a la enfermería después de hacerlo?

Raven que respiro hondo intentando tranquilizarse cerro los ojos asintiendo.

—Bien, es tarde y todos están durmiendo. Miller no está en su puesto así que el pasillo está despejado, ve a cambiarte y regresa a la enfermería procura que nadie te vea en el trayecto.

Raven que se levantó como pudo llevándose la mano a la herida del vientre tembló mientras comenzaba a caminar hacia la puerta pero antes de llegar a ella se volvió a verle.

—Eres un amigo leal, Lincoln. Siento haberte juzgado tan duramente como lo he hecho a veces.

Lincoln que escuchó sus palabras supo que era su forma de decir gracias a lo que estaba haciendo por ella, más le debía mucho más que eso. Por culpa de su pueblo había perdido a Finn, el hombre que amaba. Por culpa de su pueblo había perdido a muchos de los suyos y siempre había tolerado su presencia aún no teniendo porque hacerlo. En ese momento compartían un vinculo, un secreto del que nadie era consciente y aunque apreciaba a Raven, en quién pensaba al estar haciendo lo más correcto era en el amor de su vida, Octavia.

—El pasado es el pasado Raven. Tú solo procura ponerte bien

La triste y débil sonrisa en el rostro de ella hizo que su vulnerabilidad fuese aún más evidente para el trikru.

—Dudo que eso sea posible hacerlo —murmuró casi para si ella visiblemente afectada.

Lincoln que la vio abrir la puerta y abandonar la habitación instantes después volvió la cabeza para mirar a Gina. Bellamy no iba a sentirse muy dichoso por esto, pero si era cierto que Gina había tenido algo que ver en la muerte del niño, sintiéndolo mucho por él, merecía terminar como lo había hecho.

Continuara...


	84. Chapter 84

Titus que entra en el salon del trono da un portazo con fuerza que hace temblar las destartaladas paredes. Algunas de las velas prendidas se apagan por la corriente de aire que les llega y su rostro se vuelve irascible y gelido. Apenas puede contener la rabia por las reprimendas que la Heda de los Trece Clanes le ha hecho de forma pública más de una vez desde que regreso.

Debido a su juventud, a su impetu y a su espíritu ha pasado por alto sus faltas más de una vez, pero acabar con la vida de la reina de Azgeda por muy enemiga declarada que fuese, nombrar nada menos que reina a una despiadada asesina y traer consigo a una intrigante cría a la que legar su pueblo y su Coalición, era sin duda la gota que colmaba el rebosado vaso.

¿Quién demonios se creía Lexa kom Trikru que era para ignorar sus enseñanzas de aquella vergonzosa manera? ¿Para ultrajarle y deshonrarle públicamente después del tiempo y la dedicación que había empleado con ella? De no ser por él y su implacable preparación ella no sería nada.

Había servido a cuatro Comandantes incluyéndola a ella pero ninguno había sido tan insubordinado, combativo y desagradecido como estaba resultando ser ella.

Entendía perfectamente sus dotes de liderazgo, por no decir su resistencia a cierto grado de autoridad que era perfectamente comprensible y aceptable a grandes rasgos, pero él había sido un dios para ella.

Un maestro.

Un mentor.

Y solo por ello merecía algo más que respeto proveniente de su parte.

No, Lexa había sobrepasado todos los límites posibles y estaba comportándose de manera errática desde que Skykru piso tierra y trajo consigo al peor de sus males, Wanheda.

Desde el momento en que Lexa la conoció algo extraño y singular ocurrió entre ellas, algo que Titus es aún incapaz de comprender. Ambas pertenecientes a mundos distintos, ambas con ideales diferentes y preceptos contradictorios. La una venerando la vida y la otra venerando la muerte. Ningún punto de unión entre ellas. Ningún lapso que expliqué tal deferencia.

Ninguno.

Aún así Titus había aceptado y tolerado la presencia de Wanheda por ella. Porque la admiraba y la amaba como a nadie. Lexa había sido como una hija para él, sin duda su mejor discípula. Y ahora la veía corrompida e influenciada por ella.

No había mayor humillación y derrota que esa para él. No podía seguir tolerando que esto fuese así, debía hacer algo para que Lexa comprendiese que estaba abandonando el camino correcto y regresase por su propia mano a él.

Todo volvería a ser como era antes de conocerla a ella. Lexa terminaría comprendiendo que él estaba en lo cierto, que seguir sus instrucciones era lo más conveniente y correcto.

Solo debía encontrar la manera de hacérselo entender...

Encontrar la forma mas oportuna y prudente de quitar de en medio a aquellas personas que consideraba que sobraban en la vida de la Heda de los Trece Clanes y el agua seguiría su corriente.

Todo sería tal como debía ser.

Continuara...


	85. Chapter 85

Es medio día y el sol brilla alto en el cielo sobre algunas blancas nubes que se disipan a medida que las horas pasan. Abigail está ojeando algunos mapas con Kane sobre la mesa principal y barajando donde han podido caer las otras estaciones ahora que no está todo perdido con la Estación Agro, y han recibido señales suyas gracias a su baliza localizadora cuando alguien llama a la puerta.

—Adelante —alzo la voz Kane mirando por encima del hombro de Abby en dirección a la puerta.

Miller que abrió la puerta despacio se asomó un poco antes de fijarse bien en ella viéndole a él algo más detrás.

—¿Tienen un momento? —preguntó Miller no sabiendo si interrumpía algo importante.

—Claro, Nathan pasa —dijo Abby nada más verle con una agradable expresión en el rostro—. ¿Qué ocurre?

Nathan Miller abrió del todo la puerta y acercándose a ellos dejo su cazadora y su arma sobre la mesa antes de elevar la mirada hacia Kane.

—He venido por esto.

Marcus Kane, Canciller de Arcadia se separó un poco de la mesa para verlo.

—Nathan...

—Lo he estado pensando y con todo respeto señor, no es esto lo que quiero.

—¿Es por lo que ha ocurrido con Harper? —pregunto preocupada Abby al acercarse a él—. Porque aún podemos arreglar eso, si nos das otra oportunidad te doy mi palabra de que...

—No, por favor —la interrumpió Miller cansadamente con un gesto de mano—. No quiero oír nada acerca de eso. Lo que ocurrió ayer, de lo que me hicisteis participe a mi fue... ni siquiera tengo palabras para describir eso.

—Lo siento —repuso Kane sincero y consternado al verle así—. Siento mucho lo que pasó, cometí un error, hice mal y... y lo siento.

—Yo también, Kane —dijo Miller algo tocado antes de apartarse y darse la vuelta disponiéndose a salir de allí.

—Nathan... —insistió Abby viéndole marchar antes de que Kane la detuviese.

—No Abby, déjale —dijo él con resignación aceptando su culpa—. Tiene derecho a actuar así después de lo que hice. Ha sido una autentica equivocación por mi parte, os he decepcionado a todos.

—Marcus, solo tratabas de hacer lo correcto no pensaste que...

—Tienes razón. No pensé —dijo él afectado llevándose la mano al rostro muy sobrepasado por todo esto—. Quizas tuvieses razón, quizás no soy el Canciller que merecéis después de todo. Lo más conveniente es que presente mi dimisión y que alguien más capaz tome el relevo.

—¿Estás seguro de ello? —preguntó Abby con cierta desazón.

—Si, Abby si de algo estoy seguro es de que eso es lo correcto —se apartó él quitándose la insignia antes de dejarla sobre el mapa y marcharse de allí muy tocadamente.

La doctora que le vio partir así dirigió la mirada hacia aquella insignia que tantos problemas había causado y cerro los ojos suspirando profundamente. Desconocía quién podría ser el próximo Canciller en funciones de Arcadia pero como decimotercer clan iba a necesitar toda la ayuda del mundo y cómo no, la aprobación de Lexa para ello.

Deseaba mucha suerte con eso.

Continuara...


	86. Chapter 86

El sol brilla más alto e intenso en el cielo cuando la puerta de las estancias privadas de la Heda de los Trece Clanes se abren y Roan, Príncipe consorte de Azgeda entra con reservas. Sus ojos recorren en silencio cada parte de la habitación hasta que se posan sobre Lexa que está sentada frente al espejo pasando el cepillo por su largo cabello tras haberse preparado previamente para bajar a comer.

Roan que clava sus fríos ojos en su distinguida figura camina inmediatamente hacia ella, pero antes de que pueda acercarse Lexa levanta la vista clavando su mirada en él a través del espejo.

—¿Y bien? —pregunta ella como si supiese que tiene algo importante que reclamarle.

—¿Tienes alguna idea de lo que has hecho al nombrar a Ontari reina regente de Azgeda? —la acuso duramente Roan con gesto amenazante—. ¿Alguna idea?

—La tengo —anunció tranquilamente ella con un imperceptible gesto dejando el cepillo sobre el tocador—. Impedir que Azgeda caiga en tus manos por lo que veo y ganar una poderosa aliada me temo.

La burla implícita en sus palabras hizo que Roan endureciese su expresión y se acercase a ella tomándola con fuerza del arreglado cabello antes de pegarla contra la pared.

—Creo que me has subestimado Lexa —siseó Roan con desprecio en la voz al tiempo que notaba como ella oponía resistencia a su fuerza—. Azgeda me pertenece por derecho, me he ganado todos y cada uno de sus territorios soportando años de soberbia y menosprecio por parte de mi madre, la reina Nia de Azgeda, y tú no tienes ningún derecho a arrebatarme eso...

Roan que sintió un seco golpe tras su rodilla izquierda no tuvo más remedio que caer con ella contra el suelo sintiendo como alguien tiraba hacia atrás bruscamente de su cabeza y la hoja de un afilado cuchillo se deslizaba por la piel de su cuello presionándolo con fuerza. La expresión de su rostro cambió súbitamente al escuchar la femenina y aniñada voz que se dirigía a él.

—Sueltala o te rajaré la garganta sin pestañear, Roan de Azgeda... —murmuró Halena amenazante sintiendo el agua deslizarse por su larga melena cayendo sobre su piel envuelta en una toalla.

Roan que sintió su insignificante pero amenazante presencia tras él casi sonrió para si intentando verla de reojo.

—¿Crees que conseguirás pararme antes de que pueda darme la vuelta y matarte, niña?

Halena que le escucho negó con la cabeza imperceptiblemente.

—No, yo no —contestó ella calmadamente con un satisfecho gesto—. Pero estoy muy segura de que ella si.

Roan que cambió la expresión de su cara al caer en eso, dirigió sus ojos a Lexa a tiempo de ver como esta se daba bruscamente la vuelta y le golpeaba con fuerza en el rostro al levantar su rodilla haciéndole caer contra el duro suelo frente a ella. La niña retrocedió unos pasos al ver como Lexa se separaba de la pared y se acercaba a Roan agarrándole por la garganta con firmeza.

—No has debido hacer eso —advirtió Lexa fríamente con voz desafiante.

—Tengo derecho a reclamar Azgeda, Heda —contestó Roan con determinación sabiendo que si que había sido un error por su parte.

—No vas a hacer nada para reivindicarla, ¿me oyes? Nada —le espetó ella con firmeza—. Ontari reinará Azgeda y tú te inclinarás ante ella. Fin de esta rabieta.

—Pero Azgeda... —protestó Roan.

Lexa que alzo una ceja fríamente al escucharle le reto a continuar con la mirada y a Roan no le quedó más remedio que dominarse ante ella sintiendo como esta le soltaba bruscamente para permitir que volviese a ponerse en pie.

—No vuelvas a importunarme con tus impertinencias —le espetó Lexa kom Trigeda, Heda de los Trece Clanes y Comandante de la Sangre—. O me veré obligada a arrebatarte algo más que Azgeda.

Roan que apretó los puños con fuerza mirándola con verdadero aversión y odio. Paso por al lado de la niña de tal manera que por poco la arrolla al salir de no ser por su rápido retroceso.

Halena que se sobresaltó al oír el sonido de la puerta al cerrarse con fuerza tragó con fuerza al haberse visto revelada su naturaleza ante ella.

Lexa que permaneció mirando hacia la puerta por donde Roan había abandonado la estancia dirigió ahora su mirada hacia ella, viéndola aún cuchillo en mano teniendo la deferencia de ignorar ese hecho.

—Deberías apremiar, nos esperan abajo —dijo tranquilamente ella antes de darse la vuelta y acercarse a sentarse para arreglar el estropicio que Roan había vuelto a ocasionar con su cabello.

Halena que se la quedo viendo largos instantes comprendió que de ningún modo ella iba a juzgarla por ello y tuvo que apartar los ojos para que la emoción reflejada en ellos no la delatase frente a su imponente presencia.

—Si, Heda...—acertó a decir trémulamente tras un segundo antes de dirigirse al baño dejando el cuchillo sobre la mesa al pasar junto a ella.

Lexa que la siguió con la mirada a través del espejo hasta perderla de vista cerro los ojos a sabiendas de que esta vez había estado muy cerca. Roan era un mal necesario para resguardar a su pueblo frente a la Coalición pero se estaba convirtiendo en un verdadero problema, uno que iba a tener que solventar más temprano que tarde.

Continuara...


	87. Chapter 87

Clarke que salía de vestirse en el baño se dirigió a su cama para recoger del suelo sus botas cuando vio a Octavia sentada al borde de ella. Y su rostro cambió.

—¿Octavia? —preguntó ella tomada por sorpresa—. ¿Cómo has entrado aquí?

—Por la puerta —acertó a decir Octavia con un débil gesto fijándose bien en ella y en el vendaje de su brazo que se perdía bajo la manga de su camiseta.

—¿Qué te ha pasado ahí?

Clarke que quiso esconderlo disimuladamente se acercó a ella agachándose para coger el par de botas e ir a una silla a ponérselas.

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí, Octavia?

—Están pasando cosas en Arcadia, Clarke. Muchas de ellas problemas.

Clarke que se sentó dejando las botas a sus pies cogió la primera para ponérsela.

—Estoy haciendo cuánto puedo para preparar el terreno y que Azgeda me permita la entrada para liberar a los de la Estación Agro si es que la baliza está en lo cierto y están allí.

—No hablo de eso —dijo Octavia mirándola con cierta tibieza.

—Entonces, ¿de qué se trata? —preguntó Clarke desconcertada.

—Kane ha perdido la cabeza —dijo Octavia con contundencia—. Ha mandado a azotar a Harper frente a todo el campamento.

A Clarke eso le pareció totalmente inconcebible.

—¿Qué?

—Jasper atacó a Raven, Clarke —le costó admitir un poco a Octavia sin poder mirarla—. La apuñalo y luego fue a por Monty.

—Oh dios...

—Harper le detuvo a tiempo —dijo quedamente Octavia con un gesto—. Le disparó y ahora Jasper está muerto.

Clarke que no daba crédito tuvo que reclinarse hacia atrás en la silla para sostenerse de algo mientras procesaba toda esa información.

—Pero eso es...

—Raven ha perdido a su bebé y Kane ha creído que lo más conveniente para no alentar a nadie a cometer los mismos errores y quebrantar las normas es castigar a Harper por haberle matado. Intentamos contactar por radio contigo pero Raven debe ser la única a la que se le dan bien estás cosas porque no lo logramos. Es por eso que estoy aquí, Clarke. Necesitamos que vuelvas a casa.

—Octavia...

—Tú eres la única que puede interceder en esto, eres la embajadora de Skykru en Polis. Kane no tendrá más remedio que escucharte y acatar tus normas.

Clarke que estaba absolutamente consternada y compungida ante tales informaciones se llevó las manos abrumadas al rostro. Lidiar con Lexa y con la Coalición no era cosa fácil en Polis pero lidiar con los suyos era otra cosa bien distinta, especialmente porque la catadura moral de Kane era algo de lo que ella no podía presumir en si.

—Clarke sé que estás enfadada con Bellamy por lo que te hizo y creeme, lo entiendo —intercedió Octavia con un gesto poniéndose en pie para acercarse a ella—. Yo también estaría disgustada pero esto no tiene nada que ver con él, te pido que vuelvas a casa, que regreses con nosotros a Arcadia. No tienes que dirigirte a él si no quieres, no me meteré en esto, ni siquiera estaría aquí implorándotelo si no pensase que lo necesitamos, Clarke. Por favor vuelve a casa. Vuelve a Arcadia.

Clarke que se la quedo viendo a los ojos supo que Octavia nunca se había sentido parte del todo de Arcadia y que el esfuerzo que estaba haciendo por considerarse una skykru era considerablemente honesto si solicitaba su ayuda de aquella desesperada forma. Decepcionarla no sería tan siquiera una opción dentro de su elección.

Por una vez, debía hacer lo correcto.

Continuara...


	88. Chapter 88

Harper que camina con cuidado por el pasillo con ayuda de Monty y de Miller en dirección a su habitación ha preferido abandonar la enfermería para adoptar la comodidad de su preciado cobijo. Realmente con los calmantes y los cuidados de Abby y Jackson se siente ahora mucho mejor y prefiere seguir allí y no ocupar una camilla que alguien más pudiese necesitar.

—Con cuidado, con cuidado —dice Jackson al llegar con ella a la puerta abriendo despacio para que pudiesen entrar.

Monty que la sujeta con cuidado mientras se acercan a la cama la ayuda a sentarse junto a él sobre el mullido colchón. Su habitación no es exactamente lo que esperaría de ella pero es bastante más confortable de lo que esperaba.

—Espera, te traeré algo de agua y la pondré cerca —dijo Monty con preocupación acercando una butaca para dejar el vaso y la botella encima retirándola de la mesa.

—Gracias —murmuró Harper apoyando las manos de la cama tratando de adoptar la postura más comoda para que las gasas que cubrían sus heridas no rozarán de mala forma su piel.

—Si necesitas algo lo que sea, aquí está la radio —dijo Miller descolgándosela del cinturón antes de ponerla junto al vaso a su alcance—. Llamame a la hora que sea.

—Si, papá —bromeó ella con una apagada sonrisa apreciando que se preocupase tanto por ella.

—Y no se te ocurra hacer acrobacias aereas ahora mismo que nos conocemos, superwoman —se sonrió Miller al escucharla inclinándose para besar su cabeza—. Cuídate, ¿quieres?

—Lo haré —musitó agradecida ella cerrando sus ojos por el afectuoso gesto.

—Nos vemos después, descansa —dijo él al separarse de ella antes de dirigirse a la puerta volviéndose a mirar a Monty—. Cuida bien de ella.

—Descuida, no tengo intención de irme a ningún lado —repuso Monty con una débil sonrisa sentándose en una silla junto a la cama.

—Que no tenga que venir por ti —le dijo Miller entrecerrando los ojos en broma de forma amenazante como si Harper fuese su hermana pequeña.

Harper sonrió y Monty dejó escapar una risita.

—Entendido —dijo Monty con fingido gesto serio despidiéndose con un saludo militar hacia él.

Nathan Miller que se sonrió hizo un gesto antes de sacudir la cabeza y salir por la puerta. Estos chicos...

—Bueno, creo que es hora de que... —dijo Monty volviéndose hacia ella para hablar antes de que alguien le interrumpiese llamando a la puerta.

Su mirada y la de Harper se dirigieron hacia allí viendo a Marcus Kane de pie frente a ellos.

—Harper...

—¿Qué haces aquí, Kane? —preguntó Monty más duramente de lo que pretendía.

—Monty —murmuró Harper para frenarle.

—He venido porque me gustaría disculparme contigo —dijo Kane dando sendos pasos adentrándose en la habitación con gesto arrepentido—. Me precipité, fui un tirano y un egoísta al actuar así contigo. Lo que hiciste estaba completamente justificado y yo no debí utilizarlo como ejemplo ante los nuestros.

Harper que escuchó las disculpas asintió tragando debilmente bajando un poco la mirada al suelo al oír que lo que hizo estaba justificado.

—Ella no necesita tus disculpas, Kane —dijo Monty enfadado y resentido aún.

—Aún así quiero que sepas que lo siento —repuso Kane sincero dirigiéndose a ella.

—Acepto tus disculpas, Kane —acertó a decir Harper sin mirarle—. Pero ahora preferiría que te fueses

—Harper, yo...

—Vete —exigió ella ásperamente.

Monty que dirigió su mirada a Kane con molestia le vio bajar la mirada resignado y asentir antes de darse la vuelta y abandonar la habitación con remordimientos.

Su error había sido demasiado grave como para pasarlo así como así por alto y él más que nadie lo comprendía.

Continuara...


	89. Chapter 89

No desaprovechando la ausencia de los numerosos embajadores que están destinados a sus tierras, Lexa ha acordado los términos de su reinado con Ontari, la nueva reina de Azgeda. A pesar de sus detractores, y de las posibles rivalidades despertadas por ella todo ha sido establecido con relativa naturalidad.

Ontari ha adoptado cada una de las medidas sugeridas por Heda. Lexa ha tomado en consideración cada propuesta y decisión de ella y ambas han otorgado a Azgeda de un nuevo futuro que de la mano conducirán a una nueva era.

Ahora que la reunión ha concluido, Titus aguarda junto a la puerta. Tiene algo importante que comunicar a la Heda de los Trece Clanes, algo que no requiere mucha espera.

Mientras Ontari se marcha satisfecha del gran salón del trono sus ojos se clavan en los del viejo maestro dilucidando una encubierta sonrisa que sabe que le molesta.

—Titus —llamó Lexa captando su atención de pie ante su trono para que entrase—. Acércate...

Titus que vio alejarse a Ontari de espaldas orgullosamente por el pasillo hizo de tripas corazón y entró en la sala del trono cerrando la puerta.

—Heda —reverenció él antes de caminar hacia donde se encontraba ella—. Un notable asunto requiere tu atención.

Lexa que se sentó continuó mirando fijamente al maestro.

—Te escucho...

El viejo fleimkepa junto sus manos y asintió reverentemente.

—Wanheda solicita tu permiso para viajar a Arcadia y reunirse con los suyos. Al parecer hay problema con su regentes.

—¿Y por qué no ha venido ella? —quiso saber de inmediato Lexa cambiando súbitamente su expresión sin saber que podría haber pasado.

—Está empacando sus cosas en este momento, Heda, servilmente me he ofrecido a darte la buena nueva a sabiendas que querrías oír el motivo de primera mano.

Lexa que se le quedo mirando se levantó de inmediato y bajó el escalón de la tarima pasando por delante de él para dirigirse a la puerta.

—Heda...—intentó detenerla Titus alargando la mano para parar su brazo. Cuando los ojos de ella se clavaron en los suyos medio segundo después, Titus la soltó inmediatamente—. Disculpas Heda, no quería extralimitarme en mis actos. La decisión de Clarke kom Skykru como embajadora de su pueblo no ha finalizado, pero has de entender que entre sus obligaciones está el atender los asuntos importantes de su pueblo en tu nombre. Deja que parta hacia Arcadia, es lo más acertado en este momento.

Lexa que se le quedo viendo a los ojos con férrea determinación terminó aceptando ese hecho.

—Será una visita breve —optó por tranquilizarla él con un sereno gesto—. Antes de que podamos darnos cuenta Wanheda estará con nosotros de vuelta.

Lexa que caviló la buena disposición del maestro para con ella terminó asintiendo. Si en Arcadia tenían problemas, sin duda Clarke debía ir a solventar tales dilemas.

Continuara...


	90. Chapter 90

Ontari camina con pasos decididos de regreso a su estancia privada pasando por delante de los numerosos guardias apostados en su pasillo de la Torre, cuando al aproximarse a la puerta un sonido extraño para ella la desconcierta.

Ella acerca el oído a la puerta con sigilo y es una débil risa lo que diferencia. Su pequeño, su niño está riendo.

Sus ojos se cierran disfrutando de aquel sonido y no puede evitar que una escondida sonrisa aflore en su rostro como consecuencia.

Al apoyar la mano de la manilla y abrir despacio la puerta ve de espaldas arrodillada en el suelo a Halena frente a él jugando con sus pequeños dedos provocándole cosquillas al hacerlo. Eilan no puede parar de reir al notar como Halena atrapa sus dedos y como pasa los suyos por el suelo como si fuesen pequeñas patitas que recorrer este hasta subir por su pierna mientras le cuenta uno de sus preferidos cuentos.

Ontari que les contempla en silencio cuando abre un poco más la puerta, esta chirría haciendo que Halena se detenga y vuelva la cabeza algo impresionada.

—No estaba haciéndole nada malo —prometió de inmediato ella algo azorada por su presencia—. Lo prometo.

—Lo se —repuso Ontari con calma cerrando ahora la puerta tras ella—. Es por eso que sigues con vida.

Halena que se la quedo mirando apartó los ojos volviendo a tomar las manitas del niño que trataban de tocar su rostro para que siguiese jugando con él.

—Le echaba de menos...—reconoció tímidamente la niña tomando sus manitas para llevarlas a sus carrillos viéndole sonreír nuevamente de aquella particular manera.

Ontari que se la quedo mirando largamente conocía bien esa sensación y se acercó a ellos cogiendo al pequeño en brazos.

—Puedes venir a verle siempre que quieras aunque preferiría que me lo mencionases antes para no creer que una extraña se ha colado por mi puerta.

—Lo siento —se disculpó un poco Halena algo inquieta—. No creí que...

—No pasa nada —dijo Ontari viéndola de cerca—. Tengo la impresión de que Heda, te espera...

—Me marchó ya —murmuró ella acercándose al pequeño Eilan antes de posar los labios sobre su suave mejilla—. Te veré mas tarde, sé bueno con ella.

El niño que se sonrió como si la entendiese quiso coger su cara para abrazarla y terminó cogiendo un mechón oscuro de cabello de Ontari que caía sobre su pecho.

—Adios —se despidió de Ontari ella con una pequeña reverencia antes de dirigirse a la puerta saliendo con ella.

El niño que se distrajó con el cabello de Ontari la miro a los ojos llamándole la atención que sus cicatrices fuesen similares a las de Halena y Ontari le meció suavemente junto a ella.

—Así que vas a ser todo un conquistador, ¿eh? —murmuró casi en broma ella sonriendo para si antes de fijar su mirada por la puerta viéndola cerrada ante ella—. Debería empezar a sentir celos de ella...

Su sonrisa hizo que Ontari sonriese aún más y posando los labios sobre su rostro cerro los ojos aspirando su sutil aroma de bebé que hacia demasiado tiempo que no tenía la suerte de poder apreciar cerca de ella.

Continuara...


	91. Chapter 91

Kyle que entra en el compartimento que hace a su vez de comedor bar en la asentada Arcadia coge una bandeja y pide algo de comer para Raven, le extraña no ver allí a Gina ya que habitualmente es quien se ocupa de eso por las mañanas y para hacer tiempo tamborilea con los dedos inquietamente sobre la barra.

Lincoln que está sentado solo en una de las mesas tiene la mirada clavada en el vaso frente a él. Kyle que se aparta de la barra se acerca sentándose en una silla frente a él.

—Es un asco, ¿eh?

Lincoln que alzó la mirada al oírle se le quedo viendo con un atisbo de desasosiego.

—Que Octavia no este, me refiero —comentó Kyle con un gesto—. Es un asco.

Lincoln que se relajó al ver que solo se refería a eso cogió el vaso entre sus manos.

—Si que lo es...

No había podido dormir pensando en lo que ocurriría cuando Octavia supiese lo que había hecho en su ausencia. La idea de ocultárselo había pasado por su mente más de una vez pero finalmente la descartó sabiendo que tarde o temprano Octavia descubriría la verdad.

—¿Cómo sigue Raven? —preguntó él intentando desviar el tema.

Kyle que respiro hondo se pasó la mano por la cara frotándosela un poco algo abrumado por la sensación de impotencia.

—Jackson está barajando el darle el alta a pesar de que ayer se le saltaron un par de puntos —dijo Kyle con un gesto. El rostro de Lincoln cambió súbitamente pero Kyle ni se percató—. Aunque primero quiere discutirlo con Abby.

—No hablo del tema médico —murmuró Lincoln contemplándole.

Kyle que prefería no pensar demasiado en eso bajó la mirada a la mesa.

—No lo está llevando bien, si te soy sincero.

—¿La culpas por ello?

—No, claro que no —dijo Kyle sincero—. ¿Cómo podría hacerlo?

Lincoln no tuvo ocasión de decir nada porque una de las chicas de la barra llamó a Kyle para que recogiese la bandeja de Raven. Kyle que se puso en pie hizo un gesto de disculpa a Lincoln para ir a por ella.

—Te veo luego —repuso Kyle con cansado gesto despidiéndose.

Lincoln que le vio marchar así se le quedo viendo, no era de extrañar que a Raven se le hubiesen saltado puntos ayer tras lo que había hecho. Por suerte para ella, ni Kyle ni nadie se habían percatado de ello y rogaba porque así siguiese siendo.

Continuara...


	92. Chapter 92

Octavia que está de pie sobre la explanada que hay fuera de la imponente Torre de Polis termina de ensillar la yegua que Heda buenamente ha dispuesto para ella mientras observa por encima de está como su hermano Bellamy hace lo mismo. Hay un viaje largo hasta Arcadia. Uno que juntos deberán nuevamente recorrer.

Mientras le observa, Bellamy es incapaz de apartar la vista de Clarke en la gran escalinata a lo lejos despidiéndose de la Heda de los Trece Clanes y algunos de los miembros más destacados de su séquito.

—Como sigas así la vas a desgastar —murmuró Octavia en voz baja para que solo él la oyese.

—No la estaba mirando a ella —se defendió Bellamy apartando la mirada de ella haciendo como que anudaba mejor la bolsa de viaje al caballo—. Son estos nudos que no me convencen.

—Claro —comentó Octavia sin más poniendo una cara, su hermano debía considerarla estúpido si pensaba que iba a tragarse eso. Aún así prefirió no comentar nada más al respecto.

—¿Quien es la niña que está junto a Titus? —preguntó Octavia al verla cerca del viejo fleimkepa, jamás antes la había visto allí y menos durante sus constantes visitas—. No la había visto antes.

Bellamy que miró fugazmente por encima del caballo se fijó en ella y bajó la mirada nuevamente a las cuerdas.

—Por lo que he oído debe ser el nuevo juguetito de Lexa —repuso con cierto aire desgastado su hermano—. La Heda de los Trece Clanes tiene gustos muy variados, ha pasado de la rubia para ir a por una mucho más morena.

—Bell... —masculló su hermana a modo de reprimenda. Era evidente que Bellamy se sentía muy celoso de Lexa y si alguien que no apreciase a Skykru le escuchaba podría haber problemas.

—Oh vamos, no me digas que no es lo primero que has pensado al verla.

—Pues no —dijo Octavia desconcertada y obvia dada su condición—. Por eso te he preguntado por ella.

Bellamy que puso una cara al oírla se mordió la lengua apoyando el pie antes de subir al caballo.

—Típico de ti, defenderla.

Octavia que arqueo una ceja al escucharle se le quedo viendo.

—¿Sabes que es lo que creo Bellamy?

—No, pero seguro que vas a contarmelo de todas maneras —dijo él pasando su mano por las crines del caballo viéndole retroceder algo inquieto.

—Creo que estás celoso de ella —sentenció Octavia a las claras al ver el tono de burla implícito en su respuesta.

—¿Celoso yo? —dijo él viéndola subir de manera ágil a la yegua tomando bien las riendas—. ¿De ella? No podrías equivocarte más aunque quisieras.

—Oh si, porque ese tonito sarcástico tuyo es muy "natural" al hablar de ella —aludió Octavia con cierta socarronería en la voz.

—No digas tonterías, no existe ningun tonito en mi voz —dijo él a la defensiva dándole una miradita a su hermana.

—Por supuesto, por supuesto —dilucidó Octavia como dándole la razón en todo ignorando la realidad implicita de Bellamy contra ella.

—Hablo muy en serio, Octavia —le espetó él algo más molesto por su tono—. No estoy celoso de ella.

Octavia que miro tras Bellamy por encima de su hombro viendo a Clarke terminar de despedirse de Lexa bajando los escalones hizo un gesto.

—Ya pues disimula antes de que Clarke se de cuenta de lo capullo que estás siendo con Lexa, y termine por mandarte del todo a la mierda... —murmuró Octavia por lo bajo viendo a Clarke acercarse a su yegua—. ¿Estás lista, Clarke?

Clarke que subió a su yegua agarró las riendas ignorando la presencia de Bellamy tan solo mirándola a ella.

—Estoy lista —repuso Clarke antes de respirar hondo y tomarse un minuto antes de echar a andar con la yegua.

Bellamy que bajó la mirada soportando estoicamente su disposición a pasar por alto su presencia sintió los ojos de Lexa clavados en él a lo lejos.

—Bien, pues volvamos todos a casa —declaró finalmente Octavia poniéndose en marcha tras ella.

Sería uno de esos viajes inolvidables cargados de tensión e incómodos silencios, iba a pasarselo bomba junto a ellos, se dijo con desgana y resignación.

Continuara...


	93. Chapter 93

Roan que está entrenando en la linde del bosque a lo lejos contempla la explanada de tierra que rodea la Torre viendo a Wanheda partir junto a esa insolente chica skykru, Octavia y de ese imbécil de Bellamy Blake, miembro destacado de la delegación skykru en Polis.

A los pies de la Torre, Lexa kom Trikru, Heda de los Trece Clanes y Comandante de la Sangre les ve marchar. Tras ella Titus, el viejo maestro fleimkepa aguarda en silencio, Halena la cría que está de pie junto a él apenas levanta la vista del suelo mientras algunos de los guardias pasan junto a ellos para tomar posiciones nuevamente y cubrir sus puestos alrededor de la Torre.

Su cara, su rostro... le recuerda mucho a Ontari cuando era solamente una niña pequeña. Aquellas marcas en su rostro eran algo que uno se ganaba, la reina Nia no las regalaba así sin más. Debías ser poseedora de buenas cualidades si te honraba con ella. Una buena guerrera. Aunque su carita angelical y su aspecto no delatasen lo peligrosa que era, Roan había tenido ocasión de sentir su fuerza, su agilidad y su verdadera implacable naturaleza.

Estaba seguro de que aquella niña ocultaba mucho más que una singular belleza, escondía secretos tan oscuros y profundos que nadie salvo los supervivientes de Azgeda podrían entender tanto como ella.

Parecía contar con el favor de Lexa, Heda estaba volviéndose torpe y descuidada ante aquellas presencias. Primero, los Skykru, luego Wanheda y ahora aquella impertinente mocosa.

Por suerte para él, Titus no parecía demasiado encantado con la idea de que Halena ocupase la posición de honor que no le correspondía junto a Heda. El viejo fleimkepa, por una vez estaba de su parte.

Halena, al igual que Wanheda, representaban una amenaza bastante seria para el indiscutible dominio de Heda que les afectaba indirectamente a ambos y les traía indignas consecuencias.

Actuar ahora sería imprudente y atrevido por su parte. No, mejor esperaría un mejor momento, uno que no le relacionase directamente a él con los posibles infortunios ocurridos.

Esperar, esperar, esperar...

Cuánta paciencia le había sido otorgada con lo largo de los años, cuánta...

Toleraría esta desafortunada situación por el momento. Si algo, lo que fuese ocurriese...

En fin, ¿quién podría culparle?

Continuara...


	94. Chapter 94

Jackson que entra en la enfermería con una caja entre las manos hace un gesto viendo a Abby examinar la herida del vientre de Raven que permanece sentada al borde de la camilla.

—Aquí tienes los suministros que pediste —dijo Jackson acercándola a una mesa fijandose fugazmente en ellas—. No he encontrado a Gina pero Anthony me ha dicho que está todo.

Raven que escucha el nombre se tensa ligeramente y Abby lo nota bajo su enguantada mano posada cerca de la herida sobre su vientre.

—Relajate, Raven —apartando un poco los dedos de la zona creyendo que había tocado algo sensible—. Aún así, si la ves dile a Gina que he de hablar con ella. Le pedi esos suministros hace dos días apenas tenemos ya medicamentos, si no es capaz de tomarse en serio su cometido que me lo diga y la librare de ello.

Jackson asintió ante sus palabras apartandose para ir en busca de otros utensilios médicos.

—Se lo diré si la veo.

Raven que tenía la mirada posada sobre la irregular hilera de puntos sobre su estomago le escuchó también sin comentar nada al respecto.

—Esta chica... —suspiró Abby con un cansado gesto—. No sé dónde tiene la cabeza últimamente.

Tú no te preocupes por nada, ¿vale? —le sonrió débilmente a Raven para tranquilizarla ya que sus medicamentos eran lo primero que había asegurado—. No sufrirás dolor alguno por ello, te lo prometo.

Continuara...


	95. Chapter 95

Hacía menos de una hora que habían partido rumbo a Arcadia y a Octavia el pedregoso camino desde Polis se le estaba haciendo eterno. El silencio entre su hermano y Clarke cargaba el aire volviéndolo pesado y hosco.

Octavia que iba cabalgando a paso neutro en medio miro a su derecha y luego hacia su izquierda viendo a ambos con la mirada puesta en otros lados evitando cualquier posibilidad de contacto.

Atrás habían quedado aquellos momentos de complicidad e incluso aquellos sonidos ruidosos que tanto la habían incomodado alguna que otra noche.

—No parece que vaya a cambiar el tiempo, ¿no? —comentó Octavia vacilante después de un momento.

Nadie respondió y Octavia que era una persona impaciente puso una cara.

—¿Ninguno? —preguntó ella arqueando una ceja expectante—. ¿En serio?

Clarke desvió la mirada del bosque para fijarla en ella y Bellamy suspiró algo exasperado.

—Aún faltan horas para llegar a Arcadia, el cielo está comenzando a oscurecerse y tampoco pido que seáis la alegría de la huerta durante el camino, solo que habléis conmigo. Este silencio está empezando a incomodarme bastante.

—No habría tal silencio si tu hermano se hubiese comportado como es debido por una vez en su corta vida, Octavia —le espetó Clarke con una cara antes de volver la mirada al frente.

—Ya te he pedido perdón unas cuántas veces —dijo Bellamy con una cara volviendo la cabeza hacia ella viendo a su hermana ante ella—. ¿Qué más quieres que haga?

—Para empezar no dirigirte a mi —respondió Clarke volviéndose hacia su amiga—. Estoy hablando con Octavia.

—Clarke... —murmuró Octavia viendo el cariz que estaban empezando a tomar las cosas—. Bellamy...

—Claro porque tú y ella siempre habéis sido grandes amigas en todo esto —repuso él algo receloso por la contestación.

—Al menos ella ha sido fiel y no me ha traicionado a la primera de cambio —le espetó Clarke ahora algo más furiosa.

—Chicos... —protestó Octavia mirando a uno y a otro para que no siguiesen. Vale, esto era culpa suya por tratar de que hablasen.

Bellamy que ignoró a su hermana arqueo una ceja con un gesto a la defensiva.

—Si hubieses ido conmigo a Arcadia en lugar de quedarte con Lexa, estoy seguro de que nada de esto hubiese ocurrido con ella —contestó con cierto celo.

—Quedarme en Polis con Lexa era lo correcto, estaba malherida y tú sabías eso, lo acordamos juntos, ¿recuerdas? —repuso Clarke también a la defensiva dándole una dura mirada—. No te atrevas a culparla a ella por lo que tú y solamente tú has hecho.

Octavia que torció el gesto vio cierto humo a lo lejos y estrechó la mirada no habiéndose fijado antes en eso.

—Chicos...

—Te hubieses quedado de todas maneras, cómo si no supiese lo que sientes por ella —le espetó Bellamy sin pensar más duramente de lo que ella merecía en aquel momento.

Clarke que puso una cara al oírle se dispuso a contestarle cuando Octavia la interrumpió más severa.

—¡Chicos!

—¿Qué? —contestó Clarke dándole una mirada cargada de exasperación.

Bellamy que tiró suavemente de las riendas se detuvo junto a Octavia viéndola detenerse a ella.

—Mirad eso...

Cuando los ojos de Clarke se posarón entre la maleza viendo ascender el humo entre ella y viendo varios cuerpos tendidos boca abajo en el suelo su rostro cambió por completó.

—Ayúdadme... —vociferó una voz ronca y malograda desde su derecha, cuando todos giraron la cabeza en aquella dirección, Thelonious Jaha extendía la ensangrentada mano hacia ella. Su rostro estaba cubierto de salpicaduras de sangre y una herida sangraba por un lateral de su cabeza.

El rostro de Clarke palideció, el rostro de Octavia, Bellamy no podía creerlo.

—Por favor...

No le habían visto desde que abandonó con algunos más el campamento hacía ya demasiado tiempo.

Continuara...


	96. Chapter 96

Lexa que termina de atender algunos importantes asuntos a tratar con Titus y algunos miembros de su séquito que le informan de cómo están yendo las negociaciones de algunos de los embajadores en sus clanes de los cuáles tienen noticias se fija a lo lejos en cómo Halena está sentada sobre los escalones con aspecto desanimado viendo a Eilan pasear a lo lejos por los pasillos con Ontari la cuál está mostrándole todo aquello.

—Si, estoy de acuerdo con eso quizás deberíamos intentar resolverlo antes de que los otros embajadores lleguen a Polis y estén al tanto de todo esto —comentó Titus a Lexa mientras los otros miembros abandonaban la sala—. Es posible que existan opositores a que Ontari sea la nueva regente de Azgeda pero lo resolveremos de la mejor manera para que...

—Trataremos este asunto luego, Titus —le interrumpió Lexa antes de apartarse de él.

Titus que puso una cara intentó que no se fuese.

—Pero debemos discutir los términos antes de que...

—He dicho luego —le cortó Lexa antes de que pudiese continuar dirigiéndose seguidamente a las escaleras ignorando el evidente mal humor del maestro—. Halena...

La niña que escuchó la suave pero firme voz de Lexa apartó la mirada a lo lejos de Eilan y volvió la cabeza para verla, apartándose las manos de las rodillas.

—¿Si, Heda?

Lexa que llegó al pie de la escalera se fijó en ello y se la quedó viendo.

—¿Querrías acompañarme un momento? —preguntó ella con expresión serena—. Hay algo que me gustaría mostrarte.

Halena que se levantó de los escalones con cierta cautela sintió los ojos de Titus escrutarla a lo lejos y bajó los escalones en silencio.

Lexa que la vio llegar a ella se volvió hacia uno de los pasillos, y comenzó a andar en silencio junto a ella. Halena creyó que llegarían al destartalado ascensor, pero se equivocó cuando Heda torció a la izquierda.

Desconcertada, continuó siguiéndola hasta que llegarón al final del pasillo a una enorme puerta. Halena se inquietó un poco desconociendo lo que había dentro pero cuándo Lexa la abrió sus ojos se ensancharon más al divisar lo que había en el interior de esta.

El amplio salón que se extendía tras la puerta contenía cientos de los miles de regalos que la Heda de los Trece Clanes y el Príncipe Roan de Azgeda habían recibido con motivo de su unión de sangre. Lexa ni siquiera había pisado la habitación antes pero sabía bien lo que buscaba dentro.

Halena permaneció parada en la puerta viéndola entrar dentro y cuando había recorrido un buen tramo del improvisado pasillo que los guardias habían dispuesto al depositar allí las ofrendas Lexa se detuvo y se volvió a verla.

—Acércate, no tengas miedo... —la invitó a pasar ella intuyendo su nerviosismo e inquietud en el umbral de la puerta.

Halena dudó algunos instantes pero finalmente se adentró no sin ciertas reservas.

Lexa que la esperó apaciblemente hasta verla llegar a ella, luego de un instante busco con la mirada aquello que tanto anhelaba hallar entre tantas ofrendas, y no tardó mucho en lograr verlo oculto tras algunos cántaros cargados de buen vino y flores frescas.

La niña que ladeo la cabeza observando con atención lo que miraba Heda, se tensó ligeramente al intuír una jaula y retrocedió rápidamente con prudencia.

Lexa que se complació al haber encontrado lo que quería tan prontamente entre todo aquello se acercó inmediatamente, apartando una de los cántaros de flores hacia un lado agachándose con cuidado para poder cogerlo.

Halena se inquietó mirando instintivamente hacia los lados por si había otras vías de escape cerca, pero cuando Lexa se levantó nuevamente medio minuto después y se volvió hacia ella, Halena se quedo sin habla al ver entre sus brazos la cosa más hermosa que había visto jamás en su corta existencia.

La Heda de los Trece Clanes había recibido como regalo de Azgeda una preciosa cría de pantera blanca muy inusual que dormitaba ahora entre sus brazos como una gran bola de algodón y nieve. Halena no pudo evitar dar dos pasos hacia ella con la mirada llena de asombro ante tal belleza.

—Fue un regalo para mi del pueblo de Azgeda —mencionó Heda acariciando al fiero e imponente animal a pesar de ser tan solo un cachorro por el momento—. Las panteras siempre han sido un reconocido símbolo de inteligencia, lealtad y nobleza.

La niña que no podía apartar la mirada de la hermosa criatura cuya belleza era delicada y extrema se atrevió a deslizar los dedos por el suave pelaje de su cabeza mientras escuchaba explicarse a Heda.

—Debía ser para mi primogénito, para que creciese junto a él o a ella y le protegiese con fidelidad y fiereza —articuló calmadamente Lexa mientras contemplaba como acariciaba su pequeña cabeza, Lexa que extendió los brazos hacia ella para su sorpresa lo dejó sobre los suyos con cautela—. Ahora quiero que te lo quedes tú.

El rostro de Helena se elevó para contemplar el de Lexa llena de pasmosa sorpresa.

—Pero yo no... —comenzó diciendo ella no muy segura de ello.

—Acéptalo como lo que es, un valioso presente de su tierra —insistió ella con benevolencia—. Uno que me complacerá mucho que tengas. Ahora eres mi responsabilidad Halena. Eres mi hija y quiero que sientas que nunca más volverás a estar tan sola como lo estabas en aquella celda.

Halena que sintió sus ojos humedecerse al escucharla tuvo que bajar la mirada al animal para no mostrarse tan patética ante la implacable Heda. Recibir tal honor de ella era algo impensable para alguien como Halena, de ningun modo estaba acostumbrada a tales deferencias. A que alguien se preocupase así por ella y aquello la conmovió sobremanera.

Lexa que se fijó bien en ella y en lo avergonzada que parecía estar le secó una lágrima con el dedo al tiempo que la hacía levantar la cabeza.

—A veces llorar es mucho más valiente que enmascarar lo que uno siente —murmuró ella fijándose en sus cristalinos ojos brillantes de lágrimas.

—¿Cómo puedes ser así conmigo sabiendo las cosas que he hecho? —acertó a preguntar Halena reteniendo las lágrimas sabiendo que Lexa conocía más de sus secretos de lo que jamás admitiría ante ella.

—Porque yo una vez fui como tú, Halena —confesó la poderosa Lexa kom Trikru, Comandante de la Sangre y Heda de los Trece Clanes—. Yo tampoco tuve nada. Nada por lo que desear quedarme. Nada por lo que luchar, nada por lo que morir. Aquellos que debían cuidar de mi no lo hicieron, y aquellos deseos de venganza, aquel dolor que constantemente sentí casi me consumen. No quiero eso para ti, no quiero eso para nadie como tú.

Las lágrimas que se deslizaban sin control por el rostro de Halena mientras ella inutilmente trataba de frenarlas ante Heda la sobrecogieron.

—Debería haber muerto con ellos... —repuso la niña temblando de puro desgarro—. Todo habría sido más fácil para mi así...

—Yo también solía creer eso —murmuró Lexa muy cerca viéndola abrazar al animalillo contra si intentando reconfortarse—. Solía creer muchas cosas horribles acerca de mi, pero hubo alguien que no lo permitió. Una mujer que estuvo siempre ahí para mi, que me cuidó, que me entrenó, que hizo de mi la persona que ves hoy. Y a la cuál le debo mucho más que mi vida.

—¿De verdad estarás siempre ahí para mi? —preguntó la niña con un hilillo de voz rota entre lágrimas.

—No me iré a ningún sitio Halena —la tranquilizó Lexa con amable gesto—. Cuidaré siempre de ti...

Halena que se llevo una mano al rostro rompiendo a llorar mientras que con la otra sujetaba al cachorro, se acercó instintivamente a Lexa abrazándola con necesidad y ella la rodeo con sus brazos devolviéndole el abrazo con fuerza.

Sus ojos se cerraron sintiendo como suyo el propio dolor de ella y recordó una escena similar con Anya cuando era ella la que lloraba de aquella manera.

—Nadie nunca, volverá a dañarte. Haré de ti mi más valiosa guerrera —rememoró las mismas palabras que Anya le dedicó una vez a ella cuando la rescató de su aldea—. Te lo prometo...

Continuara...


	97. Chapter 97

Octavia que desmontó de su yegua se acercó corriendo a Jaha mientras que se arrastraba entre la maleza aturdido. Clarke que bajó con algo más de esfuerzo por la herida mano le dió las riendas a Bellamy que ya se estaba acercando a pie con el suyo, y corrió junto a Octavia.

—¡Jaha! —gritó Clarke llegando a ellos antes de agacharse viéndole sangrar de aquella manera por el rostro.

—¿Qué ha ocurrido? —preguntó Octavia fijándose en que algunos de los cuerpos a lo lejos eran terrestres—. ¿Qué ha pasado aquí?

—¿Quién ha hecho esto? —preguntó Bellamy acercándose tras haber atado los caballos a un árbol cercano.

—Está sangrando mucho —señaló Clarke colocándole contra un tronco con ayuda de Octavia, arrancándose un pedazo de camiseta para cubrir la herida con la mano—. Jaha, Jaha soy Clarke...

El ex Canciller que levantó la mano tratando de que la luz no le hiriese los ojos estaba completamente desorientado.

—¿Clarke?

—Está desorientado —dijo Octavia con preocupación tratando de que no se moviese tanto—. Mirad esos cuerpos, algo realmente malo ha tenido que ocurrir aquí.

Bellamy que se agachó al llegar a Jaha se fijó en sus ojos poniendo la mano sobre su hombro.

—Tiene que contarnos que ha pasado aquí, quién es toda está gente...

—Jaha, ¿quién ha hecho esto? —preguntó Clarke angustiada viéndole ido.

—Lo he hecho yo —murmuró él ex Canciller aturdido viéndole a los ojos ahora—. Yo les he matado...

Los rostros de Clarke, Octavia y Bellamy cambiaron por completó y Clarke apartó la mano de él.

Si, era cierto que no conocía las circunstancias ni el porqué lo había hecho, pero estaba totalmente convencida de que había sido una autentica matanza indiscriminada.

—¿Y el resto? La gente que marchó contigo, ¿dónde está? —preguntó Octavia mirándole directamente.

—Están todos muertos...

—¿Todos?

El ex Canciller asintió mientras trataba de tocarse la herida de su cabeza con la mano algo ido.

—La encontramos, Clarke. La Ciudad de Luz es real —insistió él con una fugaz sonrisa tratando de convencerles—. Ibamos hacia Arcadia a contároslo cuando nos asaltaron. Juró que no quería hacer daño a ninguno pero no tenía opción. No podía permitir que la puerta cayese en manos equivocadas...

—¿La puerta? —susurró Clarke tratando de entenderlo mirándoles algo desconcertada.

—La puerta, la puerta debe ser protegida...

—Está desvariando —repuso Bellamy sacudiendo la cabeza no encontrando sentido a nada de lo que decía—. Tenemos que sacarle de aquí, llevarle con nosotros de vuelta. Este lugar no es seguro, los terrestres podrían volver.

—Los terrestres ahora son de los nuestros, ¿recuerdas? —respondió Octavia dándole una mirada a la defensiva.

—No quería decir que... da igual, aún así tenemos que sacarle de aquí no creo que se muestren muy amables cuando vean a muchos de los suyos muertos en el suelo —dijo Bellamy con un gesto.

Clarke que podía sentir ojos acechándoles desde entre los árboles se puso en pie haciendo un gesto a los chicos.

—Bellamy tiene razón, lo mejor será sacarle de aquí. Ayudadme a moverles, vamos..

Octavia y Bellamy que también notaron esas miradas se acercaron despacio al cuerpo de Jaha, y le tomaron de los brazos con cuidado tratando de levantarle para subirle a uno de los caballos con ellos, y regresar todos juntos al campamento Arcadia antes de que una nueva emboscada cayese sobre ellos. Ya allí aclararían todos pero lo primero era ponerse y poner todos a salvo.

No quedaba más remedio que hacerlo.

Continuara...


	98. Chapter 98

Harper que está sentada en una silla en su habitación siente mucho dolor y no ha podido encontrar una buena postura para dormir, finalmente al no conseguirlo se ha decidido a distraerse con un viejo libro que Miller le ha traído como regalo.

El inesperado sonido de la puerta hace que gire la cabeza y cierre el puño al sentir un nuevo tirón en la piel que tarda un segundo en acostumbrarse a la nueva posición.

—Adelante...

Kyle que abre la puerta se asoma viéndola sentada allí junto a la mesa.

—¿Puedo pasar? —pregunta inseguro no sabiendo si molesta.

Harper que se sonríe debilmente al verle hace un gesto.

—Evitaste mi propio infierno personal, así que puedes mudarte aquí si quieres —bromeó ella alegrándose de verle.

Kyle que medio sonrió al oírla rodo los ojos también en broma.

—Lo sé, lo sé los heroes somos así de increíbles, ¿qué le vamos a hacer?

Harper que dejo escapar una risita, siseo sujetándose con la otra mano de la mesa sin poder evitar otro inesperado tirón.

Kyle que se preocupó un poco al ver su gesto torcerse de dolor dio unos pasos hacia ella.

—¿Te duele mucho?

—Un poco cuando me muevo nada más —mintió ella con un gesto tranquilizador

—Si hubiese llegado un poco antes, yo... —se lamentó un poco él pasándose la mano por la cara un tanto sobrepasado.

—Eh, eh le paraste, ¿no? —quiso confortarle ella con un débil gesto—. Me salvaste de un tormento mucho peor, es mucho más de lo que hizo el resto.

—Lo siento, siento mucho que te hicieran esto Harper...

—Todos lo sienten —respondió Harper con cierta resignación—. Apenas he tenido ocasión de darte las gracias y me gustaría poder hacerlo. Gracias Kyle, en serio... —murmuró ella sincera con aprecio—. De no ser por ti, no se que sería de mi en estos momentos...

Kyle que se acercó se agachó un poco poniéndose a su altura para verla a los ojos.

—No tienes porque darmelas, tú habrías hecho lo mismo por mi. Estoy seguro de ello.

—No, yo te hubiese dado con ganas —señaló ella en broma con una miradita que hizo que Kyle dejase escapar una carcajada.

—No me cabe la menor duda de ello —bromeó él con un gesto apoyándose de la mesa—. Aunque vestida toda de cuero me atrevería a imaginar esa escena de un modo muy distinto...

Harper que rodo los ojos tuvo que sonreír para si, en el fondo Kyle no tenía remedio.

—Eres un caso...

Kyle que se sonrió a pesar de que la alegría no le llegó a los ojos suspiró.

—Eso dicen...

Harper que era bastante reservada pero había aprendido bien a estudiar a la gente se le quedó viendo.

—¿Qué tal estás tú?

Kyle que se sonrió fue a responderle cuando Harper le dio una mirada evidente como que no iba a colar una respuesta que no fuese la verdadera.

—Bueno, podría haber sido mucho peor. Podría haberles perdido a los dos.

—Siento mucho que ocurriese —admitió Harper sincera viéndole de aquella manera.

—Yo también —reconoció él algo tocado—. Has librado al mundo de un ser despreciable.

Harper que sintió una punzada de dolor al recordar lo que hizo con Jasper bajó un poco la mirada.

—Jasper no siempre fue así...

—Ese Jasper del que hablas, dejó de existir hace ya mucho tiempo Harper. Jasper jamás habría hecho daño a sus amigos de esa forma. Jamás.

—Tienes razón, hice lo que tenía que hacer. Jasper no me dio elección y aunque me gustaría poder decir que eso lo hace todo más fácil, no es así.

Kyle que asintió imperceptiblemente cerro los ojos quedándosela allí.

—Este mundo le había cambiado...

Harper que se le quedo viendo hizo un débil gesto.

—A todos...

Continuara...


	99. Chapter 99

Ontari que entra en el gran salón donde se celebra el banquete en honor a ella y a su nuevo status, se fija en Roan sentado en su trono justo en medio de la larga mesa, el trono de Heda está vació a su lado, y el resto de sillas están ocupadas por algunos de los altos mandos del Pueblo Arbóreo, y de Azgeda que han sido convocados para la ocasión.

Titus que está de pie recibiendo a los invitados la ve entrar y sus enjuiciadores ojos recorren inmediatamente su imponente atuendo obsequio de la Comandante en representación de sus tierras. Parece una autentica reina, y eso al viejo maestro le incomoda soberanamente aunque se vea en la obligación de reverenciar su presencia.

—Reina Ontari —saludó él inclinándose servilmente ante ella.

—Reina Ontari —repitió ella con una expresión complacida en el rostro—. Suena tan bien, ¿no crees, maestro?

Titus que elevó la mirada lentamente se la quedo viendo con ojos cargados de intención.

—Sha, Azplana.

Ontari que se sonrió lentamente sabiendo cuánto detestaba Titus su presencia fue a decir algo cuando Lexa se aproximó a ella por detrás entrando por las imponentes puertas.

—Ontari —saludó ella con un respetuoso gesto llegando a su lado fijándose que Titus se estaba dirigiendo a ella—. Ruego disculpes tan poca presencia en el día de tu proclamación, el resto de las delegaciones ha partido y no se prevé su pronta vuelta.

—No tiene importancia —repuso Ontari volviéndose a mirar a Titus nuevamente—. Precisamente Titus estaba hablándome acerca de ello, ¿no es verdad?

—Sha, Heda. Eso estaba haciendo con la reina Ontari.

Lexa que reconoció la actitud del maestro volvió la cabeza hacia el extenso salón fijándose en el rostro de Roan que clavó nada más entrar su mirada en ella.

—Ocupa tu puesto, Titus —recomendó Lexa con un imperceptiblemente gesto sosteniendo su fría mirada a Roan—. La proclamación será en breve.

El viejo maestro que hizo una reverencia se separó de ellas yendo a ocupar su silla al lado derecho del trono vacío de Heda.

—No despierto las simpatías de Titus, quizás a la larga represente un problema —sugirió Ontari viéndole alejarse con la mirada.

—Titus hará lo que ordene que haga, no te preocupes por ello —repuso Lexa sin dejar de mirar a Roan viendo a algunos tardíos invitados inclinarse al pasar apresuradamente ante ellas para tomar sus puestos—. Es de él de quién debes cuidarte.

Ontari que enfrentó a lo lejos los ojos de Roan ladeo ligeramente la cabeza impasible.

—No, Heda. Es él quién debe cuidarse de mi —contestó la nueva reina de Azgeda desconociendo su amenazante presencia.

Continuara...


	100. Chapter 100

La tarde se ha cernido sobre Polis sin que Halena siquiera se diese cuenta de ello. Cuando después de varias horas durmiendo, despierta, la luz de las numerosas velas encendidas en la confortable habitación le proporcionan el anhelado calor que ambicionó tantas veces atrás.

Halena se lleva la mano al rostro frotándose los ojos adormiladamente, cuando al despegar su cuerpo del mullido colchón se da cuenta de pronto de que no está sola.

Su primer instinto es llevar su mirada a la puerta comprobando que siga cerrada tal y como Heda la dejó, el segundo es hallar un arma lo más cerca posible hasta tener oportunidad de alcanzarla.

—Si buscas un arma, hay una daga lo bastante afilada junto a tu almohada —la sorprendió una serena voz desde un cómodo sillón al otro lado de la habitación—. Heda creyó que te sentirías mucho más segura así.

Halena que se apresuró a tantear con la mano entre las pieles hasta dar con ella, la tomó nerviosamente con la mano devolviendo la mirada al joven chico sentado frente a ella.

—¿Quién eres? —exigió saber con voz trémula.

El chico que estaba sentado con las botas apoyadas sobre una mesa, y un montón de manuscritos reposados sobre su regazo, levantó la mirada calmadamente al oírla.

—Me llamo Aden. Heda te habló de mi, ¿recuerdas? —dijo él amablemente—. Te anunció que vendría.

Halena se quedó muy quieta al oírle un tanto desconfiada.

—¿Tú eres Aden?

El tono que utilizó hizo que Aden la mirase de nuevo.

—¿Decepcionada?

—Sorprendida —confesó Halena con un discreto gesto dejando el arma a su lado sobre la cama—. Por cómo Heda habló de ti, te esperaba mucho más...

—¿Apuesto? —inquirió el joven natblida con una plácida sonrisa—. ¿Alto?

—Mayor —admitió Halena quedamente sin apartar sus claros ojos de él—. Mucho más mayor. Heda te respeta.

—Y yo la admiro con devoción —reconoció Aden sincero devolviéndole la mirada un tanto preocupado—. ¿He sido yo? ¿Te he despertado con el ruido de los pergaminos?

Halena que se fijó en ellos sobre su regazo, pareciendo tan ásperos y secos negó imperceptiblemente.

—Puedes volver a dormir más si quieres, procuraré no hacer ruido para que puedas descansar.

Halena que se le quedó mirando extrañamente no le sintió como una amenaza para ella, al contrario una sensación de paz y serenidad se desprendía de todo su ser.

—He dormido suficiente, ya no quiero hacerlo más.

—Bien, no tienes porqué hacerlo —la alentó Aden bajando la mirada a los viejos escritos para seguir estudiándolos.

Halena que le estudió con la mirada durante un buen rato finalmente apartó despacio las confortables pieles para sentarse en el borde de la cama.

Aden que sentía como le escrutaba con la mirada, tuvo el decoro de no comentar nada al respecto y otorgarle tiempo para acostumbrarse a él y a su presencia. Lexa había confiado su más preciado tesoro a su cuidado y no quería hacer nada que pudiese decepcionarla.

Halena que puso las manos sobre su regazo bajándose un poco más el camisón fue consciente de su descaro al mirarle de aquella forma y desvió la mirada hacia la pared, encontrando al cachorro que había dejado aquella mañana sobre un confortable almohadón rodeado por una manta. Se sonrió al ver como su pequeña cabeza reposaba plácidamente sobre sus patitas delanteras mientras dormía profundamente en el rincón.

Halena que se levantó de la cama se acercó al almohadón agachándose a su lado antes de cogerle en brazos sintiendo su calor contra su pecho al abrazarle.

—¿Aún no has despertado? —murmuró casi para si acariciándole tiernamente con la mano.

Aden que la siguió con la mirada reconoció aquel preciado regalo de Azgeda para la Heda de los clanes porque las panteras blancas eran algo totalmente inexistentes en las tierras del Pueblo Arbóreo. Solo las panteras salvajes y negras habitaban allí.

—¿Es tuya? —preguntó Aden con inusitada curiosidad fijándose en ella antes de dejar a un lado los pergaminos y levantarse para acercarse a verla.

—Así es —repuso ella poniéndose en pie con el cachorro en brazos volviéndose hacia él para verle—. Heda me la ha regalado.

—¿Puedo verla? —preguntó Aden sin poder apartar los ojos de tan hermosa y blanca criatura.

Halena tardó un poco pero finalmente asintió y Aden se acercó a ella.

—Es preciosa —murmuró Aden contemplándola aún más cerca, deslizando su mano con cuidado por su suave y niveo pelaje, viendo como la pequeña fiera entreabría sus azules y pálidos ojos bostezando antes de volver a cerrarlos para seguir durmiendo. Aden se sonrió al ver eso y Halena ladeo la cabeza—. ¿Cómo la has llamado?

—Aún no tiene nombre —dijó ella mirándole acunando a la pequeña pantera—. No se cuál escoger para ella. Nunca había tenido que elegir nada así.

—Podríamos pensar algo juntos si te parece —le propuso Aden fijándose en ella.

Halena que le miró a los ojos supo de algún modo que podía confiar en él y asintió finalmente.

—Mmm... —Aden que hizo por pensar alguno hizo un gesto—. ¿Qué te parece Bluma?

—¿Delicada como una flor? —se planteó ella mirando la carita del cachorro—. No sé...

—¿Skaifaya? —propuso nuevamente Aden.

—¿Estrella? —se preguntó Halena pensativa mirando al blanco cachorrito.

—Si, tienes razón. No es un buen nombre para una pantera.

—¿Qué te parece Natshana? —acertó a proponer Halena mirándole por un instante—. Es tan blanca como la luna.

—Natshana —murmuró Aden sonriéndose fijándose en el suave cachorro tan blanco y redondo como una pequeña luna—. Me gusta, le pega mucho.

Halena que se sonrió al escucharle se sintió satisfecha de haber escogido un buen nombre para ella, uno del que sentirse orgullosa porque era la primera vez que enfrentaba una decisión así ella sola y que al parecer acertaba escogiéndolo.

—Natshana... —pronunció Halena acunando al pequeño cachorro contra ella acostumbrándose a pronunciar su nombre y a escuchar el sonido resonar entre aquellas paredes.

—Heda se complacerá con ello —dijo Aden seguro de ello fijándose en ella cerca—. ¿Qué tal si me la dejas para que puedas cambiarte y bajamos a cenar algo?

Halena que pareció dudar un instante finalmente se inclinó dejando el cachorro sobre sus brazos queriendo confiar en su persona, si la poderosa Heda de los Trece Clanes lo hacía, ¿por qué ella no?

—No tardaré mucho —dijo ella fijándose en como le acariciaba él mientras aguardaba pacientemente para que fuese a cambiarse.

—Ambos te esperaremos —repuso Aden yendo a sentarse con el cachorro con una apacible sonrisa.

Halena que se les quedo viendo asintió y se apartó de allí para ir al baño y poder cambiarse.

Continuara...


	101. Chapter 101

Cuando Thelonious Jaha abrió los ojos era ya de noche aunque una intensa luz blanca le cegó casi por completo obligándole a cerrarlos de nuevo. No sabía donde estaba y sentía un lascerante dolor en la cabeza.

—Espera, Thelonious espera —escuchó decir a una mujer con voz familiar y de pronto la intensa luz dejo de existir—. Ahora, abre los ojos...

Al hacerlo la fuerte pero cálida expresión en el rostro de Abigail se aclaró ante sus ojos.

—¿Abby? —preguntó confuso.

—¿Cómo te encuentras? —preguntó ella poniendo la mano sobre su cabeza con cuidado examinando los puntos que Jackson le había dado en su ausencia—. Tienes un buen corte aquí...

Jaha que intentó apartarse de ella trató de mirar a su alrededor y ubicarse.

—¿Dónde estoy? —volvió a preguntar él un poco a la defensiva—. ¿Qué es este lugar?

Abigail que le miró algo confusa se sonrió débilmente, si que se había llevado un buen golpe.

—Es Arcadia, Thelonious. Estás de vuelta en Arcadia.

Jaha que trató de levantarse muy desorientado la vio acercarse a él para pararle.

—¿Y mis cosas? —preguntó desesperadamente él—. ¿Dónde están mis cosas?

—¿Tus cosas? Estás divagando, Thelonious —se preocupó un poco más Abby al verle así mirando hacia el monitor que registraba sus constantes—. Creo que lo mejor por ahora será aumentarte la dosis y que descanses... —dijo Abby ajustando el gotero del suero.

—No, no... —protestó el ex Canciller antes de volver a sumirse poco a poco en la inconsciencia de nuevo.

Abby que se le quedó viendo con preocupación se separó de la camilla y se dirigió a la puerta saliendo fuera.

—¿Vais a contarme qué ha pasado? —preguntó Abby viendo a Bellamy sentado en un escalón, a Clarke de pie apoyada en la pared y a Octavia enfrente mirándola.

—No, madre —dijo Clarke separándose de la pared al verla acercándose a ella—. Explícame tú qué es lo que ha pasado aquí...

Abby que cambió la expresión de su rostro al escucharla se la quedo mirando, había mucho que explicar, mucho que contar largo y tendido pero jamás creyó que su hija estuviese allí para exigirle explicaciones de ello.

Continuara...


	102. Chapter 102

Jackson ha conseguido que al fin Abigail le de el alta médica a Raven con la promesa de que acudirá periódicamente a revisiones no solo para el seguimiento de su intervención sino por el estado también de su cadera y su pierna.

Es de noche y a pesar de encontrarse en su habitación, Raven es incapaz de dormir. No ha querido probar nada de la cena que gustosamente Kyle ha traído para ella en una bandeja, tampoco ha querido que se quedase con ella. Estar sola en aquel instante era justo lo que necesitaba aunque cuando lo consiguió el silencio la sepultó relegándola a la nada.

Raven cerro los ojos tratando de apartar de sus pensamientos todo indicio de recuerdo, más era completamente inútil hacerlo.

Imposible olvidarlo.

Cada rincón de aquella habitación le recordaba las últimas semanas, los últimos meses que había pasado a solas con su bebé. Demasiados sentimientos, demasiadas emociones aturdiendo su mente y también su cuerpo que aún no estaba listo para renunciar a las ya tan acostumbradas sensaciones de albergar una nueva vida en su interior.

Las lágrimas llenaron los cerrados ojos de Raven que tembló aferrando con sus manos el colchón bajo ella. Abrirlos, y que estos la devolviesen a la más triste realidad, era algo devastador para Raven. Algo para lo que seguía sin estar preparada aún.

Ni siquiera la sensación de culpa por haber puesto fin a la vida de Gina era comparable con lo que sentía en aquel momento. Quería despertar. Quería hacerlo y descubrir que todo simplemente había sido un mal sueño, pero abrir los ojos no cambiaría nada de lo tristemente acontecido allí.

Raven quiso vomitar al pensar nuevamente en ello.

Jasper la había apuñalado sin compasión en el estomago, Jasper lo había hecho y en sus ojos al devolverle la mirada solo había rencor, ningún tipo de remordimiento. Aquel que consideraba su amigo la había atacado sin ninguna clase de miramientos.

Al despertar, ¿qué era lo que había descubierto? Jasper había atacado a alguien mas y en lugar de ser él el castigado, lo había sido la persona que le había parado evitando que causase otro muerto. Era injusto todo eso. Lo era.

¿Cómo iba a poder dormir tranquila si no podía sentirse a salvo entre aquellas paredes? ¿Cómo? ¿Si la gente en la que debía confiar traicionaba a quienes hacían lo correcto y dejaba impune a los que merecían castigo?

Ella no merecía lo que le ocurrió.

Harper no merecía lo que hicieron con ella y aún así acató la ley tal como estaba establecido ignorando el hecho de si era correcto o no acatarlo.

¿Y qué había recibido al respecto?

Desconsideración y desprecio.

No, ella simplemente no podía quedarse allí, no podía hacerlo.

Poniéndose en pie se pasó las manos por el rostro apartándose las lágrimas y respirando hondo antes de dirigirse hacia la puerta no sin dificultad al hacerlo. Necesitaba salir de allí, necesitaba hacerlo o le estallaría el pecho de tanto dolor y resentimiento.

—¿Raven? —preguntó Bellamy que cruzaba el pasillo en aquel momento preocupado al ver su aspecto.

Raven que echaba a andar para alejarse por el pasillo alzó la vista al verle y sus ojos no pudieron retener las lágrimas antes de apartar la mirada y tratar de pasar junto a él. Ahora mismo no podía lidiar con nada más que no fuese su propio dolor.

—Raven, hey... —se acercó Bellamy a ella parándola por el brazo.

—¡No, sueltame! —dijo más bruscamente de lo que pretendía Raven apartando el brazo de forma inmediata de él—. ¡No me toques! ¡Que nadie me toque, ¿Quieres?

Bellamy que retrocedió un paso totalmente impactado alzó las manos en señal de que no iba a intentar hacerle nada, realmente consternado al verla así.

—Raven, soy yo, soy Bellamy —dijo él afectado mirándola con turbación—. Me conoces, sabes que nunca te haría daño...

Raven que estaba muy nerviosa en aquellos momentos miro en todas direcciones llevándose las manos con desesperación a la cabeza mientras las lágrimas le bañaban el rostro.

—Estás mintiendo...

—¿Qué? —murmuró Bellamy confuso—. No, claro que no, Raven. ¿Qué es lo que te pasa?

—No... yo... —en aquel momento las manos le temblaron aún más y todo se movió a su alrededor, el rostro de Gina estaba allí, sonriendo frente a ella. Jasper se reía a su lado y Raven retrocedió asustada—. ¿De qué demonios os reís?

Bellamy que la miro más preocupado cambió su cara al mirar hacia atrás y no ver a nadie más en el pasillo.

—Raven, aquí no hay nadie más —acertó a decir él acercándose a ella para pararla—. ¿Con quién hablas?

Raven que se sobrecogió al sentir a Jasper tras ella murmurando en su oído y el rostro de Gina sonreirse al encontrarse junto a Bellamy acariciando su rostro se apartó de ellos llevándose las manos a los oídos no queriendo seguir oyéndoles murmurar así.

—¡Estáis muertos! ¡Dejadme en paz! ¡Dejadme en paz todos! —gritó entre lágrimas de desesperación Raven resbalando por la pared hasta acurrucarse en el suelo—. ¡Dejadme en paz, por favor!

Clarke que acababa de terminar de hablar con su madre y se dirigía a su antigua habitación para descansar del viaje, corrió en su ayuda al oír los gritos. Nada más aparecer y ver a Raven así dirigió su mirada hacia Bellamy sin saber que estaba ocurriendo allí.

—¡Raven! —se asustó ella agachándose rápidamente a su lado viéndola cerrar los ojos cubriéndose los oídos de aquella manera—. ¿Qué ha ocurrido? ¿Qué le has hecho?

—Nada —se defendió Bellamy casi ofendido al oírla con un gesto—. Ha sido verme y no se, se ha puesto histerica.

Clarke que se desconcertó aún más al escucharle se volvió hacia Raven tomándola del rostro para que parase de llorar y de temblar.

—Raven, Raven —murmuró ella para que abriese los ojos y la mirase—. Eh, eh, mirame...

Raven que abrió los ojos al llegarle aquella voz intentó concentrarse en ella pero las lágrimas le impedían ver bien.

—¿Clarke? —murmuró con un hilillo de voz rota.

Clarke que asintió estaba realmente preocupada por ella.

—Si, soy yo Raven. Soy Clarke...

Las lágrimas llenaron aún más los ojos de Raven que se abrazó a ella con necesidad de protección y temor.

—Clarke —rompió a llorar ella realmente abrumada y mal. Clarke que para nada esperó aquel gesto le devolvió a tientas el abrazo pudiendo sentir aquel miedo de su parte y buscó a Bellamy confusa y preocupada con la mirada. Las cosas se habían descontrolado bastante desde que ella no estaba allí y ahora lamentaba el haberse ido al verla así.

—Estoy aquí, Raven... —trató de reconfortarla Clarke escuchándola llorar sobre su hombro abrazada a ella—. Estoy aquí...

Continuara...


	103. Chapter 103

Bien entrada la noche, en una de las estancias dedicadas especialmente a los natblidas, Halena y Aden están sentados sobre varios almohadones en el suelo mientras en una baja mesa hay dispuestas varias bandejas llenas de deliciosos manjares que han sido especialmente dispuestos para la cena.

Natshana, que ha despertado del todo apoya graciosamente sus patitas una delante de otra y salta entre ellos, deslizándose por entre los almohadones intentando captar la atención de ambos y que le proporcionen mimos y caricias igual que han estado haciendo antes.

Halena que aparta un poco la bandeja del borde de la mesa para que Natshana no la tire al suelo con sus saltos, se lleva a la boca una especie de pastelillo mientras escucha atentamente como Aden termina su historia.

—...y así es como la Primera Comandante descendió de los cielos y nos convirtió en su pueblo asegurando que su legado de sangre perdurase en el tiempo —explicó Aden con cierta emoción en la voz sentado frente a ella cogiendo otro pastelillo—. Por eso solo unos pocos heredamos la Sangre Nocturna en cada generación...

Halena que nunca había oído la verdadera historia de su gente contada de la mano de un autentico natblida estaba absolutamente inmersa en ella, conocer aquellos detalles había contestado a muchas de las preguntas que siempre se había planteado en secreto. En Azgeda nadie se preocupaba de esos temas, salvo Ontari jamás había escuchado hablar de una Sangre Nocturna que proviniese de aquellas heladas tierras y ahora sabía el porque y entendía mejor el funcionamiento de la sagrada llama para preservar el legado de la Primera Comandante.

—Vaya —murmuró Halena prendada de admiración y asombro.

—¿De verdad nunca antes habías escuchado nuestra historia? —preguntó Aden mientras veía a Natshana mordisquear su bota, sonriéndose al apartarla con la mano para que no se hiciese daño.

—No, nunca —negó ella al escucharle acercando la mano para coger a Natshana y colocarla en su regazo para que estuviese quieta—. En Azgeda las únicas historias que importaban eran aquellas que tenían que ver con la Ascensión de la Reina Nia al poder y con la afrenta del Pueblo Arbóreo a nuestra gente.

Aden que se fijó en ella hizo un débil gesto.

—Debió de ser muy duro criarse allí, si de algo tiene fama la Nación del Hielo es de ser despiadada y cruel.

Halena que bajó la mirada a la cría al oírle le acarició suavemente la aterciopelada piel.

—Lo es. Allí todo se basa en vivir o morir, no hay lugar para la esperanza o la indulgencia.

Aden que comprendió bien de lo que hablaba se la quedo viendo largos instantes.

—Aquí nunca más tendrás que vivir así. Heda no permitirá que ocurra tal cosa —aseguró él levantadose del suelo para ir a lavarse las manos.

—Lo sé, Heda es asombrosa —dijo Halena sonriendo para si mientras acunaba al cachorro que trataba de zafarse y mordisquear la manga de su largo vestido.

Ella se sonrió aún más al verla intentar hacer eso y alzó la mano en el aire, viendo a Natshana intentar alcanzar la manga con sus pequeñas patitas delanteras apoyada en las traseras.

Aden que se fijó en ellas dejó escapar una tenue risita.

—Me temo que pronto morderá todas aquellas cosas que te sean favoritas —volviéndose hacia la puerta viendo entrar a uno de los siervos dejando sobre la mesa otra bandeja con algo más de bebida y comida—. Me he manchado las manos, regreso enseguida.

—Aquí estaremos —dijo ella centrada en jugar con el cachorro agradeciendo lo que les habían servido.

Aden que esperó a que el siervo de la Torre saliese, cerró la puerta tras de si al salir dirigiéndose al baño que estaba más cercanamente.

Halena que se sonrió viendo al cachorro dar saltitos por su regazo tratando de mordisquear la tela de su vestido rió al ver como se enredaba entre los almohadones y extendió la mano cogiendo una de las copas para beber de ella.

Todo había estado delicioso, sin duda la mejor comida que había tomado desde hacía muchisimo tiempo y la verdad era que la compañia era del todo inmejorable.

Es cierto que al principio había desconfiado de Aden, pero poco a poco en sus palabras, en cada uno de sus característicos gestos había reconocido la gran lealtad que sentía hacia Heda y eso había hecho que ella se confiase un poquito más de él.

Por supuesto, la cordialidad era siempre algo relativo allí para ella porque a pesar de contar con el favor de Lexa seguía sin sentirse parte del todo de todo lo que implicaba su vida. En la única persona que sabía, quería y podía confiar era en Lexa, estaba tan segura de ello como de que la nieve era fría, pero una parte ínfima de si misma apuntaba que podía confiar también en Aden. Era vivificante el poder hacer algo así después de tantísimo tiempo sin poder hacerlo.

Sin embargo, la familiar sensación de escepticismo y prudencia era algo que no parecía querer abandonarla del todo por el momento.

La puerta se abrió después de escasos minutos y Aden entró cerrando a su vez tras de si de nuevo. Natshana que saltó del regazo de Halena al suelo corrió a su encuentró frotándose contra sus piernas y Aden se agachó a recogerla antes de acercarse de vuelta a Halena que extendía los brazos ya para cogerla.

—Casi extraño el verla durmiendo —bromeó Aden dejándola en sus brazos.

Halena que dejó escapar una risita la miró a la cara viéndola frotarse las patitas contra ella.

—No creo que tarde mucho en hacerlo, mira como está —se sonrió ella al bajarla a su regazo mientras Aden volvía a sentarse distraídamente frente a ella.

—Si, yo también creo que tiene sueño —señaló Aden colocando mejor el almohadón bajo si antes de sonreírse y mirarla a ella.

Nada más hacerlo su sonrisa se borro casi inmediatamente. Halena que miraba al cachorrito acurrucarse en su regazo vio dos gotas de sangre manchar su blanca y suave piel y se desconcertó al hacerlo.

—¿Pero qué... que es esto? —murmuró extrañada tocando con la yema del dedo la sangre sobre la cabeza de Natshana antes de mirar al techo como si hubiesen caído de allí.

Aden que palideció porque apenas la había abandonado un momento se inclinó rápidamente hacia delante tomando su cara.

—Halena, eres tú —murmuró él atenazado por la angustia para que se diese cuenta de ello—. ¿Qué ha hecho? ¿Te ha dañado?

Halena que le miró incredula se llevó la mano a la nariz notando la caliente y pesada sangre deslizarse lentamente por ella. Hacia rato que se encontraba algo fatigada pero creía que era a causa de tanta comida a la que su estomago no estaba del todo acostumbrada.

—No —murmuró ella desconcertada soltando a Natshana del todo en su regazo—. Apenas me ha tocado...

Aden que al estar tan cerca sintió como a él llegaba un intenso y enmascarado olor a flores, se volvió de inmediato hacia la mesa viendo la copa de Halena casi vacia sobre ella. Precipitándose a cogerla para olerla.

—La verdad es que...—murmuró abrumada ella sintiendo como la vista se le nublaba—. Me... me encuentro un poco mareada.

Aden que cambió la expresión de su cara dejó caer la copa al suelo y la tomó del rostro inmediatamente para enfrentarla.

—¡Halena! ¿Estaba la copa llena cuando la has tomado? —preguntó más bruscamente él de lo que pretendía sacudiéndola un poco por los hombros viendo como estos comenzaban a cerrarsele algo abotargada—. ¡Halena!...

El cachorro saltó de su regazo y Halena sintió las cálidas manos de Aden sobre su rostro, intentaba recordarlo pero apenas si era consciente de lo que pasaba.

—No... no lo se... —apenas acertó a decir ella sintiéndose cada vez más somnolienta—. Puede...

—¡No, no mirame! —insistió él alarmado—. ¡No cierres los ojos, Halena! ¡No los cierres!...

El rostro de Aden se llenó de pavor al verla de aquella manera y al mirar hacia la alfombra donde había caído la copa vio esta teñirse de un color azul violaceo que hizo que temiese lo peor. Al volverse hacia Halena el cuerpo de ella cayó hacia delante totalmente inconsciente y con más sangre brotando de su nariz. Aden que se levantó asustado de inmediato retrocediendo dos pasos.

No podía avisar a nadie porque no sabía quien era responsable de aquello. Tenía que encontrar a su madre, tenía que encontrar a Lexa. Tenía que encontrarla pronto y traerla junto a ella. Tenía que hacerlo, tenía que hacerlo por ella...

Santa Heda, ¿pero quién demonios querría hacer esto?...

Continuara...


	104. Chapter 104

La madrugada había llegado para todos en Arcadia sin que Octavia fuese realmente consciente de ello. Encontrar a Jaha junto con los otros en aquel lamentable estado, había sido algo inimaginado para ella, pero ver aquellos cuerpos desangrados sobre el suelo había resultado bastante duro de soportar.

No es que no hubiese visto escenas así antes, no es que no hubiese sido participe en más de una pero sin saber porque esta le había afectado un poco más que de costumbre.

Quizás era la inseguridad de no tener a Lincoln a su lado en aquel momento, quizás el de imaginar la posibilidad de poder encontrarle de aquella manera una de esas veces y que le atenazaba el estomago de puro miedo.

Si algo le ocurriese a él, ella sencillamente sería incapaz de soportarlo.

Mientras caminaba en silencio por uno de los enrevesados pasillos llego a la puerta de su habitación y se detuvo apoyando la frente de ella. Habían sido días muy duros, extenuantes para todos y por ello no sabía cómo iba a encontrarle dentro.

Al abrir la puerta con sigilo asomó el rostro esperando encontrarle allí, más Lincoln no parecía estar en ninguna parte de la pequeña habitación.

Octavia que supo exactamente donde encontrarle cerro la puerta y se dirigió por el pasillo hasta una de las esclusas que daban hacia el exterior por donde él y ella solían escabullirse hacia el bosque.

Para cuando consiguió deslizarse entre los paneles de metal y el gélido aire del bosque le llegó al rostro, Octavia cerro los ojos disfrutando de aquella indescriptible sensación de libertad para si como cada vez que tenía ocasión de experimentarla y respirando hondo por primera vez en todo el tiempo que llevaba fuera se sintió de vuelta en casa.

El crepitar de las llamas restalló en el aire y Octavia no tardó en dirigirse hacia el lugar entre los árboles que era tan exclusivo de ellos. Cuando llegó y se asomó un poco se sonrió débilmente para si viendo a Lincoln despierto y reposado contra el tronco de un árbol junto a las llamas concentrado dibujando en su diario. Era tan asombroso, tan especial para ella... aquella dedicación, aquella franqueza, la extraordinaria lealtad que tanto le caracterizaba le convertían en el compañero idoneo para ella. Simplemente le amaba tal y como era, desde el primer instante en que le conoció.

Octavia se movió y el sonido de una rama quebrándose bajo su bota hizo que Lincoln levantase la mirada del cuaderno poniéndose enseguida en guardia.

—Octavia —masculló él desconcertado al verla allí ya que creyó que tardaría mucho más en convencer a Clarke de que regresase a Arcadia junto a ellos—. ¿Cuándo has vuelto?

—No hace mucho —repuso ella acercándose al fuego junto a él disfrutando del calor que este desprendía con sus llamas—. ¿Tan distraído estás que no me has oído acercarme a ti?

Lincoln que no supo que responder a eso escondió el viejo cuaderno bajo la manta antes de deslizar la mano por su largo cabello.

—No, es solo que...

—Podría haber sido un enemigo —dijo Octavia inclinándose antes de capturar sus labios muy dulcemente apoyando la mano de su pecho—. Me sorprende que hayas tardado tanto en percatarte de ello. Debes tener más cuidado. Un buen guerrero siempre ha de estar atento a su alrededor.

Lincoln que intentó enmascarar su pesadumbres asintió haciendo un débil gesto.

—Quizás es que has mejorado demasiado y te has vuelto mucho más sigilosa con el entrenamiento —susurró él al ver su rostro tan cerca a la luz de las llamas apartándole un poco el cabello. Era tan hermosa, no podía evitar pensar en su mente. Ella no merecía las cosas por las que estaba pasando, de ningún modo—. Te he echado de menos...

Octavia que le miro a los ojos con amor se sonrió suavemente ante la hermosa sensación que le transmitía con la mirada.

—Yo a ti también...

Octavia que le tomó delicadamente del rostro besándole con dedicación disfrutó de aquel beso como si aún fuese el primero hasta que sintió como Lincoln posaba sus manos sobre las suyas parándola un poco. Eso la desconcertó y la preocupó un poco.

—¿Va todo bien?

Lincoln que apartó un poco la mirada besó sus manos antes de asentir.

—Si, es solo que... ha sido un día muy largo y estoy algo extenuado.

Octavia que se le quedó mirando supo que había algo que no le estaba contando y aquello le preocupó de verdad, porque Lincoln no solía actuar de aquella manera.

—Lincoln, me estás mintiendo —murmuró ella buscando sus ojos algo preocupada—. ¿Qué pasa?

—Todo está bien, Octavia —dijo él apoyando de nuevo la espalda del tronco del árbol antes de pasarse la mano un tanto esquivo por la nuca no pudiendo mirarla—. No pasa nada.

Octavia que necia no era se le quedo mirando largamente, si a eso iban a jugar ahora primero debía aprender el juego.

—Ya, claro... —musitó Octavia apartando la mirada hacia las llamas—. Por supuesto.

—Octavia... —intervinó Lincoln al verla de aquella manera.

Octavia que intentó contenerse, ser paciente cosa que no era terminó poniéndose en pie para irse de allí.

—Ni siquiera sé para que he venido...

Lincoln que se levantó de inmediato la paró por el brazo.

—Octavia no, espera...

Ella que no se volvió suspiró pacientemente antes de volverse a mirarle.

—Creía que eramos uno, ¿sabes? —declaró ella un tanto decepcionada—. Que confiabas en mi tanto como yo en ti y a la primera que me doy la vuelta tú simplemente me alejas.

Lincoln se lamentó por aquel desencanto en sus ojos pero no podía explicarle lo que había ocurrido en su ausencia. Lo que él había hecho para ayudar a Raven.

—Confío en ti, Octavia, es solo que ahora mismo no puedo contarte que pasa.

Aquello le dolió a Octavia más que nada, porque creía que su relación se basaba en la confianza y era la segunda vez que Lincoln parecía guardar un gran secreto tal y como había hecho con la caza de Azgeda a Wangeda. Cosa que prometió no volver a hacer jamás.

—Entonces tú y yo no tenemos nada de que hablar —contestó ella a las claras viéndole apartar la mirada hacia el bosque llevándose la mano al rostro.

Octavia aprovechó el momento y pasando junto al fuego sacó de debajo de la manta su viejo diario queriendo saber que era aquello que con tanto recelo había querido guardar de ella.

Lincoln que apenas tuvo tiempo a darse cuenta de que ya lo estaba abriendo se volvió hacia ella dispuesta a arrebatarselo de las manos.

En cuanto Octavia se apartó de él y logró abrirlo por la última página su boca por poco cae al suelo. El corazón se le aceleró, los ojos le brillaron y la voz le tembló intentando no precipitarse al acusarlo.

—¿Por qué está Gina dibujada aquí? —preguntó ella a tientas enfrentando sus ojos al mirarle visiblemente crítica.

Lincoln que no supo ni donde meterse en aquel instante se llevó al rostro las manos haciendo gala de toda su escaso temple.

—Octavia, no es lo que crees. Puedo explicartelo.

Octavia que tenía miles de pensamientos e ideas rondando su mente empezaba a sentir dolor oprimirle el corazón.

—Pues hazlo porque me muero por oír lo que tienes que decir al respecto.

—Yo...

—¿Tú qué Lincoln? —preguntó Octavia a las claras alzando una ceja totalmente acusadora.

Aquel diario, aquel cuaderno era algo significativo para él, algo muy personal y propio que Lincoln utilizaba para plasmar todo lo que para él era o había sido muy importante pero sobretodo para resguardar sus mas íntimos y delicados sentimientos de ojos ajenos.

A Octavia le temblaron aún más las manos mientras los ojos se le humedecían lentamente de tan solo pensar en la posibilidad de que Lincoln la estuviese engañando.

—¿Ha pasado algo con ella en mi ausencia? ¿Es eso?

Lincoln que se dio perfecta cuenta de a qué se refería dio un paso hacia ella queriendo apaciguarla aunque Octavia se apartó casi de inmediato y una de sus furiosas lágrimas cayó al suelo.

—No, no me toques —exigió ella mirándole más herida aún al no recibir una contundente respuesta—. Te he hecho una pregunta, Lincoln contesta.

Lincoln que se la quedo viendo se vio entre la espada y la pared en aquel momento. ¿Por qué tenía que ser siempre todo tan complicado con ellos?

—Si que ha pasado algo Octavia, ha pasado algo —reconoció él viendo otra lágrima caer sobre su mejilla—. Pero te aseguro que no es lo que crees.

Octavia que se quedó sin hablar se sonrió absolutamente herida y amarga al oírle sintiendo como las lágrimas de la impotencia y la rabia le impedían verle bien en aquel momento.

—No, claro —se mofó Octavia apartándose las lágrimas con la mano rápidamente de la cara—. La has dibujado aquí porque no ha pasado nada especial con ella, ¿no?

Lincoln que sintió una punzada en el pecho cerro los ojos un momento, no podía dejarla creer cosas que no eran ciertas. Tarde o temprano, todos notarían su ausencia, todos la echarían de menos.

—¡Contéstame, maldito hipócrita! —le gritó ella furiosa entre lágrimas lanzándole el diario contra el pecho—. ¿Cómo has podido hacerme esto? ¿Cómo has podido, Lincoln? ¡Yo confiaba en ti! ¡Confiaba en ti y tú me has traicionado!

No, no podía contarle aquello. Octavia se lo contaría a Bellamy y él tendría que marcharse de allí, Octavia tendría que renunciar de nuevo a su gente por acompañarle y se vería en la posición de escoger lado entre él y su hermano, no era justo para ella.

—Lo siento...

Octavia que sintió un intenso dolor oprimirle aún más el pecho le miró llena de sufrimiento y total incredulidad. De todas las personas en el mundo que podían haber traicionado su confianza, Lincoln jamás pensó que podría ser una de ellas.

—¿Cómo has podido hacerme esto? —seguía sin poder entender ella reteniendo las lágrimas mientras estas ya bañaban su cara en silencio completamente hundida y decepcionada—. ¿Cómo?

Lincoln que bajó consternado la mirada al verla así ni siquiera supo como enmendarlo para que no sufriese como lo estaba haciendo. ¿Cómo iba a explicarle que por su error su hermano iba a odiarle siempre? ¿Cómo iba a decirle que no estaba arrepentido como debería de ello por lo que le había hecho junto a Jasper a Raven?

No, eso si que le partiría el corazón. No podía cargarla con una responsabilidad así de por vida. Se negaba a ello. Su relación con Bellamy siempre estuvo cargada de anhelo y forzada ausencia, ¿cómo iba a separarla de él por su desacierto?

—Lo lamento...

Octavia que tembló aún más de la rabia y la impotencia al oírle nego completamente decepcionada con él. Por supuesto que Gina había tenido mucho que ver al respecto, posiblemente estaba despechada por lo de Bellamy y tal vez creyó que Lincoln sería una buena forma de vengarse haciéndole daño a lo que sabía que más quería, su hermana. ¿Pero que Lincoln se prestase a ello?

Octavia que se acercó a él le soltó tan tremendo golpe cargado de rabia en la cara que Lincoln acabó cayendo hacia atrás contra el suelo.

—¡Te odio! —le gritó ella rompiendo a llorar entre lágrimas al verle así—. ¿Me oyes? ¡Nunca creí que podría pero en este momento te odio más que a cualquier otra cosa en el mundo, Lincoln!

Lincoln que se llevó la mano a la nariz y al labio sintiéndose sangrar cerro los ojos sintiéndolos humedecerse al escucharla hablar así. No encontraba una explicación de cómo por una mentira habían llegado a esto pero ahora no podía echarse atrás. No arriesgaría la tan necesaria unión que necesitaba Octavia con Bellamy por una innecesaria decisión.

Octavia que se llevó las manos al rostro sollozando con rabia terminó por apartarse de allí perdiéndose entre los árboles antes de poder hacer algo mucho peor de lo que tenía ganas ahora y de lo que se pudiese arrepentir.

Aquello se había acabado con tanto o más dolor que cuando comenzó.

Continuara...


	105. Chapter 105

El amanecer pronto clareara en el horizonte de Arcadia. Clarke que está sentada junto a la cama de Raven al fin ha conseguido con ayuda de algunos analgésicos que se duerma. Nunca antes había visto a Raven así, y desde luego no deseaba verla de aquella manera nunca más.

Bellamy que entró en la habitación cerro la puerta tras de si, y se acercó a tientas a ella tendiéndole una taza humeante de té que por supuesto Clarke tardó en coger finalmente.

Bellamy que se apoyó de la mesa se llevó la suya que llevaba algo un poco más fuerte que lo de ella a los labios dando un pequeño sorbo.

—Cuando os marchasteis de Polis, todo estaba bien —murmuró Clarke fijándose en Raven que parecía más que extenuada en sueños—. No era perfecto, pero estaba bien. No entiendo qué es lo que ha pasado...

Bellamy que bajó la mirada a la taza durante un instante hizo un imperceptible gesto.

—A veces hay cosas que escapan a nuestro control y que nos arrollan —suspiró él en apenas un murmullo.

Clarke que no podía estar más de acuerdo en aquel momento continuó mirando a Raven largamente sintiendo el calor de la taza caldear sus manos.

—¿Por qué querías hacerme daño? —se atrevió a preguntar ella tras unos segundos de cargante silencio antes de volver la cabeza hacia él para mirarle—. Yo quería confiar en ti...

Bellamy que levantó la mirada totalmente abatido se la quedo mirando a los ojos, no había una respuesta sencilla para aquello. En realidad, quiso hacerle el mayor daño al creer saber todo lo que ella pensaba de él a través de las palabras de Gina.

—Lo sé, Clarke —murmuró él cerrando los ojos apesadumbrado—. Lo sé...

—Entonces, ¿por qué me hiciste esto? —volvió a preguntar ella calmadamente en actitud vencida—. Solo necesito entenderlo, no te pido nada más...

Bellamy que se la quedo viendo así se sintió la peor persona del mundo por haber logrado herirla de aquella manera. Ya ni siquiera parecía enfadada, solo conformista y si algo había sido Clarke desde que la había conocido era muy poco conformista.

—Quise hacerte pagar por lo que creí que le habías hecho a Gina —admitió él un tanto herido—. Ella estaba herida, me dijo que la escolta que llegó conmigo de Polis le había hecho daño, que tú desconfiabas de mi y que querías quitarla de en medio y yo no se porque, supongo que porque creí que Gina jamás me mentiría, la creí...

Bellamy que bajó la mirada mientras una lágrima se le escapaba por el rabillo del ojo, apartó un poco la mirada retirándosela con los dedos no queriendo que ella le viese tampoco así.

—Quizás tengas razón, quizás nunca debí confiar de esa manera en nadie. Quizás solo debí tener algo más de confianza en ti.

Clarke que le miraba fijamente escuchando la explicación que tanto merecía desde un principio, tembló al escucharle hablar así. Las lágrimas llenaron sus ojos pero no quiso dejar caer ninguna.

—¿Sabes que es lo que más me duele de todo esto? —murmuró Clarke afectada buscando sus ojos—. Más que que la creyeses a ella, ¿incluso más que que os acostarais?...

Bellamy que intentó mantener el tipo y no desmoronarse ante ella nego imperceptiblemente viéndola a los ojos cargados de amor y arrepentimiento.

—Que creyeses que yo sería capaz de hacerle una cosa así a alguien solo porque si.

—Clarke... —musitó ahogadamente Bellamy acercándose a ella antes de agacharse a su lado poniendo la mano sobre su mejilla.

Clarke que cerro los ojos mientras se le escapaban las lágrimas apartó la mirada al sentir su tacto que parecía arder sobre su piel.

—Mírame, sé que nunca harías daño a alguien a propósito. Sé que cometí un grave error al confiar en ella pero la verdad es que me sentía desplazado porque tú escogieses quedarte allí con Lexa.

—Lexa estaba herida, Bellamy —se defendió ella mirándole con un profundo dolor.

—Lo sé, sé que lo estaba y que hiciste bien en ayudarla, tú eres así. Lo entiendo bien —dijo él rápidamente acariciándole el rostro al buscar sus ojos—. Gina me calentó la cabeza, yo... yo ni siquiera sé porque le hice caso. Supongo que estaba tan abrumado por el instinto protector que sentía por ella, que no di lugar a lo que verdaderamente sentía por ti. Me equivoqué, nunca quise herirte así, Clarke y me disculpo por ello. Por favor, perdóname —le imploró él reteniendo las lágrimas impotente también—. Te lo suplico...

Clarke que estaba realmente mal vio en sus ojos tanto arrepentimiento, tanto dolor que quiso hacerlo. Quiso de verdad poder hacerlo, más su corazón estaba muy herido aún en ese momento.

—Si lo haces, prometo nunca más herirte de nuevo. Confiaré ciegamente en ti, te protegeré ante todo, pero por favor perdóname. No puedo vivir con este sentimiento dentro, Clarke —dijo Bellamy llevándose la mano al pecho sintiendo las lágrimas resbalar por su rostro sin importarle ya que le viese así cansado de aparentar ser fuerte ante ella todo el tiempo—. No puedo vivir sin ti...

—Bellamy... —susurró ella entre lágrimas tremendamente tocada por sus palabras.

Bellamy que la tomo del rostro capturó sus labios en un sentido beso cargado de arrepentimiento y dolor. Cargado de amor, queriendo borrar con él cada ápice de dolor que pudiese desprenderse de su cuerpo. Queriendo demostrarle con él lo que verdaderamente sentía por ella. Que aún rogaba por una oportunidad para ellos.

Clarke que sintió aquel beso llegar a ella inesperadamente, sintió las lágrimas deslizarse por su rostro en silencio al tiempo que todo su cuerpo respondía a aquella demostración de afecto. Ella quería confiar en él, ella anhelaba poder confiar en alguien y compartir la tan pesada carga que le habían y se había impuesto, pero por mucho que sintiese por Bellamy, por mucho que anhelase confiar plenamente en él su cabeza le indicaba algo con lo que el corazón no estaba del todo de acuerdo.

Bellamy que la beso lleno de sentimiento disfrutando de aquella cálida y ansiada sensación, había echado tantisimo de menos sus labios. Se arrepentía tanto de lo que había hecho que hubiese rogado y suplicado por ella una y mil veces más.

Clarke que sintió aquel beso volverse demasiado intenso finalmente necesitó apartarse y con el corazón latente trató de retomar su respiración. Cerrando los ojos para centrarse en lo que estaba logrando con ello, apoyó su mano en el pecho de Bellamy y después su cabeza mientras las lágrimas aún bañaban sus mejillas.

—No, Bellamy... no puedo hacer esto... ahora no...

Bellamy que tragó con fuerza buscó sus ojos temblando aún por aquella embriagadora sensación y la tomo del rostro levantándole la cabeza para poder contemplar sus ojos.

—Esperaré. Yo... yo esperaré todo cuanto quieras Clarke, yo esperaré...

Clarke que se le quedo viendo a los ojos completamente afligida al oírle no podía creer que ese fuese el mismo chico que tanto daño le había ocasionado días atrás. Ella solo quería que todo volviese a ser tal y como era antes, a como era todo antes de aquella dolorosa traición. Bellamy esperaría su perdón, la esperaría sin sosiego y aunque eso le daba cierta sensación de seguridad, no aseguraba un futuro cierto para ella.

Tal vez algún día, las cosas podrían arreglarse del todo entre ellos, tal vez algún día ella pudiese perdonar aquel error. Sin embargo, y hasta que ese día llegase, lo más prudente y seguro para ella iba a ser ir poco a poco en su relación con él, porque de ningún modo se arriesgaría a sufrir el daño que ya había sufrido anteriormente.

Bellamy iba a tener que esperar por ella si quería volver a tener una oportunidad de alcanzar su corazón como ya lo había hecho en una ocasión. Tendría que hacerlo y ser bastante paciente, pues Clarke kom Skykru, la legendaria Wanheda, Embajadora de Polis no tenía más cabida en su vida para gente que solo le causase daño. Eso para todos ya se había terminado...

Continuara...


	106. Chapter 106

Los agudos y lastimeros gimoteos de Natshana acurrucada junto a Halena resultaban terriblemente desoladores. De cuando en cuando se detenía y mordisqueaba la tela de su vestido, jalando de él o golpeaba con sus pequeñas patitas su brazo para que la niña despertase y volviese a hacerle mimos tal y como hacía antes.

Lexa que permanecía sentada a su lado sostenía su mano con la suya, y acariciaba su largo cabello oscuro con la otra aunque no lo hiciese ver, se sentía completamente afligida por la posibilidad de su perdida.

Aden que no se atrevía a acercarse a ellas, permanecía de pie junto a una pared mientras la contemplaba sumida en aquella especie de letargo, que de algún modo sentía que era culpa suya.

Impotente, consternado y afligido, maldecía el momento en que había bajado la guardia y había perdido a Halena de vista para ir unos segundos al baño confíando en que nada malo le ocurriría durante su corta ausencia.

Seguía sin saber quién podría estar detrás de todo esto pero para empezas, la Heda de los Trece Clanes había mandado a ejecutar a todos aquellos que habían tenido algo que ver en la elaboración de su comida. Había sido una reacción visceral a un ataque que sin duda, había sido tan rastrero como impredecible para ellos.

Se había impuesto el deber más sagrado de protegerla y estrepitosamente había fracaso en el intento, pero se negaba a sucumbir a la desesperación del momento. No, ella encontraría a los culpables. Les encontraría y les haría pagar uno a uno por ello.

Titus que deslizo el dorso de su mano por el cuello y la frente de la niña, se mostro preocupado. La temperatura de su cuerpo era muy alta, una película de sudor frío impregnaba su piel. Su piel estaba pálida a la vista y su roja sangre no había parado de manchar la parte baja de su nariz y sus ojos. De vez en cuando débiles temblores la sacudían pero tras unos instantes estos cesaban y Halena permanecía de nuevo completamente inmóvil y rígida.

—No consigo bajar su temperatura, Heda —articuló Titus apartando la mano de ella mientras que rebuscaba unas gotas entre los multiples frascos de remedios expuestos sobre la cama—. Nunca había visto nada igual.

—Sanala o encuentra a alguien que lo haga, Titus —susurró Lexa con voz pétrea al escucharle dirigiendo una mirada al viejo maestro—. Halena no morirá...

El viejo fleimkepa dudó unos instantes contemplando a su más aventajada discípula y la prudencia le murmuró que callase, más de nuevo el atrevimiento se impuso a ella.

—Tal vez Heda, este sea su sino —pronunció Titus con imperiosa cautela enfrentando los ojos de Lexa—. Tal vez estaba enferma cuando llegó aunque no lo aparentase o tal vez...

Lexa que levantó la vista de la niña al oírle le escuchó callarse rápidamente antes de continuar.

—¿O tal vez qué, maestro? —inquirió ella ladeando ligeramente la cabeza con sospecha antes de seguir preguntando—. ¿Tú tienes alguna idea de quien ha podido hacer esto?

El fleimkepa se enderezó y bajó la mirada hacia los frascos guardando silencio.

—¿Titus? —insistió Lexa con tono mucho más exigente.

Aden que conocía bien aquella severa actitud dirigió la mirada hacia el gran maestro de los natblidas y tragó con fuerza. Si alguien estaba al tanto de cuánto ocurría allí, sin duda era Titus.

—Tengo una respuesta a ello pero sin lugar a dudas mi respuesta os ofendería, Heda.

Lexa que se le quedo mirando fijamente apenas tuvo que alzar un poco la ceja antes de que el maestro temiese y con voz tremula le contase su suposición.

—Por todos es sabido el afecto que Wanheda despierta en ti, su precipitada partida me resulta demasiado conveniente ahora que Halena ha sido víctima de una confabulación.

El rostro de Lexa cambió súbitamente al entender lo que el hombre estaba diciendo y su expresión vaciló.

—¿Estás sugiriendo que Clarke está detrás de todo esto?

—Estoy sugiriendo que estáis demasiado involucrada para poder admitir eso —respondió el fleimkepa mirándola—. Clarke kom Skykru pudo interpretar cómo tu inclinación por Halena se interponía en vuestra relación con ella y quizás se vio tentada a hacer algo al respecto. Su partida hacia Arcadia cuando menos oportuna, es bastante misteriosa y que no quisiese explicaros cual era el problema importante que la requería allí lo es aún más, ¿no os parece?

Aden que vio como el rostro de Lexa reflejaba la lucha interna que debatían en ese momento sus sentimientos contra la contundente resolución que su maestro Titus, expresaba tragó con fuerza.

—Los celos son en ocasiones armas silenciosas contra aquellos que desconocen que deben defenderse de ellas, Heda y Halena es posible que haya despertado ese sentimiento en Clarke.

Lexa que tembló al oírle empezando a sentir la cólera y la traición crecer en su interior trató de refrenar el impulso de masacrar a Clarke y a todo su pueblo con ella. Una parte de Lexa se negaba a aceptar que Clarke, pudiese hacer una cosa así y mucho menos a una inocente niña solo por estar cerca de ella. Por otra parte, la angustia y la desesperación respaldada por la teoría de Titus, le daban a alguien a quien poder culpar por lo ocurrido.

Titus que se la quedó mirando largos instantes bajó la cabeza a los remedios sintiendo cierto placer de haber sembrado la duda en ella, sin embargo cuando las imponentes puertas de la habitación que compartía con Roan, Príncipe de Azgeda todo volvió a escapar a su control.

En cuánto Lexa le vio entrar con paso firme y jactancioso en la habitación, su mano soltó la de Halena y se levantó de la silla tan rápidamente que está cayó hacia atrás con tan sonoro estruendo que el sonido sobresaltó a Natshana haciendo que parase de gimotear de puro pavor.

Lexa que endureció la expresión de su rostro sintiendo toda aquella rabia contenida crecer aún más en su interior al ver el regocijo en su rostro, camino con paso decidido hacia Roan y tomándole repentinamente por el cuello le pegó contra la pared con tanta fuerza que está se agrietó tras él que apenas tuvo tiempo a reaccionar a su sublevación .

—¡Has sido tu!, ¿verdad? —exigió saber la Heda de los Trece Clanes con dureza—. ¡Tu has hecho esto!

Roan que vio la férrea amenaza en sus ojos supo que Lexa iba a matarle sin importarle quienes estuviesen en la habitación ni que la Coalición se rompiese por su atrevimiento. Había escuchado por sus guardias lo que había sucedido en las cocinas y había ido allí para enterarse de propia mano que demonios la había llevado a ella a cometer tales hechos, pero al ver a la niña sobre la cama en aquellas condiciones las piezas se unieron solas en su cabeza y todo encajó.

—Ignoro lo que ha ocurrido aquí, Lexa —replicó él roncamente, sintiendo la presión tan grande sobre su garganta sin dejar de enfrentar sus ojos directo—. Pero si yo quisiese muerta a esa cría, no seguiría con vida, lo estaría.

Lexa que contempló sus ojos llena de inquina y rencor elucubró su sensata respuesta. Por mucho que le pesase la idea, Roan tenía toda la razón. Si él hubiese atacado a Halena lo hubiese hecho de cualquier otra forma y ella probablemente hubiese terminado muerta.

Aden que se tensó inmediatamente dirigió su temerosa mirada a ellos y a su maestro no estando preparado para aquella imprevista situación. Titus que por otro lado les miraba con escondida expectación ignoró el rostro del pequeño.

Exasperada, Lexa le soltó violentamente apartándose de él para volver al lado de la que consideraba su hija hasta ese entonces. Hostigada por la angustia, la aprensión y el temor a poder perderla, la desesperación la devoraba por dentro, tanto que ya no sabía ni qué era lo que estaba haciendo. Tan solo quería que Halena se pusiese bien de nuevo, que regresase a la consciencia con ella.

—Se lo prometí —aseveró ella en un murmullo antes de pasarse las manos por el rostro sobrepasada y excedida por la incesante sensación de fracaso.

Titus que la elevó la vista para mirarla a los ojos expresó todo cuánto sentía en aquel momento.

—Quizás no debiste hacerlo...

Roan que se frotaba el cuello con la mano allá donde había sido dañado, nada más escuchar eso dirigió su mirada al incombustible maestro y la verdad se revelo a él, como el desvelar del manto cegador que le impedía descubrirlo a Lexa. El Príncipe tenía muy clara la jugada que había perpetrado el viejo fleimkepa, ¿tardaría mucho en descubrirlo ella?

Continuara...


	107. Chapter 107

El sol brilla alto en el cielo la mayor parte de Arcadia ha sido reunida en la explanada principal del asentamiento. Clarke que está de pie junto a Kane y a su madre ve llegar a los últimos habitantes de la pasarela y les observa a todos con cierta cautela. Sabe que para ellos el tenerla allí resulta tan inquietante como incomodo pues se acordó que ella permanecería como embajadora en Polis y es evidente que su papel no va a relegarse solo allí dado los últimos acontecimientos.

—Skykru. Pueblo de Arcadia —comenzó diciendo Marcus Kane dando un paso al frente entre medio de ellas—. Os hemos convocado aquí este mediodía, porque es mi intención presentar mi renuncia como Canciller regente del Decimotercer Clan.

Un murmullo se elevó por todo el campamento, algunas miradas de incredulidad, otras de confusión y otras de aceptación cargadas de mucho más significado en aquellos transcendentales momentos.

—Desde Polis y con la aprobación de Lexa kom Trikru, Comandante y Heda de los Trece Clanes, Clarke kom Skykru, embajadora del Decimotercer Clan en la capital y ante la Coalición desea deciros unas palabras al respecto —anunció él antes de retroceder un paso y volverse hacia Clarke—. ¿Clarke?

Bellamy que estaba apoyado en uno de los metálicos paneles de la nave la observaba a lo lejos en silencio. Monty que estaba de pie a su lado, miró a Harper a sus pies sentada al borde de la pasarela sufriendo aún las consecuencias del castigo impuesto por Kane, y alargó la mano posándola sobre su hombro en señal de apoyo al verla cerrar los ojos con alivio ante la noticia.

Lincoln que estaba a lo lejos acariciaba a uno de los caballos a los que estaba alimentando, cuando observó a Raven apoyarse de un panel al tiempo que su mano se deslizaba bajo su chaqueta y una expresión de dolor le cruzaba el rostro al tiempo que tocaba su tan reciente herida. Kyle que se dio cuenta enseguida quiso poner la mano sobre su espalda pero ella se apartó y le dijo algo que hizo que él retrocediese un tanto resignado.

Octavia que en un principio no iba a asistir para no coincidir ni con Gina ni con Lincoln finalmente se decidió a hacerlo y salió del interior del arca quedándose junto a Bellamy, Monty y Harper.

—¿Para qué querían reunirnos aquí? —preguntó fijándose en Clarke, Abby y Kane en el entarimado.

Monty que se volvió al oír su voz hizo un gesto.

—Kane ha renunciado —dijo escuetamente.

Bellamy que estaba cruzado de brazos apoyado contra la pared, se volvió también para mirar a su hermana a la cuál no había visto en todo el día pero cuando lo hizo su rostro se contrajo de innata preocupación. El rostro de Octavia estaba cargado de desolación, melancolía y pena, una tristeza tan pura y evidente que él no había visto jamás reflejada en ella. Sus rojos e hinchados ojos revelaban que había estado llorando y su imagen era la viva estampa de la devastación.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó él con desconcierto y preocupación en la voz.

—Claro —fue lo único que dijo ella antes de que sus ojos se clavaran a lo lejos en la tarima.

Bellamy que aún así se la quedo mirando supo que algo le sucedía. No habías de ser un genio para percatarte de ello, a decir verdad.

Clarke que respiro hondo dio dos pasos al frente, había estado la noche entera sin dormir dándole una y mil vueltas a todo aquello que la mantenía en vela. Las decisiones que había tomado hasta ahora no habían sido siempre las más acertadas pero está lo era, estaba más que convencida de ello.

—Nuestra paz es ahora una sólida realidad, una que se ha forjado con la sangre, las lágrimas y el sudor no sólo de nuestro pueblo —expresó con convicción ella viendo aquellos rostros que la miraban con expectación—. Han sido tiempos difíciles para todos nosotros. Tiempos, en los que nos hemos visto obligados por la necesidad a tomar implacables decisiones que nos han convertido en las personas que hoy somos. Sobrevivir a costa ya no es una opción válida, todos debemos trabajar para mantener la paz de forma duradera para los que estamos ahora y para los que están por venir.

Muchos asintieron, la concordia y la conformidad hizo que algunas de sus miradas coincidiesen.

—Ya he oído eso antes... —susurró Monty en voz baja a lo lejos dejando escapar un suspiro de inconformismo.

Bellamy le miró pero no dijo nada al respecto, ahora mismo era incapaz de hacerlo.

—Todos y cada uno de nosotros, debemos depositar nuestra confianza en un líder justo, honorable y generoso. No podemos ser indulgentes con aquellos que nos afrentan, es cierto eso. Sin embargo, ser inclementes entre nosotros aún cuando la razón es solo demostrar que estamos a la altura de los terrestres no nos hará ser mejores ante sus ojos y menos aún ante los nuestros. El Canciller Jaha no lo hizo bien, la Canciller Griffin se equivocó en muchas otras cosas, y el Canciller Kane no ha sabido premiar la confianza depositada en su elección.

Abigail tragó saliva sabiendo que era cierto y Kane bajó la mirada con pesar.

—Es hora de cambiar las cosas para nuestro pueblo. Que el Decimotercer Clan tenga el líder que merece depende de nuestra elección, y con la autoridad que me confiere Lexa kom Trikru, Comandante y Heda de los Trece Clanes yo ya he hecho la mía.

La expectación fue máxima en aquel momento cuando Clarke recorrió a todos con la mirada deteniéndose en la pasarela.

—Me gustaría proponer en nombre de Heda a Octavia kom Skykru como nueva Canciller del Decimotercer Clan de la Coalición.

Todas las miradas fueron a parar a ella junto a su hermano y sus amigos en la pasarela. Octavia que cambió súbitamente su expresión embargada por la sorpresa y la incredulidad apenas se movió devolviéndole la mirada a Clarke a lo lejos.

—Octavia es la viva imagen de la tolerancia, la integración y la disposición a convivir con los terrestres. Ella ha sido la primera de nosotros en aferrarse a sus costumbres y a creer en que la paz con ellos no era una irrealidad. Personas como ella que son capaces de entender nuestro mundo tan bien como entienden el suyo, son las que deben regir nuestro clan, sólo de esa forma conseguiremos mantener la amnistía entre los pueblos.

—Y yo lo secundo... —se atrevió a decir Kane en voz alta tendiéndole la insignia de Canciller a Octavia a lo lejos—. Clarke lleva toda la razón en esto, solo alguien como tú podrá redimir todo el mal que hemos hecho los anteriores gobernantes. Por favor, Octavia acéptalo.

Lincoln que estaba tan estupefacto y pasmado como el resto de sus amigos la miro por encima del gentío a lo lejos. Bellamy volvió la cabeza totalmente en shock para mirarla y Monty y Harper se quedaron helados.

Octavia que tragó con fuerza se quedó totalmente impertérrita, como si un balde de agua helada hubiese caído a sus espaldas.

¿Ella? ¿Nueva Canciller de Arcadia?

Sin duda el mundo se estaba confabulando contra ella.

Continuara...


	108. Chapter 108

Ontari que ha acostado a Eilan hace rato, recoge las cosas que quiere conservar durante su partida a Azgeda cuando escucha llamar a su puerta. Su mirada se dirige al niño que se acurruca entre las pieles sobre la cama antes de dirigirse a abrir prestamente.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres? —preguntó secamente ella viendo a Roan ante su puerta.

Roan que se la quedo viendo largamente hizo un imperceptible gesto.

—Tenemos que hablar.

Ontari que sostuvo su mirada completamente firme y serena, abrió la puerta y cuando Roan hizo por entrar ella salió cerrando directamente tras de si. No había mostrado interés alguno en Eilan solo en Azgeda y en ella así que no iba a permitir que le perturbase de ningún modo.

—Hablemos —repuso Ontari directa.

Roan que puso una cara al verla hacer eso dirigió su mirada a la guardia del pasillo que Lexa había dispuesto para ella y Eilan, y los cuatro hombres obedecieron alejándose por los pasillos dejándoles a solas.

Ontari que no sintió temor alguno al ver eso porque no tenía ningún tipo de miedo a Roan clavó su mirada en sus inquietantes ojos.

—¿Y bien? —exigió ella.

Roan tardó en hacerlo pero al finalmente expresó el asunto que le había traído hasta ella.

—Sé que ambos tenemos una costosa deuda con Wanheda. Ella no confía en mi y no la culpo por no hacerlo pero a ti te tolera. Te escuchará cuando le adviertas sobre el peligro que la acecha.

—¿Y qué peligro es ese? —inquirió con sutileza Ontari arqueando una ceja insolente.

—Lo descubrirás a su debido momento.

Ontari hizo por volverse para abrir la puerta creyendo la advertencia hecha pero Roan la paró con la mano.

—Alguien trata de forzar otra guerra manipulando a Lexa para masacrar a Wanheda junto con sus gentes. Para que eso no ocurra debo pedirte que hagas algo trascendental por ella. Algo que reforzará la lealtad de su pueblo hacia Lexa y que la Coalición verá como un movimiento ventajoso por parte de Azgeda.

Ontari que no sabía bien de que se trataba ladeo ligeramente la cabeza con desconfianza.

—Hay muchas cosas que en tu ausencia desconoces de Azgeda. Retenidos en la Fortaleza del Hielo hay sesenta y tres skykrus, aquellos que sobrevivieron a la horda que mi madre envió para su aniquilamiento al aterrizar en la gran marea de hielo.

Ontari que no desconocía esa información se preguntó inmediatamente como Nia, la despiadada y cruel reina de Azgeda les había permitido seguir respirando en su presencia. Más como si Roan conociese la pregunta ella obtuvo su respuesta.

—Ha vendido, matado y esclavizado a decenas de ellos, los más fuertes y fieros han servido como entretenimiento a sus más solaces y deshonrosos deseos. Obligados a combatir hasta la muerte entre ellos para diversión de Nia y del pueblo. Los menos afortunados, aquellos inofensivos y débiles convertidos en esclavos y siervos a merced del provecho de sus más implacables guerreros como premio.

El rostro de Ontari se endureció por momentos, no porque en cierta medida los invasores no merecieran represalia alguna pero esa clase de represalias ella las consideraba una autentica bajeza.

—Quiero que les liberes, a todos ellos. Da la orden, permite que se reúnan con los suyos en Arcadia, permiteles convertirse en su refuerzo para los días venideros y te aseguró que por mi parte nunca más disputaré Azgeda.

—¿Y qué sacas tú de todo esto? —preguntó ella directa sospechando posibles ocultas intenciones.

—Mi deuda con Wanheda quedará saldada y no le deberé fidelidad ninguna salvo aquella que se gane con respeto.

—Oh Roan, ¿me crees tan enrevesadamente estúpida para creer eso?

Un brillo en la mirada del Príncipe consorte hizo que sus sospechas quedasen confirmadas.

—Tus "honorables" intenciones pueden que engañen a alguien pero no a mi, te conozco demasiado bien como para saber que no es la nobleza la que te mueve. No voy a preguntar más sobre el motivo que te ha traído arrastrándote hasta mi puerta, sobretodo porque sé que eres consciente de cuanto le debo en este momento a Clarke y a Lexa, y que te mataría sin dudar si te creyese capaz de provocar mal alguno a propósito a alguna de ellas. Por eso, soltaré a toda esa gente. Será un presente de la buena voluntad de Azgeda de acoger al Decimotercer Clan como parte de la Coalición.

—Presente, que no me cabe duda alguna que Skykru y Heda valorarán —repuso Roan con tibio gesto.

—Marcharemos por la mañana —dijo Ontari trás un segundo tenso—. Dispon a tus hombres para que me acompañen y les escolten de regreso con su gente. Azgeda no aceptará que les entregue así como así después de haber vulnerado sus tierras así que no será seguro que les escolten ellos.

—Trescientos hombres bastarán —aseveró Roan con firmeza.

—Que sean ciento cincuenta, Azgeda podría ver la intrusión como una amenaza de Heda.

—Bien, pues ciento cincuenta entonces —concretó Roan mirándola a los ojos fijamente—. Dispondré la orden ahora mismo.

Ontari que asintió con aprobación se le quedo viendo largamente hasta que finalmente el contacto se hizo demasiado personal para ella y desvió la mirada apartándose de él.

—Recuerda todo cuánto te he dicho, si las traicionas a ellas, me traicionas a mi y sabes que yo no concedo segundas oportunidades. Morirás sobre la tierra que algún día gobernara mi hijo.

Roan que supo sopesar la verdad en sus palabras la reverenció con complacencia antes de darse la vuelta y alejarse por el pasillo en silencio. Ontari que seguía sin confiar en aquellas intenciones, iría a Azgeda y si lo que él le había revelado era cierto, liberaría a toda aquella gente porque lo último que querría era deber nada más a la incombustible Wanheda.

Continuara...


	109. Chapter 109

El sol ha empezado a ocultarse tras las elevadas y lejanas montañas de Polis y en la Torre, las velas apostadas en cada rincón de las estancias privadas de Lexa titilan por la suave brisa que se cuela a través de los amplias ventanas de ella.

La Heda de los Trece Clanes ha enviado lejos al maestro Titus en busca de algún remedio que pudiese salvar la vida de Halena, su heredera. Aden se ha llevado a Natshana con él, y ha regresado con los otros natblidas para que ella pudiese estar a solas con la pequeña.

La rabia y la impotencia han dado paso a la más absoluta devastación para Lexa. Halena, parece empeorar con las horas y ella ya no sabe que más hacer para remediar eso. Siente que solo le queda esperar a que lo inevitable suceda.

Eso la desespera.

Sabe que la muerte no es el final, más no quiere que esta sea la forma en la que Halena abandone este mundo. Se niega. Sin duda, ella merece algo mejor. Una muerte plácida y honrosa, una a ser posible dentro de muchas decadas en su cama dormida o tal vez en el campo de batalla a su lado. No así. No de esa injusta y dolorosa forma.

Lexa que está sentada en la orilla de la cama junto a ella sin soltar su mano ve como una nueva oleada de temblores la aqueja, y tiene que cerrar sus ojos antes de apartar la mirada de ella incapaz de soportar más tanta impotencia.

—Un segundo más, un segundo más y habrá pasado —se repitió ella en apenas un susurro—. Habrá pasado, habrá pasado...

Una solitaria lágrima escapa de sus cerradas pestañas y recorre su cara en silencio.

No puede soportarlo más, sencillamente no puede. Han ocurrido demasiadas cosas a su alrededor, demasiadas para afrontar en tan poco tiempo, pero ninguna de ellas ha conseguido quebrantar tanto su espíritu como está.

Los temblores parecen durar mucho más tiempo está vez y Lexa aparta de ella poniéndose en pie. Sus manos se dirigen a su rostro y se deslizan hacia su pelo tratando de reprimir tantas y tantas emociones intensas que la abruman en ese momento.

Va a perderla...

Va a perder a Halena, tal como perdió a Anya, tal como perdió a Costia y no hay nada que este en su mano, nada que pueda hacer para salvarla tampoco a ella.

Es la Comandante de la Sangre, pero no porque sus enemigos la teman, es porque todos los que alguna vez le son queridos son arrebatados con ella.

Todo cuanto es, todo cuanto alguna vez creyó poder ser, es absolutamente mentira. Una mentira convincente que se ha contado durante demasiado tiempo tan solo para ser capaz de llegar a la siguiente puesta de sol sin sucumbir a la maldición que la acecha. Una tormentosa forma de vida. La única que verdaderamente ha aprendido a soportar con el tiempo.

La única que le han enseñado.

Halena debe estar soportando un verdadero infierno y Lexa es muy consciente de ello. Esa sensación de ahogo que le oprime el corazón, ese ardor que le atenaza cruelmente el estomago no debe ser ni comparable a su intenso sufrimiento.

Lexa que no sabe si es verdad o si su mente está jugando con ella, escucha en su cabeza un débil gemido, una especie de lloriqueo lastimero que la aturde aún más si cabe. Esa demoledora sensación, ese doloroso sentimiento es demasiado desestabilizador para ella, demasiado duro para ella. La hostiga, la asalta y la abruma de una manera incomprensible para ella, llevándose las manos a los oídos trata de detener todo ese avance en su cabeza. Las imágenes que ve, los sonidos que escucha, las ideas que le sobrevienen y la acometen sin control.

Son las voces de los otros Comandantes, aquellos que estuvieron antes que ella.

"El amor es debilidad, Lexa..."

"El amor es debilidad..."

"El amor, el amor..."

"El amor, Lexa..."

"Es debilidad"

Todas esas entremezcladas voces en su cabeza hace que el dolor resulte lacerante, insondable.

"Ser Comandante es estar sola"

"Sola, Lexa..."

"Sola..."

—No —musitó Lexa para si sin abrir los ojos con las manos aún sobre su cabeza—. Callaos. No quiero oírlo más, callaos...

"El amor es debilidad, Lexa" resonó nuevamente en su cabeza.

—¡Callaos! —gritó Lexa desgarradoramente con impotencia antes de golpear con fuerza la destartalada pared hundiendo su mano en ella. Está se desquebrajó bajo su fuerza y al sacarla bruscamente la sangre negra comenzó a emanar lentamente de ella.

Ni siquiera era humana, no lo era...

Respirando agitadamente sintió las lágrimas llenar sus ojos aunque no se permitió dejar caer ni una sola de ellas, apoyó las manos de la pared y la frente de ella tratando de lidiar consigo misma y con todo lo que sobrellevaba dentro de ella.

El eco la traición planeaba sobre ella, alguien, uno de los suyos había conspirado contra ella. La había herido de una forma que nadie más había conseguido hacerlo y eso era imperdonable para ella. Quién había podido ser, era aún un misterio. Uno que pronto resolvería, Titus no tenía razón certera para inculpar a Clarke. Ella apreciaba a Halena, lo había demostrado la noche en que la conoció.

Clarke había trabajado codo con codo con ella para conseguir una paz firme y duradera, no echaría tanto sufrimiento por la borda solo por ofenderla a ella. No la odiaba de esa manera, ya no...

Ontari no tenía motivo alguno para recelar de ella, ahora era reina, gracias a ella y lo más importante había recuperado al heredero indiscutible de Azgeda.

Roan era demasiado astuto e inteligente cómo para perder el justo poder que le otorgaba el estar unido a ella y Aden, no suponía amenaza alguna para Halena puesto que sabe que ella no es una natblida y en ningún momento podría disputarle la posibilidad de ser Comandante.

Nadie tenía suficientes motivos para tratar de apartar a Halena de ella. Nadie, excepto...

El rostro de Lexa cambió súbitamente cuando la realidad se impuso ante ella.

"Titus..."

Su más duro e inflexible maestro, aquel que era como un padre para ella quiso desligar a Halena de ella, se sublevó e incluso no enmascaro su disgusto al decidir ampararla ella. Titus era el único con acceso a esa clase de veneno, el único a los que los siervos de la Torre no osarían desobedecer después de a ella.

¿Cómo no pudo verlo antes...?

¿Cómo no pudo ver que él estaba trás todo aquello?

Lexa se llevó la mano al pecho cerrando los ojos con fuerza sintiendo crecer toda aquella rabia y toda aquella ira de nuevo en su interior. Su casi padre, su maestro... la había traicionado de la forma más vil y mezquina que se le ocurría en ese momento.

Halena iba a morir y todo, ¿por qué? ¿por una cuestión de infundados celos? ¿por una necia creencia de hacía generaciones? ¿por la incoherente idea de que amar debilita? ¿sólo por eso?

Era absurdo.

Su pequeña iba a morir entre dolorosos y terribles sufrimientos sin motivo alguno, y era completa y disparatadamente absurdo. Eso era, era absurdo, lo más absurdo que había oído jamás, lo más absurdo que... que...

Sin apenas ser consciente de ello, Lexa había comenzado a llorar apoyada de la pared con la mano aún aferrada a su pecho con fuerza. Lás lágrimas se deslizaban por su cara, como hacía demasiado tiempo que no pasaba eso y la sensación de opresión fue aún más demoledora que la vez anterior.

Deslizando la espalda por la pared la Heda de los Trece Clanes, la mujer más poderosa y peligrosa que el mundo había conocido alguna vez se dejó caer por ella quedando sentada en el frío suelo mientras todo aquel dolor afloraba a través de ella. Todo lo que sentía en aquel momento ya ni siquiera era rabia, todo se había convertido en pura tristeza...

Una tristeza de la que nadie jamás sabría...

Continuara...


	110. Chapter 110

Octavia que permanece sentada sobre su cama en el más absoluto silencio tiene la mirada puesta en los pies de Clarke en el suelo. La Cazadora de la Montaña y Embajadora de Skykru en Polis permanece de pie frente a ella.

—Sé que no es una decisión fácil de tomar, que conlleva sus riesgos pero estoy segura de que con alguien como tú al frente de Arcadia prosperaremos como pueblo, Octavia. Piénsalo...

Bellamy que permanece apoyado en la pared la observa con cierto apego cruzado de brazos. Cree conocer bien a su hermana, tanto como para saber que no está bien en aquel momento.

—Tal vez haya otra opción, otra persona que pueda encargarse de eso.

Clarke que volvió la cabeza para verle hizo un gesto poco paciente.

—¿Quién Bellamy? —preguntó Clarke a a las claras señalando con la mano a la puerta—. ¿Quién hay más apto que ella? Mirales, mirales a todos ni siquiera son conscientes de dónde están, de en qué se están metiendo con este acuerdo. La alianza con los Trikrus sólo funcionará si nos adaptamos a ellos. Octavia es la persona perfecta para conducirnos a este necesario acercamiento. Además, con Lincoln a su lado no habrá ningún problema a la hora de...

—Lincoln y yo hemos terminado —interrumpió Octavia lacónicamente sin levantar la vista del suelo.

El rostro de Clarke cambió por completo y Bellamy se separó de la pared nada más oírla escéptico.

—¿Qué?

Octavia que se humedeció los labios evitó mirarles endureciendo un poco su expresión.

—No hagamos un drama de esto.

—Octavia, yo... —murmuró Clarke tan apenada como sorprendida por la inesperada noticia—. Lo siento.

—¿Qué ha pasado? —preguntó Bellamy muy consternado comenzando a pensar lo peor—. ¿Te ha hecho daño? ¿Es eso?

Octavia que ahora mismo no podía enfrentarse a eso cerro los ojos sabiendo el mal momento que ambos atravesaban al respecto.

—Octavia, mirame —le pidió Bellamy acercándose a ella hasta agacharse y tenerla frente a frente—. Si te ha hecho daño de algún modo quiero que me lo digas, hablo muy en serio...

Clarke que pocas veces había visto a Bellamy de esa manera conocía bien su carácter cuando se trataba de proteger a su hermana y eso la inquietó. No tenía ni idea de cómo o porque Lincoln y ella habían podido romper su relación porque ambos se amaban de verdad. Era algo incomprensible para ella y menos que Lincoln le hiciese daño a proposito.

—No es eso, Bellamy —repuso Octavia al escucharle pasándose la mano por el rostro algo sobrepasada por ello.

—Entonces, ¿por qué es?

Octavia que no pensaba en decirle nada sintió sus ojos volverse a humedecer y tras un tenso silencio elevó la cabeza para mirarle.

—Pregúntale a Gina.

La expresión en el rostro de Clarke cambió al escuchar su nombre e instintivamente dio un paso en falso. Bellamy que también cambió su cara no pudo ocultar su desconcierto.

—¿A Gina? ¿Qué... qué demonios tiene que ver ella con todo esto, Octavia? —quiso saber él absolutamente consternado.

Octavia que no podía callarlo más sintió una lágrima resbalar por su cara y luego otra manchar su mejilla.

—Se ha acostado con él...

La burda tensión existente en aquellos instantes en la habitación bien podría haberse cortado con un cuchillo. Gina había resultado ser todo menos la persona que Bellamy creyó que era desde el principio.

Mentirosa, manipuladora, ruin, mezquina, traidora... eran solo palabras que la definían, que definían a la persona que durante meses estuvo a su lado comportándose como si él fuese merecedor de un amor tan grande como el que le profería ella.

Ahora se daba cuenta de que Gina solamente quería a Gina, de que su amor solo había sido real por parte de él y que había utilizado a Octavia para hacerle cuánto daño podía.

Bellamy que se quedo viendo el rostro herido de su hermana largos momentos se levantó de golpe y pasando por al lado de Clarke abrió la puerta dispuesto a salir de allí en su busca.

—Bellamy... —le llamó su hermana levantándose de la cama nada mas verle así.

—¡Bellamy! —exclamó Clarke alargando la mano para pararle sin poder hacerlo al verle salir precipitadamente de allí. Comprendía lo que Bellamy podía sentir pero ella si que no sería capaz de enfrentar a Gina en aquellos momentos.

Continuara...


	111. Chapter 111

Existe un gran bullicio en el bar comedor de Arcadia a esas horas tras la importante reunión celebrada esa misma tarde. Practicamente todo el mundo está allí y todo el mundo tiene variadas opiniones con respecto a quienes quieren que les lideren en un futuro.

La elección de Clarke no solo es muy valorada por todos sino que es la opción más confiable a la hora de relacionarse con los Trikrus. Todos lo saben, todos apoyan eso aunque tienen ciertas dudas sobre su inexperiencia y su juventud que les hacen ciertamente recelar a algunos.

Quizás con una nueva gobernante, mucho más abierta de mente y más inclinada a una conciliación con los terrestres la integración suponga un importante paso para todos a fin de mantener la paz.

Monty que está sentado junto a Miller, Bryan y Harper, en una mesa discuten sobre el tema al igual que el resto. Octavia es la persona adecuada para guiarles durante este decisivo momento, no hay dudas sobre ello.

Abigail que está sentada en otra mesa junto a Lincoln y a Kane acepta de buen grado la buena disposición con la que Clarke ha enfrentado el problema, cree que Octavia es de todos ellos la más involucrada y la que sin lugar a dudas más se implicará al respecto.

Bellamy que atravesaba la puerta en ese momento para pedir explicaciones a Gina al respecto de lo ocurrido con su hermana, la buscó con la mirada por todo el amplio salón hasta que sus ojos dieron con Lincoln. Su rostro cambió, se endureció y la indignación le cego los ojos por completo.

—Si, al menos con ella podremos hablar cuando las cosas se pongan mal, ¿no? —dijo Monty con un gesto distendido—. Al fin y al cabo, Octavia es una de nosotros.

—Estoy de acuerdo con eso —se sonrió débilmente Harper antes de llevarse su vaso a los labios y beber un poco viendo aparecer así a Bellamy por la puerta—. Mirad ahí está Bellamy, seguro que el sabe si Octavia ya ha tomado una...

Harper no tuvo tiempo a decir "decisión" cuando vio a Bellamy ir directo hacia Lincoln con paso decidido antes de alzar el puño en el aire y golpearle tan tremendamente fuerte que hizo que la silla cayese hacia atrás con él sentado aún. Todo se tornó un caos en aquel momento.

—Cielos... —murmuró Harper poniéndose en pie casi tan inmediato como el resto sintiendo dolor aún ante el brusco movimiento.

Miller que abrió los ojos de par en par igual de sorprendido que Monty, dio un paso al frente pero Bryan le paró con la mano instintivamente. Fuese lo que fuese lo que le había llevado a Bellamy a hacer eso, era cosa de ellos y Miller no tenía porque meterse.

—¡Bellamy! —elevó la voz Abby impactada poniéndose en pie de inmediato viendo como Bellamy se abalanzaba contra Lincoln golpeándole con fuerza de nuevo.

—¡Bellamy, basta! —le gritó Kane tratando rápidamente de separarle para que dejase de golpearle, sintiendo su fuerza incontrolable en aquel momento—. ¡Para ya!

—¿Cómo has podido hacerle una cosa así? —gritó completamente fuera de si Bellamy viendo a Lincoln soportar sus golpes—. ¿Cómo? ¡Yo confiaba en ti! ¡Confiaba en ti cuando dijiste que cuidarías de ella!

—¡Bellamy, para! —gritó Abigail teniendo que acercarse para jalar de él junto a Kane y lograr separarle haciendo acopio de todas sus fuerzas para ello—. ¡Le estás haciendo daño!

Lincoln que sintió un último golpe en el rostro antes de que tiraran de Bellamy hacia atrás sintió la sangre en su boca y su nariz teniendo que volverse a escupirla en el suelo. Entendía su reacción, la entendía y no haría nada que le dañase por mucho que él le atacase de aquella manera, en el fondo se merecía ese dolor.

—¡Lincoln! —acertó a decir Raven apareciendo de entre la gente para ayudarle a levantar.

Lincoln se apartó inmediatamente para que ella no se tuviese que agachar.

—Estoy bien...

Raven que llevándose la mano al vientre aún con dolor volvió la mirada al oír a Bellamy mirándole con dureza creyendo que habla de Gina y que lo ha descubierto todo.

—¡Si quieres enfadarte con alguien Bellamy, hazlo conmigo! —le espetó Raven cargada de determinación en aquel momento—. ¡Yo fui quien la mató, no Lincoln, fui yo, Bellamy!

Bellamy que tiraba de Kane y Abby hacia delante para poder llegar hasta Lincoln se quedo tan quieto al oírla que por poco caen hacia delante con él.

—Raven, no... —murmuró Lincoln poniéndose en pie no sin esfuerzo por el dolor y la sangre. Raven no tenía ni idea de que iba todo aquello, ninguna y lo iba a estropear aún más.

—¿De qué hablas, Raven? —acertó a decir Bellamy quedándosela viendo durante largos instantes antes de mirar duramente a Lincoln exigiéndole una respuesta concreta—. ¿De qué habla?

Raven que se dio cuenta de que Bellamy y el resto no sabían nada se quedo muy quieta durante varios instantes asimilándolo antes de endurecer la expresión de su cara. Se había prometido no ser la víctima nunca más y no comenzaría a serlo ahora.

—¡Gina ayudó a Jasper a atacarme! ¡Le facilitó el cuchillo, le aseguró una salida. Ella sabía lo que él iba a hacerme y no hizo nada! ¡Mi bebé ha muerto por su culpa y ella no iba a pagar por lo que hizo, ahora ya lo ha hecho y no me arrepiento por ello! —repuso Raven arrastrando las palabras con rencor—. ¡Me da igual lo que creas que ha hecho Lincoln, él sólo me ayudó a sacarla de la habitación para que Kane no me castigase tan duramente como había hecho con Harper! ¡Y ahora si quieres odiarme por ello, si quieres castigarme, adelante! ¡No voy a impedirte nada, soy yo quien tiene que vivir a diario con esto!

El silencio tenso y sepulcral que recorrió la sala fue tan intenso que podía oírse la agitada respiración de Raven que parecía al borde de un ataque de nervios llena de cólera e ira.

Octavia que había entrado corriendo en ese momento y había oído todo aquello último cambió la expresión de su cara al oir eso y al ver a Lincoln como estaba cubierto de sangre por culpa de la impulsividad de Bellamy.

¿Era eso? ¿Eso era lo que significaba el dibujo en el cuaderno? ¿De lo que tanto miedo tenía a hablar con ella? Por dios santo, ¿qué es lo que él y Raven habían hecho?

Continuara...


	112. Chapter 112

Poco a poco oscurece en el cielo de Polis, la brisa ya no es tan suave y un frío viento recorre las calles. En la elevada e imponente Torre este se hace sentir aún más colándose a través de las desnudas ventanas, claraboyas y miradores.

Todas y cada una de las velas de las estancias privadas de la Heda de los Trece Clanes, se han ido apagando poco a poco a medida que pequeñas rafagas de viento han ido extinguiendo su cálida luz. La habitación practicamente está sumida en la penumbra desde hace bastante tiempo.

Lexa que permanece sentada en el suelo en silencio con la cabeza apoyada en la pared, contempla fijamente su cama a lo lejos donde reposa el cuerpo de Halena. Las lágrimas se han secado volviendo ásperas sus mejillas y un regusto amargo y salado aún perdura en sus labios. No se ha movido desde que la verdad le fue revelada de forma esporádica y fulminante, colmando su mente de ensoñación y dolor.

Una tormenta se acerca. Una tempestad, que puede oler en el denso aire. Fuera las grises nubes se han ido amontonando en el horizonte y lentamente encapotan el cielo arrastrando con ellas una intensa lluvia que amenaza con descargar por toda la gigantesca ciudad.

Un bronco ruido que se corta de golpe quiebra el silencio de la habitación, alterando la calma que profesa Heda y se da cuenta de que viene de su cinturón.

Llevándose la mano allí, palpa hasta dar con el oscuro transmisor que ni siquiera recordaba tener allí, obsequio de Clarke antes de marchar hacia Arcadia.

Ella había rehusado el regalo pues le parecía algo extraño el utilizar algo así. La tecnología era algo puramente foraneo y misterioso para los Trikrus, que como ella jamás habían estado en contacto con tecnología antes, más Clarke había insistido mucho en que se la quedase.

Esa "radio" como ella la había catalogado era un medio para que se pudiesen comunicar aún en la larga distancia. Lexa seguía sin creer que eso fuese posible, salvo por aquellas veces que había visto a algunos miembros de Skykru utilizarlas para hablar entre si durante los acontecimientos del Monte Weather. Pacientemente, Clarke le había enseñado durante su despedida a usarla, más había olvidado que aún la conservaba bajo su larga capa y al quitársela al acudir con Halena ni se había acordado de ella.

Ahora esa "cosa" hacía bruscos sonidos que la convertían en una aún más extraña para ella.

—¿Lexa...? —escuchó preguntar de pronto entrecortadamente la voz de Clarke—. ¿Estás ahí...?

Nuevos ruidos prorrumpieron a través del receptor que hicieron que la voz desapareciese. Clarke parecía estar ajustando algo al otro lado, porque cuando la voz volvió a sonar está vez se escuchó mucho más clara.

—Lexa... —insistió la voz de Clarke al otro lado.

Lexa que contempló la radio sobre su mano largos instantes en silencio pensó en no contestar, ni siquiera estaba segura de poder hacerlo.

—Lexa si me escuchas pulsa el botón rojo para hablar tal como te enseñe, ¿recuerdas? —dijo Clarke tras unos instantes algo insegura de que pudiese recibirla—. ¿Lexa...?

Ella cerro los ojos al oír su voz y supo que la suya temblaría si la utilizaba en aquellos momentos por lo que tenía que obligarse a calmarse. Su deber era contestar y esclarecer el motivo por el que Clarke había ido a ver a su gente.

—Aquí estoy... —repusó Lexa tras unos breves instantes.

Aunque Lexa no pudiese verlo, Clarke sonrió con alivio sentada sobre su cama con la radio entre las manos al escucharla.

—No sabes cuánto me alegra volver a escuchar tu voz en estos momentos —contestó Clarke aplacando su incertidumbre al poder hablar con ella—. Si la transmisión se corta no te inquietes, es que en Arcadia está lloviendo. Imagino que ahí también lo está.

Lexa que ni se había percatado de ello siquiera, dirigió la mirada hacia el abierto ventanal viendo por entre las raídas cortinas como fuera ya había comenzado a llover débilmente.

—Siento no haber podido comunicarme antes es que no te haces una idea de la locura que ha sido todo esto —comentó Clarke suspirando antes de pasarse la mano por el rostro apartándose el rubio cabello de los ojos—. Kane ha renunciado a la insignia de Canciller tras un desagradable incidente y ahora... bueno, tal vez te alegre saber que he propuesto a Octavia como Canciller en funciones. Quizás sea precipitado por mi parte, pero estoy convencida de que es lo correcto para nosotros en este momento.

Lexa que escuchó cada palabra aunque apenas la retuvo asintió imperceptiblemente contemplando la radio en su temblorosa mano.

—Bien hecho —acertó a contestar Lexa en apenas un murmullo.

Clarke que le extraño mucho que fuese tan escueta trás haberle contado algo así creyó que tendría muchas más preguntas al contárselo y eso la desconcertó un poco.

—Lexa, ¿va todo bien? —preguntó insegura Clarke con preocupación ante el inexistente tono de su voz—. Te noto algo extraña.

La Heda de los Trece Clanes que apartó el dedo del botón rojo que la separaba de ella alzó la mirada intentando que sus ojos no se humedeciesen tanto y que el corazón no le latiese con tanta fuerza. La voz le tembló incluso antes de escapar de sus labios.

—Clarke, necesito...—acertó a decir trémulamente ella antes de cerrar sus ojos para concentrarse—. Necesito que hagas algo por mi. Pide a tu madre que venga a Polis.

La extraña petición hizo que Clarke se preocupase aún más al oírla.

—¿Con está tormenta? —planteó Clarke mirando hacia la esclusa de su metálica pared escuchando la incesante lluvia golpear en ella—. Imposible. No sabes cuánta lluvia está cayendo fuera.

Lexa que sintió sus manos temblar sintió una lágrima escapar de sus ojos y rodar lentamente en silencio por su cara al ver a la niña a lo lejos.

—Clarke, necesito que venga.

—¿Por qué? ¿qué es lo que pasa? —volvió a preguntar Clarke sin entender el porque quería ver a su madre con tanta urgencia en aquellos momentos.

La voz de Lexa apenas fue un murmullo apagado cuando consiguió al fin revelarle la verdad.

—Halena, se está muriendo, Clarke.

Clarke que se quedo completamente inmovil al oír esas palabras, permaneció en silencio con sus impresionados ojos clavados sobre el transmisor, sintiendo su respiración acelerarse por el duro y tenso momento.¿Pero de qué demonios estaba hablando? ¿Cómo iba Halena a morir si apenas era una niña y estaba bien hacia unas horas cuando ella partió hacia Arcadia? No, eso... eso no podía ser. Eso estaba mal, seguramente ella con la tormenta lo había oído mal.

—Lexa... —murmuró Clarke tras un débil instante algo queda.

—Por favor, pidele que venga —suplicó Lexa justo antes de apartar el dedo del botón no queriendo derrumbarse con ella.

Clarke en ese momento se asustó de verdad. Lexa era la Comandante, la Heda de los Trece Clanes, la persona más influyente y poderosa que conocía, ella ordenaba, no suplicaba, ¿y ahora la había escuchado hacerlo? No, no podía ser. Muy mal tenían que estar yendo las cosas en Polis para que ella hiciese una cosa así.

Clarke soltó la radio sobre la cama y se levantó de inmediato para ir en busca de su madre. No sabía lo que ocurría con certeza pero debían ir las dos a Polis fuese como fuese.

Continuara...


	113. Chapter 113

El viento aúlla con fuerza en el exterior de la asentada nave Arcadia colándose por las esclusas y arrancando algunos de los deteriorados paneles que conforman su enorme estructura. Llueve a cantaros y la fuerza de los rayos al impactar sobre las montañas a lo lejos iluminando el oscuro cielo impone mucho más que cualquier otra cosa en ese momento.

Es la primera tormenta a la que se enfrentan los habitantes del Arca en la Tierra. Nunca antes han vivido una situación así. Las cosas en el espacio eran muy diferentes a cómo lo son ahora, la agitación y el nerviosismo que sienten hace que les sea imposible enfrentar esta situación sin temor y espanto.

Ocultos y a buen resguardo dentro de la nave, sus puertas y esclusas han sido selladas casi por completo con la esperanza de que la tormenta pase lo antes posible. No están preparados para ello, no están preparados para ser participes de lo que está ocurriendo.

Los generadores, los conductos de ventilación, los paneles solares, las calderas, los reflectores del techo y muchos de los aparatos electrónicos están fallando a causa del mal tiempo y mientras tanto, muchas cosas complicadas están ocurriendo.

Octavia que tiene la mano puesta sobre el hombro de Bellamy que permanece sentado sobre su cama, contempla a Lincoln de pie junto a la puerta. Raven que está apoyada de una silla porque está aún convaleciente mira a Bellamy fijamente. Entiende su dolor, su decepción pero hizo lo que tenía que hacer con Gina.

—¿No pensabais contarselo a nadie? —planteó Octavia algo enfadada mirándoles—. ¿Cómo ibais a explicar su ausencia cuando la gente empezase a preguntar por ella?

—Gina no tiene familia en el Arca —repuso Raven dirigiendo su mirada hacia ella.

—No, no la tiene pero tiene amigos, Raven —le espetó Octavia con dureza—. Amigos que tarde o temprano la echarían en falta, ¿no pensasteis en eso?

—Octavia... —intervino Lincoln para que no fuese muy dura con Raven. Bastante mal debía estar pasándolo ya.

—No, Lincoln ella tiene que escuchar esto —se impuso Octavia con dureza dándole una mirada a Raven—. No debiste hacer una cosa así, Raven. Debiste acudir a Kane o a Abby, a nosotros tus amigos, hubiesemos buscado otra manera, cualquier otra manera para juzgar a Gina por lo que hizo.

Bellamy que cerro los ojos apartando la mirada con dolorosa pena ni siquiera podía creer que Gina hubiese sido capaz de hacer una cosa así.

—¿Otra manera Octavia? —planteó Raven arqueando ahora una ceja antes de sonreírse amargamente bajando la mirada al suelo antes de volver a enfrentar sus ojos—. Voy a decirte que otra manera merecía Gina, Octavia. Merecía que la cortase en pedazos y la tirase en el bosque para que las alimañas salvajes la enterrasen y se alimentasen de ella —repuso Raven totalmente llena de rabia y rencor señalándose con el dedo mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas—. Merecía morir no por mil cortes sino por diez mil, porque lo que hizo conmigo, lo hizo con mi bebé es algo que jamás debió hacer, algo que yo no me merecía...

Bellamy que se levantó en ese momento caminó por la habitación llevándose las manos tras la cabeza no pudiendo ni imaginar como debía sentirse Raven en aquellos momentos.

Lincoln que la vio así se acercó un poco a ella pero Raven interpuso su mano para que no la tocara, no quería que nadie la tocase en ese momento mientras todo el veneno y la ira contenida se revelaba por su boca.

—Lo que hizo fue horrible Raven, lo sé pero no...—trató de explicarle Octavia antes de ser interrumpida.

—¿Lo sabes Octavia? —inquirió Raven alzando una ceja con dolor mientras las lágrimas resbalaban por su cara—. ¿De verdad crees que lo sabes?

Octavia que sintió una punzada de dolor en el pecho la miró.

—Yo...

—Tú no sabes nada, Octavia —le espetó Raven con dureza y rencor—. ¿Sabes lo que se siente cuando deseas tanto algo y de pronto te lo arrebatan de la forma más dolorosa posible? ¿Te haces una idea de lo que duele que una afilada hoja te atraviese la piel y se clave en lo más profundo de ti? ¿La tienes?

—No, no la tengo —reconoció Octavia teniendo que apartar la mirada y tragar con fuerza.

—No, no la tienes porque ella y Jasper no te lo hicieron a ti, me lo hicieron a mi Octavia —señalándose con fuerza entre lágrimas cargadas de dolor—. No puedo dormir, no puedo simplemente cerrar los ojos y tratar de olvidar, porque cuando lo hago lo único que veo es la expresión en su cara, en la de Jasper al saber lo que estaban haciéndome.

Bellamy simplemente no podía soportarlo más y las lágrimas escaparon de sus ojos cuando cerro los ojos con doloroso pesar.

—Siento mucho lo que hice, Bellamy —dijo ella reteniendo las lágrimas al mirarle algo alterada—. Lo siento, pero no por ella. Lo siento por ti, porque sé que ella te importaba de verdad. No voy a pedirte perdón por ello, no pediré perdón a nadie Octavia —dijo mirándola de pronto a ella—. No lo haré, porque no lo siento y porque al menos me debo esto.

—Raven...—murmuró Octavia algo apenada por ella al verla así.

—No, Octavia dejala —dijo Bellamy volviéndose a mirarlas—. Está en todo su derecho de hacerlo. Gina era mi amiga, mi... ni siquiera sé lo que era ya pero es cierto que le hizo un daño irreparable y no solo a ella. No digo que no mereciese vivir, solo que... que ha encontrado la muerte que ella misma se buscó...

Lincoln y Octavia que se le quedaron mirando largamente viéndole tremendamente afectado como a Raven, sintieron el alivio de ella ante las palabras de Bellamy al cerrar sus ojos.

—Voy a pedirle a Clarke que cuando me recupere me lleve con ella a la capital —dijo Raven tras unos momentos—. No volvereis a saber de mi...

—Raven, no... —repuso Octavia con pesar al oírla acercándose un poco a ella.

Raven que se apartó de la silla y de ella no quiso oír lo que Octavia tenía que decir, había estado hablando con Lincoln acerca de ello. Ya había tomado su decisión.

—Raven, vamos no hagas eso —murmuró Bellamy mirándola de inmediato—. No te tienes porque ir...

—No, no puedo hacer eso —admitió ella cansadamente entre lágrimas necesitando hacer algo así—. No puedo quedarme aquí, no lo soportaría. Necesito un cambió, alejarme de este lugar, de todo lo que ha pasado aquí...

Lincoln que lo entendió miro a Octavia a los ojos.

—Tengo amigos que podrían ocuparse de ella, que la cuidaran cuando este allí.

—Lincoln no se trata de eso —le respondió Octavia paciente dándole una mirada—. Raven es una skykru, ¿entiendes? Ella es de los nuestros.

—Si es verdad que lo soy, entonces como nueva Canciller, Octavia me dejarás ir —pidió Raven secando un poco sus lágrimas mirándola a los ojos con un débil gesto.

—Raven... —intervinó insistiendo Bellamy con preocupación.

—Por favor... —pidió de nuevo Raven mirándola a ella y solamente a ella en aquellos momentos.

Octavia que se la quedo viendo a los ojos largamente mejor que nadie entendía sus ganas de huir y dejar atrás todo aquel horror. No era quién para juzgarla por ello.

—Hablaré con Clarke sobre ello —dijo finalmente Octavia con cierto pesar en la voz—. Preparate para ir a la capital con ella, Raven pero será bajo una condición.

—¿Qué condición?

—Permanecerás bajo la protección de Wanheda como miembro de la delegación de Skykru en Polis o no te irás de aquí. Como Canciller, me aseguraré de que estes a salvo allí y será una firme petición a Heda, no quiero que te ocurra nada allí en la capital. Solo dame algo de tiempo para tratar este asunto con ellas.

Raven que tragó al oírla hablar así se resigno un poco pero finalmente respiro hondo antes de asentir con la cabeza. No haría nada hasta que ella lo hablará, sería paciente y esperaría hasta que se recuperase antes de coger sus cosas y marchar con Clarke hacia la capital. En Arcadia ya no le quedaba absolutamente nada que hacer y no quería seguir estando allí rodeada por los fantasmas del pasado.

El viaje a Polis sería un nuevo renacimiento, un nuevo comienzo para ella al fin y al cabo.

Continuara...


	114. Chapter 114

Clarke que entró corriendo en la enfermería sorprendió a Jackson que estaba sentado en su mesa de trabajo ajustando algunos dispositivos a pesar de las horas que eran porque algunos estaban fallando a causa de la tormenta.

—Clarke —dijo Jackson poniéndose en pie al verla entrar tan agitada.

—¿Y mi madre? —preguntó Clarke de inmediato nada más verle—. ¿Dónde está?

—Ha ido un momento a comprobar los generadores —explicó él un tanto desconcertado—. ¿Puedo ayudarte yo en algo?

—Si —dijo Clarke moviéndose de inmediato por la enfermería cogiendo una vieja bolsa de un estante comenzando a meter dentro toda clase de medicinas que veía apostadas por las estanterias y los recipientes.

—Clarke, ¿qué...? —se preocupó él al verla asi no sabiendo bien que pasaba antes de salir de detrás de su mesa—. ¿Qué estás haciendo con todas esas medicinas?

—Las llevó a Polis y a mi madre también —dijo Clarke comprobando algunas cajas y apositos antes de meterlas también dentro de la bolsa sin mirarle recorriendo a tientas la sala.

—No puedes hacer eso, esos suministros los necesitamos aquí hay heridos que necesitan de ellos... —dijo él entrecortada y nerviosamente al ver que arrasaba con todo—. No puedes llevartelos a Polis, si me cuentas que pasa tal vez yo pueda...

—Jackson —le interrumpió ella volviéndose a mirarle—. Vas a tener que confiar en mi ahora mismo cuando te digo que necesito llevarlos a Polis.

Abigail que llegaba en ese momento se desconcertó al verlo todo así.

—¿Qué está pasando aquí?

—Mamá —dijo Clarke nada más verla metiendo algunas inyecciones y bolsas de suero en la bolsa—. Recoge tus cosas, te vienes conmigo a Polis ahora mismo.

Abigail que se quedo un tanto parada al oírla miro a Jackson que le devolvió la mirada cargado de dudas.

—Clarke, ¿qué es lo que pasa? —preguntó Abigail acercándose a ella—. Fuera está lloviendo muchísimo es peligroso salir en este momento. Cuéntame qué es lo que pasa.

—La hija de Lexa se está muriendo, mamá. Lexa te necesita en Polis —dijo atropelladamente Clarke mirándola con angustia—. No sé cómo ha pasado, no se nada solo que nos necesita a las dos allí.

Abigail que se había quedado completamente parada al escuchar eso ya que Clarke les había puesto al día sobre las nuevas noticias acerca de Polis y Azgeda se desconcertó por completo. Fuera estaba cayendo el diluvio universal o lo que debía haber sido este, alguna vez, ¿y ella pretendía que fuesen a Polis antes de que escampara?

—Clarke...

—Nunca te he pedido nada —dijo ella conociendo bien ese tono de voz antes de mirarla a los ojos—. Ahora te lo pido. Por favor, mamá, por favor ven conmigo a Polis.

Abigail que tragó con fuerza viéndola a los ojos sabiendo cuánto le debía aún con el temor que le infundaba una tormenta así miro hacia la esclusa viendo el tiempo azotar la lluvia contra la ventana fuera y asintió finalmente.

—Vale, bien pero... Lincoln vendrá con nosotras él conoce el bosque mejor que nadie y sabrá guíarnos durante la tormenta.

—Bien, coge todo lo que creas que puedas necesitar iré a buscarle y nos reuniremos aquí contigo —le dijo Clarke con premura acercándose a abrazar a su madre con fuerza—. Gracias, muchas gracias por esto...

Al separarse y verla marchar así Abigail dirigió su mirada a Jackson un tanto preocupada y él aún sabiendo lo peligroso que era aquello se acercó a ella.

—No puedo dejarles solos pero te ayudaré a coger lo que necesites —repuso el otro médico antes de acercarse a los estantes para empezar a reunir aquellos suministros que pudiese necesitar.

Continuara...


	115. Chapter 115

La intensa lluvia cae sobre las calles de Polis y arrastra la tierra colándose por debajo de la puerta que dan a los bajos dominios del Guardian de la Llama muy cerca de la explanada de la Torre de Polis.

Titus, el viejo maestro fleimkepa tiene las manos apoyadas sobre una arcaica mesa llena de pociones, pócimas, y otros remedios, cuyos secretos ha ido guardando con el poderoso paso del tiempo generación tras generación, tiene la mirada posada sobre la mesa.

El sonido de la lluvia azotando sin piedad fuera donde debería estar él consiguiendo el antídoto para lo que le ha dado a Halena, tal como Heda ha ordenado apenas le permite escuchar sus pensamientos con claridad.

El penumbroso e intrincado salón permanece iluminado solamente por las copiosas antorchas y velas que apostadas por todo el lugar aportan la tan necesaria luz que se necesita para poder ver en la oscuridad.

La espiritualidad y el misticismo que desprende el sagrado lugar hace que la atmósfera este cargada de sinuosa solemnidad en el instante en que el viejo fleimkepa se da cuenta de que no está solo.

—Esto es un santuario, tu presencia no es bienvenida aquí —murmuró claramente el maestro alzando lentamente la mirada de la mesa hacia la inmensidad de la habitación.

Ontari que ladeo ligeramente la cabeza al oírle contemplándole en silencio a sus espaldas descendió primero un escalón, y luego otro lenta y pesadamente sin dejar de mirarle. Respetaba ese lugar tanto como todos en Polis, y por eso derramar sangre en él no le entusiasmaba especialmente.

—Becca Pramheda fundó este lugar para preservar su legado en el tiempo y en el espacio —murmuró el maestro contemplando las húmedas y ruinosas paredes del lugar—. Su sagrada palabra transmitida de generación en generación, protegida, conservada con recelo... su bendito legado consagrado al servicio de su pueblo aquel que dejó tras de si hace ya tanto tiempo...

—Lo preguntaré una sola vez, ¿qué has utilizado con ella? —inquirió aterciopeladamente Ontari ignorando sus palabras.

—Lexa kom Trigeda ha sido mi mayor logro, mi alumna más aventajada y provechosa. Su potencial desde el principio siempre destacó por encima del resto de natblidas de su generación —siguió diciendo Titus con la mirada puesta en las llamas a lo lejos dándole la espalda—. El amor ha hecho de ella una persona descuidada y débil, negligente en sus decisiones. La ha apartado del buen camino y la ha convertido en la sombra de lo que alguna vez fue.

Ontari que paciente no era se paseo con cautela por la estancia en la cuál nunca antes había estado sin fijarse siquiera en ella tan solo en él.

—¿Qué has utilizado? —preguntó seca y lentamente ella endureciendo aún más si cabe su ya de por si amenazante expresión.

Titus que cerro los ojos por un segundo disfrutando de esa plácida sensación de calma antes de una tormenta, se volvió hacia Ontari con decisión.

—Soy Titus kom Trikru, Fleimkepa de Polis, Maestro de Natblidas y Guardían de la Llama y tú Ontari kom Azgeda, Reina de Nada no te enfrentarás a mi —sentenció amenazante el maestro clavando sus peligrosos ojos en los de ella.

Ontari que sostuvo con determinación su mirada casi sonrió para si al oírle.

—Confíaba en no tener que bañar con tu sangre las sagradas paredes de este lugar pero tú decrepito anciano no me das otra elección —repuso la renuente reina de Azgeda con complacencia deseando la contienda.

Titus que cambió súbitamente su rostro enmascarando la indignación, la desconfianza y el temor de su interior, endureció aún más su mirada y fue entonces cuando el verdadero horror se desencadenó.

Titus se lanzó rápidamente hacia delante y arrojó un golpe directo hacia su cara, pero Ontari paró su brazo antes siquiera de que pudiese tocarla, bloqueando al experimentado maestro que apretó los dientes al sentir todo el potencial de su fuerza. Girando sobre si mismo se volvió con velocidad queriendo golpearla con la otra mano, sin embargo Ontari se agachó al tiempo que al levantarse le golpeaba en el rostro con su pierna, alejándole unos metros de ella.

La sangre brotó abruptamente de la nariz del perplejo maestro, ya no tan acostumbrado a desaprovechar un buen golpe y este retrocedió al tiempo que la sangre caía sobre la tierra a sus pies manchando el suelo.

Ontari que parecía muy segura de si misma se preparó para lo que vendría a continuación. Titus se abalanzó de nuevo hacia delante y Ontari agarrándole con fuerza por los hombros de la toga levantó la rodilla al tiempo que está se clavaba con fuerza sobre su estomago y el fleimkepa caía al suelo.

—Ya te lo dije, no deseo matarte aquí pero lo haré si no me dices lo que quiero saber —dijo ella suciamente paseando a su alrededor viéndole cubrir su estomago con su mano y su sangre resbalar por su boca en un hilillo hasta caer al suelo.

Titus que respira cada vez con más rencor, puede verla soberbiamente de reojo pasar a su alrededor y al pasar por su lado, este saco de las ataduras de sus botas un puñal levantándose inesperadamente con tanta premura que casi pilló a la implacable reina por sorpresa. Ontari cruzó sus manos deteniendo el avance de su brazo que se dirigía directamente hacia su vientre y cerrando los puños con fuerza los levantó golpeando al fleimkepa en la mano haciendo que el puñal saltase hacia arriba agarrándolo por la empuñadura al bajar tan rápidamente que Titus apenas tuvo tiempo a reaccionar al sentirlo presionar contra su cuello con fuerza.

—¿Qué clase de veneno has utilizado con ella, Titus? —volvió a preguntar Ontari impaciente sujetándole por la toga contra ella sin apartar con firmeza el cuchillo de su garganta—. Dímelo y prometo ser rápida en matarte...

El viejo maestro la miró muy de cerca a los ojos cargado de orgulloso rencor arrastrando las palabras con inquina en la voz.

—Nunca lo sabrás... —le espetó siseante él con severidad en la voz.

La expresión en el rostro de Ontari cambió abruptamente y sintiendo como la cólera nacía desde lo más profundo de su interior, lanzó el puñal al aire atrapándolo por la empuñadura antes de que pudiese caer y clavándolo en el costado de Titus que gritó con fuerza por el inesperado dolor que le invadió.

—Hay muchas cosas que puedo cortarte, muchos puntos donde clavar esto sin necesidad de tener que dejarte morir —amenazó ella con inquina en la voz arrastrando las palabras viéndole directamente a los ojos—. Sé cómo mantenerte a alguien con vida durante días y que sufra un tormento inimaginable así que no me tientes. Dime lo que sabes sobre ese veneno o lo próximo que haré te dolerá aún más...

Titus que se llevó las manos al costado sintiendo aún el puñal clavado con fuerza sobre su piel y la mano de ella aún ejerciendo presión en el puño se atrevió a elevar la vista de nuevo hacia sus ojos respirando con dolorosa dificultad viendo la inminente amenaza en sus ojos.

—¿Crees que te tengo algún miedo? —siseó él con intransigencia con una mueca de dolor y terquedad—. Eres una niñata engreída y necia a la que le han regalado un reino para jugar, y la cuál no tiene la menor idea de lo que significa ganarse el honor del pueblo. Nia te utilizó, Roan te utilizó y Lexa te utiliza para hacerle el trabajo sucio aún cuando ella puede hacerlo por si sola.

El rostro de Ontari se llenó aún más de dureza y rencor ante las hirientes y pretenciosas palabras del fleimkepa pero sostuvo su mirada con dureza sin apartar el puñal de su costado sintiendo la caliente sangre resbalar por entre sus dedos cayendo al suelo desde su mano.

—¿Te crees que eres alguien porque eres especial para Heda? Mírate, eres solo una sucia sombra de lo que alguna vez pudiste llegar a ser, una líder pésima y una ególatra narcisista con la que habría que acabar —le espetó Titus arrastrando las palabras mientras la sangre resbala por la comisura de sus labios y su nariz otorgándole de un grotesco aspecto—. Te has vuelto tan débil como ella y ese amor que profesas por ese niño es lo que conseguirá que te mate.

Ontari que endureció aún más su rostro al oírle hablar así de su pequeño sacó con fuerza la hoja de su piel con la intención de volvérsela a clavar con brío, pero en el momento en que lo hizo Titus aprovechó ese tiempo para golpearla en la cara con fuerza haciéndola caer inesperadamente hacia atrás y que el puñal saliese disparado de sus manos rodando por el suelo hasta acabar junto a la pared.

Por un instante, Ontari se sintió completamente aturdida y sin aire y al abrir los ojos sintió el duro peso del fleimkepa sobre si y sus manos cerrándose con fuerza sobre su cuello apretando hasta que el aire apenas le conseguía llegar.

Ontari forcejeó, se removió bajo él y extendiendo las manos logró alcanzar su cara arañándola con fuerza tratando de apartarle de ella y que soltase su agarre, en cuanto ella sintió la hendidura de sus ojos deslizarse bajo sus dedos se impulsó con fuerza hacia delante enterrándole los dedos sobre las cuencas sintiendo algo humedo y viscoso hundirse bajo sus yemas. El desgarrador y violento alarido que emitió el viejo maestro retumbó por toda la enorme estancia haciendo que el sonido de la lluvia colándose desde fuera ni siquiera se escuchase por momentos.

Ontari apretó los dientes consiguiendo quitárselo de encima con fuerza antes de hacerle caer hacia atrás y se puso en pie jadeante y llena de vigor.

—¡Yo soy Ontari kom Azgeda, Nacida de la Nada, Resurgida de la Nada, Reina innegable e indiscutible de Azgeda y tú...! —le espetó Ontari viéndole gritar y cubrirse los sangrantes y vacíos ojos en el suelo retorciéndose de dolor—. ¡Eres un maestro acabado! ·¡Una deshonra y una vergüenza para tu pueblo y para tu Heda! ¡No mereces vivir, no mereces morir porque la muerte es demasiado honrosa para ti! —arrastró las palabras ella con severo dolor dando sendos pasos hacia él aún tratando de retener el aire en sus pulmones—. ¡Pero te juro por mi legado, por mi hijo, por la hija de Lexa, que nadie jamás volverá a pronunciar tu nombre! ¡Nadie jamás volverá a saber de ti! ¡Nadie recordará quien fuiste o la gloria que tuviste junto a los anteriores Comandantes o junto a ella porque tú, Titus kom Trigeda serás solamente un desdeñado y olvidado traidor!

Ontari que se apartó bruscamente de él se dirigió directamente hacia su mesa de trabajo buscando cualquier cosa que pudiese indicarle qué es lo que había usado para sumir a Halena en aquel sopor. Lo encontraría, lo encontraría y cuando lo hiciese se lo iba a hacer pagar una vez y otra vez, y otra vez a él. Esos niños eran sagrados para ella, mucho más que cualquier juramento que hubiese hecho alguna vez a Nia o a Lexa, mucho más que cualquier promesa de amor que hubiese hecho alguna vez a Roan.

El maestro fleimkepa no tenía ni idea de la clase de enemiga que necesariamente se había forjado, no obstante pronto lo sabría.

Continuara...


	116. Chapter 116

El viento sopla con especial fuerza esa noche arrastrando grandes rafagas de lluvia que lo empapan todo a su paso. El oscuro cielo se ilumina fugazmente a rachas y el estallido de los rayos al cruzar el cielo convierten la tormenta en algo insuperable y grotesco.

Los cascos de los caballos se hunden en el denso fango que ha provocado el agua al entremezclarse con la tierra y enormes extensiones de agua anegan y desbordan algunos empantanados recovecos del bosque.

Clarke tiembla completamente empapada mientras agarra las riendas con fuerza tratando de guiar al caballo por el ciego sendero siguiendo a Lincoln que va a la cabeza tratando de abarcar terreno con el suyo. Su madre a su lado apenas puede ver por donde anda mientras la lluvia la azota con fuerza en el rostro y su yegua flaquea resbalando por la impregnada tierra.

—¿Estás seguro de qué es por aquí? —gritó Abby a través de la tormenta intentando no perder el control de su caballo.

Un nuevo relámpago iluminó rasgo el aire y un rayo impactó con fuerza en un frondoso árbol no muy lejano provocando llamas que con la caída de la lluvia se fueron extinguiendo.

—¡Estoy seguro! —vociferó Lincoln volviendo la cabeza hacia atrás apenas pudiendo distinguirlas entre tanta cortina de lluvia—. ¡Podemos intentar tomar un atajo por los túneles pero temo que el agua ya los haya anegado enteros!

—¡No, no! —gritó Clarke a través del sonido de los truenos—. ¡Seguiremos por este sendero! ¡Es lo más seguro!

La oscura silueta de las montañas se desdibujó a lo lejos con un nuevo haz de luz y la frondosidad de los árboles se tornó mucho más boscosa y contundente. Desbordados riachuelos deslizan la calada tierra chorreando por entre las piedras y las ramas de los árboles.

—¡Aquí nada es seguro! —voceó Abigail preocupada tratando de avanzar junto con ellos—. ¡Nunca imaginé que las tormentas fuesen a ser así! ¡Nunca había vivido nada parecido!

—¡Estad atentas al suelo, mirad bien donde pisais! —insistió Lincoln ignorando el comentario sabiendo por Octavia que esa clase de cosas no sucedían cuando vivían en el espacio—. ¡La tierra cede con la presión del agua!

—¡Tenemos que llegar a Polis cuánto antes! —gritó Clarke a través de la lluvia sin poder dejar de temblar por la calada ropa que llevaba—. ¿Crees que falta mucho desde aquí?

—¡Otra hora al menos! —vociferó Lincoln sintiendo como su caballo relinchaba retrocediendo ante algunas rocas llenas de lodo y fango.

—¡Es posible que Halena no tenga otra hora! —dijo Clarke al oírle con cierta impotencia—. ¡Debemos ser más rápidos!

—¡Hacemos cuánto podemos, Clarke! —gritó Lincoln de vuelta avanzando por otro camino algo más consistente—. ¡No desesperes!

—Por favor, no te mueras...—se dijo a si misma ella sintiendo el agua resbalar por su cabello y su rostro empapando el resto de su cuerpo y su montura calándoles a todos hasta los huesos.

Otra hora más con esa lluvia sin duda se le haría eterna...

Continuara...


	117. Chapter 117

La tempestad azota incansablemente la Torre más alta de Polis, en una de sus plantas Aden contempla a través del marco como la lluvia golpea a lo lejos contra el desvencijado suelo del mirador de la habitación que comparte con otros natblidas como él.

Cuatro de los siete niños duermen provechosamente a pesar de la dura tormenta que tiene lugar fuera, ha sido otro día duro de entrenamiento pero él sería incapaz de dormir en estos momentos.

Aranae que está sentada sobre su cama le observa mientras saca brillo a su mejor espada. Treior por su parte permanece sentado en el suelo entre almohadones mientras remienda una de sus botas.

—No temas Aden, Heda no permitirá que muera —le dijo él mientras plegaba la piel de la bota—. Estoy seguro de ello.

—A mi tampoco me preocupa —repuso la joven chica con un gesto mirando ahora su reflejo en la hoja—. La muerte no es el final. Volverás a verla algún día.

Aden que tenía a Natshana sobre sus piernas dormida acariciaba su lomo muy lentamente sin dejar de contemplar caer la lluvia fuera. Cada gota era como una lágrima del cielo que lloraba por la inminente partida de Halena y eso perturbaba su alma.

Treior que le dio una mirada a la chica al escucharla decir eso se la quedo viendo para que guardase silencio.

—Lo que Aranae quiere decir es que Halena no morirá, sucederá a Heda y...

—¿Creeis que si vive será en realidad ella quién la suceda? —preguntó Aranae de pronto al caer en la cuenta deteniéndose de abrillantar su espalda antes de mirarles—. ¿Podría eso pasar?

Treior que guardó silencio al escucharla se la quedo viendo ahora un tanto confuso al respecto.

—No lo sé...

Aden que no dijo nada al respecto tampoco tenía mucho más que decir sobre ese tema. Probablemente el espíritu de Heda le escogería a él para comandar pero sería Halena quién heredaría el legado de Lexa. Ella era ahora su hija. No sangre de su sangre pero si su hija, su heredera al fin y al cabo.

De no conocer de antemano la voluntad de Heda podría asegurar que no le disputaría el Pueblo Arbóreo ni la Coalición a la chica. No porque lo mereciese más que él sino porque sus acciones la habían llevado hasta allí y Aden no era quien para cuestionar eso. Además, durante el poco tiempo que la había tratado se atrevería a decir que no albergaba mala intención ninguna ni escabrosas ambiciones que la revelasen a sus ojos como una seria amenaza hacia su Heda.

—Pero no es una de nosotros, ¿no? —preguntó con desconcierto ella mirando ahora a Aden—. ¿Pudiste ver su sangre, Aden? ¿Es negra?

—No lo era —murmuró Aden al recordarla brotando lentamente de su nariz y los lacrimales de sus ojos corrigiendo al darse cuenta de que habló en pasado—. No lo es. Su sangre es roja como las rosas que crecen en primavera en las praderas Trikus y en los verdes campos Yujledas.

Aranae que se sonrió débilmente al oír nombrar ese clan, recordó que antes de ser enviada a la capital hacia ya algunos años ella una vez perteneció allí.

—Si que debe ser roja si —murmuró Treior ya que por todos era sabido de la legendaria estampa de los grandes campos Yujledas donde las flores crecían tan libres y salvajes como las yeguas en Plains Raider de donde procedía Treior.

—¿Creeis que es cierto lo que dicen? ¿Qué lo ha hecho Wanheda para vengarse por la traición de Heda en la Montaña?

Aden volvió la cabeza de inmediato mirando a su camarada al oírla hablar así.

—No vuelvas a decir eso, Heda no traicionó a nadie. Hizo lo que tenía que hacer para mantener a su gente con vida.

Aranae bajó la mirada sabiendo que había hablado de más.

—Resulta inútil debatir quien traicionó a quien, eso no cambia lo que sucedió allí —intervino Treior mirándoles a ambos—. Así que parad ya los dos.

—Si, paremos —repuso Aden contemplando a Aranae largos instantes—. Será una noche muy larga para todos.

Continuara...


	118. Chapter 118

El interminable viento se cuela por los conductos de ventilación sacudiendo las esclusas mal encajadas y consiguiendo arrancar algunos de los paneles más sueltos de la asentada nave de Arcadia.

Todo el mundo se ha refugiado en sus habitaciones o en los salones comunes, en la enfermería todo permanece más que tranquilo por el momento aunque algunos de las destartalados focos fallan a causa de la tormenta.

Jackson que vigila las constantes de uno de los huéspedes terrestres ajusta el gotero cuando un ruido proveniente de la pequeña sala contigua y que se supone vacía llama su atención. Desconcertado se acerca a la puerta con cautela y al asomarse a ella, ve a Thelonious Jaha aún con la bata de la enfermería subido sobre unas cajas y un estante tratando de alcanzar una caja de lo más alto de la estantería.

Sus dedos resbalan por su superficie cuando trata de mover la pesada caja y sus pies flojean intentando puntillar sobre las metálicas cajas reforzadas del suelo. Jackson que no entiende que está haciendo allí, ladea la cabeza viendo las intensas y blancas luces parpadear intermitentemente al tiempo que los conductos aúllan.

—¿Qué haces ahí subido? —pregunta Jackson de pronto viendo a Jaha jalar con la mano de la caja que cayó con fuerza contra el suelo abriéndose y las pulseras de los cien chicos que fueron enviados a la Tierra se desperdigaron por el suelo.

Jaha que no lo esperaba se volvió a mirarle pillado en falta y dirigió su mirada al suelo viendo el estropicio que había causado.

Jackson que se acercó rápidamente a él le tendió la mano y colocando la mano sobre él le ayudó a volver al suelo.

—Tienes un golpe bastante fuerte en la cabeza, si Abby se entera de que has estado merodeando aquí...

—Sólo intentaba recuperar una cosa que deje entre mis cosas, me ha parecido verla allí —dijo Jaha quedamente fijándose bien en él. Necesitaba recolectar las pulseras, todas esas pulseras—. Solo eso...

—Ya, bueno ahí solo hay viejos suministros médicos y algunos que sobraron de las cosas de los chicos cuando llegamos. Tus cosas deben estar en el almacén con las otras.

—Miraré después —dijo Jaha con un gesto antes de volverse hacia la sala y agacharse para meter las pulseras en la caja—. Deja que recoja este estropicio, no quiero que nadie tropiece al entrar aquí.

Jackson que se dispuso a acercarse para pararse escuchó un quejido ahogado a lo lejos y volvió la cabeza hacia el pasillo.

—He de volver con los heridos, en cuánto termines aquí métete de nuevo en la cama no quiero tener problemas con Abby porque se te zafen los puntos.

—Eso haré —prometió el ex Canciller al mirar al chico—. Vete tranquilo...

Jackson que se marchó por el pasillo para atender a los heridos le dejó a solas en la habitación.

—¿Estás segura de que esto es lo que necesitamos?

A.L.I.E que está de pie vestida completamente de rojo le observa fijamente junto a la puerta.

—Esas pulseras podrían ser la forma de desconectar sus mentes de mi. Deben ser destruídas todas...

Jaha que la contempló fijamente mientras seguía metiendo las pulseras en la caja asumió como cierto lo que ella decía.

—Bien, las destruiremos todas.

A.L.I.E se sonrió para si asintiendo imperceptiblemente complacida.

Continuara...


	119. Chapter 119

Las puertas de las estancias privadas de Heda se abrieron abruptamente y Ontari entró en la habitación. Lexa que estaba sentada junto a Halena en la orilla de la cama se levantó tan rápidamente que ni Ontari lo esperó.

A pesar de ello, Ontari se dirigió directamente a la niña con un frasco en su mano. En cuánto Lexa se percató, viendo como Ontari se disponía a acercárselo a Halena, reaccionó instintivamente llevando su mano a su muñeca cerrándola con fuerza para detenerla.

Ontari volvió la cabeza viéndole peligrosamente muy cerca de ella.

—Si fallas en esto —advirtió fríamente la Heda de los Trece Clanes con amenaza en la voz contemplando muy cerca sus ojos—. Te mataré.

—Nadie entiende tanto de venenos como yo —repuso Ontari en un arrastrado susurro sosteniendo fríamente su mirada—. Créeme cuando te digo, que no fallaré.

Lexa que contempló sus ojos largamente durante unos tensos instantes finalmente la soltó despacio cargada de expectante tensión. Ontari que poco a poco apartó la mirada deslizó su mano por debajo de la espalda de Halena elevando su cuerpo al tiempo que llevaba el frasco a sus templados labios vertiendo lentamente su contenido en el interior.

El olor a flores marchitas llegó a ella contrarrestado tan solo por el agrio aroma del antídoto que ella misma había elaborado con las especias y aderezos que había hallado entre las cosas que el maestro había utilizado contra la niña.

El veneno que el viejo maestro había utilizado solía encontrarse en unas silvestres e inusuales flores que solo crecían cerca de las montañas de Arcadia. Seguramente su intención no era otra qué que se hallase esas flores en las estancias privadas de Wanheda, y que revelasen que ella era la propia causante de la muerte de la pequeña. Eso crearía la necesaria desconfianza para que la Heda de los Trece Clanes la apartase de su vida, y emprendiese su lucha de nuevo contra el decimotercer clan antes de que afianzasen su poder ante el resto de los clanes.

La tempestad azotó con fuerza las devastadas cortinas que golpearon la mojada pared exterior creando un sonido pastoso y constante que provocó aún mayor inquietud que lo anterior. Lexa que tenía la mirada fija en la niña se movió inquieta tras Ontari, expectante a lo que pudiese pasar a su alrededor.

En cuánto el frasco fue vaciado en su boca y el acre líquido marrón llegó a su interior. El cuerpo de Halena dio un respingo y convulsionó. Ontari sujetó a la niña con fuerza y Lexa se asustó de verdad.

—¿Qué has hecho? ¿Qué le has hecho? —le espetó la Heda de los Trece Clanes muy nerviosa e inquieta disponiéndose a apartarla de ella.

Ontari que volvió la cabeza para verla sintiendo a la niña sacudirse entre sus brazos clavó sus ojos en Lexa.

—Dale un minuto, ¿quieres? —repuso ella con dureza, volviendo la mirada a la niña viendo como de su nariz y de sus ojos brotaba espesa sangre oscura con matices azulados. Ontari cerró los ojos e imploró porque funcionase cuando de pronto la niña despertó buscando bruscamente conseguir aire completamente desorientada y asustada antes de volverse hacia un lado, vomitando violentamente sobre el suelo junto a Ontari.

Lexa que retrocedió unos pasos con los ojos fijos en ella muy impresionada, vio a Ontari pasar la mano sobre su espalda para permitirle que expulsase todo el veneno de su organismo que aún no había expulsado con su sangre.

Ontari que sintió alivio al sentirla vomitar bajo su mano de esa forma levantó la vista hacia Lexa.

—Se pondrá bien —le aseguró ella con un sereno gesto viendo el rostro compungido de Lexa—. Necesitara tiempo, pero se pondrá bien...

Lexa que se veía incapaz de apartar sus ojos de la niña, la vio temblorosa y asustada entre los brazos de Ontari levantando la vista abrumada y débil entre lágrimas de sangre que seguían deslizándose lentamente por su rostro buscando a tientas su figura, viendo a Lexa de pie allí.

—Madre —murmuró entrecortada y roncamente Halena con ardor en la garganta—. ¿Tú estás bien?

Lexa que la escuchó hablarle así se acercó rápidamente a ella abrazándola con fuerza sin importar cuánto sangrase o vomitase. Esa era su niña, su pequeña, a la cuál había prometido su vida y la cuál le había devuelto en buena parte la suya. Ontari que la soltó despacio viéndola segura en los brazos de Lexa se apartó de la cama retrocediendo para concederles este necesitado momento. Le costaba admitirlo mucho más de lo que deseaba reconocer, pero que Halena se encontrase a salvo, era algo que la hacia sentirse casi tan bien como si hubiese sido Eilan quien había salvado su vida gracias a ella.

Titus era un consagrado maestro conocedor de todas las cosas pero ella se había críado de la mano de la Reina Nia en la implacable Azgeda donde los venenos, las intrigas y las maquinaciones era el pan de cada día.

Puede que Titus tuviese razón en algunas de las cosas que le dijo, sin embargo lo que desconocía es que su poder y su influencia no eran nada en comparación con la que la Reina Nia había ejercido con ella, sobrevivirla, sobrevivir a él la convertían en una autentica guerrera y una guerrera como ella sería capaz de cualquier cosa por mantener a salvo a los suyos y ahora Halena era parte de los suyos.

El viejo maestro fleimkepa si no lo estaba ya, podía darse por muerto.

Continuara...


	120. Chapter 120

Desconocían cuánto tiempo habían estado bajo la lluvia pero Abigail, Lincoln y Clarke estaban completamente calados hasta los huesos. La fría y húmeda ropa se les pegaba pesadamente a la piel convirtiéndose en un lastre más a la hora de andar.

Jalaban de las riendas de los caballos que se resistían a avanzar por el gran lodazal en el que se había convertido esa parte del oscuro bosque a causa de la torrencial lluvia.

—¡No puedo más! ¡Tenemos que parar a descansar! —insistió Abby a voz en grito tratando de tirar de su caballo para sacar sus enfangadas patas del lodo que les cubría hasta casi la rodilla—. ¡Ellos tienen que descansar!

—¡Aún no! ¡Debemos seguir! ¡Debemos avanzar más! —insistió Clarke temblando incesantemente mientras trataba de mirarla entre la incesante cortina de lluvia que las separaba—. ¡Lincoln cree que estamos cerca!

—¡Lincoln! —gritó Abby tratando de ponerse de puntillas sintiendo la fuerza del agua chocar contra sus piernas mientras arrastraba los pies pesadamente bajo el agua, tirando de su montura—. ¡Lincoln tenemos que parar!

—¡Lo haremos! —voceó él por encima de su caballo apoyando los pies sobre una roca para subir por la resbaladiza pendiente y sacar a su caballo de allí. La lluvia apenas le permitía distinguirlas ya en la oscuridad.

—¿Qué? —gritó Clarke temblorosa empujando con la mano a su caballo sin soltar con la otra mano las riendas para que subiese por la pendiente y poder seguir avanzando con ella—. ¡No, no tenemos que seguir! ¡Lexa nos necesita!

—¡Clarke, muertos no le serviremos de nada! —se impuso Abby a voz en gritó resbalando con el agua viendo al caballo caer contra el lodazal y chocar contra las patas del de Lincoln siendo arrastrado ladera abajo por el imparable torrente de agua.

El caballo de Lincoln relinchó por el golpe y cedió bajo la presión del agua siendo arrastrado también por el afluente de agua que convertía la llanura en un acaudalado río.

—¡Lincoln! —gritó Abby al caer siendo arrastrada por el agua sintiendo como él agarraba su cuerpo al pasar por su lado sosteniéndose con fuerza de unas salientes raices desenterradas.

Clarke que se asustó mucho al ver eso soltó a su caballo que ya casi alcanzaba la pendiente y este salió corriendo despavorido al escuchar los sonidos ahogados de los otros caballos a lo lejos, tratando de huir del fuerte torrencial de agua.

—¡Mamá! —vociferó Clarke avanzando a tientas sintiendo el agua ascender aún más cubriéndole casi hasta la cintura llegando hasta ella y Lincoln ayudando a sacar su cuerpo del agua con esfuerzo.

Lincoln que hizo uso de todas sus fuerzas levantó a Abby sacándola del agua haciéndola posarse sobre la empantanada tierra y empujándola con las manos para que ascendiese.

Abby que hizo un enorme esfuerzo por agarrar otra de las raíces consiguió al fin arrastrarse por el lodo hasta llegar arriba de la tierra, volviendo la mirada al ver a Clarke con ayuda de Lincoln subir y a él hacerlo seguidamente.

Esto era una completa locura. Iban a morir, iban a morir helados y enlodados hasta la cabeza para llegar a un destino del que ahora mismo desconocían a cuánta distancia se encontraban. Solos, desamparados en la tórrida oscuridad.

Jalando de la mano de Lincoln para ayudarle Clarke tiró de él con fuerza hasta dejarse caer de espaldas junto al cuerpo de su madre respirando agitadamente con los ojos puestos en el cielo que no dejaba de lloverle encima.

—No lo conseguiremos... —murmuró Clarke sintiendo sus ojos llenarse de lágrimas de impotencia que se entremezclaban con las incesantes gotas de lluvia que la golpeaban sin piedad—. No llegaremos a tiempo...

—Clarke... —murmuró desconsoladamente su madre al verla así alargando la mano para tocar su brazo.

Lincoln que se arrastró hasta llegar a ellas respirando rápida y entrecortadamente por el inhumano esfuerzo cerro los ojos soportando la intensa lluvia caer sobre él.

—Si nos quedamos a la intemperie moriremos —aseveró él escuchando a las dos tirar la toalla—. Ahora más que nunca debemos movernos, tenemos que buscar un lugar seguro antes de que...

Un grotesco y feroz sonido nada humano se elevó por encima del de los rayos y los truenos que rompían a lo lejos. El rostro de Abby cambió del puro temor y ella y Clarke se volvieron hacia el renegrido bosque.

—¿Qué diablos ha sido eso? —se atrevió a preguntar temblorosa Abby a su hija y a Lincoln.

El Trikru que se quedo completamente impávido ante aquellos sonidos las miro fijamente a ambas.

—Algo que no deseas averiguar...

Continuara...


	121. Chapter 121

Respirando pesadamente contra el duro y frío suelo de piedra, sintiendo la caliente sangre espesarse pegajosamente bajo él, el una vez gran maestro Titus kom Trikru, Maestro de Natblidas, Guardián de la Llama y Embajador del Pueblo Arbóreo supo que la muerte le rondaba.

El intenso y lacerante dolor que sentía en cada pequeña parte de su cuerpo no le indicaban lo contrario. Lamentablemente para él, ahora mismo la desgarradora culpa era mucho más desoladora que cualquier pena física que le aquejase.

Sus vacías cuencas contemplaban supurantes el suelo y su mejilla se pegaba a la sangre apoyada en él mientras se sostenía el costado con las temblorosas manos arrodillado en el suelo sin poder dejar de temblar.

Un primer paso quebrantó el sordo silencio de la sala, a lo que le siguió un segundo y un tercero. Alguien se acercaba a él, podía olerlo. Podía sentir el gelido aire colarse desde algún rincón no muy lejano logrando hacer corriente con la entreabierta puerta.

—Estás ahí —murmuró el Príncipe Roan de Azgeda contemplándole impávidamente mientras se paseaba a su alrededor contemplando lo que Ontari había hecho con él al convertir al experimentado maestro en tan solo un despojo—. Me preguntaba qué habría decidido Ontari hacer contigo cuando lo descubriese...

El maestro que emitió un sordo quejido al tratar de levantarse tratando de agudizar el oído al sentirle caminar a su alrededor supo que no tenía ahora mismo muchas posibilidades de defenderse.

—Solo hice lo necesario para proteger a Heda de si misma —se defendió Titus mirando vaciamente a la nada con inquietud.

—Estoy seguro de ello —dijo Roan sin dejar de andar vacilantemente a su alrededor sin quitarle los ojos de encima—. Por supuesto, lo que Ontari te ha hecho no es nada en comparación con lo que Lexa te hará cuando descubra que has sido tú quien ha envenenado a esa cría.

La inquietud por sus palabras hizo que un escalofrío le recorriese la columna al gran maestro haciéndole temblar de impotencia y temor.

—Verás, Titus he estropeado mucho las cosas con ella —dijo Roan agachándose a su altura para hablarle cara a cara aunque no le pudiese ver—. No he sido el consorte cariñoso y atento que se esperaba que fuera. He aceptado ordenes que me han puesto en una delicada tesitura con ella que ahora he de enmendar de algún modo, ¿entiendes?

—Heda nunca te amará, siempre te verá como su más acérrimo enemigo —escupió Titus con rabia en su cara revelándose contra él.

Roan que apartó la mirada al sentir su sangre salpicar su rostro, volvió a posar sus ojos en él.

—Descuida, ya tengo quien me ame solamente necesito que sienta alguna clase de aprecio por mi y tú mi querido y solemne maestro —murmuró él inquietantemente antes de soltarle un fuerte golpe en la cara que le hizo caer con fuerza a sus pies—. Vas a hacer quién me ayude a conseguirlo.

Continuara...


	122. Chapter 122

Raven que escucha el constante sonido de la lluvia fuera, permanece de pie en su habitación en el campamento Arcadia mientras ve las copiosas gotitas golpear incansablemente el cristal de su esclusa. Sabe que pronto estará fuera de allí y eso le da una paz como no ha conseguido en días.

A pesar de que el alba está a punto de despuntar en el encapotado cielo ella no tiene intención alguna de regresar a una cama en la que ya es incapaz de dormir. Ese sonido la relaja porque es tan intenso que no le permite concentrarse en los pensamientos y recuerdos que pasan por su cabeza.

Kyle que abre la puerta de golpe al entrar le da una mirada desde la puerta.

—¿Es eso verdad? —pregunta viéndola de espaldas a la puerta junto a la ventana—. ¿Te marchas a Polis con Clarke?

Raven que no aparta la mirada de las fugaces luces que resplandecen al cruzar el cielo fuera hace un imperceptible gesto.

—Iba a contártelo.

La expresión en el rostro de Kyle cambia bruscamente y se queda completamente consternado.

—¿Cuando? —le espeta él con dureza al oírla hablar así con esa calma—. ¿Cuando ibas a decirmelo? ¿Cuando tomases tu decisión? ¿Cuando te fueses?

Al ver que Raven no tiene intención alguna de volverse ni de contestar él camina hacia ella y tomándola del brazo hace que se de la vuelta para enfrentar su rostro enfadado.

—¿Cuando demonios ibas a decirmelo Raven?

Raven que endureció su rostro al verle hablarle así le mira a los ojos y mira su mano en su brazo antes de mirarle de nuevo.

—Yo en tu lugar me soltaría.

Kyle que se dio cuenta de su gesto la soltó ya que no era intención suya hacerle daño, solo estaba enfadado por el intenso momento.

—Raven —murmuró Kyle pacientemente viéndola a los ojos—. No puedes irte, no puedes... simplemente dejarme así como así. Lo que tenemos es especial, es...

—Es una mentira Kyle, eso es lo que es —repuso ella terminando la frase contemplándole a los ojos—. Tú no me quieres, crees que lo haces, incluso deseas hacerlo pero eres capaz de quererme, Kyle. No como deberías hacerlo, no como quiero yo que lo hagas.

Kyle que se quedo muy quieto al escucharla hizo un gesto. Sabíalo que Raven estaba tratando de hacer porque la conocía demasiado bien.

—No hagas esto Raven —dijo Kyle vencidamente con un gesto amargo—. No tienes porque alejarme de ti.

Raven que no esperó una contestación así tragó con fuerza.

—Lo único que nos mantenía unidos ya no está y no tenemos porque seguir haciendo esto —repuso Raven con voz tremula al escucharle incapaz de mirarle a los ojos—. No tenemos porque seguir engañándonos.

—Raven...

—No quiero estar aquí, no quiero estar más contigo Kyle —dijo ella de pronto levantando la vista hacia sus ojos ahora llenos de lágrimas—. No puedo mirarte y recordar lo que pudo haber ocurrido si nada malo me hubiese pasado aquí. No puedo seguir rememorando esto, no puedo quererte como te quería antes porque eso significaría traicionar todo lo que creo ahora sobre ti.

—¿Y qué es lo que crees sobre mi, Raven? —preguntó Kyle bajando la mirada un tanto tocado.

—Creo que debiste ser tú quien acabara con Gina y no yo. Creo que debiste ser tú quien matase a Jasper y no Harper por lo que nos hizo. No nos protegiste ni a mi ni a nuestro bebé y eso duele más que todo lo que Jasper haya podido hacerme con aquel cuchillo.

Kyle que dio dos pasos atrás herido por sus severas palabras se quedo completamente parado al escucharla.

—No... —titubeó él totalmente incredulo al oírla—. No hablas en serio. No puedes estar hablando en serio, Raven.

Las lágrimas rodaron por la cara de ella que endureció aún más orgullosamente su expresión.

—¿Por qué tengo yo que ser la única en sentirse así? ¿Por qué no tú?

—Raven, escucha...

—¿Qué? ¿Qué tengo que escuchar? —le espetó ella con más dureza de la pretendida—. ¿Vas a contarme lo mal que lo has pasado con esto? ¿Vas a explicarme cuánto has sufrido con su pérdida? ¿Cuantos dolores y calambres has tenido? ¿Cuantos puntos o cuanta sangre has perdido?

Kyle que bajo la mirada afligido cerro los ojos al escucharla.

—No...—musitó él apesadumbrado.

Raven que arqueó una ceja ladeó la cabeza llevándose el dedo al oído.

—¿No? —inquiere irónica e hiriente ella—. No te he oído.

La palabra de Kyle apenas fue un susurro herido.

—No...

Raven que estaba llena de resentimiento y rencor no contra él sino contra lo que le había pasado, contra el mundo hizo un duro gesto mientras las lágrimas le rodaban por el rostro en silencio.

—Más alto Kyle, no te oigo bien.

—No —dijo Kyle con voz temblorosa pero firme elevando su afectado rostro para verla a los ojos.

—Entonces no trates de hablar de cosas que no entiendes conmigo —le espetó ella duramente apartándose de él empezando a pasearse por la habitación sobrepasada—. Creía que después de lo ocurrido con Finn podría superar casi cualquier cosa, cualquiera. Creía que nadie podría herirme de una manera así, pero esta vez ha sido mucho más dura y peor. No puedo perdonárselo a ellos, no puedo perdonarme a mi misma pero sobretodo no puedo perdonarte a ti.

Los ojos de Kyle se cerraron soportando el chaparrón que le estaba cayendo de la nada.

—Es por eso que necesito que te marches de mi vida Kyle —dijo ella enfrentando sus ojos en ese momento.

—¿Y te has preguntado alguna vez qué es lo que necesito yo, Raven? —se rebeló Kyle en ese momento dándole una herida y enfadada mirada—. ¿Alguna vez en todo este tiempo te has preguntado lo que yo podría necesitar de ti?

Eso pilló por sorpresa a Raven que ciertamente ni siquiera se había detenido un momento a pensar en que él también le había perdido.

—Llevó muchísimo tiempo intentando llegar a ti, intentando comprenderte, entender qué es lo que pasa por tu cabeza, qué es lo que pasa dentro de ti y tú lo único que has hecho una y otra vez es tratar de alejarme de ti, distanciarme de tu lado aún sabiendo todo lo que sientes por mi —se señaló él bastante más dolido de lo que podría reconocer sintiendo las lágrimas llenar sus ojos—. Porque aunque lo niegues, aunque te esfuerces en hacerlo, en negarlo, sé lo que sientes por mi.

Raven que apartó la mirada sintiendo las lágrimas fluir sin control por su cara sacudió la cabeza levemente no queriendo oírlo, no queriendo escuchar más cosas que fuesen ciertas ni que pudiesen empeorar como se sentía en ese momento.

—Callate...

—No, Raven —la interrumpió él dándole una mirada acercándose para verla tomando su cara entre sus manos—. No voy a callarme, callarme ha sido mi mayor error durante mucho tiempo. Necesito que me escuches y que escuches esto. Te quiero, ¿vale? Te quiero, te quiero incluso cuando no mereces que lo haga como ahora.Y por mucho que intentes apartarte de mi, por mucho que intentes ponérmelo fácil para salir corriendo...

Las lágrimas resbalaron por el rostro de Raven que no podía enfrentar esas palabras ahora mismo ni la verdad ni el amor que había en sus ojos hacia ella la cuál no lo merecía—. No vas a conseguirlo, porque yo Raven Reyes, te quiero.

Raven que no pudo soportarlo ni un segundo más se cubrió la cara con las manos rompiendo a llorar con fuerza.

—Kyle...

—Sé cuánto duele Raven, lo sé... —dijo Kyle estrechándola entre sus brazos hacia si, sintiéndola llorar dolorosamente en su pecho—. Lo sé... —cerrando sus ojos con dolor acariciando su espalda reconfortantemente—. Estoy contigo, lo comprendo, tranquila...

Kyle no podía, no podía condenarla de ninguna manera, no a ella, no después de amarla como lo hacía. No después de vivir a su lado tantos y tantos momentos. Conocía su dolor, entendía el daño que sentía, su pérdida que también era su pérdida. Comprendía el querer escapar del pesar, de la culpa y del dolor, lo comprendía y sin embargo, no iba a darse por vencido por ella. Raven era la mujer que más había significado en su vida y no iba a perderla también a ella.

Eso si, que no lo soportaría...

Continuara...


	123. Chapter 123

Octavia que coge una de las botellas de debajo de un extenso cajón cargado de suministros está sentada trás la improvisada barra del bar comedor con la espalda apoyada contra otra de las cajas.

Ha sido una semana muy larga. Demasiado larga en su opinión.

Bellamy que está sentado frente a ella se pasa la mano por la nuca algo agobiado mientras sus codos reposan sobre sus flexionadas rodillas.

Fuera la tormenta aún aúlla con fuerza cuando Octavia la abre y se la lleva a los labios bebiendo un amargo y largo trago que quema su garganta al descender por ella. Sacudiendo la cabeza con una agria expresión en el rostro, vuelve a dar otro largo trago antes de extender el brazo ofreciéndosela a su hermano Bellamy.

—¿Imaginaste alguna vez que nuestras vidas terminarían siendo así? —planteó Octavia observándole con paciencia antes de apoyar su cabeza hacia atrás cerrando sus ojos—. Porque yo no... Creía que viviría y moriría bajo el suelo, y ahora no solo estoy en la Tierra sino que soy la jodida Canciller del mismo pueblo que me mantuvo escondida y el cuál me flotó en cuanto tuvo ocasión.

—Vivir es un asco —murmuró Bellamy tras dar un largo y amargo trago de la botella bajando la mirada al suelo.

—Morir lo es aún más, Bell —frunció el ceño ella en tono evidente haciendo un resignado gesto al apoyar el codo sobre su rodilla para sujetarse la cabeza con la mano y poder verle.

—De una forma u otra esta no es la clase de vida que deseaba para ti, Octavia —reconoció su hermano resignadamente—. Te lo prometo...

—Desear las cosas no sirve de nada, Bellamy —alargó la mano ella arrebatándole la botella para beber—. A estas alturas, tú mejor que nadie ya deberías saberlo...

Bellamy que cerro los ojos apoyando la cabeza en la pared tomó aire dejándolo escapar en un cansado suspiro.

—Si tan sólo pudiese desaparecer...

—No digas eso —le dijo Octavia dándole una miradita desde el frente—. Es obvio que las cosas no han salido tan bien como querríamos pero todo se puede arreglar, tú me lo enseñaste.

—Si al parecer te enseñe cosas bastante estúpidas... —murmuró él con cansancio bajando la mirada a su regazo resignado.

—Bellamy...

—Nunca debí llevarte a aquella maldita fiesta, Octavia no te haces una idea de como me arrepiento de ello —reconoció él trastocado sin mirarla—. Le prometí a mamá que cuidaría siempre de ti y ahora me doy cuenta de que le he fallado de la peor manera...

—Yo diría que lo has hecho bastante bien a pesar de las circunstancias —respondió ella con una vaga y resignada sonrisa—. Al fin y al cabo, he llegado a Canciller, ¿no?

Eso hizo sonreír tristemente a Bellamy y dedicarle una genuina miradita a su hermana. Octavia dejó escapar una débil risita al haber conseguido hacerle sonreír.

—Echaba de menos esa sonrisa —murmuró Octavia quedándosele viendo largamente con cariño—. Ya casi nunca la veo...

—¿Es qué tengo algún motivo para hacerlo? —dejó caer Bellamy con cierta ironía.

—Se me ocurre uno muy bueno, mide un metro sesenta y cinco, tiene el cabello rubio... —canrurreó divertidamente Octavia ocultando una picara sonrisa.

—Madre mía...—se pasó la mano por el rostro suspirando con una cansada sonrisa.

—¿No te suena...?

—Vale, vale, mejor pásame esa botella —dijo Bellamy extendiendo la mano escuchándola reír al pasarle la botella.

Desde luego esa charla con su hermana estaba resultando intensa.

—Oh vamos, no te pongas así —respondió Octavia un tanto entretenida por su actitud sintiendo el calor del alcohol subirle a las mejillas—. Somos hermanos, podemos hablar de estas cosas...

—No, no podemos eres una niña —repuso Bellamy dándole una miradita como que no le llevaría a su terreno.

Octavia dejó escapar una sonrisa al oírle y se apartó el cabello de la cara.

—Hace demasiado tiempo que ya no lo soy y aunque te fastidie reconocerlo, sé que sabes que no lo soy Bellamy —devolviéndole una obvia miradita a su hermano—. Así que déjate de historias y cuéntame qué pasa entre tú y Clarke, ¿quieres?

Bellamy que la observó durante un largo momento finalmente dejo escapar un suspiro conformista.

—Pasa que la he cagado Octavia —admitió él con pesar y resignación—. Que he intentado pedirle disculpas a Clarke, enmendar lo que hice y arreglar lo que teníamos y ya no es posible. Ella no volverá a confiar en mi, la he perdido, hermana.

Octavia que ladeo la cabeza al escucharle observándole llevarse la botella a los labios y beber hizo un gesto golpeando su pierna con su pie.

—El Bellamy que creció a mi lado no se rendiría tan fácilmente...

—Ese Bellamy está muy cansado de luchar por las causas perdidas Octavia —se resignó él bajando la mirada a la botella—. Tal vez ya no haya solución para mi, tal vez Clarke este mejor sin mi.

—Si creyeses eso de verdad no estarías intentando volver con ella, Bell —repuso ella alzando una ceja obvia—. Y yo no tendría que esforzarme en no levantarme de aquí y patearte el culo por rendirte de esa manera con ella...

—Octavia...

—Octavia no, Bellamy —contestó su hermana con un gesto llevada en parte por el alcohol—. Esa chica te importa, te importa de verdad y eso no cambia solo por intentar apartarte de ella. Ese sentimiento seguirá ahí, créeme lo sé. He intentado hacerlo con Lincoln y no he podido lograrlo.

Bellamy que se inclinó hacia delante sabiendo que ahora mismo ella necesitaba esa botella mucho más que él suspiro.

—¿De verdad creíste que se había acostado con Gina en tu ausencia?

Octavia que la cogió bebiendo amargamente de ella bajó la mirada arrepentida a la botella.

—Soy una completa estúpida...

—No lo eres, solo tenías miedo de perderle.

—Si, explícale eso a él —suspiró ella con una amarga sonrisa—. No debe ser agradable que desconfíen de ti, Bell.

—Dimelo a mi...—dijo él con un resignado gesto mirándola complicemente—. Desde luego, menudos dos...

Octavia que se sonrió sin ganas jugó con la botella entre sus manos dándole en eso toda la razón.

—Si, menudos dos...

Continuara...


	124. Chapter 124

Atravesar el bosque que conducía hasta Polis desde luego no había sido tarea fácil, el persistente viento, la inagotable lluvia y el cansancio extremo eran algo que había resultado difícil de combatir para Lincoln, Clarke y Abby pero eran serios obstaculos que habían combatido con persistencia y a los cuáles parecían haber vencido con el paso de las horas.

Poco a poco la lluvia había ido aplacando aunque los afluentes de agua habían rezumado de la tierra sin control provocando grandes torrentes de lodo y grandes caudales de piedra, agua y árboles que el viento había arrancado desde las raíces.

Clarke que está completamente enlodada de arriba a abajo tiembla apretada contra su madre en el interior de una cueva mientras Lincoln trata de conseguir algunas ramas secas que prender para hacer una hoguera. Han perdido los caballos, los suministros y las medicinas que llevaban en sus mochilas deben estar completamente empapadas pero la firme idea de llegar a Polis y salvar la vida a Halena es lo que les mantiene.

—¿Creéis que el sol saldrá pronto? Hace mucho frío aquí —preguntó Clarke sin poder dejar de temblar extendiendo el encendedor a Lincoln que había sacado del fondo de su mochila—. Aquí tienes, espero que funcione aún.

Abby que tenía los ojos cerrados la abrazaba contra su cuerpo tratando de retener su calor sin poder parar de tiritar tampoco.

—Está no es mi espléndida idea de morir...—murmuró Abby temblorosa escurriendo el agua de su camisa con las manos para que no se le siguiese pegando así al cuerpo.

—¿Es que acaso tienes una? —balbuceó Clarke al tiempo que Lincoln trataba de prender el encendedor sin éxito entre las pocas ramas secas que había podido reunir.

—No, la verdad es que no —mintió Abby viendo como en un último intento la llama prendía, y lamía las ramas rápidamente brotando en una pequeña hoguera.

Lincoln que estaba calado hasta los huesos se dejó caer sentado en el suelo llevándose las manos hacia la cabeza tratando de sacar barro del cuello de su empapado abrigo.

—¿Tú la tienes Lincoln? —preguntó Clarke fijándose en que él apenas decía nada ya.

—Lincoln, ven acercate —le pidió Abby viéndole levantarse con dificultad y acercarse a ellas débilmente—. Hablanos por favor, ¿habías vivido una tormenta antes?

Lincoln que temblo violentamente sin poder evitar hacerlo posó su mirada entre las llamas perdiéndose en el recuerdo.

—Cuando era un niño...

—¿Y qué paso entonces? —quiso saber Clarke que no tenía ni idea de cuanto tiempo debía durar este monzón.

—Que perdí a mi hermano —recordó Lincoln vagamente sintiendo el calor de Abby llegar a él sentado a su lado. Ambas le miraron casi de inmediato, y Clarke lamentó temblorosa haber posado su mirada a él—. Era mayor que yo, solo unos años... Indra no soltó mi mano, me salvó, pero él...

—Lo siento —dijo Clarke quedamente temblando, lo último que quería era traerle malos recuerdos a la memoria durante un momento así.

Abigail que tembló aún más en medio de ambos se abrazó las rodillas sintiendo algo caliente y pegajoso resbalar por su mano al hacerlo. Cuando bajo la mirada hacia ella le pareció distinguir la roja sangre entre la suciedad y el barro, y levantó la mirada buscando los ojos de Lincoln, que se dio cuenta de que lo sabía e hizo un gesto para que no dijese nada ante una ya de por si asustada Clarke.

Abigail que no dijo absolutamente nada sobre ello bajó la mirada desconcertada por su cuello, su torso y mucho más abajo, hasta detenerse en la profunda herida de su muslo la cuál sangraba lenta pero abundantemente.

Clarke que trató de concentrarse en el fuego hizo por alargar sus manos temblorosa intentando aprovechar el calor de las llamas completamente ajena a lo que pasaba.

—Lexa no me lo perdonará nunca...

—Comprenderá que has hecho todo lo que has podido para para llegar a ella —dijo Abigail deslizando la mano disimuladamente dentro de su mochila para buscar algunas cosas.

—Ella es todo lo que me queda en Polis —murmuró Clarke con la mirada puesta en las llamas sin parar de tiritar abrazada a sus rodillas frente al fuego—. Todo lo que me queda...

—Siempre puedes volver a casa, Clarke —le dijo Abigail sacando un retal de tela de la mochila arrastrándolo por su pierna con disimulo hasta posarla sobre el muslo de Lincoln notando la caliente sangre arder bajo su mano al presionar ahora con firmeza.

Lincoln que se tensó ligeramente apartó la mirada, apretando con fuerza los puños intentando tolerar el intenso dolor que le recorría el cuerpo.

—Ahora Polis es mi casa —tembló aún más Clarke en un murmullo.

—Haz de tener fé —le dijo Lincoln sin dejar de mirar fijamente ahora los ojos de Abby sintiendo la concentración en su rostro.

—Tal vez deberías intentar descansar un poco, dormir algo Clarke —sugirió Abby volviendo la cabeza hacia ella cubriendo con su pierna lo que estaba haciéndole a Lincoln con la mano—. Apuesto a que llevas mucho tiempo sin poder descansar nada.

Clarke que ni recordaba ya cuanto era ese tiempo, se pasó las manos por la sucia cara retirando hacia atrás algo sobrepasada el sucio y mojado cabello que se le venía al rostro de cuando en cuando.

—Estoy bien así...

—Vamos a pasar algún tiempo aquí, Clarke y deberias aprovecharlo —insistió su madre mirándola mientras sentía la venda empaparse bajo su mano, dejándola caer entre su muslo y el de Lincoln al suelo, utilizando otra seca para reemplazarla—. Lincoln y yo haremos guardia, tú descansa y en cuanto podamos salir te avisaremos.

—Lexa te necesitará fuerte en Polis —le indicó Lincoln intentando no sucumbir al dolor sino dejar que pasase a través suyo.

Clarke que estaba realmente extenuada empezó a imaginar como sería abandonarse al sueño en aquellos momentos, desconectar, dejar de pensar unos pocos minutos al menos y cogiendo a tientas su humeda mochila apartó el agua con la mano colocándola junto al fuego y acurrucándose sobre ella para que su calor la resguardase del frío.

El sueño no tardó mucho en invadirla, y la incombustible Wanheda sucumbió finalmente al cansancio y la extenuación.

A la primera señal de ello Abby se volvió hacia Lincoln y cogiendo su mochila metió la mano dentro sacando gasas limpias de ella.

—¿Por qué no has dicho nada antes? —tembló aún más ella al taponar la hemorragia con las gasas escuchándole apretar los dientes—. ¿Cuando ha sucedido esto?

—Antes al atravesar el torrente, debí golpearme contra las rocas —dijo él sin poder dejar de temblar por el frío y el dolor—. No lo se...

Abigail que apartó las gasas para ver bien el corte distinguió en la penumbra lo profundo que era y buscó sin hacer demasiado ruido una botella de desinfectante en el interior.

—Tengo que limpiarla bien, no podemos permitir que se te infecte, ¿entiendes? —le dijo ella empapando más gasas con el ardiente liquido antes de mirarle a los ojos—. Esto va a doler...

Lincoln que se preparó para lo que vendría asintió imperceptiblemente. Abby que tragó despacio comprobó que Clarke siguiese durmiendo antes de pasar las gasas por encima del corte de Lincoln arrastrando la suciedad, la sangre y los restos de barro de ella. Lincoln apretó los dientes emitiendo un bajo quejido que resonó por todo el lugar. Clarke dormida tembló aún más al escucharlo en sueños.

—Las manos me tiemblan demasiado para darte puntos, no quiero arriesgarme a provocar un daño mayor —le dijo Abby tras limpiar bien la herida cogiendo temblorosa unas vendas comenzando a envolver apretadamente la herida—. Esto detendrá la hemorragia por ahora, pero tenemos que llegar a Polis cuanto antes.

Lincoln que fue a decirle algo escucho un bronco y entrecortado ruido venir de la mochila a los pies de Abby y la miro de inmediato cayendo en la cuenta de lo que era eso.

—La radio...

—Debe ser Raven intentando contactar con nosotros —murmuró Abby esperanzada viendo a Lincoln meter la mano y sacarla del fondo entre las cajas y los viales de medicinas. Él que si que sabía usarla se la llevó de inmediato a los labios.

—¿Raven?

—La tormenta debe estar causando interferencias —dijo Abby al escuchar cortarse al otro lado—. Trata de cambiar la frecuencia.

Lincoln que lo hizo escuchó de pronto una voz al otro lado que no era la de Raven pero que le era igual de familiar.

—¿Quién está ahí?

—¿Heda? —acertó a preguntar Lincoln elevando su mirada a Abby.

—¿Lincoln? —preguntó Lexa tras unos pocos segundos reconociendo esa voz—. ¿Por qué tienes tu la radio de Clarke?

—Heda...

Abigail que le quitó temblorosa la radio de las manos se la llevó a los labios intentando no hacer demasiado ruido.

—Lexa soy Abby. Clarke, Lincoln y yo estamos en serios problemas. Tratabamos de llegar con algunas medicinas a Polis pero la tormenta aquí ha sido mucho peor de lo que esperabamos.

—¿Clarke está bien? —preguntó tras unos momentos Lexa que no la había oído pronunciarse en ningún momento—. ¿Está herida?

Abby que miró hacia atrás se la quedo viendo temblorosa y extenuada junto al fuego.

—Clarke está cerca solo que ahora mismo no puedo pasarte con ella —aseguró temblorosa Abby mirando ahora la pierna de Lincoln—. Necesitamos salir de aquí o la humedad nos acabará matando. Lincoln está herido, Lexa y no se cuánto más tardara en poder dejar de andar.

El silencio que se hizo al otro lado hizo que Abby se temiese lo peor pero pronto de nuevo la voz de Lexa llenó la cueva.

—Lincoln, ¿sabes donde estáis? —preguntó Lexa inmediatamente.

—Cerca del río Kanec, quizás no tan al norte de Polis es difícil saberlo con tanta lluvia —se atrevió a vaticinar él mirando hacia fuera por la oscura entrada de la cueva.

—Os enviare ayuda de inmediato, resistid.

Lincoln que cerro los ojos al escucharla tomó la mano de Abby que sujetaba la radio y se la acercó a la boca.

—Heda, hay algo más. Pauna está cerca y no parará hasta dar con nosotros. Lo intentaré pero con la pierna así dudo que pueda protegerlas ahora mismo, daos prisa...

Abby que creyó que estaban completamente a salvo en la cueva se le quedo viendo aterrada a los ojos porque fuese lo que fuese eso, no sonaba nada bien.

Lexa que apartó el dedo del botón al oírle, ladró ordenes a los hombres apostados en el salón para que reunieran al resto y fuesen a buscarles volviendo a pulsarlo—. La ayuda ya está en camino, resistid...

—Heda, tengo que... tengo que preguntarlo —balbuceó Lincoln a tientas sin poder dejar de temblar sintiendo la ropa pegarse aún más a su empapado cuerpo—. Halena, ¿está...?

—Halena está viva —repuso Lexa nada más escucharle sintiendo esa opresión volver a su pecho—. Se pondrá bien, decidcelo a Clarke.

Abby que se sonrió al escucharla cerro los ojos de puro alivio, lo último que necesitaba su hija era añadir aún más culpa a sus espaldas.

—Gracias al cielo —murmuró Abby casi para si.

—Pronto nos veremos —se despidió Lexa de ellos cortando la comunicación de la radio.

El brutal y grotesco alarido que resonó nuevamente en la lejania hizo que Lincoln y Abby volviesen la mirada hacia la entrada de la puerta.

—Si no llegan pronto nos encontrará...—murmuró Lincoln aquejado.

—Entonces recemos para que lo hagan —respondió Abigail con la mirada temerosa puesta en el lluvioso bosque a lo lejos.

Continuara...


	125. Chapter 125

Las primeras luces del día apenas se distinguían entre las grandes masas de agua que se cernían aún sobre el penumbroso cielo de Polis. La incesante lluvia seguía golpeando incansablemente con fuerza cuando la Heda de los Trece Clanes fue llamada al patio exterior.

En la desnuda y solitaria explanada un par de caballos soportaban inquietos la implacable lluvia, Lexa que descendió las escaleras hasta el enorme portalón apenas cruzó el umbral pudo ver como el viejo maestro Titus era sacado a rastras por el Príncipe Roan de su guarida a pocos metros de la Torre.

Algunos hombres y mujeres, sobretodo siervos de la Torre contemplaban la escena a resguardo desde los vastos rincones o de las balconadas de la imponente Torre. Los natblidas, aplicados alumnos y discípulos del fleimkepa permanecían también de pie allí.

Los pocos embajadores que habían regresado de sus clanes y parte de sus delegaciones también habían sido convocados allí.

—¿Qué significa esto? —preguntó Lexa volviendo la cabeza hacia los centinelas y guardias apostados allí.

—Heda, Príncipe Roan ha requerido vuestra presencia y la de todos aquí para ser testigos de la suerte del Guardián de la Llama —repuso respetuosamente uno de ellos tras inclinarse ante ella reverentemente.

Los gritos del viejo maestro al ser arrastrado por el fango y la empapada tierra de la explanada mientras su sangre surcaba el suelo retumbó por todo el desnudo patio.

Lexa volvió la cabeza hacia el exterior al tiempo que veía como Roan le lanzaba con fuerza al suelo y agarrando la dura cuerda que sostenía atadas sus manos la enganchaba al caballo.

—¡Lexa kom Trigeda! —voceó Roan imponente bajo la lluvia volviendo la cabeza hacia la entrada de la Torre contemplándola allí—. ¡Comandante de la Sangre! ¡Heda de los Trece Clanes! ¡Precursora de la Coalición!

Lexa avanzó dos pasos a tientas viendo como le hablaba de esa manera.

—¡Mantengo mi juramento de sangre hacia ti y hacia los herederos que de ti desciendan! ¡Aquellos que se revelen a ti como tus enemigos, también se convertirán en los míos! —prometió Roan kom Azgeda alzando orgullosamente la barbilla bajo la lluvia sosteniendo las riendas del caballo—. ¡Pagaran con sangre cada afrenta que puedan causarte, cada gota de dolor que puedan provocar en tu corazón! ¡Sabiamente tu espíritu se mantendrá fuerte a mi lado y no se quebrantará porque tu voluntad es fuerte y porque yo velaré por cuánto te pase!

Titus que cayó de rodillas sangrando profusamente por los ojos y el costado trató de ponerse inútilmente en pie.

—¡Observa con atención la suerte que correrán quienes osen desafiarte, quienes osen conspirar contra nuestros herederos! ¡Jus drein jus daun será por siempre! —dijo él antes de azotar con fuerza al caballo que salió disparado bajo la lluvia arrastrando al maestro por entre las rocas, los charcos y los escombros que se cruzaban en su camino en su huída. Los gritos de Titus se elevarón por el aire mientras que era golpeado con fuerza contra todo lo que se cruzaba en el suelo en su camino mientras el clamor sofocados de algunos de los siervos que se llevaban las manos a la garganta desconociendo aún el porque de tal castigo era llevado a cabo como una humillación para el venerado fleimkepa se entremezclaban con el horror.

Lexa que permaneció completamente inmóvil en el sitio apenas distinguiendo en la lejanía la figura en movimiento del caballo y del fleimkepa que huía hacia el bosque recordó tantas y tantas veces que había estado en aquellos bosques con Titus entrenando, cuantas lecciones no solo de guerra sino de vida le había enseñado, cuanto pesar había soportado su corazón con su traición y apenas pudo siquiera hablar.

Titus lo merecía sin duda, lo que le había hecho a Halena, lo que le había intentado hacer a Clarke podría haber provocado otra cruenta guerra, otra contienda que masacrase a los Skykru sin compasión alguna. Su heredera podría estar muerta y Titus seguir a su lado que nada ocurría al menos otros veinte o treinta años más.

No, jus drein jus daun había sido siempre por un gran motivo. Porque funcionaba bien, porque desempeñaba un papel elemental en la cultura trikru, porque era la única cosa que mantenía el respeto, el honor y la integridad de la nación trigeda.

Lo que ocurría con Titus no era venganza, era justicia. Su justicia, la misma que el maestro se había buscado, la misma que obtendrían los enemigos que se revelasen contra Halena.

Justamente la misma...

Continuara...


	126. Chapter 126

Algún que otro frío rayo de sol se cuela por entre las espesas nubes reflejándose en la frondosa y empantanada superficie del bosque. La lluvia es ahora mucho más débil pero continúa.

Lincoln que está apoyado contra la pared escuchando la lluvia caer fuera mira hacia Abby que está de pie apoyada cerca de la entrada de la cueva mientras que Clarke sigue profundamente dormida.

—¿Puedes ver algo? —pregunta él llevándose las manos a la pierna herida sintiendo la presión de la venda sobre la abierta heria con gesto de dolor.

—Todavia no —responde Abby al escucharle tratando de distinguir algún movimiento a lo lejos entre los árboles. Al no conseguirlo, se vuelve hacia él quedándosele viendo unos instantes en silencio—. ¿Tú cómo te encuentras?

Lincoln que sostuvo su mirada al oírla recogio el monton de vendas sucias a su lado y las lanzó al fuego avivándolo por un momento.

—Estoy bien.

—Manten la presión —dijo Abby acercándose a él y agachándose a su lado para comprobar una vez más el manchado vendaje—. ¿Notas palpitaciones?

Lincoln que se llevó la mano al muslo sentía latidos golpear su interior a la altura del corte.

—Si.

—Eso es bueno, es... es muy bueno —dijo Abby mirándole antes de ponerse nuevamente en pie y pasearse por la cueva—. Significa que no ha tocado la femoral.

—¿Cómo sabes eso?

—Porque si lo hubiese hecho con el tiempo que llevas sangrando ahora no tendríamos esta conversación —dijo ella pensando en como sacarles de allí una vez más. Gracias al cielo que habían conseguido tener fuego o no hubiesen sobrevivido a esas extenuantes horas.

Lincoln que se quedo callado al escucharla supo que era más serio de lo que Abby quería aparentar.

—Si me ocurriese algo, si por lo que sea no pudiese acompañaros a Polis, quiero que le digas a Octavia...

—Irás a Polis —repuso Abby inmediatamente volviéndose para mirarle—. Iremos todos a Polis, eso ni lo dudes. No tienes que despedirte de nadie porque no va a pasarte nada, ¿me oyes? Te pondrás bien...

El sonido de ramas quebrándose pesadamente en la lejanía les hizo volver la cabeza. Abby se sonrió esperanzada al escuchar la firme marcha.

—Están aquí...

Lincoln que sintió alivio al escucharla vio a la doctora levantarse y acercarse a tientas a la entrada de la cueva.

—Han venido a rescatarnos, Lincoln —se sonrió ella débilmente muy esperanzada al asomarse, incapaz de distinguir bien las figuras entre la cortina de lluvia.

De prontó, algo enorme y pesado cayó fuertemente sobre ella cerrándose a su alrededor. Cuando Abby cayó bruscamente al suelo la anudada malla la atrapó contra este y se desató el horror.

De entre los árboles varios guerreros y guerreras armados corrieron gritando guturalmente hacia ellos. Lincoln cambió su rostro al ver la simbólica pintura en sus rostros.

—No...

Clarke que despertó bruscamente por los gritos se levantó al tiempo que alguien se lanzaba con fuerza contra ella derribándola de nuevo al suelo. Los rescoldos de la hoguera se desperdigaron por el suelo y Lincoln levantó las manos en señal de rendición.

—¡Clarke! ¡Lincoln! —gritó Abby desesperadamente al ver como les atacaban a ambos de aquella manera tratando de zafarse de la apretada red que se había adherido con fuerza al suelo—. ¡Clarke! ¡No, no! ¡Soltadnos!¡Soltadnos! ¡Clarke!

Clarke que se golpeó la cabeza hacia atrás con fuerza al caer sintió el pesado cuerpo del guerrero encima y forcejeó por arrancarle la metálica y feroz mascara que tenía buscando algo con que golpearle con fuerza.

—¡Mamá! ¡Lincoln!

—¡Quieta Clarke! —le gritó Lincoln sintiendo el cuchillo sobre su garganta mientras los guerreros le levantaban bruscamente del suelo—. ¡No te resistas!

—¿Qué? —le gritó Clarke sintiendo como conseguía arrancar la máscara y arañarle la cara en el proceso con fuerza.

—¡No, dejala! —gritó Abby viendo acercarse amenazantemente a los hombres levantándola del suelo.

—¡Son mercenarios! —gritó Lincoln sintiendo su pierna fallar al sujetarse de la pared siendo amenazado con el cuchillo al cuello—. ¡Esclavistas! ¡Si te resistes te matarán!

El furioso guerrero que emitió un gutural grito al sentir las uñas de Clarke enterrarse en su piel levantó la mano golpeándola con fuerza directamente sobre la cara haciendo que su cabeza golpease nuevamente el suelo. Aturdida y desorientada, lo último que pudo ver Clarke era como se llevaban a Lincoln y a su madre a rastras de allí antes de perder completamente la conciencia.

Continuara...


	127. Chapter 127

Apenas cae lluvia fuera de la asentada nave de Arcadia y sus habitantes procuran reparar los desperfectos cuanto antes y retirar los árboles y los paneles que el viento ha arrancado durante la tormentosa noche.

Raven que se acerca a la enfermería deja sobre la mesa una caja de pastillas que Jackson le ha dado a Kyle para que se las entregase.

—¿Acaso no me has escuchado las primeras cinco veces que he dicho que no tomaría nada? —le espetó Raven a Jackson mirándole fijamente.

—Kyle dice que no duermes, Raven —dijo Jackson mirándola con preocupación—. Solo trataba de ayudar.

—Pues no puedes —dijo ella con un duro gesto devolviéndole la caja con decisión—. Así que no vuelvas a darle esta mierda inútil a Kyle para mi...

Thelonious Jaha que no les quita ojo de encima desde su cama la observa con atención. No es la misma Raven que recordaba.

—Raven esto te ayudará con el dolor —insiste Jackson mirándola—. Abby dijo que...

—Me importa una mierda lo que Abby dijese no las quiero —le espetó ella enfrentando sus ojos antes de salir de allí decidida.

Jackson que bajó la mirada a la caja golpeo suavemente la mesa con ella pensativo antes de alejarse de allí.

—Una chica dura —murmura Jaha mirando fijamente la puerta por la que Raven ha abandonado la enfermería.

—La necesitamos —dijo abiertamente A.L.I.E contemplando impasible a Raven a través del cristal de la enfermería alejarse por el metálico pasillo.

El ex Canciller Jaha dirigió su mirada hacia ella con un imperceptible gesto.

—Ya la has oído. No tomara nada que alivie su dolor.

—Entonces encuentra la forma de que lo haga —repuso calmadamente la roja mujer contemplándole con entereza—. No podremos avanzar sin ella.

Jaha que se la quedo viendo largamente en silencio asintió súbitamente con la cabeza reflexivo. No sabía como pero tarde o temprano conseguiría que Raven accediese a tomarse la preciada llave que la conduciría a la Ciudad de Luz.

Continuara...


	128. Chapter 128

En el exterior de la Torre de Polis hay mucho alboroto, mucho jaleo mientras el maltrecho cuerpo de Titus es recuperado de entre los restos de las ruinas y desatado para colgarlo como ofrenda a la heredera de Heda regalo del Pueblo Arbóreo a su futura mandataria.

Aden que ha pedido permiso a la Heda de los Trece Clanes llama suavemente a la habitación de Halena aguardando en silencio en la puerta. Al no recibir respuesta alguna mira a ambos guardias y abre despació colándose dentro con Natshana entre los brazos.

Nada más cerrar tras de si viendo a Halena tumbada sobre la cama deja al pequeño cachorro en el suelo y se acerca lentamente. Su respiración es costosa, pesada. Su pálida piel parece haber recuperado algo de color y en su rostro ya apenas hay rastro de sangre. Halena parece dormir plácidamente pero en cuanto la madera del suelo cruje un poco bajo la bota de Aden, ella se tensa.

—¿Quién anda ahí? —pregunta quedamente ella con cierta inquietud en la voz sin abrir sus ojos.

—Soy Aden —responde él aliviado al volver a escuchar su voz acercándose a la cama despacio—. Heda me concedió permiso para venir aquí, quería verte.

—Aden —murmura Halena débilmente con una imperceptible sonrisa.

—Lamento mucho lo ocurrido —admitió él apenado bajando la mirada hacia la cama—. No debí dejarte sola en ningún momento. Si tan solo hubiese sabido que el maestro Titus sería capaz de hacer una cosa así, yo...

—Tranquilo —le consoló ella en apenas un murmullo—. Lo sé... sé que no tuviste nada que ver...

—Halena, lo siento mucho —se lamentó él al escucharla apesadumbrado.

—Parece mucho peor de lo que es —intentó consolarle ella de nuevo levantando la mano temblorosa para llevársela al rostro y apartarse una roja lágrima que escapaba del rabillo de sus ojos—. Ontari dice que me pondré bien pero que no he de abrir los ojos de momento, la luz podría hacerme más daño...

Aden que trago bajo la mirada sintiendo al cachorro pasearse entre sus piernas.

—Aquí hay alguien que también estaba preocupada por ti —dijo agachándose para cogerla en brazos escuchándola ronronear y estirarse entre sus brazos mimosa y adormilada—. Natshana, di hola a Halena...

—Natshana... —murmuró sonriéndose ella al escuchar que la tenía en brazos.

—Te ha echado mucho de menos, pero ha sido muy buena —le aseguró Aden acariciando al cachorrito con cariño—. Apenas ha llorado por ti.

Halena que por su voz sabía que mentía se sonrió débilmente con cierta tristeza.

—No te ha dejado dormir, ¿eh?

Aden dejó escapar una leve risita bajando la mirada a la panterita sabiéndose pillado en falta.

—Ni un poco siquiera... —se sonrió Aden en broma mirándola ahora. Parecía tan vulnerable, tan frágil que daría cuanto tuviese ahora mismo por no verla sufrir así.

—Que fastidio —se sonrió vagamente Halena también en broma.

Una nueva oleada de clamores y gritos estalló en el exterior y Aden volvió la cabeza tragando al saber lo que estaba pasando fuera.

—Aden —murmuró Halena en un susurro—. ¿Tú sabes lo que está ocurriendo ahí fuera?

Aden que tragó con fuerza volviéndose hacia ella negó imperceptiblemente aunque Halena no pudiese verle.

—No...

—Espero que luches mejor de lo que mientes —se sonrió ella con débilidad sintiendo de nuevo lentas y rojizas lágrimas escapar de sus cerrados ojos—. Porque serías un pésimo luchador sino...

Aden que torció el gesto puso una cara.

—¿Quién sabe? Quizás cuando te recuperes pueda demostrártelo...

Halena se sonrió dejando escapar una fatigada risita.

—Te machacaría —alardeó ella con un gesto.

Aden se sentó en la orilla de la cama riendo suavemente al escucharla reir así.

—Hazlo, recupérate —la retó él para alentarla a recuperarse mucho más que a pelear—. Y tendrás ocasión de demostrarme lo buena luchadora que eres.

—Lo haré —repuso ella sintiendo una nueva oleada de sopor invadirla y extenuarla por el esfuerzo.

Aden que se preocupó mucho al verla así dejo a Natshana en el suelo y se inclinó colocando la mano en el brazo de ella para ayudarla a incorporarse un poco y que mejorase su postura.

—¿Te duele? —preguntó con angustia él sujetándola entre sus brazos.

—No demasiado —mintió Halena cerrando sus ojos con fuerza sintiendo esa sensación de dolor agarrotar de nuevo su interior soportando una nueva oleada de dolor—. Pasará...

Aden que tragó apretó contra su pecho instintivamente a Halena como si quisiese quedarse él con todo su dolor. ¿Cómo podía haber hecho el maestro Titus algo tan horrible a ella?

Carecía de derecho.

Titus merecía cuanto le estuviesen haciendo. Halena era cándida, hermosa e inocente, mucho más que cualquiera de los que estaban allí. Mucho más cordial y honesta de lo que a Titus le gustaría admitir. Y al igual que a Heda, Aden le consagraría su vida.

Protegerla se iba a convertir en su mayor propósito en la vida, más que convertirse en Heda alguna vez. Más que alcanzar la gloria como Comandante ante su pueblo. Aden aspiraba a un cometido mucho más valioso con ella.

—Esto también pasará... —murmuró Halena casi para si sintiendo el calor de su cuerpo contra el de ella y la protección que la envolvía en aquellos instantes gracias a él.

Continuara...


	129. Chapter 129

El camino a través del empantanado bosque fue tal como Lincoln vaticinó para si, salvaje, pedregoso y cruento. Los siete fieros y fornidos guerreros y las cuatro majestuosas pero letales guerreras que les custodiaban imponían el suficiente temor como para no intentar nada que pusiese en peligro las vidas de Clarke y su madre.

El dolor que cruzaba su pierna irradiando todo su cuerpo mientras de tanto en tanto era empujado desde atrás para que no se detuviese ni un solo instante empezaba a resultar insoportable.

Abigail que no quitaba el ojo de encima a Clarke a la cuál llevaban inconsciente sobre su hombro uno de los más altos guerreros llevaba las manos completamente atadas con férreas cuerdas cuyo extremo daba a la mano de otra de las guerreras que jalaba firmemente dando tirones de cuando en cuando cuando la sentía no avanzar.

Su mejilla sangraba y la sangre resbalaba con la ahora insuficiente lluvia por su cuello humedeciendo aún más su camiseta la cual continuaba pegándosele al cuerpo. Sin atreverse a preguntar de nuevo por temor a un nuevo golpe Abby trató de volver la cabeza para mirar a Lincoln que arrastraba su pierna por el esfuerzo a poco más de un metro tras ella.

Le había escuchado intercambiar palabras en un trigedasleng mucho más arcaico del que ella reconocía y después de eso, más golpes y manos atadas a la espalda al tiempo que les conducían entre la maleza por el bosque.

Cuando llegaron a una especie de llanura entre los quebrados árboles y el pequeño e improvisado campamento apareció ante sus ojos Abigail tembló. Clavadas en picas habían cabezas en estado de descomposición, otras más recientes parecían apostarse a los alrededores.

—¿No te gusta esto, sucia skykru? —le espetó con burla uno de los guerreros al ver la reticencia y el horror a avanzar en el rostro de Abby, sonriéndose ante su miedo con cómplice satisfacción—. Tranquila, si no das problemas no tendrás porque acabar así.

Una risotada se extendió entre los guerreros mientras veían las carpas y las lonas apostadas por el campamento a lo lejos y la humareda de las hogueras que luchaban por no apagarse con la lluvia. Habían algunas jaulas altas de madera enterradas por el lodo que el agua había arrastrado hasta allí, y unos pocos trikrus hacinados dentro, temblorosos y fatigados aguardando un destino incierto.

Lincoln cerro los ojos concentrándose antes de sentir el último empujón que le hizo caer al suelo junto a Abby y a Clarke frente a la tienda principal cuya entrada permanecía descubierta.

—¡Andros! —ladró uno de los hombres quitándose la aterradora mascara de metal y hueso de la cara—. ¡Eh Andros, sal aquí fuera y mira que hemos traído!

—Sin duda, la captura del día —se sonrió cruelmente una de las mujeres lanzando al suelo las mochilas contra el cuerpo inconsciente de Clarke—. ¡A esta deberíamos despertarla a base de golpes, nos ha hecho cargar con ella todo el camino!

—¡Andros! —gritó otro yendo a sentarse sobre un tronco partido junto al fuego.

—¿Qué son todos esos gritos? —se escuchó decir a una grotesca voz desde dentro de la tienda.

Abigail que abrió los ojos arrodillada en el suelo viendo como una amenazadora y robusta figura emergía de la tienda trago con fuerza. Lincoln cambió su rostro súbitamente reconociéndole al aparecer imponente ante él.

El corazón le galopo con fuerza en el pecho. Andros llevaba puerta una máscara de acero ornamentada con pinchos y trozos de huesos de animales. Cuero viejo y gruesas pieles cuelgan de su peligroso atuendo y su desgreñado cabello oculta una cara vil y llena de cicatrices de guerra.

Sus botas se hundieron en el espeso barro cuando le reconoció Andros a él y una sonrisa cruel se dibujó bajo la máscara.

—Lincoln, viejo amigo —rió él al verle sometido a sus pies—. Cuánto tiempo sin coincidir.

—¿Le conoces? —preguntó Abby desconcertada volviendo la cabeza hacia Lincoln sintiendo sus rodillas hundirse más en el barro.

—Callate —le espetó Lincoln fríamente a Abby dándole una mirada—. ¿Cuántas veces he de decirte que la escoria no habla?

Abigail que se le quedo viendo a los ojos tragó al escuchar a Lincoln hablarle así y entendió que debía seguirle la corriente.

Una carcajada se extendió por el pequeño grupo y Andros miró a uno de sus hombres.

—Liberale —ordenó con un gutural gesto fijándose ahora en la chica rubia y sucia tendida en el suelo junto a Abby.

El hombre se adelantó y sacando un viejo cuchillo cortó las cuerdas que ataban fuertemente sus manos a su espalda liberándolas.

Lincoln que apoyando la rodilla de la pierna mala en tierra se levantó con esfuerzo se deshizo de las cuerdas enmarañadas lanzándolas al suelo.

—¿Qué haces en nuestros bosques Lincoln? —le espetó Andros con serio gesto.

Lincoln que sintió moverse al resto del grupo muy cerca a su alrededor hizo un gesto.

—Son los bosques de la Comandante —repuso él sin tapujos alzando ligeramente una ceja.

Andros que se le quedo mirando largamente dio dos pasos hacia él amenazante. Un momento tenso se produjo cuando sus ojos se encontraron con los de Lincoln y hasta Abby pudo sentir la intensa tensión.

De pronto una carcajada abandonó la garganta de Andros y dándole un golpe en el brazo escuchó a los demás acompañarle en el entretenido momento.

—Los tienes bien puestos no me extraña que Indra no quisiese dejarte marchar de su lado —dijo sabiendo que era uno de sus mejores hombres—. ¿Qué te ha pasado en la pierna? Tiene mal aspecto.

Lincoln que sabía que debía medir bien sus palabras se volvió hacia Clarke.

—La chica intentó escapar.

—Así que peleona, eso me gusta —se sonrió Andros con tercio gesto mirándola—. Las skykru tienen fama de resistirse.

—Si, no son tan dóciles como podría parecer —apuntó Lincoln para estupefacción de Abby que se le quedo mirando a las sucias botas escuchándole hablar entre ellos—. Ahora que la reina Nia ha caído las llevaba a Azgeda para negociar con Ontari, ella les odia casi tanto como yo.

—Había oído rumores de que tú les ayudabas, incluso que te había seducido una chica del cielo con mucho genio —dilucido Andros escuchando reir por lo bajo a los demás y mirarse complicemente entre ellos.

—Es cierto —contestó Lincoln con expresión seria mirándole—. ¿Cómo crees que me he ganado su confianza y he conseguido llevarme a estas?

Andros que se le quedo mirando largamente a los ojos sopesando bien su respuesta y la verdad que pudiese haber en ellas finalmente aceptó de buen grado sus palabras y se sonrió con crudeza.

—¿Y qué tienen de especial estas dos?

—Esta de aquí es una sanadora muy valiosa para su pueblo —dijo dirigiendo la vista hacia Abby expresando con sus ojos que no debía hacer nada en esos instantes—. Y esa de ahí no es más que una apreciada guerrera para su pueblo, una líder skykru.

—Así que una guerrera —negoció Andros separándose de Lincoln antes de agacharse junto a Clarke levantando su rostro del sucio suelo ante la impotente mirada de Abby a su lado—. Lástima, podría haber sacado mucho con ella comerciando para otros fines.

Lincoln que inconscientemente cerro su puño junto a su muslo tardó en contestar pero lo hizo con toda la indiferencia que le fue posible.

—Es mucho mejor combatiente que ramera, te lo aseguro.

Andros que deslizó el pulgar por el rostro de Clarke sosteniendo aún su cara contemplo sus largas pestañas y sus hermosas facciones bajo tanta suciedad sopesando sus palabras.

—Cuánto desperdicio...

Abby que se inquietó al verle tan y tan cerca dirigió su mirada a Lincoln pidiéndole con los ojos que parara esto.

—En fin —dijo Andros dejándola caer de nuevo antes de ponerse en pie y dirigirse a Lincoln—. Hablemos de negocios amigo mio —dándole una dura palmada en la espalda para dirigirle a la tienda con una sonrisa tendenciosa—. Te invito a tomar algo, mi humilde morada es ahora tu casa y si descubro que en mi casa me la juegas tú y esas dos furcias moriréis...

Lincoln que supo que debía andarse con pies de plomo porque estaba en completa desventaja con la pierna herida se volvió hacia Abby.

—Permiteme —le dijo a Andros viendo a sus hombres dispersos acercándose a Abby amenazante antes de disculparse con la mirada por lo que debía hacer.

Abby sintió a Lincoln agarrarla con fuerza del cabello y jalar de él hacia atrás antes de soltarle una bofetada en la cara que la hizo sangrar por el labio. Andros y sus hombres se sonrieron y Lincoln acercó peligrosamente su cara a su oído para que le oyesen.

—Si tratas de escapar y me dejas en evidencia yo mismo te matare —amenazó él viendo a los hombres reir y volver a sus asuntos mientras Andros entraba en la tienda, Lincoln aprovecho esos escasos segundos para bajar la voz y que apenas se escuchase un susurró—. Por nada del mundo mencionéis a Wanheda, Abby...

Soltándola contra el suelo bruscamente le sostuvo la mirada lamentando todo aquello antes de entrar en la tienda tras Andros y dejándola fuera junto a Clarke. Abby que tembló sintiendo su labio y su mejilla sangrar supo que de alguna manera Lincoln la estaba protegiendo a ella y también a Clarke aunque la forma de hacerlo era dolorosamente ruda, Abby lo entendió.

—Vamos, vamos —dijo uno de los tipos al resto para que las agarraran a ella y a Clarke—. A las jaulas...

Si aquello era lo que las esperaba, Abby tenía claro que los hombres de la guardia de Lexa que la Heda de los Trece Clanes había enviado en su ayuda debían llegar a aquel lugar o Clarke, Lincoln y ella iban a necesitar un buen plan para escapar.

Continuara...


	130. Chapter 130

Octavia que está de pie en la sala de mandos observa junto a Kane uno de los mapas, no ha tenido noticias de Clarke, Lincoln o Abby en las últimas horas desde que partieron hacia Arcadia y está algo preocupada.

La cabeza le duele un poco por la resaca de la noche anterior y apenas ha pegado ojo pero no hay tiempo para lamentaciones ahora.

—La radio cortó toda comunicación esta mañana —dijo Kane haciendo un gesto al mirarla—. Sinclair cree que no ha sido por la tormenta.

—¿No ha habido interferencias?

—Si, las ha habido hasta apróximadamente las seis o siete de la mañana que la señal de ha cortado de golpe —advirtió Kane con un cansado gesto—. Ahora que la tormenta ha amainado un poco, podríamos enviar a unos pocos a Polis para comprobar que hayan llegado bien.

Octavia que se le quedo mirando unos instantes tragó.

—Preferiría ir yo...

—Pues no debes, ahora eres Canciller Octavia —repuso Kane devolviéndole la mirada—. Tienes asuntos mucho más importantes que tratar aquí. Deja que el equipo se ocupe de esto.

Octavia que supo ahora que iba a arrepentirse más de una vez de ostentar el cargo le costó un poco pero al final asintió.

—Está bien, pero llevarán radios quiero saber dónde se encuentran en todo momento y que está pasando en Polis.

—Dare la orden enseguida —dijo Kane asintiendo antes de marcharse por la puerta.

Octavia que se pasó las manos un tanto agobiada por la larga melena oscura cerro los ojos respirando hondo antes de pasearse por la habitación.

Bellamy que se disponía a entrar en ese momento se la quedo viendo.

—Se habrán agotado las baterías —dijo advirtiendo su angustia y su preocupación al entrar—. Estarán bien, Octavia.

—Ya, ya... —dijo ella fastidiada sin detenerse a mirarle antes de volverse hacia él—. ¿Y si no?

—Ahora estamos bajo la protección de Lexa, nadie osaría desafiarnos sin pretender desafiarla a ella y ahora mismo no conozco a nadie tan loco como para ello.

Octavia que se paso las manos por la cara nerviosamente las llevo después a la parte trasera de sus pantalones.

—No me has hecho llamar por eso, ¿no? —preguntó Bellamy con preocupación al mirarla así.

—No —admitió Octavia acercándose a la mesa—. Necesito tu ayuda con algo.

—Tú dirás...

Octavia que guardo silencio durante largos instantes sabiendo de antemano que Bellamy pondría el grito en el cielo alzó la mirada para verle a los ojos.

—Quiero echar abajo los muros de Arcadia —declaró Octavia viendo el rostro de Bellamy palidecer y cambiar súbitamente—. Quiero negociar nuevas tierras con Lexa que nos permitan cultivar, pactar con los terrestres, que podamos comerciar con ellos.

—¿Lo dices en serio? —mirándola completamente desconcertado.

—Completamente en serio, Bellamy —repuso ella con un gesto señalando el mapa con los distintos sectores—. Estos somos nosotros, estamos aquí solo porque Lexa nos lo permite, lo que quiero hacer es demostrar que nos estamos ganando el derecho a permanecer en estas tierras, que podemos serles de utilidad al resto de clanes. Tienen que saber que ya no somos foráneos, esta tierra es nuestra y vamos a luchar por quedarnos en ella.

—Abrir Arcadia a los terrestres es una locura Octavia, ellos no son como nosotros, muchos aprovecharan la oportunidad.

—Y si lo hacen estaremos preparados para ello —le aseguró Octavia mirándole a los ojos con determinación—. La Nación Trigeda es orgullosa, es guerrera pero necesitan alimentarse tanto como lo necesitamos nosotros. Necesitan medicinas, necesitan sanadores como los que nosotros tenemos, jugaremos con esa ventaja y a cambio, Skykru permanecerá en paz aquí.

Bellamy que no lo había visto de esa manera antes dudó un poco ante aquellas palabras.

—Octavia...

—Toda alianza conlleva sus riesgos, Bell, todas... —expusó Octavia quedándosele viendo a los ojos—. No se trata de confianza, no se trata de credulidad, se trata de integración y no podremos integrarnos si seguimos manteniéndonos aislados del resto de clanes. Ahora somos uno, el decimotercer clan. La gente del cielo sigue sin desear ser vistos como una amenaza para ellos, esta es la única manera en que nos vean como sus iguales —insistió la joven Canciller—. Sin libertad de transito para nuestro pueblo, sin libertad para comerciar, escoger o amistar con otros terrestres no tenemos nada. Nada, Bellamy...

Bellamy que se la quedo viendo bajó la mirada al mapa, Octavia tenía razón. Hasta ahora incluso perteneciendo a la Coalición habían permanecido aislados del resto de clanes, aún habiendo sido invitados de honor en la unión de sangre entre la Heda de los Trece Clanes y el Príncipe Roan de Azgeda, los trikrus seguían viéndoles como simples foráneos. Gente que había caído del cielo y se había apropiado de sus tierras allí. Si querían realmente mantener la paz con los terrestres, si querían integrarse en su nación lo que Octavia proponía era lo más sensato y aunque conllevaba un grave riesgo, ¿qué alianza no?

—Está bien —acertó a decir Bellamy levantando la mirada para verla—. Te apoyaré en esto, pero tomaremos toda clase de precaución antes. No arriesgaremos la vida de nuestra gente sin saber que los terrestres están dispuestos a aceptar la presencia Skykru en su forma de vida. Lexa debe garantizarnos eso al menos.

—De acuerdo —asintió ella al escucharle mirando a Bellamy—. Hablare con ella sobre esto.

—Octavia —titubeó Bellamy unos instantes sin apartar sus ojos de los suyos—. Si te equivocas en esto...

—Conozco las consecuencias, Bellamy —contestó Octavia sosteniéndole la mirada.

—Bien, solo deseo que no lo hagas...

—Procuraré no hacerlo —prometió su hermana sabiendo que esa clase de error sería nefasto y no solo para ella.

Arcadia debía ser un pueblo libre, uno al que poder acceder, uno que poder tener acceso al resto de los pueblos. Sin libertad no habría paz ni prosperidad, sin libertad no habría absolutamente nada en el futuro. Esta avenencia debía ir bien...

Continuara...


	131. Chapter 131

Algunos rayos de sol se cuelan entre la empapada y resplandeciente maleza mientras que los hombres de Lexa avanzan por el bosque bordeando el río Kanec. Las ordenes son claras, encontrad la cueva que alberga a los protegidos de Heda y llevarles sanos y salvos a Polis pero las condiciones en las que se encuentra el bosque tras la tempestuosa tormenta no ayuda en nada.

—Vigilad bien donde pisáis —dijo uno de los guerreros viendo una montaña de piedra, raíces y lodo tropezar en su avance—. No debemos estar ya lejos.

—Aquí hay sangre —vociferó uno de los fieros hombres desde atrás agachado en el suelo junto al agua—. Mucha...

El cabecilla se volvió a mirarle y se encaminó hacia ellos fijandose en como el agua que resbalaba por el riachuelo estaba teñida de sangre. Su rostro cambió y su mirada se dirigió al otro lado del río.

—Estad atentos... —murmuró distinguiendo el cuerpo descompuesto de un gran venado a lo lejos entre el barro completamente abierto en canal—. No estamos solos...

Los hombres desenvainaron de inmediato sus espadas y cuchillos atentos a su alrededor. Instantes después de entre los árboles se escuchó un horripilante y grave rugido y el enorme cuerpo del salvaje gorila dueño y señor de esos lares saltó sobre ellos.

—¡Pauna! —gritó uno de los guerreros disponiéndose a volverse y huir—. ¡Corred!

El gorila que alargó su brazo le agarró fuertemente de la cabeza antes de que pudiese hacerlo y le machacó la cabeza contra el suelo, despedazando con fuerza despues su brazo del resto de su cuerpo.

Los fieros guerreros trataron de dispersarse pero la salvaje bestia saltó frente a ellos y en cuestión de segundos agarró sus fornidos cuerpos haciendolos añicos al golpearlos unos contra otros deshechándolos en el río despues.

El cabecilla del grupo corrió espada en mano y se deslizó por entre el barro para que la corriente le arrastrase río abajo, escuchando como la gran masacre tenía lugar a sus espaldas. La bestia profirió un estruendoso rugido y se golpeo con los puños el pecho mientras sus afilados colmillos se cerraban de nuevo sobre el hombro de uno de los hombres y arrancaba de ellos su cuerpo como si nada le costase. La sangre chorreante de su boca fue la última imagen que tuvo el guerrero antes de que el torrente de agua le alejase golpeándole entre piedras y maderas por el barro de allí.

Si el pauna había dado con ellos, también habría matado ya a los protegidos de Heda. Todos ellos, absolutamente todos estaban muertos...

Continuara...


	132. Chapter 132

El ex Canciller Jaha que permanece apoyado en el exterior de la asentada nave en Arcadia contempla a lo lejos como Raven trata de ayudar a reparar y reemplazar los paneles a pesar de haber sido intervenida hace tan solo unos días.

La chica es tozuda, debe admitir.

Cualquier otra en sus mismas circunstancias no habría insistido, pero Raven estaba empecinada en ser útil y era de las que le costaba aceptar un no, por respuesta.

De cuando en cuando la observa llevarse la mano al estomago o a la cadera con gesto de dolor pero en cuanto este pasa, Raven sigue trabajando sin cesar.

—La terquedad es un rasgo muy común que comparten las personas más inteligentes —manifestó A.L.I.E con la cabeza algo inclinada observándola trabajar a lo lejos—. Raven lo es...

—Su puntuación en el examen de ingeniería fue perfecta —recordó Jaha sin apartar sus ojos de Raven, la dedicación con la que hacia las cosas era magistral—. Se convirtió en la mecánica de gravedad cero más joven de toda su promoción y eso sin contar con los propios test de actitud.

—Le duele —señalo A.L.I.E fijándose en ella a lo lejos.

—Así es —dijo Jaha viendo como Raven se detenía y se distanciaba un poco de la mesa de trabajo con cuidado de que nadie cercano la viese inclinándose ligeramente por el dolor.

—No es solo dolor físico —reconoció A.L.I.E viéndola cerrar sus ojos y temblar concentrándose en lidiar con sus emociones para poder continuar.

Un par de chicos pasaron por delante del ex Canciller con un enorme panel entre las manos trasladándolo hacia donde se encontraban los otros. Jaha les siguió con la mirada.

—El dolor espiritual puede ser mucho más insoportable que el físico —apuntó Jaha con cierto conocimiento de ello.

A.L.I.E volvió la cabeza para verle y se le quedo mirando con interés como si no comprendiese el significado de sus palabras. Jaha que la miro entendió eso y volvió a mirar a Raven que daba algunas instrucciones a los chicos para que le acercasen alguno de los paneles.

—La inhibición de instintos, el razonamiento, los sentimientos es lo que nos diferencia de los animales, lo que nos hace humanos. Esos sentimientos, esas emociones que nos embargan cuando la vida nos golpea tan duramente una y otra vez hace que en ocasiones enfrentar el dolor que no puede ser remediado de forma física sea una tarea casi imposible. Esa clase de dolor puede quebrarte el espiritu, el alma y hacer de ti el ser más desdichado de la Tierra.

—Su voluntad es fuerte —dijo A.L.I.E impasible observándola a lo lejos—. Su tolerancia al dolor resulta extraordinaria.

—Hasta la muralla más resistente tiene sus grietas solo haz de indagar muy cerca —contestó Jaha apartándose de allí antes de encaminarse hacia Raven bajo la atenta mirada de A.L.I.E—. Parece pesado, permite que te ayude.

Raven que sintió al ex Canciller acercarse por detrás se volvió sin soltar el panel a tiempo de ver como Jaha pasaba por su lado y lo sujetaba con fuerza para ayudarla a darle la vuelta en la dura mesa.

—Gracias —masculló Raven por lo bajo cogiendo las herramientas para seguir trabajando—. Ya sigo yo sola.

Jaha que hizo un gesto conforme, retrocedió un paso apartando sus manos del panel a fin de dejarla trabajar nuevamente.

—Me alegra ver que estás bien —acertó a decir él sin quitar sus ojos su rostro—. He oído lo que te ocurrió.

Raven que se quedo quieta al escucharle rebuscó entre las herramientas hasta dar con la que quería y simulo usarla en el panel.

—A veces la vida nos pone duras pruebas que hacen que...

—¿Puedo ayudarte en algo Jaha? —le interrumpió bruscamente Raven al mirarle—. Tengo mucho trabajo que hacer aquí y no quiero ser grosera pero me estás entreteniendo.

A.L.I.E que admiró su fortaleza ahora situada tras ella la contemplo deleitándose en su potencial antes de mirar a Jaha por encima de su hombro.

—No hay nada que puedas hacer por mi, Raven —respondió Jaha con una apacible sonrisa—. Pero si hay algo que yo puedo hacer por ti.

Raven que se le quedó mirando vio como Jaha sacaba una pequeña cosita azul y la dejaba junto a su mano sobre la mesa.

—¿Qué es eso? —preguntó ella vacilante tras unos segundos.

—Es la solución a todos los problemas, Raven —contestó él apaciblemente sosteniendo la mirada en sus ojos—. Una manera efectiva de dejar atrás todo sufrimiento y dolor.

Raven que se le quedo viendo sin entender bien de qué iba todo eso puso su mano sobre el pequeño dispositivo y lo empujó hacia él.

—Valoro tu preocupación, pero no me interesa —repuso ella apartando la mirada para seguir trabajando. Al tratar de bordear la mesa una nueva punzada de dolor atravesó su cadera y tuvo que detenerse abruptamente agarrada a ella para soportar el dolor.

—¿Recuerdas cómo era tu vida antes de todo este dolor? —preguntó Jaha contemplándola sin moverse—. ¿Recuerdas cómo era sentirte tú misma? ¿Cómo era tener elección?

Raven que cerro los ojos mientras permitía al dolor pasar a través de ella tembló ligeramente.

—Yo puedo devolverte eso, Raven —planteó el ex Canciller mirándola.

A.L.I.E que ladeo la cabeza viendo a la joven mecánica lidiar con su dolor y sopesar cuánto Jaha le decía presto mucha atención.

—Puedo y lo haré si tú me lo permites —murmuró Jaha viendo a la gente ir y venir reconstruyendo todo aquello—. Mirales Raven, ellos no comprenden tu sufrimiento. Van como hormiguitas atareadas de un lado a otro para mejorar este sitio en lugar de tratar de mejorar a las personas que viven en él. Son egoístas, interesados y olvidadizos. Ya no recuerdan cuánto has hecho por ellos ni cuántos de ellos siguen vivos por ti. Antes cuando podías les eras útil y acudían a ti para todos, ahora que creen que no lo eres dime, ¿cuántos de ellos se han acercado a ti? ¿Cuántos se han puesto de tu parte con lo de Gina?

Raven que sintió sus ojos humedecerse ligeramente tragó al escuchar aquellas palabras un tanto afectada.

—Ninguno...

—¿Y es eso justo? —repuso Jaha contemplándoles a todos en la lejanía—. Mereces algo mejor, Raven espero que lo sepas.

—No sé que es eso pero dudo mucho que vaya a hacer que el dolor desaparezca Jaha —respondió Raven reprimiéndose bastante al contemplar sus ojos—. Ningún dolor desaparece así como así...

—¿De verdad crees eso?

—Si, lo creo —sentenció Raven directa.

—Entonces si es así —dijo Jaha tomando su mano y dejando sobre ella el dispositivo azul—. ¿Qué tienes que perder?

Raven que cambió su rostro ligeramente dándose cuenta de ello bajó la mirada a su mano viendo la pequeña cosita azul sobre ella. ¿Y si Jaha tuviese razón? ¿Y si su dolor desapareciese de alguna forma con aquello? ¿Podría Raven dejar de desear ser quien una vez fue para poder serlo de nuevo?

Nada tenía ya que perder, ¿no?

Además, ¿qué probabilidades existían de que eso funcionase?

Continuara...


	133. Chapter 133

La tarde había caído sobre los verdes y embebidos bosques de Polis sin que Abby fuese apenas consciente de ello. La lluvia había dado algo de tregua aunque el cielo no parecía tener intención alguna de despejarse.

Un gemido, suave apenas audible brotó de los labios de Clarke que se movió sobre la dura tierra intentando despertar en su regazo.

Abby que tenía la mirada puesta a lo lejos en el campamento pero sobretodo el la tienda principal de donde no había visto salir más a Lincoln se dio cuenta de ello y rápidamente reaccionó.

—Eh, eh tranquila pequeña —murmuró con preocupación viendo a Clarke llevarse las manos a la cabeza desorientada y algo abrumada por el fuerte golpe—. Tranquila...

—¿Mamá? —preguntó abrumada Clarke tratando de incorporarse con su ayuda.

—Si, cariño —respondió Abby ayudándola a apoyar la espalda contra los barrotes de la jaula—. Soy mamá.

Clarke que sentía dolor en la cabeza y una sensación extraña de hinchazon se palpó con las manos sintiendo algo de sangre seca en su cabello por atrás y el dolor hizo que los últimos acontecimientos de sus vidas llegaran a ella todos de golpe.

—¿Qué sitio es este? ¿Dónde estamos? —preguntó Clarke comenzando a agitarse un poco al tratar de levantarse—. ¿Y Lincoln? ¿Te han hecho daño?

Abby que pudo sentir la angustia y la confusión en su voz la sujetó para que no se levantase de aquella manera.

—Nos han encerrado, Lincoln está fuera con ellos —explicó Abby atropelladamente—. Escúchame Clarke, escúchame —dijo tomándola del rostro asegurándose antes de que no hubiese nadie cerca—. No pueden descubrir que tú eres Wanheda, ¿me oyes? No pueden.

Clarke que se sintió aún más desorientada y confusa fue a decir algo pero su madre la interrumpió antes siquiera de que pudiese.

—Son esclavistas. Mercenarios de los bosques de Heda, si descubren quién eres tendremos problemas.

Clarke que cerro los ojos porque la apagada luz que llegaba a ella le molestaba asintió algo hostigada y fatigada.

—Vale... vale, no diré nada solo quiero hablar con ellos, quiero...—al intentar levantarse agarrándose de los barrotes las piernas le fallaron y Abby la sujeto.

—No, no quedate quieta, quedate quieta —dijo su madre tratando de que se volviese a sentar—. Te has llevado un buen golpe en la cabeza, deja que te examine...

—Estoy bien —murmuró Clarke tratando de mantener el tipo al tocarse la cabeza—. Solo... solo un poco mareada...

Abigail que se preocupó aún más al verla así se coloco tras ella apartando con cuidado su pelo para ver el origen de la sangrante herida, por suerte nada grave tras comprobarlo. Tan solo el duro golpe. Eso la tranquilizó un poco y tomándola del rostro examinó sus pupilas en busca de alguna señal que le indicase lo contrario.

—¿Ves bien? ¿Ves borroso? ¿Ves doble?

Clarke abrumada trató de apartarla de ella con la mano ya que la estaba saturando un poco.

—Estoy bien —insistió Clarke tratando de volverse hacia los barrores viéndolos enterrados en la tierra por el húmedo fango—. Tenemos que salir de aquí, tenemos que...

—Lincoln está en ello, les conoce —dijo Abby apartando su mano de los barrotes para que no hiciese fuerza contra ellos ya que podía hacerse daño—. Creen que somos sus prisioneras y que nos lleva a Azgeda para vendernos a la reina Ontari a cambio de su favor.

—No lo entiendo —murmuró Clarke viendo a lo lejos a algunos hombres reir y charlar y a otros desollar conejos junto al fuego—. ¿Lincoln les conoce?

Abigail que tampoco entendía bien que les conociese hizo un gesto algo hastiada también.

—Parece ser que si —masculló Abby por lo bajo tratando de recuperar la postura a su lado algo agarrotada y entumecida—. O al menos eso me ha parecido cuando me ha golpeado la cara.

Clarke que frunció el ceño creyendo haberla oído mal la miró al instante.

—¿Qué ha hecho qué?

—Estoy bien —dijo quedamente ella con un gesto—. Sólo que creo que es mejor seguirle la corriente por el momento, puede que tenga un plan para sacarnos de aquí.

El sonido de algo golpeando los barrotes del otro lado de la jaula las asusto y ambas se pusieron en guardia casi inmediatamente.

—¡Tú! —ordenó el fornido guerrero a Abby señalándola con su maza—.¡Ven aquí!

Clarke que volvió la cabeza mirándole por encima de la de su madre se tensó y trató de levantarse parando a Abby con la mano para que no lo hiciese ella protectoramente.

—¡Te he dicho que vengas! —repitió el fiero guerrero apoyándose de la jaula al verlas así.

Abigail que se tensó ligeramente se soltó del agarre de Clarke dándole una mirada para que no hiciese nada ya que aún estaba un tanto convaleciente. Y a pesar de lo que Clarke intentó Abby se acercó a tientas a los barrotes.

—Eres la sanadora, ¿no? —preguntó ásperamente mientras desencajaba el candado de los barrotes para dejarla salir—. ¡Ven conmigo! ¡Andros quiere que le cures la pierna a Lincoln!

Abby que salío fuera algo reticente echó un último vistazo a Clarke para calmarla.

—¡Menudo estrago has causado niña! —masculló él dando una sucia mirada a Clarke al cerrar con fuerza la entrada—. ¡Aunque te aconsejo que la proxima vez apuntes a la garganta ahí nunca fallas!

Clarke que no sabía bien de que hablaba endureció su mirada al escucharle tragando al ver como se llevaba a su madre por el brazo hacia la tienda dejando atrás una áspera risotada.

En cuanto Clarke les perdió de vista se puso en pie apoyándose de los barrotes y se volvió tratando de buscar alguna fisura, algún punto por el que poder salir. A lo lejos había fuego y dos jaulas más con personas dentro aunque desde esa distancia no les veía muy bien.

¿Qué diablos era este sitio? ¿Quienes eran esa gente y por que tenían en jaulas a otros de los suyos?

No entendía nada. Nada salvo que debían encontrar una forma de salir de allí antes de que las cosas se pusiesen realmente feas para ellos.

Continuara...


	134. Chapter 134

Ontari que se fija en Eilan que está gateando por el frío suelo mientras Natshana da pequeños saltitos de acá para allá huyendo de él vuelve la cabeza a la mesa preparando concienzudamente muchas otras dosis que Halena va a tener que tomar durante algún tiempo hasta que su organismo revierta los efectos del veneno hemorrágico que Titus se aseguró que tomase.

Halena que está descansando ahora, tiene un paño cubierto de una especie de brebaje sobre los ojos que de cuando en cuando le siguen sangrando. Eso a Ontari le preocupa un poco porque no sabe cuánto veneno ingirió ni los efectos irreparables que puede haber provocado en ella. Hasta que todo el veneno este fuera de su organismo prefiere vigilarla de cerca y ha aplazado su viaje a Azgeda por ello.

—Tu cometido será muy sencillo —dijo ella dándole la espalda a Roan que permanecía de pie en la habitación—. Irás a Azgeda, liberaras a los prisioneros skykrus en mi nombre y regresaras aquí, nada más.

—Soy el consorte de Heda, Príncipe de Azgeda —respondió orgullosamente Roan sin apartar sus ojos de ella—. Tú no me das ordenes.

Ontari que se sonrió para si bajó la mirada pacientemente al preparado.

—Puede que no, pero las de Heda las has de cumplir —sentenció ella volviéndose para enfrentar sus ojos—. Así que ve y haz exactamente todo cuánto te he dicho o le diré que te niegas a obedecer y, ¿sabes que creo?

Roan que tuvo que guardar todo su recelo en aquel momento puso una expresión en su rostro.

—Ilumíname...

—Que no durarías mucho sin tu piel —repuso Ontari directa alzando una ceja contemplándole.

—He acabado con la vida del hombre que envenenó a su hija, Lexa ahora está en deuda conmigo...

—Lexa iba a matarle de igual forma así que no te debe absolutamente nada, eso sin contar con que la has privado del placer de hacerlo ella misma —advirtió Ontari con una sonrisita atrevida—. Cosa por la que no creo que este muy agradecida...

Roan que endureció su rostro al caer en la cuenta viéndola jactarse de su nuevo status y poder hizo un imperceptible gesto.

—Te recuerdo que solo eras una cautiva de Azgeda cuando te conocí —musitó con intención de ofenderla por ese gesto suyo.

Ontari que no carecía de mala memoria hizo un altanero pero preciado gesto con la cabeza al escucharle.

—No lo he olvidado —se sonrió fríamente ella volviendo la cabeza hacia las hierbas—. Por eso sé cuánto debe importunarte el que una cautiva sea ahora la dueña y señora de todo lo que en su día pudo haber sido tuyo, lastima que no lo sea porque podrías haber sido un gran rey.

—Aún hay tiempo —contestó Roan endureciendo el gesto por su mofa.

—Continua repitiéndote eso —se mofó aún más ella al escucharle vertiendo el contenido del preparado con cuidado en un frágil frasco—. Te ayudará en los días venideros cuando veas a Azgeda prospera bajo mi mando.

Natshana rugió grácilmente cuando Eilan atrapó su cola y ambos volvieron la cabeza para comprobar que estuviese el niño bien al instante.

—Eilan podría tener un mejor futuro junto a Halena si Heda concertase su unión a lo largo de estos años —murmuró Roan cavilando la posibilidad de que Eilan heredase también la Coalición.

Ontari que le escucho mientras miraba a su niño jugar ajeno a todo en el suelo con la pequeña fiera reflexionó sobre ella.

—Halena no le aceptará, es como un hermano para ella.

—¿Quién dice que ella tenga que aceptar nada? —planteó Roan arqueando sutilmente una ceja—. Sería muy conveniente. La heredera del Pueblo Arbóreo y el heredero de la Nación del Hielo dominando juntos los Trece Clanes y la Coalición, imagina las posibilidades.

Ontari que dirigió su mirada a él arqueó una ceja muy lentamente hablando muy fríamente.

—Imagina tú lo que te haría yo si impusieses a nuestro hijo o a esa niña unirse en sangre sin que ninguno de los dos desease hacerlo...

Roan que detectó la amenaza implícita en su voz se tensó ligeramente endureciendo su expresión.

—Azgeda te espera, ve y no vuelvas hasta que hayas liberado al último de ellos o Heda tratará este asunto contigo —masculló Ontari zanjando ese asunto y poniendo fin a cualquier ápice de conversación.

Esos niños no serían moneda de cambio para nadie, nunca, jamás. Ni ella ni Lexa lo permitirían y si Roan o cualquier otro conspiraban para tratar de forzar una unión no deseada se enfrentarían a su ira y a la de Heda.

Eilan jamás conocería la desdicha, no mientras Ontari viviese. Roan era muy consciente de ello y también era consciente de cómo se podía eso arreglar.

Continuara...


	135. Chapter 135

El pesar y la desazón eran ya un claro reflejó en la expresión del rostro de la Heda de los Trece Clanes. Sentada sobre su trono en silencio había pedido que la dejaran completamente a solas.

Algunos miembros de su guardia personal habían accedido dócilmente, otros algo más reacios a abandonar su puesto no tanto pero al final, todos habían acabado por obedecerla. Se había asegurado de que Halena tuviese a su alcance todo lo que necesitase y sabía que Ontari cuidaría bien de ella mientras Lexa atendía otras de sus obligaciones.

Nunca nadie desde que asumió el mando, tuvo ocasión de poner en duda que el deber no fuese lo primero para ella, nadie y no iba a dar motivos para que la Coalición lo creyese ahora.

Tenía diecisiete años cuando ocurrió, diecisiete, y ya habían pasado algunas primaveras desde aquello. La muerte estaba próxima a ella, era algo que respiraba, con lo que convivía desde que nació pero no estaba preparada para aceptar otras clases de muerte.

Halena podría haber muerto ayer, podría haber muerto y todo sería culpa suya. Ser su protegida, su hija, la convertía en el objetivo más fácil para todos sus enemigos. Su relación con ella la ponía en peligro constantemente, y eso era algo que por mucho que estuviese en su mano, no podía evitar.

Por otra parte, el vínculo que la unía a Clarke era igual de arriesgado que el que compartía con Halena. Su indudable inclinación a protegerla se había convertido en otro problema poco fácil de explicar incluso a si misma. Su preocupación por ella era una constante que se reflejaba en su vida últimamente. Incluso más de lo que le gustaría admitir.

Si había algo en lo que Titus no estaba equivocado era en evidenciar que ambas eran su debilidad, lo eran.

Cada una la hacía vulnerable y errática a su manera. Cada una sacaba lo mejor de si, pero también lo peor a la hora de afrontar situaciones que de escoger la absoluta soledad nunca hubiese vivido.

El amor débilita acordó ella, pero también fortalece. Era una lección de vida que había aprendido a las bravas y con la que ahora comulgaba perfectamente bien. Aceptarlo, asumirlo, arraigarlo era lo que debía hacer. No quedaba otra más que aceptar lo inevitable, ambas le importaban. Le importaban lo bastante como para desvelarla e intranquilizarla de aquella manera.

Ahora mismo el pesar que sentía en su corazón era equiparable con la angustia que había experimentado con el paso de las horas al no tener ninguna noticia de Clarke. Los guardias que había enviado a buscarles aún no habían regresado con ellos y el mal estado del bosque tras la tormenta no dejaba lugar a duda de la difícil tarea que suponía eso. Lincoln había mencionado la palabra "pauna" y también la palabra "cerca", eso convertía su preocupación en miedo.

Los paunas habían sido temidos desde que los primeros natblidas poblaron la Tierra. Desde que Becca Pramheda, primera Comandante de la Sangre y Heda, descendió de los cielos y desde que las grandes nubes de humo emergieron del suelo convirtiendo los cielos en olas de fuego. Los paunas habían brotado poblando aquellos bosques, sus bosques y habían sido causantes de muchas bajas entre los suyos. Así como las fieras feisripa como Natshana, o como los salvajes pakstokas que en jauría acechaban la extensa selva.

¿Y si sus hombres no habían llegado a tiempo? ¿Y si el pauna les había encontrado antes de que llegasen?

Lincoln en cualquier otra circunstancia podría anteponerlas, defenderlas pero contra un pauna había más bien poco que hacer. Eran feroces, fuertes y despiadados. La destrucción y la muerte eran todo lo que les esperaba a aquellos que se cruzasen en su camino. Todo cuanto sabían hacer.

¿Y si por eso no tenía noticias suyas aún?

No, no podía permitirse pensar así. No ahora que Halena había salido de esta y la había recuperado, no ahora que Clarke regresaba a Polis con ella. Todo iba a ir bien, todo sería tal como debía ser.

El sonido de la puerta hizo que Lexa levantase la mirada del suelo y posase sus ojos en ella.

—Adelante —exclamó ella con firmeza.

La imponente puerta de la sala del trono se abrió y para sorpresa de Heda fue Aden quién asomó.

—Aden —advirtió Lexa poniéndose en pie de inmediato—. ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Disculpas Heda, no quisiera molestarte sé que has pedido tiempo a solas.

—No importa —dijo ella advirtiendo la preocupación en su rostro bajando el escalón que les separaba—. ¿Qué ocurre?

Aden que no sabía ni cómo comenzar tragó despacio.

—Me preguntaba quien lideraría el entrenamiento hoy ahora que el maestro Titus ya no está —se atrevió a plantear él bajando un poco la mirada.

Lexa que no había pensado en ello se le quedo mirando en silencio largamente durante unos instantes.

—Aún estoy barajando las mejores opciones para ello —pronunció Lexa con rigor mirándole de pie frente a ella—. Por supuesto, tendré en cuenta vuestras sugerencias si es que las tenéis pero es importante que lo que ha ocurrido con el maestro Titus no merme vuestras ansias de aprendizaje. Os merecéis un maestro digno de considerarse como tal.

—Si, Heda —repuso Aden conforme con eso asintiendo.

—Tomad este día de reflexión como descanso, mañana retomaréis el entrenamiento con mayor tenacidad —prometió ella con solemnidad.

—Transmitiré tu mensaje al resto Heda —acordó Aden haciendo una reverencia disponiéndose a marchar pero deteniéndose poco después.

Lexa que le observó con detenimiento le vió volverse hacia ella.

—¿Hay algo más que te perturbe Aden?

Aden que colocó las manos tras la espalda titubeó un poco pero finalmente se decidió a hablar.

—Querría preguntar una cosa pero temo ser osado si lo hago, Heda.

—Adelante —repuso Lexa con cierto desasosiego.

—Halena —acertó a pronunciar quedamente el más avanzado de sus novicios—. Ella...

Eso despertó un nuevo interés en Lexa que no imaginaba que vendría a continuación.

—¿Entrenará ella con nosotros cuando se recupere? —preguntó Aden tras unos segundos un tanto inquieto.

—¿Eso te gustaría?

—Me agradaría que supiese defenderse tanto de sus enemigos como sabemos nosotros, Heda.

—Te preocupas por ella —advirtió sincera Lexa al reconocer la honesta preocupación en su voz.

Aden que no dijo nada al respecto guardo la regia postura y aguardó la respuesta con paciente espera.

—¿Qué te parecería entrenarla tú Aden? —propuso Lexa con calma viendo cambiar la expresión de su rostro a súbita sorpresa.

—¿Yo, Heda?

—Eres el más avanzado de mis novicios. Conoces la técnica, la práctica, posees diestras habilidades y conocimientos de estrategia y lucha. La aprecias y la respetas. Eres leal a mi. No se me ocurre ahora mismo nadie mejor para hacerlo.

Aden que no podía ni creer lo que estaba oyendo no pudo disimular su júbilo y regocijo por el momento.

—Sería un gran honor para mi Heda, juro solemnemente que no fallare en esta tarea que me encomiendas. Cuidare de Halena, la prepararé y la entrenare lo mejor que sé.

Lexa que asintió imperceptiblemente advirtió su contento y se sonrio para si al saber que sería así en todo momento.

—Estoy segura de ello.

La puerta se abrió nuevamente y los guardias apenas tuvieron tiempo a entrar corriendo para detener al hombre mojado y ensangrentado que caía sobre la alfombra frente a ellos.

—¡Heda! —gritó desesperadamente el guerrero—. ¡Heda!

Lexa que pasó por al lado de Aden colocándose ante él hizo un gesto a los guardias para que le soltasen.

El hombre que cayó de nuevo al suelo tosió broncamente aún completamente empapado de la fría agua del río.

—¡Mis hombres Heda! ¡Mis hombres han muerto! ¡Han muerto todos!

La expresión en el rostro de Lexa varió y su corazón empezó a latir con fuerza.

—Calmate y dime qué ha pasado —ordenó ella tensamente dando sendos pasos hacia él con determinada presunción.

—Pauna, el... el pauna les ha matado a todos. Están muertos, están todos muertos.

—Aden sal de aquí —dijo Lexa lentamente sintiendo como Aden obedecía y pasando por su lado cruzaba el salón y salía de allí. Lexa que se acercó aún más hasta tener al guerrero a sus pies clavó sus ojos en él—. ¿Les habéis encontrado?

—Están todos muertos, Heda —se cubrió el rostro con las manos él arrodillado en el suelo no pudiendo borrar de su mente todo el miedo y todo aquel horror—. Todos, todos...

La Heda de los Trece Clanes que sintió el estomago darle un vuelco al oírle retrocedió cambiando su expresión sintiendo como la buena nueva era recibida como un duro, duro golpe contra si. Todos estaban muertos, todos estaban muertos, Clarke estaba muerta por su culpa. No podía creerlo. No podía creer que esto estuviese sucediendo, sencillamente no podía creerlo.

Mejor aún, se negaba a creerlo.

Continuara...


	136. Chapter 136

Monty que está frente a la radio en la sala de comunicaciones trabaja a destajo ahora que la señal de la baliza de la Estación Agro está fallando. Su intensidad es cada vez más débil y se mueve por todo el Sector 8, territorio integro de Azgeda.

Miller que ahora que no pertenece a la guardia está sentado sobre la mesa junto a la intrincada máquina que Raven ha conseguido crear y poner en marcha le observa con preocupación.

—Pero están ahí, ¿no? —preguntó con preocupación Miller—. Quiero decir, es seguro que están ahí...

—La señal proviene de allí —repuso Monty mientras trataba de ingeniarselas para cercar más la señal—. Es allí donde está la baliza. Eso es lo único seguro Nathan.

—¿Crees que la gente de la Estación Agro puede no seguir allí?

—Nosotros nos movimos, ¿no? Ellos también podrían haberlo hecho —razonó Monty mirándole un instante—. Podrían haberse dispersado, migrado en busca de comida o de un sitio mejor. Si Azgeda es tan helada como dicen, tan despiadada, dudo mucho de que los nuestros quisiesen permanecer por mucho tiempo más allí.

Bellamy que entraba en la sala de comunicaciones en ese mismo momento se fijó en ellos.

—¿Algo nuevo? —preguntó con preocupación al ver sus caras.

Monty suspiró echándose hacia atrás en la silla para mirarle.

—La baliza está deja de moverse por todo el Sector 8. Al principio estaba aquí —señalando un punto fijo y rojo al norte de la pantalla—. Pero fíjate donde está ahora —señalando un pequeño punto verde muchísimo más al este.

Bellamy se desconcertó y Miller puso una cara al comprobar el tramo recorrido por la baliza.

—Se sigue moviendo —entendió en voz baja casi para si viendo como el punto verde pasaba el dedo de Monty en la pantalla y se movía lentamente pasando de largo—. ¿Pero qué...?

Bellamy que se apartó de ellos se acercó a los paneles principales donde habían establecidos algunos mapas.

—¿Qué hay tan al este de Azgeda?

Monty que ni siquiera tuvo que girarse miro a Miller a los ojos con reflejada preocupación.

—Nosotros...

Continuara...


	137. Chapter 137

Abigail que no perdía detalle de reojo de lo que Andros hacía moviéndose por la habitación, estaba arrodillada junto a Lincoln que tenía la pierna extendida sobre un par de raídos almohadones.

—Tras la caída de la Montaña el negocio mermó, perdí muchas ganancias, tuve que desechar muchas bocas inútiles que ya nadie quería comprar. La Montaña siempre fue generosa con los míos, tú sabes. Los segadores eran la fuente principal de mis ingresos, ahora que esa puta acabó con ellos me encantaría rebanarle la garganta para agradecérselo —masculló con resentimiento Andros sirviéndose otra copa de la jarra.

Abigail que se tensó sabiendo que se refería a Wanheda al hacerlo jaló del grueso hilo con el que suturaba la pierna de Lincoln y este siseó compartiendo una secreta mirada con ella.

—He oído que Lexa la mantiene en la capital —se aventuró a decir él despacio.

—Si, yo también lo he oído. Lastima, podría haber disfrutado mucho de su compañía y su venta me habría ocasionado gran gozo.

Andros se llevó la copa a los labios bebiendo largamente mientras la amarga mezcla se derramaba por entre sus labios cayendo sobre su cuello. Lincoln que le contempló largamente en silencio vio a Andros lanzarse sobre sus mullidos almohadones que hacían a su vez de lecho y posar sus ojos sobre ellos con una grotesca sonrisa.

—Es cuidadosa —dijo observando como Abby suturaba con cuidado y dedicación la herida—. Tiene buenas manos, ¿quién sabe? Igual me quedo con ella.

Abby que se tensó ligeramente al oírle dirigió su mano al suelo cogiendo algunas gasas para limpiar la zona de la sangre que salía a consecuencia de la sutura.

—Ya te he dicho que es mi prisionera —repuso Lincoln escuetamente mirándole a los ojos con determinación—. No te quedarás con ella.

—¿Acaso no te estoy demostrando lo hospitalario que puedo llegar a ser Lincoln? —se sonrió él jugando con el borde de la copa antes de mirarle—. Una sanadora siempre es un bien preciado, especialmente para los pocos que nos dedicamos a esto. Mis hombres lo agradecerían.

—La hospitalidad es una cosa y el provecho es otra muy distinta, Andros. No puedo presentarme en Azgeda con las manos vacías, no después de haber traicionado a los míos como lo he hecho.

Andros que se le quedo viendo largamente se sonrió sabiendo que había cosas que le ocultaba.

—Tenemos un dilema aquí.

—No hay dilema alguno —sentenció Lincoln enfrentando sus ojos—. Son mías, las dos.

—Eres tan testarudo como Indra, ¿lo sabías? —barbotó él con gesto fastidioso—. Te propongo una cosa...

Abby que temió que fuese a atacarle se detuvo contemplándole de reojo.

—Únete a mi.

—¿Unirme a ti? —fue la clara respuesta de Lincoln que la sintió detenerse sin necesidad de mirarla.

—Eres uno de nosotros Lincoln, un paria, un descarriado, un natrona —complaciéndose en cada palabra pronunciada con deleite sin dejar de mirarle—. Cómo bien dices nada te espera al otro lado, entre los míos importarías. De hecho, hace muchos años que tengo deseos de reclutarte y de que te unas a mis filas.

Lincoln que guardó silencio al escucharle le sostuvo la mirada descubriendo la verdad en sus ojos. Abigail que tragó al oírle bajó la mirada al muslo herido de Lincoln comenzando a fajarlo con vendas limpias.

—No tienes porque ser un desterrado más, únete a mi y te prometo mucha más sangre y riquezas de las que podrías querer abarcar.

—Ni soy obediente —repuso Lincoln fijando su mirada decisiva en él—. Ni me inclino ante nadie.

—Eso ha quedado muy claro siempre —contestó Andros sonriéndose con saña—. Es la insubordinación y el inconformismo lo que te ha traído hasta aquí. Pero no te pido que te inclines ante mi, sólo que seas uno de mis hermanos. Un igual, un luchador. Garantizo que no serías un soldado más entre mis filas, serías un victorioso campeón. Un paladín entre paladines.

Lincoln que se le quedo viendo largamente en silencio sopeso sus palabras, no eran ninguna tentación para él. La clase de escoria sin honor e integridad, que eran Andros y sus hombres no era nada en lo que Lincoln tuviese deseos de convertirse pero no podía dejar de recordar que estaba herido y que por el momento no tenía más opción que pactar con él.

—Quiero una tienda como está —dejó claro Lincoln para sorpresa de Abby que no esperaba una respuesta así—. Quiero un buen porcentaje de todo cuánto saquemos y quiero ocupar un lugar privilegiado junto a ti.

—Eso es tener iniciativa —acordó Andros consigo mismo esbozando una satisfecha sonrisa al oírle.

Lincoln que no sonrió en absoluto enfrento la mirada de sus ojos con férrea determinación.

—Y las skykrus se quedan conmigo —sentenció por último viendo sus ojos vacilar—. Si alguien tiene que venderlas, castigarlas o despacharlas lo haré yo y solo yo, ¿queda claro?

Andros que le observó en la corta distancia largamente finalmente se sonrió cruel y complacido.

—Son tus capturas, me parece justo.

Abigail que tembló al terminar de vendar la pierna se volvió hacia la mesa sintiendo bruscamente la mano de Lincoln posarse sobre su brazo. En cuánto se volvió la frialdad en la mirada de él le heló la sangre.

—Ve a buscar más agua y limpia toda esta porquería, muestra algo de respeto por nuestro anfitrión.

Andros que se sonrió ante la rudeza de ese gesto la observó recoger rápidamente las gasas sucias en silencio y reunirlas todas para marcharse de allí.

—Me gustan dóciles y obedientes —dijo Andros dándole una miradita cómplice a Lincoln viéndole echarse hacia atrás para reposar—. Sé ve que está bien disciplinada.

—Lo está. No dará ningún problema —dijo Lincoln inclinándose hacia delante para coger a Abby bruscamente por el cuello y enfrentar sus ojos con dureza—. ¿Verdad que no?

Abby que sintió su amenazante presencia vislumbró en sus ojos un ápice de culpabilidad, sabía que trataba de protegerlas y de no colocarlas en un lugar aún más peligroso en manos de ellos.

—No, ninguno... —musitó ella apenas audible.

Lincoln la soltó hacia atrás y Abby cayó de golpe al suelo disponiéndose a recoger sus cosas sintiendo la risa de Andros resonar agriamente por todo el lugar.

—El agua está atrás en el viejo pozo —le indicó a Abby con gesto despota antes de sonreír despiadadamente a Lincoln enfrentando su figura—. Bienvenido a la Jauría...

Continuara...


	138. Chapter 138

Las bajas temperaturas descendían al este de la Nación del Hielo donde el mar de nieve quedaba ya muy atrás y una extensión selvática se abría paso ante ellos a la inminente caída de la tarde noche.

Charles Pike ni siquiera sabía cuánto tiempo llevaba arrastrando los pies primero por la nieve y ahora por el fango que las lluvias habían provocado el día anterior. Desde su posición podía ver como Roan Príncipe de Azgeda se balanceaba firmemente subido en su caballo a la cabeza de la expedición.

Murmullos y quejidos sofocados eran lo único que podía escuchar elevarse entre la pequeña multitud. Todos se conocían, todos se habían criado juntos en el Arca. Todos eran una unidad. Eran lo que quedaba de la Estación Agro. No estaba orgulloso de ello. Habían pasado por un infierno desde el mismo momento en que pisaron Tierra por primera vez.

Les habían masacrado sin piedad alguna y los supervivientes se habían atrincherado en lo que quedaba de la nave creyéndose a salvo de invasores terrestres. Desconociendo que no podían estar más equivocados.

La reina Nia de Azgeda había enviado una horda de fieros guerreros una tras otra hasta que les habían reducido y habían conseguido apresar al resto de lo que aún quedaban en pie. Hombres, mujeres y niños habían sufrido la misma suerte.

Los que no habían sido esclavizados habían sido vendidos y los que no empleados en la lucha por la supervivencia para entretenimiento del pueblo Azgedakru.

Muchas veces había pensado en escapar, muchas veces había querido ir en busca de ayuda pero no estaba seguro de que hubiese nadie más para ello. No tenía noticia alguna de que más Estaciones del Arca hubiesen sobrevivido al descenso y mucho menos a la caída.

Estaban solos. Durante meses lloraron a los suyos, lloraron su propia suerte pero la idea de que pudiese haber alguien más esperando por ellos siempre fue descartada. Corrían rumores por la Fortaleza del Hielo que la gente del cielo atacaban. Que habían otros como ellos pero solo eran eso, rumores. Nunca supieron de nadie más que ellos que fuese apresado por la Nación del Hielo.

Hannah la madre de Monty se acercó pesadamente a su lado extenuada por el esfuerzo y por la debilidad que su cuerpo sentía.

—¿Dónde crees que nos llevan? —preguntó en voz baja Hannah viendo a los terrestres a caballo que bordeaban al pequeño grupo. Los heridos eran transportados en carretas y algunos eran ayudados por otros a continuar adelante.

—No lo sé —murmuró Pike pendiente a todos pero sobretodo a los guerreros—. Pero no creo que sea una excursión de recreo.

—Debemos hacer algo —terció inquietamente Hannah al escucharle escuchando los lamentos de su gente.

—Ahora mismo no hay nada que podamos hacer, miranos Hannah —insistió Pike para que echase un vistazo a su alrededor. Estaban completamente acabados—. Ten paciencia.

—He tenido paciencia los últimos cinco meses Charles, lo que quiero ahora es venganza —masculló Hannah con cierta rabia en la voz.

Pike que colocó la mano sobre su brazo apretó ligeramente para contenerla.

—No podemos actuar sin pensar o moriremos, Hannah. Ten paciencia y estate preparada para cuando llegue el momento. Haremos algo entonces —le prometió él soltándola para seguir andando junto a los demás.

Hannah que le dirigió una dura mirada se conformó y siguió andando hacia donde fuese que les conducían. Total ¿qué podrían hacerles que no les hubiesen hecho ya?

Esperaría...

Esperaría el momento y entonces cada terrestre que se cruzase en su camino, moriría.

Continuara...


	139. Chapter 139

Clarke que está apoyada en la jaula contempla a lo lejos el fuego que resplandece en la oscura noche. Mientras algunos de los guerreros están apostados junto a él, comiendo y bebiendo, otros afilan y preparan sus armas sentados sobre rocas escuchando al resto contar batallitas de sus incursiones a las aldeas vecinas.

El sonido de una gruesa cadena arrastrándose por el suelo llama la atención de Clarke y cuando vuelve la cabeza ve a una joven más o menos de su edad con un raído camisón y la pierna atada a ella llevando pesadamente un barreño con agua hacia su celda.

Clarke que se desplaza por la jaula viéndola acercarse está realmente sedienta, siente la boca seca y la humedad pegarle la ropa al cuerpo por la suciedad.

La chica morena con el cabello largo y espeso alzó la mirada un tanto esquiva.

—Esto es para ti —dijo con voz apenas audible dejandolo junto a los barrotes—. Andros quiere que bebas.

Clarke que iba a hacerlo se detuvo abruptamente mirandola.

—No me daría de beber si no hubiese llegado a un acuerdo con Lincoln.

La chica que la miro sin entender bajó la mirada esquiva.

—Yo solo cumplo ordenes.

Clarke que la vio darse la vuelta con esfuerzo escuchó de nuevo el tendencioso sonido de las cadenas arrastrarse nuevamente por la arena mientras se disponía a alejarse.

—¡Espera! —le pidió Clarke alargando la mano hacia ella.

La chica se detuvo y se volvió a mirarla.

—Gracias.

La chica asintió imperceptiblemente y cuando se volvió su cuerpo chocó bruscamente con el de uno de los guerreros.

—¡Ten más cuidado zorra estúpida! —dijo al derramarse parte de su bebida por la colisión. La chica retrocedió instintivamente casi de inmediato y se protegió con las manos—. ¡Mira lo que has hecho!

—Lo siento —se apresuró a decir la chica aterrada comenzando a temblar—. Lo siento.

Clarke que vio al guerrero dar un paso hacia ella y agarrarla fuertemente del pelo escuchó a la chica sollozar al llevarse las manos a la cabeza tratando de soltar su agarre mientras él tiraba de ella hasta hacerla caer de rodillas al suelo justo a sus pies.

—¡Eh! —le gritó Clarke de lo más furiosa e indignada lanzándose contra los barrotes—. ¡No ha hecho nada, suéltala!

El mercenario que ignoró a Clarke por completo ejerció más fuerza haciendo por pegar la cabeza de la chica al suelo junto a sus botas donde había caído la bebida derramada.

—¡Este brebaje vale mucho más de lo que vales tú y has hecho que se derrame! —dijo él despreciable guerrero hundiéndole la mejilla en la mojada tierra—. ¿Cómo vas a compensarme ahora por eso?

Clarke que golpeo los barrotes tratando de salir la escuchó gritar en el suelo por el daño que le estaba haciendo.

—¡Vexor! —llamó una voz a lo lejos una potente voz, el guerrero volvió la cabeza viendo junto al fuego a otro de los suyos con una pata asada de jabalí en la mano dándole un gran mordisco—. ¡Ven aquí y cuentales a esta panda de patanes incrédulos lo de aquella vez con el jabalí en Polis!

Una sonrisa fanfarrona y cruel apareció en sus labios y la mano de Vexor poco a poco soltó a la chica hasta apartarla de mala manera con el pie.

—¡Has tenido suerte puta!

La joven chica que con esfuerzo apoyó las manos del sucio suelo trato de incorporarse entre lágrimas, respirando agitadamente mientras se llevaba la mano a la rasguñada mejilla tratando de limpiarse la tierra de su afligido rostro. Clarke que respiraba con fuerza dio una mirada de asco y odio a aquel tipo viéndole alejarse de allí.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó con preocupación y angustia a la chica—. ¿Te encuentras... te encuentras bien?

La chica que trató de levantarse del suelo temblorosa apenas pudo mirarla sacudiéndose la tierra de la harapienta ropa.

—No ha sido nada —murmuró temblorosa la chica—. Traere tu comida...

Clarke que estaba absolutamente impactada por lo que acababa de presenciar tembló de pura impotencia y rabia, nadie tenía derecho alguno de hacer algo así a otra persona, nadie.

Tenían que salir de allí, tenían que hacerlo y liberarla a ella y a los otros cautivos. Lexa debía enterarse de todo aquello y hacer algo para impedir que toda esa despreciable gente siguiese causando daño a personas inocentes.

La chica se alejó arrastrando los pies por la tierra en dirección a la pequeña fogata junto a las jaulas donde un par de chicos desollaban algunas alimañas sentados sobre viejos troncos atados también con cadenas a la jaula que mantenía la puerta abierta mientras que en la jaula de al lado dos hombres más y una mujer permanecían sentados en el suelo con un lamentable aspecto.

Clarke apenas podía verles bien en la distancia pero la cálida luz de las llamas a veces se reflejaba en las jaulas y le parecía ver a algunos de ellos dentro.

No podía creerse que su madre, Lincoln y ella se encontrasen en esa situación y mucho menos aún que fuese por su culpa. Si al menos hubiese acudido a Polis ella sola...

Un sonido que provenía de la tienda hizo que Clarke dirigiese su mirada hacia allí viendo salir a su madre con un cantaro y dirigirse hacia una especie de agujero en el suelo. Clarke se la quedo viendo la siguió con la mirada comprobando en todo momento que estuviese bien. Su madre mientras se acercaba al pozo y subía el cubo lleno a rebosar dirigió una mirada hacia ella en la lejanía.

Estaban en una situación comprometida, peligrosa. Abby parecía cansada, cada vez más extenuada con el paso de las horas y a Lincoln ni siquiera le había visto desde que despertó.

Uno de los mercenarios que salía de una de las tiendas se fijó en ella y se acercó inmediatamente a Abby.

—¡Eh tú! ¿Qué haces aquí fuera? —le gritó empujando a Abby con el pesado cantaro hacia dentro—. ¡Venga, muevete y entra ahí!

Clarke que se sintió la impotencia crecer en su interior sabía que no podía hacer nada para evitar aquello y se revolvía por dentro por ello.

El sonido de las cadenas acercándose la alertó y vio como la chica traía temblorosamente un cuenco entre las manos acercándoselo para meterlo entre los barrotes.

—Aquí tienes, avisame cuando termines —repuso quedamente cabizbaja—. No les gusta que tengamos nada dentro de la jaula sin que lo sepan ellos.

La chica se dio la vuelta para marcharse pesadamente de nuevo pero Clarke la llamó.

—¡Espera! —cuando la chica se volvió a mirarla Clarke tragó—. ¿Cómo te llamas?

La chica que se detuvo un instante al oírla pareció reflejar desconcierto en su rostro, hacía demasiado tiempo que nadie preguntaba por su nombre, tanto que casi parecía haberlo olvidado.

—Me llamo... me llamo Starlette kom Ouskejon Kru.

—¿Perteneces a las tierras del Acantilado Azul? —preguntó Clarke insegura conociendo al embajador de ese clan.

—Ya no... —susurró débilmente la chica sabiéndose abandonada por su gente muchos años atrás cuando la capturaron. Clarke que la vio marcharse alicaída y abatida se la quedo viendo apoyada en la jaula.

—Mi nombre es Clarke, Clarke kom Skykru —maculló ella en un último intento de entablar algún tipo de conversación con ella pero la chica simplemente continuó alejándose sin volverse. Clarke cerro los ojos en actitud resignada y vencida murmurando casi para si—. Y solo quiero volver a casa...

Continuara...


	140. Chapter 140

La noche ha caído sobre Arcadia, Octavia que supervisa todo cuanto se ha llevado a cabo durante la mañana y buena parte de la tarde ha decidido levantar el animo de todos con una celebración por su nuevo cargo el cual ha tenido sorprendentemente mejor acogida de lo que ella esperaba.

Harper que ríe a carcajadas sentada sobre el borde de una mesa mientras escucha a Miller y a Brian contar una vez más como se conocieron y lo accidentado que fue todo. Monty que se acerca con algo de comer le ofrece un plato a Harper y sonríe al escucharla reir así apoyándose de la mesa escuchando a sus amigos bromear complicemente entre ellos.

Bellamy que está junto al fuego ve como su hermana es felicitada por unos pocos a lo lejos y se siente verdaderamente orgulloso de ella, al menos uno de los dos puede ir con la cabeza bien alto después de tanta mierda.

—Se la ve contenta con esto —se acercó Jaha a él observándola también con un débil gesto mientras le ofrecía algo de beber a Bellamy—. Muy cómoda.

—Se lo está tomando en serio —aseguró Bellamy aceptando el vaso antes de beber un poco fijándose ahora en él.

—No he tenido ocasión de daros las gracias por lo que hicisteis por mi —acertó a decir Jaha contemplando sus ojos—. Habría muerto en ese bosque de no ser por vosotros...

—He de decir que nos diste un buen susto, de todas las cosas que podíamos encontrar tú eras la última que esperábamos —admitió Bellamy bajando la mirada al vaso.

—No pareces muy feliz que digamos —señaló Jaha al fijarse en él—. Sé que nunca he sido santo de tu devoción pero ahora que estoy de vuelta aquí me gustaría que pudiésemos llevarnos bien.

Bellamy que elevo su mirada hizo un gesto imperceptiblemente negando.

—No tiene nada que ver contigo, tranquilo.

Thelonious Jaha que se le quedo viendo largamente se sonrió para si.

—Mal de amores, ¿eh?

—Algo así —suspiró Bellamy antes de beber un poco.

—He oído lo de Gina, siento mucho lo ocurrido sé que ella significaba mucho para ti —dijo Jaha lentamente que se había preocupado por ponerse al día acerca de todos ellos.

Bellamy que se detuvo al escucharle no supo que responder sintiendo la guardia bajada.

—No quiero hablar de eso.

—No tenemos porque hacerlo entonces —meditó Jaha sintiendo el calor del fuego llegar cálidamente a su piel antes de beber un poco—. Solo digo que no tienes porque sufrir por ello, hay maneras de lidiar con el dolor.

Bellamy que le escuchó levantó la mirada hacia su rostro no sabiendo ni de qué hablaba ahora.

—A menos que hayan inventado una pildora mágica en mi ausencia en Polis no lo creo.

—¿Y si te dijera que así es? —se sonrió Jaha contemplándole satisfecho.

Bellamy fue a decir algo cuando desde lo alto de la muralla se escucharon gritos.

—¡Caballos acercándose!

Bellamy, Jaha y todos los presentes allí dirigieron la mirada hacia las puertas. Octavia que se separo de la gente se dirigió enseguida hacia la entrada para ver que ocurría.

—¡Abrid las puertas! —gritó al ver a lo lejos a Indra acercándose a caballo custodiada por otros tres guerreros montados en fieros caballos.

Los chicos obedecieron de inmediato al reconocer a la líder trikru y cuando los caballos estuvieron suficientemente cerca abrieron y Octavia les recibió junto a la gente.

—Indra —se sonrió ligeramente Octavia desconcertada al verla allí viéndola pararse en la entrada y bajar del caballo—. Que sorpresa, no esperaba verte por aquí.

Indra que se la quedo viendo se acercó a ella dando las riendas de su caballo a uno de los guerreros que también desmontaba.

—Debía verte.

—¿Lincoln no ha venido contigo? —preguntó ella desconcertada fijándose en los rostros de los guerreros—. ¿Se ha quedado con Clarke y Abby en Polis?

La expresión de Indra fue completamente indescifrable en aquellos tensos momentos. Octavia que supo en el momento en que sus ojos se encontraron que algo iba mal se dirigió a los guerreros sin mirarles.

—Acercaros al fuego, comed algo, bebed, descansad... —un miedo inherente le atenazo el estomago sin poder apartar sus ojos de los de la implacable Indra—. Debe haber sido un viaje largo desde Polis, siempre habrá un lugar en nuestra mesa para la guardia de Heda.

Los hombres que bajaron de sus caballos se miraron entre si pero hasta que Indra no se volvió y asintió no se separaron de allí y las dejaron a solas. Las enormes puertas metálicas de las murallas volvieron a cerrarse a sus espaldas.

—¿Qué ha ocurrido? —acertó a preguntar Octavia mirándola a los ojos—. ¿Dónde está Lincoln, Indra? ¿Por qué no ha vuelto a casa contigo?

Bellamy que no perdió detalle a lo lejos vio como la guerrera daba un paso hacia Octavia y esta retrocedía no queriendo que la tocase en ese momento.

—¿Dónde está Indra? —solo quiso saber ella cada vez más inquieta—. Dimelo...

La férrea guerrera la contempló durante largos instantes antes de hacer un gesto hacia la nave viendo algunas miradas recaer sobre ellas mientras que otros recibían a sus hombres y otros simplemente volvían a lo suyo.

—Será mejor que hablemos dentro...

Octavia que sintió las piernas comenzar a temblarle asintió brevemente y se volvió comenzando a andar con ella hacia la nave.

—Parece haber problemas —apuntó Jaha mientras se llevaba nuevamente el vaso a los labios junto a Bellamy que no quitaba ojo de encima a su hermana y a Indra.

—Si me disculpas... —dijo dejando la copa sobre su mano antes de alejarse en dirección a ellas.

Cuando Octavia cruzó la pasarela seguida de la guerrera en cuanto dejaron atrás el mundanal ruido se volvió a mirarla totalmente inquieta.

—Dime que pasa, Indra. Dime donde esta Lincoln.

La trikru que llevo la mano a la empuñadura de su espada se aferró a ella antes de mirarla.

—Lincoln no va a volver Octavia —dijo ella serenamente mirándola a los ojos—. Heda me ha enviado a decírtelo porque sabe el profundo respeto que siento por ti y por Lincoln.

Octavia no entendió nada en ese momento, sabía que se había marchado disgustado con ella pero pensaba solucionarlo cuando regresase, debía disculparse con él por haber dado por hecho que la había traicionado de esa forma y él debía disculparse con ella por haberla dejado creer que realmente lo había hecho.

—¿Es por lo qué le dije verdad? —preguntó Octavia un tanto afligida y nerviosa—. Porque... porque esas cosas yo no las pensaba en serio, tú me conoces, nunca haría nada para lastimarle, yo...

—Octavia...

—Sé que le herí pero me disculparé con él, yo... me disculparé —insistió ella nerviosa comenzando a andar de un sitio para otro—. Apenas le permití explicarse, di por hecho que él y Gina... que ellos... me disculparé si hace falta para que regrese, lo arreglaremos, sé que podemos arreglarlo Indra.

La guerrera que no sabía de que hablaba aunque eso ya no importaba se compadeció de ella en su interior. Bellamy que llegaba en ese momento vio a su hermana practicamente hablar sola sin dejar de moverse por la agitación del momento.

—Si vuelve lo arreglare con él, lo haré solo necesito que me escuche, que me perdone por todas las cosas horribles que le dije —siguió insistiendo Octavia ajena a todo.

—Me temo que no vas a poder —repuso la guerrera siguiéndola con la mirada algo apesadumbrada.

—¿Por qué no? —preguntó Octavia enfrentando sus ojos sintiendo los suyos llenarse de lágrimas sabiendo en su corazón ya lo inevitable—. ¿Por qué demonios no voy a poder hacerlo, Indra?

Bellamy que dio un sordo paso pegado a la pared de la entrada contempló a la guerrera zozobrar. La espera por la respuesta se le hizo interminable.

—Lincoln, ha muerto Octavia —murmuró ella tragando al ver las lágrimas resbalar por las mejillas de Octavia en silencio mientras la miraba fijamente completamente conmocionada—. Abby y Clarke también, lo lamento...

Octavia que abrió la boca aunque no salió sonido alguno de ella se la cubrió con las manos mientras las lágrimas resbalaban pesadamente por su rostro en silencio. La conmoción, la sorpresa, el asombro y el pesar que la embargaban en aquellos momentos no eran nada comparables con nada que hubiese sentido antes, con absolutamente nada.

Bellamy que apoyó el cuerpo contra la pared tembló sintiendo como el mundo entero se le venía encima y como el suelo iba cediendo bajo él. Dejándose caer lentamente por la pared quedó sentado en el frío metal y mil y una ideas le pasaron por la mente, mil y una imágenes de Clarke, de ellos, mil y una conversaciones, mil y una risas, mil y un recuerdos...

No, no podía ser. No podía ser que ahora todo eso estuviese muerto. No podía ser que Clarke lo estuviese, sencillamente no podía ser eso.

Un gemido abandonó los labios de Octavia, un lamento que pronto se convirtió en un alarido de horror, de impotencia, de dolor. Un grito que resonó por todos y cada uno de los metálicos pasillos de la asentada nave de Arcadia. Indra se apresuro a cogerla antes de que Octavia cayese rota de dolor al suelo al fallarle las piernas. Y la sostuvo mientras Octavia se deshacía en lágrimas, sollozando y gritando desconsoladamente de tormento y dolor.

Lincoln había muerto. Nunca volvería a verle más, nunca volvería a contemplar su hermosa cara, sus ojos... Nunca volvería a verle sonreír. Nunca más volvería a verle. Nunca...

Ese lacerante dolor que la embargaba, que la torturaba en aquel instante con saña era algo insoportable, inaguantable, cruel... algo imposible y desgarrador, algo intolerable.

Lincoln, su Lincoln simplemente ya no estaría más...

"No, no"...

"No, por favor no", era lo único que podía suplicar en su mente, "no me dejes sola, no"...

"Lincoln, no te vayas de mi..."

"Te amo..."

Continuara...


	141. Chapter 141

Miller que rodo los ojos sintió a Brian jalar de su mano travieso para conducirle hasta el fuego a lo lejos y pasar algún tiempo a solas. Desde algún lugar cercano llegaba música que alguien había conseguido poner. Harper que se sonrió viendoles alejarse se sentía realmente bien por ellos, ambos eran buenos amigos suyos y merecían tanta felicidad después del infierno que como todos habían pasado. Monty que estaba a su lado se la quedo mirando con una pequeña sonrisa curvando sus labios y Harper no tardo demasiado en darse cuenta.

—¿Qué? —preguntó ella con una desconcertada sonrisa fijándose en él.

—Nada —respondió Monty deleitándose en aquella bella cara—. Es solo que...

—¿Qué? —volvió a preguntar ella dejando escapar una risita al darse cuenta de que a Monty le costaba darle una respuesta.

Monty que se quedo viendo durante largos instantes esa sonrisa, esos bellos ojos y el rubor de sus mejillas, todo en ella tan perfecto tal y como siempre le había parecido a él, no fue consciente de ello pero inclinándose hacia delante capturó sus labios en un lento y cálido beso cargado de sentimiento que tomó por sorpresa a Harper y la cuál aún así no apartó sus labios deleitándose en ellos.

Cuando Monty se separó instantes después Harper se le quedo viendo a los ojos totalmente obnubilada y su sonrisa vaciló.

—¿A qué ha venido eso? —se preguntó extrañada ella en apenas un suave susurró con las mejillas aún sofocadas por el oculto deseo.

Monty que bajo la mirada un instante dudó en darle una respuesta pero al alzar la vista de nuevo y sus ojos encontrarse con los suyos una sonrisa afloró nuevamente en su rostro.

—Solamente me apetecía hacerlo...

Harper que se le quedo viendo a los ojos supo que por primera vez no era la pena la que hablaba por él, no era la tristeza o la necesidad, no era por la muerte de Jasper o por el desconsuelo de algo ocurrido, era por ella. Únicamente por ella y eso hizo que su corazón se acelerase por un momento.

Harper lo había deseado tanto, durante tanto tiempo que ya nunca lo creyó posible, a decir verdad. Monty era un chico dulce, amable, siempre con una buena palabra para todos y sobretodo para ella que las tomaba con especial atención. No era solamente que se sintiese atraída por él, era algo más. Era lo que sentía cuando sus ojos se posaban sobre ella, cuando Monty sonreía en la distancia, cuando le hablaba de cosas técnicas que ella ni siquiera entendía pero que él parecía disfrutar con ellas. La manera de rozarla al estar cerca, los gestos de atención y cariño que tenía últimamente con ella y que despertaban su ternura o su pasión. Su deseo...

Ni siquiera estaba segura de que Monty sintiese lo mismo que ella, deseaba más que cualquier otra cosa que lo hiciese pero por todo lo que habían pasado, por todo el daño con el que aún lidiaban para recuperarse, Harper sintió miedo.

Monty que se dio cuenta de la súbita expresión de su cara la vio bajar la mirada con retraimiento, y con preocupación Monty llevó la mano a su mejilla sin entender.

—Harper...

Ella que parecía sopesarlo en silencio tardó un segundo en alzar la mirada perdiéndose en sus ojos.

—No me hagas daño, Monty —susurró en voz baja contemplándole algo afligida—. En este momento, no podría soportarlo...

Monty que sintió el corazón darle un vuelco al escucharla llevó la otra mano a su rostro tomando su cara mientras la miraba a los ojos con desazón y preocupación.

—Nunca, ¿me oyes? —repuso él suavemente acariciando con los pulgares sus mejilla sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos—. Nunca te haría daño de ninguna manera, tienes que creerme.

Harper que tragó con fuerza al tenerle tan cerca de ella viendo la sinceridad de sus ojos reflejarse en aquellas palabras ni siquiera supo que contestarle pero lentamente asintió queriendo creer en ello.

Monty que la miró con detenimiento a los ojos bajó la mirada despacio por su rostro a sus labios, humedeciendo los suyos de anticipación antes de cerrar sus ojos e inclinarse volviendo a besarla más larga y lentamente esta vez, disfrutando del pequeño y mágico momento.

El corazón le latía con fuerza, la respiración se le entrecortaba en los labios y el calor emergía desde lo más profundo de su ser hasta acalorarle las mejillas. Besar a Harper estaba siendo el cielo, dulce, sereno, lleno de gloria y vida. Tal como imaginaba que debía serlo.

La mano de Harper se poso suavemente sobre su pecho y sintió como sus dedos se cerraba lentamente sobre su camiseta cuando el beso se tornó más y más intenso por momentos. Uno de los dos, aún no quedando muy claro quién fue el primero en separarse con la respiración entrecortada y agitada haciendo grandes esfuerzos por apaciguar su deseo. Los ojos de Harper se cerraron cuando su frente se apoyo sobre el pecho de Monty, luchando por controlar la necesidad y el deseo que tanto tiempo había reprimido al estar junto a él.

Monty que sentía su pecho subir y bajar nunca antes había sentido nada igual, nada parecido a aquello. El deseo y la atracción que sentía por Harper era tal que sentía que su pecho estaba a punto de estallarle.

¿Era eso lo que se sentía al estar enamorado? ¿Esa fascinación? ¿Esa exaltación?

Sentir la respiración de Harper entrecortarse suavemente sobre su cuello le resulto ser lo más sensual y erótico que había sentido en toda su corta vida y su cuerpo no tardó en responder a ello.

Sintiendo los latidos de su corazón y el calor que desprendía Monty tan pegado a ella Harper levantó muy despacio y lentamente la mirada hacia sus ojos con un brillo que Monty nunca había visto antes, su rostro brillaba a la luz de los lejanos fuegos y el resto del mundo pareció desaparecer frente a ellos.

Ni la música, ni las conversaciones, ni las cómplices risas a lo lejos donde muchos de sus amigos y conocidos charlaban amigablemente cada uno inmerso en lo suyo pudo perturbar un ápice de lo que pasaba entre ellos en aquel momento. Nada absolutamente nada, les desligaría en ese excitante instante.

Para sorpresa de Monty, Harper fue la primera en llevar la iniciativa, y separándose de la mesa le tomó suavemente de la camiseta alejándole de todo aquel gentío hasta un recoveco de la apostada nave lejos de miradas ajenas e indiscretas, y pegándole de ella volvió a pegar su cuerpo del de Monty capturando sus labios con vehemente pasión.

La necesidad, el calor y aquella incendiaria atracción que sentían en aquel momento el uno por el otro fue el desencadenante de algo mucho más ferviente y fogoso de lo que nunca imagino Monty que sería su primera vez con alguien, especialmente con Harper.

Monty se estremeció al sentir los labios de Harper separarse de los suyos y descender por su cuello muy lentamente mientras sus suaves manos se perdían bajo su camiseta deslizando la yema de sus dedos por su piel haciendole temblar de pura excitación.

Monty que en ese instante ni siquiera era consciente de donde estaban se dejó llevar y deslizando las manos por la cintura de Harper apretó suavemente los dedos sobre su piel queriendola mantener pegada a él mientras cerraba los ojos al sentir como los labios de ella le deleitaban en humedos besos que ni él mismo creía.

—Harper, yo no... —murmuró quedamente él en apenas un ahogado susurro.

—Lo sé —musito Harper parando de besarle unos cortos instantes y mirándole a los ojos llena de sentimiento y emoción—. No tienes porque decirme nada... —deslizando las manos por su piel hasta llegar a su cinturón comenzando a desabrocharlo muy lentamente. Monty que se estremeció al sentir como la cintura de su pantalón caía lentamente exhaló al sentir la mano de Harper deslizarse por su cuerpo abarcando lo más intimo de su ser en una caricia que le provocó un jadeo que Harper se encargó de acallar con sus labios pegándose aún más de él—. Tú solo relájate y déjate llevar...—susurró ella en sus labios al tiempo que Monty hundía el rostro en su cuello sintiendo su respiración entrecortarse al sentir lo que Harper le estaba haciendo.

Sus manos buscaron su piel, quería tocarla de la manera que ella lo estaba haciendo pero temía estropear las cosas o aún peor precipitarlas y que dejasen de ser tan perfectas como le parecía ahora que lo eran. Era como estar en un sueño, un momento único con la persona más única para él. Harper se estremeció cuando la mano de Monty rozó la piel de su espalda por encima del vestido y sus ojos se cerraron por un instante ante el incipiente dolor.

—Lo siento —le susurró Monty arrepentido al oído volviendo a capturar sus labios para besarla lleno de amor queriendo llevarse consigo de algún modo cualquier resto de dolor por lo que Kane le hizo que pudiese quedar en ella.

Harper que flaqueó por un breve instante quiso apartar no solo de su mente aquel sufrimiento sino también de su cuerpo, ella deseaba estar con Monty. Le deseaba en aquel momento. Todo estaba siendo perfecto y no quería por nada del mundo que su pesar lo estropease.

—No importa —susurró ella en sus labios con una forzada sonrisa fugaz, volviendo a besarle de nuevo mientras sentía las ociosas manos de Monty perderse bajo su suelto vestido. Aquel que gracias a Kane ahora debía usar. Una nueva oleada de sofocante calor acarició su piel al sentir como Monty posaba sus dedos sobre su ropa interior deslizándola a tientas hacia abajo. Harper se estremeció nuevamente y Monty con ella al hacerlo, por un instante sus brillantes ojos se encontraron con los suyos y resplandecieron en la tenue oscuridad compartiendo aquel momento tan mágico sólo entre ellos.

Monty que sintió los dedos de Harper apretarse en torno a su piel cuando finalmente consiguió entrar en ella dejo escapar una exhalación que murió en el frío aire de la noche sintiendo toda la calidez de Harper acogerle a él de aquella deleitosa manera.

Una pequeña lágrima escapo de los cerrados ojos de Harper cuando lo hizo y todas aquellas abrumadoras y virtuosas sensaciones provocaron en ella una intensa oleada de certidumbre, amor y miedo. Miedo a que todo aquello no fuese real, miedo a perderle aún apenas haber conseguido tenerle. Miedo a no ser suficiente para él. Miedo a decepcionarle.

—Te quiero, Harper —escapo de los labios de Monty mientras ambos se dejaban llevar lentamente por la pasión—. Te quiero de verdad...

Y así, con esas cuatro palabras todos los temores, todos los miedos de Harper se disiparon completamente, dejándole solamente espacio para el amor, la dulzura y la calma.

Y desde entonces, para ella, para él, durante aquella acogedora noche, todo fue sencillamente...

Perfecto.

Continuara...


	142. Chapter 142

Bien entrada la madrugada Lexa permanece sentada junto a la cama de Halena la cuál duerme profunda y plácidamente sabiéndose protegida y a salvo. La Heda de los Trece Clanes agradece que lo haga, pues las lágrimas surcan su rostro en silencio mientras mira al suelo completamente ensimismada y absorta.

Aún no puede entender cómo ha podido suceder, cómo ha podido pasar algo así. Ella solo le había pedido a Clarke que volviese a su lado por Halena, porque su madre quizás fuese su única posibilidad de salvarla y ella había hecho cuánto le había pedido.

Todo cuánto le había pedido. Intentar volver a su lado había sido su mayor y más nefasto error.

Ahora Lexa se lamentaba por ello. No quería creer que de verdad Clarke estuviese muerta, se negaba a creer eso. Las muertes de Lincoln y Abby pesaban también sobre su abarrotada conciencia y por más que quisiese no podía quitárselo de la cabeza.

Deslizando la mano por su mejilla apartó las lágrimas que caían serenando su expresión. Había dado ordenes concretas y exactas. Había pedido a buena parte de su gente que le trajese la cabeza del pauna y que recuperasen los restos de las skykrus y del trikru caídos para que al fin pudiesen descansar en paz junto a sus seres más queridos.

La muerte no es el final, se lo habían enseñado desde que era apenas una niña pero la espera para reencontrarse con los muertos era larga y tediosa. Una ardua tarea en ocasiones difícil de soportar.

No podía hacer nada más por ellos pero si darles el paso digno a la otra vida que todos ellos merecían.

Una vez hecho ellos podrían descansar en paz, aunque ella no.

Continuara...


	143. Chapter 143

Las altas horas de la madrugada no les ha pillado por sorpresa a los mercenarios de la Jauría. Habían estado saqueando a algunos viajeros en el camino y ahora tenían buena caza.

Sentados junto al fuego mientras que otros estaban durmiendo y otros pasaban la noche en busca de nuevos entretenimientos, Lincoln que estaba sentado sobre el suelo con la rodilla buena flexionada y la pierna mala extendida se llevó un vaso a los labios participando en la vida activa del campamento junto a Andros y sus hombres.

—Si hubieséis visto su cara cuando le colgamos de aquel árbol —rió a carcajadas Vexor de pie junto al fuego con el pie apoyado sobre un duro tronco que hacia a su vez de banco para el resto—. Como pataleaba el muy patán, ¿os acordáis de aquello?

Abigail que trataba de acomodar una maraña de harapos que utilizaba como almohada puso una cara al oírles a lo lejos y cerro los ojos tratando por todos los medios de dormir.

Clarke que estaba apoyada contra los barrotes no le quitaba ojo de encima al muy animal mientras se jactaba de sus "heroicas" hazañas ante su clan de depravados.

Lincoln parece seguirles el juego aunque de cuando en cuando les echa miradas entendidas y de constante preocupación por ellas. Clarke que sabe que solo intenta ganar tiempo mientras se le cura la pierna, realmente no esta segura de cuanto aguantara más. Las cosas que ha soportado y visto en ese horrible campamento le parecen absolutamente deleznables.

Parte de algunas risas que se alzan a través del fuego llegan a sus oídos volviendo la madrugada aún más fría y tediosa. Andros que sale de la tienda con otro par de barreños de elixir casero se sonríe mientras se acerca a sus hombres.

—Que no decaiga la celebración, ha sido una gran tarde de capturas —les animó él apoyando los pesados barreños del suelo—. Yanah haz los honores...

Clarke que vio levantarse a la fiera mujer descolgando un hacha de su cinturón se acercó resabida al barreño golpeando la llave con ella hasta que consiguió abrirlo desbloquearlo poniendo su jarra debajo hasta llenarla a los topes. Los hombres bramaron y lanzaron gritos de júbilo al hacerlo antes de empezar a levantarse para turnarse y llenarlas aún más.

Sentada en el suelo de su propia jaula Starlette la observa a lo lejos con la espalda apoyada contra los barrotes. Nylan un chico de unos dieciséis o diecisiete años le está vendado la mano con una andrajosa venda ya que se ha hecho un corte mientras cortaban leña para el fuego.

Lincoln que se sonrió asintiendo a lo que decían se llevó la copa a los labios apenas probándolo observando como Vexor farfullaba y se alejaba de ellos para ir junto a unos árboles cerca de las jaulas.

Mientras Vexor se bajaba los pantalones en la oscuridad y se apoyaba contra el árbol para rociar las plantas en la oscuridad, Clarke puso una cara fijándose en como él levantaba la cabeza para comprobar las jaulas y sus miradas coincidían.

Vexor se sacudió y se subió de nuevo los pantalones antes de sacudir sus manos encaminándose hacia ella y la jaula que le separaban de él.

Clarke que no se amilanó en lo absoluto se le quedo viendo a los ojos directamente con airada repulsión.

Abby que escuchó los pesados pasos de sus botas enseguida se irguió en el suelo observando nerviosa como ese cruel hombre se acercaba a su hija.

Lincoln que estaba en la conversación que Andros y sus chicos mantenían contestó algo que le preguntaron antes de volver la cabeza hacia ellos pareciéndole ver ahora a Vexor más cerca de la jaula de Clarke y Abby. Eso hizo que se tensase ligeramente y recibiendo una palmada en la espalda correspondió a la risa que se suponía que debía airar en ese momento.

Vexor que ignoró las risas a lo lejos ni el jaleo se la quedo mirando y ladeo la cabeza al acercarse amenazante a la jaula.

—Me ha parecido ver que me mirabas mal —farfulló él con voz melosa y ebria apoyando el brazo en alto de los barrotes apoyando la cabeza de uno de ellos—. ¿Es eso cierto?

Starlette se tensó al verle allí, y Nylan paró de enrollar la venda a su lado fijando la mirada en ellos. Se avecinaban problemas, graves problemas para ellas.

—No te miraba mal —dijo Clarke sin apartarse de los barrotes enfrentando sus ojos serenamente—. Era asco —recalcó ella con duro desprecio contemplándole—. Por si no lo habías notado ya.

—Clarke... —murmuró entrecortadamente Abby sintiendo el estomago darle un vuelco ante la inminente amenaza.

Vexor que cambió la expresión de su cara al ver como una despreciativa sonrisa se curvaba en los labios de Clarke se tensó bruscamente. Ninguna estúpida skykru le hablaría así, y mucho menos una cautiva.

—Esa lengua tuya podría traerte muchos problemas, rubita —repuso él lentamente mientras le devolvía la mirada con rabia contenida—. A lo mejor debería hacerte un favor cortándotela...

No solo Abby se tensó más en aquel momento sino que Nylan tragó a lo lejos y Starlette se puso en pie temblando en la jaula.

—Me encantaría ver como lo intentas —respondió Clarke para su sorpresa con desafío en la mirada.

—Clarke... —censuró Abby alarmada tratando de jalar de ella con la mano hacia atrás.

Lincoln que mantenía los ojos clavados en ellos se dispusó a levantarse pero Andros le paró con la mano haciendo que se volviese hacia él.

—Solo está charlando —farfulló él con gesto indiferente como para que no le diese importancia—. ¡Eh, Vexor! ¡Arrastra tu culo hasta aquí, le estás poniendo nervioso!

Vexor que volvió la cabeza escuchándole a lo lejos señalo a Clarke con el dedo amenazante.

—Andate con ojo, zorra o tú y yo tendremos serios problemas...

Clarke que era conocedora por su madre del trato que Andros tenía con Lincoln puso una cara al oírle haciendo un gesto con la cabeza hacia la fogata.

—Ve perrito, ve —se burló ella con una mirada llena de resentimiento y coraje—. Tu amo te reclama...

Vexor que golpeó la jaula con la mano intentó alcanzarla pero Clarke retrocedió con una sonrisa soberbia y provocativa.

—¡Vexor! —gritó Andros más enfadado esta vez, sabiendo que Lincoln era un bien que cotizar a la larga y que su asociación con ellos dependía de cumplir sus condiciones.

Vexor que camino furioso hacia la hoguera donde todos estaban reunidos agarro de encima de una roca una jarra de elixir antes de dar un largo trago señalando después a Lincoln.

—¡Esa arpía skykru se la está buscando! —dijo burdamente con molestia—. ¡Mantén su carácter a raya o lo haré yo!

Lincoln que levantó la vista al escucharle ladeo la cabeza ligeramente.

—Esas dos son problema mio, así que mantente alejado de ellas —repuso Lincoln sosteniéndole duramente la mirada—. Las venderé llegado el momento así que no quiero que nada dañe mi mercancía, ¿entiendes?

Vexor que se sonrió sin ganas con desprecio se apartó de ellos para ir a su tienda farfullando en protestas.

—Claro, claro...

Andros que le vio alejarse así echo un vistazo a Lincoln y luego a Abby discutir dentro de la jaula a lo lejos.

—Se diría que son mucho más valiosas para ti de lo que parece, cuídate de demostrarlo porque aquí mis chicos no son muy pacientes y las faltas de subordinación se las toman muy en serio...

Lincoln que endureció la mirada hizo un gesto sabiendo bien a lo que se refería.

—Les daremos tiempo, aún deben aprender quien manda aquí...

Andros que se fijó en algunos de sus chicos bromear y celebrar entre ellos enfrento sus ojos.

—Pues enséñaselo o le pediré a Vexor y a mis hombres que lo hagan —sentenció él crudamente fijándose en Clarke caminar de un lado para otro en la jaula. Lincoln que siguió su mirada hasta verla posarse en Clarke, sintió un miedo innato nacer en su interior.

Al fin y al cabo, el respeto de sus hombres era algo primordial que toda esclava debía aprender en ese campamento y que sabía cómo Andros y los suyos lo enseñaban. Necesitaba sacarlas de allí cuanto antes o algo muy malo ocurriría más temprano que tarde.

Continuara...


	144. Chapter 144

Las primeras luces del día recaen sobre los bosques de Arcadia aún enfangados y aquejados por la tormenta. El rocío de la mañana hace brillar sus verdes hojas y la llanura explanada que se extiende alrededor del campamento se ve desértica a esas horas.

Los guardias armados que se pasean sobre la muralla haciendo la guardia de la noche parecen insólitamente aburridos y desganados ya que en tiempos de paz nada hay que hacer más que aguardar y aguardar al relevo de turno. Pero a lo lejos algo capta la atención de uno de ellos.

—Eh, mira —le dice a su compañero dándole con el codo fijándose en la lejanía—. ¿Qué es eso?

Los ojos del chico que se estrechan al tratar de dicernir en la lejanía hacen que su cara cambie.

—Iré a avisar a Octavia...

El otro guardia que le vio pasar apresuradamente a su lado y perderse por la escalera para abajo se fijo en la pequeña multitud que sobrevenía hacia Arcadia.

Caballos y guerreros de blancas pinturas en el rostro les rodeaban y el rebaño andrajoso y harapiento les seguía al paso. No tardó mucho en apreciar caras familiares, muchos de ellos antiguos conocidos o amigos.

—La Estación Agro... —murmuró casi para si totalmente conmocionado—. ¡Es la Estación Agro, abrid las puertas! ¡Abrid! —gritó al otro lado de la muralla viendo a los suyos abajo—. Oh dios mio, no puedo creerlo...

Hannah observó como a lo lejos las puertas metálicas hechas con chapa y paneles de la nave se abrían se tenso ligeramente viendo como Pike observaba a los jinetes aproximarse a ellas.

—Van a atacarles, somos una distracción, eso es lo que somos —balbuceó Hannah inquieta—. Esperarán a que las puertas se abran para recibirnos y accederán a...

Su rostro cambió cuando vio salir a unos cuantos skykrus al paso de la comitiva saludando afablemente a los Azgedakrus mientras que otros sencillamente reverenciaban a Roan.

Pike que se detuvo abruptamente ante la escena les contempló totalmente perplejos. Bellamy que salió a su paso trás los demás parecía mucho más curtido y afectado de la última vez que le vio.

—¿Qué es lo que pasa? —dijo él algo reticente viendo al Príncipe Roan tomar tierra tras descabalgar a su caballo.

Roan que se le quedo mirando larga y fríamente hizo un gesto con la cabeza hacia atrás.

—Un obsequio de Azgeda a los Skykrus por la paz, la reina Ontari desea saldar la deuda contraída con Wanheda —declaró Roan con firmeza, haciéndose a un lado mientras la gente llegaba pesarosamente a las puertas y las atravesaban llenos de pesar, angustia, desconcierto y dolor.

Bellamy que no podía creer que estuviesen allí reconoció muchísimas caras entre ellas la de la madre de Monty y al profesor Pike. Enseguida miró a Roan.

—Les habéis hecho daño —dijo endureciendo su mirada con rabia dando un paso hacia él.

Roan que alzó la mano en señal de que se detuviese puso una cara al escucharle.

—Mi deuda es con Wanheda no contigo, así que contente chico o te contendré yo.

Bellamy que le dio una dura mirada sintiendo su corazón romperse cada vez que escuchaba el nombre de Wanheda.

—Mi lealtad es hacia Heda no hacia ti, y este es nuestro hogar no vas a entrar ahí dentro —se impuso ferreamente Bellamy enfrentando sus ojos.

Roan que le contempló largamente finalmente hizo un gesto a sus hombres para que volviesen a los caballos y se retirasen.

—Dile a tu novia que Azgeda ya no le debe nada —repuso Roan con serenidad—. Dile que ahora toda esta gente es asunto suyo...

Bellamy que sintió sus ojos humedecerse ligeramente notó el corazón dolerle dentro del pecho y el pesar atenazarle el estomago. No pareciese que Roan supiese que Clarke había muerto, y si Heda no se lo había dicho sus motivos tendría. No sería él quien se lo dijese.

—Se lo diré.

—Bien —repuso Roan lentamente antes de volverse hacia su cabalgadura subiéndose de nuevo al caballo ordenando a sus hombres—.¡ Vamonos!

Bellamy que le vio expoliar al caballo sosteniendo sus riendas con firmeza vio como el resto de sus hombres marchaban tomando distancia con el campamento en estampida. Roan que no apartó sus ojos de él finalmente se alejó con sus hombres dejando atrás Arcadia.

Bellamy que cerro los ojos con pesar apoyo la mano de la puerta necesitando centrarse y calmarse durante algunos momentos antes siquiera de volver a entrar. No podía soportar la idea de que ella ya no estuviese y mucho menos de que nunca fuese a volver.

Eso le estaba destrozando tanto como a Octavia no volver a ver a Lincoln jamás...

Continuara...


	145. Chapter 145

Octavia que se ha pasado la noche entera llorando ya apenas tiene fuerzas para continuar, sus ojos se han secado y las lágrimas que han surcado tanto su cara se han secado sobre su piel.

Sentada en el suelo con la espalda pegada contra la puerta y la mirada clavada en la cama donde tantos momentos buenos y confidencias ha compartido con Lincoln.

Sigue sin creerlo, sigue sin creer que nunca más vaya a aparecer por esa puerta, que nunca más vaya a verlo sentado en la cama sonriéndole como solo él sabe sonreírle y dedicándole esas miradas que solo él sabe hacerla sentir tan especial con ellas.

No puede creerlo. No puede creer que su vida ahora vaya sencillamente a ser así. Ayer lo tenía todo, hoy no tiene nada.

Sin Lincoln, sin su amor por ella, Octavia siente que no tiene nada.

Absolutamente nada.

Renunciaría a todo por volverle a ver aunque fuese tan solo un instante. Hay tanto que aún le queda por decir, tanto que le queda por agradecer. Su vida nunca comenzó realmente hasta que sus caminos se cruzaron. Todo en ella cambió.

Él la cambió.

Hizo que Octavia realmente supiese quien quería ser y cuanto necesitaba serlo no solo por si misma sino por él. Y ahora que todo su mundo se había vuelto patas arriba y que realmente era lo que quería ser, Lincoln ya no estaba para ver eso.

Lincoln ya no estaba para ver nada.

Las lágrimas llenaron sus ojos nuevamente y Octavia tuvo que cerrarlos sintiéndolas caer muy lentamente sobre su rostro sintiendo una opresión aplastar su pecho como nunca antes había sentido.

El sonido de la puerta la sobresaltó y se apresuró a pasar las manos por su cara queriendo deshacerse rápidamente de las lágrimas. Respirando hondo se apartó y se levantó volviéndose hacia la puerta sin abrirla.

—¿Si?

—Octavia —respondió una voz desde fuera muy conocida para ella—. Soy Charles Pike, ¿podemos hablar?

Octavia que cambió súbitamente la expresión de su cara creyendo haber oído mal se acercó a la puerta y quitando el pestillo abrió directamente.

—¿Profesor Pike? —preguntó ella con asombro mirando hacia un lado y otro del pasillo viendo pasar a personas a lo lejos abrazándose y a otras reunirse con sus familias. ¿Estaba alucinando o realmente parte de la Estación Agro estaba allí?

Pike que se la quedo viendo largamente hizo un tenue gesto.

—Puedes llamarme Charles si lo deseas —dijo quedamente él viendo el dolor y la tristeza reflejadas en su afligido pero sereno rostro—. He oído que ahora que hemos vuelto, es contigo con quien he de hablar si quiero justicia.

Octavia que se le quedo viendo a los ojos hizo un imperceptible gesto interrogante con la cabeza.

—Y créeme que la quiero —sentenció Pike duramente recordando como los terrestres mermaron sin piedad a todo su pueblo.

Continuara...


	146. Chapter 146

Las primeras luces del alba se ciernen sobre una húmeda y boscosa Polis. Cerca de la elevada e imponente Torre, Aden golpea con saña a una Aranae que retrocede al tiempo que bloquea su ataque golpeándole en el rostro con la mano que no sujeta su espada.

El rostro de Aden se sacude pero inmediatamente él apoya el peso de todo su cuerpo hacia atrás sobre su pierna antes de bajar la mano de la espada y utilizar la otra para sujetarla con fuerza contra su cuerpo, Aranae trata de zafarse de espaldas a él y en un rápido movimiento Aden la desarma y la espada cae al suelo.

Aranae mueve la cabeza hacia atrás con la intención de golpearle en la cara pero Aden se hace a un lado y el golpe muere en el aire. Él se agacha y rápidamente la golpea en la pierna haciéndola caer hacia atrás sobre el duro suelo antes de con su espada apuntar directamente a su cuello.

—Muy bien Aden —instruyó Indra apostada de pie a un lado de la explanada junto a los otros natblidas. Había regresado a Polis durante la noche y la muerte de Lincoln había perturbado su descanso. Que Lexa pensase en ella para retomar tal honor y entrenar a auténticos guerreros servía para que se mantuviese distraída de aquella idea de muerte—. Buenos reflejos Aranae pero la próxima vez concentrate en anticipar sus movimientos y no en atacar sin pensar.

Aranae que endureció su rostro al oírla ya que junto a Aden era una de las alumnas màs avanzadas de Titus vio como él le tendía la mano para levantarla y de mala gana la apartó levantándose ella sola del suelo para ir a colocarse junto al resto.

—Hashalee, Keryon al frente —ordenó Indra mientras los chicos se preparaban para combatir sobre la arena.

Indra era una buena instructora, una líder innata que quería evaluar todos sus reflejos y actitudes antes de comenzar a entrenar sus potenciales.

Aden que se colocó junto a Aranae al final de la fila se fijo en ellos antes de apoyar las manos sobre su espada con la punta clavada en el suelo.

—¿Qué te ha pasado? —preguntó en voz baja él—. Normalmente me cuesta más enviarte al suelo.

Aranae que continuó mirando al frente viendo a sus otros compañeros luchar y a Indra ajena a ellos dándole algunas instrucciones endureció su mirada al oírle.

—No he dormido bien —contestó ella airadamente alzando la barbilla apoyada también sobre su espada sin mirarle—. Alguien llegó tarde anoche y me despertó.

Aden que sabe que lo dice por él baja la mirada un instante a la arena pero no dice nada.

—Estuviste con ella otra vez, ¿verdad? —preguntó ella zafiamente sabiendo que así era.

—Heda me ha pedido que la entrene —dijo Aden escuchando el sonido metálico del choque de espadas elevarse por encima de sus bajas voces en el aire—. Es un gran honor para mi.

Aranae que no era consciente de ello le miro esta vez a la cara y conteniéndose volvió la mirada hacia los natblidas luchando.

—Seguro que si.

Aden que notó la irritación en ella y la tirria en su voz no entendió bien a que venía todo aquello y fijó la mirada en ella a su lado antes de volver a mirar a los chicos viendo a Keryon perder la espada y caer hacia delante sobre la arena.

—Halena es asombrosa —intentó terciar él al verla de aquella manera—. Te caerá bien.

Aranae que puso una cara al oírle arqueo una ceja viendo como Hashelee salía disparada hacia atrás de una patada dando a Keryon tiempo a levantarse.

—Con lo mucho y bien que hablas de ella no me extrañaría nada que lo hiciese.

Treior que era el último antes que ellos alargó la mano dándole un toque en el brazo a ella para que lo dejase ya. Indra parecía muy estricta y tal vez podría oírlos.

—¿Quereis dejarlo ya los dos? —murmuró en voz baja censurando a ambos por su cuchicheo volviendo a colocarse bien en la fila mirando al frente.

Aranae que le lanzó una mirada a Treior para que se callase evitó mirar a Aden molesta. Él que no comprendía bien el porque la burla y el retintín en su voz se desconcertó pero también endureció su cara.

—Halena solo es mi amiga.

—Si, ya —volvió a mofarse ella irónicamente sin mirarle en voz baja—. Y yo soy la proxima reina de Azgeda.

Aden que puso una cara al oírla hablar así se sintió algo molesto y la miró ignorando la pelea que tenía lugar delante, viendo a Indra alejarse de los chicos para tomar un poco de perspectiva del combate.

—¿Qué te pasa con ella? No te ha hecho nada —la defendió Aden con un impetuoso gesto sin elevar la voz—. Ni siquiera la conoces.

—Conozco a las chicas como ellas —respondió Aranae sin mirarle con una mirada orgullosa y soberbia—. Las huelo a kilometros.

Aden que ahora si que se molestó salió al instante en su defensa.

—No tienes ni idea de lo que hablas.

—Pero por supuesto tú si, ¿verdad? —se sonrió livianamente ella dedicándole una incidiosa mirada—. Mira que eres ingenuo.

—Os van a oir y entonces si que tendreis problemas —masculló Treior en voz baja habiendo podido escuchar todo.

—No soy ningún ingenuo, la conozco —le espetó en voz baja Aden mirando al frente viendo a Indra enseñar una manera mejor de coger la espada a Hashelee para no perderla en el combate cuerpo a cuerpo.

—Muy intimamente parece —se burló Aranae con una falsa sonrisita también atenta a lo que Indra hacia con la natblida a lo lejos.

Aden que se contuvo al escucharla evitó discutir más con ella y prefirió no decir nada que pudiese alimentar más su saña con ella.

—Natblidas de Heda —saludó finalmente Indra al acercarse a ellos tras ver alejarse a los chicos.

Todos saludaron a la nueva maestra e Indra dio por finalizada la lección de hoy ya que llevaban desde poco antes del alba entrenando. Ella les devolvió la inclinación y todos se volvieron hacia la izquierda avanzando hacia la Torre en una perfecta y memorizada formación.

Aden no tenía ni idea de porque Aranae se comportaba así con él y mucho menos porque parecía estar tan enfadada.

A decir verdad nunca antes se había llevado mal con ella, más bien al contrario eran constantes las muestras de deferencia y admiración entre ellos.

Eran emparejados en los entrenamientos a menudo y ambos se entendían bien, incluso parecía haber una conexión inusual entre ellos. ¿Por qué ahora se comportaba de esa manera tan aniñada y pueril con él?

No entendía nada de nada, en serio. Aún así discutir con ella no era algo que desease y prefirió ignorar su comportamiento e ir con el resto en busca de una ducha y algo de desayuno. No iba a caer en ese juego de provocación sin sentido ni de riñas absurdas que no venían a cuento.

Tenía muchas más preocupaciones que esa en la cabeza.

Preocupaciones serias.

Aranae iba a tener que esperar si lo que quería era llamar su atención y provocar una pelea. No la complacería de ninguna manera, pues Aranae no era una enemiga para él, tan solo una rival dentro de la arena.

Continuara...


	147. Chapter 147

Hannah que sentía como las manos le temblaban caminaba por el pasillo tras preguntar donde estaba la habitación de Monty, quería verle, no había nada que desease más que hacerlo. Llevaba más de cinco meses sin saber de él y todo lo que deseaba era abrazarle.

Había pasado por mucho desde que llegó a la Tierra, su gente se separó, su marido murió, creyó que Monty había corrido la misma suerte hasta que al atenderla en la enfermería y comprobar que todo estuviese bien con ella, Jackson le indicó donde podría encontrarle.

Su niñito, su bebé...

Después de tantísimo tiempo alejada de él al fin iban a poder reencontrarse, reencontrarse de verdad no tan solo verse como hacía en la Jaula del Cielo. Verle de cerca, abrazarle volverle a estrechar en sus protectores brazos. Nada en aquellos momentos iba a hacerla tan feliz, absolutamente nada.

Hannah que llegó a la puerta de la habitación de Monty comprobó el numero situado arriba y tembló de puro nerviosismo sonriéndose debilmente de anticipación. Quería que fuese toda una sorpresa para él, toda una sorpresa inolvidable.

Hannah que cerro sus ojos armándose de valor, apoyó la mano en el pestillo respirando hondo justo antes de abrir la puerta de golpe sonriendo.

Al ver a Harper moviéndose entre las sabanas tendida sobre Monty que mantenía los ojos cerrados mientras con sus manos le recorría la desnuda piel y besaba su cuello abrió sus ojos de pura sorpresa y cerro la puerta de golpe conmocionada.

—¡Perdón!

Harper y Monty que estaban totalmente entregados a la pasión en aquellos momentos volvieron la cabeza de inmediato hacia la puerta cuando esta se abrió viendo a la señora Green allí cerrar de golpe.

Harper que se apresuró a cubrirse con las sabanas se apartó casi inmediatamente de Monty casi cayendo al suelo y él que estaba desnudo se irguió de forma automática en la cama.

—Oh dios —murmuró Monty aún sofocado y jadeante muy conmocionado al haberla visto allí.

Harper que tenía el cabello húmedo y estaba también bastante agitada, abrió sus ojos cubriéndose nerviosamente con la sabana mientras se levantaba.

—Esa era...

—Mi madre —murmuró Monty impactado apresurándose a recoger su ropa del suelo para vestirse. No podía ni creerlo, su madre estaba allí. Su madre verdaderamente estaba allí en Arcadia. Oh dios, la creía muerta. Tenía la esperanza de que no pero realmente la creía muerta hasta ahora.

Monty que se moría de ganas de abrazarla terminó de colocarse una camiseta y la ropa interior antes de acercarse directamente a la puerta y abrir.

Hannah que escuchó la puerta abrirse tras varios segundos sintió como Monty la abrazaba sin darle tiempo a nada más que también hacerlo a ella.

—Mamá...

—Monty —murmuró ahogadamente Hannah sintiendo las lágrimas llenar sus ojos al devolverle el abrazo.

—Creí que te había perdido —murmuró Monty realmente afectado y feliz al mismo tiempo de verla y poderla tener para él.

Hannah que le abrazó aún más fuerte sintiendo todo ese cariño y ese amor fluir entre ellos no pudo evitar fijarse en la chica rubia a lo lejos cubrirse con las sabanas algo abochornada por la situación en la que les había encontrado nada menos que su madre. Hannah enseguida la reconoció, era una de las chicas internadas en la Jaula del Cielo, una delincuente más a la cuál habían detenido y enviado a la Tierra con él.

—Estoy aquí, Monty —susurró Hannah sin apartar los ojos de Harper abrazándole—. Ahora estoy aquí, y yo te cuidaré...

Harper que se sintió verdaderamente incomoda con aquella mirada evadió el devolvérsela sin saber bien que hacer en aquellos momentos dadas las circunstancias.

Que mala imagen debía haberle dado de entrada, se lamentó por ello ella. Que mala imagen.

Continuara...


	148. Chapter 148

Starlette que está tumbada sobre el suelo de la mugrienta tienda entre almohadas siente los ronquidos de Vexor a sus espaldas. La sangre en su labio aún tiene un regusto amargo en su boca y las marcas de los burdos dedos de él amoratan su dorada piel.

Ella cierra los ojos sintiendo como el sonido de los pájaros de la mañana llena el cielo y como cada mañana lo único que desea es volar muy lejos de aquel despreciable lugar.

Ni siquiera recuerda la última vez que realmente fue libre, si es que alguna vez pudo serlo. Sus recuerdos antes de llegar al campamento son borrosos en su mente, algunos algo más claros de momentos más tiernos y felices.

Otros recuerdos de después aún lucha por borrar pero su mente es caprichosa y se niega a hacerlo.

"Recordamos lo que más queremos olvidar", solía decir su madre cuando era apenas una niña. Y ahora que ha crecido no ha hecho más que comprobarlo una y otra, y otra vez.

De no ser tan cobarde como era, ella misma habría acabado con su tormento hace ya muchísimo tiempo. Pero el valor para hacerlo le fallaba y el miedo a intentarlo y fracasar era aún peor.

En la Jauría, el mañana no se promete a nadie y solo ellos deciden cuando te dejan ir. Si cometes un error, un fallo lo pagas con algo mucho peor que tu vida.

Nylan paso a lo lejos con un barreño de agua llevándolo hacia la jaula donde Clarke y su madre a duras penas descansaban. Había algo inusual en ellas, algo bueno que ya apenas llegaba a reconocer en alguna persona. Algo noble que destacaba en el corazón de ambas y se atrevería a decir que del hombre que allí las había traído también.

—Aquí tenéis —dijo Nylan a ambas al agacharse para depositar parte del agua en el barreño casi vació de ellas—. Administradla bien y os durará hasta mañana.

—Gracias —murmuró Abby acercándose realmente sedienta para coger un poco con la mano y llevársela a la boca.

Clarke que se pasaba la mano adormilada por los ojos se los frotó un poco agradeciendo con la mirada al chico por el agua, fijándose después tras de él en las vacías jaulas.

—¿Dónde están todos? —preguntó ella desconcertada—. Había cinco personas allí anoche.

—Se han llevado a dos está mañana a una aldea cercana, les venderán allí —dijo monótonamente el chico apartando las hojas sucias de barro de alrededor del barreño.

—¿Dónde están Starlette y el resto?

Nylan que no entendió bien a quien se refería ya que no solían utilizar sus nombres allí se dio cuenta de quien hablaba y bajó la mirada.

—Andros ha premiado a sus hombres esta mañana.

Clarke que no entendió bien a lo que se refería la buscó con la mirada viendo el silencioso campamento ya que parte de los hombres se habían ido.

Humo ascendía de los rescoldos de la hoguera de la noche anterior en mitad del campamento rodeado por las vastas tiendas pero no encontró apenas nada que le indicase donde podría estar ella hasta que sus ojos se posarón sobre los suyos a lo lejos. Viéndola tendida bajo una sucia manta a través de la apertura de una de las raídas tiendas.

Su mirada fue devastadora y Abigail que se dio cuenta en ese instante de lo que había sucedido llevó la mano a la espalda de Clarke para reconfortarla mientras el estomago se le encogía pensando en la noche anterior. Clarke podría haber sido ella. Incluso Abby misma podría haber sido como esa chica y nadie hubiese hecho nada para impedirlo.

Salir de allí era ya una cuestión de supervivencia, de no perder la cabeza. De no caer en su vileza.

—No...

—No podemos hacer nada por ella, Clarke —susurró Abby afligida en voz baja al saber como de afectada estaba en aquellos momentos.

Nylan que bajo la cabeza al oírla terminó atreviéndose a aconsejarla sobre lo ocurrido ayer.

—Alejate cuanto antes de Vexor o empezará contigo —murmuró atormentado antes de alejarse hacia su jaula llevándose lo que quedaba del barreño.

Clarke que sintió una lágrima de impotencia deslizarse por su rostro apartó la mirada no queriendo que su madre la viese así y teniendo que mantener su orgullo y su irá a raya. Vexor era un ser horrible y despreciable, la clase de aberración que no querrías encontrarte en una noche oscura. Un aborrecible y deleznable ser, enfermizo y ruin a todos los niveles.

Si Lexa estuviese allí para detener eso lo haría sin dudarlo, esos "guerreros" no eran más que mercenarios sin honor que se ganaban la vida de un modo deshonroso y deplorable.

Incalificable.

Tenían que salir de allí, tenían que hacerlo o ella misma le mataría. Lincoln tenía que recuperarse cuanto antes y juntos todos se marcharían de allí o en algún momento el odio y el desprecio que sentía por ese ser la llevaría a la tumba. Se conocía demasiado bien como para no temer hacer eso.

Los pájaros volvieron a piar melodiosamente sobrevolando la mañana y Clarke deseo el poder estar libre y volar, volar muy lejos de allí pero tarde o temprano lo conseguiría.

Continuara...


	149. Chapter 149

Ontari que está sentada en la orilla de la cama donde Halena reposa apoyada contra el cabezal, mete la mano nuevamente en el cuenco donde el elaborado remedio y estrujando un poco el paño lo pasa con delicadeza y cuidado por encima de sus cerrados ojos.

Sangra mucho menos que antes y parece ser que la hemorragia ha detenido al fin su influjo en ella aunque a veces algún que otra lágrima roja se le escapa.

—Pronto no necesitarás esto y te sentirás mejor —dijo Ontari lentamente al fijarse en sus humedas pestañas oliendo el dulzón olor de las machacadas flores—. Has tenido mucha suerte, podría haber sido mucho peor.

—Ahora podría estar muerta —acertó a decir Halena juntando sus manos inquietamente al pensarlo.

Ontari que volvió a mojar el paño se detuvo al escucharla y se la quedo mirando.

—No, déjame explicarte cómo funciona esto —dijo ella sabiendo que lo desconocía—. Al principio sientes una sensación extraña, algo inusual. Despues la vista se te nubla y apenas eres capaz de distinguir sombras. Entras en un estado agonico de sopor y poco a poco sientes cómo se te escapa la vida...

Halena que tragó sintiendo bien como cada una de aquellas palabras eran ciertas ya que así lo había vivido sintió sus manos sudar por el puro recuerdo.

—Ruegas porque ese tormento acabe y la gente que te quiere a menudo llora tu perdida, lo peor de todo es que aún sigues con vida cuando te queman en la pira creyéndote muerta.

Un escalofrío recorrió a Halena y se estremeció al saber lo que Titus tenía en mente para ella.

—¿Por qué me odiaba? —quiso saber ella sin comprenderlo bien.

—A menudo sentimos tanto miedo de perder influencia sobre algo o alguien que no medimos nuestros actos y por muy inhumanos que sean, los hacemos creyéndolos justos —repuso Ontari mientras secaba suavemente sus ojos con otro fino paño—. Intenta abrirlos despacio.

Halena que trató de hacerlo vislumbró una claridad y una luz que hizo que le doliesen y tuviese que cerrarlos de nuevo.

—Con calma, tranquila —dijo Ontari fijándose bien en ella hacer ese esfuerzo.

Halena que trató de no quejarse aunque los ojos le escocían aún parpadeo lentamente volviendo a abrirlos poco a poco muy despacio. Un siseo escapo de sus labios cuando finalmente lo hizo y sus ojos tardaron unas milésimas de segundo en acostumbrarse a aquella luz.

Ontari que sabía que estaba viéndola algo borrosa en aquel momento deslizó la mano despacio por delante de su cara moviéndola viendo sus pupilas enrojecidas reaccionar en el momento.

—Bien, muy bien —dijo antes de ponerse en pie y acercarse a la terraza rodando la cortina para que estuviese más cómoda y la habitación algo más oscura—. Te pondrás bien.

—Ontari —murmuró entrecortadamente Halena bajando un poco la mirada a la cama.

Ontari que escuchó eso se volvió a mirarla.

—¿Por qué no ha venido ella? —refiriéndose a Lexa ya que no la ha visto en todo el día.

—Heda es una mujer ocupada, ella...

—Si vas a mentirme prefiero que no respondas a mi pregunta —dijo Halena con cierta pena jugando con la sábana—. Es por mi, ¿verdad? Estoy causándole muchas molestias y ahora...

—No es por ti —quiso dejar claro Ontari al escucharla acercándose a la cama—. Escúchame Halena, no es por ti. Lo que ocurre no tiene nada que ver contigo, te lo prometo.

—¿Entonces por qué no ha venido ella a verme?

—Si que ha venido pero era tarde y tú estabas dormida —aseguró Ontari sincera mirándola—. Heda ha perdido a alguien importante para ella esta noche y por eso ahora prefiere estar sola, pero no imagines ni por un momento que tú eres la causa de su pesar.

Halena que se sintió fatal al oir eso bajo la mirada huidiza a las sábanas rehuyendo la luz que se colaba en la habitación.

—Lamento mucho oír eso —musitó apesadumbrada—. Ojala no fuese así.

—La muerte nunca es el final, Halena —murmuró Ontari sentándose de nuevo para proseguir con las curas—. Nunca olvides eso. Es traicionera, es deleznable y es deseada pero no es el final...

Halena que cerro nuevamente los ojos al escucharla lo sintió realmente por Lexa. Ella sabía como de devastador era perder a alguien querido y mucho más aún de forma inesperada.

Continuara...


	150. Chapter 150

En la sala de suministros muy cerca de la sala de comunicaciones, Raven permanece de pie frente a su habitual mesa de trabajo. Tiene en la mano el pequeño dispositivo azul que Jaha asegura borrará todo lo malo de su vida y lo observa fijamente visiblemente afectada.

—Su voluntad es fuerte —reconoció A.L.I.E vestida de rojo tras el antiguo Canciller.

Jaha que observa a Raven cerca de la mesa se sonríe apaciblemente para si.

—Pronto descubrirás lo fácil que es escoger el camino correcto —dijo a Raven contemplándola dudar—. La Ciudad de Luz hará que todos esos miedos, esos dolores desaparezcan y encuentres la paz que necesitas Raven. Las personas como tú y yo somos visionarias, mentes atrapadas en limitaciones humanas que no llevan a ninguna parte...

Raven que tembló ligeramente cerro los ojos al escucharle, lo único que ella quería era que todo ese dolor desapareciese. Dejar de sentirse así. Llevaba días enteros sin dormir, apegada a la idea de que el dolor se iría y ella volvería a ser tal como era antes, más el paso del tiempo le había demostrado lo contrario.

—Yo solo quiero no tener que sentirme así nunca más —murmuró ella afligida sintiendo sus ojos humedecerse al tener que recurrir a "milagrosos" remedios.

—Lo harás, te lo prometo —repuso Jaha atento a ella.

A.L.I.E que ladeo la cabeza ligeramente expectante viendo como Raven reflexionaba cada vez más convencida de hacerlo la vio cerrar los ojos una vez más y temblar antes de llevarse el dispositivo cerca de los labios.

Jaha que sintió el corazón latirle con fuerza ante la expectación se sonrió para si hasta que una mano se cerró con fuerza en torno a la muñeca de Raven parándola de golpe.

Raven que abrió los ojos volvió la cabeza hacia la izquierda al igual que hizo él.

—Se acabó la fiesta —dijo Octavia con decisión antes de dar una dolorosa mirada a Jaha cargada de determinación—. Saca esta porquería de mi campamento antes de que te lleve a ese bosque y te abandone allí tal y como te encontré.

—¿Lo sabe? —insidió la roja mujer fijándose en Octavia arrancarle a Raven de la mano el dispositivo.

Jaha que no le contestó se centro en mirar a Octavia.

—Trato de ayudarla, cosa que no veo que estes haciendo tú.

Octavia que no estaba para jueguecitos sucios enfrento sus ojos con decisión.

—Raven, sal de aquí.

Raven que dudó unos instantes realmente no quería tener que lamentar más nada y dando una última mirada a Jaha paso por detrás de Octavia y se marchó por la puerta con algo de esfuerzo.

—Está sufriendo, ¿acaso no tienes compasión? —repuso Jaha mirando a Octavia serenamente a los ojos.

—Mucha más de la que tuviste tú al enviar a cien niños a la Tierra para morir —contestó Octavia con la misma entereza que él dando un paso amenazante—. Mucho más de la que tuviste al enviar a trescientas veinte personas a la muerte así que no me hables de compasión porque eres el menos indicado para ello.

—Me equivoqué, lo reconozco pero estamos vivos gracias a mis decisiones Octavia.

—Todos no pueden decir lo mismo —le recordó ella arqueando una ceja al escucharle—. No sé que es esto de aquí ni sé porque tan desesperadamente necesitas que alguien lo tomé pero si vuelvo a verte ofrecer algo de esto a alguno de mi gente te expulsaré del campamento y te dejaré a tu suerte hasta morir.

A.L.I.E que abrió sus ojos con impresión ladeo la cabeza mirando ahora a Jaha.

—¿Tu gente? —Jaha se sonrió sin ganas devolviéndole la mirada—. ¿La misma gente que te encerró, que te dio la espalda y que flotó a tu madre? ¿Esa gente?

Octavia que endureció su rostro al escucharle era lo suficientemente inteligente para saber que solo buscaba provocarla.

—La misma gente a la que salvé y por la que muchos de los cien murieron protegiendo, esa gente —le espetó lentamente Octavia con determinación sosteniendo su mirada.

Miller que llegaba por el pasillo haciendo su guardia junto a Neals otro de los chicos, se asomó mirando a Octavia con Jaha.

—¿Nos llamabas? —preguntó él viendo como los ojos de ella desafiaban los de Jaha.

—Si, acompañad al ex Canciller Jaha a la sala de retenciones y confiscad cuanto haya en su habitación, quiero revisarlo todo —ordenó ella con autoridad con un tibio gesto viendo la expresión de Jaha cambiar súbitamente.

—Cometes un error —acertó a decir él sintiendo a Miller y a Neals acercarse a él para detenerle y llevarle a la sala de retenciones.

—No, el error lo cometes tú al creer que confiaré alguna vez de nuevo en tu palabra —sentenció ella antes de hacer un gesto a los chicos—. Llevaoslo...

—Octavia, debes escucharme, debes...—fue lo último que escuchó decir a Jaha antes de que los chicos le sacasen al pasillo para conducirle a la sala de retenciones.

Octavia que abrió la mano viendo el azul dispositivo puso una cara. Jaha había estado muy extraño predicando sobre un lugar llamado Ciudad de la Luz, un lugar lleno de paz y amor al que se conseguía llegar a través de eso. No conocía de nadie aún que lo hubiese probado pero sospechaba que Jaha quería que Raven fuese la primera en hacerlo por algún motivo.

Nadie iba a sucumbir a nada de eso estando allí. Un guerrero no rehuye el dolor, lo enfrenta como puede y busca la manera de seguir adelante hasta que el momento de cruzar la orilla y reunirse con los suyos sucede.

Tenía todo el tiempo del mundo para ello pero Jaha no jugaría con la mente de nadie, ella no permitiría eso en su campamento.

Continuara...


	151. Chapter 151

Aranae que se está vistiéndose para bajar a tomar la comida tiene la mirada puesta en su cama inmersa en sus pensamientos. Ivory que está sentada en la suya terminando de atarse una de las botas se fija en ella.

—Mañana le vencerás tú a él —comenta Ivory creyendo que eso es lo que tiene en la mente—. Sabes cómo es esto.

Hashelee que se sonríe fijándose en ella pone una cara al escuchar a Ivory.

—No te esfuerces, ni te está escuchando —dijo con una vocecita mientras deslizaba un paño por su espada para abrillantarla.

—Aranae —la llamó Ivory fijándose ahora mejor en ella desde su cama.

Ella que pareció darse cuenta de que le hablaban a ella se volvió a mirarla.

—¿Qué?

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó desconcertada Ivory al verla tan a la defensiva.

—Claro que si, ¿por qué no iba a estarlo? —preguntó Aranae más bruscamente de lo que pretendía acercándose a tomar de la cama el cepillo para recogerse y peinarse la larga melena morena.

Hashelee que le dedicó una cómplice miradita a su compañera Ivory se sonrió sabiendo bien que le pasaba a ella aunque Ivory fuese aún demasiado inocente para descubrirlo.

—No se vosotras pero yo me muero de ganas de entrenar con la nueva.

—Indra es magnífica —asintió Ivory al escucharla terminando de atarse ahora la otra bota.

—No hablo de Indra, hablo de la hija de Heda —dejo caer Hashelee intencionadamente viendo peinarse a Aranae—. ¿Cómo se llama...?

—Halena —contestó duramente Aranae casi sin poder evitar caer en su juego.

Hashelee se sonrió orgullosamente sabiéndose de antemano vencedora.

—Ah si, Halena —dijo ella sonriente bajando la mirada a la espada consiguiendo abrillantarla—. Aden habla maravillas de ella y si él lo hace es que debe de ser estupenda.

—Aden es idiota —repuso Aranae anudando su larga melena en un imponente moño antes de pasar por al lado de su cama para marcharse de allí, no queriendo oír más de la "fantástica" Halena.

Treior que llegaba de ducharse junto a Aden, Treior, Keryon y Yakut apenas se cruzó con ella viéndola marcharse de mala gana.

Aden que se fijó en ella al alejarse de allí se desconcertó. Treior que sujetaba la puerta para permitir que entrasen en ese momento los demás viendolos dirigirse cada uno a su cama para prepararse para la comida ahora que las chicas habían terminado puso una cara.

—¿Y a esta qué le pasa? —se preguntó en voz alta extrañado Treior al verla irse así.

—Que no sabe perder —se sonrió orgullosa y satisfecha Hashelee desde su cama encogiéndose de hombros con un indiferente gesto.

Continuara...


	152. Chapter 152

Monty que está sentado en el comedor frente a su madre sostiene su mano mientras se ponen al día acerca del tiempo que han pasado separados. La gente celebra la vuelta de los retornados y el comedor parece más abarrotado de gente que de costumbre.

—Entonces les mataron y supimos que no se detendrían —dijo Hannah afectada sintiendo las manos de Monty sujetar la suya con fuerza—. Tu padre quiso salvarles y consiguió hacerlo, al menos a unos pocos. Después ellos...

Monty que apartó la mirada cerro los ojos sintiendo su dolor y el suyo propio ante aquella perdida.

—Lamento no haber estado allí para detenerlos...

—No podrías haber hecho nada, Monty —repuso Hannah llevando su otra mano a su rostro acunando tiernamente su mejilla—. Me alegro de que al menos tú sigas aquí.

Monty que fue a decirle algo se fijó en como Harper entraba en aquellos momentos al comedor, hacía días que no se atrevía a hacerlo tras lo de Kane. Se sentía algo incomoda en público y temía que la culpasen de su renuncia a la larga.

Monty que se sonrió débilmente al verla aparecer con ese vestido suelto que tan bien le quedaba ya que aún no podía usar cosas apretadas por las marcas de su espalda levantó la mano para que les encontrase.

Hannah que se fijó en ella y en como Monty la llamaba puso una cara apartando despacio su mano de él.

—Siento haber tardado Jackson tenía mucha gente hoy —acertó a decir ella que debía acudir a la revisión y a las curas seguidamente. Monty que se inclinó besándola muy dulcemente hizo un gesto.

—Tranquila, no importa —dijo él totalmente embelesado con ella colocándose a su lado—. Mamá ella es Josephine Harper, mi novia.

La sonrisa en la cara de Monty aún sabiendo la reciente perdida de su padre le indicó a Hannah que la cosa era mucho más seria de lo que parecía en un principio.

—Lo supuse cuando la encontré encima de ti —dijo Hannah mirando a Harper directamente a los ojos—. Encantada Josephine.

Harper que se sonrojó algo avergonzada ante el comentario pero sobretodo por aquel bochornoso recuerdo no supo ni donde meterse.

—Prefiere Harper —dijo Monty con media sonrisa no dándose ni cuenta de la intención de su madre, sonriéndose al apartar la silla para que se sentase—. Harper, ella es mi madre Hannah Green.

—Un placer conocerla señora Green —dijo ella timidamente evadiendo su mirada incomoda por la situación nada más sentarse.

Monty que se sonrió mucho se sentó a su lado cogiendo la mano de Harper entre las suyas bajo la mesa para calmarla.

—Harper es estupenda mamá, es...

—Estabas en la Jaula del Cielo, ¿verdad? —preguntó Hannah mirándola fijamente ignorando el tono de Monty. Él cambio la expresión de su cara notando a Harper elevar su mirada para encontrar los ojos de ella—. Recuerdo verte alguna vez cuando visitaba a Monty.

—Bueno, eso es agua pasada —dijo Monty afable con media sonrisa—. ¿No crees?

—¿Por que te encerraron? —preguntó Hannah directamente ignorando por completo ahora a Monty.

Harper que se la quedo viendo apartó la mirada bajándola después algo afectada, esta conversación estaba resultando más dura de lo que creía que sería.

—Mamá —protestó Monty dándole una mirada a su madre para que parase.

—Solo intentó conocerla un poco —le aseguró Hannah con una forzada y pequeña sonrisa—. Si va a ser la novia de mi único hijo tendré que saber que estará bien con ella, ¿no?

—Yo... —musitó Harper entrecortadamente sintiéndose incomoda y mal.

—No contestes —dijo Monty nada más verla así a su lado sin soltar su mano volviendo la cabeza hacia su madre—. No tienes porque responder a eso.

—Solo trató de...

—No, mamá —la interrumpió él dejando claras las cosas al mirarla—. Esta es la chica que amo y no vas a estropear las cosas con ella, ¿me entiendes? He pasado mucha mierda como para saber cuando alguien busca echarme más y créeme, esto no es lo que necesito ahora.

—Yo creo que es mejor que me vaya —acertó a decir Harper levantándose en ese momento realmente trastocada por la conversación, lo último que deseaba es que Monty discutiese con su madre por su culpa.

—No, quedate por favor —le pidió Monty que se moría por pasar el rato con ella.

—Tendréis muchas cosas de las que hablar despues de tanto tiempo sin veros —murmuró Harper evitando sus miradas antes de pasarse la mano por el cabello alejándose de allí.

—Harper no, espera —dijo Monty nada más verla alejarse así tratando de salir de su silla —No te vayas.

Hannah que se le quedo mirando puso una cara al oírle.

—¿Pero a ti qué te pasa? —preguntó Monty fastidiado al ver que conseguía que se fuese—. Harper me gusta mamá, me gusta mucho. Ella es lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida, ¿y ahora llegas tú y lo fastidias todo?

—No pretendía disgustarla, es solo que me preocupa que salgas con ella —dijo Hannah con un gesto de preocupación y amor mirándole a los ojos—. Es una delincuente, Monty.

Monty que no podía ni creer lo que escuchaba le dio una mirada a su madre.

—Yo también lo soy —respondió ya que él había estado en las mismas circunstancias—. ¿Por qué es peor que yo?

—Es diferente —le espetó Hannah con un gesto—. ¿Acaso sabes lo que hizo? ¿por qué la encerraron allí?

Monty que le dio una mirada a su madre apoyó las manos de la mesa mirándola molesto.

—No mamá, no lo sé —le espeto Monty a ella—. Y no me importa.

—Pues debería —contestó Hannah poniéndose en pie para irse—. Si tu padre estuviese hoy aqui...

Monty que la miró dolido sintiendo eso como un golpe bajo se la quedo mirando no pudiendo creer que le dijese eso a él.

—Estaría muy avergonzado de ti —dijo Hannah a las claras mirándole dolida.

Monty que cambió la expresión de su cara al escucharla sintió el estomago encogersele y la vio alejarse de allí para ir con Pike y los suyos muy disgustada. Él conocía bien a Harper, la conocía demasiado bien para saber que no era una mala persona. No se disculparía con nadie por enamorarse de ella, no se disculparía con nadie por querer ser feliz nunca más.

Ni siquiera con su madre.

Continuara...


	153. Chapter 153

Roan que llega cabalgando a Polis junto a sus hombres les ve alejarse viendo como a lo lejos decenas de hombres arrastran algo pesado y grande atado en cuerdas, algunos parecen heridos y otros sangran aunque empujan la enorme carreta.

Roan que se desconcierta un poco se acerca a caballo y su rostro cambia al ver el cuerpo enorme y negro de un pauna tendido sobre la dura madera en un charco de su sangre y con parte de la cabeza desprendida del cuerpo.

—¿Qué es esto? —preguntó Roan afianzando bien las riendas viendo al caballo inquietarse ante su presencia.

—Lo hemos encontrado en el bosque tal como Heda dijo —anunció uno de los hombres en voz alta creyendo que salía a su paso con ordenes—. No hemos hallado rastros del cuerpo de Wanheda ni tampoco de sus acompañantes pero si hemos encontrado esto en una cueva.

Roan que le vio acercarse a él entregándole una mochila raída y una radio puso una cara viendo manchas de sangre en ellas. ¿Así que existía una posibilidad de que Wanheda estuviese muerta?

Interesante, caviló él durante unos segundos antes de descabalgar del caballo.

—Entregaré esto a Heda —dijo Roan fijándose bien en ellos antes de volverse para dirigirse a la Torre. Lexa que estaba ya de pie allí a pocos pasos de él clavó sus fríos ojos en Roan antes de extender su mano para que le entragase lo que fuese que hubiesen encontrado sus hombres.

Roan que se detuvo de avanzar al no esperar encontrarsela enfrentó sus ojos y finalmente alargó la mano tendiéndole la radio y la mochila lentamente. Lexa bajo la mirada a la radio a través de la cuál había oído por última vez sus voces y las salpicaduras secas de sangre refutaron sus sospechas. Habían sido atacados.

—¿Les habéis encontrado? —preguntó férreamente la Heda de los Trece Clanes al levantar la mirada dirigiéndola hacia sus hombres.

—No, Heda —negó el cabecilla con el hombro herido—. Como le decía al Príncipe Roan, no hemos hallado rastro ni de Wanheda ni de los otros.

—Quiero que sigais buscando —ordenó ella sin un ápice de vacilación en su voz.

—Pero Heda es probable que ya no...

—Peinad el bosque, quiero que les encontréis —se impusó ella interrumpiendo al guerrero fieramente—. Cueste lo que cueste, llevaos más hombres si lo necesitáis pero traedles de vuelta a mi.

Roan que vislumbró el azaroso pesar de sus ojos se volvió hacia ellos.

—Azgeda ofrece a parte de sus hombres para ello —ordenó él para que fuesen a buscar refuerzos entre sus tropas—. Encontradles y no volvais hasta que vuestro cometido este cumplido.

El guerrero asintió con una inclinación de respeto hacia ambos y se volvió hacia sus hombres para que se pusiesen en marcha de nuevo enviado a los heridos a sus hogares y reclutando a los sanos de nuevo.

—¡Ya habeis oído! —ordenó el guerrero los suyos—. ¡Coged provisiones y abrigo! ¡Nos vamos!

Lexa que les contempló sintió los ojos de Roan escrutándola muy muy cerca y sencillamente le ignoró dándose la vuelta para regresar a la Torre.

Hasta que sus cuerpos no estuviesen frente a ella no les creería verdaderamente muertos.

No iba a rendirse en esto, no iba a rendirse con Clarke.

No después de todo lo que por ella había hecho.

No...

Continuara...


	154. Chapter 154

La tarde ha caído sobre los bosques de Polis, la brisa mueve las hojas de los árboles jugando con los últimos rayos del día que se reflejan sobre la superficie del campamento. Clarke que está sentada en la orilla del río tiene una cadena afianzada a su tobillo mientras trata de asearse como puede bajo la atenta mirada de algunos hombre de Andros que a lo lejos vigilan ese tiempo.

Nylan que se frota los brazos con el agua quitándose la tierra y la suciedad de los brazos agradece ese tiempo de aseo el cuál no tienen tan a menudo como quisiesen. Abigail que ha sido la primera en irse porque uno de los hombres se había herido en la espalda está dentro de una de las tiendas. Starlette que apenas tiene fuerzas para arrastrar los pies llega a la orilla metiéndose poco a poco en el agua sin importarle lo fría que está.

Clarke que mueve la cabeza al verla hacer eso a poco menos de un metro de ellos se sinte verdaderamente mal por ella. Desearía hacer pagar a Vexor por lo que ha hecho aunque sabe que esa es una idea deshechable que ahora mismo no es posible que se cumpla.

—¿Estás bien? —murmuró en voz baja Clarke fijándose en los hombres a lo lejos hablando entre ellos sentados sobre las rocas. La preocupación en su rostro era algo más que evidente en aquellos momentos.

Starlette que se sumergió al llegar a la parte profunda sintiendo la cadena de su tobillo no ceder ni un ápice más cuando volvió a salir a la superficie se pasó las manos por la cara sintiéndose temblar completamente abatida en silencio.

Nylan que se fijó en ella apartó la mirada con pesar dirigiéndose a Clarke.

—Tarda algún tiempo en volver a hablar siempre que ocurre eso...

Clarke que se la quedo viendo realmente apocada por ella baja la mirada al agua restregándose la tierra y el barro seco del rubio pelo.

¿Así que era algo que pasaba a menudo? La rabia y el desprecio que sentía por Vexor era mayor ahora que sabía eso. Debía hacer algo por ella, debía hacerlo. No podían seguir consintiendo eso.

Clarke que cerro los ojos se sumergió también tanteando la arena del fondo buscando una piedra, un objeto afilado, algo que le permitiese llevar a cabo su venganza. No halló nada salvó rocas de gran tamaño entre la arena.

Clarke que tomo aire al salir viendo el agua volverse amarillenta y marrón al deshacerse todo el barro que llevaba encima la vio de espaldas a ella y el estomago se le encogió.

Tenía marcas por todas partes, sangre allá donde no debería haber nada. Temblaba como un animalillo desvalido y el largo cabello oscuro se le pegaba junto al camisón a la piel. Su aspecto era... era algo que Clarke nunca antes había visto en nadie. Algo que la afectaba de una manera que ni comprendía por lo que suponía eso para alguien que parecía estar tan indefensa ante Vexor como lo estaba ella.

—Le mataré —susurró Clarke con desprecio en voz baja casi para si.

Nylan que la escuchó se detuvo unos instantes antes de mirar a los fieros mercenarios a lo lejos y mirarla a ella.

—Ni se te ocurra intentarlo o estarás muerta —la reprendió en voz baja él—. Tú no sabes de lo que son capaces ellos. Lo que te harían si lo intentarás...

—¡Eh, vosotros dos! —gritó uno de los guerreros al darse cuenta de que estaban cerca el uno del otro—. ¿Qué cuchicheáis?

Nylan que alzo la vista de inmediato al igual que Clarke, Starlette y quienes estaban cerca se le quedaron mirando.

—¡Solo le decía que debía frotar bien el barro de su ropa o pronto apestaría! —mintió Nylan quedamente al mirarle bajando la mirada al agua de nuevo al igual que el resto para seguir lavándose.

El mercenario asintió tras un largo vistazo y volvió a bromear y a charlar con el otro centinela.

—Hazme caso, no quieres hacer eso —susurró apenas audible Nylan dándoles la espalda para restregar bien sus piernas bajo el agua.

Clarke que ya no estaba ni segura de lo que quería si algo tenía claro era lo que debía hacerle a Vexor para que la dejase en paz de una vez por toda. No pararía hasta detenerle porque no podía soportar la idea de quedarse de brazos cruzados.

Ella simplemente no era así...

Continuara...


	155. Chapter 155

Halena está de pie por primera vez en días y aunque le cuesta un mundo hacer el esfuerzo camina del baño sola hacia la cama. Ontari se ha ido y Lexa acaba de marcharse tras ir a verla ya que debía reunirse con los recién llegados embajadores de los otros clanes.

Natshana mordisquea sus zapatillas mientras ella prefiere andar descansa sobre la madera apoyando la mano de la pared poco a poco para no caer. Va a llevar un poco de tiempo pero cada vez se siente más ella misma y ya prácticamente ve bien aunque sus ojos permanecen un poco rojos aún.

Aden que llama a la puerta mira hacia el final del pasillo viendo a los guardias custodiar la planta entera. Son conscientes de que él tiene permiso de Heda para estar allí y por eso no le detienen.

—Adelante —elevó un poco la voz Halena al oír los suaves golpecillos de la puerta.

Aden que abrió despacio asomó primero el rostro sonriendo al verla de pie antes de escabullirse dentro de la puerta. La pequeña pantera correteó al reconocerle y se frotó contra sus piernas reclamando atención.

—Estás de pie —se sonrió débilmente Aden fijándose bien en ella.

—Si, Ontari ha dicho que es bueno que camine —respondió ella con voz queda pudiendo entreverle aunque no muy bien aún—. ¿No tendrías que estar junto a los demás natblidas? Dijiste anoche que hoy sería la evaluación con Indra.

—Ha sido esta mañana —dijo Aden acercándose a ella hasta quedar muy cerca—. Te he traído una cosa que sé que te encanta.

Halena que se sonrió medio desconcertada sin saber que podría ser le vio sacar las manos de detrás de la espalda llevando un pastelillo con una rosada nata y una baya morada encima. Halena pudo apreciarlo tras unos segundos enfocando sus ojos en sus manos y se sonrió antes de cogerlo.

—Frambuesas, mi favorito —murmuró ella sonriéndose al acercarselo a la boca deteniéndose un instante.

—¿Qué? —preguntó Aden quedándosela viendo unos instantes.

—¿Tratará alguien de envenenarme si me lo como?

Aden que se preocupó al oir eso se la quedo viendo yendo a decir algo antes de escuchar su suave risita.

—Es una broma, Aden —repuso ella viendo su cara apoyándose ligeramente de la pared para probarlo—. Muchas gracias por esto, no tenías porque hacerlo.

Aden que se sonrió algo más relajado al saber que solo era broma se la quedo viendo.

—Merece la pena por volver a verte sonreír.

Halena que se sonrió bajó la mirada algo ruborizada al escucharle. Aden era demasiado considerado con ella, demasiado bueno.

—No he tenido ocasión de decirtelo antes pero gracias Aden—dijo ella sincera antes de mirarle algo apenada—. Te has portado muy bien conmigo estos días.

—No tienes que darmelas —repuso él sincero contemplándola frente a él antes de escaparsele de los labios—. Me gusta cuidar de ti...

Halena que le escuchó también se quedo un tanto callada al oírle sonrojándose ligeramente bajando la mirada al pastelillo.

—Aden, yo no...

—¿Tú no qué? —la interrumpió él viéndola a los ojos con tierna atención.

Halena que se le quedo viendo largos instantes bajo la mirada dándose cuenta de que Aden no entendía que le delataban los gestos. En eso ella era mucho más despierta.

—Nada, gracias por esto —murmuró ella probando el pastelillo antes de llevarse los dedos a los labios saboreando el dulce sabor en la boca.

—¿Está bueno? —se sonrió ligeramente él pasando la mano por su espalda para conducirla de regreso a la cama—. Deja que te ayude a llegar a la cama, aún debes sentirte cansada.

Halena que caminó hacia ella apoyó la mano sobre el colchón tanteándolo antes de sentarse sobre la orilla junto a Aden.

—¿Cómo ha ido con la nueva maestra? ¿Ha estado bien?

—No es como Titus, pero es bastante buena —contestó Aden sentándose mejor a su lado para verla—. ¿Qué tal con Ontari?

—Ella también es bastante buena en lo suyo —repuso ella jugando con el pastelillo entre sus manos—. Cree que con el tiempo llegaré a ponerme tan bien como antes.

—¿Y no estás contenta? —preguntó Aden al no percibir nada de eso.

—Lo estoy, es solo que... no se... —murmuró ella apesadumbrada bajando la mirada—. Estoy causando muchas molestias...

Aden que la escuchó puso su mano sobre la suya en su pierna buscando sus ojos con un tierno gesto.

—Eso no es cierto —murmuró él no queriendo que se sintiese así—. No pienses en ti en ningún momento como una molestia. Heda está feliz de que estes aquí y yo también lo estoy.

Halena que se le quedo mirando largamente a los ojos sabiendo que él lo decía muy en serio se sintió algo mal por causarles tal preocupación. Ellos eran extremadamente buenos con ella, mucho más de lo que merecía que lo fuesen.

—Aden...

—Sabes que es cierto, sabes que si me lo permitieses yo cuidaría bien de ti, que tú y yo podríamos...

Halena que le escuchó, bajó la mirada cerrando sus ojos al sentir cada una de sus palabras repercutir en ella. Aden era un buen chico, uno bueno y noble de verdad y ella era... ella era un verdadero desperdicio. Un residuo de algo que nunca debió existir, y de lo que temía que Heda pronto se cansase. Nunca iba a estar a la altura de él, no en ese aspecto.

—Halena, mírame —le pidió él llevando la mano a su mejilla dulcemente buscando sus ojos con preocupación viendo la tristeza y la perturbación en ellos—. ¿Qué ocurre?...

Al no recibir respuesta Aden se preocupó aún más acariciando su mejilla muy suavemente.

—No te quedes callada, habla conmigo por favor...

Halena que levantó suavemente la vista se le quedo viendo a los ojos durante largos instantes, había tantas buenas intenciones en él, la miraba de una forma en la cuál nadie la había mirado jamás y eso la hacía sentirse tan afortunada, que realmente se planteaba el no haber muerto y estar aún imaginando todo aquello como si fuese un sueño.

—Creo que lo mejor es que te marches Aden —acertó a decir ella en tono trémulo sin atreverse de nuevo a mirarle—. No podemos... yo no puedo...

Aden que no comprendía el porque se comportaba así con él puso una cara al escucharla.

—¿Es por Heda? Porque puedo hablar con ella, puedo hacerle entender que...

—No es por ella Aden —le interrumpió Halena mirándole un tanto afectada—. Es por ti...

—¿Por mí?

—No soy buena para ti —explicó ella sincera sintiendo una lenta y roja lágrima escaparsele al bajar la mirada a su regazo—. En realida no soy buena para nadie, Aden...

—No digas eso, Halena —dijo él al escucharla hablar así de ella sacudiendo ligeramente la cabeza sonriéndose —. Tú eres extraordinaria. Eres autentica, maravillosa, eres...

—Alguien que ha matado, robado y traicionado, Aden —contestó ella al mirarle a los ojos sincera—. Alguien que ha hecho cosas para sobrevivir que ni se te pasarían por la mente. Alguien sucia e indigna de que alguien como tú la quiera.

Aden que sintió gran pesar al escucharla, vio como otra roja lágrima se deslizaba por la mejilla de ella y la apartó con el dorso de su mano viéndola apartar el rostro para evitar mirarle.

—Halena...

—Vete por favor —le pidió ella sintiendo el corazón dolerle—. Vete...

Aden que sabía que en ese momento ella debía sentirse realmente mal se la quedo mirando antes de ponerse en pie para marcharse de allí pero al dirigirse a la puerta y abrirla se detuvo en el umbral volviéndose a darle una última mirada antes de marcharse.

—Ojala algún día te des cuenta de que es amor y no desprecio lo que mereces, y ojala ese día yo este allí porque así me creeras cuando te confiese lo mucho que me importas y lo mucho que significas ahora para mi. Aún así esperaré, esperaré pacientemente porque sé que Heda conseguirá hacer de ti la persona digna y honrosa que yo sé que eres...

Halena que le escuchó sin poder contener las lágrimas se sonrió amargamente sin ganas bajando la mirada. Ella si que no creía eso, nada borraba el pasado, nada cambiaba el presente. Aden merecía algo mucho mejor, algo mucho más decente, más bueno y eso ella nunca se lo podría dar.

Ya no, al menos...

Continuara...


	156. Chapter 156

Bien entrada la tarde Sinclair seguía analizando el pequeño pero extraño dispositivo azul que Octavia había pedido que examinase. Raven que le mira sentada en la silla hace un gesto.

—¿Es una IA no?

—Eso parece —señalo Sinclair mirándola ahora con cierta acusación en su voz al levantarla entre sus dedos—. ¿De verdad ibas a tomar esto?

Raven que puso una cara al escucharle apartó la mirada.

—¿Tienes idea de lo peligroso que es meter una Inteligencia Artificial en un cuerpo humano? ¿Sus consecuencias?

—No tengo que darte explicaciones de mi vida Sinclair—respondió ella ahora más molesta mirándole con serenidad.

—No, no tienes que darme explicaciones porque te conozco demasiado como para saber cuando no necesito oírlas —con dureza mirándola—. Pero tienes una mente privilegiada y te apasiona lo que haces, no pongas en riesgo tu vida por algo tan innecesario como esto —dijo Sinclair dejando caer el dispositivo dentro de un vaso de agua en la mesa. Viendo saltar pequeñas chispas antes de apagarse y hundirse hasta el fondo—. Si necesitas hablar, si necesitas ayuda para lidiar con la pena buscala en nosotros, en tus amigos, en la familia Raven, no en milagrosos remedios que solo te causarán más dolor.

Raven que se sintió abrumada ya que tenía mucho sentido todo lo que decía, suspiró pasándose la mano por el rostro sobrepasada.

—Lo siento, yo... no se qué me ha pasado...

—Sentir dolor es normal Raven, debes llorar lo que te ha pasado —le dijo Sinclair sincero ya que para ella era como un padre—. Siéntelo, enfréntalo y cuando pase, te sentirás mejor de nuevo y podrás continuar con tu camino.

—¿Me sentiré mejor haciendo eso?

—Lo único que puedo prometerte es que a la larga ese dolor desaparecerá —aseguró Sinclair acercándose a ella antes de agacharse para verla a los ojos—. Siento no haber estado tanto contigo estos días, prometo estar más atento a ti y hacer todo lo posible para que te recuperes...

Raven que le observó a los ojos sintió sus lágrimas llenar los suyos antes de inclinarse y abrazarlo con verdadera necesidad y pena. El dolor que sentía era devastador pero saber que Sinclair la apoyaría en esto como siempre había hecho, le daba mucha fuerza.

Si él tenía razón a la larga mejoraría, todo acabaría mejorando con el tiempo...

Continuara...


	157. Chapter 157

Bellamy que camina por uno de los metálicos pasillos de la nave se dirige directamente a la sala de retención donde Jaha reposa y golpea con la mano abierta el botón exterior que la abre. Miller y Neals que le custodian se miran entre ellos sabiendo que Bellamy tiene mucha más autoridad y en cuanto las puertas se abren, Bellamy entra directamente tomando a Jaha de la chaqueta antes de pegarle con fuerza contra la pared.

—¡Eh, eh, eh! —gritó Miller apresurándose a entrar para detenerle parando a Bellamy por el brazo.

—¿Qué pretendías dándole esa basura a Raven? —le espetó duramente él clavando sus ojos en Jaha—. Ha pasado por mucho pero ni por un momento te creas que está sola aquí dentro porque te rajaré de arriba a abajo si le haces daño a ella o a cualquiera de los mios, ¿me oyes?

—¡Bellamy! —protestó Miller tratando de hacerle retroceder y que le dejase.

El ex Canciller Jaha apartó el rostro levantando las manos en señal de paz no queriendo pelear con Bellamy.

—¡Mirame a la cara, Jaha! —le gritó él realmente colérico sintiendo a Miller y al chico acercarse y jalar de él para hacerle retroceder—. ¡No te quiero cerca de ella!

—Está furioso —observó A.L.I.E ladeando ligeramente la cabeza de pie junto a la puerta observándoles—. ¿Por qué está tan herido?

Jaha que sintió como a Bellamy prácticamente le arrancaban de él y Miller y Neals se interponían entre ellos frenándole hizo un gesto.

—Has perdido a alguien y lo lamentó Bellamy —dijo Jaha en tono tenso pero sereno aún con las manos en alto—. Te equivocas al pensar que quiero lastimarla.

—¡Me importa una mierda lo que quieras! —le gritó Bellamy señalándole con el dedo a través de Miller y Neals—. ¡Aléjate de ella, Jaha! ¡Te lo advierto!

—Bellamy vamos, vamos —dijo Neals mientras le empujaba con Miller sacándole de allí—. Sal de aquí, tranquilizate...

Jaha que les vio sacarles de allí y pulsar de nuevo el interruptor de las puertas volviendo a dejarle encerrado puso una cara contemplando el rostro de A.L.I.E observándole con curiosa entereza.

—Esto complica un poco nuestros planes, pero tranquila tomaremos Arcadia de otra manera...

Continuara...


	158. Chapter 158

Lincoln que está apoyado de una mesa dentro de su tienda tiembla ligeramente necesitando pensar detenidamente en qué hacer. Se mira la pierna y sabe que ahora mismo su desventaja es evidente, aún faltan días puede que semanas para que se le cure del todo y lo único que sabe es que se queda sin tiempo.

Su camino se cruzó con la Jauría hace muchos años atrás en sus primeras incursiones a los bosques cuando solo era un novato entre las filas de Indra y su ejercito. Ahora que no era ningún niño, ahora que era un guerrero curtido sabía como funcionaban las cosas entre ellos y prefería no tener que tomar parte en nada que le comprometiese.

Abigail era útil para ellos, era una sanadora y no corría riesgos, pero Clarke era demasiado osada, demasiado atrevida e insolente como para entender lo que estaba en juego. Lincoln ya había tenido un par de advertencias avisándole de lo que ocurriría si su "chica" se descarriaba y sabía que una más no le pasarían y sería castigada.

Si tan solo pudiese sacarlas de allí...

Si pudiese sacar a toda esa pobre gente, lo haría sin dudarlo...

Le habían hecho acompañarles a caballo a una aldea a las afueras donde habían vendido a un par de personas, no podía quitarse de la mente la mirada de sus ojos mientras se los llevaban, y luego habían regresado al campamento con más elixir y ganancias. Incluso le habían dado una buena parte que había tenido que coger para no alzar sospechas ante Andros. Esto estaba siendo una pesadilla, algo mucho más duro que cuanto más tiempo pasaba más costaba enfrentar.

—¡Eh, Lincoln hermano! —dijo una desagradable voz a sus espaldas fuera de la tienda—. ¿Qué haces ahí dentro? ¡Ven a celebrarlo con nosotros!

Lincoln que cerro los ojos al escuchar eso se apartó finalmente y cojeo hasta la puerta enmascarando nuevamente la expresión de su cara.

—Más vale que no os lo hayais bebido todo sin mi —repuso él pasando por su lado para ir a la hoguera con Azcar uno de los guerreros—. No querría tener que romper una cuantas cabezas...

Una carcajada escapó de la boca de Azcar y le dio dos duras palmadas en la espalda a Lincoln hablándole complicemente.

—¿Crees que haríamos eso, muchacho? —acercándose al fuego viendo como algunos asaban buena parte de un jabalí y algunas ardillas—. ¡Ahora eres de los nuestros! ¡Nuestro deber es compartir!

Lincoln que le escuchó puso una cara llegando a un grueso tronco apoyándose en él antes de estirar la pierna junto al fuego.

—Y hablando de compartir —dijo Vexor al otro lado mordisqueando un buen trozo de carne entre sus dedos—. Podrías prestarme a la rubita descarriada está noche, no tiene pinta de ser de las lloronas.

Todos rieron al calor del fuego, incluso dos de las guerreras que estaban sentadas despellejando a las ardillas.

—Tú ya me entiendes —guiño un ojo cómplice Vexor con una cruel sonrisa antes de desgarrar un pedazo con fuerza con los dientes.

Lincoln que sintió algunas vigilantes miradas posarse sobre si sacudió la cabeza lentamente haciendo un gesto.

—No te gustaría, créeme hermano —enseñando su muslo con las manos—. Mira a mi lo que me ha hecho.

—Más motivos para domarla —contestó ahora Azcar dándole una sonrisita resabida mientras cogía un trozo de carne de las brasas del fuego—. Una noche con Vexor y nunca más te volvera a dar problemas, te lo aseguro.

Algunos rieron y otros sencillamente parecían más atentos a su comida que a la conversación. Lincoln que sintió los ojos de Vexor posarse expectantes en él no supo ni cómo salir de la conversación.

—Me lo pensaré en algún momento —dijo desviando su atención hacia el barril a su lado—. Pasame eso, el elixir de Polis es una bazofia comparado con lo que compráis aquí.

Clarke que está apoyada en los barrotes de la jaula sentada en el suelo les escucha reir a lo lejos mientras que Nylan les sirve algo de cena en un cuenco y lo acerca a la jaula.

—Comed despacio, os lo aconsejo —dijo él dándose cuenta como Abby cogía el cuenco, la skykru estaba fatigada tras llevar todo el día curando de acá para allá a los guerreros en el campamento—. No nos darán más esta noche.

Abigail que cogió el pedacito de carne asada entre sus manos se fijo en como Clarke no tocaba su cuenco. Estaba preocupada por ella. Apenas había comido nada estos días y conocía esa expresión en su cara. Algo la perturbaba, algo que la tenía agitada.

—Clarke, por favor come algo —le pidió ella preocupada acercándole el cuenco—. No puedes seguir así, te enfermarás si lo haces.

—No quiero comer nada —repuso Clarke con la mirada fija en la reunión a lo lejos.

Nylan que les sirvió algo de agua metió los vasos a través de los barrotes y dejándolos a su lado en el suelo.

—Cuanto menos comas menos fuerza tendrás para defenderte y eso ellos lo aprovecharán —le dijo el joven chico mirándola desde fuera—. No permitas que te vuelvan débil.

Clarke que le escuchó supo que en el fondo en eso llevaba razón, instintivamente su mirada fue a parar a lo lejos en la otra jaula viendo a Starlette acurrucada en ella dándoles la espalda.

Su estomago se cerró aún más ante eso, era imposible poder explicar con palabras lo que sentía al saber lo que le habían hecho y con la impunidad que ese desgraciado de Vexor se paseaba por el campamento.

Clarke que apartó el cuento con el pie hacia un lado negó imperceptiblemente pasándose la mano por el rostro algo rebasada por la impotencia y la situación. Apoyando los brazos después sobre sus rodillas para enterrar en ellos la cara y rezar para controlarse y no meterse en problemas por su genio.

Abby que llevo una mano a su brazo frotó suavemente queriendo reconfortarla mientras intercambiaba una mirada con el chico no sabiendo que decir ni hacer en ese momento. No es que tuviesen muchas opciones tampoco pero el bienestar de su hija la angustiaba sobremanera.

Si la ayuda que Lexa había enviado a buscarles no había aparecido aún, temía que ya no lo hiciesen nunca y quedarse en ese horrible lugar para siempre.

Continuara...


	159. Chapter 159

Harper que no ha querido ir a cenar está en la sala de suministros prestando su ayuda con tal de distraerse después de todo lo acontecido esa misma mañana.

Sabe que el cielo está oscureciendo fuera y que pronto todos se irán a dormir tras la cena, cosa que aprovechará ella para regresar a su cuarto y no coincidir con Monty ni su madre.

Monty que la ha buscado por todas partes desde el fatídico encuentro finalmente tras mucho preguntar sabe que la han visto entrar allí y entra algo agitado.

—Al fin te encuentro —se sonrió débilmente él fijándose en ella de espaldas ordenar pequeñas cajas sobre lo alto del estante—. ¿Dónde te habías metido? Llevo todo el día tras de ti...

Harper que no se volvió hizo un gesto apenas perceptible mirándole de reojo antes de volver a la tarea.

—Jackson necesitaba algo de ayuda con esto.

Monty que se acercó a ella la abrazó suavemente por detrás.

—Ya creía que me estabas evitando...

Ella que intentó poner buena cara aunque no le salió se apartó de él disimuladamente para continuar colocando.

—Porque no me estabas evitando, ¿verdad? —se preocupó él al darse cuenta de como se apartaba y ni le miraba—. Harper, si es por lo de antes yo... mi madre es muy protectora, no es por ti es que no se fia de mi criterio, es... ha pasado mucho tiempo apartada de mi y le da miedo que ahora yo sea otra persona.

—Lo comprendo —murmuró Harper deteniéndose antes de cerrar sus ojos armándose de valor para volverse a mirarle.

Monty que advirtió la rojez en sus ojos supo que había estado llorando y que ahora estaba manteniendo el tipo solamente para no hacerlo de nuevo ante él.

—Harper —murmuró él acercándose a ella para tomarla de la cintura y buscar sus ojos—. Eh, lo siento, ¿vale? Mi madre hizo mal en decir esas cosas, nadie es quien para juzgar lo que hayas hecho, nadie...

Harper que se le quedo viendo a los ojos no viendo en ellos más que serenidad y amor bajó la mirada algo afligida y afectada.

—Yo desde luego no voy a hacerlo —aseguró Monty acariciando ahora su rostro con consternación al verla mal por su culpa.

—No quiero que tengas problemas con ella por mi culpa, Monty —musitó Harper viéndole a los ojos dolida—. Tal vez deberíamos dejarlo...

—No... —murmuró Monty al escucharla hablar así tomándola del rostro—. Escúchame, yo te quiero Harper, te quiero y nada de lo que ella diga cambiará eso.

—Pero ella es tu madre, Monty —dijo ella sintiendo las lágrimas llenar sus ojos con una triste y débil sonrisa—. Ella siempre va a ser tu madre y nunca va a aceptarme, ¿lo entiendes?

—Pues que no lo acepte, no me importa lo que piense —se defendió Monty al escucharla—. A mi solo me importa lo que sientes, y lo que sientes es que me quieres Harper, lo sé. Lo siento aquí dentro —dijo llevándose la mano al corazón—. Por favor no me dejes por esto, por favor Harper, por favor...

Ella que sintió las lágrimas caer y rodar lentamente por su cara en silencio le abrazó cerrando los ojos al enterrar la cara en su cuello. Nada de lo que dijese en aquellos instantes iba a dejar de parecer un adiós así que solo prefirió quedarse junto a él con esa sensación de seguridad y de protección que Monty siempre le transmitía.

Él quizás no lo entendiese pero para ella el rechazo de su madre era algo muy importante, algo que dolía y no solo en la mente. Algo que la hería a cada instante al haber traído a su mente recuerdos que creyó enterrados hace ya mucho tiempo.

Provocar problemas a Monty era lo último que ella jamás querría, él era lo que más le importaba en el mundo ahora mismo y lo único que quería era que él estuviese bien aunque tuviese que renunciar a él para lograrlo.

Interponerse en medio de un hijo y una madre nunca entró en sus planes y temía tomar un camino equivocado que a él le hiciese tanto daño.

—Todo saldrá bien... —la abrazó por la cintura Monty cerrando los ojos en su pelo sabiendo lo afectada que estaba en aquellos momentos—. Tranquila...

Y Harper cerro sus ojos queriendo de corazón creer eso para el resto de sus días...

Continuara...


	160. Chapter 160

La noche ha caído sobre Arcadia y el paso de las horas revela lo inevitable, Kane que está de pie con la mano sobre la cara mantiene los ojos cerrados dándole la espalda a Kyle.

—Y es por eso por lo que no hemos dicho nada, los ánimos están algo sensibles en el campamento a causa de los retornados de la Estación Agro, no queremos que decaiga aún más —dijo Kane antes de volverse—. Y es por eso que preferimos que Raven no se entere aún...

Kyle que estaba sentado en uno de los sillones se le quedo viendo algo afectado.

—Pero si ellos solo iban a una misión de ayuda, ¿qué ha pasado? No lo entiendo.

—No lo sabemos con seguridad pero si sabemos lo que Indra ha dicho, Kyle. Clarke, Lincoln y Abby han muerto.

Raven que llegaba en ese instante para empezar a trabajar en la sala de mandos y arreglar unos dispositivos se detuvo abruptamente en la puerta al oírles.

—No puede ser —dijo Kyle aún sin creerlo sacudiendo débilmente la cabeza sin dejar de mirarle—. Debe haber un error, si quieres puedo ir a Polis, no se, hablar con la Comandante, puedo...

—No hay nada que puedas hacer Kyle —le interrumpió Kane mirándole afectado—. La tormenta era muy fuerte, estaban solos en el bosque, los animales salvajes...

Kane cerro los ojos no queriendo ni imaginar lo que podrían haberles hecho.

—Ni siquiera se han podido recuperar sus cuerpos...

Raven que dio dos pasos asomando al umbral de la puerta les contempló con los ojos muy abiertos, el corazón le latía con tanta fuerza en el pecho que apenas podía oír nada, la respiración pesada por la impresión.

—Estáis mintiendo, ¿verdad?

Kane y Kyle que volvieron la cabeza hacia la puerta nada más escuchar su voz se tensaron pillados por la sorpresa.

—Raven... —murmuró Kyle queriendo acercarse a ella.

Raven que levantó la mano se apartó para que no la tocase centrada en esa idea.

—Estáis mintiendo...

—Raven la tormenta... ellos no... —Kane ni siquiera sabía como enfrentarse a esa situación—. Ojala fuese una mentira, ojala fuesen a volver pero... pero no es así y no queríamos decir nada que pudiese disgustaros aún más.

—¿Así que ibais a ocultárnoslo? —le espetó Raven sintiendo la rabia llenar sus ojos de lágrimas—. ¿Ibais a engañarnos como siempre haceis?

—Raven, escuchame...

—¡No, no quiero escuchar nada! ¡No quiero oir nada porque son puras mentiras, ellos van a volver! ¡Clarke prometió llevarme con ella a Polis y sé que van a volver!

Kyle que cerro los ojos apartando la mirada no quería verla así más, cuando parecía mejorar siempre ocurría algo que la desestabilizaba.

—¡No me importa lo que digais ninguno de los dos! ¡Clarke volverá! —señalando con dureza el lugar mientras las lágrimas se le escapan por la cara—. ¡Abby volvera! ¡Y Lincoln volverá!

—Raven debemos ser realistas, debemos...

—¡No! —se impusó ella dándole una dura mirada a Kane—. ¡Ellos volverán no importa lo que digais porque van a volver! ¡Lo se! ¡Así que guardad el luto y la pena para quien lo merezca porque ellos no la necesitan!

Kyle que fue a decir algo la vio marcharse por el pasillo precipitada y dolidamente. Raven era una fuerza imparable cuando se enfadaba pero Indra había dejado claro que no había noticias de ellos, que habían encontrado sangre en el lugar donde deberían haber estado, que había un pauna cerca, que debían haber sido atacados. La tormenta había sido brutal bajo techo, a la intemperie y en esas condiciones no había mucho más que pudiesen hacer para sobrevivir.

Había que aceptar lo inevitable. Los tres debían haber muerto en las profundidades de los bosques de la Heda de los Trece Clanes, no había otra opción o ya habrían llegado a Polis y pedido ayuda.

Ojala Raven tuviese razón, ojala no se equivocasen y ellos les volviesen a ver...

Continuara...


	161. Chapter 161

La luna brilla alta y redonda en el oscuro cielo de Polis, su pálida luz se refleja sobre toda la superficie de la ciudad dándole un aspecto misterioso y mágico que solo durante noches así suele tener.

Aden que está sentado en el suelo de la terraza de los natblidas con la espalda apoyada en la pared contempla fijamente el suelo mientras se sujeta la cabeza con la mano.

Lo ha estropeado todo y lo sabe. No puede quitarse de la cabeza la imagen desconsolada de ella ni las lágrimas que él le ha provocado. Francamente, no era su intención hacerlo. Ni siquiera había ido allí con esa idea, tan solo quería verla, pasar un rato con ella, hablarle...

Asegurarse que se encontraba bien y de que se encontraría igual cuando él se marchase. No contaba con que iba a revelarle sus sentimientos por ella, no contaba con que ella fuese a reaccionar así ni sabía que se sintiese tan miserable y desgraciada como lo hacía.

Desde luego se había equivocado al hacerlo, quizás todo esto estuviese siendo demasiado para ella. Desconocían de donde venía, las cosas terribles por las que en la Nación del Hielo seguramente habría pasado. Desconocía lo que sentía al haber visto su vida amenazada tan solo porque Heda la quisiese ni el miedo atroz que debía invadirla a cada momento.

Aden no lo había tenido fácil pero nada tan malo como ella. Apenas recuerda a su familia, sabe que le llevaron a Polis para que lo entrenasen según se dieron cuenta de su Sangre Nocturna. En su momento no comprendió tal abandono pero no tuvo tiempo de sentirlo porque Heda le acogió bajo su protección inmediatamente al igual que al resto de sus compañeros.

Siempre había tenido un buen techo sobre su cabeza, y se había ganado a cada momento el derecho a estar allí. Se había hecho con un buen lugar entre los suyos y había logrado que Lexa y Titus se sintiesen orgullosos de su dedicación y de él.

Nunca había necesitado mucho más de lo que tenía allí, nunca había tenido que preocuparse por otras cosas. Más ahora que conocía a Halena, eso había cambiado por completo.

No es que no se hubiese fijado en chicas antes, siempre despertaron su atención y su admiración algunas de las más imponentes guerreras que tenía constantemente a su alrededor. Pero al conocer a Halena, todo había sido distinto. Muchas veces se había sorprendido a si mismo pensando en ella. Imaginando su risa, su mirada al contemplarle, su sonrisa tan sincera y genuina. El tono de su voz al dirigirse a él.

Toda ella era perfecta. No había absolutamente nada que le disgustase de Halena hasta ahora. El saber que ella se sentía así si que le disgustaba porque no era cierto que ella fuese ningún despojo. No era nada de como ella se sentía. Era especial, era valiente, osada cuando tenía que serlo y sensata las otras veces. Era divertida, era dulce, era preciosa tal como era y era una suerte para quien la pudiese conocer.

—¿No puedes dormir? —se frotó Treior los ojos con algo de sueño al asomarse a la terraza.

Aden que levantó la vista del suelo para mirarle negó débilmente antes de jugar de nuevo con las ataduras de sus botas.

—Creí que está noche irías a ver a Halena —dijo Treior antes de acercarse y sentarse frente a él en el suelo contra la pared—. Últimamente no haces más que pasar el rato con ella...

—Sospecho que eso pronto va a acabar —murmuró Aden algo resignado por ello.

Treior que no lo entendió ladeo la cabeza.

—¿Qué ha pasado?

—Nada, que soy idiota parece —cerro los ojos Aden suspirando con abatimiento.

Treior que puso una cara al escucharle arqueo una ceja y después frunció el ceño esbozando una sonrisa.

—Le has confesado que te gusta...

Aden que levantó la vista nada más oírle se le quedó viendo desconcertado.

—¿Cómo sabes tú eso?

—Bueno, ahora si que lo sé —advirtió Treior dejando escapar una risita al descubrir que tenía razón—. A ver si adivino, ¿ella no siente nada bueno por ti?

—Lo que no siente es nada bueno por ella —dijo Aden fastidiado bajando la mirada afectado al suelo.

Treior que ahora si que no le entendió frunció el ceño desconcertado.

—Yo no sé que es lo que ha pasado pero si te gusta de verdad has hecho bien en decírselo, es muy valiente de tu parte y más aún siendo hija de quién es.

Aden que levantó la vista en el suelo al darse cuenta de que él llevaba razón ni había caído en que era nada menos que la hija de la Comandante.

—Oh, Santa Pramheda...

Treior que dejó escapar una pequeña carcajada le dio una miradita después.

—No vas a llegar a Comandante si sigues así, especialmente si te mata su madre por hacerle daño a su pequeña embustera.

—Halena no es ninguna embustera —salió al instante en su defensa Aden.

—Eso no es lo que le he oído decir a Aranae.

—Pues Aranae se equivoca —sentenció él con un ofendido gesto—. No sé porque la odia tanto ni porque se inventa estas cosas pero no son ciertas. Halena es increíble y es una buena persona.

Treior que no daba crédito a que Aden siguiese sin darse cuenta de lo que Aranae sentía por él puso una cara al oírle. No sería él quien le sacase de su ensoñación por muy compañeros que fuesen.

—No lo dudó, nunca te había visto hablar tan bien de alguien al que apenas acabas de conocer y mucho menos dar la cara en su nombre.

—Eso es porque merece la pena que la dé —dejo claro Aden—. Halena es de las buenas y no voy a permitir que nadie eche por tierra lo que tanto le está costando a Heda recomponer.

Treior que alzó las manos en señal de paz al verle ponerse así hizo un gesto.

—Solo digo que ahora que es tan importante para Heda, Titus no era el único enemigo no declarado que ha de temer.

—Que se atrevan —endureció su rostro Aden desafiante.

Keryon que se froto los ojos con sueño ya que su cama estaba muy cerca de la terraza se asomó.

—¿Quereis dejar de hacer tanto ruido los dos? Algunos necesitamos dormir...

—Si, perdona Keryon —se disculpó Treior con un gesto desde lejos levantándose del suelo—. Yo ya me voy a dormir y tú... —a Aden señalándole a su lado al pasar—. Deberías hacer lo mismo, el entrenamiento es en unas horas y te conviene descansar...

Aden que estaba ahora algo más fastidiado por la conversación y recelaba de las posibles amenazas que pudiesen acechar a Halena hizo un gesto. Ahora si que no podría pegar ojo en toda la noche.

Continuara...


	162. Chapter 162

Hannah que está sentada en uno de los raídos sillones observa como Pike se mueve de un lado para otro de una de las salas destinadas a la Estación Agro y a sus miembros. A su lado varios de los hombres y mujeres que han escapado del horror de Azgeda también le observan.

—No. Esa ha sido toda su respuesta —sentenció Pike con crudeza sin poder creerse que su destino y el de su gente estuviese en manos de una cría arisca e insolente como Octavia Blake—. No venganza, no justicia. No, guerra.

—Solo es una cría si le explicamos lo que ha ocurrido en Azgeda, lo que su pueblo le ha hecho a nuestra gente estoy segura de que...

Pike que interrumpió la replica de Hannah sacudió la cabeza.

—No, Hannah. Le he explicado todo, todo cuanto hemos sufrido, todo por cuanto hemos pasado y ella está de parte de los terrestres. Dice que ahora estamos en paz y que iniciar una nueva contienda solo traera otra guerra en la que no está dispuesta a arriesgar a nadie de los suyos.

—¿Los suyos? —protesto Johns uno de los hombres de Pike de pie junto a Hannah—. Querrá decir los nuestros...

—Los suyos, los nuestros de nada vale discutirlo porque esa niña no va a hacer nada para darnos la justicia que merecemos por nuestros caídos —dijo Pike con un gesto volviendose hacia ellos—. Yo no se vosotros pero yo no pienso quedarme de brazos cruzados mientras esa cría decide por mi.

—¿Y qué propones que hagamos si no va a entrar en razón? —dijo Cindy, otra de las mujeres con su hijo pequeño en brazos.

Hannah que le sostuvo la mirada a Pike sabiendo exactamente lo que él tenía en mente al mirarla supo contestar lo que Pike no se atrevió a proponer en voz alta.

—La eliminamos...

Continuara...


	163. Chapter 163

Las altas horas de la madrugada no han traído más que socarronas risas y burdas bromas entre los guerreros de la Jauría. La oscuridad se cierne sobre esos bosques y la plateada luz de la luna se refleja sobre el agua del riachuelo que cruza cerca del campamento desviación del río Kanec.

Abigail está profundamente dormida tras haber llenado su estomago, agotada no solo de un mal día sino de una mala semana también. Clarke que tiembla ligeramente por el frío de la noche acurrucada contra una esquina de la jaula se remueve de tanto en tanto tratando de encontrar una postura cómoda para poder dormir algo.

Nylan duerme a lo lejos con la familiaridad que da la práctica y Starlette también queriendo evadir una realidad a la que no puede hacer frente una vez más esa noche.

Lincoln que regresa de su tienda con un par de botas curtidas de piel que ha conseguido como parte del botín las extiende hacia Senera una de las guerreras que ha apostado contra él, Azcar y Zenrah sentada al calor del fuego.

—Os dije que no apostarais contra mi —dijo la fiera mujer entre risas llevándose el vaso a los labios dando un buen trago antes de dejarlo en la tierra a su lado junto a un par de pieles, botas y algunos objetos valiosos que ha ganado esa noche—. Juego a esto mucho antes de que a algunos de vosotros os salieran los dientes.

Todos rieron y Lincoln volvió a sentarse fijándose al otro lado del fuego en como Vexor parecía estar convenciendo a Andros de algo, sus gestos y su tono confidente pero férreo le delatan y de cuando en cuando la mirada se le va hacia las jaulas.

Andros que está distraído afilando uno de sus cuchillos sacude débilmente la cabeza pero él no parece desistir y sigue hablándole.

—Eh, hermano ¿estás con nosotros? —le llamó la atención Azcar a Lincoln riendo al darle con la mano en el pie—. Te toca tirar a ti...

Lincoln que sentado en el tronco recogió el puñado de piedras del suelo los lanzó dentro del circulo formado por los asentados guerreros.

—No ha estado ni cerca —se quejó Senera recogiéndolas antes de reir con un burdo gesto—. ¿Quién va ahora?

Lincoln que se fijó como de reojo Andros perdía la paciencia poniendo los ojos en blanco y haciendo un gesto con la mano vio levantarse a Vexor sonriente recogiendo su vaso del tronco dirigiéndose a las jaulas.

Lincoln que paró de jugar al verle hacer eso ignorando las risas y las voces a su lado miro a Andros al otro lado del fuego dirigiéndose a él de inmediato.

—¿A dónde va?

Andros que ni se había percatado de que Lincoln siguiese allí ya que creyó que ya habría ido a dormir hizo un gesto desinteresado.

—Déjale que se divierta un rato, se pone insoportable si no lo hace.

Lincoln que endureció su mirada al escucharle supo exactamente a donde iba a ir Vexor directamente y se levantó pasando por al lado del fuego para ir a buscarle.

Andros que se puso en pie le paró por el brazo con la mano.

—¿No le negarás algo de diversión a uno de tus hermanos no?

Lincoln que volvió la cabeza para enfrentar sus ojos enmascaró más su expresión.

—Quitame la mano de encima antes de que la pierdas...

Andros que se le quedo viendo a los ojos largamente con dureza le soltó despacio antes de fijarse en sus chicos a lo lejos.

—Empiezo a pensar que esa impertinente skykru significa algo para ti.

—Te equivocas —sentenció Lincoln enfrentando sus ojos con determinación.

Los demás que se percataron del enfrentamiento que tenía lugar cerca de ellos a su líder pararon de jugar y pusieron su atención en ellos.

—Demuéstralo —le retó Andros con desafío en la voz.

Lincoln que le sostuvo largamente la mirada supo que había llegado el momento que más temía que llegase. Su constante protección hacia ellas y su evidente inclinación a mantenerlas separadas del resto le habían colocado en esta situación que sabía que el combativo carácter de Clarke no había hecho más que agravar.

Andros que le sostuvo la mirada movió ligeramente la cabeza hacia atrás.

—¡Vexor!

Él cruel mercenario que se disponía a abrir la jaula de Clarke y Abby en aquellos momentos volvió la cabeza al escucharle.

—¡Traela aquí!

Abigail que se había despertado por los gritos a tiempo de ver a Clarke ponerse en pie y pegarse hacia atrás contra los barrotes al ver a Vexor acercarse a la jaula negó.

—No...

Vexor que se sonrió al verlas temblar de temor no tardó mucho en desencajar el candado y abrir la jaula antes de entrar y agarrar a Clarke fuertemente por el brazo para sacarla fuera.

Clarke que se resistió sintió a su madre levantarse a su lado para agarrarla también.

—¿A dónde la llevas? —preguntó Abby angustiada nada más verle tirar de ella intentando parar la situación—. ¡No! ¡Espera! ¡Clarke! —le gritó al verla forcejear con él antes de que consiguiese sacarla fuera y encerrar de golpe a Abby nuevamente—. ¡Clarke!

Nylan que despertó al escuchar los gritos se incorporó un poco en el suelo viendo a Starlette asustada al escuchar lo mismo, volviendo hacia atrás la cabeza para ver que ocurría a lo lejos.

—¡Suéltame! —gritó Clarke sintiendo como jalaba de ella—. ¡Quítame tus asquerosas manos de encima, cerdo!

Vexor que la escuchó alzó la mano disponiéndose a pegarle de lleno en la cara pero Clarke se adelantó y le golpeo con la cabeza fuertemente en la cara haciéndole caer de espaldas al suelo, antes de darle una fuerte patada en el estomago que le hizo retorcerse y bramar de dolor.

Andros que cambió la expresión de su cara al ver eso miró a sus hombres señalando despues a Clarke con la cabeza.

—¡Cogedla! —gritó viendo a Clarke descargar toda su rabia contenida contra Vexor en el suelo dándole patadas llenas de rabia e indignación tratando de arrancarle la piel de la cara con las manos.

Lincoln que se tensó fue a reaccionar a eso pero Andros le detuvo férreamente con la mano antes de ver como dos de sus hombres llegaban donde Clarke y la apartaban con fuerza de él para que le dejase.

Vexor que jadeaba ensangrentado en el suelo se retorcía por el dolor mientras la nariz le sangraba y la boca también. Clarke se había llevado bajo sus uñas gran parte de la piel de su cara y había desgarrado su roja con tanta fuerza que ahora parecía un guiñapo.

—¡Clarke! —gritó desesperadamente Abby sacando la mano por entre los barrotes en un inútil intento de agarrarla.

Nylan que vio a Starlette ponerse en pie y agarrarse a los barrotes con fuerza temblando de puro temor a sabiendas de lo que podía pasarle apartó la mirada hacia el suelo no queriendo escuchar los gritos de Abby.

—¡Quieta! —gritó uno de los hombres que sujetaba a Clarke viéndola tratar de seguir golpeando a Vexor—. ¡Quieta!

—Solo se ha defendido, es legitimo, ¿no? —acertó a decir Lincoln volviendo la mirada a Andros—. No puedes castigarla por eso.

—Maldita, zorra skykru —farfulló Vexor en el suelo tratando de levantarse con ayuda de Senera y otro de los hombres volviéndose a escupir un buen puñado de sangre sobre la tierra.

—Tienes toda la razón —dijo Andros con gesto austero enfrentando sus ojos.

Lincoln que se relajó un poco al creer que así sería volvió la mirada hacia Clarke a lo lejos.

—Es por eso que vas a hacerlo tú —escuchó decir férreamente al líder de la Jauría con dureza.

Continuara...


	164. Chapter 164

Aún quedan algunas horas para que los primeros rayos del día se ciernan sobre Polis, corre una fría pero agradable brisa que mece las hojas de los árboles y que hace que las velas encendidas por toda la habitación de la Heda de los Trece Clanes titilen a su paso.

Lexa ha despertado nuevamente sobresaltada hace unos pocos instantes, las pesadillas que la atormentan son tan reales que teme quedarse atrapadas en ella. Puede oír los gritos de Clarke, los bravos gruñidos del pauna atacándoles. Puede oír los gritos de Abby siendo su carne desgarrada por él y el sonido de la espada de Lincoln al caer de un brusco golpe al suelo. El gotear de la sangre al resbalar de las fauces de la bestia la desvelan y por supuesto, nadie hay allí para reconfortarla. Nadie que ella quiere que este.

Roan que permanece tumbado en otra cama justo en la pared de enfrente a pocos metros de ella la observa largos instantes desde lejos.

—¿Otro mal sueño? —pregunta atreviéndose a interrumpir el pesado silencio de la habitación.

Lexa que le escucha sentada en la cama cierra los ojos concentrándose en borrar esas imágenes de su mente antes de destaparse y bajar los pies al suelo sentándose a la orilla de la cama.

—Sabes que no puedes seguir ignorando mi presencia para siempre, ¿verdad? —dijo Roan incorporándose un poco en la cama para verla—. La Coalición se dará cuenta si lo haces.

La Heda de los Trece Clanes que ahora tenía otras preocupaciones mayores en mente mucho peores que el disgusto de un par de seniles embajadores le ignoró de nuevo.

Roan que terminó quitándose las pieles de encima se levantó de la cama y caminó por la habitación hasta la puerta de la terraza antes de volverse a mirarla.

—Sé que lo que hice estuvo mal, que no debí forzarte a nada pero ambos debemos unir fuerzas para lo que está por venir, ¿entiendes? —se la quedo mirando él a los ojos—. Si lo haces por ti, hazlo por Halena, hazlo por tu pueblo.

—No te atrevas ni a nombrarla —amenazó ella enfrentando sus ojos con decisión y rencor—. Te lo advierto...

—Si alguien tan cercano y leal como Titus ha osado atreverse a alzarse contra ella —dijo Roan con sereno gesto—. ¿Qué te hace pensar que nadie más lo hará?

—¿Es una amenaza? —preguntó Lexa poniéndose en pie nada más oírle con aire desafiante.

—Es una observación —repuso Roan enfrentando sus ojos antes de acercarse peligrosamente a ella—. Azgeda no es la única interesada en verte caer y ahora que Wanheda ha muerto...

La mano de Lexa salió disparada hacia su cara con tanto impetud que la cara de Roan cayó a un lado y su labio se abrió en sangre.

—No vuelvas a decir eso en mi presencia jamás —arrastró Lexa las palabras con frialdad y resentimiento dando un paso hacia él—. Porque eso es algo que aún no sabemos.

Roan que observó el dolor reflejarse en sus ojos al decir eso hizo un súbito gesto.

—Claro que lo sabemos —contestó él lentamente viéndola así de herida—. Si no es así, dime por qué eres incapaz siquiera de conciliar el sueño.

Lexa que apartó la mirada con dolor intentó endurecer su rostro pero su dolor no detuvo a Roan de continuar hablándole.

—Puedes verla, ¿verdad? —insidió él con tenacidad—. Puedes ver su rostro y oírla gritar, puedes ver su muerte y el dolor que la envolvió en aquellos últimos instantes.

—Callate... —apenas murmuró Lexa sin mirarle cerrando sus ojos ante la opresión que sentía en su pecho.

—Sabes que no es la primera vez que la sangre de alguien mancha tus manos y aún así ese dolor que sientes es tan nuevo que abruma todos tus sentidos —continuó diciendo el Príncipe sin apartar los ojos de su cara.

Lexa que tragó con fuerza se llevó la mano al pecho sintiendo su corazón latir con más fuerza.

—He dicho que te calles...

Roan que la vio apartarse de él se colocó ante ella frenando su avance, obligando a que le mirase.

—No importa cuanto te esfuerces, cuanto trates de proteger a aquellos que quieres, al final todos sufren la misma suerte y te dejan sola Lexa.

La Heda de los Trece Clanes que sintió sus ojos humedecerse ligeramente al calor de la luz de las velas enfrentó sus fríos ojos cargados de fuerza.

—Tan sola que eres incapaz de mantener esa implacable fachada que tanto tiempo has empleado en levantar —Roan que dio otro paso más hacia ella la sintió retroceder pegando sus piernas de la cama que limitó cualquier intentó de evasión por su parte—. Yo podría cambiar eso si me dejases, podría ser lo que Clarke alguna vez fue para ti.

Lexa que le miró verdaderamente consternada a los ojos no podía ni creerse lo que estaba oyendo.

—Podría darte todo cuanto necesitas y más, podría hacer de ti una persona más fuerte, más resistente aún...

La mano de Roan viajó hacia su mejilla acariciando su rostro de una manera que hasta él mismo la sintió inapropiada al sentirla estremecer.

—Podríamos seguir adelante juntos los dos, podríamos hacer tantas cosas, liderar de tantas maneras juntos...

Lexa que tragó con fuerza quiso decir algo pero en ese momento las palabras se le atoraron en la garganta y su mente parecía estar más allá de todo razonamiento.

—Nadie tiene porque saberlo —murmuró Roan acercando su rostro al suyo deslizando su mejilla por la de ella para hablarle en un susurro al oído—. Nadie tiene porque saber que eres humana... qué eres tan frágil y delicada como todos los mortales...

Lexa que se estremeció aún más ante el inesperado contacto cerro los ojos conteniendo la respiración que luchaba por abandonarla en aquellos momentos.

—Nadie tiene porque saber que tienes sentimientos —murmuró Roan muy cerquita de su oído deslizando la mano por su cintura con delicadeza—. ¿De verdad quieres estar sola para siempre?

Lexa que cerro los ojos al escuchar eso apartó la mirada de él.

—¿No tener a nadie con quien compartir la pesada carga de tus hombros? —susurró Roan recreándose en ella y en su abatida expresión—. Ambos sabemos que no quieres eso, quieres que vuelva... Quieres no tener que estar sola nunca más, quieres... —Roan que capturó sus labios en un lento beso que hizo que Lexa se estremeciese y tratase de poner distancia entre ellos con su mano, levantó la suya para pararla y al separarse de sus labios volvió a besarla esta vez mucho más cerca del cuello sintiendo ese calor desprenderse de ella—. Ser la Comandante no tiene porque significar estar sola... déjame que te lo demuestre...—murmuró él acariciando su cintura hasta alcanzar el lazo de su espalda que mantenía su camisón cerrado sobre ella—. Nunca volverás a temer la soledad...

Lexa que sintió su oscuro camisón caer al suelo y la suave brisa acariciar su piel frente a él jamás antes había sentido nada igual como lo que sentía en aquel momento. Costia, Clarke... eran una cosa pero la atracción que sentía en aquel instante por alguien como Roan la tomó de sorpresa casi tanto como la involuntaria reacción de su cuerpo.

Roan que observó por primera vez el hermoso y atractivo cuerpo de su "esposa" el cuál nunca imaginó que vería sin tantas capas de ropa de por medio se deleitó besando su desnuda piel mientras hacía por despojarse de la suya.

—La soledad es algo que duele tanto —murmuró él en su piel sin dejar de besar su cuello buscando sus afligidos y desconcertados ojos con su mirada—. Llevas demasiado tiempo anhelando algo mejor, algo que merezca la pena... nadie lo comprende mejor que yo, a mi también me han utilizado... primero mi pueblo, luego mi madre... la Coalición...

Lexa que tembló sintiendo como cada una de sus palabras se clavaban en su herida alma y como una lenta lágrima le recorría el rostro apenas fue capaz de moverse sintiéndose realmente afectada por sentir lo que sentía. No era estúpida, Roan intentaba complacerla. Persuadirla con las palabras que tanto necesitaba escuchar, pero la pena y la desolación que sentía en aquellos instantes la hacían anhelar el afecto y el calor que tanto necesitaba en aquellos instantes.

Clarke había muerto. Abby había muerto. Lincoln había muerto. Halena casi lo había hecho y todo por su culpa. Era una maldición, toda ella en si lo era. No había traído más que muerte y desgracia a aquellos que alguna vez habían entrado en su vida. Si tan solo pudiese cambiar las cosas, si tan solo pudiese no sentirse así, que ese pesar y ese dolor que sentía alguien se lo arrebatase de algún modo...

—A nadie le importas ya Lexa, a nadie...—murmuró Roan capturando nuevamente sus labios pegándose más de ella sin dejar de besarla sintiendo en sus labios el salado sabor de sus lágrimas—. Clarke se ha ido... Titus se ha ido... Anya se fue... Costia se fue...

Las lágrimas que llenaron los ojos de Lexa al escucharle sintiendo apenas el roce ya de sus labios y sus manos acogerla cálidamente contra él se derramaron lentamente por su rostro cayendo sobre su desnudo pecho. El dolor de tantas y tantas perdidas la embriago, esa culpa, ese aislamiento, tanto abandono...

Lexa que apartó su rostro no queriendo sucumbir a todo aquello negó débilmente tremendamente afectada. Y Roan la contempló llevando la mano a su mejilla para obligarla a mirarle sabiendo exactamente lo que ella necesitaba oír para sucumbir a su consuelo.

—Yo no te dejaré nunca, Lexa —atrapando sus labios en un lento beso cargado de aplacamiento y calor—. No lo haré...

Continuara...


	165. Chapter 165

En la oscuridad de la madrugada oculto entre la maleza del bosque Murphy se agacha observando entre los arbustos lo que parece ser una especie de pequeño campamento. Emori que le sobresalta al poner la mano sobre su hombro pasando por detrás tiene la vista clavada en lo que pasa a lo lejos.

—Les conozco, son tipos peligrosos —dijo ella con gesto misterioso—. He hecho algún que otro negocio con ellos pero detestan a los forasteros...

Murphy que la escuchó volvió la cabeza para verla con media sonrisa.

—¿Soy un forastero ahora?

Emori que se sonrió se inclinó besándole muy dulcemente antes de verle a los ojos.

—Eres demasiado tierno —murmuró muy cerca de sus labios viéndole a los ojos—. La Jauría te devoraría en un instante.

—Oh, yo sé que tú me protegeras —bromeó Murphy en sus labios devolviéndole el beso al escucharla reir en voz baja antes de volverse a espiar hacia el campamento—. Fíjate, tienen de todo...

Emori que sabía que así era y la forma ruda que tenían de conseguirlo hizo un gesto.

—Robar a los viajeros es una cosa pero robarles a ellos sería demasiado arriesgado—caviló ella en voz baja.

—Me gusta el riesgo... —murmuró Murphy al escucharla pareciendo ver por encima de las tiendas unos barrotes—. ¿Eso son jaulas?

—La Jauría es despiadada...

—¿La Jauría? —preguntó él desconcertado creyendo que lo decía antes por decir.

—Son como perros rabiosos —señaló Emori—. Saquean, capturan, violan, matan...

Murphy puso una cara al escucharla observando a algunos de sus miembros reunidos en torno al fuego a lo lejos.

—Así que unos elementos de cuidado, ¿eh? —murmuró Murphy que le parecío reconocer la rubia melena de Clarkea lo lejos. Murphy que cambió la expresión de su cara estrechó sus ojos.

—¿La conoces? —preguntó Emori con cierto recelo en la voz viendo como la metían dentro de la tienda más grande.

—Me salvó la vida cuando llegué aquí —murmuró refiriéndose a la Tierra recordando todo lo que Clarke hizo por el campamento y los cien chicos que habían al principio en él—. Nos la salvó a todos...

Emori que le escuchó hablar así supo que era importante para él y puso una cara.

—Ahora eres tú quien va a poder devolverle el favor... —dijo ella al tiempo que sacaba de su cinturón un puñal preparándose para infiltrarse con él en el campamento viendo a Murphy sacar una espada algo tenso sonriéndose débilmente antes de poner en blanco sus ojos—. Las cosas que he de hacer por amor...

Continuara...


	166. Chapter 166

Las primeras luces del alba sorprenden a Halena mientras se está vistiendo en sus estancias privadas sabiendo que Ontari llegará pronto para las curas de sus ojos. Ha echado a perder el esfuerzo de días llorando toda la noche y ahora teme que se enfade con ella.

Lamenta haber discutido con Aden, lamenta haber despertado esos sentimientos en él. Lo lamenta. Lo último que querría es causarle aún mas daño y preocupaciones de las que ya le ha causado.

Aden es un buen chico. Un corazón noble lleno de amabilidad y consideración. Un alma pura que merece algo mejor que una pobre chica ex prisionera de Azgeda que no tiene nada que ofrecer más que desconsuelo y aflicción.

¿Qué podría ella entregar a Aden a cambio de su amor?

Nada.

Absolutamente nada.

A su lado Halena era tan poca cosa que a menudo no se permitía ni fantasear con la idea de merecer esa clase de amor.

Ontari que llamó a la puerta suavemente se asomó después viendola en pie, creyó que aún seguiría durmiendo.

—Estás en pie —se sonrió Ontari ligeramente con sensatez al entrar y cerrar la puerta tras de si, fijándose bien en ella—. Creí que tendría que despertarte de nuevo —acercándose a ella para tomarla del rostro comprobando sus ojos—. ¿Cómo te encuentras?

Halena que evadió un poco su mirada intentó poner buena cara.

—Bien, ya apenas me duele.

Ontari que se apartó de ella se la quedo mirando largamente volviendo la cabeza para contemplar la habitación. No había sino un solo vaso en la mesa por lo que sabía que Aden no había ido a verla durante la noche o no se había quedado a charlar con ella.

—Había pensado en que bajases a desayunar con los demás —dijo Ontari al volver la mirada hacia ella viendo la rojez en sus ojos.

—Preferiría que no —musitó Halena esquiva bajando la mirada al suelo.

—¿Por qué no? —preguntó Ontari ladeando ligeramente la cabeza para verla.

Halena que cerro los ojos al escucharla negó débilmente no teniendo ocasión ni de contestar al verse interrumpida por la peligrosa mujer.

—Has estado llorando.

—No —murmuró Halena al elevar un poco la mirada sonrojándose un poco.

Ontari que se la quedo mirando hizo un gesto apartándole el largo cabello del hombro.

—No era una pregunta —replicó sincera ella mientras la miraba a los ojos vislumbrando aflicción en ellos—. ¿Por qué no me cuentas que te pasa?

Halena que se la quedo viendo largos instantes sin saber siquiera que decir bajo la mirada algo avergonzada.

—¿Es por Aden?

Al levantar lentamente Halena la mirada, Ontari lo supo.

—Es por él —asumió con certeza fijándose en ella—. No habrá hecho nada para incomodarte, ¿no?

Halena que se apresuró a negar tragó débilmente.

—No, él no...

—Ven aquí —dijo Ontari tomándola de la mano para llevarla hasta la silla del tocador haciendola sentar en ella—. Sientate...

Halena que se sentó frente al espejo de su tocador como le pedía ella bajó la mirada hacia su regazo no queriendo hablar de ello y mucho menos contemplar su reflejo en él.

Ontari que se dio cuenta de ello se colocó tras ella alargando la mano para recoger de la mesilla el cepillo comenzando a arreglar su larga melena.

—Hay tantas cosas que aún debes descubrir, Halena...

Ella que tragó lentamente bajó la mirada con profunda tristeza.

—Muchas menos de las que crees —murmuró con un hilillo de voz rota.

Ontari que sabía a qué se refería se detuvo de peinarla y le dio la vuelta a la silla para enfrentar sus ojos.

—En ocasiones la vida nos pone a prueba más duramente unas veces que otras y debemos hacer cosas para sobrevivir que jamás querríamos tener que hacer —repusó Ontari observándola a los ojos viendo como los suyos se humedecían por las lágrimas—. Yo he estado en tu misma situación, miles de veces tuve que enfrentar cosas que odie hacer pero que me mantuvieron con vida al igual que has hecho tú. Hoy estamos aquí donde ninguna de las dos imagino jamás acabar pero donde merecemos.

Una lágrima resbaló por la mejilla de Halena y luego otra cargada de culpabilidad y pesar.

—No te avergüences nunca de quien una vez fuiste porque eso es lo que te ha traído hasta aquí —le recordó Ontari acariciando su rostro para llevarse consigo sus lágrimas—. Es hora de comenzar tu vida Halena, y yo te ayudaré. Te lo prometo...

Continuara...


	167. Chapter 167

Monty que permanece tumbado en su cama mientras que Harper cubierta por las sabanas reposa boca abajo a su lado le sonríe ligeramente.

—Tuvimos que escondernos en uno de los conductos del aire mientras lo único que se escuchaba por radio era la voz de Jasper fingiendo ser el Canciller Jaha anunciando la comida que se serviría ese día.

Harper que escucha atenta la anecdota ríe al escucharle abrazada a la almohada a su lado contemplándole así.

—¿Y no os descubrieron?

—No —admitió Monty dejando escapar otra risita apartando un mechón de pelo de su mejilla—. A Jaha debió darle tanta vergüenza el no poder descubrir de donde provenía la voz que no le quedo más remedio que ordenar doble ración para todos ese día. Fue divertido.

Harper que recordó haber vivido aquello ya que el racionamiento era base fundamental en el Arca abrió la boca sonriente.

—Oh, lo recuerdo bien, ¿de verdad fuisteis vosotros?

Ambos rieron por el recuerdo y Harper se sonrió jugando con las arruguitas de las sabanas.

—Me hubiese gustado conocerte en aquella epoca.

—No te hubiese gustado entonces —acertó a decir Monty con media sonrisa bajando un poco la mirada—. No era como ahora.

—Eh... —murmuró Harper alargando la mano para acariciar dulcemente su rostro con una embelesada sonrisa—. Tú siempre has sido maravilloso...

Monty que se sonrió al oírla viendo el amor reflejado en sus ojos se inclinó besándola muy dulcemente.

—Tú si que eres maravillosa —murmuró él con una embelesada sonrisa—. Todavía no puedo creer la suerte que tengo de que estes conmigo.

Harper que se le quedo viendo se sonrojó ligeramente bajando la mirada con una escondida sonrisa.

—Oh, tenía una larga lista de posibles amantes pero por descarte...—empezó diciendo ella en broma viéndole picarse enseguida.

—Eh, eh —se apresuró a decir Monty sonriente llevando sus manos a ella para hacerle cosquillas—. ¿Qué pasa contigo?

Harper que rió a carcajadas se inclinó atrapando sus labios en un dulce beso.

—Tú sabes que no te cambiaría por nadie...

—Más te vale sabes que no se me da bien eso de luchar a muerte —medio bromeo él en sus labios contemplando sus ojos con amor—. Me encanta verte sonreír es como... no se... como si de pronto todo lo malo se desvaneciera...

—Eso solo lo dices porque estoy desnuda —bromeó ella entrecerrando los ojos para verle.

Monty que dejó escapar una risita la besó de nuevo.

—Oh si, desde luego —bromeó exagerando él con un gesto que hizo reir más a Harper.

—Anda, callate y besame —se sonrió ella tomándole del rostro para besarle muy dulcemente.

Ella si que no creía la suerte que tenía de tenerle...

Continuara...


	168. Chapter 168

Clarke que cae al suelo retrocede preparándose para lo que sea que este por venir viendo como aquellos que la han arrojado dentro de la tienda de Andros se retiran y cómo al abrigo del alba Andros entra acompañado por algunos de sus hombres y por Lincoln.

Él parece inquieto y consternado, Vexor que trata de recomponer el tabique de su rota nariz hace por adelantarse para dirigirse a ella ferozmente con la sangre bañando su rostro cuando Andros le frena con la mano.

—Está prisionera te pertenece Lincoln, tal como has dicho y debes ser tú quien la castigue por tal agravio a tu hermano —dijo Andros endureciendo su mirada al ver la duda planear sobre su figura—. ¿O es que acaso temes hacerlo?

Lincoln que sabía que las palabras no iban a sacarle está vez de esta se odió por lo que iba a tener que hacer y posando sus ojos en los de Clarke se disculpó con la mirada antes de adelantarse y tomarla del pelo fuertemente.

—Se disculpará... —dijo Lincoln en un intentó de dejar aquello en una vaga advertencia.

—¡Me importan una mierda sus disculpas! —vociferó fieramente Vexor aún saboreando su sangre contenido solo por la mano de Andros—. ¡Quiero que esa zorra sangre!

Clarke que sintió siseó ante el dolor que Lincoln le estaba arrancando al mantenerla de esa forma sujeta del pelo le dirigió a Vexor una dura mirada de rencor y odio.

—¡Calmate, hermano! —le ordenó Andros escuchando algunos bramidos y protestas tras ellos—. Lincoln, ya le has oído. Castiga a esa zorra por lo que ha hecho...

Lincoln que sintió su corazón acelerarse al no haber conseguido ganar más que unos pocos segundos. Volvió la mirada hacia abajo capturando los afligidos ojos de Clarke por un efimero instante.

Lincoln que extendió la mano le dio un bofetón en la cara que hizo caer de nuevo a Clarke al suelo. Cuando levantó la mirada herida su labio sangraba y temblaba por la inminente contienda.

—Pide disculpas —ordenó Lincoln a Clarke temblando de pura impotencia al verse entre la espada y la pared.

Clarke que le escuchó volvió la cabeza dirigiendo la mirada hacia los mercenarios viendo a Vexor sonreirse jactancioso y enteramente satisfecho de si mismo ante la escena.

—No —respondió Clarke decidida con gesto indignado y dolido.

Lincoln que la miró de inmediato supo en ese mismo momento que el orgullo de Clarke no iba a permitirle ceder y que si no lo hacía las cosas se pondrían mucho peor.

—¿Cómo has dicho? —replicó Vexor indignado al instante tratando de llegar de nuevo a ella.

—¡No! —se impusó Andros volviéndose retador hacia él, endureciendo esta vez aún más su mirada—. ¡Quiero que él demuestre de qué lado esta!

Lincoln que estaba inclinado sobre Clarke vio nuevamente los ojos de Andros posarse sobre los suyos.

No iba a dejarlo pasar. No iba a hacerlo. Era algo que podía ver claramente en sus ojos. El corazón empezó a latirle más fuertemente en el pecho. Estaban en verdaderos problemas.

—¡Levantala! —ordenó Andros ante el alboroto de sus hombres que no perdían ojo.

Lincoln que bajó la mirada tomó a Clarke por los brazos alzándola del suelo para dejarla en pie. La pierna le dolió y él reconoció que no era nada con lo que sentiría a continuación.

—¡Raja a esa ramera, rajala! —gritó exaltado Vexor con dureza. Sus hermanos gritarón consignas de aprobación ante la proposición.

Clarke que tembló al escucharle le miró llena de resentimiento y rencor, entendía que Lincoln tenía que hacer lo que tenía que hacer para favorecerlas ante tales agravios pero temía que la situación se descontrolase.

—¡Nada de eso! —gritó Andros al escucharle endureciendo su rostro al fijarse bien en la osada expresión de ella.

Lincoln que tenso enmascaró su alarmada expresión, se le quedo mirando al oírle.

—Sería desperdiciar un cuerpo demasiado bonito —farfulló Andros con los ojos clavados en los de ella antes de sonreirse cruelmente—. Quitale la ropa —ordenó para sorpresa de Lincoln que se quedó totalmente quieto. Clarke que sintió el corazón latirle con fuerza y el estomago darle un vuelco instintivamente miro a Lincoln pidiéndole que no lo hiciese con la mirada.

—Yo decido cuando mi prisionera se desnuda, Andros —repuso Lincoln fríamente sabiendo en la posición que de nuevo se colocaba—. Es mía.

—¿Qué es tuya? —gritó más allá de la furia Vexor señalándola con el dedo—. ¡Mira lo que me ha hecho en la cara! ¡Tiene suerte de que Andros no me de la satisfacción de desollarla viva! ¡Quiero que sufra! —dijo lleno de rabia volviéndose hacia sus camaradas como si pidiese su aprobación—. ¡Exijo que sufra!

Lincoln y Clarke que vieron a todos clamar venganza se inquietaron a partes iguales. Salir de esta no iba a ser como otras veces, iba a requerir un precio que ninguno querría tener que pagar.

—Y lo hará —determinó Lincoln interrumpiéndoles enfrentando ahora los ojos de Andros—. Dejadme a solas con ella y lo hará.

Andros que le escuchó le miro largamente a los ojos antes de hacer un gesto a los chicos para que abandonasen la tienda. Entre protestas los pocos que allí estaban lo hicieron aunque Vexor no se movió de su lado.

—Tú también —dijo Andros sin dejar de mirar a Lincoln moviendo ligeramente la cabeza hacia el lado donde Vexor se encontraba.

—¿Cómo? —protestó indignado Vexor al oírle—. ¡Esa puta skykru me ha...!

—¡Largo! —se impusó Andros con dureza volviendo la mirada para enfrentarle—. He dicho fuera...

Vexor que se paso la manga del desvencijado abrigo por la cara apartándose más sangre de la que caía miro lleno de inquina y rencor a Clarke señalándola con el dedo.

—Un día de estos, zorra... —masculló mientras se daba la vuelta y salía por la puerta—. No tendrás tanta suerte...

Clarke que seguía inquieta por la contienda temblaba presa de la turbación y la tensión que la acompañaban aún viéndoles abandonar la tienda.

Lincoln que les vio perderse tras Andros seguía rígido por la incertidumbre de lo que pudiese venir a continuación.

—Oh Lincoln, me has decepcionado —murmuró Andros clavando sus ojos en él—. Me has mentido. Te acojo en mi campamento, te ofrezco techo y un abrigo y tú me escupes a la cara con tu ingratitud. Muy mal, Lincoln, muy muy mal...

—Andros...

Andros que levantó la mano para pararle dio unos pasos hacia él.

—He dado la cara por ti ante mis hombres y me has dejado mal ante mis hermanos —murmuró observando sus ojos peligrosamente a sabiendas de que ocultaba algo—. Demuestrame que me equivoco y te perdonaré esta falta. Ignora mis deseos y os mataremos a todos.

Lincoln que era consciente de que no era una advertencia sino una declaración supo en ese instante que no tenía elección y bajando la mirada unos segundos se volvió hacia Clarke que le devolvió la mirada llena de temor y certidumbre.

—Lincoln...

—Nos matarán Clarke —replicó lentamente él con el corazón lleno de pesar—. Nos matarán...

Clarke que entendió en ese momento que estaba perdida sintió su cuerpo temblar más en ese momento y sus ojos llenarse de lágrimas de ofuscación e impotencia.

Lincoln que dio un paso hacia ella se sintió afligido al verla así pero no le quedó más remedio que pasar las manos por su vientre antes de levantar su camiseta para despojarla de ella.

Andros que observó con atención como la aguerrida skykru temblaba mientras Lincoln lentamente la desnudaba frente a él, se sonrió debilmente para si al ver cumplida su voluntad.

Lincoln que apenas era capaz de enfrentar los ojos de Clarke tembló también teniendo que apartar su mirada de ella mientras la veía cubrirse como podía con las manos para ocultar su desnudez.

—Muy bien —dijo Andros complacido por el intento—. Ahora quiero que la castigues...

Lincoln que sabía exactamente a lo que se refería elevó la mirada haciendo un gesto al verle.

—Andros, por favor...

Clarke que había comenzado a llorar en silencio ante la humillante idea cerro los ojos rezando al cielo porque no lo hiciese.

—Nos iremos, yo... —trató de terciar él completamente dispuesto a rendirse si les dejaba marchar—. Heda jamás sabrá nada de esto, no le diré nada... dejalas ir a ellas y me quedaré yo aquí si lo prefieres, puedo seros muy útil, lo haré si...

—Hazlo o le pediré a mis chicos que entren y lo hagan ellos —fue la ardua respuesta de Andros que se llevó la mano a la empuñadura de la espada colgada de su cinturón.

Lincoln que se quedo callado al oírle supo que no había otra opción, sencillamente no la había. Podía escuchar a Clarke llorar por lo bajo tras él completamente hundida y humillada.

Implorar a alguien sin sentimientos como Andros era tan inútil como tratar de apresar con la mano algo tan inalcanzable como la luna. Palabras de suplica que solo agravarían más su condición y que sin duda caerían en saco roto para él.

Lincoln que tembló al volverse hacia ella se acercó a Clarke sin apenas poder mirarla siquiera a los ojos.

—Si no lo hago yo, lo harán todos ellos... —murmuró a Clarke sintiendo de sus ojos resbalar una solitaria y pesada lágrima—. Y luego os matarán a las dos...

Clarke que tembló aún más avergonzada y humillada sintió las lágrimas caer lenta y pesadamente por su afrentado rostro. No podía ni creer que se encontrase en esa situación, no podía ni creer que fuese Lincoln quien fuese a dañarla de aquella manera. No podía... Simplemente no podía asimilar eso, no podía asumirlo.

¿Pero qué otra elección le daban? ¿Qué otra elección tenían si quería mantenerla con vida a ella y a su madre?

Andros que se movió tras ellos se dirigió hacia su mesa sirviéndose una buena copa de elixir presto para ver el espectaculo.

Clarke que no se había sentido así de ultrajada y humillada en su vida abrió la boca para decir algo, lo que fuese a Lincoln, a Andros, a quien fuese que pudiese sacarla de aquella situación, más nada salió de su boca más que un ahogado sollozo.

Lincoln que se acercó lentamente a ella cerro los ojos con fuerza temblando antes de pasar las manos por la cintura de Clarke sintiendo su caliente y tersa piel bajo ellas. El dolor que sentía al oírla llorar así, al saber lo que iba a tener que hacerle, le desgarraba por dentro.

—Intentaré no hacerte daño... —susurró Lincoln en voz apenas audible al inclinarse ligeramente sobre ella, sintiéndola retroceder temblorosamente.

Clarke que lloró aún más al escucharle cerro sus ojos apartando la mirada de él no queriendo estar allí.

—Detesto a las lloricas —dijo Andros poniendo una cara mientras se llevaba la copa a los labios bebiendo—. Me aburren tanto.

Lincoln que tembló al acercarse más a Clarke mientras lentamente bajaba su pantalón pensó en Octavia. Si pudiese verle en aquellos momentos se sentiría tan dolida y decepcionada de él. Si pudiese luchar, si pudiese enfrentarse a ellos en aquel momento, todos pagarían por ello, pero no podía. La herida de su pierna no se lo permitía. Posiblemente acabase muerto y Clarke y Abby con él por el camino.

Andros que se dejó caer sobre su cama contemplándoles a ambos a lo lejos volvió a beber algo más de su copa.

—Mis chicos se impacientarán si no salimos pronto, yo que vosotros dos no me arriesgaría a sulfurarles...

Lincoln que se estremeció al escucharle deslizó la mano por el cuerpo de Clarke hasta dejarla bajo su muslo sintiéndola temblar al levantar un poco su pierna del suelo para facilitar el camino. Clarke que fue incapaz de dejar de temblar ni de abrir los ojos sintió el dolor abarcarla al sentir a Lincoln adentrarse en ella y lloró aún más al sentirle moverse.

Lincoln que cerro los ojos con fuerza también quiso desaparecer de allí, quiso borrar cada rastro de lo que estaba haciendo, quiso morirse por traicionar a Octavia y a Clarke de aquella vil y rastrera manera.

—Lo siento... —murmuró sentidamente a Clarke en apenas un susurro mientras las lágrimas se deslizaban por su cara en silencio.

Andros que se sonrió al ver su proposito cumplido saboreo el embriagador elixir justo antes de disponerse a proferir una orden cuando el silbante sonido de una hoja cortó el aire y se incrustó directamente en su cara atravesando su craneo hasta hacerle caer contra la cama.

Clarke se sobresaltó y Lincoln también creyendo que era Vexor y sus hombres que se revelaban pero una chica que ni conocían atravesó en ese momento el umbral de la tienda comprobando que Andros estuviese muerto y buscando a Clarke después con la mirada. Su expresión cambió al ver la escena y cuando Murphy llegó con la espada llena de sangre sonriente y agitado a su lado apenas pudo evitar perder la sonrisa al verles así.

Clarke que se cubrió como pudo dándoles la espalda completamente avegonzada sin poder dejar de llorar sintió como Lincoln se subía el pantalón rápidamente a su lado tratando de ocultarla de ellos.

Murphy que enmudeció ante eso dándose cuenta de lo ocurrido entre ellos dejó caer la espada de su mano que restalló contra el duro suelo.

—Me he ocupado de los que quedaban durmiendo —acertó a decir entrecortadamente a Emori sin poder apartar la mirada de ellos ya que ella se había ocupado de los que permanecían despiertos—. Hay... hay gente encerrada fuera... creo que deberíamos ir a...

—Si, desde luego —murmuró Emori también consciente de lo ocurrido dándose la vuelta para salir de allí con él e ir a liberarles. Murphy que bajó la mirada afectado se apartó de allí dejándoles a solas a ambos.

—Clarke, yo... —susurró Lincoln lleno de pesar tras unos instantes volviéndose hacia ella.

Clarke que se apartó de él trató de recuperar su ropa del suelo para que nadie más la viese así y mucho menos aún su madre que pronto saldría de su jaula.

—Clarke —murmuró Lincoln afectado y suplicante para que le mirase.

Ella ni siquiera se volvió a hacerlo mientras se vestía con esfuerzo sin poder parar de llorar en silencio.

—Lo siento —susurró Lincoln también dañado cerrando los ojos con culpabilidad—. Lo siento mucho, lo siento... yo no... no quería hacerlo...

Clarke que terminaba de vestirse en aquellos momentos se dirigió directamente a la cama arrancándole del rostro el cuchillo a Andros antes de clavarselo nuevamente con fuerza.

Lincoln que se sobrecogió al verla así, la vio hacerlo nuevamente con inquina, Clarke que lo empuño de nuevo, volvió a hundirlo una y otra vez en el ya desfigurado rostro del líder de la Jauría con odio y resentimiento.

Si tan solo hubiesen aparecido minutos antes...

El destino era caprichoso y cruel, desalmado con aquellos que no lo merecían y la joven skykru por mucho que hubiese hecho, desde luego no merecía todo aquello.

Continuara...


	169. Chapter 169

Octavia que está terminando de alistar su caballo contempla a Bellamy hacer lo propio con el suyo. El sol brilla alto en el cielo y corre una agradable pero fría brisa en Arcadia. No quiere marcharse en esos cruciales momentos pero ha de hacerlo, ha de reunirse con Lexa cuanto antes para discutir el nuevo papel de Arcadia en la sociedad.

El dolor, la pena y la tristeza por la perdida de Lincoln, Clarke y Abby van a tener que esperar.

—Si salimos ahora puede que lleguemos antes del anochecer —dijo Bellamy mientras cerraba la alforja del caballo antes de mirarla fijándose en como a lo lejos tras ella los retornados de la Estación Agro parecían agitados e inquietos de un lado para otro—. No les ha gustado nada tu respuesta.

Octavia que volvió la cabeza a mirarles le devolvió después la mirada a Bellamy.

—Nos ha costado mucho un alto al fuego y mantener la paz debería ser la prioridad para Arcadia. Lamento lo que les ocurrió pero no voy a iniciar otra guerra.

—A mi no tienes que convencerme, Octavia —dijo Bellamy con un gesto—. Yo te apoyo.

Octavia que intercambió una mirada con él aparto sus ojos antes de subirse al caballo suspirando viendo a Bellamy disponerse a hacer lo mismo con el suyo.

—Vamos allá...

Continuara...


	170. Chapter 170

El sol había comenzado a extender ya su luz desde los horizontes de Polis cuando Clarke salió temblando de la tienda dejando caer el ensangrentado cuchillo al suelo.

Lincoln que había salido un minuto antes que ella observó los cuerpos de los mercednarios desangrados en el suelo cerca del fuego y algunos de los que habían intentado huir al darse cuenta de lo sucedido mucho más allá cerca del río.

Nylan que estaba agachado liberando el tobillo de Starlette de la cadena a lo lejos mientras ella se frotaba las muñecas escuchó el sonido del cuchillo al caer y volvió la cabeza.

En cuanto Starlette hizo lo mismo y sus ojos se encontraron con los devastados ojos de Clarke, inmediatamente lo supo.

Clarke que pudo ver en su mirada que sabía lo que le había pasado no pudo siquiera soportarlo y se volvió a tiempo que vomitaba violentamente sobre el sucio suelo.

Nylan que se acercó a Starlette llevando la mano a su espalda para reconfortarla al verla dar un paso hacia ella la paró sabiendo que Clarke no necesitaba eso en esos instantes.

Las lágrimas llenaron nuevamente sus ojos mientras las salpicaduras de la sangre de Andros con el que se había ensañado aún manchaban su ropa y su cara.

Lincoln que se volvió a mirarla afectado escuchó a lo lejos pasos apresurados y al volver la cabeza Abby llegó corriendo y se lanzó a sus brazos al ser al primero en ver.

—¡Lincoln! —dijo al abrazarle con fuerza—. ¡Estás bien!

Murphy que llegaba en esos momentos junto a Emori vio como Abby se separaba de él dándose cuenta de que Clarke estaba allí acercándose a abrazarla con fuerza.

—¡Clarke! —murmuró ella cerrando los ojos con fuerza sintiendo las lágrimas de alivio y felicidad al verla, tomandola del rostro para verla viendo salpicaduras de sangre en ella—. Oh dios, ¿qué ha pasado ahí dentro? —preguntó Abby afligida al llevar su mirada al interior de la tienda viendo a Andros hecho una masa de sangre sobre la cama.

Clarke que fue incapaz de mirarla asintió imperceptiblemente sintiendo el cálido y acogedor abrazo de su madre. Abby que no iba a juzgarla por haber matado a ese despreciable ser la abrazó con tanta fuerza que la emoción se le subió a los ojos.

—Si te hubiese ocurrido algo yo... no lo soportaría... —murmuró ella acariciando su espalda para reconfortarla dirigiendo su mirada a Lincoln—. Gracias por no permitir que le hiciesen daño, Lincoln, gracias...

Lincoln que la escuchó se sintió peor aún y se apartó de ellas sin que Abby siquiera se diese cuenta centrada ahora en Clarke.

—Tenía tanto miedo, Clarke, tanto...

Emori que no había conocido el amor de una madre se las quedo mirando largamente. Murphy que a su lado siguió a Lincoln con la mirada se quedo absorto en sus pensamientos resultandole más dura la escena de lo que preferiría reconocer.

—Lo sé, mamá —dijo Clarke laconicamente al abrazarla con la mirada perdida en la lejanía mientras retenía las lágrimas en sus ojos no permitiéndose dejar caer ni una ante ella—. Lo sé...

—Será mejor que salgamos de aquí —acertó a decir Murphy pasándose la mano por la frente frotándosela un poco—. No sé si habrá más y preferiría no tener que comprobarlo...

—Si, vamonos —dijo Emori dándose cuenta de que también aquello le estaba afectando volviéndose hacia el resto—. Alejemonos de esto...

Continuara...


	171. Chapter 171

Sinclair que entra en la sala de comunicaciones viendo a Raven aún allí deja la bandeja de su desayuno sobre la mesa.

—¿Sigues con eso?

Raven que está completamente fascinada con una tecnología igual tiene el pequeño dispositivo entre los dedos y lo observa con detenimiento y atención.

—Está tecnología debe tener unos cien años Sinclair —murmuró Raven con una desconcertada y débil sonrisa—. Pero es demasiada avanzada. Sus encriptados, sus cortafuegos son...

—Espera, espera —dijo Sinclair mientras removía un poco su bebida antes de mirarla—. ¿Has conseguido acceder a ella?

Raven que le escuchó dirigió su mirada a él arqueando una ceja ligeramente.

—Esa pregunta ofende...

—Raven...

Raven que estaba verdaderamente absorta con todo ese trabajo que le había devuelto algo de vida y dedicación medio sonrio.

—Solo he indagado un poco en su superficie, es muy interesante...

—Creía que habíamos decidido no abrirlo —le dijo Sinclair con un gesto.

—No, tú decidiste no abrirlo yo solo te seguí el rollo —medio se sonrió ella bajando la mirada a la mesa dejando el dispositivo en ella—. Es fascinante, contiene tecnología que no había visto en toda mi vida...

Sinclair que puso la mano sobre el dispositivo haciendo que Raven levantase la cabeza puso una cara.

—Eso es lo que me preocupa —respondió Sinclair en ese instante—. ¿Qué hacía Jaha con esto? ¿y de dónde lo sacó?

Raven que se le quedo viendo también tenía muchas preguntas sin respuesta.

—Preguntémosle —propuso ella encogiéndose de hombros con una indiferente y pequeña sonrisa.

Continuara...


	172. Chapter 172

La clareada mañana se cierne sobre Polis, la capital de los Trece Clanes y de la Coalición de Heda. Muchos de los embajadores que en su momento partieron, han regresado a Polis y están reunidos en la sala del trono perteneciente al Pueblo Arbóreo y gracias a la unión de sangre ahora también a Azgeda.

—Si bien lo que propone el decimotercer clan por boca de Indra es cierto, debemos responder —planteó Uzac del clan Yujledakru al resto de los embajadores y a su Heda—. Más territorios para sus gentes supondrá un coste para la nuestra que no se si estarán dispuestos a pagar.

—El decimotercer clan ha tomado la sagrada marca, no podemos negar eso —intervino Ayesha la embajadora podakru—. Nuestras tierras han de ser sus tierras también.

Roan que estaba reposado en el trono tenía la mirada puesta en ellos con expresión serena y ciertamente hastiado por sus palabras.

Lexa que permanece de pie de espaldas a la reunión justo al borde de la balconada contempla la extensa e intrincada urbe que se expande ante ella. El doliente recuerdo de la noche anterior planea sobre su mente como una sombra turbadora que amenaza con perturbar la poca paz que pueda quedar ya en ella.

—Lo debatiremos cuando la nueva líder Skykru pise Polis —repuso Leena una de las embajadoras volviendo la cabeza para verles antes de fijar la mirada en la Heda de los Trece Clanes—. La Coalición tiene otros importantes asuntos que discutir.

La inquietud y la tensión fueron ahora más palpables al recorrer la habitación cuando la Heda de los Trece Clanes se volvió a mirarla.

—Ouskejon Kru al igual que el resto de los clanes desean saber que está ocurriendo con el legado que Anya descendientes de Becca Pramheda dejó en tus manos.

Lexa que sostuvo su mirada largamente supo exactamente qué era la cuestión que estaba planteándole.

—Azgeda tiene ya un heredero, Eilan kom Azgeda, Príncipe de la Nación del Hielo, descendiente de Ontari kom Azgeda, su reina —dijo inflexiblemente Lexa endureciendo su mirada—. Y el Pueblo Arbóreo tiene ahora la suya, Halena kom Azgeda, Trigeda por vinculación a mi. No habrá más herederos —sentenció Lexa con determinación y firmeza.

Un murmullo se elevó por todo el salón, algunos de los embajadores comenzaron a discutirlo entre si y otros mostraron su evidente protesta por ello.

—Disculpas Heda, pero la Coalición desea...

—La Coalición desea lo que desee yo —dijo Lexa implacable dando un paso al frente para enfrentarlos a todos—. Y mi decisión es firme.

Roan que dirigió sus ojos hacia ella de pie cerca la contempló, tan peligrosa e imponente como siempre. Nada que ver con la noche anterior.

—Halena heredara la Coalición tras mi muerte y si alguien osa cuestionarla o cuestionar mi decisión, disolveré la Coalición y os reemplazaré a todos como representantes de vuestros clanes —sentenció Lexa con dureza, ya había sacrificado bastante y estaba harta de que jugasen con ella—. Os he permitido creer que teniais autoridad sobre mis acciones. Que teniais derecho a imponer vuestra voluntad sobre ellas y eso ha sido un error.

Algunos de ellos osaron ponerse en pie evidentemente indignados, mientras que otros se envararón en sus sillones.

—Yo soy Lexa kom Trikru. Comandante de la Sangre de la Nación Trigeda, Descendiente de Becca Pramheda, Heda de los Trece Clanes y de la Coalición —reafirmó Lexa con evidente impetú y solemnidad—. No me inclino ante nadie.

Roan que perfiló una escondida sonrisa llena de orgullo endureció su rostro al verla imponerse de aquella manera.

—No tolerare más que la Coalición decida mi camino por mi.

Ontari que estaba sentada en el sillón de Azgeda como representante de su Nación, alzó ligeramente una ceja con suficiencia. Por fin las cosas se empezaban a encausar y nada tendrían que temer ni Halena ni Eilan en el futuro.

Continuara...


	173. Chapter 173

El sol brilla alto en el cielo cuando las amplias e imponentes puertas de la protegida planta de los Natblidas se abren de par en par. Los guerreros centinelas que las custodian golpean tres veces sus lanzas contra el suelo y el pequeño grupo de niños eleva la vista de los manuscritos que les aleccionan con tanta atención.

Indra que entra en ese momento les ve levantarse inmediatamente a todos para saludar y colocándose en fila por orden de ascendencia según sus clanes y posición inclinan la cabeza ante ella en señal de respeto.

—Natblidas de Heda —saluda Indra respetuosamente haciéndose a un lado—. Me complace presentaros a Halena kom Azgeda, Heredera de la Coalición y Primogenita de Heda.

Aden que elevó como todos la mirada hacia la puerta cuando vio entrar a Halena se quedo autenticamente sin habla.

Aranae que cambió súbitamente la expresión de su cara al verla jamás imagino que sería tan hermosa. Aden había hablado maravillas de ella y ahora que la tenía delante no le resultaba exagerado creerlas.

Treior que abrió mucho los ojos no pudo disimular su sorpresa y como todos allí mantuvo la postura.

Indra que se volvió hacia la puerta hizo un gesto con la mano a Halena para que entrase.

Halena que llevaba un imponente vestido negro que resaltaba su larga y recogida melena adornada con algunas trenzas tal como Ontari lo había dispuesto, entró en la habitación con paso seguro y firme. Las palabras de Ontari así la habían inspirado a ello.

—Halena, acercate por favor —le pidió Indra viéndola llegar a su lado antes de volverse hacia todos los natblidas—. Me gustaría presentarte a los Natblidas de Heda.

Halena que no pudo evitar que sus ojos buscasen los de Aden la escuchó con atención percibiendo tantas miradas puestas en ella.

—Yakut... —anunció Indra viendo al chico salirse de la fila dando un paso al frente con las manos colocadas a la espalda inclinando solemnemente la cabeza hacia ella antes de retirarse y que Ivory tomase su lugar al ser nombrada por Indra.

Hashelee que fue la siguiente en inclinar su cabeza ante la heredera se retiró hacia atrás y no pudo evitar congraciarse para si al contemplar a Aranae que muy a su pesar iba a tener que hacer lo mismo.

—Keryon —dispuso firmemente Indra viendo al chico inclinarse ante ella.

Halena que también inclinó la cabeza en señal de respeto hacia su Sangre Nocturna juntó las manos sobre su regazo regiamente viendo salir al paso a Treior nada más ser mencionado por la maestra de maestros.

—Aranae —pronunció Indra observando como la orgullosa chica salía al frente sin apartar sus ojos de los de Halena. Eso hizo que Indra ladease ligeramente la cabeza sin apartar sus ojos de ellas con la sospecha de alguna insumisa intención.

Halena que sintió los fieros ojos de la chica escrutarla con intención endureció su rostro con firmeza. Ontari la había hecho más fuerte con sus palabras, estar allí era ahora su derecho y nadie la cuestionaría. Nadie. No iba a volver a bajar la mirada ante nadie jamás.

Indra que observó impávidamente a la chica finalmente la vio inclinar la cabeza antes de retirarse hacia atrás. Hashelee sonrió para si más allá de la complacencia al verla rebajada a eso aunque a ella no le supusiese mayor esfuerzo.

—Y ya conoces a Aden —dijo Indra viendo a Aden dar un paso al frente e inclinar su cabeza ante ella hasta que Halena hizo lo mismo y él se retiro.

—Como heredera de la Coalición y de la Nación Trigeda, Halena ha de conocer y entender qué elementos la componen —continuó diciendo Indra con autoridad—. Los Natblidas son una parte importante y fundamental de ella. Halena será algún día una gran guerrera y líderara vuestra herencia.

Aranae que se sonrió ligeramente arqueo una ceja mirándola de arriba a abajo con cierto desdén.

Indra que se percató se la quedó mirando largamente sabiendo que aceptarlo le supondría a la joven chica un problema.

—¿Hay algo que quieras compartir con nosotros Aranae?

Aden que volvió la cabeza al escuchar a Indra nombrarla estaba tan pendiente a Halena que ni se había dado cuenta del desafío que tenía Aranae en su mirada. Treior se tensó ligeramente al igual que el resto al oírla.

—Me pregunto cómo va a liderar a los Natblidas alguien que desconoce el honor que supone ser parte de ellos —repuso Aranae sin apartar sus ojos de ella serena pero contenida—. Alguien que obviamente no está preparada.

Indra que iba a decir algo al respecto no pudo hacerlo porque Halena se adelantó dando dos pasos hacia ella quedando frente a la natblida.

—En eso te equivocas de pleno, amiga mía —repuso Halena enfrentando sus ojos con determinación y amenaza en la voz—. Sé lo difícil que ha de ser para ti aceptar esto pero ni se te ocurra ponerme a prueba.

Treior que tragó al escucharla sabiendo del voluble carácter de Aranae con disimulo cerro su mano en torno a su pantalón para que la dejase.

—A lo mejor debería —replicó Aranae con una desafiante sonrisa cargada de suficiencia.

—Aranae —reprendió Indra sintiendo la tensión crecer en la habitación por momentos.

—¿O es que acaso temes no ser rival para mi? —la retó abiertamente Aranae con soberbio gesto.

Halena que la escuchó se sonrió para si contemplando sus ojos antes de bajar un instante la mirada con paciencia, sonriéndose al levantar la vista clavando sus ojos en ella.

—No, lo que temo es dejarte en evidencia delante de tus iguales.

Aranae que cambió la expresión de su cara ante la clara contestación, escuchó a Hashelee reír por lo bajo y se quedo viendo a Halena a los ojos antes de que finalmente se apartarse de ella para volver junto a Indra la cuál no lo había dispuesto.

—Halena no está aquí para esto. Está aquí para aprender vuestras costumbres, cerciorarse de que recibís el adecuado entrenamiento. Para evaluar y valorar vuestro progreso —dijo Indra con excepcional claridad—. Heda ha ordenado que sea Aden quien la entrene y la prepare diariamente. Será él, y no yo quien lo haga, así que no solapareis el entrenamiento —dirigiéndose a Aden que asintió conformemente aún algo tenso por los instantes pasados.

—Si, maestra.

Indra que asintió conforme se volvió hacia Halena y hacia los chicos.

—Bien, comencemos...

Continuara...


	174. Chapter 174

Los últimos y cálidos rayos del día abandonan Arcadia dando paso a un cielo algo más oscurecido, Pike que está sentado en el exterior observa a Hannah a lo lejos haciéndole un gesto al ver que Monty desciende la pasarela para ir a comprobar algunos dispositivos.

Hannah que está de pie cerca de uno de los vehículos sale a su paso casi inmediatamente.

—Monty, ¿tienes un minuto? —pregunta con una retraída expresión en su cara—. Me gustaría disculparme contigo.

—No es conmigo con quien has de disculparte, mamá es con Harper —repuso él con un serio gesto—. La hiciste sentir mal y fue grosero por tu parte.

—Lo siento —insistió Hannah pareciendo sincera bajando la mirada—. Yo... Harper parece una buena chica y...

—Lo es —la interrumpió tajante Monty mirándola.

—Te creo —dijo Hannah llevando la mano maternal a su rostro acariciándole—. Pero no discutamos por ello, ¿vale? Hace mucho tiempo que no te veo y hay tantas cosas de las que aún tenemos que hablar. Por favor, perdóname. No soportaría que me odiases —murmuró afligida abrazándose a él.

Monty que puso una cara al oírla de verdad quiso creerla y devolviéndole el abrazo cerro sus ojos.

—Yo tampoco quiero discutir contigo, Harper es lo único bueno que tengo, entiendelo mamá.

Hannah que puso una cara al escucharle mientras le abrazaba clavando sus ojos en los de Pike que estaba atento a la escena a lo lejos finalmente se separó y le tomó dulcemente del rostro con una cansada sonrisa.

—Lo entiendo.

Monty que tomó sus manos las beso no queriendo que ella tampoco estuviese mal.

—Entonces, todo olvidado...

—Si —se sonrió Hannah suavemente viéndole a los ojos con cariño haciendo después por fijarse tras él como empezaban a desarmar algunos paneles para retirar la muralla—. ¿Qué están haciendo?

Monty que volvió la cabeza fijándose en ello se volvió a mirarla.

—Van a retirar el cercado y echar abajo las murallas.

—Pero los terrestres lo sabrán —acertó a decir Hannah con preocupación.

—Esa es la idea, que no hayan barreras entre ellos y nosotros. Ahora somos de los suyos.

Hannah que supo por la expresión de sus ojos que Monty comulgaba con ello miro fugazmente a Pike a lo lejos y de nuevo a su hijo.

—¿Y no temes que incumplan el acuerdo y nos ataquen? ¿Tanto confías en ellos?

—Confío en Octavia, mamá —respondió Monty sincero—. Ella sabe lo que hace.

—¿Octavia Blake sabiendo lo que hace? —murmuró ella con dudoso gesto—. Ni siquiera se ha criado entre nosotros, ha vivido en el suelo Monty. Es una salvaje como ellos.

—No es ninguna salvaje, mamá. Octavia se preocupa por nosotros entiende a ese pueblo —la defendió Monty insistiendo en hacerla entrar en razón—. Sé que no has estado aquí para verlo pero Octavia ha hecho mucho también por nuestro pueblo.

—Sólo es una niña Monty, una niña maleducada, irrespetuosa y caprichosa que va a anteponer sus deseos a la seguridad de su pueblo, ¿cómo no te das cuenta de ello?

Monty que se la quedo viendo a los ojos negó con la cabeza, entendía que su madre pensase así por todo lo que ella y su gente habían vivido pero le ocurría como con Harper que desconocía lo asombrosa que ambas eran.

—Confía en mi, Octavia no permitiría que nada nos sucediera...

—Pero es que eso no depende de ella —insistió Hannah con un gesto—. Monty, cariño si los terrestres deciden atacar Octavia no podrá hacer nada contra eso. Echar la muralla abajo es un error, uno que aún estamos a tiempo de enmendar.

Monty que se la quedo viendo tuvo sus dudas en ese momento dada la forma en la que su madre lo planteaba.

—A ti te harán caso, ellos te respetan...

—¿Hablas de contradecir a Octavia? —preguntó Monty confuso.

—Hablo de hacer lo correcto para protegernos, si no lo haces por mi, hazlo por Harper. Piensa en lo que le harían los terrestres llegado el momento...

Monty que dudó unos instantes sacudió después la cabeza.

—No, mamá yo no puedo hacer eso. Octavia es la Canciller.

—No tendría porque serlo...

—¿De qué hablas? —preguntó él sin entenderla.

—Piénsalo, un Canciller de la Estación Agro, uno que sepa lo que hace —empezó diciendo ella antes de verse interrumpida por Monty.

—Ya tenemos Canciller.

—Los accidentes ocurren todos los días Monty, especialmente cuando se está entre terrestres —planteó su madre para súbita sorpresa de él—. Si algo le ocurriese a Octavia y otro tuviese que tomar su lugar, probablemente sabrías que...

—No, mamá para —exigió Monty levantando la mano para frenarla. ¿Su madre pretendía conspirar contra Octavia? ¿Estaba sugiriendo que la mataran? Esto era demasiado para él—. Espero estar equivocado y no haber comprendido bien nada de lo que estás diciendo porque no me gustaría nada tener que denunciarte ante el Consejo.

Hannah que le había subestimado demasiado y se había tenido en tanta buena estima al creerse aún con bastante más influencia de la que tenía en él hizo un gesto austero y apenado.

—¿Le harías eso a tu madre?

—Si tuviese que hacerlo, desde luego —dijo Monty viéndola a los ojos con honestidad—. Tuve ocasión de denunciar a Jasper muchas veces y no lo hice, alguien bueno e inocente murió. No me arriesgaré a que pase otra vez y como bien dices, no arriesgaré la vida de Harper en el proceso. Ella lo es todo para mi.

Hannah que cambió su cara al escucharle le miró largamente sabiendo que había pisado terreno arenoso y bajó después la mirada fingiendo abatimiento y frustración.

—Perdóname, no.. no se lo que digo. Solo me preocupa que algo malo pueda pasarte a ti también. No me gustaría perderte de nuvo —dijo abrazándole fijando sus ojos en los de Pike a lo lejos negando imperceptiblemente como que con Monty no contarán.

—Tranquila, solo estás asustada lo entiendo —le correspondió Monty al abrazo lleno de amor y preocupación—. Tardarás un tiempo aún en sentirte a salvo aquí pero te prometo que lo estás...

Hannah que no estaba tan segura de ello cerro los ojos al oírle, si no podían hacerlo por las buenas, sería por las malas...

Continuara...


	175. Chapter 175

El sol desciende lentamente en el cielo de Polis, algunas nubes amenazan el horizonte y corre una agradable brisa que hace que titilen todas las velas del salón del trono. El sonido de las puertas cerrándose al abandonar el último de los embajadores la sala hace que Lexa cierre los ojos de espaldas al trono frente a las vistas de la interminable ciudad.

El corazón le late con fuerza y apenas puede oír nada más que el sonido de su respiración. Por fuera es la viva imagen de la serenidad mientras que en su interior la tormenta estalla.

A sus espaldas, unos lentos y sordos pasos se pasean cerca recorriendo la escarlata alfombra de la habitación.

—Ha estado muy bien eso que has dicho antes —murmuró Roan sin apartar sus fríos ojos de ella al pasar por su lado deteniendose junto a su oído—. Muy convincente.

Lexa que se aparta enseguida de él toma distancia antes de volverse a verle con la mirada cargada de férreo dureza.

—Ese mensaje iba también para ti —sentenció Lexa enfrentando sus ojos con determinación—. Lo que ocurrió ayer nunca se repetirá. Nunca te daré un heredero. A ti no.

Roan que la observó largamente viendo esa apasionada vehemencia que tanto cautivaba su atención ladeo ligeramente la cabeza.

—No me negarás que lo pasamos bien anoche, especialmente tú...

En cuanto las palabras abandonaron su boca la Heda de los Trece Clanes se dirigió a él tan rápidamente que Roan incapaz de esquivarla sintió la dura pared golpear su espalda al verse empujado contra ella. Lexa que fieramente le miro a los ojos agarrando su cuello acercó los labios muy lentamente a su oído intuyendole sonreír para si de pura lascivia y exitación.

—Si le cuentas a alguien lo que pasó... —amenazó Lexa arrastrando las palabras con inclemencia—. Me aseguraré de que no puedas repetir esa hazaña con ninguna otra mujer los otros quince segundos que te queden de vida...

Roan que sintió la fuerza que empleaba en sujetarle disfrutó de esa sensación sabiendo bien cuanto ella se contenía, cerrando sus ojos antes de aspirar el exquisito aroma de su largo pelo sintiendola temblar de rencor.

—Me cautivas cuando tomas el mando —repuso Roan en un rumor cargado de intención deleitándose en ella.

Lexa que se contuvó aún más al escucharle, le soltó bruscamente sabiendo que lo único que conseguía era complacerle todavía más. Teniendo que tomar distancia para no matarle.

El Príncipe Roan de Azgeda gozó de su inestable presencia y una escondida sonrisa asomó a sus labios fijándose en como el magestuoso atuendo remarcaba su figura al caminar.

Lexa que fue a volverse con dureza al sentir sus ojos escrutarla fue a decir algo cuando las puertas se abrieron estrepitosamente.

—¡Heda! —dijo advertidamente un centinela que llegaba desde lo más bajo de la Torre—. ¡Heda, están aquí!

Roan que también volvió la cabeza hacia el guerrero vio a Lexa dar un paso hacia delante confusa.

—¡Les han encontrado, Heda! ¡Wanheda y sus invitados al fin están aquí!

Lexa que cambió la expresión de su rostro abriendo aún más sus ojos embriagada de la sorpresa se apresuro a adelantarse y bajar los escalones.

—Llevadme inmediatamente con ellos —ordenó Lexa cruzando el largo pasillo para llegar hasta el centinela—. He de verles...

—Si, Heda —dijo él chico inclinando la cabeza complaciente antes de abandonar la habitación con ella.

Roan que les vio marchar así se quedo mirando largamente las puertas de la sala del trono de Polis. Así que Wanheda seguía manteniéndose con vida después de todo. Al final, si que era tan guerrera como lo eran ellos, se dijo para si con una pertinaz y escondida sonrisa.

Vaya, vaya...

Toda una sorpresa...

Continuara...


	176. Chapter 176

El paso de las horas ha ido oscureciendo lentamente el cielo de Polis, que ha tomado en el camino a Octavia y a Bellamy. La capital de la Coalición mantienen su constante algarabía a esas horas mientras la tarde da paso al inicio de la noche. Tenderos y comerciantes cierran sus puestos poniendo fin a la rutina del día mientras que tabernas y posadas siguen abiertas y dispuestas a acoger más y más gente.

Las calles parecen tranquilas, mucho bullicio eso si pero ninguna trifulca ni contienda. Solo otra tarde noche normal en la extensa ciudad y sus cercanías.

Los cascos de los caballos golpean el duro suelo y marcan la tierra a su paso mientras que el bamboleo hace que Bellamy se sienta un poco exhausto. Octavia que le escucha suspirar mientras se aproximan por una de las calles a la Torre pone una cara.

—No tenías porque venir si no querías hacerlo, podrías haberte quedado en Arcadia —comentó ella mientras sujetaba las riendas a buen paso—. No tienes porque protegerme, Bellamy. Ya no soy ninguna niña.

—Prefiero asegurarme de que estés bien, he perdido a demasiada gente que me importa para arriesgarme a perderte a ti también —repuso Bellamy a caballo a su lado con la mirada puesta con cierta desconfianza en las calles.

Octavia que sintió una punzada de dolor atenazar su pecho bajo la mirada al caballo mientras avanzaban.

—A mi no me pasará nada, Bellamy. Estaré bien, ambos lo estaremos. Hemos llegado juntos hasta aquí, ¿no?

—Si, lo hemos hecho...

Octavia que en cuanto salió a la explanada palideció jaló de las riendas con tanta fuerza que el caballo no solo paró en seco sino que relinchó asustando al de Bellamy que levantó la mirada hacia ella rápidamente desconcertada.

—Octavia, ¿pero qué...?

Octavia que le ignoró con la mirada puesta a lo lejos apenas fue capaz de asimilar lo que sus ojos veían.

—Lincoln...—murmuró para si sin poder evitar que una pequeña y esperanzada sonrisa asomara a su rostro llena de impresión.

Bellamy que puso una expresión confusa cuando volvió la cabeza para seguir su mirada a los pies de la Torre su rostro cambió por completo. Bajando de una carreta cargada de más gente en la que le pareció ver más rostros familiares, Abigail tomaba tierra con ayuda de Lincoln mientras que Clarke estaba de pie junto a ella y junto a lo que parecía ser un pequeño chico.

Octavia que sacudió las riendas hizo que el caballo saliese disparado hacia allí y Bellamy no tuvo opción más que hacer lo mismo.

Murphy que ayudaba a bajar a Starlette junto a Emori de la carreta de los mercenarios escuchó los duros cascos aproximarse y cuando alzó la vista vio a Octavia detenerse en seco y bajar del caballó corriendo antes de lanzarse contra los brazos de Lincoln inesperadamente.

—¡Lincoln! —gritó ella entre lágrimas con una aliviada sonrisa al saberle a salvo, abrazándole con fuerza.

A Lincoln que su llegada le había llegado por sorpresa sintió su necesitado abrazo y al dirigir su mirada hacia el pequeño grupo que había llegado con él viendo los ojos de Clarke rehusar su mirada, cerro sus ojos y le correspondió tragando fuertemente.

—Creí que te había perdido para siempre —murmuró Octavia muy afectada sonriéndose de pura felicidad al haberle recuperado.

Bellamy que bajaba ya de su caballo el cual había detenido cerca del de Octavia se apresuró rápidamente a acercarse a Clarke rodeándola con sus brazos.

—¡Estás aquí! —dijo sin poder evitar cerrar sus ojos afectado al reencontrarse con ella. Clarke que apenas fue capaz de moverse y mucho menos de decir nada le sintió abrazarla con tanta fuerza que la respiración se le entrecortó—. Estás bien —susurro Bellamy al separarse tomando su cara viéndole la mejilla algo amoratada y el labio algo partido e hinchado—. Indra dijo que... oh gracias a dios...—dijo él volviéndola a abrazar con fuerza embargado por la emoción viendo tras ella a Abigail sonreirse tiernamente por la escena junto a los chicos que no conocía y junto a...

—¿Murphy? —preguntó Bellamy captando la atención de Octavia también que volvió la cabeza para verle.

—¿Qué hay, Bellamy? —saludó él incomodo por la situación alzando la mano en un escueto gesto de saludo.

—Abby —murmuró Bellamy al dejar a Clarke acercándose a ella para abrazarla también verdaderamente feliz de verla—. Me alegra que estés bien.

Octavia que se sonrió débilmente entre lágrimas se acercó a Clarke abrazándola con fuerza.

—No sabes lo mal que lo hemos pasado al pensar en que no volveríamos a veros, especialmente Bell —murmuró Octavia con una amarga sonrisa entre lágrimas de felicidad—. Gracias, gracias por volver...

Clarke que estaba demasiado abrumada en ese momento se retiró un poco en cuanto Octavia la soltó no queriendo más que marcharse de allí.

—Abby, estabamos tan preocupados por vosotros —dijo Octavia al abrazarla con fuerza ahora a ella—. ¿Estáis bien?

—Estamos bien, Octavia —se sonrió Abigail cansadamente alegrándose también de verla a ella y a Bellamy.

Bellamy que se acercó a Lincoln agarró su brazo en un gesto de hermandad, dándole un breve abrazó.

—Gracias por traerlas sanas y salvas, hermano. No podría soportar perder a alguien más de nuevo.

Lincoln que vio la honesta gratitud en sus ojos se avergonzó más aún por lo que había hecho y tan solo asintió imperceptiblemente apartando la mirada.

—No quisiese romper está escena tan emotiva pero me voy —anunció Emori dispuesta a subirse a la carreta con todo el botín que se había adjudicado de la Jauría. Las personas "defectuosas" como ella, no solían ser bienvenidas entre el resto.

—Espera, ¿te marchas? —se volvió Murphy al escucharla acercándose a ella.

Nylan que se acercó a Starlette instintivamente palideció al ver como nada menos que la Heda de los Trece Clanes aparecía en el umbral de la Torre.

Lexa que se aproximó regiamente al verles allí busco enseguida la mirada de Clarke la cual estaba ansiosa por ver más no la encontró. Clarke que no parecía Clarke en aquellos momentos tenía la mirada puesta en el suelo y parecía abrumada y se atrevería a decir algo atosigada.

—Clarke...

Clarke que apenas escuchó la voz levantó lentamente la mirada viendo a Lexa acercarse a ella sintió sus ojos llenarse de lágrimas ligeramente, Lexa que se quedó totalmente quieta al entrever eso. Se acercó a ella rodeándola con sus brazos en un gesto que tomó por sorpresa a todos.

—Sabía que no habías muerto, lo sabía...

Bellamy que estaba junto a Lincoln se las quedo viendo advirtiendo en ella esa predilección y se sintió un tanto fuera de lugar ante ellas.

—¿La niña está bien? —preguntó Abigail con preocupación al dar un paso hacia ella—. Veniamos para hacia Polis cuando nos atacaron, Clarke me explicó que estaba muy enferma, Emori ha recuperado las medicinas que nos robaron —dijo volviéndose hacia la carreta donde estaban sus viejas bolsas con algunas de ellas dentro.

—Halena se encuentra bien —dijo Lexa al separarse de Clarke dirigiendo la vista hacia la carreta y hacia Abigail—. La envenenaron pero el culpable ha pagado por ello.

Murphy que no entendía nada de lo que hablaban muy cerca de Emori hizo un gesto débil.

—¿Quienes son? —preguntó Lexa viendo a todas esas personas que no conocía, especialmente aquellos que parecían tan débiles y lastimados.

—Cautivos, prisioneros de la Jauría —contestó Emori desde lo alto de la carreta.

—¿La Jauría? —preguntó Lexa con desconcierto no reconociendo ese nombre de antes.

—Mercenarios, esclavistas, desertores...—pronunció Emori con un gesto—. Se ocultan en tus bosques, saquean tus pueblos y comercian con los que no se atreven a enfrentarse a ellos ni a interponerse en tu camino...

El rostro de la Heda de los Trece Clanes cambió súbitamente endureciendo su mirada antes de volverse hacia los guardias a lo lejos.

—¿Mercenarios en mis tierras?

—Heda... —pronunció uno de los jefes de su guardia.

Lexa que enfrentó a los guerreros señaló hacia el bosque.

—¡Reune al ejercito trikru! —ordenó ella con fiereza—. ¡Peinad cada tramo del bosque! ¡Traed ante mi a todo aquel que incumpla mi ley! ¡No se comerciará con personas en mis dominios!

—Pero Heda...

—¡Hacedlo! —ordenó ella con severidad y dureza imponiendo su voluntad.

¿Mercenarios en sus bosques? ¿Cómo es que ella no sabía nada? ¿Acaso sus hombres se lo habían ocultado? ¿Acaso participaban de ello?

Si se enteraba de que era así, todos los implicados pagarían por ello. Nadie iba a vender esclavos en sus tierras, nadie iba a hacer negocios tan sucios como aquellos. La esclavitud era algo del pasado, de Comandantes débiles y obsoletos que no debieron permitir nada de todo aquello en su momento.

Los Trece Clanes y todo aquellos que los componían debían ser libres para elegir, para decidir sobre sus vidas. Nadie les arrebataría eso, no después del esfuerzo que a ella y a sus predecesoras tanto les había costado.

—Así se hará, Heda —repuso el guardia comenzando a proferir ordenes a sus hombres para que reunieran a sus tropas.

Lexa que se volvió de nuevo hacia ellos intentó mantener la serenidad y la compostura a pesar de lo exasperada que estaba en aquellos momentos.

—Debéis estar exhaustos todos, por favor quedaos en Polis como mis invitados —pidió a Starlette, Nylan, Emori y Murphy ya que la delegación skyrku como Abigail, Lincoln, Octavia, Bellamy y por supuesto Clarke ya tenía un lugar en la Torre donde quedarse—. Ordenaré que dispongáis de todo lo que podáis necesitar. Os aseguro que no tenía constancia de que esto estuviese teniendo lugar en mis tierras, pero los culpables serán llevados a la justicia. Vuestro pesar no habrá sido en vano y prometo que todos pagarán por ello —juró solemnemente Lexa, Heda de los Trece Clanes y precursora de la paz.

Nada de esto quedaría impune, nada.

Continuara...


	177. Chapter 177

Las primeras horas de la noche se ciernen sobre Arcadia, Thelonious Jaha ex Canciller del Arca está sentado en su celda con su bandeja de comida. Fuera los guardias custodian la sala de retención y Sinclair que mantiene las puertas abiertas mientras le observa con el dispositivo en la mano.

—Solo quiero saber de donde has sacado esto, Jaha —volvió a preguntar Sinclair pacientemente.

—Sacame de aquí y te lo diré —repitió Jaha con calma llevándose el vaso a la boca para beber antes de dejarlo sobre la bandeja—. Tan sencillo como eso.

—Octavia ha ordenado mantenerte aquí hasta su vuelta.

—No confía en ti —señalo A.L.I.E lo obvio situada junto a Sinclair.

Jaha que la escuchó miro a él y después a ella en silencio. Sinclair que miro a su lado como si Jaha realmente estuviese mirando a alguien se desconcertó.

—Jaha, por favor —dijo él más pacientemente esta vez—. Necesitamos saber de donde lo has sacado.

—¿Necesitamos? —remarcó Jaha con media sonrisa al contemplarle a los ojos—. Tú, ¿y quién más?

Sinclair que supo que no le sacaría nada tan solo sacudió la cabeza dándose la vuelta para irse.

—No me creerías si te lo contase —advirtió Jaha haciendo que Sinclair se detuviese justo antes de salir.

Sinclair que se dio la vuelta para mirarle arqueo una ceja. Solo quería averiguarlo por Raven, realmente verla interesada en algo que no le trajese pena ni dolor, que la mantuviese distraída y en la élite de nuevo le agradaba mucho.

—Subestimas mi credulidad...

Jaha que había llamado su atención se sonrió entonces dispuesto a hablarle de todo lo que él jamás merecería oir.

Continuara...


	178. Chapter 178

Raven que escucha a Harper se sonríe débilmente mientras cena junto a ella en el comedor.

—Estás loca...

—Vamos, será divertido —la animó Harper con un gesto—. Como en los viejos tiempos.

—No sé, Harper...

—¿Qué tienes que perder? —le sonrió la chica con un gesto viéndola dudar un poco.

Raven que se la quedó viendo unos instantes algo insegura vio su sonrisa expectante y finalmente se sonrió vencida.

—Está bien, acepto.

Harper que se sonrió aún más hizo un gesto emocionada.

—Ya lo verás, ni siquiera tendrás que hacer nada yo me encargaré de prepararlo todo, será fantástico.

Raven que suspiró al escucharla rodo los ojos entre pequeñas risitas.

—Como salga mal te mataré.

—Lo pasaremos bien te lo prometo —le aseguró Harper con una sonrisa—. Ni Monty ni Kyle se lo esperarán...

Continuara...


	179. Chapter 179

El suave aire de la noche se cuela por los grandes ventanales de uno de los grandes salones de entrenamiento dedicado solamente a los natblidas. Sobre sus destartaladas paredes hay retratos de aquellos que les precedieron y otros que murieron por la causa.

Halena que golpea con su rodilla a Aden con fuerza le hace caer hacia atrás. Mientras que Treior levanta la espada en un movimiento rápido que traza un arco en el aire y que Halena bloquea con la suya para sorpresa de él. Aden se levanta dispuesto a atacar, y Halena cierra con fuerza la mano sobre la empuñadura de su espada golpeando a Treior en el rostro con el codo antes de esquivar una sorda patada de Aden.

Indra que les observa de pie desde un rincón de la habitación mantiene la atención centrada en ellos. Aden que vuelve a tratar de golpearla esta vez con su rodilla siente como ella le para bruscamente con la mano sin dejar de bloquear un nuevo ataque de Treior con la espada y echando la cabeza hacia atrás hace caer bruscamente a Aranae al suelo justo cuando se disponía a atacarla.

La chica que cae con fuerza siente la sangre en su nariz y aprieta los dientes extendiendo la mano para recuperar la espada y justo cuando se ponía en pie dispuesta a atacar con todo lo que tenía se vio interrumpida por la voz de Indra.

—¡Suficiente!

Halena, Aden y Treior se detuvieron en seco al escucharla aún con la respiración agitada por la contienda y Aranae la fulminó por detener la pelea.

—Buenos reflejos —reconoció Indra al acercarse a ellos fijándose ahora en Aden y Treior—. Tu concentración y destreza me asombran.

—Si, eres buena —admitió Treior con una débil sonrisa a Halena, acercándose después a Aranae para tenderle la mano y que se levantase del suelo—. Lo reconozco.

—Sospechaba que no mentías —reconoció Aden con una escondida sonrisa al verla a los ojos sintiendo admiración.

Halena que le devolvió la mirada reprimiendo una pequeña sonrisa satisfecha se paso el dedo por la cara retirándose una pequeña manchita de sangre que Aden había conseguido hacerle en uno de los golpes.

Aranae que puso una cara apartó de un manotazo la mano de Treior levantándose solita del suelo.

—Si bueno —dijo apartándose la sangre de la nariz con la manga de su chaqueta envainando la espada—. Tampoco ha sido nada del otro mundo, no exageremos.

Hashelee que estaba sentada junto al resto de sus compañeros, no pudo evitarlo ya que le encantaba provocarla siempre que se presentaba la ocasión y se sonrió para si.

—A mi me ha parecido asombroso. Hacía tiempo que no sangrabas así.

Aranae que le dedico una dura mirada al escucharla se contuvo sabiendo que Indra no vería con buenos ojos una refriega.

—Te resulta extraño porque tú lo haces con gran facilidad —murmuró ella con una falsa sonrisa.

—Estoy muy orgullosa —le dijo Indra a Halena colocando las manos sobre sus brazos al mirarla—. Vas a ser una gran guerrera.

Halena que se sonrojó un poco agradeció sus palabras de corazón.

—Id a preparaos para la cena —ordenó Indra con un gesto al volverse viendo empezar a levantarse a los niños—. Seguiremos mañana...

Todos inclinaron la cabeza en señal de respeto ante ella y poco a poco abandonaron el salón. Treior que paso junto a Halena le hizo un gesto sonriéndose un poco.

—Buena pelea.

—La proxima será mejor —prometió Halena ya que estaría más recuperada sabiendo que él no lo decía con mala intención.

Aranae que apartó la mirada de ella simplemente salió del salón justo antes de que también lo hiciese Indra.

—Empiezo a pensar que no le caigo demasiado bien a tu amiga —insinuó Halena con una escondida sonrisa mientras se acercaba a uno de los bancos para tomar un poco de su remedio.

—Aranae es bastante buena... —acertó a decir Aden no sabiendo muy bien como responder a eso—. No suele comportarse así con nadie aunque lleva unos días un poco rara. No debes tenérselo en cuenta.

Halena que se llevó a los labios el preparado que Ontari con tanta dedicación llevaba días elaborando para ella, bebio un poco y puso una cara ya que seguía siendo amargo lo tomase cuando lo tomase.

—Me detesta.

—No, yo no creo que ella te...

Halena que le dedicó una complice y entendida miradita hizo a Aden suspirar.

—Bueno, tal vez un poco si —contestó él resignado—. Pero no entiendo porque, si te conociese ella...

—Está enamorada de ti —confirmó Halena sincera antes de darse la vuelta para salir.

Aden que se desconcertó al escucharla palideció segundos después parándola rápidamente por el brazo.

—Espera, ¿qué?...

Halena que se volvió a mirarle arqueo una ceja evidente.

—¿De verdad no te has dado cuenta? —planteó ella obvia con media sonrisa relajada—. Solo has de fijarte en como te mira. En como siempre evita golpearte de la manera que más daño pueda hacerte aunque la pelea lo requiera. En la cara que pone cuando te acercas a mi.

Aden que estaba totalmente desconcertado ante la conclusión a la que ella había llegado y él no, puso una cara realmente pausado y confuso.

—Pero...

—¿Cómo es posible que pasando tanto tiempo con ella no te hayas dado cuenta y yo qué la acabo de conocer si? —preguntó Halena con una entendida sonrisa al saberle tan despistado—. Es evidente...

—Yo... eh...

—Tranquilo, que mantendré ese secreto y a tu fierecita a salvo —le guiñó un ojo ella con complicidad en broma, antes de alejarse de allí entre bajas risitas dejándole aún más aturdido de lo que ya estaba Aden.

¿Aranae enamorada de él?

No, eso era imposible...

Lo era, ¿no?...

Continuara...


	180. Chapter 180

Emori que se sonríe mientras se pasea por la amplia estancia que la Heda de los Trece Clanes ha dispuesto para ella y Murphy contempla todo con verdadera fascinación mientras siente los ojos de Murphy clavados en ella recostado contra el cabezal de la cama con una amplia sonrisa.

—Somos como reyes —se sonrió Emori al mirarle haciendo un gesto para que contemplase la habitación—. Ahora mismo lo somos...

—No te acostumbres demasiado a esto porque pronto cuando descubran que solo somos un par de parias nos darán la patada —planteó Monty con media sonrisita fijándose en como lo disfrutaba ella.

—Si, pero hasta entonces... —se sonrió Emori antes de apresurarse y saltar a su lado sobre la confortable cama colocándose sobre él con una sonrisa atrapando sus labios con delicadeza—. Podremos disfrutar de todo esto...

Murphy que puso una cara al escucharla no tuvo más remedio que sonreí en sus labios.

—Sospecho que muy afligida no estás por tantas pérdidas...

—Esos cerdos se lo merecían —repuso ella al oírle viéndole a los ojos con atracción antes de retirarse un poco quedando sentada a horcajadas sobre sus piernas—. No lamento privar al mundo de ninguna joyita como ellos. Además, ¿has visto el botín qué hemos conseguido?

Murphy que la vio sonreirse de aquella manera tan atrevida y descarada como solo ella se sonreía llevó las manos a su cabello dejándolo caer hacia atrás sobre sus hombros inclinándose a besar uno de ellos.

—Si, lo he visto.

—Tardaríamos meses en reunir algo así asaltando solos los caminos —se sonrió ella deslizando la mano por su rostro contemplándole muy cerquita de ella—. Aún así no pareces entusiasmado...

Murphy que apartó un poco la mirada hizo un gesto.

—Es que no paro de pensar en lo que vi allí.

Emori que buscó sus ojos hizo un gesto interesada.

—En todo lo que vi allí —remarcó él para que supiese de que hablaba.

Emori que supo entonces a lo que se refería bajó la mirada jugando con su camiseta.

—Lo superarán...

—¿Cómo es posible que no te afecte tanto ver cosas así? —se preguntó Murphy al detectar tanta dejadez en ella.

—Porque mientras tú descubres como funciona este mundo... —murmuró ella con una resignada pero atrayente sonrisa—. Yo ya llevó demasiados años viviendo en él...

Murphy que se sintió algo mal al escucharla hablar así prefería no descubrir que cosas conocía ella de este mundo para que una cosa como la sucedida a Clarke no la sorprendiese en lo más mínimo.

—Ya...

—Pero no pensemos en eso —se sonrió Emori besándole nuevamente con una embelesada sonrisa dispuesta a disfrutar de tantas y tantas comodidades en la habitación queriendo distraerle de sus pensamientos.

Continuara...


	181. Chapter 181

Octavia que está en la planta que la Heda de los Trece Clanes ha destinado al decimotercer clan de la Nación Trikru, sale del baño con algo de agua y vendas limpias acercándose a la cama donde permanece sentado en la orilla Lincoln.

Octavia que no puede evitar sonreírse ligeramente al tenerle de vuelta se acerca, arrodillándose a sus pies antes de dejar el cuenco del agua y las vendas en el suelo a su lado comenzando a inspeccionar la herida de su muslo.

—Parece que está cicatrizando bien aunque Abby ha dicho que debes mantenerlo lo más limpio posible hasta que lo haga —comentó Octavia humedeciendo un poco el trapo antes de pasarlo con cuidado por su muslo. Lincoln que se estremeció ante el inesperado contacto siseó un poco.

Octavia que levantó la vista de la herida apartó la mano en ese momento arrepentida.

—Perdona —dijo antes de proceder con más cuidado para limpiar los bordes—. ¿Duele?

—No mucho —susurró él sin mirarla apenas con las manos apoyadas a ambos lados de la cama.

—Lo siento —dijo ella dulcemente llevando la mano a su rostro para acunar su mejilla—. Intentaré no hacerte daño...

Lincoln que escuchó esas palabras resonar en su mente pero de su propia voz y dirigidas a Clarke se levantó de la cama apartándose de ella sobrepasado casi inmediatamente.

—Lincoln, ¿qué pasa? —se preocupó Octavia al verle así.

—Nada, no... no pasa nada... —murmuró él bastante abrumado por todo—. Yo... necesito tomar un poco el aire, volveré luego...

Octavia que fue a decir algo para que se quedase apenas tuvo tiempo viéndole marchar por la puerta cerrando tras de si al alejarse por el pasillo. Cerrando sus ojos suspiró y se pidió paciencia, Abby había dicho que habían estado encerrados, seguramente lo último que querría era estarlo en esa habitación en aquellos momentos.

Lo más importante de todo es que le había recuperado y eso nada ni nadie lo podía cambiar, se dijo con una aliviada y autoreconfortante sonrisa.

Continuara...


	182. Chapter 182

Tras darse una larga y merecida ducha Abigail tras una audiencia privada con la Heda de los Trece Clanes para hablar de lo ocurrido y especialmente de los chicos baja al gran salón. Algunos de los embajadores de los otros clanes ocupan las mesas discutiendo algunos asuntos importantes mientras que otros solo se ocupan de llenar bien sus platos para la cena.

Abigail que se ha servido un poco se acerca a la mesa donde Nylan come tan deprisa y con tanta ansia que le parece que se pueda atragantar. Starlette que come algo más despacio no parece muy interesada en levantar la vista de la mesa.

—Está bueno, ¿eh? —preguntó Abby al sentarse disponiéndose a probar un poco y entablar conversación.

—Muchísimo —dijo Nylan sin poder parar de comer de todo lo que caía a su alcance—. Heda ha sido muy generosa al permitir que nos quedasemos, le estoy muy agradecido.

Abigail que se sonrió tiernamente al oírle se fijó despues en ella.

—Starlette, ¿no te gusta eso? —preguntó ella al ver que parecía más distraída en jugar con la comida que en comersela.

—Está muy bueno, gracias... —murmuró ella como si debiese agradecerlo sin más antes de volver a bajar la mirada a su plato llevándose un pedacito de deliciosa carne asada a la boca.

Abigail que no supo ni que decir a continuación puso buena cara al verla de esa forma.

—Clarke mencionó que venías del Acantilado Azul —dijo Abby con amabilidad—. ¿También tú, Nylan?

—No, yo soy del Bosque Resplandeciente —repuso él con un gesto—. Solo llevaba unos meses allí, regresaré ahora que soy libre si Heda me deja.

Abigail que se sonrió al escucharle se alegró mucho por él.

—Estoy segura de que lo hará —respondió Abby con una dulce sonrisa fijándose en Starlette llevándose su vaso a la boca—. ¿Tú también volverás a tu hogar Starlette?

Starlette que sintió el estomago revolversele al escucharla se detuvo unos segundos antes de poder siquiera contestar.

—No —murmuró ella sin apartar la mirada de su plato—. Yo ya no tengo ningún hogar al que volver...

Abigail que enmudeció al oírla vio a Nylan apartar la mirada a su plato para seguir comiendo en silencio. Que error por su parte, ¿cómo no había medido sus palabras?

—¿Sabes qué se me ocurre? —intentó Abby animarla un poco—. Podrías venir a Arcadia —se sonrió Abby intentando reconfortarla—. La gente es muy amable allí y serías muy bien recibida. Además, Clarke parece que te ha cogido mucho cariño y...

Bellamy que llegaba en ese momento se sonrió frunciendo un poco el ceño antes de buscar a Clarke con la mirada.

—¿Clarke no ha bajado aún?

Starlette que apartó instintivamente sus ojos de él bajó la mirada a su comida y Nylan hizo lo mismo. Aún les ponían algo nerviosos los desconocidos.

—Imagino que lo hará más tarde —le dijo Abby con una sonrisa—. Ven, Bellamy sientate con nosotros, ¿conoces ya a Nylan y a Starlette?

Bellamy que estaba algo más pendiente por si la veía finalmente se sentó junto a ellos viéndoles a ambos.

—Encantado —dijo Bellamy con un gesto cogiendo uno de los platos para servirse algo de comer.

Nylan puso buena cara y Starlette asintió débilmente no muy cómoda con la situación.

Roan, Príncipe de Azgeda y consorte de Heda se acercó a la mesa posando la mirada en todos ellos siendo conocedor de los últimos acontecimientos.

—El embajador de Ouskejon Kru ha pedido hablar contigo —dijo dirigiéndose a Starlette antes de fijarse en Nylan—. Trishana Kru te recibirá también.

Nylan y Starlette que le escucharón se levantaron de la mesa reconociendo a lo lejos por el color de sus ropas y los simbolos a los embajadores de sus dos clanes. Seguramente querrían tener una audiencia con ellos tal como había hecho Heda para saber como se encontraban y qué había ocurrido.

Abigail que les siguió con la mirada realmente estaba preocupada por ellos, habían pasado por mucho en ese horrible lugar y no querría que ahora mismo nada empañase su tranquilidad.

—Te damos las gracias por permitirnos estar aquí —dijo Abigail con diplomacia al ver como Roan contemplaba a Bellamy con cierto recelo.

—Skyrku siempre será bienvenido bajo este techo en Polis —dijo Roan posando sus ojos ahora en ella—. Me regocija saber que os encontrais bien, especialmente Wanheda.

Bellamy que levantó la mirada de la mesa clavando sus ojos en él endureció su mirada sintiendo el pie de Abby tocar su pie como para que se tranquilizase.

—Estoy segura de que es así —respondió Abigail con una escondida sonrisa.

El Príncipe Roan de Azgeda generaba una inquietud en ella cada vez que le encontraba cerca que no le gustaba nada. Entendía el recelo y la inquina que Roan pudiese conservar aún por Clarke pero no se confiaría por mucho interés que mostrase.

Roan que también se sonrió para si observándola detenida y largamente unos segundos finalmente se apartó para ir a atender asuntos más importantes y poder cenar algo en compañía de los embajadores más allegados.

Ellos no eran sus invitados, eran invitados de Heda así que, que ella se ocupase de ellos...

Continuara...


	183. Chapter 183

El silencio y la quietud que reinan en las estancias privadas de la Cazadora de la Montaña, la única y legendaria Wanheda en el interior de la Torre de Polis, solo se ve interrumpido por el sordo, acuoso y perseverante sonido de pesadas gotas al caer contra la desvencijada madera.

Una a una las gotas de la ahora ya no tan caliente agua, han ido resbalando por la piel de Clarke hasta desvanecerse sobre un nimio charco que ha ido tomando forma muy cerca de sus desnudos pies sobre el suelo.

Rodeada por una holgada bata a medio muslo que cae abierta sobre su cuerpo Clarke es incapaz de temblar y mucho menos de apartar la mirada absorta del suelo.

Hace pocos minutos que ha salido de la acogedora bañera que ha dejado su piel enrojecida y sensible por tan sofocante calor. Ni siquiera el agua hirviendo ha sido capaz de borrar el rastro del más sucio de sus hasta ahora recuerdos. El más deshonroso, el más vergonzoso de los cuáles ha vivido.

Su cuerpo que hace algún tiempo que ya no la obedece, tiembla frágilmente completamente extenuado y abatido. Clarke ni siquiera es consciente de ello. En su mente todas y cada una de las imagenes de la noche anterior se sucedían sin tregua alguna. Todas con un final distinto y peor aún que el anterior.

¿Cómo podía haberle ocurrido una cosa así a ella? ¿Cómo podía explicarselo?

Había oído historias acerca de ello, había presenciado parte de la suerte que había corrido Starlette, ella no pensó ni por un instante el verse así. Creyó que le pegarían, que Andros o alguno de sus hombres tarde o temprano lo harían. Incluso mentalmente estaba preparada para enfrentar que lo hicieran, ¿pero esto? ¿algo que la hacía sentirse tan sucia y estropeada? ¿algo que hacía que sintiese asco por si misma y por ser incapaz de impedir lo que sucedió?

No, para eso ella no estaba preparada.

No lo estaba.

Una lágrima abandonó sus cansados ojos y rodó lentamente por su cara hasta caer pesadamente al suelo mientras se entremezclaba con el agua que se escurría por su rostro a causa de su larga melena.

Clarke nunca había sido de esa clase de personas que se compadecen de si mismas, ella solía ser valiente, osada y combativa.

Alguien fuerte, pero al parecer no resistente.

Si Murphy y esa chica, Emori no hubiesen llegado, Clarke cerró sus ojos al rememorarlo y el suave sonido de la puerta la sobresaltó. Clarke que no sabía ni cuanto tiempo había pasado a solas allí había olvidado por un segundo donde estaba y cerrando un poco su bata salió del baño y se dirigió a la puerta para abrir. Cuando lo hizo, la Heda de los Trece Clanes se disponía a llamar de nuevo con los nudillos.

Lexa que no esperaba verla de esa forma se mostró cautelosa juntando las manos sobre su regazo fijándose bien en ella.

—He oído que no has bajado a cenar —dijo ella con serenidad.

Clarke que la escuchó evadió un poco su mirada sujetando con la mano la puerta no muy abierta.

—No tengo mucha hambre —susurró Clarke sin parar de temblar abrazada un poco a su cuerpo para mantener la bata en su sitio.

—Puedo pedir que te suban algo si lo prefieres...

Clarke que la escuchó sacudió débilmente la cabeza.

—¿Puedo pasar? —preguntó Lexa sosegada sin apartar sus ojos de ella, lucía algo distinta, no como cuando se fue.

—La verdad es que estoy un poco cansada —murmuró entrecortadamente Clarke disponiéndose a cerrar la puerta—. Mejor en otro momento.

Lexa que alargó la mano deteniendo el avance de la puerta se desconcertó ligeramente. Creyó que después de tantos días sin verse a lo mejor su reacción sería algo distinta, era evidente que algo la turbaba.

—Por favor —pidió Lexa mirándola con tibio gesto.

Clarke que supo que no tenía otro remedio ya que aquella era en realidad su casa, abrió un poco y final cedió apartándose de la puerta.

Lexa que traspasó el umbral en aquel momento la escuchó cerrar despacio tras de si y no pudo evitar ver cubierto el espejo por una de las pieles de la habitación. Cuando se volvió a mirarla posó sus ojos en los de Clarke con sospecha y cuando esta se apartó de la puerta visiblemente incomoda instintivamente jaló de su bata hacia abajo queriendo cubrir más piel con ella.

—Sé que para ti es difícil no culparme por lo que ha ocurrido —acertó a decir Lexa al buscar nuevamente sus ojos viendo algunas marcas y moretones en su piel—. Yo te pedí que vinieses. Desesperada y atormentada por la posibilidad de perder a Halena, pero debes creerme cuando te digo que yo nunca quise que ocurriese eso.

Clarke que elevó un poco la vista para mirarla asintió imperceptiblemente.

—Lo sé...

—No sabía que había mercenarios en mis bosques —se disculpó ella sincera viéndola con cierta culpabilidad a los ojos—. Ni que existiese la posibilidad real de que os retuviesen, si no yo jamás hubiese...

—Ya lo sé, Lexa —la interrumpió Clarke más intensamente de lo que habría querido.

Lexa que enmudeció al verla contestarle así bajó la mirada avergonzada.

—Perdona, no... no pretendía hablarte así —dijo Clarke quedamente a sabiendas que había sido dura con ella—. Como ya te he dicho, estoy cansada...

—Lo entiendo —acertó a decir Lexa sabiendo que algo iba realmente mal en ella—. Te dejaré para que descanses.

Clarke que se abrazó algo más se dirigió a la puerta para abrirla y asegurarse así de que saliese de allí.

Lexa que estaba consternada por la breve pero intensa conversación se dirigió a la puerta pasando por delante de ella.

—He extrañado tu presencia —murmuró Lexa sin mirarla al salir—. Te he extrañado a ti...

Clarke que sintió sus ojos humedecerse viéndola de espaldas a ella, sintió una nueva lágrima manchar su mejilla.

—Buenas noche, Heda —repuso en apenas un murmullo cerrando la puerta ante si.

Lexa que lamentaba en lo más profundo de su ser aquellos días de cautiverio por su causa cerro los ojos en el pasillo ahora que se encontraba de nuevo a solas consigo misma.

—Buenas noches a ti también, Clarke... —susurró con pesar ella.

Continuara...


	184. Chapter 184

Harper que está ayudando en el comedor lleva una pila de platos a la barra con media sonrisa.

—Será divertido, además Raven está entusiasmada con la idea.

Monty que pone una cara al oírla dirige la mirada hacia Raven que se sonríe al otro lado de la barra.

—Por favor —suplicando en broma con una vocecita.

Kyle que les escucha sentado sobre una mesa mientras come algunas galletitas pone una cara.

—Nadie va a querer hacerlo...

—¿Por qué no? —protestó Raven con una cara al oírle—. Es diciembre, podríamos decorar y celebrar la Navidad todos juntos de nuevo.

—La Estación Agro ha vuelto, ¿qué nos hace pensar qué en el futuro no podamos reencontrarnos con las demás? —se sonrió Harper volviéndose a mirar a Kyle—. Vamos la Navidad es una epoca mágica, de unidad y felicidad.

—Querrás decir de regalos —puso Monty con una carita viéndola sonreirse más.

—Exacto —se sonrió Raven con un gesto—. Será la primera que no pasemos en el espacio.

—No podemos simplemente ignorar estas fechas —planteó ilusionada Harper con una carita—. Nos estamos adaptando a muchas de las costumbres terrestres, esto nos recordará de donde venimos.

Kyle que puso una carita al oírla dirigio su mirada a Monty que puso otra cara no muy convencido de ello.

—En fin, ¿que daño puede hacer? —dijo Kyle medio sonriéndose vencido al ver a las chicas tan ilusionadas con ello, especialmente a Raven que parecía más distraída y animada.

—Oh, no tú también no —bromeó Monty llevándose la mano a la cara resignado.

—¿Quién sabe? —medio bromeó Kyle con un gesto—. Puede que implantemos la Navidad entre los terrestres y hasta les guste y todo...

—Gracias —se sonrió Raven entusiasmada ante la idea acercándose a él robándole un besito antes de seguir recogiendo.

—¿Lo ves, Monty? —repuso Kyle con un gesto sonriéndose—. Tiempo de amor y unidad, ahora ya más me gusta más la Navidad...

Harper que se echo a reír al oírle le dio una miradita cómplice a Monty entusiasmada por la idea. La Navidad era su época favorita del año y poder pasarla también en la Tierra al fin, era importante para ella.

Prepararían algo especial para todos, quizás una gran cena o un baile, algo bonito que les recordará quienes son y a donde han llegado juntos como pueblo. Sería algo divertido, reconfortante y bueno después de todo lo que habían pasado.

Sería increíble y mejor aún, sería sorpresa...

Continuara...


	185. Chapter 185

La madrugada se cierne sobre una Polis fría y casi desértica a esas horas. Apoyado contra uno de los duros muros de la Torre, Lincoln permanece con la mirada perdida en el suelo. Lo que ha hecho le atormenta más allá de lo impensable.

Él no quería hacerlo.

Él sabe que no quería hacerlo. Está seguro de ello.

En su mente se suceden uno a uno los minutos de la noche anterior. Cada latido, cada palabra, cada momento vivido, cada golpe ocasionado.

Andros puso en duda su lealtad, su entrega a la Jauría. Desafió su fidelidad y puso a prueba su confianza de la peor manera posible. Hasta entonces había procurado ir con pies de plomo con cada uno de ellos. La prudencia y la cautela eran las mejores armas con las que contaba hasta que se curase su pierna para pasar tan inadvertidamente por esa situación como les fuera posible sin mayores males o consecuencias.

Se equivocó al pensar que sería más fácil. Que podrían ganar tiempo y que podrían escapar de aquel lugar en cuanto la ocasión se presentase. No contaba con que los acontecimientos se sucediesen de aquella forma, pero en cuanto Vexor se puso en pie y se dirigió hacia las jaulas, él simplemente aceptó que lo que vendría a continuación iba a ser tan horrible como lo imaginado.

Su odio y desprecio por Clarke era evidente, la skykru había cruzado los límites de la osadía y la insolencia, y Vexor no era un hombre paciente. A su parecer ni siquiera era un hombre en si. Alguien con alma no podría hacer nada de lo que él hacía con su gente cuando salía de cacería, o cuando sencillamente se aburría y para pasar el rato torturaba o sometía a aquella pobre gente, que por destino o por desgracia habían caído en sus sucias manos.

Su error había sido tratar de mantener a Clarke y a Abby a salvo a toda costa. Su deferencia y su inclinación continuamente a sobreprotegerlas de ellos, a evitar que se encontrasen a solas con ella, las había puesto aún más en el punto de mira sin él quererlo.

Quizás podría haber hecho las cosas de otro modo. Si las hubiese tratado peor frente a ellos o si las hubiese ignorado más aún, tal vez ellos no...

Lincoln cerro los ojos y se cubrió la cara con la mano tratando de despejar su mente de aquellos odiosos pensamientos. Él no podría haber hecho nada. Las tratase como las tratase para ellos no eran más que meros objetos intercambiables, utilizables y vendibles que no merecían ningún respeto, ni honor y querer mantenerlas a salvo allí era un riesgo estúpido e ilusorio que solo él creyó que no correría.

Cuando Andros hizo sacar a Clarke de la jaula e hizo que la llevasen a su tienda, Lincoln supo que le obligaría a golpearla por lo que Clarke había hecho a Vexor. La sola idea había hecho que le sudasen las manos y que el corazón le latiese con fuerza en el pecho. Conocía a Clarke y les conocía bien a ellos, por eso quiso exigir que se disculpase, pensó que quizás así ellos lo dejarían correr por esa vez y la devolverían a la jaula.

Vexor se moría por tener la ocasión de destrozarla y por ese motivo Andros no se lo había permitido, quería que lo hiciese él. Quería que demostrase su valía, su entrega a la Jauría, quería que demostrase que esas dos skykrus valían tan poco para él como lo hacían para ellos. Quería que Lincoln demostrase que quería formar parte de todo aquello y de que estaba dispuesto a hacer cualquier cosa por dar la cara por ellos.

Cualquier cosa...

Había sido tan duro. Tan inclemente con ellos.

Cuando pidió que le quitase la ropa a Clarke frente a él, la mirada en sus ojos fue... simplemente desoladora. Nunca había visto en Clarke una mirada así. Nunca hubiese querido verla.

Lincoln temió el rumbo que tomarían las cosas en el mismo momento en que el brillo en los ojos de Andros cuando le quitó la camiseta a Clarke le delató. Lincoln le había suplicado. Se había tragado el orgullo y le había suplicado como un cobarde. Andros se había mantenido impasible, imperterrito. Había amenazado con avisar a sus hombres y que cumpliesen la orden que él se rehusaba a realizar. En ese momento le había tocado a Clarke suplicar, pero no suplicar a Andros, suplicarle a él.

La mirada en sus devastados ojos mientras las lágrimas se desbordaban de ellos, el susurro de su voz. La forma en la que había pronunciado su nombre...

Nunca olvidaría eso.

Nunca olvidaría nada de lo que ocurrió, nunca podría hacerlo. No tenía opción, volvió a repetirse una vez más en su mente, no la tenía. Hacerlo él o permitir que lo hiciesen todos ellos era algo tan difícil y duro de decidir. Solo creyó que sería lo mejor para Clarke. Lo menos doloroso.

Lo menos perturbador.

Conociéndoles, lo que ellos le hubiesen hecho de tener ocasión hubiese sido algo impensable, algo tan horrible y desgarrador que se estremecía solo de tratar de imaginarlo.

Si se hubiese negado probablemente Andros le hubiese matado, hubiese sacado a Clarke al exterior y se la hubiese entregado a los hombres del campamento obligando a Abigail a mirar y luego probablemente las hubiese matado a las dos. Azgeda era la única lo bastante atrevida para arriesgarse a comprar skykrus a sabiendas de la protección que la Heda de los Trece Clanes les profesaba últimamente y sus tierras quedaban muy lejos. Matarlas tampoco les supondría mucha perdida así que lo harían sin dudar en cuanto se hubiesen hartado de ellas.

La respiración se le entrecorto y bajo su mano Lincoln apenas se percató de que llevaba ya un buen rato llorando.

Otra punzada en su corazón hizo que se agachase necesitando tener contacto con el suelo para no caer en él.

Nunca se lo perdonaría.

Clarke jamás lo haría, pero él mismo nunca se perdonaría lo que le había tenido que hacer.

Nunca...

Murphy que detestaba permanecer mucho tiempo encerrado salió a tomar el aire justo en ese momento cuando el sonido de su llanto llamó su atención.

Mostrándose impasible la mirada de Murphy se poso a lo lejos entre las ruinas y los árboles, metiendo las manos en los bolsillos de su abrigo puso una cara con resignada exasperación. No se compadecía en lo más mínimo de él.

—Creía que era un miserable rastrero pero tú me ganas —comentó con un dejado tono sin mirarle—. Hacer lo que has hecho para luego hacer como si nada ante los demás...

Murphy que se sonrió amargamente con apatía puso una cara.

—¿Sabes? Una vez creyeron que mate a alguien en Arcadia, un buen tipo... —comentó él indiferente dándole a Lincoln una fugaz mirada antes de apoyarse de espaldas contra el mismo muro que él a poco más de un metro—. Wells, se llamaba... El caso es que atarón una cuerda a un árbol y después de darme una paliza de muerte me colgaron de él como a una sucia alimaña...

Lincoln que es incapaz de apartar sus manos de su rostro ahora mismo mientras las lágrimas resbalan por él, cierra aún más sus ojos al escuchar el desdén en él.

—Y eso que no había sido... —murmuró Murphy con media sonrisa maltrecha—. Bellamy fue el encargado de darme el golpe de gracia antes de que cayese de la caja, y la cuerda me estrangulase el cuello hasta quemarme la piel. Me preguntó qué te hará a ti cuando descubra lo que le has hecho a su preciosa princesita...

Lincoln que tembló de pura aflicción e impotencia porque sabía que merecía todas esas palabras de desprecio y muchas más por su parte apenas lo murmuró.

—Yo no quería hacerlo...

—Oh, pero eso no importa, ¿verdad? —repuso Murphy al escucharle dándole una mirada con burdo gesto—. Porque lo hiciste. Lo hiciste y tarde o temprano ellos lo descubrirán. Y no importa cuanto te esfuerces en compensar las cosas porque ese error hará que nunca te vean igual. Arcadia no perdona, amigo mío. Créeme, lo sé muy bien así que yo que tú me andaría con ojo antes siquiera de acercarte a ella —amenazó Murphy al pasar por su lado para ir a dar un paseo—. Porque aunque no me caíga bien y no me guste la forma que tiene de hacer las cosas, ella es una de los mios y no dudaré ni un instante en venderte si con eso logro protegerla a ella.

Lincoln que se le quedó viendo entre lágrimas endureciendo su expresión con cierto rencor le vio alejarse con una sonrisa de allí.

—Que pases una buena noche, amigo mío —se sonrió Murphy a medida que se alejaba de allí.

Que se cuidase de lastimar de nuevo a Clarke o él mismo le delataría.

Continuara...


	186. Chapter 186

La frágil mano que sujeta el carboncillo se desliza lentamente por la áspera lámina trazando lo que parecen ser suaves rasgos de un ala que poco a poco ha ido tomando forma sobre las estrellas en el amarillento papel.

Acurrucada en el viejo sillón de cuero marrón de su habitación, Clarke parece absorta en algo que le apasiona pero a lo que lleva meses sin poder dedicar su tiempo. El dibujo siempre ha sido su mayor vía de escape, su manera de evadirse de la angustia y del dolor.

Cuando flotaron a su padre y la aislaron en la Jaula del Cielo, el dibujo fue su único consuelo. Lo único que la mantuvo cuerda. Su único aliento...

En un dejado rincón del arcón donde Clarke guardaba algunas de las cosas que de Arcadia había traído con ella, había encontrado el bloc escondido. Hacía tiempo que no pensaba demasiado en ello, pero Finn y ella lo habían encontrado mientras ocultaban a Charlotte junto algunos lápices y colores en el interior del refugio bajo el suelo.

Que irónico, ahora daría cualquier cosa, lo que fuese por volver a ocultarse allí. Por no tener que enfrentar este mundo, por conseguir mantenerse a salvo aunque sea estando apartada del resto. Daría todo lo que tuviese por volver a sentir esa clase de libertad.

Una ocurrente pero amarga sonrisa se dibujo en sus labios al pensar detenidamente sobre ello, y verdaderamente empezó a creerse en lo loca que la estaba consiguiendo convirtir ese persistente dolor.

Estaba perdida.

Sola y completamente perdida en una tormenta que no tenía intención alguna de amainar y que se preparaba para destrozar y destruir todo a su paso.

Una tormenta imparable.

Clarke que detuvo su mano apoyó el carboncillo sobre la hoja y cerro los ojos tratando de centrarse, de concentrarse en mejores pensamientos. Cuando otra inesperada sonrisa afloro en su herido rostro.

Cuando la suave risa escapó de sus labios Clarke se cubrió la cara con las manos en señal de respuesta. Ni siquiera sabía porque reía pero lo hacía. Esa clase de risa amena y recurrente tan característica en ella volvía a resonar como antaño por toda la habitación.

¿No era gracioso?

¿No era jodidamente gracioso lo que le había pasado a ella? ¿Lo que le había pasado a Finn?

¿No era algo tan absurdo, surrealista y disparatado el haber acabado todos así?

Joder, si que lo era.

Lo era, maldita sea...

Era descabellado.

Ilógico, incoherente.

Era...

Todo aquello era...

La enagenada risa se vio interrumpida por las más amargas lágrimas, cosa que hizo que Clarke rompiese en llanto aún más al esforzarse por evitar tratar de hacerlo.

Joder...

Joder, joder...

¿Cuando se había vuelto tan patética? ¿Cuando se había rendido a aceptar lo que viniese tal como viniese? ¿Cuando había renunciado a su vida? ¿A sus sueños? ¿Cuando había...?

El sonido de la puerta la sobresaltó interrumpiendo su llanto antes de apresurarse a secar sus lágrimas y comprobar que el camisón continuase en su sitio al dejar el bloc a un lado y moverse.

Al acercarse a la puerta se preparó mentalmente a pesar de la hora que era para enfrentar de nuevo a Lexa o quizás a su madre o a Bellamy pero cuando abrió Starlette era quien permanecía de pie en el umbral de la puerta en el solitario pasillo.

Clarke que se la quedó mirando largamente finalmente se apartó permitiéndole que entrase en la habitación.

—Imagine que tú tampoco podrías dormir —murmuró la chica quedamente jugando inquietamente con sus manos fijándose en las reconfortantes velas y en la acogedora habitación—. Y al parecer estaba en lo cierto.

Clarke que terminó de cerrar la puerta despacio, se volvió hacia ella viéndola allí. Starlette era la viva imagen de ella, de lo que debía ser ella si reuniese el valor para volver a mirarse al espejo.

Starlette que bajó la mirada al suelo hizo un apenado gesto frente a ella.

—Tranquila, entiendo que no quieras hablar solamente quería darte las gracias por... bueno, por todo... —murmuró ella algo avergonzada y rendida—. Lo creas o no vuestra presencia allí fue un consuelo para mi, antes de que llegaseis yo...

—Preferiría no oírlo —musitó Clarke afectada parándola con la mano.

Starlette que la miró hizo un débil gesto apenada.

—A veces no medito mis palabras, lo siento —se disculpó ella bajando un poco la mirada al suelo—. Nunca creí que pudiese recuperar mi libertad y ahora que de nuevo la tengo, yo...

Clarke que vio como afloraba una amarga sonrisa en el rostro de Starlette y que las lágrimas llenaban sus ojos se sobrecogió.

—No es que tuviese grandes planes pensados si algún día tuviese oportunidad de escapar de allí pero... no sé, quizás creí que al lograr hacerlo me sentiría distinta. Que todo lo malo y deshonroso quedaría allí —se encogió de hombros ella sintiendo una lágrima morir sobre sus labios con una cándida sonrisa—. No es así. No lo es, ¿verdad?

Clarke que sintió su barbilla temblar mientras luchaba por retener las lágrimas en sus ojos finalmente negó imperceptiblemente.

Starlette que se sonrió con tristeza se paseó ahora por la habitación.

—Me he pasado la noche contándole cosas que desearía no haber vivido a un embajador que no ha dejado de mirarme como si fuese el ser más despreciable y vil del mundo —explicó ella fijándose en cada detalle a su paso, nunca había estado en unas estancias tan hermosas—. Azgeda es implacable, pero todos saben que el Acantilado Azul es inflexible con su gente.

Clarke que ladeo la cabeza al escucharla se preocupó al oírla hablar así. Las palabras lucharon por formarse y supo que temblarían en cuanto saliesen pero necesitaba saberlo.

—¿A qué te refieres?

Starlette que la escuchó se detuvo muy cerca de la balconada.

—Todas luces de ahí abajo, todas ellas, ¿es gente?...

Clarke que se apartó las lágrimas de la mejilla con la mano se acercó un poco al sillón para volver a sentarse en él. A decir verdad tenía punzadas en el bajo vientre y ese incombatible malestar no parecía querer abandonarla de momento.

—Si que lo es...

—Siempre quise conocer más gente —murmuró Starlette contemplando la lejanía—. Cuando era una niña, solía lanzarme desde lo alto del acantilado junto con otras niñas, solíamos pasar horas en el agua desafíando a los chicos para que también se lanzasen —recordó ella sonriendo amargamente—. Creíamos que creceriamos juntos, que encontraríamos aventuras... y que tal vez incluso algún día se las contaríamos a nuestros pequeños...

—Es un bonito recuerdo —reconoció Clarke al escucharla quedándosela viendo.

—Si que lo es, pero es solo eso un bonito recuerdo...

—Starlette...

Starlette que cerro sus ojos al escucharla la interrumpió con una melancólica sonrisa.

—¿Crees que algún día podré vivir eso?...

Clarke que se compadeció al escucharla apartó la mirada de ella sin poder evitar que nuevas lágrimas escapan de sus ojos.

—Algún día te reencontrarás con ellos —quiso animarla Clarke—. Estoy segura, Starlette.

Starlette que sintió las lentas lágrimas surcar su apacible rostro volvió la cabeza para verla con una dulce sonrisa.

—No hay un solo día que no anhelase reunirme con ellos...

Clarke que cambió lentamente su mirada al sentir que algo iba muy mal con ella se puso en pie.

—Starlette...

—Ni uno solo en el que no desease volver a verlos, gracias a ti voy a poder hacerlo...

Clarke que dio un paso cauteloso hacia ella advirtió su placida sonrisa.

—Ahora seré libre de nuevo —le dedicó ella una cálida sonrisa antes de cerrar sus ojos y dejarse caer hacia atrás cayendo al vacío.

—¡Starlette, no!

El gritó que escapo de los labios de Clarke al lanzarse en vano para lograr alcanzarla fue tan fuerte y atronador que en cuanto su cuerpo chocó contra el suelo Clarke perdió el aliento, apartando la mirada entre lágrimas al dilucidar el cuerpo de Halena bajo los primeros rayos del amanecer bajo la Torre.

"No... no por favor, no", se dijo Clarke impactada y afligida cubriéndose con las manos la boca con visible impresión.

¿Pero qué era lo que le había dicho el embajador de Ouskejon Kru para que ella reaccionase así?

¿Qué?...

Continuara...


	187. Chapter 187

Emori que había saltado de la cama al escuchar el grito se dirigió rápidamente al balcón asomándose viendo el cuerpo de la chica que junto con Murphy había liberado de una de las jaulas de la Jauría. Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par y su mirada rápidamente se dirigió hacia la planta de arriba viendo el cuerpo de Clarke asomado con la mano aún extendida hacia el vacío.

No tenía ni idea de lo que había pasado allí pero dudaba mucho de que Clarke la hubiese empujado.

Murphy que salía del baño en ese momento se la quedo viendo asomada al balcón.

—¿Qué ha sido ese ruido?

Emori que continuaba mirando el cuerpo en la explanada y como algunos guardias de Heda salían rápidamente al paso para acercarse parpadeó lentamente.

—Ha sido esa chica, Starlette.

Murphy que pareció confuso al no saber a qué se referia se dirigió a ella asomándose a la terraza al llegar a su lado viendo abajo a los hombres acercarse al cuerpo sin vida rodeado de sangre y se le cortó la respiración.

—Oh dios...

Emori que se apartó de la terraza se dirigió nuevamente dentro no queriendo ver nada más allí fuera.

Murphy que no podía apartar sus ojos de ella escuchó llanto y al levantar la vista hacia la planta de arriba vio el cuerpo de Clarke asomado sobre el roto borde de la balconada y mucho más arriba a Roan, Príncipe de Azgeda asomado a unos pocas plantas de ella. Su mirada puesta en Clarke y una apacible expresión en su rostro, Lexa, la Heda de los Trece Clanes llegaba corriendo a su lado en aquellos momentos y al asomarse sus ojos se abrieron de pura impresión antes de retirarse de allí y desaparecer de su vista.

Satisfecho de si mismo Roan parecía estarse deleitando ante el sufrimiento de Clarke y cuando sus ojos se movieron desde lo alto su mirada se encontró con la de Murphy.

Mucha más gente comenzaba a asomarse alertadas por el ruido y algunos ahogados gritos.

Esa de ahí podía haber sido Clarke, no pudo evitar pensar Murphy con pesar. La gente reaccionaba de formas inesperadas ante un dolor muy intenso. La mente humana podía traicionar el cuerpo, y la pena podía torturar un alma hasta que no quedase nada de ella.

Esa muchacha de ahí podría haber sido Clarke pero por suerte, solo había sido ella.

Continuara...


	188. Chapter 188

La Heda de los Trece Clanes irrumpió precipitadamente tras unos pocos minutos en la habitación de la legendaria Wanheda, Cazadora de la Montaña y se acercó corriendo a ella agachándose a su lado para apartarla del borde de la balconada.

—¡Clarke! —murmuró al verla allí logrando retirarla e incorporarla en el suelo.

Clarke que tenía el rostro algo caliente por las lágrimas en cuanto su mirada se elevó llena de dolor, rabia y vergüenza se abrazo con necesidad a Lexa rompiendo a llorar muy afectada. Lexa que abrió los ojos incapaz de decir nada ni reaccionar en aquellos momentos la rodeo con sus brazos sintiéndola llorar sobre su pecho deslizando la mano sobre su espalda queriéndola reconfortar. Nunca antes había visto a Clarke de aquella forma, nunca. Ni siquiera cuando le quitó la vida a Finn.

Bellamy que en cuanto había escuchado lo ocurrido había salido de su habitación junto a Octavia se precipitó por el pasillo alcanzando la puerta de Clarke con rápida preocupación.

—Clarke... —murmuró cuando su mirada se posó angustiada dentro de la habitación de ella viendo a Lexa arrodillada a su lado y a Clarke rota en llanto abrazándose a ella.

Octavia que llegó unos pocos instantes después también enmudeció ante la escena. ¿Esa pobre chica se había lanzado desde la habitación de Clarke? ¿Frente a ella? ¿Qué pasaba? ¿Por qué había hecho eso? No entendía nada, no lo entendía.

—Bellamy, ¿pero qué...? —se preguntó ella colocando la mano sobre la espalda de su hermano con preocupación al ver a Clarke llorar desconsoladamente de aquella manera junto a Lexa.

Bellamy que no podía apartar sus ojos de Clarke se sentía tan impotente en aquellos momentos, tan... dios, tan furioso. Él era quien debía consolar a Clarke de tener que hacerlo, él y no Lexa. Ella no era nadie en su vida. Él en cambio una vez lo había sido todo, y aún podía ser así. Aún podía serlo porque lo de Gina había sido un error, uno que había pagado con creces y por el que Clarke le había castigado con su distancia y su alejamiento.

Lexa no tenía ningún derecho a ser quien la confortase por aquello, ningún derecho. Ella no... ella... Bellamy que apartó la mirada herido se alejó por el pasillo para sorpresa de su hermana.

—¡Bellamy!

Abigail que llegaba en esos momentos corriendo algo adormilada se acercó a Octavia angustiada.

—¿Qué ha ocurrido aquí? ¿Qué ha pasado? —se preguntó en voz alta con angustia necesitando una explicación tras haber visto el cuerpo de Starlette en el suelo escuchando ahora el llanto de su hija volviendo la cabeza para encontrarla abrazada a la poderosa Heda de los Trece Clanes. Abby que supo entonces que Clarke lo había presenciado todo y que el especial cariño que le unía a esa pobre chica le impedía no sentir ese dolor por ella se compadeció.

Cuanto sufrimiento en tan pocos días, cuanto dolor... Pobre Starlette, pobre perdida chica...

Continuara...


	189. Chapter 189

Treior que se frotaba los ojos con sueño se asomó junto al resto de sus compañeros a la terraza viendo mucho movimiento abajo.

—Me duele todo —murmuró adormilado antes de bostezar—. ¿Por qué estáis despiertos?

—Una chica se ha precipitado al vacío —repuso Hashelee al volverse viendole acercarse a ellos.

Treior que abrió mucho los ojos puso una cara al ver abajo la escena.

—Oh dios...

—¿Quién es? —preguntó Keryon a los chicos no pudiendo distinguirla tanto desde arriba.

—No quién Aranae quisiera...—reprimió una sonrisita Hashelee viendo a Aranae lanzarle una mirada a un par de chicos de ella.

Aden que estaba realmente angustiado puso una cara al escuchar a Hashelee mirando a Aranae. Ella no haría algo así, ¿no? Ella no le desearía la muerte a Halena, ¿verdad?

—Pobre chica —murmuró Ivory al verla abajo.

—Das por hecho que lo es, pero a lo mejor no se ha lanzado y la han empujado, a lo mejor era mala y Heda le ha dado su merecido —replico Yakut con gesto dudoso.

—No sabemos que ha podido pasar, dejad de especular con eso —interrumpió Aranae con gesto molesto.

Hashelee que la vio de aquella forma se sonrió apartándose para regresar a su cama.

—Mejor ella que otras...

Aranae que le dedico una dura mirada a lo lejos sintió de pronto una mano sobre su espalda que la hizo sobresaltarse. Al volverse, Aden la estaba mirando.

—Ignórala, sabes que solo intenta provocarte.

El resto de los chicos que entre rumores y especulaciones entraban ya dentro para volver a la cama ya que en breve despertarían para entrenar les dejaron solos.

—Pues lo consigue más de lo que quiere —masculló Aranae molesta apartando la mirada fastidiada—. Empiezo a estar un poco harta de ella...

—No le hagas caso, Hashelee es así —intentó tranquilizarla él, viendola disponerse a entrar dentro antes de pararla con la mano—. Espera...

Aranae que se volvió a mirarle hizo un gesto expectante.

—He oído algo que... bueno, sé que no es verdad, que no puede ser pero... pero quería preguntártelo porque es algo que no me puedo quitar de la cabeza.

—¿Qué cosa? —preguntó ella desconcertada mirandole.

Aden que no se atrevió a preguntarle al ver la forma en la que ella se le quedaba viendo tragó lentamente sabiendo que en el fondo Halena llevaba razón. Ese brillo en sus ojos la delataban.

—Nada, solo... solo quería saber si Indra ha sido demasiado dura contigo por hablarle así a Halena...

Aranae que le escuchó hizo un gesto sacudiendo la cabeza levemente.

—No me ha dicho nada —dijo ella apartándose para volver dentro con algo de sueño, debía aprovechar lo poco que quedaba para la mañana y el entrenamiento.

Aden que se quedo solo de pie en la terraza, bajó la mirada al suelo quedándose pensando acerca de ello. Aranae y él siempre habían sido buenos compañeros, líderes natos inmersos en aquello. Ella fue la primera en recibirle cuando llegó a Polis para su aleccionamiento uniéndose así a la élite de los Natblidas de Heda. Su relación había crecido, como habían crecido ellos pero nunca antes había visto interpuesto alguno de sus sentimientos.

En la lucha eran rivales no compañeros. En la convivencia eran amigos, más no contrincantes. Su relación se basaba en el respeto, la tolerancia y el constante sano enfrentamiento. Ese tira y afloja que resucitaba el ímpetu de ambos y que les convertía en mejores adversarios en el ejercicio.

Ella no podía sentir amor por él, no como el que había comenzado a sentir él por Halena. Era imposible, era...

Santa Heda, era cierto.

La forma que tenía de mirarle, el tono de voz que adquiría siempre que salía en su defensa, la manera en la que tenía de atacarle últimamente que la convertía en errática y descuidada, en imprudente.

¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta de eso? ¿Tan distraído había estado en si mismo cómo para no darse cuenta de que ella estaba sufriendo eso?

Aden que cerro los ojos sacudió la cabeza, si es que sin quererlo se veía inmerso en cada embrollo que ni él mismo imaginaba. Halena tenía mucha razón, cuanto le quedaba aún por aprender...

Cuánto.

Continuara...


	190. Chapter 190

El amanecer ha sobrecogido a los habitantes de la imponente Torre de Polis. Roan que está vistiéndose en las estancias privadas que comparte con la Heda de los Trece Clanes, su consorte, en lo más alto de la Torre no puede sentirse más satisfecho consigo mismo en esos momentos.

Ontari que abre la puerta sin siquiera llamar permanece de pie en la puerta con una fría pero dura mirada en su rostro.

—Es una pena que alguien tan joven pierda la vida —murmuró Roan sin volverse a verla sabiendo que era ella con una escondida sonrisa—. Espero que su espíritu encuentre la paz al otro lado de la orilla.

—Has sido tú, ¿verdad? —preguntó Ontari mirandole fijamente—. Tú has hecho esto.

Roan que se colocó el abrigo sacudiendo un poco este sin dejar de sonreír para si se volvió a verla indiferente.

—¿Por qué querría yo que una pobre chica muriese y destrozar así a su única amiga en el mundo? —preguntó él con tibio gesto refiriéndose a Clarke—. Sería desconsiderado...

Ontari que se le quedo mirando largamente arqueó friamente una ceja.

—Estás jugando a un juego muy peligroso, Roan —determinó ella con un súbito gesto—. Uno al que no puedes ganar.

—¿Qué te hace pensar que juego? ¿O qué he sido yo?

Ontari que clavó sus ojos en él le dió una zafia mirada.

—Que el embajador de Ouskejon Kru no ha regresado aún de su viaje —le espetó ella con dureza—. Sea quien sea el hombre al que has comprado para hablar con esa pobre chica, pronto estará condenado. Y Heda sabrá lo que has hecho.

Roan que se sonríe al escucharla hace un gesto indiferente mientras se acerca a ella.

—Si es que le encuentran...

El rostro de Ontari que cambió al escuchar eso se apartó de su rostro no queriendo verle cerca.

—Debes tener muy clara la protección que Heda te profesa o no te habrías arriesgado a venir aquí —murmuró Roan deleitándose en el rechazo que estaba provocando en ella, muy cerquita de su rostro deleitándose en ella—. No a sabiendas que te quiero ver muerta...

Ontari que cerro los ojos al escuchar su voz dibujó una presta pero resabida sonrisa antes de volver la cara hacia él quedando frente a frente a unos pocos centímetros.

—Lo que tengo es muy claro lo que te haré si siquiera lo intentas... —murmuró Ontari lentamente con voz amenazante muy cerquita de sus labios como si se dispusiese a besarle—. Así que adelante, intentalo... —le desafió ella con vehemencia separándose justo antes de que se rozaran siquiera. Roan que cambió su expresión anhelante ante el ardor del momento la vio sonreirse más que satisfecha contemplando sus ojos al comprender que aún sentía algo por ella—. Ya me parecía a mi...

Ontari que se apartó de la puerta se alejó por el pasillo mucho más segura de lo que llegó allí.

Engreído.

Continuara...


	191. Chapter 191

Los primeros rayos del día se ciernen sobre Arcadia irradiando todo con su cálida luz. Mucha gente está trabajando en desmantelar la muralla desde el alba, Raven que se lleva a los labios una taza humeante de café apoyada contra una de las paredes exteriores les observa mientras a lo lejos le parece ver a Jaha ayudando en ello.

—¿Pero qué...? —su cara cambia súbitamente de la pasividad a la intolerancia y dejando la taza a un lado sobre el borde de la pasarela se dirige directamente hacia Sinclair que trabaja en uno de los paneles—. ¿Qué diablos hace Jaha fuera de su celda?

—No he sido yo —repuso Sinclair viéndole a lo lejos sin parar de martillar—. Han sido Pike y los suyos...

—¿Pike y los suyos? —preguntó Raven frunciendo el ceño—. ¿Con qué autoridad?

—Al parecer no necesitan ninguna o eso se creen ellos... —puso una cara Sinclair viendo a Jaha junto a Pike, Hannah y algunos de los suyos agrupados a lo lejos.

Raven que puso una cara al escucharle se desconcerto y se preocupo un poco. La Canciller era Octavia, el mando y el poder le pertenecían a ella, las leyes, las normas era Octavia quien debía imponerlas y no ellos. Ellos habían hecho mal en saltarse su atoridad y liberar a Jaha de la forma en la que lo habían hecho.

—Octavia se va a cabrear mucho cuando le vea —comentó Raven viéndole a lo lejos tratar con ellos—. ¿Te ha contado donde la encontró? —refiriéndose a la Inteligencia Artificial.

—Me ha contado algo que prefiero no airear —repuso Sinclair mirándola ahora—. "El camino hacia la salvación llega a través de Ciudad de Luz" y otras tonterias así.

Raven que frunció más el ceño no tenía ni idea de qué le estaba hablando.

—Así que oficialmente podemos decir que Jaha ha perdido la jodida cabeza...

Sinclair que se la quedo viendo hizo un gesto viendo a Jaha sonreir mientras hablaba a algunas de las gentes de Pike a lo lejos.

—Esa lengua —la reprendió Sinclair con un gesto antes de mirarle a lo lejos—. Pero si, yo no lo descarto.

Raven que se sonrió al escucharle regañarla así puso una cara rodando los ojos con resignación.

—Por cierto, ¿qué es eso que le he oído a Kyle acerca de celebrar la Navidad? —preguntó acordándose ahora Sinclair con una cara al mirarla—. Ha venido pidiéndome fusibles y bombillas y me ha parecido ver a Kyle y a Monty talando un gran árbol cerca de la muralla en el bosque.

Raven que se sonrió ligeramente hizo un gesto algo risueño.

—Una pequeña idea que se le ha ocurrido a Harper para animar estas fechas.

—Raven —murmuró Sinclair con gesto paciente.

—Oh vamos, no seas aguafiestas —se sonrió Raven apoyándose de su hombro con ojitos tiernos—. La Navidad es una época bonita y queremos celebrarla, no hay nada de malo en eso...

—Solo digo que tal vez no sea el momento para celebraciones, hay mucho trabajo que hacer aquí, los de la Estación Agro han vuelto, Octavia va a comenzar las negociaciones en Polis...

—Y nosotros vamos a dar una cena —se sonrió ella como si fuese la idea clave del momento—. Otro acontecimiento..

—Nadie va a querer Raven, mirales... —señalo él a lo lejos con la mano, viendo a todos concentrados en el trabajo y en otras cuestiones importantes—. Hay cosas mucho más importantes que todo eso...

Raven que puso una cara al escucharle se cruzo de brazos frunciendo el ceño.

—Pues la voy a hacer. No importa lo que me digan. Él que no quiera venir que se quede aquí pero no voy a pasar la primera Navidad en la Tierra envuelta en suciedad y en miseria. Me niego a eso —contestó ella algo molesta alejándose convencida de ello.

Sinclair que la vio alejarse así reprimió una pequeña sonrisa al ver que le interesaba algo más que compadecerse de si misma y elevó un poco la voz animado al verla de esa manera de nuevo.

—¡El pavo me gusta bien hecho¡

Raven que se sonrió al escucharle volvió la cabeza para verle mientras se alejaba divertida.

—¿Qué pavo? —preguntó ella entre risas ya que en el Arca hacía mucho tiempo que se habían extinguido.

Todo eso la estaba ayudando mucho a mantenerse distraída y la verdad es que lo agradecía. La celebración sería una cosa bonita.

Lo sería.

Continuara...


	192. Chapter 192

El sol de la mañana en Polis se cuela a través de las raídas y translúcidas cortinas. La Heda de los Trece Clanes permanece en silencio mientras desliza lentamente la mano por el suave y rubio cabello de Clarke, la Cazadora de la Montaña.

Ni siquiera sabe con seguridad cuanto tiempo lleva arrodillada en el suelo con su cabeza en su regazo. Ha perdido la cuenta de los segundos, los minutos y las horas en las que la pena la ha consumido en llanto y acurrucada en el suelo junto a ella ha dejado de llorar en silencio.

Su bello pero herido rostro duerme ahora profundamente sumido en el dolor y la tristeza, mientras Lexa la contempla. Ha debido de ser muy duro para ella verla morir de esa forma. Seguramente de donde Clarke viene esas cosas no ocurren o si lo hacen no pasa con tanta frecuencia como sucede en la Tierra.

La vida era inclemente, implacable y severa con aquellos que no estaban hechos para vivirla de aquella manera. La suerte, el destino, los dioses, los elementos, nada de eso parecía importar cuando la vida se cansaba de ti y te ponía duras rocas en el camino, poniendo a prueba tu fortaleza y tu dominio.

La culpa de todo esto una vez más la tenía ella por no prestar más atención a los bosques y afanarse en negociar la paz con otros pueblos. Si tan solo hubiese sabido que existía esclavitud en sus tierras, ella... ella habría... habría hecho algo, algo para cambiar eso. Algo para proteger a su pueblo, para protegerlas a ellas.

Lamentaba profundamente su incompetencia a la hora de asumir el mando últimamente pero desde poco antes de saber de su unión de sangre no había vuelto a ser la misma. Había tanto por lo que no perdonarse, tanto por lo que sentirse errática y torpe. Tanto que sentir...

¿Qué estaba haciendo ella que no podía impedir que alguien a su alrededor sufriese de aquella manera? ¿Por qué era incapaz de lograr hacer algo productivo y bueno? ¿Algo que sirviese para proteger a la gente que le importaba?

A su propia gente.

Algo estaba haciendo mal. Algo tenía que estar haciendo terriblemente mal si las cosas eran ahora como eran. Los anteriores Comandantes se habrían sentido avergonzados de ella. Les había defraudado, decepcionado. El pesar de su corazón no era nada en comparación con la responsabilidad que sentía que se le adjudicaba a sus hombros en toda esta tregua. Un paso en falso y todo caería, se desquebrajaría como el cristalizado hielo de Azgeda bajo las pesadas patas de una pantera.

Sus decisiones habían costado vidas, muchas vidas. Muchas perdidas necesarias o no, que aún así habían abandonado está vida. Starlette había sido solo otro nombre más que añadir a la incontable lista. Otra pesada carga para su ya cargada conciencia. Otra razón más para que Clarke la culpe por su padecimiento.

Ella solo quería salvar a Halena. No buscaba nada más, sus intenciones eran buenas...

Su afecto por ella había causado esto. Debió haber esperado, debió haber recurrido a cualquier otra cosa durante la tormenta. Lo que fuese menos importunar a Clarke y a su madre con sus problemas. Si solo hubiese sido más paciente...

Roan que abrió suavemente la puerta asomo su rostro quedándosela viendo arrodillada en el suelo junto a ella.

—Desafortunado incidente el que nos aflige a todos... —murmuró el Príncipe de Azgeda con mesura sin apartar su mirada de Lexa—. ¿Cómo está ella?...

Lexa que cierra los ojos al oír su voz impidiendo mirar por más tiempo la hermosa cara de Wanheda, sacudió imperceptiblemente la cabeza.

—Lamento mucho que haya presenciado una cosa así, se cuanto duele cuando es un ser querido el que la padece —murmuró al verla así cerrando la puerta despacio antes de aproximarse hasta ella—. Pero no debe culparse por su pesar...

—No lo hace —murmuró Lexa en apenas un susurro volviendo la cabeza para verle—. Me culpa a mi...

Roan que la escuchó ladeo la cabeza al agacharse a su lado frente a ellas.

—Pues no debe hacerlo —le aseguró él deslizando la mano hacia su mejilla con consuelo, Lexa que apartó el rostro cerro los ojos mientras una solitaria lágrima escapaba de ellos—. Tú no has tenido nada que ver en todo esto, Lexa. Le has ofrecido un techo sobre su cabeza, un lugar seguro donde permanecer, un estomago lleno...

—Pero no he podido salvar su espíritu, no he podido salvarla a ella —susurró con pesar Lexa mirándole verdaderamente mal.

—Nadie habría podido hacerlo —insistió él con un susurro reconfortante obligándola a que apartase los ojos de Clarke en su regazo y le mirase—. Un alma quebrada es un alma irrecuperable, Lexa. Un alma irreparable. Nada de lo que Clarke o tú intentaseis hacer por ella iba a hacerla cambiar de idea si su intención era esa.

Lexa que sintió sus ojos humedecerse al oír esas palabras sacudió con pesar la cabeza.

—Pude haber hecho algo más por esa chica...

Roan que se la quedo viendo largamente a los ojos puso la mano sobre su brazo para reconfortarla.

—Hazlo por ella... —murmuró Roan dirigiendo su mirada hacia Clarke mirando despues a Lexa—. Cuida de ella...

Lexa que asintió imperceptiblemente confortada por aquellas palabras cerro sus ojos bajando la cabeza de nuevo sin dejar de acariciarle el cabello a Clarke. Roan que se la quedo viendo se puso en pie antes de darse la vuelta alejándose hacia la puerta de ella.

—Roan...

Él que se detuvo nada más abrir volviéndose hacia ella hizo un gesto.

—Tus palabras... —Lexa que ni siquiera encontraba las palabras adecuadas en aquel momento tragó despacio—. Gracias por ellas...

Roan que se la quedo mirando largamente inclinó la cabeza con una tenua sonrisa y salió de la habitación dejándola a solas con ella.

Que fácil estaba resultando todo aquello, que fácil...

Continuara...


	193. Chapter 193

Octavia que se está preparando para la reunión de la Coalición la cual Heda presidirá escucha la puerta de sus estancias abrirse y se vuelve viendo a Lincoln entrar en la habitación.

—¿Dónde estabas? —preguntó ella algo angustiada al verle así acercándose para abrazarse a él—. Creía que a ti también te había pasado algo...

Lincoln que traga coloca las manos sobre su espalda y se aparta ligeramente.

—Starlette ha muerto —anunció Octavia con un débil gesto.

—Si, lo he oído.

Octavia que le ve dirigirse hacia la cama para sentarse se le queda viendo con preocupación.

—¿Estás bien?

Lincoln asintió imperceptiblemente con la mirada en el suelo.

—Debes prepararte, la reunión con Lexa y la Coalición está a punto de comenzar...—dijo Octavia mientras termina de abrocharse el abrigo—. Hay tanto que discutir allí...

—Octavia...

—Es emocionante, ¿no? —comentó ella con una débil sonrisa haciendo un gesto volviéndose para alcanzar sus botas—. Tanto trabajo, tantas preocupaciones por fin hoy se zanjarán...

Lincoln que elevó la mirada al escucharla se la quedo viendo.

—Le hice algo malo a Clarke.

Octavia que estaba a punto de seguir hablando se sonrió y cuando le escuchó al volverse a mirarle su sonrisa se desvaneció así como había llegado.

—¿Qué? —preguntó ella sin entender algo inquieta al vislumbrar su cara—. ¿De...de qué hablas?

Lincoln que cerro los ojos incapaz de mirarla tembló ligeramente sintiendo las lágrimas resbalar en silencio por su rostro. Octavia que cambió su rostro al verle de esa manera, palideció.

—Lincoln, me... me estas asustando... —titubeó ella quedamente.

—No tuve elección —susurró él con voz rota sin poder parar de temblar incapaz de abrir sus ojos.

Octavia que le había visto el rostro a Clarke y algunas de las marcas que tenía en el cuerpo se acercó a él tomándole del rostro.

—¿Fuiste tú quien le hizo eso? ¿Quién le pego? —preguntó ella viendo sus ojos llenos de desbordadas lágrimas—. Lincoln ella sabe que no querías hacerlo, ella lo sabe. Estoy segura de que hiciste lo que tenías que hacer para manteneros con vida —le consoló Octavia acariciando su rostro con delicadeza odiando verle sufrir así—. Clarke lo comprende, estoy segura de que ella comprende que tuvieras que pegarle para demostrar que estabas de su parte, Abby dijo que...

Los ojos de Lincoln que miraban los suyos afectados mientras las lágrimas los llenaban tuvo que hacerlo, tuvo que decírselo o la culpa le podría.

—No solo le pegue...

Octavia que le miraba tiernamente intentando darle consuelo cuando escuchó esas palabras golpearle de lleno sintió el corazón darle un vuelco mientras la mirada de él lo revelaba todo y la respiración se le entrecortó de la pura impresión.

No, él no quería decir nada especial con eso. Él... él seguro que se refería a otra cosa, seguro que había tenido que insultarla, o que... o que humillarla delante de su madre o... él solo se refería a eso, si. Tenía que ser eso. Tenía que serlo, se dijo en su mente comenzando a temblar mientras sus manos abandonaban poco a poco su rostro y Octavia retrocedía.

—Lincoln...

Lincoln que apartó la mirada totalmente hundido en la cama cerro sus ojos sintiendo las lágrimas caer sobre su camiseta verdaderamente arrepentido.

—Lo siento...

Octavia que parpadeó lentamente sumida en un sopor mientras su mente iba mucho más rápido en ese momento de lo que ella podía seguir. Sintió como su vista se nublaba mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas y estás, caían al sacudir la cabeza imperceptiblemente negando.

No, no se negaba a creerlo. Se negaba a aceptar eso. Lincoln nunca haría algo así, nunca haría daño a nadie de esa manera. No le haría daño a Clarke. No...eso... eso era un error, lo que estaba dando su mente por hecho era un verdadero error, tenía que serlo. Si, era un error.

Lo era, lo era...

Lo era...

Continuara...


	194. Chapter 194

El sol brilla alto y radiante en el despejado cielo de la capital de la Coalición. Las primeras horas de la tarde hacen que el bullicio y la algarabía se hagan presentes en las cercanías de la imponente Torre, hogar de la Heda de los Trece Clanes.

En uno de los amplios y dispuestos salones sentados en torno a una larga mesa, los trece embajadores de los clanes que componen la Coalición así como algunos de sus líderes están preparados para debatir el futuro de la Nación Trigeda ante la Heda de los Trece Clanes y su consorte, el Príncipe Roan de Azgeda.

—¿Dices que Skykru derribaría sus murallas? —planteó Roan posando los ojos en Octavia nada más oírla al otro lado de la mesa contemplándola a los ojos largamente—. ¿Con qué fin?

—¿Y por qué ahora? —preguntó Uzac con desconfianza sentado a un par de sillas de ella.

Octavia que tenía los ojos algo rojos enfrentó aún así la mirada de Roan y Lexa manteniendo el tipo antes de mirar también a los embajadores.

—Skykru ahora forma parte de la Coalición, acepta sus términos y a sus líderes. Acata sus costumbres y no ataca a los demás pueblos —explicó Octavia con voz tensa pero firme—. En el pasado es cierto que cometimos muchos errores, invadimos vuestras tierras y matamos a muchos de los vuestros. Ese tiempo pasó.

Muchos se miraron con recelo a sabiendas de los anteriores agravios cometidos.

—Aprendimos de nuestros errores y nuestra gente comprendió que somos invasores. Estas no son nuestras tierras, son las vuestras —dijo Octavia sincera mirándoles.

Lexa que la observaba en silencio mientras ella se explicaba vio como Roan se inclinaba ligeramente hacia delante prestándole más atención al escucharla admitir eso.

—No nos hemos ganado el derecho a estar aquí pero queremos cambiar las cosas. Queremos merecer ese derecho y queremos aportar todo lo que está en nuestra mano para lograr eso. Vuestra sociedad está construida sobre sólidos cimientos. Vuestras costumbres y valores os han mantenido con vida —dijo Octavia con determinación—. A nosotros las nuestras.

Muchos se miraron entre si sopesando lo que decía y de cuando en cuando dirigiendo su mirada hacia Roan o Lexa que parecían inmersos en la explicación de ella.

—Nuestro pueblo no es tan fuerte como el vuestro pero es inteligente. Sabe cuando admitir una derrota, y cuando asumir una victoria —repuso Octavia flaqueando un poco al hacerlo—. He mantenido una relación con uno de los vuestros, él me ha enseñado todo lo que sé ahora sobre vuestro honorable pueblo. Me mostro que no erais tan barbaros como en un principio podría parecer, que había una posibilidad de convivencia y le creí en ello.

Lincoln que permanece sentado a su lado es incapaz de levantar la vista de la mesa mientras que Bellamy asiente al otro lado de ella ante sus acertadas palabras. Clarke que está junto a Bellamy parece inmersa en sus pensamientos pero las palabras de Octavia calan en ella. Estar bajo el mismo techo que Lincoln no solo le resulta incomodo sino doloroso por eso ni les mira ni se dirige a ellos.

—No exigimos nada pero si pedimos la oportunidad de demostrar que podemos llegar a ser útil para vuestro pueblo. Nuestra sociedad es mucho más avanzada, contamos con tecnología y con avances médicos muy superiores a los que tenéis aquí en la Tierra. Estamos dispuestos a intercambiarlos por más tierras que cultivar y por una comunicación abierta. No queremos guerra, no queremos contiendas, solo coexistir pacificamente a cambio de poder comerciar y formar parte de la Nación que ahora nosotros también representamos.

Roan que se la quedo mirando largamente terminó echándose hacia atrás y volviendo la cabeza para posar sus ojos sobre Lexa que la miraba fijamente, ignorando el murmullo de discusiones, y opiniones respecto a su propuesta que se había levantado por toda la habitación.

—Tu propuesta es considerable y acertada —sentenció Lexa finalmente con decisión—. Polis cederá a Skykru tres hectareas más de tierras y se asegurará de que tenga lo que necesite para pasar este invierno. Cultivará, comerciara y sanará y a cambio nadie llamara a su puerta en busca de contienda. La paz y la seguridad se os garantizará por parte de todos los clanes de la Coalición así como se os pide que afianzeis vuestro compromiso de respetar las leyes.

Octavia que la escuchó no podía ni creerse que de verdad hubiese aceptado sus términos, eran una gran noticia después de todo.

—Así será —prometió Octavia bajando la mirada después viendo como pasaban a otras cuestiones.

Bellamy que se sorprendió también al ver como muchas cabezas asentían acordando la propuesta se inclinó un poco para hablarle a Octavia.

—Bien hecho...

Octavia que trató de poner buena cara tragó asintiendo incapaz de mirarle sabiendo que debía mentirle a la cara. Bellamy que se fijó en ella, creyó que serían la inquietud de enfrentarse a tanta gente con tanto en contra y argumentar hasta conseguir ganarse a la difícil audiencia. Su mirada buscó a su lado a Lincoln contento por haber logrado tantos progresos pero no encontró sus ojos y al volverse a su lado, Clarke tampoco le miró.

Bellamy se sintió algo descolgado y un poco en medio de algo que no entendía que era aún pero que le resultaba extraño.

—¿A ti te parece bien? —murmuró Bellamy a Clarke dirigiendo su mano instintivamente hacia la de ella.

Clarke que no se lo esperaba en cuanto sintió su contacto la apartó con tanta rápidez que tiró una de las copas de la mesa esparciendo el agua por toda la mesa captando la atención de todos los presentes.

—Clarke...—dijo Bellamy tratando de levantar la copa con desconcierto.

—Lo... lo siento... —se disculpó ella nerviosamente algo avergonzada por la escena levantándose de la mesa—. Lo siento...

Lexa que hablaba con uno de los embajadores a su lado levantó la vista quedándosela viendo viéndola apartarse de esa forma de la mesa. Roan que la vio dirigirse a la puerta fijándose de reojo en como Lexa la contemplaba a lo lejos deslizó la mano por debajo de la mesa posándola sobre el muslo de Lexa para que se calmase.

Bellamy que se levantó con preocupación al verla así se disculpó con el resto de la mesa siguiéndola. Octavia que bajó la mirada a la mesa sintió a Lincoln tragar a su lado apesadumbrado.

Bellamy que salió precipitadamente por la puerta alcanzó a Clarke por el brazo a mitad del pasillo.

—Clarke, espera...

Clarke que le escuchó en cuanto se volvió para mirarle se arrepintió de hacerlo porque los penetrantes ojos de Bellamy le devolvieron la mirada con preocupación.

—¿Estás bien? —se atrevió a preguntar él con desconcierto y preocupación al verla así—. ¿Qué ha pasado ahí dentro?

Clarke que evitó su mirada negó imperceptiblemente apartándose de su agarre esquivamente.

—Nada...

—Clarke, vamos...—insistió él al verla así de mal acercándose un poco a ella—. Soy yo, cuentamelo...

Clarke que reunió las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban en ese instante logró mirarle y negó con la cabeza débilmente.

—No pasa nada, han... han sido días difíciles en los que apenas he podido descansar nada...

—Estás así por esa chica, ¿verdad? —asumió Bellamy con preocupación al mirarla dando un paso hacia ella para abrazarla. Clarke que retrocedió inmediatamente le dejó parado con total desconcierto, era evidente que seguía dolida por lo de Gina—. Lo siento, siento que muriese.

Clarke que tragó apesadumbrada bajó la mirada al escucharle dispuesta a alejarse de él.

—Clarke, espera...—se adelantó Bellamy alcanzándola antes de que siguiese. En cuanto Clarke sintió las manos de Bellamy deslizarse por su cintura se tensó súbitamente evitando el mirarle—. No te vayas, espera...

Clarke que tragó lentamente costándole elevar sus ojos hasta posarlos sobre su rostro, tembló sin poder decir nada en ese momento. Bellamy se inclinó ligeramente y se acercó más a ella, Clarke retrocedió en ese momento sintiendo su espalda pegarse de la pared.

—Sé que te hice mucho daño, y que cuando te marchaste de Arcadia hacia Polis las cosas entre nosotros no estaban del todo claras —murmuró él insistente viéndola tensarse más y desviar su mirada—. No puedo cambiar nada de lo que hice, pero lo que si puedo es pedirte...

—Bellamy no... —susurró ella cortándole al instante.

Bellamy que se desconcertó se quedo callado tragando un poco antes de dirigirse implorante de nuevo a ella.

—Clarke...

—No quiero que me pidas nada —murmuró ella firmemente afectada sintiendo sus manos quemar su piel sin siquiera poder mirarle—. No lo hagas...

Bellamy que tragó algo afectado también por su respuesta intentó buscar sus ojos sin conseguirlo angustiándose más ante su sentimiento.

—Clarke yo solo quiero estar contigo —insistió él en un murmullo sincero—. Quiero que las cosas sean como eran antes...

Clarke que sintió sus ojos llenarse lentamente de lágrimas ante esas últimas palabras las sintió ingresar en su mente anidando en ella con franqueza y la barbilla le temblo. Ella también quería eso, quería que las cosas fueran como antes de que ocurriese todo eso. Bellamy que la vió así se sobrecogió y subió las manos a su cara acunando sus mejillas antes de acercar su frente a la de ella.

—Clarke, vamos... —murmuró Bellamy mirándola con verdadero pesar al verla sufrird de aquella manera—. Sé que tú también quieres...

Clarke que había comenzado a llorar ya en silencio cerro los ojos temblando aún más al sentirle tan cerca queriendo que la pared cediese y se la tragase con ella.

—Apartate... —acertó a decir ella con voz ahogada intentando que se alejase de ella.

—Clarke...—insistió Bellamy más aún dulcemente queriendo aplacar sus lágrimas con un suave beso.

Las manos de Clarke se levantaron y le apartaron con tanta violencia de ella que Bellamy chocó contra la pared al otro lado del pasillo.

—¡No me toques así! —gritó ella desgarrada y sobrepasada en ese momento echa un mar de lágrimas temblando más aún.

Bellamy que dirigió su mirada hacia ella supo entonces que algo iba mal, realmente mal allí. Esa no era ella, ella nunca actuaría así.

La puerta del enorme salón se abría en ese momento y Octavia salía por ella habiendo escuchado el grito viéndoles a ambos así antes de cerrar tras de si.

—Clarke, vamos... —se acercó Octavia a ella para tranquilizarla y poderla conducir así a su habitación viéndola que estaba a punto de derrumbarse de nuevo—. Vamonos de aquí...

Bellamy que entendió que su hermana estaba al tanto de lo que estaba pasando tragó con fuerza temiendo acercarse a ellas.

—Octavia...

Octavia que rodeaba a Clarke con su brazo viéndola cubrirse el rostro con las manos totalmente rota por ello volvió la cabeza hacia atrás viendo los afligidos ojos de Bellamy observarlas sin comprender nada. Octavia que sintió sus ojos humedecerse sacudió su cabeza lentamente para que no insistiese más en ese momento.

Bellamy que se quedo sin habla tragó con fuerza viéndolas alejarse a ambas por el pasillo. ¿Qué pasaba? ¿Qué ocurría allí que él no sabía? ¿Por qué si Octavia sabía algo no se lo había contado? ¿Por qué estaba Clarke tan extraña? Tampoco conocía mucho a aquella chica, no como para estar tan afectada como lo estaba de aquella manera. Debía haber algo más, debía haberlo...

Continuara...


	195. Chapter 195

Abigail que camina por uno de los pasillos de una de las intermedias plantas cruzándose con algunos de los centinelas y guardias de la Torre se dirige a una de las puertas y llama suavemente.

No se escucha ruido dentro y Abby lo intenta de nuevo. Al no recibir respuesta se da la vuelta para irse por el pasillo escuchando como la puerta se abre y a Murphy saliendo fuera.

—¿Abby?

Abigail que se vuelve al escucharle sonríe débilmente saludándole con un tímido gesto.

—Espero que no estuvieses durmiendo. No quisiera haberte despertado.

—Oh, no tranquila no estaba durmiendo —dijo Murphy escueto, no sabiendo muy bien qué hace allí—. ¿Va todo bien? ¿Clarke está bien?

Abigail que hace un gesto tranquilizador medio sonríe apaciblemente.

—Si, está bien. Estamos todos bien y por eso he venido. Quería darte las gracias a ti y a Emori por lo que hicisteis por nosotros en el campamento —le agradeció ella con aprecio—. Sé que no teníais porque y aún así os arriesgasteis a hacerlo. Gracias Murphy, en serio.

Murphy que tragó al escucharla incomodo por la situación que Abby parecía desconocer hizo un súbito gesto algo apenado ya que no estaba acostumbrado a que le diesen precisamente las gracias desde... prácticamente nunca.

—No me las des —contestó quedamente él bajando un poco la mirada al suelo—. No hice nada para merecerlo.

—Claro que lo hiciste —repuso Abby dando un paso hacia él buscando sus ojos con una reconfortante sonrisa—. Me sacaste de allí, sacaste a Lincoln y a mi pequeña.

Murphy que elevó la mirada al oírla sabía que realmente no había hecho nada para merecer tanta amabilidad de su parte. No llegó a tiempo para evitar que Clarke sufriese algún daño, no llegó a tiempo para impedir que Lincoln hiciese lo que hizo con ella. Y era evidente que Abby no lo sabía porque aún así estaba allí bien y dándole las gracias por ello.

—Tú y Emori seréis bienvenidos en Arcadia de nuevo, las cosas allí han cambiado mucho y ahora todo es diferente. Hablaré con Octavia y la convenceré de que allí estaréis bien. Si eso es lo que queréis, claro...

Murphy que sintió su estomago encogersele al escucharla sabiendo que en el fondo siempre deseó regresar a Arcadia y formar parte de todo aquello hizo un débil gesto algo suficiente.

—Lo pensaremos...

Abigail que se sonrió un poco al verle así reconociendo en él el niño orgulloso que aún era se acercó a él y le abrazó con fuerza.

—Olvida el pasado Murphy, ahora un nuevo futuro se presenta para todos nosotros de nuevo...

Continuara...


	196. Chapter 196

Harper que tropezó con una piedra mientras caminaba a ciegas con las manos de Monty sobre sus ojos rió complicemente sintiendo desaparecer el calor del sol de su bello rostro.

—¿Pero dónde me llevas? —preguntó divertida alargando las manos a tientas—. El sol ha desaparecido de aquí, lo noto en el cuerpo.

Monty que no apartó las manos de sus ojos se sonrió mientras ponía atención por donde la hacía pisar en el suelo.

—Pronto lo descubrirás —murmuró él con media sonrisa—. Ten paciencia.

—¿Es una sorpresa? —sospechó Harper con un débil gesto sonriéndose—. Porque temo tus sorpresas...

Monty que dejó escapar una risita continuó caminando tras ella, conduciéndola por el largo pasillo hasta hacerla torcer a la izquierda.

—Espera, espera por aquí...

—Monty... —murmuró ella divertida no pudiendo ver nada.

—Vas a tener que confiar en mi —dijo él muy cerca de su oído entrando con ella por una puerta—. Porque confías en mi, ¿verdad Harper?

Harper que se sonrió al escucharle puso una cara evidente.

—Sabes que si...

—Ahora no abras los ojos voy a apartar mis manos tan solo un momento —murmuró Monty separándose unos segundos de ella.

Harper que mantuvo los ojos cerrados con fuerza se sonrió emocionada e impaciente, sintiendo de pronto como algo aterciopelado y suave cubría sus ojos de nuevo imitando las manos de Monty. Harper que sintió las manos de Monty anudar la venda tras su pelo se sonrió aún más inquieta.

—Ahora voy a necesitar que te quedes muy, muy quieta... —susurró él con una escondida sonrisa pasando la mano por delante de ella para comprobar que no pudiese ver nada de eso.

Harper que sintió como Monty volvía a colocarse tras ella tembló ligeramente de pura impaciencia y anticipación.

—Monty, ¿qué estás haciendo?...

—Shh...—la silenció él con una escondida sonrisa acercando sus manos muy lentamente a la cremallera de su vestido bajándosela muy lentamente. Harper que sintió la suave brisa sobre su piel se estremeció ligeramente sintiendo el vestido caer al suelo.

—Levanta tus brazos... —le pidió él con gentileza.

Harper que dudó un poco finalmente lo hizo y sintió como una suave tela la envolvía deslizándose por todo su cuerpo descendiendo por ella. No tenía ni idea de lo que Monty estaba haciendo pero en ese instante no le desagradaría que siguiese.

Monty que apartó despacio sus manos de ella se acercó a una silla y después se colocó frente a ella. Harper sintió el movimiento y se tensó ligeramente no teniendo ni idea de lo que estaba haciendo.

—Levanta tu pie derecho... —le pidió él quitándole la bota con cuidado y dejando su pie descalzo sobre el frío suelo—. Ahora el izquierdo...

Harper que obedeció levantó un poco la pierna sintiendo como Monty le quitaba despacio la otra bota y la ponía sobre el suelo. Harper fue a bajar el pie pero Monty acercó su mano enfundándolo en otro tipo de zapato que ella sonrió con desconcierto al apoyar en el suelo la pierna de nuevo. Monty que tomó su otro pie descalzo lo levantó con cuidado colocándole el otro zapato cosa que hizo que Harper repentinamente creciese unos centímetros.

Monty que se levantó del suelo se sonrió embobado nada más verla y cogiándola de las manos la hizo andar por la habitación. El sonido de los tacones hizo que Harper se sintiese una chica de nuevo y eso la hizo sonreír.

—¿Son tacones lo que siento? —preguntó Harper sin poder evitar una sonrisa en sus labios.

—Ven, quiero que te veas... —dijo Monty haciándola parar de caminar frente a un espejo—. ¿Estás lista para la sorpresa?

Harper que se impacientó se sonrió aún más impaciente asintiendo con la cabeza. En cuanto Monty tiró suavemente de la cinta deshaciendo el nudo y la venda cayó al suelo, los ojos de Harper tardarón una milesima de segundo en encontrar su reflejo en el espejo y a Monty de pie sonriéndose tras ella.

—Dios mio... —susurró Harper abriendo mucho los ojos viéndose entallada en un precioso vestido de gasa negra que hizo que enmudeciese y que la emoción se le subiese a los ojos. Estaba hermosa, absolutamente hermosa y así era como se sentía en aquellos momentos.

Monty que se sonrió embelesado viéndola a través del espejo tras ella puso sus manos suavemente sobre sus brazos inclinándose ligeramente sobre ella.

—Estás preciosa... —susurró Monty en su oído con una tierna sonrisa antes de hacerla volverse corrigiéndose embelesado—. Eres preciosa...

Harper que se sonrió absolutamente absorta en sus palabras cambió su cara a una mayor sorpresa viendo detrás de él una preciosa mesa decorada con velas y algo de cena y más atrás una preciosa cama decorada con flores del bosque. Sus ojos recorrieron la habitación y supo exactamente donde se encontraban, era el Monte Weather.

—Monty...

—Olvidate de lo que ocurrió aquí, olvidate de lo que ocurre ahí fuera —le pidió él tomándola del rostro con amor viéndola a los ojos con una enamorada sonrisa—. Hoy solo importamos tú y yo...

Harper que le escuchó no pudiendo evitar sonreirse embelesadamente sabiendo que aquello debía haberle tomado mucho tiempo el prepararlo, más aún teniendo que hacerlo a escondidas ya que el Monte Weather estaba practicamente vetado para ellos.

—Te mereces algo así y quiero que la sorpresa sea perfecta, tan perfecto como lo eres tú Harper —dijo Monty muy suavemente con una sonrisita dirigiendo su mirada a la habitación la cual había convertido en algo así como un nidito de amor.

Harper que se sonrió al escucharle le tomó del rostro besándole muy lentamente llena de amor antes de verle a los ojos con ternura.

—Gracias por todo esto... Tú me has devuelto la ilusión Monty, tú me has hecho tener fé en el futuro de nuevo...

Monty que le devolvió el beso muy tiernamente se sonrió besando despues sus manos.

—Te quiero...

—Yo a ti también, Monty —repuso ella llena de sinceros deseos—. Y yo a ti...

Sin duda había sido una inesperada sorpresa, y lo más bonito que nadie había hecho jamás por ella. Nunca olvidaría esa tarde, nunca.

Continuara...


	197. Chapter 197

Octavia que abrió la puerta entrando con Clarke en su habitación le escuchó romper a llorar cubriéndose la cara con las manos ahogadamente. Octavia que la abrazó con fuerza le acarició la espalda queriéndola reconfortar.

—Tranquila, Clarke... tranquila...—murmuró ella con los ojos llenos de lágrimas sintiendo su dolor como propio—. Ya pasó, ya todo pasó...

—No puedo contárselo a Bellamy... —lloró Clarke terriblemente afectada sin apenas voz—. No puedo contárselo a Lexa... no puedo contárselo a nadie...

Octavia que sabía del peso que debía estar soportando en ese momento la abrazó con más fuerza.

—No se lo contaremos a nadie...

Clarke que en cuanto la abrazó así supo que ella lo sabía la miro entre lágrimas realmente mal.

—Yo no quería, te lo juro Octavia, yo... yo no quería...—sollozó ella tratando desesperadamente de convencerla—. No quería hacerlo, te lo juro... tienes que creerme, por favor... tienes que creerme... créeme, yo no quería hacerlo...

Octavia que la escuchó suplicar de esa manera se sintió rota por dentro al ver a alguien tan fuerte como ella así, especialmente sabiendo por lo que había pasado, y la tomó del rostro viéndola entre lágrimas a los ojos sin poder evitar que estas se derramasen.

—Lo sé, Clarke, lo sé. Escúchame, escúchame bien tú no tienes ninguna culpa de lo que ocurrió allí —le dijo totalmente convencida de ello sintiendo las lágrimas caer sobre sus temblorosos labios—. Y aunque sé que Lincoln tampoco quería hacerlo, no... no puedo perdonarle por ello...

Clarke que se sintió peor aún al verla así rompió a llorar de nuevo cubriéndose el rostro con las manos. No podía hablar de Lincoln, no se sentía capaz de hacerlo y mucho menos con ella.

—No puedo... no... no puedo... hacer esto... no puedo...

Octavia que cerro los ojos al escucharla trató de reconfortarla al abrazarla de nuevo.

—Llora Clarke —murmuró ella cerca de su pelo sintiendo sus propias lágrimas deslizarse por su rostro muriendo en el hombro de ella—. Llora cuanto tengas que llorar... —escuchándola llorar aún más—. Saca todo ese dolor... sácalo y te sentirás mejor...

Lo que habían pasado en ese campamento había sido un infierno del que habían vuelto no ilesos, había mucho sufrimiento, mucho dolor que sentir, mucho que comprender. Octavia ni podía imaginarse por mucho que quisiese o lo intentase cómo habían sucedido las cosas allí pero por mucho que tratase de comprender que no tenía Lincoln elección, entiende aún así que la tenía. Siempre hay elección, puedes escoger una cosa o puedes escoger otra, aunque ambas opciones fuesen malas y ella desconociese los detalles. En su mente siempre se podía escoger.

Siempre...

Y al parecer él había hecho su elección...

Por mucho que lo quisiese, que le amase, no podía apartar de su mente lo que le había hecho a Clarke. La mentira oculta tras todo esto, Abigail le había agradecido, Bellamy le había agradecido por traerlas sanas y salva y él no había dicho nada. Ni una sola palabra al respecto. No, no podía perdonarle por ello y dudaba que algún día pudiese siquiera hacerlo.

Porque lo que había hecho había cambiado las cosas para todos, para siempre...

Continuara...


	198. Chapter 198

El sonido de las pesadas botas de Bellamy irrumpiendo en uno de los pasillos hizo que uno de los centinelas levantase la cabeza junto a una de las puertas. Bellamy que se dirigió directamente a la habitación de Nylan abrió la puerta de golpe sobresaltando al chico que estaba de pie junto a la mesa.

—¿Qué ocurrió en ese campamento? —preguntó Bellamy con mucha más dureza de la pretendida.

El chico que levantó la mirada tembló ligeramente haciendo un gesto.

—Yo...

—Sé que ocurrió algo más de lo que todos habéis contado aquí así que empieza a hablar —dijo Bellamy directo—. Clarke no va a decirme nada, y Abby no está preocupada, así que no parece saberlo. A Starlette ya no puedo preguntarle, y Lincoln ni siquiera me devuelve la mirada así que dime que coño ha pasado Nylan o lamentarás no hacerlo.

Nylan que apartó la mirada al escucharle tragó despacio, no sabía que tipo de relación tenía ese chico con ellos pero sabía que era importante para todos ellos.

—No pasó nada...

Bellamy que no tardaría mucho en perder la paciencia le lanzó una mirada paciente acercándose a él.

—Nylan...

Nylan que le vio acercarse se apartó de él instintivamente antes de atreverse a responderle.

—Pregúntale a ellos.

Bellamy que vio el dolor y la vergüenza que reflejaban sus ojos al no poder enfrentar su mirada se tensó ligeramente al verle hacer eso. Una vaga idea cruzó su mente, una fugaz pero intensa. Una bastante dolorosa de ser cierta.

Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda y las manos comenzaron a sudarle por los nervios. Bastó un instante para que todas las piezas hiciesen clic en su cabeza y otro para que el cuerpo comenzase a temblarle sopesando eso.

Las lágrimas de Clarke, su lamentable aspecto. La mirada vacía en sus ojos, la tristeza que parecía envolverla. El esquivo rostro de Lincoln, ni siquiera se miraban entre ellos desde que llegaron.

Bellamy retrocedió un par de pasos necesitando apoyarse de algo, Nylan que en cuanto este le miró supo que lo sabía apartó el rostro afectado.

—Alguien le hizo daño —advirtió Bellamy contrariado, mirando a Nylan dañado—. Clarke... ella... alguien le hizo daño.

Nylan que le escuchó bajó la mirada al suelo luego asintiendo.

Los ojos de Bellamy que permanecieron abiertos mientras toda clase de ideas y pensamientos llegaban a su mente superponiéndose unos a otros, tembló más haciéndose una ligera idea de a qué se estaba refiriendo.

—¿Quién...? —preguntó Bellamy conmocionado con un deje en la voz—. ¿Quién hizo eso? ¿quién lo hizo, Nylan?...

Nylan que le escuchó tragó afectado antes de elevar sus ojos para verle sin intención alguna de revelarselo.

—Fue ese amigo tuyo —dijo Emori mirándole fijamente desde la puerta con algo de ropa para Nylan de la que se habían adjudicado ella y Murphy.

Bellamy que la escuchó abrió los ojos de par en par mientras volvía la cabeza quedándosela viendo en la puerta.

—Ese que tanto abrazaba a tu hermana —no pudo evitar pronunciar ella con súbito desprecio en la voz—. Espero que te sirva —dijo a Nylan mostrándole la ropa antes de dejarla sobre una silla saliendo de la habitación.

Nylan que se había quedado sin habla al oírla, dirigió su mirada al instante hacia Bellamy viendo como las lágrimas recorrían en silencio su rostro mientras su rostro iba cambiando poco a poco de pálido a traslúcido para luego tornarse más encendido y furioso. La respiración se le aceleró, una nube escarlata cegó sus ojos, el corazón latió con fuerza dentro de su pecho retumbándole en los oídos. El cuerpo entero le tembló mientras cerraba los puños.

Nylan que abrió mucho más sus ojos le vio darse la vuelta y se apresuró a acercarse a él para pararle de algún modo asustado.

—Es... espera...—murmuró él entrecortadamente acercando sus manos para pararle adivinando sus intenciones—. Bellamy, espera...

En cuanto sus manos agarraron su escurridizó brazo Bellamy le apartó de él haciéndole caer contra el suelo saliendo de la habitación echo una furia. Emori que estaba a punto de entrar en la suya le vio pasar como un rayo tras ella e instantes después asomarse a Nylan con la boca abierta.

—¿Qué has hecho? —articuló conmocionado él nada más posar sus ojos en ella.

Emori que era una orgullosa guerrera enfrentó sus ojos moviendo imperceptiblemente la cabeza antes de reponer con firmeza.

—Tenía derecho a saberlo.

Bellamy que caminaba con paso determinante y recto sabía perfectamente donde encontrar a Lincoln, lo sabía porque era donde mismo le había dejado desde lo de Clarke. La rabia que sentía en esos instantes, el odio que le consumía, esa cólera... Nada era equiparable al daño que él le había hecho a Clarke pero Bellamy le destrozaría por ello. En cuanto atraveso el umbral de la escalera y ascendió los escalones llegando a la planta de arriba con la rabia cortándole el aliento apretó los dientes dirigiéndose directamente al final del pasillo donde la puerta del salón donde se celebraba la reunión de la Coalición permanecía cerrada.

—En cuanto a ese escabroso asunto —dijo Krevor, nuevo embajador de Polis al resto—. Solo debemos lamentar no haber tenido conocimiento antes y por supuesto...

Sus palabras que se vieron interrumpidas por el brusco sonido de la puerta al abrirse de golpe apenas rasgaron el aire, se cortaron y su rostro cambió al ver a entrar a uno de los más reconocidos miembros de Skykru. Todas las miradas incluídas las de la Heda de los Trece Clanes y la de Roan Príncipe de Azgeda se elevarón nada más verlo pero a Bellamy eso no le importó.

Señaló con el dedo a Lincoln pronunciando palabras con tanta rabia que creyó que le mataría con eso.

—¡Estás muerto! —gritó Bellamy abalanzándose contra él antes de tirarle al suelo, Lincoln que apenas pudo decir nada y no por falta de ocasión sintió un duro puñetazo en la cara que hizo que su cabeza chocase bruscamente contra el suelo. Bellamy que le agarró con fuerza de la camisa le sacudió con rabia sin poder parar de machacar su rostro con fuerza no se detuvo ante toda la caliente sangre que manchaba su mano—. ¡Muerto!

Lexa que se puso en pie de golpe ante la violenta escena no supo que ocurría pero ese no era ni lugar ni el momento. Roan que dirigió la mirada hacia ellos fue a llamar a los guardias pero Ontari se adelantó habiendo abandonado su silla antes de agarrar a Bellamy por detrás y en un rápido movimiento pegarlo contra el suelo.

—Detente chico —susurró amenazante ella muy cerca suya sintiendo a Bellamy forcejear fuertemente bajo el peso de su cuerpo echando hacia atrás aún más su brazo—. O te detendré yo...

—¡Guardias! —gritó Roan viendo rápidamente a los guardias del salón reaccionar y acercarse a ellos—. ¡Apresad a Bellamy kom Skykru, miembro del Pueblo Celeste!

Lexa que vio como Ontari le levantaba para entregarlo a los guardias no podía creer lo que estaba viendo pero al ver a Lincoln echo una maraña ensangrentada en el suelo señaló a uno de los guardias.

—¡Llevadle a la sanadora, vamos! —ordenó ella inmediatamente mirando ahora a los miembros de la Coalición—. ¡Está reunión queda clausurada! ¡Todos fuera!

Al verla así nadie se atrevió a discutir nada al respecto y viejos y nuevos embajadores y delegados se levantaron de la mesa dispuestos todos a abandonar la sala a expensas de las palabras de Heda.

Fuese lo que fuese lo que había pasado, era algo que solo le competía tratar a ella.

Continuara...


	199. Chapter 199

Charles Pike que estaba sentado sobre un viejo tronco talado dirigió su mirada a Jaha con desconcierto. El sonido del hacha cayendo y abriendo un leño de madera no le molestó.

—¿Estás diciéndome que una misteriosa pero atractiva mujer de rojo te habla sobre una Ciudad de Luz que por lo visto parece ser lo más increíble y asombroso que hemos conocido jamás y tú la sirves incondicionalmente? —preguntó Pike con una ceja arqueada desconcertadamente.

—Piensas que estoy loco —asumió Jaha con una sonrisa cogiendo otro leño del suelo para ponerlo sobre el gran tronco y partirlo, antes de amontonar los pedazos con el resto.

—No jodas, ¿pero cómo te has dado cuenta? —se mofó irónico Pike con un gesto sonriendose.

El ex Canciller Jaha dejo escapar una débil risa volviendo a golpear con el hacha.

—Yo tampoco creería si no la hubiese visto con mis propios ojos —repuso Jaha con indiferencia apartando el tronco antes de alargar la mano, y recoger del suelo una botella de agua bebiendo un poco.

Pike que le miro con cierto desconcierto y sospecha no pudo evitar sonreir ante su convencimiento.

—Vale, digamos que te creo. Que recupero esas cositas azules que te han quitado y me tomo una de ellas —se sonrió él con un bromista gesto—. ¿Me visitará a mi esa mujer de rojo?

—Puedes reirte cuanto quieras, Charles —le advirtió Jaha con un sereno gesto—. Pero Ciudad de Luz es real, A.L.I.E es real y está tratando de salvar lo que queda de esta tierra.

Pike que se le quedo viendo largamente durante unos instantes se sonrió débilmente sopesando todo eso. Jaha aún tenía mucha influencia entre la gente, y a su gente le favorecería ese poder.

—Recuperáremos lo que te han quitado —aseguró Pike—. A cambio, quiero que hagas algo por mi.

—Lo que quieras... —contestó Jaha viendo sus planes cumplidos.

Continuara...


	200. Chapter 200

Bellamy que estaba aún temblando cerraba y abría la ensangrentada mano en la cual se había hecho daño mientras caminaba de un lado a otro de la fría y húmeda celda. Las mohosas paredes de los sótanos rezumaban putrefacción y humedad. Charcos de sangre, agua y excrementos corrían desde los agujeros de las celdas perdiéndose por los canalones del suelo desprendiendo un hedor aún más profundo.

La Heda de los Trece Clanes que no solía bajar allí salvo en casos excepcionales como este, entró en la destartalada habitación. En cuanto escuchó la puerta Bellamy alzó la vista aún tenso.

—Tu conducta ha puesto en evidencia al decimotercer clan en presencia de la Coalición —dilucidó Lexa serenamente mirandole con duros ojos—. ¿Querrías explicarme el motivo de tal afrenta?

Bellamy al que ganas no le faltaban de entregar a Lincoln a ella tembló con fuerza.

—Quiero hablar con mi hermana —pidió él con más exigencia de la que debiese.

La Heda de los Trece Clanes dio dos pasos colocandose frente a los barrotes que le separaban de ella.

—El único motivo por el que sigues con vida después de atacar a uno de mis invitados Bellamy, es que Clarke no soportaría tu muerte —dejó claro ella con dureza—. Pones muy difícil la coexistencia...

—Solo hablaré con mi hermana, Heda —le espetó Bellamy al escucharla hablar así—. Después te explicaré cuanto quieras saber.

Lexa que se le quedo mirando largamente a los ojos finalmente volvió la cabeza mirando a uno de los guardias fuera.

—Traedla.

—Si, Heda —escuchó decir inmediatamente fuera antes de que el hombre se marchase.

Los ojos de Bellamy que permanecían fijo en ella sabiendo que era lo único que separaba a Lincoln de una dolorosa condena, se sintió tentado de decirselo, de revelárselo todo.

Lexa que se apartó de los barrotes se dispuso a salir por la celda.

—No me disculparé ante nadie por lo que he hecho, Lexa —dejó claro él mientras la veía salir—. Ni siquiera si exiges mi vida por ello.

La Heda de los Trece Clanes que le escuchó alzó la barbilla soberbia y antes de proferir palabras de las que no pudiese retractarse luego se marchó de allí.

Bellamy que cerró sus ojos golpeó con la mano abierta los barrotes de la celda con fuerza. Lo había tenido tan fácil, tanto dios mio. Unas pocas palabras suyas y Lincoln sufriría un tormento como poco imaginable. Lo que le había hecho en comparación con lo que Lexa le haría sería un dulce paseo por la pradera. Y era cuanto se merecía.

Tardó unos minutos que a él se le hicieron eternos pero cuando Octavia entró en la celda viéndole encerrado en ella sus ojos se abrieron y su rostro palideció con celo.

—Bellamy...

Bellamy que escuchó pronunciar su nombre se volvió furioso hacia ella.

—¡Tú lo sabías! ¡Lo sabías y no me dijiste nada, Octavia! —la acusó él furiosamente señalandola—. ¿Cómo has podido mentirme en esto?

Octavia que sintió sus ojos retener las lágrimas enfrentó su mirada con dolorosa pena.

—Me lo contó antes de la reunión, yo no sabía nada de esto —repuso ella sincera viéndole—. Le he dejado por ello.

—¡Más vale que así sea porque no le quiero cerca de ti, no le quiero cerca de ella! —gritó Bellamy fuera de si viéndola—. ¡Por lo único que no le he contado la verdad a Lexa es porque sé cuanto te afectaría su muerte! ¡Pero no quiero volver a verle! ¡No le quiero cerca!

—Calmate, Bellamy —acertó a decir ella sintiendo las lágrimas caer en silencio por su desolado rostro—. Se irá de aquí... se irá lejos, no volveremos a verle pero no puedes contarle nada a Lexa... —imploró ella reteniendo las lágrimas abatida—. Se irá...

—¡No puedo creer que lo hiciese! —masculló Bellamy llevandose las manos a la cabeza golpeando con fuerza el suelo necesitando desquitarse con algo ante los ardientes deseos de contienda—. ¡No puedo creer que le hiciese una cosa así a ella!

Octavia que tembló al oírle miró de reojo hacia la puerta antes de acercarse a los barrotes queriendo que bajase la voz y no empeorase aún más las cosas.

—Por favor, Bellamy... por favor...

Bellamy que sentía que el corazón se le iba a salir del cuerpo se agachó cerrando los ojos con fuerza y el puño en el suelo.

—Si pudiese matarle ahora mismo Octavia, si pudiese hacerlo...

—Lo sé, Bellamy —susurró ella entrecortadamente entre lágrimas sabiendo que sus palabras eran ciertas—. Lo sé...

Lo que Lincoln había hecho era algo imperdonable, algo que había estropeado cualquier plan de futuro junto a ella. Algo que había echado a perder la mente de Clarke y también su cuerpo, algo que tardaría en superar si es que lo lograba hacer en algún momento. Octavia tenía claro que no podría perdonarle por eso, que había perdido su confianza, su fé en él y todo ese amor que sentía hacia Lincoln se había decepcionado casi por completo.

Lincoln se iría, se iría muy lejos. Morir sería lo más fácil. Vivir con lo que ha hecho sería la verdadera condena y aunque Octavia le había amado con todo su ser, perderla formaría parte de ella.

Quizás con suerte, Luna y su gente le acogerían entre las sombras. Entre su gente y la de Lexa ya no había sitio para su presencia...

Continuara...


	201. Chapter 201

Lexa que cruzaba los quejumbrosos e interminables pasillos de los enrevesados sótanos cruzó por delante de una celda donde una mujer a la que aún le faltaban un par de décadas para ser anciana se la quedo viendo con altivez y soberbia.

—Oh niña, cuanto sufrrimiento —articuló la mujer con ásperas palabras cargadas de conocimiento.

Su pronunciado acento no pasó desapercibido para la Heda de los Trece Clanes que no lo reconoció en el momento y se detuvo retrocediendo. Nada más hacerlo creyó que infundiría temor en aquella mujer más no era miedo lo que mostraban sus ojos sino respeto.

—¿Qué has dicho?

—Solo palabrras cierrtas que hierren almas como puñales en peligrrosos juegos.

Sus largos y descuidados cabellos que caían por debajo de su espalda parecían una maraña gris oscura que le otorgaban un misterioso aspecto con aquel harapiento atuendo cargado de apestosas pieles curtidas y huesos.

Lexa que se la quedo mirando largamente volvió la cabeza hacia atrás viendo al guardia que había conducido a Octavia a la celda volviendo.

—A está mujer no la he condenado yo —aseveró ella con voz férrea—. ¿Qué hace aquí?

La oscura mujer apreto sus labios ladeando la cabeza y sonriéndose ante su repentino interés.

—La anterior Comandante ordenó su encarcelamiento hace ya mucho tiempo —se apresuró a explicar el guerrero—. La mantuvo a su lado durante años y después de algún tiempo, la envió aquí abajo para su aislamiento.

—¿Por qué delito? —quiso saber Lexa que no tenía conocimiento de ello y mucho menos recordaba la presencia de aquella errante mujer por la Torre.

—No lo dijo —se disculpó el hombre por su desconocimiento.

La misteriosa mujer se la quedo viendo con tanto interés como predilección.

—Te rrecuerdo... —pronunció ella con una satisfecha sonrisa cerrando sus ojos con deleite—. Erras solo una niña cuando llegaste aquí y florreciste al mando de la Comandante. Yo prredije tu Ascensión y me encerraron porr ello...

—¡Callate vieja bruja! —ordenó el hombre golpeando los barrotes para que lo hiciese—. ¡No perturbes a la Comandante!

Lexa que escuchó eso volvió la cabeza viendo a la mujer disfrutar de aquello más que sufrir por ello. Había algo en ella, algo familiar que desconocía pero que resultaba extremadamente atrayente. Era todo un misterio y sus palabras no habían hecho más que despertar su curiosidad.

—Márchate —ordenó al hombre Lexa sin apartar sus ojos de ella.

El hombre que asintió con una reverencia se alejó por el pasillo dejando a la mujer sola con ella.

—No eres Trikru —advirtió Lexa con mesura y cautela—. Dime mujer, ¿de qué clan eres?

—¿Clan? —repuso la misteriosa extraña contemplándola para su deleite—. No perrtenezco a ningún clan, oh grran Heda. Vengo de tierras mucho más lejanas de los que tus clanes se extienden.

El rostro de Lexa cambió súbitamente al oír eso quedándosela viendo.

—Prrovengo de una árrida Nación un día orrgullosa y exterrminada porr tú gente, mucho más allá del grran marr de arrena del desierrto —reveló ella con férrea firmeza con las manos cerradas en torno a los barrotes—. Ninguna crriaturra podrrá hablarte de ella o conducirrte hasta sus asoladas tierras.

Lexa que endureció lentamente su rostro ya que pensaba en descubrir que tierras eran esas se desconcertó aunque no lo hizo notar disponiéndose a irse por el pasillo nuevamente.

—Enhorrabuena —murmuró la mujer con una vanidosa sonrisa contemplándola alejarse de ella.

Lexa que se detuvo nada más escucharla volvió orgullosamente la cabeza.

—¿Por qué?

—Porr esa criaturra que llevas dentrro...

El rostro de Lexa que cambió al escucharla decir eso palideció ante la conmocion y la sorpresa. Lo último que esperaba oír de sus labios era algo como eso. Además eso no podía ser cierto, ella no podía... oh dios, había olvidado que si que podía serlo.

—Sácame de aquí y yo te ayudarre con tu prroblema —le ofreció la mujer con una recelada y ufanada sonrisa ladeando la cabeza con deleite en su celda.

Su destino era encontrarse con ella después de todo, Anya conocía eso y por eso se había encargado muy pronto de apartarla de ella.

Continuara...


	202. Chapter 202

Nathan Miller entra en uno de los salones portando una pesada caja que deja sobre una de las mesas metálicas dirigiendo su mirada a Kyle subido en una escalera adornando con una hilera de bombillas una pared a otra.

Miller que le vio enganchar el extremo del cable y este estallar en chispas haciendo sacudir su cuerpo y balancear la escalera rompió a reír.

—Cuidado Santa o terminarás chamuscado como parte de la decoración —bromeó él viendo alzar la mirada a Raven que adornaba un gran abeto talado del bosque con piezas y algunos adornos antiguos que había encontrado entre las viejas cosas de la asentada Arca.

—Tarde una hora y media en empatar esas luces, como te las cargues te las veras conmigo —dijo ella sentada en el suelo separando algunos adornos de otros.

Kyle que sacudió su mano sintiendo el hormigueo aún en sus dedos puso una cara desde lo alto de la escalera.

—Las luces están bien —repuso él con un gesto algo irónico luego—. Oh y por si a alguno de los dos os interesa, yo también lo estoy, gracias por preocuparos por mi.

—Quejica... —le espetó Raven rodando los ojos con una sonrisita traviesa.

Miller que se echó a reír por lo bajo se sonrió acercándose a la escalera para hacerle bajar.

—Trae aquí, yo me encargo de las luces.

—Si, porque empiezo a estar harto de tantos calambrazos —refunfuño Kyle bajando de la escalera frotándose después los dedos—. No me siento ni los dedos.

Raven que le escuchó se puso en pie con media sonrisa acercándose a él.

—A ver, a ver... —murmuró tomando sus manos viendo sus dedos algo rojos antes de llevarselos a los labios besándolos suavemente y luego robándole un beso a él con una débil sonrisita—. Te pondrás bien...

—Empiezo a notar la mejoría —se sonrió ligeramente Kyle embelesado por el beso—. Aunque aún me cosquillean un poco, igual con un poco más...

Raven que no pudo evitar reírse al verle insistir así se inclinó besándole muy dulcemente largos instantes.

—¿Mejor ahora?

Nathan que estaba colgando las luces se sonrió desde lo alto de la escalera.

—Mucho mejor... —murmuró Kyle sonriendose sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos con amor antes de darle otro corto besito—. Ahora ni me duele...

Raven que no pudo evitar reírse le abrazó por el cuello muy dulcemente suspirando antes de abrazarse a él hundiendo la carita en su hombro.

—Oh, es el poder mágico y curativo de la Navidad —bromeó ella sintiendo como él la estrechaba entre sus brazos.

—Ya lo veo, ya... —se sonrió Kyle mirándola de reojo antes de posar los labios sobre su pelo—. He de admitir que me está encantando.

Desde luego ver a Raven ilusionada de nuevo con algo era algo reparador, un regalo anticipado de la Navidad soñada para Kyle.

—Pues más te va a encantar tu regalo... —se sonrió ella murmurando en su oído muy sugerentemente divertida.

Kyle que se sonrió al escucharla hablar así la vio pasar por su lado para ir a seguir con la decoración del árbol.

—Adoro esta Navidad...

—No imagino porque...—se sonrió Miller desde lo alto habiendolo oído todo en broma.

Continuara...


	203. Chapter 203

Las primeras horas de escasa luz se ciernen sobre Polis oscureciendo el cielo. Ha sido un día lleno de tensiones e inesperadas revelaciones para todos. Halena que camina en silencio por los pasillos de una planta que no es la suya llega a una de las puertas, y tras unos pocos segundos llama suavemente.

Nadie contesta y ella insiste de nuevo. Cuando está a punto de darse la vuelta para irse un sordo sonido proveniente del interior de la habitación llega a ella y tras mucho dudarlo decide al fin abrir la puerta asomándose un poco.

Sus ojos encuentran a Clarke acurrucada en la cama mientras las lágrimas bañan aún sus mejillas tratando de alcanzar un poco de agua de la mesilla.

Halena que la ve hacer una pequeña mueca de dolor al estirarse se acerca rápidamente a la mesilla tomando el vaso en su mano antes de ofrecérselo.

—Ten, aquí tienes...

Clarke que lo tomó temblando en su mano se lo acercó a los labios bebiendo grandes sorbos sorbiendo un poco sus lágrimas al darse cuenta de que estaba ella allí.

—Halena, ¿qué... qué haces aquí? —preguntó ella con la voz quebrada apartándose las lágrimas con la mano mientras trataba de devolver el vaso a la mesilla.

Halena que la ayudó inmediatamente lo dejó sobre la mesa antes de volverse hacia ella.

—Quería verte —se sinceró la niña sentándose en la orilla de la cama a su lado—. Ontari me ha dicho que has vuelto.

—Si, lo he hecho —murmuró Clarke sintiéndose algo dolorida antes de recostarse de nuevo—. ¿Cómo te encuentras?

—¿Y tú? —se preocupó Halena al verla así, tenía muy mal aspecto desde la última vez que coincidieron—. ¿Estás bien?

—Por supuesto —forzó Clarke algo parecido a una sonrisa para no preocupar a la niña—. Esto no es nada, no te preocupes —murmuró al señalarse el rostro herido con la mano.

Halena que seguía algo preocupada al verla de aquella forma junto las manos sobre su regazo.

—Mi madre me ha contado lo que hicisteis por mi y quería daros las gracias por ello —repuso sincera ella al mirarla—. Casi me muero...

—¿Qué ocurrió? —quiso saber Clarke honesta viendo que tenía mejor aspecto aunque era evidente en sus ojos especialmente el mal rato pasado—. Lexa no ha querido entrar en detalle en eso.

Halena que se la quedo viendo largos instantes bajó la mirada un momento.

—Titus me envenenó, y trató de culparte por ello —reconoció la niña con cierto recelo al compartir con ella eso—. Ella nunca le creyó y por eso acudió a ti y a tu gente en busca de ayuda.

Clarke que cerro los ojos al escucharla no le costó creer demasiado nada de lo que escuchaba, ¿quién más de ellos podría haber sido?

—Lamento no haber podido ayudarte...

Halena que sacudió débilmente la cabeza trató de consolarla por ello.

—No tienes porque disculparte, trataste de venir en mi ayuda aún sin merecerlo —murmuró la niña queriendo reconfortarla—. Soy yo quién debería disculparse por no haber venido antes a verte.

Clarke que agradecía en esos momentos el que no lo hubiese hecho, intentó confortarla también.

—No te hubiese gustado nada hacerlo... —murmuró con una cansada sonrisa.

Halena que había oído que les habían retenido en el bosque y lo de la chica que se había lanzado al vacío desde la habitación reconoció que eso era cierto.

—Las cosas mejorarán, Clarke...

Clarke que se sonrió ligeramente al oírla sintiendo sus ojos humedecerse de nuevo asintió imperceptiblemente.

—Eso espero...

De nada de lo que hubiese pasado podía culparla a ella. Había acudido en su ayuda porque era importante para Lexa y porque hacerlo, era lo más correcto. Halena no tenía porque agradecerlo ni mucho menos ser culpada por nada de todo aquello. Que se encontrase bien era el gran premio tras todo lo malo y así lo seguiría siendo...

Continuara...


	204. Chapter 204

Harper que está acurrucada en su cama siente la mano de Monty posada sobre su estomago y su brazo rodeándola mientras reposan juntos en la confortable cama de una de las habitaciones del Monte Weather.

Desconocía esa faceta tan romántica de Monty pero le ha encantado, él siempre es tan dulce y tan atento con ella. Le gustaría hacer algo bonito para él, algo que le gustase de verdad pero más allá de lo que conoce de él no se le ocurre que podría ser lo que le sorprendiese.

Quizás si le preguntase a su madre o a... no, a Jasper ya no podía preguntarle nada acerca suyo. Monty le había perdido para siempre y ella lamentaba eso porque era como un hermano para él, y como amigo para ella había sido inmejorable hasta que ocurrió lo de Maya.

Monty había tenido mucho que ver en eso por eso el último sitio al que creyó alguna vez ella que le llevaría sería allí. Los malos recuerdos que tenía de aquel escabroso lugar habían desaparecido a medida que pasaba el rato allí con él. La cena había estado deliciosa y habían charlado y reído. Bromeado y hablado durante muchísimo tiempo hasta que las cosas se habían tornado un poco más románticas para ambos. Había sido una tarde inolvidable, y la noche que había comenzado hacía bien poco no parecía pretender cambiar eso.

Mentiría si no dijese que la quietud del lugar fuera de aquellas paredes la inquietaba un poco. Sabía que las instalaciones del Monte Weather permanecían abandonadas pero aún así la intranquilizaba mucho que alguien al igual que ellos pudiese acceder al complejo.

Harper se movió un poco tratando de pegar su cuerpo más al de Monty colocando la mano sobre la suya en su vientre y trató de cerrar sus ojos para dormirse cuando una sorda sombra pareció cruzar por delante de la puerta de la habitación y la sobresaltó.

Monty que se movió algo adormilado sintió ese sobresalto y entreabrió los ojos para verla.

—Harper, hey... —murmuró besando su rostro mientras la veía mirar a la puerta—. ¿Estás bien?

Harper que sintió entrecortarsele la respiración al contemplar la sombra desvanecerse sobre la pared frente a la puerta asintió quedamente.

—Si, es solo que... me ha... me ha parecido oír algo..

Monty que cerro sus ojos apoyando su rostro del hombro de ella sobre la almohada se acomodó mejor.

—Ha debido ser solo la corriente...—murmuró tranquilizador él—. Duérmete...

Harper que empezaba a dudar hasta de si había visto la sombra de verdad asintió quedamente.

—Si, ha debido ser eso... —murmuró ella cerrando sus ojos para intentar dormirse de nuevo.

Algo afilado presionó contra una de las paredes en el fondo del pasillo rasgando lentamente su superficie y esta chirrió agudamente.

Harper abrió los ojos de inmediato y Monty se incorporó asustado en la cama.

—¿Qué ha sido eso? —preguntó Monty pálideciendo rápidamente.

Harper que se destapó de inmediato busco rápidamente su ropa por el suelo comenzando a vestirse.

—Me parece que hay alguien más aquí dentro...

Monty que salió de la cama de inmediato recogió su ropa también vistiéndose a trompicones sin dejar de escuchar ese crepitante sonido a lo lejos.

—No puede ser, me he pasado toda la mañana preparando esto y te aseguro que no había nadie aquí dentro —murmuró nerviosamente él en voz baja vistiéndose.

Harper que terminó de vestirse más rápidamente que él se dirigió a la puerta cogiendo de encima de la mesa el arma de Monty que se había quitado antes de la comida asomándose al pasillo.

—¡Harper! —protestó él al verla salir así a la puerta acercándose velozmente a ella para retirarla hacia atrás.

—Escucha eso —murmuró en voz baja Harper mirando al final del solitario pasillo que se desviaba hacia la izquierda y la derecha de donde provenía el sonido.

Monty que enmudeció a su lado sintió su mano temblar al ponerla sobre el arma de ella para recuperarla. El sonido continuó hasta que de pronto todo quedo en silencio y un alarido inhumano y fiero irrumpió por todo el complejo. Harper palideció y se escucharon pesados pasos que hicieron vibrar el suelo.

—Monty...

—¡Apártate! —la apartó hacia atrás Monty rápidamente antes de cerrar con fuerza la puerta escuchando los pasos aproximarse aún más donde estaban ellos—. ¡Apártate de la puerta!

Cuando consiguió vislumbrar una enorme sombra a lo lejos Monty jaló con fuerza de la puerta encerrándose con ella dentro. Algo pesado y fuerte golpeó la puerta quebrando un poco la madera. Harper palideció más y Monty retrocedió junto a ella.

—¡Vamos, vamos ayudame con esto! —le pidió Monty a Harper empujando la pesada mesa para bloquear la puerta, viendo detrás una vieja cómoda.

—¿Qué diablos es eso? —se apresuró a preguntar ella mientras empujaba con todas sus fuerzas la mesa para ayudarle acercándose a la cómoda rápidamente bloqueando la puerta mientras que los golpes contra esta les sobresaltaban a ambos.

Era como si unos puños golpeasen la madera, algo pesado y contundente.

—¡Segadores! —gritó Monty angustiado escuchando más aullidos roncos y alaridos por el pasillo.

—¡Eso es imposible! —gritó Harper tratando de poner más cosas que bloqueasen la puerta—. ¡Abby dijo que morirían con el tiempo si no recibían atención médica!

—¡Pues habrán encontrado la forma de mantenerse con vida durante este tiempo! —gritó Monty volviéndose para buscar una salida viendo la reja del conducto de ventilación en lo más alto.

Los golpes y ruidos pronto echarían la puerta abajo así que tenían que salir de allí como fuese.

Continuara...


	205. Chapter 205

En la majestuosa sala del trono de la más alta Torre de Polis, la Heda de los Trece Clanes seguía con la mirada en silencio a la insólita y extraña mujer que había rescatado del rincón más recóndito de sus calabozos.

Caminaba sucia y descalza por la regía alfombra mientras sus ojos captaban el brillo de cada una de las velas encendidas por toda la imponente habitación. No parecía desorientada ni perdida, sus ojos escrutaban cada grieta y detalle de la sala mientras su figura se movía como una sombra de lo que una vez debió ser.

—Lo rrecorrdaba distinto...

Lexa que la escuchó ladeo ligeramente la cabeza con súbito desconcierto.

—¿Habías estado antes aquí?

—Cientos de veces, con la anterriorr Comandante —aclaró la mujer volviéndose para verla un momento—. Estaba aquí el día que te trrajeron...

—No recuerdo nada de aquel día —rememoró Lexa guardando silencio unos instantes antes de que la abrumase la falta del recuerdo—. Recuerdo lo que ocurrió en la aldea, recuerdo cada detalle de lo que pasó, más no recuerdo nada de cómo acabe aquí.

—Es lógico —reconoció la mujer con cierto aire de gracia observándola con un desatinado gesto—. Yo hice que lo olvidarras. Anya me pidió que lo hiciese...

El rostro de Lexa cambió súbitamente y un frío escalofrío le recorrió la espalda.

—Eso son sandeces.

—¿Ah si? —sugirió la mujer arqueando una ceja con una soberbia sonrisa—. ¿Apostarrías tu vida a ello?

Lexa que endureció la mirada no fue capaz de dar una respuesta concluyente, y la mujer dejó escapar una desagradable carcajada que resonó por toda la enorme habitación.

—Trranquila, comprrendo que no puedas hacerrlo —repuso la mujer con una ácida sonrisa vanagloriándose por toda la señorial habitación.

La Heda de los Trece Clanes la cuál se sentía ahora más intranquila y atraída por su enigmática presencia tenía cientos de dudas al respecto de su incógnita aparición.

—Este lugarr ha cambiado mucho con el paso del tiempo —pronunció ella apartándose de Lexa para acercarse a una de las destartaladas paredes—. Siemprre supe que volverría a verrlo y que te perrtenecerría a ti cuando lo hiciese...

Lexa que la contempló desde lejos acercarse a una de ellas, tanteándola con sus huesudos dedos no entendió qué estaba intentando hallar allí hasta que al rasgar el mohoso papel que encapotaba toda la pared a partes iguales, una vieja puerta oscura apareció ante ella.

La vieja extraña sonrió y sus ojos se cerraron con puro deleite.

—Oh aquí estás, cómo te he echado de menos...

La sorpresa y el desconcierto hicieron mella en el pálido rostro de la Comandante. Tantos años había pasado allí que creía conocer cada rincón al igual que cada oscuro secreto de esa habitación.

Y al parecer, se equivocó.

La mujer se tanteo el cuello y jaló de la delgada cuerda que sujetaba una vieja llave a su cuello. El único objeto de valor que le habían permitido conservar en su harapiento atuendo.

Cuando la mujer metió la llave y la giró, la puerta cedió hacia dentro mostrando lo que parecía ser un escondido aposento.

El rostro de Lexa cambió al verlo, creía conocer bien todos los rincones y recovecos de la Torre pero ese oscura y polvorienta recámara podía afirmar que la desconocía por completo.

En cuanto la mujer entro en la pequeña y sucia sala todas las velas de la habitación se encendieron al momento. Eso hizo que a Lexa se le cortase la respiración.

Telas de arañas cruzaban muebles y paredes. Miles de frascos, botellas y cuencos decoraban cada armario y estante de la habitación. Pócimas, brebajes, mejunjes, venenos, tóxicos, afrodisiacos, flores secas, hierbas, tisanas, potingues y remedios se extendían hasta donde alcanzaba la vista arrinconados en putrefactos estantes tallados de madera.

Antiguos manuscritos, libros y pergaminos se amontonaban en algunos rincones del suelo impertérritos en el tiempo.

La indescifrable mujer se sonrió fascinada nada más pasar dentro. Era perfecto. Tal como lo recordaba, era maravillosamente perfecto.

Lexa que se aproximó cautelosamente a la entrada sintiendo ese acre olor a humedad y putrefacción que se desprendía desde dentro puso una cara al percatarse de ello.

—¿Qué es este lugar?

La mujer que se acercó a la mesa admirando los ungüentos y los almizcles que había dejado guareciéndose en el momento de su apresamiento se sonrió escondidamente al escucharla preguntar eso.

—Al parrecerr algo que ignorrabas hasta este momento —repuso la mujer antes de volverse a verla—. Acérrcate, no tengas miedo.

—No tengo miedo —contestó Lexa inmediatamente con la voz cargada de recelo.

La mujer que se sonrió aún más ante su advertida defensa, intuyo la inquietud que la Heda de los Trece Clanes sentía por ella.

—Debe rresultarr extraño parra ti el haberr pasado tanto tiempo entrre estas parredes desconociendo el secrreto que alberrgaban dentrro...

—Me sorprende, solo eso —reconoció Lexa contemplando a la mujer fijamente—. Aún no me has explicado quien eres.

—Mi nombrre es Nirrath Zarriah, mi más querrida niña —repuso orgullosamente la mujer sin apartar sus ojos de Lexa—. Única hija de Zirroth Ax Zarriath, descendiente a su vez de Orroth Ax Zarriath, de las Trribus Atrriajerrjes del Grran Marr Errial Zarrath al otrro lado del Arrenal Astrrageresh...

Lexa que jamás había oído hablar de un lugar llamado así sintió un extraño escalofrío recorrer su espalda. Había en ella algo que la incomodaba y la trastornaba a partes iguales.

—Tu rrecelo hacia mi es totalmente infundado te lo jurro —aseguro la vieja mujer contemplándola—. Nunca te harría daño, no a ti. Tú erres quien me devolverrá a este mundo así como fui yo quien te hizo rrenacer en él...

Lexa que la contempló largamente más confundida ahora sintió una inquietante sensación asentarse en su vientre.

—Juntas harremos grrandes cosas —murmuró ella volviéndose hacia la tenebrosa habitación reflexiva dibujando una escondida sonrisa para si—. Yo te ayudarré a descubrrir lo que el destino prreparra parra ti...

Continuara...


	206. Chapter 206

Lincoln que está sentado en el borde de una de las camas sisea sintiendo como Abigail termina de coser la herida de su cabeza con preocupación. Su camiseta está manchada de sangre al igual que sus brazos y el pantalón, la hemorragia de su nariz está siendo frenada por un ensangrenatado pañuelo de tela.

—No entiendo porque ese guardia te ha atacado —farfulló Abby con preocupación limpiando bien su herida—. ¿Le habías visto antes?

Lincoln que ni siquiera puede mirarla mientras tiembla aún ligeramente por la terrible sensación que siente niega imperceptiblemente.

—Espero que Lexa le de una reprimenda —dijo Abby duramente terminando de cortar el hilo y limpiar con una gasa la sangre saliente—. Bastante hemos pasado en ese bosque como para tener que soportar ataques sorpresa también aquí.

Lincoln que apartó la mirada no queriendo mentirle aún más escuchó la puerta. Abby que levantó la vista vio a Octavia de pie ante ella y se sonrió ligeramente.

—Mira quién ha venido a verte —murmuró ella feliz de que Octavia estuviese allí para reconfortarle recogiendo las gasas sucias para marcharse—. Os dejaré a solas para que habléis...

Abby que pasó por al lado de Octavia en la puerta le dedico una débil sonrisa.

—Cuida de él.

Octavia que asintió débilmente forzó buena cara y asintió.

—Es lo que hago siempre...

Abby que le devolvió la sonrisa con cariño se alejó por el pasillo sujetando las gasas sucias y el estuche de sutura contra si. Estos chicos... siempre metidos en algún lío.

Octavia que se quedo viendo a Lincoln a los ojos cerró la puerta tras de si.

—No lo sabe, ¿no? —preguntó ella tras unos incómodos segundos de silencio.

Lincoln que bajó la cabeza negó vencidamente alargando la mano para dejar el sucio pañuelo sobre la mesilla al haber parado de sangrar.

Octavia que tragó al verle así sintió su estomago sobrecogido y tembló ligeramente. Por mucho que desease abrazarle, cuidar de él y borrar todo lo malo que hizo sabe que no puede.

—He hablado con Bellamy —murmuró ella haciendo a copio de todas sus fuerzas para que la voz no le temblase más—. Ha prometido no denunciarte ante Lexa si te marchas de aquí.

—Octavia...

—Bellamy quiere que te vayas, Lincoln —le interrumpió ella no queriendo oírle suplicar, sintiendo sus ojos llenarse de lágrimas sin dejar caer ninguna—. Y yo también lo quiero.

Lincoln que sintió un nudo en su garganta notó una lágrima resbalar por su cara teniendo que apartársela con disimulo en silencio. Lo comprende. Sabe que no puede culparles por ello, tampoco se atrevería a hacerlo.

—He preparado algunas cosas en la habitación, te irás al alba mientras todos aún duermen. Luna te acogerá, dijiste que si teníamos problemas ella lo haría... —Octavia que paso la mano por su mejilla se apartó otra lágrima en silencio—. Ve con ella...

Lincoln que se levantó al escucharla quiso acercarse pero ella retrocedió.

—Octavia, yo...

—Lo sé... —le interrumpió ella entre lágrimas con una amarga sonrisa—. No digas nada...

Lincoln que sintió las lágrimas resbalar por su rostro en silencio la miró afectado no queriendo marcharse de su lado.

—Yo ya lo sé...

Octavia que sintió un intenso dolor en el pecho cerro sus ojos apartando la mirada de él con una triste sonrisa.

—Podríamos haber sido tan felices juntos...

Lincoln que no pudo evitar llorar en silencio al escucharla sintió desquebrajarse su corazón.

—Quizás algún día...

—Quizás... —se despidió ella sabiendo que si permanecía más tiempo allí se vendría abajo abriendo la puerta de la habitación para salir—. Cuidate mucho allá afuera, sé que Luna y los suyos lo harán por mi...

Octavia que le vio aproximarse salió de la habitación cerrando tras ella con hondo pesar. Podrían haber tenido un futuro juntos, ser felices uno al lado del otro y ahora nada de eso iba a poder ser, la vida era un asco...

Continuara...


	207. Chapter 207

Sinclair que camina por la sala de comunicaciones en silencio se dirige a un estante escogiendo unas cuantas piezas que necesita para la mejora de una nueva amplificación de la radio que utilizan actualmente.

Un sonido se escucha tras él y cuando se gira Pike está de pie en la puerta armado junto a Hannah y a Jaha que no lo está, observándole detenidamente.

—¿Queríais algo alguno de lo tres? —pregunto Sinclair arqueando una ceja viéndoles.

—Nos gustaría que nos ayudases a recuperar algo que le fue arrebatado a mi buen amigo Jaha —repuso Pike con un gesto.

Sinclair que enfrentó sus ojos con decisión hizo un imperceptible gesto.

—Si hablas de los dispositivos azules llegáis un poco tarde, los he destruido todos tal y como ordenó Octavia...

El rostro de Jaha cambió súbitamente y A.L.I.E colocada tras Sinclair le observó escrutando su presencia.

—No miente...

—Por tu bien... —dijo Jaha acercándose a Sinclair peligrosamente—. Espero que se equivoque...

Pike que se desconcertó al escucharle ya que nadie había hablado salvo Sinclair miró hacia Hannah que le devolvió la mirada.

Sinclair que enfrentó sus ojos con dureza ladeo la cabeza ligeramente.

—Ladras al árbol equivocado si crees que te tengo algún miedo, Thelonious. Una palabra mía y volverán a encerrarte de nuevo.

—Mi gente...

—"Tú gente" es invitada de "mi" gente —le interrumpió abruptamente Sinclair sin apartar sus ojos de él—. Y la mía no tardará mucho en cansarse de la tuya. Nos ha costado mucho alcanzar la paz para que tú y estos idiotas armados lo echéis todo a perder así que sal de mi compartimento antes de que yo mismo te pateé el culo y te envie a la brillante ciudad donde tanto anhelas estar...—amenazó Sinclair dando un paso más hacia él.

—Qué inoportuna adversidad —planteó A.L.I.E volviendo sus ojos ahora hacia Jaha pasmada por la perplejidad.

Pike que en cuanto escuchó a Sinclair supo que hablaba en serio y que la gente le respetaba allí no quiso arriesgarse por el momento.

—Creo que es hora de irnos Jaha, aquí no encontraremos lo que estás buscando.

Jaha que enfrentó los ojos de Sinclair largamente terminó volviéndose hacia ellos dirigiéndose a la puerta con ellos. Marchándose de allí.

¿Lo había hecho? ¿Los había destruido todos? Eso si que era un autentico contratiempo. Debían encontrar otra manera de conducir a la gente a Ciudad de Luz.

Continuara...


	208. Chapter 208

Eilan que se puso en pie con esfuerzo se tambaleó ligeramente dando torpes pasitos agarrado a las pieles de la cama viendo como Ontari recoge algunas de las cosas metiéndolas dentro de un viejo arcón.

Halena que había ido hacía rato a despedirse de ellos, alargó sus manos colocándolas a los lados de Eilan para impedir que este cayese al suelo en su gracioso paseo.

—¿Seguro que podré volver a verlo? —preguntó Halena con un atisbo de preocupación en su mirada.

—Por supuesto que si —contestó Ontari dedicándole una fugaz mirada mientras se alejaba para ir a recoger algunas armas—. Azgeda siempre te recibirá, es tu hogar después de todo.

—Mi hogar está ahora con Heda —le recordó ella devolviéndole la mirada con cierto cariño—. Pero tus palabras me reconfortan. Me gustaría poder volver a ver a Eilan.

Ontari que se la quedo viendo guardó una manta en el arcón cerrándolo después.

—Podrás hacerlo siempre que quieras —aseguró ella antes de escuchar el sonido de la puerta, levantando la mirada rápidamente hacia ella.

Halena que borró la sonrisa lentamente se quedo viendo a Roan Príncipe de Azgeda contemplarles desde la puerta.

—Bonita estampa la que advierto ante mi —murmuró él tras largos segundos en silencio—. Nia debe estar revolcándose allá donde este si la está viendo.

—Nada me causa mayor placer que saberlo —repuso Ontari al escucharle sin ningún rodeo.

Halena que tomó a Eilan en brazos en ese momento le sintió enredar sus dedos en su largo cabello como hacía cuando era más pequeño y le acunaba contra su pecho.

—He de reconocer que tenía buen ojo para las adquisiciones... —murmuró Roan contemplando a Halena al ver su intención de protegerle dirigiendo su vista a Ontari—. Primero tú... luego ella...

—Esta adquisición podría haberte cortado el cuello de no ser por la piedad de Heda —le recordó Halena con suficiencia endureciendo la mirada soberbia. Detestaba a ese hombre desde el día en qué le había visto amenazar a Heda en sus aposentos.

Ontari que desconocía ese hecho dirigió la mirada inmediatamente hacia él de nuevo viendo cambiar su rostro con súbita impotencia.

—Hazaña de la que pocos pueden alardear...

—Y de la que me enorgullezco —le desafío Halena con intransigencia.

Roan que se la quedo viendo largamente con dureza finalmente trató de calmar su ego dirigiéndose hacia Eilan.

—Algún día crecerá y esa historia jamás llegará a oídos suyos —repuso Roan acercándose a ellos viendo al niño sonreírse mientras jugaba con los cabellos de ella—. O será él quien jamás recordará haber tenido una hermana...

—O un padre —le espetó Ontari peligrosamente al verle tan cerca de ellos.

Roan que advirtió la férrea e implícita amenaza en su voz se sonrió escondidamente, Ontari al parecer se había encariñado mucho de la pequeña cosa que le tomaba por sorpresa.

—No es necesaria tanta hostilidad —sugirió Roan con una lánguida sonrisa de implícita burla—. Ahora que somos todos una gran familia, podríamos ser dignos de una conveniente y poco dificultosa lealtad.

—Soy leal —dijo inmediatamente Halena imperterrita—. A Heda.

—Sé que lo eres, y tú has demostrado ser una propiciosa aliada —comentó dirigiéndose a Ontari después—. Yo podría serlo también si me dieseis la oportunidad de reparar el daño que os he causado a todas de una u otra manera...

—¿Por qué íbamos alguna a creerte? —receló Ontari inmediatamente.

—Porque he de reconocer que tanto ella como él son dignos herederos de Azgeda, la Coalición y el Pueblo Arbóreo. ¿Qué mayor orgullo obtendría un padre que ver prosperar a sus vastagos heredando tales tierras?

—No eres mi padre —le espetó Halena con dureza.

—Pero tu madre me pertenece —le interrumpió él inmediatamente disfrutando el rostro de ella al creerle—. Nuestra unión de sangre solo terminará el día de mi muerte o en cualquier caso de la suya. Hasta entonces, su sangre es mi sangre, sus descendientes, mis descendientes y su legado, mi legado, Halena...

Halena que desconocía hasta que punto era eso cierto dirigió su mirada inquietamente hacia Ontari que le miraba a él fijamente sin poder rebatir nada de lo mencionado entonces.

—No tienes porque confíar en mi ni tienes porque no hacerlo. Fuí imprudente y cometí un error al atacar de aquella manera a Lexa, un error que enmende en cuanto tuve ocasión de hacerlo —declaró Roan con un grácil regusto en la boca al recordar eso con una misteriosa sonrisa—. He aceptado tarde mi destino pero finalmente lo he hecho en consecuencia. Te pido que no temas nada que venga de mi pues fui yo quien ajusticio a Titus después de lo que te hizo a ti y a ella...

Halena que desconocía eso se desconcertó pero no dijo nada al respecto. Era demasiado confuso todo en estos momentos.

—Despídete de Eilan —interrumpió sus pensamientos la voz de Ontari acercándose a ella para quitarle al niño y que Roan se despidiese cuanto antes abandonando el confort de la habitación para siempre—. Pronto nos encontraremos en Azgeda.

Había mucho que discutir, mucho que decidir al respecto pero no sería con ella con quien Roan discutiese el tema. Si algo debía concernir a Halena le correspondía a Lexa y a ella sopesar detenidamente ese tema y no sabía porque, pero intuía que no le tomaría mucho tiempo tomar una decisión a Halena.

Continuara...


	209. Chapter 209

Emori que nunca antes había tenido oportunidad de estar en un lugar así, recorría en silencio los pasillos de la Torre de Polis con expectante admiración y curiosidad.

Sus destartaladas paredes cargadas de historia, sangre, muerte y honor eran algo fascinante para ella. Nunca imaginó el poder estar en un lugar tan ilustre y celebre como aquel. Su familia la había desamparado a ella y a su hermano Otan cuando eran muy niños y relegados al desierto, su única subsistencia dependió de ellos y de sus habilidades para manipular, engañar y delinquir. Su capacidad de embaucar y desvalijar a todos cuanto en su camino se cruzaban la mantuvo con vida durante mucho tiempo pero de los muchos destinos que el mundo podría haber tenido preparado para ellos, Emori jamás barajó que este fuese uno de ellos.

Podría hacer una verdadera fortuna despojando de reliquias los muros esos pero una cosa era sisar en los bosques y otra muy diferente hurtar de la propia casa de la Heda de los Trece Clanes y su consorte.

Podrían colgarla por ello.

Peor aún...

Su muerte podría prolongarse durante días por ello. No merecía la pena arriesgarse a ser descubierta por eso. Murphy y ella encontrarían la manera de seguir adelante en esta vida tal y como siempre habían hecho cada uno por su cuenta. Ahora al menos se tenían el uno al otro y era una suerte ahora que su hermano había muerto.

Estar sola resultaba duro para ella. Este mundo no estaba hecho para la gente que como ella había nacido con un defecto.

Aunque ella no lo considerase como tal, no todos compartían su mismo criterio.

Los suyos especialmente, no comprendían que no había nada de que avergonzarse por haber nacido diferente.

Los repudiados como ella también eran seres humanos con la misma valía, el mismo honor y derecho a estar en estas tierras y a pelear por sus sueños.

Había cosas mucho peores de las que abochornarse en cuanto a comportamientos. Mayor ejemplo no podía tener en esa pobre chica y ese trikru, Lincoln. Cada parte de su cuerpo era como debía ser pero su mente estaba corrompida más allá de lo extremo. Eran amigos, familia y aún así lo que había hecho lo había hecho siendo consciente de ello.

¿Por qué ella misma tendría menos valor entre su gente que él entonces? ¿Qué cosa terrible había hecho ella más que robar, engañar y mentir que fuese tan condenable para ser exiliada en el desprecio?

No era ninguna santa. Había arrebatado vidas cuando había sido necesario hacerlo pero aún así no se consideraba peor que él, y era a ella a quién mirarían con malos ojos de conocer su defecto.

El mundo era injusto con ella.

Muy injusto...

Emori que no quiso darle muchas más vueltas se sentó finalmente en un escalón de la escalera que ascendía al piso de arriba. En ese penumbroso rincón, apoyó su cabeza contra la pared cerrando los ojos para tomarse un momento.

Era provisional.

Todo esto, lo era...

No debía acostumbrarse a aquello. Murphy le había contado la invitación de Abby para permanecer en Arcadia con ellos pero sinceramente, no estaba segura de querer hacerlo.

Tarde o temprano las cosas se torcerían y sería más duro empezar de nuevo. No tiene intención alguna de pasar por ello. La habían rebasado los últimos acontecimientos.

Necesitaba tiempo para digerirlo a solas y asumir lo que vendría luego.

Unos pesados pasos captaron su atención en ese momento y al abrir sus ojos y mirar hacia el otro tramo de escaleras que descendían a pocos metros de ella vio la silueta de Bellamy emerger de estas.

Tenía peor aspecto ahora que cuando se fue, había sangre seca en su camiseta y en su mano y su rostro estaba marcado por la exasperación, la inquina y la furia enmascarada bajo una capa de silencio y quietud. Emori que le siguió con la mirada vio sus torturados ojos posarse en ella y eso la inquietó pues ella era el motivo por el que se había puesto de aquella manera.

—¿Qué haces sola aquí fuera? —preguntó más severamente de lo que quisiese al verla escondida en la escalera.

Emori que se disponía a contestarle con una grosería sintiéndose tan a la defensiva como siempre, estaba simplemente demasiado cansada para mantener la pose de siempre.

—No llevo bien el permanecer en espacios cerrados durante mucho tiempo —contestó ella vencidamente abrazando sus rodillas contra su pecho con la cabeza hacia atrás aun reposada en la pared.

—¿Y Murphy?

—Al parecer el tampoco lleva bien eso —intentó poner ella buena cara ya que se había ido hacía horas de la habitación y aún no había vuelto.

Bellamy que miró a lo lejos el solitario pasillo sintió que las paredes se le vendrían encima si entraba en su habitación en aquellos momentos.

—¿Te importa qué me quede? —preguntó Bellamy haciendo un gesto hacia el escalón donde permanecía sentada ella.

—Incluso tú tendrías más derecho —masculló ella con un amargo gesto sonriéndose con desgana accediendo.

Bellamy que no entendió bien eso se acercó al escalón sentándose a poco menos de un metro de ella.

—¿Qué?

Emori que apartó la mirada sacudió la cabeza suspirando con desapego.

—Nada, no... no me hagas mucho caso en estos momentos —repuso ella bajando la mirada jugando con un deshilachado hilillo de su pantalón.

Bellamy que se la quedo mirando mientras se apoyaba él de la pared puso una cara al mirarla.

—No pareces estar bien.

—Lo estoy —respondió ella con un imperceptible gesto.

—No lo parece —insistió él quedamente.

Emori se encogió de hombros restándole importancia al respecto.

—Las apariencias a menudo engañan...

—Será eso —no quiso insistir más Bellamy bajando la mirada al suelo no sabiendo como entablar conversación con ella.

Emori que finalmente se fijó en eso puso una cara al verle así.

—Tú tampoco tienes muy buen aspecto —murmuró ella mirándole con cautela—. No pareces estar muy bien...

—Será porque que no lo estoy —repuso Bellamy vencidamente—. Le he dado una paliza de muerte al novio de mi hermana, la chica a la que amo ni me permite mirarla y he de mentir a la cara a la única persona que podría hacer justicia con todo ello...

Emori que le escuchó desahogarse con ella intentó ser comprensiva con ello aunque no era muy dada a este tipo de situaciones.

—Al menos ahora conoces la verdad...

—Gracias por ello —dijo Bellamy sincero viéndola frente a él—. De no ser por ti, no la habría descubierto.

—Si, bueno —se mofó ella sin ganas con una cara al escuchar eso—. Santa Emori...

Bellamy que notó la burla y la resignación de su voz levantó un poco la cabeza para verla.

—¿No crees que hayas hecho algo bueno?

Emori que arqueo una ceja al oírle se sonrió con su habitual indiferencia.

—¿En esta vida? —ironizó ella ante su desconcierto—. No.

—Emori —murmuró Bellamy con un atisbo de preocupación.

Ella que escuchó su compasivo tono al instante elevó la cabeza sonriéndose con indiferencia.

—Eh, estoy bien con eso —haciendo por levantarse ahora que la conversación parecía volverse más profunda por momentos sintiéndose incomoda ante eso—. Nada de qué preocuparse.

—¿Te marchas?

—John seguramente se estará preguntando qué estoy haciendo —murmuró ella esquiva con una simulada sonrisa cargada de apatía—. Ya nos veremos luego...

Bellamy que no tuvo tiempo ni a despedirse la vio alejarse por el pasillo escaleras abajo para ir a buscar a Murphy seguramente. Tenía mucho que agradecerle a ella y a él el haberles devuelto a Clarke y a Abby pero sobretodo a ella por no ocultarle la verdad como habían hecho ellos.

Y aunque su primera impresión de ella no había sido la mejor ni la mas correcta era evidente que la marcaban los problemas.

Su hermetismo no hacía más que despertar aún más su curiosidad acerca de ella y del mundo que la rodeaba.

Continuara...


	210. Chapter 210

Los bruscos golpes desquebrajan finalmente parte de la puerta que se astilla chocando contra los muebles que se amontonan contra ella, Harper que arrastra la cama con fuerza tratando de levantarla junto a Monty, finalmente consigue elevarla hasta apoyarla contra la pared.

—¡Vamos sube, sube! —dijo Monty ayudándola a trepar por los muelles de la cama hasta alcanzar la reja del conducto de ventilación jalando con fuerza de ella.

Harper que mete los dedos por entre la rejilla tira con fuerza desquebrajándola hasta oírla caer contra el suelo. Impulsándose hacia arriba logra meter parte del cuerpo dentro del metálico y rectangular conducto arrastrándose un poco por él hasta conseguir darse la vuelta dentro alargando la mano mientras Monty ya trepaba por la cama para llegar a ella.

—¡Deprisa! —le gritó ella alargando la mano por fuera tratando de alcanzarle logrando coger su mano para jalar con él con fuerza—. ¡Monty!

Monty que miró hacia atrás mientras conseguía subir con ayuda de ella vio como la puerta finalmente cedía y los deformados y ensangrentados rostros de un par de Segadores asomaban por ella.

Monty que finalmente golpeo con el pie la cama la hizo caer contra el suelo empujando a Harper con la mano para que no les siguiesen.

—¡Corre! ¡Corre Harper! —viendola empezar a gatear por el conducto no sabiendo bien hacia donde dirigirse—. ¡Avanza! ¡Avanza!

Monty que gateó tras ella escuchando como prácticamente destrozaban la habitación bajo ellos tembló ligeramente mientras veía a Harper recorrer el conducto alejándose lo más posible de donde se encontraban ellos.

Tenían que salir de allí como fuese y alertar al resto de que algunos Segadores habían sobrevivido a la Siega.

Continuara...


	211. Chapter 211

Sentada sobre algunos oscuros almohadones al calor de la luz de las numerosas velas apostadas por toda la enorme estancia de la sala del trono, Lexa observa como la enigmatica mujer mezcla algunas hierbas en un cuenco junto con sangre vieja de un frasco que ha tomado del estante murmurando unos canticos al cielo mientras se dibuja simbolos con la mezcla en el rostro y los brazos.

Lexa que no comprende la lengua que utiliza mientras la ve sumerger las manos en el cuenco embadurnandoselas en sangre mientras las aprieta contra su raído camisón marrón dejandose marcas de huellas mientras murmurá inteligiblemente invocando algún poder supremo que la Heda de los Trece Clanes parece desconocer por completo.

Lexa que la contempla con desconfianza y recelo, ve como Nirrath murmurando cada vez más rápidamente eleva sus manos al cielo dibujando en el aire algunas extrañas formas con sus dedos.

La Heda de los Trece Clanes comienza a sentir como el sofocante aire de la viciada habitación se va volviendo cada vez más y más denso, empezando a encontrarse un poco aletargada por momentos.

La noche ha caído fuera y el viento aulla a lo lejos pero nada parece poder interrumpir la concentración de Nirrath Zarriah en el trance que la envuelve. Las llamas de las velas titilan y una etérea nube de humo se arremolina sobre ellas.

Lexa abotargada por esa extraña sensación que siente se inclina ligeramente hacia delante mientras una especie de murmullo de diferentes voces parece llegar a ella desde todas direcciones pudiendo distinguir entre ellas la de Anya y la anterior Comandante antes que ella.

Todas hablan a la vez, susurran, rumorean y bisbean al tiempo que toda clase de imagenes de diferentes épocas y lugares, donde gobernaban con mano de hierro ellas asaltan su mente sin orden ni control.

Nirrath que alaba y exalta a deidades perdidas en el tiempo no puede evitar que una escondida sonrisa perturbe su rostro al ver a la poderosa Heda de los Trece Clanes ante ella mientras no cesa sus canticos.

En un momento dado, los de Lexa se cierran y dando una gran y entrecortada exhalación su cuerpo se desvanece por completo cayendo sobre los almohadones hacia atrás.

El incesante sonido de tambores, de pequeños huecesillos quebrandose al ser removidos unos juntos otros al caer sobre una vieja y curtida piel manchada con roja sangre mientras una aguda y lastimera melodía rasgaba el aire llegó inexplicablemente hasta ella.

Cuando sus ojos se abrieron, Lexa se vio a si misma al borde de un inmenso abismo. Un hondo precipicio perteneciente a uno de los perdidos confines de Polis al otro lado de las yermas mareas de verdes hierbas.

No sabía qué era lo que hacía allí ni cómo había llegado a estar donde estaba ahora. Sentía como la brillante luz del sol caía sobre ella mientras el gran astro de luz resplandecía en lo más alto del cielo y la suave brisa le acariciaba la cálida piel. Frente a ella se extendían árboles y más árboles que albergaban sólidas estructuras, ruinas descubiertas, moradas de piedra... mercaderes, comerciantes y otros súbditos transitaban libremente entre ellas sin importar que pinturas o simbolos adornasen sus caras ni de qué clanes eran.

Parecían estar libres y en paz entre ellos. No existía esa constante pesadez sobre su pecho. Eran félices todos ellos...

—¡Madre! —la llamó de pronto la infantil voz de un niño y al volverse llevada por la inminente sorpresa, un pequeño de unos seis o siete años se abrazó a sus piernas.

Lexa que sintió el corazón darle un vuelco sufrió un espasmo en el mundo real que la hizo sacudirse sobre los almohadones en el suelo.

—¡Te he echado de menos! —murmuró el niño con una débil sonrisa abrazandose a ella con mucha fuerza.

Lexa que conmocionada por lo que estaba viviendo sintió al niño como suyo abrazarse con tanta necesidad a ella alargó la mano temblorosamente a tientas posandola sobre su espalda sintiendole tan apegado a ella.

—¿Dónde estabas, madre? —preguntó el niño al separarse de ella mirandola con sus grandes ojos claros al rostro—. Halena no me permite salir a jugar fuera si tú no estás cerca.

—¿Halena? —murmuró idamente Lexa desorientada unos instantes.

—Está entrenando otra vez a Eilan y no me deja ir con ellos —protestó el niño al mirarla entre la verde y apacible hierba vestido como uno de los Natblidas de Heda—Regañales.

Lexa que ni siquiera es capaz de hablar no puede apartar sus ojos de él vislumbrando el parecido que tiene a ella y a alguno de los rasgos de Roan.

El niño que de pronto parece darse cuenta de cómo le mira se preocupa un poco al verla de esa forma.

—¿Madre?...

—¡Suficiente! —pronuncia Nirrath posando la mano sobre ella que abrió los ojos despertando bruscamente del letargo en el que estaba sumida.

Una ráfaga de aire recorrió toda la habitación y las velas titilaron fuertemente llegando incluso a apagarse algunas.

Lexa que respiraba con fuerza se llevó la mano al pecho temblorosa y después al vientre totalmente conmocionada.

—¿Qué... qué ha sido eso?

Nirrath que se agachó a su lado con una oscura sonrisa dibujada en su pétreo rostro se deleitó en ella, llevando la mano a su cabello apartandoselo hacia atrás.

—Solo una muestrra de lo que vivirrás en un futurro...

—No, eso no puede ser —murmuró Lexa entrecortadamente aún confusa.

—Lo es —la interrumpió abruptamente la misteriosa mujer llevando las manos a su vientre al tiempo que cerraba sus ojos sonriendose con deleite—. Este niño harrá cosas muy imporrtantes, mi querrida Heda. Destinado a nacerr en un mundo bárrbarro y crruel, él nos mostrrará el camino corrrecto de las cosas. Él serrá una luz en la oscurridad, y tus enemigos se postrrarán ante él...

Lexa que ladeó la cabeza al escucharla aún muy aletargada por todo cuanto había visto la vio sonreirse mientras alargaba la mano hacia la terraza mostrandole todo cuanto en el futuro les albergaba a ambos.

—Halena, serrá la rreina que se le prrometió a Azgeda y goberrnarrá con la piedad y la pasión que de ti herrede —murmuró ella secretamente mientras su imborrable sonrisa lo llenaba todo con su oscura luz—. Y Eilan serrá un grran rrey que disputarrá a sus herrmanos algún día una corrona...

Lexa que pareció ver todo claro en su mente sintió una extraña sensación al escucharla hablar así, creyendo todo cuanto decía por muy confuso que fuese.

—Todo está escrrito, mi querrida pequeña —acarició ella el largo cabello a Lexa disfrutando de esa altiva sensación de poder que la embriagaba nuevamente—. Y yo perrmanecerré a tu lado para verrlo...

Continuara...


	212. Chapter 212

Un delicioso banquete servido sobre la mesa como cada noche honra a los Natblidas de Heda durante la cena. Toda clase de manjares, carnes asadas, frutas frescas y demás delicias llenan la mesa invitándoles a llenar el estomago tras un largo día de exigente adoctrinamiento.

Es una noche bastante agradable, especialmente hoy que celebran el comienzo de Indra como nueva maestra e instructora. Mañana será sábado y tendrán el día completamente desocupado para descansar de tanto ajetreo y tiempo para dedicarse a ellos. El domingo como siempre lo ocuparan en prepararse mentalmente para días venideros y nuevos retos.

Llegados a este punto nada queda por agradecer más que un buen respiro y con suerte nada de tensos conflictos entre ellos.

Ivory que está sentada junto a Treior observa de cuando en cuando como Indra discute con Aden sobre estrategias y técnicas que podrían servirle para elevar el nivel de Halena a lo lejos.

Hashelee que está a su lado se fija en como Aranae come en silencio y Keryon charla amigablemente con Yakut sobre visitar el lago mañana por la tarde.

Halena que también come en silencio mientras escucha las distintas conversaciones en el extremo de la larga mesa frente a Indra la verdad es que está más inmersa en las intenciones de Roan para con ella que en las intrascendentes conversaciones de ellos.

No confía en él.

Ciertamente, no necesita hacerlo pero él lleva toda la razón. Es el consorte de su madre, tiene cierta autoridad sobre ella aunque la palabra final siempre la tenga Heda. Él no va a ir a ningún sitio, va a quedarse allí y a envejecer junto a ellas así que tarde o temprano tendrá que aceptar ese hecho.

Además es el padre de Eilan, y ella no desea que ese niño crezca careciendo de la atención y el afecto del que siempre careció ella. Ella quiere algo mejor para él, amor, cariño, afecto... merece todas esas cosas y protección tanto por su parte como por la de Ontari y Lexa sabe que la va a tener. Eso le otorga cierta seguridad y también alivio.

Estar en paz con Roan sería restarle una carga más a Heda, y sabe que cuantas menos tenga que soportar todo será mucho mejor.

Por otro lado, lamenta mucho haberle causado problemas, si bien no fue su culpa que Titus la envenenase, si lo fue que Clarke, su madre y aquel hombre que llegó con ellas por poco perdiesen su libertad en aquellos bosques.

Contar con su amistad significa mucho para ella porque intuye de alguna manera que Clarke es demasiado especial para Lexa. Su inclinación, su deferencia hacia ella así lo demuestran. Ella la respeta, casi tanto como respeta a Lexa.

Su lealtad, su nobleza... acudió en su ayuda aún sin apenas conocerla. Su notable preocupación por ella le indicaba que realmente podía confiar en ella y no querría causarle ningún pesar más ni más dolores de cabeza.

Ontari le había contado como se había ganado el sobrenombre de Wanheda. Como su valor, determinación, coraje y entereza habían puesto fin a la implacable amenaza que suponía la Montaña desde inmemorables tiempos de flaqueza.

Era una guerrera.

Hubiese llegado del mismo Cielo o no, era una autentica guerrera y eso nadie podía discutirselo. Tal y como fuese, despertaba admiración en ella.

Ontari por otra parte suponía un misterio para ella. Era tenaz, fuerte, audaz, sabia, peligrosa y fiera. Había demostrado ser una aliada para Heda y sobretodo una formidable amiga para ella.

Mucho más aún, había demostrado ser como una segunda madre para Halena y se había preocupado tanto por su bienestar casi tanto como lo había hecho Lexa.

Le debía su vista, su vida, le debía a Eilan y nunca podría agradecerle suficientemente esos dones con los que le había obsequiado de una u otra forma.

Le confiaría su vida ciegamente a ella.

A Aden, a Lexa. Confiaría su vida a Clarke de verse en esas, pero a Roan por mucho que quisiese intentarlo jamás podría hacerlo.

Al fin y al cabo, su madre era Nia kom Azgeda, Reina de la Nación del Hielo y Despiadada Guerrera, ¿qué cosa buena podría salir de ella?

Dudaba mucho que Roan ganase su respecto, su confianza y su familiaridad con el tiempo. Mucho tendrían que cambiar las cosas para ello y de momento, su declaración de intenciones no le hacía justicia a nada de eso con hechos.

Halena se sintió un poco revuelta con tanto pensamiento y dejó a un lado los cubiertos disponiéndose a levantarse de la mesa como Yakut y Treior se disponían a hacerlo en esos momentos habiendo terminado su cena.

Aden que se fijó en ella mientras parecía inmerso en la conversación mantenida con Indra hizo un suave gesto mientras la maestra le rebatía y apuntillaba sus argumentos.

Halena que se dirigió a la terraza salió fuera sintiendo la fría brisa caer sobre ella, cosa que no podía agradecer más en aquellos momentos.

Acercándose al muro de piedra desde donde se admiraban las increíbles vistas de toda la encendida capital, y las eminentes montañas que se elevaban a lo lejos, Halena se apoyó de él posando sus ojos en las miles de pequeñas y amarillas luces que reflejaban las antorchas que ardían en la noche por toda la ciudad como resplandecientes estrellas en el cielo.

Treior que se acercó al muro quedándose a su lado en silencio, también se fijo en estas.

—Siempre quise estar ahí abajo, ¿sabes? —murmuró de pronto él suavemente—. Formar parte de ellos...

Halena que le escuchó volvió la cabeza para mirarle mientras los ojos de él se perdían en los oscuros rincones más allá de los árboles, los hogares y las ruinas que conformaban todo aquello.

—Aún cuando era un niño y mi madre me escondía para que nadie descubriese mi secreto, siempre anhele formar parte de ellos —confesó Treior con lejano recuerdo—. Sé que sus vidas no son tan valiosas como la mía ni cuentan con tanto sentido, pero siempre me pregunté cómo sería ser uno de ellos. Quizás un herrero o un forjador. Tal vez un comerciante o un criador...

Halena que le escuchó se sonrió débilmente al escucharle entendiendo bien toda esa clase de anhelos.

—Me gustan mucho los caballos, podría haber sido un buen criador o al menos un tratante de ellos. Un contrabandista —medio bromeó él con un tibio gesto al devolverle la fugaz mirada antes de sonreírse un poco volviendo a posar sus ojos en la hilarante ciudad—. Un cuatrero...

Halena que dirigió su vista hacia abajo sintiendo la brisa mover sus largos cabellos comprendió bien a donde quería llegar con todo aquello.

—No es que no agradezca el honor que supone tener mi sangre, pero a veces resulta ser una pesada carga que soportar.

—Lo imagino —murmuró Halena absorta haciendo luego un suave gesto—. Pensar que todo esto algún día podría ser tuyo, debe darte mucho miedo.

—Desde hace algún tiempo, ya no lo hace... —repuso él con honesto gesto habiendo pasado mucho desde que lo creyó por última vez.

Halena que volvió la cabeza hacia él algo confusa no entendió a qué se estaba refiriendo.

—¿No temes tener que enfrentar algún día tu propio gobierno? —preguntó ella con desconcierto, no entendiendo esa seguridad que tenía en él.

Treior que la escuchó volvió la cabeza para mirarla, negando imperceptiblemente con una apacible sonrisa en el rostro, más muestra de resignación que de autentica paz.

—¿Por qué habría de temer algo que sé que nunca va a pasar? —planteó él encogiéndose de un hombro con cierta displicencia. Halena le miró ahora más confusa aún pero él solo sonrió con resignada aceptación—. Aden me matará durante el Cónclave igual que hará con todos, no es ningún secreto.

Halena que cambió súbitamente su rostro al saber lo que realmente pensaba él apenas se atrevió a preguntarlo.

—Pero... todos entrenáis duro. Todos tenéis bastante nivel, ¿por qué no ibáis a tener las mismas oportunidades que él?

Treior que la escuchó bajó la mirada un instante sopesando la respuesta que pudiese satisfacerla.

—Antes de que Aden llegase aquí hace algunos años, estaba convencido de que Aranae o yo seríamos los vencedores del Cónclave. Solíamos competir en todo y estar a la altura el uno del otro. Eramos bastante mejores que el resto.

Halena que le escuchó apoyada en la terraza no pudo evitar dirigir su mirada hacia dentro viendo como Aranae se acercaba a una de las mesas sirviéndose algo más de beber mientras Ivory se acercaba a ella.

—Ellos lo sabían, aceptaban eso. Entrenábamos duro cada día y cada día mejorábamos en habilidades y conocimientos. Aden cambió eso —reconoció él viéndole discutir con Indra de igual a igual y no como un subordinado más de su ejercito—. Fue toda una revelación... Incluso Heda percibió eso. Aden era diferente, especial. Nos costaba seguirle el ritmo y mantenernos a su altura, y aunque al final lo conseguimos él logró progresar un poquito más.

Halena que se le quedo viendo un tanto trastocada le vio finalmente apoyarse de nuevo contra el muro antes de confesar todo lo que finalmente todos en algún momento acabarían comprendiendo.

—Nosotros no estamos aquí para entrenar con él Halena...

El desconcierto atisbó los ojos de Halena que rápidamente obtuvieron la respuesta que necesitaban.

—Nosotros somos su entrenamiento...

Continuara...


	213. Chapter 213

Clarke que ha conseguido vestirse con la intención de salir al fin de su habitación y bajar a cenar, realmente tiene el propósito de hacerlo pero cuando se acerca a la puerta la indecisión pende en el aire haciendo que se retire de la puerta.

No está lista. No lo está para enfrentar una cosa como está y mucho menos para soportar los incómodos silencios o las extrañas miradas del resto. Aunque muchos desconozcan lo ocurrido, tiene la sensación de que exhibirse de esa forma no hará más que exponerla a la opinión del resto.

No desea nada de eso. No quiere atenciones especiales, ni quiere la piedad que sabe que despertará ahora en los que han sido hasta ahora sus amigos o en el resto. No quiere que su madre se de cuenta, ni quiere que Lexa lo sepa. No quiere que Octavia la odie ni quiere que Halena se culpe por ella. No quiere que esa chica Emori la contemplé con apático reflejo ni quiere que Bellamy pueda sospechar tampoco nada de todo aquello.

Encontrarse en la misma habitación que Lincoln es algo para lo que sabe que no está preparada y que teme profundamente tener que hacerlo. No, ahora todo se ve más claro.

Bajar es una equivocación. Allí dentro al menos se sentirá más a salvo del resto.

Si, lo mejor será permanecer allí y enfrentar las cosas en otro mejor momento.

Abrazándose un tanto incómoda frotó su mano contra su brazo queriendo deshacerse de esa inquietante sensación que tenía metida en el cuerpo.

Algún día, tarde o temprano tendría que salir de allí. Tendría que hacerlo. No podría permanecer aislada para siempre del resto.

Lo que había ocurrido había sido terrible y jamás podría sacárselo de la cabeza, pero el mundo no dejaba de girar por ello.

La vida no se iba a detener, ni a esperar a que ella solucionase sus problemas. La vida iba a tragársela enterita y escupir sus restos en algún lugar entre la locura y la incoherencia.

Clarke se sintió abrumada al pensar acerca de ello, el estomago le dolía y las nauseas le cosquillearon nuevamente en la garganta.

No, no podía bajar sin más.

No podía.

Suspirando resignada se dio la vuelta para dirigirse nuevamente a la cama deshaciéndose de sus botas por el camino y justo cuando se disponía a subirse a ella escuchó llamar a la puerta. Clarke se tensó dirigiendo su vista hacia ella.

Habían guardias en el pasillo, la puerta no estaba abierta. Nadie desconocido podría tener acceso a ella, meditó rápidamente ella conteniendo el aliento durante un breve momento.

—¿Quién es? —se atrevió a preguntar ella entrecortadamente mientras se apartaba de la cama para dirigirse a tientas a abrir la puerta.

Cuando lo hizo, Murphy que tenía la mirada puesta a lo lejos en los imponentes guardias del pasillo se balanceo sobre sus propios pies taraeando alguna olvidada letra. En cuanto escuchó la puerta abrirse ante él levantó un poco la cabeza.

—¿Murphy? —se desconcertó ella que de todos los rostros que pasaron por su cabeza él no fue siquiera uno de ellos.

Murphy que no creyó que abriese, pareció un tanto desinquieto ahora que la tenía en frente.

—Imagino que no tendrás mucha hambre pero se me ha ocurrido que traerte unas galletas tampoco te hará demasiado daño —dijo él al tiempo que levantaba una bandeja que se había llevado del comedor mientras servían algo de cena.

Clarke que se le quedo mirando largos instantes con evidente desconcierto y recelo dirigió sus ojos a las galletas que tenían una maravillosa pinta y que además olían deliciosamente bien.

Ella y Murphy nunca se habían llevado demasiado bien aunque habían existido momentos en que su relación había sido algo parecido a una especie de amistad. Debía estar preocupado por ella si se había tomado tantas molestias, eso o querría envenenarla de alguna forma.

Aún así aceptó la bandeja algo avergonzada tratando de poner buena cara.

—Tienen muy buena pinta, gracias...

Murphy que asintió con la cabeza la vio disponerse a cerrar la puerta y paró está con la mano tomándola un poco por sorpresa.

—¿Qué tal te encuentras?

Clarke que no supo ni que contestar en esos momentos hizo un súbito gesto.

—Aún están algo caliente —le dijo Murphy quitándole la bandeja de la mano antes de entrar en la habitación dejándola sobre el aparador—. Debes tener cuidado con ellas...

Clarke que no esperaba que entrase permaneció de pie junto a la puerta algo estupefacta. Era evidente que John Murphy solo intentaba ser amable con ella por lo ocurrido pero aún así apreciaba el esfuerzo.

—No son como las que había los martes por la tarde en el Arca pero saben igual de bien —intentó él mirando las galletas antes de volverse hacia ella—. ¿Quién sabe? Quizás te gusten...

Clarke que tragó un poco puso buena cara asintiendo antes de abrazarse un poco nerviosamente de nuevo.

—Quizás si...

Murphy que hizo un quedo gesto se pasó la mano por el pelo no sabiendo ni de que hablar con ella pero no queriendo dejarla sola de nuevo.

—¿Te has fijado en lo buena que se ha quedado la noche fuera? —musitó él inusitadamente dirigiendo la vista fugazmente hacia la terraza—. Huele un poco a tierra pero no creo que vaya a llover. Es extraño siempre imagine que la lluvia olería distinto, ¿tú no?

Clarke que no supo ni qué estaba Murphy haciendo apenas pudo contestar viéndose interrumpida por él.

—En las pelis del Arca nadie hablaba nunca de ese acre olor que desprende la tierra al mojarse. Deberían haberlo mencionado quizás en algún momento así no nos hubiese pillado de sorpresa, ¿no crees? —murmuró él con una indiferente mueca algo nervioso apoyando la mano del mueble antes de jugar con una de las galletas—. Todo es demasiado viejo, pero parece demasiado nuevo para nosotros...

—Murphy... —murmuró Clarke dándose cuenta de que estaba divagando por completo.

—Si, ya lo sé. Debemos ser pacientes, adaptarnos a todo esto lleva un proceso, bla, bla, bla... —se desvió él del asunto llevándose la galleta a la boca antes de saborear un poco—. Está buena, al menos hay algo bueno aquí a lo que acostumbrarse después de todo. Toma, pruebalas...

Clarke que vio como le ofrecía la bandeja dudó un poco pero finalmente alargó la mano cogiendo una de ellas. Hacía días que su estomago no toleraba ninguna clase de alimento y al probarla descubrió cuanto necesitaba de ese sustento.

Estaba rica, sabía a jengibre y a mazapan, una mezcla extraña que resultaba estar buena.

Murphy que la vio dar otra especulativa mordida se sonrió un poco terminando otro poco de su galleta.

—Están buenas, ¿eh?... —murmuró él sentándose en el suelo para sorpresa de ella haciéndole un gesto para que se sentase también a ella—. No tengo ni idea de cómo las harán pero estoy seguro de que no tardan mucho tiempo en hacerlas...

Clarke que extrañamente lo hizo junto a la abierta puerta probó otro poco de la galleta poniendo buena cara mientras le veía dejar la bandeja en medio y cogía otra de las galletas a tientas.

—Aunque yo les añadiría un toque de las frutas moradas aquellas que encontramos cerca del campamento... —le recordó él con media sonrisa centrado en la galleta mientras curiosamente Clarke había tomado otra y comenzaba a comer de ella—. Sería muy guay... —continuó hablando él que no parecía tener intención de marcharse ni de dejarla sola en aquel momento.

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Clarke no se sintió juzgada ni amenazada, tan solo acompañada y agradeció lo que Murphy estaba haciendo. Después de todo, ni eran amigos, ni él le debía nada a ella.

—No creo que le diesen un mal sabor ni que su aspecto cambiase del todo pero nunca se sabe como eso...

Continuara...


	214. Chapter 214

Roan, Príncipe de Azgeda que entra en las estancias privadas que comparte con la Heda de los Trece Clanes mira con cierto desconcierto hacia la puerta nada más acercarse a su cama deshaciéndose de su chaqueta.

Lexa que está sentada dándole la espalda en la suya termina de atarse el camisón ahora que ha salido de darse un largo y caliente baño. No ha querido comer nada por el momento aunque le han subido una bandeja.

Las predicciones de Nirrath Zarriah la mantienen sumida en la ensoñación de las imagenes futuras que ha visto pasar por su mente. Ese niño... ese pequeño niño, no puede ser real.

Aunque algo en su interior, algo muy instintivo y profundo dentro de ella le indica que lo es. Que ese niño está en camino y que haga lo que haga, llegará a este mundo muy pronto.

—¿Quién era esa mujer que me ha parecido ver salir de aquí? —preguntó él con contrariado gesto acercándose a la cómoda para dejar sus armas encima.

—No era nadie... solo una vieja amiga...

Roan que frunció el ceño al escucharla abrió el cajón sacando algo más cómodo que ponerse y giró la cabeza para verla allí.

—¿Una vieja amiga?

Lexa que se puso en pie se acercó al espejo llevándose las manos al largo cabello moreno comenzando a deshacer parte de sus trenzas mirándole a través del espejo.

—Así es...

Roan que se sentó sobre la cama deshaciéndose primero de una bota, y luego de la otra, la contempló viendo como se desenredaba el cabello consiguiendo soltárselo del todo.

—Vieja es, ¿pero amiga? —arqueó él ligeramente una de sus cejas—. Lo dudo mucho...

Lexa que no dijo nada al escuchar eso se deshizo de otro de los oscuros prendedores del pelo dejándolo sobre el mueble.

—¿No vas a contarme de dónde ha salido esa mujer? —cuestionó Roan unos segundos antes de levantarse, y acercarse a ella. Lexa que se apartó sutilmente se acercó al armario para abrirlo escogiendo de dentro la ropa que utilizaría mañana.

—Lo haría si fuese asunto tuyo —repuso Lexa acercándose a dejar sobre la silla su ropa antes de dirigir su mirada a él—. Pero no lo es...

Roan que la vio cerrar la puerta del armario al pasar junto a él ladeo ligeramente la cabeza, la notaba distinta. Mucho más apaciguada y serena.

—¿A qué debemos tanta calma y sosiego? —quiso saber él observándola con detenimiento.

Lexa que hizo un imperceptible gesto con indiferencia se dirigió a su cama abriéndola para entrar en ella.

—Algunas preguntas nunca deberían obtener respuesta... —contestó ella recostándose algo extenuada cubriéndose con las pieles para entrar en calor.

Roan que la observó largos instantes finalmente se alejó para ir a darse un buen baño y poder descansar algo. Había resultado ser un día tan interesante como agotador...

Continuara...


	215. Chapter 215

Roan, Príncipe de Azgeda que entra en las estancias privadas que comparte con la Heda de los Trece Clanes mira con cierto desconcierto hacia la puerta nada más acercarse a su cama deshaciéndose de su chaqueta.

Lexa que está sentada dándole la espalda en la suya termina de atarse el camisón ahora que ha salido de darse un largo y caliente baño. No ha querido comer nada por el momento aunque le han subido una bandeja.

Las predicciones de Nirrath Zarriah la mantienen sumida en la ensoñación de las imagenes futuras que ha visto pasar por su mente. Ese niño... ese pequeño niño, no puede ser real.

Aunque algo en su interior, algo muy instintivo y profundo dentro de ella le indica que lo es. Que ese niño está en camino y que haga lo que haga, llegará a este mundo muy pronto.

—¿Quién era esa mujer que me ha parecido ver salir de aquí? —preguntó él con contrariado gesto acercándose a la cómoda para dejar sus armas encima.

—No era nadie... solo una vieja amiga...

Roan que frunció el ceño al escucharla abrió el cajón sacando algo más cómodo que ponerse y giró la cabeza para verla allí.

—¿Una vieja amiga?

Lexa que se puso en pie se acercó al espejo llevándose las manos al largo cabello moreno comenzando a deshacer parte de sus trenzas mirándole a través del espejo.

—Así es...

Roan que se sentó sobre la cama deshaciéndose primero de una bota, y luego de la otra, la contempló viendo como se desenredaba el cabello consiguiendo soltárselo del todo.

—Vieja es, ¿pero amiga? —arqueó él ligeramente una de sus cejas—. Lo dudo mucho...

Lexa que no dijo nada al escuchar eso se deshizo de otro de los oscuros prendedores del pelo dejándolo sobre el mueble.

—¿No vas a contarme de dónde ha salido esa mujer? —cuestionó Roan unos segundos antes de levantarse, y acercarse a ella. Lexa que se apartó sutilmente se acercó al armario para abrirlo escogiendo de dentro la ropa que utilizaría mañana.

—Lo haría si fuese asunto tuyo —repuso Lexa acercándose a dejar sobre la silla su ropa antes de dirigir su mirada a él—. Pero no lo es...

Roan que la vio cerrar la puerta del armario al pasar junto a él ladeo ligeramente la cabeza, la notaba distinta. Mucho más apaciguada y serena.

—¿A qué debemos tanta calma y sosiego? —quiso saber él observándola con detenimiento.

Lexa que hizo un imperceptible gesto con indiferencia se dirigió a su cama abriéndola para entrar en ella.

—Algunas preguntas nunca deberían obtener respuesta... —contestó ella recostándose algo extenuada cubriéndose con las pieles para entrar en calor.

Roan que la observó largos instantes finalmente se alejó para ir a darse un buen baño y poder descansar algo. Había resultado ser un día tan interesante como agotador...

Continuara...


	216. Chapter 216

Monty que empuja con fuerza la pesada puerta metálica junto con Harper al lograr escabullirse fuera, escucha como dentro del Monte Weather los Segadores aúllan destrozándolo todo mientras les buscan incansablemente.

La oscuridad de la noche les desampara ante esa nueva amenaza mientras ambos se internan en el bosque para llegar cuanto antes al campamento Arcadia. Ahora que sus murallas están cayendo deben avisarles antes de derribarlas del todo de un posible ataque al campamento.

Todos habían dado por hecho que los Segadores habían muerto tras los trágicos incidentes del Monte Weather en el que tantas personas murieron. Abigail estaba convencida de que morirían con el tiempo al no recibir tratamiento médico o que se atacarían entre ellos y morirían finalmente.

Fuese como fuese, no había sido cierto.

Algunos habían resistido. Sobrevivido a la masacre, al hambre, y a las inclemencias del tiempo. Por pocos que fuesen eran igual de peligrosos que antiguamente, peor aún apremiados por la voraz hambre no se detendrían ante nada ni ante nadie.

Debían alertarles de ello o los Segadores encontrarían la forma de llegar hasta ellos.

Continuara...


	217. Chapter 217

La luna parece menguar en el oscuro cielo de Polis proyectando su tenue luz sobre toda la extensa superficie de sus bosques, parcelas y hogares. La enorme Torre de Polis que emana del suelo firmemente asentada hace decenios atrás sigue ardiendo en lo más alto como un inclemente faro en la inmensidad de la noche.

Bellamy que siente un intenso dolor en la mano, se la ha vendado como mejor ha podido con tal de no tener que acudir a Abby, y que le interrogue sobre cómo ha sido. Incapaz de dormir después de conocer lo ocurrido, necesita ver a Clarke. Necesita saber cómo se encuentra, cómo está viviendo estos duros momentos.

A pesar de lo tarde que es, y de que es posible que la encuentre dormida, Bellamy decide ir a verla.

Caminando por las silenciosas escaleras se cruza con los centinelas que cubren el acceso a la planta y les saluda adentrándose instantes después en el largo pasillo. A medida que se aproxima a la habitación de Clarke, más le asaltan los nervios.

Podría haberse dado cuenta antes de lo que estaba pasándole. Podría haber sido mucho más delicado a su vuelta, pero ni por un segundo se le pasó por la cabeza que esa clase de cosa pudiese haberle sucedido a ella.

Realmente creyó que Lincoln las habría protegido en aquel bosque, que habría cuidado de Abby y de ella. Enterarse de todo lo acontecido y no precisamente por boca de él o de Clarke, le había hecho sentirse un tanto herido.

Entendía ahora lo que las circunstancias suponían para ambos, pero en el fondo siempre esperó que Clarke confiase en él a pesar de su equivocación con Gina y la desilusión que eso había provocado en ella. Culparla por ocultarle lo ocurrido no sería sino otro grave error por su parte, más no podía evitar sentirse un tanto decepcionado con ella.

Bellamy que se acercó a su puerta no esperó encontrarla abierta ni mucho menos esperó escuchar el sonido que provenía de ella.

La baja risa de Clarke le descolocó un poco haciendo que se pegase de la pared.

Al asomarse un poco, Murphy estaba de pie en medio de la habitación contándole como antes de conocer a Emori, había vagado sin rumbo fijo por los bosques de Polis y en su desesperación había intentado asaltar a un par de viajeros creyéndoles indefensos, pero que al final el que había terminado huyendo había sido él y al tratar de trepar por un enredoso árbol había perdido parte de su ropa.

Clarke que permanecía sentada aún junto a la puerta, se sonrió un poco escuchando la ocurrente forma que Murphy tenía de contar su historia, bajó la mirada a su galleta llevándose un poquito más a la boca teniendo que reír un poco al escuchar como se había tenido que hacer unos tirantes con unas lianas que había sacado del árbol para así poder sujetar lo que quedaba de sus pantalones.

—Te juro que podría patentar esos tirantes entre los terrestres... —bromeó Murphy con tono distendido haciendo un gesto—. Serían la última moda este verano, ¿no crees?...

Clarke que sacudió la cabeza al escucharle hablar así no pudo evitar sonreírse un poco jugando con el resto de la galleta distraídamente.

Murphy fue a decir algo más cuando de pie tras ella vio a Bellamy asomado a la puerta. Clarke que se dio cuenta de que Murphy se había quedado en silencio levantó la mirada para verle viéndole mirar tras ella y al volverse se percató de que Bellamy estaba allí en el umbral de la puerta.

Bellamy que se había quedado un tanto petrificado ante la escena. Ni siquiera supo que decir viendo a Clarke levantarse con sorpresa.

—Bueno, yo... creo que va siendo hora de que me vaya —murmuró Murphy sin apartar sus ojos de él un tanto incómodo por su presencia—. Emori me estará esperando, nos vemos mañana —se despidió él de Clarke y luego de Bellamy con un inadvertido gesto pasando a su lado por la puerta.

Bellamy que ni siquiera se movió al escuchar sus pasos alejarse por el pasillo fue incapaz de apartar sus ojos de ella.

—Así que...¿Murphy y tú ahora sois amiguitos? —planteó Bellamy con una casi burla implicita en la voz señalando hacia atrás.

Clarke que se apartó un poco de la puerta sintió un pinchazo al moverse recogiendo la bandeja del suelo para dejarla sobre la mesa llevándose la mano al bajo vientre instintivamente.

—Solo estabamos hablando —murmuró Clarke esquiva dándole la espalda cerca aún de la mesa.

Bellamy que se dio cuenta de cómo había sonado eso tragó un poco intentando serenarse y no complicar más aún las cosas con ella.

—¿Cómo estás? —preguntó él quedamente adentrándose un poco en la habitación—. Hoy tampoco te he visto en la cena.

—Estoy bien, mejor —musitó ella con un leve gesto antes de volverse a mirarle haciendo su mayor esfuerzo—. Me gustaría disculparme contigo por lo que ocurrió en el pasillo, yo... no.. no pretendía...

—No pasa nada, tranquila —se adelantó a decir él con un suave gesto—. Está siendo difícil para ti, lo entiendo...

Clarke que le escuchó se paso la mano por el rostro un tanto abrumada.

—No, no lo entiendes.

—Si, si que lo entiendo —le aseguró él tragando despacio al tratar de verla a los ojos—. Lo entiendo, Clarke.

Clarke que se dio cuenta en ese momento de que Bellamy lo sabía cambió súbitamente su cara quedándose totalmente quieta.

—¿Quién... quién te lo ha dicho?

—Eso no importa —dijo Bellamy con un gesto bajando un poco la mirada—. Aunque no quién esperaba que me lo dijera...

—Bellamy...

—No, yo... —la interrumpió él mirándola heridamente algo sobrepasado por eso—. Yo creía que nos lo contabamos todo Clarke, que podíamos ser sinceros con cualquier cosa, incluso con esto...

Clarke que apartó la mirada al escucharle tragó no queriendo volver a ponerse mal porque realmente necesitaba salir de todo aquello.

—No era de tu incumbencia..

—¿Ah no? —le reclamó entonces él con un duro gesto al oír eso—. ¿Y cuando perdí ese derecho?

—Cuando te acostaste con Gina y me trataste como basura, ¿por ejemplo? —le espetó ella más severamente de lo que había sonado al oírlo sonar en su cabeza.

Bellamy que se quedo absolutamente frizado en el sitio tragó lentamente viéndola llevarse las manos al rostro esforzándose en tranquilizarse a si misma.

—Lo... lo siento, yo... —murmuró abrumada ella lamentando el haberle hablado así a él que nada tenía que ver con lo que sentía en aquel momento—. No quería decir eso, lo siento...

—Debiste contarmelo, debiste decirme algo Clarke —contestó afectado él al verla de aquella manera sabiendo cuanto había insistido en aquel pasillo por ella—. Antes de presionarte más en ese momento, de haberlo sabido te juro que yo nunca...

—Lo sé, lo siento —volvió a disculparse ella nuevamente con un avergonzado gesto.

—Tú no tienes nada que sentir, es Lincoln quien tiene que estar avergonzado por ello —repuso Bellamy con un deje de rabia en la voz al hablar de él.

Clarke que sintió su estomago revolverse, bajó la mirada al suelo no queriendo ni escuchar su nombre en aquellos momentos. Había sido una buena noche, una en la que casi había conseguido olvidarse de todo ello pero Bellamy no hacía más que recordárselo al insistir con todo aquello.

—Yo...

—Ya no tendrás que preocuparte por él nunca más —prometió Bellamy con un gesto dando dos pasos hacia ella—. No tendrás porque cruzarse más con él ni tampoco tendrás porque hablarle..

Clarke que se empezó a asustar al escuchar eso tragó fuertemente levantando lentamente la vista viendo la expresión en su cara y su mano vendada hasta la muñeca.

—Bellamy, ¿qué has hecho?...

Bellamy que endureció su expresión hizo un orgulloso gesto.

—Lo que tenía que haber hecho desde el mismo momento en que pisasteis Polis...

Clarke que pálideció pasándole toda clase de ideas por la cabeza se llevó la mano inconscientemente al pecho.

—Dime que no le has matado, Bellamy. Dime que no le has delatado a Lexa.

—No lo he hecho y no porque no quisiese hacerlo sino porque Octavia no me perdonaría el que lo hiciese...

Clarke que cerro los ojos con dolor al pensar en cuanto debía estar sufriendo ella sacudió ligeramente la cabeza apartándose un poco al empezar a encontrarse mal.

—Yo no te pedí que lo hicieses...

—¿Y qué ibas a hacer? ¿eh? —le espetó él con un gesto alzando una ceja—. ¿Ibas a pasearte como si nada a su lado? ¿Ibas a ignorarle hasta el día de su muerte? ¿Crees que tu madre, Roan o Lexa o cualquier otro no se percatarían de que algo va realmente mal entre vosotros?

—No me grites, Bellamy —le pidió ella viéndole alterarse más por momentos.

—Que Lincoln se fuera era lo mejor para todos, lo mejor para ti Clarke, ¿lo entiendes? —quiso insistir él acercándose más a ella.

—¿Y para Octavia? —musito afectada ella al escucharle elevando la vista para verle—. ¿Lo era?

Bellamy que cambió la expresión de su cara se apartó inmediatamente de ella a sabiendas que debía controlar su genio al tratarse de su hermana pequeña.

—No le quiero cerca de ella. Si ha sido capaz de hacerte algo así a ti, ¿qué no podrá hacerle en un futuro a ella?

Clarke que tenía sentimientos encontrados al escucharle hablar así del que hasta ese entonces había sido buen amigo suyo tembló ligeramente, porque por una parte quería explicarle que Lincoln no había tenido elección y por otra luchaba contra la idea de que podría haber luchado más por protegerla a ella.

—Bellamy no... no digas eso...

—Ese malnacido no volverá a acercarse a ella —farfulló Bellamy temblando de la rabia y la impotencia aún cerca de ella—. Y mucho menos a ti mientras yo siga respirando en esta Tierra.

Clarke que se abrazó un poco algo protectoramente tembló aún más al escucharle hablar con esa determinación y esa fuerza. Si él había reaccionado así, no quería ni imaginar cómo lo haría Lexa si a sus oídos llegase tal ofensa.

Temblaba solo de pensarlo, de imaginar la clase de cosas que ordenaría hacer a Lincoln, la clase de cosas que incluso ella posiblemente le haría por si misma.

Clarke se sintió abrumada más aún de lo posible y tambaleándose hacia atrás se tuvo que sujetar de la mesa para no caer sintiendo las piernas fallarle por un momento.

—¿Clarke? —se preocupó aún más Bellamy al verla así apresurándose a llegar a ella.

—Por favor, no se lo digas a Lexa —imploró ella sintiendo su corazón acelerarse con fuerza y la vista nublársele por un momento percibiendo cómo la habitación comenzaba a dar vueltas ante ella—. Por favor, por favor...

—¡Clarke! —se apresuró a sujetarla Bellamy viéndola caer finalmente de rodillas al suelo temblando terriblemente afectada no queriendo sumar otra cosa horrible a su ya cargada conciencia.

—No se lo digas. No se lo digas Bellamy... —murmuró laconicamente Clarke reteniendo las lágrimas entre sus brazos sin poder dejar de temblar y de repetir lo mismo una y otra y otra vez—. No se lo digas a ella...

Continuara...


	218. Chapter 218

En una de las cercanas colinas de los bosques de Polis próxima a las ruinas sagradas donde los Natblidas de Heda entrenan cada amanecer, nace un manantial de la tierra que con el tiempo ha ido formando un pequeño lago oculto por los árboles a miradas ajenas.

Sus aguas calmadas y cálidas desprenden un suave vaho que indica su caliente temperatura sin importar la estación que sea.

Los primeros rayos del día acarician su clara superficie con su luz, y está se ve del color turquesa de las esmeraldas. Halena que jamás ha visto nada parecido se arrodilla junto a la orilla metiendo la mano cuidadosamente dentro, y al tomar un puñado de tierra mojada del fondo ve como minúsculas turmalinas, crisoberilos, apatitos y zafiros verdes se cuelan entre sus dedos resbalando junto a la empapada tierra que vuelve al lago.

Hashelee que se fija en ella mientras deja sus cosas junto a una roca medio sonríe.

—Nos gusta llamarlo Helah Oriken —murmura Hashelee con un gesto acercándose a ella para recoger algo de tierra entremezclada de la que caía de su mano viendo el color turquesa que adquiría en su mano con el brillo de la luz del sol—. Hace algunos años la Tierra tembló, se sacudió desprendiendo algunas grandes rocas de la montaña y del suelo manó calor, grandes grietas se formaron y el suelo se abrió.

Halena que la escucha contemplando al detalle todo ese lugar perdido entre la arboleda trata de imaginarlo todo antes de todo aquello.

—La montaña rugió y de ella brotaron aguas calientes que con el tiempo llenaron la cavidad del suelo. Cuanto más se llenaba, más verde se volvía y un día simplemente paró. Titus nos dijo que había sido un aviso de la Madre Tierra para que cuidasemos más de ella y cada amanecer después del entrenamiento nos hacía venir aquí para recordarnos que solo somos invitados en esta tierra...

Keryon que se zambulló inesperadamente desde lo alto de unas rocas a lo lejos las sobresaltó y ambas se echaron a reir por tan tonto susto.

—Aunque yo creo que eran fábulas de viejo para no tener que soportar tanto encierro en la Torre —le sonrió Hashelee sacudiéndose las manos sobre el agua viendo flotar algunas de las piedrecillas hasta hundirse nuevamente hasta el fondo.

—Nos contó que hacía muchísimos años la gente mataba por conseguir estas piedras y que ahora no tienen valor ninguno, tan solo admirada belleza...

—Son preciosas, si... —reconoció Halena con media sonrisa viendo como el reflejo de la luz del sol en ellas hacía que el lago se volviese más turquesa por momentos.

Aranae que se acercó a la orilla a lo lejos metió los pies poco a poco hasta que el agua la fue cubriendo hasta llegar a sus muslos metiendo las manos en la caliente agua para sentir su calor acogerla.

Hashelee que cayó sentada junto a Halena en el suelo la contempló al otro lado a lo lejos.

—Su hermano intentó ahogarla en un lago parecido a este en el momento en que descubrió que era una Sangre Nocturna, para su gente fue un honor que él no aceptó —dijo ella con un indiferente gesto recogiendo una ramita del suelo para jugar con ella—. Aranae le mató...

Halena que elevó la mirada al escucharla dirigió su mirada a la chica a lo lejos.

—Tenía ocho años por aquel entonces y le golpeó la cabeza contra una piedra hasta que nada quedo de ella —le explicó no tan confidente Hashelee—. Él tenía tres más que ella y aún así no pudo detenerla, es por eso que el agua causa inquietud en ella...

—¿Por qué me lo cuentas?... —murmuró Halena a sabiendas de que tenía cierta antipatía hacia Aranae.

—Porque es posible que un día esa información te sea de utilidad y estaría bien contar con una buena amiga...—sugirió Hashelee con una escondida sonrisa observando a Aranae bañarse ajena en el lago a lo lejos—. Además, nunca se sabe cuando un fatídico accidente puede sobrevenirnos a alguno de nosotros, ¿no crees?...

Hashelee que se sonrió mientras se apartaba sintió la mano de Halena cerrarse sobre su brazo con fuerza antes de jalar bruscamente hacia ella haciendo que Hashelee cayese ante ella de rodillas.

—Mirame a los ojos un momento Hashelee, sentirme utilizada es algo que detesto profundamente —amenazó en voz baja ella enfrentando sus ojos sin soltarla viendo la sorpresa reflejarse en la cara de estupor de ella—. Y qué me tomen por estúpida mucho más...

—No, yo no...—comenzó diciendo entrecortadamente ella viéndola a los ojos.

—Si se te ocurre hacer alguna estupidez que pueda dañarla a ella, lo que te haré será tan épico que quedará grabado en la memoria de cuantos te conozcan, ¿me he expresado con suficiente claridad mi querida "amiga" Hashelee?

Hashelee que cambió la expresión de su cara sabiendo que la había subestimado, y que pretender utilizarla para deshacerse de Aranae había sido un craso error tragó con fuerza endureciendo su mirada, antes de asentir quedamente soltándose de ella.

Yakut que lo había observado todo en silencio junto a un árbol tras ellas, terminaba de quitarse algo de ropa para meterse en el agua con algunos de sus compañeros que ya disfrutaban de ella.

Aden que estaba extendiendo una áspera y vieja manta mientras con Ivory servía algo de desayuno para todos que habían traído en unas cestas se sonrió al charlar con ella echando un fugaz vistazo a Halena a lo lejos viendo a Hashelee pálida apartarse de ella.

Treior que se sonrió un poco mientras se acercaba a Halena le ofreció una roja manzana al pasar por su lado para dirigirse al agua uniéndose a Keryon que charlaba con Aranae a lo lejos.

Esperaba que a Halena le gustase mucho ese lugar, casi tanto como a ellos. Al fin y al cabo, ella sería quien heredaría después de todo los dominios de todo eso.

Continuara...


	219. Chapter 219

Pike que se acercó a ellos con preocupación frunció el ceño sintiendo las primeras luces del alba sobre su piel.

—¿Estáis seguros de eso? ¿completamente seguros?

Harper que asintió nerviosamente tratando de recuperar el aliento de la apremiante carrera que había tenido que correr junto a Monty para llegar hasta el campamento, bebió un poco más de agua de la que Raven le daba mientras que Monty contestaba inquietamente por ambos.

—Muy seguros... les... les hemos visto... a todos...

Hannah que pasó con más agua entre Pike y Miller se acercó a Monty ofreciéndole más de su llena cantimplora.

—Y a todas estas, ¿qué hacíais vosotros dos solos en el interior del Monte Weather? —preguntó Hannah algo picajosa.

Raven que puso una cara al escucharla por lo absurdo de la pregunta levantó una ceja..

—Jugando a las damas, ¿tú que crees? —le espetó con cierta sorna.

Hannah que le dirigió una mirada al escucharla estrechó sus ojos con mala gana mientras Monty bebía ansiosamente del agua.

—Si decis que había Segadores allí yo os creo —las interrumpió Sinclair con preocupación.

Kane que les observó con cierto desazón asintió completamente de acuerdo con Sinclair, se dirigió a Brian y a Miller al otro lado de la pequeña congregación que se había reunido en la explanada de la asentada Arca.

—Reforzad la seguridad. Que nadie se aleje del campamento.

Sinclair que les miró a todos sopesó el asunto que parecía estarse discutiendo.

—Si tenéis razón y esa gente viene hacia aquí debemos detenerlos.

—¿Y qué sugieres? —preguntó Braian con un gesto—. ¿Qué les matemos?

—Nosotros nos encargamos de eso —se apresuró a decir Pike volviéndose para ordenarselo a sus hombres.

—Eh, eh yo no he dicho eso —les paró Sinclair al momento dirigiendo su mirada hacia ellos—. Aquí hay niños pequeños, gente herida que necesita cuidados médicos. No podemos arriesgarnos a sufrir un ataque de ellos, debemos contenerlos.

—Os advertimos sobre ello, derribar los muros de Arcadia es una decisión nefasta y pesima. Sin esos muros no podremos protegernos.

—No podemos vivir encerrados para siempre Pike, ¿es qué no lo entiendes? —contestó Raven.

—No, no vamos a discutir esto —dejo claro Monty al escucharles empezar a discutir sobre eso—. Octavia ha ordenado...

—¡No me importa lo que ella haya hecho! —reveló Pike con duro gesto—. ¡Esta de aquí es mi gente y no voy a ponerla en riesgo por las decisiones imprudentes de una niña que no sabe ni qué quiere!

—¡Pues salid por esa puerta! —le reprochó Raven dando un paso al frente siendo parada por Harper—. ¡Salid ahí fuera! ¡Y haber cuanto durais tú y tu gente sin la protección de ella!

—¿Qué te crees? ¿Qué no podemos arreglárnosla sin ella? —se señaló Pike duramente acercándose a ella—. ¡Yo les he traído hasta aquí!

—¿Tú qué coño vas a traerles hasta aquí? ¡Os ha liberado Azgeda! —le contestó furiosamente Raven con dureza—. ¡Os ha liberado Azgeda gracias a las conversaciones de Octavia con Lexa! ¡Si no a estas horas seguiríais pudriendoos en esas celdas!

—¡No te permito que...! —empezó diciendo la madre de Monty furiosa señalándola a ella.

—¡Cierra la boca de una maldita vez, Hannah! —se enzarzó Raven más enfadada por momentos—. ¡Bastante mierda hemos soportado ya como para que vengáis vosotros a estropear las pocas cosas que hemos logrado gracias a ella! ¡No voy a permitir que ninguno de vosotros eche a Octavia por tierra! —la señaló con el dedo Raven viendo apartarla a Kyle de ella—. ¡Ninguno! —señalando ahora a Pike para su inesperada afrenta—. ¡Especialmente tú! ¡Cierra la puta boca antes de que yo misma te saque fuera!

Kane que tragó nerviosamente hizo un gesto conciliador no queriendo que hubiesen más contiendas entre ellos.

—Lo mejor será que todos nos tranquilicemos, estamos muy nerviosos y...

—Decidiremos lo que hacer con ellos cuando Octavia regrese —interrumpió Sinclair con serio gesto zanjando cualquier tipo de discusión posible—. Quiero que esto quede muy claro —dirigiendo su mirada hacia unos y otros pero más aún a la gente de Pike—. Esto no es una democracia, Octavia es la Canciller y es ella quien da las ordenes.

—¿Y vas a permitir en serio que nuestro destino dependa de una niñata insolente? —contestó incrédula Hannah no creyendo lo que oía de parte de Sinclair.

—¡Mamá! —la censuró Monty dándole una dolida mirada.

—¡Cállate Monty, estoy hablando con él! —le reprendió Hannah mirando despues a Sinclair.

Esa fue la gota que colmó el vaso para Harper que vio la forma en la que le había hablado a él.

—¡No se te vuelva a ocurrir hablarle de esa manera, Hannah! —le gritó Harper apartando a Monty hacia atrás para su sorpresa—. ¡He tolerado tus tonterias desde que estás aquí por no hacerle daño a él pero no te voy a permitir ni a ti ni a nadie hablarle de esa forma y mucho menos delante de mi!

—¡Tú eres quien le ha vuelto de esa manera, tú! —le gritó Hannah señalando a Harper con rabia mientras Pike la apartaba—. ¡A mi Monty jamás se le habría ocurrido contestarme antes de esa manera!

—¡Basta ya! —se interpuso Sinclair gritando furioso—. ¡Basta! ¡Las dos! ¡Callaos todos! —se impuso él dándoles una mirada—. ¡Octavia regresará, trataremos el asunto de los Segadores y si alguien no está de acuerdo con eso, es libre para marcharse de Arcadia, aquí nadie les retiene!

Miller que dirigió la vista hacia Brian con claro gesto de preocupación distinguiendo claramente dos bandos entre su gente y la de la Estación Agro puso una cara sabiendo lo difícil que lo tendría para posicionarse él.

—¡Esta reunión queda zanjada! ¡Ya habéis oído a Kane, reforzad la seguridad y ocupad todos vuestros puestos, hasta que Octavia regrese no habrá más ordenes por el momento!

Se habían terminado ya las medias tintas, el que no quisiese formar parte del decimotercer clan que se fuese. La autoridad de Octavia no sería cuestionada, no delante de su gente después de todo cuanto estaba logrando por ellos.

Continuara...


	220. Chapter 220

Emori que no ha dormido demasiado bien esa noche, se encuentra en las estancias privadas que comparte como invitada con John Murphy, recogiendo algunas de las cosas a las que más utilidad podría darle en su viaje de regreso a la Zona Muerta.

Ella que permanece de pie junto a la mesa observa un par de viejas dagas que se dispone a guardar junto con algo de ropa en la gastada bolsa.

Murphy que se ha dado un plácido baño sale del baño viéndola de espaldas a él y se acerca apartándole un poco el cabello hacia un lado antes de posar los labios en su cuello observando de paso lo que está haciendo.

—¿Qué haces fuera de la cama aún no teniendo que hacerlo? —murmura cerquita de su oído con desconcierto.

Emori que guarda un par de botas se encoge de hombros con un débil gesto.

—Organizo las provisiones que me harán falta si quiero llegar bien a la Zona Muerta.

Murphy que cambia su cara al escucharla hace un gesto apartándose de ella unos momentos.

—Espera, ¿qué? —pregunta él incredulo—. ¿Te marchas?

Emori que guarda un par de guantes también hace un gesto queriendo parecer indiferente.

—Está es tu gente Murphy, no la mía y por mucho que lo desees nunca me verán como a una de ellos.

Murphy que se quedo un tanto parado al escuchar eso se acercó a ella parándola para que dejase de hacer eso.

—¿Acaso alguien te ha dicho algo, Emori? ¿Alguien te ha...?

—Nadie me ha hecho nada, John pero seamos realistas en esto. Tú no tienes que venir conmigo puedes quedarte aquí con ellos.

—Pero... yo creía que...

—Tú tomaste tu decisión nada más verlos —dijo ella un tanto abrumada por el momento.

—Emori, no hagas esto... —le pidió él colocando las manos sobre sus brazos para que le mirase.

Emori que enfrentó sus ojos hizo un suave gesto apartando la mirada de él.

—Algún día volveremos a vernos.

—No, espera, espera por favor —insistió Murphy con un desasosegado gesto no entendiendo nada en ese momento—. Emori no te puedes ir, no puedes dejarme solo con ellos.

Emori que elevó su mirada se le quedo viendo serenamente.

—Tú no estás solo, John.

Murphy que entendió entonces a qué venía todo aquello hizo un gesto señalando hacia atrás con el pulgar.

—¿Clarke? ¿Lo... lo dices por ella? —preguntó más consternado él—. Yo solo quería...

—Sé lo que querías John, y soy demasiado mayor como para estar jugando a esta clase de juegos —dijo ella con resignada apatía sonriéndose con impertinencia.

—Emori, no puedes estar hablando en serio. Clarke es solo una amiga, es...

—Es más que eso, para ti es mucho más que eso aunque no quieras reconocerlo —contestó ella por él con sincero asentimiento—. Lo vi en tus ojos en aquel campamento... y volví a verlo anoche cuando llegaste de estar con ella... porque llegaste de estar con ella, ¿no es cierto?...

Murphy que tragó lentamente ya que le había dicho que solo había ido a dar un largo paseo bajó la mirada al suelo con cierto arrepentimiento.

Emori que se sonrió amargamente no podía ni creerse en lo imbécil que había sido todo ese tiempo, pero no podía culparle por ello. No a él.

—Que estúpida me siento...

—Emori no... no, escucha... —dijo John Murphy al acercarse a ella parándola un momento—. Si te he hecho daño, de verdad lo siento, yo... nunca fue mi intención hacerlo, escuchame por favor... —insistió él al ver tanta tristeza en sus ojos—. Tú eres todo lo que quiero...

Emori que se sonrió aunque esa alegría no le llegase a los ojos se le quedó viendo a ellos largos instantes llevando la mano a su mejilla.

—No, John...—repuso sincera ella sintiendo una lágrima caer sobre su triste sonrisa—. Yo soy todo lo que has necesitado para conseguir reunirte con ellos...

John que tembló ligeramente al escuchar eso perdiéndose en sus ojos por primera vez se dio cuenta de que el fin nunca justificaba los medios. En un principio se había sentido atraído por ella, realmente era inteligente, tenaz y fuerte, una superviviente como él la cuál le había enseñado a moverse entre ellos. Más tarde había empezado a sentir por ella algo que no había sentido en mucho, mucho tiempo pero entonces las cosas habían tomado un inesperado rumbo para ellos y quizás... quizás había echado más en falta a su gente mucho más que ellos a él.

Quizás en ese punto había perdido contacto con la cabeza y había permitido que el corazón dirigiese el rumbo de las cosas pero si era Clarke lo que se interponía entre ellos, no se había dado cuenta hasta ese momento. Incluso dudaba de que fuese cierto. Él quería a Emori, la quería estaba seguro de eso. Incluso se atrevería a decir que se había enamorado de ella pero... pero... ¿Clarke? Emori debía estar confundiendo amor con amistad y agradecimiento.

¿O no?

Él no la había utilizado. No a ella. Emori era... era alguien importante para él, lo era.

—Lo entiendo, ¿de acuerdo? —musitó ella con una triste sonrisa cogiendo la bolsa antes de colgarsela al hombro—. Lo entiendo...

—Emori...—murmuró él acercándose a ella que le paró con la mano no pudiendo hacerlo.

—Cuidate mucho, John —le dedicó una última mirada ella antes de alejarse de allí—. Ya nos veremos...

John que se quedo muy quieto en el sitio al escuchar como la puerta se abría y se cerraba de nuevo tembló ligeramente llevándose las manos al rostro frustrado.

¿Pero qué había hecho?...

Continuara...


	221. Chapter 221

El sol asciende en el cielo de Polis inundando todo con su cálida luz, en el salón de la imponente Torre se dan cita los miembros más ilustres de cada clan y los embajadores que representan a sus pueblos incluida Wanheda.

Roan que permanece sentado en su trono observa recorrer la roja alfombra a Lexa que nada más ascender los escalones se coloca frente a ellos. Todos se inclinan respetuosa y obedientemente hacia ella antes de que Lexa con un solemne asentimiento les permita volver a ponerse en pie.

Roan que les contempla a todos altivamente mientras se levantan no puede evitar ver como una misteriosa figura se filtra entre las sombras de la habitación colocándose tras la multitud a lo lejos.

—Embajadores, guerreros...—empezó diciendo Lexa mientras se dirigía a todos ellos—. Esta noche he tenido una revelación que ha llegado a mi en forma de sueño.

Todos se miraron un tanto inquietos y expectantes.

—Las voces de los antiguos Comandantes se han dirigido a mi para comunicarme que una nueva era nos acecha. Una era cargada de clamor y justicia en la que mi espíritu y el espíritu de aquellos que me precedieron antes sabrán guiarnos sabiamente.

Roan que se fijó en la extraña mujer que contemplaba a Lexa desde las sombras con una displicente sonrisa en el rostro frunció ligeramente el ceño escuchando la voz de Lexa desplegarse por la enorme habitación.

—A estas horas ciento siete hombres y mujeres apresados en relación al comercio de personas han sido condenados a muerte —sentenció Lexa indulgente con orgulloso gesto—. Y ahora aguardan a que se ejecute la sentencia.

Un rumor comenzó a elevarse por la sala, un murmullo de desconcierto, aceptación y duda por el que ella no se dejó amedrentar.

—Todo aquel que se atreva a capturar personas sean del clan que sean y a comerciar con ellas se enfrentará a una segura pena de muerte —repuso fríamente Lexa sabiendo que muchos de los embajadores habían estado al tanto de lo que se cocía en sus tierras y ninguno había dicho nada sobre ello—. No toleraré incursiones, ventas, ni impíos acuerdos. Quedará prohibida toda actividad que este en contra de la voluntad de los individuos que la perpetren. Incluyendo uniones de sangre, servidumbre, contiendas por entretenimiento y cualquier clase de vejación a la que se vea sometida cualquier miembro de mi pueblo —sentenció duramente Lexa con resentimiento—. Ni la Coalición, ni Polis aceptará jamás eso.

Jaxar reciente embajador de la Nación del Hielo hizo un suave gesto.

—Con todo respeto Heda, los Juegos de Sangre son ya una tradición ritual en Azgeda. Como bien sabreis, la reina Nia permitía...

—La reina Nia ya no está —le espetó Lexa con dureza—. Y esa clase de Juegos se han terminado por completo. La Nación del Hielo perderá parte de sus tierras y se las cederá al Pueblo Celeste.

El embajador que enmudeció se echó hacia atrás en la silla inquieto por la amonestación de ella. Clarke que no entendía nada buscó la mirada de Octavia o de Bellamy pero solo la vio cerrar los puños a ella.

—Habéis sometido a una de sus Estaciones, la habéis doblegado y esclavizado incluso hasta la muerte y ahora pagaréis por ello.

Clarke que supo entonces el destino que había corrido la Estación Agro cayendo en las enemigas manos de Azgeda bajó la mirada consternada sintiéndolo mucho por ella.

—Al igual que el Pueblo Arbóreo cederá cosechas y caballos al Acantilado Azul en compensación por la reciente perdida de una de sus miembros a manos de los mercenarios que impunemente la han empujado a cruzar a la otra orilla —decretó Lexa conteniéndose al pensar en que podría haber sido Clarke si no hubiesen escapado a tiempo—. Su dolor no caerá en el olvido, y será recordada por todos aquellos que tuvimos el privilegio de conocerla como la guerrera que era. Su lucha ha terminado pero la otra vida la espera para enaltecerla en honores y glorias.

Bellamy que llevó la mano a la espalda de Clarke al ver su tristeza trató de reconfortarla por su perdida sabiendo lo difícil que estaba resultando todo esto para ella.

—Hoy se pone fin a una era donde mercenarios, comerciantes y tratantes de esclavos dejarán de actuar con total impunidad y se enfrentarán a la justicia y a la inclemencia de Heda —intervino Roan, Príncipe de Azgeda y consorte de Heda poniéndose en pie para apoyarla en eso—. Jus drein jus daun será ahora y por siempre nuestro más solemne lema y se vengará el pesar tanto de los vivos como de los muertos.

Uno de los embajadores se llevo el puño al corazón poniéndose en pie nada más oír eso.

—Jus drein jus daun —repitió el viejo hombre, escuchando como a su lado otro embajador honraba lo mismo. Uno a uno todos se le fueron uniendo y Jus drein jus daun fue el final acuerdo que reino por toda la habitación.

—Jus drein jus daun —repitió Lexa dirigiendo sus ojos a Roan el cual había provocado todo eso llevándose disimuladamente la mano al vientre protectoramente al dirigir su mirada después a Nirrath Zarriah que se encontraba entre las sombras a lo lejos.

Sus hijos enfrentarían su destino con tanto orgullo y honor como lo había enfrentarlo ella. Y jus drein jus daun quizás algún día no tendría ni porque serlo porque reinaría la paz y la armonía que tanto anhelaba Lexa para ellos...

Continuara...


	222. Chapter 222

El sol se mantiene en lo alto del cielo mientras algunas blancas nubes se trasladan lentamente con intención de cubrirlo a esas horas del día. Emori que baja los escalones precipitadamente al doblar una esquina para dirigirse a la salida choca abruptamente contra alguien que cae al suelo.

—Lo siento —se apresuró ella a decir nada más ver caer a Halena al suelo poniéndose más nerviosa al reconocerla como lo que es ahora, la hija de Heda.

Emori que se inclina para ayudarla a levantarse la ve sacudir la cabeza débilmente poniéndose en pie.

—Tranquila, es que venía distraída y no me he dado cuenta de que bajabas... —dijo Halena restándole importancia sacudiéndose un poco el pantalón que llevaba—. ¿Estás bien?

—Si, si es... no me he dado cuenta de nada perdona —se disculpó ella no queriendo tener más problemas disponiendo a pasar por su lado para marcharse.

—Eres Emori, ¿verdad? —preguntó Halena algo insegura—. ¿Emori? ¿Te llamas así?

Emori que se detuvo al escucharla se volvió a verla asintiendo desconcertada porque supiese su nombre.

—Yo soy Halena —se presentó ella con una suave sonrisa al fijarse mejor en ella—. Tú eres quien ayudo a Wanheda y a los suyos a volver a casa, ¿verdad?

Emori que temió contestar a eso finalmente asintió cautelosa.

—Gracias —le sonrió ella suavemente con aprecio—. De veras. Heda aprecia mucho lo que has hecho por ella y yo también.

—No ha sido nada —murmuró quedamente Emori disponiéndose a marcharse esta vez de verdad.

—¿Vas a alguna parte? —preguntó Halena con preocupado gesto al verla tan esquiva.

—Regreso a casa —musitó Emori deteniéndose.

—¿Tienes una a la que regresar? —preguntó Halena al verla detenerse.

Emori que se volvió a verla bajó la mirada un tanto avergonzada, y Halena que se dio cuenta de cómo había sonado eso se retracto rápidamente al instante.

—No... no quería decir que tú... que... —se acercó ella un tanto arrepentida—. Es que he reconocido tus tatuajes y... lo siento, a veces con las palabras no soy muy buena —se disculpó ella abochornada—. Vienes de la Zona Muerta, ¿no?...

Emori que asintió con la cabeza al escucharla cualquier otro día se hubiese puesto el orgullo por montera pero en ese momento tal y como habían acabado las cosas con Murphy no tenía fuerzas.

—Así es...

—Me gustaría hablar contigo de eso.

—¿De la Zona Muerta? —se desconcertó preocupada Emori desconfiada de sus intenciones—. ¿Por qué?...

—Porque creo que juntas podríamos hacer mucho por tu gente...—repuso sincera Halena con un gesto—. He oído historias acerca de ellos, historias de gente que como tú ha sido relegada a la Zona Muerta...

—¿Y qué podríamos hacer nosotras por ellos? —arqueó una ceja Emori con una candente sonrisa cargada de resignación y recelo—. Las cosas son como son, nadie puede cambiar eso...

—Tú si —le aseguró Halena con seguro gesto viéndola a los ojos—. Solo necesitas creer que puedes hacerlo...

—Creo que me sobrevaloras por haberos devuelto a Wanheda pero no hay más valentía en lo qué he hecho —farfulló Emori con una resignada sonrisa dándose la vuelta para irse.

—Emori —la llamó Halena alargando la mano para pararla un momento—. ¿No te gustaría dejar de esconderos?

—No nos escondemos...

—Manteneros aislados en la Zona Muerta lejos de todo contacto como exiliados es lo mismo que esconderos —repuso Halena con consternado gesto—. No sois enfermos, no sois contagiosos, no sois delincuentes, sois personas que habeis nacido con algo singular que os hace diferentes pero eso no os hace menos valiosos a ninguno de vosotros, tú sabes eso, tanto como lo sé yo...—insistió Halena viéndola a los ojos—. Por favor, ayudame a cambiar eso...

—¿Por qué iba alguien como tú ayudar a alguien como yo? ¿A gente como ellos? —receló Emori con desconcierto.

—Porque alguien tiene que hacerlo... —contestó sincera Halena viéndola a los ojos—. Y porque le has devuelto algo muy valioso a mi madre, mereces está clase de trato por hacerlo...

Emori que tragó al escucharla dudaba incluso de que eso pudiesen hacerlo.

—Las cosas son como son, nada puede cambiarse Halena y te engañas al pensar eso.

—Que equivocada estás en eso —repuso Halena con tibio gesto—. Hace menos de dos meses mi suerte iba a ser morir sola y encerrada junto a un niño pequeño. Hoy ese niño va a ser el futuro rey y yo heredaré la Coalición llegado el momento, ¿crees que el destino no se puede cambiar? —arqueo una ceja ella con un gesto—. Bien, sigue creyéndolo mientras te sientas a ver como sola hago esto...

Halena que echo a andar para ir a su habitación escuchó a Emori tras ella.

—Espera...

Halena que se sonrió para si al oírla se volvió para verla con interés.

—¿Me ayudarás a cambiar esto?

—Si, te ayudaré a hacerlo... —dijo Emori no creyéndose ni ella misma que pudiese ofrecerse a hacerlo. Si esa chica estaba en lo cierto, lo que supondría no solo para ella sino para todos los miembros que como ella sufrían la misma suerte podrían ser diferente. Juntas podrían cambiar su fatalidad por un provechoso porvenir y ahora mismo nada le impedía hacerlo.

Si, la ayudaría... y aunque temía ilusionarse para luego fracasar en ello, no cedería a la rendición sino que se esforzaría en el intento.

Continuara...


	223. Chapter 223

Al borde de una vieja plataforma metálica allá contemplando el brillante superficie del mar hasta donde alcanza la vista, Luna cerro sus ojos respirando la paz que profesaba el fresco aroma que desprendía la cercanía de las profundas aguas del mar.

Eran libertad...

No importa cuánto dijesen, lo era. Las cargas que debían soportar los de tierra firme quedaban relegadas a un segundo plano en la plataforma en la que ella regía. Todo aquel que estuviese dispuesto a deponer las armas, predicar la paz y preservar los mismos ideales de vida que ellos era bienvenido a su mesa.

Era consciente de lo que significaba para la orgullosa Nación Trigeda dar la espalda a la violencia. Habían sido instruídos en ella desde niños. Entrenados y formados en el arte de la guerra, los Trigedas eran sangre y muerte lo que respiraban desde su comienzos en esta vida y no solían abandonar ese camino hasta después de su muerte.

Por todos era aceptado que la muerte no es el final a esta vida y que la paz persigue aquellos que cruzan la orilla con honor y buena fortuna.

El sonido de la agitada agua al chocar contra la cubierta de un enorme barco hizo que Luna abriese los ojos y mirase hacia abajo.

Alguien se acercó a ella por detrás y se detuvo a una prudencial distancia. Luna ladeo ligeramente la cabeza nada más percatarse de ello.

—¿Y bien?... —musitó Luna.

—Lincoln está con ellos —murmuró Derrick contemplando su figura de espaldas—. Tenías razón, está malherido...

—Llevadle a ver al sanador, iré enseguida... —repuso Luna volviendo a contemplar el apacible mar del atardecer frente a ella.

Supo que Lincolne estaba herido en el momento en qué la señal que debía advertir de su presencia se volvió oscura en la lejanía.

—Ha hecho un largo camino, Luna...

—He dicho que iré enseguida —le interrumpió ella serenamente.

Derrick asintió con la cabeza y finalmente se retiró de la superficie para unirse al resto.

Lincoln no habría acudido a ella si no fuese verdaderamente necesario. Él era leal a Lexa y contaba con el respeto de los suyos, algo debía haberle empujado a regresar aquí. Algo importante, y posiblemente recurrente por lo que habría tenido que acudir a ellos.

Fuese lo que fuese temía descubrirlo...

Lo temía porque no quería que nada malo perturbase la paz que tanto les había costado construir en ese lugar a ella y a su gente. Aún así, nunca le daría la espalda a nadie herido que acudiese a ella. A nadie...

Y mucho menos a Lincoln...

Continuara...


	224. Chapter 224

El atardecer se cierne sobre Polis poniendo fin a la importante reunión de los líderes de la Coalición con la Heda de los Trece Clanes y su consorte Roan, Príncipe de Azgeda.

Mientras que unos abandonan el salón del trono para pasar al salón de banquetes otros toman otro rumbo o se toman su tiempo para discutir con Lexa y Roan las cuestiones que les azoran.

Clarke que se acerca a una de las mesas sirviéndose algo de agua para calmar su sed da la espalda a todo lo que allí acontece deseando que termine para poder regresar a su habitación.

Nirrath Zarriah que la observa ataviada con distinguidas y elegantes ropas llevando su larga melena recogida en un grisaceo moño que le cae por encima de las caderas se acerca a ella tomando una de las copas para también beber.

—Grran discurrso del que hemos sido testigo allá dentrro, ¿no crrees?...

Clarke que eleva la mirada al escuchar a la mujer dirigirse a ella se queda un tanto parada ya que no recuerda haberla visto antes allí.

—Si, ha... ha estado bastante bien...

Nirrath que la ve llevarse la copa a los labios tragando lentamente se sonríe mientras se sirve un poco de agua.

—Erres Wanheda, Cazadorra de la Montaña y toda una leyenda... —bisbeó la mujer con un atisbo de deleite en los ojos.

Clarke que frunció el ceño ligeramente confusa hizo un gesto de disculpa.

—¿Nos conocemos? —por supuesto no pretendía ofender a la mujer pero recordaría haberla visto antes si lo hubiese hecho—. Si es así pido disculpas porque no... no lo recuerdo...

—No tienes que pedirrme disculpas, mi dulce niña —dijo ella con gesto amable llevándose su copa a la boca antes de beber un poco fijándose en como Roan no perdía detalle de ellas a lo lejos—. Perro me encantaría que me brrindases un momento parra hablarr a solas, ¿me concederrías eso?...

Clarke que no supo bien ni que contestar con tal de salir de aquella sala repleta de gente aceptó finalmente.

—Bien, busquemos un sitio más trranquilo para converrsar...

Lexa que discutía los términos del acuerdo con el nuevo embajador de Azgeda se fijó en ella viendo como Clarke la seguía hasta abandonar juntas el gran salón.

Roan que al verlas salir posó su mirada en Lexa volvió a preguntarse de nuevo de donde había salido la cautivadora mujer.

Clarke que caminó en silencio junto a ella por el pasillo la sintió moverse a su lado.

—Porr aquí, porr favorr... —le indicó la mujer con la mano para que entrase de nuevo al salón del trono.

—No creo que debamos entrar ahí, no sin el consentimiento de Lexa —murmuró Clarke deteniéndose en la entrada.

—Heda estarrá complacida de que lo hagas, confía en mi palabrra —abrió la puerta ella entrando dentro viendo a Clarke dudar antes de entrar finalmente mientras tras de si la mujer cerraba la puerta—. Tenía muchas ganas de conocerrte...

—¿De qué... de qué clan ha dicho que era? —preguntó entrecortadamente Clarke fijándose en ella—. Creía que conocía ya a todas las delegaciones y a sus embajadores.

—No perrtenezco a ningún clan, querrida —repuso la mujer acercándose a la oculta puerta para abrirla sacando la llave del largo colgante de su cuello—. Es porr eso que no te lo he mencionado antes, aunque eso es algo que tú ia sabes... —le dedicó la mujer una calmada sonrisa al girar la llave dentro de la cerradura.

Clarke que contempló la puerta la cual estaba en una de las laterales paredes que ocupaban las altas sillas de la Coalición se desconcertó aún más porque jamás la había visto y mucho menos reparado en ella.

—Tal vez... tal vez deberíamos regresar con los demás... se estarán preguntando donde estamos —murmuró con preocupación Clarke dirigiendo su mirada fugazmente hacia la puerta del imponente salón.

—¿Qué te da tanto miedo? —preguntó la mujer con serena parsimonía mientras entraba en la secreta habitación frente a los ojos de Clarke que posó inmediatamente la vista tras ella en las velas que titilaban dentro iluminando cada polvoriento frasco, botella y recipiente.

Una extraña inquietud le recorrió el cuerpo acercándose a la habitación con cautela viéndola seleccionar algunas cosas de los sucios estantes dentro.

—No lo sé... —acertó a decir Clarke atraída raramente por todo lo que veía dentro.

Nirrath que finalmente se acercó con un cuenco con algunas hierbas y frasquitos dentro, se acercó a la mesa comenzando a colocarlos cuidadosamente sobre ella.

—¿Acaso temes que pueda contarrle a Lexa tu secrreto?

Clarke que sintió el estomago darle un vuelco, tembló ligeramente sintiéndose más vulnerable por momentos.

—¿Qué... qué secreto?

Nirrath que levantó la mirada de la mesa vertiendo un negruzco líquido dentro del cuenco se sonrió resabidamente.

—¿Cuál de todos ellos te prreocupa más Clarrke kom Skykrru? —preguntó ella enigmáticamente viéndola a los ojos con desprendimiento—. ¿Lo qué ese trrikrru te hizo en ese campamento? ¿el no poderr comparrtirr con ella tus sentimientos? ¿o el no poderr corresponderrla de la forrma en qué a ti te gustarría parra no arriesgarr ese dañado corrazón tuyo que tienes en el pecho?...

Clarke que retrocedió un paso completamente conmocionada apenas fue capaz de mover ni un ápice de su cuerpo.

Nirrath Zarriah que bajó la mirada a la mesa arrancó un par de mustias flores violeta antes de dejarlas caer sobre el ennegrecido cuenco.

—Oh, trranquila soy la más aprropiada guarrdando secrretos...—la tranquilizó la mujer cogiendo una aguja antes de pincharse un dedo y dejar caer una gota de su sangre al cuenco.

Clarke pálidecio por el púrpura color de su sangre, nunca antes había visto una sangre como aquella.

Roja si, incluso negra desde que supo de la existencia de los Sangres Nocturna y de Lexa, ¿pero esa tonalidad púrpura? ¿tan oscura y resplandeciente?

Nunca antes había visto cosa igual. La radiación debía haber alterado su sangre de una distinta manera que al resto de cuantos ella había conocido en su paso por la Tierra.

Nirrath que la observó con una escondida sonrisa se llevó el dedo a la boca sellando el pinchazo con su lengua antes de coger un almirez y empezar a remover la mezcla.

—No sois los prrimerros en llegarr del Cielo, ¿sabiais eso? —murmuró la hechicera mientras devolvía la mirada al cuenco viendo tornarse las flores de un extraño color amarillento al mezclarse con los fluídos que habían dentro—. Hace muchos años cuando io erra joven y el mundo aún erra nuevo, hubo una torrmenta y algo extrraño llegó del Cielo. Una mujerr, una diosa que pisó la Tierra.

—¿Becca Pramheda?...

—No, la prrimerra Comandante llagarría mucho despues —advirtió la mujer displicente bordeando la mesa—. Hablo de la prrimerra sacerrdotisa de Errial Zarrath, la prrimerra hechicerra de mi gente. Ella llegó del Grran Marr de Negrras Nubes con la Torrmenta y fundó la prrimerra de las Trribus Atrriajerrjes...

Clarke que no entendía nada de eso ya que no había oído mencionar ese clan ni nada de eso antes frunció el ceño.

—Sé que he desperrtado en ti muchas prreguntas perro serrá mejorr que te lo muestrre... —ofreció Nirrath acercándose a Clarke el cuenco.

Ella que se tensó ligeramente sintió como ella acercaba el cuenco a sus labios y aunque no quisiese se sorprendió a si misma enfrentando sus ojos al beber un pequeño sorbo de él.

Clarke que cerró sus ojos al sentir como el ácido líquido le quemaba la garganta al descender hacia su estomago por ella, de pronto vio reflejarse una extraña luz blanca que estalló ante ella haciendo que sus ojos se abriesen.

Clarke se encontró de pie en medio de un gran mar de doradas y altas hierbas secas. En el cielo un relampagó iluminó todo a lo lejos y de entre las negras nubes emergió una blanca estela que trazó un arco hasta estrellarse en la tierra. El viento hizo que la hierba se agitase y Clarke pudo sentir el calor bajo ella.

El sonido de agitados caballos salvajes se escuchó a lo lejos y estos pasaron despavoridos frente a ella. Clarke que en lugar de asustarse caminó hacia el lugar que ponía fin la estela se detuvo viendo entre un par de altos y dorados árboles una especie de esfera metalica envuelta en llamas.

Confusamente para ella no sintió miedo de ella, había dejado un rastro de llamas por entre la hierba y Clarke se acercó con cautela.

Minutos sucedieron sin que nada de importancia pasara frente a ella pero de pronto, el sonido de rayos y relampagos se vio interrumpido por la metálica caída de la puerta de la nave al ser bruscamente abierta.

Una mujer de piel tostada y largos cabellos trigueños emergió de la nave cayendo de rodillas contra el arenado suelo. Llevándose la mano al vientre dolorido esta, tosió. Parecía haber sufrido heridas con la caída pero Clarke no reconoció el uniforme que portaba ni supo acertar de qué Estación podía llegar a ser.

Un intenso sonido tras ella la sobrecogió y al volverse Clarke vio otra estela de brillante luz emerger de la temblorosa tierra bajo sus pies y atravesar el cielo hasta perderse en él pudiendo ver elevarse una gran nube cegadora como el sol.

La mujer se llevó confusa la mano a los ojos y por encima de ellas otra de las bombas sobrevoló dirigiéndose a algún otro recondito lugar de la Tierra.

A lo lejos algo estalló y el calor se hizo tan insoportable que Clarke sintió dolor teniendo que cubrirse los oídos con las manos cayendo como ella de rodillas al suelo entre tanta seca hierba.

El mundo entero parecía estar en guerra, las llamas lo devoraban todo y su cuerpo vibraba con una extraña sensación. Otra nave cayó a lo lejos y la mujer extendió la mano hacia ella y gritó con desesperación.

Clarke abrió los ojos con la respiración aún agitada y dirigió su asustada mirada al ya conocido salón del trono.

Nirrath permanecía a su lado de pie aún con el cuenco entre las manos.

—¿Tú crrees en el destino Clarrke?...

Ella que no podía dejar de temblar abrumada por tanta cosa de las que había visto fue incapaz de decir nada.

—Pues el destino ha querrido que te rreunas conmigo ahorra porrque si algo tiene el destino es que nadie está excento de él. Y aprrender de los errorres pasados es lo que nos conducirra a no cometerr los mismos errorres en el futurro...

—Esa... esa mujer... todo ese... ese calor... las bombas...

—Algún día Clarrke kom Skykrru todo esto que ves caerrá...—advirtió Nirrath llevando la mano a su rostro consoladoramente—. Y de ti dependerrá evitarr que eso suceda...

Continuara...


	225. Chapter 225

Harper que observa a Monty a lo lejos sentado en el duro suelo mientras trabaja en uno de los todoterrenos parece preocuparse más por él que por lo que está haciendo.

—Sujeta mejor eso —le indicó Raven mientras arreglaba unos cables de los reflectores del techo de pie en una escalera.

—Monty dice que lo están discutiendo...

—No hay nada que discutir Harper —contestó Raven bajando unos escalones para coger unos nuevos—. Si quieren largarse, que se larguen. Estábamos mejor sin ellos.

—No es tan fácil Raven... —murmuró Harper al escucharla hablar así soltando la escalera para acercarse a la mesa mientras ella trasteaba entre los materiales.

—Si que lo es, si quieren quedarse que se queden pero acatando las normas de Octavia y no jodiendo al resto —contestó de mala gana Raven seleccionando los cables que necesitaba para el arreglo—. Estoy de acuerdo con que lo que les paso fue injusto y malo, pero no podemos romper un acuerdo que nos ha llevado tanto tiempo para vengarnos de un clan cuya reina está ahora muerta. ¿Qué ganariamos con eso? Solo otra innecesaria guerra, Harper una que no queremos.

—Si estoy de acuerdo contigo en eso, es solo que me preocupa la influencia que todo esto pueda terminar teniendo en el resto...

—Octavia llega hoy, ella arreglará esto...

—¡Jinetes! —se escuchó gritar a lo lejos y todos volvieron la cabeza.

—Ahí está, ¿lo ves? —le sonrió un poco Raven a Harper dejando las cosas sobre la mesa—. Nada de que preocuparnos...

Monty que se puso en pie se acercó a ellas mirando hacia fuera viendo como las puertas se abrían y de pronto un par de caballos entraban disparados por ellas.

Raven frunció el ceño saliendo fuera junto con ellos y Harper palideció.

Pike, Hannah y varios de sus hombres entraban por las puertas con las armas al hombro jalando de varias gruesas cuerdas. Tras ellos al menos cinco Segadores yacían inertes y desangrados por el suelo que ellos exhibían arrastrando como trofeos.

—No... —musitó Monty sofocado por lo que estaba viendo.

Harper que vio a los hombres de Pike replegarse para tomar a los salvajes caballos que seguramente estaban en posesión de ellos tembló ligeramente sin poder apartar sus ojos del reguero de sangre que manchaba la tierra en el hendido suelo.

¿Pero qué habían hecho?...

Abby podía curarles, Abby podía haberles rescatado como ya antes había hecho con otros...

Les habían masacrado sin piedad alguna, lo habían hecho a pesar de lo que habían impuesto ellos, si la Comandante descubría que habían perpetrado una matanza como aquella, ¿qué demonios creen que haría con ellos?

Dios mio, esos a sus ojos eran actos de guerra y aunque la Estación Agro fuese por libre pagarían todos los Skykrus si llegaba por lo que fuese a oídos de ella...

Tanto Pike como Hannah desconocían la magnitud de lo que habían hecho...

Continuara...


	226. Chapter 226

Halena que está sentada en la cama de su habitación se deshace el trenzado y largo cabello mientras Emori frente a ella termina de responder sus preguntas ya sin ningún tipo de recelo.

—Me parece muy valiente por vuestra parte, y lamento mucho que hayas tenido que pasar por todo eso... —murmuró Halena contemplando su apesadumbrado gesto—. Ha debido de ser muy duro para ti y para el resto vivir alejados de todo y de todos, especialmente para ti ahora que tu hermano ha muerto...

Emori que jugó con un hilillo de su pantalón evasivamente asintió con triste gesto.

—Le echo de menos...

—Estoy segura de eso —la consoló Halena llevando la mano a su brazo para reconfortarla un poco para sorpresa de ella—. Pero debes seguir adelante por él, Emori. Otan querría que lo hicieses...

Emori que se la quedo viendo a los ojos largamente sacudió la cabeza desconcertada imperceptiblemente más que sorprendida.

—¿Cómo es posible que con todo el daño y el mal que dices que te han hecho, no les odies y les detestes tanto como lo hago yo, Halena? —quiso saber Emori insistentemente no pudiendo creerse que hubiese tanta bondad en ella.

—No lo hago, Emori —respondió sincera Halena viéndola de cerca—. Durante años lo hice y ese dolor casi me consumió al igual que consumió a la reina Nia su odio por Heda, al final me di cuenta de que no merecía la pena vivir llena de odio y de rencor porque al final del día, ellos seguían siendo tal y como eran y la que sentía ese intenso dolor era solamente yo...

—Yo no podría ser tan buena —reconoció con resignación Emori bajando la mirada a sus piernas.

—Tú eres buena, Emori —dijo convencida de ello Halena—. Has tomado malas decisiones, has cometido errores y ofensas pero yo sé que eres buena. Alguien me dijo una vez que en ocasiones la vida nos pone a prueba más duramente algunas veces que otras y que para sobrevivir debemos hacer cosas que jamás querríamos tener que hacer.

Emori que bajó la mirada sintiendo formarse lágrimas en sus ojos sintió la mano de Halena amable elevar su barbilla para verla a los ojos recordando las sabias palabras de Ontari de nuevo.

—No te avergüences nunca de quien una vez fuiste porque eso es lo que te ha traído hasta aquí, Emori y es hora de comenzar una nueva vida... —dijo Halena conmovida al verla así rodeándola con sus brazos protectoramente queriendo darle todo su consuelo—. Yo te ayudaré, te lo prometo...

Emori que cerro sus ojos sintiendo resbalar por su cara lágrimas de desconsuelo, no podía ni creerse lo que estaba viviendo. Había tenido que ser tan dura, tan despiadada y tan fuerte durante tanto tiempo que había olvidado casi por completo la sensación de seguridad que Halena le estaba transmitiendo en ese momento. Contar con su sincera amistad y su aprecio era un regalo que un tonto tropiezo había provocado sin siquiera quererlo y no podía estar más agradecida por ello.

Para ella hasta que conoció el amor de John Murphy era un sinfín de malos y malos momentos, ahora que al fin la obsequiaba con algo bueno por nada del mundo deseaba perderlo.

Halena era la voz de su conciencia, la esencia de su corazón y la bondad de su herida alma todo personificado en forma de amiga. Una amiga que sabía que conservaría en el tiempo...

Continuara...


	227. Chapter 227

Lincoln tiembla bajo una manta en un escondido rincón de la destartalada plataforma petrolifera que regenta Luna y que es hogar de su clan. El sanador ha vendado sus costillas fajándolas para que el intenso dolor que siente sufra alguna clase de alivio le ha dado un té con hierbas curativas para mitigar el malestar pero él no ha querido beber apenas.

Sabe que merece ese sufrimiento por lo que le hizo pasar a Clarke. Todo dolor, por colosal que fuese era algo que merecía aún a costa de su desvelo.

Luna que se ha asegurado de que todo este en orden mientras su gente permanece reunida al calor del fuego disfrutando de la amenizada cena por historias de otros tiempos se acerca a él agachándose a su lado.

—Mashur dice que no quieres beber —murmura ella tomando la templada taza en su mano tendiéndosela—. No es debilidad combatir el dolor si puedes hacerlo...

Lincoln que sacudió la cabeza abrazándose aún más bajo la áspera manta tembló más al evitar su consejo.

—No... no lo quiero...

—La terquedad no es una cualidad de admirar en un buen guerrero —intentó de nuevo ella ofreciéndole la taza con un suave gesto.

Lincoln que supo entonces que no iba a dejarle en paz hasta que no tomase del dichoso té acercó su mano a tientas tomando la taza antes de beber un amargo sorbo de ella.

Luna que le contempló largos momentos se sentó junto a él quedándosele viendo.

—¿No vas a contarme qué es lo que te atormenta?...

Lincoln que dejó tembloroso la taza en el suelo desvió la mirada con doloroso recelo.

—No lo entenderías... no... no podrías hacerlo...

Luna que no apartó sus profundos ojos de él juntó sus manos sobre sus piernas.

—Nada a estás alturas puede sorprenderme...

—Esto si —le advirtió Lincoln con tristeza sintiendo sus ojos llenarse de lágrimas reteniéndolas a duras penas—. Lo que he hecho Luna es imperdonable, es... solo un monstruo podría hacerlo...

Sus palabras intrigaron tanto a Luna que esta no pudo evitar llevar su mano a él para otorgarle confort.

—Lincoln, cuentamelo...

—No puedo... —murmuró él sintiendo las lágrimas rodar por su cara con resentido gesto.

—Has venido hasta aquí en busca de mi ayuda, claro que puedes hacerlo —insistió Luna con más preocupación por momentos.

Lincoln que cerro sus ojos con fuerza los abrió y se la quedo viendo, debía ser sincero, debía serlo o la culpa de la traición le devoraría por dentro.

—Viole a una chica Luna... —confeso finalmente sincero él para súbita sorpresa de Luna, que jamás le creyó capaz de algo así a él—. A una chica Skykru en los bosques de Polis... yo... yo no quería hacerlo... te juro por lo más sagrado que no quería hacerle daño pero la Jauría nos capturó y Andros quiso enfrentarme con ellos, sé que debí pelear, que no debí sucumbir a ellos... pero amenazaron con hacerle daño todos si yo no...

Luna que apartó la mirada no queriendo oír nada más sabía que forma de actuar tenían ellos, más de una de sus victimas había ido a parar al clan de Luna incluso algún que otro desertor de ellos.

—Yo... yo no quería Luna, yo... —lloró desconsoladamente él llevándose las manos a la cabeza absolutamente sobrepasado—. Tú me conoces, de haber tenido elección yo no lo hubiese hecho, yo... yo solo quería que continuase con vida, que ellos no se acercasen a ellas, quería... yo... yo quería...

Luna que posó la mano sobre su hombro queriéndole conceder algún tipo de consuelo cerro los ojos no pudiendo ofrecerle más desahogo que ese. Lo que acababa de oír había hecho mella en ella de una forma tan trágica que su corazón no pudo pasar por alto todo aquello.

—Luna... Luna por favor di algo... lo que sea... por favor... —imploró desesperado él buscando su rostro tembloroso.

—¿Qué puedo decir? —murmuró ella serenamente un tanto herida—. Me has decepcionado, Lincoln aunque entiendo lo que hiciste hay formas más piadosas de acabar con el sufrimiento de alguien. Podrías haberla matado, podrías haber sido valiente y podrías haberla salvado de ellos. Ahora no solo ella tendrá que vivir con su sufrimiento sino que de tu mente jamás se irá ese recuerdo...

—Lo siento... —musitó arrepentido Lincoln sin poder dejar de llorar en silencio—. No sabes cuanto lo siento...

—Aguardo pacientemente el día en que la calma y el sosiego llenen nuevamente tu vida de gozo, mientras tanto tendrás que lidiar solo con el dolor que te adormece... —murmuró ella antes de ponerse en pie para alejarse con su gente—. Arrepiéntete, arrepiéntete de verdad y ese dolor que sientes algún día te volverá más sabio y más fuerte. Aquí hay mucha gente la cual en su anterior vida cometió como tú errores insalvables, ahora sirven como ejemplo y con su fortaleza nos dan fé de que un cambio real es posible aquí dentro...—llevándose la mano al pecho con un gesto señalando después todo aquello—. Tanto como aquí fuera...

Lincoln que se cubrió el rostro con la mano muy afectado llorando negó para si tan decepcionado consigo mismo como lo debía estar ella.

—Descansa Lincoln, descansa y cuando todo esto pase, hablaremos...

Continuara...


	228. Chapter 228

Han tardado varias horas pero al fin Octavia y Abigail están llegando a casa. Al principio, Abby se había mostrado algo reacia a la hora de atravesar los bosques pero la Heda de los Trece Clanes ordenó que algunos de sus mejores hombres las escoltasen hasta el campamento.

Oscurecía cuando avistaron Arcadia a lo lejos, no parecía haber nadie trabajando en derribar sus murallas y algunas estaban enteramente intactas. Abby se desconcertó porque creyó que con los días que había pasado fuera y por lo que Octavia había dicho, estas ya habrían caído.

—¿Dónde están todos? —se preguntó Abby confusa no viendo a nadie a la vista mientras se aproximaban al campamento.

Octavia que desconfíaba de lo que pudiese haber ocurrido en su ausencia descabalgó e hizo el camino a pie el resto del trayecto hasta llegar a las puertas del campamento. Nada más acercarse pudo oír jaleo, un barullo y un alboroto fuera de lo normal allí dentro. Abby que se bajaba ya del suyo se acercó a ella también confusa mientras los hombres sujetaban las riendas y tomaban tierra desde los suyos.

—Octavia, ¿qué pasa?

Octavia que cambió su expresión nada más ver a varios de los hombres de Pike revolcarse con los suyos por el suelo luchando encarnizadamente primero palideció y después cambió su expresión endureciendo su cara. Octavia que dio varios pasos hacia ellos se llevó los dedos a la boca silbando fuertemente hasta que todos se detuvieron ante el agudo sonido.

—¡Parad ya! —gritó Octavia furiosa acercándose a todos ellos—. ¡Parad inmediatamente! ¿Qué demonios creéis que estáis haciendo? —les espetó ella apartando a unos de otros—. ¿Qué coño hacéis? —le recriminó a Pike que parecía estar a un lado disfrutando de la escena.

—¡Tú no te metas! —le espetó Charles Pike a ella acercándose para enfrentarla armado aún—. ¡Estamos enseñando una valiosa lección a tu gente de cómo no...!

Octavia que agarró a Pike directamente por el cuello de la chaqueta hizo un rápido movimiento con el pie derribándolo al suelo parando su brazo con la rodilla al caer sobre él para que no tuviese ocasión ni de tocar su arma.

Todos los allí presente, especialmente la gente de Pike se tensaron.

—¡Este es mi campamento! ¡Mi hogar, Pike! —le advirtió ella amenazadoramente con un gesto—. ¡Y tú no vas a arruinar lo que tenemos!

—Estás muerta, niña —murmuró Pike receloso tratando de incorporarse con esfuerzo—. Muerta... ¿Crees en serio que puedes fiarte de ellos? ¿qué puedes liderar a nuestra gente?

—¡Por supuesto que puedo! —contestó decidida Octavia con firmeza—. ¡Puedo y lo haré!

—¡Pues no me quedaré aquí para verlo! —le espetó Pike sacándosela de encima antes de echarse hacia atrás en el suelo poniéndose en pie con ayuda de los suyos mientras Octavia hacia lo propio—. ¡Ninguno de nosotros lo hará! ¿Cierto? —se volvió Pike hacia su gente viéndoles elevar las armas y los puños clamando por ello.

—¿Y qué vas a hacer al respecto? —le espetó Octavia con dureza.

Pike que la vio respaldada también por su gente y por los férreos guerreros que la habían escoltado hasta allí hizo un gesto.

—¡Lo que debería haber hecho hace ya mucho tiempo! —contestó él deteniéndose peligrosamente frente a ella—. ¡Declaro nuestro el Monte Weather! ¡Rechazo la marca y cualquier otra cosa que nos relacione con ellos! ¡No somos terrestres! —gritó a su gente que se enzarzó más ante sus palabras clamando al cielo—. ¡Somos supervivientes! ¡Y está Tierra es y siempre será nuestra!

Monty que estaba tras Octavia junto al resto vio a su madre clamar con los otros y le embargo la preocupación al oír eso.

—Pike —endureció su mirada Octavia al verlo hacer eso—. Si hacéis eso, no podremos protegeros...

—Nadie salvo nosotros mismos podemos protegernos... —murmuró él con dureza devolviéndole el gesto—. No os necesitamos ni a ti ni al resto para hacerlo, no somos el decimotercer clan... somos el Arca, y nosotros cuidamos solos de los nuestros...

—Cometéis un error...—le advirtió Octavia viéndoles decididos a hacerlo.

—Eso ya lo veremos...—repuso Pike con férrea determinación creyendo que es lo correcto.

Continuara...


	229. Chapter 229

John Murphy que está sentado a la mesa asignada para la delegación Skykru en el gran salón de banquetes de la Torre observa como a lo lejos las voces se elevan y algunos importantes asuntos son tema de discusión relevantes por los embajadores y distinguidos guerreros de la Coalición, baja de nuevo la mirada a su plató centrándose en su comida.

Bellamy que entra en ese mismo instante recorre la sala con la mirada y se acerca nada más verle a sentado allí.

—¿A qué coño estás jugando con ella, Murphy? —pregunta apartando la silla antes de sentarse bajando la voz para enfrentar sus ojos—. Clarke está mal y tú vas y...

—¿Y qué? —le espetó Murphy harto de que todos le acusasen de lo mismo—. ¿Voy yo y qué Bellamy? ¿Hablo con ella? ¿La hago sonreír? Oh dios, que crimen deberías ir corriendo y acusarme a Lexa —se mofó él haciendo un gesto hacia donde los embajadores—. Corre ve...

—No juegues conmigo, Murphy —le interrumpió él bruscamente con dureza—. Yo sé lo que buscas y si lo intentas te juro por dios que...

—Cierra la puta boca, Bellamy —le acalló Murphy con un severo gesto, precisamente no estando para tonterias hoy después de la conversación con Emori—. No intento nada. Tuve ocasión de hacer algo bueno por Clarke y lo hice, punto. No hay más y si quieres buscar alguna retorcida pretensión o algún oculto motivo no lo vas a hallar, así que guardate tus amenazas y tus gilipolleces para otro al que le amedrenten.

Bellamy que se le quedo viendo largamente a los ojos hizo un duro gesto.

—Mucho cuidado con ella o se lo contaré todo a Emori.

John Murphy que arqueó una ceja al escucharle seguía sin entender qué era eso tan grave que había hecho.

—¿Contarle qué exactamente? —le espetó él arqueando una ceja con desdén—. Estás ido de la cabeza. Tú y ella, veis cosas donde no las hay —se enfadó aún más Murphy dándole una dura mirada—. Solo he sido amable con Clarke porque ella intentó evitar que me mataseis tú y los otros por lo de Wells en aquel árbol, nada más. No busques aspiraciones donde no las hay y dejame en paz, o seré yo quien se lo cuente todo a Clarke.

Bellamy que puso una cara al escucharle cerro el puño con fuerza escuchando a Clarke acercarse a la mesa en ese momento.

—¿Contarme qué? —preguntó algo desconcertada ella disponiéndose a sentarse viéndoles a los dos algo tensos.

Murphy que levantó la cabeza al escucharla hizo un imperceptible gesto restándole importancia a la conversación frente a ella.

—Oh, nada... —repuso Murphy viendo a Bellamy dirigir su mirada hacia él un tanto temeroso de lo que le dijese—. Bellamy solo me estaba hablando de lo injusto que le parece el reparto de tierras de Azgeda. Es tierra congelada no cree que sirva de mucho tratar de cultivar en ella.

Clarke que se sentó a la mesa asintió con la cabeza un tanto preocupada por eso.

—Si, a mi también me preocupa eso, pero hablaré con Lexa y lograré un mejor acuerdo, lo prometo.

—Estamos seguro de ello... —murmuró Bellamy sin apartar sus ojos de John con un débil gesto en el fondo agradeciendo que no comentase nada al respecto. Quizás si que se había precipitado un poco al acusarle de... bueno, ni siquiera sabía de qué exactamente.

—Tengo hambre —murmuró Clarke pasándose la mano por el estomago poniéndose en pie—. ¿Os traigo algo más de la mesa?

Murphy negó con la cabeza mientras señalaba su plato para que viese que estaba servido.

—Deja, ya voy yo contigo... —apuntó Bellamy levantándose para ir a coger algo de cena junto a ella.

Murphy que les vio alejarse de la mesa para ir a la principal del banquete juntos puso una cara, él tenía muy claro lo que sentía por Clarke. Si alguna duda había sobre ello, el problema no era suyo. Era de aquel que pensase eso...

Continuara...


	230. Chapter 230

Monty que entró en la habitación que ocupaba su madre en Arcadia viendola recoger todo cuanto puede para marcharse junto a Pike y los suyos hacia el Monte Weather enseguida intentó detenerla.

—¡Estáis cometiendo un error! —dijo Monty alterado nada más verla—. ¡Mamá, si tomáis el Monte Weather Lexa os matará!, ¿entiendes?

—¡El Monte Weather mantuvo con vida a todas esas personas antes de que Clarke y tú les mataséis! —le encaró Hannah duramente—. ¡Podrá mantenernos a salvo a nosotros también!

Monty que la miro herido por sus palabras ni siquiera podía creer que se las hubiese dicho a él.

—¡No tuvimos elección, mamá! —acertó a decir él dolidamente—. ¡Tú... tú no estabas allí, no eres quién para juzgar eso!

—¡Claro que lo soy! —le gritó Hannah dandole un empujon para apartarle de ella—. ¡Soy tu madre! ¡Yo no te críe para esto! ¡No te críe para ser un maldito asesino de masas de los nuestros!

Monty que retrocedió aturdido y afectado por sus duras palabras realmente estaba incrédulo. Su madre jamás le hubiese hablado así.

—¡Hablas como uno de ellos! ¡Decides, y actúas como uno de ellos! —le acusó ella con rencor señalando hacia fuera—. ¿Pero sabes qué? ¡No eres uno de ellos, Monty! —le reprochó ella verdaderamente indignada—. ¡Eres un niño estúpido y engreído! ¡Un niño embaucado por una zorra sin escrúpulos que no desea otra cosa que ser una de ellos!

—¡No metas a Harper en esto! —le gritó Monty señalandola con furia al oírla hablar así de ella—. ¡Ella no tiene nada que ver con lo que pienso!

—¡Claro que tiene que ver! —le gritó ella aún más tomandole fuertemente de la chaqueta para pegarle a la puerta viendole a los ojos—. ¡Tiene mucho que ver! ¡Es una arpía manipuladora! ¡Una puta que ha conseguido corromperte! ¡Qué te cuente lo que hizo! ¡Qué te lo cuente! ¡Y te darás cuenta al fin de qué yo no miento! ¡Solo te está usando como ha usado antes a otros para conseguir lo que quiere!

Monty que se sacude soltándose de su agarre bruscamente se aparta resentido de ella.

—¡En el fondo sabes eso! ¡Lo sabes y por eso no quieres hacerlo! —le espeto ella sacandole de la habitación a empujones perdiendo totalmente los nervios—. ¡Voy a irme con esta gente, mi gente! ¡Y tú no harás nada para detener eso o yo misma te frenaré como debí hacerlo hace ya mucho tiempo!

Nathan Miller que estaba haciendo su ronda en aquel momento, había acudido por tanto grito viendole caer al suelo y se acercó a él rápidamente agachándose para recogerlo habiendo podido escuchar todo lo anterior.

—¡Monty!

Pike que irrumpía el pasillo seguido por los suyos se detuvo junto a la puerta de la habitación viendo salir a Hannah con su bolsa de viaje.

—¿Estás lista?

—Lo estoy —dijo ella dandole una dura mirada a Monty y a Miller a lo lejos.

—Bien, pues tomemos lo que es nuestro... —se impuso Pike echando a andar hacia la salida junto a ella y a todos ellos sin deseos de mirar atrás.

Continuara...


	231. Chapter 231

Abigail que permanecía sentada en el viejo sofá de cuero negro de la sala de mandos de Arcadia llevó una humeante taza de té a sus labios bebiendo un caliente sorbo tratando a duras penas de dejar de temblar.

Kane que la observó durante unos instantes finalmente se acercó a ella con preocupación.

—Lo he intentado, he intentado disuadirlo pero Pike no atiende a razones, ellos...

—Lo sé...—murmuró Abby asintiendo quedamente con sombrio—. Lo sé, es solo que no creí...

—¿Qué? —se preocupó aún más él al oírla callarse así sentándose para verla mejor a su lado.

Abigail que tanto miedo había pasado en aquellos bosques, creía que en ese su hogar no tendría que enfrentar nuevos y violentos momentos.

—Creí que aquí... que... que estaría a salvo.

—Y estás a salvo, Abby —aseguró él con un consolador gesto llevando la mano a su espalda—. En Arcadia todos lo estamos, es Pike quien debería preocuparte por las consecuencias de lo que ocurra ahora, no tú...

—Estoy cansada Marcus... —confeso Abby mirándole con dolor a los ojos—. Estoy cansada de todo esto... de pelear... de luchar a cada momento para que...

La voz se le quebró y Abby bajó la mirada vencidamente sintiendo sus ojos llenarse de lágrimas.

—Estos días he pasado mucho miedo, los chicos... he.. he intentado que no lo supiesen, que... que no se preocupasen por eso pero... pero he pasado autentico miedo en esos bosques...

—Siento mucho oír eso... —la reconfortó él al verla así rodeándola protectoramente con su brazo.

—Por un momento creí que iban a matarnos, que no saldríamos con vida de allí —murmuró ella sintiendo las lágrimas desprenderse de sus ojos cayendo en su regazo—. Y entonces... Murphy y esa chica nos salvaron y pudimos llegar a Polis pero nada ha sido igual desde entonces, nada...

—¿Qué quieres decir? —preguntó él con preocupación.

—Creo que algo ocurrió en aquel bosque, algo que... nos cambió... —quiso explicarse ella que no había tenido ocasión de poder hablarlo con nadie—. Las cosas que vimos allí, las cosas que presenciamos... pegaron a Clarke delante de mi y yo no... no pude hacer nada para ayudarla... me sentí tan impotente en esos momentos, Marcus... todo lo que podía pensar en cada minuto era encontrar una forma de sacar a Clarke y a Lincoln de allí y yo... simplemente no pude...

—Eran guerreros Abby, imponentes guerreros no podrías haber hecho nada para hacerlo —murmuró él intentando calmarla sabiendo nada más lo que Octavia había tenido a bien contarle—. No puedes culparte por ello...

—Yo soy su madre, Marcus soy... soy quien debería protegerla —bisbeó ella entre lágrimas señalándose con una mano mientras dejaba la taza sobre la mesa—. Y ahora... ahora no consigo ni que me mire... apenas ha querido hablar conmigo desde que ocurrió todo y sé que es porque me odia, me odia por no haberla sacado de allí a tiempo de evitar que le pegasen...

Kane que la escuchó negó con la cabeza insistente conociendo bien a Clarke.

—No Abby, Clarke no te odia. Solo necesita tiempo para superar todo eso, para ella también ha debido ser muy difícil y así como Lincoln ha preferido regresar con su gente para hacerlo, ella volverá con los nuestros...

Abigail que también había creído que Lincoln había regresado a su verdadero hogar, aquel que ocupaba entre los suyos tal como Octavia le había dicho se llevó las manos a la cara llorando desconsoladamente.

—Si les hubieses visto... Lincoln se vio obligado a pegarnos delante de ellos para no...

Kane que cerro los ojos no queriendo ni imaginar eso con la impotencia hirviéndole en el estomago, la rodeo con sus brazos dejándola llorar queriendo que recuperase de algún modo aquella perdida sensación de seguridad.

—Shh, ya... Abby ya...

—Fue tan humillante... tan doloroso...

—Lo superareis, todos... todos vosotros lo superareis ya lo veras...

Abby que realmente quiso creer en ello se abrazó a él con fuerza llorando todo lo que había evitado llorar hasta aquel momento para no poner peor a los chicos.

Jamás se irían de su mente los recuerdos de los ojos de Lincoln cada vez que la sujetó fuertemente del pelo o la amenazó frente a aquellos burdos hombres. La cara de Clarke al entender lo que le había ocurrido a Starlette en aquella tienda, su impotencia y su rabia contenida ante tanta humillación. Eran cosas que no se le olvidarían fácilmente y su peor temor era que a ella ahora que Starlette había muerto frente a sus ojos tampoco...

Continuara...


	232. Chapter 232

Luna que permanecía sentada en un oscuro pero acogedor rincón sintiendo como Derrick trazaba dibujos por encima del tatuaje de su brazo con la yema de su dedo mientras oía como un chico contaba sus andaduras y la historia de cómo había ido a parar allí frente al resto acurrucados junto al fuego, dirigió su mirada hacia la manta donde el malherido cuerpo de Lincoln se ocultaba debajo.

Derrick que siguió su mirada viendo que ella no parecía estar disfrutando de la historia finalmente se atrevió a preguntárselo.

—¿Se quedará aquí?...

Luna que le escuchó sintió como deslizaba la mano por su cintura para verla a los ojos recostado a su lado.

—No tiene a donde ir.

—Luna...

—No supone peligro alguno...—repuso ella al escuchar el tono con el que él pronunciaba su nombre.

—¿Entonces por qué no quieres contarme el porqué está aquí?...

Luna que volvió la mirada para verle hizo un suave gesto.

—Por el mismo motivo por el que no le cuento a nadie el porqué estás tú...

Derrick que bajó la mirada al escucharla se quedo callado durante largos instantes. Seguramente él le había pedido qué no contase nada y ella no iba a hacerlo bajo ningún concepto a menos que Lincoln quisiese.

Luna era una tumba repleta de secretos y él respetaba eso, pero a veces era tan difícil llegar a ella que resultaba imposible descifrar qué era aquello que pasaba por su mente. Nadie salvo ella conocía porque cada uno de ellos estaba allí, nadie que no quisiese compartir su pasado, que no quisiese revelar detalles de su anterior vida no tenía porque hacerlo frente a los demás. La única que tenía derecho a saberlo era Luna y ella decidía si ampararles bajo su protección o no, después de todo aquella era su gente.

...y de pronto, cuando creí que nada importaba ya, que las cosas no podían ir peor... —narró el joven chico frente al resto con un gesto soñador en las manos—. Sucedió que...

Un vibrante y grave sonido, algo parecido a un resonante rumor empezó a escucharse bajo ellos. Un estruendoso y sordo eco, que hizo temblar cada uno de los cimientos de la plataforma que tembló batiéndose sobre el agitado fondo marino reverberó por cada resquicio del emplazamiento.

Todos enseguida se pusieron en pie, algunos niños que dormían ya o jugaban entre las cosas a lo lejos corrieron abrazándose a sus padres. Algunos se sofocaron y otros se asustaron.

—¡Luna! —gritó una niña parando de jugar llevándose las manos a los oídos escuchando el intenso murmullo mientras el suelo se sacudía bajo sus pies.

Luna que extendió las manos sintiendo algunas de las cosas impactar desde lo alto contra el suelo mientras todos parecían abrazarse unos a otros sobrecogidos por el temblor, intentó serenarles.

—¡Calma! ¡Calma! —clamó Luna en voz alta sintiendo el temblor mermar poco a poco—. ¡Calmaos todos!

Lincoln que había conseguido ponerse en pie con esfuerzo se cubrió las costillas heridas con la mano sujetándose de la vibrante pared.

—¿Qué es eso?... —murmuró él asustado en voz alta aún pudiendo oír la reverberación en su cabeza.

—¡Las profundidades del mar se estremecen! —advirtió Luna sintiendo a la niña abrazarse con fuerza a ella tratando de consolarla con sus manos al devolverle el abrazo—. ¡Pasará pronto! —aseguró Luna para que no cundiese el pánico.

Derrick que la sujetó mientras toda la plataforma se sacudía cerro sus ojos sintiendo como poco a poco el temblor iba deteniéndose. Era el tercero que sufrían en dos semanas y desde los barcos habían divisado algunas burbujas en el mar del este, señal inequívoca de que el temblor no venía de tierra firme si no de las profundidades del mar. Algo ocurría allí abajo, algo que no podían entender pero que temían provocase una enorme ola que barriese la plataforma como años atrás cuando recién había sido descubierta.

—Pasará pronto... —murmuró Luna a la niña intentando calmarla y calmarse a si misma también mientras la preocupación de que un mal mayor pudiese acontecerles allí le atenazase el estomago. Los pesados barcos eran un medio seguro para llegar a tierra firme en caso de que algo grave sucediese pero también un medio frágil que podía poner en riesgo a todos los que vivían allí.

La plataforma era su hogar, nada podía perturbarles allí nada excepto cómo no, la propia naturaleza.

Continuara...


	233. Chapter 233

La luna brillaba alta en el cielo de Polis esparciendo su pálida luz por cuanta superficie se extendía bajo ella otorgando un misterioso y mágico aspecto a toda la inmensa ciudad.

Los pies de Halena se despegaron juntos del suelo en el momento en que el firme cayado tuvo intención de golpearla y en cuanto volvieron a posarse en tierra, instintivamente uno de ellos se levantó dirigiéndose directamente hacia la cara de Lexa.

Ella que levantó su mano bloqueando el acertado golpe con la mano contraria con la que sujetaba el cayado. Vio a Halena levantar el suyo por encima de su cabeza con intención de golpearla.

—No tan alto —la corrigió ella al instante cerrándole el golpe con el suyo antes de apartarla hacia atrás con fuerza—. Eso da ocasión a tu enemigo de hacer esto —dijo Lexa girando sobre si misma agachándose al tiempo que golpeaba con el cayado por encima de sus talones levantándole los pies del suelo antes de hacerla caer de espaldas al duro suelo, colocando el cayado a la altura de su cuello mientras se levantaba.

—No lo volveré a hacer —dijo Halena sin apartar sus ojos de ella aferrando con la mano el cayado respirando agitadamente del suelo.

—Bien... —dijo Lexa retrocediendo para permitirle ponerse en pie.

Halena que la vio alejarse así de ella echó las piernas hacia atrás y con un rápido movimiento, tomando impulso de ellas se puso en pie de un salto recuperando el cayado del suelo antes de golpear a Lexa inesperadamente a la altura de sus piernas haciéndola caer hacia atrás antes de mover el cayado en un veloz movimiento colocándolo junto a su mejilla.

—Nunca olvides que por muy derrotado que creas que este tu enemigo este no se levantará si tiene ocasión de hacerlo...—murmuró Halena con un férreo gesto ladeando la cabeza viendo la súbita sorpresa en los ojos de Lexa.

—Cierto... —aseveró Lexa llena de orgullo viéndola retroceder y tenderle la mano que ella tomó a bien para levantarse—. Indra no exageraba en sus enaltecimientos hacia ti, me complace comprobar eso.

—Indra es demasiado indulgente, igual que lo eres tú al no advertir de todos los errores que he cometido —reconoció Halena acercándose a los bancos de piedra en forma de semicirculo lugar sagrado de entrenamiento para los Natblidas—. Podría haberte derribado al menos en tres movimientos antes...

—Te exiges demasiado —dijo Lexa siguiéndola con la mirada viéndola dejar el cayado apoyado en él para atarse mejor las correas de las botas que se le habían soltado.

—He de hacerlo si quiero estar a tu altura alguna vez —le recordó Halena con un suave gesto.

—¿Te preocupa eso? —advirtió Lexa con un atisbo de preocupación en sus ojos.

—Claro que me preocupa, no quisiera decepcionarte en ningún momento.

—No lo haces —aseguro Lexa acercándose a ella bajo las estrellas de la meditabunda noche—. Halena, mirame...

Ella que suspiró al escucharla paró de atar sus botas volviendo la cabeza hacia ella.

—Has estado muy enferma y aún recuperandote has estado a la altura en todo momento —dijo Lexa mirándola a los ojos convencida de ello—. Puedes sentirte preocupada por tu rendimiento, eso te lo concedo. Más, te aseguro que yo no puedo estar más segura de en qué manos delego a mi pueblo.

Halena que vio la paz y la serenidad que albergaban sus ojos al decir eso supo que todo lo que decía era cierto. Lexa realmente confíaba en ella para que algún día liderase a su pueblo por el camino correcto.

Un lento aplauso hizo que ambas girasen de inmediato la cabeza. Roan que estaba de pie apoyado contra el muro parecía reacio a perder detalle de la escena.

—Ha sido digno de ver —aseguró él posando sus ojos en Halena largamente con orgulloso gesto—. Ahora entiendo el afán de mi madre por no cortarte el cuello. Era demasiado inteligente para hacer eso y desaprovechar un evidente y valioso potencial como el tuyo por lo que veo.

Lexa que se le quedo viendo fríamente como siempre que merodeaba cerca de Halena ladeo la cabeza ligeramente.

—Una pena que ya no puedas preguntárselo —repuso Halena dándole una dura mirada complacida por ello.

Roan que cambió súbitamente su rostro al oírla hizo un suave gesto con la mano acercándose.

—De haberlo hecho no creo haber podido obtener las respuestas que precisaba...

—Aguarda que cojo un pañuelo y me seco las lágrimas por ello —le espetó Halena con una simulada y fría sonrisa.

Lexa que no pudo evitar mirarla a su lado sintiendo más que satisfacción, orgullo de que no temiese replicarle al por todos temido Príncipe de Azgeda dirigió después su mirada a él.

—¿Querías algo?

—Nada —contestó lentamente Roan observando fijamente a la niña que cada día que pasaba parecía volverse más atrevida y fuerte ante él—. Solo he tenido a bien traeros esto... —dijo Roan dirigiendo su mirada al banco de piedra donde dos gruesos abrigos reposaban enmarañados el uno junto al otro—. He creído que podríais necesitar de ellos...

Halena que advirtió el gesto no supo que decir porque realmente se había mostrado descortésmente con él. Lexa que se le quedo viendo tampoco supo que decir pues no esperaba tan desinteresado gesto.

—Apreciamos mucho tu gesto —consideró Lexa con un asetimiento aunque con el calor de la lucha ambas estuviesen excentas de él en todo momento.

—Bien —aceptó Roan al escucharla sin apartar sus ojos de los suyos en todo momento antes de disponerse a marcharse.

—Príncipe Roan... —musitó Halena dando sendos pasos hacia él, Roan que se detuvo al oírla volvió la cabeza y se la quedo viendo—. Gracias por esto.

Roan asintió con la cabeza alejándose en la noche para regresar a la Torre de nuevo y Halena en cierto modo se sintió un tanto mal por ello. Por supuesto estaba lejos de sentir estima por él pero ese desinteresado gesto había abierto una puerta para ella que temía cruzar al menos por el momento.

—¿Te importaría quedarte un momento? —le pidió finalmente Halena viendo el desconcierto en el rostro de Lexa y en el suyo al volverse de nuevo—. Tengo algo que deciros a ambos.

Roan que miro hacia Lexa dándose cuenta de qué tampoco era cosa suya el saberlo se acercó a ambas con sereno gesto.

—¿Halena? —preguntó Lexa expectante no pudiendo dicernir en su mente qué podría ser aquello.

—La Zona Muerta —dijo Halena sin tapujos quedándoseles viendo—. ¿Qué pasa con ellos?

—¿Qué pasa con ellos de qué? —preguntó Roan desconcertadamente quedándosela viendo.

—¿Acaso no son parte de nuestro pueblo? —quiso saber ella arqueando una ceja al ver su desasosiego.

—Lo son —murmuró Lexa tampoco entendiendo a qué venía todo aquello.

—¿Entonces por qué viven apartados del resto?

Roan que se la quedo viendo miro a Lexa antes de mirarla a ella con un inseguro gesto.

—Cuando un niño nace deforme y no es abandonado para que la naturaleza le reclame, por lo general termina allí y es por eso que...

—No es eso lo que pregunto, conozco bien esa costumbre —le interrumpió Halena quedándosele viendo—. Pregunto por qué son apartados del resto si no han hecho nada malo salvo nacer de forma distinta.

Lexa que jamás había cuestionado eso porque había tradiciones que sencillamente eran inmutables para su pueblo se la quedo viendo.

—La pureza de los linajes alberga un sinfín de...

—No pidieron nacer así y les desplazamos como si fuesen deshechos o algo mucho peor. Les sometemos al exilio y les humillamos si tratan de aparentar ser como nosotros —se impuso Halena con serio gesto dirigiéndose ahora a ambos—. Muchos de ellos ni siquiera han tenido un hogar de verdad. No son delincuentes aunque nosotros con nuestro aislamiento les volvemos como tal no dándoles otra opción más que sobrevivir a base de malversaciones y malos hechos.

Lexa que inconscientemente no pudo evitar pensar en el bebé que albergaba en sus entrañas tragó al imaginar el destino incierto que tendría si por casualidades del destino llegaba al mundo envuelto por algún defecto.

—Estamos cambiando las cosas, creando un futuro mejor para las generaciones venideras y no podremos hacer eso sin ellos —sentenció Halena con un vehemente gesto—. Ellos son de los nuestros y hasta el Pueblo Celeste se han convertido en un clan antes que ellos, ¿por qué?... Por más que busco no encuentro explicación a ello y propongo que hagamos algo para remediar eso.

—¿Algo cómo qué? —planteó Roan con tenso gesto observando su admirable determinación.

—Otorgarles la oportunidad de formar su propio clan, concederles tierras y un lugar seguro para ellos. No más vagar por el desierto, no más robar, no más matar... No tener que ser acusados ni denigrados por el hecho de no ser como el resto. Son nuestra gente, debemos cuidar de ellos, velar por ellos porque si no lo hacemos estaremos deshonrando nuestro sagrado juramento de proteger a la Nación Trigeda en todo momento y no sé vosotros, pero yo no pienso darle la espalda a nadie nunca más de mi pueblo...

Roan que se la quedo viendo largamente finalmente dirigió la mirada a Lexa que se la devolvió a sabiendas que había comenzado a plantearse eso. Extrañamente, él también había sentido un incipido regusto a orgullo en su cuerpo.

Si esa niña era el futuro de la Nación Trigeda y la Coalición, bien podría ponerse el mundo por montera que nadie le discutiría eso...

Continuara...


	234. Chapter 234

Algunos pálidos haces de luz recaían sobre el tendido cuerpo de Aranae que tumbada sobre una vieja manta contemplaba el inmenso cielo repleto de estrellas que destellaban en la oscura noche. La luna lucía nívea y resplandeciente junto a ellas y con su mágica luz parecía atraparlo todo a su alcance.

Treior que permanecía observandola desde su cama a lo lejos mientras ojeaba un viejo libro vio entrar a Aden en la habitación que compartían todos los Natblidas. Yakut dormía tras una dura semana de entrenamiento y nada parecía poder alterar su tan merecido sueño. Hashelee, Ivory y Keryon habían ido a buscar algo dulce de comer y a esa hora ya debían estar asaltando las despensas.

Aden que se dirigió a su cama se quitó con cuidado la alforja que llevaba al hombro dejandola sobre el mullido colchón y luego hizo lo mismo con su chaqueta dejandola fijándose durante un momento en el exterior.

—¿Dónde has estado? —preguntó casualmente Treior ya que no le había visto desde aquella mañana en el lago.

—Nada importante —repuso Aden encogiéndose de hombros con un gesto—. ¿Aranae está fuera?

Treior que sintió una sensación extraña viniendo de él asintió desconfiado.

—Si, ¿por qué?

Aden que no contestó cogió la alforja que había traído consigo y se dirigió a la terraza saliendo fuera hasta llegar donde estaba ella.

—Aranae...

Ella que volvió la cabeza al escucharle se incorporó extrañada viendole allí ya que a esas horas solía entrenar a Halena. Supuso que al ser fin de semana también ellos habrían depuesto el entrenamiento para disfrutar de un meditado descanso.

—¿Qué... qué pasa?

—No pasa nada, tranquila —quiso calmarla él al dilucidar la preocupación en sus ojos—. Solo... solo me gustaría hablar contigo.

—¿Conmigo? —se desconcertó ella tragando un poco al oírle quedándosele viendo.

—Si es por Halena... —acertó a decir a la defensiva con un gesto—. Da igual lo que Hashelee diga no me he metido con ella.

—No, no es por Halena —le aseguró Aden arrodillándose junto a la manta colocando la alforja sobre su regazo—. Esto no tiene nada que ver con ella, tranquila.

Aranae que no entendió entonces porque estaban teniendo esa conversación le vio bajar la mirada al suelo.

—Yo... yo quería disculparme contigo...

Aranae que entendió aún menos la disculpa le vio abrir la alforja sacando un tarro de cristal de ella donde aleteaba una pequeña mariposita incandescente y azul, sus favoritas en todo el mundo. Aquellas que anidaban brillantemente a miles en los troncos de los árboles de lo más profundo y recóndito del bosque.

Ella que no pudo evitar llevar las manos al tarro queriendo admirarla se sonrió cándidamente al ver como la mariposa al sentir el calor de sus dedos sobre el cristal se posaba añorandolo sobre este.

Aden que la vio hacer se la quedo viendo largos instantes un tanto arrepentido por no haberse dado cuenta de nada de lo que ella sentía por él antes.

—Es preciosa...—murmuro ella casi para si sin poder creerse el estarla viendo.

—Lamento como te he tratado estos días desde que Halena llegó aquí —se disculpó él sinceramente arrepentido de ello—. No fui justo al desplazarte de mi lado por ella y espero que alguna vez puedas perdonarme...

Aranae que levantó la vista de la mariposa para poder verle tragó lentamente. Aquellas palabras significaban mucho para ella, más de lo que él podría llegar a creer.

—Yo tampoco he sido justa contigo —admitió arrepentida ella viendole a los ojos—. Os he tratado mal y me he comportado como una necia. Siento haberlo hecho, no tenía ningún derecho a hacer eso. Tenías razón en que ella era estupenda y yo me equivocaba al no creerlo —reconoció ella bajando la mirada avergonzada.

Treior que nunca antes había visto pedir a Aranae disculpas por nada se limito a no prestar atención al libro y fijar la vista a lo lejos en ellos.

—Halena es estupenda, Aranae —dijo Aden quedándosela viendo antes de llevar la mano a su barbilla elevándole la cara para verla a los ojos sincero—. Pero tú también lo eres...

Aranae que no pudo soportarle la mirada simplemente negó imperceptiblemente apesadumbrada apartando el rostro de él.

—No, no lo soy...

—Claro que lo eres —insistió Aden buscando sus ojos obligándola a mirarle—. Lo eres, Aranae...

—Alguien estupenda de verdad no imaginaría jamás las cosas tan horribles que he imaginado yo poder hacerle solo por envidia...

Aden que se compadeció de esos pensamientos se la quedo viendo durante unos momentos.

—¿Envidia por qué?...

Ella bajó la mirada sabiendo que de eso si que no podía hablar con él. La frustración en ese momento era tan que sus ojos se humedecieron.

—Eres hermosa, eres valiente, eres fuerte y eres tan buena luchadora como lo es ella, Aranae —la alentó él con convincente admiración—. Ahora dime, ¿qué tiene ella que no puedas tener tú?

La respuesta de Aranae fue tan honesta y clara que le dolió más en el corazón a ella pronunciarla que a él el oírla.

—A ti...

Aden que tragó viendo como las lágrimas que se iban formando en sus ojos caían una por una resbalando por sus calientes mejillas, vislumbró el dolor que estaba causándole todo aquello y antes de que Aranae apartase la mirada dolida acercó sus labios a los suyos capturándolos en un largo y lento beso cargado de emoción y sentimiento.

Oh, Santa Heda...

¿Qué estaba haciendo...?

Lo sabía, en el fondo sabía lo que estaba haciendo. Quería comprobar, asegurarse de que lo que sentía por ella no era lo mismo que sentía por Halena y ahora que se había atrevido a hacerlo parecía estar mucho más confuso que antes de hacerlo.

Treior que dejó caer su boca al ver lo que Aden hacía sintió el libro resbalar de sus manos y caer al suelo.

Aranae que para nada esperaba aquello cerro sus ojos disfrutando de aquel primer beso, de aquel especial beso que tanto había anhelado con el paso del tiempo y el cuál estaba siendo maravillosamente perfecto.

Temblando ligeramente fue incapaz de hacer otra cosa que corresponderle con todo el sentimiento que llevaba acumulado dentro.

Halena que abría la puerta en ese momento prácticamente entró corriendo con una sonrisa en los labios.

—Chicos, no vais a creer lo que he consegu...

Su sonrisa se borró abruptamente cuando Treior volvió la cabeza con sorpresa nada más verla y Aranae y Aden se separaron, rompiéndose el frasco al resbalar de las manos de ella liberando a la incandescente y preciosa mariposa en el aire que batiendo sus pequeñas alas ascendió hacia el nocturno cielo.

Aden que palideció fuera tragó lentamente al verla de pie allí contemplándoles, ni siquiera sabía como reaccionar en ese momento. Aranae que se avergonzó un poco bajó la mirada viendo el frasco echo pedazos en el suelo.

Halena que tampoco supo como reaccionar en ese momento tragó despacio titubeando un poco sintiéndose igual de avergonzada que ellos.

—Solo... solo quería que supieseis que... posiblemente desbaratemos la Zona Muerta y...

Treior que se sentó lentamente en la cama sin poder apartar sus ojos de ella pensando en cómo podría arruinarse todo en aquellos momentos tragó un poco viendola temblar ligeramente.

—...y los nomadas se reintegren en la Coalición como... como un nuevo clan...

—Eso es estupendo —murmuró Treior un tanto sorprendido al oír eso no creyendolo ni posible al menos.

—Halena... —murmuró Aden desde fuera poniéndose en pie en el sitio queriendo explicarle.

—Si que lo es... —susurró Halena al oír a Treior no pudiendo apartar sus ojos dolida de Aden antes de desvíar la mirada con un gesto—. Disfrutad del resto de la noche, no os molesto más...

—Halena... —dijo Aden dando unos pasos en la terraza para dirigirse a ella viendola ir hacia la puerta—. Halena espera...

Aranae que escucho cerrarse firmemente la puerta nada más salir ella se sobrecogió un poco escuchando a Aden aún llamarla a ella. Desde luego, no podía haber escogido un peor momento para besarla ni para provocar ese sentimiento en ella. Ahora que al fin lo había hecho, que la había besado tal y como ella siempre quiso que hiciese todo se volvía más doloroso y confuso por momentos.

Halena estaba herida, Aranae estaba herida, no pudo evitar pensar Treior al volverse a verles y Aden no parecía haber sacado nada en claro de todo aquello. Nada salvo un sentimiento de culpa que preveía le acompañaría por mucho, mucho tiempo...

Continuara...


	235. Chapter 235

Arcadia de madrugada parecía más taciturna y silenciosa de alguna manera. Ahora que todos se habían acostumbrado al constante ir y venir de gente por la reciente llegada de los supervivientes de la Estación Agro en Azgeda resultaba extraño tan poco ruido fuera.

Raven incapaz de dormir tras lo ocurrido allá fuera volvió a moverse en la cama ya por ensima vez esa noche mientras que Kyle desvelado a su lado trató de cubrirla un poco mejor con sus mantas.

—¿Tienes frío?

—No, no es eso —murmuró Raven no encontrando una cómoda postura con la que conciliar el sueño—. Es... es todo eso... yo...

—¿Necesitas algo? —preguntó Kyle preocupado haciendo por levantarse de nuevo—. ¿Quieres algo de fuera?

Raven que le escuchó se le quedo viendo unos pocos instantes, ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de cuanto había hecho Kyle por ella hasta ahora.

—No... —murmuró Raven alargando su mano hasta su brazo para que volviese a tumbarse. Kyle que lo hizo cubriéndose con las mantas de nuevo vio a Raven apoyar su cabeza contra su pecho abrazándose reconfortantemente a él—. Todo lo que necesito está justo aquí...

Kyle que se extraño un poco al oír eso se sonrió complacido inclinándose a besar su cabeza rodeándola con el brazo para mantenerla apretada contra él.

—Siento no haberme dado cuenta antes de eso... —murmuró Raven cerrando sus ojos plácidamente con una sensación inmensa de paz y seguridad a su lado.

Kyle que la escuchó hizo un imperceptible gesto.

—Sin rencores. No toda mujer que tiene un novio tan atractivo y perfecto puede permitirse el lujo de darse cuenta a menudo a tiempo de ello... —bromeó Kyle restándole intensidad al asunto acariciando suavemente su brazo de arriba a abajo.

Raven que levantó la cabeza al oírle para verle no pudiendo evitar reprimir una sonrisa le dio un golpecito con el brazo en el abdomen haciendo un gesto.

—Intento disculparme, no lo estropees...

Kyle que dejó escapar una pequeña risita se inclinó atrapando sus labios en un suave gesto cargado de amor y sentimiento.

—Conmigo no tienes de qué disculparte, Raven —insistió él sincero viéndole a los ojos—. Estoy aquí para eso...

—¿Como puedes pasar de ser tan capullo a ser un cielo en tan solo décimas de segundo? —arqueo las cejas ella con una fascinada sonrisa viéndole a los ojos con amor.

—Eso es porque soy un genio —apuntó en broma Kyle sonriéndose aún más algo divertido viéndola tener que reir ante eso.

Raven que se le quedo viendo largos instantes finalmente fue ella quien se inclinó atrapando sus labios en un lento beso lleno de sentimiento. Tenía tanto que agradecerle, tanto que decir al respecto. Kyle había sido un autentico cielo con ella, siempre amable, paciente y atento aún cuando no se merecía eso. La forma en qué tenía de mirarla, el amor que ponía en cada pequeño gesto, las atenciones que le brindaba a cada momento sencillamente era... era algo que aún le costaba creerlo.

Merecer tanto amor era algo que desde luego no creía hacerlo pero aún así era real. Kyle convertía todo aquello en su pequeño cielo.

Kyle era ese mismo cielo, se dijo ella mientras le besaba aún más sintiendo como ese beso se tornaba en algo mucho más mágico para ellos. Raven que se estremeció al sentir como el beso se tornaba más y más intenso pegó aún más de él su cuerpo sintiendo como las manos de Kyle quemaban sobre su tersa piel.

—Ra... Raven... —acertó a murmurar él sabiendo el rumbo que comenzaban a tomar las cosas entre ellos.

Raven que después de todo lo que había pasado sentía que aquel era el momento para superar todo aquello susurró en su oído acallándole antes de bajar muy lentamente con humedos besos por su cuello.

Kyle que la paró unos instantes con la respiración entrecortada realmente disfrutando de aquello buscó sus ojos.

—¿Seguro que quieres esto?...

Raven que se le quedo viendo a los ojos no pudo siquiera amarle más en aquellos momentos.

—Es todo lo que quiero...—murmuró ella antes de capturar sus labios muy lentamente en otro largo e intenso beso—. Tú eres todo lo que quiero...

Y zanjando cualquier tipo de discusión, cualquier tipo de alegato o argumento, la pasión regresó a las vidas de Kyle y Raven como si no hubiese desaparecido en ningún momento.

Continuara...


	236. Chapter 236

Harper que permanecía sentada sobre su cama bajo las suaves sabanas con la espalda apoyada en el cabezal no puede dejar de pensar en Monty y en cómo ha de estar. Después de lo de esa tarde no se han vuelto a ver y teme que haya hecho alguna locura como irse con Hannah o enfrentarse a Pike.

Tanto Hannah como él han cruzado una línea muy peligrosa y cada vez les será más difícil echarse atrás si es que es esa su intención. Sencillamente no puede creer que la Estación Agro se rebelase a ellos y mucho menos a Octavia que tan solo intentaba mejorar las relaciones con los terrestres.

Miller debía estar igual que ella, pensó. La familia de Brian y el mismo Brian, pertenecían a la Estación Agro y ahora que ellos habían decidido marcharse probablemente algunos de los suyos quisiese unirse a ellos.

No cabía duda de que las comodidades que ofrecía el Monte Weather no eran las mismas que las que ofrecía el exterior, pero estaban bien. Las cosas allí fuera estaban yendo al fin bien.

Contaban con agua, comida, un techo, tierras para cultivas y la protección de la Heda de los Trece Clanes bajo sus dominios. No habían sufrido ataques, asaltos, ni incursiones en meses y era Navidad.

¿Qué más podrían querer?...

La paz era real, era posible y lo era porque todos cumplían su parte del tratado de la Coalición. El decimotercer clan ya no era un enemigo, era un aliado y como aliado que era disfrutaba de los mismos privilegios y derechos que el resto de ellos.

Harper que no aguantó mucho más se destapó para salir de la cama y vestirse para ir en busca de Monty pero cuando se disponía a hacerlo la puerta se abrió y entró él.

—Monty... —murmuró ella acercándose rápidamente a él para abrazarle cerrando sus ojos con alivio al ver que se encontraba bien—. Estaba tan preocupada, iba a ir a buscarte y...

Monty que la apartó despacio de él desvió su mirada incapaz de mirarla.

—¿Monty? —se preocupó ella al sentirle hacer eso buscando sus ojos—. ¿Estás... estás bien?...

Monty que se mantuvo en silencio varios instantes elevó la mirada cargado de dolor con los ojos aún rojos de haber estado llorando.

—A veces no queremos saber cosas por el miedo a ser lastimados... por el miedo a sentirnos defraudados no solo con el resto sino con nosotros mismos...

Harper que le escuchó murmurar perdidamente le tomó del rostro con preocupación sin entender nada de lo que estaba diciendo aunque sospechando que Hannah tenía muchísimo que ver.

—Monty, ¿qué...?

—Sé porque te encerraron... —murmuró Monty afectado viéndola dolidamente a los ojos—. En el fondo, siempre supe porque te encerraron Josephine... lo vi en la cara de Murphy el día de aquella clase con Pike cuando quiso marcharse y tú le preguntaste si tenía algo mejor que hacer... y él insinuó que tal vez querrías proponerle algo más...

Harper que se apartó de él quedándosele viendo cambió la expresión de su cara lentamente tratando de asimilar cuanto le estaba diciendo.

—¿Qué... qué me estás preguntando exactamente?... —preguntó Harper entrecortadamente viéndole a los ojos completamente incrédula por lo que oía.

—No te pregunto nada... —murmuró Monty viendo como sus ojos empezaban a llenarse de lágrimas—. Eso es lo que estoy diciendo... yo nunca te pregunto nada porque... porque no sé si realmente quiero saberlo... —apartando la mirada afectado bajándola al suelo—. No, estoy... estoy casi seguro de no querer saberlo...

Harper que retrocedió dos pasos sintiendo sus piernas temblar al escucharle decir eso sintió sus lágrimas deslizarse por sus mejillas en silencio con la boca abierta.

¿De verdad Monty le estaba diciendo todo aquello? ¿De verdad él creía todas aquellas cosas de ella? ¿De verdad lo había creído todo el tiempo?...

Harper que tuvo que tantear la cama con la mano se dejo caer sentada en el borde sintiendo el corazón latirle con fuerza en el pecho. No podía creerlo, no... no podía creer que él estuviese haciéndole eso.

—Mi madre ha dicho que...

—Tu madre... —murmuró quedamente ella sabiendo de repente a qué venía todo aquello—. Claro... ¿cómo no?... —se sonrió amargamente resignada ella bajando la mirada al suelo.

—Ella piensa que estoy cometiendo un error, que...

—Pues os equivocais los dos —acertó a decir Harper alzando la herida mirada a sus ojos—. Quien se ha equivocado he sido yo al creer que eras algo más de lo que eres realmente. Al creer que merecía la pena quererte...

Monty que no supo que decir en aquel instante supo que tal vez había cometido un error en aquel momento. Tal vez ella...

Harper que se puso en pie en ese momento se detuvo frente a él reteniendo las lágrimas con frialdad y desconsuelo.

—No me encerraron porque fuese ninguna puta, Monty... —le espetó ella duramente entre lágrimas de impotencia—. Me encerraron porque maté al hombre que nos golpeaba a mi y a mi madre todo el tiempo.

Monty que cambió la expresión de su cara súbitamente al escuchar eso la vio pasar por su lado y abrir la puerta.

—Era por eso que no quería que Murphy me tocase en clase, imbécil. Que triste descubrir que tú eres tan capullo como lo era él —dijo ella cerrando con firmeza la puerta haciendo temblar las metálicas paredes de la habitación.

Murphy que se quedo de lo más quieto sintiendo una solitaria lágrima resbalar por sus ojos supo ahora que había metido la pata realmente por desconfiar de Harper de aquella manera y por haberla acusado así sin razón.

Su madre le había infundado cosas en la cabeza que descubrir que no eran ciertas dolían en el corazón. No tenía ni idea de porque lo había pagado con ella pero ahora que lo había hecho, se sentía mal y con razón.

No tenía excusas ni motivos, y él mismo siempre cayó en aquella conclusión. Jamás se le pasó por la cabeza que pudiese ser alguna otra razón la que la hubiese llevado al encierro, pues Harper no parecía del tipo de chica conflictiva que parecían el resto de las que conformaban los cien.

Y ahora que sabía la verdad, que sabía la verdadera causa de su encierro en la Jaula del Cielo, deseaba con toda su alma cerrar sus ojos y poder borrar todo aquello.

Continuara...


	237. Chapter 237

Emori que escuchó la puerta de Halena abrirse estando sentada en su habitación levantó la cabeza para mirarla y nada más ver su cara supo que había ido mal. Estaba pálida y parecía algo traspuesta.

—No ha ido nada bien, ¿no? —asumió Emori con resignación al verla bajando la mirada con cierta pena.

—Ha ido bien —murmuró Halena cerrando tras de si antes de acercarse a ella—. Ha ido muy bien, Heda está de acuerdo con ello y el Príncipe Roan también...

Emori que elevó la vista al escucharla no pudo evitar sonreírse incrédulamente.

—¿De veras? —preguntó viéndola asentir quedamente—. Entonces, ¿por qué no estás contenta?

Halena que se la quedo viendo se dirigió al armario para cambiarse.

—Lo estoy —murmuró ella forzando una buena cara—. Estoy muy contenta.

Emori que se la quedo viendo se preocupó un poco porque era evidente que no.

—Halena, puedes contármelo...

Halena que abrió el armario sacando su camisón para ponérselo se encogió de hombros.

—Los Errantes seréis el décimocuarto clan —apuntó ella con un gesto dirigiéndose al baño para cambiarse—. Sientete feliz por ello...

Emori que la vio alejarse de aquella forma de ella supo que algo malo había ocurrido, algo que prefería no contarle a ella y por supuesto, Emori tan cargada de secretos como ella lo respetaría.

Continuara...


	238. Chapter 238

Thelonious Jaha ex Canciller del Arca y portavoz de A.L.I.E precursora de la Ciudad de Luz observa como todo el mundo va de acá para allá organizándose a pesar de las horas de la madrugada que son.

Pike que comprueba que todo este en orden por allí se acerca a él.

—Han dejado pocos suministros pero nos las arreglaremos con los que tenemos.

A.L.I.E que le observa con atención ladea la cabeza escrutando su presencia allí.

—Está perdido. Busca tu ayuda y desconoce cómo solicitarla.

Jaha que sonrió apaciblemente llevó la mano a la espalda de Pike.

—Lo logramos, viejo amigo. Todo esto que ves algún día se convertirá en Historia y estaremos un paso más cerca de alcanzar todos la autentica paz en la Ciudad de Luz.

Pike que vio como cada quien se desplegaba en busca de habitaciones, refugios y otras reparticiones de viveres y tareas asintió. No a lo de Ciudad de Luz que creía que eran divagaciones de Jaha pero si en qué se convertirían en Historia.

Seguir su camino lejos de los terrestres y aquellos que se les oponían era el primer paso para alcanzar la tan ansiada paz.

Continuara...


	239. Chapter 239

Las primeras luces del día clareaban la superficie de la plataforma en la que Luna y su gente se exiliaban por propia voluntad de un violento mundo. La tierra al fín había parado de temblar y les había dado algo de tregua.

Luna que se paseaba por el lugar comprobando que todos estuviesen bien, les veía dormir agazapados unos contra otros protegiéndose. Daría su vida sin dudarlo por todos y cada uno de ellos. Esa era su gente. Ese era su pueblo.

Lincoln que era incapaz de dormir por el dolor que le atenazaba el cuerpo se fijó en ella con preocupación.

—Luna, tienes que sacar a toda esta gente de aquí...

Ella que se detuvo al oírle se acercó a él para verle.

—No puedo hacer eso, no es seguro para ellos.

—Lo que no es seguro es permanecer aquí, ¿cuánto tiempo más crees que soportara todo esto? —preguntó él con preocupación señalando la plataforma.

Luna que entendía su preocupación hizo un tenue gesto.

—Esta es mi gente Lincoln, no arriesgaría sus vidas innecesariamente.

—Pero lo haces. El mar... el mar es traicionero, tú mejor que nadie sabes eso —repuso él bajando la voz al ver a alguna gente acurrucarse mejor cerca de ellos sobre viejas mantas y colchones bajo ellos—. Luna...

—No discutiremos esto —advirtió ella viéndole a los ojos largamente antes de pasar por su lado.

No podían volver a tierra firme, ocultarse era vital para ellos. Era lo que les había mantenido con vida, era lo que les había otorgado paz y sustento. La plataforma había aguantado décadas y décadas allí emergida soportaría muchos años más.

Continuara...


	240. Chapter 240

Los primeros rayos del día resplandecían sobre la piel de Nirrath Zarriah mientras que la fría brisa de la noche poco a poco daba paso al cálido clamor de la mañana.

Nirrath que se pasea por la explanada bajo la atenta mirada de los guardias a lo lejos en la entrada de la imponente Torre se acerca al lugar sagrado donde entrenan a diario los Natblidas agachándose para tomar algo de fina arena entre sus manos.

Cerrando sus ojos concentrada en ella no tarda demasiado tiempo en dilucidar qué ocurre con los pequeños sucesores de Heda.

La muerte de Titus, la instrucción de Indra, el apego entre ellos, la admiración y los celos, el amor y la tristeza... el valor, la negación, la melancolía, la ira, la ansiedad, la felicidad, el éxtasis, la satisfacción, la consternación y el pesimismo que les rodea se entremezcla en ese lugar otorgándole una clara visión de todo cuanto allí pasa.

Está deseando conocerles a todos, especialmente a la que algún día será una reina. Ellos aún no lo saben pero son la última generación de Natblidas que pisará estas tierras.

Clarke que desciende los escalones abandonando la Torre por primera vez desde que llegó allí pasa por delante de los guardias y en pocos minutos llega a ella viéndola allí.

—¿Querías verme? —preguntó finalmente Clarke fijándose bien en ella arrodillada en el suelo con lo que parecía arena entre las manos.

—Esta mañana es tan herrmosa...—pronunció ella de espaldas a Clarke disfrutando del calor del sol sobre su piel—. Tan perrfecta...

Clarke que se la quedo viendo largamente dirigió su mirada a su alrededor no viendo nada fuera de lo habitual salvo calma y quietud por las tempranas horas que eran.

—Ven, acérrcate Clarrke kom Skykrru... —le pidió ella extendiendo su mano hacia Clarke mientras dejaba caer la arena que se desvanecía en el aire siendo devuelta al suelo.

Clarke que dudó un poco finalmente se acercó a ella arrodillándose a su lado con cierta cautela. Nirrath que cerro de nuevo sus ojos mientras en su rostro se dibujaba una misteriosa sonrisa tomó la mano de Clarke llevándola a la arena con la palma abierta.

—¿Sientes eso, Clarrke?

Clarke que sintió una desconocida pero intensa sensación provenir de la tibia tierra dirigió su mirada desconcertada hacia ella.

—Es la vida... —susurró Nirrath enigmáticamente disfrutando de la misma sensación que ella—. Esta y todas las que vendrrán luego de nuestrras muerrtes... Todas las vidas que ha tomado esta tierra laten al unisono Clarrke, nos hablan... nos enseñan... nos muestrran cuanto somos y cuanto serremos...

—Nirrath... —murmuró Clarke comenzando a sentirse algo mareada y confusa—. ¿Qué...?

—Algunas vidas han de serr tomadas para que nazcan vidas nuevas. Valiosas vidas que de otrra manerra no podrrían arribar a este mundo...

Clarke que comenzó a temblar sintió un intenso dolor en su interior que la obligó a cubrirse con la mano el estomago teniendo que aferrarse con fuerza de la tierra al caer hacia delante sintiendo una gota de sangre caer bajo ella manchando la arena y después otra y otra.

La respiración se le entrecortó al notar como el aire abandonaba sus pulmones y como la sangre resbalaba por debajo de su nariz hasta caer sobre la arena, cerrando sus ojos con fuerza al emitir un bajo gemido de dolor.

—¡Ni... Nirrath! —consiguió articular ella con autentico dolor, emitiendo un lastimero grito mientras por su mente toda clase de imágenes y acontecimientos futuros y pasados acaecidos en aquella Tierra llegaban a ella atropelladamente superponiéndose unos a otros.

La orgullosa mujer elevó la barbilla observándola con un deje de soberbia mientras la veía caer al suelo y llevando la mano a su rostro apartó su rubio pelo para obligarla a contemplar sus oscuros ojos.

—La tierra pide sangrre Clarrke... —murmuró Nirrath ásperamente perdiéndose en sus ojos—. Ahorra que jus drrein, jus daun ya no serrá más, la tierra tiene sed...

Clarke que la contempló aterrada y jadeante por todo lo que por su mente pasaba en aquellos momentos tembló aún más al escuchar esas palabras venir de ella. El eco del dolor de todas las almas arrebatadas sobre aquella Tierra hizo que lágrimas cayesen de los ojos de Clarke a la arena junto a las pequeñas gotas de sangre.

Nirrath que se inclinó hacia delante acercó su boca al oído de ella para desvelarle la autentica verdad sobre la Gente del Cielo.

—Nunca... debistéis volverr...

Continuara...


	241. Chapter 241

El cuerpo de Aden trazó un largo movimiento en el aire antes de caer bruscamente al suelo golpeando con tanta fuerza el muro de la terraza que varias rocas se desprendieron cayendo al vacío desde lo más alto de la Torre.

Hashelee que le lanzó una mirada furiosa se dispuso a salir tras él realmente llena de rabia endureciendo su rostro aún más al verle caer al tiempo que sentía como Yakut y Treior trataban de frenarla inútilmente con todo su esfuerzo.

—¿Por qué has tenido que hacerlo? —gritó ella indignada señalándole con el dedo entre ellos—. ¿Sabes qué nos hará ahora? ¿Lo sabes?

—¡Lo siento...! —le espetó Aden arrepentido sintiendo la sangre caer de su rostro.

—¡Nos hará lo que quiera porque es la hija de Heda y nosotros no somos nada en comparación! —intentó alcanzarle nuevamente ella arrastrando a Yakut y a Treior con su cuerpo.

—¡Hashelee, para! —le gritó Yakut insistente sabiendo lo que le costaría seguir reteniéndola.

—¡Detente! —le gritó Treior tratando de hacerla retroceder dirigiendo una inquieta mirada a sus ojos y hacia atrás donde Aden.

Ivory que tenía la mano puesta sobre el hombro de Aranae que miraba al suelo sentada al borde de la cama tragó ante la escena, fijándose en como Keryon sacudía la cabeza terminando de vestirse junto a su cama.

—¿En qué demonios pensabas, eh? —le gritó Hashelee aún más enfadada al pensarlo—. ¿En qué pensabas para no ser consciente del riesgo?

Aden que apartó la mirada al escucharla escupiendo sangre en el suelo se pasó la mano por la boca sintiendo un dolor inmenso.

—¡Debería matarte por lo que has hecho! ¡Nos has expuesto a su ira! ¡A sus deseos de venganza, Aden! ¡Esa cría arrogante nos masacrará si quiere!

Aden que no podía estar más arrepentido en aquellos momentos cerro sus ojos sintiendo las lágrimas escocer en ellos y el dolor atenazarle no solo el cuerpo.

—Yo... yo no...

La puerta de la habitación se abrió en ese momento y Halena entró vestida como cualquier mañana más para el entrenamiento. Al verles a todos así se quedo parada un momento antes de atreverse siquiera a señalar fuera.

—Indra me ha pedido que os avise de que nos espera abajo para el entrenamiento... —murmuró Halena fijando su mirada en ellos—. Le diré que aún no estáis listos...

Aranae que la vio disponerse a salir tragó poniéndose en pie dando un paso hacia ella arrepentida más que nada por todos sus compañeros. Si Hashelee estaba en lo cierto y pronto lo descubrirían había sido solo culpa de ella y de Aden por exponerlos.

—Halena yo...

Halena que simplemente desvió la mirada no queriendo oír nada sobre aquello hizo un suave gesto.

—No tardéis demasiado, Indra no es paciente.

Aranae que la vio cerrar la puerta permaneció igual de quieta que el resto. ¿Qué había sido aquello? No parecía enfadada. No estaba molesta. Estaba... estaba normal, como siempre.

Hashelee que aún respiraba agitada se quedo mirando a la puerta sintiendo a todos inevitablemente tensos. Treior que la había soltado al igual que Yakut se la quedo viendo antes de apartarse de ella yendo a dar con Aden para ayudarle a levantar del suelo. Keryon que le hizo un gesto a Ivory con la cabeza se dirigió a la puerta saliendo fuera seguido de ella y Yakut que se apartó de Treior.

Fuese lo que fuese todo aquello no querían formar parte de ello.

Aden que se apoyó del muro limpiándose la sangre con la manga de la camisa tembló ligeramente sintiéndose muy mal por todo aquello. Había cometido un grave error, uno verdaderamente serio y haber visto a Halena ponía en evidencia eso. Hashelee tenía serios motivos para temer lo peor sobre ellos, pero lo peor era aquello que sabía que llegaría en algún momento.

Continuara...


	242. Chapter 242

Octavia que les ha reunido a todos en el comedor de Arcadia mientras el sol asciende en el cielo, está subida en una de las mesas para poder dirigirse a todos ellos.

—Heda nos ha prometido tres hectareas más de tierras para cultivar y viveres para pasar este invierno —informó Octavia en voz alta a todos los que la escuchaban—. Además de garantizar nuestra seguridad ha dado el visto bueno para el libre transito y comercio y ha dispuesto que Azgeda nos ceda parte de sus tierras como compensación por la captura de la Estación Agro.

Muchos asintieron preocupados pero conformes mirándose unos a otros.

—Soy consciente de que no es compensación suficiente y nunca lo será por aquellos que nos fueron arrebatados pero estamos en el camino de lo correcto, juntos en esto —sentenció Octavia con severo gesto—. La Estación Agro y aquellos que han querido unirse a ellas han tomado el Monte Weather a expensas del consejo del decimotercer clan. Ahora deben lidiar con ello procurando llegar a un acuerdo paralelo con el resto de clanes o la Heda de los Trece Clanes asolará el Monte Weather y a todos los que habiten en él si lo considera una amenaza para la seguridad de su gente.

Octavia que lo sentía como responsabilidad suya cerro sus ojos por un momento.

—La Estación Agro ha decidido por voluntad propia dejar de pertenecer a nuestra gente, ahora está en sus manos tomar las decisiones correctas. Por favor, derribad los muros y permitid que los demás clanes se acerquen. Los primeros carros de viveres llegarán hoy recibidles bien —dijo Octavia con un gesto zanjando así la corta reunión para que pudiesen desayunar algo y regresar al trabajo.

—Bien hecho —la animó Kane viéndola pisar el suelo junto a Abby.

Raven que estaba sentada sobre la mesa la miro con un suave gesto.

—Has hecho cuanto has podido por ellos, ahora debe ser Pike quien arregle esto.

Miller que asintió apoyado también en la mesa hizo un gesto de aprecio posando la mano sobre el hombro de Brian que parecía afectado por ello.

—Estoy seguro de que podremos arreglar esto.

Kyle que asintió acercándose a Raven viendo a la gente charlar entre si hizo un gesto.

—Lo tienen bastante jodido si creen que pueden manejar todo esto.

Harper que levantó la mirada de la mes al oírle vio a Raven darle un codazo señalando a Brian despues con la mirada.

—Todo irá bien en cuanto se calmen y recapaciten un poco sobre ello, estoy segura de que...

Monty que había oído la charla como el resto finalmente se acercó a la mesa con ellos algo arrepentido y cabizbajo.

—Harper...

Ella que le escuchó puso una cara dándole la espalda aún sentada con un sobrio gesto.

—¿Podemos hablar?

Miller que se tensó ligeramente ya que Harper y él eran buenos amigos y esa noche había acudido a verle le lanzo una dura mirada a Monty que Brian se esforzo por apaciguar.

—No lo sé —repuso ella con un desentendido gesto antes de volver la cabeza para mirarle con cierto recelo en la voz—. Como cobro por horas a lo mejor no te viene muy bien.

Octavia que la escuchó dirigió su mirada desconcertada a Raven en busca de una explicación pero la chica parecía estar tan perdida como ella. Abigail que no entendió nada de todo aquello ya que Arcadia parecía por momentos ser un lugar distinto al que ella dejó dirigió su mirada a Kane y a Brian como buscando el motivo de tal contestación.

Monty que sintió un golpe bajo al oír eso bajo la mirada sabiendo que se merecía todo aquello.

—Harper, por favor... solo.. solo será un momento..

Harper que se le quedo viendo orgullosamente no sintió pena alguna pero si remordimiento por haber sido tan estúpida en quererle y se levantó de la mesa pero no para acercarse a él sino para ir a atender sus obligaciones con la muralla como el resto.

—Para ti ya no tengo tiempo.

Monty que la vio alejarse de esa forma quiso seguirla pero Miller se apartó de la mesa interponiéndose en su corto camino.

—Dejala en paz Monty —repuso secamente Nathan Miller clavando sus penetrantes ojos en él—. Ella no quiere tenerte cerca después de lo que has hecho.

Raven que se preocupó al oír eso se acercó insegura a ellos.

—Un momento... —temió preguntar Raven teniendo que hacerlo—. ¿Qué... qué has hecho?

Monty que se quedo viendo por encima del hombro de Miller como Harper salía del comedor a lo lejos tragó al oírle a él y al escuchar también a Raven sintiendo los ojos de todos posados en él.

—Monty... —insistió Octavia sin entender para que se los dijera.

—Debería darte vergüenza acusarla de eso si tanto dices quererla —le espetó Miller fríamente con dureza enfrentando sus ojos verdaderamente herido por ella.

Monty que apartó la mirada con vergüenza algo sobrepasado por todo aquello se llevó la mano a la cara pasando por su lado alejándose hacia la puerta. Había sido un error impensable, un error que le costaría mucho perdonar a ella pero sobretodo que le costaría a él perdonarse.

No podía ni creer que sus acciones hubiesen provocado todo aquello y lo lamentaba profundamente.

Abigail que le vio abandonar la sala a él también miró con preocupación a Miller porque no solía ver a Nathan de esa manera.

—Nathan, ¿qué ha...?

—Algo que no debería haber ocurrido jamás —la interrumpió seriamente él apartando la mirada antes de hacer un gesto a la Canciller para ir tras ella. Bastante había tenido que pasar Harper ya cómo para encima tener que soportar las tonterias y las inseguridades de él.

Sin duda, ella no se merecía eso.

Ni aún siendo verdad, nadie merecía esa humillación y ese desprecio. Monty la había decepcionado pero bien.

Continuara...


	243. Chapter 243

Lexa que permanecía de pie hablando con Indra en uno de los pasillos vio descender a Halena a lo lejos no pudiendo evitar sentir orgullo de cuantos progresos Indre le contaba sobre ella.

Halena que llegó al último escalón disponiéndose a atravesar del pasillo para encontrarse con ellas, se cruzó de pronto con Nirrath Zarriah que salía de una de las puertas disponiéndose a subir las escaleras. Halena que aún no había tenido ocasión de encontrarse con ella en cuanto la sintió pasar por su lado y la piel de su brazo rozó la suya, Halena se volvió instintivamente tomándola por detrás del cuello antes de golpear con fuerza su rostro contra la pared y lanzarla hacía detrás haciéndola caer de espaldas al suelo.

Lexa que cambió su rostro al verla hacer eso sintió a Indra a su lado mover la cabeza.

Nada más Nirrath chocar contra el frío suelo, Halena sacó una daga de las correa de su bota pegandosela con fuerza al cuello clavando sus ojos de ella.

—¡Halena, detente! —ordenó Lexa dando dos pasos hacia ella viendo como los Natblidas descendían ya las escaleras atonitos ante la escena.

Indra que les hizo un gesto con la mano logró que todos se detuviesen a media escalera.

Nirrath Zarriah que se sonrió al sentir la afilada hoja rasgar finamente la piel de su cuello clavó sus ojos en los de Halena con resabida soberbia.

—¿Qué has hecho con ella? —siseó peligrosamente Halena ignorando completamente la orden de Lexa.

—Erres una Wadesha... —murmuró admirada Nirrath con un atisbo de deleitosa sorpresa.

—Anorah...—repuso desafiantemente Halena en voz baja enfrentando sus ojos con dureza—. ¿Dónde la tienes?...

Lexa que llegó rápidamente a ellas con asombro y consternación en el rostro no tenía ni la menor idea de a qué se referían ninguna de las dos pero Halena parecía muy dispuesta a matarla.

—¿De quién habla? —exigió saber Lexa a Nirrath unos pasos por detrás de ellas.

Nirrath que se sonrió orgullosa de su hazaña no apartó la mirada de Halena disfrutando de aquella sensación tan familiar que solo conocían las que eran como ella.

—Clarke —contestó Halena por ella sin volverse a mirarla sujetando con fuerza su brazo mientras su otra mano presionaba el cuchillo contra su garganta—. La tiene ella.

La expresión de Lexa cambió súbitamente y dio dos amenazantes pasos hacia Nirrath.

Indra que abrió aún mas sus ojos llevándose instintivamente la mano a la espada sintió enmudecer a todos en lo alto de la escalera.

—¡No! —le espetó Halena para que no se acercase a la pérfida mujer—. ¡No te acerques a ella!

—Erres estúpida niña si crrees que yo voy a...

Halena que agarró aún más fuertemente su brazo jaló de él bruscamente hacia arriba hasta que un chasquido resonó por todo el pasillo y Nirrath gritó al sentir el hueso salirse de su maltrecho hombro.

—No te lo preguntare de dos veces —murmuró Halena amenazante arrastrando las palabras con rudeza.

—¿Porr qué no me tocas y lo averriguas? —se sonrió Nirrath desafiante deleitándose ante su evidente desasosiego elevanto el brazo desnudo para que lo hiciese.

Halena que miró su brazo desnudo y luego a ella durante tensos instantes finalmente la soltó bruscamente separándose de ella. Nirrath que dejó escapar una carcajada llevándose la mano al brazo cubierto y herido gozó mucho al ver que no se atrevía a hacerlo.

—¡Guardias! —ordenó Lexa al momento escuchando a los guardias llegar a ellas para llevársela—. ¡Devolvedla a los calabozos! ¡Devolvedla!

Halena que lanzó la daga a sus pies se apartó de ella para ir a buscar a Clarke a donde creía que la tendría sin duda ella.

—¡Ya no puedes ocultarrte más, pequeña! —gritó Nirrath mientras se resistía a ser arrastrada a su celda—. ¡Ahorra todos saben lo que erres!

—¡Llevaosla! —ordenó aún más furiosa Lexa escuchando los locos desvarios de aquella decrepita vieja.

Nirrath que rió todo cuanto pudo regocijándose de aquella escena vio dirigirse a Halena a la habitación donde mantenía dormida a Clarke. Aquella tal y como había dicho era una hermosa, hermosa mañana.

Lo era porque estaba convencida de que sería la última que vería por décadas.

Continuara...


	244. Chapter 244

El sol permanecía aún alto y brillante en el inmenso cielo de Polis cuando la reunión entre Roan Príncipe de Azgeda y los embajadores de la Coalición tenía lugar.

Emori que había sido requerida allí se sentía un tanto fuera de lugar entre ellos mientras les hablaba sobre las duras condiciones que tenían que soportar aquellos que como ella habían sido expulsados de sus hogares y relegados al exilio en la Zona Muerta.

Roan, Príncipe de Azgeda y consorte de la Heda de los Trece Clanes escuchó tanto como lo hizo el resto antes de hacer un gesto viendo comenzar a elevarse un murmullo por toda la habitación, algunas de las razones y los argumentos de Emori habían convencido a algunos de ellos de la necesidad de integrar a los Errantes en la Coalición mientras que otros protestaban totalmente en contra.

—Embajadores de la Coalición, distinguidos guerreros —enunció Roan deteniendo tal desorden con un sereno gesto—. Parece ser que ha habido una equivoca interpretación de esta reunión.

Todos los allí presente pararon de hablar y dirigieron sus miradas a él.

—No estamos aquí para discutir la integración de los Errantes como clan —dejó claro Roan viendo la pretenciosa soberbia en sus caras de indignación—. Estamos aquí para discutir que tierras van a pertenecerles y para nombrar por orden de Halena kom Kongeda, Heredera de la Coalición, Heredera de Azgeda y Descendiente de Lexa kom Trikru, Comandante de la Sangre y Heda de la Nación Trigeda a Emori, reina regente del Pueblo Errante.

Emori que elevó la vista al escuchar eso palideció súbitamente por la sorpresa. Una cosa era ayudar a Halena a liderar ese clan pero... pero otra muy distinta el convertirse en reina.

—El destino de su pueblo dependerá ahora de ella y el decimocuarto clan será a partir de hoy una realidad.

Continuara...


	245. Chapter 245

Halena que entró por la puerta del salón del trono por donde Nirrath había salido buscó con la mirada hasta ver la escondida puerta trás las poltronas de los embajadores y se dirigió a ella directamente apartando una de ellas con la mano que cayó contra el suelo con estruendo resonando por toda la habitación.

Lexa que entró inmediatamente tras ella seguida de Indra la vio dirigirse a la destartalada puerta posando su mano sobre ella unos instantes antes de cerrarla en torno al tirador jalando con fuerza de ella intentando abrirla.

Algunos de los Natblidas que desconocían lo que ocurría allí asomaron desde el pasillo desconfiados porque no parecía que aquello formase parte de ningún entrenamiento.

Halena que trató de abrirla tirando del pomo finalmente se acercó cogiendo uno de los altos candelabros metálicos que allí habían y lo golpeó con todas sus fuerzas contra la vieja puerta que después de tres o cuatro golpes comenzó a astillarse. Fue entonces cuando Halena la vio por entre la rota madera.

Clarke estaba allí dentro.

—¡Clarke! —gritó ella apartando de golpe el candelabro lanzándolo al suelo antes de pegar una fuerte patada que terminó por desencajar la puerta que golpeó la sucia pared al abrirse de golpe contra ella.

Halena que entró corriendo rápidamente se agachó a su lado viéndola tendida sobre el mugriento el mugriento suelo. Pálida y con sangre aún bajo su nariz no se movió un ápice cuando Halena la sacudió.

—No, no, no... —murmuró ella angustiada buscando alguna marca, alguna evidencia de lo que Nirrath le había hecho.

Lexa que entró nada más ver eso enmudeció unos instantes agachándose rápidamente para tomar su rostro entre sus manos.

—¡Clarke! ¡Clarke, despierta! —elevó la voz la Comandante tratando de zarandearla después por los hombros para que despertase—. ¡Clarke! ¡Clarke! —gritó desesperada ella volviendo la cabeza para ver a Halena consternada—. ¿Qué ha hecho?

Halena que tomó a Clarke de las muñecas levantando sus brazos vio unos arcaicos simbolos dibujados con extraña sangre sobre ella y soltándola bruscamente se inclinó sobre ella buscando sus ojos. Al conseguir abrirselos los claros ojos de Clarke tenían a su alrededor pequeñas manchas purpuras y Halena palideció.

—¡Halena! —le gritó Lexa al verla así tomándola del brazo para obligarla a mirarla—. ¿Qué le ha hecho?

Indra que parecía inquieta con la mano sujetando la empuñadura de su daga advirtiendo del peligro del lugar se fijó en la olvidada habitación, reconociéndola de sus años al servicio de Anya antes que de Lexa. Ahora ya sabía quien era aquella mujer aunque no la hubiese reconocido en un principio.

—Heda...

Halena que sintió el corazón latirle con fuerza dentro de su pecho se la quedo viendo a los espantados ojos de Lexa.

—La tiene ella... —susurró Halena comprendiendo convencidamente casi para si.

Lexa que cambió la expresión de su cara al oírla hablar así se la quedo viendo a los ojos sin entender intuyendo que ella bastante bien si.

—¿Qué significa eso? —preguntó ásperamente Lexa endureciendo su imperterrito rostro.

Halena que bajo lentamente la mirada contemplando el cuerpo de Clarke se puso en pie inmediatamente saliendo de la habitación para ir a buscar a Nirrath.

Indra que se vio apartada a un lado la vio salir abruptamente por la puerta para sorpresa de los Natblidas alejándose por el pasillo.

Lexa que se quedo totalmente quieta contemplando el cuerpo de Clarke se levantó al instante para ir tras ella sabiendo que intención debía de tener Halena para con Nirrath.

La decrepita pero orgullosa anciana caminaba por los pasillos escoltada por dos grandes guardias con una invicta sonrisa en el rostro cuando escuchó los fuertes y decididos pasos de Halena al irrumpir a lo lejos tras ellos por el pasillo.

—¿La has encontrrado ia? —preguntó Nirrath en voz alta de espaldas a ella sin dejar de sonreirse para si.

Halena que no tardó más que un par de pasos en llegar a ella la tomó del pelo con fuerza pegando la cara de Nirrath contra la pared que se agrietó bajo ella. Ambos guerreros se apartaron por la conmoción del momento no sabiendo si intervenir o no al ser la hija de Heda.

—Devuélvemela —arrastró lentamente las palabras Halena pegando su rostro de su oído—. Devuélvemela o te juro que...

—Oh mi querrida niña —sintiendo su caliente sangre resbalar por su frente hasta manchar su pelo sonriéndose ante el disfrute de tal pobre intento—. Clarrke no va a volver...

—¡Halena! —gritó Lexa nada más irrumpir por el pasillo dirigiéndose a ellas.

Halena que le dio la vuelta a Nirrath para encararla frente a ella cerro su mano en torno a su cuello pegándola de la pared aún con más fuerza.

—Claro que volverá —la interrumpio ella fríamente con firmeza—. Volverá, ¿sabes por qué lo sé?

Nirrath que se sonrió aún más recogijándose por las emociones de ella hizo un imperceptible gesto para que la iluminase.

—Porque si no me la devuelves te llevaré a un lugar tan pútrido, horrendo y oscuro que vas a desear estar muerta... —amenazó ella contemplando sus pérfidos ojos llena de rencor y resentimiento flaquear por unos breves instantes—. Tú sabes lo que puedo hacer, no me obligues a ello...

Lexa que se detuvo nada más oírla contemplándola azorada y a la mujer sin comprender qué la había llevado a hacer tal cosa tembló ligeramente presa de la agitación del momento.

—Tienes rrazón, puedes hacerr muchas cosas perro no puedes trraerla de vuelta, yo si... —la apartó la mujer con un sucio gesto—. Así que ahórrate las amenazas.

—¿Por qué has hecho eso? —se encolerizó Lexa nada más oírla viendo a la impotencia de Halena al tratar de refrenarse contra ella.

—¿Porr qué? —preguntó Nirrath Zarriah antes de volver la cabeza sintiendo su oscura sangre violacea resbalar por su rostro en silencio—. ¿Te atrreves a prreguntarrme porr qué?

Nirrath que dio dos descarados pasos hacia ella elevó la barbilla con orgullo.

—¡Ievo años pudrriéndome en esa mugrrienta celda porr tu culpa! —la acusó la vieja mujer con rencor señalándola—. ¡Has sido mi perrdición y mi desgrracia desde el día en que llegaste aquí y adverrtí a Anya de tu futurro! ¡No, no erres quien parra pedirrme explicaciones de nada abotarrgada niña! ¡No erres nadie!

Lexa que dio dos acérrimos pasos hacia ella endureciendo aún más su pétrea mirada sintió a la mujer apartarse de ella.

—Si me matas, parra siempre la perrderras —aseguró Nirrath con soberbia.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres? —le espetó Lexa con dureza no entendiendo que pretendía con todo aquello—. ¡Dime qué quieres y te lo daré, pero despiertala! ¡Despierta a Clarke, Nirrath!

Nirrath que se sonrió ligeramente ufana hizo un gesto más que satisfecha al verla perder los nervios.

—Shh, shh... calma, calma grran Heda... —se sonrió aún más ella paseándose orgullosa frente a Lexa y a Halena—. Mucha, mucha calma...

Halena que a duras penas logró contenerse supo entonces cuanto lo estaba disfrutando la oscura vieja. Lexa que cerro los ojos por un instante intentó sosegarse un momento antes de abrirlos de nuevo para enfrentarla a ella.

—Nirrath... —pidió pacientemente Lexa—. No tuve nada que ver con tu encierro, nada... y Clarke tampoco, prometo que no sufrirás represalia alguna si la sueltas, si deshaces lo que has hecho nadie te volverá a tocar jamás en estas tierras...

—No es que no disfrrute de verrte implorrar perro quierro algo a cambio de ella.

—Lo que quieras —se precipito Lexa al escucharla negociar de aquella manera.

—Iba a pedirrte al niño que en tus entrrañas alberrgas... —murmuró Nirrath viendo la pasmosa sorpresa cambiar el rostro de Halena—. Perro ahorra quierro algo mucho más valioso...

—¿Qué quieres?

La expresión de deleite en la cara de Nirrath hizo que Lexa albergase esperanzas de recuperar a su preciada Wanheda.

—A mi —musitó Halena dándose cuenta de como los ojos de la anciana recaían sobre ella.

—No... —contestó Lexa alarmada nada más darse cuenta de ello.

—Hecho —repuso Halena al mismo tiempo dando un paso hacia ella.

Nirrath que se complació mucho en aquel momento vislumbró la valentía en los ojos de Halena. Debía admitir que tenía bastante coraje al enfrentarse a ella sabiendo de lo que podría ser capaz.

—Halena, no —se volvió inmediatamente Lexa hacia su hija para verla con férreo temor en el rostro. De ningún modo iba a darsela a ella—. No.

Halena que se volvió hacia Lexa se acercó a ella tomándola del rostro.

—Escuchame, mamá, escuchame —le pidió Halena viéndola a los ojos para tranquilizarla—. Voy a irme con ella.

Lexa que comenzó a negar tembló impotente ante la situación.

—Me iré con ella y pronto regresaré a tu lado —prometió Halena viéndola a los ojos con emoción. Lexa que sintió sus ojos llenarse de lágrimas negó con la cabeza sintiendo como Halena posaba sus manos sobre ella—. Regresaré, te lo prometo... pero si no hago esto estará perdida para siempre, ¿entiendes? —explicó ella sintiendo sus ojos llenarse de lágrimas también reteniéndolas todas ellas—. He de hacerlo...

—No puedo dejar que hagas esto —murmuró Lexa con tristeza acariciando su rostro llena de afecto.

—Lo sé —sonrió Halena llena de tristeza sintiendo aquello como cierto—. Por eso no tendrás que hacerlo...

Lexa que la miró con desconcierto al oír eso apenas tuvo tiempo a nada más cuando los dedos de Halena se posaron suavemente sobre el símbolo de su frente y el cuerpo de Lexa se desvaneció hacia atrás cayendo al suelo.

—Te echaré de menos... —susurró Halena llevándose los mismos dedos a los labios mientras las lágrimas caían pesadamente de sus ojos al mismo tiempo. Al volverse hacia Nirrath vio a la vieja mujer sonriente.

—Desperrtarrá prronto, no perrdamos tiempo... —dijo pasando por su lado para que la siguiese con intención de abandonar Polis y su imponente Torre para siempre.

Continuara...


	246. Chapter 246

Atardecía en Arcadia cuando las afanosas tareas alrededor de la muralla terminaban finalmente por ese laborioso día. Como la Heda de los ahora Catorce Clanes prometió, carros repletos de viveres arribaron al campamento junto a algunos de sus mejores guerreros para ayudar con las tareas de limpieza y reasentamiento del clan.

Harper que permanecía sola sentada en una apartada mesa después de haber terminado su turno jugaba desde hacía ya rato distraídamente con su comida.

Raven que llevaba rato observándola desde la barra finalmente tomó su bandeja y se levantó acercándose a ella para sentarse justo enfrente.

—No se han esmerado mucho hoy en la cocina, ¿eh? —intentó ella viendo que apenas había tocado su plato—. Esto no tiene muy buena pinta y la verdad es que tú tampoco —señaló un tanto preocupada—. ¿Vas a contarme de qué iba todo eso con Monty esta mañana?

Harper que apartó la mirada al escucharla sacudió imperceptiblemente la cabeza.

—No quiero hablar del tema.

—Pues tendrás que hacerlo con alguien o terminarás estallando en algún momento —apuntó Raven probando un poco de su plato quedándosela viendo—. Harper somos amigas, cuentamelo...

Harper que la escuchó cerro los ojos por un paciente momento intentando controlar su genio.

—Es tan... humillante...

Raven que la vio así se preocupó aún más al oírla alargando la mano para colocarla sobre su brazo y así poder calmarla.

—¿Qué ha hecho?

Harper que en un primer momento ni se atrevió a mirarla sacudió su cabeza débilmente no pudiendo creerse que fuese a hablar de ello. Salvo con Miller no tenía esa confianza con nadie por muy amiga que fuese de Raven, pero ella tenía razón estallaría en algún momento si no sacaba todo eso de dentro.

—Monty cree que soy una puta —soltó finalmente llena de resentimiento y de incredulidad aún—. Y que por eso me encerraron en la Jaula del Cielo

El rostro de Raven que cambió súbitamente al escuchar eso palideció. No podía creerse que Monty realmente creyese eso.

—Eso no... no puede ser Harper. Le he visto contigo, él nunca creería algo así de ti, él... tal vez su madre le haya metido esas ideas en la mente, quizás sea eso y él...

Harper que la escuchó sintió las lágrimas llenar sus ojos dibujando una triste sonrisa al verla tratar de disculparle de esa desesperada forma, de ser al revés seguramente ella también lo habría hecho.

—Lo creía antes de que su madre llegase aquí, Raven... lo creía y... —teniendo que bajar la mirada soltando el cubierto a un lado—. ¿Sabes? Yo... yo creía que Monty era diferente, que... que me quería de verdad, que él...

—Harper... —murmuró Raven sobrecogida al oírla hablar así intentando reconfortarla de algún modo.

—Que estúpida, ¿no? —se sonrió amargamente Harper elevando la mirada al techo para no seguir llorando más—. ¿Quién iba a quererme a mi?... Él tenía razón al decir que nadie querría nunca a un desperdicio como yo, que...

—Harper no... —la interrumpió rápidamente Raven apretando suavemente su brazo intuyendo de qué hablaba ahora—. No te hagas esto a ti misma, no. Tú eres maravillosa, eres amable y eres dulce. Eres honesta y buena y eso es mucho más de lo que muchos podemos decir aquí. Por favor no dejes que las palabras de nadie tiren por tierra la admirable persona que eres —insistió Raven levantándose para sentarse junto a ella rodeándola con el brazo para reconfortarla—. Por favor.

Harper que no pudo reprimir el llanto se cubrió la cara con la mano escuchando lo que Raven si que pensaba de ella. De las pocas personas en las que confiaba en el mundo jamás penso que Monty no pudiese ser una de ellas y eso había mermado su herida alma al saberse tan poca cosa para él.

—Harper...—la abrazó ahora Raven sintiendo todo ese dolor de ella. Iba a patearle el culo a Monty con su pierna mala aunque le fuese la vida en ello. Eso no se hacía, no y mucho menos a alguien como Harper. Jamás de los jamases creyo que ese fuese el motivo de su decepción pero si era así honestamente prefería que no volviese con Monty por lo que le había hecho.

Era amigo suyo pero desde luego había demostrado no ser para nada digno de ella y al final la Estación Agro dejaba en evidencia que solo causaban daño con su presencia.

Una lastima, pensó. Quizás algún día ellos lo entendieran...

Continuara...


	247. Chapter 247

Bellamy que seguía sentado sobre su cama se llevó la radio de nuevo a los labios desconcertado mientras que Murphy permanecía sentado cómodamente en un sofá justo enfrente con los pies subidos a una mesa.

—Más despacio, Octavia —intentó entenderla él con el ceño fruncido dirigiendo su mirada a Murphy que parecía desentendido—. ¿Qué Pike ha hecho qué?

—Ha tomado el Monte Weather, Bellamy —contestó la voz de Octavia al otro lado—. Él y Jaha han llevado a la Estación Agro allí y se han encerrado dentro. No ha habido forma de convencerles de ello.

Bellamy que no supo que decir al respecto ya que jamás creyó que Pike se atreviese a hacer tal cosa escuchó intervenir a Murphy con indiferente gesto.

—Si lo que os preocupa es una refriega obligadles a salir.

—¿Ese es Murphy? —preguntó Octavia confusa pareciendo escucharle de fondo.

Bellamy que puso una cara dirigió su mirada a él.

—Si, está aquí conmigo.

—¿Ha dicho qué les obliguemos a salir? —repuso Octavia al otro lado de la radio con un desconcertado gesto—. ¿Y cómo demonios piensa que podemos hacer eso?

Murphy que rodó los ojos al escucharla se inclinó cogiendo su copa antes de llevarsela a los labios y beber un sorbo.

—Asediadles.

—¿Qué? —preguntó Bellamy sin entender.

—Digo que les asediéis —respondió evidente Murphy con un gesto dejando la copa—. Inutilizasteis las turbinas una vez, ¿no? Podéis volver a hacerlo.

—Se puede vivir sin electricidad, Murphy —planteó Bellamy con un gesto sin dejar de pulsar el botón para que Octavia también oyese—. Además, Raven se encargó de restablecer buena parte de la electricidad junto a Sinclair las veces que hemos tenido que ir allí a por suministros.

—Se puede vivir sin electricidad pero no sobrevivir sin agua —agregó Murphy inclinándose hacia delante con un sobrio gesto—. Pensadlo, si les cortais el suministro se verán obligados a salir ya para tomar agua del río y os habéis llevado prácticamente todo suministro así que pronto tendrán hambre. En cuanto se den cuenta de que las provisiones se acaban y necesitan de vosotros regresarán a Arcadia con el rabo entre las piernas.

Bellamy que no pudo objetar nada ante su razonamiento hizo un dudoso gesto con la radio aún cerca de sus labios.

—Eso es muy inteligente —murmuró Octavia que no había reparado en una idea así—. ¿En serio creeis que es posible hacerlo?

—Estoy convencido de ello —dijo Murphy volviéndose a recostar cómodamente hacia atrás.

—Nada perdemos por probar —terminó dilucidando Bellamy con un gesto.

—O también podríais ofrecerles parte de la comida que os ha enviado la Comandante y envenenarla, eso les obligará a acudir a Arcadia donde están nuestros únicos médicos.

—Murphy, son nuestra gente... —dijo Octavia al escucharle.

—Si, aunque ahora estén del lado incorrecto siguen siendo nuestra gente —señalo Bellamy con un gesto—. No podemos hacerles eso.

—Solo digo que cuanto más tarden en salir más se complicarán las cosas para todos y si los otros clanes se enteran de que nuestra propia gente se subleva lo verán como una debilidad y nos arrasarán a todos pero eh, solo soy yo —dijo Murphy encogiéndose de hombros con indiferencia como que no le hiciesen demasiado caso.

Octavia que cerro los ojos supo que en el fondo él llevaba razón, no en lo de envenenarles, claro solo en la parte de los clanes.

—Habla con Clarke, Bellamy igual ella encuentra otra solución.

—Lo haré —prometió él cortando la conexión por el momento antes de dejar la radio sobre la mesa con un sobrepasado gesto dedicando después una mirada a Murphy.

—Si tienes razón no será una guerra, será una masacre Murphy.

—Entonces reza para que me equivoque —indicó él con un despreocupado gesto.

Si quería volver con ellos a Arcadia al menos debía ganarse ese derecho, ¿no?... Sus ideas tal vez no fuesen demasiado buenas pero eran las que eran. Era decisión de ellos utilizarlas o no.

Continuara...


	248. Chapter 248

Roan, Príncipe de Azgeda y consorte de la Heda de los ahora Catorce Clanes abandonaba el salón de la reunión mientras los embajadores debatían y negociaban con Emori que tierras ocuparía su gente se dirigía hacia el salón del trono cuando vio a Lexa a lo lejos tendida sobre el suelo.

Su rostro cambió y corrió a su lado al momento agachándose para recogerla y comprobar que siguiese respirando.

—¡Lexa! ¡Lexa! —la zarandeó un poco él angustiado tocando después su cara—. ¡Despierta!

Tras otra sacudida entreabrió los ojos aletargadamente sintiendo el sopor del sueño llamarla nuevamente antes de ser consciente de donde se encontraba y qué había ocurrido.

—No... no... —trató de incorporarse ella sintiéndose estrechada entre los brazos de Roan—. Halena...

—Lexa, Lexa eh... calmate... —intentó apaciguarla él fijándose bien en ella que no estuviese herida sin entender qué había ocurrido con Halena—. Calma, ¿dónde está Halena?

Lexa que sintió una nueva oleada de letargo acudir a ella se llevó la mano al rostro sintiendo algunas nauseas por la tensión del momento.

—Se la ha llevado... esa... esa mujer se la ha llevado...

—¿Qué mujer? —preguntó Roan cambiando su cara—. ¿La mujer que estaba en la sala del trono? ¿Esa mujer?

—Tengo que encontrarla... —murmuró entrecortadamente Lexa intentando ponerse en pie sintiendo las lágrimas llenar sus ojos. Todo eso era culpa suya, nunca debió liberar a esa mujer, era culpa suya.

—No, no... —le dijo él ayudándola a ponerse en pie volviendo la cabeza hacia el pasillo—. ¡Guardias!

Pronto algunos de los guardias relegados a los pasillos acudieron al oír las voces, impacientes y tensos.

—¡Jusheda ha desaparecido! ¡Encontradla y traed con vida a la mujer que se la ha llevado! —ordenó a voz en grito Roan kom Azgeda viendo como enseguida todos se replegaban por el pasillo.

Lexa que se sintió a punto de desfallecer nuevamente se sujetó de él sintiendo a Roan sostenerla.

—Ellos la encontrarán, tranquila —trató él de calmarla mientras se movía con ella para conducirla a un salón—. Lexa, tranquila...

—Es culpa mía... —murmuró Lexa abotargada reteniendo las lágrimas mientras caminaba con ayuda de él—. Es mi culpa...

Roan que entró con ella en el salón más cercano la sentó en una silla agachándose rápidamente para comprobar su rostro llevando su mano a la mejilla.

—La encontrarán —la interrumpió Roan intentando calmarla viéndola temblar de aquella manera—. La encontrarán y esa mujer pagará por lo que ha hecho.

Lexa que cerro los ojos sintiendo las lágrimas resbalar por su rostro se llevó la mano al estomago sintiendo un dolor inmenso llenar su pecho mientras todas las palabras e imágenes regresaban a ella.

—Clarke... —recordó ella mirándole de pronto entre lágrimas haciendo por levantarse, Roan que la sujetó nuevamente la paró—. Ella... yo...

—Iré a buscarla —la interrumpió Roan haciéndola sentar de nuevo disponiéndose a ir a por ella—. Si la necesitas iré por ella...

—No, ella... —murmuró aletargadamente Lexa entre lágrimas no sabiendo como explicarle bien ella—. Esa mujer... ella la ha...

Roan que frunció el ceño desconcertado al oírla la paró nuevamente sujetándola de los brazos.

—¿Qué le ha hecho?

—Ella... —murmuró entrecortadamente ella rompiendo a llorar desconsoladamente llevándose la mano a la cara presa de la amarga culpa.

Roan que cambió su cara al verla de aquella forma ya que salvo aquella vez y en privado nunca la había visto así la abrazó con fuerza pensando qué cosa tan horrible podría haberle hecho aquella mujer.

—Lo solucionaremos, sea lo que sea lo que haya hecho esa mujer, lo arreglaremos —le prometió Roan sintiendo una extraña sensación de culpa y pretensión.

Aquella mujer no tenía ni idea de con quienes se había metido.

Continuara...


	249. Chapter 249

Indra que irrumpió en la habitación que Wanheda ocupaba en la imponente Torre de Polis, hogar de la Coalición y de la Heda de los Catorce Clanes, se dirigió a ella con el cuerpo de Clarke exánime entre sus brazos.

Había ordenado a los Natblidas encontrar a la delegación skykru y advertirles de su ocurrido allí mientras ella la conducía arriba. Pidió también que avisasen a Abby sin saber que la doctora había partido con Octavia de regreso hacia Polis apenas días atrás.

Indra que dejó su cuerpo sobre la cama acomodó los almohadones bajo ella para tratar de mantenerla cómoda en lo que llegaba la sanadora.

Unos precipitados pasos se escucharon fuera en el pasillo e instantes después Bellamy kom Skykru entró en la habitación palideciendo al ver así a su adorada Clarke.

Su rostro cambió bruscamente y se acercó a la cama con rapidez tomando a Clarke del rostro nada más apartar a Indra.

—¡Clarke! —trató de despertarla él viéndola profundamente dormida—. ¡Clarke!

—Bellamy... —dijo Indra tensa al verle reaccionar así.

—¿Qué le pasa? —preguntó él angustiado mirando a Indra con los ojos muy abiertos sin soltar el rostro de Clarke—. ¿Qué le pasa, Indra? ¿Por qué no despierta?

—No... no lo sé... —respondió ella desconociendo el motivo—. La Comandante... ella...

No, no sabría explicarle lo que realmente había ocurrido con Clarke, aquella extraña mujer, la Comandante y su hija.

Murphy que llegaba junto a dos de los Natblidas en aquellos momentos al umbral de la puerta también palideció.

¿Pero qué demonios había ocurrido si Clarke estaba bien la última vez que hablaron?

—Bellamy, ¿qué...?

Bellamy que dirigió sus conmocionados ojos hacia el impávido rostro de Clarke se sobrecogió por dentro ante el miedo de poder volver a perderla.

—Clarke... Clarke por favor, no me hagas esto... —murmuró sintiendo las lágrimas llenar sus consternados ojos acunando su dulce rostro entre sus manos—. Abre los ojos, Clarke... abrelos, te necesito...

Indra que apartó la mirada ante ese momento de intimidad para darles espacio se dirigió después hacia la puerta cruzándose con Murphy.

—Iré a buscar a la sanadora, cuidad de ella.

Murphy asintió con la cabeza viendo a Indra dirigirse a los niños que enseguida se replegaron para encontrar a alguien que pudiese ayudarles con el estado de Clarke.

—Bellamy...

—Te necesito... —murmuró abatido Bellamy entre lágrimas acariciando su cabello dulcemente posando los labios sobre su frente sentidamente queriendo despertarla con todo su corazón.

Murphy que tragó un nudo pensando en cómo debía sentirse él, bajó la mirada algo tocado no pudiendo evitar pensar que ocurriría si en lugar de ser Clarke la que estuviese en esa cama, fuese Emori.

Un nudo se le hizo en el estomago, y una punzada le atenazó el corazón. Él tampoco podría soportar algo así.

Pobre Bellamy, pobre Clarke...

Pobre de aquel que hubiese causado ese malestar en ella porque dudaba mucho de que la Comandante de la Sangre lo fuese a dejar pasar.

Continuara...


	250. Chapter 250

Ivory que entró en la habitación de los Natblidas seguida de Keryon parecía completamente consternada y descompuesta.

—Se... se la ha llevado...

Aden que estaba junto a Treior sentado en su cama levantó la vista nada más escucharla.

—¿Qué?

Aranae que volvió la cabeza de pie junto a la mesa donde Yakut y ella hablaban de lo que todos habían presenciado en el salón del trono frunció el ceño con preocupación.

—¿De qué hablas?

—Esa mujer se ha llevado a Halena —repuso Keryon con un angustiado gesto—. Indra nos ha dicho que las están buscando.

Aden que se puso en pie nada más oír eso se acercó al armario para coger algunas de sus armas.

—Aden —se apresuró a decir Hashelee que hasta ahora había permanecido en silencio sentada sobre su cama—. ¿Donde crees que vas?

—A buscarla —le espetó él sacando sus armas comenzando a armarse.

—No puedes hacer eso —dijo Hashelee con un contrariado gesto aún después de todo lo que había ocurrido—. No podemos abandonar la Torre sin permiso.

—No lo hagas —contestó Aden con un duro gesto no queriendo discutir con ella—. Yo no te he pedido que vengas conmigo.

—Aden... —vaciló Treior con un gesto al verle así de decidido, desobedecer ordenes como las de Heda resultaba muy peligroso.

Aranae que le escuchó se dirigió a una de las cómodas abriendola de golpe cogiendo las suyas. Yakut puso una cara al verla.

—Aranae, no...

—Ella es una de las nuestras —le espetó Aranae al volverse guardándose un puñal en las correas del muslo.

Keryon, Hashelee y Yakut se miraron inmediatamente algo tensos y consternados por el rumbo que parecían tomar las cosas.

—Arane tiene razón —dijo Ivory yendo a por sus armas con un gesto—. Si vamos a morir de una u otra forma yo prefiero hacerlo luchando por una de los nuestros.

Yakut que pareció dudar un poco se apartó de la mesa yendo a su cama agachándose para sacar de debajo sus armas.

—Me apunto.

—Yo voy —repuso Keryon ante ese argumento haciendo un gesto yendo a por las suyas.

Hashelee que les miró comenzó a negar con la cabeza con preocupación, todos parecían muy decididos pero si aquella mujer había conseguido llevarse a Halena no debía ser presa fácil después de todo.

No temía morir luchando pero llegado el momento claro, aún así sabía que nada tenía que hacer contra Aden en el Cónclave por muy difícil que se lo pusiese y aunque Halena hubiese demostrado no ser santa de su devoción admiró la manera que tuvo de defender a Aranae justamente a pesar de ser su contrincante.

Si, ¿por qué no?

—Qué demonios, hagámoslo —se rindió Hashelee yendo a armarse junto a ellos.

Pelear por una buena causa y morir por ella sería más honroso que perder por un liderazgo que era poco probable ganar.

El riesgo merecería la pena.

Continuara...


	251. Chapter 251

Raven que se dirigió a la sala de comunicaciones vio a Monty allí y nada más entrar le metió un empujón levantándole de la silla al momento.

—¿Pero tú de qué vas? —le gritó ella bastante molesta dándole una dura mirada—. ¿Sabes cómo está Harper por tu culpa?

—Lo siento —volvió a repetir Monty por milésima vez algo afectado al verla así—. De verdad, yo...

—Más te vale sentirlo porque lo que tú has hecho no tiene nombre —le señaló enfadada Raven—. Harper estaba bien, estaba feliz y llegas tú y...

—He sido un idiota lo sé, lo siento —repitió Monty afectado antes de pasarse la mano sobrepasado por la cabeza—. Es que...

—Es que nada —le interrumpió Raven molesta—. No hay ninguna excusa para lo que has hecho, acusarla de esa manera ha sido bajo y rastrero algo que nunca pensé que fueses capaz de hacer.

Monty que bajo la mirada avergonzado sabiendo que ella tenía razón al sentirse tan enfadada hizo un gesto.

—Mi madre me volvió loco, yo... yo no pensaba con claridad, juro que no lo pensé...

—Somos amigos Monty y sabes que te respeto por ello pero si le haces daño a Harper de algún modo la cadera me va a doler de por vida de la enorme patada en el culo que te daré, ¿estamos?

—Si...

—Bien —le espetó ella duramente al mirarle—. Ahora encuentra la forma de arreglar esto antes de que tú también estropees mi bonita y feliz Navidad.

Monty que la vio marchar de allí tremendamente enfadada tragó al instante. No tenía ni idea de cómo enmendar sus palabras, sus pensamientos con Harper, ella se mostraba muy herida y era lógico. De ser cualquier otro estaba seguro de que jamás le hubiese perdonado y dudaba que algún día Harper lo pudiese hacer.

Continuara...


	252. Chapter 252

Emori que salía junto a algunos de los embajadores de los otros clanes del gran salón vio a varios guardias correr por el pasillo abandonándolo apresuradamente, los otros embajadores parecían tan confusos y aireados como ella.

Algo parecía haber ocurrido y no tenían ni idea de qué podría ser. Emori que se encaminó a la habitación para contarle a Halena todo cuanto había conseguido acordar sobre las tierras, y sobretodo para agradecerle de algún modo que la hubiese extrañamente convertido en legitima reina, vio pasar a los Natblidas ante ella dirigiéndose hacia las escaleras como habían hecho los guardias de otro modo.

Halena no estaba con ellos, debería estar pensó pero no estaba con ellos y algo en su interior le indicó que algo allí estaba yendo muy, muy mal.

Emori apretó el paso atravesando en cuestión de instantes el pasillo y justo cuando subía las escaleras vio a Murphy a mitad de pasillo. Su rostro estaba descompuesto como si un fantasma hubiese aparecido para atormentarle.

Emori languideció y el corazón comenzó a latirle con fuerza.

—Murphy...

Murphy que escuchó la voz levantó la mirada viéndola allí y tardó bien poco en correr hacia ella abrazándola con fuerza.

—¡Estás aquí! —murmuró él afectado sin poder dejar de abrazarse con necesidad a ella—. ¡Estás aquí! ¡Emori, estás aquí!

Emori que se vio abrumada por la sorpresiva reacción le correspondió al abrazo cerrando los ojos con verdadera gratitud por contar con él.

—No debí irme, lo siento.

—No, no, no... —murmuró Murphy tomándola ahora del rostro llenándola de besos cargados de emoción—. Yo me lo busqué. No cuide de ti y me lo busqué, lo siento. Lo siento. Por favor no te vayas, no me dejes solo.

Emori que sintió sus ojos humedecerse tembló ligeramente abrazándole más con fuerza.

—No te dejaré, no lo haré —murmuró ella sintiendo como la besaba casi con devoción—. Perdóname por dudar de ti John, perdóname...

Murphy que negó con la cabeza ahora mismo eso ni contaba para él mientras la besaba con necesidad con el corazón cargado de esperanza de poder volver a verla.

—Te quiero, Emori... debí... debí decirtelo antes pero yo te quiero... y quiero que lo sepas —imploró él viéndola a los ojos lleno de amor y sincera preocupación por ella—. He estado perdido toda mi vida, buscando algo que llenase este constante vacío que siento pero ese vacío desapareció en el instante en el que te encontré a ti...

Emori que le vio a los ojos llena de amor tembló al oír unas palabras que jamás nadie le había dedicado y se inclinó tomándole de la mejilla capturando sus labios en un sentido beso cargado de verdadero anhelo y amor.

—Yo siento lo mismo por ti... aunque a veces dude y tenga miedo de no ser lo bastante buena para ti, yo también te quiero John... te quiero y... y por eso no quiero tener que separarme de ti en lo que me reste de vida, ¿me oíste?...

John Murphy que tampoco había tenido oportunidad de oír a nadie dedicarle afectuosas palabras como aquellas sintió sus ojos humedecerse abrazándose a ella de nuevo con verdadero miedo de poder perderla tal como Bellamy parecía haber perdido a Clarke.

—Cuidaré de ti —prometió él sincero—. Eres lo más valioso que tengo...

Emori que se sintió conmovida y confiada por primera vez en mucho, muchísimo tiempo le devolvió el abrazo con fuerza. Mucho miedo a perderla debía tener John Murphy si esas palabras tan sentidas eran para ella pero no tuvo oportunidad de preguntarle porque él la acalló con un sentido beso.

—Te lo prometo...

Continuara...


	253. Chapter 253

El agudo y ensordecedor sonido de las gaviotas al arribar sobre las enormes redes de pesca de la vieja plataforma petrolifera hizo que a Lincoln le doliese aún más la cabeza.

Había descendido hasta lo más bajo de la plataforma para ayudar a Derrick con los demás a recogerlas. Después del enorme temblor que había tenido lugar los peces prácticamente saltaban del agua a las redes como huyendo de la cálida temperatura del agua de sus profundidades.

—Deberías estar descansando arriba con los otros, a Luna no le gustará encontrarte aquí —repuso Derrick nada más verle aparecer mientras jalaba de una de las redes para engancharla.

—Tenemos que hablar —dijo Lincoln nada más llegar con esfuerzo a él.

Derrick que hizo un gesto a uno de los hombres para que tomase su lugar en cuanto este lo hizo se apartó con Lincoln hacia un lado para hablar.

—Bien, habla.

—Luna y tú estáis poniendo en riesgo a toda esta gente Derrick, viste lo que sucedió anoche.

—Fue un temblor aislado, ocurre de vez en cuando es normal.

—No, no es normal —insistió Lincoln dándole una mirada—. En tierra firme estaríamos mucho más seguros y tú lo sabes, convencela. A ti te escuchará.

—¿Convencerla de qué? —preguntó Derrick alzando una ceja con un gesto—. Luna sabe bien qué es lo que más conviene a su pueblo, nunca haría nada para lastimarnos.

—No a proposito, pero eso no quiere decir que no sufrais las consecuencias de sus decisiones —dijo Lincoln viendo reir a unos niños que jugaban corriendo a lo lejos—. Derrick no podéis seguir aquí, las cosas en tierra han cambiado, la Comandante...

—La única Comandante que rige mi vida es Luna y no la cuestionaré, si querías quedarte en tierra haberlo hecho Lincoln —zanjó cualquier tipo de discusión él apartándose para volver a sus tareas.

—Cometéis un error al ignorar el peligro que esos temblores suponen —dijo Lincoln cubriéndose con un gesto de dolor las heridas y fajadas costillas—. Pensadlo al menos.

—No hay nada que pensar —elevó la voz Derrick ocupando de nuevo el lugar del hombre que le había relevado a él—. Este es nuestro hogar, Lincoln, acéptalo y forma parte de él o márchate. Es tu decisión...

Lincoln que tan solo sacudió la cabeza supo que más tarde o temprano algo malo ocurriría y llevaría razón. Toda aquella gente podría sufrir un verdadero infortunio que cambiase sus vidas para siempre y no parecían ser conscientes de ello. Tenía que encontrar la manera de convencer a Luna de sacarles de allí antes de que fuese tarde, muy tarde...

Continuara...


	254. Chapter 254

El sol se ocultaba en la lejanía tras las inmensas montañas de Polis cuando la Heda de los Catorce Clanes entró en la habitación que Clarke kom Skykru, Wanheda y Cazadora de la Montaña ocupaba en la imponente Torre de Polis.

Las lágrimas llenaban aún sus ojos cuando nada más poner un pie en la habitación, Bellamy arrodillado junto a Clarke sujetando su mano aún entre las suyas levantó la cabeza enfrentando sus ojos lleno de dolor y rencor.

—¿Tú has hecho esto? —preguntó él quedándosela viendo—. ¡Tú! ¡Has hecho esto!

Roan que entraba tras Lexa en ese momento le escuchó y apenas tuvo tiempo de decir nada cuando vio a Bellamy soltar su mano poniéndose en pie para cruzar la habitación y enfrentarse a Lexa.

—¡Tú debías protegerla! ¡Tú debías cuidar de ella como prometiste que harías! —le gritó por momentos Bellamy sintiendo las lágrimas de la rabia llenar sus ofuscados ojos con dolor.

Lexa que fue incapaz de contestar apartó la mirada tan avergonzada como abatida.

—Cuida tu forma de hablar —amenazó arrastrando las palabras Roan al oírle hablar así—. Es con Heda con quien hablas.

—¡Me da igual! —le gritó Bellamy furioso y dolido con ella señalando a Lexa muy cerca de ella—. ¡Prometiste cuidar de ella! ¡Prometiste cuidarla y ahora ni siquiera despierta! ¡Esto es culpa tuya, Lexa!

La barbilla de Lexa tembló mientras el sabor salado de sus propias lágrimas llegaba a ella y cerro los ojos sabiendo que se merecía toda esa ira suya más que nadie en aquellos momentos.

—¡Ya está bien! —le gritó Roan saliendo en su defensa antes de apartarle con la mano de un empujón de ella—. ¡Ella no le ha hecho daño a Clarke, ha sido esa mujer! ¡Ha sido ella!

—¿Y quién la libero? —le gritó Bellamy dando un paso hacia ella sin importarle cuanto Roan se interpusiese—. ¿Quién confió en ella?

—Por favor... —musitó Lexa entre lágrimas sintiéndose más herida por momentos—. Solo quiero verla...

—¡No te acercarás a ella! —le gritó Bellamy lleno de lágrimas y rencor—. ¡Te lo prohíbo Lexa! ¿Me oyes? ¡Te lo prohíbo terminantemente!

Roan que cambió la expresión de su cara al escucharle ya que ningún Skykru se sublevaría al poder de Heda dio un paso hacia Bellamy tomándole con fuerza de la camisa con una mano.

—¡Tú no eres nadie para prohibir nada a la gran Heda, es la Comandante! —le espetó él ásperamente enfrentando con desafío sus ojos.

—¡Es una asesina! —contestó Bellamy con inquina y rencor dirigiéndole una doliente mirada a Lexa—. ¡Eso es lo que es!

Lexa que retrocedió dos pasos aletargada por la tensión reprimida del momento empezó a encontrarse cada vez más mal por momentos escuchándole gritarla de aquella manera.

—¡Su sangre tiñe tus manos, Lexa! —le gritó aún más Bellamy pasando por alto a Roan para enfrentarla a ella.

Roan fue a golpearle cuando sintió de golpe a Lexa caer al suelo tras él. Su rostro palideció y Bellamy se detuvo abruptamente al contemplar su desvanecido cuerpo. De pronto toda esa ira, esa rabia y esa cólera se tornó preocupación.

—¡Lexa! —gritó Roan agachándose rápidamente apartándole el largo cabello de la cara para verla, buscando su pulso enseguida antes de dedicar una dura mirada a Bellamy—. ¡Ve por la sanadora! ¡Ve por ella!

Bellamy que en un principio no tendría porque obedecer finalmente su consciencia le pudo al pensar en lo que Clarke querría que hiciese por Lexa y salió corriendo de la habitación para buscar a una de las sanadoras de la Torre.

Tal vez había sido demasiado duro con ella...

Tal vez su desmayo era su culpa...

Tal vez...

Continuara...


	255. Chapter 255

Anochecía en Arcadia cuando Octavia tras meditarlo mucho reunió en la sala de mando a su gente de confianza. Marcus Kane, Abby Griffin, Nathan Miller, Josephine Harper McIntyre, Raven Reyes, Monty Green, Jacapo Sinclar y Kyle Wick entre ellos.

Octavia que parecía segura de si misma la verdad era que no lo estaba tanto en aquellos momentos mientras les explicaba el proximo paso a dar.

—La verdad es que no me gusta nada todo esto, pero si Murphy lleva razón y sé que la lleva, es la única forma de que se vean obligados a abandonar el Monte Weather y que regresen a Arcadia —argumentó ella con un gesto tras exponer los riesgos que habrían.

—No quiero hacer de abogado del diablo ni nada de eso —planteó Kyle levantando la mano para captar su atención y la de todos—. ¿Pero por qué queremos que vuelvan exactamente?

Raven que le dio una miradita hizo un gesto aunque en el fondo él llevaba razón, la Estación Agro era una caja de sorpresas y no muy agradables todas que digamos.

—Porque si no lo hacen, Lexa creerá que se han sublevado y arrasará el Monte Weather con su ejercito y a aquellos que permanezcan dentro con él —contestó Kane con un breve gesto sopesándolo—. No podemos permitir que eso ocurra.

—Ya, ¿pero cortar sus suministros de agua? ¿intoxicar su comida para que acudan a nosotros? —murmuró Abby con preocupación haciendo un gesto—. Me parece ir demasiado lejos.

—¿Qué otra alternativa tenemos? —planteó Raven al escucharles—. Les habéis oído, no van a desistir.

Sinclair que contemplaba el enorme mapa de la presa, la mina y la montaña que ocupaba el Monte Weather sopeso bien las opciones que tenían.

—Aún pudiendo inutilizar las turbinas desde fuera los generadores seguirían funcionando dentro, los conductos aún tomarían el agua de la presa y la filtrarían al interior distribuyéndola por todas las instalaciones.

—¿Y volar la presa? —propuso Miller colgándose mejor el arma del hombro ahora que había retomado su puesto de guardia—. Podríamos volarla, ¿no?

—Nos arrasaría Nathan —contestó Raven dándole una mirada obvia—. ¿Tienes idea de cuantas toneladas métricas de agua hay ahí dentro?

—Raven lleva razón, esa presa lleva ahí más de cien años si derribamos una parte de ella y eso es mucho suponer el agua inundará los bosques y destruirá a Arcadia junto con ellos —dijo Kane dándose cuenta de ello.

—Eso ni se contempla —indicó Abby con preocupación contemplando el mapa con un aseverado gesto.

—¿Entonces qué hacemos? —preguntó Kyle con un gesto viéndoles perdidos a todos—. Porque de un modo u otro tenemos que sacarles de allí. No podemos permitir que haya otra guerra por una rabieta absurda de egos.

—¿Absurda? —arqueó una ceja Kane al escucharle—. Te recuerdo que pretendían tomar el mando de Arcadia a espaldas de Octavia, que causaron problemas y que mataron a aquellos que podríamos haber ayudado a salvar. No es cuestión de egos, es cuestión de integridad. No podemos permitir que Pike y los suyos nos conduzcan a una guerra indeseada por una sucia venganza que ya nada puede remediar las vidas que se perdieron entonces.

—Octavia, ¿tú que dices? —preguntó finalmente Harper abrazada un poco a si misma.

Monty que permanecía con la mirada en la mesa levantó la mirada al escuchar al fin su voz.

—Debemos hacer lo mejor para nuestra gente y lo mejor es evitar cualquier refriega a toda costa. Si Pike no les saca de allí antes de que la Coalición se entere de esto, les sacaremos nosotros aunque sea por las malas.

Continuara...


	256. Chapter 256

Murphy que se quedo totalmente quieto contemplando los ojos de Emori no vislumbro en ellos signo de vacilación ninguna. Lo que ella le estaba contando en la habitación que compartían en la Torre de Polis parecía ser totalmente verdad.

—¿Estás diciéndome que esa cría te ha nombrado reina así porque si, y que todos aquellos de la Zona Muerta tendrán que obedecerte incondicionalmente y pasar a formar parte de la Coalición?... —caviló Murphy tratando de asimilar todo eso.

—Eso he dicho, si —repuso Emori sentada no muy segura de como sonaba todo aquello dicho en voz alta.

—¿Y tú te lo has creído? —arqueó una ceja Murphy dándole una evidente miradita de casi burla.

Emori que levantó la vista nada más oírle se le quedo viendo con un desconcertado gesto.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Digo que esa cría te está utilizando para mantener a raya a los de la Zona Muerta y no tener que preocuparse de sus asuntos y que lo hagas tú. Además después de cómo les han tratado durante años, ¿crees en serio que alguno va a obedecer sus ordenes?

—No te burles de mi John.

—No me estoy burlando —contestó él acercándose a ella para agacharse y verla a los ojos—. No quiero ser yo quien te baje de la nube de ilusión en la que estás pero esa gente no colaborará. Para ellos tú no serás nada como tampoco lo serás para esa cría cuando se canse de ti y le pida otro juguetito nuevo a su mamá.

Emori que se le quedo viendo a los ojos sacudió la cabeza dolida.

—Todo lo que ha querido esa gente dutante toda su vida es encajar de algún modo en esta sociedad y yo ahora puedo darles eso, John. Puedo darles tierras, posesiones y un hogar es mucho más de lo que nunca han tenido y a mi no me está utilizando nadie mucho menos Halena. Ella se preocupa por nuestro pueblo.

—No, ella se preocupa por el suyo Emori —replicó Murphy dándole una obvia miradita—. ¿Y convenientemente ahora le interesa que forméis parte de él?

Emori que le escuchó apartó la mirada tocada por esas palabras.

—No puedes ser tan ingenua como para no darte cuenta de qué debe haber un motivo oculto detrás. Ella no es como vosotros Emori, ¿por qué va a importarle lo que os pase si a la Comandante hasta ahora no le importaba nada?

Emori fue a replicar algo pero inmediatamente se calló.

—A menos que ella si que sea como vosotros... —razonó Murphy lentamente con sospecha.

Emori que no dijo nada fue a apartarse de él pero Murphy la paró con la mano.

—Ella es como vosotros, ¿no?

—Murphy...

Murphy que dibujó una incrédula sonrisa la soltó despacio.

—Es eso... —comprendió ahora todo mejor él aunque no hubiese visto detecto aparente en la niña a simple vista—. Por eso os está ayudando...

—No puedes decirselo a nadie —le espetó Emori al instante viendo su intención de preguntar.

—¿Qué ocurre con ella? ¿Qué es lo que tiene de particular? —quiso saber él cavilando con lo que podría ser—. Debe ser algo que no se ve, porque me he fijado en ella y no he visto nada fuera de lo normal.

Emori que puso una cara al oírle hizo un gesto no queriendo hablar de eso.

—John...

—Solo es curiosidad —dijo él muy interesado viéndola—. ¿Qué es?

—John, no.

John Murphy que se vio más picado por la curiosidad se acercó rápidamente a ella insistente.

—Emori vamos, no se lo contaré a nadie solo quiero saberlo.

Emori que le lanzó una mirada hizo un gesto frustrado porque no la dejaría en paz si no se lo contaba y porque quería que supiese la verdad sobre ella y no la juzgase de la manera crítica que lo estaba haciendo.

—Lo suyo es casi peor que lo nuestro —confesó finalmente Emori con un pequeño gesto confidente—. Halena es Anorah. Una paria Wadesha.

Murphy que la escuchó se la quedo mirando sin más como si esa revelación no significase nada en absoluto para él.

—¿Una qué de qué?

Emori que se dio cuenta de que él no estaba muy al tanto de sus viejas costumbres puso una cara bajando la voz como si alguien pudiese realmente escucharle.

—Las Anorah son excasas... tan excasas como los Natblidas. Ellas nacen siendo diferentes como ellos o como nosotros. Su piel, su sangre... algo en ellas hace que... —no sabiendo bien como explicarselo para que lo entendiese—. Que perciban cosas que... que de otro modo nunca podrían advertir...

Murphy que frunció el ceño completamente perdido se la quedo viendo sin entender menos que antes.

—Algunas consiguen escapar a tiempo de sus familias pero otras muchas son ajusticiadas por su propio clan cuando son descubiertas en ellos. Muchar terminan sometidas o en la Zona Muerta malviviendo exiliadas hasta de los mios. Cualquiera te dirá que son sucias Wadeshas, "esclavas de sangre" solo porque antiguamente reyes, reinas y Comandantes codiciaban los conocimientos de la sangre que ellas poseían, pero ahora son tan pocas las que quedan que se fuerzan a si mismas a encubrir sus facultades, y a esconder lo que son hasta de si mismas con el fin de borrar esa mancha de sus linajes y ser aceptadas.

—Me estás diciendo que la radiación ha alterado tanto su sangre que esa cría puede solo con el tacto, ¿hacer que?... —advirtió Murphy con una cara al oírla a sabiendas de lo que la ignorancia humana y la superstición juntas podían hacer—. ¿Saber cosas de aquellos a quienes toca? Tienes idea de lo absurdo que suena eso.

—No lo es —repuso rápidamente Emori envarándose al oírle—. Te sorprendería la clase de cosas que son capaces de hacer, de...

—En el Arca nos enseñaron que hace muchisimos años la gente era perseguida por estúpidas supersticiones y creencias como esas. La magia, la brujería no existen, son puros cuentos de viejas para asustar a los críos que se portan mal.

—Cree lo que quieras pero yo se lo qué he visto y sé lo que mi instinto me cuenta. Y las Anorah son tan reales como el resto de nosotros, no es superstición. No tiene nada que ver con magia o brujería o cualquier otra absurda razón. Hay algo en ellas, algo tangible y real que provoca eso y es lo único que importa aquí.

Murphy que la vio hablar tan convencida y seria hizo un gesto inseguro dudando ahora un poco de si eso podría ser cierto o no.

—Como digas, solo quiero que tengas cuidado en todo esto porque no me gusta un pelo lo que pueda tramar.

Anorah, Wadesha... Clanes y Hedas para él todo era la misma intriga y como lo era, temía lo que pudiese afectar a su tranquilidad pero sobretodo a la de ella.

Continuara...


	257. Chapter 257

Las velas titilaron por toda la recamara cuando la vieja sanadora de la Torre de Polis abandonó las estancias privadas de la Heda de los Catorce Clanes y su consorte, Roan Príncipe de Azgeda.

Roan que se despidió de ella en la puerta se volvió para mirar a Lexa que reposaba inconsciente aún sobre la amplia y cómoda cama.

Suspiró y pasándose la mano por el rostro un tanto sobrepasado se acercó a ella sentándose a su lado justo en el borde de la cama. Luego se la quedo mirando largamente.

Había sido extremadamente injusto con ella.

Todas y cada una de las veces en las que ella perdió el control, todas aquellas veces en que inconscientemente mostró debilidad ante él, Roan digno sucesor como lo era de su madre lo aprovechó.

Su unión con ella en un principio había sido forzada, una conveniente alianza que puso fin a las tensas relaciones entre el pueblo Azgedakru y el pueblo Trirku. Lexa era solo un medio para lograr la paz que todos anhelaban y querían aunque sospechaba que el interés de su madre no era tan noble como quiso parecer al acceder a ello.

Su madre quería verla rendida, doblegada, sometida...

Él ya fuese por orgullo o por vanidad, en cierta medida también. Era el único hasta el momento en poder vanagloriarse de haberlo conseguido por sus propios medios.

Nia bien podría sentirse orgullosa allá donde estuviese, pensó con resignación.

Aunque debía ser la única en estarlo.

Con el tiempo Roan no solo había aprendido a valorarla sino a respetarla también. Su coraje, su estima y su fuerza a la hora de anteponer a su pueblo a su voluntad eran admirables. La determinación y la entereza que mostraba a cada paso, con cada decisión que tomaba la convertían no solo en una líder apta sino en alguien digno de admirar.

La palabra amor era una palabra bastante exagerada tal vez, pero la palabra afecto bien podría acercarse mucho a lo que había comenzado a sentir por ella. Un afecto que había quedado de manifiesto en el mismo instante en que intuyó poderla perder.

Desconocía cuando había comenzado a interesarse tanto por ella.

Quizás ese había sido su error. Haber comenzado a preocuparse por ella.

Aquello lo había estropeado todo.

Sus sentimientos una vez más le habían jugado otra mala pasada, y al igual que había ocurrido con Ontari, habían eclipsado su buen hacer y su buen juicio.

La Heda de los ahora Catorce Clanes llevaba dentro un hijo suyo. Una nueva vida cargada de esperanza y redención. Una nueva vida cargada de absolución. Aquella que tanto necesitaba para equilibrar los males que él mismo había causado en esta Tierra.

Ontari enloquecería.

Declararía la guerra a ese niño incluso antes de nacer para preservar los intereses del suyo. Su ira no sería ni siquiera equiparable a la de Nia y con razón.

Aquel bebé era una deslealtad absoluta hacia ella. Una traición. Una que Ontari jamás perdonaría. Al menos no a él y Roan no la culparía por ello.

A Ontari no le parecía que él hubiese luchado mucho por el suyo y seguramente le vería como una amenaza para Eilan.

Halena redimiría eso. Halena era la primogénita de Lexa, daba igual cuantos niños llegasen antes o después del mismo Roan o de Lexa. Halena solventaría cualquier clase de disputa al respecto convirtiéndose en la legitima heredera.

Por eso era tan importante ahora mismo encontrarla con vida, por eso debía significar tanto para Lexa, porque de otro modo dudaba mucho de que una chiquilla cualquiera se hubiese convertido en tan poco tiempo en alguien tan imprescindible para ella.

En nada menos que una autentica hija.

Un murmullo hizo que Roan volviese la cabeza y tomase de la mesilla algo de agua para ofrecérsela.

Lexa que comenzó a entreabrir los ojos aún aletargada lucía tan exhausta como extenuada.

—Halena... —musitó quedamente Lexa haciendo por levantarse al darse cuenta de donde estaba.

—Lexa, no —murmuró él haciéndola recostarse de nuevo acercándole a los labios un poco más de agua para que bebiese—. Siguen buscándola, pronto tendremos noticias nuevas pero tú has de descansar.

La Heda de los Catorce Clanes que bebió un pequeño sorbo cerro nuevamente los ojos mientras aquellas imagenes en la habitación de Clarke llegaban confusamente a ella.

—Oh Santa Pramheda, ¿qué es lo que he hecho?...

Roan que la vio realmente afectada llevó la mano a su rostro para calmarla.

—Eh, eh tú no has hecho nada. Pronto obtendremos respuestas y esa mujer pagará al fin su afrenta.

Lexa que le escuchó sintió la voz quebrársele al tiempo que sus ojos se anegaban en lágrimas.

—Clarke no despertará, ¿verdad?...

Roan que se la quedo viendo largamente a los ojos no tenía esa respuesta.

—Lexa...

Lexa que cerro sus ojos sintiendo las pesadas lágrimas deslizarse por su mejilla se volvió de lado acurrucándose en la cama queriendo que esta se abriese y se la tragase totalmente entera junto a toda su culpa.

Era incapaz de creer cuanto dolor había provocado y se había provocado ella pero lo había hecho. De una u otra manera era responsabilidad de ella y ahora Halena y Clarke estaban pagando las consecuencias.

Si las perdiese a alguna de las dos, ella...

Roan alargó la mano poniéndola sobre el brazo de ella para consolarla mientras la cubría mejor con las pieles para que no se enfriase.

—Trata de dormir un poco. El estrés dañara al bebé.

Lexa cerro aún más sus ojos llorando en silencio al caer de lleno en la realidad que no quería ni deseaba. Todo cuanto había temido que escapase a su control, lo había hecho y ahora Roan estaba al tanto de su más guardado secreto.

Pronto todos lo descubrirían, pronto Clarke lo sabría y no habría nada que le decepcionase más de ella.

Continuara...


	258. Chapter 258

La noche lucía completamente cerrada sin rastros de la luna por ninguna parte, cuando Luna ascendió a lo más alto de la plataforma. La fría brisa marina cayó sobre ella en cuanto puso un pie en su superficie y no la abandonó mientras la atravesaba quedando de pie justo a su borde.

Las conversaciones, las risas y la algarabía que tenían lugar en algunos niveles inferiores no le permitían pensar con claridad y por eso había decidido subir.

Necesitaba hacerlo.

Las palabras de Lincoln no habían aportado mucho consuelo a la causa, aunque si aumentado su inquietud por los temblores acaecidos recientemente.

No quería admitir que estaba preocupada, pero lo estaba. Para ella lo primero era lo primero y lo primero sin duda era su gente. Protegerla, cuidarla y velar por ella gastaba buena parte de su tiempo y aunque a veces resultaba una pesada carga que soportar sobre sus cansados hombros nunca osaría cuestionarla de ninguna manera.

Su clan era una bendición. Una liberación que había salvado a muchos de la condenación de un mundo ordinario y cruel. Un refugio para aquellos que habían elegido otro camino lejos de la violencia y el temor.

Un santuario.

Y Lincoln pretendía que abandonasen todo eso y regresasen a tierra firme con la promesa de mayor seguridad, de un futuro prospero y nuevo lejos de los peligros de alta mar.

Debía resultar fácil tomar decisiones cuando día a día no habías estado allí para afrontar los problemas. Cuando no habías puesto tu cuerpo y tu alma a disposición de aquellos que más lo necesitaban y se habían convertido en mucho más que tus iguales. Aquellas personas eran familia...

Su familia.

Y si decidía llevarles a tierra firme y alguno de ellos moría esa muerte recaería sobre su cargada conciencia.

Lincoln había tratado de convencerla. Contado acerca de la muerte de Nia, de la unión de sangre entre Roan y Lexa, de la maternidad de Lexa. Le había hablado de las nuevas alianzas y treguas. De la reinante paz que acaecía ahora desde la llegada de Halena y de como Azgeda había nombrado una nueva reina leal a la Coalición pero sobretodo a Lexa.

La Montaña había sido completamente abatida y derrotada por Wanheda así que no había motivos para desconfiar y no volver a tierra si lo deseaban. Estaba totalmente convencido de la idea de que Luna podría alcanzar nuevos acuerdos de paz para su gente con Lexa y que ella aceptaría con tal de que esa paz fuese real.

—No te lo estarás planteando de verdad, ¿no? —preguntó Derrick tras largos instantes de silencio de pie a sus espaldas.

Luna no se volvió y en cambio guardó silencio.

—Luna, no podemos volver —dijo Derrick con una contrariada mirada en su rostro—. Ninguno de nosotros puede.

—Lincoln dice que las cosas son diferentes ahora.

—Lincoln dice... —murmuró con cierto reproche en la voz Derrick apartando la mirada de ella—. Luna despierta. Lincoln ha huido como el resto de nosotros, ¿qué te hace pensar que puedes fiarte de él?

Luna que se volvió a mirarle ladeo ligeramente la cabeza sabiendo bien el porque de su recelo.

—Te sientes amenazado por él pero esto no tiene nada que ver con nosotros, Derrick. El mar se queja, protesta... quiere que nos vayamos y lo advierte una y otra vez.

Él puso una cara al escucharla endureciendo su mirada.

—Este es nuestro hogar, Luna. Nuestro sitio.

—Si tenemos una oportunidad en tierra para una vida mejor, ¿por qué no aprovecharla?

—Porque allí nada nos espera salvo rechazo y muerte, sabes tan bien como yo eso —replicó él dando un paso hacia ella.

Luna que se le quedo viendo largamente sopesó todo cuanto decía, todo lo que su mente sabía y todo cuanto Lincoln reconocía. Si era cierto que las cosas eran diferentes ahora ella quería comprobar eso por si misma.

—Iré a Polis.

—¿Qué? —palideció Derrick al escuchar eso cambiando al instante su expresión—. No, no harás eso. Luna no puedes hacer eso, escúchame. Lexa te matará en cuanto pises sus tierras. Ella...

—Sé cuidar de mi misma Derrick —le interrumpió Luna nada más oír eso mirándole decidida—. Volveré en tres o cuatro días.

—No, volverás en tres o cuatro trozos Luna —insistió él con preocupación y angustia al verla tan decidida a hacerlo.

—Derrick, mirame... —murmuró Luna acercándose esta vez a él tomándole del rostro para verle llena de respeto y honestidad a los ojos—. Pronto este lugar ya no podrá sustentarnos más, peor aún sus cimientos se debilitan por momentos. Me gusta tan poco como a ti pero debemos hacer lo mejor para nuestro pueblo y lo mejor es que busque un refugio nuevo y seguro para ellos.

—Odio todo esto...

—Lo sé... —murmuró ella posando su frente sobre la de él antes de cerrar sus ojos sintiendo sus cálido aliento muy cerca—. Siempre has confiado en mi, por favor no pierdas esa fe ahora...

Fe era lo único que les quedaba ahora, fe en que todo se arreglaría para su gente. Fe era todo cuanto Luna respiraba cada día a sabiendas de que pronto acabaría todo...

Pura fe...

Continuara...


	259. Chapter 259

Incapaz de dormir Josephine Harper se volvió a remover en la cama intentando hallar la postura que se lo permitiese, pero una vez más no lo logró.

No podía parar de pensar y pensar en todo lo ocurrido con Monty aquellos días. Por más que quisiese en su mente no podía dejar de analizar una y otra vez cada una de sus conversaciones, de sus gestos, de sus acciones y nada en ellas, absolutamente nada con nadie salvo con él, podían insinuar tan siquiera que los pensamientos de Monty sobre ella pudiesen ser ligeramente ciertos.

Entonces si era así, si ella no había hecho nada malo con nadie, ¿por qué debía sentirse cómo si realmente lo hubiese hecho?

Era injusto.

Era extremadamente injusto que se sintiese mal por algo que ni era cierto ni se acercaba vagamente a la realidad.

La indignación y la rabia del momento habían dado paso a la tristeza y a la desolación más absoluta. Realmente se sentía afectada. Se sentía culpable y mal por algo que ni siquiera había hecho, por algo de lo que nada menos que la persona que más amaba y en la que más confiaba en el mundo era aquella que le acusaba de ello.

Había sido difícil para ella confiar en alguien, especialmente después de tantos años de abuso y degradación. Enamorarse de alguien dulce y bueno como estaba convencida que lo era Monty le había supuesto todo un reto. Uno más para si misma que para él y aún así sentía que había fallado. Que se había decepcionado así misma otra vez por depositar sus ilusas esperanzas en otra persona que una vez más tenía el poder de dañarla.

Le tocaba hacer guardia esa noche y con tal de no cruzarse con Monty le había pedido a Miller que la sustituyese. Incorporarse a la guardia de nuevo quizás no fuese tan buena idea después de todo pero Jackson le había dado ya el alta completamente y se encontraba físicamente tan bien como lo podría estar aunque todavía algunas noches le costase dormirse o se despertase empapada de sudor atenazada por malos sueños.

Ahora mismo lo único que deseaba era cerrar los ojos, parar de pensar y dormir. Dormir larga y profundamente hasta que todo aquello se hubiese olvidado.

Sin embargo, sabía que eso era imposible. Las palabras de Hannah, las palabras de Monty se habían clavado en ella como lacerantes cuchillas afiladas y la habían herido en lo más hondo de su ser.

Nunca podría olvidarlas...

Mejor dicho, nunca iba a olvidarlas.

Los ojos de Monty al revelarle todo aquello que llevaba pensando de ella desde que la conoció, la forma en la que la había mirado. El desprecio con el que había dado por hecho aquella estúpida insinuación...

No, no iba a olvidarlo.

No iba a regresar con él y a fingir que nada había pasado solo porque le quisiese. Ella no era como su madre, y tampoco quería serlo. No le perdonaría, no le complacería fingiendo que nada había ocurrido para vivir una mentira en la que solo ella sintiese amor a la par que dolor, no. Se negaba completamente a ello.

Una relación así no le convenía y aunque amase a Monty como reconocía que le amaba, hiciese cuanto hiciese no volvería con él por su propio bien.

Aquel amor, aquella relación se había acabado para siempre y ya no había vuelta atrás con eso, reflexionó mientras las lágrimas resbalaban sobre la almohada nuevamente en silencio.

Hannah ya podría estar feliz por él porque se había al fin librado de ella de una u otra manera.

Continuara...


	260. Chapter 260

Raven que apagó la luz del baño disponiéndose a regresar a la cama se paró en seco nada más terminar de escuchar a Kyle hablar.

—Es una broma, ¿verdad? —inquirió ella quedándosele viendo largos instantes.

Kyle que estaba poniéndose una camiseta se volvió al oírla.

—Ni repararán en que estoy allí —habló él al verla así mientras se sentaba ahora sobre la cama—. Kane dice que...

—¿Kane dice? —preguntó Raven desconfiada.

—Bueno Sinclair ha pensado que...

—¿Sinclair también está metido en todo esto? —le interrumpió ella empezó a irritarse esta vez de verdad.

—Raven puedo hacerlo —insistió Kyle pacientemente quedándosela viendo—. Puedo entrar allí, inutilizar la depuradora del agua y salir sin que me vean.

—No, de ningún modo vas a hacer eso —dijo Raven al escucharle sacudiendo la cabeza mientras se dirigía a la cama para meterse en ella.

—Raven, escucha...

—He dicho que no irás y no vas a hacerlo —zanjó ella cualquier tipo de discusión antes incluso de que esta comenzase.

Kyle que frunció el ceño ahora algo molesto puso una cara al escucharla.

—¿Qué? ¿Acaso crees que no soy capaz de hacerlo?

—Claro que eres capaz de hacerlo, solo que no quiero que lo hagas —replicó Raven destapando las sabanas para meterse dentro—. Si Kane o Sinclair están tan interesados en inutilizar esa dichosa depuradora que lo hagan ellos pero no tú.

Kyle que la escuchó se la quedo viendo un tanto molesto ya que parecía enfadada por eso.

—¿Pero por qué no? —protestó él con un gesto—. Raven, no lo entiendo.

—Porque te necesito Kyle, te necesito y no pienso perderte por ninguna estúpida treta o chorrada de las que se les ocurra a ellos —sentenció Raven decidida cubriéndose con las sabanas.

Kyle que se la quedo viendo largamente se dio cuenta de cual era el motivo de su irritación y se sonrió tiernamente.

Raven que se dio cuenta de ello puso una cara mirándole.

—¿Por qué sonríes? —frunció el ceño Raven más molesta ahora ante su escondida burla—. No vas a ir, Kyle.

—Me quieres —advirtió él con una jactanciosa sonrisita.

Raven que puso una cara hizo un gesto orgullosa.

—Claro que no.

—Me quieres, me quieres... —canturreó Kyle metiéndose bajo las sabanas con ella complicemente para hacerle cosquillas y que sonriese.

Raven que notó eso intentó no hacerlo, no sonreírse y apartó la cara altiva.

—Duérmete Kyle.

Kyle que beso su hombro y después su cuello reprimiendo una risita se sonrió henchido de felicidad al saber eso.

—Me quieres, me quieres...

Raven que sintió más y más atrapantes besitos puso una cara al escucharle teniendo que sonreírse con resignación. Por supuesto que le quería pero ni muerta iba a decírselo ahora mismo o no habría quien soportase a Kyle en toda la noche.

Continuara...


	261. Chapter 261

El sol apenas había comenzado a despuntar sobre el horizonte cuando algunos de los Natblidas llegaron a los limites de la extensa e intrincada Polis, la imponente capital de la Coalición.

De no ser por los caballos que habían tomado prestados en algún punto intermedio de la enrevesada ciudad, no habrían podido recorrer tan prestamente el resto de las calles en busca de algún rastro de la heredera de Heda y su captora.

Tras no haber encontrado señal alguna que pudiese advertirles de su paradero, y teniendo que evadir a la mayor parte de la guardia personal de la Heda de los Catorce Clanes y el Príncipe Roan de Azgeda finalmente habían terminado por reunirse allí, en los límites de la ciudad.

Aranae que bajó de su caballo con la respiración algo entrecortada sacudió la cabeza acercándose a Aden y a Treior que habían sido junto con Keryon los primeros en llegar al lugar.

—Ni rastro de ella. Nadie que he encontrado despierto parece haberlas visto pasar —admitió ella tomando las riendas para conducir al caballo hacia un árbol y atarlo a él. El pobre animal también parecía exhausto así que Keryon se acercó antes de que pudiese atarlo y lo condujo hasta el pequeño claro para que bebiese un poco de agua como hacían ya su caballo, el de Aden y el de Treior.

—¿Has preguntado bien? —inquirió Aden inquieto y brusco al acercarse a ella.

—Claro que he preguntado bien —contestó Aranae con un seco gesto por su duda—. También yo quiero encontrarla, Aden.

Aden que se dio cuenta de cómo le había hablado se llevó las manos a la cabeza un tanto sobrepasado por toda la situación ante la desesperación de no encontrarla.

—Perdona ya... ya lo sé, es que...

Treior que se aproximó a ellos hizo un suave gesto para calmarse.

—La encontraremos. Esa mujer parecía ser mayor no habrán podido ir muy lejos —quiso tranquilizarles él aún con tensa intranquilidad en el cuerpo—. Las encontraremos a Halena y a ella...

—Y la mataremos —dijo Aden férreamente sin vacilar volviéndose hacia él terminante.

—Aden...

Keryon que volvió la cabeza desde la orilla del claro acariciando al caballo para que bebiese con algo más de calma se les quedo mirando.

—Es demasiado poderosa. Ya viste lo que le hizo a Wanheda. Halena sabe defenderse y aún así contra ella no ha hecho nada, ha de temer su poder entonces así que no será fácil acabar con ella.

—¡Me da igual! —gritó Aden verdaderamente irritado e impotente—. ¡Me importa bien poco lo que esa mujer sea capaz de hacer!

Aranae que se sobrecogió un poco al oírle apartó la mirada viéndole así de trastocado y mal.

—¡Yo soy un Natblida! ¡Descendiente Becca Pramheda! ¡Descendiente de la Sangre Nocturna de Antiguos Comandante y ella es solo una abominación de la naturaleza! ¡Podré con ella! ¡Podremos con ella! ¡No voy a rendirme, no voy a permitir que Halena quede en sus sucias manos! ¡La mataré, juro por la Comandante de la Sangre que mataré a esa mujer por lo que ha hecho y pobre de aquel que ose interponerse en mi camino para intentar detenerme!

Aden que se alejó realmente furioso de allí internándose entre los árboles de mala gana para hallar un punto alto y ver que camino seguir ignoró cualquier posible consejo, advertencia o atención que alguno de sus compañeros pudiese brindarle en aquellos momentos.

No iba a compadecerse.

No iba a meditarlo ni a reflexionarlo porque no tenía porque hacerlo.

La decisión estaba completamente tomada, aquella mujer moriría antes de que la luna encumbrase el nocturno cielo de aquella noche.

Treior que se quedo mirando a Aranae cuya preocupación y culpa podía vislumbrarse en su rostro al contemplar a Aden alejarse así de ellos se acercó a ella.

—Se calmará pronto, él...

—Nunca le he visto así... —murmuró ella un tanto afectada—. Halena debe de importarle mucho.

Treior que tragó no sabiendo bien como consolarla al respecto puso la mano sobre su espalda tratando de reconfortarla un poco.

—La encontraremos, ¿vale?

Aranae asintió al escucharle pasándose la mano por el rostro para apartarse el largo cabello oscuro.

—Todo se arreglará —la confortó él escuchando de pronto cascos de caballos irrumpir en el lago.

Aranae y Keryon levantaron también la vista viendo a Hashelee, Yakut y por último a Ivory llegar donde ellos tan agitados como lo parecían sus caballos.

—¡Las han visto! —apremió Yakut acelerado por la carrera—. ¡Se dirigían al este!

Hashelee que bajó de un salto pisando tierra se encaminó hacia ellos.

—Solo conozco algo que este tan al este y no os va a gustar.

Yakut que no desmontó dirigió a su caballo al lago para permitirle beber porque parecía desbordado por la agitación de la carrera.

—¿Qué es? —preguntó Keryon desconcertado ya que su clan estaba muy al sur y desconocía aún muchas de las tierras.

—Errial Zarrath —repuso Hashelee con aversión—. Si Halena es lo que creo que es, es allí donde la va a llevar.

Ivory que volvió la cabeza nada más oírla agarró mejor las riendas tensándose súbitamente reconociendo en aquellas palabras el temor infundado que cuando más niña llegó a tener.

—¿Estás segura de eso?

Todos se volvieron a mirar a Hashelee que ya comprobaba que todas sus armas estuviesen bien sujetas si iban a adentrarse en aquel peligroso lugar.

—Si quisiese deshacerme de ella, es allí donde yo la llevaría.

Continuara...


	262. Chapter 262

El esplendido cielo de Polis alboreaba en tonos lilas, amarillos y azules cuando Clarke kom Skyrku, la legendaria Wanheda, Cazadora de la Montaña abrió sus claros y azules ojos de nuevo al mundo. Débil, extenuada y endeble, sordos ecos del dolor que la había abandonado instantes antes de despertar llegaron a ella como una interminable oleada de fatiga y recuerdo.

Nirrath Zarriah...

Nirrath había hecho aquello. Era ella quien había provocado tanto dolor, tanto sufrimiento.

Clarke trató de moverse, de incorporarse no sin esfuerzo en la mullida y confortable cama. Su aletargada vista se paseó por toda la enorme habitación posándose sobre las velas que titilaban por la suave brisa o en las raídas y vaporosas cortinas que se mecían suavemente empujadas por el viento.

Todo permanecía igual pero todo le parecía completamente distinto. Ella misma se sentía distinta. Algo en ella, algo muy hondo e insondable faltaba en su interior. Algo verdaderamente importante, intuyó.

Cerrando sus ojos trató de advertir qué era, pero nada llegó a ella. Nada capaz de explicar aquella amortiguada sensación, aquel vacío. Nada comparable a nada que hubiese experimentado antes. Una gélida sensación le recorrió la columna haciendo que se estremeciese.

Nada de nada...

Eso era lo que finalmente halló allí dentro, nada de nada.

En su rostro una escondida e insidiosa sonrisa no solo de alivio si no de mitigación apareció. Una involuntaria y refleja sonrisa que la hizo ser consciente del cambio en su interior. Toda aquella pesada culpa, todo aquel rencor, aquel resentimiento, la animadversión, el aborrecimiento, todo aquel desprecio, aquel odio por si misma, aquel resquemor que había estado atormentándola durante tanto tiempo sencillamente ya no estaban ahí.

Ya no quedaba nada de ellos.

Absolutamente nada.

Clarke se destapó y bajó sus pies al frío suelo sintiendo la tersa madera cosquillearle en la planta de sus desnudos pies. Podía sentirla. Podía sentir todo con tanta pasmosa claridad...

Todo...

Completamente todo...

Clarke ladeo la cabeza sintiéndose aún abotargada por el sueño y finalmente se puso en pie apoyando la mano de la mesilla de noche para sostenerse. Las piernas le temblaron un poco pero después de unos segundos la habitación pareció sostenerla a ella y no tuvo la sensación de que fuese al revés.

Abrumada por aquel vacío, por aquella carencia de emociones se acuclilló y al acariciar la madera del suelo el abundante y rubio cabello le cayó hacia delante.

¿Qué había hecho?...

¿Qué había ocurrido?...

¿A donde había ido a parar tanto dolor?

Bellamy que salía en ese momento del baño al cual había entrado para lavarse un poco la cara y despejarse se detuvo en seco nada más verla allí agachada.

—¿Clarke?

Clarke que escuchó lejana su voz tardó un tiempo pero finalmente elevó su mirada a través de su enmarañada melena y le miró distantemente.

—Bellamy... —recordó ella casi para si en apenas un susurro a medida que conseguía volver a ponerse en pie.

Ese era Bellamy.

Ese chico de ahí era Bellamy Blake, aquel que tanto daño le había causado, aquel que tanto amor le había brindado, era él...

—Oh dios, creía que te había perdido para siempre —murmuró él nada más dirigirse a ella con la intención de abrazarla.

Clarke extendió la mano parándole tan rápido que hasta el mismo Bellamy se sobresaltó al chocar contra ella.

—Eres Bellamy —murmuró vacíamente ella quedándosele viendo largos momentos.

Bellamy que se desconcertó al escucharla no supo bien ni que decir ya que aquello le había tomado por sorpresa.

—Clarke, claro que soy yo —vaciló él tratando de alcanzarla—. Soy Bellamy, debes estar todavía algo conmocionada.

Clarke que le escuchó se le quedo viendo bien, analizando todos y cada uno de los centímetros de su cara, de su cuerpo, cada centímetro de él.

—Tú me traicionaste —rememoró Clarke en un suave murmullo.

El rostro de Bellamy que pasó del más absoluto desconcierto a la más absoluta preocupación se contrajo de puro recuerdo y dolor que a ella no la detuvo.

—Clarke...

—¿Por qué me traicionaste, Bellamy? —preguntó inocentemente ella buscando ahora sus ojos—. ¿Por qué me hiciste eso a mi?

—Clarke, yo...—comenzó a decir él algo trastocado por sus palabras.

Clarke que no parecía molesta, ni herida, ni confundida se le quedo mirando en busca de su contestación.

—Querías castigarme... —repuso ella como cayendo en la cuenta de eso—. Querías castigarme por lo del Monte Weather, por lo de Lexa...

—Clarke, estás equivocada, yo...—la interrumpió él más herido y confuso ahora no entendiendo a qué venía todo aquello.

—¿Verdad que si?

—No, Clarke claro que no —se apresuró a decir él—. Estás confusa, acabas de despertar y estás...

—Me siento bien —respondió ella misma acariciándose el vientre con aquella inmensa sensación de calma en su interior—. Me siento distinta.

—No, es evidente que no estás bien. Quizás deberías sentarte, llamaré a la sanadora y tal vez ella...

Clarke que rompió a reír en aquel momento acabó sonriendose despreocupadamente.

—¿Qué? —preguntó divertidamente Clarke llevándose la mano a la cabeza antes de darse toquecitos en la sien con el dedo—. ¿Arregle esto?

Bellamy que nunca antes la había visto comportarse de aquella forma se asustó de verdad.

—Clarke, mírame —le dijo él con suma preocupación acercándose a ella para tomarla del rostro—. Esta no eres tú.

Clarke apretó sus labios con una amena expresión en su rostro al tiempo que seguía sus palabras con atención.

—Has debido de sufrir un shock o algo así porque tú no eres de esta manera.

—¿Qué pasa Bellamy? —murmuró ella atrevidamente muy cerquita bajando la mirada de sus ojos a sus labios—. ¿Te da miedo de que en realidad lo sea?

Bellamy que se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo apartó la mirada necesitando procesar por un segundo todo aquello.

—Vamos, sé que lo has pensado muchas veces —insinuó Clarke con una escondida sonrisa dando un paso más hacia él—. Te conozco, Bellamy...

—Clarke...

—"¿Cómo sería la sensata y cargante Clarke si de una vez por todas fuese más atrevida?" —caviló Clarke en su lugar ignorando su suplica—. "¿Sería menos patética?" "¿Menos dramática...?"

Bellamy que la miró por un instante sacudió la cabeza queriendo que parase ya.

—"¿Sería más arrogante?" —murmuró Clarke sugerente dando otro paso más hacia él para pegar su cuerpo del suyo—. "Más intrépida..."

Bellamy que realmente estaba empezando a pasarlo mal porque no entendía aquella saña ni aquella crueldad la sintió inclinarse hacia delante llevando sus labios a su oído al tiempo que le acariciaba delicadamente el rostro con la mano haciéndole estremecer—. "¿Más atrevida, quizás?..."

Bellamy que tembló ligeramente la paró por la muñeca para que no le acariciase así viéndola reír.

—Oh, vamos —advirtió entretenidamente ella con un deje de diversión y erotismo en la voz mirándole a los ojos—. ¿No es eso lo que siempre has querido de mi Bellamy? ¿No es eso lo que siempre has soñado?

Bellamy que no la soltó sacudió quedamente la cabeza tragando.

—No...

—"Relajate, princesa" —le recordó Clarke con un ocurrente gesto imitándole—. "Ya no estamos en el Arca" "Aquí no hay reglas..."

Bellamy que apartó la mirada no queriendo recordar aquellos tiempos de su llegada a la Tierra junto a ella y los otros noventa y nueve chicos más la soltó con intención de irse de allí—. ¿Recuerdas eso, Bellamy?...

—Iré a buscar a la sanadora...

—¿Por qué no mejor buscas a Lexa? —sugirió Clarke con suspicacia sonriéndose ahora más al verle parar.

Bellamy que se volvió a verla pareció más herido ahora.

—No hagas eso, Clarke.

—¿Hacer qué? —preguntó Clarke haciéndose la desentendida mientras comenzaba a pasearse ante él jugando con un rubio mechón—. No hago nada...

—Si que lo haces, lo estás haciendo ahora y lo sabes.

—Lexa, Lexa, Lexa... —murmuró Clarke escuchando resonar su nombre por toda la habitación con una escondida sonrisa—. Ella también me traicionó, ¿sabes?... Me traicionó y aunque eso me hirió profundamente, logró que la perdonase. Enmendó todos y cada uno de sus errores con creces y algo más —presumió colmadamente ella dándole una entendida miradita que sabía cuanto le dolería a él—. Tú ya me entiendes...

Bellamy que apartó la cara de ella sabía cuanto estaba esforzandose Clarke por provocarle de algún modo aunque desconociese porqué.

—Clarke, no sigas.

—La poderosa Heda de los Doce Clanes, la encarnación viviente de la osadía, la valentía, el orgullo y el honor y cayó totalmente rendida ante mi —contempló ella heroicamente teniéndose que sonreír aún más al pensar acerca de ello sin dejar de pasearse de un lado al otro—. La gran Comandante de la Sangre arrojada a mis pies.

Clarke que caviló eso se sonrió con deferencia antes de volver la cabeza hacia él.

—Debió de escocerte mucho que alguien como ella se interesase realmente por mi...

Bellamy que no dijo nada sintió una punzada de dolor en su interior que se acentuó más al oír a Clarke bajar la voz confidente.

—Entre tú y yo, debiste sentirte muy amenazado por su presencia.

—Clarke, por favor déjalo ya —le pidió él al verla volverse más insidiosa con cada nueva palabra.

—Ella es mejor de lo que tú nunca podrás ser jamás y eso no puedes soportarlo. Te supera.

Clarke que se sonrió con un gesto bajó la mirada al suelo antes de sacudir la cabeza y mirarle.

—Todo lo que yo quería era estar contigo, todo lo que yo deseaba eras tú y te fuiste con ella. Me mentiste, me engañaste y me utilizaste y a ti te dio igual. Bellamy, a ti todo eso te dio igual. Jugaste conmigo y después te deshiciste de mi como si yo no valiese nada. Como si fuese basura.

—Clarke, ya te he pedido perdón —interrumpió Bellamy herido y afectado—. No era mi intención lastimarte...

—Si que lo era —le espetó ella dirigiéndose a él para verle a los ojos claramente llena de energía—. Lo era, Bellamy. Querías hacerme daño. Querías que pagase por abandonarte tras lo del Monte Weather, querías herirme de mil y una maneras y Gina solo fue la oportunidad de poder hacerlo.

—Lo siento —repitió él sintiéndose más que desbordado en ese momento—. Clarke sé que te hice daño y que sentirlo ahora no vale de nada pero lo siento. Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento...

Clarke que le vio realmente tan mal llevó la mano a su mejilla acunándole mientras Bellamy cerraba los ojos tremendamente afectado.

—Oh, amor mio —murmuró ella compasivamente viéndole así antes de inclinarse besándole muy suavemente—. No lo sientes...

Bellamy que levantó la vista para mirarla tembló débilmente al verla sonreirse para si antes de dirigirse a la puerta, abrirla y salir de allí.

—Pero lo vas a sentir...

Continuara...


	263. Chapter 263

Los rayos del sol se filtraban entre las húmeda y fría piedras que conformaban la cueva en la que Nirrath Zarriah había decidido ocultarse con Halena hacía poco menos de una hora. El amanecer las había sorprendido yendo en dirección este, allá donde la Zona Muerta delimitaban con las extensas y vastas tierras de Polis.

Nirrath que estaba arrodillada junto al fuego tenía una expresión de plena satisfacción en el surcado rostro mientras sus ojos completamente en blanco parecían contemplar más allá de cualquier cosa que se pudiese ver a simple vista. Contra su pecho, en su mano mantenía encerrado un frasco de cristal lleno de arena y sangre, aquella que había recogido cuando reveló a Clarke kom Skykru su destino.

Ante sus ojos podía verla pasearse por la habitación desinhibidamente descalza mientras la risa escapaba de sus labios y la crueldad implícita en sus palabras le cosquilleaba en la boca.

Nirrath se sonrió aún más al ver como ese inmundo chico trataba inutilmente de calmarla soportando toda aquella hiriente burla y aquel insolente desparpajo.

Halena que se sentía abrumada mientras trataba de borrar la marca que Nirrath le había hecho sobre la muñeca, una especie de símbolo arcano que la mantenía atada a ella la contempló con recelo sentada sobre unas rocas junto a un rincón.

—¿Qué demonios estás haciendo ahora? —siseó Halena con desconfianza sabiendo que no la permitiría tocarla para saberlo.

Nirrath Zarriah, única hija de Zirroth Ax Zarriath, descendiente de Orroth Az Zarroath, de las Tribus Atriajerjes del Gran Mar Errial Zarrath al otro lado del Arenal Astrageresh vocalizó palabras ininteligibles en una lengua ya por todos olvidada cuando el color regreso a sus ojos y volvió la cabeza para mirarla.

—Comprrobaba que tu querrida Wanheda hubiese desperrtado de su amarrgo letarrgo tal y como prrometí —murmuró ella con un satisfecho gesto.

Halena que endureció su rostro al escucharla sintió asco en el momento en que la vio disfrutar de aquella sensación.

—Como le hagas daño a ella o a mi madre, te mato —prometió Halena con inflexible dureza.

Nirrath que se sonrió aún más se puso en pie guardándose el frasco en el bolsillo de su largo abrigo y la observó con fijeza largamente.

—¿Quierres qué hablemos de tu madrre, Wadesha?...

Halena que odiaba esa asquerosa y ofensiva palabra apartó la mirada al escucharla.

—Tu madrre, querrida —susurró Nirrath inclemente—. Te desprreció cuando descubrrió la clase de abominación que erras, ¿qué hizo tu padrre cuando se enterró, mi dulce niñita?...

Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda a Halena al recordar todo aquello y tembló ligeramente no atreviéndose a mirarla.

—¿Qué fue lo que hizo? ¿qué perrmitió que te hicierran? —se sonrió aún más escondidamente Nirrath ladeanco la cabeza ligeramente expectante como si ella no lo supiese—. ¿Le has contado a Lexa porrque Nia les ejecutó?...

Halena que tragó con fuerza abrazándose un poco las rodillas evitó mirarla mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas de rememorado dolor.

—¿No? —inquirió la vieja mujer con una arrogante sonrisa manchando sus labios—. ¿No le has contado que fue culpa tuya que murriesen?...

—Callate...—le pidió Halena herida no queriendo entrar en ese tema.

—Trrataron de venderrte a la rreina, ¿no es así?...

Halena que cerro sus ojos se apartó las lágrimas de la mejilla con su suave mano sintiendo aquella repugnante sensación cubrir aún toda su piel.

—Trrataron de venderrte a un prrecio bastante más superrior al que nadie pagarría jamás porr ti y te rrevelaste. Te rrevelaste porrque la sumisión no es parra la gente como nosotrras Halena, si perrmitimos que otrros nos dominen tendemos a volverrnos peligrrosas, ¿verdad que si?...

Halena que no dijo nada tembló aún más al escucharla decir esa.

—Te negaste a sangrrar parra ella como habías sangrrado ya parra otrros y porr culpa de esa acción ella les condenó, ¿lo rrecuerrdas?...

—He dicho... que te calles...

Nirrath que estaba disfrutando de verla llorar así doblegada ante ella se paseó con indiferencia.

—Y logrró que sangrrases, logrró que lo hicieses muchas, muchas veces, ¿verrdad que si dulzurra?...

Halena que tragó con fuerza tuvo que cerrar sus ojos con fuerza para que todas aquellas imagenes y recuerdos no llegasen a ella.

—Te utilizó... igual que te utiliza Lexa, igual que te utiliza ese ingrrato Natblida de Polis... igual que te utilizan todos...—murmuró férreamente ella con desprecio—. Porrque la gente como tú y yo, no merrece existirr...

—Callate...

—Somos extrrañas y curriosas crriaturras, frrutos de una naturraleza tan crruel y despiadada como la que ha asolado la Tierra durrante tantos años, prrovocando esperrpentos y mutaciones tan detestables que ni siquierra los nuestrros aceptan. En Errial Zarrath te sentirrás como en casa, prronto olvidarrás todo cuanto conoces y podrrás explotarr aquellos dones que ahorra te niegas con tu nuevo dueño.

Halena que volvió la cabeza al escucharla supo entonces para que la llevaba allí. Había estado allí solo unas semanas cuando era una niña, pocos días después de que sus padres se enterasen de lo que realmente era y había querido morirse. Todos y cada uno de los minutos que pasó en aquel esperpentico lugar, esa fue la única cosa que deseo durante todo el tiempo, pero sus padres eran tan malos comerciantes que en cuanto se enteraron que en Azgeda la reina Nia llevaba tiempo codiciando a alguien como ella no lo pensaron y la llevaron allí.

Ese fue su final...

Y también su principio.

Se quitaría la vida antes de ser vendida de nuevo, lo haría y se llevaría a Nirrath Zarriah con ella pero no sin antes asegurarse de que Clarke estuviese bien. No antes de poder tocarla y ver todo cuanto ella ha dejado atrás en Polis.

No antes de asegurarse de que Lexa, la única y verdadera madre que había conocido estuviese a salvo de su abominable poder.

Continuara...


	264. Chapter 264

Los primeros rayos del día acariciaban el cielo de Polis cuando la puerta de las estancias privadas de la Heda de los Catorce Clanes se abrió muy lentamente dejando entrever una oscura silueta que como una vaga sombra se coló en la habitación cerrando tras de si la puerta.

El sonido aunque apenas perceptible hizo que Lexa kom Trigeda, Comandante de la Sangre y descendiente de la más pura sangre de Becca Pramheda, la primera en su nombre levantase la cabeza de la almohada donde desde hacía horas lloraba abatida en silencio.

La imagen que nada más incorporarse un poco en la cama llegó a ella la dejó completamente paralizada y perpleja. Clarke estaba de pie allí frente a ella, descalza, despierta. El sedoso camisón ciñéndosele al cuerpo mientras su larga y rubia melena enmarcaba un rostro tan hermoso como el lugar de donde Wanheda procedía.

Los afligidos y tristes ojos de Heda brillaron cuando los de Clarke encontraron los suyos, y Lexa tembló. Literalmente se estremeció al verla de aquella manera ante si creyéndola más que un sueño, una aparición.

—¿Clarke?... —musitó Lexa sintiendo sus ojos llenarse de lágrimas más de felicidad y alivio que de tristeza. La esperanza de recuperarla, de que de verdad estuviese allí llenaba su herida alma y su maltrecho corazón.

Los ojos de Clarke fijamente clavados en los suyos también brillaron de pura anticipación. Eran pocas y contadas las veces que la implacable Heda de los Catorce Clanes había llorado frente a ella pero aquellas lágrimas eran tan sentidas y sinceras que la propia Clarke se compadeció.

Toda la culpa, todo el temor, toda la angustia y el dolor que hasta ahora la habían dañado, se vieron liberadas en forma de lágrimas de verdadero arrepentimiento y desconsuelo.

—Clarke...

Clarke que vio una de esas lágrimas caer sobre su azul y oscuro camisón, tardó un solo segundo en cruzar la habitación y llegar a ella tomándola del rostro con firmeza justo antes de atrapar sus labios en un intenso y necesitado beso cargado de pasión.

Por un momento, los ojos de la mujer más poderosa de todo Polis se cerraron, y lágrimas de auténtica felicidad se deslizaron por sus tupidas pestañas manchando su rostro y el de Clarke que prolongó aquel beso hasta que la respiración se hizo necesaria.

Posando el dorso de su mano sobre el rostro de Lexa, Clarke la deslizó suavemente llevándose consigo sus lágrimas y todo aquel dolor que la embargaba.

—¿Me has echado de menos?... —susurró ella muy cerquita de sus labios con la mirada puesta en sus preciosos ojos verdes.

Lexa que tenía su acuosa mirada puesta en ella como si estuviese siendo testigo del mayor de los milagros se sonrió amargamente temblando más al escucharla.

—¿Cómo puedes siquiera preguntar eso?...

Clarke que se sonrió más al escuchar aquellas palabras se inclinó tomándola de la barbilla para levantar su rostro y poder disfrutar nuevamente de la calidez de sus labios una vez más así.

Lexa que recordó todo cuanto había ocurrido, todo por cuanto Clarke había tenido que pasar por su culpa, todo cuanto Halena estaba pasando bajó la mirada teniendo que cubrirse el rostro con las manos rompiendo a llorar.

—Te he fallado...

—No, no... —murmuró Clarke indolente apartándole el largo cabello moreno del hombro antes de posar sus labios en la desnuda piel de su hombro estremeciéndose a la vez—. Tú no me has fallado, Lexa...

—Yo liberé a esa mujer. Anya la encerró y yo la liberé —lloró Lexa al oírla viéndola tremendamente afectada a los ojos—. Yo solo quería respuestas, quería... creía que ella... que ella quizás sabría...

—Shh... —la acalló Clarke con un nuevo cautivador beso que por un instante hizo que todo lo demás desapareciese para Heda.

—Clarke he... he hecho cosas terribles, he... —intentó contarle ella entre lágrimas sintiendo como Clarke tan solo se fijaba en sus labios, en su hermoso cuello, en su pecho completamente desentendida de lo que ella le contaba.

—Todos las hemos hecho, Lexa.

Clarke que dirigió la mano al asilla de su oscuro camisón la deslizó por su hombro al tiempo que hundía la cabeza en su cuello comenzando a besarla muy húmeda y lentamente a expensas de ella.

Lexa que se estremeció al sentir aquello quiso pararla porque tenía la sensación de que Clarke estaba algo más excitada que ella en aquel momento.

—Espera, Clarke, yo...

—Me da igual cuanto quieras contarme, Lexa —dijo de pronto ella anhelante devolviendo la mirada hacia sus ahora desconcertados ojos—. Sé que tú la liberaste y que por tu culpa Halena ahora está con ella. Sé que me has estado mintiendo acerca de Roan...

El rostro de Lexa cambió súbitamente y ella desvió la mirada con vergüenza.

—Sé lo de ese bebé y sé cuanto significo para ti... —murmuró Clarke bucando sus anegados ojos con interés—. Yo sé lo que eres Lexa, sé todo cuanto eres y nada tienes que explicarme ya...

—Clarke, te juro que nunca fue mi intención...

—Nunca es tu intención, Lexa, nunca —la interrumpió ella con una débil sonrisa en el rostro—. Pero siempre acabas haciéndome daño.

—Clarke... —comenzó a decir ella al oír aquellas hirientes palabras.

—Primero el Monte Weather, luego aquella rídicula unión... —Clarke rodó los ojos con cierta apatía y aburrimiento—. Dios, fue tan patetico verte arrodillarte ante Azgeda que hasta yo sentí ganas de vomitar. Y aquella noche de bodas, aquel paripe que tú y Roan montasteis, dime una cosa —dijo Clarke sonriéndose con un arbitrario gesto casi con ansiada curiosidad—. ¿Ganó él verdad?...

Lexa que la contemplaba más herida ahora ni siquiera supo qué decir a todo aquello tremendamente afectada.

—¿Fue ahí donde el pequeño monstruito se fraguó o tuvisteis la ocasión de repetir la hazaña? —insidió Clarke pensativa dejando escapar una pequeña risita antes de sacudir su cabeza—. No me ha quedado muy claro...

Lexa que se apartó de ella levantándose temblorosa de la cama la miró con absoluta incredulidad y desconfianza no pudiendo creer que estuviese diciéndole todas aquellas horribles cosas a ella.

—Sal de mi habitación...

—He tenido tiempo para pensarlo detenidamente, ¿sabes? —comentó Clarke ignorando la orden con un gesto cómodamente recostada de lado en la cama—. Dormida como estaba mi cabeza daba vueltas y vueltas, y más vueltas y pude verlo todo con absoluta claridad. Tú, Roan... el pequeño bastardo del hielo...

—No lo llames así —repuso Lexa terminante temblando por la sensación del momento.

—¿Habéis pensado nombres ya? —se sonrió Clarke jugando ahora con un mechon de su pelo traviesamente—. Porque se me ocurren unos cuantos...

Lexa que retrocedió dolida al escucharla no reconoció en ella a la mujer que tanto amaba.

—Clarke, sé que... sé que esta no eres tú, que... que Nirrath te ha hecho algo, que...

—¿También tú? —la interrumpió divertida Clarke arqueando una ceja—. Lo único que Nirrath me ha hecho es abrirme los ojos... darme la posibilidad de contemplar la inmensa realidad. ¿No es eso lo que todos queremos?...

—Clarke, escucha...

—No, Lexa ahora serás tú quien me escuche a mi —le cortó Clarke con un desvencijado gesto—. Tu patetico enamoramiento no obedece más que a una insana y ansiada fijación por tomar y conquistar algo que te es imposible controlar ni entender. Caí del cielo con los míos y tú y tu gente nos diezmasteis, me obligaste a matar a la primera persona que he amado en toda mi vida no solo ante tu pueblo sino ante el mio, ¿y pretendes que confíe en ti?... Hasta alguien tan osada como tú es capaz de darse cuenta de donde acaban los límites en todo esto.

Los ojos de Lexa volvían a estar llenos de lágrimas cuando ella dirigió una fugaz mirada hacia ella.

—¿Amarte?... ¿A ti? —tuvo que reírse Clarke frente a su cara sentándose mejor en la cama para verla—. Tiene gracia...

—Clarke, por favor no...—musitó Lexa afligida temblando más al escucharla.

—Tendría mucha gracia, ¿no crees?... La Heda de los Catorce Clanes y la legendaria Wanheda, Cazadora de la Montaña, ambas poderosas, ambas asesinas a su manera —pronunció Clarke como si de un anuncio se tratase—. Me pregunto cuál de las dos acumula más muertes a sus espaldas. ¿Tú las has contado?...

—No sigas, Clarke... —imploró Lexa con autentica devastación.

—¿Por qué no? ¿Ahora te vuelves tímida al respecto? —se sonrió aún más Clarke con un tibio gesto—. ¿No eras tú la que presumía de tantas victorias? ¿De tanta sangre en tus manos?... ¿No eras tú a quien todos debían temer con solo escuchar tu nombre? ¿Heda?...

Lexa que apartó la mirada al escucharla cruzó la habitación para marcharse no queriendo oír nada más pero Clarke fue más rápida que ella y levantándose de la cama salió a su paso.

—¿Cómo? ¿Te vas tan pronto con todo lo que tenemos que hablar? —murmuró Clarke con una escondida sonrisa frente a ella—. ¿Qué tal si hablamos de Halena? ¿Has pensado ya en el vestido que le pondrás cuando la recuperes y arda en la pira?...

Lexa que no lo soportó mucho más le soltó una tremenda bofetada llena de lágrimas de rabia y rencor al escucharla hablar así de Halena. La idea de encontrarla y que estuviese muerta por su culpa era algo que verdaderamente le podía.

Clarke que se llevó el dorso de la mano al rostro sintiendo la sangre brotar de su labio, la probó con la lengua sonriendo para si antes de elevar la mirada a sus ojos asintiendo.

—¿Lo ves?... —se sonrió amargamente ella viéndola llorar—. Esa es mi chica... Siempre dispuesta a causarme algún dolor...

Lexa que tan solo sacudió la cabeza tan herida como lo estaba en ese momento la apartó con la mano de un empujón y dirigiéndose hacia la puerta salió precipitadamente de la habitación.

Aquella conversación ya se había acabado.

Todo se había acabado...

Clarke que escuchó la puerta cerrarse de un portazo tras de si se sobresaltó pero se sonrió aún más saboreando aún la sangre en sus labios. Alguien debía decirle la verdad, alguien debía haberlo hecho hace ya mucho tiempo, alguien..

¿Y quién mejor que ella?...

Continuara...


	265. Chapter 265

El sol brillaba en lo más alto del cielo cuando Nathan Miller cargó la última caja de viveres para dejarlas junto a los otros en el interior del todoterreno que viajaría hacia el Monte Weather, Monty que estaba de pie junto a la puerta mientras listaba todo lo brindado a Pike y su gente no pudo evitar fijarse en él.

Nathan practicamente ni le miraba a la cara, era evidente que seguía enfadado con él igual que lo estaba Raven, igual que lo estaba Harper.

Miller y ella no siempre habían sido tan amigos pero de un tiempo para acá se habían vuelto mucho más íntimos algo parecido a lo que Jasper y él tenían, algo inquebrantable y leal hasta que todo se torció para ambos.

Era lógico que con lo que había ocurrido él ni le dirigiese la palabra.

—Y con esta ya son veinticuatro —se aventuró a decir Monty terminando de apuntar la última en el pequeño inventario—. Abby ha inyectado algunas de las frutas y las verduras, deberían empezar a encontrarse mal en un par de horas después de consumirlas como mucho.

Nathan que le escuchó se apartó cerrando de mala gana la puerta del jeep sin mirarle. Ya que tenía que tolerar su presencia mejor no darle demasiada atención a eso.

—Miller, vamos —intentó Monty un tanto tocado por la situación—. ¿Cuánto tiempo más vas a seguir sin hablarme? Ya te he dicho que lo siento, que no... no pretendía herir a Harper. Yo nunca le haría daño a proposito y lo sabes.

Miller que volvió la cabeza al oírle le dio una dura mirada.

—¿Te haces una idea de lo ridículo que suena lo que dices? ¿No querías herirla y a sabiendas de lo que ha pasado la llamas precisamente eso? —le acusó él un tanto molesto sacudiendo la cabeza—. Tú no quieres a Harper, Monty.

—¡Yo no sabía por lo que había pasado! —se defendió él con un desesperado gesto—. No es justo que digas eso, Nathan.

Miller que ladeo la cabeza al escucharle quedándose un tanto parado ya que ella no tenía

—No, lo que no es justo es que después de tanto tiempo juntos tú le digas que siempre has pensado eso de ella —le espetó Nathan con dureza dándole una dura mirada—. ¿Qué coño pasa contigo? ¿Tu madre te ha sorbido el cerebro o qué?

Monty que sabía que para eso no tenía excusa tembló ligeramente defendiéndose.

—Yo... no sé qué me paso, yo no soy así Nathan, tú me conoces, sabes que yo nunca le haría daño a Harper a conciencia.

—Pues se lo has hecho y ahora está hecha trizas por tu culpa —le espetó él realmente molesto—. Ni siquiera quiere levantarse de la cama, Monty.

Monty que cerro los ojos al oír eso no pudo sentirse más arrepentido en aquellos momentos.

—Y eso lo has provocado tú, no tu madre. Tú, Monty.

—No creí que estuviese tan mal, no creí que le fuese a afectar tanto, yo...

—Eres la persona que más quiere en el mundo, ¿creías que llamarla puta no le afectaría? —arqueando una ceja en tono obvio para que reflexionase sobre ello—. ¿Es que estás tonto o qué?

Monty que se llevó la mano a la cara apartando la mirada tremendamente afectado no pudo evitar sentirse peor ante todo eso.

—Quiero arreglarlo, Nathan. Quiero... quiero enmendar mi error, nunca quise herirla de esa manera, Nathan tienes que creerme. Créeme, por favor. Tú sabes que yo la quiero, sabes cuánto la necesito. Por favor, Nathan ayúdame a arreglar esto, por favor, por favor... —suplicó él sintiendo sus ojos llenarse de lágrimas afectadamente—. Necesito recuperarla...

—No te la mereces —dejo claro Nathan sacudiendo la cabeza antes de pasar por su lado e irse de allí. De ningún modo iba a ayudarle a recuperar a Harper y que tuviese ocasión de hacerle más daño del que ya le había hecho—. No cuentes conmigo para eso, Monty.

Monty que le vio marcharse de esa manera se llevó las manos a la cara tremendamente afectado y mal, él quería a Harper. La quería de verdad, la quería. Él solo... ni siquiera tenía la certeza de porque lo había hecho, estaba mal por lo de su madre. Estaba herido y solo quiso desquitarse, Harper sencillamente estaba allí y él... dios, fue tan estúpido, tan cretino con ella...

Estaba arrepentido, verdaderamente arrepentido y aunque ahora mismo nadie le creyese, ignoraban cuanto lo sentía.

Raven que llegaba en esos momentos con una de las radios camufladas para meterlas dentro de las cajas se le quedo viendo y en cierta forma se compadeció de él.

—Mereces estar así por capullo pero anoche tuve una de las mejores de toda mi vida y me he levantado de muy buen humor así que te daré el consejo que no me has pedido —dijo Raven al acercarse a él para abrir la puerta y meter dentro de una de las cajas la radio—. A las tías no nos gusta que nos traten de esa manera y mucho menos que consideren que somos unas cualquiera así que la próxima vez que tengas la genial idea de compartir tus más íntimos pensamientos, cierra la boca y mantente calladito, Monty —haciendo un gesto al cerrar la puerta dándole una mirada—. Pasará mucho tiempo antes de que Harper te perdona si es que lo hace así que ahora no te vuelvas pesado, ni la atosigues ni la acoses porque es lo peor que podrías hacer...

—Pero quiero arreglar las cosas con ella, Raven —repuso él trastocado al escucharla—. Quiero...

—Haberlo pensado antes de llamarla así —interrumpió Raven alejándose de él para salir de allí.

Continuara...


	266. Chapter 266

El sol comenzaba a descender esférico y brillante en el cielo, Murphy que estaba tendido en la cama de su habitación con la mirada puesta distraídamente en el techo ya que Emori había acudido a otra importante reunión entre ella y los otros embajadores suspiró aburridamente.

Emori estaba preocupada y algo triste convencida de que la mujer que se había llevado a Halena la lastimaría. Halena se había convertido en muy poco tiempo en importante para ella y aunque él confiaba en las decisiones de Emori le preocupaba que para Halena ella solo fuese un simple capricho de cría que complacer.

Ser amigas era una cosa pero convertirla en reina, otorgarle poder para manejar un clan entero era una cosa muy distinta.

Siendo sincero consigo mismo le había molestado un poco que Emori pretendiese largarse y de pronto regresase a él siendo toda una reina. Eso hacía que se sintiese un tanto traicionado. Es decir, se alegraba por ella cómo no, pero él prefería que los dos estuviesen al mismo nivel tal y como lo estaban antes.

Era complicada la forma en la que Emori había logrado que se sintiese. Él nunca antes tuvo algo tan valioso, algo que solo fuese de él y aunque no estaba acostumbrado a amar ni a ser amado realmente lo estaba intentando con ella.

No era simple cariño, no era afecto o aprecio. Tampoco lo calificaría de amor porque esa palabra daba demasiado miedo para él, pero ella era todo cuanto él podría haber deseado en su vida. Emori era hermosa, no importaba nada lo que los demás dijesen. Ella era preciosa, era sagaz, intrépida e inteligente. Era constante y atrevida, era valiente, temeraria y además le resultaba tremendamente sexy.

Toda ella una absoluta presencia y revelación.

Emori no se había convertido en alguien importante para él, se había convertido en alguien completamente necesaria para él.

El sonido de la puerta fue tan leve que Murphy creyó en un primer momento que lo había imaginado pero cuando miro hacia ella, esta se abrió lentamente y lo que apareció por ella lo dejo completamente sin palabras.

Clarke estaba allí. Estaba despierta, estaba allí y estaba despierta al fin. Su rubio cabello parecía más ondulado y ondulado que nunca. Llevaba puesto un largo abrigo de oscuro cuero terrestre y un par de altas botas a medio muslo que hizo que Murphy sin siquiera quererlo se ruborizase.

Desde luego no parecía haber despertado de un largo y soporífero letargo. O no se lo parecía a él.

—¿Clarke? —preguntó él confundido levantándose de la cama con preocupación nada más verla allí—. Estás... estás despierta...

—Hace ya mucho rato, ¿no te lo dijeron? —murmuró ella con una fingida y curiosa expresión.

Murphy que se la quedo mirando negó quedamente.

—Es que no he salido de aquí en toda la mañana.

Clarke que se le quedo mirando a los ojos largamente se desplazó por la habitación acercándose a la mesa viendo en ella algunos manuscritos, algunas dagas y armas de Emori y él sobre ella.

Murphy que la siguió con la mirada no supo porque pero tuvo la sensación de que algo extraño ocurría con ella.

—Clarke, ¿estás bien? —preguntó con un deje de preocupación en la voz contemplándola.

—¿Y qué es eso que te ha mantenido tan ocupado como para no salir?... —quiso saber ella en un sugerente susurro mientras acariciaba la afilada hoja de acero fijándose en como proyectaba su reflejo .

Murphy que se fijó mejor en ella se acercó apartando la daga de su alcance.

—Nada importante.

Clarke que siguió el rumbo de la daga con la mirada mientras era amontonada junto a las otras en un extremo de la mesa se sonrió escondidamente antes de volver la cabeza viéndole a su lado allí.

—¿Estás solo, Murphy?...

Murphy que se apartó de la mesa se encogió de hombros desentendido.

—Emori está en una reunión —repuso él al cabo de unos segundos con un quedo gesto—. No sé si lo sabes, pero ahora será ella quién lidere a la gente de la Zona Muerta formando un nuevo clan.

Clarke que no parecía interesada en lo que estaba contándole se le quedo mirando tan larga y fijamente con una pequeña sonrisita en el rostro que hizo que Murphy tuviese que tragar realmente incómodo.

—Que interesante...

Murphy que tragó al verla así se pasó la mano por la frente temiendo estar sudando en esos momentos.

—¿Seguro que estás bien?

—¿Luzco mal?...—preguntó Clarke apoyada en la mesa con una sugerente pose que hizo que Murphy se tensase ligeramente.

—N..no, no... —murmuró él bajando la mirada un tanto azorado—. En.. en absoluto...

Clarke que se dio cuenta en que evitaba mirarla se sonrió más para si apartándose de la mesa para dirigirse a él.

—¿Te pongo nervioso, Murphy?... —susurró sugerente ella sin apartar sus ojos de él.

Murphy que apartó el rostro realmente perturbado por la situación sacudió imperceptiblemente la cabeza un tanto nervioso.

—No, cla... claro que no, es que... es que creí que...

Las palabras se perdieron por el camino, él creyó que estaría mal al despertar, que estaría afectada por todo aquello y la Clarke que tenía ante sus ojos no parecía para nada afectada.

—¿Qué creíste, Murphy?...—murmuró muy bajito mirándole.

Murphy que tragó aún más tuvo que tomar un poco de distancia de ella con disimulo.

—¿No deberías estar descansando, Clarke? —murmuró él evasivo sintiendo la necesidad de que se fuese—. Bellamy estará preocupado por ti, y Lexa también...

—No creo que me estén echando mucho de menos ahora mismo —se sonrió aún más abiertamente Clarke dejando que se apartase de ella—. Murphy...

Murphy que la escuchó pronunciar su nombre de aquella manera se estremeció ligeramente ante su incitador tono.

—¿Te di las gracias alguna vez por salvarme en aquel bosque?... —susurró ella comenzando a moverse a su alrededor por la habitación.

Murphy que la sintió pasar de esa forma por su lado se tensó ligeramente no pudo ignorar el aroma a frescas flores que desprendía su melena producto del perfumado y caliente baño que Clarke se había dado tras quitarse aquel camisón y abandonar la habitación de Lexa.

—No, y tampoco es necesario que lo hagas —murmuró él con un gesto sintiéndola pasar por detrás de él y detenerse, Murphy elevó la mirada para volverse pero el dedo de Clarke se deslizó suavemente por su nuca haciendo su piel estremecer. El corazón de Murphy se aceleró latiendo con fuerza en su pecho cuando Clarke se inclinó hacia delante susurrando con los labios muy cerquita de su oído.

—¿Y no te gustaría que lo hiciese?...

Aquel incitador y sensual tono de Clarke desconectó por completo el cerebro de Murphy. Su cuerpo enteró tembló de solo sentirla tan cerca suya, tanto que tuvo que hacer acopio de toda su voluntad para apartarse de ella.

¿Pero qué le pasaba?...

Clarke no era así. Clarke, no era... no era así.

La sonrisa escondida en el rostro de Clarke al saberse deseada por él en aquellos momentos se volvió más invitadora y retorcida.

—Clarke no se que te pasa, no... no sé cual es tu problema ahora mismo pero... —se vio interrumpido y consternado él.

—He visto como me miras, Murphy... —murmuró ella atrayentemente volviendo a acercarse a él—. Sé que te parezco atractiva, siempre te lo parecí, ¿verdad que si?...

—Clarke... —quiso poner distancia nuevamente él.

Clarke que deslizo las manos por la solapa de su largo y oscuro abrigo que se ceñía a cada pequeño movimiento de su cuerpo se le quedo viendo al rostro mientras se movía sugerentemente acercandose a él.

—¿No quieres ver lo que se esconde bajo este abrigo?...

Murphy que realmente estaba pasandolo mal no pudo evitar que esa imagen acudiese a su mente y su cuerpo reaccionase aún más en consecuencia.

—Clarke, no... —tragó Murphy no sabiendo ni a donde mirar en aquellos momentos para no encontrarse con su cuerpo de frente—. Para, por favor...

—Oh vamos Murphy... —murmuró Clarke sugestivamente mientras hacía por abrirse el abrigo consciente de que no llevaba nada bajo él—. No te hagas el buen chico conmigo, los dos sabemos lo que quieres...

Murphy que tragó un tanto afectado al oírla levantó la vista para verla, evidentemente Clarke no estaba dentro de sus cabales o ella nunca habría hecho eso.

—Clarke no...—le pidió él acercando sus manos para parar las suyas no queriendo que lo hiciese. Al menos no de aquella manera, no pudo evitar pensar—. No te quites ese abrigo...

—Sé que lo deseas —susurró Clarke buscando sus ojos incitadoramente con una traviesa sonrisa—. Me deseas Murphy...

—Clarke, esto ha dejado de tener gracia —acertó a decir inquietamente él evasivo realmente sintiéndose mal por ello—. Para ya, por favor...

—Admítelo, me deseas John...

Murphy que desvió la mirada viéndola posar las manos sobre las suyas sobre el abrigo tembló ligeramente.

—Admítelo y pararé...

—Clarke...

—¿Cuántas veces has soñado conmigo encima de ti?... —murmuró ella con una oculta sonrisita dando un paso más hacia él aprisionando su cuerpo contra el suyo—. ¿Cuántas veces has deseado poseer este cuerpo?...

John Murphy que sintió toda esa vergüenza y esa excitación subirse a sus sofocadas mejillas tembló ligeramente. Cuando pisaron tierra, cuando vio como ella era capaz de plantar cara a Bellamy en lugar de amedrentarse como hacía el resto si que lo había deseado. Muchas veces se preguntó cómo sería estar con ella, muchas veces imagino el poder tenerla de la forma en la que Bellamy la tenía, muchas veces soñó con las cosas que le haría si estuviesen alguna vez juntos, eso no podía negarlo ni negárselo a si mismo.

Clarke que le tomo del rostro acercó su labios a los suyos atrapándolos en un lento y anhelado beso por parte de él que hizo que a Murphy le temblasen las piernas.

—Admítelo y pararé..

Murphy que se había quedado totalmente prendado de aquel beso tuvo que hacer el esfuerzo de apartarla de él.

—Clarke, estoy con Emori y tú estás...

—Emori no es como yo —murmuró Clarke dando otro paso más hacia él empujándole contra el borde de la cama.

—Clarke...

Clarke que ignoró su ruego viéndole caer sobre la cama subió una rodilla al colchón sentándose a horcajadas sobre él antes de inclinarse hacia delante y que sus labios atraparan los suyos de nuevo mientras su larga melena rubia caía como una suave cortina sobre ellos.

Murphy que se estremeció aún más sintiéndola hacer eso no pudo evitar disfrutar de aquel apasionado y lento beso teniéndola completamente encima de si.

—Emori no te haría estás cosas, Murphy... —murmuró Clarke rasgando su camiseta de golpe antes de inclinarse y besar humedamente su desnuda piel balanceándose ligeramente sobre él—. No como te gustan a ti...

Murphy que por un momento estuvo completamente a punto de ceder la tomó de las muñecas con fuerza apartándola de él para verla a los ojos con el corazón a mil por hora y la respiración acelerada.

—No juegues conmigo, Clarke...

Clarke que se le quedó mirando deliciosamente bajo ella, se miró primero una y luego la otra muñeca la cuál John Murphy le sujetaba con fuerza.

—Sabía que te gustaba así...—se sonrió aún más ella deleitándose en aquella sensación de fuerza.

Murphy que cambió la expresión de su cara al escucharla hablar así se inclinó hacia delante apartándola hacia atrás a ella haciendo que Clarke se levantase.

—Clarke, mírame... —dijo él acercándose trastocado a ella tomándola del rostro con mucha angustia y preocupación—. Centrate, ¿qué... qué te ha pasado?...

Clarke que se sonrió ligeramente más ante su patética preocupación haciendo por acercar su boca a él siendo frenada por Murphy.

—Esta no eres tú —dijo él afectado con un gesto—. Tú... tú nunca harías esto. Clarke, por favor habla conmigo. Cuéntame qué te pasa...

Clarke que por unos instantes concentró su mirada en él escuchando aquellas palabras se sonrió para si sin poder evitarlo bajando la mirada un tanto consternada y confusa.

—No lo sé... de.. de pronto lo único que quiero es destrozar cosas, destrozaros a todos...—murmuró ella incomprensiblemente antes de llevarse la mano al estomago cerrándola sobre el abrigo—. Algo dentro de mi, me pide que lo haga... que...

La confusión y el aturdimiento hizo mella en ella llevándose ahora temblorosa las manos a la cara.

—Estoy rota, Murphy... estoy... estoy completamente rota...

Murphy que la vio de aquella manera tembló ligeramente acercándose a ella para abrazarla con fuerza y consolarla de alguna manera mientras que Clarke no dejaba de repetir aquellas palabras muy trastocada.

—Tranquila, Clarke... tranquila...

—Estoy rota...

Murphy que tragó con fuerza al escucharla acarició su espalda queriéndola confortar aún más.

—Te ayudaremos, tranquila...

Continuata...


	267. Chapter 267

Los rayos del sol acariciaban la arena cuando Luna tomó tierra por primera vez en muchos años sobre ella. Retirándose la capucha de la capa hacia atrás su larga y rizada melena se meció con el suave aire que corría en aquella apartada orilla donde solían hacer contacto aquellos que necesitaban de su ayuda.

Luna sintió la caliente arena quemar bajo sus pies mientras sostenía sus botas en la mano y cerro los ojos teniendo olvidada hacía ya mucho aquella sensación.

Derrick que si que había ido a tierra antes sabía cuanto significaba aquel momento para ella mientras Lincoln terminaba de atarse una de las botas.

—Debemos darnos prisa si queremos llegar a Polis antes de que la luna oculte al sol —dijo Derrick tras unos instantes viéndola—. Lincoln sabrá guiarnos hasta allí, ¿verdad?

Lincoln que se dio cuenta de que se lo preguntaba a él hizo un gesto evitando mirarle ya que él no quería regresar a Polis.

—Os llevaré hasta allí pero no me quedaré con vosotros.

—Pero...

—Es tu decisión —interrumpió Luna a Derrick conociendo porque Lincoln no quería permanecer más de lo necesario allí.

Derrick que puso una cara al oírla no le gustaba nada la idea de que les abandonasen en Polis. A fin de cuentas, llevaban muchos años sin pisarla y sabían por boca de algunos de aquellos supervivientes que habían llegado a ellos que todo había cambiado drásticamente con el tiempo.

—Pongámonos en marcha entonces...

No tenía ni idea de cómo Luna iba a conseguir convencer a Lexa de forma alguna de que le diese tierras para su gente pero Lincoln la había convencido de que aquello era posible y debían intentarlo al menos por su gente, por su pueblo.

Continuara...


	268. Chapter 268

El sol ardía implacable a aquellas horas sobre el cielo de la Zona Muerta, el viento arrastraba la arena creando enormes dunas mientras al otro lado del camino allá donde delimitaba la Zona Muerta con los bosques de la Comandante todo brillaba verde en su más absoluto esplendor.

Hashelee que se cubría la cara como podía mientras guíaba a su caballo por la arena miró a los demás.

—No os separéis, no confiéis en nadie allí pero sobretodo si tenéis que pelear que no os hagan sangrar —recordó nuevamente ella mientras avanzaban pudiendo ver hacia el este lo que parecían las ruinas de alguna perdida ciudad—. Si descubren lo que sois podéis daros por muertos.

Ivory que iba la última seguía algo reticente por ir.

—Yo no quiero ir allí... sé lo que hacen allí...

Aden que le lanzó una mirada al escucharla hizo un gesto brusco ignorando la arena que por el viento le golpeaba.

—Se dirigen allí y allí es donde iremos, Ivory.

—No lo entiendo, ¿por qué no podemos sangrar? —preguntó Keryon confuso mientras se cubría el rostro por un lado con la mano tratando de ver a Hashelee a la cabeza de la expedición.

—Hacen magia de sangre allí —farfulló Ivory recelosa con una mueca de desagrado y temor en su rostro.

Hashelee que la ignoró se volvió hacia atrás viendo a Treior seguirla y justo poco después a Keryon y a Yakut.

—La peor escoria de los clanes se reune allí para comprar y vender toda clase de preciadas cosas, añadir un Natblida a sus repulsivas colecciones sería bastante codiciado.

Aranae que iba en silencio montada sobre su cabalgadura no podía dejar de pensar en la última vez que Halena la vio. Se sentía tan culpable, tan mal que encontrarla era una cuestión de pura mitigación para ella.

Treior que llevaba ya rato mirandola de tanto en tanto estaba preocupado por ella. Desde que sabía a donde la llevaban Aranae apenas había dicho dos palabras en todo el largo viaje.

—Yo he oído las cosas terribles que le hacen a la gente que capturan allí —señalo Yakut con cierto recelo—. Son unos salvajes...

—A lo mejor nos equivocamos y esa mujer no la quiere vender —dijo nerviosamente Ivory—. Igual deberíamos reconsiderarlo y tomar otro camino.

—Y a lo mejor lo que deberías es de cerrar la boca y dejar de ponerme de los nervios —le espetó irritado Aden dandole una dura mirada de nuevo—. Hablo en serio Ivory, callate.

Ivory que tragó al escucharle bajo la mirada siguiéndole el paso a caballo. Ese lugar estaba plagado de oscuros deseos y malos augurios. Lo que ocurría allí hasta los suyos lo temían y eso que ella venía del este como Hashelee.

No es que tuviese miedo de pelear llegado el momento era simplemente que no quería ir a Errial Zarrath para ver lo que se cocía allí.

—Aden, relájate —le dijo Treior nada más oírle hablarla así—. Ivory no tiene la culpa de que esa mujer se la llevase.

—¿Qué me relaje? —le confrontó Aden con una dura mirada—. Lleva todo el camino quejándose, creo que cerrar la boca es lo mínimo que puede hacer hasta que demos con ellas.

—Aden —intervinó quedamente Aranae al oír hablarle así a Treior y a Ivory.

Aden que la fulminó con la mirada hizo un condenatorio gesto.

—Tú mejor no digas nada, que bastante has hecho ya.

Aranae que se quedo un tanto parada al escucharle apartó la mirada sabiendo que decirle algo ahora mismo solo empeoraría las cosas.

Hashelee no pudo evitar sonreírse escondidamente por como Aden había callado a Aranae hizo un gesto volviéndose a mirarles.

—Calma, chicos... —murmuró ella con un gesto—. No os peleeis... Total al final del día lo más probable es que estemos todos muertos...—dijo encogiéndose de hombros con un gesto disponiéndose a seguir adelante.

Fuese como fuese, quien entraba en Errial Zarrath y lograba salir de allí nunca volvía a ser él mismo. Era el lugar de la condenación eterna, de los más innombrables pecados, las abominaciones y los perversos vicios. El lugar que todo el mundo sabía que existía y al que nadie quería ir.

Si el destino de Halena era terminar allí le deseaba una muerte rápida y presta. La muerte piadosa y compasiva que nadie solía encontrar allí.

Continuara...


	269. Chapter 269

Indra que estaba de pie en la sala del trono frente a Roan le explicaba la situación con cierta tensión y recelo. Los Natblidas, todos y cada uno de ellos habían desaparecido tras la partida de aquella extraña mujer y Halena. Le preocupaba lo que pudiese ocurrirles y también lo que pudiesen hacer si habían desobedecido y marchado en busca de ellas tal como ambos pensaban.

Cuando la Heda de los Catorce Clanes abrió la puerta de la sala bruscamente y entró en ella se dirigió directamente hacia ellos temblando tal y como había abandonado su habitación.

—¿La han encontrado? —preguntó de forma inmediata viendo la expresión de desazón de la imperturbable Indra en su rostro.

Roan supo que algo iba realmente mal con ella en cuanto llegó a ellos con las palabras de Clarke resonando en su mente. No iba a quemar a Halena en ninguna pira porque iba a aparecer viva. Clarke se equivocaba, se equivocaba de todas todas con ella. Aparecería.

—No, Heda —repuso Indra obviando el hecho de que los Natblidas tampoco estaban allí tal como Roan le había pedido por su delicado estado—. Aún no...

—¿Entonces qué haces aquí? —le espetó Lexa con más dureza de la debida haciendo un gesto hacia la puerta—. !¡Quiero que reúnas a mi ejercito, que partan hacia los Clanes quiero cada casa, cada cueva, cada bosque, cada río y cada ruina registrada Indra! ¡La quiero de vuelta! —ordenó Lexa fríamente alterada, de ningún modo iba a perder a Halena, de ninguno—. ¡Destrozad el mundo entero si es preciso pero traedme a mi hija con vida!

Indra que jamás la había visto tan furiosa ni herida ni siquiera cuando Costia murió asintió imperceptiblemente.

—Si, Heda...

Roan que vio partir a Indra pasando por al lado de Lexa antes de dirigirse a la puerta saliendo pocos instantes después frunció el ceño acercándose a Lexa con preocupación.

Él tampoco la había visto de aquella manera jamás.

—No has debido ser tan dura, hacen lo que pueden para encontrarla, Lexa.

—¡Pues que hagan más! —le enfrentó ella con fría dureza antes de apartarse de él teniendo que apoyar la mano de su trono mientras toda la tensión acumulada llegaba a ella en forma de temblor. El corazón le bombeaba con fuerza en el pecho, el aire parecía faltar en toda la habitación. Un frío sudor recorrió todo su cuerpo y una intensa sensación de malestar se instauró en ella en el momento en que tuvo que apoyar la mano sobre su estomago sintiendo las nauseas acrecentarse en ella.

No era por el bebé, no era por eso. Era por toda esta situación, era por las cosas tan terribles que le había dicho Clarke, por las cosas tan terribles que pensaba de ella. Era por Halena, era por Nirrath a la cuál nunca debió liberar, era por Roan con el que nunca se debió acostar, era por todo lo que implicaba el haberlo hecho. Era por haber tenido que tragarse el orgullo y tener que verse arrodillada a los pies de Nia y Azgeda. Era por la horrible sensación de haberse fallado así misma al ser incapaz de desobedecer a la Coalición. Era por todas aquellas veces que había derramado sangre, por todas aquellas veces que había sufrido a manos de sus enemigos, por todas aquellas veces que ella misma había perdido el alma...

Era... la mano de Roan se posó sobre su hombro y Lexa se encogió ante el tacto sintiendo las lágrimas ahogarse en su garganta y la emoción subirsele a los ojos sin poder dejar de temblar.

—No puedo perderla...—susurró Lexa cerrando los ojos realmente afectada—. A ella no...

—La encontraremos, Halena es fuerte, es inteligente y es audaz sabrá arreglarselas hasta que lo hagamos —quiso tranquilizarla él desde atrás.

El sonido de la puerta captó la atención de ambos que volvieron la cabeza casi a la vez.

—¡Adelante! —alzó la voz Roan, Príncipe de Azgeda viendo como segundos después las puertas se abrían y por ella entraba uno de sus más fieles guerreros.

—Príncipe Roan, Heda —inclinó la cabeza servilmente el guardia haciendo un gesto—. Solicitan veros en este momento.

—Diles que se marchen —dijo Roan con severo gesto, ahora mismo no estaban para visitas protocolarias de ninguna indole.

Heda que sintió las nauseas cosquillearle en la garganta apartó la mirada dándole la espalda mientras posaba la vista fuera a través del enorme hueco de la destartalada pared.

—Dicen que es muy importante, Heda —se atrevió a insistir el hombre que aún recelaba de estar bajo ordenes de Azgeda.

Roan que endureció la expresión de su rostro al escucharle desobedecer se irritó aún más.

—¡He dicho que...!

—Este asunto no puede esperar —dijo una voz tersa y femenina a espaldas del guardia colándose en la habitación.

En cuanto Lexa reconoció esa voz a sus espaldas volvió la cabeza de inmediato quedándose viendo la esbelta figura bajo la larga capa.

—¿Luna?...

Roan que miró a aquella mujer y después a Lexa, cambió ligeramente la expresión de su cara. Él estuvo presente durante el Conclave al igual que la gran mayoría de gente importante de los Clanes. Él vio como aquella mujer acababa con la vida de su hermano y como antes de enfrentarse a Lexa había decidido huir. Lexa no tardó en terminar con todos aquellos Natblidas antes de alzarse con la Sagrada Llama, pero jamás ordenó la persecusión de Luna por su evasión.

Luna que se la quedo viendo largamente con una sosegada y apacible expresión en su rostro hizo un súbito gesto.

—Hola, Lexa...

Roan que dio un paso al frente estaba a punto de ordenar que la apresasen cuando Lexa se adelantó a sus deseos.

—Dejadnos solas...

El guardia inclinó la cabeza y obedeció pero Roan fue mucho más reticente al respecto.

—Lexa...

—He dicho que nos dejeis —repitió ella con serena decisión sin poder apartar los ojos de Luna examinando aquel bello rostro que tantos años se crió junto a ella.

Roan aunque no muy confiado tardó un poco finalmente obedeció pasando por al lado de Luna sin apartar sus ojos de ella antes de salir y cerrar la puerta tras de si.

Hubo mucho silencio entonces, nada se escuchó en la habitación y todo pareció detenerse por momentos. Las dos se estudiaban, se miraban como si fuesen un vagos reflejos la una de la otra. Y apenas sin esperarlo, sin acordarlo ambas acortaron la distancia casi al mismo tiempo fundiéndose en un necesitado abrazo lleno de emoción y necesidad.

—Luna...

Luna que cerro sus ojos al abrazar a su antigua compañera Natblida y a su una vez dura rival, tuvo la sensación de que el tiempo no había pasado entre ellas.

—Diría que lamento haberme ido... —murmuró Luna en voz serena y muy baja que casi se desvaneció en el aire—. Pero no sería ni sincera ni justa al hacerlo...

Lexa que sintió con aquel abrazó como si algunas de sus más rotas partes se recomponiesen se separó de ella tras unos pocos segundos observándola al rostro y a los ojos.

—Los años te han tratado bien...

—Parece que a ti mejor... —admiró Luna con una plácida sonrisa haciendo por mirarla y mirar a su alrededor.

Lexa que bajó la mirada un tanto afectada en aquellos momentos supo que en parte no había sido así. Luna que se preocupó al verla así llevó la mano a su rostro acunando su mejilla.

—Lexa, ¿estás bien?...

Lexa que cerro sus ojos al oírla tragó lentamente teniendo que sacudir su cabeza negando. Luna y ella solían ser amigas, sabían que no debían serlo pero aún así eran las únicas que estuvieron allí desde el principio, ellas y el hermano de Luna. La una siempre a la altura de la otra, compartiendo, aprendiendo, rivalizando pero al fin y al cabo sobrellevando todo aquello juntas.

Lexa sabía por lo que Luna había pasado cuando decidió abandonar el Cónclave, sabía que la perdida de su hermano había sido un duro golpe para ella en especial cuando había sido su propia mano la que se vio empujada a terminar con su vida. Perder a Lexa también hubiese sido algo que Luna jamás hubiese superado. Y en parte Lexa agradecía el no tener que haberse enfrentado a ella porque no hubiese sido capaz de llegar hasta el final como hizo con los otros por no decepcionar a Anya y a Titus.

Ambas eran conscientes de las fortalezas y las debilidades de la otra y ambas eran conscientes de que un enfrentamiento directo entre ellas hubiese estado muy reñido y posiblemente Luna habría ganado, no porque Lexa no estuviese a su altura sino porque Lexa en cierta medida tenía demasiado corazón como para acabar con ella de cualquier manera.

Luna era una persona serena, sensata y noble. Era considerada y piadosa pero podía ser tan inclemente como Nia de ser necesario. Lexa era fuerte, era valiente y segura y había aprendido por las malas a ser implacable y no precisamente por naturaleza.

—Lexa, no puedo seguir escondiéndome más —le dijo Luna buscando sus ojos con pesadumbrez—. Sé que lo que hice es considerado una cobardía...Di la espalda a mi deber y no lo siento pero mucha gente depende ahora de mi y necesito tu ayuda si quiero mantenerles con vida...

Lexa que elevó ligeramente la vista al oírla se la quedo viendo a los ojos sabiendo bien la responsabilidad que suponía eso.

—Te ayudaré...

Luna que creyó que tendría que luchar más con ella se dio cuenta de lo mal que debía estar Lexa para ceder a eso sin más. Luna debía haberse perdido muchas cosas si ahora decidía las cosas de aquella manera.

—Lexa...

—Pero primero quiero que hagas algo por mi... —la interrumpió Lexa súbitamente mirándola afectada, Luna la miro expectante sabiendo de antemano que no resultaría tan fácil como parecía en un primer momento—. Trae a mi hija de vuelta...

El rostro de Luna cambió ligeramente al entender ahora el porque Lexa parecía estar tan mal, Lincoln le había contado acerca de Halena, la ahora legitima hija de la Heda de los Trece Clanes porque también estaba al tanto del reto que los Skykrus habían supuesto para ella. Si Halena había desaparecido, ella la ayudaría pero no por su Clan sino por todo cuanto le debía tras su huída.

—Ven, sientate... —murmuró Luna tomando sus manos antes de llevarla a los escalones haciéndola sentar sobre ellos—. Cuéntamelo todo...

Continuara...


	270. Chapter 270

Atardecía en la inmensa Polis, capital de la Coalición cuando Octavia kom Skykru líder del Pueblo Celeste llegó a la imponente Torre, hogar de la Heda de los ahora Catorce Clanes y el Príncipe Roan de Azgeda.

En un principio tenía la intención de informar a Lexa de lo acontecido con su gente y la toma del Monte Weather por parte de la Estación Agro y su líder Pike. Pretendía convencerla y tranquilizarla sobretodo y que supiese que su gente ya se estaba ocupando del problema.

Lo que no pensó encontrar cuando llegase era a Bellamy completamente ebrio en uno de los pasillos tratando de alcanzar su habitación.

—¿Bellamy? —murmuró Octavia con preocupación viéndole tropezar con uno de los aparadores nada más llegar a lo alto de la escalera.

Bellamy que ni siquiera la escuchó se sujeto como pudo de la pared dando torpes y desequilibrados pasos por el largo pasillo. Aún tenía la botella en la mano cuando se la llevó a los labios.

Octavia cambió su expresión al verle así y se dirigió directamente hacia él.

—Bellamy, Bellamy... —dijo con preocupación llegando frente a él para pararle tomándole del rostro nada más quitarle la botella de la mano.

—Eh, eso es mio...—farfulló él tratando de alcanzar la botella cuando Octavia la retiro hacia atrás—. Octavia, de... devuelvemela...

—No, Bellamy no voy a devolverte nada —le dijo ella parándole por el hombro mientras alejaba de él la botella todo lo posible. Dios, su aspecto era lamentable—. ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Por qué estás así?...

Bellamy que apartó abrumado la mirada por tantas preguntas levantó la mano como para que no elevase la voz a pesar de que ella no lo estaba haciendo.

—No quiero...no... no quiero..

Octavia que frunció el ceño aún más al escucharle viendo que era incapaz de acabar una frase en ese momento dejó la botella en el suelo y le tomó del rostro.

—Céntrate hermano, ¿qué es lo que no quieres? ¿hablar?

Bellamy que sacudió la cabeza mucho más abrumado sintió sus ojos llenarse de lágrimas.

—La he perdido Octavia... esta... esta vez.. si que la he perdido para siempre...

Octavia que se dio cuenta de que se refería a Clarke puso una cara porque empezaba a estar harta de toda esta historia suya con su hermano.

—Bellamy, no puedes seguir así. Mírate... lo.. lo que paso sé que fue horrible pero... —la voz le tembló ligeramente incluso antes de salir—. Clarke se va a recuperar, saldrá de esta solo... solo haz de darle tiempo...

—No es eso... no es... ella... esa mujer... ella... Gina... yo... oh dios... ¿qué he hecho?...—murmuró él rompiendo a llorar tremendamente mal llevándose las manos al rostro para ocultarlo—. No me lo perdonará jamás...

Octavia que no entendió bien a qué venía todo aquello sobre Gina ya que ella creyó que Clarke seguía mal por lo de Lincoln se acercó a él temblorosa abrazándole para tranquilizarle.

—Cálmate, ¿vale?... calmate, todo irá bien...—escuchándole llorar aún más sobre su hombro—. Todo irá bien...

Continuara...


	271. Chapter 271

Oscurecía en el cielo de Arcadia cuando Brian alzó la mirada sentado sobre una de las mesas de la sala de comunicaciones con actitud impaciente y aburrida.

—¿Cuánto más debemos esperar?

Nathan Miller, su novio volvió la cabeza para mirarle al tiempo que comprobaba el estado de su arma y la munición que esta, podría requerir llegado el momento.

—Por última vez, cuando Kane y Sinclair regresen del Monte Weather no deberían tardar más de un par de horas en requerir ayuda de Abby y de Jackson. Será entonces cuando intervendremos y les sacaremos de allí para que reciban atención médica.

—Eso confiando en que coman la comida, ¿no? —preguntó Kyle trasteando en la radio.

—Vamos, han tomado la Montaña imagino que querrán celebrarlo por todo lo alto, ¿crees que rechazarán un buen festín de comida?

—No, lo que creo es que Pike sospechará que seamos tan amables con ellos después de lo que han hecho —repuso Kyle con un gesto.

—No sospechará porque Octavia ha enviado eso como un gesto de buena voluntad para ellos, un gesto de conciliación. Pike creerá que solo tratamos de hacer las paces y será entonces cuando...

—¡Ya estamos aquí! —anunció Raven sonriente entrando en la sala de comunicaciones tirando de la mano de Harper para que entrase.

—¿Para qué me necesitabas con tanta urgencia, Nathan? —preguntó Harper con preocupación al entrar.

El rostro de Miller denotó el mismo desconcierto que ella cuando frunciendo el ceño dirigió su mirada a la de Raven como esperando una explicación.

—Oh, ¿he dicho que Nathan te necesitaba? —se excusó Raven haciéndose la confundida sin poder contener una pequeña sonrisa—. Quería decir que yo te necesitaba...

Harper que pareció confusa se dio cuenta de que Raven tramaba algo en cuanto vio la diversión reflejada en su rostro.

—¿Para qué?...

Kyle que también se la quedo mirando desconcertado al igual que Brian y Miller vio dirigirse a Raven a la puerta cerrándola tras Harper.

—Porque... se me ha ocurrido que mientras esperamos a que la Montaña caiga podríamos pasar una agradable velada jugando a algo —murmuró divertida Raven mientras se dirigía a un estante apartando una caja para sacar un par de botellas de detrás mostrándoselas a todos—. A algo muy muy divertido...

Kyle que no tuvo más remedio que reír sacudió la cabeza.

—Tú no tienes remedio.

Brian que se sonrió dirigió su mirada a Miller y después a Harper y a Raven.

—Por fin algo que divertido que hacer en lugar de esperar y esperar.

Harper que le dio una miradita a Raven que sacudió las botellas ante ella como invitación sin dejar de sonreír comenzó a negar con la cabeza sospechando de sus intenciones.

—Oh vamos, vamos será divertido... —insistió Raven con un mohín poniendo una carita al verla negarse—. Lo prometo y si no lo es prometo que Miller te cambiará el turno seis guardias seguidas.

Miller que la escuchó puso una cara al oírla protestando.

—¿Por qué yo?...

—Porque eres el mejor de los amigos del mundo, Nathan —exageró Raven a proposito yendo hacia ellos dejando las botellas en el suelo justo en el espacio libre antes de ver a Kyle ir a por los vasos escondidos sobre uno de los estantes.

—Pero que cara más dura tienes... —se sonrió Miller al escucharla zalamera con un gesto.

—Vamos, será divertido Nate...—le instó Brian pasando por su lado para ir a sentarse junto a Raven que estaba arrodillándose en el suelo frente a las botellas.

Kyle que se acercó con varios vasos que solían acumularse en lo alto del mueble cuando los turnos se hacían demasiado largos los dejó justo en medio empezando a repartirlos al ver a Nathan sentarse algo reticente pero resignado con media sonrisa.

—Harper no querrás que suplique, ¿verdad? —dijo Raven con una carita alzando la vista para mirarla juntando sus manos—. Por favooor...

Harper que vio la carita tan divertida que Raven ponía fingiendo suplicar tuvo que medio sonreírse.

—Harper, me he quedado sin Navidad, sin sexo nocturno esta noche...

Kyle que estaba abriendo la botella para llenar los vasos levantó la vista al instante al oírla.

—¿Y eso por qué?

—Tú calla —reprendió Raven a Kyle para que no interrumpiese sus ruegos volviendo a mirar suplicante a Harper que no tuvo más remedio que contener una sonrisita al oírla hablarle así a Kyle—. ¿Dejarás que una amiga sufra sola entre tanto chico sin ninguna piedad?...

Brian que vio a Nathan beberse el suyo de golpe le pego en la mano dándole una miradita obvia.

—Pero que hay que esperar a jugar...

Raven que se echo a reír sacudió la cabeza abriendo ella ahora la botella para rellenar el de Nathan.

—Harper quedate o no habrá quien soporte a Raven de aquí a un rato si te marchas —insistió Kyle exageradamente divertido.

—Puedo suplicar yo también —bromeó Brian con una carita al mirarla.

Harper que la verdad en un principio no se había sentido muy tentada a quedarse tuvo que medio sonreírse al escucharles rogar así y total para lo que iba a hacer sola en su habitación decidió quedarse finalmente a sabiendas que una copa o dos le sentarían tal vez más que bien.

—Vale, me quedo... —aceptó rodando los ojos con media sonrisa resignada sentándose con el resto antes de señalar a Raven—. Pero prométeme que podré irme cuando quiera.

Raven que rompió a reír la abrazó a su lado más que feliz de que se quedase a jugar con ellos. La larga espera se les haría más corta así.

—¡Prometido! —aseguró Raven inclinándose para acercar su vaso fijándose en Kyle—. ¿Tienes tú la radio?

Kyle que miró la tomó del suelo a su lado se la mostró y la volvió a dejar en su sitio a la espera de noticias de Kane, Sinclair o alguien del Monte Weather pidiendo ayuda.

—¿Y a qué vamos a jugar? —quiso saber Nathan con un desconfiado gesto.

—¡Al Yo nunca por supuesto! —se sonrió Raven divertida y picara alzando las cejas tentadoramente en broma.

—Oh dios, comienzo a arrepentirme de esto... —repuso Nathan con una carita.

Todos rieron menos Harper que frunció el ceño desconcertada.

—¿Qué es Yo nunca?

—Oh no —la paró Raven con un gesto abriendo mucho los ojos—. ¿Nunca has jugado a Yo nunca?

—Pues no —dijo Harper algo avergonzada porque todos parecían saber de qué iba el juego—. No habrá que desnudarse o algo así, ¿no?

Todos rieron y Kyle negó con la cabeza tranquilizándola.

—No, no tranquila aunque es una lastima pero no.

—Harper, Yo nunca consiste por ejemplo en decir Yo nunca he hecho tal cosa...—le explicó Brian con un gesto.

—Y si la has hecho pues bebes de la copa, y si no la has hecho pues no —terminó de decir Nathan con media sonrisa.

—Por ejemplo, Yo nunca he sido la mejor mecánica de gravedad cero de toda la Historia de la humanidad —bromeó Raven con exageración en la voz—. Vosotros no beberíais pero yo podría beberme el vaso entero relajadamente...

Kyle que puso una cara al escucharla estrecho los ojos picado.

—Menos lobos, caperucita...

Todos incluido Harper tuvieron que estallar en risas al verle así.

—Vale, creo que ya lo he entendido —dijo Harper con media sonrisa bajando la mirada a su vaso lleno.

—Empiezo yo y no vale mentir en nada —se sonrió Raven animadamente con un risueño gesto cogiendo su vaso del suelo—. Que os conozco demasiado bien a todos.

Brian se echo a reír y le mostró los dedos cruzados antes de descruzarlos en broma como que esta vez si que diría la verdad.

—Miedo me dais los cuatro —no pudo evitar decir Harper con una sonrisa al verles así.

—Mmm —pareció pensar Raven dibujando una media sonrisita—. Yo nunca he jugado a Yo nunca...

Harper tuvo que romper a reír al verles a todos beber irremediablemente menos a ella.

—¿Ves que fácil es? —bromeó Raven sonriéndose haciendo un gesto a Nathan frente a ella—. Te toca...

—Yo nunca he besado a nadie sin conocerlo —se sonrió Nathan con un gesto expectante.

Todos se miraron complicemente pero ninguno hizo el amago de beber salvo Kyle que refunfuño. Raven enseguida saltó.

—¿Cuando paso eso?...

Kyle que escuchó su celoso tono se sonrió seductoramente con un gesto en broma.

—Tengo un escabroso pasado de turbias relaciones y ocultas seducciones, Raven —haciendo por mostrarle el cuerpo con la mano luciéndose en broma—. Este cuerpecito llenito de calorías resulta irresistible para las chicas.

Estallando en carcajadas por primera vez en mucho tiempo Harper no pudo evitar reír al verle así y peor aún al ver a Raven evidentemente celosa.

—¿Ves por qué no habrá sexo esta noche? —arqueando una ceja con un receloso gesto escuchando más risas en la habitación.

—Me toca a mi —se aventuró Brian divertido pensando en una buena pregunta que hacer—. Yo nunca mentí en este juego...

—Bebe, bebe, bebe —le insistió Raven señalándole teniendo que escuchar reír al resto que no bebía.

Brian que se llevó el vaso a los labios bebiendo un ardiente sorbo sacudió la cabeza teniendo que reír.

—Eso solo paso una vez, ¿y me lo reprochareis de por vida?

—Hasta la tumba me temo —se sonrió Kyle dándole una palmadita en la espalda—. Raven es muy rencorosa.

—¡Eso no es cierto! —protestó ella ofendidita con un mohín—. Es un juego de decir la verdad, no podeis mentir en esto.

—No lo haremos —la calmó Kyle inclinándose hacia delante mucho para robarle un divertido besito.

—Eso ya me gusta más —se sonrió Raven entonces mirando ahora a Harper—. Te toca, Harper...

Harper que no sabía muy bien que decir puso una carita pensándolo.

—Mmm...Yo nunca me he besado a alguien de mi mismo sexo —se sonrió ella complicemente con un débil gesto viendo a Brian y a Nathan beber y a su lado a Raven cuya atención captó inmediatamente por parte de todos.

—¡No me juzguéis, que que yo también tengo pasado! —repuso ella en broma fingiendo ofensa con el rostro.

Kyle que ladeo la cabeza pareció imaginársela y se abanicó con la mano.

—Eso no me lo habías contado.

—Ni falta que hace cuerpecito lleno de calorías —contestó ella sutilmente con una orgullosa sonrisa.

Todos rieron y Harper tuvo que reconocer para si que realmente no era tan malo estar allí con ellos después de todo.

—Voy yo —dijo Kyle con una sonrisa haciendo un gesto—. ¡Yo nunca lo he hecho en un lugar público!

Uno a uno todos con más o menos reticencia tuvieron que beber teniendo que reír con resignación.

—Panda de pervertidos —murmuró Raven entre risas tras haber bebido.

—Yo nunca he imaginado sin ropa a alguno de los que está aquí sentado jugando —se sonrió traviesamente Raven enseguida de preguntar.

Kyle que abrió la boca con fingida ofensa hizo por cubrirse el cuerpo con las manos.

—¡Sabía que solo me querías por mi cuerpo!

Las carcajadas estallaron en la pequeña habitación y prácticamente todos bebieron.

¡Yo nunca he sido pillado en pleno acto! —sonrió Miller con un divertido gesto viendo como Kyle, Raven y Harper bebían con un gesto.

—¿Harper? —pregunto Nathan sorprendido ya que no se lo había contado.

—La madre de Monty, mejor no me lo recuerdes —farfulló ella sintiendo el ardiente alcohol deslizarse aún por su garganta arrugando el gesto.

Raven soltó una carcajada poniendo una cara.

—Para que aprenda a llamar la próxima vez.

—Yo nunca he hecho un baile erótico —dijo Brian sonriéndose antes de beber, viendo a Raven también hacerlo divertida y a Nathan volver la cabeza para mirar a Brian.

—¿Qué? —se defendió él con una carita al verle así—. ¿Acaso os creéis los únicos con pasado?

Harper tuvo que estallar en risas ante la cara de Nathan cubriéndose el rostro con la mano, escuchando a Raven reír también a su lado.

—Tú y yo ya hablaremos —le señalo celosito Nathan estrechando la mirada no sabiendo para quién había bailado Brian.

Brian que rompió a reír alzó las cejas divertido inclinándose para robarle un pequeño beso.

—No te enfades, no era tan guapo como tú.

—Eso se lo dirás a todos —bromeó Raven sonriéndose escuchando la radio de pronto interrumpir el juego con un sordo ruido como si alguien tratase de contactar.

Kyle que la tomó en la mano frunció el ceño intentando dar con el canal que trataba de retransmitir pero simplemente se escuchaba ruido.

—Deben ser solo interferencias. Te toca, Harper.

—Yo nunca he sido infiel —soltó Harper dudosa viendo a todos sentenciarla con la mirada teniéndose que reír—. ¿Qué? No se me ocurría otra cosa...

Raven vio como Kyle de reojo bebía y Brian y Nathan bebieron también.

—Los hombres dais asco, en serio —puso una cara Raven dándoles una reprobatoria miradita.

—Yo nunca he fingido un...—comenzó diciendo Kyle viéndose interrumpido por el sonido de la puerta al abrirse.

Monty que se quedo un poco a cuadros ante la escena no pudo evitar ver como Harper desviaba la mirada al verle aparecer hacia otro lado y luego a su vaso.

—Abby quiere que os diga que no os despistéis con la radio —murmuró queda y entrecortadamente Monty disponiéndose a salir de allí.

Kyle que era de los que más había bebido en todas las preguntas se sonrió dicharachero.

—¡Monty, espera!

Raven que le lanzó una mirada de espaldas aún a Monty supo exactamente la clase de cosa que Kyle iba a hacer.

—¡Quedate! —sonrió él con un gesto vivaracho dándole algo de reparo que se fuese así ya que también eran sus amigos aunque su relación no marchase del todo bien en aquel momento—. ¡Jugamos al Yo nunca..!

—No, yo... —empezó a decir Monty un tanto avergonzado por la situación, lo último que querría sería incomodar a Harper ya que al entrar era la primera vez que veía su sonrisa desde hacía ya días.

—¡Si, quédate! —insistió Brian conciliador ya que odiaba que estuviesen todos peleados.

Harper que sintió un nudo en la garganta respiró hondo antes de poner buena cara al ver como Raven llevaba la mano a su espalda confortadoramente.

Monty que no pareció muy convencido de ello escuchó a Kyle insistir más y después a Brian seguirle argumentando que cuantos más jugasen mejor sería y que el tiempo pasaría más deprisa que esperando sin más.

—Bueno, vale —dijo finalmente Monty yendo a sentarse entre Kyle y Brian quedando casi frente a frente con Harper.

Ese no era su juego favorito en el mundo precisamente, pero con tal de poder disfrutar de la presencia de Harper aunque solo fuese vagamente sería suficiente para él.

Después de todo, aquella sonrisa merecía la pena esperarla.

Continuara...


	272. Chapter 272

La arena parecía haber alcanzado las más frías temperaturas mientras Nirrath Zarriah tiraba de la cuerda con la que llevaba amarrada las manos de Halena para que esta fuese incapaz de tocarla.

Halena tuvo que hacer acopio de todas sus fuerzas para no romperle el cuello allí mismo en el interior de la cueva cuando Nirrath la había amenazado con dañar a Lexa y había conseguido hacerle un corte tan profundo en la cara con una de las aguzadas piedras que a Nirrath se le habían quitado las ganas de volverla a amenazar más.

El camino hacia Errial Zarrath se le estaba haciendo un mundo a la vieja mujer que no recordaba después de tantos años tanto desierto de por medio. Mientras sangraba y maldecía en voz baja a la niña no paraba de jalar de ella que iba a varios pasos por detrás de ella.

—No sé porrque te empeñas en complicarr las cosas, niña ingrrata —farfulló la vieja mujer mientras avanzaba con solo la luz de la luna sobre las arena como guía—. Deberrías estarr agrradecida, una Wadesha como tú estarría mejorr muerrta. En mis tiempos no hubieses durrado tantas lunas con vida o algo mucho peorr, tu sangrre serviría para auspiciar nuevas buenas para rreyes y rreinas o con suerrte perrmanecerías encadenada a los pies de sus trronos.

Halena que le lanzó una mirada de desprecio desde atrás jaló con fuerza de la misma cuerda que sujetaba sus manos haciendo tropezar a Nirrath una vez más. La mujer se volvió aireada hacia ella con intención de golpearla en el rostro pero se detuvo con la mano en alto cargada de tensión antes de vislumbrar el expectante brillo en los ojos de Halena sonriéndose ligeramente con fríaldad.

—Sé lo que intentas pequeña arrpía, quierres que te pegue parra saberr como está tu amiguita, Clarrke. Te mostrre que desperrtó, ¿no? —le espetó con dureza ella—. No necesitas saberr más.

Halena que maldijo su suerte en voz baja le lanzó una mirada parándose en seco a mitad del desierto.

—Si lo necesito. Si no me muestras algo más no llegaré a Errial Zarrath con vida.

—Si que llegarrás —protestó la mujer con severidad acercándose a ella para enfrentar sus ojos—. Me prrometí que cuando fuese liberrada, Lexa pagarría las desgrracias que me había ocasionado y ahorra lo está haciendo.

Halena que distinguió el malicioso brillo en sus ojos escuchando aquellas últimas palabras abandonar su boca cambió súbitamente la expresión de su cara y supo que Nirrath había despertado a Clarke para que hiciese pagar a Lexa el exilio y el encierro de tantos años a manos de la anterior Comandante.

Nirrath abrió los ojos nada más darse cuenta de que sus palabras la habían delatado ante ella y antes de poder siquiera reaccionar y apartarse, Halena fue mucho más rápida y tardó lo que dura un suspiro en agarrar la larga cuerda con su mano y pasarla alrededor del cuello de Nirrath que acuciada por la sorpresa trató de apartar a Halena con la mano de ella, en cuanto la tocó imágenes de lo que estaba ocurriendo en Polis con Clarke, con Lexa se sucedieron sin orden ni control fluyendo en su mente y la expresión de Halena se endureció tirando de la cuerda de Nirrath con fuerza hasta que está cayó a sus pies contra la arena.

—¡Hale...! —gritó la vieja mujer antes de sentir como Halena levantaba su rodilla y la golpeaba en plena cara haciéndola caer hacia atrás aún estrangulada con la cuerda. La mujer gritó en el mismo momento en que la bota de Halena le pisó con fuerza el cuello y se inclinó hacia delante de pie aún sobre ella.

—No has debido hacer eso... —arrastró las palabras llena de rencor la niña—. No has debido jugar con la única familia que he tenido en toda mi corta existencia...

—Ha...Hale...—trató de no ahogarse la mujer mientras con las manos intentaba apartar la bota de su aprisionada garganta.

—Querías explotar mi poder, ¿verdad? —la ignoró Halena apretando más su pie empezando a ver a Nirrath ahogarse bajo ella—. Querías ver de lo que era capaz...

Los aterrados ojos de la anciana la miraron cargados de temor y sorpresa al tiempo que Halena clavaba los suyos en ella.

—Has herido a Clarke, pero sobretodo has herido a mi madre y eso no lo puedo tolerar —siseó la niña amenazante antes de posar las manos sobre la cabeza de Nirrath y que sus ojos brillasen a la luz de la luna en la noche—. Ahora serás tú la que desee estar muerta...

Nirrath que notó como Halena aflojaba el pie al tiempo que un intenso dolor se adueñaba de su cabeza partiendo de las atadas manos de la niña, gritó desgarradoramente sintiendo como si mil agujas estuviesen siendo clavadas una a una en su cabeza mientras imagenes horrorosas y terroríficas acerca del pasado, del presente y del inequívoco futuro que aguardaría a Nirrath cuando abandonase esta vida, se sucedieron desordenadamente acosando su ya maltrecho corazón que se fue acelerando cada vez más y más mientras sus devastadores gritos se elevaban por todo el desierto de la noche.

—Repararé todo mal que hiciste a Clarke, arreglaré el daño que causaste a mi gente pero sobretodo entregaré tu cabeza a Heda como trofeo y tu alma jamás hallará la paz —prometió Halena llena de resentimiento y rabia mientras veía como poco a poco a Nirrath se le iba escapando la vida y la atormentaban las imágenes y pensamientos que en ella había infundido—. Me encargaré de que no tengas descanso ni gloria, allá donde comienza la orilla y anhelaras la paz con tanta ansia que aunque la muerte planee nuevamente sobre ti en la otra vida no encontrarás consuelo alguno en ella...

Los gritos se elevaron cuando Nirrath llevó las manos a su cara arañando como si tratase de deshacerse de aquella tormentosa sensación de presión y dolor y Halena endureció el rostro apartándose lo que la cuerda permitía de ella—. La muerte no es el final pero tú profetisa de segunda desearás que lo sea...

Continuara...


	273. Chapter 273

El suave viento parecía azotar sin descanso la imponente Torre de Polis ya bien entrada la noche. Cuando las puertas del salón del trono se abrieron de par en par y Luna abandonó la estancia junto a la Heda de los Catorce Clanes, Derrick no dio crédito a la situación.

Personalmente, se había preparado para toda clase de posibilidades pero no para esta. Luna parecía estar bien, sosegada y calmada mientras que Lexa tenía el semblante algo más serio y funesto.

Lincoln y él llevaban en el pasillo un buen rato bajo la atenta mirada de los centinelas que custodiaban el pasillo a lo lejos justo a los pies de la escalera. Lincoln había insistido en marcharse en cuanto pisaron la Torre pero Derrick temía las represalias que Luna pudiese sufrir por parte de Lexa.

—Debes mantener la calma por ella —escuchó decir a Luna mientras cruzaban el umbral.

Derrick no tenía ni idea de qué hablaban pero cuando Luna posó la mano en el hombro de Lexa consoladoramente supo que algo gravísimo estaba ocurriendo con ella.

Lexa fue a decirle algo a Luna cuando al levantar la mirada vio allí a Lincoln tras Derrick con la mirada puesta en el suelo.

—¿Lincoln? —preguntó confusa ella apartándose de Luna para acercarse a él ya que creyó que estaría en alguna aldea del Pueblo Arbóreo como le habían dicho—. Creía que estabas en...

—Lincoln llegó a mi solicitando refugio y protección —murmuró Luna a sus espaldas fijándose en como él era incapaz de sostenerle la mirada a Lexa.

Derrick que se apartó de la pared le miró y miró de regreso a Luna y a Lexa que parecía desconcertada.

—¿Protección? —murmuró Lexa sin entender tratando de encontrar sus ojos—. ¿Protección de quién?

Clarke que alcanzaba en ese momento lo alto de la escalera para cruzar el pasillo y dirigirse a su habitación se detuvo en seco nada más ver a Lincoln allí de espaldas dirigiéndose tranquilamente a Lexa, a otra mujer y a un hombre que no le eran familiares.

Murphy que llegó poco después con intención de llevar a Clarke a tomar un poco el aire, palideció en cuanto vio que era lo que la había hecho detenerse de aquella manera.

—Clarke...—murmuró quedamente alargando la mano para tomarla del brazo con suavidad y alejarla de allí.

Clarke que sintió como poco a poco el corazón se le aceleraba dentro del pecho y cómo las manos le temblaban en cuanto sintió la mano de Murphy tocarla se apartó de él dirigiéndose directamente hacia Lincoln antes de empujarle con fuerza contra la pared para sorpresa de todos los presentes allí especialmente de Lexa que apenas tuvo tiempo a reaccionar viendo como Clarke practicamente fuera de si le golpeaba con fuerza en la cara.

—¿Cómo te atreves a volver aquí? —gritó ella llena de fríaldad y rencor sintiendo como Murphy precipitadamente llegaba a ella y la tomaba de la cintura para apartarla de él hacia atrás—. ¡No quiero verte de nuevo! ¿Acaso no me has hecho suficiente daño ya? ¡Largate de aquí! ¡Fuera!

—¡Clarke! ¡Clarke! —gritó Murphy a duras penas pudiendo contenerla en su agarre.

Luna que había oído hablar de Wanheda instintivamente retiro a Lexa hacia atrás más consciente ahora de su estado, entendiendo ahora la reticencia de Lincoln por permanecer más tiempo del debido en la Torre de Polis junto a ellos. Le había dicho que había sido una Skykru pero no cuál de todas ellas. Lexa que ignoró su protección cambió la expresión de su rostro al escuchar gritar a Clarke. Nunca la había visto tan fuera de si.

—¿Daño? —exigió saber confusa y desconcertada ahora Lexa dando un paso al frente quedando junto a Luna obviando su protección—. ¿De qué está hablando?

—Clarke, no por favor... —suplicó Lincoln afectado al sentir el merecido golpe en la cara.

—¿No, por favor? —le gritó ella tratando de alcanzarle siendo frenada por Murphy que cada vez jalaba más de ella sabiendola fuera de control—. ¡No, por favor es lo que te dije yo y no paraste! ¡Por favor es lo que te supliqué cuando me desnudaste delante de aquel repulsivo hombre y tú continuaste!

Lexa que palideció al escuchar eso cambiando su expresión de golpe comenzó a sentir como la bilis le cosquilleaba en la garganta y como una sensación de ardiente rabia le recorría desde el más puro vientre hasta el resto de todo su cuerpo.

—¡Seguiste mientras llorando te rogaba que no lo hicieras! ¡Tú no deberías estar aquí! —consiguió soltarse Clarke antes de ser frenada por Derrick también que se interpuso ante Lincoln mientras Murphy la agarraba como podía nuevamente por detrás sintiendo a Clarke como una fuerza imparable de la naturaleza—. ¡No deberías estar cerca de mi! ¡Por tu culpa me doy asco!

Luna que sintió a Lexa moverse fiera y letal a su lado lanzándose en dirección a Lincoln tuvo que hacer el mayor de los esfuerzos para detenerla mientras que Lexa endurecía su rostro cargado de acusación, ira y dolor.

—¡Detente, Lexa! —le pidió Luna al agarrarla del brazo en ese instante, Lexa que se volvió fue tan rápida que el golpe a Luna la pillo tan desprevenida que cayó al suelo hacia atrás.

—¡Luna! —gritó Derrick al verla caer volviéndose instintivamente hacia la Heda de los Catorce Clanes a tiempo de sentir su brusco empujón para apartarle de su camino y poder así alcanzar a Lincoln.

—¡Apartate de mi camino! —amenazó Lexa al ver a Lincoln herido en la pared. Si era verdad lo que Clarke decía, si lo era... Polis jamás antes habría visto un castigo como el que ella le iba a aplicar.

Murphy que abrió los ojos sintiendo al hombre practicamente caer contra Clarke y él vio a los guardias a lo lejos precipitarse hacia ellos.

Lexa que llegó a Lincoln tardó media milesima de segundo en agarrarle del cuello pegándole con implacable fuerza de la pared.

—Espero por tu bien que Clarke este mintiendo...—murmuró Lexa con total frialdad clavando sus ojos en los de Lincoln antes de tomar la misma daga que él llevaba a la cintura poniendola contra su mejilla con intención de hacerle sangrar—. Porque como sea verdad lo que he oído, lo que sufrió Titus te va a parecer una caricia en comparación con lo que yo te voy a hacer...

—¡Hazlo! ¡Mátale! —le gritó Clarke a Lexa haciendo por soltarse del agarre de Murphy y Derrick—. ¡Mejor aún, deja que le mate yo!

Lexa que escuchó a Clarke sabiendo que desde que despertó no era ella tuvo que hacer acopio de todas sus fuerzas para no sucumbir a sus deseos y matarle allí mismo pero hasta que no supiese lo que ocurrió con seguridad y Clarke fuese ella misma no se arriesgaría a juzgarle.

—¡Guardias! —ordenó Lexa escuchando los precipitados pasos por el pasillo mientras los centinelas llegaban a ellos soltando a Lincoln de un brusco empujón—. ¡Lleváoslo! ¡Encerradle!

—¡Mátale Lexa! —le gritó Clarke cargada de inquina y rencor—. ¡Mátale!

Lincoln que no se resistió al ser detenido sabiendo que merecía eso y más apartó el rostro herido mientras los hombres le alejaban de allí mientras la Heda de los Catorce Clanes no paraba de temblar de pura impotencia y rencor sintiendo el rostro arderle por la rabia mientras toda clase de pensamientos y recuerdos desde que Abby, Lincoln y Clarke regresaron a Polis acudieron a su mente haciendo clic todos ellos en su cabeza y comprendiendo al fin el cambio de actitud de Clarke con ella y en general con todos.

Le arrancaría la piel a tiras, le cortaría una y mil veces en pequeños pedazos y le dejaría al sol para que los insectos se lo comiesen. Le echaría a las panteras y que estás devoraran su carne. Le sacaría los ojos y se los haría tragar, le...

Una punzada en el bajo vientre hizo que se llevase la mano allí sintiendo un dolor agudo atravesarla cayendo de rodillas al suelo.

—¡Lexa! —se levantó Luna nada más verla así acudiendo a ella para socorrerla.

Murphy cambió la expresión de su cara y Clarke la miró llena de odio y rencor antes de darle la espalda y alejarse furiosa de allí ignorando su dolor.

—Debiste haberle matado... —le reprochó con dureza alegrándose de lo que pudiese pasarle a ella y al esperpéntico bebé.

Continuara...


	274. Chapter 274

En la sala de comunicaciones de Arcadia, base operativa del centro de mando del ahora decimotercer clan de la Coalición Kyle, Raven, Nathan, Monty, Brian y Harper seguían jugando a la espera del reclamo de ayuda de la gente del Monte Weather.

Lo que Abby le había inyectado a buena parte de la comida debía enfermarles lo justo para tener que acudir a Arcadia en busca de asistencia médica. Nada demasiado grave salvo una leve intoxicación, o una tal vez una gastroenteritis como mucho.

Nadie tenía certeza absoluta de cuando aquella comida iba a ser consumida así que solo les quedaba esperar. Kane había regresado junto a Sinclair no hacía mucho alegando que Pike y los suyos habían aceptado el "presente" de Octavia como un acto de buena voluntad entre ellos y habían consensuado la paz a fin de mantener la independencia de su gente con el clan.

Los chicos habían terminado su turno hacía ya una media hora pero Abby les había escuchado reír y bromear desde fuera de la puerta y había preferido no avisarles y relevarles por otros guardias en la sala de mando central donde contaban con radios y con Sinclair para orientarlos.

Después de todo cuanto habían pasado Abigail había olvidado hasta el sonido de sus risas. Al fin y al cabo, seguían siendo prácticamente niños que habían tenido que crecer muy deprisa por todas las circunstancias. Una noche de diversión y relax no les mataría y además merecían un descanso.

Al principio cuando Kyle le pidió a Monty que se quedase a jugar con ellos una situación tensa se había creado pero a medida que los minutos pasaban algo mágico había ocurrido. Algo inexplicable había devuelto las cosas prácticamente a su sitio y todos lo pasaban tan bien que habían olvidado incluso que algunos de ellos seguían enfadados entre si.

—¿En serio hiciste eso? —no pudo evitar preguntar Raven con cara de asco escuchando al resto romper a reír a carcajadas—. Que asco, que asco... olvídate de volver a besar estos labios en la vida —exageró ella viendo a Kyle agarrarse el estomago de la risa.

—¡Estaba muy borracho, lo juro!

—Eso ya no cuela, Kyle —bromeó Brian sin poder parar de reír—. Me toca, me toca... Yo nunca he imaginado a Kane desnudo...

Todos estallaron a carcajadas cuando algunos vasos se llevaron a los labios y bebieron.

—¡Simple curiosidad de subordinado! —soltó Nathan al recibir una miradita celosa de Brian sin poder evitar sonreír.

—Eso es casi peor que lo de Kyle... —dijo Monty arrugando la nariz entre risas.

—Yo nunca he querido quitarle un ligue a un amigo —se sonrió Harper que era la siguiente teniendo que beber al igual que todos allí.

—Somos las peores personas del universo —murmuró Raven llevándose las manos a la cabeza teniéndola que sacudirla entre risas.

—¡Yo nunca me he comido las uñas de los pies! —le siguió Kyle entusiasmado creyendo que alguno más bebería salvo él pero Raven se estiró hacia delante para pegarle con las manos.

—¿En serio? ¿en serio? —casi gritó ella ofendida escuchando romper a reír al resto al verla pegarle—. ¡Que asco, que asco Kyle!

—Tranquila que seguro que estaba borracho —dijo Brian en broma viendo a Kyle cubrirse.

—Oh no, fue hace dos noches —comentó Kyle divertido tratando de cubrirse aún más—. Raven se había quedado dormida y yo...

—¡Oh por dios, callate! —se horrorizó Raven escuchando reír más y más al resto cuyas carcajadas debían resonar hasta en los pasillos a pesar de las horas de la noche que eran—. ¡Calla, que horror! ¡Que horror solo de imaginarlo!

—Yo nunca he querido ser un terrestre —dijo Monty de pronto bebiendo de su vaso antes de ver a la gran mayoría beber.

—Hubiese sido todo más fácil, ¿no? —tuvo que medio sonreír Harper reconociéndolo tras beber.

—De no haber bajado el Arca estaríamos muertos, bien por ellos —brindó Miller con un gesto sin poder evitar sonreírse con resignada aceptación.

—Si, pero reconoced que saben vestir —dijo Brian con una sonrisa haciendo un gesto cuando todos se volvieron a mirarle—. Todo ese cuero y esas pieles y...

—Brian... —puso una cara Nathan al oírle escuchando como todos reían—. Me estás avergonzando...

—¡Él se ha comido las uñas de los pies y tú no le has dicho nada! —se quejó Brian señalando a Kyle con una carita—. ¡Yo solo he dicho que me gusta el cuero!

—Demasiada información —murmuró Harper teniendo que cubrirse la cara con la mano entre risas.

Monty que también rió no pudo evitar compartir una miradita complice con ella como antiguamente solían hacer y para sorpresa suya Harper se la devolvió sin parar de sonreír hasta que se dio cuenta y bajo la mirada a su vaso pillada en falta.

A Monty le encantó aquella sonrisa y también se sonrió bebiendo un poco más.

Kyle se inclinó para coger la botella y poder servirles pero se dio cuenta de que apenas quedaba ni para medio vaso, con esta era ya la segunda botella que vacíaban y así lo anuncio.

—Chicos ha sido divertido conocer vuestros secretos de pervertidos pero este juego se ha terminado —sirviéndose lo que quedaba de la botella en su vaso antes de sacudir la botella vacía ante ellos.

—Nooo... —lamentó Raven inclinándose para alcanzar la botella sacudiéndola hacia abajo viendo salpicar solo un par de pequeñas gotitas—. Ahora que se ponía interesante, noo...

—En realidad me alegro porque yo ya no puedo beber más —se sonrió Harper intentando levantarse del suelo.

—Podríamos ir por otra a la sala de suministros, nadie echaría de menos otra botella extraviada —se sonrió Brian con gesto divertido haciendo un gesto a Miller para que le acompañase.

—Abby os matará y meterá vuestros cuerpecitos en una cueva —sacudió la cabeza Harper rompiendo a reír al escucharles.

—¡Harper pero quedate! —insistió Raven tirando un poco de su pantalón como una niña impertinente—. ¡No puedes dejarme sola con Kyle y sus uñas de los pies! ¡Soy tu amiga!

—¡Eh, no te metas con mis uñas de los pies! —protestó Kyle bebiendo lo que quedaba de la copa antes de mirar hacia sus pies y acariciarlos con la mano tiernamente bajando la voz como si de verdad estuviesen hiriendo sus sentimientos—. No os lloréis pequeñas, Raven os quiere no habla en serio.

Monty que también se levantó ahora que el juego había terminado se sostuvo de un estante ya que ninguno estaba acostumbrado a beber tanto.

—Yo también me voy no sea que a Kyle le de por presentarme a sus uñas y ponerles nombre —arrugando la nariz con un gesto teniendo que reír como el resto.

Harper y él que se dirigieron a la puerta casi a la vez chocaron el uno con el otro.

—Pasa tú...

—No, no pasa tú —murmuró Monty pasándose la mano por la nuca algo abochornado por el choque.

—No, en serio no me importa pasa tú... —dijo Harper.

—A mi tampoco... —repuso Monty disponiéndose a salir de nuevo viéndola a ella hacer lo mismo ya que le había dicho que pasase primero.

—Oh por dios salid ya los dos —farfulló Raven poniendo los ojos en blanco al verles así, dirigiéndose a ellos antes de echarles al pasillo. Tenía que regañar a Kyle y luego hacerle el amor durante horas en la habitación, no podría hacer eso si ellos se quedaban allí tratando de salir por la puerta una y otra vez sin conseguir hacerlo.

Harper que tuvo que apoyarse de la pared teniendo que sonreírse un poco al escuchar a Raven comenzar a reñir a Kyle en el interior sacudió la cabeza mientras que escuchaba a Monty reir por lo bajo también con la sensación de que Kyle se estaba llevando una buena reprimenda.

—Pobre Kyle...

—Si, pobrecillo —murmuró Harper no sabiendo si sería capaz de llegar siquiera a su habitación quedándose un poco más junto a la pared.

Monty que rió al escuchar a Kyle gritar y algo romperse dentro sacudió la cabeza separándose de la pared para irse de allí quedándosela viendo.

—Ha sido divertido, gracias por... bueno por permitir que me quedase, os echaba de menos...

—También ellos son amigos tuyos es lo justo —dijo Harper quedamente encogiéndose de hombros apartándose un poco de la pared.

—Harper... —murmuró Monty al oírla hablar así acercándose un poco a ella—. Siento muchisimo lo que ocurrió, lo siento muchisimo en serio. Yo no pienso esas cosas de ti, yo solo...

Harper que le sintió tan cerca suya intentó retroceder pero la pared la freno un tanto aturdida.

—No creo que sea el mejor momento ahora mismo para... —repuso ella entrecortadamente sintiendo como de pronto los labios de Monty la acallaban dándole un lento y necesitado beso cargado de amor que hizo que tanto le temblasen las piernas a ella.

—Te echo de menos cada segundo del día, Harper —musitó él viéndola a los ojos con amor tomándola de la carita para forzar así que le escuchase—. Y sé que hice mal pero tú también me echas de menos...

Harper que se conocía demasiado bien intentó desviar la mirada sintiendo el suave calor de sus manos sobre su rostro.

—Me hiciste mucho daño, Monty...

—Lo sé, lo sé pero no tienes ni idea de cuanto lo lamento —le aseguró él insistente buscando sus ojos—. Harper nunca debí decirte esas cosas, yo... yo necesito que me perdones, necesito...

—Y yo necesito que la persona con la que este me valore y me trate bien, Monty y tú me has demostrado no ser esa persona.

—Si que lo soy, déjame demostrártelo Harper —suplicó él volviéndola a tomar desesperadamente del rostro—. Yo... yo prometo no volver a fallarte nunca más, prometo cuidarte y respetarte siempre, prometo... pero por favor, permíteme estar contigo...—pegando su frente de la de ella afectado antes de besar nuevamente sus labios con amor—. Permíteme quererte...

Harper que le miro a los ojos, aquellos ojos en los que tantas veces se había visto reflejada no supo que decir al respecto algo abrumada y aletargada por el alcohol. Ella le quería, por supuesto que le quería. Monty era alguien especial para ella, la persona a la que más había amado en toda su vida pero ya no tenía la certeza de poder confiar al cien por cien en él por mucho que su corazón quisiese hacerlo, su aturdida cabeza le gritaba que no.

¿A cuál de ellos hacer caso? ¿Con qué decisión sufriría menos tormento?

—Harper, vuelve conmigo por favor... sabes que yo te amo... —insistió Monty con casi lágrimas en los ojos—. Olvida lo que pasó, no lo volveré a hacer más, te quiero...

Harper que puso una cara al escucharle pareció perderse en aquellos dolientes ojos y tragó reconsiderándolo largos instantes todo lo que el alcohol le permitía para finalmente cerrar los ojos y suspirar.

—Espero no tener que arrepentirme de esto jamás...—se dijo ella casi en voz alta aceptando su perdón y otorgándole la oportunidad de un nuevo comienzo juntos. La próxima vez que Monty le fallase de esa manera, no habría ninguna oportunidad más.

Continuara...


	275. Chapter 275

No querían hacerlo, no querían detenerse llegados a mitad del camino pero los caballos estaban exhaustos y aunque les costase olvidarlo a menudo ellos no eran adultos. El reflejo de la pálida luz sobre las dunas del árido desierto que lindaba con los bosques de la Comandante, eran la única guía en la oscuridad que los pequeños Natblidas podían seguir.

Salvo los árboles y algunos arroyos que separaban la seca zona de la frondosidad de los bosques pocos puntos más de referencia tenían para alcanzar Errial Zarrath antes de que el sol se pusiese.

Las temperaturas parecían haber descendido varios grados desde que habían tenido que hacer un alto en el camino y aunque habían conseguido hacer fuego el viento pronto lo apagaría.

Hashelee e Ivory habían procurado tomar provisiones junto con los "prestados" caballos de una de las posadas de Polis donde ambos habían estado preguntando por Halena, así que mientras todos descansaban cerca del fuego con el sonido del cercano arroyo humectando en sus oídos disfrutaban de algunas ardillas y algo de fruta fresca.

Treior que escuchaba como Hashelee contaba historias terribles sobre Errial Zarrath se fijó en Aranae sentada sola a lo lejos junto a unas rocas jugando con la fina arena entre sus manos.

Aden que bebía algo más de agua viendo a los caballos beber de las frescas aguas del pequeño río que cruzaba justo por el medio de ambas tierras no parecía nada pendiente de lo que Hashelee pudiese decir. Es más prefería no escucharla, eso significaría imaginar un sinfín de formas en las cuales Halena podría estar sufriendo y solo de pensarlo, la ira y la impotencia hacían que le fuese difícil contener las ansias de encontrarla.

—¿Y le cortaron la cabeza solo por su sangre? —preguntó Yakut sumergido completamente en la historia mientras se llevaba un trozo de carne a la boca bastante impresionado.

Treior que cogió un poco del agua que tenían se levantó y se dirigió a Aranae a lo lejos. Aden que levantó la vista nada más ver eso, le siguió con la mirada y Hashelee también al tiempo que contestaba a Yakut.

—Oh si, desde luego...

Aranae que parecía cabizbaja y taciturna mientras distraídamente jugaba con la arena sintió a alguien acercarse a su lado y enseguida elevó la cabeza calmándose un poco al entender que solo era Treior.

—¿Por qué no vienes con nosotros? —le preguntó él agachándose a su lado—. Te vendría bien comer algo, o al menos beber.

Aranae que se fijó en como Treior le ofrecía algo de agua la tomó apreciando su buen gesto y la dejo junto a sus pies.

—No tengo mucho hambre, gracias —dijo ella bajando después la mirada a la arena—. Ya comeré cuando la encontremos...

Treior que se preocupó un poco al escucharla hablar así llevó la mano a su brazo para reconfortarla.

—Aranae, tú sabes que nada de lo que ha pasado es culpa tuya, ¿verdad?

Ella que apartó la mirada teniendo que tragar se encogió de hombros. Sabía que aquella mujer se había llevado a Halena por una razón y sabía que eso no tenía nada que ver con ella pero se sentía tan culpable por lo que ocurrió la última vez que la vio... aquel beso con Aden había significado todo un mundo para ella, un bonito y mágico mundo donde quizás con suerte pudiese ser feliz al menos por unos pocos segundos. Un mundo donde la sangre, las confrontaciones y la competencia no fuesen su pan de cada día. Un mundo tranquilo y en paz.

Para Halena si sentía lo mismo que ella por Aden debía haber sido doloroso verles así por mucho que quisiese enmascararlo u obviar el que hubiese ocurrido ante sus ojos y los de los demás.

—Aranae... —insistió Treior con voz suave y preocupada para que le mirase.

—Cuando la encontremos...—dijo ella volviéndose a mirarle por un breve instante teniendo que callarse pero debía contárselo al menos para que alguno lo supiese y no la buscase—. No... no regresaré con vosotros a Polis, Treior. No regresaré jamás.

El rostro de él cambió súbitamente a la sorpresa y después al desconcierto y a la angustia.

—¿Pero qué estás diciendo? —murmuró él bajando aún más la voz para que el resto no pudiese oírles—. ¿Es qué te has vuelto loca, Aranae?

Ella sabía que él no lo entendería y apartó nuevamente herida la mirada.

—Te matarán. Heda te mandará buscar y cuando te encuentren, te matará. Tienes una obligación sagrada con ella no puedes simplemente ignorar esa responsabilidad e irte, no puedes sencillamente ignorar lo que eres, ¿entiendes?

Cuando Treior se percató del inadvertido temblor de sus hombros supo que Aranae estaba llorando en silencio y trastocada expresión cambió siendo consciente por primera vez de lo realmente mal que ella estaba.

—Aranae, escúchame... —le pidió sincero él tratando de buscar sus ojos de espaldas al resto a lo lejos—. Todo se arreglará... sé que ahora... sé que es difícil para ti verlo pero cuando volvamos a casa, todo se va a arreglar.

—Soy tan patética... —se lamentó ella casi para si inclinándose ligeramente hacia delante para sujetarse la cabeza con las manos.

¿Cómo era posible que hubiese cruzado esa peligrosa línea? ¿Cómo era posible que todas aquellas emociones hubiesen turbado su buen juicio? ¿Cómo era posible que la vida se le hubiese complicado más de aquella manera?

—No lo eres —le aseguró Treior colocando la mano sobre su espalda doliendole profundamente el verla sufrir así—. Eres la persona menos patética que he conocido en toda mi vida y desde luego tengo mucha suerte de que formes parte de la mía... —Treior que tragó un poco por cómo había sonado rectificó rápidamente sonrojándose en la oscuridad de la noche—. De... de la nuestra, quiero decir...

Hashelee que no pudo evitar sonreírse para si a lo lejos al verla de aquella manera dirigió la mirada hacia Keryon, Yakut e Ivory que parecían discutir ahora acerca de las historias de aquel grotesco lugar al que se dirigían.

¿Quién podía saberlo?...

Igual Aranae sufría un accidente y sangraba un poquito en aquel lugar. Una Natblida tan valiosa como ella sería sin duda muy codiciada para los coleccionistas que allí habitaban y un problema menos para las personas que como ella se podían ver eclipsadas por su impresionante potencial...

Era cuestión de llegar, se dijo mientras observaba como Aden no podía evitar clavar sus ojos a lo lejos en ellos.

Continuara...


	276. Chapter 276

Las temperaturas habían descendido súbitamente en el desierto que cubría buena parte de la Zona Muerta a medida que la noche avanzaba. A pesar de que Nirrath Zarriah había dejado de gritar hacía ya algún tiempo y su cara era una maraña de sangrantes arañazos a Halena que estaba sentada sobre la fría arena todo lo que la cuerda le había permitido alejarse de ella aún le parecía estarlos oyendo.

Nunca fue realmente consciente de su poder, de la habilidad innata que sus padres tanto temían en vida. Nunca fue demasiado consciente de lo capaz que era de resultar implacable y mortal. Siempre avergonzada, siempre huidiza... se había negado a si misma la posibilidad de ser algo más salvo un peso muerto para sus padres o un bien con el que comerciar o que codiciar.

Temía que Lexa supiese acerca de ella, que la rechazase por ser una "sucia Wadesha" tal como otros la consideraban, aunque sospechaba que lo intuía. Aquella vez que Roan la amenazó en la habitación, aquella vez poco después de su llegada a Polis, Halena estuvo a punto de cortarle el cuello letal e imparable como solo ella era. Lejos de ser la niñita asustada que Lexa rescató, Halena había revelado un atisbo de su verdadera cara, ¿y qué había hecho la Heda de los en ese momento Trece Clanes?...

Absolutamente nada. Ignorando lo que había presenciado le pidió que se terminase de vestir porque a ambas las esperaban abajo para la cena.

No la juzgó. No la acusó. No la lastimó ni pretendió sacar provecho de ningún modo de ella. Fue ahí cuando Halena más anhelo que la promesa de Lexa fuese cierta. Fue ahí cuando supo que querría que Heda fuese su verdadera madre. No por su status, no por la posición en la que serlo la colocaría a ella, solo por conseguir que alguien tan extraordinaria como ella la quisiese.

Ser su hija era un honor que sabía que no se había ganado aún pero que se esforzaría cada día de su vida para merecerlo.

Si tan solo Lexa estuviese allí para abrazarla como había hecho cuando le regaló a Natshana... si tan solo estuviese ahí como cuando enfermó y Lexa no se separó de su cama... si tan solo no la echase tanto de menos...

Halena tembló aún más mientras dos lágrimas recorrían en silencio su fría cara mientras una vez más desistía de seguir forcejeando con sus manos para soltar la cuerda que sostenía firmemente sus muñecas.

Le dolían...

Le dolían demasiado, como si el roce constante de la gruesa cuerda contra su piel hiciese que su carne se abriese por completo. Había conseguido aflojarla un poco pero no lo suficiente para liberar ninguna de sus manos.

Halena se llevó las atadas muñecas a la frente y tuvo que cerrar los ojos para respirar hondo una y otra vez, reuniendo fuerzas para el próximo intento sintiendo como su caliente sangre resbalaba por entre sus brazos cayendo al suelo en pequeñas y densas gotitas.

¿Qué iba a hacer si no lograba soltarse?

¿Qué iba a hacer si era incapaz de levantarse en aquellos momentos?

La energía que había empleado con Nirrath la había dejado agotada, exhausta. No estaba acostumbrada a que algo la consumiese tanto ni exigiese tomar tanto de ella misma en el proceso.

Sentada como estaba en el suelo trataba de tomar de la tierra toda cuanta vida necesitaba para conseguir al menos levantarse aunque su instinto le mostrase como hacerlo no era algo que conscientemente pudiese aún controlar. Demasiado tiempo negándose a si misma. Demasiado tiempo temiendo aquel poder que pudiese tener.

Halena intentó concentrarse, intentó focalizar toda su atención en procurar calmarse, serenarse y pensar con claridad, pero esto no duró mucho porque en cuanto escuchó el sonido de la arena hundiéndose bajo unas botas su corazón se aceleró y todo su cuerpo respondió a aquella alarma volviendo la cabeza de inmediato para ver como una sombra se acercaba a ella en la penumbra de la noche.

Su primer instinto fue levantarse, su segundo instinto fue correr y su tercer instinto defenderse pero no podía hacer ninguna de las tres cosas. No ahora mismo así que esperó lo peor.

La figura se movió cautelosa cuando se dio cuenta de que la joven chica se había percatado de su presencia. Con prudencia y sigilo se aproximo al cuerpo sin vida de Nirrath Zarriah que yacía en el suelo. Envuelta en una oscura capa que de su cuerpo y su rostro tan solo permitía entrever unos oscuros ojos, la presencia se agachó a la altura de Nirrath y deslizando un dedo por su arañada mejilla probó su violacea y oscura sangre.

Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda a Halena que se tensó aún más, mientras los ojos de aquella extraña figura la traspasaban con detenimiento al tiempo que su mano iba a parar bajo la capa sacando una hoja que hizo que la luz de la luna reflectase en ella.

Halena entendió que este era el final. Lexa jamás la encontraría, nunca sabría qué fue de ella y nunca podría ver la carita de su pequeño hermano al nacer.

—Por favor... —rogó ella en voz herida cerrando sus ojos pero no dirigiéndose a él sino más bien orando una plegaría al cielo—. Solo una vez más...

"Permíteme verla una vez más... y podrás hacer lo que quieras conmigo" imploró Halena sintiendo todo aquel dolor que le producía la incertidumbre por Lexa—. "Pero por favor, permíteme devolvérsela..."

El alma de Clarke sería ahora mismo lo más preciado para Lexa. Su ausencia, su dolor... nada sería comparable con su perdida si Halena era incapaz de devolverle a Clarke con todo lo que aquello implicaba y suponía para ella.

Aquellos almendrados y oscuros ojos la escrutaron bajo la capucha e instantes después Halena sintió el frío acero de la hoja rozar sus heridas muñecas al cortar inesperadamente la cuerda para sorpresa suya.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó una voz joven, masculina y preocupada bajo la capa apartándola de su rostro para poder verla mejor antes de guardar la hoja de vuelta en su cinturón—. Estás herida... —murmuró la figura fijándose en sus muñecas al tomar sus manos muy suavemente para examinarlas.

Halena palideció sintiendo como su corazón bombeaba más y más sangre al ver como el chico unos años mayor que ella obviaba su debilidad y en lugar de aprovecharse de ella envainaba la daga en su cinturón.

—No puedes quedarte aquí, no es seguro que lo hagas —murmuró aquel enigmático chico con preocupación—. ¿Puedes levantarte?

Halena que sin darse apenas cuenta había comenzado a temblar nuevamente sintiendo con el roce de sus manos toda clase de imágenes que venían de él, negó imperceptiblemente incapaz de articular palabra alguna entre lágrimas.

—¿No? —preguntó el chico hincando una rodilla en tierra antes de deslizar sus fuertes brazos por debajo del cuerpo de Halena y alzarla del suelo sin apenas esfuerzo—. Tranquila, no te dejaré aquí. Te llevaré a un lugar seguro, ¿vale?... —le pidió el joven desconocido comenzando a andar por el frío desierto de la noche con ella hacia un refugio seguro—. Confía en mi...

Esas palabras fueron demasiado para Halena que sin tener idea de cómo o porqué terminó desvaneciéndose entre sus brazos al sentir como el chico posaba la mano sobre su espalda.

—Descansa, pequeña Anorah... —le dijo él suavemente a pesar de que Halena ya no pudiese oírle por el sueño que el mismo le había provocado—. Yo cuidaré de ti...

Continuara...


	277. Chapter 277

Amanecía lentamente en el horizonte de la inmensa Polis cuando otra intensa punzada cruzó el bajo vientre de Lexa que permanecía tumbada sobre su inmensa cama en las estancias privadas que compartía con el Príncipe Roan de Azgeda, su consorte.

Una de las más ancianas y experimentadas sanadoras de la Torre le había dado una especie de infusión para dormir y que el dolor no la acuciase con tanta saña.

No podía creer que Clarke se hubiese dado la vuelta y se hubiese marchado así, abandonándola a su suerte en los pasillos por muy fuera de si que estuviese.

Estaba tan enfadada con ella...

Clarke la odiaba, podía advertirlo en su cara, en sus duras palabras, en el irritado tono de su voz, Clarke odiaba a Lexa. No solo lo que representaba o lo que era, la odiaba a ella en si.

Odiaba al niño que llevaba dentro, odiaba todo en aquel inexpugnable lugar, odiaba sentirse indefensa...

Lexa cerro los ojos una vez más mientras que Luna sostenía aún la humeante taza entre sus manos a medio beber y se inclinaba para dejarla sobre su mesilla.

—Exaltarte no te hará ningún bien, debes mantener la serenidad, Lexa —le recordó Luna cubriéndola mejor con las pieles antes de llevar la mano a su estomago—. Este bebé necesitará a su madre cuando llegue al mundo para que le proteja.

Lexa que apartó la cara apoyando la mejilla de la almohada intentó calmarse. No había podido proteger a Halena. Al parecer, tampoco había protegido a Clarke y mucho menos reconfortado por todo lo que le había ocurrido.

Clarke le había ocultado lo que ocurrió en aquellos bosques con Lincoln y esa era una herida que ninguna infusión iba a poder sanar.

—Intenta dormir algo —murmuró Luna levantándose intuyendo la clase de pensamientos que la estarían atormentando en aquellos instantes—. Estaré ahí fuera si me necesitas.

Lexa que no dijo absolutamente nada tan solo cerro sus ojos nuevamente con reprimida angustia.

Luna que la conocía demasiado bien se dispuso a dirigirse hacia la puerta pero se detuvo y acercándose a Lexa un instante le acarició el cabello antes de posar suavemente sus labios sobre su sien en un fraternal beso que hizo que Lexa temblase ligeramente antes de recostarse de lado cubierta por la manta dándole la espalda para que no la viese llorar así.

Luna que se la quedo mirando largamente finalmente se dirigió a la puerta y salió al pasillo cerrando tras de si.

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo sintió ganas de romper cosas, la impotencia que le atenazaba el estomago no la empujaba a hacer otra cosa al ver a la mujer más poderosa de los Catorce Clanes totalmente hundida por una pobre chiquilla Skykru que por lo que había visto no la merecía.

Le costaba mucho entender cómo era que Lexa había terminado tan enamorada de aquella niña como en su día pudo estarlo de Costia. Ninguna de las dos tenían nada que ver la una con la otra pero al mismo tiempo sospechaba que ambas eran demasiado iguales.

Entendía esa clase de amor, ella misma lo había vivido con Derrick pero jamás antepondría la vida de su pueblo a la suya tal como Lexa estaba haciendo al doblegarse por ella. Revelar aquellos sentimientos no era propio de Lexa, no era propio de una Comandante. Revelar esos sentimientos tan solo la pondría en una complicada tesitura a ojos de la Coalición y de sus aclamados clanes.

Para una Comandante de la Sangre, para una descendiente Pramheda el amor siempre sería debilidad. Se lo habían enseñado desde que eran lo bastante fuertes como para sostener una espada y poder utilizarla. Las habían endurecido a base de golpes y severos entrenamientos. Les habían enseñado fuerza, resistencia y lealtad. Sabiduría para afrontar decisiones futuras y hacer elecciones acertadas.

Les habían enseñado muchas cosas menos el significado de la palabra "amor", la cual se habían encargado ambas de a la larga aprenderla por su cuenta.

Aunque Lexa no quisiese reconocerlo, aunque le resultase tan duro como le resultaba hacerlo, Lexa estaba llena de amor, de compasión y de justa piedad y no, eso no la hacía débil pero la convertía en negligente.

Luna supo que su gran corazón algún día le traería serios problemas y no se equivocaba con ello. Si su hermano aún viviese, sencillamente no podría creerlo...

Unos fuertes pasos hicieron que Luna girase la cabeza hacia el extremo del pasillo. La legendaria Wanheda, Cazadora de la Montaña y al parecer embajadora del Pueblo Celeste se dirigía con paso firme y decidido hacia la habitación de Lexa pero antes de que llegase a ella Luna se dirigió a Clarke saliéndole al paso y se interpuso en su camino parándola inmediatamente.

—Heda no desea ser molestada en estos momentos —anunció Luna con serena pasividad.

—Quítate de delante —le espetó Clarke con los nudillos más que blancos de apretar los puños.

Luna que escuchó aquellas palabras arqueó súbitamente una ceja, temía que Wanheda se estuviese equivocando con ella.

—Clarke, ¿verdad? —pronunció suavemente ella pudiendo ver en sus ojos la ira que manaba de ella—. Clarke, entiendo que estés...

La mano de Clarke salió disparada hacia la cara de Luna completamente abierta y ella la paró bruscamente por la muñeca antes siquiera de que la tocase.

—He dicho que te quites de delante —articuló Clarke arrastrando las palabras llena de ira.

Luna que no soltó su muñeca escrutó sus ojos en busca de algo que le indicase que no lastimaría a Lexa si le permitía pasar pero no halló nada en ella. Absolutamente ningún rasgo de humanidad o de compasión. Algo estaba terriblemente mal con aquella chica y a pesar de que Lexa le había hablado sobre Nirrath Zarriah y lo que le había hecho a Clarke dudaba de que algo aún pudiese rescatarse dentro de ella.

—No me gustaría tener que romperte la muñeca pero lo haré si me obligas a frenarte una vez más —murmuró Luna antes de soltarla hacia atrás con medida fuerza.

Clarke que se llevó la mano a la muñeca se la quedo viendo a los ojos con dureza.

—¿Y tú quien eres para impedirme entrar?

—Soy Luna y tú si lo intentas te convertirás en Historia —amenazó gravemente la joven Trikru a la Skykru que tenía delante de ella.

Al reconocer aquel nombre pocas veces pronunciado por muchos pero cuya historia había conocido por boca de Titus cambió su expresión y ladeando la cabeza una pequeña pero sórdida sonrisa se desdibujó en su hermosa cara.

—¿Luna? —murmuró Clarke mirándola lentamente de arriba a abajo con condescendencia—. ¿Esa Luna que mató a su hermano, huyó del Cónclave y se exilió con cobardía en el mar? ¿Esa Luna?

—No, la Luna que siente lastima de ti —pronunció serenamente ella a sabiendas de lo que pretendía—. Estás tan llena de rabia, de odio... que tus palabras no te permiten acompañar a la razón.

—Una cobarde consejera... —se sonrió aún más Clarke con resignada dureza—. Lo que me faltaba por ver...

—Clarke, debes permitir que se te ayude —murmuró Luna llevando la mano suavemente a su brazo.

Clarke retrocedió instintivamente como si su solo roce quemase y la miró cargada de rencor.

—¿Crees que te va a perdonar? ¿Eso te ha dicho la ingrata Lexa? —pronunció ella casi con desprecio arqueando una ceja—. No deberías fiarte de su palabra, te traicionará a la primera oportunidad que tenga tal como hizo conmigo y con mi gente.

—Te equivocas con ella —repuso Luna observándola a los ojos con cierta indulgencia por ella—. Si tan solo te calmases y volvieses a la realidad te darías cuenta del daño que le estás ocasionando a Lexa. Clarke, por favor te pido que reconsideres tu...

—Por su culpa murió mucha de mi gente, por su culpa torturaron a mis amigos dentro de la Montaña, por su culpa perdí a la persona a la que amaba y por su culpa he perdido mi alma, ¿crees sinceramente que voy a reconsiderar qué? ¿mi postura? ¿mi lealtad? —se burló Clarke con dureza dando un paso hacia Luna para encararla—. Me repugna que se haya abierto de piernas para Azgeda, que haya sido tan desleal y tan frívola como para demostrarme cuanto le intereso y en mi ausencia haya aprovechado para traicionar mi confianza una vez más. Me repugna toda ella y voy a...

Luna tardó medio segundo en tomarla del cuello y el otro medio en pegarla con fuerza de la puerta de una de las habitaciones adyacentes.

—Más vale que cuando la tengas delante ni una sola de esas palabras salga de ti en dirección a ella porque por muy mal que lo hayas pasado o lo estés pasando en estos momentos, Lexa es como una hermana para mi y tú no eres nadie para tratarla de esa manera —dijo Luna sintiendo como Clarke se removió encarándola con fuerza antes de pegarla aún más fuerte de la pared, tanto que la vieja puerta se desancló un poco al ceder las visagras—. Si en algún momento la hieres, la lastimas o la ofendes Clarke kom Skykru te destrozaré irremediablemente y esparciré tus restos en las tierras de tu gente.

Clarke que sintió que no era una vaga amenaza, finalmente la apartó de si frustrada con un empujón marchándose molesta por el pasillo.

Todo aquello no quedaría así, aún tuviese que marchar contra Luna en el proceso.

Continuara...


	278. Chapter 278

Las primeras luces del alba se extendían sobre las frías arenas del desierto de la Zona Muerta, Treior, Aranae, Hashelee, Ivory, Yakut, Keryon y Aden habían vuelto a ponerse en marcha mucho antes de que eso ocurriese.

El camino estaba siendo mucho más denso y pesado a medida que avanzaban por la pesada arena y aquella sensación de rocas y más rocas a lo lejos.

Había un silencio sepulcral, casi rozando lo incomodo entre ellos pero no porque hubiese ocurrido nada especialmente grave sino porque el cansancio comenzaba a hacer mella en los jóvenes Natblidas.

Yakut el más pequeño de ellos suspiró y estiró un poco el cuello encima de su montura cuando a la izquierda algo a lo lejos llamó su atención.

—¿Qué es eso?

Todos levantaron la vista de la arena ante ellos y volvieron la cabeza para ver qué era lo que había llamado tanto la atención del pequeño Sangre Nocturna.

Hashelee estrechó la mirada y enseguida pudo distinguir a lo lejos a Halena inconsciente entre los brazos de una figura cuyos rasgos no podía distinguir bien al estar ella delante.

—Es Halena —murmuró desconcertada.

Aden que blandió las riendas con fuerza salió disparado hacia el lugar seguido por todos casi inmediatamente.

El joven desconocido se tensó con Halena en brazos cuando les vio aproximarse y al tiempo que la dejaba suavemente en el suelo desenvainó su afilada espada preparándose para la contienda.

—¡Halena! —gritó Keryon a medida que todos se acercaban.

El chico cambió la expresión de su cara al ver que ellos reconocían a la chica.

—¡Aléjate de ella! —le gritó Aden nada más bajar de un salto a la arena desenfundando también su espada para atacar a aquel extraño desconocido que trataba de llevársela.

Treior que se fijó en el rostro del chico y los tatuajes que decoraban parte de su rostro se bajó casi inmediatamente acercándose rápidamente a Aden para pararle.

—¡Detente!

Aranae que también se percató de aquellas marcas que le señalaban como un Nohara cambió la expresión de su cara súbitamente bajando del suyo antes de acercarse a él con las manos en alto para que viese que no tenía intención alguna de atacarle.

—No vamos a hacerte daño, solo queremos a nuestra amiga —le dijo señalando al suelo a Halena que parecía débil y algo herida—. ¿Puedo? —le pidió ella poder acercarse a Halena.

—¡Cómo le hayas hecho daño te voy a arrancar la cabeza! —le espetó Aden arrastrando las palabras mientras Treior le hacía retroceder hacia atrás.

El chico que enseguida se puso en guardia al escucharle, vio como la chica morena que pretendía acercarse le lanzaba una mirada al amenazante chico haciéndole un gesto para que se callase.

—Está bien, pero solo tú —le dijo inquieto a Aranae viendo a los demás rodearle.

Aranae que asintió le dirigió una mirada al resto para que no se acercasen más y se dirigió a Halena agachándose a su lado para verla. Lo primero que hizo fue apartarle un poco el cabello del rostro viendo algo de sangre en él, en su cuello y sus muñecas. Aranae llevó la mano a su cuello sintiendo su pulso lento y débil.

—Necesita algo de agua —le dijo al chico enseñándole la mano antes de llevarla a su cadera para coger de la suya y ofrecérsela despacio para que no pensase que le atacaría ni qué cogería el puñal o la espada que colgaban de ella—. Una mujer se la llevó de Polis a medio día no creó que le haya dado de beber nada durante el camino —le dijo ella abriéndola antes de pasar su brazo por debajo de Halena y llevarla a sus secos labios dándole poco a poco pequeños sorbitos que terminaron derramados por entre la comisura de sus labios. Santa Pramheda, debía llevar horas caminando sin descanso y... la expresión de Aranae cambió al sentir al chico dejar la espada en el suelo agachándose a su lado preocupado por la joven Anorah también.

—La encontré atada a una media hora de aquí —explicó el chico dándole la espalda al resto como si le diese igual lo que intentasen totalmente preocupado por ella—. Este lugar es un camino de paso a Errial Zarrath no podía dejarla allí, alguien podría haberla atacado o peor aún vendido en ese terrible lugar.

—¿A dónde pensabas llevarla? —preguntó Aranae echando despacio algo de agua sobre sus sangrantes y afligidas muñecas que hizo que la arena se humedeciese rojiza bajo ellas volviendo la cabeza para mirarle a él.

—Nakshatra no está lejos de aquí —pronunció el chico fijándose en sus preciosos ojos destelleantes por el brillo del sol del amanecer—. Allí la atenderán.

—¡No va a ir contigo a ningún sitio! —gritó Aden más que molesto al oírle.

—¡Aden, cállate! —le espetó esta vez Aranae volviendo la cabeza para verle. Pronto el sol cubriría toda la arena y las temperaturas subirían bastante más grados de los de ahora y nadie inteligente realmente se aventuraría a estar a pleno sol en medio de un desierto inmenso con una chica herida—. ¿Podemos ir a Nakshatra contigo?

El chico que volvió la cabeza hacia atrás viéndoles a todos por encima de la cabeza de Aranae supo que iba a arrepentirse de eso pero no podía simplemente ignorarles y dejarles allí para que muriesen. El desierto era inclemente con los forasteros y por mucha Sangre Nocturna que intuía que tenían no les convertía en supervivientes.

—Podéis venir pero controla a ese —le dijo él chico señalando a Aden—. Mi hermano Rashesh no tiene tanta paciencia como la que tengo yo.

Aranae que le escuchó le vio tomar nuevamente a Halena en brazos y levantarla de la arena al tiempo que ella se ponía en pie y le daba una mirada a Aden de qué no estropease aquello.

El chico que se apartó de Aranae con Halena para comenzar a andar en dirección a la pequeña aldea de Nakshatra oculta tras las vastas, y pedregosas montañas y dunas de arena se detuvo junto a Hashelee y lo que de ella le llegó hizo que volviese la cabeza hacia Aranae.

—Mucho cuidado con esta, quiere verte muerta.

Hashelee que se quedó parada al ver como todas las miradas se posaban sobre ella vio a Aranae pasar junto al chico tomando las riendas de su caballo para conducirle hacia donde fuese a llevarles él.

—Quien debe tener mucho cuidado es ella pero conmigo —repuso Aranae fríamente mientras se alejaban no tomándola de sorpresa la buena nueva.

Treior, Yakut e Ivory apartaron la mirada de Hashelee y Aden tomó de mala gana las riendas de su caballo para dirigirse allí con ellos pasando por delante de Keryon y Hashelee clavando la mirada en aquel extraño chico que no le daba buenas vibraciones.

—Creía que no quedaban Noharas...

—Y yo creía que la prudencia era un rasgo típico de un Natblida —repuso él otro chico sin dejar de caminar pesadamente con Halena por la arena—. Al parecer nos equivocamos los dos...

Aranae que no pudo evitar dibujar una escondida sonrisa sabiendo lo que debía molestar a Aden eso hizo un gesto.

—Soy Darshan por cierto —se presentó él a Aranae con media sonrisa devolviéndole el gesto sin dejar de andar a su lado.

—Aranae —dijo ella con una sonrisa escuchando los sordos pasos de los caballos seguirles tras ellos.

—¿Aranae? —se sonrió Darshan mientras avanzaban por el desierto—. Me gusta. No vienes mucho por aquí, ¿no?

Ella que le dio una miradita sacudió la cabeza.

—Lo sabía, nunca hubiese olvidado una cara tan bonita como la tuya... —continuó él flirteando encantadoramente mientras la boca de Aden prácticamente caía al suelo montado ahora en su caballo.

¿Pero quién se había creído este idiota que era?

Continuara...


	279. Chapter 279

La cabeza de A.L.I.E ladeó ligeramente de puro desconcierto y curiosidad al ver como Pike se llevaba nuevamente la mano a la parte trasera de su pantalón y pasaba por delante de ella y Jaha escabulléndose al baño una vez más.

—¿Por qué su cuerpo pierde líquidos sin control? —preguntó A.L.I.E a Jaha manteniéndose de pie a su lado en la sala de mandos del Monte Weather.

Jaha que se llevó la mano al estomago sintiendo extraños retortijones escuchó mucho barullo fuera, pasos presurosos, puertas abriéndose y cerrándose rápidamente. Algunos quejidos, protestas y lamentos.

—Porque la comida que nos ha traído Arcadia lo ha provocado.

—¿Pero cómo? —quiso saber A.L.I.E con perplejidad incapaz de entender la relación.

Jaha quiso explicárselo pero sintió como todo su cuerpo apremiado por la urgencia de los retortijones le hacían correr rumbo al baño más cercano.

—¡No me sigas!

A.L.I.E frunció el ceño con desconcierto pero obedeció permaneciendo allí en silencio mientras todos a su alrededor corrían de un lado para otro buscando ocupar baños y letrinas a fin de aliviar los dolores provocados por la intoxicación de la comida.

El Monte Weather no tenía equipamiento médico desde que Arcadia recuperó parte de sus recursos para su utilización, iban a tener que acudir a ellos si querían en algún momento querían sanar.

Continuara...


	280. Chapter 280

El olor de la fría nieve invernal que se consolidaba en las gélidas tierras norteñas de Azgeda le recordó a Roan a su más tierna infancia especialmente cuando solía acompañar a su madre en busca de sangre o esa clase de justicia que solo ella sabía impartir.

Los cascos del caballo golpearon sonoramente el suelo removiéndose inquieto mientras dos de los guardias lo llevaban rumbo a los establos. Roan no tardó demasiado en atravesar las puertas y dirigirse al frío salón del trono de la Fortaleza del Hielo donde Ontari debía estar.

No se equivocaba.

Las puertas permanecían abiertas de par en par mientras que los guardias apostados en el pasillo tenían ordenes explicitas de no abandonar sus puestos.

Ontari estaba arrodillada sobre la roja alfombra con Eilan en brazos mientras este jugaba con un puñado de nieve fresca que como cada mañana los guardías habían traído y con la que ambos construían un gran castillo que a duras penas Eilan tardaba en destrozar como buen bebé que era.

—No, no —murmuró Ontari con media sonrisa evitando que se llevase la nieve a la boquita—. Mírate los deditos no puedes quitarte los guantes ni comerte la nieve, está empezando a ponersete la piel roja y luego te dolerán las manitas si haces eso —sacudiéndole un poco la nieve de las pequeñas manos antes de calentarlas con las suyas y llevárselas a los labios para llenarlas de besitos que hicieron que Eilan riese volviendo a tocar la nieve en cuanto le soltó.

Roan que se había quedado de pie en el umbral de la puerta no pudo evitar fijarse en la sonrisa que inusualmente esbozaba la cara de Ontari. Nunca la había visto tan radiante o tan feliz y sinceramente sentía un poco de envidia de ella.

—Na... quí —repuso Eilan con una vocecita tirando el nuevo puñadito de nieve sobre la parte de arriba del castillo a medio hacer.

—¿Aquí? —le preguntó Ontari teniéndose que sonreír viendo la nieve derrumbarse un poco ayudando a tomar forma para él—. Pues si es aquí donde prefieres la nieve, aquí la dejaremos, ¿vale? —besando su cabeza tras acariciarla tiernamente ayudándole a reunir más nieve de la esparcida por la alfombra.

—¿No es esa la misma alfombra donde le cortaste la garganta a mi madre? —preguntó Roan atravesando el umbral para acercarse a ellos.

Ontari que verdaderamente estaba inmersa en el juego con el niño se maldijo a si misma por distraerse y no percatarse siquiera de quien se acercaba a ellos volviendo la cabeza para mirarle.

—No, esa quedo tan inservible que la hice tirar —le espetó ella con indiferencia—. ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Halena ha desaparecido —anunció Roan observándola largamente —. Y creí que te gustaría enterarte por mi a hacerlo por un desconocido.

El rostro de Ontari cambió y dejando al niño en el suelo jugando se puso en pie acercándose inmediatamente a él con un duro gesto.

—¿Qué le has hecho?

Roan levantó las manos parándola de inmediato antes de perderse en aquellos fieros ojos que tanto le gustaba admirar.

—Nada, por eso he venido —la tranquilizó él sosteniéndole la mirada—. Halena va a ser la hermana mayor de mi futuro hijo y quiero encontrarla tanto como lo deseas tú o como lo desea Lexa.

El rostro de Ontari no pudo ocultar la sorpresa por la noticia de su "futuro hijo" con Lexa pero trató de ignorar la punzada de traición que sentía en aquellos momentos.

—¿Crees que puede haber huido hacia Azgeda?

—Huido no, una mujer se la ha llevado.

—¿Una mujer? —le miró ella con desconfianza por todo aquello que estaba oyendo—. Halena no dejaría que...

—Halena ha accedido a ir con ella para salvar la vida de Clarke, Ontari —explicó él con sensatez viéndola—. Creemos que intentará venderla en Azgeda o en tierras más lejanas.

—¿Por qué iba esa mujer a...?

—Halena es Anorah, Ontari —la interrumpió él sincero mirándola a los ojos sin ver el cambio en ellos—. Aunque eso tú ya lo sabías, ¿verdad?

Ontari endureció su rostro desviando la mirada, no traicionaría a aquella niña por nada del mundo.

—¿No pensaste que sería importante contárselo a Lexa? ¿Decírmelo a mi, al menos?

—Eso solo le concierne contarlo a ella no a mi y no te lo dije porque yo no tengo porque traicionar su confianza —repuso Ontari alzando una ceja más que recalcando la obviedad.

—La salvaste —le espetó Roan tomándola del brazo bruscamente para verla a los ojos inclemente—. Sabías lo que era y aún así la salvaste, ¿por qué?

Ontari se soltó bruscamente antes de dar un amenazante paso para él.

—Cuido de mi hijo cuando no se me permitía hacerlo, no voy a dejarla morir ni ahora ni nunca, ¿entiendes? —volviendo ahora la cabeza hacia la puerta—. ¡Guardias!

Enseguida los cuatro más cercanos irrumpieron por la puerta quedándose de pie al frente.

—La hija de Heda ha desaparecido, quiero que reunáis a todos mis hombres y peinéis todo Azgeda casa por casa hasta dar con ella. Si no está aquí antes del alba abandonad mis tierras e id a buscarla. No quiero que regreséis hasta que la encontréis.

—Si, mi reina —contestaron prácticamente todos al mismo tiempo inclinando la cabeza antes de abandonar precipitadamente el salón para hacer cumplir inmediatamente su orden.

Ontari se volvió hacia el niño y no pudo evitar que el corazón se le encogiese pensando en cómo estaría Halena y en cómo estaría ella si fuese hija suya.

—¿Lexa?

—Nunca antes la había visto tan destrozada —admitió Roan apartando un poco la mirada—. Sé que aproveche su debilidad para cumplir con mi propósito pero si he de ser honesto, no me siento orgulloso de lo que hice. Mi madre lo estaría, sin duda pero...

—No quiero oírlo —le interrumpió Ontari secamente mirándolo—. Quiero que lideres a mis hombres, encuentres a Halena y salgas de mi vista lo antes posible o tendré que deshechar esta alfombra también.

Roan que pudo percibir el ligero temblor de su cuerpo se acercó a ella.

—Ontari, yo...

—Fuera —le ordenó ella señalando a la puerta con el dedo.

—Pero yo quiero...

—Tus explicaciones no me interesan. Quiero que encuentres a esa niña o tú y yo jamás volveremos a cruzar palabra en lo que te reste de vida —dijo ella acercándose a Eilan para levantarlo del suelo y marcharse hacia su habitación a pesar de que las manitas del pequeño pugnaban por seguir jugando con la nieve.

Roan la vio marchar y supo que Ontari hablaba muy en serio en ese momento. Era un alivio que su rencor, su odio y su desprecio no lo volcase en Lexa pero él la había traicionado como no creyó conseguir hacerlo. Compensarla por ello, no iba a ser cosa fácil pero tendría que hacerlo o ninguna de las dos perdonaría jamás el hecho de que aquella niña no apareciese jamás.

Ninguna lo superaría, se dijo con resignación antes de suspirar y salir de la habitación para ir a por los hombres de Ontari.

Continuara...


	281. Chapter 281

El sol ascendía lentamente en el cielo cuando Rashesh escuchó el viento azotar la lona del pequeño establecimiento de trueque y sanación del que a duras penas sobrevivían él y su hermano Darshan en la aldea de Nakshatra justo tras las montañas de piedra y las dunas que bordeaban la Zona Muerta. El pequeño bazar era de los pocos lugares de paso donde conseguir buen calzado, agua o ropas adecuadas a la hora de atravesar el desierto en busca de Errial Zarrath o si la desesperación era máxima, Ciudad de Luz.

Rashesh que sacaba algunas cosas de una de las cajas que uno de los viajeros había intercambiado esa misma mañana por algo de comida y un rato de descanso frunció el ceño examinando algunas viejas dagas y una capa algo raída pero todavía servible junto a un par de botas curtidas de piel.

Cuando Rashesh sacudió un poco la capa deshaciéndose de posibles restos de polvo y de arena, se dirigió tras el improvisado mostrador para colgarla junto a las demás prendas cuando escuchó como a sus espaldas la lona se sacudía más fuertemente al abrirse de par en par permitiendo entrar a Darshan en ese mismo instante con una joven chica morena en brazos.

—¡Primero que nada puedo explicarlo! —saludó él atravesando la tienda por delante de él seguido de un par de chicos y chicas que entraban en ese instante—. ¡Segundo hermano, no te cabrees conmigo!

Rashesh que se volvió para mirarle cambió la expresión de su cara al reconocer allí a los pequeños Natblidas por sus indumentarias y su porte.

—¿Pero qué diablos...?

Darshan que le ignoró casi por completo se adentró por otra tienda anexa donde había un par de camastros y dejó a Halena cuidadosamente sobre uno de ellos.

—Tranquila, vas a ponerte bien, ¿vale? —le dijo él a pesar de que ella no le oyese acariciándole el cabello antes de volverse casi chocando con Aranae que entraba tras ellos—. Uy...

Aranae que por poco le besa chocando frente a frente con él también retrocedió llevándose la mano al rostro algo avergonzada.

—Si, uy...

Aden que entraba en ese momento le lanzó una mirada matadora a Darshan arqueando una ceja.

—No cuesta nada mirar por donde vas —le espetó viendo que un poco más de contacto y sus labios se hubiesen encontrado al ser tan solo unos centímetros más alto que ella.

Treior que entraba justo tras él junto a Hashelee, Ivory, Keryon y Yakut puso la mano sobre el hombro de Aden apretándole ligeramente como para que se calmase un poco ya que llevaba rato bastante exaltado con prácticamente todos.

—Aden, Darshan ha sido tan amable de darnos hospedaje deberías intentar calmarte un poco.

—Estoy muy calmado —sentenció Aden apartándose de él para ir a dar con Halena separando a Aranae y a Darshan al pasar entre ellos para verla.

Su piel estaba tibia y una finísima película de sudor le recorría todo el cuerpo. Si alguien iba a hacer que se pusiese bien sería él y no ese insolente niñato.

Rashesh que entraba segundos después le lanzó una mirada a su hermano haciéndole un gesto con la cabeza para que saliese con él.

—¡Darshan! —le llamó la atención él con un duro gesto—. ¡Ven aquí ahora mismo!

Darshan que le vio salir nuevamente por la puerta de lona miró al resto con un tranquilizador gesto pero antes de dirigirse a la puerta Aranae preocupada le tomó del brazo.

—¿Quieres que vaya contigo? Tal vez yo pueda explicarle que...

—¿Qué ibas a explicarle tú? —la interrumpió Aden bruscamente al escucharla—. Estás tierras son de Heda, nos pertenecen más que a ellos, no tienes porque explicar nada.

Aranae que puso una cara al escucharle le dirigió una mirada a Aden a punto de replicarle pero Darshan la paró con media sonrisa.

—No pasará nada, tranquila —repuso él llevando la mano a su mejilla suavemente con un despreocupado gesto sin perder en broma la sonrisa refiriéndose a su hermano—. Se manejar a la "fiera".

Aranae que no pudo evitar sonreír para si le vio alejarse por la puerta. Hashelee que se acercó a tientas a ella no supo como disculparse, como explicarse con ella a sabiendas de que era cierto que no le importaría verla muerta.

—Aranae, yo...

—Mantente alejada de mi, Hashelee —replicó ella pasando airadamente por su lado para poder escuchar que pasaba fuera—. Por tu bien, no te me acerques.

Ivory y Yakut que eran más cercanos a Hashelee se miraron y la miraron a ella haciéndole ambos un gesto de que no insistiese ni fuese por ese camino.

Treior que notaba todo muy tenso se agachó junto al camastro de Halena observando a Aden con un gesto.

—No estamos en casa, no puedes hablarle así a la gente. No está bien que lo hagas —le reprochó él en voz baja—. No es justo. Nos está ayudando, ¿no? —Aden puso una cara al escucharle—. Sé más amable.

Keryon que como siempre se mantenía el más neutral de todos ojeó el acogedor lugar. Dos camastros, un par de arcones, una mesa, un par de sillas. Algo de ropa esparcida por ahí, algunas velas y en un rincón rescoldos de unas llamas en la arena. Bajo sus pies alfombras raídas y desvencijadas por el calor y poco más. Ambos chicos debían vivir solos allí o eso era lo que parecía al menos. Nunca había oído hablar de un lugar llamado Nakshatra pero no era de extrañar, era una aldea tan pequeña que parecía más bien un campamento lleno de tiendas y pequeños puestos junto a pozos de extracción de agua.

Aranae que entreabrió ligeramente la cortina pudo ver como Darshan trataba de explicar a su hermano el porque les había llevado allí, quienes eran y cómo había encontrado a Halena tirada en la arena junto aquella mala mujer.

—Son Natblidas, Heda les estará buscando Darshan —le espetó él bastante molesto—. ¿Acaso no has pensado en eso? Podría arrasar la aldea, arrasarnos a todos nosotros si piensa que hemos sido una amenaza para ellos, si cree que...

—No lo hará —le aseguró Aranae interrumpiéndole justo antes de salir por la puerta acercándose al chico que debía ser solo un par de años mayor que Darshan—. Tienes nuestra palabra de que Heda no hará nada contra vosotros, ahí dentro está su hija. Sabrá que nos ayudasteis en un momento de necesidad. Por favor, necesitamos quedarnos aquí hasta que ella pueda viajar y entonces, no volverás a vernos si ese es tu deseo.

—Y mira que rostro, Rashesh —le señalo Darshan pícaramente el rostro a Aranae en tono conquistador como siempre—. De ningún modo puede ser ese tu deseo.

Aranae que no estaba acostumbrada a tales halagos se ruborizó sintiendo sus mejillas arder de pura vergüenza. Rashesh que sabía que a su hermano le perdían las chicas como ella hizo un gesto señalándole con el dedo.

—Si ocurre algo tú serás responsable de ellos.

—Lo prometo, hermano —le aseguró Darshan con media sonrisita orgulloso de salirse con la suya—. Ven, que te enseñaré donde vais a dormir vosotros... —le dijo él a Aranae tomándola de la mano para ir a otra parte de la trastienda donde solían "hospedar" a los viajeros—. Reservaremos la mejor cama para ti...

Aranae que no pudo evitar medio sonreírse al escucharle le siguió sacudiendo la cabeza. Ese chico parecía algo alocado y extrovertido y para el tipo de personas que solían rodearla tanto a ella como a los otros eso era algo poco habitual de encontrar que sin duda llamaba mucho su atención entre otros descubrimientos, claro...

Igual salir de Polis, no era tan malo después de todo...

Continuara...


	282. Chapter 282

Octavia había irrumpido en los pasillos de las mazmorras que encerraban las celdas de la Torre nada más enterarse del incidente de Lincoln con Clarke y Lexa y de qué estaba de regreso en Polis nada menos que con Luna.

Los problemas de Arcadia con la Estación Agro y el Monte Weather le parecían minucias en comparación con lo que allí estaba sucediendo. Bellamy bien la había puesto al día sobre todo. Nirrath, el embarazo de Lexa, lo ocurrido con Clarke, la adición de la Zona Muerta como decimocuarto clan y el nombramiento de Emori como reína de los Errantes. El descubrimiento de lo que verdaderamente es Halena y las consecuencias nefastas provocadas por esa mujer que se la llevó, la desaparición de los Natblidas...

¿Acudir a Lexa para hacerle participe de la situación con Pike?...

Le parecía descabellado en aquellos momentos, especialmente estando sometida a tanta presión y esperando un bebé. Por la deferencia que Lexa sentía por Skykru y porque Wanheda pertenecía al decimotercer clan, Octavia había apelado a la clemencia de Lexa y al sentido de la justicia para que fuese Skykru quien juzgase a Lincoln por el "crimen" cometido contra Clarke en lugar de hacerlo ella.

Al principio la Comandante de la Sangre no había querido ni recibirla ni escucharla pero tras oír su alegato y reclamar ese derecho a juzgarle como "líder" indiscutible de su pueblo, finalmente había accedido a que se lo llevase de allí. No quería verle, no quería tenerle presente con todos los problemas que tenía encima porque quitarle la vida sería lo más fácil para ella por lo ocurrido con Clarke, aún así entendía ahora después de las argumentaciones de Octavia que Clarke no había querido airear lo ocurrido por protegerle a él de su ira. Comprensible por otra parte porque siendo sinceras, Lexa ignoraba cualquier tipo de explicación y deseaba ejecutarle pero si eso iba a pesar en la ya cargada conciencia de Clarke no lo haría por ella, decidió Lexa.

Lincoln que escuchó la metálica puerta abrirse vio aparecer a Octavia y a un par de guerreros con ella, cosa que le tomó por sorpresa.

—¿Octavia?...

—Lincoln kom Trikru, yo Octavia kom Skykru con el beneplácito de la Comandante de la Sangre y Heda de los Catorce Clanes te comunico que serás trasladado a Arcadia para tu próximo juicio y posible ejecución.

Lincoln que sintió su corazón latir con más y más fuerza mientras el dolor por los golpes le atenazaba todo el cuerpo, tembló ligeramente al oírla con un atisbo de esperanza porque a manos de Lexa su ejecución estaba asegurada y en Arcadia a lo mejor tenía alguna oportunidad de vivir.

Octavia que se volvió hacia los hombres asintió imperceptiblemente y al instante los guardias se dirigieron a la celda abriéndola para sacarle y llevarle fuera. La delegación Skykru, partiría hacia Azgeda incluyendo Wanheda. Allí todo se resolvería finalmente o eso pretendía Octavia al menos mientras veía al amor de su vida herido siendo sacado prácticamente a rastras frente a ella fuera de aquella mugrienta habitación.

Las manos le temblaron, el corazón se le encogió pero debía mantenerse fuerte por su clan, por su gente y Wanheda era parte de su gente por mucho que Lincoln fuese para ella todo su mundo.

Ocurriese lo que ocurriese a partir de ahora, quedaba fuera de las competencias de Lexa y eso en parte aliviaba su ya torturado corazón.

Continuara...


	283. Chapter 283

Cuando Lexa kom Trigeda, Comandante de la Sangre y Heda de los Catorce Clanes abrió los ojos el olor a tierra húmeda y a verdes árboles la embriago. Estaba tendida en mitad del bosque, el cielo tan celeste se había oscurecido por completo y en lugar de brillar el sol, la luna encandilaba con su pálida luz haciendo resplandecer suavemente todo a su alcance.

Lexa se incorporó mirando a su alrededor desconcertada, había cerrado los ojos en su cama la última vez que recordó y ahora sin saber cómo había llegado a aquel hermoso lugar.

Llevándose la mano al vientre protectoramente casi por instinto al ponerse en pie hizo que el movimiento resultase menos doloroso para ella. Sacudió la tierra de su negro camisón y miró desconcertada a su alrededor. Varias aves nocturnas ululaba a lo lejos mientras que azules mariposas incandescentes agitaban sus pequeñas alas muy cerca en la oscuridad de entre los árboles y el sonido de una cascada batiéndose le resultó algo familiar.

Lexa caminó y se dio cuenta de que estaba descalza al sentir la húmeda tierra hundirse fresca bajo sus pies. En cuanto avanzó unos metros y sus ojos distinguieron las llamas en los altos candeleros metálicos situados entre los árboles supo enseguida donde se encontraba.

Una inusitada sonrisa apareció en su rostro y sus ojos se cerraron sintiendo su corazón llenarse de felicidad. Adoraba ese lugar, siempre lo había hecho desde que era muy niña.

Santa Pramheda, había olvidado incluso que existía con el paso de los años. Su gente, los "natblidas" solían considerar aquel lugar sagrado, parte de una historia por siempre recordada aunque por muchos ignorada. Aquel lugar donde tuvo lugar la Ascensión de la primera Comandante de la Sangre, Becca Pramheda y donde el primer Cónclave se erigió.

Antiguamente, solían llevarse a cabo rituales ceremoniales y sagrados allí. Cuando un niño con Sangre Nocturna era enviado a Polis, era allí donde se le iniciaba. Cuando crecían y debían enfrentar el Cónclave que les llevaría inexorablemente a la muerte o a la Ascensión, este iba allí a rendir honores a Pramheda.

Con el paso del tiempo el bosque creció, las tradiciones cambiaron dando lugar a muchas otras nuevas y el lugar fue relegado al pasado. Simplemente perdido en el olvido.

Lexa avanzó por entre los árboles y lo primero que vio nada más llegar al centro del pequeño claro del bosque fue la antorcha prendida de uno de los árboles, cogiéndola la acercó hasta donde las llamas del candelero y cuando esta prendió, se acercó a encender los otros candeleros y velas situadas por todo el lugar en improvisados altares a Pramheda aquí y allá. Cuando terminó de hacerlo contempló arder la última de ellas y recordó el porque las velas siempre habían representado tanto para ella.

Eran su luz en la oscuridad...

La Heda de los Catorce Clanes clavó la antorcha en el suelo y acercándose a uno de los troncos se sentó sobre él rodeada por aquella cándida luz que hacía del ambiente algo mágico para ella. En los árboles habían botas de piel, algunas lanzas, dibujos, algunas marchitas flores, dagas antiguas, pequeños juguetes de madera o muñecas curtidas de tela. Algunos símbolos o trozos de papel con garabatos y plegarias clavados en los troncos...

Halena que ladeó la cabeza contemplando aquel hermoso y privado lugar se sentó junto a Lexa sintiendo la calidez de las velas titilar en la oscuridad.

—¿Qué es este lugar, madre?...

Lexa que la escuchó llevó la mano a su espalda acariciándola suavemente para reconfortarla.

—Anya solía traerme aquí cuando solo era una niña. La primera Comandante reposa bajo ese árbol protegiéndonos con su espíritu y su sabiduría—. Cuando un Natblida era descubierto y separado de sus progenitores venía aquí y se le explicaba el honor con el que había sido bendecido. No para que fuese agradecido, pero si para que entendiese el sagrado deber que algún día podría aguardarle...

Halena que sintió su calidez la miró escuchando todo aquello que tenía que decirle.

—Fuiste muy feliz aquí —pudo percibir la niña a través de su suave tacto.

—Si que lo fui —murmuró Lexa casi para si contemplando las llamas arder muy cerca del gran árbol sagrado.

—Volverás a serlo —le aseguró Halena posando la mano sobre la suya en su regazo—. Regresaré contigo y prometo que enmendaré todo el daño que esa mujer te ha hecho.

Halena la sintió temblar ligeramente pero apretó suavemente su mano para infundirle valor y entereza.

—Estoy bien. Ahora descanso pero estoy bien, madre —se serenó Halena mirándola tiernamente—. No tienes que preocuparte por mi. Tus Natblidas están conmigo, no muy lejos de la Zona Muerta y cuando me recupere me llevarán junto a ti.

—Tengo miedo, Halena —reconoció Lexa sintiendo sus ojos humedecerse al calor de las velas—. Tengo mucho miedo por ti, por él...

Halena que se fijó en como llevaba la mano a su vientre vio una lágrima caer de sus hermosos ojos y manchar su pecho.

—No debes tenerlo —atestiguó Halena muy dulcemente sonriéndose con cierta lástima al saberla separada de ella—. Te mostraré cómo debió ser todo desde un principio...

Lexa que la miró nada más escucharla sintió como Halena llevaba delicadamente los dedos a su rostro y cuando esta cerro sus ojos, las imágenes se sucedieron en la mente de Lexa sin control.

—Juntas las dos estamos sentadas sobre una manta en el bosque, Akshan no suelta tus manos mientras intenta ponerse por si solo en pie pero sus pies aún son demasiado pequeñitos para mantenerle por si solo...

Lexa que puede ver al niño tratar de dar un paso agarrado de sus dedos le ve caer sobre su regazo y romper a reír tras mirar a Halena con súbita sorpresa por el ligero golpecito de su trasero contra las piernas cruzadas de Lexa. Halena le sonríe y alargando la mano le limpia una manchita que tiene en la mejilla de la tierra con la que ha estado jugando y no puede evitar reírse al verle hacer un tierno puchero que la derrite.

Lexa trata de mirarle y también ríe sentándole mejor en su regazo mientras el sol de la mañana acaricia sus pieles llenándolas de luz y calor. Las flores parecen vibrar con la primavera y Clarke a lo lejos recoge algunas de ellas vestida con un largo vestido blanco mientras su rubia melena enmarca un rostro cargado de paz y de felicidad sintiendo la fresca hierba bajo sus desnudos pies.

—Me preguntas cómo me ha ido la mañana con Aden en la laguna y mi cara no esconde la sorpresa porque creo que aún desconoces lo que ambos tenemos.

Lexa que mantiene sus ojos cerrados se sonríe al escucharla mientras lágrimas de pura felicidad y emoción se deslizan lentamente por su cara.

—Yo intentó cambiar de tema y llevarme a Akshan a jugar a otra parte muy cerca del riachuelo. Y Clarke llega con un ramillete de flores que te ofrece al arrodillarse en la manta junto a ti... —sigue murmurando Halena sin apartar su mano del rostro de Lexa—. Es aún más hermosa cuando sonríe así y cuando te hace una broma sobre mi y sobre Aden que tú no tomas demasiado bien, pero ella enseguida te besa y se te pasa. Vuelves a sonreír viendo como me alejo con el bebé y sostengo sus manitas ayudandole a dar sus primeros pasos frente a ambas... y por primera vez en mucho, mucho tiempo... te das cuenta de que eres feliz...

Lexa que siente temblar su barbilla sin poder contener las lágrimas de la emoción que la embarga sonríe para si al escucharla.

—Porque tus hijos te quieren y Wanheda, te adora por ser la maravillosa mujer que desde hace ya demasiado tiempo encierras en ti...

Halena cierra sus ojos sintiendo un ligero dolor por el esfuerzo que está empleando pero la abraza para ocultar ese hecho transmitiéndole todo su amor y toda su tranquilidad.

—Ahora descansa, madre... yo regresaré a ti... regresaré... regresaré... regresaré...

Fue lo último que Lexa oyó decir a su hija mientras la temperatura de su cuerpo aumentaba y la sanadora aplicaba toallas frías por su cuello y su frente para calmar la fiebre y la angustia.

—Halena... —susurró Lexa casi inaudiblemente.

La sanadora que la escuchó ignoró eso sabiendo que solo era la fiebre por el malestar del embarazo y la tensión acumulada.

—La encontrarán Heda, seguro que la encontrarán —susurró la mujer para calmarla apartándole el largo cabello de la cara temiendo que ocurriría si no era así y no la encontraban.

Continuara...


	284. Chapter 284

Raven que bosteza por milésima vez se mantiene recostada en la mesa de la sala de comunicaciones tras haber recibido el aviso del Monte Weather para evacuarles porque la gran mayoría tenía síntomas de una grave intoxicación alimenticia.

Todavía le duele la cabeza y siente ganas de vomitar tras toda la bebida que consumió ayer jugando con sus amigos y apenas ha querido probar nada en todo el día.

Kyle que entra en ese momento tan fresco como una rosa se dirige a ella señalando hacia atrás.

—Deberías ver como Pike trata de mantenerse autoritario y amenazante mientras trata de no hacérselo encima —bromeó Kyle teniendo que reír antes de acercarse a su mesa viéndola así—. ¿Pero aún estás así?...

—La imagen de Pike intentando no hacer eso no es que mejore mucho mi estomago así que mejor no lo menciones demasiado —murmuró Raven cerrando los ojos al llevarse la mano al estomago con ciertas nauseas.

Kyle que se inclinó sobre la mesa posó los labios sobre su pelo llenándola de besos.

—A ver si va a ser otra cosa lo que te tiene así... —se sonrió él intentando sonar jocoso arrepintiéndose en el mismo instante en que lo nombró.

Raven que abrió los ojos se irguió un poco para verle frunciendo el ceño.

—¿Otra cosa?

Kyle supo que estaba en problemas en cuanto sus ojos se encontraron inquietos con los de ella.

—No, bueno... yo... solo bromeaba, no es que... bueno no es que no pudiese ser, claro pero...

Raven que le paró con la mano le echó una mirada furtiva.

—No lo empeores, ¿quieres?

—No quiero empeorar nada solo digo que si fuese otra cosa tal vez... quizás tampoco sería malo —se defendió él con una sonrisita nerviosa no sabiendo bien como lidiar con ella.

Raven que prefería no entender lo que Kyle estaba diciéndole ya se sentía bastante nauseabunda y mal como para tener que enfrentar lo que fuese que él estuviese sugiriendo.

—No es eso, ¿vale? —le espetó ella quizás más bruscamente de lo pretendido—. Ha sido por beber a sí que déjalo estar.

Kyle que sabía que en algún momento el tema volvería a salir tarde o temprano tragó con fuerza.

—Sé que aún es pronto para planteárnoslo pero... pero en algún momento, más adelante, cuando tengamos ganas y tú estés más preparada quizás podríamos... no sé... hablar de... bueno, de... de... tener otro bebé, ¿no?

Vale, igual la mención no era la más propicia en ese momento.

—Para hablar de tener otro bebé Kyle, primero tendríamos que tener uno y no lo tenemos —repuso Raven a la defensiva apartando la mirada sabiéndose no preparada para esa conversación—. Mira me encuentro mal y no quiero discutir ahora mismo...

—Yo tampoco quiero discutir contigo, Raven —dijo él con un preocupado gesto al verla así antes de sentarse en el borde de la mesa mirándola—. Ni siquiera sé porque he sacado el tema. Ha... ha sido un comentario sin importancia, no es que no estemos bien así ni nada, es solo que...

"No lo digas", pensó Raven sabiendo perfectamente lo que Kyle iba a decir.

—No sé, a veces siento que quizás nos falta algo, ¿entiendes?

Raven que sintió una punzada en el corazón temía aquellas palabras como nadie. Aquellas palabras, aquel "nos falta algo" y "es por tu culpa" venían en su mente de la mano aunque supiese que era culpa de Jasper y de Gina en realidad.

Kyle que se percató de como Raven temblaba ahora ligeramente se apresuró a explicarse como siempre con su habitual torpeza.

—Perdona, no... no quería decir que... estamos bien así, Raven. Estoy bien conformándome solo contigo...

"Vale, igual debería intentar no arreglarlo" se reprendió a si mismo al escuchar como en voz alta sonaba.

—Vale, no me conformo contigo. Quiero... quiero estar contigo Raven, me hace muy feliz estarlo, más que cualquier otra cosa en el mundo es solo que... que quiero un bebé —soltó sin pararse a pensar bien con los nervios.

—Kyle, te necesitamos... —Kane que entraba en ese momento para avisar a Kyle de que necesitaba más ayuda fuera se quedó un tanto parado al escuchar eso último dándose cuenta de que había interrumpido algo muy privado—. Podemos arreglárnosla sin ti —se sonrojó Kane dándose la vuelta torpemente para salir casi chocando de frente con la puerta antes de alejarse precipitadamente por el pasillo.

Raven que permaneció con los ojos clavados en Kyle largos instantes con las manos apretadas contra su estomago sentía que todo el aire de la habitación la había abandonado recordando el cómo había sido descubrir que estaba embarazada con todo el caos que estaba ocurriendo a su alrededor o el miedo que había sentido de que el resto se enterara. De como había soportado sola aquellos dolores, vómitos y nauseas que era incapaz de controlar y el pavor que la había invadido cuando Jasper la había apuñalado en pleno vientre.

Sin siquiera darse cuenta las lágrimas habían nublado sus ojos en silencio y Kyle se separó de la mesa acercándose más a ella antes de hacerla girar en la silla para verla.

—Raven, escúchame... —le dijo tomando sus manos antes de besárselas con amor—. Estamos bien, ¿vale? Estamos realmente bien juntos, estamos felices y tranquilos ahora que el peligro ya ha pasado pero sé que si lo intentamos esta vez saldrá bien y...

—Para... —le pidió Raven en apenas un murmullo cerrando sus ojos.

—Raven, nada hay que podamos perder al intentarlo —insistió Kyle tiernamente llevando la mano a su rostro viendo las lágrimas caer—. Seríamos muy felices los tres, podríamos verle crecer, podríamos...

—He dicho que pares, Kyle —le dijo Raven abrumada levantándose de la silla para apartarse de él.

—Raven, quiero hablar de esto por favor —rogó él viéndola apartarse de aquella forma—. Sé que es doloroso para ti hacerlo pero algún día vamos a tener que tener esta conversación y no podemos ignorarla para siempre porque yo quiero...

—Me da igual lo que tú quieras —le interrumpió ella llevada por la presión del momento mirándole realmente dolida—. Soy yo quien pasó por eso no tú, fue mi cuerpo el que lo sufrió, no el tuyo... No tienes ni idea, ni idea de cómo me sentí, de cuanto me dolió... no... no voy a tener esta conversación contigo no... —titubeó ella nerviosamente apartándose las lágrimas de la cara disponiéndose a apartarle para ocuparse de la radio nuevamente.

—Raven...

—Tengo mucho trabajo que hacer así que fuera —le señaló ella la puerta volviéndose a sentar bruscamente en la silla para evadirle.

Kyle que estaba a punto de decir algo más prefirió no empeorar más las cosas y finalmente suspiró saliendo algo frustrado de la habitación. Si Raven no quería tener un bebé no podía obligarla pero eran una pareja, quería un futuro con ella y entre sus deseos el tener un bebé suyo era el sueño más grande que podría tener después de haber visto truncado el anterior por las malas mañas de Gina y de Jasper.

Él no estaba haciendo nada malo, solo... solo quería... llevaba tiempo queriendo plantearle esta conversación y ningún momento había sido el propicio. Simplemente había surgido y no porque quisiese hacerle daño a Raven, al contrario quería aumentar la felicidad que juntos ya de por si tenían.

¿No era tan malo desear eso no?...

¿O si?...

Continuara...


	285. Chapter 285

Emori que se sentó en la cama se le quedó mirando fijamente sin entender.

—¿Y por qué tienes que ir tú? —preguntó una vez más a Murphy que le explicaba acerca de lo del juicio de Lincoln en Arcadia.

—Porque Clarke me necesita, Emori —repitió él con un gesto un tanto obvio—. Le debo mucho y ahora mismo está descontrolada, tu misma la has visto...

Emori que puso una cara apartó la mirada un tanto molesta por la situación.

—Yo también te necesito aquí.

—Si, pero ella me necesita mucho más —insistió Murphy con un gesto acercándose a ella—. Emori, escúchame... iremos y regresaremos en unos días, nada va a cambiar, te lo prometo.

Emori que sacudió la cabeza algo insegura no dijo nada más, le preocupaba que Murphy se lo pensase mejor y decidiese quedarse en Arcadia con ellos. Al fin y al cabo, aquella era su gente y por mucho que las cosas se hubiesen complicado para él allí seguirían siéndolo.

Por otro lado, la forma en la que John miraba a Clarke últimamente no le había pasado inadvertida y por mucho tratase de ignorar eso le resultaba cada vez más complicado y más obvia la atracción que él sentía por la legendaria Wanheda.

—Emori, escucha —insistió John agachándose frente a ella para verla—. Regresaré, ¿vale?

—Como digas John —se puso en pie ella para ir a darse un baño y relajar tanta tensión. Daba igual lo que le dijese porque la realidad era que John iba a irse con Clarke a Arcadia en lugar de quedarse allí con ella sabiendo lo complicado que estaba resultándole adaptarse a su nueva situación y la presión que la Coalición ejercía sobre ella.

Comprendía bien la lealtad, la afinidad y la necesidad de no deber nada a nadie pero no era estúpida, Murphy no lo hacía por ello. Lo hacía porque en el fondo estaba perdidamente enamorado de Clarke y eso ni ella ni ninguna otra alguien iba a poder cambiarlo jamás.

Continuara...


	286. Chapter 286

El delicioso olor a especias y a carne asada llenaba la tienda donde los Natblidas se preparaban para pasar la noche. Había sido un día bastante agitado y cansado pero la tarde había traído brisa fresca que había calmado el ambiente para bien al menos por unas horas.

Ivory y Yakut que prácticamente devoraban en lugar de comer charlaban sobre el lugar con Keryon apartados en un rincón cerca del fuego. Hashelee estaba con ellos aunque no estaba demasiado pendiente de la conversación, sabía exactamente lo que ahora todos estaban pensando acerca de ella y que si Aranae decidía adelantarse a ella sus deseos de muerte igual se tornaban en su contra.

Treior por su parte comía en silencio sentado frente a Aden también al otro lado del fuego viendo como él no quitaba la mirada de Aranae que sentada en la otra tienda a lo lejos junto a la cama de Halena reía a carcajadas mientras Darshan le contaba mil y una anécdotas de los viajeros que de los catorce clanes allí habían ido a hospedarse.

Nunca antes la había visto reír así, nunca.

A decir verdad, nunca antes la había visto reír en general. Alguna sonrisa furtiva, alguna buena cara según el día que hubiese tenido eso si pero reír, reír era algo que jamás la había escuchado hacer y en cierta forma sentía celos de la forma en la que Darshan conseguía que lo hiciese.

Tras ella tendida sobre la cama, Halena descansaba y de cuando en cuando Aranae se ponía en pie humedecía un poco más el paño que cubría su frente y tras refrescar su rostro y sus heridas muñecas volvía a sentarse junto al joven Nohara para continuar con la conversación en el punto en la cuál la habían dejado.

—No puedo creer que sea tan estúpida de creerse las cosas que le está contando —farfulló Aden arrancando un pedacito de carne para llevárselo a la boca sin quitarle los ojos de encima—. Es un Nohara, no puede fiarse de él.

Treior que llevaba rato escuchando aquella melodiosa risa se sonrió escondidamente porque realmente le hacía sentirse feliz el hecho de que Aranae riese tras tantísimo tiempo.

—Solo están charlando, Aden.

—No están charlando sin más —dijo él con un apático gesto—. Se está dejando embaucar por un...

—¿Y qué? —replicó de pronto Treior mirándole por un instante—. ¿Acaso tú ibas a hacerla reír así, Aden? ¿Ibas a corresponder lo que siente por ti? No, ¿verdad? —dijo secamente Treior con un gesto—. Has cruzado Polis y medio desierto por Halena, has dejado ya bien claro lo que sientes por ella así que no te metas entre Aranae y su felicidad porque si no te para ella, lo haré yo.

Aden que cambió la expresión de su cara al oírle tembló ligeramente por la rabia y la impotencia del momento.

—A ti lo que te pasa es que estás enamorado de ella.

—Si que lo estoy —contestó sincero Treior antes de dirigirle la mirada a lo lejos—. Y si para verla reír así tengo que verla con otro pues lo soportaré porque prefiero verla con él antes de verla sufrir contigo.

Treior que bajo la mirada a su plato terminó de comer y se levantó para llevarlo donde Rashesh. Aden no medía las consecuencias de sus palabras, mucho menos de sus actos y solía ser a quién más se le consentían las cosas por el hecho de ser quién más probabilidades tenía de convertirse en Heda pero lo que no iba a consentirle por nada del mundo es que siguiese lastimando a Aranae porque ella no se merecía aquello.

Aden que supo que había metido la pata en cuanto el recelo le dominó terminó apartando la mirada.

¿Pero qué le ocurría?...

Él no era así, nunca antes había sido así. Él era sencillo, era humilde, quizás saberse con la atención y el amor de ambas había sido demasiado para él. Quizás no había sabido gestionar sus sentimientos y sin quererlo se había metido en un peligroso triángulo que nada tenía que ver con la persona en la que él era ni en la que quería convertirse.

Estaba tan arrepentido de ello, aunque no sabía cómo arreglarlo porque le habían enseñado muchas cosas que le convertirían algún día en un líder justo y honorable, más el amor no había sido una de ellas y lidiar con eso le resultaba demasiado complicado ahora mismo.

Solo el tiempo diría como terminaría todo aquel embrollo ahora tan solo era cuestión de esperar a que Halena despertase, a que Halena le perdonase y a que Halena le amase.

Cosa que dudaba que hiciese tras haberle visto besar a Aranae y tras todo aquello. "Que vida más complicada es esta", no pudo evitar pensar Aden, "Bien tenían razón al decir que el amor era pura debilidad, solo había que verle a él en aquellos momentos..."

Continuara...


	287. Chapter 287

Oscurecía mientras Bellamy Blake terminaba de cargar su caballo en silencio. La delegación Skykru se disponía a partir hacia Arcadia con el beneplácito de la Comandante de la Sangre, Lexa kom Trigeda, Heda de los Catorce Clanes para la celebración de un juicio sin precedentes hasta aquel momento.

Su hermana Octavia, había rogado por aquello. Había argumentado, implorado y suplicado a la Comandante que permitiesen juzgar aquel atroz "crimen" en la intimidad del decimotercer clan y ella así se lo había concedido.

Bellamy no entendía como siquiera era capaz de mirarle después de lo que Lincoln le había hecho a Clarke pero Octavia lo hacía. Octavia Blake amaba a Lincoln kom Trikru con todo su corazón e inevitablemente eso conllevaba el aceptarle con todos sus errores y pecados.

Ella estaba destrozada pero ahora era la líder de su pueblo, no debía permitir que sus emociones y sentimientos turbaran su buen juicio respecto a lo acontecido.

Mientras ella acariciaba las crines trenzadas de su preciosa yegua no pudo evitar contemplar como dos de los guardias escoltaban a Lincoln hacia allí para reunirse con ellos.

Clarke que estaba junto a Murphy apartó su rostro con desprecio no queriendo ni tenerle delante. No quería ir a Arcadia pero Murphy había insistido en qué era lo mejor para todos que lo hiciese, al menos así no cometería el error de enfrentarse a la Heda de los Catorce Clanes y a su posible y efímera paciencia.

—Quítale de mi vista si quieres que llegue con vida a Arcadia, Octavia —murmuró ella al pasar junto a la Canciller para subir a su caballo.

Octavia que tragó con fuerza volvió la cabeza hacia atrás haciendo un gesto a los guardias de que mantuviesen la distancia mientras le montaban a caballo para seguir a la delegación.

Bellamy que intercambió una mirada con su hermana la apartó poco después queriendo llegar cuanto antes a su hogar.

Murphy que también se fijó en aquello vio a Clarke echar a andar con su caballo adelantándose.

—Dadle un poco de tregua, ¿vale? —susurró en voz baja para que Clarke no les oyese—. Solo está...

—Lo sé —le interrumpió Octavia teniendo que bajar la mirada tragando algo sobrepasada.

Murphy que llevó la mano a su bota en un intento vago por reconfortarla se dirigió a su caballo subiéndose en él. Pronto pisaría la tierra que le obligó a exiliarse, pronto sus gentes volverían a recibirle entre ellos como nunca antes y pronto descubriría si el odio y el desprecio hacia él seguían formando parte de aquellas gentes.

Mentiría si no dijese que eso le preocupaba un poco pero ya no había vuelta atrás.

—Hogar dulce hogar —murmuró Bellamy abrumado suspirando antes de echar a andar con su caballo—. Pongámonos en marcha...

Continuara...


	288. Chapter 288

Monty que entró en la abarrotada enfermería buscó con la mirada a su madre que ocupaba una de las camillas. Estaba siendo atendida servilmente tal y como lo estaban el resto, líquidos y vías directas al brazo y mucho descanso. Dieta blanda y poco más.

Monty que no la había visto desde su partida con Pike decidió acercarse a ella finalmente pero cuando Hannah le vio llegar a ella endureció su rostro viéndole.

—Nos habéis intoxicado a propósito... —acusó ella con desprecio en la voz—. ¿Cómo habéis podido hacer tal cosa?

—No estabais dispuestos a ceder, debíamos hacer algo para remediarlo. Están pasando muchas cosas en Polis, cosas graves. Octavia regresa está noche —repuso él mirándola—. De no ser por ella, Lexa os hubiese arrasado con toda su gente, madre.

—Tonterías, el Monte Weather se mantuvo a salvo muchísimos años, podríamos haberlo defendido igual que la gente que lo ocupaba en el pasado, podríamos...

—No quiero volver a encontrarme contigo aquí —la interrumpió Monty suavemente con sus ojos posados sobre los de ella.

—¿Cómo has dicho? —murmuró Hannah no pudiendo creer lo que había oído.

—No me malinterpretes, estoy feliz de que te encuentres bien y de que tú y tu gente ahora esteis a salvo pero por tu culpa casi pierdo a Harper y ella es lo único bueno que ha tenido mi vida estos últimos meses —contestó él sincero apartando la mirada de ella—. Mantente apartada de mi...

Hannah que palideció ligeramente tragó con fuerza sintiendo un dolor en el estomago que nada tenía que ver con los retortijones de la intoxicación que sufría.

—Monty...

—Adiós, madre —se despidió él sin mirarla alejándose entre la multitud con un ligero temblor tras haber renegado de ella como nunca jamás imagino tener valor para hacer alguna vez.

Su madre no había estado ahí para él, Harper si. Su relación había hecho aguas por culpa de Hannah, por sus embaucadoras y manipuladoras palabras, no iba a tener ocasión de hacerlo más.

Sentía en el alma el tener que alejarla de él pero siendo honestos, sería mucho más feliz así y Harper que era quién más le importaba, también.

Continuara...


	289. Chapter 289

Cuando Marcus Kane entró en la pequeña sala médica encontró a Abigail Griffin recostada en el sofá completamente agotada. Había sido un no parar desde que toda la Estación Agro había sido evacuada del Monte Weather hacía ya algunas horas.

Ella y Jackson habían estado haciendo turnos contiguos y ahora que habían terminado de atender a todos y que parte del personal vigilaba había aprovechado para tomar un pequeño descanso.

—Me recuerda a aquel brote de gripe hará unos cuatro años en el Arca, ¿no te parece? —rememoró él acercándose para tenderle una taza de rico y humeante café.

En cuanto Abigail tomó la taza y se incorporó para tomar un poco cerro sus ojos totalmente embriagada por el delicioso olor.

—Oh santo dios, caliente y recién hecho —se deleitó ella bebiendo un poco con puro alivio—. No puedo creerlo...

Kane medio sonrió al escucharla y se sentó a su lado levantándole las piernas y colocándolas sobre su regazo comenzando a quitarle los zapatos y a masajear suavemente sus pies.

—Debes estar agotada... —murmuró Kane al observarla gemir suavemente dejando caer la cabeza hacia atrás no pudiendo creer lo que estaba haciéndole—. Relájate...

Abby que cerro sus ojos llevándose la mano al rostro estaba que se derretía en aquel instante. Nada tan reconfortante tras un largo día de trabajo como una buena taza de café o té y un buen masaje relajante.

—Oh dios...

Kane medio sonrió al escucharla sin dejar de masajear primero un pie y luego alternando al otro.

—Octavia ha dicho que Clarke vendrá con ella, tendrás muchas ganas de verla, ¿no?

—Si, si que las tengo —reconoció Abigail con una débil sonrisita sin abrir los ojos—. A veces se hace complicado no tenerla cerca tanto tiempo, en el Arca pasábamos tanto tiempo juntas hasta lo de...

Kane que sabía que recordar la ejecución de su marido resultaba doloroso para ella entendió el silencio y a lo que Abby se refería acerca de pasar tiempo con Clarke.

—Bueno, ahora podréis aprovechar y pasar algo de tiempo juntas mientras este aquí —la reconfortó él con un ligero gesto.

—Si, tengo muchísimas ganas de verla y sobretodo de saber que está bien —repuso Abby con media sonrisa un tanto preocupada, había sido difícil para ella acostumbrarse de nuevo a la tranquilidad y seguramente para Clarke y para Lincoln también debía haberlo sido—. Irme y dejarla allí tras lo ocurrido aún me tiene inquieta.

—Estará bien, ya la conoces —contestó Kane con un tibio gesto—. Clarke es muy fuerte y además estoy seguro de que la Comandante no permitirá que nada malo le ocurra bajo su protección, no tienes de qué preocuparte.

—Lo sé pero a veces... a veces hasta a mi me cuesta recordar que Clarke tan solo es una niña y que necesita tanta protección como cualquiera —se sonrió ella cansadamente imaginando como será su reencuentro—. En cuanto Octavia ha contactado con radio para decir que vendrían, te va a parecer una tontería pero preparar de nuevo su habitación me ha hecho mucha ilusión, incluso he conseguido algunos lapices y blocs de dibujo de las antiguas aulas de la nave...

Kane que se la quedo mirando dibujó una tenue sonrisa para si, no le extrañaba nada que lo hubiese hecho.

—Eres una buena madre...

—Lo intento —reconoció Abby devolviéndole la sonrisa con aprecio—. Sé que he cometido errores con ella y que... que me ha costado mucho volver a recuperar su confianza y su amor pero realmente la quiero y creo que estoy en el camino correcto para su perdón. La muerte de su padre nos afectó mucho a todos pero a Clarke la que más y saber que fue mi culpa es...

Kane que sintió como a Abby se le quebraba la voz alargó la mano para ponerla sobre su brazo y reconfortarla.

—Eso forma parte del pasado, Abby y el pasado no podemos cambiarlo pero lo que si podemos es aprender de él y no cometer los mismos errores, Clarke aprecia todo cuanto haces por ella, sabe que la quieres y que nunca volverías a hacer nada para lastimarla así que deja de torturarte con ello, ¿vale?...

Abigail que asintió con cierta resignación apreció su consuelo y se le quedó mirando.

—Eres estupendo, Marcus...

—Bueno, como bien sabes no siempre he sido así —intentó hacerla sonreír él consiguiéndolo un poco—. Yo también intento enmendar mis errores...

Abigail que se le quedo viendo con ternura y amor largamente llevó la mano a su cabello acariciándole suavemente.

—Pues lo estás consiguiendo...

Marcus que se sonrió devolviéndole la enamoradiza mirada se inclinó besándola muy suavemente con amor.

—A mi también me lo parece —murmuró suavemente él con una suave sonrisa arrugando su naricita al hacerla reír volviéndola a besar esta vez más lentamente disfrutando del dulce momento sintiendo a Abigail tomarle del rostro llena de amor.

Era algo tan inusitado y tan natural ya entre ellos que ni siquiera lo pensaron, tan solo se dejaron llevar tal y como les apetecía a ambos porque nada malo hacían y además porque ambos merecían después de todo mucho amor.

Continuara...


	290. Chapter 290

Los precipitados pasos de Luna resonaron por todo el largo pasillo de la última planta de la imponente Torre de Polis que la Heda de los Catorce Clanes y su consorte el Príncipe Roan de Azgeda, ocupaban allí.

Su preocupación se había acrecentado con el paso de las horas, dejar a Lexa en manos de la sanadora le había costado un mundo ahora que ambas habían vuelto a reencontrarse pero no podía ignorar del todo el motivo que le había llevado hasta allí. Su gente necesitaba ayuda, la necesitaba a ella y Luna no podía eludir la responsabilidad y el deber que tenía para con ellos.

Derrick había partido hacia la plataforma a petición de ella primero para tranquilizarles y segundo para prepararles para el cambio. Lexa había prometido conceder tierras a su gente y protección si a cambio ella buscaba a su hija, Luna había prometido encontrarla pero se veía incapaz de abandonar a Lexa en aquellos momentos sabiendo el mal momento que estaba atravesando.

Cuando Luna llegó a la puerta de las estancias privadas de Heda y abrió directamente temiendo encontrarse lo peor tal como le habían advertido que encontraría se quedo de lo más parada ante la escena.

Lexa estaba sentada a la mesa, el largo y ondulado cabello por la humedad de la pasada fiebre le caía a un lado ocultando la cicatriz obsequio de su madre y el largo camisón negro caía sobre sus hombros con gracia mientras cortaba un pedacito de deliciosa carne y se lo llevaba a los labios comiendo con apetito.

Nada más elevar la vista de su plató y enfrentar los ojos de Luna, Lexa la miró apaciblemente tomando la copa para beber algo más de néctar y volver a dejarla sobre la mesa.

—Luna...

—Heda —saludó Luna haciendo una leve inclinación de cabeza viéndola de aquella forma antes de aproximarse a ella—. La sanadora dijo que querías verme...

—Así es —apuntó Lexa antes de hacer un gesto con la mano señalando la silla de enfrente—. Acompáñame por favor, me temo que he pedido demasiada comida y no podré terminármela toda yo sola.

Luna que no entendió el repentino cambio de humor ni de actitud se acercó apartando la silla para sentarse frente a Lexa y cenar junto a ella.

—¿Te encuentras mejor? —preguntó Luna con preocupación sin apartar sus ojos de ella.

Lexa que pareció pensarlo durante unos instantes se sonrió suavemente para si con una calma y una paz impropias de ella.

—Mucho mejor —murmuró pasándose la mano por el estomago sintiéndose reconfortada.

A Luna que no le paso desapercibido el gesto se la quedo viendo.

—Ahora que sé que estarás bien, partiré a buscar a tu hija y te la traeré.

—No —la detuvo Lexa suavemente con la mano haciendo un sutil gesto ante su desconcierto—. No hace falta que lo hagas. Ya no es necesario...

Luna que frunció ligeramente el ceño sin entender se la quedo viendo con cierto desazón.

—¿No?

—Halena está bien —repuso Lexa con una apacible expresión antes de sonreírse y continuar comiendo con atrasado apetito—. La he visto y está bien...

—¿Está aquí? —preguntó Luna sorprendida ya que no tenía noticia alguna de que la hubiesen hallado—. ¿La han encontrado?

—No, no está aquí pero la he visto Luna, la he visto en un sueño —contestó Lexa cargada de esperanza viendo a su casi hermana con inusitada convicción—. Mi niña está viva, está bien y pronto va a volver conmigo.

Luna que se dio cuenta de que igual Lexa no estaba tan bien como parecía tragó un poco, la fiebre la había hecho delirar, el dolor... la angustia sufrida durante tantos días muy probablemente la habían...

—Sé lo que piensas, Luna te conozco demasiado bien —resaltó Lexa alargando la mano para tomar su muñeca y que la mirase—. Pero créeme, no son fantasías mías, no son delirios. Halena ha venido a mi y me ha transmitido que pronto regresará, mis Natblidas están con ella, ellos la protegerán.

Luna que sintió la presión que cada vez más ejercía Lexa sobre su muñeca con la exaltación del momento se soltó suavemente poniendo la mano sobre la de ella para calmarla ya que se veía realmente exultante.

—Lexa, tal vez solo haya sido un sueño —intermedió ella suavemente para calmar sus anhelos—. Debemos encontrarla y...

—Halena va a volver, Luna —le aseguró Lexa llena de esperanza y convicción, el amor hacia esa niña parecía salirle por cada poro de su piel—. Va a volver y entonces todo será diferente, yo seré diferente... ella... ella va a cambiarlo todo...

Luna que intentó poner buena cara a ello asintió suavemente queriendo darle la razón aún sabiendo que solo deliraba por el momento.

—Lexa, si no voy a buscarla —comenzó diciendo ella a sabiendas del trato que habían hecho—. Mi gente...

—Estará completamente a salvo, te lo prometo —repuso Lexa radiante de calmada felicidad acariciando suavemente su escaso pero pronunciado vientre sobre el camisón—. Será un nuevo comienzo para todos cuando Halena regrese, ella será la luz que guíe nuestras vidas, sé que será así...

Tenía que ser así, Halena iba a regresar. Iba a hacerlo no importa cuanto la buscasen, lo que hiciesen, Halena hallaría el camino y el poder para regresar junto a ella y todo sería distinto.

Todo comenzaría a ser bueno de nuevo, Lexa estaba convencida de ello aunque observándola Luna tuviese sus dudas aún.

Continuara...


	291. Chapter 291

El suave viento aullaba fuera de las tiendas colándose por entre los recovecos de la pequeña aldea de Nakshatra, lugar de paso hacia la Zona Muerta, Ciudad de Luz y los confines del mundo de Errial Zarrath.

La luna había comenzado a brillar en el nocturno cielo acariciando con su pálida luz los toldos de las tiendas y las inmensas dunas de la blanca arena, cuando Halena abrió los ojos y trató de incorporarse angustiadamente.

—Eh, eh... —susurró Rashesh suavemente sentado a la orilla de la cama tratando de que volviese a tumbarse—. Estás a salvo, tranquila...

Halena que miró a su alrededor desconcertadamente trató durante unos segundos de orientarse, no reconociendo el lugar ni a quien estaba frente a ella.

—¿Dónde...? —murmuró Halena súbitamente mareada—. ¿Quién... quién eres tú? ¿Por qué he...?

Rashesh que la escuchó llevó la mano a la mesita de noche tomando una pequeña pero afilada daga que hizo que Halena se tensase antes de elevar su mano y apoyar el dedo contra la punta que al instante hizo brotar una gota de sangre.

Halena solo con su visión percibió aquel poder que emanaba de ella y le miró desconcertada y desconfiadamente pero Rashesh insistió ofreciéndole el dedo.

—Sé que sabes lo que soy y no te pido que confíes en mi porque yo en tu lugar tampoco lo haría pero ve por ti misma la clase de persona que soy —insistió en voz baja él insistiendo.

Halena que contempló sus ojos largamente terminó por mirar su mano y acercando su dedo al suyo tomó la gota de sangre y la acercó a sus labios cautelosamente.

Miles de desordenadas imágenes, fragmentos, anécdotas, recuerdos, conversaciones, historias y vivencias llegaron a ella en forma de visión que hizo que una sacudida le revelase quién era aquel chico y todo cuanto había hecho.

—Nohara... —murmuró Halena conmocionada elevando la vista para verle con impresión.

—Anorah... —apreció él medio sonriéndose al hacerle una pequeña reverencia de reconocimiento.

Halena fue a decir algo cuando escuchó un suave murmullo a los pies de la cama y cuando se inclinó para ver, en el suelo durmiendo sobre viejas alfombras, Aranae, Aden y un chico que reconocía vagamente por las visiones dormían profundamente vencidos por el sueño a la espera de que ella despertase.

—¿Han permanecido aquí todo el tiempo? —preguntó suavemente ella preocupada.

—¿Dudabas?

—Creía que... —estaba abrumada y abotargada por el dolor, la angustia y la desorientación que había sufrido en aquellas horas de sueño—. Yo creía que...

—Creías que lo habías soñado, ¿no es así? —preguntó Rashesh tras contemplarla un momento—. Tenía mis dudas acerca de albergaros aquí, dar cobijo a una Anorah no es... es algo poco habitual pero dar cobijo a los Natblidas de Heda resulta demasiado peligroso, entiendes.

Halena asintió con la cabeza viendo a lo lejos a los demás dormir en camastros en la tienda contigua que permanecía con la entrada descubierta.

—Tú me has despertado, ¿cómo... cómo lo has hecho?... —quiso saber Halena sintiendo un escabroso dolor atenazar sus muñecas—. Esa mujer era poderosa, era...

—Tú lo eres más —admitió sincero el chico contemplándola largamente—. Sólo tienes miedo a demostrártelo.

Halena que apartó la mirada al escucharle tembló ligeramente recordando todo el mal que Nirrath Zarriah había causado a su gente.

—No sé como arreglar lo que hizo...

—Si que lo sabes —repuso él devolviéndole la mirada—. Está dentro de ti, forma parte de quién eres...

Halena había pasado demasiado tiempo negando su naturaleza, ocultándola como para reconocer cuando estaba completamente perdida en algo.

—Ayúdame y te concederé todo cuanto quieras...

—Sé que lo harás pero solo quiero una cosa a cambio de mi ayuda —le propuso Rashesh bajando la voz.

Halena que tragó creyendo lo que le pediría apartó la mirada sabiendo que ahora mismo aquello estaba completamente fuera de su alcance y cuando quiso negar él la paró.

—Llévate a mi hermano contigo... —le pidió él echando un fugaz vistazo a la alfombra donde Darshan dormía acurrucado—. Es un buen chico, merece algo mucho mejor que esta vida que yo puedo ofrecerle...—murmuró sincero él bajando la mirada—. No conoce otra cosa y debería tener la opción de hacerlo, tal y como haces tú...

Halena que comprendió a que se refería miró al joven chico que dormía cerca de Aranae y asintió suavemente.

—Tienes mi palabra de que le proporcionaré una vida mejor si me ayudas a recuperar el alma de esa chica y de que jamás volverás a tener que esconderte...—le prometió ella buscando sus ojos antes de buscar entre sus bolsillos dando con el frasco de sangre y arena que Nirrath atesoraba desde Polis con ella—. Ayúdame, por favor... te lo imploro...

Rashesh que se fijó en aquel frasco cambiando súbitamente su expresión al comprender lo que en juego estaba lo tomó en su mano cerrando sus ojos para concentrar en él su poder.

—Te ayudaré a devolverle el alma y te enseñaré cómo utilizar tu poder, si Darshan marcha contigo yo me daré por servido, Jusheda...

Halena asintió débilmente, su prioridad cuanto antes era recomponer y devolver el alma de Clarke a su lugar. Nada anhelaba más en aquellos momentos que hacerlo.

Solo así la suya propia obtendría algo de paz y podría presentarse de nuevo frente a su madre con la cabeza bien alta y sin vergüenza alguna por ser lo que era. Solo así volvería a ser tan feliz como lo había sido a su lado. Solo así restauraría la paz en Polis y en el corazón de la Heda de los Catorce Clanes y en Wanheda, Cazadora de la Montaña.

Continuara...


	292. Chapter 292

La luna brillaba sobre en la estrellada noche llenándolo todo con su tenue luz. Las primeras horas de la madrugada se habían cernido sobre Arcadia inusitadamente entre el ajetreo y el alboroto. La Estación Agro estaba irremediablemente de regreso allí y por su mala política y decisión, Pike era historia para ellos.

Octavia regía a partir de ahora sobre la prófuga Estación, la cual había tenido que ser evacuada del Monte Weather por motivos médicos que solo en Arcadia podrían ser solventados. La lealtad había sido algo fundamental y para recibir esa atención médica que tanto necesitaban habían tenido que firmar un compromiso para acatar las normas de Octavia o ser detenidos, juzgados y condenado por la Comandante de la Sangre y su Coalición formada por los catorce clanes.

La apremiante necesidad de aliviar aquellas molestias y dolores habían precipitado las cosas y todos a excepción de Pike, Hannah y Jaha que habían firmado el compromiso algo más tarde habían sido atendidos por Jackson y la doctora Griffin.

Todo había salido bien, a las mil maravillas. Todo salvo la carencia de más médicos y más manos para atender a los afectados, aún así la gran mayoría dormía ahora y prácticamente solo los guardias que redoblaban turnos se mantenían atentos a ellos. Tardaría algún tiempo en fraguarse algo de confianza pero poco a poco seguro que lo conseguirían.

Octavia había cumplido todas y cada una de las promesas que había hecho, cada acuerdo y condición no había razón real alguna para desconfiar de ella y eso era algo que comenzaban a entender.

A Murphy le sorprendió no encontrar murallas, muros o barreras que separasen Arcadia del resto del mundo tal como existían cuando él residía con el resto allí. A medida que se aproximaban el silencio era aún mucho más demoledor.

—Lo recordaba distinto —se aventuró a decir John tras unos breves instantes.

—Pues es la misma basura de siempre así que no te sorprendas tanto —replicó Clarke al escucharle bajándose de su caballo para aproximarse a pie.

Bellamy que la escuchó miró hacia el resto y enseguida bajó del suyo dándole las riendas a Octavia para parar a Clarke de inmediato.

—Clarke, eh... —le dijo agarrándola del brazo suavemente para detener su avance y llevarla a un lado viendo pasar de largo a Octavia, Murphy, los dos guardias y a Lincoln que apenas había levantado la cabeza desde que salió malherido de Polis—. He de hablar contigo...

Clarke que puso una cara al verles pasar se soltó de su agarre mirándole.

—Tú dirás.

Bellamy que se la quedo viendo un tanto afectado por la forma en que le hablaba y le miraba se acercó cautelosamente a ella.

—Clarke, tú... tú estás segura de que...

A ella que no le gustó nada el comenzar de la frase arqueo una ceja con recelo.

—¿Si estoy segura de qué exactamente, Bellamy? —ironizó Wanheda con inusitada sorna.

Bellamy que se la quedo mirando a los ojos sencillamente sacudió la cabeza, no tenía caso hablar con ella si ni siquiera estaba realmente allí.

—Le juzgarán, juzgaran a Lincoln, Clarke —murmuró él con un ligero gesto—. ¿Estás preparada para ello?

—No, no tendríamos que juzgarle si le matase —repuso ella haciendo por pasar por su lado sintiendo a Bellamy frenarla de nuevo.

—Clarke, por favor detente —volvió a pedirle él tomándola del rostro—. Mírame...

Clarke que suspiró frustrada se le quedo viendo a los ojos vacíamente.

—Sabes que te quiero, que jamás te lastimaría a propósito y que sea lo que sea lo que consiguió quebrar en ti esa mujer no cambia quién eres, ¿verdad?...

Clarke que apartó el rostro de él no quiso escucharle.

—Lincoln, merece muchas cosas por lo que hizo pero la muerte no es una de ellas, tú me dijiste que lo hizo para protegerte de algo mucho peor, ¿es eso cierto?...

Clarke no le miró y ni siquiera contestó a eso.

—Clarke —insistió Bellamy algo frustrado por su actitud.

—¿Y qué si lo hizo? —se revolvió ella dándole una dura mirada—. Me hizo daño, ¿no? Da igual cómo o porque lo hiciese, me hizo daño y merece un castigo por ello. Lexa ya lo hubiese entendido...

Aquellas palabras hirieron un poco a Bellamy que bajó la mirada al oírla.

—Entiendo lo que sientes y...

—¿Tú qué vas a entender? —le espetó Clarke con desprecio sacudiendo la cabeza—. Tú no entiendes nada, Bellamy. Me hizo lo que me hizo y ahora pagará por ello, fin del asunto.

—No, fin del asunto no Clarke —la paró él para tratar de que le escuchase—. Existe un motivo por el cuál no dijiste nada de todo esto al llegar a Polis, querías protegerle de la ira de Lexa, de la mía... tú... tú no eres vengativa, Clarke...

—¿Ah no? —alzó una ceja ella cruzándose de brazos expectante—. ¿De verdad crees que soy tan idiota de perdonar una cosa así? ¿En serio me crees tan simple?

—Estás sacando las cosas de contexto —murmuró Bellamy frustrado intentando entablar una conversación con ella—. Yo no he dicho eso...

—¿Entonces me lo estoy inventando? —se enfureció aún más ella—. ¿Sabes qué?... déjalo, Bellamy eres imposible, en serio...

Bellamy que la vio pasar por su lado alejándose enfadada cerro los ojos llevándose la mano a la cara, ya era irremediable el ni siquiera poder tener una conversación nimiamente normal con ella.

Esa Clarke, esa de la cuál se había enamorado debía estar en algún lugar bajo tantas capas de rencor y odio, tan solo debía escarbar un poco más si quería en algún momento encontrarla.

Mientras tendrían que conformarse con la otra Clarke y su dureza extrema ante tales situaciones como aquella.

Continuara...


	293. Chapter 293

La madrugada pareció volverse más y más fría en el desierto con el paso de las horas, Halena estaba arrodillada fuera de la tienda de Rashesh junto a este que estaba formando un círculo de piedras a su alrededor mientras Halena con el frasco en la mano parecía murmurar palabras ininteligibles perdidas en el tiempo.

Rashesh que por su parte también parecía concentrado y serio murmuró palabras que hicieron que la arena se arremolinase en torno al círculo sin traspasarlo ni rozar a Halena que permanecía impávida en su interior.

El aire comenzó a agitarse haciendo que la arena azotase las tiendas sin piedad despertando a los chicos.

—¿Qué es eso? —murmuró Aranae impresionada llevándose instintivamente la mano a la daga que colgaba de su cinturón escuchando como el aire parecía comenzar a hablar.

Darshan que se incorporaba cerca de ella y de Aden buscó con la mirada a su hermano, a Halena pero no les halló a ninguno de los dos y supo entonces que estaba pasando.

—Halena... —murmuró casi para si Aden levantándose a trompicones en la alfombra para salir a buscarla.

Darshan le paró por el brazo con fuerza.

—No, espera —dijo escuchando elevarse las palabras cada vez más intrincadas y altas en el viento—. No salgas ahí...

—¿Por qué? —preguntó sin entender Aden ansioso deseando ir fuera a buscarla.

—El ritual de sangre ha comenzado, ya no la puedes parar... —respondió Darshan escuchando el doloroso grito que abandonó los labios de Halena fuera.

Aranae abrió mucho los ojos y Aden cambió su cara queriendo pasarle por su lado para ayudarla pero Darshan se interpuso agarrándole aún más fuerte de lo que esperaba que hiciese el Nohara.

—¿Qué haces? —se revolvió Aden con intención de salir—. ¡Suéltame! ¡Halena me necesita!

—¡No! —contestó Darshan sosteniéndole en el sitio con firmeza con los ojos clavados en él—. ¡Le necesita a él!

Aranae que volvió a oírla gritar desconociendo lo que estaba ocurriendo fuera vio acercarse a la entrada de la otra tienda al resto de los Natblidas agitados e inquietos, y dándose la vuelta sacó su daga y rajó parte del toldo que cubría la tienda asomando la vista por entre el resquicio palideciendo totalmente.

Halena estaba arrodillada en la arena sujetándose el vientre con una mano mientras que con la otra apoyada en la arena parecía sujetar algo de cristal mientras la arena se arremolinaba de una forma que jamás había visto hacer alrededor del círculo de piedras que la rodeaba. La sangre manaba de su nariz cayendo sobre la arena mientras que fuera Rashesh se había detenido con las manos elevadas hacia la arena que parecía estar formando un poderoso tornado que arrasaba todo en movimiento sin dejar de pronunciar más y más palabras en un idioma del que ella jamás había oído hablar.

Halena temblaba con fuerza mientras un intenso dolor cruzaba su cuerpo y apretaba más y más el frasco que contenía la sangre de Clarke, la arena de Polis y algo mucho más importante que todo aquello, su alma.

Aranae que clavó sus ojos en ella se tensó viendo como las lágrimas resbalaban por sus calientes mejillas disipándose en la arena.

—Cuando un alma pura es arrancada de un cuerpo, tiende a deteriorarse cuanto más tiempo pasa fuera de este... —explicó Darshan dirigiéndose a ella sin soltar a Aden que parecía conmocionado al escucharle—. Intentar recomponerla conlleva mucho sacrificio y esfuerzo...

—Pero se puede, ¿verdad? —tragó inquieta Aranae volviéndose a mirarle—. Se puede...

—Con privación, generosidad y renuncia puede hacerse pero es un proceso doloroso y arduo que implica elementos que vosotros no podéis entender —repuso Darshan haciendo que Aden se sintiese cada vez más y más calmado hasta caer al suelo bajo sus manos sentado y conmocionado por lo que estaba sintiendo.

Otro agudo y desgarrador grito quebró el aire y Aranae volvió la mirada asustada hacia fuera viendo como Halena destrozaba en su mano el frasco mientras cada vez más la arena se elevaba en una columna que parecía más fuego que simple gravilla.

—El corazón puede traicionar, más el alma no miente y de ella depende hallar la paz que la guíe de regreso a su camino o no importa cuanto hagan, esta quedará totalmente perdida...

Continuara...


	294. Chapter 294

En cuanto Abigail escuchó el revuelo que había formado fuera en los pasillos de Arcadia supo que la delegación Skykru al fin había llegado allí. Kane salió tras ella mientras se colocaba bien la camiseta viéndola atusarse el pelo mientras se abría paso entre la gente con una sonrisa asomando a sus labios.

Aquella sonrisa se borró nada más pisar fuera de la plataforma viendo como a Lincoln le escoltaban dos guardias y Octavia daba orden de encerrarle. Murphy llegaba tras ella y mucho más atrás Bellamy junto a Clarke.

El rostro de Kane también cambió ante la escena quedando al lado de Abby.

—Octavia, ¿pero qué significa esto? —preguntó Abby desconcertada viendo a Lincoln malherido pasar por su lado para ser llevado a las celdas de retención—. Lincoln...

El curtido trikru elevó la mirada un leve instante al escuchar como Abby pronunciaba su nombre con angustia y bajó la mirada terriblemente culpable y avergonzado alejándose con los guardias de allí.

Octavia que dirigió la mirada a los ojos de Abigail tragó débilmente endureciendo después la mirada al ver el desconcierto y el rubor que corrió en las curiosas miradas de los allí congregados.

—Lincoln ha cometido un grave delito, Abigail y será juzgado en Arcadia por ello —sentenció Octavia intentando no temblar al hacerlo.

—¿Un delito? —murmuró Kane desconcertado mirando a Abigail confuso antes de volverse hacia ella aproximándose—. ¿Qué delito?...

—Ya no eres Canciller, Kane no te incumbe —dijo ella pasando por su lado afectada para ir a hablar con Sinclair de cómo había ido lo del Monte Weather.

Abigail que se quedo de lo más parada al igual que Marcus Kane por la contestación de la joven se volvió viendo como Octavia pasaba entre la pequeña multitud y se volvió a mirar a Murphy, Bellamy y Clarke que llegaban en ese instante.

—Clarke, cariño... —acertó a decir Abby un tanto conmocionada pero feliz de tenerla allí de nuevo acercándose a ella para abrazarla y preguntarle por lo que había pasado.

—No me toques —la frenó ella con la mano apartándose para irse a su habitación—. Ya he tenido que soportar suficientes estupideces por hoy.

Clarke que pasó por su lado sin siquiera tocarla se alejó ignorando a toda aquella gente tan familiar que la aclamaba a su paso aliviada por su vuelta.

Abigail que palideció quedándose perpleja sintió la mano de Kane posarse sobre su espalda también preocupado por la actitud de la chica.

—Oh y por cierto —se detuvo Clarke antes de volverse entre la gente a mirarla—.Ya que vas a tirarte al bueno de Kane deberías al menos asegurarte de vestirte bien después, tienes la camiseta al revés —se burló ella con sorna marchándose ahora más decidida entre la gente rumbo a su antigua habitación.

Abigail que cambió la expresión de su cara sintiendo sus mejillas arder al ver como todo el mundo se les quedaba mirando bajó la mirada a su camiseta dándose cuenta de que Clarke estaba en lo cierto, cubriéndose con los brazos un tanto avergonzada.

—¡Clarke! —insistió esta vez Murphy caminando rápidamente tras ella para intentar calmarla.

Kane que dirigió su mirada a Bellamy ya que solo quedaba él para explicarse tragó con fuerza.

—¿Vas a explicarnos qué ocurre aquí?...

Bellamy que apartó la mirada al escucharle la bajó después al suelo sacudiendo la cabeza sobrepasado por toda esta desfasada situación.

—No... no puedo, lo siento... —musitó marchándose en otra dirección para perderse entre los entresijos de Arcadia.

Abigail que le vio alejarse así sintió las manos de Kane posarse sobre sus brazos para intentar calmarla.

—Descubriremos qué ha pasado, tranquila...

Abigail asintió con una angustiosa sensación en el estomago y tembló ligeramente totalmente incapaz de entender qué había llevado a Clarke a hablarle así o a tener una reacción tan fría con ella si cuando abandonó Polis estaban bien.

Fuese lo que fuese, lo quería saber...

Continuara...


	295. Chapter 295

Amanecía cuando Roan, Príncipe de Azgeda se detuvo en las lejanas tierras de la Zona Muerta junto a algunos de los hombres de Heda y otros aportados por Ontari de la Nación del Hielo.

Los rumores les habían llevado hasta allí, las informaciones de una joven chica llevada a rastras por una anciana le habían conducido hacia aquellas áridas tierras.

Todos se detuvieron junto al débil riachuelo que separaba los bosques de la Comandante del resto del desierto y se dispusieron a descansar.

—Seguiremos hacia el este por este mismo sendero —señaló uno de los más experimentados exploradores—. La anciana ansiara llegar a Errial Zarrath, es lo único que hay cerca de aquí quitando el paso de Nakshatra camino a Ciudad de Luz...

Roan que tomó tierra con firmeza enfrentó los ojos del hombre asintiendo brevemente, irían hacia el este y recorrerían el mundo entero si era preciso para encontrar a aquella cría.

—Descansad, que los caballos beban... —ordenó Roan haciéndole un gesto para que se retirase y fuese con ellos a lo lejos.

El hombre hizo una inclinación de cabeza y se alejó para unirse al resto. Roan, Príncipe de Azgeda y consorte de la Heda de los Catorce Clanes cuando se quedo a solas se acercó a la alforja que portaba su caballo y la abrió viendo acurrucada en el fondo muy cómodamente a la pequeña pantera blanca obsequio de Heda a su primogénita y sacándola con cuidado la acarició escuchando sus pequeños maullidos como si perdida no encontrase consuelo lejos de su mamá.

—Tú también debes tener sed, ¿eh? —murmuró pegándola a su pecho antes de aproximarse al afluente de agua tomando un poco en su mano para ofrecérsela al cachorro que enseguida sacó su lengua bebiendo avidamente de su mano hasta la última gota. Roan iba a bajarla para que ella misma tomase de la orilla pero temía que la corriente se la llevase y prefirió seguir dándole de beber de su mano sentándose con ella para hundir sus pies en el agua y refrescarse—. Tranquila, pronto encontraremos a tu mamá y ella cuidará de ti —murmuró él hablándole al cachorrito mientras tomaba—. No tendrás que soportar más mi compañía y te reunirás con ella, te lo prometo...

La pequeña panterita blanca apoyó las patitas contra sus fuertes brazos sin dejar de beber lamiendo de tanto en tanto sus manos con agrado ante la refrescante agua.

Roan que continuó acariciándola observó a sus hombres a lo lejos reunidos y esperanzados de poder hallar pronto a la joven pero algo descorazonados por el lugar al que se dirigían.

—La encontraremos y la llevaremos juntos a casa, si... —dirigiéndose en voz baja aún al cachorro—. Sé que lo haremos...

Continuara...


	296. Chapter 296

Las primeras luces del alba apenas despuntaban sobre las colinas que rodeaban Arcadia cuando los guardias abrieron la celda de retención y Harper se adentrando en ella para llevar comida y agua a Lincoln tras el largo viaje.

Le habían encomendado esa tarea porque su turno estaba a punto de terminar y porque como siempre era la última en marcharse y la primera en llegar. Nadie mejor para confiar tal tarea.

Cuando Harper entró y su mirada se encontró con la de Lincoln la embargó una atroz preocupación. El trikru parecía herido, desquebrajado y devastado hasta puntos desconocidos para ella que dejando la bandeja a un lado se acercó a su amigo con angustiosa preocupación.

—Lincoln, ¿qué ha pasado? —preguntó ella sin entender haciendo por mirar a su alrededor—. ¿Por qué Octavia te ha encerrado aquí? ¿Por qué te han herido?

Lincoln que apenas fue capaz de mirarla tembló ligeramente al oírla con las palabras ahogadas en la garganta bajando su mirada al suelo lleno de pesar y dolor.

—Lincoln, mírame —le pidió Harper buscando sus ojos con mucha más preocupación—. ¿Qué ha ocurrido?

Harper se dispuso a insistir cuando de pronto la voz de Clarke la interrumpió.

—Harper, sal de ahí —le ordenó ella haciendo un gesto con la cabeza.

Harper que se puso en pie desconcertada se volvió para mirarla justo cuando Abigail llegaba tras ella.

—Clarke...

—He dicho que salgas —le espetó Wanheda a la joven guardia rubia que sin entender nada salió de la celda de detención, pulsando el botón que la cerraba de nuevo.

Abigail que no entendía nada de nada se aproximo a su hija con angustia y preocupación sintiendo la fría actitud distante de ella no solo consigo sino también con el resto.

—Clarke, tenemos que hablar —le pidió Abigail llegando a ella antes de tomar su rostro entre sus manos—. Cariño, cuéntame qué ocurre, qué te pasa para que estés así...

Harper que también se percató del cambio en ella pasó por detrás de ambas haciendo un gesto a los guardias para tomar el pasillo y concederles algo e intimidad.

—Clarke, por favor habla conmigo soy tu madre —insistió Abigail al no encontrar ni un ápice de amor en los ojos de su hija al devolverle la mirada—. ¿He hecho algo que te haya molestado?... Si es así, me disculpo contigo, sabes que esa nunca sería mi intención, yo... —angustiada tratando de hallar una explicación—. ¿Es por Marcus? ¿es por él?... porque si es por él yo...

—No me protegiste —la interrumpió Clarke enfrentando sus ojos fríamente.

El rostro de Abigail cambió paulatinamente al entender que Marcus Kane no tenía nada que ver en todo aquello.

—¿Qué? —murmuró Abby sin entender retrocediendo ligeramente para poder verla.

—En aquel bosque —aclaró Clarke serenamente enfrentando bien sus ojos—. No me protegiste.

—Clarke...—musitó Abby sintiendo sus ojos llenarse de lágrimas de la recordada impotencia de aquellos días.

—Tampoco me protegiste cuando más te necesite en el Arca —continuo ella hablando sin apartar sus ojos con fijeza de los de Abby sin ningún remordimiento al verla llorar de esa forma—. Flotaron a mi padre, me encerraron y aún así, ¿qué hiciste tú?...

El rostro de Abigail cambió no sabiendo que sintiese todo aquello y una presión intensa atenazó su pecho.

—Seguiste trabajando para ellos...

—Clarke, me necesitaban, mucha gente me necesitaba —trató Abby de defenderse—. Apenas habíamos médicos, era necesario, era mi obligación, mi deber...

—¡Tu deber era cuidar de mi! —le gritó Clarke señalándose profundamente dolida—. ¡Cuidar de tu única hija! ¡Procurar que no me lastimaran! ¡Me fallaste mamá! ¡Me fallaste entonces y me fallaste ahora!

—¡No es verdad! —intentó explicarse Abigail sintiendo las lágrimas rodar por su cara teniendo que hacer un gran esfuerzo por no alterarse—. Clarke, salimos de aquel bosque... salimos bien...

Clarke que se la quedo mirando largamente sintiendo las lágrimas llenar sus ojos tuvo que sonreírse cargada de resentimiento y rencor.

—Joder, si me conocieses aunque solo fuese un poco te habrías dado cuenta de que salí hecha pedazos de allí...—murmuró Clarke con desprecio teniendo que elevar la mirada para no tener que llorar ante ella sintiendo toda aquella rabia que la consumía a través de su resignada sonrisa—. De que como siempre, lo primero que hice fue intentar protegerte de aquello que tanto te negabas a ver... de todo lo malo que había ocurrido porque soy así de estúpida y porque creía que evitarte sufrimiento era mi deber...

Abigail que la escuchaba tragó con fuerza temblando dolorosamente al oír aquellas palabras.

—¡Pero te necesite! —le espetó finalmente Clarke llena de rencor entre lágrimas—. ¡Te necesite cuando Andros mandó qué me pegaran!

Abigail cerro los ojos al recordar aquel nefasto momento y la impotencia que sintió desde su jaula al no poder hacer nada para ayudarla y aún así su dolor no detuvo a Clarke.

—¡Te necesité cuando hizo que Lincoln me desnudara... y te necesité cuando hizo que Lincoln me violara!

Abigail que cambió la expresión de su cara por completo al oír todo aquello retrocedió incrédula sin poder dejar de temblar aún más dirigiendo su mirada instintivamente al trikru que encerrado solo en la celda era incapaz de mirarlas.

—¡Yo te necesite y tú no estabas! —le gritó Clarke con resentimiento y dolor cubriéndose la cara con las manos sin poder evitar romper a llorar tremendamente mal cayendo de rodillas al suelo sin apenas voz—. Te necesite...

Abigail que tan solo pudo mirarla mientras las lágrimas resbalaban de sus impactados ojos retrocedió aún más buscando un punto de apoyo en la pared sintiendo las piernas fallarle también. No, no podía ser. Aquello no podía ser cierto, no podía ser. Ellos... ella... Lincoln jamás sería capaz de una cosa así, él no... no haría algo así, nunca. Él quería a Clarke, tal vez no como a una hermana pero si como a una más de su familia. Lincoln nunca... nunca haría eso, no...

Las imágenes, los acontecimientos, las conversaciones, los minutos, las horas y los días acaecidos en aquel odioso campamento llegaron a ella de forma desordenada, inequívoca y evocadora. Recordaba cada instante, cada segundo allí... De haber ocurrido aquello, ella lo hubiese visto, lo hubiese sentido, ella... ella se habría percatado de ello, ella...

El rostro de Clarke manchado de sangre al igual que su ropa apareció en su mente abandonando la tienda de Andros instantes después de ser liberada. Lincoln callado con la mirada puesta en el suelo, incapaz de mirarla también. Aquellos incómodos instantes, aquel silencio durante el largo viaje de regreso, aquellas horas de encierro de Clarke en su habitación de Polis, aquel dolor en sus ojos, aquella mirada en los ojos de Murphy y de Emori cuando se encontraban cerca de ella...

De pronto y como si de un puzzle se tratase todo poco a poco hizo "clic" encajando en su cabeza, desvelando el horror vivido por su hija, por su pequeña.

De pronto, Abby sintió el peso de su tortura, de su tormenta y llevándose la mano al pecho sin apenas poder respirar lloró en silencio sin poder apartar sus afligidos ojos de la devastada figura de su hija en el suelo.

Ignoraba el cómo, el cuando, el donde pero Lincoln lo iba a pagar, no importaba cómo fuese, Lincoln iba a... él iba a...

—¡Abby! —escuchó gritar a Lincoln desde el interior de su celda golpeando el cristal—. ¡Guardias! ¡Guardias!

Harper que llegó corriendo junto a los otros encontrando a Clarke sollozando arrodillada en el suelo y a Abigail con la mano en el pecho completamente inconsciente se acercó corriendo a ella buscando su pulso.

—¡Avisad a Jackson! —gritó Harper a los guardias al no encontrarlo mientras comenzaba a presionar con las manos sobre el pecho de la ex Canciller—. ¡Creo que le está dando un infarto!

Los chicos tomaron los pasillos a izquierda y derecha en busca del doctor mientras Harper continuó masajeando fuertemente su corazón sin entender qué demonios había pasado.

—¡Abby! ¡Vamos, Abby quédate conmigo! ¡Quédate conmigo! —gritó desesperada Harper ante el insistente esfuerzo del masaje—. ¡Abby, no te puedes morir!

Lincoln que cerro los ojos con fuerza sintiendo las lágrimas resbalar por su cara en silencio apartó el rostro cubriéndose la cabeza con las manos antes de agacharse, aquello era demasiado para él. Todo aquello era su culpa y así lo sentía, no podría soportar mucho más el merecido castigo.

Debía hacer algo si no lo hacían ellos, debía hacer algo pues tras lo cometido no creía que mereciese aún vivir, al menos no él...

Continuara...


	297. Chapter 297

Cuando Octavia por fin pudo llegar a su habitación en el Arca y cerrar la puerta tras de si, se dejo caer de espaldas contra ella cerrando sus ojos con la pesaroza sensación de fracaso y dolor punzando en su pecho.

Sinclair le había comunicado que la evacuación del Monte Weather había ido muy bien, que la confianza en las decisiones de Pike habían mermado y que todos habían acordado permanecer bajo las ordenes de la joven Canciller en Arcadia prometiéndole lealtad y juramento. Jaha no lo había llevado muy bien al principio y Pike tampoco pero poco a poco al quedarse sin apoyos no habían tenido más remedio que aceptar a regañadientes la situación.

Les gustase o no, Octavia había ganado aunque ahora mismo no se sentía como una vencedora, más bien como una vencida y no precisamente por aquellos problemáticos hombres sino por toda su situación personal.

Las cosas se habían descontrolado absolutamente, las manos le temblaban y las lágrimas habían comenzado a agolparse en sus ojos amenazando con abandonarlos. Lincoln, su primer y único amor iba a ser juzgado por su gente, por ella por el hecho más atroz que nunca había oído.

Estaba devastada...

Absolutamente destrozada y rota por lo ocurrido, y no podía compartirlo con nadie, ni siquiera con su hermano por temor a parecer la niña que en realidad todos habían olvidado que era.

Sentía en parte que se lo tenía merecido.

El papel de adulta responsable que había asumido entre los suyos en ocasiones la superaba, y a pesar de estar convencida al cien por cien de que hacía lo correcto, y que sus decisiones importantes o no estaban basadas solo en el bienestar de su gente, a veces dudaba de ser la persona más adecuada para ello.

No se arrepentía sin embargo, de haber aceptado aquella posición porque había logrado muchas más cosas buenas, mucha más libertad y muchos más beneficios para su gente que cualquier otro ex Canciller incluyendo a Thelonious Jaha, Marcus Kane o a Abigail Griffin.

Solo que a veces desearía no tener que ser tan fuerte, en ocasiones como esta desearía poder sentir el apoyo y el calor de alguien más cercano a ella que la reconfortase y que no esperase que saliese del problema por si sola tal y como se había metido.

Fuese como fuese pronto todo acabaría para ella y para Lincoln. Pronto las cosas tomarían un rumbo que jamás creyó posible que tomasen y pronto tendría que hacer frente a las decisiones más complejas y complicadas de toda su vida.

—¡Canciller Blake! —golpeó alguien la puerta con el puño cerrado sobresaltándola.

Octavia que tragó con fuerza llevándose las manos a la cara para apartarse las lágrimas respiro hondo intentando recomponerse para abrir la puerta al instante.

—¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó Octavia escuchando mucho revuelo a lo lejos nada más abrir la puerta.

—Es la doctora Griffin —apuntó el chico con consternado gesto, Octavia le devolvió la mirada con preocupación—. Ha sufrido un ataque al corazón, me han pedido que la avisara. Está en la enfermería, el doctor Jackson está con ella.

Octavia que cambió la expresión de su cara al oír eso salió disparada por la puerta en dirección a la enfermería.

—Abby...—musitó casi para si la joven Canciller llena de angustia sabiendo cual debía ser el motivo de ello.

Abby se había enterado, oh dios. Abby ya se había enterado, Abby lo sabía, lo sabía y... dios mio...

Continuara...


	298. Chapter 298

Marcus Kane se precipitó por el pasillo angustiado y presuroso tras conocer el grave estado de la buena doctora de Arcadia. Había anhelado tanto tiempo poder estar junto a Abigail Griffin que ahora que al fin lo había conseguido temía no poder disfrutar de ello mucho más tiempo.

Cuando logró atravesar a la muchedumbre que se agolpaba con preocupación a las puertas de la ya abarrotada enfermería encontró las manos de Bellamy refrenándole.

—Kane, no... —le paró el chico al tiempo que Miller que junto a Harper dispersaba a la gente se acercaba a ellos.

—¿Qué ha ocurrido? —preguntó Kane ignorando sus ordenes—. ¿Qué ha pasado?... —su mirada se dirigió dentro de la sala médica donde a lo lejos Jackson hacía sus mejores esfuerzos por mantener con vida a la ex Canciller—. Abby...

—Jackson está con ella, si alguien puede ayudarla sin duda es él, debemos tener fé y paciencia —anunció Miller al refrenarle junto a Bellamy—. Abigail es una mujer fuerte, saldrá de esta, seguro.

Kane que no entendía nada de nada sacudió la cabeza pesarozamente sin poder dejar de sentir aquella angustia acrecentarse.

—Estaba bien... ella... cuando la dejé estaba bien... no... no lo entiendo... —explicó Kane mirándoles lleno de incomprensión temblando—. Ella estaba bien... solo...solo quería ver a...—Kane que se fijó en como Clarke estaba pegada de la pared con los ojos anegados de lágrimas y la mirada clavada en su madre a lo lejos incapaz de moverse hizo por acercarse a ella—. Clarke...

Clarke que escuchó pronunciar su nombre sin dejar de temblar volvió la cabeza viendo como Kane trataba de aproximarse con ansia a ella a pesar de que Miller y Bellamy intentasen impedirlo.

—Clarke, ¿qué paso? ¿qué ocurrió para que tu madre terminase así? —la interrogó él angustiadamente queriendo saberlo todo—. ¿De qué hablasteis? ¿qué le dijiste que hizo que se alterase de esa manera? ¡Contéstame!...

Murphy que había acudido al igual que el resto pendientes de noticias de la doctora volvió la cabeza para mirar a Clarke que simplemente negó sin poder dejar de temblar sintiendo un malestar intenso dentro de ella.

—Yo... yo no... no quería... no...

—¿No querías qué? —le gritó Kane al darse cuenta de la culpa en su rostro—. ¿Qué le has hecho?

Clarke que parecía mucho más que abrumada se pegó de la pared sintiendo una opresión en su pecho que cada vez parecía mayor, tanto así que comenzaba a costarle respirar.

—¡Dime, qué demonios le has hecho! —la acusó Kane señalándola con el dedo.

Clarke que sintió más y más calor sofoco en su pecho al oír gritar a Kane, desconocía de donde venía aquella intensa sensación que se volvía más y más dolorosa con el paso de los segundos.

Clarke consiguió abrir la boca pero ningún sonido salió de ella salvo un lastimero murmullo acusado por el dolor que su cuerpo ahora sufría.

Bellamy, Miller y Murphy de ello se percataron y palidecieron súbitamente al ver caer a Clarke de rodillas al suelo llevándose la mano al pecho y la garganta con desesperado dolor.

—¿Clarke?... —musitó angustiado Bellamy viéndola temblar así soltando a Kane para acudir a ella con cautela.

Clarke que comenzó a sentir más y más dolor gritó al tiempo que echaba la cabeza hacia delante sintiendo la sangre resbalar por su nariz y sus labios cayendo en gotitas al suelo junto con... ¿arena?

Bellamy palideció más retrocediendo y Murphy se quedó perplejo ante eso clavado en el sitio.

—¿Pero qué...? —murmuró Miller retrocediendo atribulado mientras apartaba a Kane para alejarle de ella con el brazo conmocionado totalmente ante la escena.

La mano de Clarke se posó con fuerza sobre el frío suelo arañándolo con intensidad al tratar de lidiar con el dolor que la atenazaba y pronto todo se volvió borroso para ella que con un desgarrador grito se desvaneció hecha un tembloroso ovillo en el suelo.

—¡Clarke! —gritó Bellamy asustado corriendo a ella para ayudarla.

Murphy que vio como Bellamy la cogía entre sus brazos apartándole el cabello de la cara rápidamente para tratar de despertarla supo que algo muy extraño había pasado. Algo verdaderamente fuera de control y temió descubrir lo que pudiese ser.

—¡Clarke, Clarke despierta! —la sacudió Bellamy intentando que despertase—. ¡Abre los ojos, despierta Clarke! ¡Mírame, abre los ojos y mírame, Clarke! ¡Despierta!...—elevó la angustiada voz Bellamy sintiendo sus ojos llenarse de lágrimas al abrazarse a ella—. Despierta... des... despierta por favor... despierta...

Continuara...


	299. Chapter 299

La arena se encumbró arremolinándose en lo más alto y de pronto como si un torrente de aire la hubiese empujado descendió con tanta fuerza que arrasó a Rashesh y a Halena que cayeron hacia atrás con fuerza mientras la restauración de aquella pura e impía alma que tanto tiempo se había mantenido alejada de su verdadero cuerpo al fin se completó.

—¡Rashesh! —gritó Darshan abandonando la tienda al verle caer así corriendo hacia él—. ¡Hermano!

—¡Halena! —se alarmó Aden abandonando la seguridad de la tienda para ir con ella en la arena.

El resto de los Natblidas ya se habían agolpado en la entrada observando impactados la escena. Aranae también acudió precipitadamente junto a Halena sintiendo a Treior intentar alcanzarla para que no se acercase, temeroso de que el ritual aún no hubiese acabado y algo malo pudiese sucederle.

—¿Está viva? —preguntó Aranae nada más agacharse junto a Aden ayudando a levantarla del suelo, realmente lucía mal—. Aden, ¿respira?

Aden que temblando apartó la arena y el cabello del rostro de Halena mientras inconsciente la veía a duras penas respirar.

Ivory escuchó caballos a lo lejos e instintivamente agarró el brazo de Yakut a su lado que volviendo la cabeza también les vio.

Darshan que sostuvo a su hermano con esfuerzo también se percató de aquel sonido y elevando la mirada de este, la dirigió hacia el horizonte tensándose al ser testigo de la arena elevándose bajo las fuertes patas de los caballos que dejaban un rastro de polvo y arena tras de si al aproximarse a la aldea.

—Azgedakru... —murmuró Keryon tensándose ligeramente al llevar la mano a su espada por puro instinto fijándose en como los hombres parecían tener ropajes y pinturas propias de la Nación del Hielo.

—Trikru...—diferenció Treior cambiando súbitamente la expresión de su cara al distinguir a medida que se acercaba a algunos de los hombres de Heda.

—Heda nos ha encontrado —murmuró esperanzada Ivory sin poder evitar dar un paso hacia ellos sonriéndose anhelante.

Hashelee se tensó ligeramente sintiendo su corazón latir con más fuerza sintiendo su respiración acelerarse.

Estaban allí, Roan Príncipe de Azgeda y los hombres de Heda estaban todos allí. Les había encontrado al fin, les habían encontrado y aquella pesada carga se aliviaría para ellos.

Treior también se alivió de su proximidad, no porque desconfiase de su habilidad o la de todos ellos para llevar a Halena de vuelta a casa pero si por poder contar con la protección y seguridad que todos ellos podían proporcionar a la causa.

Aranae que les contempló a lo lejos conteniendo el aliento acarició el rostro de Halena con preocupación ante la inquietante presencia del Príncipe Roan acercándose a ella.

Aden que se fijó en como Aranae desenfundaba con disimulo la daga de su cintura y agarraba la empuñadura con fuerza elevó la mirada hacia sus ojos desconcertado.

—Le ha enviado Heda, baja eso —susurró alargando la mano para apartar la suya con la daga y ocultarla bajo el cuerpo de Halena.

Aranae que seguía sin confiar en el consorte de Heda ni en sus intenciones al buscarla a sabiendas de su animadversión por Halena se tensó ligeramente al verles avanzar cada vez más y más cerca.

—¿Vas a confiarle su vida a él? ¿En serio?

Aden que dudó ante aquellas palabras le sostuvo la mirada unos instantes antes de volverse hacia la delegación. Hacerlo supondría confiar en el Príncipe Roan de Azgeda, y en su capacidad para hacer lo correcto. Por todos era conocida la compleja relación que mantenía con Halena y sobretodo con Heda y aunque ella le hubiese enviado poner toda su fe en sus acciones era algo que le consternaba profundamente.

—Halena es de las nuestras —reseño Aranae con serena firmeza—. Seremos nosotros quienes la entregaremos a Heda, no él. No por el motivo que quiere hacerlo.

—No con lo que está en juego... —murmuró Darshan cerca al estar en contacto directo con la piel de su hermano conociendo ahora todo cuanto él conocía al respecto.

Aden y Aranae le miraron nada más oírle a sabiendas de que él sabía mucho más de lo que por ahora sabían ellos. Fuese lo que fuese lo que el destino tuviese preparado para todos y cada uno de ellos, lo afrontarían con la misma valentía y el honor con el que habían llegado a ser quienes eran.

Continuara...


	300. Chapter 300

Los rayos del sol esparcían su luz por toda Polis, capital de la Coalición cuando la gran Heda de los Catorce Clanes atravesó con paso firme el gran salón del trono de la imponente y elevada Torre de la ciudad a la que llamaba hogar.

Los embajadores, guerreros de mayor rango y los miembros más distinguidos de las catorce delegaciones se arrodillaron frente a ella inclinando la cabeza en señal de respeto y sumisión cuando tras ascender los breves escalones del trono Lexa kom Trikru, Comandante de la Sangre, Heda de los Catorce Clanes y precursora de la paz y la Coalición se dio la vuelta enfrentándoles a todos.

Con un leve asentimiento de cabeza complacida Heda concedió permiso para que todos ellos se elevasen.

—Embajadores, distinguidos guerreros de la Coalición, os he reunido hoy aquí por un trascendental motivo —anunció ella para atención y desconcierto de muchos—. El regreso de mi heredera se aproxima y eleva mi espíritu llenándolo de paz y gran gozo.

Todos parecieron intercambiar miradas de curiosidad desconcierto y desazón, muchos aún ajenos a la situación.

—Sé que muchos de vosotros no creísteis digna su presencia pero Halena kom Azgeda heredará la Coalición que representáis una vez ponga los pies en Polis.

—Heda —se atrevió a protestar incrédulo uno de los embajadores al oírla y un murmullo se elevó por toda la habitación.

—Ella es Jusheda, Sangre de mi Sangre y nada hará que mis palabras pierdan su valor ni su significado al brindarle tal honor —le interrumpió Lexa afianzando su poder con firmeza—. El hijo que espero en mis entrañas la sucederá algún día dentro de innumerables años cuando Halena abandoné esta orilla y la otra vida reclame su espíritu para unirse al mio en la eternidad que nos espera.

Muchos de ellos que desconocían su estado se miraron y otros la examinaron fijándose por primera vez en la incipiente forma de su vientre difuminado bajo el largo vestido que la ataviaba ceremonialmente.

—Durante estos meses será su mano la que os guíe, será su voz la que ordene y será su sabiduría la que nos muestre un nuevo camino...

Algunos embajadores se exaltaron atreviéndose a elevar sus protestas por el salón. Lexa elevó las manos suavemente endureciendo su rostro al escucharles y mostrándose impertérrita ante su ya tomada decisión.

—Con la maestra adecuada Halena llegara lejos y nada menos que la nueva embajadora trikru para ello —dirigió la mano Lexa hacia su derecha viendo salir de entre las sombras a Luna que ascendió los escalones colocándose a su lado para sorpresa y consternación de muchos que la reconocían de su fallido Cónclave.

—Ella y su clan abandonarán el exilio para unirse a nosotros en estas tierras, y su crimen será perdonado pues juntos lograremos un mayor provecho y labraremos un mejor futuro.

Luna que se mantuvo seria, serena e impasible ante las evidentes protestas y reproches observó a Lexa a su lado totalmente imponente y fría.

—No será ese el único cambio. Los espíritus de los anteriores Comandantes han venido a mi en sueños para mostrarme un mejor camino. No será el Cónclave quien decida quién gobernará tras mi muerte, decidiré yo.

Caras de horror, desconcierto, sorpresa y consternación protestaron pero Lexa continuó hablando con voz pétrea y firme ignorando sus estúpidas bagatelas.

—Los Natblidas de Heda tomarán el mando de cada clan y su Sangre Nocturna les conducirá hasta el mejor de los liderazgos. Todos y cada uno de ellos poseedores de la sangre más escasa y pura conservarán la vida para enseñar a las generaciones venideras y para transmitir con nobleza, lealtad, honor y entereza las enseñanzas pasadas que otros Comandantes han legado a ellos.

Su hijo, su bebé posiblemente nacería con Sangre Nocturna tal y como había nacido ella, no le condenaría a una vida de disciplina, desgracia y prematura muerte por una tradición arraigada y sin verdadero sentido para escoger a un único líder, levantando su posición y consolidándolo en una pila de sangre y muerte.

De ninguna de las maneras si podía elegir otros caminos para ello...

—Los tiempos están cambiando y debemos cambiar con ellos, especialmente ahora que sabemos que una paz real y duradera es posible entre nuestras gentes. Tenéis vuestras dudas, vuestras diferencias, honráis a vuestros clanes y a la tradición que estos confieren, más no os equivoquéis —pronunció Lexa endureciendo su rostro al ver algunas caras de desprecio e incluso de indignación—. La decisión está tomada y no es esta nueva vida que crece en mi quien me nubla el juicio, es la verdad que encierran mis sueños la que conseguirá llevarnos a un nuevo tiempo de paz, unión y progreso. Nuevos y mejores tiempos se aproximan embajadores, comunicadlo a nuestras gentes, se sentirán dichosos al saber que nada deberán temer de los tiempos pasados una nueva era nos espera... y la abrazaremos con esperanza, aceptación y abnegación...—sentenció Lexa con determinación recorriendo la mirada uno a uno frente a ella para su estremecimiento y estupor—. He dicho.

Continuara...


	301. Chapter 301

Sentado en una de los sillones de la enfermería Charles Pike, antiguo profesor y hasta hace poco líder de la Estación Agro observó como Octavia llegaba corriendo y precipitada se adentraba en la enfermería donde Abigail estaba siendo atendida por Jackson.

—Mírala, como si en realidad le importase esta gente —remarcó Pike con resignada frustración sintiendo nuevas molestias en el estomago.

Jaha que parecía prestar más atención a lo que ocurría con Clarke Griffin a lo lejos mientras era trasladada a otra de las salas médicas por Bellamy Blake, Nathan Miller y Marcus Kane ignoró aquel tono de reproche.

—Algo está ocurriendo, algo que no quieren contarnos —murmuró Jaha cavilando qué podría ser.

—¿Les culpas por ello? —le dirigió una mirada Pike frunciendo ligeramente el ceño.

—No me atrevería —reconoció Jaha sin apartar sus ojos a lo lejos.

A.L.I.E que permanecía de pie junto a él tenía la mirada puesta en la sala médica contemplando como el médico trataba por todos los medios de lograr que el corazón de la buena doctora no se detuviese finalmente.

—Su corazón ha dejado de funcionar —pronunció serenamente con decoro—. Su cuerpo se apaga.

Thelonious Jaha elevó la mirada al oírla y se la quedo viendo en silencio para después fijar su mirada en la habitación donde Jackson bombeaba el corazón de Abigail tras aplicarle otra nueva descarga con las palas para impresión de Harper y Octavia que palidecían ante la escena.

—Sigue sin gustarme todo esto —insistió Pike contemplandoles a lo lejos antes de mirar a Jaha—. Su generosa presencia no hace más que enaltecerla a ojos de nuestra gente, no es justo. No se lo ha ganado y aún así la respetan.

—Debes tener fe amigo mio, Ciudad de Luz reducirá todas esas preocupaciones que tanto te atormentan en cuanto recuperemos lo que nos fue arrebatado —acertó a decir calmadamente Jaha—. Pronto la presencia de A.L.I.E reconfortará nuestras almas y nos conducirá a la paz que tanto anhelamos.

—Tu A.L.I.E está tardando demasiado en lograr eso me parece a mi —prácticamente se mofó Pike malhumorado al sentir nuevos retortijones.

—Ten fe, Charles... A.L.I.E y Ciudad de Luz nos salvarán muy pronto...

Continuara...


	302. Chapter 302

Kyle apenas había podido dormir tras su conversación con Raven aquella misma noche. Su turno había terminado de madrugada pero aún así, ella no había acudido a su encuentro y la había echado en falta en la cama que compartían en Arcadia.

Volvía a removerse en la cama intentando hallar una buena posición que le permitiese dormir cuando escuchó el sonido de la puerta al abrirse.

En cuanto Kyle se volvió y vio a Raven entrar por ella y cerrar tras de si con el semblante triste se incorporó. Kyle supo por sus enrojecidos ojos que había estado llorando y eso se confirmó en cuanto trató de hallarlos con los suyos y Raven desvió la mirada.

—Te... tenemos que hablar... —empezó diciendo ella con la voz cargada de culpabilidad.

Kyle que se sentó mejor en la orilla de la cama junto sus manos con los codos apoyados sobre sus muslos y las piernas ligeramente separadas en tensión.

—Si...

Raven que no sabía ni cómo comenzar a hacerlo tembló ligeramente y tuvo que esforzarse por no llorar una vez más.

—Lamento la forma en la que te hable antes, yo... fue egoísta por mi parte y... y realmente no pretendía lastimarte —admitió apagadamente ella arrepentida de sus propias palabras—. Me... me propusiste algo muy serio y yo... me asuste...

—Solo quería que supieses que si ocurría iba a estar ahí para ti, que lo deseaba realmente y que esta vez saldría bien... —acertó a decir Kyle con el corazón cargado de dolor y anhelo—. Y tú prácticamente desechaste mi sueño.

—Porque para mi ese sueño se volvió una pesadilla y no quería por nada del mundo que se repitiese —confesó Raven sintiendo sus ojos llenarse de lágrimas al mirarle—. Yo te quiero, Kyle... te quiero más que nada en el mundo pero para mi el recuerdo de lo que ocurrió continua muy presente y tengo mucho miedo de volver a ilusionarme para luego ver truncado mi sueño.

—Nuestro sueño... —la corrigió él poniéndose en pie para acercarse a ella odiando verla así—. Raven sé que estás asustada, sé que... que lo pasaste horriblemente mal la última vez y que te sentiste sola pero no puedes vivir eternamente aferrada a ese miedo o te consumirá... —Kyle que vio las lágrimas desprenderse de sus ojos la tomó del rostro lleno de amor para mirarla—. Jamás desearía algo que te hiciese infeliz o desgraciada, jamás querría verte otra vez así pero quiero estar contigo, quiero... quiero un futuro contigo y para ello necesito saber que tú también deseas esto... no digo ahora, no digo ya... pero si con el tiempo... porque Raven Reyes tener un bebé contigo sería la cosa más bonita del mundo para mi y porque sé que nos haría muy feliz...

Raven que cerro los ojos al oír cada una de aquellas palabras asintió entendiendo que era así aunque el miedo no le permitiese aún verlo.

—Si lo... si lo intentamos... —comenzó a pronunciar ella abriendo sus ojos para contemplar los suyos entre lágrimas—. ¿Prometes que estarás conmigo? ¿qué saldrá bien?...

Kyle que se dio cuenta de que hablaba cambió ligeramente la expresión de su cara y no pudo evitar sentir sus ojos humedecerse pero de repentina esperanza, ilusión y felicidad besándola suavemente lleno de fervor.

—Prometo que saldrá bien, que no me apartaré de ti ni un solo instante, que cuidaré de ti y te protegeré en todo momento pero Raven un bebé va a ser... —no encontrando ni palabras para describirlo tomándola en brazos sonriente antes de hacerla girar en el aire dejándola de nuevo en el suelo para volverla a besar loco de contento—. Dios va a ser estupendo...

Raven que no pudo evitar sonreírse un tanto cautelosa con la idea de celebrarlo antes de tiempo verdaderamente se sintió reconfortada por sus palabras, y él se veía tan ilusionado, tan feliz y contento que no tuvo corazón para contradecirle una vez más ansiando ella también poder sentir aquella sensación.

—Así que un bebé... —murmuró Raven casi para si asimilando la idea con una débil y escondida sonrisa secando un poco sus lágrimas antes de sentir su abrazo—. Un bebé...

—Uno nuestro... —la estrechó entre sus brazos Kyle sin poder evitar sonreírse aún más besando su cabeza con amor—. De los dos...

La sola idea de por si daba un poco de vértigo pero Kyle con sus emocionadas palabras hacía que pareciese fácil.

—Me muero de ganas por ver su cara... —murmuró Kyle sintiendo escapársele entre sonrisas nerviosas lágrimas de felicidad y emoción.

Raven que no pudo evitar reír por lo bajo al escucharle secando más sus lágrimas como podía sacudió la cabeza.

—Pero si aún no existe...

—Entonces habrá que remediar eso cuanto antes, ¿no? —bromeó Kyle cargado de amor tomando su rostro con dulzura para darle más y más besos. Aquel era uno de los momentos más felices de toda su vida y no pensaba desaprovecharlo.

Iba a ser papá, Raven y él iban a ser papás de un bebé sano y precioso que iba a hacer las delicias de ambos y a llenar sus vidas de gloriosa felicidad.

Debía admitir que estaba deseando que ocurriera...

Continuara...


	303. Chapter 303

Cuando Roan, Príncipe de Azgeda y consorte de la Heda de los Catorce Clanes se sentó bajo el humilde toldo que conformaba la tienda de Rashesh y su hermano pequeño Darshan se sintió extrañamente descorazonado.

Halena apenas había despertado mientras Aden, Aranae y Darshan la atendían en la tienda contigua junto a Rashesh, el joven muchacho Nohara desde donde podía verles.

Sus hombres aguardaban fuera en puestos cercanos tomando agua y alimento, cobijándose bajo tiendas al calor del árido día en el desierto de Nakshatra.

Ivory se acercó diligente junto a Keryon para ofrecerle agua de los pozos y algo de comer al consorte de Heda para que su espera resultase menos pesarosa. Yakut estaba fuera con Treior y Hashelee atendiendo a algunos de los guerreros de mayor rango y a sus caballos que servirían para lograr su propósito de regresar a salvo a casa.

—Sigo sin entender cómo ha podido esa mujer llegar tan lejos y cómo vosotros habéis confiado en un par de Wadeshas para refugiaros —masculló Roan cogiendo el vaso antes de beber largamente sabiendo lo que aquel par de hermanos eran.

—No tuvimos elección, Halena estaba malherida cuando la encontramos y ellos ofrecieron su ayuda para curarla, ninguno de nosotros podía hacer nada más por ella salvo aguardar su hora —explicó Keryon rellenándole el vaso con una leve inclinación de cabeza—. Al principio tampoco nosotros confiábamos en sus intenciones pero nos han prestado un buen servicio y no han dado muestras de querer traicionarnos...

Roan que vio a Darshan cruzar por delante de Halena a lo lejos para aplicar más toallas húmedas sobre ella y bajarle así la temperatura que se había elevado con el calor del desierto y sobretodo con el ritual lo escrutó con la mirada.

Parecía ser tan solo un niño, uno que debía tener más o menos la edad de ellos pero no dejaba de ser un Nohara y a esa edad podían ser tan peligrosos y letales como el resto de ellos.

—Quiero que le vigiléis bien de cerca, mantener con vida a Halena es mi prioridad —murmuró Roan antes de que Ivory y Keryon se mirasen—. Heda se moriría si algo le ocurriera y no puedo permitir que eso ocurra. No ahora que espera...

—Si, Hainofa —musitaron ambos inclinando respetuosamente la cabeza antes de alejarse nuevamente.

Aden que estaba realmente preocupado por Halena volvió la cabeza para tomar algo más de agua y empapar el paño que Darshan le había dado dándose cuenta de que no quedaba más.

—Voy a por más agua...

Aranae que le vio disponerse a levantarse le paró con la mano.

—Iré yo, quédate con ella por si se despierta —dijo ella suavemente poniéndose en pie para ir a coger más agua del pozo viendo a Darshan atender a su hermano no muy lejos—. Estoy segura de que querrá verte cuando despierte...

Aden que se sintió algo mal por aquella situación la paró con la mano antes de que se fuese.

—Aranae, yo...—comenzó diciendo él arrepentidamente.

La joven Natblida que se le quedo mirando a los ojos reconociendo en ellos las palabras de disculpas y arrepentimiento que Aden era incapaz de formar hizo un leve gesto sacudiendo la cabeza para que no siguiese.

—Tranquilo, no es necesario que hagas esto... —le devolvió la mirada ella con resignada aceptación sabiendo bien que Aden había hecho su elección conforme con ello—. Lo entiendo...

—Lo siento... —murmuró Aden sintiendo de corazón el haberla lastimado.

Aranae que le devolvió una tenue sonrisa cargada de cansancio y comprensión asintió débilmente.

—Yo también —musitó ella dándose la vuelta para salir de allí.

Darshan que la vio salir de allí mientras llevaba algo de agua a los labios de su hermano dirigió la mirada después a Aden.

—Una gran chica, ¿eh?

—Si —respondió Aden bajando la mirada a Halena.

—Si fuese digno de ella y su sagrado deber no la retuviese en Polis le pediría unirse a mi —reconoció Darshan sin poder evitar que una pequeña sonrisita asomase a sus labios—. Halena debe de importarte de verdad si la has dejado escapar...

Aden que observaba el hermoso rostro de Halena al dormir no pudo evitar acariciarle el cabello en silencio.

—Las dos son mejores de lo que yo seré jamás...

Darshan que comprendió a qué se refería porque podía sentir sus emociones vibrando por toda la estancia asintió.

—Supiste que ambas te querían para si y te dejaste llevar por la emoción, ocurre a todos... no te martirices por ello —le consoló él despreocupadamente—. Tarde o temprano tendrías que enfrentar tal decisión y mejor hacerlo ahora antes de que sufra más nadie...

Aden que asintió no muy seguro ni convencido de ello tragó antes de mirarle.

—He sido un idiota contigo...—admitió él con cierto pesar—. Te juzgue mal y me arrepiento de ello.

—Es que mi arrebatador encanto y mi genuino atractivo te confundieron —bromeó Darshan para restar tensión al asunto como siempre—. Y claro, temiste verte eclipsado por mi exquisita belleza y...

Aden que tuvo que romper a reír por lo bajo al igual que hizo Darshan no guardándole rencor sacudió la cabeza entendiendo porque a Aranae le resultaba tan agradable el disfrute de su compañía.

—Oh desde luego...

Darshan que se sonrió sacudió también la cabeza volviéndose ahora hacia su hermano que poco a poco parecía recuperar su color normal y su temperatura aliviado por el agua.

—Ya sabía yo que no podías ser tan necio —bromeó Darshan sonriéndose en voz baja con fingida resignación.

Roan que volvió a llevarse el vaso a los labios se refrescó algo más fijándose en como ambos chicos bromeaban cómplicemente a lo lejos.

Los Natblidas no solían tener contacto con otras gentes que no tuviesen su mismo alcance y posición. Noharas, Anorahs, Wadeshas... todas eran la misma deshonrosa compañía para ellos y deseaba cuanto antes partir hacia Polis.

Halena aún podía ser salvada, redimirse por su sangre y su linaje, ella podía seguir siendo lo que era antes de revelar su naturaleza, antes de desvelar quién era y aquellos lazos no harían más que confundirla igual que les había confundido ya a ellos.

Aranae atravesó la arena para dirigirse a una pequeña tienda marrón y oscura que resguardaba el único pozo cercano a la tienda de Darshan y Rashesh. Este protegido del sol y la arena, mantenía el agua fresca en sus profundas entrañas y disponible para aquellos que la requirieran.

Aranae desenredó la cuerda e hizo descender el cubo lentamente hasta sus profundidades escuchando la madera golpear al fin el agua y sumergirse en ella cuando este se llenó, Aranae comenzó a tirar de la cuerda para subirlo rebosante por ella.

A lo lejos vio a Treior y a Yakut atender a los caballos trasladándolos bajo la sombra de otra tienda mientras un par de hombres y mujeres les ofrecían alimentos y otras cosas a fin de hacer sus ventas pero faltaba alguien más, alguien que...

Aranae cambió su expresión y se dispusó a darse la vuelta sosteniendo el cubo entre sus manos cuando encontró a la joven Natblida frente a ella. Sus oscuros y avispados ojos acuciándola.

—Hashelee... —acertó a musitar ella tensándose al no esperar su presencia.

Hashelee que le sostuvo la mirada contemplando sus ojos con fervor hizo un suave gesto.

—No puedo dejar que le cuentes a Heda lo que ese Nohara te ha dicho acerca de mis intenciones —el rostro de Aranae cambió súbitamente e instintivamente levantó el cubo con todas sus fuerzas para golpearla y apartarla de ella cuando Hashelee en un rápido movimiento hundió la daga con fuerza en su vientre.

El cubo cayó pesadamente al suelo rebosando de agua la arena bajo el amparo de la choza y los ojos de Aranae se abrieron con pura impresión y consternación, bajando lentamente la mirada a su vientre incrédula viendo a Hashelee empuñar aún la daga que atravesaba su piel comenzando a empapar de sangre negra su ropa.

Aranae levantó la mirada temblando al intentar llevar las manos a su vientre sin poder creerse el dolor que estaba sintiendo y la distracción tan torpe que la había conducido a ello.

—Podrías haber llegado a Heda, hermana —pronunció en voz ardua y baja Hashelee sacando con brusquedad la daga de ella—. Toda una Natblida...

Hashelee que retrocedió unos pasos viendo manar la sangre de su rival por última vez dejó caer la daga al suelo antes de con inesperada fuerza dirigirse a ella dándole un fuerte empujón hacia atrás que la hizo perder pie contra el pozo y precipitarse hacia su vacío interior chocando con fuerza contra sus aguas.

—Te echaré de menos...—murmuró con una severa mirada reflejada en sus ojos antes de recoger la daga del suelo y limpiarla en sus ropas guardándola en la manga de su atuendo antes de coger el cubo de agua y vaciarlo con fuerza para disipar los rastros de sangre oscura que manchaban la arena no dejando al azar nada que pudiese indicar una traicionera muerte.

Todo debía ser perfecto, especialmente al escuchar como Aranae comunicaba sus deseos de huir a Treior durante aquella noche de interminable búsqueda y descanso.

Aranae era su hermana de sangre, aquella que había terminado con su hermano mayor por el simple hecho de intentar matarla. Aquella por la cual la habían enviado lejos para su salvación. Aquella por la cual se había criado apartada de su familia en otro clan, al cuidado de otras gentes tan al este que no eran las suyas. No... no podía permitir que se alzase contra ella, no tras conocer sus sucias intenciones y su influencia con Aden y Halena.

Aranae se encontraba ahora tal y como debía estar, muerta para ella.

Continuara...


	304. Chapter 304

Los pasos precipitados de Clarke kom Skykru, la legendaria Wanheda, Cazadora de la Montaña al aproximarse al baño quedaron sepultados por el sonido de las arcadas cuando sin poder evitarlo Clarke se inclinó nuevamente vomitando violentamente sobre la taza mientras las lágrimas bañaban sin descanso sus calientes mejillas y los sollozos se adueñaban de su propia voz.

—¡Clarke! —gritó Bellamy al verla así entrando nuevamente tras ella para sostenerla mientras apartaba su larga cabellera rubia y acariciaba su espalda para intentar reconfortarla.

No podía parar, simplemente no podía dejar de sollozar con fuerza totalmente devastada y asolada al recordar todas y cada una de sus palabras, todas y cada una de ellas siendo consciente del daño que estas habían causado en la gente tanto amaba, todas las horribles cosas que había hecho. Todo cuanto menosprecio había propiciado.

No podía creerlo, no podía creer que de sus labios hubiesen salido tales agravios, tales dañinas cosas y mucho menos que pudiese ser capaz de sentir tanto odio y rencor como el que había soportado.

Una nueva oleada de arcadas impidió que sus pensamientos fuesen aún más grotescos mientras seguía vomitando agarrada a la taza sintiendo todo su cuerpo temblar y reaccionar a la sin razón que había sido aquel tiempo.

—No... no pue... do... no... —repitió una vez más con un hilillo de rota voz que se perdió en el eco del baño—. No...

Bellamy que sintió toda su culpabilidad y dolor cerro los ojos con pesar en su corazón sujetándola para que no cayese sabiendo que realmente aquella era la verdadera Clarke y no aquella que tantas horribles cosas le había dicho. No aquella que había roto su corazón o el de la Heda de los Catorce Clanes o el de su hermana y su amigo, no aquella que había actuado de forma tan inclemente y cruel.

No aquella que con sus palabras consiguió provocar que el corazón de su madre se detuviera en su pecho, no aquella que condenó a Lincoln a un destino mortal aunque justo.

—Tranquila, tranquila Clarke... —murmuró Bellamy quedamente doliéndole en el alma el verla así frotando su espalda para tratar de reconfortarla—. Se pondrá bien... Abby se pondrá bien y... y todos te perdonarán... no eras tú, todos sabemos que... que esa no eras tú...

Clarke que se cubrió la boca temblorosa con las manos intentando reprimir más y más sollozos cayó al suelo frente a la taza sintiendo como Bellamy la sujetaba y se abrazaba a ella estrechándola protectoramente entre sus brazos. Un angustioso grito de desgarro y dolor abandonó sus labios en forma de lamento llenando toda la estrecha habitación.

No podía... simplemente ya no podía seguir lidiando más con todo aquello... no podía...

Continuara...


	305. Chapter 305

Treior hizo un gesto con la mano despidiendo a una mujer que le había ofrecido algo de hierba para los caballos cosa no muy fácil de conseguir en aquel árido lugar cuando vio aproximarse a Hashelee a la tienda que les albergaba a modo de establo.

Yakut que fijaba una de las herraduras a la flexionada pata del caballo frunció el ceño dejando caer su pata de vuelta al suelo.

—Esta no le vale, iré a ver si consigo otra mejor —levantándose para ir a negociar a otro de los puestos algo más lejano.

Treior que asintió al escucharle la vio llegar a ella y se la quedo mirando.

—¿Y bien? —preguntó él expectante mirándola—. ¿Dónde está?

Hashelee que cambió súbitamente la expresión de su cara se llevó con disimulo la mano a la empuñadura de la daga frunciendo ligeramente el ceño.

—¿Dónde está quién?

Treior pareció desconcertado por un momento e hizo un ligero gesto.

—El agua —señalo Treior evidente viendo que no traía nada en las manos—. Dijiste que irías a por agua para los caballos, ¿dónde está?

Hashelee se dio cuenta de a qué se refería se relajó haciendo un gesto.

—Oh no encontré el cubo —repuso ella acercándose al caballo para acariciar sus crines distraídamente.

—Están sedientos, ¿miraste bien? —preguntó Treior con preocupación.

—Claro que mire bien —contestó Hashelee mirándole fugazmente.

—Quédate con ellos, iré a ver si lo encuentro —repuso Treior separándose del caballo para salir de la tienda y dirigirse al pozo.

Hashelee que se tensó ligeramente al oírle volvió la cabeza viéndole alejarse de reojo.

—Claro, me quedaré aquí con ellos.

Treior que se alejó bajo el sol del mediodía entre los áridos caminos de arena rumbo a la carpa que ocultaba el pozo la oyó pero no le contestó.

—Estaré aquí... —murmuró muy bajamente sin poder evitar deleitarse escondidamente mientras acariciaba al caballo desanudando la cuerda que le mantenía sujeto a la madera de la tienda.

Treior que se dirigió al pozo vio el cubo tirado en la arena bajo una enorme mancha de agua como si este se hubiese derramado.

—¿Pero qué...? —se preguntó desconcertado acercándose para recogerlo viendo sangre negra en las piedras del pozo—. ¿Hashelee?

Su cabeza se volvió hacia lo lejos viendo a Hashelee salir disparada con el caballo rumbo al desierto galopando velozmente con fuerza mientras azuzaba al caballo con apremio y severidad.

Un punzada se instalo en el pecho de Treior y acercándose rápidamente al pozo sus ojos se abrieron de par en par viendo como Aranae intentaba no ahogarse mientras de sus labios manaba sangre tratando sin apenas fuerza de escalar por las piedras.

—¡Hashelee! —gritó Treior aferrándose al muro con fuerza viéndola cada vez más y más lejos cruzar el desierto sin detenerse—. ¡Estás muerta!

Keryon y Aden que salían fuera a ver porque Aranae tardaba tanto en llevar el agua escucharon eso estremeciéndose y cuando sus ojos se posaron en Treior le vieron saltar sin vacilación al pozo caída de varios metros.

—¡Treior! —gritó Aden lleno de impresión corriendo hacia el pozo con Keryon que enseguida se apresuró.

Roan que también escuchó aquellos gritos salió fuera junto a Ivory cuando Darshan desconcertado se asomó.

Treior que cayó con fuerza sintió el agua tragárselo en sus profundidades junto a Aranae y cuando logró emerger a la superficie exhaló una brusca bocanada de aire buscando aliento.

—¡Aranae! —se dirigió nadando a ella en el estrecho espacio viéndola sujetarse de las rocas con una mano mientras que parecía sujetarse el vientre con la otra—. ¡Aranae!

Aranae que se sintió desfallecer tembló al sentir como la mano le fallaba y en lugar de hundirse una vez más Treior la sujetaba no permitiéndolo.

—¿Qué te ha hecho? ¿Qué? —preguntó cargado de angustia Treior completamente empapado intentando mantenerla a flote viéndola temblar y oscurecer más el agua bajo ellos.

—Me... ella me... me... —tembló Aranae entre sus brazos aún más totalmente en shock sacando la mano del agua viendo la oscura sangre resbalar húmeda entre sus dedos.

Treior que se dio cuenta de lo que Hashelee le había hecho elevó la mirada inmediatamente viendo en ese momento asomarse a Aden y a Keryon angustiadamente.

—¡Aden! ¡Keryon!

Ambos palidecieron al ver en el fondo del pozo como Treior sujetaba a una herida Aranae.

—¡Debemos sacarla de aquí! ¡Debemos sacarla cuanto antes! —gritó apremiado por la necesidad Treior intentando no soltar su mano de ella ni de las rocas de las que se sujetaba—. ¡Soltad la cuerda!

Roan que cambió la expresión de su cara al llegar al pozo junto a Ivory enseguida que escuchó aquello comenzó a deshacer la cuerda del cubo con los chicos anudándola con fuerza a su mano y pasándola por encima del hierro que hacia a su vez de polea y se asomó de nuevo.

—¡Sujétala bien!

—¡La subiremos! —gritó Aden sin poder evitar que una acuciante angustia se apoderase de él y el miedo le atenazase el estomago.

—Hashelee... —murmuró Keryon no pudiendo creer lo que la chica había hecho viendo apenas rastro de ella en la lejanía salvo polvo en el aire dejado atrás.

Treior que vio caer la cuerda se soltó y por un momento ambos se hundieron consiguiendo volver a sacarla a flote.

—Voy a sacarte de aquí, ¿vale? —articuló nerviosamente Treior rodeando su cintura bajo el agua con la cuerda—. Vamos a sacarte de aquí y... y te pondrás bien... Solo... solo es un rasguño, Aranae te pondrás bien, ¿si?... —intentó tranquilizarla él aunque más aún así mismo con una débil sonrisa tocando nerviosamente su cara tras comprobar el nudo de la cuerda—. Te pondrás bien, te pondrás bien...

Aranae que sentía el agudo dolor irradiar todo su cuerpo desde su vientre cada vez más intenso haciéndola temblar junto con la fría agua que la empapaba y debilitarla intentó asentir sin apenas fuerza para ello tratando de sostenerse el estomago sintiendo la cuerda apretarse a su cintura.

—¡Subidla! —gritó cada vez más angustiado Treior viendo como Roan, Aden y Keryon comenzaba a jalar de la cuerda y como el cuerpo de Aranae ascendía de entre las aguas emitiendo un gemido de dolor al sentir el dolor oprimirle el vientre que pugnaba por desangrarse.

—¡Aguanta Aranae! —le gritó Aden haciendo su mayor esfuerzo por tratar de alcanzarla mientras ahora eran Keryon y Roan quienes tiraban de ellos—. ¡Aguanta! ¡Ya casi te tengo!

Treior que la vio llorar de puro dolor golpeó con fuerza el agua turbado por la impotencia y el dolor, ¿cómo su propia hermana había sido capaz de hacerle eso? ¿cómo Hashelee se había atrevido a hacerlo aún sabiendo las consecuencias?...

Iba a matarla.

Podía darse por muerta porque iba a encontrarla e iba a matarla, no importaba cuanto corriese, cuanto se ocultase o se escondiese, no importaba la justicia de Heda ni lo que ella quisiese hacerle porque Hashelee moriría a manos suyas. Por mucho que respirase ahora ya estaba muerta.

Ya estaba muerta, lo estaba... lo estaba...

Lo estaba...

Continuara...


	306. Chapter 306

Jackson se pasó el dorso de la mano por la frente justo después de quitarse el último guante y lo dejó caer al cubo de deshechos médicos que utilizaba en una de las salas médicas de Arcadia.

Llevaba más de cuarenta y cinco minutos atendiendo a Abigail con los recursos que tenía y con ayuda de los suministros médicos y quirúrgicos traídos del Monte Weather hacía ya mucho tiempo. Las instalaciones del Arca contaban con grandes avances más mucha de su mecánica había resultado dañada con la caída a Tierra de la nave. Hacía cuanto podía con lo que tenía y gracias a ello, su mentora aún seguía con vida.

Las puertas de cristal se abrieron cuando pulso el botón y al salir por ellas volvieron a cerrarse tras de si. Kane, Miller y Harper se levantaron de las sillas nada más verle aparecer, Monty y Brian también se habían unido a ellos. Había más gente cerca pues tras la evacuación del Monte Weather no daban a basto para atenderles y el reposo y la toma de líquidos constante se hacía un bien necesario para todos allí.

—¿Cómo está? —preguntó Kane nada más aproximarse a Jackson el cual avanzaba entre ellos.

—Jackson —murmuró Harper viéndole acercarse también—. Abby...

—Abby, ¿está bien? —la interrumpió Miller angustiado—. ¿Se va a poner bien?

Monty se acercó a Harper colocándole la mano en la espalda intentando confortarla con preocupación al fijarse en el cansado rostro de Jackson.

Brian se aproximó a Nathan quedando a su lado y al de Kane.

—Jackson...

Jackson que elevó su mirada enfrentó la de todos con el rostro afligido por la preocupación, el cansancio y la pena.

—Está estable por ahora —acertó a decir él pasándose la mano por el rostro algo sobrepasado—. Su corazón ha sufrido una parada pero... por suerte y gracias a la actuación de Harper, he conseguido estabilizarla. No sé qué ha pasado pero creía que no lo conseguiría.

—Pero se va a recuperar, ¿no? —le apremió Harper sintiendo un nudo en la garganta.

—De momento ha de pasar estas horas en observación si su corazón vuelve a mostrar signos de parada no me quedará más remedio que intervenirla y... no sé si tendremos medios disponibles para atender algo así.

—¿Podemos entrar a verla? —preguntó Kane muy angustiado.

—Por el momento no, como ya os he dicho necesita descansar y mantenerse alejada de cualquier cosa que pueda alterar su corazón en este momento además prefiero mantenerla en un ambiente estéril por si me veo obligado a intervenirla... —tragó Jackson volviendo la cabeza para ver a Abigail conectada a las máquinas a través del cristal—. Lo siento...

Marcus Kane tembló ante la tristeza y la impotencia de verla así y sintió a Miller apoyar la mano en su hombro dándole un apretón de apoyo para reconfortarle.

—Serán solo unas horas, veras que en cuanto mejore podrás entrar a verla no decaigas ahora... —le animó el chico con un gesto.

Kane que respiró hondo cerro sus ojos un tanto afligido bajando la mirada mientras se llevaba la mano al rostro que amenazaba con desbordar lágrimas de aprensión.

¿Pero qué le había dicho Clarke a Abigail para que se pusiese así?

Seguía sin entenderlo, seguía sin comprender qué era eso tan grave que había logrado que el corazón de la buena doctora se detuviese.

No sabía en realidad si quería saberlo, temía descubrir algo casi tan malo como todo aquello pero lo que si quería era que Abby se pusiese bien fuera como fuera.

Continuara...


	307. Chapter 307

Treior tembloroso y empapado se arrastró a trompicones hasta llegar a Aranae a la cual habían llevado a una de las alfombras de la tienda. Sangraba por el vientre, la cabeza y el cuello y temblaba completamente empapada de la fría agua que a pesar de ser refrescante con aquel calor calaba sus huesos por la humedad del pozo.

Aden y Keryon se apartaron inmediatamente al verle acercarse y Roan ya había comenzado a meter la hoja de su daga en el fuego.

Darshan acudió en su ayuda enseguida abandonando por un momento a su hermano y a Halena que reposaban en la tienda de al lado.

No podía creerlo. No podía creer que no lo hubiese visto venir. Estaba demasiado distraído con lo ocurrido como para ver eso.

Hashelee, esa... esa... Santa Pramheda, esa sabandija asquerosa iba a pagar por ello, pagaría.

Treior levantó la tela que cubría el vientre de Hashelee viendo manar la sangre de la profunda herida cada vez más oscura.

—Es muy profunda, no consigo... —se interrumpió él mismo tratando de presionar la herida viendo como Darshan se agachaba a su lado con paños limpios y otros utensilios.

Aranae profirió un agudo quejido retorciéndose de dolor al sentir la mano de Treior presionar con tanta fuerza su vientre y las lágrimas resbalaron por el rabillo de sus ojos.

—Due... duele...—gritó ella lastimosamente intentando agarrar su mano para apartarla.

—Lo sé, lo sé... —murmuró afligido Treior tratando de pararla con su otra mano—. Solo será un momento, solo... solo un momento...

Los ojos de Treior buscando desesperados los de Darshan, los de Aden que se mantenía tras él conmocionado, los de Keryon que se dirigía a azuzar el fuego para que calentase más la hoja junto al Príncipe Roan de Azgeda.

—¿Darshan? —apeló Treior entre lágrimas para que hiciese algo, lo que fuese.

El joven Nohara que apartó su mano de la herida cogiendo algunos trapos para presionar en su lugar sintiendo bajo su manos toda aquella sangre y lo que esta le transmitía cambió ligeramente la expresión de su cara.

—Aranae, escúchame... escucha... —insistió él llevando ahora la mano a su cara para que le viese—. Sé que te duele pero tienes que aguantar un poco más, ¿vale?

—Darshan... —musitó ella llevada por el sopor y el temblor en el que el dolor intentaba sumirla.

—Solo un poco más, ¿de acuerdo? —repitió él sintiendo todo aquel dolor traspasarle, él no era tan experto en aquellas cosas como Rashesh y al igual que Halena aún no controlaba bien sus... "habilidades", no sabía si podría o no hacerlo.

No estaba seguro de ello.

—¿Está muy mal? —preguntó el consorte de Heda antes de fijarse en como limpiaba su cara y su cuello de sangre apartando el paño de su vientre que rápidamente se había oscurecido.

Todos miraron a Darshan expectante y él les devolvió una mirada que solo Aden supo interpretar.

—No, aguantara...

Aden tragó con fuerza bajando la mirada al cuerpo de su hasta ahora compañera viendo algunos arañazos y golpes por la caída pero nada tan profundo como lo de su estomago.

—Voy a matar a Hashelee, voy a matarla y hasta la misma Heda se estremecerá con lo que le haré...

—Necesito que vuelvas a poner tu mano aquí —le dijo Darshan a Treior cogiendo su mano y volviendola a poner sobre el corte de nuevo—. Ahora, presiona.

Treior lo hizo y otro pequeño grito escapo de los labios de Aranae que se estremeció aún más recobrando la sensación de conciencia un tanto bruscamente de nuevo.

—Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento —se disculpó Treior rápidamente compungido al verla sufrir de esa manera.

Las lágrimas abandonaban los ojos Aranae surcando su cara y arrastrando la sangre con ellas.

—Apártala ya del fuego —le dijo Darshan a Keryon que enseguida obedeció sacando la hoja del fuego para acercársela.

—¿Qué vas a hacer? —pregunto Treior siguiéndole con la mirada angustiado.

—Sujétala —le pidió Dashan envolviéndose las manos con los trapos para no quemarse levantando más lo que quedaba de la blusa de Aranae.

—¿Qué? —la expresión en el rostro de Treior cambió por completo y su mano detuvo rápidamente la suya antes de que tomase la daga que Keryon le ofrecía en la mano—. No, no de ninguna manera, no.

—¿Quieres que viva? Porque esta es la única manera que conozco de parar una hemorragia así, Treior —explicó él mientras sostenía la daga al rojo vivo con la mano vendada—. La única.

El rostro de Treior cambió y supo que Darshan tenía razón. Nada salvo cauterizar su herida pararía una hemorragia así.

—Lo siento —murmuró Treior compungido a Aranae acariciandole el pelo antes de posar los labios en su pelo—. Lo siento, lo siento...

Darshan que tragó sintiendo lo que sentían todos en aquel momento llevado por aquella abrumadora sensación llevó la hoja ardiente hasta el estomago desnudo de la joven Natblida y presionó hasta que el calor quemó su piel y desprendió un desagradable y siseante sonido.

Aranae dejó escapar un desgarrador grito que llenó la tienda con el eco del dolor y Treior, al igual que Aden cerro sus ojos teniendo que apartar su mirada de la pequeña.

—Siento mucho todo esto —lamentó afligido Darshan contemplando su bello rostro por un momento antes de bajar la mirada de nuevo a su herida apartando la hoja. Su calor había abrasado su piel y esta se había cerrado desde lo más profundo de su interior y ya no sangraba.

El cuerpo de Aranae no pudo soportarlo más y se desmayó por el dolor. Todos incluido el Príncipe Roan que se mantenía a cierta distancia de ellos agradecieron que así fuese.

Si su hermano estuviese despierto sería todo tan distinto, él sabría bien que hacer para ayudarla, no pudo evitar pensar Darshan mirando hacia la tienda donde él estaba.

Aden le miró impactado, no era ningún cobarde pero una cosa era sanar una herida de guerra y otra provocarle un dolor que nada tenía que ver con la contienda.

Si Aranae ahora muriese, sería culpa suya. Él era quien iba a ir por agua, no ella. Y aún así lo había hecho para que él pudiese seguir al lado de Halena, como se arrepentía ahora de ello. Debió insistir más y que fuese ella quien permaneciese a salvo a su lado.

—Llevémosla a la cama —pidió Darshan ayuda a Treior para levantarla y poderla dejar descansar allí.

—Lo has hecho muy bien —le agradeció Treior afectado—. Yo no sé si habría podido hacerlo.

—Eh, saldrá de esta Treior —prometió Darshan colocando la mano sobre su hombro para que no decayese nada más dejar a Aranae sobre la cama con él—. No desesperes.

Roan que se aproximó a los chicos endureció su rostro, aquellos eran los Natblidas de Heda y ella les tenía a todos en gran estima y consideración.

—Esa chica pagará su afrenta.

Aden asintió tras él, cualquier acto en contra de la vida de un Natblida sería castigado con la muerte a menos que fuese durante el Cónclave de la Ascensión de una nueva Heda el que decidiese tal destino.

Atacar o herir a una igual de aquella forma convertía a Hashelee no solo en una fugitiva sino en una enemiga de Heda y sus Natblidas. Cualquiera que la albergase sufriría el mismo destino y tarde o temprano pagaría...

Con su vida...

Continuara...


	308. Chapter 308

¡Heda! ¡Heda! —clamaban algunas voces mientras Lexa caminaba con paso firme entre las calles de Polis, la noticia de su embarazo había corrido como el agua por un torrente y todos se sentían bendecidos ante la buena nueva.

—¡Heda! —se acercó una mujer junto a su hijo pequeño separándose de su puesto en el mercado—. ¡Acepta este humilde presente, por favor! ¡Tu presencia aquí nos honra! —inclinó la cabeza la mujer ofreciéndole una pequeña y suave mantita de piel de su puesto de la mejor calidad de la que disponía.

Otro de los hombres del puesto cercano le acercó unas pequeñas botitas de piel curtida hacía tan solo unas pocas lunas ofreciéndosela como ofrenda.

—¡Bendiciones para tu heredero, Heda!

Luna que vio como Lexa inclinaba la cabeza con aprecio tomando los regalos entre sus manos y como la gente de Polis trataba de curiosear y ver a la gran Comandante de la Sangre en persona se acercó a ella viendo a los guardias escoltarla manteniendo a sus súbditos a raya.

—Lexa, deberíamos apremiar si queremos llegar a nuestro destino a tiempo —le recordó suavemente ella no queriendo apartarla de sus tareas.

Lexa que recordó el verdadero motivo por el que había abandonado la Torre la miró y asintió abriéndose paso con su guardia entre las calles para dirigirse al sagrado lugar del bosque donde aguardaba el gran árbol que albergaba la consagrada tumba de Becca Pramheda. Se había propuesto devolverle el brío, el significado y el honor que una vez tuvo. Enaltecerlo y embellecerlo porque ese sería el nuevo lugar de reunión para los Natblidas de la Coalición. Ese sería el hogar de los corazones de sus herederos y en paz allí reinarían.

—El pueblo te venera —observó Luna como la admirada presencia de Lexa reconfortaba a la multitud en las calles. No recordaba nada igual salvo el temor y el respeto que despertaba la anterior Heda sobre aquellas mismas gentes pero a Lexa parecían realmente quererla, admirarla—. Debes haberles brindado mucha paz y bien durante todos estos años que mi ausencia me ha impedido ser testigo.

—Nada que ellos no me hayan otorgado primero —repuso Lexa mientras se alejaba hacia los bosques junto con ella y sus guardias aún con la mantita y las botitas entre sus manos maravillándose de verlas—. Nunca creí que conocería el afecto de unos hijos y ahora son mi mayor consuelo...

Luna que no pudo evitar mirarla con apacible serenidad comprendía ese anhelo.

—Pronto podrás estrechar a Halena entre tus brazos y recuperar el amor que te fue arrebatado, juntas asumiréis el mando y todo regresará a su lugar.

—Quiero que la conozcas —dijo Lexa levantando la mirada al oírla quedándosela viendo a los ojos—. Quiero que le muestres toda la bondad y toda la piedad que este mundo ha llegado a ofrecerte y de la que yo carezco.

Lexa bajó la mirada unos instantes con pesar pero Luna llevó la mano a su brazo buscando sus ojos con afecto.

—Lexa has cambiado, ahora eres diferente tú misma podrás mostrarle ese camino —la reconfortó Luna cuando la Heda de los Catorce Clanes fijó su mirada en ella—. Tú y solo tú has cambiado las cosas y has demostrado que no existe un solo camino que seguir. Tienes grandes cosas que ofrecerles y enseñarles a los dos... —refiriéndose a Halena y al nuevo bebé colocando la mano sobre su vientre mostrándole su consuelo—. Tú lograrás cambiar este mundo y mejorarlo para ellos.

Lexa que cerro los ojos al escuchar aquellas palabras de reconfortante consuelo quiso asentir y creer que eran verdad pero tal y como se habían desencadenado las cosas últimamente no era capaz de hallar seguridad en ello.

—Gracias por permanecer aquí conmigo, he echado de menos a mi hermana —le agradeció Lexa con apreció devolviéndole ahora la mirada.

Luna que sentía lo mismo por ella le dio un suave apretón en el brazo para calmar su ansia.

—No me las des, recuerda que solo he sido demasiado cabezota como para perder la vida en todos estos años al igual que tú —bromeo la experimentada Natblida con un suave gesto que hizo sonreír vagamente a Lexa llevando la mano a su vientre con confort—. Será mejor que continuemos, hay mucho trabajo por hacer si quieres que todo este listo cuando Halena regrese...

—Si, pongámonos a ello... —acordó Lexa respirando hondo mientras se alejaban hacia el sagrado lugar cuyos guerreros ya trabajaban en la afanosa tarea a causa de sus ordenes desde el alba del día anterior.

Todo debía estar listo para cuando su niña regresase, todo esto debía servir para unir aún más a su pueblo y afianzar una paz ya lograda pero sobretodo distraer a Lexa de mayores angustias y temores acerca de una cierta rubia cuyo amor ya tomaba por perdido en la nada.

Continuara...


	309. Chapter 309

Cuando los ojos de Rashesh se abrieron suavemente por el interior de su cuerpo aún corría la energía que manaba de las profundidades de la tierra y del frasco que mantenía encerrada el alma de Wanheda.

A su mente acudieron toda clase de desordenados recuerdos y por un instante se tensó rememorando los ecos del dolor que le habían debilitado el cuerpo.

Poco a poco con esfuerzo Rashesh se incorporó escuchando voces a lo lejos, voces que se superponían unas encima de otras, sensaciones y sentimientos que cargaban el aire de tensión, muerte, esperanza y traición.

Algo había ocurrido, algo había... su expresión cambió al ver a Halena sentada en la orilla de la cama donde se suponía que descansaba. Rashesh se incorporó más y con esfuerzo bajó los pies a la alfombra contemplándola a lo lejos.

—¿Halena?... —preguntó suavemente Rashesh con preocupación al ver como su cabeza permanecía agachada y parecía mirarse las manos con fascinación.

Rashesh sintió que algo iba mal con ella.

—¿Ha...Halena?... —se aventuró a preguntar temeroso está vez.

Cuando los hombros de la chica se tensaron ligeramente y ella elevó la mirada para verle a través de su larga y ondulada ahora melena clavó sus ojos en él en silencio y un escalofrío recorrió la columna del joven Nohara viendo como una pequeña y fría sonrisa asomaba a sus labios al tiempo que su cabeza se movía de lado a lado imperceptiblemente.

—Prrueba otrra vez...—pronunció Nirrath sintiendo aún los ecos de poder que palpitaban por todo su estrenado cuerpo.

Le había dicho a Heda que permanecería a su lado cuando se alzase y eso se cumpliría.

El rostro de Rashesh cambió al percatarse de aquella presencia ocupando el cuerpo de la joven Anorah que no era el suyo y tardó un segundo en reaccionar, levantándose para enfrentarla al tiempo que lo hacía ella.

Aden que llegaba con Darshan en aquel momento vio como de la mesilla Halena tomaba una de las dagas y la colocaba sobre su cuello al tiempo que Rashesh hacia lo propio con la de su cinturón poniéndola sobre la garganta de ella que alzó la vista desafiante.

Aden se quedó paralizado en el sitio al ver eso y Darshan dio dos pasos en aquella dirección.

—¿Qué demonios hacéis? —le gritó Aden muy impactado tratando de detenerla—. ¡Halena!

Darshan que la escrutó bien al ver como contemplaba a Rashesh disfrutando de aquella escena se dirigió a ella tan rápidamente que apenas tuvo tiempo a reaccionar y golpeándola con fuerza en el rostro la lanzó hacia atrás haciéndola caer al suelo.

La daga escapó de su mano y Aden cambió su expresión acercándose inmediatamente a Darshan para apartarle de ella.

—¿Pero qué has hecho?

El chico que se soltó fríamente de su brazo mirando con desprecio a la anciana encerrada en el cuerpo de la pequeña se volvió a mirar a Aden con dureza.

—Esa no es Halena.

Aden que palideció al comprender a qué se refería Darshan abrió sus ojos aún más retrocediendo conmocionado de ella.

Nirrath...

Esa... esa bruja... esa...

Santa Pramheda, ¿pero qué había hecho?...

Continuara...


	310. Chapter 310

—¡Raven! ¡Raven! —golpeó con el puño insistentemente Octavia en la puerta—. ¡Raven!

Esta se abrió al cabo de unos segundos mientras que Raven trataba de abrocharse bien los pantalones acalorada y Kyle se vestía detrás de espaldas a la cama.

—¿Qué? ¿Qué? —pregunto la mecánica de gravedad cero al ver tanta urgencia en su llamada al ver a la Canciller en su puerta—. ¿Qué pasa?

Octavia que se quedó algo parada al verla así se dio cuenta de lo que había interrumpido.

—¿Qué... qué hacías?

Raven que salió al rellano colocándose bien la camiseta cerró la puerta tras de si sonriéndose levemente al recordarlo.

—Kyle y yo intentamos tener un bebé —reveló Raven más ilusionada que contenta.

Octavia que no esperaba tanta sinceridad se la quedo viendo no sabiendo bien qué responder a eso porque la había tomado por sorpresa tragando un poco al pensar inconscientemente en Lincoln y en el bebé que algún día ellos quizás habrían podido tener.

Una punzada dolió en su corazón pero Octavia puso buena cara a ello.

—Me alegro mucho por vosotros pero... necesito tu ayuda si no estás ocupada ahora —pidió ella con un leve gesto.

Raven que estaba de mejor humor que nunca se sonrió.

—No, claro dime... será un placer ayudarte.

Octavia que se movió para apartarla de la puerta ya que parecía que Raven no estaba al día de nada de lo que estaba pasando se sintió un poco mal por bajarla momentáneamente de su nube.

—Abby está muy mal —dijo Octavia suavemente viendo a Raven cambiar la expresión de su cara con preocupación—. Ha sufrido un infarto y Clarke, ella... es complicado pero no está bien,

—Espera, espera —murmuró Raven parándola con las manos angustiada ya que no sabía nada—. ¿Qué?

—Hay muchas cosas que no sabes y quiero contártelas porque necesito tu consejo para lo que viene —dijo Octavia con aflicción al mirar sus ojos.

Raven era una amiga, una buena amiga y alguien digno de su confianza.

Ella la aconsejaría, ella...

—Claro que te ayudaré, tranquila —la apoyó Raven abrazándola al verla algo superada—. Te ayudaré en todo esto, cálmate.

Fuese lo que fuese lo que estuviese ocurriendo, Raven permanecería junto a ella.

Octavia se lo había ganado.

Continuara...


	311. Chapter 311

Cuando Nirrath abrió los ojos estaba sentada y atada con las manos a la espalda en una silla. El moreno cabello de Halena le caía a mechones sobre la cara y sacudió la cabeza hacia atrás acostumbrada a llevar el cabello aún más largo.

Se tocó el labio con la lengua y lo sintió doler, una sonrisa retorcida se dibujó en su joven y hermoso rostro saboreando la sangre de la niña con deleite y satisfacción.

Lo había conseguido.

Lo había logrado, se había apoderado de algo tan preciado para la Heda de los Catorce Clanes que aquello la destrozaría.

Rashesh entró en ese momento en la carpa y se la quedo mirando con dureza. Había intentado matarle.

—Mirra a quién tenemos porr aquí —se sonrió Nirrath fijándose en él—. De no serr porr este acento, hubiese disfrrutado mucho de ese cuerrpo que tanto desea tomarr este en secrreto...

Rashesh que cambió la expresión de su cara súbitamente sabiendo que ella podía percibir ese tipo de cosas cerró el puño con fuerza teniendo que recordarse que ocupaba el cuerpo de Halena y hacerle daño significaría hacérselo a ella.

—Habla cuanto quieras no me importa tenerte que escuchar, sé lo que quieres y no vas a conseguirlo —replicó Rashesh con un airado gesto.

—Oh te equivocas pequeño Noharra, soy más vieja y más poderrosa que tú y que esta ingrrata crría que alberrga mi espírritu —se sonrió Nirrath con un gesto soberbio de deleite—. ¿Crrees que atándome bastarra parra detenerrme?...

—No, yo no puedo detenerte —dijo Rashesh acercándose ella para colocarse a su altura contemplando el pérfido brillo en sus ojos creyéndose vencedora—. ¿Pero Halena...?

La sonrisa en los labios de Rashesh hizo cambiar la expresión en los ojos de Nirrath y su sonrisa se deshizo con premor.

—Ella está esperando por ti... —le susurró más allá de la complacencia y la satisfacción Rashesh al vislumbrar el terror en sus ojos cuando acercó su mano a ella.

En cuanto Nirrath sintió el toque de sus dedos sobre su rostro sus ojos se cerraron y cuando los abrió se encontraba en un sitió de piedra pequeño y oscuro. Halena estaba allí, podía verla a través de las imponentes rejas donde ella la había encerrado.

—Halena... —se sonrió Nirrath nada más verla encerrada allí dando dos pasos hacia la jaula—. Ahorra mismo estaba hablando de ti...

Halena que endureció su rostro al verla se acercó a los barrotes agarrándose de ellos con fuerza.

—Tú me has hecho esto, este era tu plan desde el principio, ¿verdad? —la acusó ella con un gesto—. No te interesaba el alma de Clarke, querías la mía.

—Significas mucho más parra Lexa de lo que significa ella. El amorr de madrre es un amorr distinto me lo enseñó la mía harrá ya mucho tiempo...—se sonrió con desprecio Nirrath disfrutando de verla enjaulada—. Heda harría cualquierr cosa porr ti y yo harría cualquierr cosa porr hacerrla sufrrir incluso rrenunciarr a mi poderroso cuerrpo...

—¿Tu cuerpo alberga un gran poder? —preguntó Halena asustada.

Nirrath Zarriah que se sonrió aún más al ver su temor alzó la barbilla orgullosa.

—Incluso mayorr que mi alma —se enorgulleció la anciana mujer al deleitarse con ello—. ¿Sabes la de poderr que lo ha alimentado durrante tanto tiempo?

El temor en el rostro de Halena de pronto desapareció y en su lugar una sonrisa se instauró en sus labios plenamente satisfecha.

A Nirrath eso la confundió.

—¿Porr qué sonrríes ahorra?...

—Porque me has dicho todo cuanto necesitaba saber sin necesidad de insistir en ello —se sonrió Halena retrocediendo unos pasos de los barrotes—. ¿De verdad crees que me has ganado?

La duda y la impotencia al igual que el desconcierto hicieron temblar a Nirrath que se abalanzó para alcanzarla chocando contra los barrotes metiendo la mano entre ellos queriendo arrancarle la garganta.

Halena echó la cabeza hacia atrás y dejó escapar una carcajada que resonó por el estrecho y húmedo lugar.

—Oh vieja bruja, te has metido con la arpía equivocada —le espetó Halena endureciendo ahora su cara con desprecio antes de dar dos nuevos pasos hacia ella bajando la voz—. Prueba otra vez...

Nirrath que sintió una opresión de angustia en su pecho se aferró con fuerza a los barrotes y cuando miró a su alrededor y levantó la mirada se dio cuenta de que no era Halena la que estaba encerrada tras las rejas, era ella.

El miedo invadió su cuerpo y la indignación la hizo lanzarse con más fuerza tratando de liberarse de los barrotes.

—¡Me has engañado, zorra! —trató de sacudir inútilmente los barrotes para arrancarlos—. ¡Me has engañado!

Halena que se sonrió más que satisfecha al oírla se dio la vuelta para irse pero se detuvo un segundo antes volviéndose a mirarla de reojo levantando abierta su mano.

—Las Wadeshas somos traicioneras, tú me lo enseñaste...

Halena que cerró el puño con fuerza sintió a Nirrath caer de rodillas mientras la vida la abandonaba y su alma concentraba toda su energía volando hacia su mano en una especie de negra esfera que Halena contempló.

—Ya nunca volverás a dañar a nadie y mucho menos a mi madre.

—No... —suplicó Nirrath sintiendo la vida escaparsele por entre los barrotes tratando de extender su mano hacia ella en un vago intento por recuperar su preciada alma—. Por... favor...

—Clarke te suplicó lo mismo y no tuviste piedad con ella, yo no la tendré contigo —dijo Halena con dureza cerrando el puño con fuerza mientras la oscura alma de Nirrath estallaba en miles de pequeños fragmento desvaneciendose en el aire.

La anciana mujer gritó desgarradoramente y el agudo alarido traspasó la fina línea que la separaba de la realidad resonando por todo el desierto.

Rashesh se estremeció y Aden, al igual que Darshan elevaron su vista al oscuro cielo que se ennegrecía fuera de la tienda.

Cuando Halena logró abrir los ojos de vuelta a la realidad continuaba atada a la silla y le costaba respirar pero una sonrisa asomó a sus labios con esperanza y ensueño.

—Lo he conseguido...

Rashesh que tenía fé en todo cuanto le había enseñado durante el ritual se acercó a ella para comprobar que se encontrase bien y se tranquilizó al observar sus ojos y su sonrisa comprobando que realmente fuese ella.

—He vuelto...

Halena no solo había destruido el cuerpo de la vieja Nohara sino también su alma para que no siguiese causando males en este mundo ni aprovechándose de sus poderes para ellos. Ahora estaba completamente sola en su cuerpo, y ni Lexa, ni Clarke ni nadie volverían a tener que tener miedo de ella.

Habían ganado, lo habían hecho...

Al fin, estaban libres de ella...

Continuara...


	312. Chapter 312

La pálida y brillante luz de la luna se ocultaba tras las espesas nubes que amenazaban el horizonte de Arcadia presagiando una noche invernal, cerrada y fría.

Todo parecía estar en calma y la locura del día anterior quedaba ya muy atrás. La Estación Agro había vuelto a adoptar las comodidades que la nave ofrecía y la doctora Griffin, apreciada madre de Wanheda seguía en aislamiento médico a la espera de mejora, más no todo era tranquilidad y sosiego.

En una de las habitaciones del Arca, todo se reducía a ser caos. Bellamy que siguió a Clarke por la habitación viéndola llevarse las manos a la cabeza mientras intentaba ir de acá para allá tomando algunas cosas que necesitaba la tomó de los brazos intentando refrenarla con esfuerzo.

—¿Pero qué dices, Clarke? —insistió él con angustia—. ¡No puedes irte así! ¡No puedes!

—¡Suéltame! —le gritó muy alterada ella reteniendo las lágrimas—. ¡Tengo que hacerlo!

—¿Es que te has vuelto loca? —le gritó él más que alterado—. ¡Polis está muy lejos! ¡Es tarde y está muy oscuro ahí fuera, no puedes hacer esto! ¡No puedes hacerlo!

—¡Claro que puedo! —le gritó ella presa de las lágrimas forcejeando por soltarse—. ¡Lexa se merece una explicación! ¡Se merece saber cuanto lo siento! ¡Ella... ella no entiende que yo no quería hacerlo!

—¡Clarke, reflexiona! —le gritó Bellamy sacudiéndola por los brazos para que no forcejease más—. ¡No importa cuanto le digas que lo sientes! ¡La heriste! ¡La heriste y no te lo perdona! ¡Ella es la Heda y tú solo una sombra de lo que fuiste para ella! ¡No lo entenderá! ¡Te matará! ¿Es que no lo entiendes?

—¡Me da igual! —le grito Clarke hecha un mar de lágrimas consiguiendo así soltarse antes de empujarle hacia atrás—. ¡Eres tú el que no lo entiendes! ¡He de verla! ¡He de...!

—¿Y qué pasa con tu madre? ¿Te irás y la dejaras tal como está? —verdaderamente no podía creerla—. ¿Y Lincoln? ¡Arcadia le juzgará por lo que te hizo! ¡Arcadia, Clarke! ¿Lo has pensado?

—¡Yo no quería que esto ocurriese! —se llevó las manos ella al rostro totalmente herida y consternada—. ¡No debisteis decidir eso por mi! ¡No debisteis hacerlo!

Raven y Octavia que estaban reunidas con Murphy para aclarar lo que él había presenciado en aquel campamento escucharon tantos gritos colarse a través de las paredes metálicas de la habitación que entraron corriendo en ese momento.

—¡Clarke! —gritó Octavia asustada al verles así nada más entrar—. ¡Bellamy!

—¡Se debía hacer justicia! —le gritó Bellamy a Clarke señalándola con el dedo mientras que Murphy se apresuraba a interponerse entre ellos y Raven se acercaba para apartar a Clarke angustiada.

—¡No te correspondía a ti esa decisión, Bellamy! —le gritó Clarke queriendo enfrentarse a él llena de lágrimas de rabia sintiendo a Raven hacerla retroceder hacia atrás asustada.

—¡Clarke, para! —dijo ella rápidamente fijándose en las marcas rojas que sus dedos y los de Bellamy estaban dejando en sus brazos por la fuerza del necesario agarre para contenerla—. ¡Tranquilízate! ¿quieres?

—¡Bellamy! —le gritó Murphy al empujarle hacia atrás para apartarle de Raven y ella—. ¿Pero qué coño crees que estás haciendo? ¿No ves que está mal?

Octavia que se dio cuenta de que Clarke parecía volver a ser ella misma la miró y miró de nuevo a su hermano tratando de alcanzarle.

—¡Bellamy, tienes que calmarte! ¡Cálmate!

—¿Cómo demonios voy a calmarme si lo primero que me dice al despertar es que quiere regresar a Polis para ver a Lexa? —aquellas palabras no meditadas brotaron de su boca como un imparable torrente—. ¡Después de todo el daño que me has hecho lo menos que podrías hacer es disculparte primero!

La expresión en el rostro de Clarke cambió del dolor a la más pura irá.

—¡Ya te dije que no quería hacerlo! ¡Iban a matar a Lincoln por tu culpa! ¡Su muerte teñiría mis manos por tu precipitada decisión! —gritó ella cargada de resentimiento y dolor—. ¡Ibas a permitir que yo cargase con ello sin pensar más que en tu estúpida venganza, Bellamy!

—¡Lo hacía por ti! —le gritó aún más él dando decididos pasos hacia ella mientras Murphy y Octavia le paraban—. ¡Todo esto lo hacía por ti!

—¡Mentira! —le gritó Clarke mientras Raven a duras penas lograba mantenerla apartada de él—. ¡Lo hacías por ti! ¡Por sentir que hacías algo por cambiar las cosas! ¡Tú no estuviste allí! ¡No sabes lo que paso! ¡No puedes comprenderlo!

—¡Sé lo que sé y a mi me basta con eso! —le gritó Bellamy fuera de si señalándola—. ¡Lincoln te hizo algo horrible y tú ibas a permitirle salir impune de ello!

—¡Solo hizo lo que hizo para que sobreviviésemos! —gritó aún mucho más Clarke entre afligidas lágrimas cargadas de dolor—. ¡De no haberlo hecho estaríamos los dos muertos y tú te comportas como si él hubiese buscado hacerme eso! ¡No tienes ni idea de ello!

—¡Sácala de aquí, Raven! —le espetó Octavia al volverse sabiendo que la cosa terminaría muy mal para ambos si se quedaban allí—. ¡Sácala de aquí!

—Vamos, Clarke, venga... —la empujó Raven hacia la puerta tirando de ella con su mayor esfuerzo hasta conseguir llevarla al pasillo—. Venga, salgamos las dos fuera, ¿vale?... —viéndola cubrirse el rostro con las manos llevada por la presión y las lágrimas de dolor que afligían su torturada alma—. Sal de aquí conmigo...

Octavia que se volvió hacia su hermano nada más verlas irse le tomó con fuerza del rostro para que la viese mientras la ira le consumía a Bellamy por dentro.

—¡Necesito que te calmes! ¡Céntrate, Bellamy! —insistió ella temblando aún con la respiración algo agitada—. ¡Lincoln no quería hacerlo, él... ellos... él no tuvo elección y aunque lo que hizo fue horrible y estuvo mal, lo hizo para sobrevivir!

Murphy que había sido testigo de la peor parte de aquello apartó su mirada de ellos.

—Octavia tiene razón, yo... yo les vi... no es como pudiese parecer...—reconoció tragando nudo él bajando la mirada al suelo costándole recordarlo—. Yo vi su cara Bellamy, Lincoln no lo estaba disfrutando... ese tipo parecía muy peligroso y él... debes entender que en una situación así no tenía elección... él no... no quiso hacerle daño...

—¡Pero lo hizo! —contestó Bellamy sintiendo las lágrimas llenar sus ojos mientras el dolor invadía su pecho al no poder culpar por ello a nadie más—. Lo hizo y... y yo no estuve allí para protegerla... para.. para protegerla a él...

Octavia que tuvo que cerrar sus ojos sintiendo las lágrimas rodar en silencio por su cara tembló al abrazarle viéndole caer de rodillas vencido al suelo mientras Bellamy se llevaba las manos con pesar a la cara rompiendo en llanto.

—No estuve allí para ella... no estuve allí... no estuve...

Murphy que tragó al verle así no pudo evitar comparecerse de su antiguo rival y compañero, debía ser bastante duro sentir aquella impotencia sobretodo si amabas a alguien como lo hacía él.

Aquella era una pesada culpa que le atormentaría el resto de sus días y debía aprender a vivir con ello y con la idea de que no se puede retroceder al pasado o el dolor le consumiría...

Continuara...


	313. Chapter 313

Las primeras horas de la madrugada se cernían sobre Arcadia cuando Lincoln que permanecía sentado en silencio en la sala de retención de la nave escuchó pesados pasos irrumpir en el pasillo a lo lejos.

Después de ser el principal desencadenante de lo ocurrido entre Clarke y Abigail está convencido de que vienen al fin por él.

En parte lo agradece porque quiere que toda esta pesadilla, todo este tormento terminé ya pero por otra desearía poder abandonar ese mundo con la consciencia algo más tranquila y en paz.

Él nunca quiso que ocurriese eso, él apreciaba a Abigail, apreciaba mucho a Clarke. Las quería a las dos y ambas eran importantes para él. Lo último que jamás concibió en su mente fue tener que verse en esa situación, jamás se le hubiese pasado ni por la mente. Él no era así.

Él no era el monstruo sin escrúpulos que Bellamy pretendía creer que era. Él no era un asqueroso y repulsivo traidor, no era alguien vil y ruin capaz de herir a propósito de aquella forma a ninguna mujer, Clarke incluida entre ellas.

Lo que ocurrió no fue solo horrible y traumático para ella, también lo fue para él. Su voluntad, su dignidad sometida a la autoridad de otro hombre tan cruel y detestable como Andros, tener que doblegarse a sus exigencias había sido tan doloroso como denigrante para él.

Lincoln estaba destrozado y lo de Abby había sido solo la punta del iceberg.

Si algo le ocurriese a la doctora por su culpa, Lincoln jamás se lo perdonaría.

Los guardias que custodiaban el pasillo y que charlaban amigablemente se tensaron en cuanto vieron a Raven, una de las chicas de confianza de la Canciller junto con Wanheda aparecer en el puente.

—No vagueábamos, señora —dijo uno de los chicos a Raven apartándose de la pared inmediatamente para ocupar de nuevo su posición de vigía en el pasillo.

—Clarke, Clarke... —le ignoró Raven al pasar justo por delante suya siguiendo a la legendaria Wanheda angustiada tras lo que había visto—. Espera, espera un momento, espera...

Clarke que hizo caso omiso a su petición atravesó el pasillo decididamente doblando la esquina viendo los cristales de la celda de retención frente a ella y dirigiéndose directamente a la pared pulsó el botón.

Para sorpresa de Lincoln las puertas se abrieron y Clarke apareció frente a él.

—Lincoln, levántate —le ordenó Clarke haciéndole un gesto con la mano—. Sal de ahí.

Lincoln que tragó al escucharla vio aparecer a Raven tras ella y dirigir su mirada a él, tensa e inquieta como parecía Clarke pero menos seria.

El trikru dudó porque creyó que enviarían a otra gente para escoltarle hasta el lugar donde le sentenciarían o quizás para sentenciarle pero era lógico que fuese Clarke quien lo hiciera.

Raven que frunció el ceño al ver lo herido físicamente que parecía Lincoln le vio llevarse la mano a las costillas haciendo una mueca de dolor por el esfuerzo de levantarse y tragó contemplando nerviosa a Clarke a su lado.

—Clarke, ¿qué vas a...? —Raven temía preguntar acerca de sus intenciones.

Clarke que se acercó a Lincoln le vio retroceder por inercia pero aún así, puso la mano sobre su espalda y su brazo para ayudarle a salir de aquella metálica jaula con puertas de cristal.

—Te sacaré de aquí, vamos —murmuró Clarke para calmar su ansiedad mientras le ayudaba a alcanzar la puerta—. Nadie va a hacerte daño por esto.

Raven que se les quedo viendo abrió mucho los ojos con cierta inquietud mirando a su alrededor.

¿Clarke iba a liberarle después de lo que le había hecho? ¿En serio?

—No lo permitiré, ¿vale? —le dijo Clarke sintiendo las lágrimas llenar sus ojos mientras llegaban a la puerta—. Ya hemos sufrido bastante por esto, no vamos a seguir haciéndolo.

Lincoln que bajó la mirada para verla sintiendo sus ojos anegarse completamente de lágrimas de temor y culpabilidad ladeo la cabeza lastimosamente para disculparse con ella de nuevo.

—Clarke, yo...

Las lágrimas recorrieron las calientes mejillas de ella que por primera vez en mucho tiempo se atrevió a levantar la mirada y enfrentar sus ojos viendo la pesada carga que soportaba.

—Lo sé, sé que lo sientes, yo también siento mucho lo que ocurrió pero eso ya paso y no volverá a repetirse jamás porque ahora tú y yo vamos a salir de esta y vamos a estar bien otra vez, ¿de acuerdo?...

Raven que vio a Lincoln romper a llorar como jamás había visto al trikru contempló como llevaba la mano a su rostro completamente derrumbado al escuchar las palabras que tanto anhelaba escuchar de Clarke en el fondo de su herido corazón.

Clarke que también estaba llorando cuando la miró de pronto le devolvió la mirada a Raven.

—Raven, ven ayúdame —le pidió la rubia con un gesto para que se aproximase a ellos, Lincoln pesaba demasiado como para poder sacarle de allí sola estando como estaba.

—Clarke, yo no sé si...

Raven sabía de lo que Lincoln era culpable y aunque de los propios labios de Clarke saliese una exculpación sentía que no estaba tan bien ayudarle, más por otro lado Lincoln también era su amigo y podía ver lo mal que estaba no solo físicamente. Emocionalmente se veía destrozado y ella respirando hondo y decidiendo con el corazón se acercó para ayudar a Wanheda.

—Vale, saquémosle de aquí —acordó Raven asintiendo inquietamente mientras le ayudaba a mover a Lincoln de allí.

—Bien —murmuró Clarke asintiendo nerviosamente también mientras caminaban sintiendo el salado sabor de sus lágrimas en sus labios—. Porque esto ya se ha acabado...

No más dolor, no más culpa.

No más opresión.

No más temor.

Andros no les vencería, no a ellos.

Él estaba muerto y ellos seguían allí con vida.

Esa escoria perdía, así lo había decidido y no iba a darles el gusto a ninguno de regodearse desde la otra orilla al verles así de derrotados a ambos creyéndoles los perdedores de esta historia.

Lincoln y ella, sintiéndose libres vencían...

Continuara...


	314. Chapter 314

Durante la madrugada, las temperaturas habían descendido un par de grados en el desierto de Nakshatra pero ahora que el alba cosquilleaba en el horizonte apenas parecía notarse en el cargado ambiente.

Aletargadamente Aranae consiguió abrir al fin los ojos lentamente aún embriagada por la sensación de dolor. Una aguda punzada recorrió su vientre irradiando el dolor al resto del cuerpo cuando sin querer se movió y la manta con la que la habían cubierto para protegerla del frío del lugar rozó con su descubierta herida.

Un bajo siseo escapó de sus labios al tiempo que sus manos buscaron el origen del dolor bajo la curtida tela y cerró sus ojos notando la zona aún caliente.

¿Qué había pasado?, se preguntó sin entender.

¿Cómo había ocurrido aquello?...

¿Cómo había terminado así?...

¿Cómo?...

Treior que levantó la vista del suelo al escuchar su siseó cambió la expresión de su cara con mayor preocupación y se sonrió débilmente al verla de nuevo despierta.

—Hey, hey Aranae... —susurró suavemente él apartándole un poco la manta para que pudiese moverse mejor y no se hiciese daño—. Hola...

La morena Natblida le devolvió la mirada aún algo adormilada y tembló ligeramente al ver a Treior allí mirándola con cariño y preocupación.

—Treior...

Treior sonrió suavemente al ver que le reconocía y llevó la mano a su rostro acunándole la mejilla contento de verla despierta.

—¿Creías que podías irte sin despedirte primero de mi? —bromeó en voz baja él para hacerla sonreír un poco—. Porque tienes que saber que no te librarás de este idiota tan fácilmente...

Los ojos de Aranae que se llenaron de lágrimas lucharon por no derramarlas mientras una triste y contenida sonrisa asomó a sus labios sintiéndose verdaderamente patética por haber resultado herida de aquella forma tan torpe.

—Mi... mi hermana...

Treior que tragó un poco intentando no pensar demasiado en Hashelee en aquel momento puso buena cara apartándole suavemente las manos del vientre para que no se lo tocase.

—No va a volver, ¿vale?... No te preocupes ahora por eso, ¿vale? —murmuró él sacudiendo un poco la cabeza acercando su mano a la mesilla para coger un vaso con algunas hierbas que Darshan había preparado para ella—. Ten, bebe un poco te sentará bien...

Aranae que se incorporó un poco con esfuerzo mientras las lágrimas le caían por el rostro sintió a Treior acercarle el vaso a los labios bebiendo un pequeño y desagradable sorbo que la hizo arrugar la nariz.

—Demasiado amargo...—musitó ella viendo a Treior acercarlo de nuevo para que bebiese más.

—Lo sé pero te ayudará a sanar por dentro —dijo él viéndola beber amargamente con un agrio gesto.

Aranae tosió un poco y se llevó la mano al vientre sintiendo doliente y tirante la piel.

—Tranquila, tranquila... —la apoyó Treior llevando la mano a su espalda para sujetarla dejando con la otra el vaso en el suelo—. Con calma...

Aranae que exhaló sintiendo el estomago arder desde dentro tragó apartándose un poco las lágrimas con la mano tratando de incorporarse al recordar el motivo que les había llevado a todos allí.

—Halena...

Treior que se dio cuenta de su intención la paró tratando de recostarla de nuevo.

—Está bien, ella... está bien, está todo bien Aranae —le aseguró él con una expresión calmada—. Todo está bien pero necesitas descansar, ¿vale?...

—No, yo... yo he de estar con vosotros...—insistió la Natblida angustiada por como podría encontrarse ahora la heredera de Heda—. Con ella...

Halena que atravesaba el umbral de la entrada a la tienda en aquel momento aún con aquella poderosa y desconocida hasta ahora sensación vibrando en su interior se relajó un poco al verla ahora al tanto de lo que había ocurrido en su "ausencia".

—Treior tiene razón.

Aranae que levantó la vista nada más oír la voz de Halena sintió el corazón darle un vuelco incrédula de verla allí en pie.

—Necesitas descansar para sanar —le sonrió suavemente Halena acercándose a la cama para verla.

Treior que se volvió a mirarla se sonrió un poco sintiendo la mano de la Anorah posándose sobre su hombro en señal de apoyo al tiempo que se sentaba en la orilla de la cama junto a ella.

—He oído lo que ha pasado. Lamento mucho lo que te ha hecho —admitió Halena fijándose bien en ella y en todas aquellas emociones que percibía a través de la habitación prácticamente sin control exaltada aún por lo de Nirrath—. ¿Cómo te encuentras?...

Aranae que se sintió aún más vulnerable en su presencia detestó el parecer indefensa y desvió la mirada con vergüenza.

—Apenas duele ya...

Treior que le dio una mirada sabiendo que mentía sin ser Anorah o Nohara hizo un leve gesto a punto de decirle algo pero Halena le detuvo volviéndose hacia él.

—¿Te importaría dejarnos solas un momento?

Treior que no lo esperaba le devolvió la mirada inseguro a Halena pero ella le tranquilizó.

—Estará bien conmigo, cuidaré de ella.

Treior que miró a Aranae la vio asentir con aprobación y se levantó del suelo para dirigirse a la entrada de la tienda saliendo de ella.

Halena que se volvió hacia ella cuando Treior se marchó se la quedo viendo.

—Treior es un buen chico, le has tenido muy preocupado este tiempo —repuso la joven Anorah a la Natblida con una tenue sonrisa—. Fue él quien te sacó de allí dentro.

—Lo recuerdo... —musitó Aranae bajando un poco la mirada juntando inquietamente sus dedos al rememorar todo aquello.

—Sé que lo recuerdas —reseñó Halena con un apacible gesto viendo como se llevaba disimuladamente la mano al estomago con disimulada molestia—. ¿Puedo verlo?...

Aranae que no estaba muy segura de ello tragó un poco y apartando mejor la manta la dejó ver el rastro que la hoja y la quemadura habían dejado sobre su piel. Ella ni siquiera quiso mirar temiendo encontrar lo que sabía que allí hallaría.

Halena que se dio cuenta de ello acercó su mano muy cerca de la herida posándola sobre la sana piel llevándose aquel dolor en una sutil caricia que hizo que Aranae temblase y la mirase con sorpresa no entendiendo lo que le estaba haciendo.

—¿Cómo has...?

Halena que ignoró sus palabras ahora que no tenía dolor posó la mano sobre la herida concentrando toda su energía en ella mientras está sanaba desde lo más profundo de su ser, y la piel se cerraba y tersaba nuevamente bajo esta.

Aranae que sintió una extraña sensación recorrer su vientre la miró completamente conmocionada porque a pesar de no sentir dolor podía notar como la piel se le recolocaba bajo la influencia de ella.

—He descubierto que puedo hacer cosas que creía imposibles y de las cuales siempre me avergoncé porque creía que... me hacían diferente, distinta al resto... no debí pensar esas cosas de mi... —le dijo Halena sin apartar sus ojos de ella—. Muchas veces estuve al borde del abismo tal y como te has sentido tú y quise rendirme...

Aranae que sintió sus ojos humedecerse ligeramente tragó avergonzada de que lo supiese.

—Pero lo importante no fue lo que hice, fue lo que no hice... lo que no escogí hacer, Aranae... —continuó diciendo ella suavemente—. No elegí huir, no elegí rendirme... no quise que mi vida terminase así...

—Eso es fácil de decir, tú tuviste a Heda para cambiar las cosas y yo...

—Me tienes a mi —la interrumpió Halena llevando la mano a su rostro para secar sus lágrimas—. Sé que crees que te desprecio, que te odio por lo que sientes por Aden pero no es así... —murmuró sincera ella—. Te envidió porque tú has tenido años junto a él, le has conocido como yo jamás le conoceré y tienes una parte suya que no sería incapaz de alcanzar...

Aranae que se la quedo mirando a los ojos no sintió que aquellas palabras fuesen reproches o advertencias y el corazón se le encogió.

—No quiero ser tu enemiga, no quiero ser tu amiga... sé que no sería la más correcta pero quiero ser como una hermana para ti, la hermana que hoy has perdido por ayudarme... por protegerme y por querer estar aquí para mi...

Aranae que sintió las lágrimas llenan más sus ojos bajó la mirada herida al escucharla.

—Lo que Hashelee te ha hecho ha estado mal, ha estado realmente mal y por mucho que creas que lo mereces, nadie se merece eso... —la consoló Halena sincera mirándola—. Las traiciones de la sangre son siempre las que más duelen pero las del corazón... esas son las más difíciles de sanar... y aunque sé que la venganza no está entre tus planes a pesar de lo que pudiese el resto creer, si no quieres buscarla yo te apoyaré...

Aranae que levantó la vista quedándosela viendo con dolor tembló ligeramente.

—Es mi hermana...—musitó ella como si necesitase explicárselo.

La idea de arrebatarle la vida aunque probable algún día por obligación, Aranae no albergaba ningún oscuro deseo de hacerlo. Por mucho que Hashelee la despreciase, por mucho que la afrentase, la provocase o la hiriese, Aranae solo veía en ella familia. Hashelee era su familia, su sangre... no querría verla muerta.

No aunque lo mereciese.

Ella no era de esa manera.

Era fría, era dura pero no era déspota, no era cruel, ni despiadada, no era vanidosa.

Solo era una niña. Una que trataba de sobrevivir a las inclemencias que el destino le tenía preparadas para ella. Solo eso...

Halena que apartó su mano suavemente de su piel viendo esta, completamente sanada la miro con compasión al escuchar aquellas tres palabras pronunciadas con tanta renuncia y tristeza.

—Lo entiendo —murmuró Halena llevando la mano a su rostro para apartarle las lágrimas—. Trata de descansar algo, ¿vale? Partiremos hacia Polis a mediodía...

Aranae que la vio levantarse para salir fuera de la tienda se miró el vientre pasando por él sus manos impresionada ya que de la herida no quedaba ni el más mínimo rastro aunque el dolor de la traición siguiese en su corazón.

—Halena...

La joven Anorah, descendiente de la Nación del Hielo y Jusheda se volvió hacia ella antes de llegar a la puerta.

—Gracias por... por todo esto... —repuso Aranae entre lágrimas sonriéndole cansadamente sincera—. Muchas gracias.

Halena que la contempló largamente sintiéndose realmente en paz con ella asintió devolviéndole la tenue sonrisa.

—A ti por venir en mi busca junto al resto, no lo olvidaré nunca.

Aranae que asintió imperceptiblemente con aprecio la vio salir de la tienda y toda la tensión de aquel fatídico momento, todo el miedo, la incertidumbre, la traición, la herida, la desconfianza y el temor aplastaron sus nervios en aquel momento causando que el alivio y el consuelo en las reconfortantes palabras de Halena la llenasen por dentro.

Aranae rompió a llorar cubriéndose el rostro con las manos sabiendo lo que ahora todos pensarían sobre ella, sobre Hashelee y ella. Sabiendo las inseguridades y preguntas que no obtendrían respuestas y las cuales Heda tendría que plantear y conocer.

Hashelee a esas horas ya estaría lejos, muy muy lejos de allí y con suerte nunca volvería a verla pero en el fondo le dolía el alma el saber que el último recuerdo que tendría de su hermana sería su cara justo antes de apuñalarla con fuerza.

Necesitaba desprenderse de todo aquello si quería regresar a Polis entre sus compañeros con la cabeza bien alto o el dolor sería quien la sumiese y la sepultase a ella.

Necesitaba sacar ese pesar...

Necesitaba volver ha respirar...

Necesitaba sentirse libre de culpa...

Solo eso...

Continuara...


	315. Chapter 315

Roan que permanecía sentado fuera de la tienda a la sombra de un toldo observó a Halena salir del interior de la tienda dejando atrás a Aranae la cual podía oír llorar e hizo un gesto con la cabeza hacia su interior.

—Buena charla —reconoció Roan kom Azgeda, Príncipe de la Nación del Hielo y consorte de Heda al quedársela viendo largos segundos en silencio—. Convincente y sincera... —observó con una escondida sonrisa—. Como tú...

Halena que se detuvo en la entrada viéndole fuera volvió la cabeza hacia un lado escuchando a Aranae liberar todo su dolor, toda su impotencia y toda su rabia y se apartó de la puerta para salir fuera bajo el suave sol invernal de la mañana.

—Todo el mundo necesita esperanza, ella también.

—Al parecer se la has dado —comentó él mirándola fijamente—. Pero no puedes prometerle que Heda no le dará caza porque es justo lo que hará cuando se enteré de lo que le ha hecho.

—Le he dicho lo que necesitaba oír porque era lo correcto nada más —repuso sincera Halena contemplándole—. Pero Hashelee no vivirá para ver la luz del nuevo día.

—Pareces muy segura de ello.

—Será que lo estoy —dijo ella disponiendose a tomar un poco el aire necesitando estirar las piernas tras estar tumbada tanto tiempo.

Roan que se la quedo viendo en silencio largos momentos finalmente hizo un gesto.

—Te hemos echado de menos.

—¿Hemos? —preguntó ella sin entender al volverse a mirarle ya que Roan había venido solo con sus hombres por lo que había podido ver.

Roan que se echó hacia atrás sobre el tronco en el que estaba sentado alargó la mano hacia el suelo recogiendo a Natshana que ronroneó adormilada abriendo su boquita para bostezar largamente.

El rostro de Halena cambió y se iluminó al ver allí a su preciada compañera y mascota.

—Natshana —murmuró ella sin poder evitar sonreírse débilmente ilusionada acercándose para cogerla en brazos estrechándola contra su cuerpo.

—Lloraba por su mamá y creí que sería una buena idea traerla conmigo —apuntó Roan apartándose un poco de ella para darle espacio viendo a la pequeña pantera reaccionar moviendo sus patitas y olisqueando a su dueña mientras trataba de llamar su atención para obtener mimos de mil maneras—. Imaginé que no te importaría...

Halena que no podía estar más feliz en aquel momento teniéndola en brazos, la volvió a estrechar besando su cabeza sin poder evitarlo. Natshana era su mayor posesión, la más preciada de ellas.

La pantera se removió entre sus brazos agitada y exaltada por estar de nuevo junto a ella realmente feliz de verla y trató de lamer sus manos con su pequeña lengua tratando de transmitirle ese cariño y esa alegría.

—Y no me importa, al contrario —le dijo Halena teniendo que agacharse en el suelo con ella para ver bien si había crecido algo en su ausencia viéndola corretear y brincar frente a ella sobre la arena—. Estoy feliz de que la trajeras —tomando su carita entre sus manos viéndola sacudirse un poco tratando de lamerla—. La he echado tanto de menos... —ella levantó la vista para ver a Roan y por primera vez en mucho tiempo sintió una emoción sincera provenir de él—. Gracias, gracias muchísimas gracias por traerla...

—No tienes que dármelas —repuso Roan con un suave gesto—. Hacer que sonrías así ya es toda una recompensa.

Realmente estaba intentándolo. Intentaba hacer bien las cosas por ella, por Lexa. Por su futuro hijo, por Ontari y por Eilan. Tenía que cambiar si quería lograr encajar entre ellas, merecían ser felices y él ya no debía obediencia ni lealtad a la mujer que le dio la vida. No tenía porque heredar aquel odio hacia ellas.

Halena que se sonrió sin poder evitarlo bajó la mirada a la cría que cada día parecía crecer más y más y la tomó en su regazo.

—¿Me has echado de menos? ¿Si? —le habló ella con una vocecita viéndola removerse feliz y entusiasta—. ¿Me has echado de menos?...

Roan que se fijó en como Aden salía de otra de las tiendas aproximándose a ellas hizo un gesto para apartarse.

—Iré a comprobar que este todo listo para nuestro viaje —murmuró viéndola centrada en el cachorro sonriente antes de alejarse de allí pasando junto a Aden dándole una miradita de calma pero de advertencia.

Aden que tragó al verle alejarse así vio a Halena de espaldas a él arrodillada con el cachorrito en el suelo y dio un par de pasos más hacia ella deteniéndose.

—Parece contenta.

Halena que le escuchó volvió la cabeza para mirarle fugazmente antes de volver a jugar con ella.

—Lleva mucho tiempo apartada de mi lado, es normal que así se sienta.

Aden que tragó un poco no sabiendo ni como comenzar a disculparse con ella se acercó al tronco que antes ocupaba Roan para sentarse cautelosamente frente a ella.

—¿Cómo te encuentras?...

—Me siento bien, me siento distinta... —se sonrió levemente ella realmente sintiéndose llena de energía y de vida como nunca antes lo ha estado—. Mejor ahora, más liberada...

—Eso es estupendo... —contestó Aden con un débil gesto algo apenado—. Halena, yo quería que supieses que...

—Me hizo mucho daño el verte con ella —repuso Halena sincera interrumpiéndole para su sorpresa—. Me sentí bastante mal, la verdad.

—No lo hice para lastimarte, ni para lastimarla a ella —pronunció arrepentido Aden al verla.

—La heriste a ella más que a mi porque para ella ese beso significó la esperanza de algo que anhelaba hace ya demasiado tiempo —murmuró Halena quedándosele viendo sintiendo las patitas de Natshana moverse agitada sobre ella—. No debiste besarla así, no si no estabas seguro de lo que sentías por ella. Estuvo mal que lo hicieras.

—Si que lo estuvo —admitió Aden bajando la mirada sintiéndose mal por haberlo hecho—. Y ya me he disculpado con ella, pero quería disculparme también contigo. No fui justo con ninguna de las dos y me arrepiento.

—Lo sé, puedo sentirlo —repuso ella sincera devolviéndole la mirada—. Pero no puedo perdonarte ahora mismo, Aden. Me ha costado mucho poder volver a confiar en alguien y verdaderamente quise depositar toda esa confianza perdida en ti, y tú me traicionaste.

Aden que tragó con fuerza bajó más que arrepentido la mirada sintiendo los ojos de Halena posados en él cálidamente.

—No puedo arriesgarme a volver a sufrir otra decepción así, no ahora.

—Pero yo te quiero, Halena —murmuró Aden abatido sintiendo las lágrimas llenar sus ojos con arrepentimiento y frustración.

—Y yo te quiero a ti, Aden —reconoció ella calmada y sincera sintiendo el cachorrito subirse a su regazo abrazándole protectoramente—. Es por eso que no puedo volver a pasar por esto...

Aden que sintió el corazón encogersele ante esas palabras alzó la vista para verla.

—He de ser la más fuerte de entre los míos para lo que se avecina y tú eres parte importante de los mios, no puedo prescindir de ti ni prometerte que algún día no estaremos juntos porque sé que lo estaremos pero no ahora. No después de lo que ha ocurrido aquí.

Halena cerro los ojos levantándose con Natshana del suelo y se aproximo a él inclinándose para besar muy suave y dulcemente sus labios con tristeza mirándole llena de amor.

—Estarás en mis pensamientos y allí estará a salvo lo nuestro. Cuídate y cuida bien de todos ellos, recuerda que el deber es lo primero...

Aden que asintió sintiendo una solitaria lágrima recorrer su mejilla la vio alejarse de allí serenamente con la cría dejando la puerta abierta para un futuro de esperanza y la ventana cerrada para un pesaroso presente.

Continuara...


	316. Chapter 316

Un par de críos entretenidos y sonrientes correteaban por entre las redes, las pertenencias y las cajas que ocupaban ya buena parte de la superficie de la plataforma cuando el viejo buque atracó.

Derrick había enviado a tierra a la primera partida de Floukru hacía tan solo unas horas con el consentimiento de Luna, su líder y la conformidad de Lexa, la Heda de los Catorce Clanes y por ende de su consorte Roan de Azgeda y la Coalición.

No sabía bien que iban a hacer en tierra gente que llevaba años sin pisarla pero el mar ya no era un lugar seguro para ellos.

La agitación y el nerviosismo se hizo patente por todo el lugar cuando Derrick regresó sin Luna y con un tratado que prometía tierras y un destino cierto para todos y cada uno de los habitantes del Clan Floudon Kru.

El temor y la inquietud seguían aún así muy presente entre sus gentes al igual que la emoción por parte de los que jamás antes habían pisado tierra. Niños y adolescentes, jóvenes nacidos dentro de los dominios del clan que solo podían soñar con hacerlo mediante las historias que llegaban a sus oídos durante las veladas caseras.

Historias pasadas de un tiempo que quedaba ya muy atrás para todos ellos.

Un niño de unos cinco o seis años correteó entre la cadena de hombres y mujeres que trasladaban las cajas pasándoselas de unos a otros para llenar el barco de provisiones para el invierno cuando algo llamó mucho su atención y corrió rápidamente lanzándose al suelo justo antes de agarrar con sus manitas el borde viendo a través de los agujeros de las redes de seguridad como metros más abajo en el agua grandes olas chocaban contra las imponentes y metálicas patas de la plataforma.

El niño abrió mucho los ojos y una enorme sonrisa se dibujó en su asombrado rostro al ver como una pequeña familia de delfines emergían del agua para luego sumergirse en ella de un salto siguiendo las estelas de espuma que el barco había dejado a su paso por el mar.

—Mira Dayon, mira —gritó el niño entusiasmado señalando hacia abajo.

Sentado sobre una manta en el suelo entre algunos viejos juguetes de trapo y madera alejado del borde, un pequeño de poco menos de dos años volvió la cabeza hacia él contemplándole curioso al escuchar pronunciar su nombre con sus grandes ojos marrones sujetando un cubo de madera en su pequeña manita algo mojado por habérselo llevado a la boca.

El bebé que vio como el niño insistía en llamarle señalando hacia el mar soltó el cubo en el suelo y apoyando las manos del suelo echó a gatear para ir donde él.

Una chica joven de largos cabellos castaños recogido en un alto moño por algunas trenzas frunció el ceño y se aproximó rápidamente hacia ellos dejando a un lado la cesta de ropa que portaba cogiendo en brazos al bebé antes siquiera de que llegase al borde.

—Hey, hey, ¿dónde crees que vas? —le murmuró al niño meciéndole un poco antes de fijarse en el niño del suelo que se la quedo viendo—. Jarek se suponía que debías vigilarle no dejar que se acercara a la red.

—Pero mira, mira lo que hay abajo —insistió el niño emocionado sonriéndole—. Saltan muy alto hacia las nubes.

La chica que medio sonrió al oírle ladeo la cabeza.

—Hacia las nubes, ¿eh? —le dijo acercándose a él con el bebé tomándole de la mano para apartarle del borde a pesar de que la red estuviese allí por si cediese—. Anda apártate de ahí o papá si que te enviará a las nubes...

Derrick que estaba de pie en el borde del muelle volvió la cabeza fijándose en ella a lo lejos.

—¡Akeyla!

La chica volvió la cabeza fijándose en él y recordó la cesta que le había pedido llevar.

—¡Enseguida la llevo! —dijo dirigiéndose con el bebé a la manta de nuevo para dejarles jugando allí a ambos—. Quedaos los dos aquí, yo no tardaré y cuida de él.

—Pero yo quería ver los peces gigantes —protestó Jarek cruzando las manitas sobre el pecho refunfuñante.

—Y yo querría que los vieses pero he de ayudar a Derrick, a papá y a los otros a empacar porque nos vamos a tierra, ¿no quieres ir a tierra Jarek? —preguntó ella dejando al bebé sobre la manta antes de alcanzarle los juguetes para que se entretuviese con ellos.

—Claro que quiero ir —dijo el niño emocionadisimo ante la idea.

—Pues entonces cuida de Deyon, ¿vale? —negoció ella suavemente poniéndose en pie para coger la cesta con la ropa y llevarla hacia el barco junto al resto que ya cargaban cosas—. Y te prometo que después podrás montar en el barco y ver los peces gigantes, ¿de acuerdo?

El pequeño abrió los ojos emocionadisimo con una sonrisa.

—¿Podré montar en el barco? ¿en ese barco?

Akeyla que se sonrió para si asintió cogiendo mejor la cesta.

—¿Y se moverá de verdad?

—Y se moverá de verdad, él nos conducirá a tierra y allí podrás jugar cuanto quieras pero ahora necesito que le cuides solo un poco más para yo llevar esta cesta, ¿podrás hacerlo?

—¡Si que podré hacerlo, si que podré! —se sonrió el niño dando casi saltos volviéndose al bebé que se asustó un poco por su entusiasmo—. ¿Has oído Deyon? ¿has oído?

Akeyla que se sonrió algo más escuchándole se alejó de ellos con la cesta para ir con el resto.

—¡Iremos a tierra! ¡Keily nos llevará a tierra!

El bebé que le miró sonreír la mar de feliz no parecía entender nada pero sonrió ofreciéndole el cubo de madera para que jugase también él.

—A tierra... —se emocionó el niño imaginando todo lo que encontrarían allí.

Que emocionante sería entonces.

Continuara...


	317. Chapter 317

Octavia se llevó las manos a la cara con los ojos abiertos teniendo mucho que asimilar y procesar. Raven estaba contándole todo cuanto Clarke había hecho por Lincoln y lo que le había pedido que hiciese justo antes de irse de allí.

Clarke le había pedido que cuidase de él, que hablase con Octavia sobre ello y que le atendiesen por sus heridas en la enfermería.

Octavia verdaderamente no sabía que hacer, por una parte deseaba ir y estar junto a él pero por otra, lo que había hecho mantenía una barrera entre ellos que... cada vez era menos reparable.

No era tonta, Octavia había oído cada una de las palabras que habían salido de la boca de Clarke durante su discusión con Bellamy y por mucho que su hermano no quisiese escuchar ni entender lo que había ocurrido no había sido cosas de ellos dos. La situación había sido límite tal como Lincoln confesó y como Clarke reconoció y ambos les había dolido y herido profundamente el hacerlo.

No tuvieron elección, era una cuestión de vida o muerte o algo mucho peor para Clarke que hubiese preferido lo segundo en lugar de lo que Andros había amenazado con hacerle si el propio Lincoln no lo hacía.

Se le hacía un nudo en el estomago solo de pensar en ello. Conocía bastante bien a Lincoln y él no era ninguna mala persona. Les había ayudado, les había ayudado muchísimo siempre con todo, se había puesto en contra de los suyos en más de una ocasión para respaldarles a ellos y la había apoyado siempre al cien por cien en todo lo que hacía.

Vale, que las circunstancias no fuesen las más adecuadas pero, ¿realmente iba a darle la espalda por completo después de saber que hasta Clarke le había defendido al respecto?...

Uff, representaba todo un dilema.

Una autentica encrucijada y no se sentía preparada para enfrentar ni una ni otra respuesta.

Y con todo lo que tenía ahora mismo encima...

—Vale, ya sé que vamos a hacer —dijo Raven sentándose mejor sobre la mesa observando a Octavia sobrepasada—. Ya sé lo que haremos.

Octavia que se apartó las manos del rostro un tanto agobiada la miró expectante.

—¿Qué?

Raven que la miró pareció pensarlo un instante y luego sonrió despreocupada.

—Tú te vas con Lincoln, te aseguras de que este bien, le cuidas un poco, habláis... —Octavia puso una cara y se dispuso a contestarle no muy segura pero Raven la interrumpió—. Y yo me ocupo de Bellamy.

—Raven... —suspiró Octavia algo cansada—. No tienes que hacer eso

—No, está bien, está bien —la tranquilizó Raven haciendo un gesto—. Le llevaré conmigo. Nos ayudará con el traslado. Le mantendré vigilado, no se meterá en líos.

Octavia que se abrazó un poco apoyada de la otra mesa no estaba muy segura.

—Raven, prometí a Luna que su gente estaría bien, que yo misma supervisaría su llegada a tierra y el traslado a sus tierras, si lo dejo en tus manos he de estar segura de que todo va a ir bien.

—Y todo va a ir bien —le aseguró Raven con un gesto señalándose con la mano—. ¿Qué pasa? ¿no confías en mi? ¿en qué pueda hacerlo?

—Confío en ti, claro que confío Raven —insistió Octavia al verla así sabiendo que su intención es buena—. Es solo que esto es una gran responsabilidad y no quiero estropearlo por mis problemas.

—Octavia, no vas a estropear nada, ¿de acuerdo? —la alentó Raven bajándose de la mesa para enfrentarla colocando las manos sobre sus hombros para que la mirase de nuevo—. Eres una buena líder y eso Lexa lo sabe. No te habría cedido parte de sus tierras de no ser así, no le habría pedido a Luna una alianza territorial con Skykru de no confiar en tus decisiones. Va a salir bien, saldrá todo bien y Skykru y Floudon Kru convivirán en paz en estás tierras. Luna es una líder justa, tú misma lo dijiste. Ella pondrá de su parte para que esta alianza funcione.

Octavia que tragó bajó la mirada un momento no muy convencida de dejar eso en sus manos, no por ella sino porque al comunicar a su gente que compartirían muchísimas más hectáreas de tierra con un nuevo clan le preocupaba que la gente de Pike realmente lo estropease.

—Quiero que esto salga bien, Raven —murmuró Octavia levantando la mirada para verla—. Tiene que salir bien.

—Tú ocúpate de Lincoln y yo supervisaré el traslado —repuso Raven convencida mirándola tranquilizadoramente—. Todo irá bien.

—¿Lo prometes?

Raven que se la quedo viendo se sonrió un poco asintiendo antes de abrazarla para calmar sus ansias.

—Lo prometo.

Octavia cerro sus ojos agradecida por aquel abrazo y asintió con la cabeza queriendo autoconvencerse. Raven que se separó de ella la miro durante un instante.

—Además, este va a ser el hogar de mi bebé no permitiría que nadie estropease esta calma —medio sonrió ella bromista e ilusionada.

Octavia que tuvo que sonreír un poco al escucharla se la quedo viendo.

—¿De verdad vais a hacerlo? ¿tener un bebé?

Raven que sentía vértigo solo de pensarlo se sonrió nerviosa pero emocionada ante la idea.

—Esa es la idea.

—Me alegro mucho por vosotros, en serio —le sonrió un poco Octavia contenta por ellos—. Vas a ser una gran madre.

—Más me vale porque conociendo a Kyle el bebé sería una especie de George de la Jungla e iría en pañales y taparrabos por estos bosques —bromeó Raven para hacerla reír escuchándola hacerlo—. Quién sabe, quizás algún día tú y Lincoln podáis tener uno. Mi pequeño salvajito va a necesitar amiguitos con los que jugar —dejó caer Raven entre risitas aún en broma.

—Oh no, tu pequeño salvajito tendrá que conformarse con juguetes y árbolitos, nada de bebés por ahora —dijo Octavia con un gesto de mano algo tensa por esa idea.

—Oh vamos, ¿no me digas que no te gustaría la idea? Imaginatelo, tu bebé y el mio correteando por aquí, volviéndonos locas para que les llevemos al lago o...

—Raven —la cortó Octavia con la mano pasándola frente a su cara para que regresase a la tierra con una sonrisa—. Baja de la nube, he de dirigir todo esto y mantener a raya a Pike y a los suyos siento que... eternamente, por ahora esa idea no es viable.

—Pero algún día si que lo será —se sonrió ella dulcemente sabiendo que en el fondo un bebé con Lincoln antes le habría encantado.

Octavia que se sonrió algo resignada hizo un gesto apreciando su esfuerzo.

—Voy a ver como está Lincoln, ¿vale?

Raven asintió al escucharla apartándose de ella más para dejarla pasar.

—Llévate una radio y mantenme informada de todo.

—Lo haré.

—Y por favor, no pierdas de vista a Bellamy. Me preocupa.

—No le quitare la vista de encima —prometió Raven al verla intranquila—. Le vendrá bien mantenerse ocupado ahora. Vete, tranquila.

—Vale, vale —respiró hondo Octavia intentando llenarse de confianza—. Me voy tranquila... —se dijo mientras se dirigía a la puerta autoconvenciendose inquieta—. Me voy muy tranquila, tranquila... si...

Raven que la vio salir de la sala de mandos se sonrió sacudiendo la cabeza. Menudas cargas tenía encima la morena.

Desde luego, detestaría verse en su piel.

Continuara...


	318. Chapter 318

A pesar de la invernal brisa que corría por cada rincón de Polis, capital de la Coalición y hogar de la Heda de los Catorce Clanes, la tarde a Emori le estaba resultando sofocante y angustiosa. Casi opresiva.

De pie en una de las ruinosas terrazas del ala oeste de la imponente Torre de Polis, Emori observa en silencio como entre las calles la gente ajena a todo lo que allí sucede, se decide, se impone o se establece hace su vida con total normalidad.

Los puestos, las pequeñas tabernas, los comercios y las carretas ambulantes que ofrecen toda clase de exóticas mercancías traídas de las tierras más recónditas de los catorce clanes albergan un gran bullicio de trigedas.

Algunas de las calles más atestadas ya se preparan para la celebración que pronto tendrá lugar. No solo el Clan Floudon Kru será presentado, también el suyo y eso hace que el estomago le duela.

Están habiendo tantos cambios y tan a la vez que se ve un poco incapaz de afrontarlos todos al mismo tiempo. Las dudas han comenzado a asaltarla y ni siquiera tiene consigo a John Murphy para apaciguar sus ansias.

Luna, líder del Clan Floudon Kru que salía en aquellos momentos de las estancias privadas que le había sido asignada en la Torre como miembro relevante en la Coalición no pudo evitar fijarse en ella al final del pasillo fuera en una de las destartaladas terrazas comunes y tras unos instantes observándola decidió echar a andar hacia allí y salir fuera con ella.

—Estas vistas siempre me gustaron.

Emori que no la había oído siquiera acercarse volvió la cabeza hacia un lado viendo apoyar a Luna las manos en el muro a su lado.

—Si, son... —murmuró Emori quedamente tras unos segundos bajando la mirada hacia las calles mientras las engalanaban—. Impresionantes, supongo.

Luna que dirigió su mirada hacia la inmensa marea de árboles que llegaban hasta donde alcanzaba la vista

—Ser una buena líder es una gran responsabilidad —murmuró Luna suavemente al mirarla—. Recuerdo como me sentía antes de todo esto. Sola, perdida, vacía...

Emori que escuchó esas palabras volvió la cabeza para mirarla.

—¿Te preocupa no serlo? ¿no ser lo que se espera de ti?

Emori que bajo la mirada al muro pasó los dedos por encima de las grietas y la gravilla.

—Halena ha depositado toda su confianza en mi pero no sé si sabre guiarles. No sé si soy la persona más adecuada para hacerlo... —murmuró Emori desalentada, preocupada por no encajar con su gente entre ellos bajando la mirada algo sobrepasada—. Si ni siquiera sé me consideraba una antes de todo esto...

Luna que alargó la mano posándola tranquilizadora sobre su hombro hizo un suave gesto.

—Lo harás bien —la alentó ella mirándola—. Las cosas están cambiando, son diferentes ahora.

—John cree que no debería confiarme, que... que a lo mejor solo es algo pasajero... lo ha llamado "el capricho de una niña", no quiero darle esperanza a nadie si solo es eso... —reconoció Emori bajando la mirada con tristeza.

—No lo es —repuso suavemente Luna mirándola—. No conozco aún a Halena pero por lo que Lexa me cuenta sus intenciones son firmes y sinceras. No has de temer nada de ella y con la protección de Heda, no tendréis que volver a esconderos nunca más.

Emori que quiso verdaderamente confiar en ello se paso la mano inquieta por el brazo, abrazándose un poco a si misma antes de mirar abajo como colgaban la bandera de su ahora clan.

La sola idea resultaba vertiginosa.

—Halena regresará pronto, y John también. No debes preocuparte por ellos.

Emori que asintió no muy segura de ello quiso con todas sus fuerzas pensar que así sería porque si no, sola como estaba veía el guiar a su pueblo bastante más complicado que solamente poner fe en ello.

Continuara...


	319. Chapter 319

La tarde caía sobre Nakshatra y la suave brisa que levantaba la arena del suelo se volvía cada vez más fresca.

Los hombres de Roan, Príncipe de Azgeda y la Heda de los Catorce Clanes se preparaban ya junto a los Natblidas para partir rumbo a Polis. El regreso de Halena era lo más anhelado por todos cuanto la conocían, pero el del resto de niños sería apreciado por otros muchos más.

Halena que sujetaba bien a Natshana mientras la resguardaba de la arena en la alforja del caballo volvió la cabeza hacia atrás viendo como Darshan salía fuera de la raída tienda y se volvía viendo salir después a su hermano.

—Pero no puedes decirlo en serio, ¿no? —preguntó el más joven sin entender—. ¿Cómo pretendes que vaya y te deje solo aquí?

Treior que ayudaba a subir a Aranae al caballo también les escuchó mirándoles fugazmente.

Keryon ya esperaba a caballo junto a Ivory y a su lado Yakut y Aden terminaban de proveer de agua las alforjas.

Rashesh que se quedo viendo a su hermano menor hizo un gesto señalando todo aquello.

—Hermano, esto no es mucho pero es todo lo que tengo. Tú mereces algo más y en Polis lo conseguirás.

—Pero yo no quiero irme si no vas tú —protestó Darshan a punto de llorar—. Eres lo único que me queda en el mundo, no puedes quedarte aquí. No puedes simplemente prescindir de mi, Rashesh yo... Rashesh que coloco sus manos sobre los hombros de Darshan se le quedo mirando.

—Debes ir con ellos, debes irte de aquí Darshan.

—Pero yo no quiero irme de aquí, me quiero quedar contigo —insistió él joven mientras las lágrimas le resbalaban inevitablemente por la cara—. Algo has visto, algo que no me quieres decir y por eso quieres que me vaya de aquí.

Rashesh que apartó la mirada no quiso contestar a eso pero Darshan le empujó.

—¿Por qué me estás haciendo esto? —le gritó entre lágrimas él muy dolido—. ¿Por qué quieres que me vaya de aquí?

Roan que se separó de su caballo se acercó al joven muchacho y colocó la mano sobre él intentando alejarle del hermano.

—Debemos irnos ya, pronto la calima no nos permitirá ver nada —murmuró él antes de levantar la vista quedándose viendo a Rashesh—. ¿Estás seguro de que prefieres quedarte aquí?

Rashesh asintió quedamente y bajo la mirada unos instantes.

—He de quedarme aquí, mucha gente me necesita.

—¡Yo te necesito! —le gritó Darshan mientras trataba de acercarse a él, Roan le paró—. Rashesh por favor, por favor...—suplicó él entre lágrimas—. Ven conmigo a Polis, ven conmigo...

Aranae que sujetaba las riendas para que Treior pudiese subirse al caballo a su lado miró por encima de él como Darshan le suplicaba de aquella manera y bajó la mirada, aquel no había sido precisamente el viaje de su vida pero no era la única que había perdido a alguien allí.

Treior que se fijó en ella deslizó la mano por su espalda para reconfortarla un poco mientras volvía la cabeza a lo lejos escuchando a Darshan suplicar así.

—Lo siento, hermano —murmuró Rashesh afectado desviando la mirada para entrar dentro y que se marchasen de allí.

—¡Rashesh, no me hagas esto! —gritó entre lágrimas Darshan viéndole dejarle allí—. ¡Rashesh! ¡Rashesh!

Roan que hizo un gesto mientras le paraba para que no se acercase más no tardó demasiado tiempo en hacerle retroceder.

—Escúchame, podrás venir a verle, podrás venir siempre que lo desees aquí pero debemos irnos ahora, Heda espera que regresemos no podemos dejarte aquí. Tu hermano así lo quiere.

—¿Y qué hay de lo que quiero yo? —protestó Darshan abatido sabiendo que no le valdría de nada discutirlo con nadie de allí—. ¿No cuenta eso?

—Lo siento, chico —dijo Roan observándole largamente a los ojos—. Te vienes con nosotros a Polis. Obedece a tu hermano, él desea lo mejor para ti.

Darshan que cerro los ojos al escuchar eso le dio una mirada a Roan con un triste gesto.

—Como si yo no desease lo mismo para él —murmuró resignado él alejándose hacia los caballos.

Halena que le vio pasar por su lado, le siguió con la mirada hasta verle subir a uno de ellos e intercambió una mirada con Roan para que fuese paciente con él.

Roan que le devolvió la mirada pareció querer decirle algo, pero finalmente asintió acorde con ella no queriendo disgustarla ahora que la había recuperado.

Entendía la situación, y también entendía que había algo que ni Rashesh ni Halena les estaban contando pero no insistiría en ello. Lo único que ansiaba era poder llevarla de vuelta a casa y devolverse a la Heda de los Catorce Clanes al fin.

Eso era lo único que quería, no tenía que hacer nada más allí.

Continuara...


	320. Chapter 320

A pesar de la cálida luz del sol de la tarde, la arena permanecía tibia y las aguas de la playa que bordeaban la costa de Polis, sosegadas y frías. Solo unas bajas olas provocadas por el incesante movimiento del barco llegaban a la gris orilla rompiendo contra las rocas y dejando en ellas gruesas líneas de lo que parecía ser esponjosa pero acristalada sal.

Sobre la arena de la playa esparcidas por todo el lugar se podían encontrar toda clase de cosas. Grandes y viejas redes cubriendo algunas cajas, cestas y toda clase de enseres. Algunas mantas y ropa, algunas personas y algunos niños que parecían maravillarse con la arena mientras que los adultos transportaban las cosas hasta las carretas de Arcadia.

El traslado estaba siendo un éxito, el barco pronto arribaría a tierra con los últimos habitantes de la plataforma y el clan entero partiría a las tierras próximas de Arcadia las cuales reclamarían como suyas por concesión de la Heda de los Catorce Clanes y por ende, de la Coalición.

Raven que se movió por la playa se llevó la mano a la cadera con disimulo mientras cogía una de las cajas y se la pasaba a otro de los hombres para que la llevase con las otras a la carreta.

Harper que se acercó a ella se sonrió un poco fijándose en cuanta gente había allí.

—Algunos ya han marchado hacia el campamento y lo están levantando ahora. Queda la última remesa y terminaremos aquí.

Raven que se fijó a lo lejos como la marea traía el barco por las nebulosas brisas que se elevaban sobre las aguas asintió fijándose en Bellamy a lo lejos el cual parecía estar colaborando y ocupándose de aquella gente y de que todo saliese bien.

Al principio, no había querido abandonar Arcadia y mucho menos salir de allí. Raven le había convencido de que necesitaba su ayuda porque nada podía salir mal, sabiendo cuan importante era para Octavia que aquello saliese bien. Al llegar a la playa, Bellamy se había mostrado escéptico, apático pero después a medida que aquellas gentes habían ido llegando a tierra, Bellamy se había ido involucrando más y más en la labor hasta conseguirse sentir algo mejor consigo mismo. Y ahora parecía completamente entregado a todo aquello.

—¿Podrías ocuparte de estás cajas que faltan por mi? —le preguntó Raven a Harper con un gesto—. Necesito sentarme un poco.

Harper que se fijó bien en ella ocupó su lugar enseguida.

—¿Te duele la pierna?

—La cadera, pero se me pasará enseguida —contestó Raven mientras se alejaba para acercarse a las rocas y sentarse allí.

Había prometido a Kyle ser sensata y no extralimitarse en esfuerzos. La cadera no podía empeorarle si pretendían tener un bebé.

—¡Aquí ya no queda nada! —gritó Bellamy llevando la última caja hasta uno de los chicos que la trasladó a lo lejos para marcharse de allí—. ¡Ya podéis partir!

Raven que le escuchó viendo a Miller hacerle un gesto de aprobación para poner su carreta en marcha cargada hasta los topes hizo un suave gesto.

—¡Bellamy, eh!

Bellamy que parecía absortó en las tareas se volvió al oírla dirigiéndose por entre las rocas hacia allí.

—Tomate un descanso —le alentó ella con un gesto—. Derrick y los otros no tardarán mucho en venir.

Bellamy que se sentó sobre la arena apoyó cansadamente la espalda contra una roca y pasándose la mano por la frente suspiró.

—¿Imaginabas que habría tan poca gente? —dijo Raven observando a lo lejos—. Cuando hablaban del Clan de Luna imaginaba a una horda interminable de terrestres.

—Si, yo también lo imaginaba así pero solo he contado sesenta y siete.

—Derrick dijo que traería a veintitrés más a tierra con él, ya no quedará nadie en la plataforma —repuso Raven con un gesto viendo el barco aproximarse por el mar.

—Con él y Luna suman... —calculó mentalmente Bellamy.

—Noventa y dos —le interrumpió más rápida Raven.

—Vaya, casi cien —murmuró Bellamy con un gesto—. Cien terrestres compartiendo tierras con Arcadia, a Pike le va a encantar.

—Pike no tiene ni voz ni voto en esto —contestó Raven nada más oírle más a la defensiva de lo que quisiese—. Ni siquiera debería estar allí así que que de gracias que tu hermana es compasiva porque de ser por mi regresaría a esos bosques como se merece.

—Lo han pasado mal, es lógico que no confíen en ellos —contestó Bellamy refiriéndose a los terrestres—. Y visto lo visto no es que sean la mar de fiar.

—Estás cabreado por lo de Nirrath, por lo de Lexa pero no lo pagues con el resto —dijo Raven quedándosele mirando—. Desde que formamos parte de la Coalición de la Comandante nadie nos ha hecho nada e incluso nos prestan ayuda siempre que la necesitamos. Aún no he oído hacer eso a Pike, solo hablar pestes de Octavia y de ellos y a Jaha hablar de su dichosa Ciudad de Sol.

—De Luz... —la corrigió Bellamy medio sonriéndose escondidamente al oírla.

—Pues de Luz, lo que sea —contestó Raven con un gesto evitando hacer una mueca de dolor.

Bellamy que se dio cuenta de eso puso una cara.

—¿Estás bien?

—Si, he hecho más esfuerzo del que debía hoy pero estoy bien —le restó importancia ella pasandose la mano por la cadera un poco—. Se me pasa enseguida.

—¿Por qué no regresas con ellos a Arcadia y yo terminó aquí?

Raven que le dedicó una miradita insegura comenzó negando.

—No, no yo me quedo aquí. Prometí a Octavia que no me iría hasta que terminásemos.

—Raven, escúchame —insistió Bellamy sabiendo porque hacía eso—. Sé que tú y Octavia creéis que voy a perder la cabeza de nuevo o algo así pero estoy bien y tú tienes dolor, deberías irte.

—Me quedó —repuso ella mientras hacia por levantarse fijándose en el barco encallar en la orilla por fin—. Además, ya están ahí.

Bellamy que se levantó al verla ponerse en pie la hizo sentarse de nuevo.

—Vale, pero quédate aquí —insistió él viendo a Harper, Brian, Monty y unos pocos más acercarse a la orilla para ayudarles a desempacar—. Ya nos ocupamos nosotros de esto.

Raven que hizo un gesto suspiró algo frustrada sabiendo que si no obedecía el dolor empeoraría.

—Vale, me quedo pero no lo estropeéis en el último segundo u os mataré —le advirtió Raven con el dedo.

Bellamy que tuvo que sonreírse un poco sacudió la cabeza dándose la vuelta para irse a la orilla con el resto.

—¡Imponías más antes!

—Si, que se lo digan a la zorra de tu ex —farfulló Raven por lo bajo viéndole alejarse entre las rocas, emitiendo un bajo siseo al volver a sentir aquel persistente dolor.

Bellamy que llegó junto al barco vio como Derrick y algunos de los hombres iban pasando cajas desde arriba para depositarlas en la arena. Había demasiadas piedras bordeando la linde de la playa por eso no podían acercar la carreta hasta allí y debían amontonarlas para trasladarlas.

Bellamy que se fijó en como algunas mujeres intentaban bajar a tierra se acercó para ayudarlas por el otro lado del barco viendo extender la hastiada pasarela de madera.

—Esperad, esperad con cuidado —dijo él extendiendo la mano hacia una mujer que la tomó al tiempo que a trompicones cruzaba la pasarela para llegar a la húmeda orilla con una canastilla de cosas.

Bellamy que se aseguró de que llegase bien tomó la mano de otra de las mujeres que llevaba de mano a un niño de unos doce años y que cojeaba al andar ayudándola a bajar.

—Eso es, muy bien —dijo Bellamy al verles tomar tierra fijándose en el niño—. ¿Crees que podrás conducirla hasta allí? —señalando una de las tres carretas que quedaban a lo lejos.

—Si —dijo él pequeño con una sonrisa emocionado por la situación intentando tirar de la mano de la mujer para que se diese más prisa—. Mira, Nallah el bosque...

Bellamy que se fijó en que otro niño prácticamente salía corriendo de la apertura hacia la pasarela se apresuró a cogerle en el aire para que bajase a la arena sin hacerse daño.

—Hey, hey con calma pequeño —medio sonrió él al dejarle sobre la orilla viendo que no debía tener más que cinco o seis años de edad—. La playa no se va a ir a ningún sitio.

—¡Arena! —gritó el niño ilusionado y emocionado empezando a corretear por toda ella mientras la agarraba a pequeños puñados entre sus manos, nunca había visto tanta junta. Nunca había visto arena, en realidad salvo a veces cuando los hombres de Luna regresaban con algún rastro que se acumulaba en los sumideros de las duchas—. ¡Arena!

Bellamy que se le quedo viendo a lo lejos intercambió una mirada con Raven que no tuvo más remedio que sonreírse.

¿Y ella quería uno de esos? ¿de verdad?

Menuda energía el pequeño.

La madera de la pasarela se tambaleó ligeramente cuando alguien pisó en ella y en cuanto Bellamy se percató del sonido volviéndose para ayudar a la próxima persona a llegar a tierra se quedo sin respiración.

Casi literalmente.

La chica que estaba sobre la pasarela tenía el rostro trigeda más dulce que él hubiese visto jamás, ni siquiera parecía una terrestre.

No tenía marca alguna, ni ningún tatuaje a la vista que eclipsase la belleza de su rostro y lo único que llamaba la atención más que ella era que llevaba en brazos a un bebé muy pequeño.

—Espera, dámelo para que puedas bajar mejor —le dijo Bellamy extendiendo los brazos hacia el pequeño.

Akeyla que le apretó contra su cuerpo protectoramente aún más no estuvo demasiado segura de hacerlo, de dejarle en manos de un desconocido por mucho que estuviesen allí para ayudarles tal como Derrick dijo.

—No voy a hacerle ningún daño, te lo prometo —intentó tranquilizarla él sin dejar de mirarla con los brazos extendidos hacia el pequeño que se removió volviendo su curiosa y atenta mirada hacia la arena donde Jarek no paraba de saltar, extendiendo la manita hacia él a lo lejos como si quisiese alcanzarle.

Akeyla que contemplaba el rostro de Bellamy discerniendo si podía confiarse o no, finalmente alargó los brazos y le dio al pequeño.

Bellamy no recordaba haber cogido a un bebé de aquel tamaño desde que Octavia era una niña pequeña y se sonrió comprobando que apenas pesaba nada.

—Hey, hola pequeño hombrecito...—murmuró al niño con una sonrisa al cogerle mejor bajándole un poco la pequeña ropita para que no se enfriase con la brisa.

La chica que intentó relajarse un poco apartó la mirada de ellos hacia el final de la pasarela pero fue incapaz de moverse de allí.

Bellamy que le mecía suavemente viendo a Jarek saltar a lo lejos se dio cuenta de que tardaba en bajar y cuando se volvió hacia la pasarela la vio aún subida en ella.

—¿Ocurre algo? —preguntó confuso al verla de aquella manera—. ¿Estás bien?

Akeyla que contemplaba la arena y como está parecía hundirse bajo las botas de él al moverse levantó la vista un tanto inquieta.

—Es que... nunca he... —le daba vergüenza decírselo pero le causaba un poco de ansiedad todo aquello—. Nunca he estado en tierra firme...

Bellamy que se dio cuenta entonces de su preocupación, no pudo evitar pensar en que antes de toda aquella hecatombe en la que su vida se había convertido él tampoco y extendió su mano sin soltar al bebé en la otra para ofrecérsela a ella.

—Un pequeño paso para el hombre, un gran paso para la humanidad —murmuró él sin poder evitar una media sonrisa invitadora para que bajase.

La chica le miró aún más confundida al tomar su mano mientras poco a poco, paso a paso descendía la pasarela.

—¿Qué? —musitó ella confusa y perdida.

Bellamy que se dio cuenta de la estupidez que había dicho y la cual era lógica que no supiese nada sacudió su cabeza.

—Nada es... es una tontería, olvídalo —medio sonrió él para animarla viéndola llegar al final de la pasarela sacando un pie fuera de ella dejándolo en el aire insegura.

Bellamy que sintió como las manitas del niño le tocaban la cara la apartó un poco sin soltar de la mano a la chica y se sonrió aún más.

—Vamos, es solo arena —la alentó él suavemente con un incitador gesto—. No va a tragarte...

Akeyla que le escuchó mientras miraba su pie en el aire sobre la arena tragó atreviéndose a bajarlo poco a poco sintiendo la suave arena cosquillearle la planta del pie y hundirse fría y húmeda bajo ella, sacando después el otro apretando ligeramente la mano de Bellamy al hacerlo.

Bellamy que observó sus pies inquietos sobre la arena se sonrió para si al sentir que era toda una nueva experiencia para ella.

—Tranquila, las primeras veces que la pisas resulta extraño —recordó Bellamy con una ligera sonrisa haciendo un gesto—. Verás cuando pises la tierra del bosque o el barro cuando llueva.

Akeyla que se sonrió vacilantemente al imaginar la sensación que sentiría se llevó la mano al estomago sintiendo inquietud y emoción. Ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que seguía con la mano agarrada a Bellamy hasta que Dayon se inclinó hacia ella queriendo que le cogiese.

Bellamy que la sintió soltarse y coger al niño entre sus brazos de nuevo sintió la mano demasiado vacía en aquel instante y por un segundo hasta lo extrañó.

—Soy Bellamy, por cierto.

—¿Kom Skykru? —preguntó ella con curiosidad e interés.

—Así es.

—¿De verdad vienes de allá arriba? —preguntó Akeyla asombrada señalando un instante al cielo al acunar al niño.

—Si.

—Oh —murmuró ella tremendamente impresionada.

—¿De verdad tú vienes de ahí dentro? —señaló Bellamy la inmensidad del mar que se extendía ante ellos.

—Es así —musitó ella haciendo un gesto no pudiendo creerse aún que estuviese en tierra contemplándolo todo con admiración—. Soy Floukru.

Bellamy que hizo un gesto al escucharla medio sonrió para si.

—Ya me había dado un poco de cuenta de eso.

Akeyla que se sonrojó ligeramente avergonzada no estaba acostumbrada a tratar con nadie que no estuviese en la plataforma y le causaba cierta zozobra.

—¿Tienes nombre, sirenita?

—Akeyla —murmuró ella no entendiendo bien aquella palabra que la llamó.

—Pues bienvenida a la Tierra, Akeyla...—sonrió Bellamy con amable gesto haciendo un gesto con la mano hacia la inmensidad de la playa, los bosques y cualquier cosa que ocupase Polis.

Continuara...


	321. Chapter 321

Un siseo escapó de los labios de Lincoln cuando Jackson pasó nuevamente la venda por encima de su costado terminando de fajarle las dañadas costillas sintiendo un dolor profundo y agudo provenir de su interior.

Salvo algunos golpes, cortes y moretones las costillas eran lo que más dolor le causaban en aquellos momentos.

La cabeza también le dolía bastante, apenas había comido o bebido nada durante días y la fatiga le había extenuado. Más nada de lo que Jackson pudiese hacer por le llenaría tanto de alivio como lo que Clarke, había hecho por él.

No le había perdonado.

Lo que hizo nunca obtendría un perdón pero le había vuelto a dirigir la palabra, aún más que eso le había sacado de la celda, le había llevado hasta allí y había conseguido lo que él jamás se hubiese atrevido a hacer, que Octavia volviese a acercarse a él.

—Sé que no lo quieres pero tendría que poder administrarte algo para el dolor, te ayudaría y sanarías mucho más rápido así —insistió Jackson con preocupación al terminar de fajarle separándose un poco de él para acercarse a uno de los muebles.

Nadie allí tenía ni idea de nada, nadie salvo Abigail a la cual Clarke se lo había contado, y aunque nadie entendía bien el porque Lincoln había estado detenido imaginaban cualquier cosa menos la verdadera razón.

—Si tú estás así no me quiero ni imaginar como ha terminado el otro —murmuró Jackson disponiéndose a inyectarle algo para el dolor.

Octavia que levantó la mirada del suelo al oírlo intercambió una mirada con Lincoln y tragó lentamente viéndole bajar la mirada con dolor.

—Lo importante es que ya todo ha pasado y que no se volverá a repetir nunca más —acertó a decir ella quedamente dirigiendo su mirada a Jackson viéndole acercarse a Lincoln y clavar la aguja en su brazo con la familiaridad que da la practica.

Lincoln que elevó la mirada encontrando los ojos de Octavia sentada en una silla frente a él tragó con fuerza apenas sintiendo el dolor del pinchazo.

—Eso espero, porque estamos un poco desbordados por aquí —bromeó cansadamente Jackson dándole un apretón en el hombro a Lincoln antes de retirarse de allí llevando la bandeja al mueble—. He de ir a ver como sigue Abby y me pasaré luego a verte, descansa un poco ¿quieres?...

Lincoln asintió débilmente con la mirada puesta en el suelo.

Octavia que le dedico una última mirada a Jackson viéndole salir de allí se quedo a solas con él, y en un principio no supo que decir pero en cuanto le vio intentar subir las piernas a la camilla para tumbarse, se levantó de la silla y le ayudó.

—Despacio... —murmuró ella preocupada tragando un poco ya que no le había vuelto a tocar desde lo ocurrido—. No... no hagas movimientos bruscos o te dolerá más.

Lincoln que la miró unos instantes al fijarse en como se mantenía cerca tragó un poco asintiendo sin atreverse bien a mirarla.

Octavia que se le quedo viendo también algo distante e incomoda tampoco supo como actuar y se mantuvieron unos segundos en silencio.

—Clarke hablará con Lexa...—repuso Octavia de pronto con un leve gesto—. Ella... ella lo arreglará todo...

Lincoln que se la quedo viendo al oírla se sentía realmente incomodo y responsable de todo aquello.

—Cuando Abby despierte yo... yo hablaré con ella y nadie...—murmuró apagadamente Octavia bajando un poco la mirada—. Nadie sabrá lo ocurrido...

—No tienes que defenderme Octavia, no hay defensa para lo que hice.

—Para lo que te forzaron a hacer —le corrigió ella levantando la mirada para verle—. No es lo mismo.

Lincoln que apartó la mirada sintiéndose aún mal por todo aquello la sintió moverse a su lado y bordear la camilla para verle mejor.

—Lincoln, Clarke tiene razón —dijo ella con un suave gesto—. No puedes culparte eternamente por ello...

Lincoln bajó la mirada pero Octavia alargó la mano llevándola hasta su cara obligándole a mirarla.

—Lo que ocurrió en aquel campamento fue terrible y sé que lo has pasado tremendamente mal, sé que yo... que debí quizás no sé... ponerme en tu lugar, intentar comprenderlo y que no lo hice... —murmuró ella afectada cerrando sus ojos por un momento—. Debes... debes darme la oportunidad de entenderlo, de... de superar esto juntos porque Lincoln yo... yo te echo de menos... te echo muchísimo de menos... —murmuró ella entre lágrimas encogiéndose de un hombro al acariciar su mejilla viéndole encogerse ligeramente—. Es hora de que lo hablemos y de que... dejemos todo este horror atrás, esos monstruos están muertos y no van a volver... no van a volver a haceros daño ni a ti, ni a Abby, ni a Clarke...

Lincoln que sintió sus ojos humedecerse abrió la boca pero fue incapaz de emitir ninguna palabra en ese momento temblando ligeramente. Sentía tantísimo todo aquello, todo se había estropeado con Octavia por su culpa.

—Lincoln, Lincoln... —murmuró Octavia entre lágrimas tomándole dulcemente del rostro—. Mírame, por favor...

—Octavia... —murmuró Lincoln culpable con un hilillo de voz rota al verse reflejado en aquellos ojos.

—Todo va a estar bien, lo... lo lograremos —intentó animarle tristemente ella entre lágrimas volviendo su tono suplicante—. Pero para ello necesito que me hables, habla conmigo...

Las lágrimas llenaron lentamente los ojos de Lincoln devolviéndole la mirada al verla tan cerca de él, recordando tanto el amor que ambos se profesaban.

—Siento muchísimo lo que sucedió, lo siento muchísimo Octavia... lo siento...

Octavia que se abrazó a él escuchándole repetir eso mientras la culpa le hacía romper a llorar cerro sus ojos con fuerza.

—Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento...

—Shh... —murmuró ella entre lágrimas posando los labios sobre su mejilla en un sentido beso—. Tranquilo, tranquilo... todo va a estar bien, tranquilo... ya estáis a salvo... ya estáis a salvo Lincoln, ya lo estáis...

Nunca olvidarían lo ocurrido pero debían dejar todo aquel dolor atrás o este les arrancaría la vida y ambos merecían algo mejor.

Algo mejor que solo dolor.

Continuara...


	322. Chapter 322

Oscurecía en el cielo de Polis cuando la Heda de los Catorce Clanes puso un pie fuera de la bañera.

La tibia agua resbaló por su cuerpo empapando rápidamente la suave piel de animal salvaje que hacía a su vez de alfombra en el suelo.

Lexa alargó la mano disponiéndose a coger la toalla para secarse pero otra vez aquella repentina sensación de mareo provocó que cambiase de opinión y en su lugar tomo la sedosa bata que no tardó en envolver delicadamente su cuerpo.

No bajaría a cenar, decidió.

No comprendía cómo podía sentirse tan cansada o cómo podía tener tanto sueño si apenas había hecho nada que requiriese tanto esfuerzo hoy. El caso era que sentía su energía completamente por los suelos.

Desde algún lugar, una pequeña corriente de aire llegó a ella y secandose bien los pies en la alfombra mientras se ajustaba la suave tela al cuerpo sacó un pie fuera de la alfombra y luego otro dirigiéndose fuera hacia la habitación.

Se moría de ganas por meterse en la cama y dormir aunque sabía que en cuanto lo hiciese las inquietudes y preocupaciones acudirían a ella evitándole descansar.

Instintivamente la Heda de los Catorce Clanes se llevó la mano a la larga melena morena dejándola caer hacia un lado sobre su marcado hombro antes de llegar a la cama inclinándose para retirar las sabanas y ocupar su lugar entre ellas allí.

El agradable aroma de las familiares velas apostadas por toda la habitación que tan confortable le había resultado siempre se tornaba ahora un tanto extraño.

Quizás solo fuesen imaginaciones suyas, divagaciones de una mente turbada e intranquila por los problemas que llevaban ya algún tiempo atormentando su día a día.

"Bien podía ser eso", se dijo a si misma apoyando las manos de la cama con una desasosegada sensación de nauseas que la obligó a cerrar los ojos unos instantes para poderse calmar.

No, no eran imaginaciones suyas. Su cuerpo estaba traicionando su voluntad y ahora sus preciadas velas le originaban cierta aversión.

¿O sería el no cenar lo que le provocaba aquella desconocida sensación?

Sofocada como estaba decidió subir a la cama y tumbarse. A pesar del frío que hacía fuera y el que se colaba a través de las destartaladas paredes sentía calor.

Lexa se acomodó en la cama pero nada más cubrirse con la manta, se destapó.

¿Pero qué le pasaba?

No entendía nada aquella sensación, no entendía como es que haciendo frío tenía calor, y aquella emoción afectó todos sus sentidos privándola de cualquier decisión.

Cuando cerró sus ojos la primera imagen que acudió a su mente fue la de Halena. Hiciese lo que hiciese no lo podía evitar, la segunda imagen que llegó a ella fue la de Clarke y súbitamente sintió aumentar la temperatura de la habitación.

¿Cómo estaría? ¿La tratarían bien allí?

¿Haría algo que estuviese fuera de lugar y produciese un mal mayor del que ya había causado en Polis?

La culpa no era de ella claro, Clarke solo era una victima en todo aquello. Una consecuencia de su desconocida guerra con Nirrath Zarriah de la cual antes de todo aquello ni conocía su existencia.

No podía culpar a Clarke por odiarla. Por decirle aquellas horribles cosas y por alejarla de si.

Era ella quien la había sacado de allí, Lexa era quien había liberado a la bestia manipuladora y cruel que habían constatado era Nirrath y quien no supo preveer lo que le había a Halena o a Clarke.

Solo pensar en aquella detestable mujer se le revolvía el estomago y la impotencia hacía que tuviese más ganas de vomitar.

La Heda de los Catorce Clanes se movió ligeramente acomodándose algo mejor tratando de hallar la postura que la hiciese sentir menos acalorada y más cómoda, más no la encontró. No inmediatamente, al menos.

Sentía su piel aún mojada, refrescada tan solo por la fría brisa que se colaba a través de la terraza o por los amplios ventanales que daban al exterior.

Sintió hambre de pronto. Un hambre voraz de algo que llenase su fatigado estomago pero no se movió. Había conseguido hallar el punto exacto de comodidad y confort en aquella enorme cama entre las suaves sabanas y las almohadas y no pensaba abandonarlo.

No por ahora.

Tan solo quería permanecer así, tranquilamente tumbada allí, sola sin necesidad de soportar las irritantes palabras de algunos de sus embajadores al interesarse por lo que ocurría no precisamente dentro de Polis.

No, ese no era el día.

Definitivamente, no lo era y seguiría sin serlo aunque comiese, vomitase o durmiese horas y horas sin parar.

Ahora mismo no le apetecía ver a nadie. Bueno, a nadie, a nadie tampoco pero las dos únicas personas del mundo las cuales les apetecía ver estaban muy lejos de allí.

Inevitablemente sus ojos se humedecieron y Lexa tomó aquello como acto de rendición.

No suyo no, de su cuerpo que se negaba a obedecer cualquier orden contrapuesta a su instinto.

Lexa se volvió hacia un lado sobre su costado acurrucándose de pronto sobre la cama y acomodándose más al fin cuando el apenas perceptible sonido de la puerta al abrirse y al cerrarse la hizo volver la cabeza hacia allí.

Su corazón saltó dentro de su pecho y el estomago le dio un vuelco que la razón no entendió.

Clarke, Clarke kom Skykru, embajadora de la Coalición en Polis, Cazadora de la Montaña y legendaria Wanheda estaba justo allí. De pie ante la puerta, frente a ella.

Lexa se incorporó al tiempo que su expresión cambiaba escéptica por lo que sus ojos veían allí.

Clarke que se la quedo viendo largos instantes en silencio quería decirle tantas cosas, tenía tanto que disculparse, tanto que decir... que ni siquiera sabía como compensar, como retratarse de todo cuanto había hecho.

Lexa que bajó los pies al suelo quedando sentada en la orilla de la cama le devolvió la mirada cargada de ansiedad y preocupación. Había algo distinto en ella, algo diferente que ya apenas recordaba.

Algo que la hacía dudar realmente de si aquella era Clarke y estaba allí.

—¿Clarke? —murmuró ella con un fino hilillo de voz esperanzador.

Clarke que en cuanto volvió a escuchar su voz sintió su estomago encogerse al tiempo que sus ojos se llenaban lentamente de lágrimas, contuvo la respiración antes de hacer algo que jamás creyó atreverse hacer después de todo lo acontecido, pero separándose de la puerta cruzó la habitación dirigiéndose a ella y en cuanto llegó a su lado tomó a Lexa del rostro y se fundió con ella en un lento, cálido y necesitado beso el cual rellenó todas aquellas grietas que el dolor había causado a su corazón.

Lexa que sintió una lágrima desprenderse de su mejilla al tiempo que saboreaba las propias lágrimas de Clarke en sus labios, ni siquiera necesitó entender aquello.

Era Clarke...

Aquella de allí era Clarke...

La autentica Clarke...

Su Clarke...

No tenía ni idea de cómo, de cuando o de qué manera lo había logrado pero había vuelto.

"Había vuelto", se dijo a si misma sin poder retener las lágrimas mientras le devolvía con ansia aquel tan necesitado beso. "Había vuelto, había vuelto, había..."

Clarke que separó sus labios de ella en cuanto el aire se hizo necesario nuevamente, deslizó el dorso de su mano por su suave mejilla buscando el calor de sus ojos con los suyos completamente embelesada por aquella sensación.

—Lo siento... —murmuró sentidamente ella cargada de arrepentimiento por todo el dolor que con sus actos y palabras le había causado injustamente—. Lo siento mucho, Lexa... lo siento... —murmuró entre lágrimas ella expresando con sus ojos todo cuanto no era capaz de expresar en palabras.

Lexa que se la quedo viendo largamente, examinando cada milímetro de su rostro, cada resquicio que pudiese indicarle que aquella no era la autentica Clarke sintió su cuerpo temblar levemente devolviéndole el gesto con puro amor.

—No es un sueño... —murmuró la Heda de los Catorce Clanes maravillada por su anhelada presencia allí—. Si que eres tú...

—Si, Lexa... —musitó Clarke con una débil y amarga sonrisa llevándose la mano al corazón entre lágrimas esforzándose por no desquebrajarse ante ella—. Esta si que soy yo...

Lexa que sintió aquella vertiginosa sensación que sentía tan solo cuando estaba cerca de ella le devolvió la sonrisa ligeramente cargada de tristeza y amor antes de abrazarse a ella con fuerza necesitando también expresar todo su apoyo y su amor.

Todo su perdón...

Clarke que le devolvió el abrazo con necesidad y amor rompió a llorar entre sus brazos pero no a causa del dolor si no a causa de la liberación que suponía aquel inmerecido perdón por parte de ella a sabiendas de como la había tratado y las cosas tan terribles que le había dicho.

—Tú eres mi razón... —murmuró Clarke entre lágrimas cerrando sus ojos con fuerza sin desprenderse de aquel abrazo—. Tú eres todo cuanto me ha mantenido con vida, Lexa... el volver a verte, el regresar a ti... —murmuró ella entre lágrimas al tomarla suavemente del rostro para que la viese—. Tú has sido mi razón para no rendirme y vivir...

—Te quiero, Clarke... —confesó sincera la Heda de los Catorce Clanes viéndola a los ojos con amor sin poder creer aún que se lo dijera.

Oír aquello hizo que los ojos de Clarke llorasen aún más en silencio porque después de todo lo ocurrido jamás creyó que la querría acercó sus labios a ella cerrando sus ojos al besarla muy dulcemente llena de amparo y bienestar.

—Yo también te quiero, Lexa... —murmuró convencida la embajadora Skykru entre lágrimas de admiración y necesitada felicidad—. Yo también te quiero a ti...

Continuara...


	323. Chapter 323

La luna había hecho su aparición en el cielo hacía escasos minutos cuando la última de las tiendas del campamento Floukru se levantó en las tierras exteriores de Arcadia.

Aquello era provisional. Pasarían la noche allí en lo que antes conformaban los patios interiores de las murallas de Arcadia y lo que antes había sido el campamento Jaha y por la mañana, todos comenzarían a levantar nuevos hogares con ayuda de los hombres que la Heda de los Catorce Clanes enviaría para ayudar en tal labor.

Corría una agradable brisa aunque algo fría que hacía mover las hojas de los árboles a lo lejos.

Skykru se había puesto manos a la obra y había organizado una cena abundante con los víveres que habían enviado desde Polis y aquellos que Floudon Kru había acordado compartir con ellos.

Al fin y al cabo, era su gente la que se beneficiaba de su ayuda después de todo, así que que menos que hacer eso.

En la enfermería, Jackson y unos pocos aprendices se han reunido con Haresh, el sanador floukru y él le ha puesto al día sobre todo cuanto debía conocer sobre los miembros del clan.

Algunos hombres, mujeres y niños habían pasado ya un examen medico y recibirían la misma asistencia que Arcadia había ofrecido como moneda de cambio al resto de los clanes de la Coalición de la cual ahora formaban parte.

Tardarían algunos días más en ponerse al día porque Jackson sin Abigail estaba bastante saturado y no era capaz de organizarse bien con tantísima gente a su cargo pero al final lo lograría.

Aquella noche, Arcadia parecía una fiesta. Sus gentes estaban satisfechas por como había transcurrido todo. La llegada a tierra del Clan de Luna, la concesión de nuevas tierras por parte de la Heda de los Catorce Clanes y el Príncipe Roan de Azgeda, regentes de la Coalición. La hermandad de Floudon Kru con Skykru, era todo muy excitante y emocionante.

Se sentían nuevamente parte importante de la Coalición y era una gran responsabilidad que depositasen en ellos tanta confianza como para aliarles con otro de los clanes.

Raven que estaba sentada en una de las mesas se sonreía a más no poder mientras elevaba a Dayon entre sus brazos haciéndole algunas gracietas y mimos, viéndole llevarse las manitas a la boquita y reír queriendo alcanzar su collar.

Akeyla que se sentía más relajada ahora que se había familiarizado más con aquellas Gentes del Cielo se sonrió un poco sentada frente a ella mientras servía algo de agua a Jarek que se apoyaba en su regazo cansado de corretear por todo el lugar junto con algunos otros niños de su clan y del de Arcadia.

—¿Te gusta esto? ¿Si? —murmuró Raven cariñosa y divertida al bebé mientras le hacía volar meciéndole suavemente—. ¿Te gusta esto?

Kyle que se acercó a ella fijándose en que no soltaba al bebé desde que se habían sentado a cenar besó su cabeza al pasar por detrás suya sentándose en el banco a su lado fijándose en las risitas del pequeño.

—¿Quién es la cosita más bonita de este campamento eh? —murmuró Raven sonriéndose más al fijarse en su risueña carita—. ¿Eres tú? Oh, si que eres tú...

Kyle que no pudo evitar sonreírse al verla tan contenta y feliz llevó su manita a la del pequeño fijándose en como se reía nuevamente mientras Raven le sentaba en la mesa sin soltarle.

—Sabes que este hay que devolverlo, ¿no? —bromeó él con media sonrisa inclinándose para llenar su mejilla de besitos.

Raven que se encogió un poco entre risitas intercambió una miradita con él y luego con Akeyla.

—Akeyla me lo va a prestar un poquito más, ¿verdad que si? —bromeó Raven fijándose en como le daba el agua a Jarek con cuidado de que no se la echase toda por encima.

—¿Cómo quitárselo ahora? —medio sonrió la chica besando la cabeza de Jarek que echó a correr según terminó de beber volviendo a jugar con los demás niños a lo lejos.

—Son agotadores, ¿eh? —observó Kyle con una sonrisa viéndole esconderse entre las mesas mientras uno de los niños contaba con las manitas apoyadas en la superficie de la estancada nave.

Akeyla que bebió lo que quedaba del agua seguía completamente maravillada por todo cuanto había allí y se sonrió dejando el vaso sobre la mesa fijándose en como Raven llenaba de besitos la cara del pequeño Dayon haciéndole más y más mimitos con palabras cariñosas.

—Tienen mucha energía, he de reconocer —se sonrió abrazándose ella antes de apoyarse de la mesa—. Seguramente Jarek terminará dormido en algún rincón cuando termine la noche.

Zaffron que pasaba por detrás de ella junto con Derrick puso la mano sobre su hombro fijándose en como aquella Skykru cogía al bebé y se inclinó murmurándole algo al oído.

Akeyla que cambió su expresión volvió la cabeza fijándose en su padre y luego en Derrick.

—No pasará nada, estamos bien.

—Tú ten cuidado —le advirtió aún así Zaffron mientras daba una última mirada a Raven, Kyle y al bebé alejándose con Derrick entre las mesas.

—¿Tu padre? —preguntó Kyle al verle alejarse así.

Akeyla que se sonrió algo apenada asintió imperceptiblemente.

—No se siente demasiado cómodo aún aquí, demasiada gente diferente.

—Te entiendo —comentó Kyle apoyándose en la mesa antes de rodear a Raven por la cintura con la mano viéndola jugar con el bebé—. Cuando nosotros llegamos tampoco fue la gran fiesta.

—Algo llegó a nuestros oídos —murmuró Akeyla fijándose en como Raven hacia una pequeña mueca de dolor al tratar de acomodarse mejor en el banco.

—¿Te encuentras bien? —le preguntó la chica con preocupación.

—Si, si no es nada —le sonrió un tanto forzada Raven no queriendo que le quitase aún al bebé, nunca antes había tenido uno así entre las manos y le parecía la cosa más maravillosa del mundo—. Es este banco que es un poco incomodo.

Kyle fue a decirle algo cuando Octavia, Bellamy, Harper y Miller se aproximaron a ellos.

—Oye, Raven —dijo Harper llegando a ellos la primera sonriéndole un poco al pequeño antes de centrarse en lo que discutían todos—. Sinclair necesita que le ayudes con no se que cosa del generador, las luces de la enfermería están fallando.

Raven que la escuchó puso una cara cogiendo mejor al bebé.

—Ha vuelto a tocar los cables, ¿verdad? —suspirando algo frustrada—. ¿Cuando aprenderá a estarse quietecito? —dijo en voz alta casi para si antes de fijarse de nuevo en el bebé sonriéndole—. Tú no te muevas de aquí que me debes muchas más sonrisas.

Octavia que se fijó en lo que hacía no pudo evitar sonreírse escondidamente antes de compartir una cómplice mirada con Bellamy que al parecer tenía los ojos puestos en otro lugar.

Akeyla que no pareció ser consciente de que acaparaba las miradas del hermano de la Canciller se puso en pie alargando los brazos hacia Raven mientras ella se levantaba y le pasaba por encima de la mesa al pequeño.

El niño que estaba pasándoselo tan bien en cuanto Akeyla le cogió alargó las manitas queriendo alcanzar a Raven de nuevo para que le diese juego.

—Dile adiós a Raven —murmuró Akeyla tomando su manita para que se despidiese de la mecánica con una dulce sonrisita.

Octavia que se quedo mirando a Bellamy al ver la forma en la que la miraba se dirigió ahora a la chica.

—Creo que no nos han presentado, soy Octavia, la Canciller de Arcadia —le dijo a la chica tendiéndole la mano con una afable sonrisa.

Akeyla que cogió mejor al pequeño le devolvió la sonrisa extendiendo su mano para devolverle el gesto quedamente, no le sorprendía que la líder del Clan Celeste fuese tan joven, sus líderes en ocasiones también solían serlo y nadie cuestionaba eso jamás.

—Akeyla —se presentó ella con una sonrisa fijándose después en su cabello y en como lo llevaba como las trigedas—. Me encanta ese peinado, ¿es trigeda?

Octavia que se sonrió ligeramente se dio cuenta de que lo llevaba recogido en varias trenzas y cayéndole el resto sobre la espalda hizo un suave gesto.

—Una de las vuestras me enseño a llevarlo así —refiriéndose a Indra cuando había sido su segunda.

—Te queda muy bien —se sonrió ella con apreció sentándose con el bebé observando al chico que la había ayudado en la playa a su lado—. Seguro que la encuentras preciosa —dijo amablemente a Bellamy.

Él que se dio cuenta de lo que ella pensaba cambió la expresión de su cara rápidamente.

—Oh no, no ella no es mi... ella y yo no estamos... —señalando a Octavia nerviosamente con una vacilante sonrisa—. No somos...

Harper, Kyle, Miller y Octavia dirigieron su mirada hacia él frunciendo el ceño y sonriendose al ver la forma en la que balbuceaba.

—Lo que Bellamy quiere decir es que soy su hermana —respondió Octavia en su lugar sonriéndole un poco a la chica—. A veces es un poco torpe con las palabras pero ya te acostumbrarás a ello —bromeó ella con media sonrisa.

La chica que se sonrió débilmente algo avergonzada por la confusión hizo un pequeño gesto.

—Octavia... —protestó Bellamy por lo bajo al oírla hablar así dirigiéndole una miradita a su hermana para que no le dejase en evidencia.

Harper que se sonrió intercambió una miradita con Miller que le devolvió la sonrisa disfrutando de aquella situación hizo un gesto.

—Algunos estábamos pensando en ir al lado después, si te quieres venir —a la chica floukru con un gesto—. Estás invitadisima por supuesto. Soy Harper, por cierto y este de aquí es Nathan, aunque todos solemos llamarle Miller.

—Un placer conoceros —les sonrió la chica sintiendo al bebé removerse entre sus brazos queriendo bajarse y llevándose la manita a los ojos con sueño—. Será mejor que le acueste, otro día quizás —se disculpó ella agradecida por la invitación levantándose de la mesa comenzando a alejarse allí con el bebé hacia donde permanecían sus gentes para dormir al pequeño bebé.

Bellamy que no pudo evitar seguirla con la mirada recibió un manotazo de Octavia que le dedico una miradita.

—Búscale un lugar tranquilo para el niño —regañándole con un pequeño gesto—. Con tanto ruido no le va a poder dormir...

Bellamy que reaccionó un poco se dio cuenta de ello y se apresuró a seguirla.

—¡Akeyla, espera!

Harper que le vio así no pudo evitar sonreírse más intercambiando una miradita con Kyle y el resto.

—Si no tuviese ojos solo para Raven...—empezó diciendo Kyle en broma con un gesto antes de recibir un golpe de Miller tras la cabeza—. Au, bromeaba, bromeaba...

—Parece simpática —añadió Harper haciendo un gesto—. ¿Luna también será así?

—¿Tienes curiosidad por conocerla? —pregunto Miller con media sonrisa robándole a Kyle un bocadito de su plató.

—Si, la verdad es que si —dijo Harper fijándose en aquella gente—. Alguien que es capaz de mantener a tantísima gente con vida sobre un trozo de chatarra en plena mar, debe ser bastante interesante, la verdad.

—Bueno, pronto la conocerás —repuso Octavia con un gesto fijándose en como Pike, Hannah y los otros algo apartados contemplaban a aquella desconocida gente—. Mantened vigilados a los de la Estación Agro, ¿queréis?...

Todos dirigieron sus miradas a lo lejos viéndoles excluirse de la celebración así.

—No quiero que nada arruine toda esta tranquilidad.

—Dalo por hecho —repuso Miller finalmente cogiendo el plato de Kyle para alejarse con Harper y hacer la ronda disimuladamente.

—¡Ehh! —protestó Kyle al darse cuenta de que Miller se llevaba su comida—. ¡Que me estaba comiendo eso!

—¡Aprende a compartir, futuro papá! —le vaciló Miller mientras se sonreía alejándose entre la gente ofreciéndole a Harper compartir del plato—. ¡Da buen ejemplo!

Kyle que fue a decir algo y a protestar finalmente se cruzó de brazos refunfuñando en la mesa junto a Octavia.

—Como críos, te lo he dicho...

Octavia que se sonrió aún más sacudió la cabeza y se alejó para continuar presentándose a los habitantes del otro campamento.

Continuara...


	324. Chapter 324

La pálida luz de la luna en el estrellado cielo de la noche aportaba un halo de luz mágica que hacía resplandecer la inmensa inmensa ciudad de Polis, capital de la Coalición como ninguna otra noche invernal.

La imponente Torre, hogar de la Heda de los Catorce Clanes y la Coalición se erguía orgullosa en medio de toda la ciudad pudiendo contemplarse casi desde cualquier confín de tierra que no ocultasen las montañas.

Cuando Halena llegó al último escalón de la última planta, lugar de las estancias privadas de la Comandante de la Sangre tembló ligeramente mientras la incertidumbre y la emoción llegaban a ella en una oleada más que intensa.

Le había costado muchísimo, le había costado mucho pero finalmente había conseguido volver con su madre de nuevo allí.

Anhelaba tanto verla, tenía tanto que decirle. Tanto que agradecerle, tanto que contarle...

Las cosas que había visto, las experiencias que había vivido... las inesperadas sorpresas que le deparaba el futuro y de las cuales, Lexa no sabía nada aún...

Rashesh había sido de gran ayuda, él le había mostrado de lo que era capaz, le había enseñado formas de canalizar toda aquella energía, aquellas emociones, sensaciones y sentimientos ajenos que le llegaban.

Necesitaba aprender, necesitaba hacerlo si quería aceptar lo que era y utilizarlo para mejorar las cosas.

No era una sucia Wadesha, era una orgullosa Anorah integra y con honor. No iba a avergonzarse nunca más de ello y desde luego no iba a volverse a rechazar ni a disculparse por nacer diferente al resto.

Y si Lexa kom Trigeda, Heda de los Catorce Clanes y la mujer más poderosa de todas cuanto pisaban esta Tierra era capaz de amarla tal y como era lo que el resto pensase de ella le daba absolutamente igual.

Ahora mismo ya todo le daba igual salvo reunirse con ella y empezar el resto de su vida a su lado.

No quería nada más...

Las manos le temblaron ligeramente mientras a travesaba el pasillo y posaba su mano sobre la puerta disponiéndose a abrirla una vez más. Necesitaba centrarse, calmarse porque a ella llegaban toda clase de abrumadores sentimientos que interferían con los suyos propios logrando una conexión emocional tan fuerte como nunca antes había logrado sentir ninguna.

Clarke estaba allí, Clarke estaba con ella. Podía notarlo, podía sentirlo incluso antes de abrir la puerta pero cuando finalmente se decidió y lo hizo la escena que se encontró le encogió el corazón.

Clarke que se mantenía sentada sobre la confortable cama con la espalda apoyada en el dorado cabecero que recubría la pared acariciaba tiernamente el brazo de Lexa que permanecía completamente dormida a la luz de las velas con la espalda apoyada contra su pecho, y la cabeza sobre su hombro mientras su mano reposaba sobre su vientre y la de Clarke protectoramente sobre la suya.

Parecía tan extenuada... tan frágil en aquel momento, tan vulnerable que a Halena se le humedecieron los ojos al pensar en alguien tan odioso como Nirrath queriéndole causar algún dolor.

Clarke que llevaba ya rato contemplándola apaciblemente dormir levantó la mirada de ella hacia la puerta cambiando súbitamente la expresión de su rostro al ver a la niña allí.

—He vuelto... —murmuró Halena en voz muy baja casi para si.

Clarke que se la quedo viendo con emoción se dispuso a moverse para despertar a Lexa pero Halena la detuvo enseguida.

—No, por favor... —le pidió ella en un susurro dando un paso hacia delante para detenerla—. Dejala dormir un poquito más...

Clarke que se dio cuenta de la manera en la que Halena miraba a Lexa, sintió un nudo la garganta y un dolor intenso en su corazón.

Realmente ambas lo habían pasado mal tan lejos de ella y aunque fuesen cariños distintos, comprendía bien la admiración y el amor que aquella niña podía llegar a sentir.

—Ha estado muy preocupada por ti...—murmuró Clarke con ternura sintiendo a Lexa acomodar la cabeza mejor sobre su hombro dormida—. Lo que Nirrath hizo...

—No tendréis que volver a preocuparos por esa horrible mujer nunca más —prometió Halena en voz baja fijándose en el apacible y fatigado rostro de Lexa.

Tan hermoso...

Halena que se acercó a la cama sin apartar sus ojos de ella sintiendo aún toda aquella abrumadora sensación se fijó en como protectoramente se cubría con la mano el incipiente vientre.

—Les quiere mucho... —repuso Halena suavemente arrodillándose junto a la cama viéndola dormir.

Clarke que levantó la mirada al escucharla se la quedo viendo confusa.

—¿Les?...

Halena que permaneció con sus ojos posados en Lexa escuchó a Clarke y sonrió plácidamente para si.

—Te lo mostraré... —susurró la niña alargando la mano y posándola suavemente después sobre la de ella que cubría la de Lexa sobre su vientre.

Cuando sin proponerselo los ojos de Clarke se cerraron lentamente, las imágenes se sucedieron en su mente sin control.

El sol de la radiante mañana la cegó momentáneamente cuando volvió a abrirlos. No sabía donde se encontraba pero la verde y alta hierba le indicaba que seguían en Polis. El color de las flores silvestres enseguida llamó su atención, y sintiendo la fresca tierra hundirse bajo sus pies, arrancó una de las flores llevándosela a la nariz para aspirar su dulce aroma antes de unirla al resto del ramillete que tenía sin saber cómo en su mano.

No entendió como había llegado allí, no solo el ramo sino también ella.

Clarke levantó la vista con la mirada viendo a Halena junto a Lexa sentada sobre una manta a lo lejos sobre la hierba.

El pequeño bebé no suelta las manos de Lexa mientras trata de ponerse en pie por si solo apoyando inquietamente sus piernas sobre la manta dando torpes pasitos demasiado cortos como para mantenerle en pie por si mismo viendo a Lexa observarle y sonreír.

El niño no tarda en perder el equilibrio cayendo sobre el regazo de Lexa y son sorpresa dirige su mirada a Halena haciéndolas reír. Ella alarga su mano pareciendo tocar su mejilla y el niño hace un mohín que las hace reír.

Lexa le coge mejor en brazos y le sienta sobre su regazo mientras la luz del cálido sol de la mañana calienta su piel.

Clarke arranca otra flor mientras la contempla y Lexa parece preguntarle algo a Halena que hace que la niña se sorprenda y se ruborice a la vez.

Mientras se abre paso entre la resplandeciente y verde hierba, Clarke observa como Halena disimula tratando de cambiar de tema y alejarse con el niño de allí.

Es entonces cuando se da cuenta de que es de Aden de lo que hablan y Clarke sonríe aún más arrodillándose sobre la manta al ofrecerle las flores sin poder dejar de reír. Sus palabras sobre Aden y Halena juntos hacen que Lexa ponga una cara pero Clarke se inclina robándole un tierno beso que hace que se olvide de todo.

Lexa dirige la mirada a lo lejos viendo como Halena se aleja con el bebé de allí y como le sostiene las manitas viéndole dar sus primeros pasitos sobre la hierba y ambas se sienten tremendamente felices por ello.

Clarke va a decirle algo más cuando siente un suave golpesito y baja la mirada a la manta viendo una preciosa niña sacudir sus manitas y pies intentando que alguna de las dos la coja en brazos con una mirada cargada de entusiasmo y de curiosa ilusión.

Lexa que se pasa la mano por la larga melena dejándola caer hacia un lado de su hombro por el calor se da cuenta de que se ha despertado de su pequeña siesta y bajando la mirada le sonríe con emoción.

—¿Ya te has despertado? —murmuró ella con una sonrisita bajándole la camisola antes de cogerla entre sus brazos nuevamente posando sus labios en su precioso rostro viéndola con ojos llenos de amor—. Dahara, nunca aprenderás a caminar si te pasas la vida durmiendo...—murmuró cariñosamente la Heda de los Catorce Clanes a su pequeña medio en broma.

Clarke que se fija en como la niña lleva sus manitas al rostro de Lexa queriéndola tocar no puede evitar sonreírse aún más.

—No le hagas caso a mamá, Dahara —murmuró ella llevando su mano a su carita para acariciarla dulcemente—. Claro que aprenderás a caminar, aprenderás a hacer cualquier cosa que desees...—la alentó Clarke inclinándose para besar su manita—. Vas a ser increíble...

Un pequeño suspiro escapó de los labios de Lexa devolviendo a Clarke a la realidad mientras lágrimas de felicidad rodaban ya por su cara.

Aquella visión, aquella imagen de ellas era...

Halena que sintió como una solitaria lágrima resbalaba por su cara en silencio la miró conmovida y alargó la mano retirándole las lágrimas suavemente de la mejilla a Clarke.

—Siento haber tardado tanto en devolverte tu alma, no tenía fe en que fuese a hacerlo bien... —se disculpó ella entre lágrimas encogiéndose de un hombro con cierta tristeza y resignación—. Lamento no haber aceptado antes lo que era, podría haberte ayudado...

—No, no... —murmuró Clarke alargando su mano para acariciar su mejilla y que le devolviese la mirada—. No era tu responsabilidad hacerlo y aún así lo hiciste por mi, soy yo quien te está agradecida Halena, soy yo quien tanto te debe a ti...

Halena que se emocionó mucho ante aquellas palabras bajó la mirada al colchón sabiendo que tal vez hubiese sufrido mucho menos si hubiese sabido como ayudarla antes de todo aquello.

—Cuida de ellos como se merecen y tú deuda quedará saldada para el resto de mis días —dijo Halena con una triste sonrisa acariciando ahora un mechón de Lexa que al caer sobre su rostro había provocado aquel suspiro.

—Cuidaré también de ti, Halena... —prometió Clarke acunando su mejilla para que la viese reteniendo las lágrimas con una suave sonrisa—. Ambas cuidaremos también de ti, te lo prometo...

Halena fue a decir algo cuando sintió moverse a Lexa y en cuanto esta abrió sus ojos se le paró el corazón.

No podía ser.

No podía...

Halena...

Su niña...

Su pequeña...

¿Estaba realmente allí?...

Los ojos de Lexa se llenaron rápidamente de lágrimas teniendo que llevarse las manos a la boca mientras la sorpresa le inundaba el corazón.

—¿Halena?...

Halena que le devolvió la mirada llena de amor se sonrió entre lágrimas al sentir todo aquel amor que ambas sentían por ella y no pudo ser más feliz.

—Estoy aquí, mamá...

—Halena... —murmuró Lexa nada más inclinarse estrechándola entre sus brazos cargada de alivio y amor con lágrimas de esperanza y de preocupación.

—Estoy aquí... —susurró la niña devolviéndole el abrazo con todo su cariño y su amor sintiendo que juntas formarían la familia que ninguna de las dos parecían haber logrado tener.

Juntas serían felices...

Merecidamente, para siempre...

Continuara...


	325. Chapter 325

La luna llena brillaba en lo alto de Arcadia acogiendo bajo su pálida luz la celebración de la hermandad entre Floukru y Skykru. La comida y la bebida traída desde la lejana Polis recuerda que cuentan con el beneplácito de la Heda de los Catorce Clanes y su consorte, el Príncipe Roan de Azgeda.

Mientras el mundanal ruido de la fiesta se aleja cada vez más y más de ellos, Bellamy camina por uno de los metálicos pasillos del interior del Arca con Akeyla a su lado que acuna al bebé contra su pecho y acaricia su cabecita dulcemente que reposa cerca de su cuello.

Akeyla que no perdía detalle a su alrededor jamás había estado en un lugar así y realmente estaba fascinada.

Bellamy que llegó al final del pasillo se detuvo delante de una de las puertas y la abrió despacio encendiendo la luz antes de hacerle un gesto a la chica para que pasase.

La joven floukru se mostró algo recelosa al principio pero la expresión en el rostro de Bellamy la tranquilizó y se acercó un poco atravesando el umbral de la puerta.

La habitación era como todas en el Arca no extremadamente grande pero si acogedora. Había una cama de buen tamaño con suaves sabanas marrones y una manta, una cómoda con una lampara encima no muy lejos de allí apoyada contra la pared. Una mesa, un par de sillas, un sillón y algunos estantes cerca de un aparador.

Akeyla no pudo evitar fijar su mirada en algunos de los hermosos dibujos colgados de la pared, los había casi por todas partes.

—Son preciosos, ¿los has hecho tú? —preguntó ella acercándose a uno que mostraba la Torre de Polis sobresaliendo por encima del espeso bosque.

Había oído hablar muchísimo de ella más nunca la había visto y distinguió el imponente edificio porque era el lugar más alto de cuantos quedaban en pie por allí.

Bellamy que se dio cuenta de la forma en la que admiraba los dibujos bajó la mirada un segundo negando.

—No, mi... —no, Clarke ya no era su novia, no podía adjudicarse un merito que ya no le pertenecía—. Mi amiga, Clarke...

Akeyla que escuchó ese nombre se volvió para verle sonriéndose suavemente al reconocer el nombre.

—¿Hablas de Wanheda? —preguntó ella con admiración—. Lincoln nos habló mucho de ella. Es muy apreciada por todos aquí, acabó con la Gente de la Montaña poniendo fin a la masacre de nuestro pueblo, mi gente la venera por eso.

Bellamy que sintió un nudo en la garganta al recordar el incidente intentó poner buena cara y asintió. Él había sido parte de aquella matanza y no era precisamente orgullo lo que sentía por ello. Prefería no remover ese tema.

—Ahora está en Polis, pero no le importará que os quedéis aquí —murmuró Bellamy haciendo un gesto hacia la cama dándose cuenta de que con el niño en brazos no podría deshacerla—. Espera, te ayudo...

Akeyla que le vio acercarse a la cama y apartar hacia un lado las sabanas y la manta haciéndole sitio antes de apartarse de nuevo se sonrió un poco besando al pequeño Dayon en la cabecita antes de acercarse y extenderle entre sus brazos para dejarle sobre el mullido colchón, cubriéndole un poco para que pudiese dormir abrigadito.

Bellamy que vio enseguida como el bebé se volvía hacia un lado buscando el calor de Akeyla y como se aferraba con las pequeñas manitas a las sabanas ajeno a cualquier cosa o problema que pudiese estar a su alrededor sucediendo se sonrió no recordando la última vez que había visto a su hermana pequeña dormir así.

—Que suave es... —apreció Akeyla al deslizar la mano por las sabanas presionando suavemente las manos contra el colchón, nunca había sentido nada igual—. ¿Hay más así o lo hicisteis para Wanheda?

—¿Te refieres al colchón? —preguntó Bellamy algo desconcertado viéndola mirarle y asentir—. Oh, no es más que un viejo colchón... —medio sonrió él restándole importancia hasta darse cuenta de la curiosa expresión de su cara—. ¿Qué pasa? ¿Acaso no tenias nada así en la plataforma?

Akeyla que sintió cierto rubor en las mejillas bajó la mirada algo avergonzada y tras unos segundos negó.

Bellamy que se dio cuenta de que la chica no bromeaba, cambió su expresión no queriendo parecer de ninguna manera que se burlaba de ella.

—Oh, yo... yo creía que... —dios, pero que idiota era, a veces debería cerrar la boca tal como Octavia le había dicho en más de una ocasión—. Bueno, yo creía...

Akeyla que se acercó un poco al niño apartandole un poquito la sabana de la carita para que estuviese más cómodo sacudió la cabeza no queriendo hacerle sentir mal.

—Tranquilo, no... no importa...—le sonrió un poco apenada ella al separarse de la cama de nuevo abrazándose un poco—. No es que tuviésemos mucho de nada allí pero al menos estábamos juntos y tranquilos, es más de lo que mucha gente en tierra tenía por lo que sé yo...

Bellamy que se pasó la mano por la nuca algo incomodo por su torpeza hizo un gesto.

—Si, bueno... no ha sido un jardín de rosas por aquí...

—Derrick dice que las cosas han cambiado, que estaremos mejor aquí —repuso ella cautelosamente—. ¿De verdad crees que estaremos mejor aquí?

Bellamy que se la quedo viendo no pudo evitar pensar que en alta mar no tenían ni un lugar decente donde dormir y asintió confiadamente.

—Desde luego que si. Este lugar es... mi gente no os fallará, hay algunos pocos que no están de acuerdo en compartir esta tierra con los vuestros pero son una minoría muy pequeña —la tranquilizó él haciendo un gesto—. Estaréis a salvo bajo la protección de mi hermana, os lo prometo.

Akeyla que se sonrió más relajadamente al oírle quiso creer firmemente en sus palabras.

—Gracias por... ser tan amable con nosotros, debe ser difícil para ti...

—¿Por qué para mi? —no pareció entender Bellamy.

—Porque al igual que el resto debes haber perdido a muchos de los tuyos a mano de mi gente y aún así estás aquí intentando que las cosas estén bien para todos —contestó ella con sincero aprecio—. Mi gente es orgullosa y seguramente nunca lo admitirá pero nos sentimos agradecidos por esto. Nos habéis salvado.

—Luna os salvó —apuntó Bellamy con un sutil gesto—. Nosotros no tuvimos nada que ver en eso, fue ella quien acordó con Lexa traeros a tierra y la que pidió a Octavia cuidar de vosotros.

—Aún así os doy las gracias, las cosas allí comenzaban a ponerse realmente feas... —admitió ella bajando un poco la mirada hacia la cama viendo al bebé dormir—. Era muy duro no poder hacer nada por confortarles...

Los temblores de tierra, las agitadas aguas, los peces gigantes que nadaban de cuando en cuando cerca de la plataforma, la escases de agua y de comida, la ropa... los juguetes, el calor, el frío, la lluvia, el viento... compartir, todo ello se volvía más y más difícil cada día cuantos más eran...

Bellamy que tragó al escucharla dio un paso hacia ella colocando la mano sobre su hombro para reconfortarla.

—Ahora estáis aquí, nada malo va a volver a ocurriros nunca, Heda no lo permitirá y nosotros tampoco —murmuró él con un seguro gesto sintiéndose mal solo de imaginar la vida que debían llevar exiliados en aquel trozo de metal en mitad del océano.

Akeyla que le escuchó volvió la cabeza hacia él dedicándole una suave sonrisa, parecía tan preocupado por ellos, tan sincero... ojala todos los Celestes fuesen así.

Bellamy que se encontró con aquellos preciosos ojos del color de las avellanas frescas bajo el sol de la mañana se la quedo mirando largamente hasta que el sonido de la puerta le devolvió a la realidad y se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo al contemplarla de aquella manera.

Harper que entró en aquel momento intentando no hacer ruido le extendió otra suave manta a Akeyla que la miró.

—Raven te envía esto, por si tenéis más frío cualquier cosa que necesitéis no tenéis más que pedirla —le sonrió la rubia chica.

Akeyla que tomó la manta agradecida le sonrió con aprecio a Harper.

—Raven es muy amable, todos lo sois —reconoció ella mirándoles a ambos antes de acercarse a la cama para extenderla y cubrir al pequeño. El frío invierno se hacía aún más patente a través de las paredes de metal.

Harper que le devolvió la sonrisa amablemente no pudo evitar fijarse en la apacible expresión del niño al dormir y dirigió después la mirada a Bellamy haciendo un gesto ya que parecían estar hablando y prefería no interrumpir.

—Bueno yo... yo os dejo ya... —haciendo un gesto hacia la puerta con una entendida sonrisa que solo Bellamy comprendió y por la cual le dedicó una miradita matadora—. Seguid con lo que estabais haciendo, os veo en otro momento...

Harper que se marchó sonriente y risueña por el pasillo hizo un gesto divertido, tenía que contárselo a Raven.

—Que chica tan agradable —se sonrió sincera Akeyla al verla salir así.

Bellamy que puso una cara mientras veía como se marchaba Harper imaginando lo que debía estar pensando en ese momento hizo un gesto.

—Si, encantadora... —farfulló por lo bajo él algo mordaz.

Akeyla que le escuchó apartó la mirada de la puerta quedándosele viendo después.

—¿No te cae bien?

—¿Harper? —preguntó Bellamy con media sonrisa dándose cuenta de que si que había pillado su irónico tono—. Si, si me cae bien es solo que a veces es...

Ella que se le quedo mirando expectante le vio sacudir la cabeza haciendo un gesto con la mano como para restarle importancia y que lo olvidara.

—Da igual, Harper es de las buenas...—se dijo él relajándose al sonreírse un poco—. Creo que será mejor que os deje descansar, estaré fuera con los demás por si necesitáis algo... —se despidió él acercándose a la puerta antes de echarles un último vistazo—. Buenas noches, Akeyla...

—Reshop, Bellamy... —murmuró ella con una apacible sonrisa antes de sentarse junto al pequeño en la orilla de la cama viéndole salir dormir.

Bellamy que la contempló unos segundos en silencio antes de cerrar la puerta y salir de allí no pudo evitar sentir una extraña sensación de paz inundarle por primera vez en días.

La presencia trigeda en el campamento no estaba siendo todo lo tensa y tediosa que esperaba que fuera y tal como se estaban sucediendo las cosas agradecía aquella sensación de calma y tranquilidad.

Al menos, todo aquello le serviría para no pensar en lo que estaba teniendo lugar en Polis, en Arcadia y en el interior de su agitado corazón aportándole cierta distracción allí.

Continuara...


	326. Chapter 326

Indra que caminó por toda la habitación clavando su mirada en cada uno de los Natblidas de la Heda de los Catorce Clanes parecía contenida y realmente molesta.

—Y no solo contentos con eso robáis a la gente que se supone que debéis proteger y os largáis al desierto con sus caballos —firmemente volviéndose hacia ellos—. Y aparecéis aquí con una menos de vosotros, ¿dónde demonios está Hashelee?

Aranae que tragó al escucharla se aventuró a bajar la mirada al suelo sintiendo los ojos de Indra clavarse en ella.

—Hashelee ha muerto, Indra —dijo Aden tras unos segundos dirigiendo su mirada a todos antes de sentir como Aranae levantaba la vista del suelo y se le quedaba viendo—. Nirrath la hirió, no pudimos hacer nada por ella.

Indra que cambió la expresión de su cara al escucharle se les quedo viendo a todos largos instantes.

—¿Lo sabe Heda ya?

—Lo sabe Roan, él se lo contará a Heda —dijo Treior con sinceridad—. Lamentamos mucho el haber desobedecido pero no lamentamos haber encontrado a Halena y haberla traído de regreso a costa de una de las nuestras.

Keryon que solía ser el más separatista de todos ellos le observó en silencio y después se dirigió a Indra.

—Hashelee fue atrevida y valiente, hizo cuanto debía para encontrar a Halena. Todos sentimos mucho que terminase así.

Aranae y los otros le miraron sin creerse que lo hubiese corroborado precisamente él a pesar de que todos acordasen no decir la verdad, más por su hermana que por ella.

—Sé ha librado del Cónclave después de todo —musitó Yakut con un débil gesto.

Indra que se dio cuenta de que aún no lo sabían se les quedo mirando un momento.

—No va a haber ningún Cónclave —reveló ella serena haciendo que todos levantaran la mirada desconcertados, confusos y recelados—. Nunca más habrá uno.

—Pero... pero eso no es posible... —murmuró desconcertado Yakut.

—El Cónclave es una tradición, un deber sagrado que... —comenzó a decir nerviosamente Ivory al tiempo que Indra la interrumpía.

—Heda ha erradicado esa costumbre, serán sus hijos quienes hereden Polis y la Coalición —dijo ella con un sereno gesto mirándoles—. No peleareis por vuestras vidas nunca más, todos vosotros os convertiréis en líderes y los catorce clanes pasaran a ser vuestra responsabilidad.

Aden que cambió la expresión de su cara al igual que el resto de sus compañeros tembló ligeramente.

No podía ser cierto.

No podía ser...

¿Realmente estaba sucediendo aquello?

¿Era todo eso real?...

¿Nadie iba a morir para que uno de ellos ascendiese?

Las lágrimas comenzaron a llenar lentamente sus ojos, Aranae que mantenía contenida la respiración sintió las manos temblarle mientras las lágrimas se deslizaban lentamente en silencio por su cara.

Keryon retrocedió unos pasos completamente aturdido. Treior permaneció completamente inmóvil al igual que la pequeña Ivory que no tuvo más remedio que mirar incrédula a Yakut el cual también se estaba emocionando.

Ninguno de ellos iba a morir.

Ninguno de ellos iba a sufrir una muerte horrible y temprana a mano de otra Sangre Nocturna, a manos de sus compañeros.

Todo aquel duro entrenamiento, toda aquella severa instrucción que les había separado de sus familias, que les había exiliado del resto del mundo entero y de la cual habían aprendido tanto a ser mejores guerreros en lugar de personas había obtenido sus frutos.

Más ahora algunos de ellos se sentían abrumados y confusos por la emoción, tenían mil y una preguntas. Debían resolver más de una cuestión, tantos años negándose cualquier aspiración que no fuese convertirse en Heda y ahora todo un abanico de amplias posibilidades se desplegaba ante ellos ofreciéndole no solo una sino mil opciones que tomar.

Necesitaban unos minutos...

Necesitaban procesar todo aquello porque tras todo por lo que habían pasado aquella contenida emoción les oprimía el pecho a todos.

Indra que se dio cuenta de lo que ocurría decidió que tal vez había sido muy dura con todos ellos, al fin y al cabo habían recuperado a Halena, habían perdido a una de las suyas y se habían visto obligados a renunciar a su sagrada labor.

—Intentad dormir algo, os veré mañana por la mañana y hablaremos... —acertó a decir la feroz instructora justo antes de dirigirse a la puerta saliendo por ella.

Los Natblidas de Heda ahora eran Natblidas libres de escoger su propio camino a expensas de la responsabilidad que su sangre había traído consigo y confiaba plenamente en que lo harían bien.

Después de todo, era Heda quién les había guiado bajo su mando y el hombre que la enseño a ella también.

Todo iría bien.

Continuara...


	327. Chapter 327

La luna brillaba llena e intensa en el radiante cielo de Polis, capital de la Coalición. A pesar de las altas horas de la madrugada que eran, Darshan era incapaz de dormir.

Sentado en el suelo de la habitación que el consorte de la Heda de los Catorce Clanes le había concedido en una de las plantas de la imponente Torre de Polis, Darshan sencillamente no podía abandonarse al sueño y dejar de pensar en cuanta falta le hacía la presencia de su hermano allí.

No entendía porque se había quedado en Nakshatra pudiendo tener todo tal como prometió Halena en Polis.

No entendía como había sido capaz de abandonarle de aquella odiosa manera y como sabiendo lo que Darshan era capaz de sentir le había alejado de él así.

Ahora estaba solo en aquel desconocido lugar...

Completamente perdido...

Se sentía tan solo...

Las lágrimas nublaron su vista lentamente y cubriéndose la cara con las manos lloró de nuevo encontrándose tan aislado de todo cuanto conocía y tan mal.

No es que no quisiese estar allí, no era ningún prisionero. Tanto Roan como Halena le habían prometido permitirle irse y venir siempre que así lo quisiese pero le gustaría que Rashesh estuviese allí.

La forma en que les permitió alejarle de su hogar no presagiaba nada bueno. Mientras cumplía su parte del ritual con Halena debió ver algo que le hizo reaccionar así y no entendía qué podía ser.

Ni siquiera le importaba, Darshan solo quería que volviese a su lado...

Y si protegerle significaba tener que alejarse de él, prefería rehusar cualquier tipo de protección. Aunque fuese por su bien, ya no la quería...

Continuara...


	328. Chapter 328

La pálida luz de la luna se reflejaba sobre el lago del bosque perteneciente a las tierras de Arcadia, Harper vuelve a trepar por entre las rocas sin poder dejar de reír y picar a Miller antes de contar y lanzarse al vacío cayendo a la helada agua.

—¿En serio? —gritó Monty al verla lanzarse así dándole una mirada a Nathan en lo alto de las rocas que aún se lo pensaba—. ¡Os vais a congelar!

—¡Vamos, métete! ¡Será divertido! —gritó Brian que salía del agua para volver a lanzarse y de paso empujar de las rocas a Miller.

—¡Estáis locos! —se sonrió Monty sacudiendo la cabeza al oírles.

Harper que salía a la superficie en aquel momento salpicándolo todo se sonrió haciendo un gesto sintiendo la fría agua erizar su piel.

—¿Tú tampoco, Murphy?

Murphy que estaba sentado sobre unas rocas cerca de la orilla junto con Bellamy se llevó una botella a los labios bebiendo un trago antes de sonreírse un poco sacudiendo la cabeza.

—Ni loco me meteré ahí, debe estar congelada.

—¡Oh, lo está! —dijo Brian llegando a lo más alto abrazando a Miller desde atrás que dudaba si tirarse—. ¡Pero es buena para la piel!

Nathan que estuvo a punto de volverse le sintió empujarle y cayó unos pocos metros hundiéndose en el agua.

Todos rieron y Harper le salpicó con las manos cuando consiguió salir a flote tosiendo algo de agua.

—¡Te voy a matar! —protestó ahogadamente Nathan Miller mirando hacia Brian arriba antes de verle coger nuevamente impulso y saltar, empapándoles de nuevo a él y a Harper divertido.

—¡Eso será si me alcanzas! —le retó Brian antes de verle echarse a nadar para atraparle en el agua.

Bellamy que no pudo evitar sonreírse cansadamente al ver así a sus amigos sacudió la cabeza bajando la mirada a su botella. Murphy se dio cuenta de ello y bebió algo más.

—El mundo no se acaba por una tía, ¿lo sabes, verdad?

Bellamy que levantó la mirada al oírle se le quedo viendo.

—Clarke es mucho más para mi que solo una tía, Murphy ya deberías saberlo —dijo él con un gesto.

Murphy que hizo un gesto alzando las manos en señal de paz ladeo la cabeza fugazmente.

—Solo digo que hay muchas más y que es posible que lo vuestro ya no tenga remedio.

—¿Eso lo dices tú o lo dice, Clarke? —arqueó una ceja Bellamy a la defensiva.

Murphy que rodo los ojos puso una cara, si él supiese lo que Clarke había intentado hacerle cuando no tenía alma se moriría allí mismo pero decidió que había llegado el momento de hacer las cosas bien por una vez.

—Ella te quiere Bellamy, solo que...

—Solo que, ¿qué? —quiso saber él un tanto arisco.

—Solo que a Lexa la quiere mucho más —repuso él sereno viéndole.

El rostro de Bellamy cambió súbitamente al oírle y apartó la mirada algo herido. Murphy que se compadeció un poco suspiró finalmente.

—Mira tio, no digo que... bueno que algún día tú y ella no podáis retomar lo que tuvisteis —murmuró Murphy con un hastiado gesto—. Pero debes reconocer que las cosas entre vosotros nunca han ido precisamente bien...

Bellamy que se lamentó por ello sacudió la cabeza algo afligido.

—Quizás tardé demasiado en darme cuenta de cuanto la quería...

—Y luego la engañaste, Bellamy —reseñó Murphy dándole una recelosa mirada.

Bellamy que levantó la suya quedándosele viendo hizo un gesto.

—¿Clarke te lo ha contado?

—Tengo oídos, ¿sabes?... —dijo Murphy con un gesto devolviéndole la mirada—. No es que haya estado viviendo en una burbuja precisamente desde que volvimos aquí...

Bellamy que se pasó la mano por la cara sobrepasadamente suspiró dejando la botella en el suelo.

—Si tan solo entendiese porque lo hice... si tan solo ella...

—No te va a perdonar, Bellamy —le interrumpió Murphy evidente—. Las tías no perdonan esa clase de cosas, créeme. Agradece que te permita seguir en su vida y alégrate de lo bueno que le pase, es más de lo que tendrías de cualquier otra forma.

Bellamy que sabía en el fondo que en aquel sentido la había perdido quizás para siempre se lamentó por ello. Quizás Murphy tuviese razón, quizás debía permitir que fuese feliz con Lexa, ella tal vez le daría la felicidad que él era incapaz de otorgarle.

Tal vez...

Aún así, dolía no poder tenerla.

No poder estar junto a ella sabiendo que lo estaba pasando mal...

Le había fallado nuevamente sin siquiera proponerselo y quizás merecía aquella distancia, aquella elección por su parte. Más de una vez le habían advertido acerca de ello y ahora era tarde para poder reaccionar. Ahora Clarke, su Clarke iba a ser feliz con otra persona.

Con la única persona en el mundo con la que su amor no podía competir.

Que cosas tenía la vida, ¿eh?

Que cosas...

Continuara...


	329. Chapter 329

Había sido un gran día en Arcadia y una mejor noche aún. La celebración aún continuaría hasta altas horas del día para aquel que aguantase despierto tantísimas horas.

Octavia había acortado los turnos para que se alternasen y todos pudiesen celebrar la unión entre Floudon Kru y Skykru y la importante concesión de tierras que la Heda de los Catorce Clanes, su consorte y la Coalición habían acordado otorgarles como obsequio a su nueva alianza y unión.

La noche había sido más que perfecta para Raven Reyes, la mejor mecánica de gravedad cero que el Arca había tenido en más de una generación. Nunca antes había tenido ocasión de estar con niños, mucho menos bebés y la experiencia solo había servido para que su ilusión por tener el suyo propio aumentase aún más.

Kyle a lo lejos también parecía encantado mientras hablaba con Derrick, Lincoln y Octavia que parecían tranquilizar a Zaffron, el padre de Akeyla y a unos pocos de los suyos acerca de la situación. Realmente se alegraba de que el clan de Luna estuviese allí.

Nunca creyó que se sentiría tan cómoda con los terrestres, una vez ocurrido lo de Finn pero el caso es que se sentía bien, segura allí.

Las pesadillas ya no la atosigaban ni atormentaban su descanso, en su lugar tenía otro tipo de ensoñaciones que la llevaban a una realidad que pronto se convertiría en un cumplido deseo.

Un bebé...

Un pequeño y precioso bebé que llenaría de esperanza y felicidad tanto su vida como la de Kyle.

Se moría de ganas de tenerlo ya entre sus brazos tal como había tenido a Dayon hacía solo un tiempo.

Kyle que mientras escuchaba lo que Zaffron y su gente le contaba a Octavia, a Lincoln y a él era incapaz de quitarle los ojos de encima parecía compartir aquel mismo deseoso pensamiento a lo lejos.

Raven siente de pronto un tirón en su camiseta y cuando baja la mirada ve allí a Jarek con la cara embadurnada de mermelada y los ojitos aguados por el sueño.

—Raven, ¿has visto a mi hermana? —preguntó inocentemente el niño frotándose los ojitos con una manita—. No la encuentro.

Raven que escuchó aquel tonito tan mimoso que empleaba el niño, y el cual no estaba acostumbrada a escuchar se derritió al oírle, agachándose con una débil sonrisa.

—Está dentro de la nave, es que el bebé no se podía dormir con tanto ruido, ¿quieres que te lleve con ella?

Jarek asintió y alargó las manitas abrazándose a ella. Raven que se inclinó al sentir aquella inmensa sensación de cariño le devolvió el abrazo tiernamente sonriéndose embelesada.

—Vamos a llevarte con tu hermana...

Kyle que se sonrió fijándose a lo lejos en como Raven le daba la mano al niño y se dirigían juntos a la nave sintió la mano de Octavia golpearle en el pecho para que se centrase.

—¿Y crees que eso sea posible?

Kyle que la escuchó volvió la cabeza desconcertado viendo a todos contemplarle expectantes.

—¿Qué?

—Kyle —insistió pacientemente Octavia dándole una miradita obvia ya que llevaban bastante rato hablando de lo mismo—. Que si crees que es posible hacer eso...

Kyle que hizo un gesto reaccionando a la propuesta intercambió una mirada con Lincoln no muy seguro.

—Si, supongo que si... —acordó él algo inseguro—. Podría hablarlo con Sinclair y Raven... tal vez juntos podamos encontrar la solución a eso. Tal vez encontremos piezas de repuesto y podamos reparar bien los suministros de la parte más dañada de la nave.

—Eso sería estupendo —dijo Octavia asintiendo antes de fijarse en Derrick y Zaffron con Lincoln a su lado—. Si pudiésemos reparar todo lo dañado y suministrar agua y luz al resto de la nave utilizaríamos vuestras tierras para cultivas también en ellas y podríais quedaros aquí a resguardo de las inclemencias del tiempo y en un lugar seguro para vuestra gente, ¿qué me dices?

Derrick que la escuchó miró a Lincoln en busca de consejo pero este parecía estar de parte de Skykru al cien por cien y cuando miró a Zaffron el ex guerrero seguía meditándolo.

—Es Luna quien debería decidir estás cosas no nosotros —repuso Derrick tragando un poco.

—Si, pero Luna no está aquí y vosotros si —contestó Octavia quedándoseles viendo—. Luna desea lo mejor para vuestro pueblo y lo mejor es lo que nosotros podemos ofreceros aquí.

—No lo sé —murmuró no muy seguro Zaffron fijándose en la inmensa nave enclaustrada en el suelo. Era una presencia metalica enorme y amenazante que recordaba a la plataforma solo que sin mar a su alrededor.

—¿De qué tenéis miedo? —quiso saber Octavia con preocupación—. ¿De esa gente? —preguntó señalando a Pike y a los suyos apartados a lo lejos—. Ya intentaron algo y fracasaron estrepitosamente, intentarlo ahora que somos muchos más sería una autentica estupidez. En cambio el acuerdo que os estamos proponiendo mi gente y yo es bastante justo y honesto. ¿Por qué dormir al aire libre bajo tiendas si podéis tener una habitación cada uno aquí en la nave con agua, luz y comida caliente?...

Lincoln que apoyó la mano de ella hizo un gesto a Derrick y a Zaffron como para que se lo replanteasen.

—No estareis bajo mi mando, Luna seguirá siendo vuestra líder y este lugar no será un préstamo, será vuestro. Las tierras que se os concedieron para vivir las utilizaremos ambos clanes para cosechar y para el próximo invierno seremos un pueblo prospero y autosuficiente.

—Tus argumentos son buenos —comenzó diciendo Zaffron—. Y tu intención honesta pero no podremos darte una respuesta hasta que Luna llegue y lo hablemos con ella. Es lo mejor...

Derrick que respetaba a Zaffron al igual que al resto de su gente asintió e hizo un gesto para apaciguar a Octavia.

—Si te quedas más tranquila, tu propuesta me parece justa y conociendo a Luna como la conozco, posiblemente aceptará.

Octavia que se sintió realmente aliviada al oír eso se sonrió débilmente asintiendo.

—Gracias, Derrick —contestó ella sincera—. Realmente me gustaría que esta alianza saliese bien y que nuestra gente pudiese salir lo más beneficiada que pudiese de todo esto.

Kyle que asintió con la cabeza en otra parte se escabulló disimuladamente.

—Iré a hablarlo con Raven ahora mismo.

—Si, seguro que van a hablar largo y tendido al respecto —murmuró Octavia poniendo buena cara a los floukru sabiendo que había ganado con ello dos poderosos aliados influyentes de por si en el clan.

—Celebrémoslo, entonces —propuso Derrick dándole una tosca palmada en la espalda a Zaffron que a regañadientes pero convencido aceptó de buena gana alzar su vaso para brindar por tal acuerdo.

Iban a tener un hogar, un buen hogar todos ellos y aunque el cambio iba a resultar difícil, su gente se adaptaría y tendría todo cuanto siempre mereció y además grandes tierras con las que sustentarse.

Todo había valido la pena.

Continuara...


	330. Chapter 330

Faltaban escasas horas para que el amanecer cosquillease en el cielo de Arcadia cuando Raven decidió regresar a la fiesta tras dejar a Jarek con su hermana Akeyla en el interior de la habitación que ocupaba Clarke en el Arca.

Estaba contenta de haber podido ayudar al niño a encontrarla, y por la fiesta que celebraba una prospera unión entre su clan y el Floudon Kru.

Había sido un gran día, incluso diría uno de los mejores de toda su corta pero intensa vida.

Coger un bebé en brazos había sido algo así como su regalo de la Navidad que no habían podido finalmente celebrar, y la cual se había resignado a dar por perdida.

La siguiente sería mejor, sin duda. Solo debía ser paciente y esperar. Si lo hacía probablemente el próximo año ya tendría a su bebé y la celebrarían todos juntos.

Raven no pudo evitar sonreírse al pensar en ello mientras cruzaba el pasillo cuando la puerta de una de las habitaciones se abrió y alguien tiro de ella hacia dentro.

—¿Pero qué...? —se dispuso a protestar con ella antes de sentir una mano acariciar su rostro y unos familiares labios acallándola. Aquel beso la embelesó de tal manera que tuvo que pegarle en el hombro para apartarle—. Kyle, idiota. Me has asustado...

Kyle que dejó escapar una risita le robó otro largo beso mucho antes de inclinarse y hundir la carita en su cuello para continuar besándola mientras deslizaba las manos por debajo de su cuerpo.

—Lo siento, es que me moría de ganas de hacer esto...—volviendo a subir el rostro por su cuello antes de atrapar sus labios en un lento y largo beso que la consiguió dejarla sin respiración.

Raven que disfrutó mucho de aquel beso deslizó las manos por su cuello saboreando sus labios con ganas sonriéndose débilmente por la evidente excitación.

—¿Dónde estamos? —murmuró ella en sus labios jadeante al no reconocer la habitación y sentir como Kyle cerraba el pestillo a su lado tras ella.

Kyle que se sonrió traviesamente volvió a besar sus labios comenzando a desabrocharle los pantalones lentamente. Él tampoco tenía ni idea de en que habitación habían terminado, escuchó sus pasos por el pasillo cuando iba a buscarla y terminó metiéndose por la primera puerta que encontró cerca.

Era muy excitante el no saberlo y la habitación no estaba nada mal por lo poco que había podido comprobar a su alrededor.

—Kyle, se... se van a dar cuenta... —susurró entrecortadamente Raven sin poder dejar de besarle sintiendo el sofocante calor subir por sus mejillas, mientras Kyle le quitaba la cinta del pelo y este le caía suelo a largos mechones sobre el rostro y el cuello.

—Me encanta tu pelo... —murmuró Kyle mientras sus manos se deslizaban por todo su cuerpo afianzándola nuevamente por las caderas contra la puerta sin dejar de besar cada centímetro de piel a su alcance—. Nunca lo llevas suelto...

Raven que abrió ligeramente la boca arqueándose al sentir lo que Kyle le hacía le sintió más y más cerca de ella y le acarició antes de volver a atrapar sus labios con más energía y desesperación.

—Te... te lo he dicho mil veces... —jadeó ella perdidamente en sus labios sintiendo como él los abandonaba y bajaba nuevamente sus manos deslizándole aún más el pantalón—. Es una cuestión... de... de comodidad...

—A la mierda la comodidad —protestó Kyle en un susurró al tiempo que la levantaba del suelo sintiendo a Raven rodearle con sus piernas atrapando sus labios en un largo y apasionado beso mientras la alejaba de allí—. Estás preciosa... y de lo más excitante así...

—¿Excitante? —murmuró Raven teniéndose que sonreír grácilmente ante sus ocurrencias mientras perdía la mano por su pelo antes de sentir a Kyle dejarla caer sobre la cama y quitarse la camiseta frente a ella un segundo después.

La sola imagen de él haciendo eso la acaloró aún más y tuvo que morderse el labio para no sucumbir inmediatamente al placer.

Kyle que no le dio oportunidad alguna de echarse atrás apoyó la rodilla del colchón a su lado y deslizó la mano por entre sus piernas acariciándola sobre la ropa interior de una manera tan sublime que Raven dejó escapar una exhalación, teniendo que cerrar los ojos antes de sentirle inclinarse más aún sobre ella y capturar sus labios con deseo y pasión notando como Kyle la desprendía de ella.

La cadera llevaba todo el día matándola pero la electricidad que pareció desprender la caricia de Kyle tan solo le causó alivio y mitigación.

—Eres la mujer más... hermosa... que estos ojos han visto jamás... —murmuró roncamente él sin dejar de besarla sintiendo las manos de Raven deslizarse por sus hombros y su pecho antes de terminar desatándole el cinturón—. Verte con ese bebé en brazos... ha sido...

—¿Has visto... como reía?...—continuó besándole Raven jalando hacia abajo su ropa interior antes de perder su mano en él acariciándole profundamente al provocar un ronco jadeo en Kyle con una excitada sonrisita—. ¿Esa carita?...

—He visto la tuya... al tenerle en brazos...—murmuró Kyle acariciando su larga melena sobre la cama capturando sus labios con ganas al tiempo que se adentraba en ella y Raven exhalaba aferrándose a su piel con ansia—. Vas a ser una madre... increíble...

Raven que cerro sus ojos disfrutando de aquella inmensa sensación llenarla por entero se sonrió estremecida ante aquellas palabras de aliento, y movió instintivamente sus caderas queriendo pegarle más aún de si antes de sentirle moverse de nuevo apasionadamente en su interior.

—Kyle...

Kyle que no se hizo de rogar ya que la deseaba en aquellos momentos como nunca antes la había deseado más continuó moviéndose mientras deslizaba la mano ahora por su muslo aferrándose a Raven sabiendo cuanto necesitaban aquello.

Verla con aquel bebé en brazos, volver a ver aquella radiante sonrisa, aquella felicidad ya creída olvidada en su rostro había despertado en él algo más que pura excitación.

Amaba a Raven más que a cualquier otra cosa en el mundo entero, ella era su propia felicidad. Su máxima aspiración y un bebé con ella iba a ser algo increíblemente mágico para los dos llegase cuando llegase el momento.

Raven que había comenzado a gemir haciendo que esos sonidos resonasen por toda la habitación buscó nuevamente sus labios para tratar de acallarlos aferrándose con más ímpetu a su piel no pudiendo soportar mucho más aquella sensación y sintiéndose más que próxima al esperado momento.

Kyle que continuó llenándola de besos y caricias siguió moviéndose aún más y más apremiado por los gemidos que estaba provocando en ella hasta que sintió que la pasión se desbordaba entre ellos y ambos estallaban de plena satisfacción.

Un par de chicos que pasaban haciendo la guardia por el pasillo fruncieron el ceño mirando hacia la puerta de la habitación desconcertados.

—¿Qué hace Kane? —preguntó uno de ellos mientras se paraban no muy lejos—. Yo creía que la doctora Griffin seguía en observación.

El otro chico que le escuchó se encogió de hombros dándole una última mirada a la puerta antes de alejarse por el pasillo junto al otro para regresar juntos a la fiesta.

Kyle que sentía el corazón bombearle con fuerza cerro sus ojos necesitando unos instantes para recuperarse al tiempo que aquellas intensas oleadas de placer le hacían temblar de pies a cabeza al igual que Raven.

La visión de ella tendida de aquella forma tan deliciosa bajo él hizo que temblará aún más deslizando la yema de sus dedos por entre su cuello, su pecho y su estomago antes de inclinarse sobre ella y posar los labios sobre su tersa piel haciendo que un cosquilleo en el vientre surgiese de nuevo.

—Ha sido... —murmuró Kyle no encontrando ni palabras dándose cuenta de lo desbaratados que habían quedado los dos.

—Si... —susurró Raven aún disfrutando de aquella placentera sensación deslizando la mano por su rostro para apartarse el cabello viéndole aún así sobre ella antes de que su cálido aliento la embriagase de nuevo volviéndole a besar más lentamente con ganas.

Kyle que no pudo evitar una cálida sonrisa al volver a sentir sus labios sobre los suyos cerro sus ojos sintiendo entrecortarse nuevamente su respiración.

—¿Aún... quieres más? —preguntó medio en broma Kyle en voz baja conociendo de antemano la respuesta.

Raven que deslizó las manos por encima de su caliente piel recorriendo cada milímetro de esta con sensualidad, buscó sus ojos con los suyos llena de amor y atrayente excitación llevando los labios a su oído una vez le tuvo cerca.

—Dime, Kyle... —murmuró ella muy quedamente haciéndole estremecer causando reacción—. ¿Tienes alguna intención de dormir hoy?...

Kyle que tragó al escucharla cerro sus ojos ante aquella nueva invitación sintiendo su cuerpo nuevamente más que dispuesto para ella negando débilmente con un aire erótico y travieso con la mirada.

Raven que se sonrió deleitosamente al verle así rozó sus labios con los suyos antes de atraparlos en un lento beso cargado de sensualidad y acariciando su rostro se estremeció.

—Entonces ne... necesitamos... una buena ducha...—se estremeció ella aún más al sentir aquel innato deseo aflorar nuevamente en su cuerpo deslizando sus dedos por su desnuda y caliente piel.

—Te duele la cadera, ¿no? —se preocupó él al escucharla acariciando con el dorso de su mano su mejilla dulcemente buscando sinceridad en sus ojos.

—No, no es eso... —repuso ella sintiéndose conmovida por su preocupación pegando su cuerpo más del suyo—. Te prometo que no...

Kyle que le acarició el rostro nuevamente se tranquilizó un poco antes de capturar sus labios nuevamente con lentitud y pasión. Lo último que querría era dañar a Raven de ningún modo.

Extendiendo su mano Kyle se echó hacia atrás tomando la suya antes de ayudarla a levantar y cuando lo hizo la sola visión de Raven desnuda ante él, descalza y con la larga melena cubriéndole el pecho le pareció de lo más tentador.

—Eres como un sueño, Raven...

—Pero de los buenos, ¿no? —bromeó la mecánica rodeándole con sus brazos antes de volver a besarle cálidamente con pasión.

Kyle que se sonrió al escucharla deslizando las manos muy lentamente por las curvas de su cuerpo la abrazó pegándola aún más de él y al abandonar sus labios y bajar por su cuello le dio la vuelta a Raven pegándola de él para dirigirla al baño como había sido su petición con una pequeña risita sobre su oído.

—De los mejores...

Raven que se sonrió aún más de espaldas a él mientras se dirigían abrazados al baño entró directamente a la ducha seguida de Kyle y antes de dirigir la mano al grifo Kyle la paró.

—Espera, espera... ¿no estará muy fría?

Raven que se volvió de reojo a mirarle se sonrió en forma de tentación.

—Creía que ya suficiente calor...

Kyle que tuvo que sonreírse al escucharla bajó la mirada a su pelo antes de retirárselo y besar la piel desnuda de su hombro deslizando las manos por sus costados hasta posarlas sobre su vientre.

—Me parece increíble que muy pronto vaya a haber un bebé aquí dentro —murmuró Kyle haciendo que Raven cerrase sus ojos y sonriéndose imaginando como será todo entonces—. Va a ser genial...

—¿Y te seguiré pareciendo guapa cuando engorde? —insinuó Raven medio en broma echando las caderas un poco hacia atrás para rozarse a propósito con él.

Kyle que dejó escapar un ronco jadeo la sintió abrir el grifo y el agua caer a su lado mientras ella abría la caliente también.

—No... —murmuró él consiguiendo que ella se volviese a mirarle antes de sonreírse y atraparla nuevamente por la cintura pegando su espalda de la fría pared—. Me lo parecerás aún más...

Raven que se enterneció al oírle se sonrió embelesadamente mirándole con verdadero amor a los ojos antes de sentir sus labios atrapar los suyos envolviéndoles en un cálido y necesitado beso mientras la mano de Kyle descendía por su vientre acariciándola sutilmente hasta llegar donde su carne era más tierna.

Raven que tembló ligeramente sintiendo los dedos de Kyle internarse en ella exhaló aún más sintiendo el calor llegarle a las mejillas mientras el agua tibia ahora comenzaba a correr sobre sus cuerpos aportándole un contraste de sensaciones junto con la frialdad de la pared tras ella.

—Oh... dios... Kyle...

Kyle que se sonrió débilmente disfrutando de aquellas caricias casi tanto como ella, sintió el agua aplacar algo del calor que repentinamente volvía a invadir su cuerpo y volvió a besarla muy lentamente. Primero en los labios, después en el cuello... bajando por su pecho, su vientre...

Raven que no esperaba aquella pasión tuvo que pegarse más de la pared simplemente para no caer, pues las piernas habían comenzado ya a temblarle irremediablemente al sentir la lengua de Kyle explorarla en sitios ya antes visitados.

Raven que comenzó a gemir cada vez más y más tuvo que aferrarse de sus hombros enterrando las uñas en su piel ante la insoportable sensación que la invadía sintiendo una pasión absolutamente desbordante recorrerla entera.

—Kyle... te... —oh dios, le necesitaba ya se dijo haciendole levantar—. Te necesito ya... dentro de mi...

Kyle que no se hizo desear más, se pegó más de ella al tiempo que atrapaba sus labios con la urgencia de la pasión, atendiendo su petición.

Raven que gimió aún más fuerte al sentir como Kyle se movía apremiante y acompasadamente contra ella al tiempo que sus besos se volvían más y más intensos sintió más y más calor.

Kane que llegaba en aquel momento de la enfermería dejó caer su chaqueta cansadamente sobre la desecha cama y al escuchar ruidos provenientes del baño se extraño.

Nada más acercarse al umbral viendo a Raven y a Kyle haciéndolo en la ducha cambió su expresión y por poco choca contra la puerta torpemente apresurándose para a salir algo asustado de la habitación.

¿Pero en qué habitación se había metido por error?...

Con lo de Abby estaba perdiendo hasta la orientación, se dijo mientras se alejaba apresuradamente por el pasillo escuchando fuera la fiesta.

Continuara...


	331. Chapter 331

Los sordos pasos de Jaha mientras a travesaba el pasillo en dirección a la enfermería del Arca quedaron enmascarados por los lejanos sonidos de la fiesta que no parecía tener fin.

Cuando entró en la enorme sala viendo tan solo unas pocas camillas ocupadas se dirigió a la sala médica donde sabía que Abigail Griffin, madre de la mítica Wanheda y ex Canciller del Arca se recuperaba de un ataque al corazón.

Abigail que tenía la mirada fija puesta en una de las paredes laterales con la atención focalizada en lo que ocurría fuera, escuchó la puerta abrirse y ni siquiera se volvió.

—Debe de ser duro para ti no poder estar ahí fuera con lo que has trabajado para alcanzar la paz —comentó Thelonious Jaha su más antiguo amigo allí contemplándola tendida en la cama conectada a todos aquellos monitores y maquinas—. Realmente duro...

Abigail que tuvo que esforzarse para mantener el control sobre sus emociones cerro los ojos abatidamente antes de tomar aliento escuchando alterarse su pulso ligeramente a través del monitor.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres Thelonious?

Jaha que se la quedo mirando largamente finalmente medio sonrió con resignación bordeando la cama para obligarla a mirarle.

—Un pajarito me ha contado lo que le ha pasado a Clarke... —murmuró calmadamente él viéndola tensarse ligeramente—. No me extraña nada que hayas sufrido un ataque al corazón, yo estaría devastado si hubiese sido mi hija.

Abigail que sintió cierta sensación de malestar se removió incomoda sintiendo espesarse más y más el aire de la habitación.

—No quiero hablar de eso.

—Destruisteis las pulseras, impusisteis vuestras normas y ahora gobierna una cría que no debería gobernar...

—The... Thelonious, por favor... —empezó diciendo Abigail sintiendo aumentar sus pulsaciones.

—He tenido que explorar nuevas opciones, hacer que A.L.I.E reuniese refuerzos, ¿sabes lo que significa eso?

A.L.I.E que un instante después estaba de pie junto a la cama de Abby se la quedo mirando con plena curiosidad entendiendo cada cosa que los monitores indicaban.

Abigail que comenzaba a sentir cierta sensación de aprensión y ahogo buscó con la mirada a Jackson, a Kane o a alguien más pero estaban todos fuera.

—Pronto llegarán... —continuó diciendo Kane con un sosegado gesto—. Pronto todos rogareis por que os lleve a Ciudad de Luz...

—No... no puedo... —susurró angustiada y roncamente Abby comenzando a llevarse la mano al pecho removiéndose en la camilla—. No... puedo respirar...

—Sus pulsaciones aumentan a un ritmo por encima de lo normal —apuntó A.L.I.E observando como Abby buscaba desesperadamente calmarse y aliento.

—Si me hubieseis hecho caso en un principio, Abby... —se inclinó Jaha hacia delante bajando la voz—. Nada de esto hubiese pasado y ahora nos evitaríamos un conflicto mayor, pero no quisisteis escucharme y ahora...

La sangre caliente y fresca salpicó completamente a Abigail en el rostro, las sabanas y el camisón cuando al dejar escapar un aterrado grito vio a Jaha con un puñal atravesando su cabeza saliendo por su cuello con los ojos abiertos con tanta sorpresa como ella.

—Te advertí lo que te haría... si dañabas a una de las mías, Jaha... —murmuró Octavia con voz amenazante sosteniéndole aún del cabello con fuerza sin soltar el puñal—. Te lo advertí...

Thelonious Jaha que trató de volverse para mirarla inútilmente respiró y burbujas de sangre salieron de su quebrada garganta llevándose las manos torpemente al cuello antes de caer de rodillas junto a la cama de Abigail empezando a empapar todo de sangre.

Lo último que Jaha vio fue como Octavia gritaba el nombre de Jackson y como A.L.I.E desaparecía de su vista devolviéndole la mirada con mitigada expectación.

El fin de sus días había llegado, más lo que vendría ahora sería mucho, mucho peor.

A.L.I.E se encargaría de imponer su justicia y hacerse con todo el control, solo así el mundo entero volvería a estar completamente a salvo de todo dolor.

Continuara...


	332. Chapter 332

Faltaban escasas horas para que el oscuro cielo de Polis resplandeciente de estrellas clarease en tonos rosas y amarillos el firmamento.

Cuanto más se acercaba la hora más ansiosa se sentía Aranae en su interior. La Heda de los Catorce Clanes no era ninguna insulsa, no era idiota. Notaría que mentía en cuanto abriese la boca.

Sería una estupidez por su parte tener ocasión y no delatar a su hermana por lo ocurrido en Nakshatra pero sentía que no debía hacerlo.

Aranae reconocía tener muchos defectos pero la traición no se encontraba entre ellos.

Por suerte para Hashelee...

No podía dormir. Se sentía cansada, extenuada por la situación y por el largo viaje pero era incapaz de cerrar sus ojos y abandonarse al sueño por la preocupación de sufrir aquellas horribles pesadillas nuevamente.

Las manos le temblaban solo de pensarlo y la respiración sencillamente le cambió.

Aranae que había salido a la destartalada terraza perteneciente a las estancias de los Natblidas en busca de aire fresco que la apaciguase se llevó la mano al pecho mientras cerraba sus ojos y la llevaba después a su estomago sintiendo verdaderas ganas de vomitar.

Ni siquiera era consciente del aire que estaba conteniendo hasta que los ojos se le llenaron nuevamente de lágrimas y toda la acumulada tensión llegó a ella en forma de golpe.

Aranae tuvo que apoyar la mano de la pared e inclinarse sin poder dejar de respirar pesadamente sintiendo el corazón latirle con fuerza dentro de su pecho.

—¿Aranae? —susurró Treior quedamente desde alguna parte cercana.

Ella apenas escuchó la voz sintiendo la necesidad de aire volverse mayor, a cada rápida respiración un frío sudor le recorría el cuerpo y la opresión en su pecho se volvía más y más apremiante haciendo que aquellos temblores se volviesen algo peor.

¿Qué iba a ocurrir ahora?...

¿Qué iba a pasar con ella una vez Heda se enterase de que había permitido que su hermana se librase de su justicia?...

¿Qué le iban a hacer?...

Treior que no dormía como los demás había escuchado sus pasos y la había seguido hasta la terraza con desconcierto pero al verla así ese desconcierto se había transformado en pura preocupación.

—Aranae, eh... —murmuró él con el ceño fruncido dando unos cautelosos pasos hacia ella al verla así.

Aranae que por instinto levantó la mano alejándose de él sacudió la cabeza incapaz de detener aquella reacción.

La iba a matar...

La Heda de los Catorce Clanes imponía tanto como respetaba la ley, su ley e iba a lastimarla por aquello.

No temía morir, estaba preparada para hacerlo desde hacía ya mucho tiempo pero no sin darle la oportunidad de defenderse, no para que la ejecutasen por algo que no había hecho.

No para vivir la vida a la que ahora tendría que enfrentar sin remordimientos.

Aranae que apenas sintió las lágrimas deslizarse lentamente por sus calientes mejillas ni siquiera reconoció la presencia de Treior allí, muy cerca a su lado. Con la mirada fijamente clavada entre las grietas del suelo y el cerebro hilando un pensamiento tras otro mucho más rápidamente de lo que lo era su razonamiento, creyó estar a punto de vomitar.

Treior que se dio cuenta de que estaba peor de lo que en un primer momento parecía se acercó aún más a ella y agachándose buscó sus ojos casi con desesperación antes de acercar las manos a sus brazos y luego subirlas a su rostro.

—Aranae, Aranae mírame... —le susurró él perdiendo la mirada en sus preciosos ojos—. Todo está bien, ¿de acuerdo?... respira... —le pidió sin dejar de mirarla comenzando a tomar aire por la nariz y a soltarlo por la boca lentamente para que ella hiciese lo mismo—. Céntrate en mi y respira...

Ella que pareció encontrar un atisbo de consuelo en sus ojos que por un instante intentó devolverla a la realidad sintió la vista nublarsele nuevamente por las lágrimas incapaz de impedir que Treior la viese así.

—Inhala... exhala... inhala... exhala... muy bien... muy bien Aranae... —dijo al verla esforzarse en coger aire por la nariz y soltarlo por la boca acelerada—. Muy bien... todo está bien... estás en casa... estás a salvo... nadie puede hacerte daño aquí, nadie... ¿entiendes?

Aranae que trató como poco de no ahogarse entre sus propias lágrimas al tiempo que intentaba aceptar y asimilar sus palabras asintió torpemente más queriendo convencerse a si misma que a él.

—Sigue respirando... lo haces muy bien... —le dijo él con insistencia y preocupación acariciando su mejilla suavemente en un intento por tranquilizarla.

Aranae que permaneció algunos minutos más haciéndolo hasta que su corazón desbocado pareció irse calmando poco a poco, escuchó como Treior iba a volver a decirle algo pero dando dos pasos hacia él se aferro con fuerza a su cuerpo abrazándole como jamás había abrazado a nadie sin poder dejar de llorar en su cuello.

Treior que no esperaba aquello la abrazó con fuerza queriendo apartar todo aquel dolor de ella cuando cerro sus ojos sintiendo a la chica llorar ahogadamente contra su hombro.

Lo había pasado tan mal...

Su hermana se lo había hecho pasar mal, su familia se lo había hecho pasar mal por todo lo ocurrido con su hermano...

Hashelee la había castigado más que suficiente por todo aquello y Aden, sin pretenderlo había jugado aún todavía más con todos aquellos heridos sentimientos.

Entendía lo que Aranae temía pero si Heda se enfadaba por ello, él asumiría cualquier castigo por ella, cualquier consecuencia que la verdad sobre Hashelee y su huida acarreara... lo único que deseaba es que Aranae estuviese bien, que volviese a ser la que era antes de todo aquello.

Y aunque sabía que tardaría en hacerlo, si no moría en el intento él la ayudaría a pasar por ello...

Continuara...


	333. Chapter 333

El sol estaba a punto de despuntar en el cielo de Arcadia trayendo consigo un nuevo y creciente amanecer, cuando Octavia salió echa una furia del Arca.

Tenía el rostro y la ropa salpicadas de sangre y la gente no tardó en apartartarse de su camino con la pasmosidad del momento mientras la música cesaba desde algún lugar.

Pike que estaba sentado en su apartada mesa con Hannah y algunos de los suyos escucharon el murmullo que se levantó rápidamente por todo el campamento y levantaron la cabeza al tiempo de ver a Octavia acercarse a ellos.

—Tú y tú —señaló primero a Pike y después a Hannah con dureza temblando por la ira que la acción de Jaha había despertado en su interior—. ¡Os quiero fuera de mi campamento antes de que el sol se ponga por completo o acabareis como Jaha!

Harper que llegaba riendo con Monty que la rodeaba con una mantita a modo de toalla, perdió la sonrisa al fijarse en la joven Canciller cubierta de sangre y se detuvo.

Murphy y Bellamy que llegaban justo tras ellos hablando y medio bromeando se fijó en su hermana y cambió por completo la expresión de su cara.

Miller y Brian había preferido quedarse algo más en el lago.

Monty que se dio cuenta de que aquello iba con Pike y su madre, temía lo que pudiesen haber hecho en ausencia de los chicos mientras se divertían juntos en el lago.

Bellamy que se apartó de ellos se abrió paso entre la gente que observaba con desconcierto y expectación que ocurría y se acercó a su hermana parándola unos instantes.

—Octavia, Octavia ¿qué ha pasado? —preguntó muy preocupado fijándose en toda aquella sangre y en como ella temblaba fuertemente reprimiendo su ira—. ¿De quien es esta sangre?

Pike que se levantó de la mesa vio a su gente murmurar y a Hannah también levantarse desconcertada.

—No hemos hecho nada —se defendió Pike con un ofendido gesto mirando después a Hannah con sospecha por si se le había ocurrido hacer algo a sus espaldas.

Ella que parecía tan ajena a todo aquello como él se encogió de hombros sin entender antes de fijarse de nuevo en Octavia y en como les miraba llena de rabia.

—¿Ah no? —les espetó ella llena de dureza señalándoles a través de Bellamy—¿Intentar matar a Abby os parece nada?

Monty que tragó con fuerza dio instintivamente dos pasos hacia delante pero fue Murphy el que le paró para que no se metiese en problemas por culpa de ellos.

—¡Os lo advertí! —le recriminó ella mientras Bellamy cambiaba su cara parándola y volvía la cabeza para dirigir una dura mirada a Hannah y a Pike—. ¡Os dije que como os atrevieseis a hacer algo a mis espaldas estaríais fuera de Arcadia! ¡Bien, pues estáis fuera los dos!

—¡Pero Octavia, yo...! —quiso protestar Pike sin entender nada.

—¡Fuera, he dicho! —se soltó ella de Bellamy antes de enfrentarles—. ¡Tenéis menos de una hora para recoger vuestras cosas y largaros de aquí!

—Pero...¿pero a donde vamos a ir? —preguntó Hannah desconcertada y preocupada.

—¡Ese ya no es mi problema! —les gritó Octavia verdaderamente consternada por lo ocurrido—. ¡Una hora o mi gente os sacará de aquí! —advirtió a los dos antes de apartarse de Bellamy y marcharse al interior del Arca muy enfadada queriendo asegurarse de que Abby estuviese bien.

Bellamy que estaba tan a cuadros como el resto no dudaba ni un segundo de la palabra de Octavia y aunque el rostro de Pike y el de Hannah denotase sorpresa y temor sabía que ella no les expulsaría sin un buen motivo jamás.

—Hablare con ella...—dijo entrecortadamente él al mirar en dirección a Harper, Murphy y Monty queriendo tranquilizarle a él—. Descubriré que ha ocurrido.

Monty que asintió quedamente no pudo evitar dirigir una decepcionada mirada a su madre que le suplicó comprensión con la mirada, Monty tan solo sacudió la cabeza y se alejó de allí.

Por suerte la gente de Luna, estaba tan agotada del viaje que habían sido los primeros en irse a dormir y no habían presenciado el incidente porque si aquello llegaba a sus oídos puede que se pensasen mejor el quedarse allí no considerando Arcadia un lugar seguro.

Fuese como fuese, Thelonious Jaha ex Canciller del Arca había dejado de existir y la fe que tanto profesaba había muerto con él.

Pike y Hannah los cuales siempre habían apoyado aquella causa estaban completamente fuera del campamento e invitado quedaba todo aquel que buscase pelea en él.

Aquellas insubordinaciones ya se habían terminado, Octavia había logrado reinstaurar la aclamada paz en él y Luna había accedido a ello, no importaba lo que hiciesen para corromper aquella alianza porque ninguna permitiría tal afrenta jamás.

Continuara...


	334. Chapter 334

Ni siquiera cuando Costia vivía, recordaba la Heda de los Catorce Clanes haber sido nunca tan feliz antes.

La verdad era que sentada allí en sus estancias privadas contemplando a Halena charlar con Clarke sobre lo ocurrido en Nakshatra, no podía sentirse más afortunada de tenerlas a las dos sanas y salvas bajo su protección en Polis.

Llevaba algún tiempo desatendiendo las palabras que de la boca de Halena salían, no porque la conversación no le interesase es que la imagen de ella contándole a Clarke aquello que tanto la preocupaba y como ella fruncía ligeramente el ceño prestándole toda su atención mientras que inocentemente mantenía la mano posada sobre la suya para tranquilizarla había distraído completamente su atención de todo lo demás.

Lexa no podía sentirse mejor sabiendo que a Clarke le preocupaba el bienestar de su hija casi tanto como a ella.

Sabía lo mal que lo había pasado en su ausencia y lo responsable que Halena se sentía de no haber podido detener antes a Nirrath, pero lo que ninguna de las dos sabría nunca es como se sentía ella al haber sido quien la liberó.

Habían hablado largo y tendido sobre todo durante las horas que habían pasado juntas. Al principio había sido doloroso escuchar relatar a Clarke lo acaecido en el bosque y saber que Andros había muerto y no precisamente bajo su mano le había causado una impotencia brutal.

Ahora que había oído la versión de Clarke al completo, lo ocurrido con Lincoln seguía pareciéndole imperdonable, sin embargo entendía la difícil elección a la que se había visto sometido el trikru.

No le justificaba de ningún modo, pero la explicación de Clarke había apaciguado algo más que un poco sus ansias de matarle.

Clarke había sido la agraviada en todo esto y si ella le pedía que por favor no le condenase, a ella no le quedaba más remedio que aceptarlo y acatarlo.

De habérselo pedido cualquier otra persona, sus suplicas habrían caído en saco roto pero no quería que Clarke se sintiese aún más mal al ver como Lincoln era sentenciado a muerte por algo que escapaba al control de ambos.

Si bien la piedad de la Heda de los Catorce Clanes era ínfima y limitada en cuanto a la ley se refería, Clarke la había agotado casi por entero.

En su mente, no podía ni imaginar lo que todo aquello suponía para ellos pero sabía que para Clarke era un verdadero alivio que Lincoln permaneciese con vida.

Clarke era una persona razonable, piadosa y compasiva. Un alma reverente y comprensiva que siempre enfrentaba los problemas con valentía y honestidad y a la cual no le faltaba sentido de la justicia.

Eran muchos de esos rasgos de su personalidad los que habían logrado que se enamorase de ella y a pesar de haber enfrentado mucho dolor al respecto, no se arrepentía de la elección.

Ahora más que nunca sabía que debía tener cuidado, pues la Coalición no se mostraría piadosa con ella. Había hecho una elección, un juramento sagrado e inquebrantable la había unido a Roan el resto de sus días o en cualquier caso el resto de los suyos.

Había acatado cumplir fielmente ese juramento por su gente, iba a tener aquellos herederos por su gente pero no iba a volver a renunciar a un futuro por ellos.

Era un precio que antes podía permitirse pagar pero ahora que debía velar por sus hijos, no iba a permitírselo de ninguna manera.

Ellos la necesitaban...

Halena la necesitaba, Akshan la necesitaba...y Dahara iba a necesitarla también.

Ser una persona dura, fría e infeliz, solo convertiría a sus hijos en personas desgraciadas y conformistas. Eso ni ningún deber, ni ninguna deuda con su gente merecía que sacrificase sus inocentes vidas y diese la espalda a su ahora principal deuda y deber que tenía con ellos.

Las cosas poco a poco estaban cambiando y asumía que para bien. Cambiar unas costumbres tan sumamente arraigadas podía provocar muchas oposiciones que irían en su contra pero que a la larga beneficiaría a más gente de la que perjudicaría.

Los embajadores posiblemente no aceptarían ser reemplazados por los jóvenes Natblidas para dirigir sus clanes y mucho menos que el Cónclave de su muerte no se celebre como viene siendo costumbre y tradición.

Pero si mal no recordaba eran ellos quienes en un primer momento exigieron herederos y herederos ahora tendrían.

Sus hijos heredarían Polis y la Coalición, nada tendrían de que preocuparse.

Ellos mismos lo impusieron en un principio.

No le preocupaba que se opusiesen a ello, lo que realmente le preocupaba era que ser sus herederos pusiese en el punto de mira a esos niños y que de algún modo, del que fuese saliesen perjudicados por ello.

Simplemente, no lo soportaría...

—¿Lexa? —escuchó pronunciar a Clarke desde algún lugar cercano.

La Heda de los Catorce Clanes levantó la mirada dándose cuenta de que la rubia estaba agachada frente a ella y en su mirada había un atisbo de preocupación.

Halena que también la miraba estaba de pie junto al aparador.

—¿Mamá?...

El tono preocupado de Halena captó su atención y se dio cuenta de que en algún punto había dejado de atender a la conversación.

Lexa que salió de su ensimismamiento miró a la niña y después a Clarke levantándose de la cama algo traspuesta.

Clarke que se dio cuenta del turbado gesto se acercó.

—Hey, ¿estás bien?...

Lexa que asintió quedamente un tanto abrumada sentía una extraña sensación en aquellos instantes. Un repentino sofoco hizo que se llevase la mano al vientre sintiendo nuevas nauseas no sabiendo si por el embarazo o por todo cuanto había estado oyendo la noche anterior.

—Si, yo... necesito ir al baño... —murmuró ella antes de apartarse y dirigirse al fondo de la habitación para entrar a la mediana habitación contigua que hacia a su vez de baño—. Disculpad...

Clarke que sintió a Halena acercarse a ella se preocupó un poco más hasta que la niña puso la mano sobre su hombro tranquilizándola.

—Ella está bien, solo un poco fatigada por todo esto —Clarke que le devolvió la mirada fue a decirle algo pero Halena bajó la voz—. Tengo algo muy importante que hablar contigo Clarke pero no aquí, no donde ella pueda oírnos.

Clarke que la miró confusa hizo un suave gesto.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque algo que desconoce va a ocurrir muy pronto y necesito tu ayuda para mantenerla a salvo —pidió la niña con ojos serenos pero suplicantes escuchando a Lexa comenzar a vomitar en el baño.

Clarke que volvió la cabeza hacia el baño al escucharla tragó con fuerza queriendo ir con ella pero si Halena decía que era importante debía serlo.

—Hablaremos después —dijo Clarke inclinándose para darle un sentido beso en la frente antes de mirarla tiernamente—. Ve con Indra y los demás, te estarán esperando yo me quedo con ella...

Halena asintió antes de separarse de ella para dirigirse a la puerta dando una última mirada hacia el baño.

—Cuida de ella, ¿vale?

—Eso no tienes ni que pedírmelo —se sonrió suavemente Clarke al escucharla dándole una cansada mirada llena de ternura antes de verla salir de allí y cerrar la puerta, dirigiéndose a dar con Lexa al baño.

Mentiría si dijese que sus palabras no habían logrado inquietarla un poco pero lo primero era lo primero y lo primero era asegurarse de que Lexa estuviese bien.

Continuara...


	335. Chapter 335

Los primeros rayos del día replegaron su luz en el más profundo norte de Azgeda, la ya conocida Nación del Hielo, haciendo que la abundante nieve del invierno resplandeciese a simple vista.

Centenarios árboles repletos de desnudas ramas, soportaban el duro peso de las estalactitas que parecían haberse incrementado aún más durante la noche cuando las temperaturas habían alcanzado un par de grados bajo cero, quedaban eclipsados por la copiosa nieve que parecía caer del cielo eclipsando la nueva mañana.

Ontari buscó en el horizonte un atisbo de cálida luz que desvelase que el sol se encontraba allí, más no lo encontró.

No esta vez.

Siempre le gustó ver despuntar el sol en el cielo, más no ser testigo de como este se ocultaba. El frío de la noche era incomparable con cualquier otra cosa que hubiese sentido.

Cuando Nia vivía Ontari jamás se quejaba por ello. Entendía bien que no podía hacerlo, porque eso hubiese acarreado consecuencias terribles para ella.

Ahora que ella era la reina, que seguía sin poder hacer nada contra aquel implacable frío se preguntaba si alguien a su servicio la odiaba por ello.

El poder y la voluntad eran una cosa pero contra las inclemencias del tiempo ni siquiera la Heda de los Catorce Clanes podía luchar.

Ontari bien pudo ser la primera y única Heda que la Nación del Hielo bajo el mando de la Reina Nia de Azgeda tuvo jamás, pero prefirió renunciar a ello y prestar su lealtad a la autentica Comandante en pago por el incalculable favor obtenido.

Recuperar a su hijo había sido algo con lo que alguien tan realista como ella, nunca soñó pero en el fondo siempre anheló.

Y Lexa no solo contenta con otorgárselo, le había atribuido la Nación que no solo la había visto crecer, sino que le había arrebatado los mejores años de su vida, los cuales no tuvo más remedio que entregar entre sufrimiento y dolor para convertirse en la guerrera fría e implacable que era hoy.

Recordaba ahora con gran pesar los interminables días que había pasado entre aquellas paredes, las interminables noches en que había deseado ser Lexa para así poder escapar de aquel odioso tormento y enfrentar de algún modo la paz.

Muchas veces se preguntó que cosas tendría el destino reservadas para ambas, y ahora que tenía algunas respuestas no estaba segura de querer conocer las demás.

El sonido de la puerta de sus estancias privadas en la Fortaleza del Hielo al abrirse, la sacó de sus pensamientos por un efímero instante, y cuando volvió la cabeza dispuesta a arrancar la suya a cualquiera que osase adentrarse en sus aposentos sin permiso ni invitación tal como había ordenado desde su Ascensión al trono se quedo totalmente quieta.

No era ningún extraño.

Es más hasta no hacía mucho, ni siquiera era un intruso y todo aquello le pertenecía mucho más que a ella.

Era Roan, Príncipe de Azgeda, único heredero de la Reina Nia de Azgeda y consorte de la Heda de los Catorce Clanes, padre del futuro rey de la Nación del Hielo y por lo que entendía ahora, padre del futuro heredero de Lexa.

La última vez que le vio le advirtió que no regresase a Azgeda sin Halena y al no verla ante si y por la expresión del rostro de él temió descubrir las noticias que pudiese traer sobre ella.

—¿Halena...? —preguntó Ontari en apenas un murmullo sintiendo su corazón comenzar a latir con fuerza dentro de su pecho.

Roan que se la quedo viendo a los ojos largamente apartó la mirada bajándola un instante después.

—Ella está bien —murmuró quedamente él tras unos instantes en silencio—. La he llevado junto a su madre, y se encuentra a salvo.

Ontari que no pudo sentirse más aliviada en aquellos momentos, dio dos pasos hacia él desconcertada por la funesta expresión de su cara.

—Hay algo más, ¿verdad? —preguntó ella conociéndole demasiado bien como para andarse por las ramas—. Algo que no me estás contando.

Roan que levantó la mirada lentamente para enfrentar sus ojos se la quedo viendo en silencio.

—Roan...

—Tú y Eilan debéis iros lejos —murmuró afligidamente él viéndola con dolor a los ojos—. Muy lejos...

La expresión en el rostro de Ontari se endureció de pura sorpresa.

—¿Irnos? —inquirió ella sin comprender a qué venía todo aquello—. ¿Por qué íbamos a...?

Roan que dio un par de pasos hacia ella la tomó inesperadamente del rostro enfrentando sus ojos con honesta angustia.

—Ontari sé que te he fallado, os he fallado a los dos... —comenzó diciendo Roan afectadamente—. Y sé que tienes motivos para no confiar nunca más en mi palabra pero créeme si te digo que esto es serio. Tenéis que iros de aquí, llegaran por el norte y no debéis estar aquí cuando suceda.

Ontari que le miraba completamente perdida dilucidó un atisbo de autentico temor en sus ojos y verdaderamente se desconcertó.

—¿Llegarán? —preguntó ella sin entender nada de lo que hablaba—. ¿Quienes llegaran? ¿De qué hablas, Roan?

Roan que se inclinó posando los labios muy cerca de su oído comenzó a hablar muy, muy bajo como si las paredes fuesen tan finas que el sonido pudiese colarse más allá sus muros, y la expresión en el rostro de la Reina de la Nación del Hielo fue cambiando lentamente del desconcierto a la impresión, y de la impresión a la más absoluta consternación a medida que sus palabras le llegaban.

Cuando Roan se separó ligeramente de ella y sus ojos se encontraron con los de Ontari la expresión en el rostro de ella reflejaba el temor y el desasosiego que sentía en aquellos momentos.

Roan tenía que estar completamente equivocado.

Halena debía estar completamente equivocada.

Aquello no podía ser cierto, aquello no podía ser...

Más allá de los límites de Azgeda solo estaba el inmenso y helado mar, un implacable mar que ponía fin a toda tierra conocida.

Por todos era sabido que quien se aventurase a tratar de meterse en sus aguas sufriría una muerte lenta, prematura y dolorosa.

La Nación del Hielo era implacable en más de una forma y esa era una de ellas.

Nadie sobrevivía a las glaciares aguas del mar, absolutamente nadie.

¿Cómo era posible siquiera sugerir que algo o alguien podría llegar por mar a tierra tal y como insinuaba él para nada menos que hacer frente a los Catorce Clanes y a su Heda?

No, sencillamente era una locura.

Un disparate...

Sin duda, algo provocado por alguna fiebre o por la aflicción que Nirrath había provocado en la joven Anorah lo que hacía que profetizase eso, si... seguro que se trataba de eso.

Estaba influenciada por las amargas y nefastas palabras de Nirrath pero en cuanto pasase más tiempo en Polis, Halena se daría cuenta de que ningún peligro acechaba.

Ninguno digno de una huida de su deber, como aludía él.

Ninguno que la apartase de Azgeda, de la seguridad de su pequeño y de toda aquella responsabilidad que tenía ahora con su pueblo.

Absolutamente, ninguno...

Continuara...


	336. Chapter 336

Cuando Abby Griffin, ex Canciller del Arca y madre de la legendaria Wanheda consiguió abrir los ojos en la sala médica que ocupaba en la enfermería el sol ya se había puesto en el horizonte.

Aletargada por los medicamentos se dio cuenta de que le costaba mucho respirar y que la mascarilla que cubría buena parte de su cara la ayudaba a ello.

Sentía una presión aplastaste sobre su pecho y el pausado pero constante pitido de los monitores a los que Jackson la mantenía conectada la informaron inconscientemente de su situación.

Recordaba vagamente la discusión con Clarke, recordaba el acuciante dolor justo antes de sufrir el ataque.

Recordaba haber despertado llorando presa de la angustia, la culpa y el pánico y a Jackson administrándole medicamentos para volverla a dormir.

Recordaba haber despertado nuevamente y encontrar la familiar figura de Marcus Kane ex Canciller del Arca y fiel amigo junto a la cama velando por ella.

Recordaba más medicamentos, análisis y pruebas y recordaba haberse vuelto a dormir.

Recordaba haber despertado sola y contemplar la pared al escuchar el mundanal ruido de la fiesta fuera y recordaba...

Oh no...

El continuo pitido del monitor que medía su pulso se disparó en cuanto sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y sintió la mano de Octavia aferrarse a la suya sentada en una incomoda silla junto a ella.

Jaha...

Thelonious Jaha, su más viejo amigo había muerto ante ella.

Su sangre... sus... sus últimas palabras...

—Respira Abby, respira... —dijo suavemente la joven Canciller acariciando su mano para tranquilizarla tal como Jackson y Kane que estaba del otro lado la habían enseñado—. Estás a salvo, Jaha se ha ido, Hannah y Pike han sido expulsados del campamento, estás completamente a salvo aquí, te lo prometo...

Octavia que miró a Kane en busca de ayuda le vio acariciar suavemente su pelo sonriéndole débil y fatigadamente.

—Clarke está bien, ella querría estar aquí pero tenía que arreglar las cosas en Polis, en cuanto menos lo esperes la tendrás aquí de vuelta...

—Clarke... —susurró entrecortadamente Abby reteniendo las lágrimas sin apenas voz dentro de la mascarilla.

—Todo va a ir bien, ¿vale? —le aseguró Kane inclinándose para besar su pelo mirándola con una ternura infinita—. No te dejaremos sola, estaremos aquí contigo hasta que nos necesites, te lo prometo.

Abigail que cerro sus ojos al oírle apretando suavemente las manos de ambos queriendo mostrarles algo de gratitud y comprensión asintió sintiendo como las lágrimas comenzaban a rodar por su cara en silencio.

Clarke... su pobre y dulce Clarke...

Dios, ¿qué le habían hecho?...

No podía ni quería seguir pensando en ello o su estado empeoraría y no podría estar a su lado apoyándola como debió estarlo desde un principio.

Debía intentar recuperarse, debía hacerlo...

Debía hacerlo por su niña.

Debía hacerlo por ella.

Continuara...


	337. Chapter 337

El sol cálido y esplendido brillaba en el horizonte de Arcadia proporcionando las primera luces de la mañana mientras que el comedor de la nave comenzaba a llenarse de más gente de la acostumbrada.

Había sido una noche amena, entretenida pero también complicada para algunos de ellos, especialmente para Octavia.

Bellamy no había conseguido hablar con ella sobre la muerte de Jaha, ni tampoco sobre la posible readmisión de Hannah y Pike entre los suyos.

Su decisión había sido indulgente y determinada.

Antes de que el sol se pusiese, Pike y Hannah habían sido provistos de todo vívere que pudiesen cargar, mantas y ropa de abrigo, y habían sido escoltados fuera del campamento por la guardia de Arcadia ante su propia gente y la de Luna a cuyo gesto no le había pasado desapercibido.

Respetaban a Octavia.

Respetaban sus dotes de mando, su determinación, su liderazgo y su vehemencia.

Su fuerza y rigor les recordaba a Luna, ella tampoco permitiría un acto así sin una severa consecuencia o castigo y el exilio podía llegar a ser peor que la sangre.

Sentado en una de las mesas, Monty no podía parar de pensar en que no se había despedido de su madre a la cual no había vuelto a dirigirle la palabra desde su regreso, y de la cual se había mantenido alejado todo ese tiempo.

Harper que estaba sentada a su lado le acariciaba la espalda intentando reconfortarle un poco por lo ocurrido mientras que Murphy sentado frente a él jugaba con la comida del desayuno distraídamente ajeno a la vorágine de sentimientos que despertaba aquella excluyente decisión de Octavia en él.

Si habían intentado matar a Abby merecían todo aquello.

La sola idea de que Clarke perdiese a su madre después de todo lo que había tenido que pasar le parecía de lo más aberrante y cruel.

Si bien la doctora no despertaba grandes simpatías en Murphy, Clarke la necesitaba y tampoco era que él la odiase en lo más absoluto.

Era una madre. Terca, mandona, preocupada y consternada la mayoría de las veces pero al fin y al cabo una madre.

Una que la quería como jamás nadie le había querido a él, se recordó. Tal vez por eso en ocasiones la relación entre ambas despertase recelos y envidias.

Pocos eran los que conservaban a sus padres allí, pocos por no decir prácticamente ninguno. Que Clarke la tuviese era una cosa bastante buena y a decir verdad, no querría que ella la perdiese en absoluto.

Sería una pena...

Bellamy que llegaba en aquellos momentos suspiró cansadamente con algo de resaca sentándose junto a Murphy dejando su bandeja sobre la mesa.

—Lo siento tio, no he conseguido hacerla cambiar de idea —se disculpó él ante Monty con un resignado gesto.

—Tranquilo, tarde o temprano ocurriría —contestó Monty bajando un poco la mirada a su comida—. Era de esperar que volviesen a estropear las cosas de algún modo.

—Si, pero eso no quita que sea tu madre y que duela —advirtió Murphy con un gesto.

—Ya, bueno —dijo Monty pasándose la mano por el rostro algo sobrepasado por la situación—. Mejor cambiemos de tema.

Harper que estuvo de acuerdo con él se fijó en que muchos de los floukrus ocupaban ya algunas mesas mientras que otros hacían cola para el desayuno.

—He oído que Luna vendrá hoy —comentó ella desinteresadamente—. ¿De verdad creéis que venga?

—No lo sé, está es su gente —se encogió Bellamy de hombros volviendo la cabeza para verles a todos bien—. Imagino que si.

—A lo mejor, Polis la ha conquistado y se lo replantea —medio bromeó Murphy para aliviar un poco la tensión—. Se está mucho mejor allí.

—¿Vas a volver a irte? —preguntó Harper mirándole con aire preocupado.

—Si mal no recuerdo la última vez que estuve aquí no me fui, me invitaron no muy amablemente a irme —sugirió él indulgentemente dándole una miradita a Bellamy y luego al resto—. Pero respondiendo a tu pregunta, creo que si. Emori me necesita allí.

—Tú con una terrestre, ¿quién lo habría imaginado? —medio sonrió apagadamente Monty tratando de distraer sus pensamientos probando un poco de su comida.

—Si, me lo hubierais dicho cuando llegamos os hubiese enviado a la mierda pero... —les señaló él medio entretenido—. Sería justo destacar que Emori ha sido toda una revelación.

Bellamy que se medio sonrió sacudió la cabeza escuchándole mientras Harper y Monty intervenían sobre sus puntos de vista.

—Yo no podría estar con una de ellos, las mujeres de por si ya son bastante peligrosas como para irme con una que sepa usar armas —bromeó distendidamente Bellamy con un gesto.

—Pues yo sé de una que no te importaría que te diese unos cuantos latigazos —murmuró Harper con una traviesa sonrisita señalando con la mirada a lo lejos.

Monty levantó la mirada y Bellamy y Murphy volvieron sus cabezas fijándose en como Akeyla entraba en ese instante en el comedor y en como una de las mujeres sentadas a la mesa junto a los suyos y unos pocos niños más la llamaba.

—¿Pero que dices? —murmuró Bellamy al volver la cabeza hacia Harper con un gesto sintiendo sus mejillas arder ligeramente tratando de restar importancia a toda aquella atracción—. ¿Estás de broma? Jamás tendría nada con ella, mírala...

—Ya lo hace, créeme —repuso Monty por pura inercia admirando su belleza antes de recibir una dura mirada de Harper que arqueó una ceja tras fruncir el ceño escuchándole—. Claro que... yo jamás me fijaría en ella, es decir... puff, una terrestre amable y simpática, con cuerpo de diosa y un rostro de cine, ¿quién la encontraría atractiva?

Todos le miraron ante su patético intento de defensa, y mientras Murphy se sonreía más que divertido por la situación al ver la expresión celosa en el rostro de Harper acrecentarse, Bellamy le hizo un gesto con la mano disimuladamente como para que "cortase" la conversación.

—Pero yo te quiero a ti —repuso rápidamente Monty inclinándose para besarla con una nerviosa sonrisa—. Y solo a ti, no te cambiaría por nadie ni por nada ya lo sabes —se sonrió nerviosamente él defendiéndose—. Porque tú eres la más preciosa de todas y porque nada me hace más feliz que estar contigo, nada.

—Buena respuesta —apuntó Bellamy sonriente bebiendo un poco de su taza.

—Rápida y acertada —señaló Murphy con su dedo también bebiendo algo de su caliente café—. ¿La tenías ya pensada?

Harper que le miró, miró después a Monty rápidamente.

—¡No, claro que no! —volvió a defenderse él dándole una miradita a Murphy—. Cállate Murphy, no me ayudes, ¿quieres?

Harper que puso una cara al oírle le sintió darle otro besito adulador en la mejilla y puso una carita, se lo pasaría por alto dada la mañana que estaba siendo y seguirían con lo que estaban hablando.

—En fin, solo digo que Akeyla parece una chica muy simpática y encantadora. No te mataría conocerla un poco mejor.

Bellamy que volvió la cabeza hacia lo lejos viéndola reír y charlar mientras su padre la abrazaba besando su pelo mientras le servía algo de desayuno en su bandeja hizo un suave gesto no queriendo pensar demasiado en ello.

—Además sus hermanos molan —dijo Murphy con una sonrisa llevándose el tenedor a la boca con para probar su desayuno—. Y con Raven tendríais canguro fijo, ¿eh?

Aquella broma hizo que Bellamy le lanzase una mirada.

—Sé lo que intentáis hacer y os agradezco la preocupación y el esfuerzo, chicos —repuso más a la defensiva de lo que debía mirando a unos y a otros—. Pero estoy bien...

Los demás le miraron no tan convencidos de ello pero Bellamy prefirió insistir a enfrentarse a ello fingiendo despreocupación.

—Estoy bien de verdad —insistió él al ver la preocupación reflejada en sus caras—. No teneis nada de que preocuparos por mi.

Murphy que miró de refilón a los chicos supo que tampoco ellos le habían creído pero aceptó disimular como el resto.

—Será mejor ir terminando aquí o se nos echará la mañana encima antes de tener qué hacer.

Por mucho que Bellamy quisiese disimular o enmascarar de algún modo toda aquella decepción y todos aquellos sentimientos, era innegable que estaban allí.

Y que de la noche a la mañana sería imposible olvidarse de Clarke pero a decir verdad y por lo que Murphy había oído, habían pasado mucho más tiempo de su relación separados que juntos y arbitrariamente el corazón había acabado anteponiéndose a la razón.

Realmente todo lo que quedaba de aquellos era el recuerdo de lo que pudo haber sido en otras circunstancias y de lo que ya nunca será.

Bellamy tendría que afrontar eso tarde o temprano y restablecer su bienestar como prioridad.

No quedaba otra, después de todo.

Las cosas eran así ahora... y Bellamy al igual que el resto de ellos debía asumirlo.

Continuara...


	338. Chapter 338

Mientras algunos abandonaban el comedor de Arcadia tras haber desayunado para dirigirse a las tierras más próximas y comenzar a desarrollar nuevos puntos de cultivo. Otros se quedaban en el Arca con intención de prepararla para acoger a las casi cien personas que Floudon Kru había traído consigo.

Aún no había ni rastro de Luna en Arcadia pero Derrick se las arreglaba bastante bien y su gente estaba tan bien organizada que apenas necesitaban instrucción.

Eso en gran medida facilitaba las cosas.

No habían dado ningún problema desde su llegada, más bien al contrario. Se habían prestado a ayudar a los Skykru en todo lo que necesitasen y además habían aportado muchos conocimientos a la hora de distribuir correctamente las cosas.

Todos representaban un papel importante dentro del clan. Luna había logrado que todos y cada uno de ellos cumpliese una función dentro del grupo, y que nadie se sintiese excluido o menospreciado. Eran una unidad, y aunque todos eran diferentes se compactaban bastante bien entre todos.

Los unos cuidaban de los otro,s y eran como una gran familia o esa impresión le había dado a Raven nada más conocerles.

Ella quería esa misma unidad para su grupo, la misma clase de familia y protección para su bebé y al enterarse tarde de lo ocurrido con Pike, Jaha y Hannah no había podido sentirse más aliviada.

Cuando Raven entró en el comedor se fijó en su gente a lo lejos entremezclarse con la gente de Luna sin problema alguno y por primera vez en su vida, sintió que aquello podría ser un verdadero hogar algún día.

Tenía la esperanza de ello y esa esperanza sería todo cuanto necesitaría para continuar adelante con su vida.

—¡Raven, Raven, Raven! —escuchó gritar a Jarek que se levantó de la mesa nada más verla con una gran sonrisa yendo a abrazarla con fuerza.

—¡Hey, hola! —se sonrió Raven contenta de tal inesperado recibimiento.

Zaffron que estaba de pie retirando algunos platos se fijó en su hijo a lo lejos.

—¡Jarek!

El niño que le escuchó volvió la cabeza aún abrazado a Raven con una inocente sonrisa, Raven que se fijo en la imponente presencia de aquel hombre dudó si decir algo pero le devolvió la sonrisa algo insegura.

Zaffron que dejó los platos sobre la mesa se separó de su gente para ir a dar con ella.

—Jarek hijo, termina de desayunar y ayuda a los otros a limpiar, ¿quieres? —dijo a medida que se acercaba fijándose después en la mecánica—. Lo siento, a veces es...

—No tiene importancia —le tranquilizó Raven con una sonrisa haciendo un gesto al ver como Jarek asentía inmediatamente.

Jarek que la tomó de la mano jaló un poco de ella queriendo captar su atención con una sonrisa.

—Raven, ¿quieres desayunar con nosotros?

—Jarek, no molestes —repuso Zaffron con cierta paciencia pasándose la mano por el rostro—. Seguro que Raven prefiere...

—No, está bien —contestó ella con una sonrisa ya que Kyle dormiría algo más aún y a ella le apetecía estar con los niños—. Eso me gustaría, bueno es decir... si le parece bien que lo haga, claro.

Zaffron que no había perdido de vista a sus hijos durante la celebración de la noche anterior, la había visto con ellos y la verdad es que parecían haber encajado bastante bien.

Tenía ciertos recelos preconcebidos sobre la Gente del Cielo pero de momento no le habían dado motivos para rechazarlos de ninguna forma.

—Claro, siéntate con nosotros si quieres —le ofreció él con un gesto hacia la mesa a lo lejos.

—¡Bien! —gritó entusiasmado Jarek jalando de ella para llevarla junto a su padre a la mesa.

Raven que se sonrió al verle así se alejó con ellos hacia la mesa disponiéndose a sentarse.

Enseguida todos parecieron reconocerla y la acogieron como lo que era, una más.

—Ten, Raven —le dijo Aubrah una de las mujeres más mayores la cual le sirvió un plato con algo de desayuno.

—¡Yo se lo doy, yo se lo doy! —dijo entusiasmado Jarek tendiendo las manos para coger el plato y servirselo él a Raven que parecía encantada.

Akeyla comía algo del suyo mientras otra de las mujeres atendía a Dayon se medio sonrió.

—Te volverá loca si se lo permites —bromeó ella con una sonrisa viendo a Jarek ponerle el plato delante y coger cubiertos para dárselos rápidamente.

—Es un encanto —se sonrió Raven fijándose con el esmero en que le quitaba Jarek la jarra de zumo a la mujer disponiéndose a servirle con cuidado de no derramar todo por fuera con su paciente ayuda.

Derrick que hablaba sobre las tareas a las que iban a dedicarse aquella mañana hizo un gesto gesto a modo de saludo viendo a Zaffron incorporarse después a la reunión sin perder de vista a Raven con los chicos.

—Entonces nos ocuparemos de ello nosotros, Lincoln me ha dicho que Octavia prefiere que su gente se ocupe de acondicionar el Arca, ellos saben que es útil aquí y que no —dijo Derrick con un gesto austero.

—Si, estoy de acuerdo —dijo Zaffron mientras algunos de los suyos también opinaban—. Debería estar listo antes de que Luna regresase, ¿no?

—Así es —dijo Derrick con un gesto.

—Bien, pues pongámonos a ello —se movió Zaffron disponiéndose a irse viendo a los demás levantarse—. Jarek haz caso a tu hermana en todo lo que te diga —dijo él al volverse dándoles una última mirada—. Y mantente cerca.

—Si, papá —sonrió el niño mientras alargaba las manitas para darle el vaso a Raven al fin lleno.

Zaffron que dirigió su mirada después a Akeyla hizo un gesto.

—Keily no le pierdas de vista —dijo él hombre con un gesto.

—No lo haré —dijo ella con un suave gesto sonriéndose mientras continuaba desayunando con las demás mujeres y niños.

Raven que le vio salir del comedor junto a Derrick y el resto se volvió a mirarla bajando un poco la voz.

—Tu padre impone un poco —murmuró Raven confidencial.

Akeyla que se sonrió al escucharla sacudió la cabeza.

—Parece mucho más de lo que es, tranquila —se sonrió despreocupadamente ella con un gesto terminando de apartar su plato y coger su vaso para beber algo más—. Jarek, termínate el desayuno.

Jarek que se sentó junto a otros dos niños que parecían pelearse por quién se quedaba con más fresas en su plato continuó desayunando feliz y entusiasta de tener a Raven allí con ellos.

Raven que se sonrió al oírla hizo un gesto, la verdad es que Zaffron era alto y corpulento, toda una presencia en si que le resultaba fuerte pero amenazadora y se veía que era la mano derecha de Derrick y Luna cosa que le daba algo más que un par de votos de confianza.

—¿Qué tal has pasado la noche? —preguntó Akeyla que como el resto se había enterado ya de lo ocurrido—. Siento mucho lo que ha ocurrido con vuestros amigos...

Raven que se dio cuenta de que hablaba de Jaha, Pike y Hannah sacudió levemente la cabeza.

—No eran precisamente amigos, a decir verdad —comentó Raven no queriendo entrar demasiado en eso fijandose a lo lejos como Harper consolaba a Monty, sentado a la mesa con Bellamy y Murphy—. ¿Qué tal dormisteis vosotros? ¿Bien?

—De maravilla, gracias —se sonrió amablemente ella con un gesto fijándose en como Jarek levantaba la cuchara dejando caer grumitos en su plato que luego hacía que cazaba con la cuchara y se los llevaba a la boca divertidamente jugando—. Nunca había dormido sobre nada tan cómodo, la verdad y ellos tampoco, no se despertaron en toda la noche por primera vez desde que recuerdo.

—Eso es genial, ¿no? —se sonrió Raven comiendo un poco viendo en como charlaban sus amigos a lo lejos y en como se volvían a mirarlas, bueno más bien a mirar a Akeyla—. ¿Ha ocurrido algo que yo no sepa?

El tono travieso y divertido de Raven no le pasó desapercibido pero Akeyla no pareció entender en absoluto a qué venía.

—Pues no, que yo sepa no —dijo limpiándose un poco las manos un poco desconcertada e inocente—. ¿Por qué?

Raven que se dio cuenta de que Akeyla era ajena a aquellas miradas se sonrió.

—No, por nada, por nada —murmuró divertida ella fijándose en como una de las mujeres se acercaba con Dayon en brazos que parecía comenzar a llorar.

—Ten, Keily creo que tiene hambre —dijo la mujer tendiéndole al pequeño mientras ella extendía los brazos para cogerle.

—Claro que la tiene —se sonrió Akeyla haciéndole un cariñoso gesto al bebé antes de besar su carita buscando sus ojitos—. ¿Verdad que si? —sonriéndose al mecerle un poco para calmarle viéndole llevarse las manitas a la boca como chupándoselas—. Este bebé tiene mucha, mucha hambre, si...

Raven que se sonrió al verla así con el bebé alargó la mano para tocar al niño fijándose en lo impertinente que parecía por el hambre o el sueño.

—Hey, Dayon... —susurró divertida Raven poniéndole caritas para hacerle sonreír y que no llorase más viendo cogerle mejor a Akeyla—. Hola, cosita bonita...

Adarah la mujer que estaba sirviéndole el desayuno a los niños se fijó en ella y en que estaban un poco justos en la mesa y tocando su hombro le señaló una mesa a lo lejos.

—Estaréis más cómodos allí.

Raven que se dio cuenta de que cada vez llegaba más gente de la floukru a las mesas hizo un gesto levantándose para dejarles sitios viendo la reticencia de Akeyla de ir hacia la otra mesa.

—Te acompaño, tranquila.

Akeyla que se levantó con el niño miró hacia la mesa viendo a Harper, Murphy, Monty y Bellamy allí sentados y dudó un poco pero Raven que bordeó la mesa acercándose a ella la tranquilizó.

—Son buenos chicos, ya les conocerás —la animó ella con un gesto.

Adarah que vio a Akeyla volverse para mirar insegura a Jarek le hizo un gesto.

—Vete tranquila, ya le vigilo yo.

—¿Estás segura? —preguntó ella viendo a algunos de los suyos acercarse para encontrar hueco y sentarse a la mesa principal junto a ellos.

La ex guerrera mujer asintió haciéndole un gesto para que se fuese tranquila con Raven sentándose junto a Jarek para ayudarle a terminarse el desayuno.

Raven que cogió su bandeja y la de Akeyla para llevarlas hasta la otra mesa se acercó a los chicos viéndoles charlar amenamente.

—Murphy, Bell moved el culo y hacednos sitio, ¿queréis? —dijo Raven cuando se acercaron lo suficiente con una sonrisa dejando ambas bandejas sobre la mesa—. Traigo lo más bonito de este campamento...

Akeyla que se dio cuenta de como todos se volvieron a mirarla se sonrojó cogiendo mejor al bebé ya que Raven se refería a él, obviamente.

Harper que se sonrió fijándose en como Bellamy también se sonrojaba ligeramente al no fijarse precisamente en el bebé reprimió una sonrisa aún mayor dándole un puntapié por debajo de la mesa a Murphy para que este a su lado se fijara.

—Claro, sentaos aquí —dijo Murphy con un deje de parsimonia en la voz haciéndose a un lado para que se sentasen—. Esto está bastante concurrido hoy.

—Si eso mismo estaba pensando yo —dijo Raven con un gesto fijándose en cuanta gente había con media sonrisa—. Vamos a tener que organizar turnos para las comidas si esto va a ser así.

—No sería mala idea —comentó Monty con un gesto sonriéndole fugazmente a Akeyla y al bebé que se chupaba todo el tiempo las manitas.

—¿Te ayudo con algo? —preguntó Raven fijándose en lo que había en la bandeja no sabiendo que le daría al niño.

—Oh, no hace falta no —repuso Akeyla con una débil sonrisa acomodando mejor al niño entre sus brazos antes de deslizar la asilla de su vestido y dejar buena parte de su pecho al descubierto que rápidamente Dayan tomó.

Prácticamente la boca de todos cayó al suelo, primero porque estaban convencidos de que Dayan era el hermano más pequeño de Akeyla y segundo porque jamás en el Arca recordaban haber visto nada así.

Mientras le amamantaba Akeyla le acarició dulcemente la carita al niño sintiéndole mamar acunado en sus brazos y dándole una suave sonrisa le paso la manita por el pelo sujetándole después mejor entre sus brazos porque Dayon ya comenzaba a pesarle más.

Al levantar la vista para alargar la mano y coger su vaso para beber Akeyla se dio cuenta del silencio que pronto se hizo en la mesa. Para ella y para las mujeres terrestres el hecho de amamantar era algo de lo más natural del mundo por eso no entendió las miradas de pasmosidad y asombro en sus rostros.

—¿Ocurre algo? —preguntó inocente y desconcertada Akeyla.

Raven que apartó por un instante la mirada de lo que el niño parecía estar haciendo se sonrojó ligeramente.

Oh dios, ¿eso iba a tener que hacer ella también?

No lo había pensado.

Harper que titubeó dándose cuenta de como se había quedado mirándola bajó la mirada a su plato rápidamente intentando sonar normal y serena.

—No, na... nada... no ocurre nada... —fijándose de reojo en como Monty la miraba dándole un pisotón que le hizo volver a la realidad emitiendo un disimulado quejido.

—Si, yo es que... ya había terminado pero iré a por algo más de zumo, ¿Harper te vienes?

—Si, voy —dijo ella levantándose para darle más "privacidad" a todo aquello sintiéndose un poco insegura por aquella nueva situación.

Akeyla que les vio marcharse así hacia las colas ya formadas a lo lejos se dio cuenta de que Bellamy la seguía mirando fijamente sentado a su lado y sin saber sintió cierta ternura por su evidente desconocimiento de todo aquello.

—¿Seguro que va todo bien? —preguntó nuevamente desconcertada ante el gesto viendo a Murphy apartar la mirada a su comida fugazmente con algo de rubor en sus mejillas.

—Creía que te referías a otra cosa cuando... cuando hablabas de darle el desayuno... —admitió Raven un tanto entrecortada por la sorpresa—. Daba por hecho que... bueno que... Dayon también era tu hermano...

—Yo también creía que era así —reconoció Bellamy quedamente forzándose a alzar los ojos hasta su mirada.

Las únicas veces que fue testigo de algo parecido fue alguna que otra vez cuando Octavia era pequeña y su madre continuaba con vida.

En el Arca esas cosas se mantenían en la más estricta intimidad y allí en la Tierra al parecer a nadie le resultaba ningún tabú.

Hombres, mujeres y niños que pasaban por detrás o cerca suyo ni siquiera se paraban a mirarla pero algunos de los skykru si que habían dirigido sus miradas hacia allí algo abrumados y chocados por la situación.

—No, Dayon es mio —anunció ella en tono displicente antes de beber algo más y dejar el vaso nuevamente sobre la mesa acunándole con ternura contra su pecho del cual no paraba de tomar—. Es mi bebé, ¿verdad que si? —le murmuró al niño dulcemente acariciándole el rostro con una conmovida sonrisa—. ¿Qué eres mi bebé?

Raven que no había visto una imagen tan tierna y maternal en su vida no pudo evitar sonreírse superada por la sorpresa del momento.

—Nunca me había parado a pensar en lo que comían los bebés —se sonrió la mecánica con un leve gesto algo avergonzada—. En realidad para querer tener uno, hay mucho que no sé.

Akeyla que se sonrió tiernamente al escucharla hizo un leve gesto hacia ella.

—Aprenderás, con el tiempo.

—Bueno, al menos te tendré a ti para aconsejarme —se sonrió Raven ahora mucho más reconfortada por su presencia en el campamento. Tener un bebé era cuanto deseaba en el mundo y que Akeyla ya tuviese uno y supiese como desenvolverse con él lo haría todo aún más fácil—. En el Arca no teníamos muchos niños, ¿sabes?

—¿Por qué no? —preguntó Akeyla interesada y curiosa.

—El control de la natalidad se hacía una necesidad allá arriba, los recursos estaban muy limitados —le explicó Bellamy señalando el cielo—. Tampoco había suficiente oxigeno para todos así que tener más de un era algo impensable... mucho menos dos...

—Pero yo creía que Octavia era tu hermana, ¿no? —murmuró insegura Akeyla mirándole.

—Y lo es, es... una mala y larga historia —dijo Bellamy bajando la mirada a su desayuno para continuar con él.

Murphy que se dio cuenta de lo tenso que estaba todo quiso alivianar la situación un poco.

—Pero por suerte ya no estamos allí arriba, estamos aquí y aquí podemos hacer todo cuanto queramos, ¿no es así?

—Si, si que es una suerte si —se sonrió Raven aliviada al pensar en ello.

Akeyla que empezaba a sentir el peso del bebé en un solo lado, le separó un poco subiéndose la asilla del vestido mientras Dayon hacia por buscar y se lo cambió de lado para que siguiese comiendo bajándose la otra.

Bellamy que no pudo evitar fijarse en la tersa y suave piel que se veía por encima de la mejilla del bebé que no parecía querer dejar de comer tuvo que tragar apartando nuevamente la mirada un tanto turbado por la extraña sensación que le abrumó.

—En la plataforma, uno más no marcaba una gran diferencia —repuso ella suavemente pensándolo bien—. Pero empezábamos a ser demasiados y... las cosas comenzaron a ponerse realmente feas allí.

—Tú naciste allí, ¿verdad? —preguntó Murphy con un gesto.

—Si, nací allí —respondió ella con un suave gesto acunando al bebé—. Todo esto debe resultarte extraño, ¿no?

—Un poco si —admitió ella con media sonrisa haciendo una ligera mueca de dolor al acomodarse mejor al bebé—. Demasiada gente, demasiada tierra, demasiado verde...

—¿Lo echas de menos? —preguntó Murphy con un gesto—. Yo es extraño pero a veces echo de menos el espacio.

—Echo de menos el mar, su olor, su sonido... —se sonrió ella débilmente recordándolo—. Pero aquí las cosas parecen ir bien, estamos a salvo y tranquilos.

—Aquí todo va a ir muy bien y pronto tendrás un nuevo amiguito o amiguita para jugar... —le murmuró Raven al bebé cariñosa y divertida tocando su manita suavemente.

Si, sin duda todo iba a ir muy, muy bien.

Serían muy felices todos...

Continuara...


	339. Chapter 339

El sol brillaba en lo más alto cuando Clarke kom Skykru, embajadora del Pueblo Celeste en Polis y legendaria Wanheda, Cazadora de la Montaña cruzó con paso firme el largo pasillo de una de las altas plantas de la imponente Torre que coronaba la capital de la Coalición.

La Heda de los Catorce Clanes había sido convocada a una reunión para acordar con el resto de embajadores la transición de mando que convertiría a los jóvenes Natblidas en líderes de cada clan y la formación de nuevos consejos para ayudarles a prestar tal servicio a sus gentes.

Cuando llegó a la habitación de Halena y llamó a la puerta, esta se abrió y la niña ya la estaba esperando sentada en el borde de la cama. En cuanto Clarke cruzó el umbral, Halena levantó la mirada y la enfrentó poniéndose en pie.

Al devolverle la mirada Halena vio como Treior, Aranae y Aden también estaban allí y eso la confundió.

—Halena, ¿qué...? —preguntó ella sin entender nada—. ¿Qué es lo que pasa?

—Clarke, necesito que me escuches muy atentamente, ¿vale? —le pidió la niña cogiendo sus manos para verla a los ojos—. Necesito que creas lo que te voy a decir, necesito que confíes en mi.

—Si, claro Halena... —murmuró quedamente ella si entender a qué venía todo aquello—. Confío en ti.

Aranae que apartó la mirada sintió la mano de Treior posarse en su espalda alentándola y de reojo vio como Aden daba dos pasos hacia ellas.

—Os he mentido, ¿vale? —confesó la niña viéndola directamente a los ojos—. Hashelee no está muerta. Sigue con vida y ha ido a buscar ayuda para derrocar a Ontari y hacerse con el ejercito de la Nación del Hielo.

El rostro de Clarke cambió súbitamente y retrocedió un par de pasos confundida.

—Lo conseguirá, matará a Ontari y se hará con él —dijo firmemente Halena viéndola a los ojos—. Lo he visto y cuando lo tenga, enviará a alguien a por mi madre a Polis.

—Halena, eso no es... eso... tu madre sabe defenderse, ella no permitirá...

—No, escúchame bien Clarke —insistió la niña con vehemencia—. Necesito que saques a mi madre de Polis hasta que yo resuelva esto, llévala a Arcadia. Llévala lejos a cualquier lugar pero no puede estar aquí cuando ellos lleguen o morirá.

Clarke que no supo porque pero la creyó a pies juntillas tragó poniéndose algo más nerviosa antes de hacer un gesto.

—¿Y tú qué vas a hacer? —comenzando a negar se llevó la mano a la cara mirándola y mirando al resto, eran niños. Hashelee era una niña, ¿como era posible que realmente supusiese tal amenaza para Lexa? No, definitivamente no lo entendía—. Halena, ¿si dices que hay peligro aquí como crees que vamos a dejaros solos?

—Podría obligarte a ello, ¿sabes? —advirtió Halena quedándosela viendo unos instantes—. Podría obligarla a ella, pero te estoy pidiendo que si de verdad la amas la saques de aquí.

Aden que se acercó a Halena poniendo la mano sobre su hombro para apoyarla en aquellos duros momentos levantó la vista para ver a Clarke.

—Nosotros cuidaremos de ella —prometió solemnemente él refiriéndose a Halena—. Y nos encargaremos de Hashelee y de lo que está por venir.

Clarke que se dio cuenta de que todos estaban al tanto de aquello y de que parecían tener claro qué hacer y qué no hacer al respecto egoístamente le preocupaba más el bienestar de Halena que el de ninguno de los chicos que pudiese haber en aquella sala y así se lo hizo saber.

—Halena, si te ocurre algo... —comenzó diciendo Clarke tomándola del rostro con preocupación sintiendo la emoción subirsele a los ojos—. Lo que sea, yo...

—Nada malo me ocurrirá, estaré bien —insistió la niña suavemente inclinándose para abrazarla y calmar cualquier temor que tuviese—. Estaré bien, pero no debes decirle nada a ella. No ahora o no se irá de aquí.

—No quiero mentirle, no quiero mentir a nadie nunca más —admitió Clarke entre lágrimas sintiendo un amargo sabor a despedida en aquellas palabras de ella—. Te prometo que regresaremos por ti, te lo prometo.

—Sé que lo haréis —murmuró Halena devolviéndole aquel abrazo con fuerza—. Mantenles a salvo por mi...

—Te quiero mucho, pequeña —murmuró Clarke no pudiendo dejar de admirar su valentía y su entereza después de todo lo acontecido.

—Y yo a vosotras —murmuró Halena sintiendo una lágrima deslizarse en silencio por su cara al sentir todas aquellas abrumadoras sensaciones inundar la habitación.

—¿Seguro que estarás bien? —dijo Clarke al separarse limpiándole las lágrimas del rostro antes de enfrentar nuevamente sus ojos llena de angustia y preocupación.

—No me ocurrirá nada —prometió la niña sonriéndole tierna y tristemente cargada de tanto amor queriendo memorizar aquel rostro que a su madre hacía tan feliz.

Clarke que se inclinó besando su cabeza dulcemente cerro sus ojos deseando con todo su corazón que así fuese antes de separarse de ella dándoles una mirada a todos antes de salir afectada de allí.

Aden que permanecía de pie junto a Halena vio alejarse a Clarke cerrando la puerta antes de mirarla.

—Le has mentido...

—Es mejor así —reconoció Halena reteniendo las lágrimas al mirar fijamente la puerta por la que Clarke había salido.

—Halena...

La joven Anorah levantó su mano haciéndole callar en ese instante,no queriendo ni pudiendo enfrentar nada más en aquel momento.

Clarke obedecería, se llevaría a su madre lejos y así ambas estarían a salvo.Y sus futuros hermanos lo estarían también.

Nada de lo que le ocurriese a ella, debía cambiar eso.

Continuara...


	340. Chapter 340

Roan, Príncipe de Azgeda y consorte de la Heda de los Catorce Clanes se lanzó hacia delante pero las cadenas se tensaron con tanta fuerza que le hicieron retroceder nuevamente hasta la fría pared.

—¡Ontari! —le gritó él apretando los dientes al verla pasear frente a él mientras la sangre le resbala caliente por un lado del rostro donde ella le había golpeado con la empuñadura de la espada en un descuido de este—. ¡Suéltame!

La Reina de Azgeda ignoró sus palabras mientras se paseaba con parsimonia por la húmeda y fría celda de las mazmorras de la Fortaleza del Hielo.

Aquellas habitaciones no eran desconocidas para ella, en realidad tampoco eran desconocidas para él.

Irritar a la Reina Nia de cualquier forma tenía sus consecuencias y ambos las habían sufrido en sus propias carnes más de una vez.

Y de dos, también...

Ahora Ontari era la reina y, ¿qué clase de reina sería si no honrase de algún modo a su predecesora?...

—¡Ontari, escúchame! —le gritó el príncipe respirando agitadamente por la tensión del momento sintiendo los grilletes apretarle más aún las muñecas, y el cuello al tratar de soltarse—. ¡Cometes un error!

Ontari que se dedicó a ojear los innumerables instrumentos de tortura replegados por la tortuosa pared incluyendo látigos, cepos, tenazas, pinzas, afiladas hojas, cilicios, cinturones, sierras, arañapieles y otros muchos sonrió para si al oírle volviendo la cabeza para mirarle.

—Tú mismo has dicho que Halena convencerá a Clarke de que aleje a Lexa de Polis —sugirió ella con un intencionado e inocente tono fingiendo preocupación—. ¿Quién se percatará entonces de tu ausencia allí?...

Roan que se dio cuenta de su lógica cambió la expresión de su cara tensándose ligeramente.

—Ontari, no tenemos tiempo para estúpidos juegos —le espetó él arrastrando las palabras con dureza—. Debemos irnos de aquí.

Ontari que escogió una fusta que descolgó suavemente de la pared la acarició sintiendo el curtido y prieto cuero bajo sus dedos pasando por alto sus palabras y distinguiendo por la luz de las pocas velas apostadas allí manchas antiguas, oscuras y secas de sangre.

—No lo has entendido bien, Roan... —murmuró ella con voz sugerente al volverse a mirarle antes de aventurarse a acercarse deslizando la fusta por la desnuda piel de su cuello, su pecho...—. Tú no mandas aquí...

El restallido de la fusta cuando le golpeó la piel del muslo tomó a Roan por sorpresa, ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que le había despojado de sus pantalones.

—Mando yo —sentenció duramente Ontari con firmeza haciendo que Roan se tensase ligeramente por la situación y el momento.

Sabía que cualquier cosa que dijese en aquel momento solo lograría enfurecerla aún más. La había traicionado de todas las maneras posibles, primero anteponiéndola a ella y a Eilan a su madre, después queriendo reclamar Azgeda para si y más tarde seduciendo a la Heda de los Catorce Clanes y aguardando un nuevo hijo.

Entendía esa sed de venganza, la entendía bien y entendía bien la clase de juegos que ellos siempre se habían traído pero aquello era diferente. Roan no estaba de broma al advertirle que un gran mal se avecinaba hacia Azgeda y que Ontari corría peligro permaneciendo en ella.

—Me traicionaste y no creas que no vas a pagar las consecuencias... —insinuó ella endureciendo su mirada con un placentero gesto lleno de determinación.

—Ontari... —murmuró él casi en forma de suplica, quería que le escuchase de verdad.

La implacable reina de la Nación del Hielo que pareció encontrar algún tipo de satisfacción en aquel desacostumbrado tono, dibujó una complacida y escondida sonrisa en el rostro enmascarando todos aquellos sentimientos tras la impávida máscara que acostumbraba a portar eludiendo la atención que él requería de ella.

—¿Te he dicho ya cuanto vas a echar de menos a tu querida, Heda?... —invitó a pensar ella mientras jugaba parsimoniosamente con la fusta entre sus manos alzando ligeramente una ceja.

Viniese lo que viniese, estaría preparada.

Y Roan obtendría su merecido castigo...

Continuara...


	341. Chapter 341

Indra que levantó la vista encontrando tan solo en el salón dedicado a los Natblidas a Ivory, Yakut y Keryon no pudo evitar mostrar su consternación.

—¿Y el resto? —preguntó con firme gesto la instructora ya que la reunión a la que había sido convocada había concluido hacía ya pocos minutos y necesitaba hablar con ellos—. Pedí expresamente que todos estuvieseis aquí.

Yakut, el más joven y pequeño de los Natblidas de Heda miro a sus compañeros y luego a ella fingiendo un despreocupado gesto.

—Vendrán, estaban terminando de entrenar arriba.

Indra que frunció el ceño al escuchar aquel tono escuchó presurosos pasos y vio como Halena, Aden, Treior y Aranae entraban rápidamente al salón inclinándose ante ella con solemne gesto.

—Sentimos el retraso, Heda quería vernos —dijo Treior sabiendo que a él si que le creería.

Indra que así lo hizo volvió la cabeza hacia los demás.

—Como os iba diciendo, debéis estar preparados para lo que está por venir. Estos son los términos que hemos acordado con los embajadores de los catorce clanes y...

—Indra —la interrumpió Halena haciendo que volviese la cabeza hacia ella—. Reúne a los embajadores, diles que los Natblidas y yo queremos discutir los términos y las condiciones de mando.

La experimentada guerrera se la quedo mirando sin entender.

¿Pero qué ocurría allí?

—Si es lo que queréis, le comunicaré a Heda vuestra decisión y ella...

—Indra —le dirigió una entendida mirada Halena que hizo que por un momento se descolocase—. Ahora...

La abrumada mujer pareció confusa por un momento pero finalmente asintió a ello.

—Si, por supuesto Jusheda.

Yakut que abrió la boca viendo salir de allí a Indra para reunirles de nuevo dirigió su mirada a Halena.

—Vaya, vas a tener que enseñarme cómo hacer eso —medio alucinó él al ver con la facilidad que lo conseguía.

—Recordad lo que hablamos, Heda no puede enterarse de nada de esto —les recordó Aden con firmeza para que se concentrasen.

Aquello debía preparar a todos bien para la inminente llegada de lo temido.

Continuara...


	342. Chapter 342

El sol había alcanzado el punto más alto en el cielo cuando la reunión de los miembros de la Coalición y la Heda de los Catorce Clanes dio por concluida su sesión.

Lexa que permanecía de pie, observaba como Luna preparaba las cosas para su viaje a Arcadia.

—Entiendo bien porque te tienes que ir, es solo que... —Luna que se volvió al oírla escuchando las palabras de Lexa la vio juntar sus manos sobre su regazo inquietamente—. Desearía que no tuvieras que hacerlo.

—Mi gente me necesita, Lexa —le recordó suavemente ella separándose de la cama para acudir a su lado—. Estarás bien, no estaré lejos y siempre que lo desees podrás acudir a mi. Lo entiendes, ¿verdad?

Luna que vio la lucha de sentimientos que se libraba en el interior de Lexa a través de s u mirada y la rodeó con sus brazos estrechándola contra ella en un sentido y profundo abrazo.

—Te he recuperado hace nada y siento que ya te vuelvo a perder... —murmuró afectada la Heda de los Catorce Clanes compungidamente.

Luna que cerro sus ojos al escucharla y la emoción la embriagó también a ella.

—No vas a perderme, Lexa... —murmuró ella sentidamente al abrazarla—. No lo permitiré...

Clarke que secaba sus lágrimas por el pasillo respiró hondo yendo en su búsqueda cuando al entrar a la habitación las encontró así y vio la oportunidad perfecta para ello.

—Podríamos acompañarla, Lexa —dijo Clarke haciendo que ambas se volvieran—. Mi madre sigue mal por lo que sé y me gustaría ir a verla, podrías venir con nosotras a Polis un par de días, ¿no?

Luna que la escuchó volvió la cabeza hacia Lexa esperanzada y expectante aún muy cerca de ella. Lexa que no había pensado en ello, la verdad era que comunicar en persona la decisión de indultar a Lincoln estrecharía lazos con Octavia y podría comprobar por si misma el estado de Abby.

—Le diré a Halena que nos acompañe, sería bueno que... —dijo Lexa al tiempo que se veía interrumpida por Clarke.

—Halena debe estar muy cansada Lexa, ¿no crees? —dijo de pronto Clarke sintiendo los ojos de Luna escrutarla—. Lleva días fuera, tal vez lo mejor para ella sería quedarse con los Natblidas aquí descansando. Indra velará por ellos y Roan debe estar cerca también.

Lexa que no estaba muy segura de dejar allí a Halena ahora que al fin había regresado, hizo un gesto dudoso.

—Tal vez, deba quedarme aquí con ella ahora que ha vuelto...

Clarke que sintió como se complicaban las cosas se acercó a ella tomándola de las manos y luego del rostro.

—Serían unos pocos días, muy pocos solo hasta asegurarme de que mi madre este mejor y de que todo marche bien con la gente de Luna, por favor Lexa... —le pidió ella casi en una suplica—. Por favor...

Lexa que vio su rostro reflejarse en aquellos claros e implorantes ojos no pudo negarse porque realmente deseaba que las cosas con Clarke saliesen bien y porque aún no había visto a la gente de Luna.

—Está bien, iré a preparar mis cosas —dijo ella con un gesto inclinándose para besar a la rubia muy lentamente antes de separarse y verla de nuevo a los ojos—. Nos reuniremos abajo.

Clarke que asintió forzando su mejor cara se apartó para que pudiese pasar ella y Lexa dándoles una última mirada a ambas abandonó la habitación.

Clarke que temblaba ligeramente por la mentira y la tensión del momento la contempló alejarse por el pasillo y a los guardias inclinarse ante su paso hasta verla desaparecer por la escalera.

Luna que también la siguió con la mirada hasta perderla de vista habló antes de que Clarke pudiese decir nada.

—No vamos a ir a Arcadia, ¿verdad?

Clarke que sintió sus ojos cristalizarse por las lágrimas movió la cabeza imperceptiblemente negando.

—Si descubre que le has mentido, no volverá a confiar en ti, lo sabes ¿no?

Clarke que tragó cerrando sus ojos mientras las lágrimas resbalaban lentamente por su cara en silencio la escuchó moverse a su lado.

—Más te vale que sepas lo que haces porque una vez que la pierdas, la perderás para siempre, Clarke...

Luna que cogió algunas de sus armas en la cama para guardarlas observó el brillo en sus afiladas hojas.

—Solo quiero protegerla, Luna...

—Una mentira no protege de la realidad, cuando esa mentira se desvanezca y Lexa tenga que enfrentarla eso dará igual... —comentó serenamente la Natblida volviéndose a mirarla—. No le hagas esto...

—Halena dice que...

—Halena no la conoce como la conozco yo. No aún... —la interrumpió Luna contemplándola con pasividad—Lexa es muy capaz de enfrentar cualquier cosa que le sobrevenga. Es la Comandante de la Sangre, y la Heda de los Catorce Clanes. Ella es el legado de Becca Pramheda y los Comandantes que la precedieron. Tiene la sabiduría de la Sagrada Llama, tiene la fortaleza y la dedicación que se precisa para enfrentar un liderazgo así. No es ninguna niña, no es ninguna cobarde y desde luego no es ninguna débil —sentenció Luna severamente mirándola—. No la subestiméis porque albergue nuevas vidas en su interior, te sorprendería de lo que es capaz de hacer estando derrotada. Lo he visto, y si crees que no puede con ello, si crees de verdad que es tan frágil y endeble como para no poder enfrentar lo que el destino tiene preparado para ella, tú la conoces tan poco como Halena.

Clarke que apartó la mirada reteniendo las lágrimas por la dureza de sus palabras, realmente quería proteger a Lexa. Quería hacer algo bien por una vez después de tanto tiempo, si no lo hacía y ocurría algo malo con Halena, Lexa no se lo perdonaría. Pero si se quedaban y le ocurría algo malo a Lexa, sería Clarke la que no se lo perdonaría jamás.

Luna que la observó largamente supo que de algún modo iba a lamentar aquella decisión pero se acercó a Clarke colocando las manos en sus hombros para enfrentar su mirada.

—Tienes que decírselo, Clarke. Sea lo que sea lo que este pasando, Lexa tiene derecho a saberlo —insistió vehementemente ella perdiendo sus ojos en los suyos—. Es su vida y es su madre. No te interpongas entre ellas.

Clarke que entendió bien a qué se refería Luna tragó entre lágrimas asintiendo. Para no traicionar a Lexa, tendría que traicionar a Halena y contarle a la Heda de los Catorce Clanes lo que temía que estaba por venir.

Probablemente, Halena no se lo perdonaría jamás mientras viviese, y decidió que eso no le importaría si con ello lograba que lo hiciese.

Debía contarle a Lexa, debía hacerlo antes de que fuese tarde no solo para ella.

—Ve con ella —dijo Luna volviéndose para guardar el resto, fuese lo que fuese lo que viniera prepararía a su gente y a la de Octavia para afrontar lo que fuera.

No sabía porque pero presentía que se acercaba una peligrosa guerra.

Continuara...


	343. Chapter 343

El cálido sol de la tarde caía sobre la imponente Polis, capital de la Coalición. Hacía tan solo unos minutos que otra reunión había tenido lugar esta vez con los Natblidas de Heda y Jusheda, su heredera.

Todo cuanto habían dicho, todo cuanto había oído allí la había inquietado sobremanera. Emori no estaba acostumbrada a que sus decisiones afectasen tanto a otras personas. Especialmente gente tan vulnerable y desprotegida como la suya.

Le dolía el estomago solo de pensar en lo que estaba por venir y dudaba estar preparada como líder para ello.

El sonido de la puerta llamó su atención mientras dejaba su abrigo sobre la cama y enseguida volvió la cabeza alertada.

—Adelante —elevó la voz ella para que se escuchase desde fuera.

La puerta se abrió y una alta y esbelta figura apareció en el umbral. Era un chico con el cabello castaño y los ojos grandes, despiertos y marrones. Un tatuaje muy similar a cuantos tenía ella adornaba la piel de su rostro y se perdía bajo el cuello de su camiseta. Sus fuertes brazos también tenían algunos tatuajes que enseguida reconoció y por un instante Emori no se movió.

Era Khelam kom Sankru, líder hasta aquel momento del Clan del Desierto. Su liderazgo había sido asumido hacía unos pocos años, pues su padre había muerto en la guerra de Azgeda y el Pueblo Arbóreo.

Emori apenas había cruzado más de dos palabras con él, por eso es que le sorprendió tanto verle frente a su puerta.

—¿Ocurre algo? —preguntó preocupada ella separándose de la cama para verle bien.

Khelam que la contempló largamente en silencio finalmente habló.

—He oído que no bajarías a comer, y esperaba tener la oportunidad durante la comida de hablar contigo.

—No tengo mucha hambre —reconoció ella sin apartar sus ojos de él no fiándose de su presencia.

—Es una lastima porque me había tomado la libertad de hacer que nos subiesen la comida, esperaba que tuvieses la amabilidad de permitir que hablásemos aquí —dijo él chico desde el umbral de la puerta señalando hacia dentro suavemente.

Emori que fue a decir algo le vio apartarse y dos de los siervos entraron inclinándose ante él y luego ante ella dejando sobre la mesa un par de bandejas de plata con algo de comer y beber para ambos, volviéndose a inclinar al terminar de alistar la mesa en unos pocos minutos se despidieron respetuosamente y se marcharon tan silenciosamente como habían llegado.

Emori que se fijó en como había quedado la mesa, vio a Khelam entrar y cerrar la puerta tras de si haciendo por acercarse a la mesa antes de retirar la silla ofreciéndole asiento y bordear la mesa sentándose justo frente a la de ella.

—No sabía bien que te gustaba así que pedí que te subiesen un poco de todo —se excusó él mirando hacia la bandeja de ella que tenía más comida que la suya.

Emori que vaciló uno instantes observándole finalmente se acercó a sentarse. Le parecía insólito todo aquello pero tenía curiosidad en lo que le fuese a decir.

—No hablas mucho, ¿verdad? —observó él medio sonriéndose sirviéndole algo de elixir y luego llenando su propia copa—. Mi padre solía decir que el silencio era una cualidad admirable en un líder pero me temo que no soy tan admirable como él —bromeó un poco el chico bebiendo de su copa—. Está muy bueno, pruébalo...

Emori que estaba más que perdida en aquel momento terminó alcanzando la copa y llevándosela a los labios para beber un poco, de pronto la garganta la sentía demasiado seca.

—Eres Sankru, ¿no es así? —preguntó ella dudosa sin apartar sus desconfiados ojos de él que asintió cogiendo los cubiertos para comer—. He oído lo que has dicho sobre tu gente en la reunión, ¿de veras crees que se unirán a la mía?

—¿Tú no lo crees? —insidió él con un cercano gesto saboreando la especiada carne—. Si te paras a pensar una alianza entre tu gente y la mía nos beneficiaría a ambos, porque reconozcamoslo, tu gente y la mía son las más débiles de la Coalición. Son tan débiles que van a legarla a un par de bebés que ni siquiera han nacido aún.

En eso no podía quitarle la razón, a pesar de lo numerosos que eran ambos clanes, eran clanes dispersos, debilitados por el hambre, la exclusión, el rechazo y la transgresión. Como habían sido de los últimos en incorporarse a la Coalición, habían decidido que cuando Akshan y Dahara creciesen los liderarían ellos. Una forma de mantenerlos alejados de la verdadera acción y de la problemática de clanes de mayor importancia y evolución.

—Lo que yo puedo ofrecerte es una alianza sólida que lleve a tu gente y a la mía a un futuro prospero y mejor. Sé que Heda os ha ofrecido tierras fértiles para cultivar no muy lejos de las mías, y sé que tu gente prefiere no asentarse por ahora en ningún lugar por temor a ser rechazados. Un pacto conmigo, lograría que ese rechazo no diese lugar a nuevos conflictos. Mi gente está dispuesta a compartir tierras con la tuya y a prestarles su ayuda siempre que lo necesiten.

—¿A cambio de qué? —preguntó Emori a las claras quedándosele viendo. No era idiota, nadie iba a ofrecerle nada así a cambio de nada así que esperaba un precio tal vez más alto del que estaba dispuesta a acordar.

—Ya te lo he dicho, una alianza —comentó él en tono cordial comiendo algo más—. Tal vez una unión de sangre entre tú y yo...

Emori que se quedo callada en aquel momento observándole cambió súbitamente su expresión. Ahí estaba el precio que tanto temía pero esperaba.

—No te quiero —acertó a decir ella quedamente.

—Nadie está hablando de amor —dijo Khelam con media sonrisa haciendo un gesto mientras seguía comiendo con normalidad—. Hablamos de conveniencia y protección, Emori. Eres una mujer preciosa, astuta e inteligente y sé que llegarás a la misma conclusión que yo si te digo que esto es lo mejor para nuestros clanes.

Emori que sabía que en gran medida lo era porque afianzaría sus lazos con la Coalición, con su gente y aliaría su clan con otro aún más poderoso que lo volvería mayor bajó la mirada a su bandeja no pudiendo evitar pensar en John Murphy al hacerlo.

Ella le amaba... realmente le quería como nunca antes había querido a nadie ni tenido en su corazón.

—Sé que suena un poco frío dicho así pero necesito saber cuanto antes si unirás tu gente a la mía y te casarás conmigo —pidió él amablemente observando su apagado rostro—. Emori, eres una mujer preciosa y tenaz, muy observadora. Eres una reina y tienes que comenzar a pensar como tal por el bien de los tuyos y de ti misma. Sé que amas a otro chico, uno que se fue con Wanheda y que no regreso, pero si realmente él te amase a ti, estaría aquí.

Emori que cerro sus ojos al escuchar aquellas palabras temblando ligeramente ante la cruda verdad supo realmente que él tenía razón.

—Y no lo está... —murmuró Khelam alargando su mano para levantarle el rostro por la mejilla y poder ver así sus bellos ojos—. Emori, yo te trataría bien, te trataría tan bien como te mereces y pondría todo de mi parte para conseguir que te enamorases de mi. Te puedo asegurar que tú no tendrás que hacer mucho para lograrlo porque tu sola presencia aquí ya me tiene conquistado...

El gentil rostro de Khelam esbozó una tenue sonrisa que hubiese hecho las delicias de cualquier mujer que se preciase y sus palabras e intenciones parecían de lo más sinceras. Emori se había percatado de sus miradas nada más pisar la primera reunión que tuvo justo antes de su nombramiento y ascensión como reina del Clan de los Errantes pero ahora que él revelaba sus intenciones aquello le había tomado de sopetón.

—Piénsatelo, ¿vale?... —le propuso él con media sonrisa viéndola—. Y dame una respuesta cuando de verdad estés preparada, esperaré cuanto haga falta por ello, ahora come algo anda, que se te va a enfriar —le aconsejó él regresando a su comida fijándose en las estancias privadas de la joven reina en la imponente Torre de la Coalición—. Tienes mejores vistas de las que me han dado a mi, voy a tener que quejarme a todas estas —se sonrió él antes de beber un poco más—. Yo he llegado primero...

Emori que no podía dejar de mirarle mientras bromeaba distendidamente y entablaba conversación se sintió verdaderamente perdida por todo aquello. Khelam realmente parecía un chico encantador y bueno, preocupado por el bienestar de su gente y sincero en su intención. Alguien afectuoso y tratable que no tenía miedo a llamar las cosas por su nombre ni a entender aquella posible relación.

Era sankru y ella también lo era o lo fue antes de ser repudiada y convertirse en una errante más. Conocía sus tradiciones, sus costumbres, conocía cómo y en qué condiciones vivía su gente y comprendía la verdadera importancia que el mando otorgaba y la responsabilidad de mantener a salvo a su propia gente.

Una alianza así, un pacto sería lo más apto y provechoso para amparar a su gente pero una unión así... una unión de sangre como él proponía... eso eran palabras mayores a considerar.

Si una guerra se avecinaba tal como los Natblidas advertían debía ser cauta y ser lista, elegir la mejor opción para sobrevivir.

Porque al fin y al cabo eso era lo único seguro que siempre había sido ella...

Una superviviente.

Continuara...


	344. Chapter 344

Mientras que en el comedor de Arcadia se formaban nuevas colas a la hora de la comida, bajo el sol de la tarde otros continuaban trabajando en ampliar lo que sería el nuevo campamento.

Algunos limpiaban el interior de las olvidadas plantas del Arca y sacaban fuera todo mueble o cosa inservible para hacer espacio y preparar las habitaciones a sus nuevos compañeros de clan. Otros como Sinclair, Raven, Monty o Kyle trabajaban a destajo para reparar los suministros y que todo estuviese listo para dar cabida a las nuevas vidas que albergarían las relegadas plantas de la nave.

Había mucho por hacer, y todos trabajaban codo con codo para lograr que aquello funcionase. Algunos de los floukru enseñaban como utilizar mejor las aguas del río y la laguna más cercano para regar las tierras que se cultivarían y otros construían un cercado con madera para evitar que los animales destrozasen la cosecha.

Habían comenzado a organizar turnos para las comidas porque todo iría mejor así aunque algunos ya metidos plenamente en faena preferían comer después o hacerlo fuera para no dejar a un lado el trabajo.

Lincoln que golpeó fuertemente con un hacha un tronco de madera hasta que este logró partirse en dos, se inclinó recogiendo ambos del suelo para amontonarlos junto al resto que ya había cortado.

Pequeñas gotas de sudor se deslizaban por su piel y una mueca de dolor al levantarse hizo que se detuviese por un momento llevándose la mano a las fajadas costillas que no estaban recuperadas del todo.

Realmente necesitaba aquello.

No pensar, no sentir, trabajar... sin descanso le ayudaría a mantener la mente ocupada. Mantendría bien lejos todo nefasto pensamiento.

Bellamy que llevaba ya un rato mirándole mientras clavaba al suelo algunas estacas de madera para levantar la valla del cercado se fijó en el aspecto que aún tenía por culpa suya y por la de Lexa.

Seguía sin entender como era posible que el trikru hubiese hecho una cosa tan deleznable como aquella a Wanheda.

Él quería a Clarke, la quería y había sincero aprecio en sus palabras cada vez que hablaba de ella. Sus sentimientos eran buenos hacia ella, sus intenciones... se lo había demostrado más de una vez.

Conocía las circunstancias, conocía todo cuanto Octavia, Clarke y él le habían explicado pero seguía sin comprender como o porque aquel acto horroroso había ocurrido.

Aún así, viendo la torturada mirada de sus ojos, su lamentable aspecto creía estar pagando suficiente por ello.

Octavia que supervisaba a lo lejos las cosas mientras hablaba con Derrick sobre las mejoras que poder hacer en un sitio u otro de cuando en cuando dirigía su mirada a él, con más amor y comprensión de la que a Bellamy le gustaría.

Octavia le amaba.

Amaba al trikru a pesar de todo lo ocurrido, a pesar de lo hecho. Le amaba como si él fuese lo único que llenase su vida.

Lo único que la completase realmente.

Y si Clarke le había indultado por todo aquello, a lo mejor él se estaba equivocando al juzgarle tan duramente.

Lincoln se volvió para coger otro de los troncos pero cuando lo hizo tuvo que apoyar la mano de él sintiendo otra intensa punzada en el costado que le cortó la respiración avisándole de que se lo tomase con más calma.

Cuando el dolor hubo pasado un poco, Lincoln cogió de nuevo el tronco y se volvió para cortarlo encontrando a Bellamy de pie frente a él.

—¿Qué tal si yo la corto y tú la amontonas? —le propuso el skykru ofreciéndole algo de agua en son de paz—. Pareces estar a punto de desmayarte.

Lincoln que se le quedo mirando largamente bajó la mirada a la botella tomándola con cautela después.

—Estoy bien.

Bellamy que bordeó el taño de madera que se alzaba en el suelo a modo de soporte, recogió el hacha del suelo y la levantó disponiéndose a seguir cortando él la madera quitándole el tronco a Lincoln.

—Si, tienes toda la pinta de estar estupendamente bien... —señaló Bellamy con cierta ironía en la voz.

Lincoln que no dijo nada se dispuso a coger otro tronco, escuchando como Bellamy golpeaba el suyo duramente y este se abría en dos.

—He visto que tú y Octavia... —dijo Bellamy señalando a la gente de Luna que allí trabajaba viendo como Lincoln colocaba un nuevo tronco listo para cortar—. Estáis juntos otra vez...

Lincoln que no se sintió muy cómodo con aquella conversación apartó un poco la mirada de él esquivamente.

—Me alegro de ello —confesó Bellamy con un débil gesto viendo la sorpresa y la incredulidad reflejada en el rostro del trikru—. Le hacías mucha falta, ¿sabes?

—Bellamy, yo... —quiso comenzar a disculparse Lincoln nuevamente por todo lo que había pasado pero el skykru le interrumpió.

—No digas nada, yo...—dijo Bellamy haciendo un gesto con la mano para pararle—. Estoy intentándolo, ¿vale?

Lincoln que bajó la mirada al suelo supo que entre ellos las cosas estaban bastante estropeadas y que salvando las distancias, Bellamy estaba luchando contra su instinto al querer arrancarle justificadamente la cabeza.

—Estoy intentando comprender cómo pudiste hacerlo y cómo de mal se pusieron allí las cosas si vuestra única opción allí era que lo hicieses —se justificó Bellamy pacientemente controlando en el fondo su impotencia y su rabia—. Mi hermana te quiere, a pesar de todo lo que ha pasado ella te ama más que a cualquier otra cosa en el mundo y no me queda más remedio que aceptar eso.

Lincoln que levantó la vista al oírle afectado necesitó hacerlo.

—Bellamy, tú me conoces sabes que yo nunca le hubiese hecho daño a Clarke de tener elección —se defendió él suplicando que se pusiese en su lugar para poder comprenderlo—. Iban a hacerle daño, iban a hacerle daño todos ellos si no lo hacía yo... hice una elección, hice mal en hacer esa elección pero lo que le hubiesen hecho a Clarke de no haberlo hecho...

Bellamy que escuchó su voz quebrarsele y las lágrimas agolparse en sus ojos haciendo que apartase la mirada se sintió desarmado ante aquellas palabras.

Si era así como él contaba, si era tal como Octavia había dicho, tal vez no tuvo otra elección. Tal vez escogió la mejor opción.

—Ambos estáis vivos gracias a esa elección, Lincoln —murmuró Bellamy colocando la mano por primera vez en mucho tiempo sobre su hombro consoladoramente—. No te martirices más por ello...

Lincoln que retuvo las lágrimas al levantar la mirada vio en sus ojos algo parecido a un perdón y eso le conmovió a la par que le tranquilizó.

—Quiero que sepas que de verdad lo siento —dijo una vez más el trikru afectado mirándole arrepentido de ello.

Bellamy que le devolvió la mirada sentidamente asintió dándole un suave apretón en el hombro y se acercó a él dándole un estrecho abrazo.

—Dejemos atrás todo esto, ¿de acuerdo? —quiso acordar Bellamy cerrando sus ojos con fuerza sintiendo a Lincoln llorar en silencio bajo aquel necesitado abrazo.

Derrick que señalaba uno de los paneles que usarían para vallar se dio cuenta de que Octavia no le prestaba atención manteniendo fijada su mirada en ellos a lo lejos.

Luna no había querido decirle el porque Lincoln había terminado exiliándose entre su gente, pero sospechaba que a razón de algo muy, muy malo había sido.

Algo que debía tener que ver con ella, ya que no le había pasado desapercibida la tensión entre su hermano y el viejo amigo trikru de Luna.

—¿Va todo bien? —preguntó Derrick al fijarse en la joven Canciller y en como los ojos le brillaban entre lágrimas observándoles a lo lejos.

Octavia asintió quedamente sin apartar sus ojos de ellos antes de pasarse el dorso de la mano por el rostro retrocediendo para volver a centrarse en todo aquello.

—Será mejor que vaya a ver... —dijo ella alejándose en dirección a la inmensa nave—. Como van con los generadores y con las luces, si me disculpas...

—Claro.

—Te veré después —repuso la Canciller mientras se alejaba dirección a la nave.

Derrick que asintió con un gesto la vio marcharse y dirigió su mirada a Bellamy y a Lincoln que volvían a trabajar juntos a lo lejos.

A decir verdad, los Skykrus no eran tan diferentes a los suyos. Todos tenían los mismos sentimientos, las mismas preocupaciones y los mismos problemas en una u otra medida que podían tener ellos.

Eran gente decente, honrada y honesta o eso habían demostrado el poco tiempo que habían pasado con ellos.

Se alegraba de que su gente estuviese allí y de poder contar con todos ellos.

Skykru y Floudon Kru realmente podrían llegar a ser uno.

Continuara...


	345. Chapter 345

Aranae que no había querido bajar a comer con el resto, permanecía de pie en aquella misma terraza de la habitación de los Natblidas que tantas y tantas horas había compartido con su hermana y con ellos.

¿Qué podía decir acerca de eso?

Iban a separarse...

La vida de cada uno de ellos tomaría un rumbo distinto y de sus decisiones dependería la supervivencia de los suyos.

Estaba preparada para asumir esa clase de decisiones, estaba preparada a consciencia para ocuparse de aquello pero para separarse de lo único que realmente había conocido en su vida no lo estaba tanto.

Como la gran líder que sería tendría todo cuanto quisiese, cuanto pidiese, cuanto exigiese... cualquier cosa que quisiese sería suya había oído decir en la reunión.

Cualquier cosa...

Ella no quería eso, no quería ninguna cosa para ella salvo lo que ahora tenía.

Libertad y decisión.

Nunca había tenido nada tan preciado que le perteneciese solo a ella.

Era abrumador...

Desde allí, las vistas de la inmensa Polis se extendían mucho más allá de lo que le alcanzaba la vista. Aún no podía creer que una parte de aquella imponente ciudad fuese a ser suya, peor aún que todo un clan más allá de las montañas fuese a pertenecerle.

Estaba aterrada...

Aterrada de hacerlo mal, aterrada de equivocarse en ello. Aterrada de fallarle a Heda. Aterrada de demostrar que no valía para aquello.

Todo cuanto Halena había visto, toda esa muerte y destrucción hacía que se sintiese insegura allí. Temerosa y responsable de no poder evitarlo. Hashelee iba a volver, estaba segura de ello. Iba a volver y ella iba a tener que...

Una mano se posó desde atrás sobre su hombro y Aranae se volvió tan rápida e inesperadamente que el desconocido terminó pegado con fuerza contra la pared y con la mano de ella en su cuello y la otra en su cara dispuesta a rompérselo si era preciso.

El rostro de Aranae cambió en cuanto se dio cuenta de quien era aunque no aflojó la presión.

—¿Treior?

Treior que apenas podía respirar en ese instante movió ligeramente la cabeza con un gesto llevando las manos a las suyas para apartárselas suavemente.

—Soy... yo...

Aranae que le miro sobrepasada apartó las manos de él sintiendo aún las suyas sobre ella y retrocedió un tanto abrumada.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó él con preocupación al verla así.

Aranae que cerro sus ojos intentando calmarse por un segundo asintió quedamente.

—Lo siento, yo...

—No pasa nada, lo entiendo tranquila —dijo él acercándose un poco a ella aún cogiendo sus manos con las suyas—. Todos estamos un poco nerviosos. No debí acercarme así, perdona...

Asintiendo, Aranae bajó la mirada llevándose una de las manos al rostro tratando de recomponerse un poco.

—No has bajado a comer, ¿no tienes hambre? —preguntó él fijándose bien en ella y en como estaba apartándole la mano del rostro suavemente.

—No, no tengo... —murmuró ella evitando su mirada sabiendo que la conocía demasiado bien.

—Nadie va a juzgarte por lo que Hashelee ha hecho, Aranae... —insistió él buscando sus ojos—. Lo sabes, ¿verdad?

—Podría haber matado a alguien, podría haber... —la voz se le quebró y Aranae tembló ligeramente al recordar aquello.

—Eh, eh... —susurró Treior suavemente llevando las manos a su rostro para que se calmase—. No ha sido así...

Aranae que cerro sus ojos al escucharle quiso apartar esos pensamientos de su mente pero la imagen de Hashelee clavándole con fuerza aquel puñal era algo que no podía apartar de su cabeza.

—Nadie ha muerto... —insistió Treior en un murmullo—. Tú estás bien, todos estamos bien...

Aranae que tembló ligeramente al escucharle intentó centrarse en aquellas palabras, incapaz de asimilar aquellas sensaciones.

—Aranae, mírame... —le pidió el joven Natblida en un susurro consiguiendo que abriese sus ojos—. Mírame...

Aranae que vio reflejados en ellos todo cuanto Treior intentaba transmitir sintió algo removerse dentro de ella, algo que hizo que sus palabras le llegasen con más sentimiento que nunca.

—Todo va a ir bien... —le prometió Treior contemplando aquellos preciosos ojos que le devolvían la mirada brillantemente.

Aranae que no supo si por su tono, por su gesto o por a forma en la que la hacía sentir en aquellos momentos creyó en sus palabras permaneció mirándole muy cerquita suyo.

Aquellos ojos la miraban con tanta comprensión, con tanto amor... nadie jamás la había mirado de aquella manera, nadie...

Treior había sido el único de ellos que realmente comprendía como se sentía, el único que trataba de no juzgarla aunque no fuese intencionadamente, el único que constantemente la quería... el único...

Treior que se dio cuenta del súbito cambio en la mirada de Aranae inconscientemente bajó la mirada de sus ojos a sus cautivadores labios sintiendo muy, muy cerca su respiración.

El corazón le latía con tanta fuerza en aquellos momentos que creía que incluso ella podría oírlo.

Pero no fue él, fue Aranae la que poco a poco se inclinó capturando sus labios en un lento y sentido beso lo que hizo que Treior cerrase sus ojos de pura emoción.

Ni siquiera podía creerlo, Aranae le estaba besando.

Besándole de verdad...

¡A él!

Aranae que sintió aquel beso tornarse más y más profundo mientras las temblorosas manos de Treior se deslizaban por su cintura tan delicadamente que la hizo estremecer, se separó de sus labios unos instantes respirando entrecortadamente por la sensación del momento más que sorprendida de lo que aquel beso la había conseguido hacer sentir al tiempo que escuchaba su propio corazón latir con fuerza dentro de su pecho.

Treior que la contempló ante él con los ojos cerrados aún y sus incitadores labios anhelantes aún de más besos, levantó la mano acariciándole el rostro suavemente con el dorso mientras un fugaz y amargo pensamiento apareció en su mente.

—Me hubiese gustado ser el primero en besar tus labios... —susurró él con una tierna pero triste sonrisa deleitándose en su hermoso rostro que para él era el más bello que había visto en todo el mundo.

Aquellas palabras conmovieron a Aranae de tal manera que de verdad sintió que era cierto. Tal vez su primer beso con Aden había sido desafortunado, desperdiciado por alguien que como él no lo había sabido valorar, pero ese beso con Treior había sido algo mágico, perfecto...

Lo que había sentido, lo que ese beso la había hecho sentir era algo que jamás había sentido nunca antes, ni siquiera con Aden.

Treior era tan dulce, tan sereno, tan paciente con ella... la amaba tanto aún cuando no merecía que lo hiciese, aún cuando sabía los sentimientos que en ella despertaba Aden, incluso cuando compartía complicidad con Darshan sabiendo la atracción que el Nohara intentaba despertar en ella.

Treior era... era Treior, se conocían de toda la vida. Él siempre había estado allí, siempre a la sombra de ella. Siempre velando por su seguridad, siempre logrando consolarla en los peores momentos, siempre cuidando de ella aún sabiendo que podía cuidar sola de si misma.

Los ojos de Aranae recorrieron su rostro casi como si le viese realmente por primera vez, ese hermoso rostro que tanto conocía y que con tanto amor le devolvía la mirada cada vez que tenía ocasión, y un fugaz pensamiento paso por su mente. Uno que la embargó de un deseo y una emoción que jamás creyó poder sentir.

—Tal vez puedas... —murmuró ella bajando la mirada a sus labios, sintiendo sus manos dirigirse tremulamente a su chaqueta comenzando a retirársela muy lentamente para deshacerle de ella—. Ser el primero... en otra cosa...

Treior que sintió como su respiración se entrecortaba al entender a qué se refería, no pudo evitar que su cuerpo reaccionase a aquella situación.

Aranae que dejó caer la chaqueta de Treior al suelo en cuanto la hubo desprendido de él, tembló ligeramente observando su reacción, mientras llevaba la mano a su pelo retirándose el pasador que lo mantenía sujeto a la vez que grandes ondas marrones caían sobre sus hombros enmarcando su hermoso rostro casi como una visión para él.

Treior que sintió su corazón acelerarse aún más comprendió que ella iba en serio, y dando unos pasos hacia ella volvió a tomarla del rostro besándola lentamente con verdadero amor.

—Aranae, yo... —murmuró él quedamente embriagado por la emoción.

Aranae que cerro sus ojos devolviéndole aquellos necesitados besos, se estremeció al sentir con el cuidado y la pasión con la que él la besaba haciéndola sentir tan querida, y especial como siempre que estaba a su alrededor sintió sus manos acariciarla por encima de la ropa con tanta delicadeza que se enterneció.

Aquello no se trataba de Aden, no se trataba de Hashelee, no se trataba de nadie que no fuesen él y ella y eso Aranae lo agradeció.

Verdaderamente quería hacerlo, quería darle a Treior algo especial, algo que mereciese la pena para él. Algo que estuviese a la altura del amor que siempre le había profesado.

Igual se había equivocado al prestar toda su atención a alguien que en absoluto pensaba en ella, Treior lo hacía todo el tiempo.

Cada gesto, cada pequeño detalle siempre lo hacía con el mayor cuidado de no herirla a ella incluso cuando entrenaban más de una vez se había llevado más de una reprimenda por errar tanto en sus movimientos con ella ya fuese por parte de Titus o por parte de Indra.

Sus ojos la contemplaban de una forma tan dulce, tan anhelante... tan única y arrebatadora... Había tanto que Treior deseaba decirle, tanto que necesitaba expresarle...

—Shh... —susurró Aranae sentida mientras devolvía sus besos acariciando su rostro cargada de amor—. Lo sé... ya lo sé...

Porque estaba totalmente convencida de que aquello era sentir amor y no lo que había sentido hasta ahora.

El amor tendría que ser así todo el tiempo, dulce, tierno, cálido... no triste, ni doloroso... y aunque sus sentimientos por Aden habían sido relegados a lo más profundo de su mente, no se arrepentía en absoluto de lo que estaba sintiendo por Treior, de lo que él la estaba haciendo sentir...

El corazón de Treior se inundó de sentimientos y de emoción al escucharla.

—¿Sabes cuantas veces he soñado con este momento?... —susurró él sin dejar de besarla sintiendo como ella deslizaba las manos por debajo de su camiseta queriendo alcanzar su cinturón.

—Si que lo sé... —murmuró ella anhelante reconociendo la verdad en aquellas palabras devolviéndole aquellos besos con la misma necesidad y amor—. Lo sé, Treior... lo sé...

—Eres tan hermosa... —murmuró él embriagado ante su visión acariciándole el rostro mientras sus labios se separaban unos segundos respirando agitadamente por la emoción—. No te haces una idea de lo hermosa que eres para mi, Aranae...

Aranae que le escuchó sintió sus ojos llenarse de lágrimas de emoción, conmovida y enternecida por las palabras que le eran dedicadas y supo que de verdad aquella iba a ser su primera y más importante elección.

—Quiero estar contigo, Treior... —susurró ella convencida perdiéndose en su mirada con sentida emoción.

Treior que asintió inclinándose para besarla de nuevo sintió sus manos posarse en su rostro y mirándole a los ojos nuevamente le aclaró que se refería a algo más que a aquello.

—Quiero estar contigo... —admitió la joven Natblida transmitiéndole con la mirada que deseaba algo más con él que lo que aquel momento pudiese darles.

Treior que se dio cuenta de a qué se refería, la miro completamente abotargado por la emoción y sus ojos brillaron por la intensidad del momento al entender lo que ella estaba diciéndole.

Aranae quería algo más que sexo, algo más que un momento. Ella lo quería todo, quería todo de él y él estaba más que dispuesto a escogerla a ella por encima de cualquier cosa, por encima de todo...

—Y yo contigo, Aranae... —respondió él completamente entregado a aquel momento entre lágrimas y una inusitada sonrisa de felicidad. No podía creer que todo aquello estuviese ocurriendo pero si se trataba de un sueño, esperaba no tener que despertar jamás porque le parecía verdaderamente real.

Aranae le escogía a él, le elegía después de tanto y tanto tiempo anhelándolo. Su corazón quería estallar en mil pedazos de felicidad, quería... no sabía ni qué era lo que quería en aquel momento tan dichoso pero era algo que llevaba esperando demasiado tiempo como para demorar más la situación.

—Y yo contigo... —repitió él al tiempo que tomándola suavemente del rostro volvía a besarla con apasionado y lento amor.

Continuara...


	346. Chapter 346

Clarke que atravesó el pasillo a grandes zancadas cuando abrió la puerta de las estancias privadas de la Heda de los Catorce Clanes y encontró a uno de sus más fieles guerreros hablando con ella, en cuanto el endurecido rostro de Lexa la miró, Clarke supo que lo sabía.

—No quedó nadie con vida, Heda —continuó contándole el guerrero mientras inclinaba la cabeza ante Wanheda antes de proseguir con su relato—. La delegación de Ouskejon Kru, encontró los cuerpos mientras cruzaba muy cerca de Azgeda. Todavía no entendemos qué ha pasado.

—Déjanos solas —pidió Lexa con voz firme al guerrero que al instante se inclinó ante ambas y luego emprendió su partida por la puerta.

Clarke que escuchó la puerta cerrarse tras de si no supo ni como empezar.

—Lexa...

—¡Silencio! —ordenó ella levantando su mano con determinación para pararla—. ¡No... digas... nada...!

Clarke podía ver la furia en sus ojos, la dureza en su rostro y la ardua impotencia que la marcaba por dentro. Más allá de cualquier otra cosa en aquellos momentos, la Heda de los Catorce Clanes estaba verdaderamente enfadada.

—¡Tú lo sabías! —la acusó Lexa mirándola duramente—. ¡Sabías qué estaba pasando y no pensabas decirme nada!

—Halena me pidió que no lo hiciese —se excusó la rubia arrepentida dando un paso hacia ella—. Lo siento...

—¡Cincuenta y cuatro personas han muerto, cincuenta y cuatro, Clarke! —la señaló la Comandante realmente enfurecida—. ¡Era mi deber protegerlos! ¡Yo debía haber hecho algo!

—¡No podrías haber hecho nada! —le gritó en respuesta Clarke al escucharla, viendo su cara cambiar por un instante luchando por serenarse—. Lexa... —murmuró pacientemente Clarke tomando su rostro entre sus manos para verla a los ojos—. No podrías haber hecho nada...

Lexa que contempló de lo más herida sus ojos endureciendo aún más su rostro se apartó furiosa de ella.

—¿A dónde vas? —preguntó Clarke al verla dirigirse a la pared para coger sus armas ignorándola por completo—. ¡Lexa, contéstame!

La Heda de los Catorce Clanes se enfundó las espadas y se desprendió de la capa antes de dejarla caer sobre el suelo para ponerse sus ropas de guerra.

—¿A dónde crees que vas? —le gritó Clarke casi desesperada dirigiéndose a ella al verla de esa manera.

Lexa que la ignoró pasó por su lado con paso decidido para salir de la habitación pero Clarke la sujetó del brazo rápidamente impidiéndoselo.

—¡Lexa, por favor...!—suplicó Clarke al ver sus ojos llenos de frialdad y fiereza enfrentar los suyos—. ¡Habla conmigo...!

La Heda de los Catorce Clanes que clavando sus ojos en los suyos endureció aún más su expresión dirigió sus ojos después a la mano de Clarke que sujetaba su brazo tensamente.

—Yo en tu lugar me soltaría ahora mismo —pronunció ella amenazantemente arrastrando las palabras muy lentamente con resentimiento y rencor.

Clarke que vio algo que jamás antes le había visto en la mirada la soltó despacio y retrocedió un par de pasos tragando con fuerza.

—Soy la Heda de los Catorce Clanes, Comandante de la Sangre heredera del legado de Becca Pramheda y si crees que estar embarazada va a impedirme llevar a cabo mi sagrado deber estás tan equivocada como lo está Halena.

—No te enfades con ella, es solo una niña... solo quiere mantenerte a salvo, Lexa... —insistió Clarke afectada al oírla—. Al igual que yo...

—¿Cómo? —le espetó la Comandante más que herida viéndola a los ojos—.¿Mintiéndome? ¿engañándome?

—¡No! ¡no, Lexa no! —insistió Clarke nerviosa y suplicantemente—. ¡Halena vio tu muerte, vio... la vio y se asustó, ella... yo...! ¡Por favor, ven conmigo a Arcadia, Lexa! —le imploró ella entre lágrimas ahora—. ¡Solo unos días, por favor!

Lexa que cambió súbitamente la expresión de su cara al oír lo de su muerte la vio acercarse a ella colocando las manos sobre su vientre y luego tomando sus manos suplicante.

—Por favor...

Las lágrimas se deslizaron por sus mejillas en silencio y Clarke apretó sus manos suavemente con dolor.

—Acabo de recuperarte, y no quiero perderte otra vez...

Las sinceras palabras de la embajadora Skykru la conmovieron profundamente y poco a poco todo aquel enfado, toda aquella rabia se suavizó ligeramente en su interior.

—No vuelvas a mentirme jamás —advirtió la Heda de los Catorce Clanes indulgente.

—Jamás —prometió Clarke entre lágrimas temblando ligeramente—. Jamás volveré a hacerlo, pero por favor no te enfades conmigo. Por favor, no podría con ello en este momento.

Lexa que se la quedo viendo largamente tuvo que tragar un poco bajando la mirada antes de cerrar sus ojos y obligarse a serenar sus emociones.

—He de saber qué ha ocurrido y que alcance ha tenido el ataque, he de saber... qué es lo que Halena ha visto y después te prometo que iré unos días contigo a Arcadia, unos días nada más Clarke.

—Vale, vale... bien... —podría conformarse con eso se dijo Clarke siempre y cuando Lexa se mantuviese a salvo del peligro—. Ve a... ve a averiguarlo yo... yo prepararé todo para el viaje, lo prepararé.

Lexa que sintió su nerviosismo y su temor por ella se inclinó posando sus labios sobre su frente y luego sobre sus labios justo antes de salir de la habitación dándole una última mirada.

Fuese lo que fuese lo que estuviese pasando, lo averiguaría, lo enfrentaría y lo pararía.

No era una cuestión de simple fe.

Era una cuestión de fuerza y determinación.

Cuestión de vida o muerte...

Cuestión de decisión...

Continuara...


	347. Chapter 347

La tarde se presentaba tranquila en Arcadia y sus inmensas cercanías, atrás quedaba la hora de la comida en la cual todos habían quedado satisfechos dada la nueva reorganización y distribución.

Skykru y Floundon Kru trabajaban mano a mano como si fuesen uno y corría una agradable, pero fresca brisa que se agradecía tras tantas horas de sol.

Algunos niños correteaban sobre la húmeda hierba por entre las sabanas, mantas y ropas limpias que se habían hecho sacar y lavar de las abandonadas habitaciones del Arca que ahora ocuparían los floukru.

Raven y Sinclair con ayuda de Kyle y Monty habían puesto en marcha algunos de los generadores y devuelto la luz a buena parte de las instalaciones de la asentada nave.

Era cuanto podían hacer con los pocos recambios con los que disponían pero esperaban que en el Monte Weather hallasen algunas de las piezas que faltaban para que todo estuviese bien.

Harper que esta reparando uno de los muebles junto a Murphy bromea y sonríe mientras charlan amistosamente sobre los buenos tiempos y las anécdotas del Arca que recuerdan los dos.

No muy lejos de allí, Miller y Bellamy trabajan en anclar uno de los paneles al tiempo que Lincoln y Brian trabajaban en alistar otro cuando escucharon una de las puertas abrirse bruscamente viendo a Akeyla salir de ella seguida de su padre que parecía tan enfadado como ella.

—¡He dicho que no! —dijo el ex guerrero a lo lejos al seguirla—. ¡No, Keily!

Lincoln que fue el primero en levantar la mirada, seguido de Bellamy y Miller observó a lo lejos escuchando a sus espaldas como Harper y Murphy continuaban charlando ajenos a todo aquello.

Bellamy que se fijó en como Akeyla se volvía hacia su padre y le enfrentaba se detuvo de martillar por un instante.

—¡Pero si puedo hacerlo! —insistió ella al oírle mientras se señalaba con las manos—. ¡Sé que puedo hacerlo! ¡Si al menos me dejases intentarlo, te darías cuenta de que no pasa nada porque...!

Zaffron que la enfrentó con dureza la señaló con el dedo.

—¡Ya te he dicho que no! —sentenció él terminantemente mientras enfrentaba el dolor y la incredulidad en su mirada—. ¡No, insistas Keily!

Akeyla que apretó los puños al escucharle terminó dándose la vuelta y marchándose de allí enfadada.

Miller que arqueó una ceja fijándose en Zaffron cerrar la puerta de un portazo al entrar dentro de la nave a lo lejos hizo un gesto.

—Parece que alguien se ha despertado con el pie izquierdo hoy...

Bellamy que se fijó en como Akeyla se unía a algunas de las mujeres para terminar de tender la limpia pero mojada ropa frunció ligeramente el ceño ya que desde que estaban allí jamás la había visto con una mala cara así.

—¿De qué va todo esto?

—Sea lo que sea —dijo Lincoln viéndola a lo lejos antes de devolver la mirada al tablón golpeándolo con fuerza para reforzarlo—. Será mejor que no te metas.

Bellamy que vio como una de las mujeres la rodeaba con el brazo intentando animarla antes de señalar la ropa de las canastas apostadas por el suelo, vio a Akeyla finalmente acercarse a coger una de las sabanas para sacarlas y comenzar a tenderlas necesitando calmarse por unos instantes cerrando sus ojos.

Miller que al igual que Lincoln también regresó al trabajo conocía esa mirada en el rostro de Bellamy, la había visto alguna que otra ocasión anterior y por eso mismo, le dio en el brazo para que se centrase.

—Haz caso a Lincoln, Bellamy —dijo Miller con un gesto poniéndole la mano sobre el martillo que había dejado en la mesa para que lo volviese a coger—. Y vuelve al trabajo, aún queda mucho que hacer.

Bellamy que pareció reaccionar asintió quedamente cogiendo el martillo antes de golpear con fuerza el tablón, sabiendo de antemano que no debe causar problemas con ellos.

—Si, claro —dijo él centrando su atención en aquello algo turbado por el momento no pudiendo evitar fijarse en ella a lo lejos de refilón.

Lincoln que cogió algunos clavos más para continuar reforzando el tablón, no pudo evitar mirarle fugazmente conociéndole demasiado bien como para entender lo mucho que le costaba a Bellamy pasar por alto un incidente así.

—Tiene sus motivos...

Bellamy que fingió no escucharle ni prestar más atención de la debida, continuó golpeando en silencio la madera junto a Miller.

No era asunto suyo, solo era... una pregunta.

Solo eso, se dijo él.

Si.

Continuara...


	348. Chapter 348

El color desapareció casi por completo del semblante de la Reina Ontari de la Nación del Hielo cuando supo que una de sus aldeas había sido masacrada sin piedad.

Había enviado a buena parte de sus hombres a inspeccionar la aldea y a recuperar los cuerpos que serían solemnemente incinerados en el exterior de la Fortaleza del Hielo con todos los honores pertinentes por el pueblo Azgedakru.

La rabia recorría ya el interior de su cuerpo cuando al asomarse fuera de su terraza podía ver la humareda elevarse cercana al gélido mar como si tal barbarie hubiese sido engalanada por llamaradas de cruel injusticia.

Ese era su pueblo, esa era su gente. Había enviado emisarios a Polis para avisar a la Heda de los Catorce Clanes de lo ocurrido, no podía creer que las palabras del Príncipe Roan de Azgeda se estuviesen cumpliendo tal y como Halena predijo.

Quería hallar y ajusticiar a los responsables por ello. Ningún crimen así quedaría sin castigo, su pueblo merecía aclamada justicia y su gente merecía severa venganza.

"Jus drein, jus daun", resonaba con fuerza dentro de su cabeza a pesar de que las palabras de paz habían sustituido todas esas.

—Azplana —interrumpió sus pensamientos uno de los guerreros al entrar en el frío salón.

Ontari se volvió enfrentándole con su endurecida mirada.

—Heda acaba de llegar junto a su delegación —informó el guerrero tras inclinarse frente a ella.

—¿Y a qué esperas? —le espetó Ontari irritada con un gesto hacia las enormes puertas—. ¡Hazla pasar!

—Si, Azplana —se apresuró a decir el guerrero consciente ahora de su torpeza dirigiéndose fuera del gran salón.

Unos pesados y firmes pasos se escucharon por el pasillo y mientras que la guardia personal de la Heda de los Catorce Clanes tomaba el pasillo, Lexa avanzó con paso decidido entrando el enorme salón.

Ontari descendió los escalones nada más verla y se inclinó ante ella.

—Heda —saludó ella más por puro formalismo que por otra cosa en aquellos momentos—. ¿Cuándo atacaremos?

Lexa que la vio ponerse nuevamente en pie y preguntar eso endureció su rostro.

—¿Atacar? —arqueó una ceja Lexa al escucharla haciendo un gesto—. Todavía no sabemos quien lo ha hecho, ningún clan de los nuestros ha reivindicado tal ataque y nadie parece haber sobrevivido ni haber visto nada que nos revele quién ha podido ser. ¿A quién vamos a atacar?

Ontari que no razonaba ahora mismo más allá de la ira que la consumía por dentro hizo un gesto molesto.

—Es mi gente la que ha muerto ahí fuera, exijo venganza Lexa.

—No, exiges justicia y justicia tendrás —sentenció Lexa al oírla fijándose en el gran salón antes de dirigirse hacia la balconada. Al asomarse y ver la destrucción y el humo ascender a lo lejos muy cerca de las gélidas aguas del angosto mar su rostro se endureció de pura impotencia y clamor. En el fondo, ella también quería venganza por sus muertes—. Mis hombres acompañaran a los tuyos, tras el funeral. Juntas descubriremos qué ha pasado y como pararlo.

—¿Y Halena? —quiso saber Ontari acompañándola con la mirada.

—Halena ha insistido en permanecer en Polis, he triplicado la guardia de la Torre hasta mi regreso. Nadie entrará y nadie saldrá sin que ella lo sepa y he apostado guardias a modo de barrera a las afueras de la ciudad.

—Lo haya hecho quien lo haya hecho merece una muerte lenta y dolorosa a manos de mi pueblo —dijo Ontari con dureza cerrando sus puños.

—¿Roan te advirtió de lo que iba a ocurrir? —preguntó Heda al escucharla fijándose bien en ella—. Halena me dijo que le envió a Azgeda a avisarte.

—Te respeto demasiado como para mentirte —dijo Ontari con un gesto impasible—. Digamos que el Príncipe Roan y yo tuvimos nuestras diferencias y estamos resolviéndolas a nuestra manera.

Lexa que arqueo ligeramente una ceja al escucharla no quiso ni saber que significaba eso para ambos y dado que ella hacía lo propio con Clarke prefirió no meterse.

—Siempre que recuerdes quién es y lo que representa...

—Te lo devolveré de una pieza —prometió la reina Ontari con un gesto.

—Tenemos cosas mucho más importantes de las que ocuparnos ahora mismo —dijo Lexa dándose la vuelta para dirigirse fuera—. El funeral nos espera...

—Si, Heda... —dijo prestamente Ontari mientras echaba a andar para dirigirse a los exteriores de la Fortaleza del Hielo con ella.

La legendaria Wanheda había partido rumbo a Arcadia desde Polis, Luna a su lado para reunirse de vuelta con su gente.

Si nada se torcía, la Heda de los Catorce Clanes se reuniría con ellas en poco tiempo pero primero debía honrar a los muertos de la Nación del Hielo como era costumbre y deber.

Nada de lo ocurrido quedaría sin castigo pero antes debía asegurarse de a qué clase de mal cerniente iba a tener que enfrentarse dado que Halena no le había querido decir mucho más allá de lo sabido.

Pronto ella lo sabría, pronto sus enemigos gritarían...

Continuara...


	349. Chapter 349

Ya casi había oscurecido cuando Clarke y Luna junto a buena parte de la guardia que había designado para protegerlas la Heda de los Catorce Clanes pusieron sus pies en Arcadia.

—¡Luna! ¡Luna! —parecían aglomerarse todos con intención de recibirla en el exterior de la nave.

La Natblida abrazaba a su gente y se interesaba por cuanto había ocurrido allí mientras que Octavia salía a recibirla escuchando de su llegada.

Clarke a la que se le hacía un tanto extraño estar allí de nuevo se sentía algo inquieta mientras se dirigía directamente hacia la enfermería donde le habían dicho que su madre aún se recuperaba.

Primero habló con Jackson sobre si sería bueno para ella verla o no y él le reveló lo que Jaha había provocado y que Hannah y Pike ya no continuaban estando allí.

Después de prepararse para ello durante algunos minutos en los cuales Clarke se obligó a calmarse, llamó suavemente a la puerta de cristal que separaba la sala médica donde Abby descansaba haciendo que ella y Kane levantasen la mirase al escucharla.

—Perdón, no quería interrumpir nada —repuso quedamente Clarke al ver como él le mantenía cogida la mano a Abby mientras le hablaba suavemente.

Abigail que se sorprendió ante su inesperada llegada ya que no la había vuelto a ver desde lo ocurrido hizo por quitarse la mascarilla pero Clarke se acercó a ella rápidamente deteniéndola.

—No, no te la quites... —pidió la legendaria Wanheda a su madre ayudándola a colocársela bien—. Jackson dice que debes tenerla puesta al menos de momento...

Kane que se levantó de su silla para dejarles algo de intimidad a las dos le dio un suave apretón en el hombro a Clarke.

—Nos alegramos de que hayas vuelto —dijo el ex Canciller con sincero aprecio antes de darle una cansada sonrisa—. Te dejo en buenas manos, ¿vale? —le dijo a Abby inclinándose para besar su frente tiernamente antes de salir de allí.

Clarke que le puso buena cara a Kane viéndole marchar, la verdad era que le inquietaba quedarse a solas con ella. Tenía miedo de poder decir algo que la alterase de forma alguna de nuevo.

—Clarke... —susurró Abby vacíamente bajo la mascarilla sintiendo sus ojos llenarse de lágrimas al verla.

Clarke que tragó con fuerza bajó la mirada hacia la cama avergonzada y cogió su mano con la suya.

—Estoy aquí, mamá...

Abigail que comenzó a llorar en silencio levantó la mano llevándosela al rostro y luego a su cara rompiendo a llorar aún más fuerte.

Era lo que Clarke más temía en aquellos momentos.

—No, mamá... —intentó tranquilizarla ella apartándole la mano para acunar su rostro con la suya sin soltar la otra—. Por favor, no llores... por favor, no...

—No... no me di... cuenta... —escuchó murmurar a Abby entrecortadamente por las lágrimas y la falta de aire.

Clarke que sabía a qué se refería apartó la mirada cerrando sus ojos intentando serenarse un poco al escuchar el pulso de Abby alterar un poco el sonido de los monitores.

—Eso ya pasó... —murmuró ella al volverse a mirarla con un amargo intento de sonrisa—. Ya pasó, ¿vale?... —insistió en tranquilizar a su madre ella—. No... no volvamos a pensar más en ello...

Abigail que tembló más aún al escucharla alargó sus manos queriendo abrazarla a ella con fuerza antes de llorar aún más.

Su niñita... su pobre niñita... ella... ella debió haberse dado cuenta de lo que había pasado... debió haberlo sabido de algún modo... debió haberla protegido y no lo hizo... no lo hizo y eso no se lo podría perdonar en la vida al igual que Clarke no se lo perdonaría jamás...

Clarke que le devolvió el abrazo sentidamente cerrando sus ojos, realmente no podía culparla. Las cosas habían sido como habían sido, las circunstancias habían escapado del control de ella y de Lincoln, Andros y toda su escoria eran los verdaderos culpables de aquello y ahora los únicos que pagaban las consecuencias eran ellos.

Era tan injusto todo...

No, no quería hacerlo. No quería darle mayor oportunidad estuviese donde estuviese de verla mal, de hacer que se sintiese nuevamente derrotada.

Ya había sufrido bastante por todo aquello y Lincoln y Abby también, Starlette ni siquiera lo consiguió y Nylan tampoco sería capaz de olvidar sus días de cautiverio nunca...

No, no iba a darles más tiempo de lo que merecían, les habían quitado a todos demasiado ya.

—Cálmate, mamá... cálmate... —le pidió Clarke sin dejar de abrazarla consoladoramente—. Te quiero, todo va a estar bien... —escuchándola llorar ahogadamente bajo la mascarilla—. Todo va a estar bien...

Iba a tener que estarlo si quería permanecer allí algún tiempo o sucumbiría de nuevo al dolor, y ese era un lujo que ahora mismo no podía permitirse.

Debía ser fuerte...

Debía serlo por ella misma...

Debía serlo por Lexa y por su madre, por las dos...

Continuara...


	350. Chapter 350

Oscurecía en la inmensa Polis, capital de la Coalición cuando Treior se inclinó besando la suave piel del hombro de Halena que estaba tendida bajo las sabanas en su cama junto a él aprovechando que nadie había subido aún.

Había sido algo mágico, algo inesperado y bonito que había llenado de amor a los dos. Treior no podía estar más feliz en aquellos momentos pues llevaba deseando a Aranae en secreto mucho tiempo ya.

Ella por su parte se sentía realmente bien por lo que había pasado ya que Treior la había tratado como un verdadero y preciado tesoro.

Compartir tan íntimamente algo así no solo les había unido sino que había revelado un amor como el que Aranae no había sentido hasta ahora.

—¿Seguro que estás bien? —volvió a repetir Treior suavemente sobre su piel acariciándole el cabello con delicadeza y amor viéndola cerrar los ojos sobre la almohada disfrutando plenamente de aquella placentera sensación.

—Si, seguro que lo estoy... —murmuró ella medio sonriéndose apaciblemente al escucharle mientras que sus dedos jugaban con su brazo que la envolvía a su alrededor.

Treior que la escuchó volviendo a inclinarse para capturar sus labios muy dulcemente se sonrió con ligereza al escucharla, realmente quería que lo estuviese y sobretodo que no se arrepintiese en absoluto de nada de aquello.

—Te quiero mucho, lo sabes ¿verdad? —volvió a decirle él al contemplar sus bellos ojos muy cerca.

Aranae que le sostuvo la mirada teniendo que sonreírse embriagada conmovida de puro amor, asintió llevando la mano a su rostro para acariciarle.

—Y yo...

Treior que se sonrió de lo más embelesado al escucharla se inclinó nuevamente besándola cuando unas voces y unos pasos en el pasillo les hicieron abrir los ojos a ambos que por un momento no supieron que hacer más que volverse hacia un lado y caer al suelo con un seco golpe antes de meterse rápidamente bajo la cama con la respiración agitada y el corazón latiendo con fuerza en el pecho.

Se suponía que no iban a volver, no aún...

Aranae que estaba tan desnuda como él le miró a su lado alarmada bajo la cama y se mordió el labio temiendo verse pillada en falta de aquella forma.

Treior que por su parte notaba el frío suelo bajo él se pegó mas a ella no queriendo perder ese calor cuando la puerta se abrió y pudo ver unas cuantas botas entrar y cerrar tras de si la puerta.

—Te digo que a mi no me engañan —escuchó decir a Ivory algo molesta—. ¿Sino por qué se han reunido a solas con Heda?

—Pues porque querrán explicarle todo cuanto ocurrió —contestó Keryon quitándose la chaqueta antes de dirigirse a su cama y soltarla encima.

Yakut que se sentó en la suya haciéndola crujir un poco bajo su peso, levantó uno de los pies para desatarse la bota.

—Yo también pienso que pasa algo más, algo que Halena y el resto no nos quieren decir —dijo el más joven de los Natblidas con un gesto.

Aranae que cambió ligeramente la expresión de su cara sintió a Treior moverse a su lado pero le paró al instante con la mano para que ni se le ocurriese salir.

—No me malinterpretéis aprecio a Halena y entiendo que Hashelee hiciera lo que hizo porque bueno... Aranae es como es y no es que se haya ganado precisamente su devoción...

Treior que volvió los ojos a tiempo de ver como el rostro de Aranae se ensombrecía y bajaba la mirada recordando lo que paso puso la mano protectoramente sobre ella en señal de apoyo y confort.

A veces Ivory no sabía mantener la boquita cerrada cuando debía hacerlo.

—Pero no entiendo lo que Halena ve en ella como para confiar más que en nosotros —se quejó Ivory un tanto molesta mientras comenzaba a desarmarse y dejaba sus armas sobre su cama—. No somos nosotros quienes hemos provocado malas situaciones sino ella, ¿y de repente no somos dignos de confianza?

—Ivory tiene razón, nos hemos jugado la vida para ir a rescatarla y nos deja de lado como si tal cosa para cuchichear a espaldas nuestras con ellos —protestó Yakut con un gesto—. No es justo...

Treior que tragó al escucharles no tenía ni idea que Aden, Treior, Aranae y Halena despertasen de pronto tanto recelo entre sus compañeros. Creía que todos confiaban en todos y que a pesar de lo ocurrido existía buena relación.

Keryon que como siempre era el más neutro e independiente de todos se volvió a mirarles.

—Lo que no es justo es que estéis cuchicheando vosotros dos en lugar de hablar con ellos y decirles lo que os molesta, parecéis un par de crios insolentes y celosos —les recriminó el otro Natblida con desdén—. Os han dado un clan entero, todo un territorio de tierra que dominar, os han dado libertad para escoger, decidir y elegir y una nueva vida en lugar de la muerte segura que os aguardaba, ¿y aún así protestáis?

Ivory y Yakut se miraron y la vergüenza tiño sus mejillas y sus miradas. Tal vez, Keryon tuviese razón y estaban siendo un tanto críticos con ellos.

—Es solo que... no sé, echo de menos a Hashelee... —reconoció Ivory bajando la mirada a la cama antes de suspirar.

Desde que Ivory y Yakut llegaron a Polis los últimos para ser instruido habían congeniado casi inmediatamente.

Juntos habían sido como un equipo dentro del equipo de Natblidas y la ausencia de Hashelee deseada o no se notaba.

Por su parte Treior, Aden y Aranae siempre habían tenido mucha más proyección y afinidad.

Por todos era sabido que uno de ellos probablemente se convertiría en Heda y Keryon a pesar de pertenecer al grupo no pertenecía a ninguno.

Keryon era un chico observador, inteligente y cauto. Prudente a la hora de reaccionar pero no por ello carente de la misma valentía que tenían el resto.

Él era de todos quien más valoraba su soledad, y el que menos lazos había procurado formar con todos ellos.

En parte porque sabía que entorpecerían algún día su misión y en parte porque no podía permitirse el lujo de crear vínculos con personas cercanas a las que volvería a perder otra vez.

—Sois un par de desagradecidos —dijo Keryon antes de ir al armario a por una toalla para ir a darse un buen baño.

Yakut que le vio dirigirse a la puerta y salir miro luego a Ivory con un pequeño gesto.

—Igual lleva razón... a lo mejor no nos lo cuentan por ahora porque hay motivos para no hacerlo...

Ivory que suspiró dejándose caer sentada en la cama se encogió un poco de hombros bajando la mirada a sus botas las cuales acababa de quitarse.

—Solo quiero que todo sea como era antes, Yakut... yo... tengo miedo de lo que pueda ocurrir...

Yakut que había estado presente en la reunión entre Natblidas, Halena y embajadores hizo un gesto no muy convencido de ello.

—No temas, saldremos de esta como hemos salido de otras...

—¿Tú crees?

Treior que miró a Aranae que cerro sus ojos sabiendo que todo aquello era por su culpa y la de su hermana no escuchó respuesta alguna de Yakut.

Sencillamente, el más pequeño de los Natblidas no la tenía.

Ocurriese lo que ocurriese ahora, el destino ya tenía todo marcado para todos y cada uno de ellos.

Continuara...


	351. Chapter 351

El cielo se tornaba cada vez más oscuro en Arcadia y la fría brisa invernal no dejaba de mover las hojas de los árboles.

El trabajo había al fin acabado por hoy y todo el mundo se preparaba para la cena que se serviría en un rato.

O casi todo el mundo...

Bellamy caminaba en silencio por los pasillos del Arca dirección a la habitación que Clarke kom Skykru, la legendaria Wanheda ocupaba en el lugar.

Debía avisar a Akeyla de que Clarke había vuelto y de que Raven ya le había buscado una nueva habitación en la nave con su ayuda.

Bellamy aún no se había encontrado con Clarke pero tal y como habían quedado las cosas entre ellos no tenía muy claro si no era eso lo mejor.

Cuando se paró ante la puerta, Bellamy saludo a un par de chicos que hacían la guardia antes de llamar suavemente por si acaso el bebé estuviese durmiendo.

Instantes después, la puerta se abrió un poco y Bellamy que no vio a nadie a su altura bajó la mirada instintivamente viendo a Jarek allí mirándole sonriente.

—Hola, Bellamy —le saludó el niño en voz muy baja.

A Bellamy que le extraño esa voz supuso que Dayon si que estaría durmiendo y se agachó a su altura colocando una rodilla en el suelo.

—Hey, hola hombrecito —medio sonrió él al verle así—. ¿Qué haces?

—Pintar —le dijo el niño mostrándole unos viejos lápices de dibujo que tenía en la mano y que había encontrado entre las cosas de Clarke—. ¿Quieres ver lo que he hecho? —preguntó con entusiasmo e inocencia él.

Bellamy que no pudo evitar medio sonreír resignado asintió.

—Claro...

—Vale, pero no hagas ruido —contestó el niño bajando la voz antes de mirar hacia dentro—. Está durmiendo...

Bellamy que creyó que se refería al bebé entró con cuidado de no hacer ruido y Jarek cerró la puerta sigilosamente tras él pero cuando Bellamy levantó la cabeza para dirigirla al resto de la habitación se dio cuenta de que estaba totalmente equivocado.

No era Dayon quien dormía, era Akeyla...

Bellamy que no pudo evitar fijarse en su figura tendida entre aquellas sabanas que él tan bien había conocido una vez tragó ligeramente.

—Ven, mira —dijo Jarek consiguiendo que saliese de su estupor con una inocente sonrisa tirando de su mano para llevarle a la mesa llena de dibujos y lapices de colores que Clarke solía usar cuando estaba allí—. Este soy yo y este es Dayon —le señaló el colorido dibujo él con un gesto hablando aún bajito—. Estamos nadando con los peces grandes y vamos a subirnos a este barco de aquí, ¿ves?

Bellamy que se fijó bien en el dibujo no pudo evitar sonreírse un poco porque eran algunos círculos, rayas y formas que nada tenían que ver con el niño o el bebé. Tenía seis años, no podía pedir mucho más.

—Oh vaya, si... ya veo el barco es que tanta agua marina me había confundido —medio bromeó él agachándose para ojear mejor el dibujo.

—Si, hay mucha agua —repuso Jarek dejando escapar una risita cubriéndose la boca con las manitas para no despertar a su hermana a la que miró fugazmente—. Por eso no se puede ver la playa pero está aquí... —le señaló unos puntos marrones cerca del agua—. Con los buenos...

—¿Con los buenos? —se sonrió un poco Bellamy sorprendido al oírle antes de mirarle—. ¿Nosotros somos los buenos?

—Aja —asintió el niño inocentemente antes de dejar los lapices que sujetaba en su pequeña manita y coger otro color—. Y ahora voy a hacer un sol...

Bellamy que le vio dibujar algo parecido a un irregular circulo amarillo se sonrió un tanto cautivado por aquella ingenuidad.

Ese niño parecía tan ajeno a todo cuanto había ocurrido, a todo cuanto Bellamy y el resto habían vivido y padecido...

En cierta parte sintió envidia sana por él.

Ojala él conservase aún algo del Bellamy que fue una vez cuando tenía su misma edad.

Un pequeño sonido, casi un susurro proveniente de la cama hizo que ambos volviesen la cabeza viendo a Akeyla acomodadarse mejor colocando la mano bajo su rostro sobre la almohada y la otra sobre su muslo.

Los ojos de Bellamy que fueron a parar directamente hacia la desnuda piel de su muslo ya que el vestido se le había subido ligeramente cambió la expresión de su cara al ver que llevaba vendada la muñeca .

Jarek que volvió la cabeza hacia la mesa restando importancia al sonido le sonrió a Bellamy.

—Tengo que vigilar a Keily, ¿sabes? —le dijo él volviendo a pintar de amarillo el sol—. Por eso no puedo salir a jugar hasta que se despierte, mi padre quiere que me quede con ella.

Bellamy que se fijaba aún en su muñeca mientras una ligera idea de lo que podría haber ocurrido se le pasaba por la cabeza apenas se dio cuenta de que había cerrado el puño que tenía apoyado en el cabezal de la silla donde Jarek estaba sentado.

—¿Ah si? —preguntó Bellamy recordando la discusión de aquella mañana entre ellos.

Jarek que siguió pensando se sonrió bajando un poco más la voz antes de mirarla a ella y volver a mirarle a él.

—Si, Keily cree que me está cuidando a mi pero soy yo quien la cuida a ella.

Bellamy que prefería no entender qué significaba aquello le puso buena cara.

—Te propongo una cosa, ¿y si vas tú a jugar y yo me quedo aquí vigilando a Keily?

—¿Puedo? —se sonrió el niño con los ojitos brillantes de pura exaltación—. ¿Puedo irme a jugar ya? ¿puedo hacer eso?

Bellamy que vio su impaciencia mientras recogía las cosas como Akeyla le había enseñado puso la mano sobre la mesa.

—Ya recojo yo, ¿vale? —le dijo él haciendo un gesto hacia la puerta—. Tú ve a jugar, ya casi es hora de cenar.

Jarek que se levantó contentísimo de la silla le abrazó con fuerza las piernas y luego se dirigió a la puerta abriéndola para salir deteniéndose unos segundos antes de volverse.

—¿Pero no irás a dejarla sola no? —preguntó el niño en voz baja.

—No, no la dejaré sola descuida —contestó Bellamy devolviéndole la sonrisa con cierto cariño.

—¿Lo prometes?

—Lo prometo —murmuró Bellamy con un gesto asintiendo.

—¿Seguro?

—Seguro, ve a jugar —dijo él haciéndole un gesto hacia el pasillo.

Jarek que confiaba en Bellamy porque él era uno de los "buenos" se sonrió entusiasmado por poder ir con los otros niños y cerro la puerta de la habitación en silencio.

Cuando Bellamy le escuchó alejarse corriendo por el pasillo se volvió hacia la cama de Clarke fijándose bien en la joven floukru que dormía allí.

Dando unos pasos cautelosos hacia la cama, su mirada no pudo evitar posarse sobre la larga melena ondulada reposada sobre la almohada, aquel bello rostro que tanto llamaba su atención parecía relajado y sereno, llenado por la placidez del sueño.

Bellamy bajó la mirada por su cuello, sus hombros, la desnuda piel que sobresalía por encima de su vestido en la zona del pecho, en sus brazos... sus bien torneadas piernas, sus gráciles pies...

Nada, no había nada.

Ni una sola marca que le hiciese pensar que Zaffron le había hecho algo salvo la venda de su muñeca.

Lincoln le había dicho que no se metiese en la relación existente entre su padre y ella pero simplemente él no podía ignorar cuanto había visto.

Ni el consuelo que pretendían otorgarle aquellas mujeres al acercarse a ella tras la disputa.

No parecía la primera vez que se producía una discusión así y por las palabras de animo y los gestos de consuelo a lo lejos mientras continuaban tendiendo la ropa limpia diría que había habido testigos de ello en más de una ocasión.

Bellamy quería saber.

Quería despertarla, quería preguntarle, quería...

La puerta de la habitación se abrió justo en aquel momento y una cansada Clarke levantó los ojos disponiéndose a descansar cuando se quedo totalmente quieta.

No solo había una chica ocupando su cama sino que Bellamy estaba junto a ella de pie.

Bellamy que volvió la cabeza pillado en falta reaccionó viendo allí a la rubia.

—Clarke... —murmuró turbado por la sorpresa.

Clarke que le contempló largamente durante unos instantes terminó sacudiendo la cabeza.

—Da gusto ver que las cosas por aquí siguen iguales a cuando me fui...

El rostro de Bellamy cambió viendo como se disponía a irse y cerrar tras de si, en dos grandes zancadas llegó a la puerta y salió justo tras ella.

—En primer lugar, escogiste estar con Lexa y en segundo lugar no es justo que me hagas esto —le espetó él con más dureza y pretensión de la pretendida—. Tengo el mismo derecho que tú a estar con otra persona y ni siquiera es lo que piensas así que ahórrate el numerito Clarke porque te estás equivocando conmigo y con ella.

Clarke que se dio cuenta de que en lugar de una cansada observación le había parecido un reclamo sacudió la cabeza.

—Bellamy haz lo que quieras, no... no voy a decirte nada, no voy a... —vale, había pasado un mal rato con su madre con el que muchas cosas se habían removido dentro de ella y no tenía la cabeza para tonterías como aquella—. Solo quería descansar un rato en mi cama, en mi habitación, entre mis cosas... nada más...

Bellamy que se dio cuenta de que quizás estaba demasiado a la defensiva con todo aquello chasqueó la lengua apartando la mirada hacia un lado.

—Mira, tiene un bebé pequeño Clarke no había ningún sitio más confortable donde poder dejarla descansar... yo... debí saber que volverías tan pronto como pudieses y es mi culpa, Octavia me pidió que le buscase un lugar tranquilo y...

Clarke que había escuchado lo del bebé cambió su cara ligeramente no pudiendo evitar pensar en Lexa y en que ella también le hubiese buscado un lugar así si se tratase del caso de ella y suspiró. Tal vez, ella también se encontraba muy a la defensiva con todo.

—No pasa nada, lo entiendo, ¿vale?

Bellamy que se dio cuenta de que Clarke apenas le miraba a los ojos tragó ligeramente atreviéndose a preguntar tras unos pocos segundos.

—¿Tú cómo estás?

—Bien, todo lo bien que puedo estar —contestó algo insegura ella intentando resultar de lo más convincente sin conseguirlo—. Ya sabes...

—Si, ya sé... —dijo Bellamy bajando un poco la mirada al suelo tampoco sabiendo donde posar sus ojos—. Lexa, ¿está bien?

—Si, lo está... —comentó Clarke abrazándose un poco, era una sensación incomoda el hablar de Lexa con él—. Ahora lo está... y Halena también...

Bellamy que puso buena cara a eso realmente se alegraba de que así fuese porque tras todo lo ocurrido merecían algo de paz.

—Me alegro por ello...

—Gracias —contestó sincera Clarke con un suave gesto apreciando realmente el que su tono no fuese otro más que aquel.

Hubo un silencio incomodo que a Clarke le pareció durar una eternidad hasta que finalmente Bellamy se decidió a romperlo.

—La sacaré de ahí cuanto antes y tendrás la habitación —murmuró apenado él.

—Tranquilo, tampoco hay tanta prisa —repuso ella poniendo buena cara restándole importancia al asunto—. Iré a cenar algo mientras...

—Genial, yo... —dijo él no sabiendo tampoco muy bien que decir—. Te veo después...

—Claro, seguro adiós Bellamy —contestó ella torpemente con una pequeña sonrisa algo incomoda haciendo un gesto torpe por irse, pasando por al lado de Bellamy alejándose de allí.

—Adiós, Clarke... —se despidió él antes de abrir la puerta nuevamente adentrándose a la habitación.

Resultaba extraño el volverla a ver, creyó que se sentiría diferente al hacerlo, que sus sentimientos por ella regresaría con más fuerza pero no había sido así.

No de la manera en que antes hubiese sido...

Quizás debía empezar a replantearse mejor las cosas, quizás... Raven y Harper no anduviesen tan desencaminadas y la atracción que sentía por Akeyla estaba eclipsando toda aquella emoción.

Quizás es que simplemente estaba harto de que las cosas con Clarke fuesen siempre tan difíciles, quizás es que... sencillamente ya se había cansado de salir perdiendo en todas.

Quizás era hora de pasar página de una buena vez y seguir adelante solo con su decisión.

Quizás era pura resignación...

"Quizás si", se dijo...

Solo quizás...

Continuara...


	352. Chapter 352

El abrazo tan sentido entre Luna y Lincoln no hizo recelar tanto a Octavia como hizo recelar a Derrick, cuando ambos se reencontraron a las puertas de Arcadia.

No es que no confiase en Luna ni nada de eso. Derrick tenía muy claro que ella le amaba pero la presencia de Lincoln, había planeado siempre como una sombra sobre el clan Floudon Kru haciendo peligrar su posición, y eso no le gustaba en lo absoluto.

Mucho antes de que Derrick se uniese al clan, mucho antes de que Luna se fijase en él, Lincoln era ya un miembro más de la comunidad floukru y así se lo habían hecho saber cada vez que había puesto en duda su figura en el clan.

Lincoln había ayudado a Luna y a su gente en innumerables ocasiones y por ello se había convertido en alguien digno de confianza y aprecio por parte de todos allí.

No hacía mucho que Luna había vuelto a acogerle nuevamente bajo su protección cuando él lo había necesitado, apareciendo malherido en la playa huyendo de algo que Derrick desconocía y que no habían querido ni él ni Luna compartir con él, de ahí tanto recelo.

Mantener a toda aquella gente a salvo había sido prioridad absoluta para él y para Luna, no quería por nada del mundo que lo que pudiese traer Lincoln consigo les afectase.

Más, Luna no parecía preocupada por ello.

—Os he echado de menos —admitió Luna con una apacible sonrisa antes de abrazar después a Octavia con la misma admiración y respeto que la joven Canciller le profesaba—. ¿Ha habido algún problema? ¿la transición ha ido bien?

—Muy bien —respondió Lincoln con un gesto colocándose junto a Octavia.

—Tu gente llegó sin percances a Arcadia tal y como te prometí —repuso Octavia con un gesto de mano señalando a lo lejos como floukrus y skykrus reían y conversaban mientras aguardaban la cena y ocupaban las mesas apostadas por todo el terreno fuera de la nave—. He de decirte que estamos verdaderamente encantados de teneros aquí y compartir todo lo que tenemos con vosotros.

Luna que sintió un alivio tal al ver a su gente integrada y relajada a lo lejos se volvió a mirarla con aprecio.

—Nosotros también estamos dispuestos a compartir lo que tenemos con todos vosotros, mi gente os agradece tal recibimiento. Muchos habían oído historias del Pueblo Celestes y ahora veo que eran simples especulaciones.

Derrick que se acercó a Luna tomó su mano llevándosela a los labios la cual besó con devoción.

—Octavia propone que en lugar de ocupar las tierras próximas, ocupemos las estancias de la nave junto a ellos y así aprovechemos ambos clanes las tierras ofrecidas por la Comandante para cultivar. ¿Te parece bien?

—¿Quedarnos aquí? —murmuró Luna mirando hacia la asentada y gigantesca nave que se alzaba hasta casi el cielo.

—No como invitados —le aseguró Octavia con un gesto—. Ya te he dicho que lo nuestro es vuestro, creemos que estaréis más cómodos aquí en habitaciones limpias y a salvo de las inclemencias del tiempo y que en lugar de ocupar toda la tierra que Heda os prometió, utilizarlas junto a las nuestras para cultivar y prosperar como un solo pueblo. Es decir, si te parece bien y lo crees conveniente.

—¿Podremos salir y entrar cuando queramos? —preguntó Luna un tanto desconfiada.

—Luna este lugar os pertenecerá tanto como a nosotros, podréis hacer lo que queráis en él siempre que nuestras gentes se respeten entre si y ni una ni otra cause problemas a nadie —prometió Octavia con un suave gesto.

Luna que la escuchó, contempló largamente en silencio a su gente a su alrededor y sopesó bien aquella respuesta.

—Confío en ti, Octavia kom Skykru —dijo ofreciéndole su brazo que Octavia estrechó firmemente.

—Y yo en ti, Luna kom Floudon Kru, estoy segura de que juntas lograremos grandes cosas para nuestra gente —respondió Octavia con aprecio dedicándole una pequeña sonrisa antes de ver acercarse a Zaffron.

—Luna —dijó el fuerte ex guerrero al verla separarse de la morena Canciller.

Luna que volvió la cabeza al oírle se le quedo viendo, Zaffron se había convertido con el paso de los años en uno de sus hombres de confianza.

Conocía aquella cara a la perfección y debía ocurrir algo grave para que la tuviese.

—Tenemos que hablar...

Derrick que también le miró al igual que Lincoln y Octavia se preocupó un poco porque Zaffron jamás osaría interrumpir a Luna si no fuese por un buen motivo.

—Si, claro... —contestó ella algo desconcertada ante su expresión mirando hacia el resto—. Si me disculpais un momento...

—Tomate el tiempo que necesites, en la cena hablaremos... —le dijo Octavia haciendo un gesto a Lincoln para irse al tiempo que Derrick se unía a ellos para dejarles solos.

Fuese lo que fuese, esperaba que nada perturbase aquel nuevo acuerdo. Porque las cosas estaban yendo demasiado bien allí.

Continuara...


	353. Chapter 353

La luna brillaba en lo más alto de Polis cuando Halena entró en el gran salón de banquetes, como era costumbre ya todos se pusieron en pie e inclinaron la cabeza ante ella.

Halena devolvió el respetuoso saludo y se dirigió a la mesa principal tomando asiento. Emori que permanecía en silencio parecía no haber tocado su plato cuando tras unos minutos Halena a ella se dirigió.

—¿Va todo bien? —preguntó suavemente ella ya que algunos de los Natblidas, importantes embajadores y reyes estaban sentados a lo largo de la mesa.

—Si, no es nada —murmuró Emori con un gesto jugando un poco con su comida distraídamente.

Halena que apenas la había visto desde su llegada se fijó mejor en ella.

Emori parecía más triste, alicaída y apática de lo que alguna vez estuvo en su presencia y aunque podía sentir algunas de sus emociones pasar a través de ella estaba intentando refrenar eso para poder algún día dominarlo.

—Sabes que puedes hablar conmigo sobre cualquier cosa, ¿no? —insistió Halena con un deje de preocupación en su mirada.

—Claro... —repuso Emori cabizbaja no queriendo levantar demasiado su mirada por el salón.

Khelam que entraba en aquel momento al salón, en cuanto posó su mirada en ella se sonrió ligeramente acercandose a su mesa.

—Jusheda... —se inclinó ante Halena con una grácil sonrisa antes de dirigir su mirada a Emori alargando su mano para tomar la suya de la mesa llevándosela a los labios para besarla—. Mi reina...

Halena que pareció algo impresionada con aquel acto de inesperada gentileza supo enseguida que algo había ocurrido en su ausencia al ver el rostro de Emori trastocarse un poco.

—Que disfrutéis de la cena —dijo él justo antes de soltar su mano con una caricia que hizo estremecer a Emori y que a Halena no le pasó desapercibida mientras se alejaba con una arrebatadora sonrisa de allí para ir junto a su delegación.

—¿Me he perdido algo? —preguntó Halena sin entender nada de aquello—. ¿A qué ha venido eso?

Emori que bajó la mirada a su plato algo avergonzada hizo un débil gesto.

—Me ha propuesto unificar nuestros clanes a través de una unión de sangre y le he dicho que lo pensaría.

—¿Y lo vas a hacer? —preguntó Halena con cautela al sentir todas aquellas emociones fluyendo sin cesar de ella y de todos allí en esa sala.

—¿Debería hacerlo? —preguntó Emori preocupada e insegura al atreverse a levantar la mirada con prudencia.

Halena que no supo contestar a aquella pregunta tragó un poco.

—¿Quieres hacerlo?

Emori que la miró negó con la cabeza quedamente bajando la mirada.

—Sería lo más conveniente para mi gente y sé que he de estar agradecida por...

—Tú no tienes que estar agradecida por nada, Emori —la interrumpió Halena con un gesto posando su mano sobre su brazo en señal de apoyo—. Tienes el mismo derecho a escoger como el que tienen los demás, es tu elección. En tus manos queda.

—Soy una tonta al pensar que volverá, ¿verdad? —se preguntó tristemente ella bajando la mirada con cierta resignación y amarga sonrisa.

Halena que enseguida entendió que se refería a John Murphy sintió mucha lastima por ella. Sabía cuanto significaba John para ella, y cuanto había aportado Emori a su vida y al revés, pero era consciente de que el instinto superviviente y conservador de Murphy tal vez le hubiese hecho seguir otro camino distinto al de ella.

Fuese como fuese, aquello estaba mal. Emori no lo había tenido fácil y no merecía una cosa así.

—¿Por qué no tratas de cenar algo y descansar un poco? —la alentó Halena dándole un suave apretón en el brazo para intentar consolarla—. Te sentará bien...

Emori que sintió sus ojos humedecerse ligeramente asintió imperceptiblemente evitando mirarla.

John Murphy había encontrado de vuelta en Arcadia el hogar que no encontró en ella.

El hogar que al parecer ella sería incapaz de ofrecerle jamás...

Continuara...


	354. Chapter 354

El sonido de voces, pasos y risas entrecortadas resonando por el metalizado pasillo es lo que finalmente consiguió que Akeyla abriese lentamente sus ojos aún adormecida por el sueño.

Incorporándose un poco en la cama buscó a Jarek con la mirada y se asustó al no encontrarlo, haciendo por levantarse muy deprisa.

—Tranquila, tranquila está jugando fuera —dijo Bellamy casi de inmediato inclinándose ligeramente desde la silla junto a la cama para pararla.

Un siseo escapó de los labios de Akeyla al llevarse la mano a la muñeca dándose cuenta de que en lugar de su hermano pequeño, Bellamy estaba en la habitación.

—¿Qué... qué haces aquí? —se atrevió a preguntar ella un tanto desconcertada y asustadiza.

Bellamy que se dio cuenta de eso intentó apaciguarla un poco.

—Vine a hablar contigo pero Jarek me dijo que estabas durmiendo y preferí no despertarte —explicó Bellamy cautelosamente—. Se moría de ganas por ir a jugar y le dije que yo me quedaría contigo.

Akeyla que tragó un poco al darse cuenta de que se había precipitado juzgándole mal, apoyó las manos en la mullida cama y sacó los pies fuera apoyándolos sobre el frío suelo.

—Vale... —se dijo Akeyla tranquilizándose un poco aún algo inquieta por su presencia allí—. Te creo, vale...

Bellamy que se dio cuenta de que parecía más ansiosa que otras veces que la había visto le concedio unos minutos para que se tranquilizara.

Despertarse y encontrar a alguien que no esperas en tu habitación debía asustar un poco, imaginó.

Akeyla que se fijó en como Bellamy dirigía la mirada a su muñeca vendada la cubrió por inercia casi al instante.

—¿Qué te ha pasado ahí? —le preguntó Bellamy haciendo un gesto hacia la muñeca con la cabeza.

—Me he dado un golpe, no es nada —dijo ella quedamente desviando la mirada incomoda.

—¿Un golpe? —volvió a preguntar Bellamy sin apartar sus ojos de ella.

—¿De qué querías hablarme? —repuso ella poniéndose en pie para tomar algo de distancia y volverse hacia él.

Bellamy que la siguió con la mirada no supo porque pero no la creyó.

—No vas a contarme qué te ha pasado en realidad, ¿verdad?

—Me he dado un golpe en el baño, no tiene mayor importancia, ya te lo he dicho... —insistió la floukru con un débil gesto pareciendo desconcertada por su interés.

—¿En serio? ¿en el baño? —arqueó una ceja Bellamy frunciendo el ceño antes de ponerse en pie y dirigirse al baño—. ¿En qué baño? ¿en este baño?

El rostro de Akeyla pareció cambiar al verle dirigirse a la puerta y se interpuso rápidamente en su camino no queriendo que entrase.

—Si, en este baño... —murmuró ella nerviosamente—. ¿Qué... qué más da?

—Enséñamelo —dijo Bellamy que la vio ponerse ante la puerta impidiéndole el paso.

Akeyla que pareció confusa y nerviosa hizo un gesto.

—Enséñame en qué parte del baño te has dado, quiero verla —le aclaró Bellamy con serio gesto.

Ella que pareció no comprender a qué venía todo aquello le vio acercarse y se puso aún más nerviosa, pero Bellamy ignoró eso y apartándola a un lado abrió la puerta insistente.

—Venga, enséñame donde te has... —le espetó él algo exigente por la mentira cuando vio un enorme charco de sangre en el sueño que le hizo palidecer.

Akeyla que se avergonzó mucho se apresuró a pasar por su lado y a entrar.

—No he... no he tenido tiempo de limpiarlo pero lo hago enseguida, no te enfades por favor —le pidió ella ya que creyó que era por eso su evidente tono de sorna y su irritación.

Bellamy que la vio acercarse al lavabo para coger una toalla y acercarse a toda aquella sangre la paró rápidamente al instante.

—Keily, ¿qué...? —la detuvo él por los brazos para mirarla preocupado e indignado—. ¿Ha sido tu padre? ¿él te ha hecho esto?

El rostro de Akeyla cambió y retrocedió algo confusa.

—¿Qué? —dándose cuenta de a lo que Bellamy se estaba refiriendo ahora—¡No! ¡No! —negó rápidamente Akeyla con un gesto—. ¡Mi padre jamás me haría daño! ¡Es un buen hombre! —se defendió ella acercándose torpemente al lavabo por los nervios—. ¡Intentaba...yo... intentaba llenar la bañera para bañar a Jarek y hay...!

Bellamy que la siguió con la mirada moverse nerviosa por el baño y mostrarle una parte de la bañera cerca del grifo que estaba rajada y tenía sangre cambió su cara ya que se dio cuenta de que tal vez no le estuviese mintiendo.

—Yo... os vi...os vi discutir y... y creí que... —intentó explicarse él con un nervioso gesto.

—Mi padre me quiere, Bellamy —le interrumpió ella a la defensiva—. Me quiere muchísimo, él solo trataba de protegerme, él...

—Vale, vale te creo... te creo... —insistió él al verla así acercándose a ella para tomarla por los brazos y calmarla—. Perdona, no... no quería juzgarle de esa forma, es que... te vi así y... no sé, perdí la cabeza...

Akeyla que vio el arrepentimiento en su rostro bajó la mirada sintiendo sus manos aún posadas en sus brazos, su mirada no pudo evitar dirigirse a la sangre que seguía fresca y oscura sobre las baldosas y la vergüenza tiño sus mejillas.

—Hay... hay un problema con mi sangre, él... él quiere mantenerme a salvo para que no me haga daño pero yo quiero ayudar... —reconoció ella bajando la mirada con tristeza—. No puedo permitir que todo el mundo haga cosas por mi... mi gente merecen mi ayuda y vosotros también...

Bellamy que comprendió ahora lo que decía tragó al saber que había querido dañar al ex guerrero por nada, él solo trataba de que no se hiciese daño trabajando de más y Bellamy lo había malinterpretado en lo más absoluto.

—No tenía ni idea de que era eso, si no yo jamás hubiese... —se defendió Bellamy inquietamente algo abochornado por el gesto—. Lo siento...

—Tranquilo, lo comprendo...—admitió ella con una débil sonrisa de aprecio separándose para limpiar todo el estropicio que había en el suelo.

—No, espera... —la detuvo él de inmediato parándola por el brazo—. Ya... ya lo hago yo, tranquila...

—¿Ves a qué me refiero? —murmuró Akeyla con una amarga sonrisa haciendo un gesto—. Esto es lo que ocurre cuando la gente se entera, creen que ya no soy valida para hacer nada...

—Eh, eh... —murmuró Bellamy al escucharla hablar así llevando la mano a su mejilla al buscar su mirada—. No se trata de eso, ¿vale?

Keily que levantó la mirada hacia sus ojos tragó débilmente.

—Puedes hacer muchísimas cosas, muchísimas. Es solo que prefiero que no hagas esta... —le pidió él con un débil gesto de preocupación sin poder evitar deslizar suavemente los dedos por su suave mejilla—. Tómalo como una disculpa, si te sientes mejor al hacerlo...

Akeyla que se dio cuenta de la forma en la que se lo decía se le quedo viendo largamente unos instantes, Bellamy era siempre tan amable con ella.

—¿Vas a contárselo a alguien?...

—No, si tú no quieres... —prometió él con un gesto—. Pero prométeme que tendrás cuidado y que me dejarás llevarte a ver a Jackson en cuanto tengas un rato...

Akeyla que había estado postergando el examen médico desde que llegaron allí ya que aún había gente por ver hizo un débil gesto al escucharle sopesando si tener o no elección.

—Está bien, te lo prometo...

—Bien... —dijo Bellamy que no pudo sentir más alegría y alivio en aquellos momentos al saber que permitiría que Jackson la tratase—. Él te ayudará estoy más que convencido de ello, confía en mi ¿de acuerdo?

Akeyla que no supo porque pero sus palabras le inspiraban seguridad y confianza acabó asintiendo.

—Confiaré en ti, Bellamy kom Skykru... confiaré en ti...

Continuara...


	355. Chapter 355

Aden dejó caer la puerta de la habitación dedicada a los Natblidas y se dirigió a su cama para dejar su chaqueta y cambiarse. Llegaba tarde a la cena aquella noche, se había entretenido en su primer paseo en solitario por Polis.

Sus mercados, sus calles... todo cuanto se le había destinado a defender pero que nunca antes había conocido, había tomado contacto con él aquella misma tarde.

Nada había llamado tanto la atención de Aden como la presencia de gente sencilla pululando tranquilamente por las calles.

La última vez que fue testigo de algo semejante fue ya hace algún tiempo atrás cuando la unión de sangre entre Roan, Príncipe de Azgeda y la Heda de los Catorce Clanes tuvo lugar, otorgando a toda Polis de alegres celebraciones a las que se les permitió acudir.

Había disfrutado mucho del paseo. Habría querido poder compartirlo con alguien, la imagen de Halena caminando junto a él era algo que había anhelado mucho. Algo que le habría gustado ver.

Sabía que lo había estropeado todo con sus dudas, con sus estupideces y sus derroches de soberbia impropios de él. Lo sabía muy bien, aún así deseaba con todas sus fuerzas poder cerrar los ojos y regresar a un pasado que le parecía ahora demasiado lejano y enmendarlo.

Aranae que salía del baño en aquellos momentos pasándose el cepillo por la larga melena negra se detuvo al verle allí.

Llevaba un vestido impropio de una Natblida, regalo de Halena por su nueva posición como regente de un clan y un ligero rubor cubría sus mejillas dotándolas de algo de color.

Negras pinturas remarcaban sus grandes y castaños ojos mientras se acercaba a la cama para recoger la suave gasa de color azul que terminaría de completar el vestido.

—No sabía que hubiese nadie aquí... —murmuró Aranae deteniéndose a mitad de habitación al verle allí.

Aden que se había quedado completamente parado al verla así no pudo ni contestar. Aranae que se dio cuenta de la forma en la que la miraba apartó la mirada para ir hacia su cama.

—No hagas eso, Aden...

—¿Hacer qué? —reaccionó él entrecortadamente al oírla.

—Ya sabes el qué —respondió ella dejando el cepillo en la cama para coger la capa—. Estoy con Treior.

El rostro de Aden cambió de la pasmosidad a la sorpresa en un segundo ante aquellas palabras.

—¿Qué?

Aranae que respiró hondo mientras armaba la capa cerro sus ojos por un instante obligándose a serenarse un poco antes de volverse a mirarle.

—Treior y yo estamos juntos ahora y en cuanto las cosas se calmen, le pediré a Halena y a Heda su consentimiento para unir mi sangre a la suya así como mi clan.

Aden que se quedo completamente quieto al escuchar eso tragó un poco. ¿Cuando había ocurrido todo eso? ¿durante su paseo? No le molestaba pero a decir verdad, le resultaba un poco sorprendente e ilógico la situación.

—Pero... pero yo creía que...

Aranae que no quiso escuchar mucho más terminó de ponerse la capa y se apartó de la cama. Ella no tenía porque hablar de aquellos asuntos con él.

—Me está esperando para cenar, nos vemos luego Aden.

Aden que la vio salir y cerrar la puerta tras de si tragó quedamente.

Al final había perdido tanto a una como a otra y era solo por su culpa.

¿De qué se sorprendía?...

Sentándose en la cama decidió que lo mejor sería no bajar dado que la poca hambre que tenía había desaparecido casi por completo.

Quizás aquello era lo mejor para ella, quizás Treior la tratase mejor de lo que había sabido tratarla él.

Tal vez eso era lo apropiado después de todo...

Tal vez, se dijo Aden.

Tal vez...

Continuara...


	356. Chapter 356

Sentada sobre el regazo de Monty en una de las mesas Harper reía a carcajadas abrazada a su cuello mientras que escuchaba a Kyle hablar sobre algo que no tenía mucho sentido.

—No os riáis os juro que ocurrió de verdad —protestó él abriendo la boca mientras Raven llevaba un poco de carne a su boca robándole un besito en la mejilla tan divertida como el resto.

—Tranquilo, mi amor yo te creo... —murmuró Raven sin poder evitar reprimir la risa dando una miradita a Harper y a Monty—. Vamos a tener un bebé, ¿vale? No me juzguéis... —bromeó ella despertando el enfado en Kyle al estallar en risas como los demás.

—Si que puede pasar, la novia de un amigo mio se sentó en una de los baños del Arca y cuando salió estaba embarazada...

—Es posible que se sentará sobre otra cosa en ese baño, ¿quizás Kyle? —bromeó Monty con un gesto al darse cuenta de que él lo creía en serio teniendo que reírse.

—Por si acaso vigilaré donde me siento yo a partir de ahora —medio bromeo Harper llevándose el vaso a los labios antes de beber—. Yo si que no quiero llevarme ningún susto...

Monty que escuchó aquello volvió la cabeza para mirarla antes de inclinarse besando su hombro suavemente.

—Tampoco sería un susto tan malo, ¿no?...

Raven que miró a Monty y luego a Harper se dio cuenta de que Monty no hablaba en broma aunque la cara de Harper lo decía todo.

—Bromeas, ¿verdad? —se sonrió Harper divertidamente arrugando un poco la naricilla al mirarle—. Sería una locura...

—¿Por qué? —quiso saber ahora Monty un tanto picado, no es que quisiese ni nada pero esperaba algún día con el tiempo poder formar una familia a su lado.

Kyle que cogió un par de patatas apoyó el codo de la mesa sujetándose la cabeza con la mano, y como si estuviese viendo una película mojó un poco en salsa de arándanos y se las llevó a la boca.

Harper que fue a reírse se dio cuenta de que la cara de Monty se mantenía expectante a la espera de una seria respuesta y Harper se sonrió vacilante no creyendo que él hablase en serio.

—¿Tendrías un bebé? —preguntó desconcertada Harper al mirarle—. ¿Aquí?

—Lo tendría contigo donde fuese —contestó Monty con un gesto—. ¿Cómo es que tú no? No me habías dicho nada acerca de que no querías niños...

—Porque tampoco ha surgido nunca ese tema entre nosotros y porque... —parando de hablar al ver a Kyle y a Raven atentísimos mientras seguían comiendo por igual—. No es el momento para hablar de esto aquí, ¿no crees?

Monty que la escuchó apartó la mirada algo reticente a su comida.

—Como quieras...

—¿Te has enfadado? —no pudo evitar preguntar Harper al fijarse mejor en él a su lado levantándose para sentarse en el banco y verle mejor—. ¡Monty!

—Y yo que creía que sería ella quien le insistiría a él... —murmuró Kyle a Raven cómplicemente sin apartar los ojos de ellos.

—Yo no, Monty es más blandengue en ese sentido... —contestó Raven comiendo algo más sin dejar de mirarles.

Harper que frunció el ceño puso una cara y les miro a ambos.

—Eh, ¿hola? —les dijo a ambos con un gesto señalándose y señalando a Monty—. Estamos justo aquí...

Monty que pareció enfurruñarse como un niño pequeño se cruzo de brazos antes de mirarla.

—Yo quiero niños, Harper no ahora quizás pero si dentro de aquí a algun tiempo —se defendió él—. Si a Kyle le van a dejar tener uno, yo también puedo...

—¿Dejarme tener uno? —murmuró Kyle casi para si mirando a unos y a otros.

—Un bebé no es un juguete, Monty y si Raven y Kyle quieren uno les animo a que lo tengan pero yo no voy a hacerlo, no. Hay muchas cosas malas en este mundo y no voy a exponer a un indefenso bebé a eso, me niego.

—Pero le protegeríamos —se defendió Monty protestante.

—Casi no podemos defendernos nosotros, ¿qué vamos a defender a un bebé, Monty? —insistió Harper arqueando una ceja algo segura de ello—. Es una bonita idea, una bonita pretensión pero nada más. Seamos realistas, nadie está a salvo aquí, nadie.

Monty, Kyle y Raven la miraron y tragaron un poco, lamentaban que Harper se sintiese así tan insegura, tan poco a salvo pero la vida debía ser mucho más que aguardar a que todo mejorase, a que todo cambiase.

—Harper, estamos bien... —le dijo Kyle con un gesto animoso.

—Vamos a estar bien aquí, ahora todo es diferente, estamos a salvo... nuestros hijos, los hijos de nuestros hijos y los que estén por venir encontraran un mundo mucho mejor del que encontramos nosotros al llegar aquí...—la alentó convencida Raven con una sonrisa viendo a Dayon y a algunos niños corretear a lo lejos ajenos a toda preocupación y felices—. No puede ser solo esto lo que nos aguarde, tiene que haber algo mucho mejor...

—¿Y ese algo mejor es un bebé? —preguntó Harper con una amarga sonrisa sacudiendo la cabeza—. Sois unos ilusos legando tanta responsabilidad a un recién nacido, él no tiene que llegar a este mundo para haceros felices, sois vosotros los que debéis hacerle feliz a él...

—Le haremos feliz —aseguró Kyle muy a la defensiva respecto a ese tema—. Muy, muy feliz... y crecerá y vivirá tal y como quiera...

—Si eso es lo que creéis... —se encogió Harper de hombros regresando a su comida.

—No te creía tan cínica para estas cosas, la verdad...—se medio sonrió Kyle con un gesto.

—Pues si, porque si hubieses estado embarazada alguna vez sabrías que...—comenzó a decir Monty con un gesto.

—Precisamente porque lo he estado —le interrumpió ella mirándole fugazmente antes de bajar la mirada para seguir comiendo—. Sé bien lo que ocurre con estas cosas y nunca salen bien, no para gente como nosotros...

Raven que se quedo de lo más frizada al igual que Kyle, no pudo evitar fijarse en como cambiaba la cara de Monty que parecía completamente chocado.

—Pero si es lo que queréis, adelante yo os animo...—dijo Harper mirándoles fugazmente con una forzada sonrisa antes de volver a comer—. Seguro que a vosotros os saldrá bien...

Nadie se atrevió a decir nada más en la mesa, Monty que no podía apartar sus ojos de Harper finalmente reaccionó y apartando la mirada continuó comiendo en silencio.

No tenía ni idea de que Harper hubiese estado embarazada alguna vez. Absolutamente ni idea y ahora se sentía mal por haberla forzado a darle una respuesta sobre ese tema.

Kyle que no era demasiado bueno con los silencios forzó una sonrisa algo nerviosa.

—Bueno, míralo por el lado bueno sigues teniendo un cuerpazo de infarto, Harper...

Raven que le pisó el pie para que se callase le lanzó una mirada al igual que todos en la mesa.

—¿Quueé? —se quejó Kyle en voz baja a Raven—. Solo quería ayudar...

Harper que prefirió ignorar aquello, no se encontraba demasiado animada ahora mismo y se levantó para llevar su bandeja.

—Yo ya he terminado, voy a ver si Brian necesita ayuda con las rondas, os veo después...

—Claro... —le sonrió quedamente Raven despidiéndose, mientras Kyle lo hacía con la mano.

—Hasta después... —dijo Monty viéndola alejarse de allí. Pero que estúpido, que estúpido era, siempre metiendo la pata con ella. No entendía ni como Harper aún le hablaba.

—Os veo luego... —les dijo Monty quedamente al marcharse por el otro lado.

—Y se marchan así como así, no puede ser tenemos que convencer a más gente para que nuestro bebé tenga con quien jugar... —se quejó Kyle como un niño con un gesto antes de recibir una mirada de Raven matadora—. Esa mirada significa que me calle, ¿no?

Raven que alzó una ceja ligeramente puso una cara.

—Que me calle, si... vale... me callo ya... si...—se dijo volviendo a bajar la mirada ansiosamente a su comida, menuda cena.

No le había gustado como había terminado el día.

Continuara...


	357. Chapter 357

El sonido de los repiqueantes cascos de los caballos sobre la tierra llamó la atención de muchas de las personas que se reunían a cenar en las inmediaciones de Arcadia.

Cascos numerosos, rápidos, pesados y furiosos que se escuchaban en la lejanía proveniente de entre los árboles.

Clarke que estaba tomando un poco el aire apoyada en la nave levantó la vista del suelo al oír tanto revuelo elevarse por el campamento.

Murphy que se acercaba en aquellos momentos a ella ofreciéndole algo de beber se fijó en su rostro.

—Se pondrá bien, Jackson dice que con el tiempo lo hará... —quiso tranquilizarla él—. No has de preocuparte por eso, tu madre es una mujer muy fuerte.

Clarke que no estaba para muchas charlas en aquellos instantes asintió cogiendo agradecida el vaso antes de beber un poco. El brusco sonido de una de las puertas de la nave a lo lejos la sobresaltó e hizo que la mirada de Murphy se desviase hasta allá.

Luna que tenía los labios apretados por la rabia del momento avanzó a grandes zancadas hacia la mesa donde se encontraban Octavia y los suyos.

Clarke se tensó instintivamente al verla así y dio unos pasos en aquella dirección hasta que Murphy la paró, viendo al ex guerrero salir por la puerta que Luna había dejado caer de un portazo con sangre resbalándole por buena parte del rostro.

—¿Pero qué diablos...? —murmuró Murphy sin comprender que ocurría.

—Tenemos un serio problema —le espetó Luna a Octavia que perdió la sonrisa al verla de aquella manera ante si sentada junto a algunos de los suyos y los de ella.

El sonido de los cascos se volvió más cercano y constante y de entre la linde del bosque la Heda de los Catorce Clanes y toda su guardia personal emergió dirección al campamento.

Clarke que sintió un enorme peso desaparecer de sus hombros se sonrió instintivamente.

—Lexa...

Luna que levantó la mirada al escuchar los caballos aproximarse se tensó, y Derrick al igual que Lincoln y Octavia se pusieron en pie.

¿Pero qué pasaba?...

¿Por qué Luna parecía tan enfadada y al mismo tiempo temerosa?...

—Luna, ¿qué ocurre? —se preocupó Derrick acercando las manos a su rostro.

Luna que le devolvió la mirada cargada de recelo, crispación y angustia tragó con no había tiempo para explicaciones, Lexa estaba allí.

Lexa desmontó de su caballo aún ágil y presta, en cuanto sus pies tocaron tierra todos los presentes allí cercanos o no se inclinaron ante ella.

—Heda...—saludaron multitud de voces casi a la misma vez.

Octavia se aproximó a ella y Luna se separó de Derrick haciendo lo propio.

—Bienvenida a Arcadia, Heda —la recibió Octavia haciendo un gesto hacia las inmediaciones de la nave.

—Nos congraciamos de tenerte aquí —repuso Luna con el rostro desencajado acercándose a ella.

Lexa que recorrió con la mirada todo el lugar viendo a floukrus y skykrus conviviendo en armoniosa paz se sorprendió de cuanto avances se habían hecho en aquellos días pero su mirada se posó en Clarke que se acercaba ya a ella.

—Clarke... —murmuró ella con una débil sonrisa al verla ante ella.

—Heda... —saludó Clarke inclinando la cabeza ligeramente ante ella sin poder evitar que una embelesada sonrisa asomase a sus labios.

Se moría de ganas de besarla pero no podía hacer eso, no allí. No delante de aquellas gentes...

Lexa kom Trigeda, Comandante de la Sangre y Heda de los Catorce Clanes había prometido cumplir ante su gente el sagrado juramento de sangre le unía a su consorte del Príncipe Roan de Azgeda, el cual mantenía a salvo la paz entre sus gentes y por el cual debía velar.

—Me alegra mucho verte —se sonrió Clarke realmente feliz y aliviada de ver que había llegado bien hasta allí.

Octavia que se fijó en como Luna parecía menos serena de lo habitual, incluso asustada se preocupó y dirigió su mirada hacia Lincoln a unos pocos metros tras ella sin entender nada.

—Lexa... —intervino Luna quedamente haciendo que la mirase—. Estarás... estarás agotada del viaje, ¿no te gustaría descansar? Octavia ha dispuesto un lugar donde te encontrarás cómoda y donde...

—Estoy bien, Luna —le aseguró ella acercándose a Clarke—. ¿Qué tal las cosas por aquí? ¿Cómo está tu madre?

—Jackson dice que se recuperará —repuso Clarke con un agradecido gesto viéndola a los ojos—. ¿Ontari?

—Se encuentra bien —aseguró la Heda de los Catorce Clanes—. Roan continua discutiendo lo ocurrido en Azgeda con ella.

—¿Quiero preguntar? —murmuró Clarke temerosa pero el rostro de Lexa se lo dijo todo con una sonrisa escondida que enseguida serenó.

—Yo diría que no —volviendo la mirada hacia toda aquella gente hasta que su expresión cambió y palideció súbitamente.

Clarke que se dio cuenta de ello enseguida, reaccionó colocando la mano por inercia sobre su brazo.

—Lexa, ¿qué...?

Lexa que se separó de ella echando a andar en dirección a las mesas y a toda aquella multitud vio a la gente inclinarse a su paso respetuosamente al nombre de Heda.

La gente se fue apartando de su paso y Luna que palideció apartó la mirada temblando. Derrick que se angustió al verla así se acercó rápidamente a ella. Octavia miró a Clarke en busca de alguna explicación pero mientras la seguía con la mirada parecía también buscar alguna.

—¡Heda! —murmuró un par de hombres y mujeres de pie junto a las mesas agachándose sobre el verde pasto.

Zaffron levantó la mirada justo a tiempo de verla pararse frente a él.

—Tú... —murmuró Lexa con voz queda y los ojos completamente abiertos de la impresión mientras toda clase de sentimientos la asaltaban en aquellos instantes.

Zaffron que se pasó el dorso de la mano por el rostro apartándose algo de sangre no se inclinó ante ella sino que se la quedo viendo completamente parado.

—Sabía que algún día serías grande, Lexa kom Trikru, lo sabía... —murmuró él escrutándola con admiración.

Lexa que había comenzado a temblar mientras su rostro se tensaba y sus puños se cerraban a los lados del cuerpo enfrentó con desprecio y dureza la mirada que le devolvían aquellos ojos.

—¡Papá! —la voz de Akeyla rompió el silencio formado y se acercó a él con un trapo para curarle viendole herido—. Estás herido, ¿qué te ha pasado?

Akeyla que parecía angustiada al ver aquella sangre le acercó el trapo al rostro hasta que se dio cuenta de que él hablaba con alguien y al volverse, reconoció el sagrado símbolo de la frente de Lexa y se inclinó de inmediato a modo de respeto y sumisión.

—Heda —susurró ella al darse cuenta del error de haber interrumpido la conversación, el saludo o lo que fuese aquello.

—¿Papá? —repitió Lexa al escuchar a aquella chica clavando sus ojos en Zaffron mientras arqueaba una ceja interrogante.

Zaffon que se dio cuenta de como el rostro de la Heda de los Catorce Clanes vibraba de pura ira y rencor contenido se acercó a Akeyla haciendo que se levantase.

—¿Por qué no vas a buscar a Dayon? —le propuso él pasándose el paño por el rostro—. Estoy bien, no ha sido nada. Me parece que Aubrah preguntaba por ti...

Akeyla que llevó la mano a su rostro con preocupación fijándose en el feo corte tragó un poco pero finalmente asintió apartándose de allí insegura y preocupada para ir a buscar al niño. Si su padre decía que estaba bien, es que estaba bien.

Luna que se acercó con Derrick tragó con fuerza cautelosamente.

—Lexa, te juro que no tenía ni idea de esto, yo... me acabo de enterar como tú, yo...

Lexa que alzó la mano para pararla instándola a que se callase no apartó sus ojos de los de Zaffron con dureza.

—¿Lo sabe ella?...

Clarke que se había acercado por detrás junto a Lincoln y Octavia tragó no entendiendo lo que allí pasaba.

Zaffron que se la quedo viendo largamente finalmente bajó un poco la mirada y negó.

—Lexa... —musitó Luna viéndola temblar de aquella manera.

La Heda de los Catorce Clanes asintió lentamente cerrando sus ojos por un instantes disponiéndose a darse la vuelta pero cuando parecía que todo iba a acabar allí, Lexa se volvió tan rápido y con tanta fuerza que el ex guerrero apenas tuvo tiempo de esquivarla.

El golpe llegó a su rostro tan fuerte y brutal que envió todo su pesado cuerpo hacia atrás golpeándole contra la metalizada superficie de la nave y después contra el suelo al caer.

—¡Lexa! —se atrevió a pararla Luna en aquellos momentos sujetándola del brazo mientras que Clarke hacia lo mismo acercándose a ella de lo más impresionada y todo un revuelo se elevaba por todo el campamento.

Lexa que apretó los dientes con fuerza arrastró las palabras con tanta rabia y tanto resentimiento que ni siquiera Clarke reconoció aquella voz.

—La única razón por la que vas a continuar vivo es por ella... —siseó Lexa con dureza señalándole—. Así que agradece a tu hija que no te arranque la piel aquí mismo delante de vuestra gente porque es todo cuanto te mereces...

Soltándose bruscamente de Luna y de Clarke, Lexa emprendió un largo camino para alejarse lo más posible de allí porque si osaba quedarse cumpliría aquella amenaza y por el bien del clan de Luna y aquella niña era mejor que no lo hiciese.

No porque no lo mereciese aquel hombre sino porque eso replantearía la tan costada paz con aquella gente y él no se merecía siquiera eso.

No se merecía nada de nada de ella...

Lincoln y Derrick que se habían agachado rápidamente para ayudar a levantar al fornido ex guerrero se miraron confusos y preocupados.

Octavia y Clarke dirigieron sus miradas desconcertadas a Luna que intranquila vio como Lexa se alejaba por el lugar hacia los bosques sin compañía de sus guardias y apartó la mirada devolviéndola con dureza al herido hombre.

—Debiste decírmelo antes, debiste contárselo a Akeyla... —mirándole con gran decepción—. Ahora ya no puedo ayudarte... no puedo prometerte protección, Zaffron... no puedo...

El ex guerrero que se inclino en el suelo tosiendo algo de sangre se llevó temblando el rostro a la herida cara.

—Tampoco lo pretendo...

Luna que sacudió la cabeza al oírle se apartó de allí decepcionada alejándose para regresar con su gente y tranquilizarles por lo que habían visto en la medida de lo posible.

Clarke que la vio marcharse así miro al hombre confusa ya que había reconocido a la chica como la que estaba dormida en su cama mientras Bellamy estaba en su habitación allí y no sabía que tenía que ver ella con él.

Más, jamás había visto a Lexa ponerse de aquella manera, jamás sin una buena razón.

Y viendo las antiguas marcas de guerra y los tatuajes que marcaban a aquel hombre como guerrero trikru no supo si querría saberlo alguna vez.

Continuara...


	358. Chapter 358

Harper que estaba en la armería de Arcadia sentada sobre una mesa terminaba limpiaba una de las armas ajena a lo que fuera ocurría. En realidad, aquella noche le correspondía a Brian el permanecer allí pero con tal de evitar la "charla" con Monty, había tomado su turno y Brian agradecido había ido a buscar a Miller para pasar el resto de la noche juntos.

¿Por qué lo había dicho?...

¿Por qué había sido tan estúpida de revelarles eso?, no dejaba de preguntarse una y otra vez.

Que estúpida...

—Estúpida, estúpida, estúpida... —se fustigó ella en voz baja lamentando haber dado aquella información mientras dejaba el arma a un lado de la mesa y dejaba caer la cabeza entre sus manos respirando agitadamente.

Necesitaba calmarse...

Necesitaba apartar de ella todos aquellos recuerdos ahora mismo antes de que todo se le fuese completamente de las manos...

¿Por qué Monty había tenido que plantear aquellas cosas? ¿Por qué ahora con lo bien que estaban ambos así?

¿Por qué?...

La impotencia hizo que cogiese el arma a su lado y la lanzase con fuerza contra la armería haciendo que el resto de armas y fusiles cayesen con gran estruendo al suelo por el impacto haciendo que se pusiese en pie.

—¡Mierda! —se regañó ella enterrando los dedos en su pelo sin poder dejar de pasearse de un lado a otro ni de sentir su corazón galopar —. ¡Joder!

Harper cerro sus ojos temblando aún mientras su respiración se entrecortaba sintiendo una opresión intensa sobre su pecho el cual podía sentir palpitante bajo su camiseta.

No debió, no debió decir nada de aquello, no debió hacerlo...

Monty que había decidido ir a buscarla la vio así y se quedo en la puerta sin saber muy bien que hacer.

—No sabía que habías estado embarazada antes, de haber sabido algo, sabes que yo nunca... —se atrevió a musitar él tragando al verla de aquella forma.

—Da igual... haga lo que haga da igual porque siempre acabo estropeándolo todo contigo...—dijo ella sacudiendo la cabeza entre lágrimas con una amarga sonrisa.

¿Pero qué demonios hacía alguien como Monty con alguien como ella?...

—Harper, no... —dijo él negando al acercarse a ella para pararla—. Escúchame eso... eso forma parte de tu vida y... y yo lo único que quiero es que tú estés bien, ¿entiendes? —insistió él acariciándole el rostro mientras las lágrimas se deslizaban por sus mejillas en silencio—. No debí presionarte, yo... no era mi intención proponer nada, solo... no sé, no sé porque lo dije... creí que algún día al igual que Raven y Kyle, tú y yo podríamos...

—No puedo pasar por eso otra vez...—se atrevió a confesarle ella entre lágrimas negando insistentemente—. No quiero...

—Vale, vale, no lo haremos... —dijo él sin soltar su rostro viéndola temblar llorando de aquella forma—. No haremos nada que tú no quieras hacer, ¿vale? —dijo él besándola muy dulcemente con preocupación—. Pero no llores así, por favor... —dijo abrazándola para tratar de reconfortarla a expensas de sus deseos—. Te prometo que haremos lo que tú quieras, lo que quieras...

Harper que apenas pudo hablar en aquellos momentos se abrazó a él necesitadamente con fuerza hundiendo la cara en su hombro sin poder evitar llorar.

No quería ningún bebé, no quería ninguno...

Ninguno que no fuese...

La suya.

Continuara...


	359. Chapter 359

El peso del agua hacia que el cubo se balancease en sus pequeñas manos rebosando de un lado y de otro.

El sol había perlado su frente de sudor mientras que el agua del río había empapado hasta más arriba de sus muslos su raído vestido de piel.

El brusco sonido del cubo al soltarsele de las manos y caer al suelo hizo que la niña abriese los ojos de golpe y que se llevase las manos a la boca aterrada. Ya había comenzado a temblar cuando la mujer salió de dentro de la rustica cabaña.

—¡Mira lo que has hecho! —le gritó acercándose a grandes zancadas antes de agarrarla con fuerza por el brazo y apartarla del agua derramada—. ¿Es qué no sabes hacer nada bien?

El zarandeó hizo que la pequeña niña de apenas cuatro o cinco años se encogiese.

—¡Mírame cuando te estoy hablando, Lexa! —le gritó ella furiosa dándole una bofetada que la lanzó al suelo.

En cuanto la mujer avanzó, Lexa arrastró asustadiza su pequeño cuerpo por la tierra intentando apartarse lo antes posible de ella. Sabía que las palabras no servirían de nada y a esas alturas entendía que pronunciar algunas no haría más que enfurecerla.

La mano de la mujer se cernió sobre ella agarrándola con fuerza del pelo para arrastrarla hacia la puerta haciendola pasar por la misma tierra que había empapado.

—¡Hasta un animal podría hacer una tarea tan sencilla como recoger un poco de agua para el almuerzo si se lo pidiese! —le gritó la mujer abriendo la puerta bruscamente antes de soltarla contra el suelo del salón—. ¡Una tarea! ¡Una única y sencilla tarea, Lexa! ¡Ir por agua, ir por agua y traerla! —se agachó golpeándose con los dedos la sien como si Lexa fuese a entenderla mejor por hacerlo—. ¿Tanto te cuesta entender?

Su mano se elevó en el aire y Lexa se cubrió instintivamente antes de que la dejase caer pero una voz masculina que salía de la cocina dando tumbos en aquellos momentos las interrumpió.

—¿A qué viene tanto escándalo?

—¡Eso pregúntale a la inútil de tu hija, Zaffron! —contestó de mala gana la mujer antes de darle con el pie a Lexa para que hablase—. ¡Vamos, cuéntale! ¡Cuéntale a tu padre lo que has hecho con el agua!

—Lo siento, papá — murmuró Lexa entre lágrimas sin poder dejar de temblar en el suelo suplicando ayuda a su padre con la mirada—. Se me ha resbalado, lo siento, papá...

—"Se me ha resbalado, papá" —se burló la mujer con un gesto de desprecio endureciendo su rostro—. ¿Se te ha resbalado o lo has hecho a propósito por qué no te he dejado jugar?

—Se me ha resbalado, lo juro mamá... —lloró Lexa suplicando que la creyese al oírla.

—Kalina déjala ya, no soporto cuando se pone de esta manera... —dijo él rascándose un poco sobre el chaleco antes de pasar junto a ellas.

—Es culpa tuya, si hubieses estado aquí para criarla y no en esa estúpida guerra contra Azgeda quizás habría aprendido a hacer algo —le espetó ella más que enfurecida.

—No empieces otra vez —advirtió pacientemente él yendo a sentarse en su viejo sillón para afilar su espada—. Las ordenes de la Comandante eran marchar hacia Azgeda...

—¡La Comandante no pone comida en mi mesa! ¡Tú si! —le gritó la mujer dando unos pasos hacia él mientras que Lexa se escabullía gateando para meterse en un rincón—. ¡Y no estabas para hacerlo!

—¡Pero ya he vuelto! ¿no? —le gritó ahora él al coger su espada colocándola sobre su regazo—. ¿Qué más quieres de mi?

La rabia y la impotencia de Kalina hicieron que se sulfurase aún más y sabiendo que a él no podía hacerle nada se volvió para buscar con la mirada a Lexa encontrándola en el rincón.

—¡Tú ven aquí! —le gritó la mujer dando grandes pasos hasta llegar a ella agarrandola nuevamente del pelo para levantarla mientras que Lexa por el miedo temblaba y se hacía pis encima—. ¡Eres el ejemplo viviente de tu padre! ¡La inutilidad en persona!

—Mamá... —apenas pudo musitar ella sin dejar de llorar sintiendo el dolor que le estaba produciendo aquel tirón.

—Se te ha resbalado, ¿no? —le espetó Kalina sacándola casi a rastras bajo la mirada de Zaffron al medio del salón—. Pues vas a aprender a agarrar bien las cosas a partir de ahora, ya lo verás.. —dijo agarrando fuertemente sus manos con intensión de meterselas en el pequeño fuego que alimentaba el hogar.

Lexa que comenzó a sollozar más fuerte y se resistió gritó llena de pánico, suplicandole que no lo hiciese pero Zaffron se levantó y apartando a Kalina por el brazo la enfrentó.

—¡Ve tú a por el agua y prepara el desayuno mujer¡ —apartándole a Lexa de su agarre hasta soltarla hacia un lado—. ¡Me estáis dando dolor de cabeza las dos!

Kalina que se enfureció cerro los puños con fuerza gritando antes de darle una última mirada a Lexa de inquina y salir por la puerta recogiendo el cubo de mala gana al pasar.

Lexa que se quedo de pie a un lado del salón temblando y llorando abrazada con sus pequeñas manitas esperó a que él la abrazase, la consolase o le dijese algo pero Zaffron tan solo se dirigió al viejo sillón sentándose.

—Más vale que te cambies de ropa y te des un baño apestas desde aquí y no querrás darle más motivos para que enloquezca, ¿verdad?... —cogiendo la piedra del suelo para comenzar a dar lustre a su vieja espada—. Claro que no, claro que no... tu madre hartaría hasta a los paunas... que mujer esta, que mujer...

Una mano en su hombro hizo que Lexa se sobresaltase devolviéndola a la realidad, apartándola de aquel lejano recuerdo y haciéndola enfrentar asustada a Clarke que estaba de pie allí.

El miedo en el rostro de Lexa indicó a Clarke que aquello era serio.

—¿Le conocías de antes?...

Lexa que sin ser consciente siquiera temblaba como una hoja al viento parecía ajena a la realidad en aquellos momentos, incapaz de centrarse.

—Lexa, ¿estás bien? —preguntó Clarke dando un paso hacia ella cautelosa al verla así con preocupación.

La Heda de los Catorce Clanes que retrocedió abrumada por tan dolorosos recuerdos levantó la mano tratando de parar su avance.

—Yo...

Clarke que se dio cuenta de que no quería que se acercase más se detuvo alzando un poco las manos hacia ella para tranquilizarla.

—Eh, eh, tranquila... —susurró Clarke al verla de aquella manera—. Tranquila, solo soy yo... soy Clarke, ¿recuerdas?...

—¿Clarke?... —murmuró Lexa abrumada bajando la mirada algo aturdida antes de dirigirla a ella entre lágrimas.

Clarke al verla así, si que se asustó e ignorando cualquier otro sentimiento o protocolo a seguir se acercó a ella dándole un fuerte abrazo.

—Hey, tranquila... —murmuró Clarke sin dejar de abrazarla sintiéndola tan asustada.

—Clarke... —fue lo único que pudo musitar Lexa al cerrar sus ojos completamente avergonzada hundiendo el rostro en su hombro sin poder dejar de temblar devolviéndole aquel abrazo con verdadero temor y necesidad.

—Estoy aquí... —le murmuró Clarke besando su mejilla llena de lágrimas cerrando sus ojos al sentir todo aquel dolor venir de ella casi como propio—. Estoy contigo, Lexa... estoy aquí...

Fuese quien fuese aquel hombre para ella, nunca antes había visto a Lexa de aquella manera. No como alguien tan débil, no como ella...

Continuara...


	360. Chapter 360

La fría brisa de la noche llegó hasta Darshan que permanecía sentado en los escalones exteriores de la imponente Torre de Polis.

La luna brillaba alta en el oscuro cielo esparciendo su pálida luz por la inmensa capital de la Coalición.

En el desierto de Nakshatra lo más seguro es que luciese distinta. Las estrellas allí llenaban el firmamento volviéndolo brillante y etéreo...

Mágico...

Cuanto lo echaba de menos...

¿Qué estaría haciendo ahora mismo su hermano? ¿Se encontraría bien estando solo allí? ¿Le echaría tanto de menos como le echaba él?...

Preguntas a las cuales no podía encontrar respuesta...

Le habían apartado de todo cuanto siempre había conocido, de la única familia que le quedaba en el mundo con la excusa de protegerle.

¿De protegerle de qué?...

Ni Rashesh, ni Halena le habían querido decir. Ambos le habían querido mantener alejado de todo aquello y él no entendía porque.

Era injusto...

Era muy injusto porque él no era ningún crío pequeño por mucho que a Rashesh se lo siguiese pareciendo.

Era un Nohara, él podría ayudarles con lo que fuera que estuviese por venir, él podría...

Un suspiró mezcla de frustración, tristeza e impotencia escapó de sus labios.

¿Qué demonios hacía él allí? ¿Qué diablos hacía en un lugar al que no pertenecía?

Sacudiendo la cabeza se levantó disponiéndose a bajar el resto de los escalones y a pasar por delante de la guardia apostada fuera de la Torre para alejarse de allí.

Él quería volver a Nakshatra, él deseaba volver a su hogar, no le importaba las comodidades que pudiese tener allí, él no quería nada más que regresar a casa y poder estar junto a su hermano.

Mientras pasaba cerca de los muros que separaban la explanada de las arenas donde entrenaban los Natblidas un débil sonido captó su atención entre los arbustos cercanos.

Darshan volvió la cabeza e instintivamente una oleada de angustia, dolor y peligro le golpeó.

Su primer instinto fue retroceder pero algo le dijo que no lo hiciese y al acercarse y abrir los arbustos sus ojos se abrieron como plato en cuanto su pie se hundió en la empapada arena llena de sangre.

Emori boqueaba intentando respirar mientras que su pecho subía y bajaba muy rápidamente tendida boca arriba sobre un gran charco de su propia sangre en el suelo tratando de parar la hemorragia con la mano en lo alto de su pecho.

Darshan que palideció la miró impresionado agachándose rápidamente sobre ella.

—¡Emori! —reconoció él enseguida a la reina del clan de los Errantes tratando de presionar con sus manos sobre su pecho—. ¡Emori! Oh dios, ¿qué ha pasado?

La angustia en el rostro de ella mientras intentaba hablar sin poder apenas articular palabras le indicó algo verdaderamente horrible.

Darshan que trató de ver mejor la herida se dio cuenta de que venía desde atrás y la hizo girar de costado viendo como algo afilado había atravesado su ropa.

—Vale, vale... tranquila, tranquila...—murmuró él lleno de angustia y temor volviendo la mirada hacia atrás buscando con la mirada a algún guardia—. No... no te va a pasar nada, te pondrás bien... si, bien...

Santa Pramheda, ella estaba allí...

Darshan se dispuso a gritar pero la mano de Emori se cerró desesperadamente en su chaqueta.

—De... de... bes... —intentó decir ella sin apenas voz—. De... bes...

Darshan que angustiado trató de taponar la herida con la mano sintiendo la caliente sangre brotar bajo su mano tragó con fuerza. No necesitaba que lo dijese, él podía sentirlo claramente ahora.

—Avisarla, lo sé... lo sé, no te muevas... —volviéndose hacia la Torre—. ¡Ayuda! ¡Ayuda por favor, ayuda!

Él no era Rashesh, él no sabía curarla, no como lo haría su hermano, no como quizás Halena había aprendido hacer.

Lo que tenía seguro es que si alguien no acudía en su ayuda pronto, Emori se desangraría y se moriría allí.

Continuara...


	361. Chapter 361

Las primeras horas de la noche se habían presentado arduas y frías en Arcadia trayendo consigo más que solo algunos conflictos indeseados.

Bellamy que había estado en la enfermería hablando con Jackson, salía en aquellos instantes al exterior encontrando el ambiente algo cargado.

Ni siquiera tuvo ocasión de preguntarse el por qué porque Octavia con el rostro pálido y descompuesto se acercó rápidamente a él cogiéndole del brazo.

—Saca a Akeyla y a los niños de aquí, llevátelos Bellamy...—pidió Octavia tensa con tanta angustia que la voz le tembló.

Bellamy que la miró sin entender vio como el clan de Luna parecía bastante inquieto al igual que su gente.

—¿Por qué? ¿qué pasa? —preguntó Bellamy desconcertado viendo a Akeyla a lo lejos con algunas de las mujeres mientras parecía coger en brazos a Dayon y ellas parecían apartarla de aquel sitio—. ¿Octavia? —insistió él ante su nerviosismo y su silencio.

—No te lo puedo explicar ahora —repuso ella mirándole a los ojos—. Llévales dentro, Bellamy.

Bellamy que no supo porqué sintió que algo malo ocurriría si no lo hacía se separó de ella yendo a dar a lo lejos con Akeyla.

—Hey...—le sonrió un poco él haciendo un gesto cuando las mujeres se hicieron un poco a un lado—. Necesito tu ayuda en una cosa, ¿tienes un momento?

—¡Bellamy! —gritó Jarek entusiasmado abrazándose a sus piernas—. ¡He visto a la Comandante! ¡La he visto! —contándole totalmente emocionado con una enorme sonrisa—. ¡Es como así de alta y tiene una capa, y espadas!

Akeyla que cogía mejor a Dayon entre sus brazos se sonrió ante la reacción del niño que había oído mil historias sobre sus proezas.

—Jarek, quédate aquí ahora regreso...

Bellamy que se quedó un poco parado al saber que Lexa había llegado al campamento entendió que algo de aquello tenía que ver con su presencia allí.

—No, da igual —se sonrió un poco Bellamy con un gesto cogiendo la pequeña mano de Jarek—. Que se venga, nos vendrá bien su ayuda también...

Jarek que estaba entusiasmado por poder ayudar a los mayores cogió la mano de Akeyla sin soltar la de Bellamy echando a andar hacia la nave.

—¡Pero después quiero ir a verla!

—Claro, después iremos donde tú quieras —prometió Bellamy con un gesto inseguro forzando una sonrisa mientras intercambiaba una mirada con su hermana a lo lejos que parecía discutir algo seriamente con Luna.

Akeyla que se dio cuenta de su mirada la siguió mientras cruzaba la pasarela con él para entrar dentro de la nave sonriéndose desconcertada.

—¿Va todo bien?

—Claro... —repuso Bellamy en voz baja poniendo buena cara—. He hablado con Jackson, quiere veros ahora mismo...

Akeyla que se dio cuenta de a que se refería y porque bajaba la voz, ya que ella le había pedido discreción en ese asunto se sintió algo nerviosa pero aliviada.

—Oh, vaya...

—Tranquila, Jackson es de fiar no dirá nada a nadie y yo estaré con vosotros... —prometió él mientras alargaba las manos quitándole de los brazos a Dayon ya que su muñeca podría abrirse.

Akeyla que lo agradeció se llevó la mano a la muñeca afianzando un poco el vendaje viendo como Dayon alargaba las manitas queriendo coger las mejillas de Bellamy

—No dejes que te pellizque, se está acostumbrando a ello —le advirtió ella con media sonrisa al ver como Bellamy le apartaba un poco graciosamente entre sus brazos llevándole frente a él mientras andaban por el metalizado pasillo.

Jarek que se sonrió asintió enseñándole el brazo donde tenía una marca roja.

—Eso es verdad, mira Bellamy...

—Vaya, menuda herida de guerra te habrá dolido un montón, ¿no? —exageró él mientras se dirigían a la enfermería.

—Si, pero como voy a ser un gran guerrero como Heda no me ha dolido tanto —contestó el pequeño con una orgullosa sonrisa apartando el pequeño bracito.

Bellamy que no pudo evitar dejar escapar una risita intercambió una divertida mirada con Akeyla que puso sus ojos en blanco por un instante como para que no le hiciese mucho caso.

—Si, si un gran guerrero que tiene que aprender a recoger sus juguetes para que Dayon no se los lleve a la boca —le recordó su hermana reprimiendo una pequeña sonrisa.

Jackson que estaba a punto de salir para irse a su habitación a descansar tras asegurarse de que todos estaban bien, se cruzó con ellos en el pasillo.

—Bellamy —dijo él al levantar la mirada un tanto sorprendido ya que no le esperaba—. ¿Puedo ayudaros en algo?

Bellamy que se vio pillado en falta ante la desconcertada sonrisa de Akeyla que le miró interrogante. Jackson que también parecía presa del desconcierto miró a Bellamy que enseguida reaccionó.

—Oh desde luego Jackson, tal como me pediste ya estamos aquí —le respondió Bellamy con una forzada sonrisa pidiéndole con la mirada que le siguiese la corriente.

Jackson que no tenía ni idea de qué hablaba ya que les esperaba mañana en la tarde se dio cuenta por la cara de Bellamy que algo ocurría y a pesar de lo cansado que estaba terminó dedicándoles una afable sonrisa a aquella chica y al niño.

—Claro, que cabeza la mía —respondió apartándose de la puerta para dejarles pasar sonriendo agotadamente a Akeyla que parecía un poco desconcertada—. Lo había olvidado, entrad... vamos, entrad...

Akeyla que tomó de la mano a Jarek para pasar dentro le devolvió la sonrisa con aprecio a Jackson y se adentró con el niño fijándose en algunas de las camillas, utensilios y aparatosos muebles que nunca antes había visto.

Jackson que interrogó a Bellamy con la mirada viéndole con el bebé en brazos le vio negar imperceptiblemente como que no preguntase, que ya le explicaría luego y pasó junto a él para entrar dentro.

—Bien, pues... si esto es lo que hay... —se sonrió cansadamente Jackson cerrando la puerta al volverse hacia ellos—. Comencemos...

Continuara...


	362. Chapter 362

Aranae sacudió la cabeza al escucharle dejando escapar una risita en su oído mientras que Treior le murmuraba algo que la hacía sonrojar abrazado a su cintura en uno de los pasillos de la imponente Torre de Polis.

La cena había sido entretenida, al principio algo tediosa por las innumerables cuestiones que los embajadores de sus clanes insistían en discutir con ellos, pero después de que todo ello terminase la velada había sido tranquila y maravillosa.

Aquella iba a ser la última vez que cenasen todos juntos como Natblidas de Heda, la próxima vez lo harían como regente de los concedidos clanes.

Era emocionante...

Incluso durante la cena Treior había querido discutir con Halena el tema de su unión de sangre con Aranae cosa que beneficiaría a ambos clanes pero no había tenido ocasión, pues ella ultimaba con los embajadores y los regentes la manera de traspasar el mando sin necesidad de demasiados estragos para sus pueblos.

Bueno, ya tendrían ocasión de hablarlo.

Estaba decidido y no le preocupaba su respuesta, pues Halena les apreciaba como iguales y respetaba sus decisiones. La heredera de la Coalición, confiaba plenamente en ellos y lo había demostrado una y otra vez con sus gestos.

Aranae merecía todo cuanto pudiese darle y estaba dispuesto a hacerla tan feliz como tan solo él querría que fuera.

Treior la amaba tanto...

La deseaba tanto...

Aranae jamás se había sentido más mimada y consentida antes. Treior la trataba como la reina que ahora sabía que era pero la hubiese tratado igual siendo una humilde sierva porque para él, ella era una diosa por la que hacía demasiado tiempo que sentía devoción.

Ella por su parte había comenzado a sentir lo que era el verdadero amor. En nada se parecía a lo que había sentido por Aden. Su mente, su corazón, su cuerpo... toda ella había comenzado a pertenecer a Treior del mismo modo que Treior había comenzado a pertenecerle solo a ella.

Era feliz...

Realmente feliz...

—Y las habrá... todas las que quieras... —murmuró Treior con una sonrisa muy cerquita de sus labios viéndola a los ojos con admiración apartándole una de las largas ondas de oscuro cabello de la cara para besarla—. Serán un regalo de tu pueblo para su reina, estoy seguro de ello.

Trishana Kru, el Clan del Bosque Resplandeciente la obsequiaría con miles de mariposas azules e incandescentes propias de sus bosques como mandaba la tradición y ella se maravillaría con ellas el día de su unión de sangre.

Había sido un detalle de la Heda de los Catorce Clanes haberle concedido ese clan a ella sabiendo de su admiración por sus bellos bosques. Uno que Aranae jamás olvidaría.

Treior por su parte, había sido premiado con el Clan Yujleda. Sus verdes bosques, las anchas y frondosas hojas por las cuales había obtenido su nombre llenaban la espesura del suroeste hasta donde alcanzaba la vista.

—Y llenaremos mis bosques con ellas —murmuró Treior volviendo a besarla muy dulcemente.

—Nuestros hijos crecerán en esos bosques y jugaran con ellas algún día —murmuró Aranae con una embelesada sonrisa jugando cómplicemente con los botones de su chaqueta.

Treior que la escuchó le acarició el rostro cariñosamente divertido.

—¿Nuestros hijos? —planteó divertido al escucharla un tanto sorprendido de que fantasease con ello.

—Todos ellos... —bromeó Aranae robándole un divertido beso.

—¿Todos? —bromeó Treior arqueando una ceja fingiendo sorpresa—. ¿Cuántos van a ser?

Aranae al ver su cara de fingido susto estalló en risas teniendo que cubrirse la boca.

—Creo que la charla acaba aquí, he de irme a dormir. Iré a hablar con Halena por la mañana.

—Yo creo que bajaré un rato a ver como está Darshan, no ha querido apenas cenar —la besó él muy dulce y largamente—. Te veo mañana...

—No, si antes te veo yo... —bromeó Aranae dándole un último y fugaz beso, separándose de él para dirigirse a lo lejos y entrar en su habitación.

Treior que se sonrió viéndola alejarse hasta entrar en la habitación, no pudo ni creerse la suerte que había tenido al ser merecedor de su amor y se dirigió a las escaleras para descender en busca de Darshan.

El chico parecía algo deprimido desde que llegó. Apenas había querido salir de su habitación, incluso relacionarse de alguna forma con ellos. Echaba de menos a su hermano, eso era evidente y la tristeza reflejada en sus ojos lo decía todo.

Quizás una buena charla le animaría en lugar de tanta soledad y reflexión...

Aranae que cerró la puerta tras de si aún sonreía cuando al avanzar se resbaló cayendo bruscamente de bruces al suelo.

Algo húmedo y pegajoso manchó su mejilla y cuando desconcertada apoyándose en sus manos se incorporó, su expresión cambió al ver el cuerpo de Ivory pálido y desangrado no muy lejos suyo.

Resbalando entre la sangre se apresuró a incorporarse pegándose a la puerta buscando con la mirada la espada de Keryon la cual estaba más cercana antes de separarse de la puerta y afianzarla entre sus temblorosas manos cargada de tensión.

¿Qué había ocurrido allí?...

¿Qué había pasado?...

¿Quien había hecho algo así?...

Las brisa movió la desvaída y vaporosa cortina que se iluminó ligeramente por la cálida luz de las velas.

Una oscura figura entre las sombras de la habitación dedicada a los Natblidas la observó desde un rincón.

—Imagina la sorpresa en la cara de la pequeña Ivory... —irrumpió deleitosa una melodiosa voz que resonó por toda la habitación contemplando su ensangrentado cuerpo—. Al sentir la afilada hoja aprestada en su cuello... de la mano nada menos... que de su única amiga en el mundo...

La respiración de Aranae se entrecortó y tembló aún más al reconocerla.

—Hashelee...

La furtiva Natblida salió a la luz sin apartar sus ojos de ella con una complacida sonrisa en el rostro y en la mano aún la daga que le había arrebatado la vida a la pequeña.

—¿Me echabas de menos, hermana?...—preguntó cargada de una sonrisa llena de malicia y pretensión que hizo cambiar aún más el rostro de su hermana.

Continuara...


	363. Chapter 363

Cuando los adormecidos ojos de la doctora Abigail Griffin, ex Canciller del Arca y madre de la legendaria Wanheda, se abrieron, el rostro de Jackson denotó preocupación.

La madrugada había caído hacía una escasa hora y llevándose la mano a la mascarilla que la ayudaba a respirar mejor ella le habló.

—Jackson, ¿qué... qué ocurre? —preguntó Abby con cierta angustia retirándose un poco la mascarilla logrando incorporarse un poco con algo de opresión.

Jackson que se inclinó ligeramente puso la mano en su hombro para calmarla y en ello insistió.

—No ocurre nada grave, tranquila —murmuró él mostrándole unos papeles—. Pero hay algo que necesito que veas...

Abigail que se desconcertó un poco se aflojó un poco la mascarilla sentándose mejor en la camilla, cogiendo los papeles que le ofrecía comenzando a echarles un ojo.

A medida que leía el rostro de Abby pasó de la normalidad, al estupor y dirigió su mirada a Jackson de lo más chocada.

—¿Es... es posible?...

—Eso es justo lo que venía a preguntarte yo, lo he comprobado tres veces antes de atreverme a despertarte.

Abigail que cambió su rostro bajó la mirada nuevamente a los análisis volviendo a escrutarlos al detalle y comparando unos con otros. Todos los papeles mostraban los mismos parámetros, las mismas cantidades, los mismos recuentos.

Entendía bien lo que leía, era médico. Lo entendía pero no comprendía como eran posibles unos resultados así, jamás había visto nada igual.

—Debes... debes haber hecho algo mal —dijo ella destapándose dispuesta a salir de la cama—. ¿Les has realizado otras pruebas? ¿Has comprobado el tiempo de sangría?

Jackson que la ayudó a sentarse aunque no muy convencido de dejarla aún levantar, jamás antes había enfrentado nada igual.

—El de ella es el único que ha rebasado los nueve minutos.

—¿Lo ha rebasado? —preguntó Abigail poniéndose unas zapatillas y poder levantarse de la cama—. ¿Por cuanto?

—Ventitres minutos y siete segundos —contestó Jackson con recalco.

El rostro de Abigail se elevó enfrentando su mirada llena de desconcierto y confusión. La prueba de la que hablaban, la que Jackson había realizado para complementar el análisis clínico que les había hecho a Dayon, Akeyla y Jarek era una prueba especifica para detectar enfermedades hemorragicas y que servía para medir cuan rápido los vasos sanguíneos más pequeños detienen el sangrado en la piel.

Jackson estaba seguro de no haberse equivocado con la prueba a pesar de haberla tenido que realizar escasas veces en su vida.

—Lo he cronometrado, Abby. He sido meticuloso y lo he hecho bien. Le he tomado la presión, le he hecho los dos cortes a ras de piel por encima de la muñeca y por debajo del codo. He soltado el velcro y en cuanto se ha desinflado he aplicado el papel secante cada treinta segundos hasta que el sangrado se ha detenido, no te miento. Han sido ventitres minutos y siete segundos, por poco me quedo sin papel —explicó Jackson haciendo un vehemente y paciente gesto para que le creyese.

—Pero eso es una barbaridad —murmuró Abby con asombro volviendo a mirar los papeles—. ¿Y los niños?

—Seis minutos, trece segundos y cuatro minutos, treinta y dos segundos. Nada fuera de lo normal.

Abigail que parecía perpleja y alucinada se quitó los electrodos que controlaban su ritmo cardíaco y le pasó los papeles a Jackson, cogiendo el soporte del suero y el oxigeno que la mantenía provista de aire e hidratación para salir junto a él de allí.

—Quiero examinarla.

—¿Seguro que te encuentras bien para hacerlo? —le preguntó Jackson con preocupación mientras la vigilaba de cerca.

—Me encuentro bien, algo cansada nada más... —de ningún modo iba a dejar a aquella chica sin diagnosticar aunque no estuviese en condiciones para hacerlo del todo bien ahora mismo, había hecho un juramento que no pensaba desobedecer por muy débil o enferma que se encontrase—. Pero me encuentro bien...

—¿Estás segura?

—Soy médico, Jackson conozco mis limitaciones ahora mismo, prometo que no me excederé... —dijo ella con la respiración algo afectada ya que aún debía recuperarse algo más de lo ocurrido.

—Está bien, pero un signo de fatiga y regresarás a esa cama, ¿de acuerdo? —le advirtió él con un gesto.

—De acuerdo —repuso ella con un débil gesto.

No tardaron más que unos pocos minutos en cruzar la enfermería hasta la pequeña sala médica donde Jackson había dejado a Bellamy, Akeyla y a los niños.

Cuando Abigail cruzó la puerta se sorprendió un poco al ver a Bellamy allí porque conocía cual era normalmente su postura sobre los terrestres pero por otra parte confiaba en que su presencia era un mero gesto de amable cordialidad.

Akeyla que acariciaba el rostro de Dayon que se había quedado dormido abrazadito a Jarek sobre la camilla volvió la cabeza viendo entrar a Jackson con la doctora.

—Tranquila, Abby es nuestra mejor sanadora —la calmó Bellamy al verla ponerse en pie algo reticente—. No va a haceros ningún daño.

—Por supuesto que no —acertó a decir Abby fijándose bien en aquella chica que parecía tener algo familiar que no sabría descifrar en aquel momento, una cansada pero amable sonrisa brotó de sus labios al mirarla—. Te pido perdón por mi aspecto, he estado enferma.

Akeyla que la miró desconfiada, miró luego a Bellamy devolviendo de nuevo la mirada a Abby al tragar algo inquieta.

—No pasa nada.

—Espero que te encuentres mejor —dijo Bellamy con un gesto a Abby.

—Gracias, lo estoy —dijo Abigail soltando el soporte antes de acercarse a ella viendo a los niños dormir—. ¿Son tuyos?

—El bebé si —respondió Akeyla con un suave gesto al mirarles—. Jarek es mi hermano...

—¿Tienes alguno más?

Akeyla que la escuchó negó con la cabeza al mirarla.

—Dayon es el primero, y hermanos solo somos él y yo —repuso sincera fijándose en ella.

—¿Te importaría acompañarme a otra sala? —dijo Abigail con un gesto no queriendo despertar a los niños.

—Oh, yo... yo puedo aguardar fuera si queréis, no hay ningún problema —dijo Bellamy creyendo que era por él.

—¡No, quédate! —insistió Akeyla no queriendo quedarse sola con ellos ya que apenas les conocía.

Jackson, Abby y Bellamy que se dieron cuenta de su reacción enseguida la calmaron.

—Vale, me... me quedo... —dijo Bellamy volviendo a sentarse en la silla de la cual se había levantado hacia solo un segundo antes.

Abigail que se llevó la mano al pecho con disimulo ya que aquella petición la había tomado por sorpresa, se relajó un poco poniendo buena cara.

—Está bien, puede quedarse Bellamy —dijo Abigail acercando una butaca a ellos con la mano para sentarse ya que se encontraba cansada—. Jackson, ¿te importa?...

—En absoluto, iré a tumbarme un rato —señaló él un viejo sofá a lo lejos ya que al parecer esa noche no iba a poder pisar su habitación—. No estaré lejos si me necesitáis.

—Muy bien... —dijo Abigail viéndole salir de allí y cerrar con cuidado la puerta antes de volverse hacia la chica sonriéndole afablemente—. Es posible que algunas preguntas te resultan algo incomodas pero me ayudarán a conocer mejor lo que te ocurre, ¿puedo hacértelas?

Akeyla que no entendía tanto protocolo ni tantas pruebas ni análisis como ellos lo habían llamado se encogió de hombros sin más.

Bellamy que se la quedo viendo, miro después hacia la cama y alargó la mano apartándole la de Dayon del pequeño apósito del bracito para que no se tocase la herida, y se hiciese daño durmiendo.

—¿Tus abuelos y tus padres viven? —preguntó Abigail mientras tomaba con cuidado su brazo para levantar el apósito y revisar los cortes que Jackson le había hecho.

—Solo mi padre, mi madre murió cuando nació Jarek —repuso ella fijándose en como alrededor de los cortes empezaba a amoratársele la piel—. Mis abuelos antes de que yo naciese.

—¿Murió tu madre dando a luz? —preguntó cautelosamente ella con un gesto.

—Si, así fue...

Bellamy que tragó un poco al escucharla bajó la mirada sintiéndose incomodo por todo aquello.

—¿Recuerdas si estaba enferma antes de aquello? Haz memoria, cuando eras una niña, ¿solía enfermar a menudo?

Akeyla que tragó un poco intentó recordar, tenía diecisiete años cuando la perdió pero sabía a qué se estaba refiriendo Abby.

—¿Quieres saber si le ocurría lo mismo que a mi?

Abigail que la escuchó asintió débilmente.

—No, no era así. Mi madre estaba bien pero hubo una tormenta y el mar sacudió aquel día la plataforma —recordó ella bajando un poco la mirada—. Se puso de parto y... y cuando parecía que todo había terminado, una de las oxidadas vigas se soltó...

Akeyla que desvió la mirada se apartó una lágrima con disimulo antes de respirar nuevamente.

—Todos habían salido fuera... intentaban que el agua no anegase la plataforma, la viga cayó sobre ella y la golpeó... pude sacar a Jarek de allí pero no a ella... no a tiempo de...

Abigail que escuchó como su voz se desvanecía rota en el aire puso la mano sobre su brazo y trató de confortarla.

—Lo siento, no... no necesito oír más, entiendo...

Bellamy que se había quedado un poco trastocado tras eso no pudo evitar dirigir la mirada al niño en la cama. Jarek era tan risueño y alegre, no parecía atormentado por esa clase de pasado.

Él perdió a su madre en cuanto descubrieron que Octavia existía, y tampoco pudo hacer nada para evitarlo. Entendía bien esa clase de dolor, esa clase de culpa y de impotencia que a Akeyla la podía afligir al recordarla.

—Veo que no llevas ningún tatuaje, ninguna marca sobre tu piel —dijo Abigail llevando la mano a su rostro apartándole un poco el cabello y fijándose en sus brazos, sus piernas y la desnuda piel que el vestido la dejaba entrever.

—Es una deshonra para mi clan ya lo sé —murmuró Akeyla avergonzada bajándose un poco el vestido—. Intentaron hacérmelo cuando era una niña al igual que al resto pero...

—No podían conseguir que parases de sangrar, ¿no? —preguntó Abby compasivamente buscando sus ojos con la mirada.

Akeyla que se avergonzó aún más negó débilmente.

La expresión en el rostro de Bellamy cambió en cuanto entendió la razón de porque Akeyla no parecía en absoluto una terrestre salvo por su cabello y sus ropas.

Para los clanes era una importante costumbre el marcar a su gente como suya, el que estos llevasen tatuajes que enorgulleciesen al clan, que los enalteciese como propios y Akeyla no los tenía.

Para ella debía resultar una afrenta pero a Bellamy, al igual que a la gente del Arca le parecía de lo más natural el no llevarlos.

A decir verdad, la encontraba preciosa tal como era y juraría a quien quisiese, que ningún tatuaje iba a volverla más bella de lo que ya le parecía a él que era.

—¿Fue ahí cuando se dieron cuenta de que estabas enferma? —quiso saber Abby con preocupación.

—Si, fue ahí cuando se dieron cuenta de que era distinta y de que pasase lo que pasase no podía luchar —apartando la mirada esquivamente con un deje de vergüenza—. No eres valiosa para mi pueblo si no puedes hacerlo...

Bellamy que levantó la vista al escucharla se dio cuenta entonces de que por eso Zaffron discutía con ella. Intentaba evitar que hiciese algo que la dañase, algo que pudiese ocasionarle un corte o algo peor.

—Mis padres no querían que nada malo me pasase y apenas me dejaban hacer nada, nada que pudiese hacerme sangrar...

Abigail que sopesó aquello se la quedo mirando largamente antes de atreverse a preguntar.

—Cuando Dayon nació, no... no podía parar de sangrar... —recordó con gran pesar ella antes de dirigir la mirada al bebé—. Estuve enferma muchos días... las sanadoras de la plataforma creyeron que iba a morir... pero un día paré de sangrar y... bueno, aquí estoy...

El dulce rostro de Akeyla cargado de tanta resignación y pesar se sonrió cansadamente al mirar a Abigail.

—Mi padre cree que el destino está marcado para todos nosotros pero yo creo que ese destino se puede cambiar y aunque sé que no debería aferrarme a eso... —murmuró ella volviéndose hacia su bebé para acariciarle dulcemente el rostro—. Necesito saber que para cuando aún me necesiten, estaré...

Abigail que era madre y comprendía bien de lo que hablaba tragó sintiendo sus ojos humedecerse ligeramente. Ella no había estado cuando Clarke la había necesitado, ella...

No, no podía permitirse pensar en ello ahora.

No allí.

Bellamy que se fijó en el rostro de Abigail supo que nada bueno pasaba por la mente de la doctora.

—Jackson y yo... creemos que la alta exposición a la radiación ha podido mutar tus genes y provocar una variación de una enfermedad que conocemos como hemofilia.

Ni Akeyla, ni Bellamy parecieron entender nada de lo que ella dijo pero Abigail insistió.

—Suele... bueno, solía darse antiguamente y apenas afectaba a mujeres pero es un trastorno que hace que tu sangre no coagule bien y por eso sufres esas hemorragias.

Akeyla que no entendía nada de lo que decía miró a Bellamy que parecía fruncir el ceño preocupado y luego a Abigail confusa.

—Para que lo entiendas... si me corto en el dedo, mi cuerpo enseguida reacciona y envía señales a mi dedo para que pare de sangrar —explicó ella mostrándole el dedo antes de coger su muñeca de nuevo—. El tuyo ignora que existen esas señales y por ello tarda en darse cuenta de que te has hecho daño, ¿entiendes?...

Akeyla que comprendió esa analogía a la perfección tragó lentamente preocupada.

—¿Pero por qué mi sangre es más oscura que la de los demás?

—¿Es una Natblida? —preguntó Bellamy con preocupación sin entender aquello.

—No lo soy —se defendió Akeyla volviéndose a mirar a Bellamy—. De serlo me habrían enviado a Polis, mis padres jamás deshonrarían la tradición, Bellamy.

—No es un reproche, solo... solo una pregunta —se defendió él alzando las manos en señal de paz—. No quería ofenderte, ni a tus padres Keily. Solo intento comprenderlo.

—Mi sangre no es del todo negra así que no lo soy —repitió ella queriendo convencerse más que convencerle a él—. Dicelo, Abigail...

Abigail que tampoco quería alterarla de aquella manera hizo un gesto mirandola y mirando a Bellamy.

—Diría que es posible que compartieses sangre con algún Natblida o al menos parentesco no muy lejano pero también puede haber obtenido ese color por la alteración de la que hablamos... —quiso moderar Abby un poco los ánimos—. Sea como sea, es peligroso para ti y debes someterte a tratamiento porque un mal corte, un mal golpe podrían resultar fatales si no los tratamos a tiempo.

—¿Podría llegar a morir por ello? —preguntó Akeyla tras un segundo observándola angustiada.

—Claro que no —contestó Bellamy casi inmediatamente con una vacilante y poco segura sonrisa antes de fijarse en Abby cambiando su cara al ver la expresión de ella—. No, ¿verdad?

Abigail que vio en sus ojos un pequeño destello de algo más que esperanza no se atrevió a decirle la verdad y al mirar a Akeyla forzó una pequeña sonrisa.

—Ni Jackson ni yo, permitiremos que ocurra, tranquilos...

Akeyla que sintió un inmenso alivio al escucharla cerro sus ojos totalmente convencida y esperanzada de ello y se sonrió asintiendo quedamente.

—Vale, bien... maravilloso, gracias...

Abigail que la miraba fijamente sintió los ojos de Bellamy posarse en ella pero no se atrevió a devolverle la mirada.

Hacerlo, la delataría...

Continuara...


	364. Chapter 364

La madrugada había caído sobre Polis, capital de la Coalición cuando Halena irrumpió corriendo en la planta baja de la Torre.

Emori yacía tendida en el suelo, la sangre fresca y roja manaba bajo ella a pesar de los vagos intentos de la vieja sanadora y de Darshan que trataba de ayudarla en todo lo que podía.

Algunos de los guardias estaban allí, algunos habían descendido algunas plantas alertados por los gritos que habían llegado desde el exterior.

Otra de las sanadoras algo más joven que la que estaba con Emori, entró corriendo en el pasillo tan rápido que empujó a Halena a su paso agachándose velozmente con más trapos y vendas limpias para taponar la hemorragia.

—¡Pon la mano ahí! ¡No, no ahí! —insistía la sanadora cambiando un empapado trapo por otro mientras la sangre no dejaba de salir manchando sus manos.

Halena palideció al verla en el suelo y su rostro cambió cuando Darshan que no dejaba de temblar levantó la mirada buscando su rostro.

—La... la encontré... yo... yo ca... caminaba fuera y... y la encontré... la encontré... la encontré... —no dejaba de repetir verdaderamente afectado entre lágrimas que sin siquiera ser consciente estaba derramando—. Yo... la encontré...

Halena que reaccionó se acercó rápidamente a él tomándole del rostro para calmarle.

—Darshan, Darshan eh, eh... —murmuró ella buscando sus ojos mientras con sus manos intentaba serenarle—. Mírame, mírame... necesito que te calmes, necesito que me digas que ha pasado...

—Iba... yo... yo iba... y... escuché... yo... —por mucho que quisiese, por mucho que lo intentase sus ojos no podían evitar ir a parar a Emori ensangrentada en el suelo.

Halena que jamás le había visto así desde que le conocía volvió a mover su rostro para que se centrase en ella y no mirase a Emori.

Había empezado...

Lo que temía, había empezado a pasar...

Y fue entonces cuando lo vio con absoluta claridad, o se trataba de Emori, no se trataba de ella...

Todo aquello era una distracción, todo aquello estaba pensado para que enfocasen su atención en la joven reina que yacía al borde de la muerte en el suelo.

Halena soltó a Darshan y se levantó volviéndose hacia los escalones, hacía el ascensor...

Los guardias que debían estar apostados en el ascensor, no lo estaban. Estaban allí, con todos los demás protegiendo a la reina. Y si todos los demás estaban allí, aquello significaba que las plantas superiores, que las escaleras no estaban protegidas, y si no estaban protegidas entonces sería fácil acceder a los niveles superiores y...

—No... —musitó Halena comprendiendo ahora lo que ocurría echando a correr hacia los escalones para llegar lo antes posible arriba—. No, no, no...

¿Cómo no lo había visto venir? ¿Cómo no lo había visto? ¿Cómo?

Subía los escalones lo más deprisa que podía pero ahora que cada vez estaba todo más claro en su mente, y que las imágenes llegaban inusitadamente a ella la situación tomaba forma claramente ante ella.

Hashelee...

Hashelee, estaba allí...

La Natblida había venido a terminar lo que en Nakshatra había empezado.

Halena sabía porque estaba allí, qué buscaba...

A quién...

Tenía que encontrarla antes de que lo hiciese ella, tenía que encontrarla o sabía con seguridad lo que ocurriría.

Aranae no sería capaz de matar a Hashelee y eso la conduciría a una muerte prematura porque Hashelee no dudaría en acabar con ella en cuanto se presentase la ocasión.

Lo supo en aquel primer entrenamiento, lo supo en cuanto vio como la miraba la primera vez que se encontraron. Lo supo en cuanto Hashelee se dirigió a ella en aquel lago buscando enfrentar a Aranae.

Sencillamente, lo supo su instinto...

Lo supo su corazón...

Continuara...


	365. Chapter 365

Cuando la densa y gélida bruma se hubo disipado de la gruesa capa de hielo que bordeaba las costas de Azgeda, cientos de embarcaciones, navíos con grandes velas desvaídas y gastadas apostadas hasta donde alcanzaba la vista llenaban las heladas aguas del mar.

Ontari reina de la Nación del Hielo que permanecía de pie en lo más alto de la Fortaleza del Hielo junto a toda su guardia personal, junto a Roan, Príncipe de Azgeda que parecía algo magullado contempló fríamente como la amenaza se cernía sobre sus tierras, sobre sus gentes que desde lo más profundo hacían sonar los cuernos que anunciaban una inminente guerra...

—Mira cuantas son...—murmuró Roan sin dejar de repasar con la mirada todo la ancha costa frente a él totalmente impactado—. ¿De dónde han salido?...

Ontari que mantenía el rostro impávido, endurecido volvió ligeramente la cabeza.

—Mandad emisarios a Polis y a Arcadia, decidles a Heda y a Jusheda que la gran amenaza de la que hablaban está aquí...

—Si, mi reina —murmuró uno de los guerreros inclinándose ante ella antes de partir rápidamente para ir a dar la orden.

—Tenía razón... —murmuró Roan mirando largamente las fantasmagoricas embarcaciones que se desdibujaban entre la bruma refiriéndose a Halena—. Son demasiados...

—Nosotros somos muchos más —repusó Ontari orgullosa e impertérrita—. No me asustan un puñado de sombras en la madrugada.

—Al parecer tampoco en ellos despertamos ese temor... —murmuró Roan contemplando como a lo lejos la primera nave parecía aproximarse a tierra.

Ontari volvió la mirada hacia sus hombres y apostados en lo más alto de la torre, cuatro inmensos cuernos comenzaron a resonar en todas direcciones.

—¡Matad a todo aquel que intente tomar tierra! —ordenó Ontari a buena parte de sus guardias para que transmitiesen enseguida la orden a las legiones de guerreros de Azgeda Kru que aguardaban a la espera abajo—. ¡Matad a todo aquel que crucé la linde del bosque!

Sus más fieles guerreros inclinaron la cabeza y se dispersaron por cada resquicio para ir a obedecer tal orden.

—No han atacado, Ontari —apuntó Roan viendo como abajo los soldados comenzaban a alzar sus lanzas, y a proferir gritos de guerra.

—Y una vez muertos, nunca lo harán... —dijo ella pasando por su lado antes de dirigirse a otros de sus hombres—. ¡Abrid las puertas de la Fortaleza, corred la voz! ¡Todo aquel hombre, mujer y niño que no pueda o no quiera luchar, estará bajo mi protección, traed a los heridos también!

Roan cambió su expresión, pareciéndole una temeridad y una insensatez.

—Ontari...

—¡Que nadie que no este dispuesto a entregar su vida por Azgeda se quede fuera, id! —continuó ordenando ella ignorando su protesta.

El resto de guerreros enseguida partió para ordenar una partida de guerreros y jinetes que dieran la voz de alarma y que ayudasen a hacer cumplir la orden.

Los que quedaban enseguida se apostaron contra las puertas y los muros en un encuadre de defensa perfecto que protegiese tanto a la reina como al consorte de la Heda de los Catorce Clanes, regentes de Azgeda.

—Es mi gente la que está ahí fuera, Roan —dijo ella nada más volverse a mirarle endureciendo su rostro—. Nadie indefenso va a morir...

—¡Halena dijo que morirías si tratabas de enfrentarte a ellos, escúchame! —le pidió él tomándola del brazo para detenerla.

—¡No, escúchame tú! —contestó ella arrastrando las palabras con vehemencia—. Si he de morir defendiendo a los míos, es justo lo que haré.

—Ontari...

—No voy a rendir Azgeda a nadie, no voy a sentenciar a mi gente. No voy a permitir que unos extraños nos quiten lo que es nuestro, no voy a ceder en esto así que guarda tus suplicas y plegarias para otra ocasión y coge tu espada —le desafío la joven reina con dureza mirándole—. La muerte no es el final Roan, pero lo será para ellos...

Continuara...


	366. Chapter 366

Las lágrimas habían comenzado a llenar los ojos de Aranae que con su vestido y piel empapados de la sangre de la más joven Natblida mantenía la espalda pegada contra la pared y la espada de Keryon con manos temblorosas pero prestas sujetándola con la respiración entrecortada.

—Hashelee, no quiero hacerte daño... —advirtió con la voz tomada por la tensión del momento—. Por favor...

Hashelee que la contemplaba desde la puerta de la terraza se sonrió ligeramente con la daga aún ensangrentada.

Parecía estar disfrutando de ello, parecía resultarle entretenido.

—¿Qué no quieres hacerme daño? —inquirió Hashelee alzando lentamente una ceja sin perder su sonrisa con desprecio—. Siempre te has creído mejor que yo, ¿verdad?

Aranae que tembló al oírla intentó calmarse pero sus pensamientos iban mucho más rápido que ella.

—Hashelee, somos hermanas...—imploró ella a modo de suplica—. Escúchame por favor...

—¿Qué te escuche? —dijo ella comenzando a pasearse por la habitación paseando su vista por la afilada hoja de la daga—. ¿Qué te escuche como hace Halena? ¿Cómo hacen Treior y Aden? ¿Cómo hace el resto de patanes insulsos a tu alrededor?...

Aranae que no comprendió aquello se la quedo viendo con confusión.

—No, me parece que no... Estoy harta de escucharte, harta de oír hablar de lo buena que eres, de la posibilidad de que seas tú quien nos lleve a la tumba a todos... Aranae, Comandante de la Sangre, Heda de los Catorce Clanes, no... eso nunca pasará...

—Tienes razón, tienes... tienes toda la razón, Hashelee no pasará... —intentó Aranae tratando de convencerla—. Si eso es lo que te preocupa, Heda ha ordenado deshacer el Cónclave, nos ha concedido la regencia de los clanes, nos...

La mano de Hashelee fue tan rápida que apenas Aranae se movió la hoja de la daga se clavó bruscamente en la pared junto a su rostro dejando un imperceptible rastro de sangre en su acariciada mejilla.

Aranae palideció sabiendo lo buena que Hashelee era con dagas, cuchillos, y afiladas hojas comprendiendo que había fallado a propósito.

—Te inventarías cualquier cosa con tal de que te creyesen, ¿verdad? —le espetó Hashelee endureciendo su rostro mientras sacaba otra de sus dagas de su cinturón—. Así como te inventaste que Keikoh te atacó...

—¡Keikoh me atacó! —le espetó Aranae indignada al escucharla entre lágrimas al referirse al hermano de las dos cuando apenas eran unos niños y Aranae para defenderse de él le mató.

—¡Mientes! —le gritó Hashelee dando un par de pasos hacia ella pasando por encima del cuerpo inerte de Ivory señalándola con la daga—. ¡Eres una zorra mentirosa! ¡Él jamás te atacó!

—¡Si que lo hizo, lo hizo, Hashelee! —dijo soltando una de sus manos de la espada levantando su vestido donde tenía una enorme cicatriz que cruzaba su pierna consecuencia de patalear contra las rocas contra las que su hermano intentó ahogarla—. ¡Tú no estabas allí!

—¡Keiko era mi hermano! ¡Nacimos juntos y tú le mataste! —le gritó Hashelee llena de resentimiento y rabia arrastrando las palabras con rencor—. ¡Le apartaste de mi! ¡Le mataste!

—¡Nunca quise que ocurriese! —le gritó dolida Aranae mientras las lágrimas resbalaban por su cara en silencio—. ¡Creía que me quería!

—¿Quién te va a ti a querer? —le lanzó ella otra de las dagas con fuerza que Aranae tuvo a bien esquivar escuchándola clavarse contra la madera de la puerta, restallandola—. ¡Por tu culpa me apartaron de mamá y papá, por tu culpa perdí a Keikoh, por tu culpa nadie me tiene en cuenta! ¡Por tu culpa!

—¡Eso no es cierto! —gritó Aranae entre lágrimas al oírla llena de rabia ya que el tener Sangre Nocturna no había sido elección suya—. ¡No tuvimos la culpa de nacer así!

—¡Llego a Polis, llego a la Torre, entreno igual de duro que el resto, me pongo a disposición de Heda y de esa puta bastarda, ¿y quién es su favorita?... ¡Aranae!

—¡Eso no es culpa mía! —intentó defenderse ella entre lágrimas aferrando con fuerza la espada ya que las manos le temblaban demasiado.

—¡Me porto bien, intento ser aplicada y obediente y vaya donde vaya, ya sean Heda, Titus o Indra, ¿de quien dicen que debo aprender? —gritó ella furiosa y amenazante dándole una dura mirada—. ¡Aranae!

Aranae que se la quedo viendo afectada ni siquiera era consciente de que le guardase tantisimo rencor hacía tanto tiempo.

—Hashelee, ¿Por qué no puedes parecerte más a Aranae? —murmuró con burla Hashelee mientras se acercaba más y más a ella al verla temblar así—. ¿Pero te ha preguntado alguien alguna vez si podrías parecerte a mi?

—Hashelee, por favor... —insistió Aranae al tenerla tan cerca no queriendo usar esa espada contra ella—. Has cometido un error, Heda... Heda lo entenderá, yo se lo explicaré, le diré que he sido yo pero por favor para...

—Incluso ahora actuas como si fueses mejor que yo, ¿te escuchas alguna vez? —le espetó ella alcanzando la daga de la pared y arrancándola a su lado con fuerza.

Aranae se tensó y la respiración se le cortó al ver como a su lado, frente a ella Hashelee dedicaba su mirada hacia la espada.

—Nunca me han gustado las espadas, son pesadas, torpes... en cambio, estas pequeñas maravillas de aquí... —murmuró ella observando ahora el brillo de la afilada y corta hoja en su mano—. Son tan ágiles, tan rápidas si sabes como usarlas...

Aranae que cerró sus ojos al oírla se estremeció al recordar como con una de ellas la había apuñado en el estomago.

—Afiladas entran en el cuerpo como mantequilla como bien sabrás...

Aranae que abrió los ojos al escucharla antes de que pudiese continuar lanzó un golpe a su cara tan directo que envió a Hashelee al suelo.

—No quiero hacerte daño, pero te lo haré si es necesario —amenazó Aranae abriendo la puerta rápidamente para salir de allí.

Hashelee que comenzaba a sangrar por el rostro, sacó una de sus dagas y moviendo su mano la lanzó tan velozmente que un gritó escapó de los labios de Aranae al ver como la hoja se clavaba en el vientre de Halena que se disponía a entrar en ese momento tras haber llegado al fin arriba.

Los ojos de Hashelee se abrieron de par en par al igual que los de ella que pasmada bajó lentamente la mirada a su estomago y temblando se llevó las manos allí mientras las rodillas le fallaban y Aranae alzaba sus brazos cogiéndola en el aire para que no cayese.

—Halena... —murmuró Aranae aterrorizada y llena de lágrimas viendo como la sangre de Halena comenzaba a brotar de la herida y como ella levantaba la mirada completamente en shock para verla—. No...

Hashelee que abrió aún más sus ojos se llevó ambas manos a la boca impactada al ver a la heredera de Heda caer al suelo.

—Jusheda...—susurró angustiada bajo una profunda conmoción.

—Hashelee, ¿qué has hecho? —dijo Aranae volviéndose a mirarla tan conmocionada como ella sujetando en sus brazos a Halena.

Continuara...


	367. Chapter 367

Las primeras luces del día clareaban el cielo cuando Clarke kom Skykru, embajadora del Pueblo Celeste en Polis y legendaria Wanheda entró en uno de los salones del Arca portando entre sus manos una humeante taza de té.

Lexa que continuaba sentada en un raído sofá tal y como la había dejado mantenía la mirada puesta en el suelo inmersa en los recuerdos y en sus pensamientos.

Clarke que se la quedó viendo largos instantes finalmente se acercó agachándose a su lado cautelosamente.

—Eh, Lexa... —susurró llevando la mano a su rostro al tiempo que le ofrecía la taza con preocupación—. Ten, te sentará bien...

Lexa que aún temblaba alargó sus manos cogiendo la taza pero está tembló tanto que Clarke acabó retirándosela.

—Vamos a dejar que se enfríe un poco, ¿vale? —le propuso con miedo de que se le resbalase y se quemase con la infusión dejándola a un lado en el suelo.

La poderosa e imponente Heda de los Catorce Clanes parecía un animalillo asustado e indefenso, nada a lo que Clarke estuviese acostumbrada a ver.

—Lexa... —murmuró Clarke con preocupación acariciando su rostro al tiempo que buscaba sus ojos con los suyos y ponía su mano sobre las suyas unidas ahora sobre su regazo que no podían dejar de temblar—. Cuéntame qué te pasa, habla conmigo por favor...

Lexa que apenas pudo levantar la mirada y enfrentar sus ojos mientras los suyos se llenaban nuevamente de lágrimas de dolor intentó abrir la boca pero ningún sonido abandonó sus labios en aquel momento.

—Vale, vale... —murmuró Clarke rodeándola con sus brazos para envolverla cálidamente con su cuerpo y poder reconfortarla—. Cálmate, no pasa nada... todo está bien... todo está bien...

—No, Clarke... —musitó sin apenas voz Lexa entre lágrimas—. Nada está bien...

Clarke que se separó unos centímetros de ella al escucharla la tomó del rostro para verla a los ojos con preocupación.

—¿Quién es ese hombre?...—quiso saber ella viéndola tan afectada por él.

—Es... es mi... es mi padre... —musitó Lexa sin dejar de temblar entre lágrimas queriendo apartar la mirada avergonzada por mostrarse así ante ella.

El rostro de Clarke al entender lo personal que era todo aquello para ella entonces. Nunca antes se le había pasado por la cabeza que Lexa pudiese tener padres. Era la clase de persona que al verla, parecía haber llegado tal como era al mundo y por más que lo intentases no podías imaginarla siendo una niña pequeña.

—¿Tu padre? —repuso Clarke presa del asombro tragando con fuerza—. Yo... yo creía que...

Vale, no sabía qué creía exactamente que Zaffron era para Lexa, tal vez un guerrero, un traidor... algún viejo camarada, algún asesino o algo peor, pero jamás pensó que se tratase de su padre.

—Su hija... esa... esa chica... ella... —la voz le tembló y las lágrimas llenaron aún más sus ojos—. De saber que existía yo podría haberla protegido de él...

El rostro de Clarke cambió súbitamente al oír aquello preocupándose aún más.

—¿Protegido? —murmuró sin entender aunque sospechando algo turbio que no sabía si quería descifrar.

—Yo podría haber hecho algo por ella, yo...—continuó Lexa sumida en el dolor y la incomprensión—. Si tan solo... si lo hubiese sabido... —murmuró Lexa mirándola de repente entre lágrimas—. Tú me crees, ¿verdad?... Tú me crees si digo que la hubiese protegido...

Clarke que se quedó de lo más parada al verla así tembló ligeramente sin saber bien qué hacer o a qué se refería ella.

—Claro Lexa, cla... claro...—murmuró Clarke algo afligida al verla así—. ¿Pero de qué la tendrías qué proteger?...

—Tengo que apartarla de él... —murmuró Lexa afectada más que hablando consigo misma que con Clarke—. Tengo que apartarla...

Lexa que se puso en pie para ir a buscarla se tambaleó ligeramente y Clarke tuvo que levantarse para pararla.

—Lexa, espera...

—Tú no lo entiendes, yo... yo tengo que salvarla... —insistió Lexa angustiada aferrándose a Clarke para verla a los ojos asintiendo nerviosamente—. Es mi sangre, Clarke... tengo que... tengo...

Clarke que cayó en la cuenta de que la chica que dormía en su habitación, en su cama y cuyo sueño Bellamy velaba era en realidad hermanastra de Lexa palideció ligeramente.

Fuese de lo que fuese de lo que Lexa insistía en salvarla, había algo que ella debía saber. Algo que Bellamy le había dicho al discutir.

—Tiene un bebé...

—¿Qué? —palideció Lexa al escucharla pasándole miles de malos pensamientos por la mente en aquellos instantes.

—Be... Bellamy me dijo... él... ella estaba en mi habitación porque intentaba dormir a su bebé...

La Heda de los Catorce Clanes que comenzó a temblar aún más tuvo que aferrarse aún más fuerte de ella para no caer.

Un bebé... su hermana tenía un bebé, un pequeño y frágil bebé en manos de... de ese... de ese hombre al que una vez... tuvo la desgracia de considerar padre...

Lexa no pudo evitar llevarse la mano al vientre al pensar en sus indefensos pequeños en manos de alguien como él o como su madre y tuvo que apartar a Clarke necesitando vomitar.

Clarke que la vio hacerlo sobre el suelo sin apenas poder hacer nada para evitarla viendo las lágrimas resbalar por su cara se acercó a ella sujetándole el pelo y acariciando su espalda escuchándola sollozar al cubrirse el rostro con la mano.

—Tranquila, tranquila Lexa... todo... todo va a salir bien, yo les traeré... —prometió ella al verla así realmente afectada.

Continuara...


	368. Chapter 368

A medida que las primeras luces del alba clareaban el horizonte de Arcadia, Akeyla avanzó por el pasillo con Dayon profundamente dormido entre sus brazos siguiendo a Bellamy que cargaba con Jarek dormido entre los suyos para conducirla a su nueva habitación, la cual podría compartir más cómodamente con los niños ya que Clarke iba a regresar a la suya, la cual Akeyla había estado ocupando hasta su regreso.

—Aquí estaréis bien, mi habitación no está muy lejos, ni la de Raven —dijo Bellamy en voz baja para no despertar a ninguno de los dos abriendo la puerta para que entrase—. Si necesitáis algo más, Octavia os lo proporcionará, tú solo tienes que pedirlo. Buscaremos una habitación cerca para tu padre, así no estaréis lejos de él ni de tu gente. Y la enfermería está cerca así que Abby y Jackson acudirán si lo necesitas.

Akeyla que echo un vistazo a la sencilla habitación con dos camas y una especie de extraña cama pequeña con barrotes le miró.

—¿Eso es una celda para niños?

—¿Qué? —preguntó Bellamy al volverse a mirarla tras acostar a Jarek con cuidado en la cama dandose cuenta de que se refería a la vieja cuna que alguien había tenido a bien conseguir.

—Oh no, no es... es una cuna... —dijo él acercándose a ella para posar la mano sobre el pequeño y mullido colchón—. Se usa para que los bebés duerman sin caerse, en el Arca no solíamos tener muchas pero con el paso del tiempo algunas se fueron conservando. Pruebala..

Akeyla que pareció desconfiar al principio un poco finalmente se inclinó sobre la cuna dejando suavemente a Dayon sobre el colchón que enseguida se hundió suavemente sobre su peso y plácidamente pareció seguir dormido.

Bellamy que no pudo evitar que su mirada fuese a parar infímamente a su escote al inclinarse más para cubrirle con las suaves sabanitas tuvo que apartar la mirada sintiéndose un tanto acalorado y abochornado por momentos.

—Parecen confortables, ¿verdad?... —se sonrió Akeyla suavemente al fijarse en como Dayon se aferró a la sabanita dulcemente rodándose hacia un lado.

Bellamy que levantó la mirada pillado en falta se precipitó como siempre en su conclusión.

—No las miraba —se defendió Bellamy rápidamente—. No...

Akeyla que levantó la vista, le miró sin entender de qué hablaba.

—Me refería a las sabanas —se sonrió débilmente algo desconcertada ella.

Bellamy que enrojeció al escucharla se dio cuenta de que ella no se refería a lo mismo que él.

—Y... y yo, claro... —contestó precipitadamente Bellamy sonriendo algo nervioso—Y yo.

Santo cielo, ¿pero por qué no se estaría calladito?...

Akeyla no entendió aquel nerviosismo medio sonrió bajando la mirada hacia la cuna.

—Jareh, su padre labró una cesta para él —murmuró con una pequeña sonrisa al recordarlo—. Algo pequeño y al parecer no tan cómodo como él creyó que a Dayon no le gustó.

Bellamy nunca la había oído pronunciarse sobre él la escuchó reír en voz baja.

—Lloraba cada vez que intentaba meterle en ella y las pocas veces que no, se las ingeniaba para darse la vuelta queriendo volcarla para que le cogiese.

—¿Y dónde está ahora? —preguntó Bellamy con curiosidad.

—¿La cesta?

—Su padre —respondió él con un escueto gesto mirándola.

—No estaba hecho para esa vida —se sonrió ella con cierta tristeza—. Era un guerrero y quería morir como tal así que un buen día se despidió de nosotros y se marchó. Su gente había acudido a Luna en busca de un lugar seguro donde recuperarse tras una dura batalla entre el Pueblo Arbóreo y Azgeda. Se quedaron algún tiempo con nosotros, Dayon ya había nacido cuando partió.

—¿Y no le echas de menos? —se arrepintió de preguntar Bellamy al instante en el que las palabras abandonaron su boca.

Akeyla que sonreía aún dulcemente fijándose en el niño se encogió de un hombro con cierta tristeza y conformidad.

—A veces si...

—Lo siento, no he debido preguntar —repuso él al instante no queriendo que se pusiese triste ni nada así—. Es que me sorprende que no se quedase.

—¿Por Dayon, dices?

—Por ti... —dijo Bellamy más sincero de lo que pretendía.

Akeyla que se sonrojó ligeramente bajó la mirada sonriéndose algo apenada.

—Oh no, nunca fui digna de él en realidad... —reconoció ella con cierta resignación y pesar—. Merecía alguien más valiosa, alguien capaz de enfrentar otro tipo de vida a su lado. Pudo haberse llevado a Dayon y me permitió quedármelo, estoy más que agradecida por ello.

Bellamy que se la quedo viendo realmente no entendía como ella podía ser tan "imperfecta" a ojos de los terrestres si a ojos suyos, Akeyla parecía perfecta.

Tampoco podía entender cómo ella misma no se daba cuenta de lo increíble que era.

—Luchar no lo es todo en esta vida, Keily —repuso él acercándose un poco a ella para verla a los ojos—. El verdadero valor está dentro de ti, no en tu piel—dijo Bellamy sincero—. Unas marcas no definen lo que eres, tu sangre si. Y tu sangre revela que eres tan trigeda como el resto de tu clan.

Akeyla que no lo había visto jamás de esa manera se sonrió dulcemente al escucharle bajando un poco la mirada conmovida, Bellamy era siempre tan considerado con ella...

—Tu amabilidad no parece tener fin... —contestó Akeyla sincera al verle hablarle de esa manera—. Sé que no he tenido ocasión de darte las gracias por todo lo que has hecho por mi pero me gustaría mucho dártelas. Has sido muy gentil con todos nosotros desde que llegamos y sé lo difícil que te ha debido resultar.

—¿Por qué dices eso? —preguntó Bellamy desconcertado por esas últimas palabras.

—Porque nos odias —repuso Akeyla algo apenada bajando la mirada.

El rostro de Bellamy que se desencajó cambió súbitamente.

—¿Quién te ha dicho eso?

—He escuchado a tu gente hablar, tranquilo entiendo que nos desprecies —dijo Akeyla comprensiva al levantar la vista y mirarle—. Has perdido a muchos de los tuyos a manos de los míos y eso la paz no lo puede cambiar, solo espero que algún día puedas perdonarnos y alcanzar la serenidad que necesitas para seguir adelante.

Bellamy que fue a decir algo escuchó como alguien asomaba a la puerta interrumpiendo la conversación.

Akeyla que vio aparecer a Luna se sonrió dulcemente algo cansada.

—Luna, hola... —murmuró dirigiéndose a ella—. ¿Qué haces aquí?...

El semblante de Luna parecía más ensombrecido y turbio que de costumbre e hizo que la sonrisa de Akeyla poco a poco se borrase.

—He venido a quedarme con los niños, tu padre necesita hablar contigo. Te está esperando fuera.

—Oh, si claro —había olvidado que su padre se había herido en el rostro con algo antes de que Bellamy la llevase a ver a Jackson—. ¿Está bien?

—Ve —fue lo único que acertó a decir Luna entrando en la habitación.

Akeyla que asintió se sonrió un poco disponiéndose a salir de allí antes de detenerse y acercarse a Bellamy posando los labios sobre su mejilla agradecida.

—Gracias por todo, hablaré con mi padre sobre lo del tratamiento. Que descanses, Bell.

Bellamy que apenas tuvo ocasión de decir nada en cuanto la vio salir comenzando a alejarse por el pasillo se volvió hacia Luna.

—¿Vais a explicar Octavia y tú qué es lo que está pasando con ella?

Luna que volvió la cabeza devolviéndole la mirada hizo un sereno gesto.

—Pronto lo averiguaréis tú y el resto.

Continuara...


	369. Chapter 369

El alboroto que provenía de la parte baja de los pasillos alertó a muchos de los habitantes de la imponente Torre de Polis que abandonando las comodidades de sus estancias privadas salieron a ver qué ocurría.

Keryon que estaba entrenando en uno de los salones acudió como el resto al escuchar las voces, los gritos y los precipitados pasos fuera de la puerta. Al salir se cruzó con Treior y Aden que alertados también habían bajado a ver que pasaba ya que no habían encontrado a Darshan en su habitación.

Indra y algunos importantes miembros de las delegaciones y del servicio de la Torre parecían llegar desde todas partes al ver a la multitud de guardias allí.

En cuanto Khelam llegó junto a Indra y se dio cuenta de cómo las arrodilladas sanadoras empapadas de sangre intentaban atender en el suelo a alguien, cambió su rostro en cuanto reconoció a la reina de los Errantes y palideció.

Treior que abrió mucho los ojos se acercó rápidamente a Darshan igual que Aden y Keryon al verle conmocionado y ensangrentado.

—¡Darshan! —se apresuró a decir Treior al acercarse a él—. ¿Qué ha pasado?

—¿Qué ha ocurrido? —enseguida quiso saber Aden que dirigió su mirada de ella a él—. ¿Estás herido?

—¿Quién ha hecho esto? —intervino Keryon sin apartar sus ojos de él.

Darshan que apenas podía apartar la mirada de Emori cada vez más pálida y ensangrentada en el suelo vio como la última de las sanadoras en llegar sacaba un trapo de debajo de ella completamente empapado y como las otras paraban casi inmediatamente.

—¿Por qué paráis? —acertó a decir él ignorando a los Natblidas para acercarse a tientas—. ¿Por qué... por qué habéis parado?...

Khelam que cambió la expresión de su cara al darse cuenta de lo que ocurría cerró sus ojos teniendo que apartar la mirada algo trastocado.

Indra que se acercó a los Natblidas, puso la mano sobre el hombro del afectado Nohara haciéndole retroceder hacia atrás.

—Darshan, vamos... —murmuró la instructora viendo como él chico volvía la cabeza para mirarla y volvía a mirar tembloroso e inquieto hacia la joven reina llena de sangre en el suelo.

Keryon que se fijó en la ropa de Darshan, en sus brazos y sus manos completamente llenos de sangre que ya se había comenzado a secar tragó un poco y reaccionó.

—¿Por qué no vamos a lavarte un poco, eh? —repuso el Natblida intercambiando una mirada con Indra y Aden antes de tomar a Darshan de los brazos suavemente para apartarle de allí, Aden que le ayudó a moverle se dio cuenta de que Halena iba a sentirse mal cuando se enterase de aquello pero después cayó en la cuenta de que ella no estaba allí como los demás.

Si no estaba allí, si no se había enterado de ello entonces, ¿dónde...?

Su rostro cambió al recorrer con la mirada a la multitud no viéndola ni a ella ni a Aranae.

En su mente todo pareció hacer clic y encajar, toda aquella sangre, aquella herida tan familiar...

Como si Treior le hubiese leído la mente levantó la vista al instante cruzando asustado una mirada con él.

—Halena...—murmuró Aden al tiempo que Treior murmuraba lo propio.

—Aranae...

Ambos chicos se volvieron hacia la multitud y abriéndose paso se dirigieron rápidamente a las escaleras ya que en el ascensor no había nadie en su puesto.

Ahora entendían qué había pasado...

Hashelee.. Hashelee había hecho aquello, Hashelee estaba allí.

Tenían que hacer algo antes de que la traidora Natblida consiguiese llegar a ellas. Antes de que fuese demasiado tarde para detenerla. Antes de que perdiesen la vida a manos de ella como había hecho la joven reina...

Continuara...


	370. Chapter 370

El cielo había clareado cuando Clarke salió al exterior en busca de Akeyla. Algunos de los suyos hacían guardia más por rutina que por necesidad real ya que el orden y la paz seguían manteniéndose en Arcadia como en días anteriores pero apenas cruzó el umbral de la pasarela para descender por ella al exterior, el sonido de una mano chocando contra algo llamó su atención.

—¿Cómo has podido mentirme todo este tiempo? —gritó Akeyla con los ojos cargados de lágrimas de decepción mientras Derrick trataba de apartarla de Zaffron que había recibido la ira de su hija mediana en forma de bofetada—. ¡Yo confiaba en ti! ¡Confiaba en ti y me has mentido todo este tiempo!

—¡Keily vas a hacerte daño! —insistió Zaffron intentando acercarse a ella—. ¡Cálmate!

—¿Qué me calme? —gritó la chica entre lágrimas señalándole mientras intentaba volver a acercarse a él mientras que Derrick realmente debía hacer esfuerzos para contenerla—. ¡Me has hecho creer que mi sangre era indigna todos estos años! ¡Me has hecho creer que había algo malo en mi en lugar de revelarme quien eras!

—¡Keily, quieta! —le espetó Derrick mientras intentaba hacerla retroceder—. ¡Voy a lastimarte sin querer!

Clarke que cambió la expresión de su cara al ver así a la hermana de Lexa corrió hacia ellos inmediatamente apartando a Zaffron de ella de un empujón.

—¡No te atrevas a acercarte a ella! —amenazó Clarke señalándole con el dedo conociendo bien el temperamento de Lexa—. ¡No si quieres conservar tu cabeza unida a tu cuerpo!

Derrick que se disponía a contestarle se dio cuenta de que era Wanheda quien hablaba y volviéndose hacia Akeyla la agarró por los brazos echándola hacia atrás con más brusquedad de la intencionada viendo como las marcas de sus dedos comenzaban a amoratarse en su piel.

Conocía a Akeyla hacía años, era una de los suyos y nunca la lastimaría pero aquello se estaba descontrolando.

—¡Akeyla, mírate los brazos! —le gritó él con preocupación poniendo la mano en alto para que no se acercase más a él, a Zaffron y a Wanheda—. ¡Vas a hacerte daño de verdad! ¡Para!

Clarke que apunto estaba de decir algo palideció viendo como sobre su piel comenzaban a desdibujarse enrojecidas marcas con la forma de los dedos que la habían sujetado, le parecía imposible ya que acababa de suceder que le ocurriese eso. Derrick debía haber utilizado mucha fuerza para provocar tales marcas en su piel pero ella apenas le había visto sujetarla con cierta firmeza y normalidad.

Zaffron que cambió su rostro se apartó de Clarke al instante para acercarse a ella.

—Keily...

Akeyla que retrocedió al instante apartándose herida de él le miro entre lágrimas verdaderamente dolida.

—¿Quién eres?... —preguntó ella afligida mientras sentía el dolor invadir su cuerpo sacudiendo la cabeza con decepción—. No reconozco al hombre que hay frente a mi, mi padre jamás me hubiese mentido en una cosa así...

Clarke que vio el dolor reflejarse en su cara cuando Akeyla bajo la mirada hacia sus brazo se acercó rápidamente a ella apartándola suavemente de él.

—Será mejor que me acompañes, debe verte un médico... —dijo Clarke con preocupación viendo formarse algunas manchas rojizas y oscuras bajo su piel. Su madre debía ver aquello, debía verlo a no ser que ella no se fijase al llegar y ya las tuviese. Algo oscuro pasó entonces por su mente, algo turbio que le otorgó una ligera idea de a qué se refería Lexa con protegerle de él y su rostro cambió.

¿Zaffron le había pegado?

¿Le había pegado antes de todo aquello y por eso tenía así la piel?

¿Le había pegado a Lexa también y por eso ella temía que Akeyla hubiese pasado aquellos años con él?

El rostro de Clarke cambió y se endureció antes de volver la cabeza hacia aquel hombre imaginando las cosas horribles que podía haberles hecho a las dos mientras trataba de llevarse a Akeyla al interior de la nave.

—Yo que tú me largaría de aquí... —murmuró Clarke amenazante dándole una mirada de desprecio.

Si aquello era así, Lexa no tendría ocasión de hacerle nada porque estaba segura de que ya se encargaría de hacérselo ella en cuanto volviese a encontrarle allí...

Nadie tocaba a su Lexa...

Nadie dañaba a su amor...

Nadie...

Continuara...


	371. Chapter 371

Aranae que tenía las manos empapadas de la sangre de Halena intentaba obrar un milagro mientras mantenía clavada la hoja en el estomago de la heredera de la Coalición utilizando parte de su vestido para taponar la hemorragia.

—No te muevas, Halena... —murmuró Aranae intentando contener la hemorragia—. No te muevas...

Aranae que se volvió hacia Hashelee que las contemplaba perpleja desde el otro lado de la habitación temblando, presa del espanto y el horror de lo que iba a ocurrirle por lo que había hecho le tendió la mano a su hermana.

—Dame una de tus dagas —ordenó ella rápidamente insistiendo más al no verla reaccionar—. ¡Hashelee!

—Va a matarme... He...Heda va a... va a matarme por lo que he hecho de la peor forma posible... —murmuró completamente conmocionada la traicionera Natblida.

—¡Hashelee, eh! —le espetó Aranae presa de la tensión del momento—. ¡Dame, una de tus dagas!

Hashelee que pareció reaccionar se tanteó el cinturón sacando una de ellas antes de tendérsela temblorosa. Aranae que vio como el temblor provocaba que la daga se le cayese al suelo se estiró alcanzándola antes de agarrarla con fuerza y acercarla a una de las cercanas velas poniendo la hoja sobre la llama que enseguida comenzó a calentarla.

—Te vas a poner bien, ¿me oyes? —dijo Aranae quedamente dirigiéndose a Halena mientras presionaba sobre su estomago, sujetando la daga clavada en su piel entre sus dedos viéndola sisear de dolor—. Te pondrás bien... —fijándose en que la hoja comenzaba a enrojecer estirando todo lo que podía su brazo para alcanzar la llama temblorosa—. Aguanta un poco, ¿vale?... Un poco Halena... solo un poco.

—Yo... yo solo... yo no quería hacerle daño a ella... yo solo... —continuaba repitiendo Hashelee conmocionada sin poder apartar los ojos de Halena en el suelo.

Halena intentó llevar la mano a su vientre sobre la de Aranae pero la Natblida presionaba fuerte haciéndola lagrimear y temblar.

—Esto solo te dolerá un momento... —murmuró Aranae entre lágrimas sin poder dejar de temblar al sonreirle amargamente para calmarla sacando la hoja del fuego—. Seré rápida, muy rápida... si... lo seré...

Aden que irrumpía en aquellos momentos por la puerta vio estupefacto como Aranae arrancaba de un solo movimiento la daga incrustada en el estomago de Halena logrando arrancarle un lacerante grito de dolor, antes de presionar con la hoja al rojo vivo sobre su piel haciendo que gritase aún más fuerte.

—No, no... —intentó Aranae entre lágrimas viéndole entrar y llegar a Treior igual de extenuado por la carrera tras él—. No te muevas, no te muevas...

Treior que se quedo perplejo viéndolas ensangrentadas en el suelo y a Ivory muerta algo más allá mientras que Hashelee las miraba llenas de conmoción se apresuró a agacharse y sujetar a Halena para que no pudiese lastimarse aún más al tiempo que Aranae sellaba su herida con la ardiente hoja.

Aden que respiraba pesadamente aún viéndola así volvió la cabeza hacia Hashelee y ni siquiera se lo pensó. Con paso presto se abalanzó contra ella que cayó hacia atrás golpeándose la cabeza contra el suelo y Aden colocó las manos alrededor de su cuello con tanta fuerza como la que él mismo le sorprendió descubrir que tenía.

—¡Estás muerta, Hashelee! ¡Muerta!

Hashelee que gritó sintiendo como el grito moría en el aire al envolver Aden su cuello con las manos trató de llevar las manos a las suyas para quitárselas de encima sin apenas oportunidad de hacerlo.

—¡Aden, no! —le gritó Aranae debatiéndose entre soltar a Halena y abalanzarse contra Aden para salvar a su hermana o si salvarle la vida a ella y dejar morir a su hermana impunemente ante ella—. ¡No, por favor no!

Treior que alargó la mano tomando a Aranae del brazo con firmeza la obligó a mirarle.

—¡Ha venido a mataros, Aranae, despierta!

Aranae que sintió las lágrimas resbalar por sus mejillas llena de conmoción al entender lo que Treior le estaba diciendo bajó la mirada poco a poco hasta el rostro de Halena viéndola respirar afectada por el sufrimiento que Hashelee le había causado. El mismo sufrimiento que quería causarle a ella al esperarla furtivamente en la habitación. El mismo que había causado a Ivory, el mismo que desconocía que le había causado a Yakut que yacía muerto bajo el marco de la puerta del baño ahogado en su propia sangre.

Aranae que se dio cuenta de que la daga que seguía en su mano quemaba aún, se puso torpemente en pie volviendo la cabeza hacia ellos viendo como Hashelee había conseguido darse la vuelta y colocarse sobre Aden para que la soltase.

Era su hermana, su sangre y como tal la quería pero permitiéndole vivir solo conseguiría recibir más daño del que ya había obtenido.

—No debiste regresar aquí, hermana... —musitó Aranae cerrando sus ojos afligidamente antes de con un rápido movimiento lanzar la daga que atravesó la espalda de Hashelee clavándose directamente para sorpresa suya y de todos allí en su corazón.

Aranae no quería matarla, no quería pero era una muerte por compasión. Una compasión inmerecida que Hashelee no había tenido a bien compartir con ellas. Una que evitaba un prolongado sufrimiento al que Hashelee sería sometida si le permitían quedar viva allí.

Halena tenía razón, puede que Aranae no tuviese valor para enfrentar a su hermana y arrebatarle la vida pero tampoco lo necesitaba, lo único que necesitaba era lo que había utilizado para hacerlo...

Una sencilla daga...

Había perdido una hermana aquella noche pero sin duda había ganado otra aún más leal y mejor, pero eso no significaba que aquello no siguiese doliendo.

Hashelee se había labrado su propio destino, provocado su propia suerte...

Y encontrado la muerte en el lugar que la vio crecer a manos nada menos de quién más la quería en el mundo.

Una lástima, una vez más podría haber tenido el mundo a sus pies...

Tal como ahora lo tenían ellos...

Continuara...


	372. Chapter 372

El cielo clareaba en Arcadia cuando Kyle que hacía su guardia siendo testigo de todo lo ocurrido fuera se escabulló a su habitación. Quería advertir a Raven sobre lo que había escuchado acerca de Akeyla ya que le parecía ciertamente peligroso que estuviese a su alrededor en aquellos instantes.

—No te vas ni a creer lo que está ocurriendo fuera —dijo Kyle nada más entrar viendo a Raven de espaldas sentada en la cama.

Raven que se volvió al escucharle se sonrió a tientas algo queda e ilusionada con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

—Kyle...

—Estaba haciendo la ronda y de pronto Derrick, Zaffron y Akeyla han salido fuera, estaban hablando y de pronto Keily se ha puesto a gritar ha sido muy raro pero... —siguió contándole él efusivamente ignorándola.

—Kyle... —repitió Raven en tono insistente mirándole aún llena de expectación.

—¿Qué? ¿Qué? —la interrumpió él algo protestante al ver que no le dejaba terminar la anécdota.

Raven que temblaba ligeramente por la emoción se sonrió más aún al escucharle, levantando el papel que tenía en su mano el cual Jackson le había llevado al acabar su turno.

—Estoy embarazada...

Kyle que enmudeció en aquel momento abrió la boca, volvió a cerrarla y tras unos primeros instantes de conmoción una débil sonrisa comenzó a aflorar en sus labios.

—¿Bromeas? —preguntó él dejando caer su arma al suelo en aquellos instantes.

Raven que se puso en pie sonriéndose con lágrimas de emoción negó.

—¿De verdad qué no bromeas?

—No bromeo —prometió Raven dejando escapar una nerviosa risa tendiéndole el papel—. Ayer le pedí a Jackson que me hiciese un análisis y me ha traído los resultados hace apenas unos minutos, lo estoy Kyle, lo estoy...

—¡Oh dios mios! —gritó Kyle tan efusivamente que hasta a Raven asustó dirigiéndose a ella para abrazarla con una emocionada sonrisa en el rostro mientras sus ojos se llenaban de alegría y de ilusión—. ¡Dios mio, Raven! —abrazándola con fuerza sintiendo a Raven devolverle el abrazo con emoción—. ¿Vamos a tener un bebé?

—Vamos a tener un bebé, Kyle...—repuso ella sonriéndose verdaderamente feliz en aquellos momentos.

—¡Vamos a tener un bebé! —gritó él con una entusiasmada sonrisa al separarse tomándola del rostro para besarla con emoción—. ¡Un bebé, Raven! ¡Un bebé!

—Un bebé solo nuestro... —murmuró entre lágrimas Raven riendo tontamente por la emoción al abrazarle de nuevo.

Aquella noticia era lo mejor que le había ocurrido en la vida, era un hálito de esperanza y de sueños de un futuro mejor y que Kyle lo celebrase también, que estuviese allí desde el primer instante era sin duda lo más maravilloso.

—Hasta que nazca no pienso salir de aquí, no, no... —dijo Raven medio en serio, medio en broma riendo nerviosamente al besarle.

—¿Qué dices? —respondió Kyle abrazándola de nuevo lleno de amor y cariño besando su pelo divertido al oírla—. ¡Tenemos que contárselo a todos! ¡Nada malo nos va a ocurrir esta vez!

Raven que no quería por nada del mundo que aquello se estropease como ocurrió la vez anterior se sonrió algo inquieta pero entusiasmada igualmente.

—Vale, pero le pediré a Lexa prestada su guardia personal hasta que nazca y luego hasta que cumpla cien años el bebé—bromeó ella teniendo que tomarle del rostro besándole con ilusión.

—¿Cien años? ¿Si? —se sonrió Kyle siguiéndole la broma con cariño volviendo a besarla—. Que sean doscientos cincuenta para asegurarnos... —bromeó él arrancándole una risa a Raven que más feliz no podía ser en aquellos momentos—. Te quiero muchísimo, Raven... muchísimo...

Raven que vio la forma tan tierna y delicada con la que la miraba se derritió ante ello.

—Y yo a ti también futuro papá... —se sonrió inclinándose ella para besarle llena de amor.

Iba a ser maravilloso, maravilloso... nada más que aquello iba a importar para las dos, su bebé era tan deseado, tan amado antes de nacer que ya solo saberlo la llenaba de ternura y compasión.

Así debía ser el cielo si es que uno existía, pensó Raven, así debía ser...

Continuara...


	373. Chapter 373

El sol comenzaba a ascender en el cielo trayendo un nuevo día cuando Abigail entró rápidamente en la enfermería. Había pasado bien el resto de la noche y aunque Jackson había insistido en que descansase algunos días más, y siguiese usando la mascarilla no podía flaquear ahora que había logrado salir del pozo en que los horribles actos acaecidos en aquel bosque en el que estuvieron cautivas Clarke y ella la habían sumido sin merecerlo.

Nada como el trabajo para mantener la mente alejada de ese tipo de pensamientos, además uno de los chicos la había ido a buscar así que debía ser importante.

Cuando Abigail entró en una de las salas médicas encontrando a Clarke de pie y a Akeyla sentada en la camilla respirando con dificultad mientras las lágrimas le bañaban el rostro y el cuerpo le temblaba palideció por completo, pero sus ojos se abrieron aún más al ver las amoratadas marcas que se habían comenzado a oscurecer en los brazos de Akeyla insinuando hemorragias bajo la piel.

—¡Oh cielo santo! ¡Akeyla! —dijo Abigail acercandose a ella muy rápidamente—. ¿Qué ha pasado?

Clarke que vio a su madre dirigirse a la chica y luego a ella alarmada negó suavemente algo entrecortada.

—Yo... yo no... no lo sé... yo... —la clase de moretones que tenía Akeyla era algo que jamás había visto antes.

La piel se le había vuelto de un rojo oscuro allá donde Derrick la había agarrado y parecía tener moretones más oscuros de una vez anterior.

No, desde luego Clarke nunca había visto nada así, un moreton llevaba un proceso y aquello había sucedido hacía nada.

Abigail que cogió de la mesa al pasar un fonendoscopio enseguida se lo colocó en los oídos llevandolo al pecho de Akeyla que respiraba tan agitadamente que parecía estar a punto de desmayarse.

—Tiene el pulso muy acelerado... —murmuró Abigail negando mientras tomaba del rostro a la chica—. Akeyla necesito que intentes respirar más despacio, ¿vale?... Inspira y respira, inspira y respira...

Jackson que llegaba en ese momento cambió la expresión de su rostro al verla así y enseguida acercó una de las máquinas de oxígeno y el tensiometro.

—¿Qué ha pasado? —preguntó contrariado a Abigail—. Estaba bien cuando se marchó...

—No, el tensiometro no —dijo ella ya que al apretar en su brazo haría que la hemorragia interna fuese a peor—. Pulso acelerado, debilidad muscular, piel fría, palidez, aumento de la frecuencia cardíaca es una hemorragia interna Jackson, necesito sangre...—insistió Abigail haciendo recostar a Akeyla sobre la camilla para evitar el aumento de flujo hacia su cerebro y que sufriese un desvanecimiento—. Clarke, ven aquí...—dijo viendo como Clarke les observaba conmocionada desde un lado de la puerta sin atreverse a mover—. Elevale los brazos...

Jackson que salió de la sala para ir corriendo a por la sangre pasó por su lado tan rápido que prácticamente la arrolló haciendola reaccionar y acercarse haciendo lo que su madre le decía.

—Esto va a ayudarte a respirar, no te hará ningún daño así que no te la quites, ¿de acuerdo, Akeyla? —le dijo Abigail colocandole la mascarilla que enseguida se empaño abriendo la bombona llevando la mano a su dulce rostro ya que lucía aterrada por aquello sonriendole inquieta pero tiernamente—. Lo estás haciendo muy bien...

La Heda de los Catorce Clanes, Lexa kom Trigeda y Comandante de la Sangre que se encontraba no muy lejos había oído todo aquel alboroto por los pasillos y había acudido a ver qué ocurría, cambió su expresión al ver a la dulce y sonriente chica que había visto acercarse a Zaffron fuera hacía apenas unas horas cuando ella llegó en esa condición.

—Mamá, ¿qué le pasa? —preguntó alarmada Clarke viendo como al elevarle un poco los brazos bajo la piel la zona enrojecida se iba deteniendo.

—Está muy enferma, su cuerpo rechaza coagular su sangre y por eso sus vasos sanguíneos sangran con mayor fácilidad cuando sufren un golpe y se rompen —le explicó Abigail que tomaba una almohada ahora y la colocaba sobre el vientre de Akeyla bajando sus brazos para mantenerlos elevados sin que soportasen una gran presión—. Es... es algo hereditario y... —miró a Clarke haciendo un gesto que ella supo inmediatamente interpretar ya que lo había visto muchas otras veces antes y su expresión cambió al tiempo que sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas teniendo que apartar la mirada al pensar en Lexa y en que aquello la iba a destrozar.

Jackson que entraba en aquel momento con un par de bolsas de sangre de las que habían tomado del Monte Weather algún tiempo atrás pasó precipitadamente junto a Lexa que se mantenía de pie junto a la puerta contemplandolo todo sin inmutarse del sitio desde fuera

—Disculpas, Heda... —acertó a decir él mientras dejaba la sangre sobre una metalizada bandeja y comenzaba a preparar una de las bolsas para colgarla del soporte y podersela administrar—. He pensado que está le vendría mucho mejor, al fin y al cabo es de los suyos.

Clarke que escuchó eso volvió la mirada hacia fuera viendo a Lexa de pie tremendamente impactada con los ojos puestos en su hermana, la mente en lo que había oído y aquel dolor en su corazón.

Estaba embarazada por dios santo, no tendría ni porque estar allí, se dijo ella saliendo al tiempo que se apartaba las lágrimas con disimulo.

—Lexa...

—Está... ella está... —acertó a decir Lexa algo conmocionada al haber escuchado todo aquello—. Está...

Clarke que se dio cuenta de su estado enseguida se acercó a Lexa y la abrazó con fuerza queriendo transmitirle toda aquella seguridad y protección que sentía que debía darle en aquel momento.

—Debes dejar que la ayuden, ¿entiendes? —murmuró Clarke en voz baja cerrando sus ojos—. Es lo mejor para ella ahora mismo, calmate...

Lexa que sentía su corazón latir con fuerza y el estomago encogersele sintió las lágrimas deslizarse en silencio por su rostro dejandose abrazar sin tener apenas fuerzas para moverse.

—Vale, bien —dijo Abigail que no iba a ponerse a discutir en aquel momento lo malsonante de "suyos" y "nuestros" preparandole la vía a Akeyla que enseguida que Abby la pinchó sintió la vista llenarsele de lágrimas nublandosele por momentos.

Abigail que vio toda la sangre que el pequeño pinchazo liberaba insertó la aguja presionandola un poco contra su piel para mantenerla en el lugar y parar con el pulgar un poco el sangrado comenzando a transfundirle la sangre.

—¿Ves?... —se dirigió ahora Abby a la chica llevando la mano a su mejilla para retirarle las lágrimas muy dulcemente con una maternal sonrisa—. No ha sido nada, Keily no tienes porque asustarte. Nos quedaremos aquí un buen ratito y verás como pronto te sientes mejor. Respira despacio... calmate, todo va a ir muy bien...

Akeyla que respiraba aún aceleradamente bajo la mascarilla cerro sus ojos con fuerza queriendo que todo aquello desapareciese y se borrase de su piel y de su cuerpo como un deseo que nunca antes se cumplió.

Ella solo quería estar bien, quería estarlo por su hermano, por su bebé.

Ella solo quería...

Quería...

Ella solo...

Continuara...


	374. Chapter 374

Los enormes cuernos fúnebres que anunciaban la caída de una de las reínas comenzaron a sonar gravemente sobre lo más alto de la imponente Torre de Polis, hogar de la Heda de los Catorce Clanes y cuna de la Coalición justo cuando el sol comenzaba a descender en el cielo extendiendo su sonido por toda la inmensa ciudad logrando que resonase más allá de las montañas.

Seguiría sonando hasta que la luna coronase el oscuro cielo de la noche y hasta que su cuerpo fuese enviado a través del humo a la otra orilla tal como la tradición ordena.

Aquel fuerte sonido, despertó a Halena inesperadamente del sopor en que las fuertes hierbas que las sanadoras le habían dado para paliar el dolor, la habían sumido.

—No, Halena no...—murmuró rápidamente Aden al verla tratar de incorporarse en la cama intentando que se volviese a recostar.

Aranae que estaba sentada en un viejo diván llevaba horas contemplándola con la imagen de su hermana muerta bajo su propia mano metida en su cabeza.

Treior que permanecía sentado a su lado estaba preocupado por ella, apenas había dicho nada desde que Hashelee murió.

Keryon que estaba sentado en el marco de una de las ventanas que daban a la terraza contemplaba a lo lejos como de todos los rincones de Polis, gente de todos los clanes acudía en masa al funesto evento.

Hashelee, Ivory y Yakut habían muerto pero ellos no tendría tales honores ni reconocimientos. Eran Natblidas de Heda, podrían encontrar la muerte a lo largo de su preparación en algún momento y demostrarían con ello no ser dignos de su Sangre Nocturna por no ser capaces de llegar con vida al día de su Cónclave.

Era triste, era indigno pero era costumbre y tradición. Aún no habían sido nombrados oficialmente regentes por lo que sus muertes quedarían relegadas prácticamente al olvido con el paso del tiempo, solo recordada por aquellos de los suyos que si que sobrevivieron.

El dolor fue tan lacerante que Halena creyó aún tener la hoja clavada dentro y llevándose la mano al vendaje de su vientre Aden se la paró.

—No debes tocarte la herida... —insistió él suavemente viéndola mirar a todas partes algo asustada y aturdida.

—No... —murmuró Halena sintiendo sus ojos llenarse de lágrimas al escuchar aquel sonido—. No, no, no... está ocurriendo...

Treior que levantó la cabeza al escucharla mientras Keryon se ponía en pie acercándose a la cama la observó con preocupación.

—¿Qué está ocurriendo? —le preguntó Treior a Aden como si él pudiese saber algo que los demás no.

—Halena, calmate —le pidió Aden también confuso apartándole un poco el cabello del rostro—. Ya ha pasado todo, estás a salvo, todos lo estamos.

—No, no es así, no lo es... —insistió ella algo abotargada mirando a su alrededor—. No les oiremos...

—¿A quién? —preguntó Keryon sin entender de qué hablaba.

—Hashelee, ella... yo... ellos... ese sonido...—continuó diciendo entrecortadamente Halena entre lágrimas.

—Anuncia el final de la vida para Emori —murmuró cautelosamente Aden apenado al saber lo mucho que significaba la reina para ella.

Keryon bajó la mirada al suelo mientras que Treior no pudo evitar dirigir la mirada a Aranae que cerró sus ojos sentada en el viejo diván no muy lejos de allí y que tembló.

Halena que sacudió la cabeza imperceptiblemente alargó la mano tomando de la chaqueta a Aden que se inclinó para oírla mejor ya que el sonido de los cuernos comenzaba a ser ensordecedor.

—No, Aden... —susurró Halena rotamente muy cerca de su oído temblando de impotencia y de dolor—. Anuncia el final de la vida para todos nosotros...

Continuara...


	375. Chapter 375

El sol descendía en el cielo de Arcadia, cuando Bellamy que no hacía mucho se había despertado entró en el prácticamente vacío comedor del Arca.

Harper que había terminado su guardia no hacía mucho, estaba sentada sola en una de las mesas zurciendo una de sus botas, cuando él se fijó en ella y se acercó.

—Hey, Harper —la saludó al verla allí recorriendo con la mirada el resto del comedor—. ¿Dónde están todos?

Harper que no levantó apenas la vista de la bota se encogió de hombros.

—Fuera, trabajando supongo...—murmuró ella con un gesto—. Yo acabo de terminar...

Bellamy que se fijó en ella frunció ligeramente el ceño.

—¿Va todo bien?

Harper que asintió volvió a hundir la aguja en el cuero jalando del hilo con firmeza.

—Claro, todo va bien.

Bellamy que se la quedo viendo supo que mentía y decidió sentarse con ella.

—¿Te has peleado con Monty?

Harper que le escuchó negó imperceptiblemente mientras anudaba el hilo justo antes de cortarlo.

—Todo va bien, Bellamy. Es solo que anoche no dormí demasiado bien —admitió ella con un quedo gesto—. Y estoy un poco cansada..

—Te entiendo, yo me acosté tardísimo —repuso Bell con un gesto viendo a lo lejos a los pocos encargados del comedor disponer todo para la cena—. Pero apenas pude dormir...

—¿Pesadillas?

—No, realidad —confesó Bellamy pasándose cansadamente la mano por el rostro.

—¿Has oído lo último? —preguntó Harper al levantar la mirada para verle—. Ha llegado un emisario desde Polis, Emori ha muerto.

Bellamy que la escuchó palideció súbitamente cambiando la expresión de su cara.

—¿Emori?

—Murphy, está destrozado... —murmuró Harper bajando la mirada a la bota para ver que todo estuviese bien.

Bellamy que ahora entendió la melancolía que parecía haber aquejado a la pequeña rubia hizo un breve gesto.

—Lo imagino...

—Eso no es lo peor, Bell —dijo Harper al mirarle jugando vagamente con la bota entre sus manos—. Han llegado noticias preocupantes desde Azgeda, les están atacando.

—¿Quienes? —preguntó Bellamy cambiando la expresión de su rostro alarmado.

—Aún no lo sabemos —respondió Harper con un apenado gesto—. Pero no pinta bien... Parte de la guardia de Lexa ha partido hacia Polis para reunir guerreros y marchar hacia la Nación del Hielo, algunos de los nuestros han querido acompañarles.

El rostro de Bellamy cambió y la preocupación le atenazó el estomago.

—¿Mi hermana?

—No, Octavia está aquí. Ella y Luna están ocupándose del asunto de Zaffron.

—¿El padre de Akeila y Jarek? —preguntó desconcertado Bell.

El rostro de Harper se ensombreció y se le quedo viendo largos instantes cautelosa.

—El padre de Lexa...

Bellamy que levantó la mirada al oírla palideció esta vez más aún y ahora entendió el porque Luna había insistido en quedarse con los niños al amanecer para que Zaffron pudiese hablar con Akeyla.

—Oh dios...—susurró Bellamy casi para si presa del mayor de los asombros. Akeyla por lo que sabía era ajena a todo aquello, si era verdad que Zaffron era el padre de Lexa, eso irremediablemente la convertiría en hermana de Lexa y eso significaría que...

Madre mía...

Bellamy bien podría darse por muerto...

Continuara...


	376. Chapter 376

Los últimos rayos de sol del día, hacían que la gruesa capa de hielo que cubría todo el norte de Azgeda, la bella pero letal Nación del Hielo brillase más aún que al salir el sol.

Ontari que llevaba el rostro cubierto por la pintura blanca de guerra de Azgeda y el rostro salpicado por la sangre que de sus enemigos había derramado a orillas de la costa, retrocedió en su caballo espada en mano contemplando como cada guerrero de los suyos hacía lo propio cuando alguno de los barcos intentaba desembarcar.

—¡No podremos seguir así eternamente, Ontari! —reconoció Roan, Príncipe de Azgeda y consorte de la Heda de los Catorce Clanes situado a su derecha con las mismas pinturas de guerra adornando su rostro mientras sujetaba las riendas de su caballo y su espada—. ¿Han caído cuantos? ¿Cientos de ellos? ¿Y todavía no han demandado nada? ¿Qué es lo que quieren?

—¡Sea lo que sea, no se los daremos! —contestó la reina de la Nación del Hielo endureciendo su rostro al ver los barcos mecerse al acercarse a la costa—. ¡No rendiré Azgeda a unos foráneos!

La gélida brisa invernal que disipó la bruma hizo que el sonido de los cascos de los caballos resonaran aproximándose desde el este.

Tanto Ontari como Roan volvieron la cabeza viendo a uno de sus más destacados guerreros dirigirse a ellos.

—¡Mi reina! ¡Príncipe! —elevó la voz el hombre en gesto respetuoso deteniendo su caballo que relinchó por el brusco jalar de las riendas.

—¿Hakhar? —inquirió la reina con expectación sosteniendo las riendas del suyo con firmeza.

—¡Os envían un mensaje, mi reina! ¡Uno de sangre! —repuso el férreo guerrero justo antes de meter la mano en la alforja y sacar la cabeza de uno de los generales de Ontari—. ¡Quieren que os reunáis con ellos o han prometido que cada mujer, hombre y niño bajo vuestro mandato así acabará!

La expresión de Ontari se endureció más aún al escuchar eso, volviéndose aún más fría e implacable.

—¿Eso han dicho?

El guerrero asintió dejando caer la cabeza a los pies del caballo de Ontari que retrocedió instintivamente.

—Ontari...—Roan, conocía demasiado bien aquella expresión de turbia determinación.

—Bien —anunció la reina cargada de dureza—. ¡Yo les enviaré otro aún mejor! —prometió ella volviéndose hacia las hileras de guerreros y guerreras apostados frente a la costa de Azgeda—. ¡Uno que no van a poder olvidar!

Roan que contempló la expresión en el rostro de Ontari supo que hablaba muy en serio, y se lamentó por el pobre infeliz que estaba osando enfrentarse a ella.

Continuara...


	377. Chapter 377

El sonido de las melodiosas carcajadas de Emori resonó por todo el bosque de la Comandante recostada contra un árbol mientras contemplaba el estrellado cielo de la noche lo que la frondosidad de los altos árboles le permitía.

John Murphy que estaba llenando su cantimplora de agua a orillas del pequeño lago tuvo que sonreírse al oírla volviendo la cabeza hacia ella.

—Lo digo en serio, Emori —vaciló Murphy al verla sonreír bajo la pálida luz de la luna—. No lo haré.

—¿Ni siquiera si te lo pido yo? —bromeó Emori con una carita traviesa sin dejar de contemplarle.

Murphy que sacó la cantimplora del agua se la llevó a los labios bebiendo un largo trago antes de apartarla y sonreírse al tiempo que la sellaba.

—Mucho menos si me lo pides tú...

Emori que no pudo evitar reprimir una sonrisa, se puso en pie acercándose a la orilla del lago.

—Oh, John Murphy creía que eras un superviviente —murmuró ella en tono sugerente y divertido mientras la bordeaba sin dejar de mirarle—. No un supercobarde...

Murphy que sacudió levemente la cabeza se sonrió siguiéndola con la mirada, no pudiendo evitar fijarse en como Emori llevaba la mano al lazo que mantenía unidas ambas partes de su corset, y como jalaba suavemente de él, logrando que este y su blusa se abriesen poco a poco bajo la atenta mirada de John.

—Emori... —advirtió él atendiendo al sugestivo gesto con media sonrisa.

Emori que se sonrió aún más mientras se paseaba tentativamente alejándose por la orilla, le miró por encima de su hombro mientras Murphy veía como su blusa caía al suelo y la piel desnuda de su espalda aparecía frente a él con tatuajes tan hermosos que hicieron a Murphy estremecer.

—Una vez... una... y no tendremos que volver a hacer eso nunca más...—murmuró ella livinidosa por la causa.

John Murphy que vio como sus pantalones caían al suelo y desnuda se paseaba al otro lado de la orilla dándole la espalda a propósito tragó lentamente sin poder evitar abrir ligeramente la boca.

—Emori, es...

Emori que se sonrió comenzó a meterse en el lago mientras sus frías aguas la acogían y la luz de la luna la bañaba en todo su esplendor.

—¿Peligroso? —acertó a decir ella incitante y divertidamente sugerente—. Puede ser...

Murphy que vio como poco a poco las aguas cubrían su desnudez se la quedo viendo embelesado.

—No lo descubrirás a menos que lo intentemos...

Murphy que era incapaz de decir que no a aquella arrebatadora y pícara sonrisa, se sonrió rodando los ojos.

—Sé que si atravesamos estos bosques y nos dirigimos hacia Polis, me voy a arrepentir...

—Eso no lo sabrás hasta que no lleguemos —bromeó Emori dándole una grácil miradita mientras con un dedo le llamaba para que se metiese en el agua.

Las agolpadas lágrimas de Murphy descendieron en cuanto sus ojos se volvieron a cerrar con fuerza llevándose nuavemente la botella a los labios, sentado solo en la penumbra de la habitación.

Nunca debieron atravesar aquellos bosques, nunca debió acceder a ir con ella a Polis.

Fue un error...

A pesar de que al hacerlo habían logrado liberar a Clarke, Lincoln y Abigail de las retorcidas garras que les apresaban en aquellos oscuros bosques, el resultado había sido mucho peor de lo que debía haber sido.

Ahora lo veía con claridad, ahora lo veía todo...

Era culpa suya, era su culpa, él debió resistirse más a ir, él debió disuadirla de ello, él...

Oh, santo cielo, Emori estaba muerta, ella...

Nunca más volvería a escuchar su risa, nunca más iba a volverla a ver...

No, no, no... esto no podía estar pasando, esto no podía ser real, no podía ser...

La mano de Emori se posó en su rostro acunándole y haciendo que levantase la mirada entre lágrimas herido.

—¿John?...

—¿Por qué te has ido? —preguntó él a la nada mientras las lágrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas dolidamente por su "traición"—. Dijiste... tú dijiste que...

—La muerte no es el final, John... —murmuró Emori mirándole tiernamente.

—Que te jodan... —le espetó Murphy apartando el rostro de su mano—. Que te jodan, ¿me oyes? —acertó a decir él presa del dolor y de las lágrimas señalando aquella evocación con la botella justo antes de lanzarla contra la pared con tanta fuerza que estalló en miles de pedazos que volaron por toda la habitación—. ¡Tú dijiste que estarías siempre para mi! ¡Lo dijiste!

Emori que siguió de pie frente a él no pareció alterarse lo más mínimo cuando él gritó.

—¿Y ahora te has ido? —gritó entre lágrimas Murphy dando dos pasos hacia ella señalandola con el dedo—. ¡Eres una puta mentirosa, eso es lo que eres! ¡Eres... eres...! —la voz le falló mientras caía nuevamente de rodillas al suelo y se llevaba el rostro a las manos con absoluta desolación.

—Vuelve, por favor... vuelve, Emori... —sollozó ahogadamente suplicante Murphy inclinandose de dolor teniendo que apoyar la mano en el suelo para no caer totalmente destrozado—. Te necesito aquí... vuelve, por favor... por favor...

Los sollozos y las suplicas llenaron el vacío de la inmensa habitación encogiendo el corazón de aquellos que hacían guardia en el pasillo, retorciendo su mente y su espíritu hasta casi hacerle perder la razón.

—Vuelve... —murmuraba una y otra vez presa de la desesperación y el dolor—. Por favor, Emori, por favor mi amor... regresa a mi... regresa... regresa... regresa, por favor... regresa...

Al final del día, al final de todo la única persona que verdaderamente se preocupaba por él, la única que le había entregado su vida, su cuerpo y su corazón, había partido hacia la otra orilla dejándole solo y roto de dolor.

Un dolor que John Murphy nunca antes había sentido jamás, uno que ya nunca olvidaría...

Continuara...


	378. Chapter 378

Lincoln sentía que no podía correr más rápido por los frondosos bosques de la Comandante. Sus pies golpeaban la tierra con fuerza dejando profundas huellas marcadas en ella, mientras que el sol del mediodía perlaba su piel de fino sudor.

Podía escucharles, furiosos y alborotados cada vez más cerca, no muy lejos.

Andros fue el primero en salirle al paso y golpeándole con fuerza en el rostro le hizo caer de espaldas hacia atrás.

De su nariz comenzó a brotar sangre que Lincoln no tardó en apartar con la manga de su chaqueta tratando de incorporarse cuando llegaron Vexor y los otros.

La herida de la pierna que hacía un momento no estaba allí, se le abrió y la sangre comenzó a empapar su pantalón haciendo que llevase las manos a su pierna.

—¿Creías que podrías esquivarnos así como así? —preguntó Vexor con una cruel sonrisa—. ¿Acaso no sabes saco de escoria que estos son nuestros bosques?

Lincoln sintió más pisadas a sus espaldas y no tardaron en rodearle. La respiración se le entrecortó cuando a duras penas consiguió ponerse en pie sudoroso y sin resuello por la extensa carrera.

—¿Dónde están? —se atrevió a preguntarles Lincoln sintiendo sus manos temblar—. ¿Qué habéis hecho con ellas?

La expresión en el rostro de Vexor al escuchar como el resto rompía en crueles carcajadas cercándole como toda una jauría, se volvió más pérfida y desmedida.

—¿Quieres saber que hemos hecho con ellas, Lincoln? —murmuró Vexor dando sendos pasos hacia él colocándose a su lado con una cruel sonrisa—. ¿O qué no hemos hecho con ellas?...

Lincoln que palideció al escucharle vio como Vexor elevaba la mirada hacia lo más alto de los árboles y vio desnudas y ensangrentadas como Abigail y Clarke colgaban por el cuello de sogas que hacían balancear sus cuerpos en el vacío.

Los ojos de Lincoln comenzaron a llenarse de lágrimas y un escalofrío le recorrió viendo aquella expresión de dolor aún en sus caras. Un gutural grito escapó de sus labios al tiempo que se volvía tomando con fuerza por el cuello a Vexor al que rápidamente pegó hacia atrás del árbol.

—¡Te voy a matar! —gritó Lincoln arrastrando duramente las palabras sintiendo como la piel de su cuello se encogía bajo su mano y las lágrimas anegaban sus ojos.

—¡Lincoln! —la voz de Octavia se ahogó mientras la sorpresa y el miedo teñían su rostro de estupor.

—¡Vas a pagar por todo lo que les has hecho! ¡Por todo! —repitió él lleno de rabia y rencor apretando con su mano aún más fuerte su garganta.

Las pequeñas manos de Octavia arañaron su piel intentando zafar el agarre que la mano de Lincoln ejercía sobre su frágil cuello sintiendo la espalda presionar contra la fría y metálica pared de la sala de mandos donde Lincoln se había quedado dormido.

—Lin...Lin...coln... —intentaba suplicar ella perdiendo la voz por momentos sintiendo como impedía que el aire llegase a sus pulmones volviendo sus ojos vidriosos y tiñendo su rostro de rojo—. Soy... soy... yo...

Lincoln que estaba completamente sorbido y cegado por el recurrente sueño la miró cargado completamente de odio, desprecio y rencor viendo el rostro de Vexor burlarse de él y no el de Octavia implorando su perdón.

—¡Voy a destrozarte! —arrastró las palabras él reteniendo a duras penas las lágrimas lleno de rabia clavando sus ojos en los suyos inmerso por completo en la evocación del rostro de Vexor, Andros y los suyos.

Octavia que comenzaba a quedarse sin aire, continuó intentando apartar la mano de Lincoln de su cuello arañando como podía y tanteando con la otra la pared queriendo alcanzar cualquier cosa, algo con que golpearle y que la soltase mientras suplicaba ya apenas sin voz.

—Lin... oln... no...

—¡Te haré pedazos! ¡Te destrozaré!, ¿me oyes? —gritó él con fuerza sintiendo a Andros colocarse a su lado disfrutando de la escena—. ¡Acabaré contigo! ¡Te voy a...!

Algo golpeó de pronto con fuerza su cabeza, y Lincoln cayó aturdido a los pies de Octavia que resbaló por la pared jadeante y temblorosa. Los ojos llenos de lágrimas y el cuello completamente rojo por la presión que aquellos fuertes dedos que a punto habían estado de arrebatarles la vida, habían ejercido sobre él.

Tratando de recuperar el aliento, con el corazón encogido y las lagrimas bañándole las mejillas miró al que hasta ahora había sido el único y mayor amor de su vida y el dolor al darse cuenta de lo que estaba ocurriendo fue desolador.

Abigail que mantenía aún entre sus manos uno de los extintores de la sala, abrió mucho los ojos temblando al darse cuenta de lo que acababa de pasar, de lo que acababa de hacer.

—¡Octavia! —dijo soltando el extintor a un lado antes de reaccionar y agacharse junto a ella para examinar su garganta—¿Estás bien? ¿estás bien?

Octavia que aún podía sentir aquellos dedos presionar su garganta apartó la mirada aturdida y herida antes de atreverse a intentar hablar, apartando a Abby de ella para que no la tocase.

—O... ocúpa... ocúpate de él...—consiguió articular con la voz tomada y las lágrimas resbalando por sus sofocadas mejillas sin mirarla intentando recuperar la respiración.

Lincoln que sintió un dolor atroz tras la cabeza se llevó la mano atrás dándose cuenta de que estaba sangrando y al levantar la vista, los árboles, el sol, la brisa, las verdes y húmedas hojas, la tierra desaparecieron y la habitación tomó forma nuevamente ante sus renovados ojos que en cuanto encontraron el herido cuerpo de Octavia se llenaron aún más de lágrimas.

—Octavia... —reaccionó él viéndola tomar instintivamente distancia y elevar temblorosamente la mano para impedir que se acercase a ella—. No... no, no, no... ¿he... yo... yo he...? —su mano cubrió su boca siendo consciente ahora del daño que había causado a su amor—. ¿Esto... esto lo he provocado yo?... —preguntó Lincoln, herido y aturdido viéndola apoyada contra la pared así y viendo después a Abigail llevarse las manos al rostro mirándole completamente compungida y aterrada—. Yo... yo no quería... yo... lo siento, lo siento mucho Octavia, lo siento... —intentó acercarse él teniendo que detenerse al verla tan asustada—. Oh no, ¿qué he hecho?... —lamentó el trikru entre sollozos—. Abby, ¿qué es lo que he hecho?...

Abigail que fue consciente de lo roto que Lincoln estaba, de que todo aquel daño y sufrimiento que había provocado a su hija estaban pasándole factura y que el arrepentimiento y la culpa que torturaban su corazón estaba siendo devastador, se agachó para tratar de atender la herida de su cabeza viéndole negar realmente mal.

—Lo siento... tenéis que creerme, lo siento... lo siento mucho, lo siento, lo siento... lo siento...—no dejo de repetir entre sollozos mientras buscaba consuelo en los brazos de Abigail que dejando a un lado todo aquel odio que sus actos en ella habían despertado se compadeció de él, devolviéndole el abrazo con maternal necesidad—. Lo siento, lo siento... lo siento...

No se había detenido a pensar en que Lincoln podría haber estado sufriendo tanto como ellas, no pensó que fuese a inspirarle más compasión que odio, no creyó jamás que fuese a obtener su perdón pero aquello les había devastado a todos, y Lincoln jamás recuperaría una parte suya que quedo en aquel bosque antes de que les liberasen.

Nunca iba a dejar atrás aquel dolor, solo le quedaba enfrentarlo de la mejor manera posible y tratar de seguir adelante enterrando en su cabeza y en su mente lo que ocurrió.

Tal como tendría que hacer ella con el tiempo, tal como parecía haber hecho ya su hija, Clarke...

No quedaba otro remedio...

Ya no...

Continuara...


	379. Chapter 379

Oscurecía en el cielo de Arcadia cuando Akeyla abrió los ojos aletargada y débil en la enfermería. Sus ojos se entreabrieron lentamente y sintió su propio vaho caliente inundar la mascarilla que cubría buena parte de su nariz y de su boca.

Los recuerdos de lo ocurrido horas antes llegaron a ella, y los ojos se le llenaron lentamente de lágrimas las cuales tuvo que apartar de sus calientes mejillas con el dorso de su mano antes de tomar aire y retirarse la mascarilla que Abigail le había puesto.

No le costaba trabajo respirar aunque sentía una especie de opresión aún en el pecho, y le resultaba algo pesado el hacerlo.

La tercera bolsa de sangre que le había sido transfundida colgaba del soporte ya casi vacía cuando Akeyla se incorporó quedando sentada en la camilla.

La habitación pareció dar vueltas a su alrededor pero aquella sensación duró pocos segundos, lo justo para combatir las nauseas.

Desde algún lado no muy lejano, las voces llegaron a ella amortiguadas al tiempo que claras gracias al eco de la sala.

—...Jackson no quiere arriesgarse a tocarla pero Abby es mucho más osada, igual ella si que lo hace... —escuchó decir a una de las chicas que trabajaba en la enfermería—. Yo desde luego no me voy a acercar...

Akeyla que parpadeo aún aletargada apartó la mirada al oír eso sacándose la vía del brazo con una ligera mueca de dolor.

—¿Por qué no? —preguntó otra voz masculina mientras arrugaba unas hojas de papel y las lanzaba a la papelera.

Akeyla se puso en pie y se apartó de la cama un tanto desorientada antes de dirigirse hacia la puerta para salir cuando les escuchó.

—¿Cómo qué por qué? —preguntó la chica con obviedad—. Es la hermana de Heda, ¿sabes lo que nos hará cuando la palme?...

Akeyla que escuchó aquello se detuvo en seco, levantando la mirada al tiempo que retenía las lágrimas.

—Oh no, no seré yo quién esté ahí cuando se desangre... —repuso la chica con un gesto de desdén lanzando otro de los papeles a la basura.

La voz de Akeyla salió insegura y trémula desde el umbral de la puerta.

—¿Eso es lo que va a pasar?

El chico que estaba sentado en la butaca quiso erguirse tan rápido que por poco cae al suelo, y la chica que se apartaba de la papelera se tensó alzando la vista en cuanto la escuchó palideciendo por completo al verla allí levantada.

Les habían dejado a cargo de la enfermería para vigilar que nada perturbase la calma mientras ellos habían sido alertados por un incidente relacionado con la Canciller en la sala de mandos.

—Akeyla...—murmuró la chica pillada en falta.

—No... no deberías estar levantada...—señaló el chico angustiado y nervioso mientras se levantaba.

Akeyla que temblaba como una frágil hoja al viento ignoro aquello sin dejar de mirar a ambos.

—¿Voy a morir?... —preguntó ella sintiendo las lágrimas resbalar por su cara sintiendo encogerse su corazón—. ¿Me voy a desangrar?...

Los dos chicos la miraron nerviosos, mirándose luego entre si, sin apenas una respuesta que dar. Raven que había escuchado que Akeyla estaba allí, entraba en la enfermería en aquellos instantes sonriéndose un poco al verla en pie a lo lejos hasta que se percató al acercarse de aquellas lágrimas.

—Keily, ¿qué pasa? —preguntó Raven llegando a ella fijándose después en los dos chicos—. ¿Simon?... —insistió ella al darse cuenta de la tensión y la inquietud existentes en la habitación y que ninguno contestaba—. ¿Dina?...

Akeyla que continuó mirando a los chicos en busca de una contestación, entendió por sus caras que ya se la habían dado y aquello golpeó de lleno su corazón.

Raven que no entendía nada vio como Akeyla apartaba la mirada cerrando sus ojos con dolor y se acercó a ella con preocupación.

—Keily...

—Yo... yo tengo que ir a ver a un paciente... —murmuró trastocadamente el chico no sabiendo ni donde quedaba la puerta al cruzarse con su compañera.

—Si, y yo... yo he de... si, llegaré tarde si no voy, disculpad...

Abigail que llegaba en aquellos momentos cambió la expresión de su cara al verla en pie y se dirigió rápidamente hacia ellas cruzándose con ambos chicos que salían.

—Akeyla, debes permanecer tumbada unas horas más, te conviene descansar, ¿qué haces en pie?... —preguntó Abby preocupada—. Raven, por favor ayúdame a llevarla de vuelta a la habitación...

Akeyla que se apartó para que no la tocasen ninguna de las dos, levantó la vista enfrentando a Abby entre lágrimas.

—Así que era eso, ¿verdad?... —le espetó ella herida—. No pensabais decírmelo...

—¿Decir el qué? —preguntó Raven confusa mirando a una y a otra—. ¿Qué esta pasando aquí?

Abigail que la miró sin comprender también se preocupó.

—Keily, cariño no sé de que hablas, si regresas a la habitación y...

—¡No, no voy a ir a ninguna habitación! ¡No voy a ir a ninguna parte contigo! ¡Me has mentido!... —le espetó ella duramente entre lágrimas—. ¡Confíe en ti y me has mentido! ¡Jackson y tú, los dos lo habéis hecho!

—Abby, ¿de qué habla? —preguntó Raven angustiada.

Abby que verdaderamente no sabía de que hablaba negó sin entender.

—Akeyla, aquí nadie te ha mentido, si me contases que pasa yo podría...

—¡Voy a morir!... —le gritó la floukru entre lágrimas dolidamente—. ¡Dijiste que estaría bien, dijiste que me ayudarías y ahora descubro que me habéis mentido! ¡Voy a desangrarme, voy a morir!...

Raven palideció al escuchar aquello y Abigail cambió la expresión de su rostro de golpe.

—Akeyla no te vas a morir, ¿dónde has oído eso?

—¡No trates de engañarme, Abby! —la interrumpió ella llorando desconsoladamente—. ¡Tus sanadores estaban hablando de ello! ¡Les he oído a los dos!

Abigail que lamentó su torpeza al haber dejado a cargo a dos aprendices se llevó las manos al rostro por un momento y luego intentó de llegar a ella.

—Akeyla escúchame, ¿quieres?...—le pidió ella pacientemente—. Escúchame, es cierto que existe la posibilidad de que ocurra algo grave si no lo tratamos correctamente, pero Jackson y yo estamos trabajando con sangre para hallar un tratamiento de restitución efectivo y controlar así los síntomas. Esos chicos no tienen ni idea de lo que te ocurre, y solo hablaban por hablar te lo puedo asegurar... —insistió Abigail tomándola suavemente de las manos para forzarla a mirarla, viendo caer sus lágrimas con lentitud y torpeza—. Jackson y yo no vamos a permitir que te ocurra nada malo, ¿me oyes?...

Akeyla que reprimió las lágrimas cuanto pudo rompió a llorar al oírla llevándose la mano al rostro para cubrirlo avergonzada.

—Tengo mucho miedo, Abby... mi bebé... Jarek... yo...

Raven que tragó con fuerza pensando en su propio bebé y en como se sentiría si por lo que fuese se encontrase en la situación de Akeyla y se entristeció.

—Lo sé, cariño... —se compadeció Abby al escucharla abrazándola protectoramente para consolarla—. Lo sé... te prometo que voy a hacer todo lo posible porque eso no pase...

"Y luego reprenderé a ese par de críos para que aprendan a que los pacientes son personas y a qué no se debe especular acerca de ellos, mucho menos donde puedan oírlo, lo enseñan en primer curso de respeto y humanidad..."

Jamás se había enfrentado en un caso como el de ella y no podía arriesgarse a ir más allá de lo que sabía. Y lo que Abby sabía es que debía ir conteniendo la enfermedad a medida que está se fuese complicando, tal como había estado haciendo Akeyla, tal como había estado procurando que hiciesen Zaffron y su clan.

La posibilidad de sufrir un mal golpe o una mala caída que pudiese llevarla a una grave hemorragia y a la muerte era bastante alta, pero con sus recursos y los del Monte Weather era más probable que aquello no sucediese.

Probaría con algunos fármacos y todo cuanto necesitase porque no pensaba perder a aquella joven chica, no había salvado a Clarke pero a ella estaba más que convencida de poder salvarla.

Akeyla era su pequeño milagro...

Su pequeña redención...

Su liberación...

Continuara...


	380. Chapter 380

A medida que avanzaba la noche, el repugnante hedor de la carne quemada, y de la pútrida sangre filtrada en la espesa nieve viciaban el frío aire de Azgeda volviéndolo indeseable y denso.

Las elevadas columnas de humo se elevaban hacia el cielo en primera línea costera, pudiendo vislumbrarse desde los innumerables y fantasmagóricos barcos dispersos en el helado mar.

Ontari kom Azgeda, reina de la Nación del Hielo, había ordenado a sus guerreros recoger los cuerpos de los enemigos caídos, muertos o agonizantes, desollarlos y exponerlos en cruzados tablones que arderían iluminando toda la costa formando un extenso pasillo hasta la Fortaleza del Hielo donde imponentemente ella junto a Roan, y ocho de sus mejores guerreros aguardarían.

Los casi dos mil guerreros de la Nación del Hielo que habían acudido al encuentro, se encontraban apostados por todo el lugar y tenían orden estricta de no atacar a la delegación enemiga que había comenzado a desembarcar en la costa, y que atravesaba el pasillo de fuego bajo los desesperantes y tortuosos alaridos que desprendían los últimos supervivientes atacantes que ellos mismos habían enviado a sembrar pánico y muerte.

Los intrusos cruzaban el improvisado paso a caballo contemplando con consternación como los condenados cuya carne se descomponía devorada por el lento fuego se deshacían ante sus impotentes miradas.

El implacable rostro de Ontari se endureció aún más al verles aparecer en su línea de visión. La inclemente reina ataviada con ropajes oscuros y el rostro marcado con pintura blanca y negra de guerra, alzó ligeramente una ceja de su bello rostro enmarcado por la larga melena negra que caía por debajo de sus hombros y la cual la fría brisa movió.

Roan que permanecía de pie a su lado a poco menos de dos metros de ella también endureció su rostro sintiendo como tras ellos a una prudencial distancia, los ocho guerreros que conformaban la guardia privada de Ontari se preparaban viendo aproximarse al enemigo.

El primer guerrero en aparecer a la vista, aquel que encabezaba la delegación era un hombre alto, prominente y fornido, de aspecto cruento y brutal. Su torso desnudo revelaba muestras de bien libradas batallas y bajo su larga capa de oscura piel, su escasa indumentaria era completada con adornos de oro, huesos, metal y piel.

Escoltándole a su alrededor, seis enormes y robustos guerreros más con el mismo aspecto bronco se erguían orgullosos a lomos de los caballos con los ojos puestos en los guerreros de Azgeda que les condenaban y desafiaban con la mirada al verles pasar frente a ellos.

La amenazante presencia de estos fue percibida en cuanto el primero de ellos tomó tierra pesadamente seguido por el resto de los hombres que habían detenido sus caballos frente a la gélida Reina del Hielo y el consorte de la Heda de los Catorce Clanes.

La voz grave y gutural del primero de ellos en aproximarse se elevó por encima de los ya cada vez menos existentes alaridos.

—¡Exijo hablar con vuestro rey!

—¡Azgeda no posee rey, posee una reina y tú inmundo gusano estás ahora mismo frente a ella! —contestó Roan, Príncipe de Azgeda lanzándole una mortífera mirada.

El guerrero enemigo endureció su rostro y dirigió la mirada hacia Ontari cargada de insolencia y desprecio.

—¿Una mujer?

—¡Una reina! —repuso Roan con inclemencia—. ¡Inclínate ante ella y consideraré no desollarte vivo como hemos hecho con el resto de tu gente!

El guerrero curvó la comisura de sus labios en una cruel sonrisa antes de volver la cabeza hacia el resto de sus hombres que se sonrieron irreverentes, todos menos el rey que no apartó sus ojos de los de ella ni un solo momento.

—¡Nadie va a inclinarse ante esta puta! —contestó el guerrero con una sonrisa de desprecio desenvainando su espada—. ¡Y vosotros, cerdos pagareis por lo que habéis hecho a los nuestros!

Nada más elevar su espada para señalarla, Ontari lanzó una de sus dagas tan velozmente que este apenas tuvo tiempo de sentir el dolor cuando esta se clavó directamente sobre su frente derribándole brutalmente hacia atrás.

El resto de ellos desenvainaron y se tensaron hasta que el rey alzó la mano en una señal que les hizo detenerse.

—¡Contemplad bien a vuestro emisario, pues ese es el destino que le aguarda a aquel que ose volver a levantar una espada contra mi o contra alguno de los míos! —advirtió Ontari con dureza alzando la barbilla orgullosa—. ¡He accedido a recibiros solo porque quería ver los rostros que amenazan mis tierras, pero ni por un momento creáis que tenéis algo que hacer contra nosotros! ¡Esto es Azgeda, estás son mis tierras y si creéis que podéis venir aquí y apropiaros de ellas, os equivocáis tanto como ese estúpido necio al subestimarme!

—¡Molrok siempre tuvo una lengua viperina y larga! —repuso el fiero rey con un severo gesto devolviéndole la mirada directamente a a ella—. ¡Pero no se equivocaba en sus palabras¡ ¡No me arrodillaré ante una insignificante mujer!

Un murmullo comenzó a elevarse mientras los guerreros de la Nación del Hielo se ensalzaban en defensa de su reina, más Ontari ni se inmutó. Ni siquiera cuando Roan llevó la mano a la empuñadura de su espada aferrándola con más fuerza.

—¿Estáis seguro de eso? —preguntó ella con soberbio gesto contemplándole.

—¿Arrodillarme yo, delante de una...? —el gutural grito que escapó de sus labios fue tal que resonó por toda la vasta extensión nevada cuando otra de las dagas se incrustó sobre su rodilla derecha haciéndola caer a tierra.

Ontari que le vio forzado a hincar la rodilla en tierra dibujó una gélida y cruel sonrisa acercándose a él mientras que todos sus hombres desenvainaban.

—No lo habéis comprendido... —apuntó Ontari desafiante arrastrando las palabras con desprecio en voz muy baja—. Coged a vuestra gente, coged vuestros barcos y desapareced de mis tierras o masacraré a cada mujer, hombre y niño que os pertenezca...

—¡Estás muerta! —gritó el guerrero levatándose con ímpetu con intención de atacarla, Ontari fue más rápida y al tiempo que le esquivó rodó sobre ella desenvainando su espada y cortando su garganta con fuerza.

En cuanto el rey se llevó las manos a la garganta de donde cuya sangre brotaba a borbotones sin que los suyos pudiesen hacer nada para detenerla, cayó al suelo nuevamente hundiéndose en la espesa nieve que enseguida comenzó a teñirse de rojo.

Los guerreros enemigos se miraron entre si y palidecieron hasta que Ontari volvió la cabeza.

—¿Alguno más quiere discutir mis términos?... —preguntó Ontari al tiempo que arqueaba una ceja viendo como a pesar de las miradas de rencor, alarma y odio que despertaba ninguno se atrevía encararla con la conmoción de la caída de su rey aún en sus venas—. Bien, tenéis hasta que el sol corone lo alto para abandonar estas tierras o deseareis no haber partido de donde sea que vengáis, decidselo a los vuestros, decidselo a quien sea que le suceda... —ordenó Ontari al mirar con desprecio el cuerpo como advertencia a su posible sucesor—. Esta es nuestra tierra, no os quedareis con ella...

Los guerreros se dispusieron a recoger el cuerpo pero ella se interpuso y Roan, se acercó a ella viendo como el resto de ellos regresaban a los caballos para partir rumbo a los barcos.

Ni siquiera conocía el nombre de aquel rey, no conocía de donde provenían aquellas gentes y tampoco le importaba demasiado. Ahora ellos si conocían su nombre, el nombre de sus tierras y lo que les ocurriría si intentaban de algún modo apropiárselas.

Esto no iba a ser una guerra.

No iba a ser una tregua.

No habría negociación, ni habría pacto.

Azgeda pertenecía a Ontari, Azgeda pertenecía a Heda y algún día pertenecería a Eilan, ningún extraño iba a adueñarse de ella.

Ninguno mientras ella, fuese reina..

Ninguno...

Continuara...


	381. Chapter 381

El oscuro cielo de la noche parecía más estrellado a medida que se sucedían las horas, Octavia que permanecía sentada sobre la mesa de la sala de mandos aún temblaba mientras que Jackson le examinaba el cuello y los posibles daños sufridos por la falta de oxigeno.

—Octavia, mírame... —le pidió Jackson sacando una pequeña linternita de bolsillo antes de encenderla frente a sus ojos examinando la reacción de sus pupilas y la existencia de petequias—. ¿Puedes seguir la luz?...

Octavia que no dejaba de temblar apenas le escuchó, mientras seguía convenciéndose a si misma de que existía suficiente aire en la habitación para poder respirar y las lágrimas brillaban en sus ojos.

Su mente se encontraba muy lejos de allí, casi tan lejos como le parecía estar su cuerpo de ella.

—Octavia, sigue la luz... —insistió nuevamente Jackson levantándole el rostro por la barbilla viendo una imperceptible reacción al tratar de seguirla fugazmente y bajar luego heridamente la mirada—. Bien, eso está muy bien...

Jackson que volvió a acercar las manos a su cuello se percató de las marcas comprobando una vez más que no hubiese daños en la cervical, en las vías respiratorias, en la laringe o la traquea ya que eso podría ocasionar males mayores y permanentes.

—¿Estás mareada? ¿tienes ganas de vomitar? —preguntó Jackson con preocupación buscando su mirada.

Octavia que se apartó las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano negó imperceptiblemente eludiendo su mirada.

—Podría haber sido mucho peor, ¿lo sabes, verdad?

¿Cómo no iba a saberlo?... Cuando las fuertes manos de Lincoln se cerraron sobre su garganta, sintió que era el fin. Realmente creyó que iba a morir.

Había tenido que enfrentar otras situaciones que habían puesto su vida en peligro o que le habían ocasionado heridas considerables pero ninguna era como aquella.

Ninguna a manos de la persona que más amaba en el mundo, ninguna que la tomase tan desprevenida como la había tomado esa.

Tan solo se había acercado a Lincoln para despertarle y avisarle de que era la hora de cenar, que en el comedor ya todos estaban listos y entonces... ignoraba como su espalda había terminado chocando contra una dura superficie,o como las manos de Lincoln habían apretado su garganta con tanta fuerza que creyó que la iba a romper.

—No creo que vayan a haber daños permanentes pero para serte sincero, has tenido bastante suerte... —dijo Jackson con preocupación guardando la linternita en su bolsillo—. ¿Qué ha pasado?...

Jackson se lo había oído decir a Lincoln, le había oído lamentarse una y otra vez mientras se disculpaba incapaz de dejar de llorar mientras Abigail atendía la herida de su cabeza en un lugar contiguo, antes de que la crisis de ansiedad la obligase a sacarle de allí pero quería oírselo decir a Octavia.

Necesitaba que lo verbalizase en voz alta para asegurarse de que comprendía bien lo que había pasado y para que entendiese la clase de medidas que debía tomar para evitar que se repitiese.

—Octavia, necesito saber qué ha pasado o no podré ayudarte... —volvió a repetir Jackson cautelosamente mirándola con preocupación—. ¿Había ocurrido algo así antes?... Lincoln, ¿te ha hecho daño otras veces?...

Octavia que parpadeo algo aletargada procesó aquellas preguntas antes de levantar la vista aturdida para devolverle la mirada a Jackson negando confusa y contrariadamente.

—Nun...—intentó decir ella sin apenas voz llevándose la mano a la garganta con dolor—. Nunca...

—¿Te duele? —preguntó Jackson fijándose en como apenas podía hablar llevando las manos a su cuello con delicadeza comprobando que la inflamación estaba en su punto álgido—. Tranquila, el dolor y la inflamación remitirá en unos días, trata de no forzar la voz, intenta no hablar...

Octavia que le vio ir a por una pequeña libreta y un bolígrafo fue a decir algo pero Jackson se la tendió para que la utilizase. Y cerrando los ojos frustrada y resignada terminó por escribir en el papel.

"Lincoln, ¿está bien?"

Jackson que la vio levantar el papel se la quedó mirando, la verdad es que no comprendía el afán de Octavia por protegerle. Le había hecho daño y a pesar de que Jackson desconocía la causa, al igual que desconocía lo que había provocado el ataque cardíaco de Abby no podía pasar por alto eso.

—Lo está, Abby ha tenido que darle algunos puntos tras la cabeza pero se pondrá bien. Parecía muy afectado cuando se lo han llevado.

"Ha sido un accidente" escribió Octavia temblorosa y afectada mostrándoselo nuevamente.

—Ha intentado estrangularte, Octavia —le recordó Jackson con un gesto más severo del que pretendía—. Un accidente es cuando caminas por el bosque y sin saber cómo una rama cae y te da, eso es un accidente. Lo que ha ocurrido no lo es y si Abby no llega a aparecer a tiempo probablemente no estaríamos hablando ahora mismo...

"Tú no le conoces como yo, él nunca me haría daño a propósito"

—Entonces, ¿por qué ha hecho esto? —preguntó Jackson de nuevo con un gesto.

—¡Octavia! —interrumpió la alarmada voz de Bellamy en la sala de mandos que enseguida se dirigió a ella abrazándola con fuerza—. Oh dios, ¿estás bien? ¿estás bien? —preguntó preocupado tomándola del rostro compungido fijándose en las marcas de su cuello endureciendo su rostro—. Voy a matarle, voy a...

—Estoy bien, Bell... —susurró ella roncamente con voz apenas audible llevando las manos a sus brazos para detenerle.

—No hables, Octavia —le aconsejó Jackson señalando la libreta para que la utilizase pero ella realmente necesitaba explicarse sobretodo ante su hermano cuya reconciliación con Lincoln había sido breve.

—¿Pero qué ha pasado? ¿Qué te ha hecho? —las preguntas de Bellamy eran pura consternación mientras la miraba y miraba a Jackson como buscando que alguno respondiese algo—. Su voz... ¿se... se va a poner bien?

—Se pondrá bien, Bellamy —repuso Jackson con un gesto tranquilizador llevando su mano al hombro de Bellamy—. Calmate... al parecer Lincoln tenía una pesadilla y Octavia le intentó despertar, él no pretendía... en fin, que... que se pondrá bien...

Bellamy que estaba completamente aturdido y rebasado por lo que le habían contado buscó a Lincoln con la mirada pero no le halló por ninguna parte.

—Abby le ha tenido que sedar, ha sufrido una crisis de ansiedad y han tenido que darle puntos en la cabeza a consecuencia de un golpe pero también se recuperará...—repuso Jackson adivinando su pensamiento—. Ha sido un buen susto, nada más...

—¿Un susto? ¿Tú llamas a esto un susto? —le espetó Bellamy duramente señalando el cuello de su hermana—. Ya sabía yo que era una mala idea permitir que volvierais, debería haber...

La mano de Octavia jaló de su brazo antes de ponerse a escribir captando su atención.

"¡Es mi vida, Bellamy. Tú no tienes que permitir nada, es mi decisión estar con Lincoln y tú no tienes nada que decir al respecto!"

—¡Soy tu hermano mayor, yo debería cuidar de ti Octavia! —contestó él en voz alta completamente compungido—. ¡Soy yo quien tendría que protegerte!

"¡Tú no tienes que cuidar de mi Bell, yo he de aprender a cuidarme sola y lo que ha ocurrido ha sido un accidente! ¡Lincoln, no quería lastimarme solo soñaba"

—¡Soñaba porque lo que hizo le atormenta! —le gritó él con dureza mientras Jackson parecía perdido en la conversación—. ¡Si no hubiese hecho daño a Clarke en ese bosque, no tendría pesadillas ahora!

Octavia lanzó la libreta poniéndose en pie disponiéndose a gritarle pero la garganta le dolió tanto que la impotencia hizo que los ojos se le llenasen de lágrimas y pasando por su lado se alejó para ir a ver a Lincoln.

—¡Octavia, vuelve aquí! ¡Te estoy hablando! —le gritó Bellamy disponiéndose a seguirla antes de que Jackson le detuviese—. ¡Suéltame!

—Bellamy, tienes que tranquilizarte, este no es el momento —le espetó Jackson con firmeza—. Ya hablarás con ella cuando pueda hacerlo, hacerlo ahora solo empeoraría las cosas.

Bellamy que estaba muy sobrepasado se volvió hacia él afectado.

—Es mi hermana Jackson, es... es todo lo que me queda...

—Estoy seguro de que ella entiende tu preocupación pero ha crecido, Bellamy. No puedes decidir por ella, ya no... —le explicó Jackson con un gesto—. Tranquilízate, ¿vale?... Tranquilízate y cuentame que ha ocurrido entre Lincoln y Clarke para que él reaccionase así, hasta yo he notado que están diferentes y eso que apenas me he cruzado con ellos...

Bellamy que estaba demasiado afectado en aquel momento se pasó la mano por el rostro sintiendo las calientes mejillas mancharse de impotentes lágrimas y sacudiendo la cabeza, no pudo seguir ocultándolo más y se desahogó con Jackson sobre ello a pesar de que todos los implicados habían pedido que nadie ajeno supiese de ello.

Continuara..


	382. Chapter 382

La luna brillaba blanca e intensa en el cielo de Arcadia esparciendo su pálida luz por todas las extensas tierras que ahora componían el territorio Skykru y Floukru.

Solas en la habitación que conservaba aún en el Arca, Clarke y Lexa permanecían juntas y a solas. Lexa había llegado a un punto donde solo las palabras iban a ser capaces de liberar su alma de aquel pesar que ahora la embargaba.

Clarke había sido paciente, había estado a su lado y de ningún modo la había querido presionar. Lexa necesitaba expresar por si misma aquello que la atormentaba, y ver a Akeyla así había sido demasiado para ella.

Por otra parte, Clarke sentía una necesidad tan grande de protegerla, de velar por ella que era incapaz de entender como era posible que su familia hubiese permanecido alejada de ella durante tantos tiempo sin preocuparse por ella. Lexa debía haber sufrido mucho con aquella ausencia aunque sospechaba que los verdaderos motivos de su sufrimiento eran otros que ella no se atrevía a revelar.

El pulgar de Clarke recorrió suavemente la amoratada mejilla de Lexa, llevándose consigo los rastros de la última lágrima que la Heda de los Catorce Clanes había desprendido de sus verdes, y hermosos ojos recostada contra la almohada cuando movida por aquella necesidad de protección, Clarke se inclinó posando sus labios suavemente sobre ella.

Cuando Lexa sintió el suave contacto de sus labios en su caliente mejilla cerró sus ojos y algo en su interior se rompió, se desquebrajo...

Ella era Lexa kom Trigeda, sucesora de Anya kom Trigeda, Comandante de la Sangre y Heda de los Catorce Clanes, precursora de la Coalición. Ella era la mujer más poderosa, peligrosa y justa que el mundo hubiese conocido jamás y aún así, en aquella cama junto a la embajadora del Pueblo Celeste y el verdadero amor de su vida se sentía como una niña pequeña, frágil y desdichada.

Alguien tan débil y vulnerable que la avergonzaba con solo respirar... Aunque para Clarke kom Skykru, embajadora del Pueblo Celeste en Polis no era así.

Ser capaz de llegar a Lexa de la manera en la que ella había logrado hacerlo era toda una proeza para ella. Una que por lo que sabía muy pocos habían tenido la suerte de experimentar, y se sentía afortunada por poder compartir esta clase de momentos con ella.

Clarke que muy a su pesar también había experimentado lo que era el dolor, esa clase de dolor no solo físico, sino emocional, el cual te impedía hasta respirar entendía bien que su alma estaba tan herida, que ni siquiera aquella aparente paz podía traerle calma.

Clarke que había experimentado alto tan horrible y atroz que siempre la atormentaría, ella cuyo dolor jamás creyó poder superar en lo único que pensaba en aquellos momentos era el llevarse el de Lexa consigo.

En brindarle el consuelo que ella no había tenido, la comprensión de la cual se había visto en innumerables ocasiones privada y el amor el cual tanto anhelaba.

Quería brindarle los cuidados, la serenidad y la protección que ella tanto había deseado tener y no tuvo en sus peores momentos y quería además que ella jamás tuviese que volver a sufrir la soledad que sentía que sufría...

Lexa era algo más que un instrumento de poder como la gran mayoría la veía. Era una persona, era humana, era sentimientos, emociones, un ser único y lleno de virtudes y defectos que la convertían en algo tan valioso y admirable como a cualquiera de los demás.

Lexa, su Lexa... era absoluta y definitivamente maravillosa y cualquier dolor propio, Clarke lo sentía ahora muy lejano pues solo el de Lexa, importaba.

La Heda de los Catorce Clanes era e iba a seguir siendo la mayor de todas sus prioridades, estaba más que convencida de ello. Lexa sería su prioridad hasta la eternidad...

Cuando sus labios abandonaron su caliente mejilla a Clarke le sorprendió que la mano de Lexa se posase sobre su rostro el cual ni se atrevía a mirar...

La voz le tembló y toda aquella fuerza, todo aquel temperamento del que la Heda de los Catorce Clanes hacía gala siempre abandonó por completo la habitación dejándola a solas con la verdadera Lexa.

—Borra todos mis malos recuerdos, Clarke...—susurró ella con voz apenas audible mientras cerraba sus ojos desbordando lentamente las lágrimas que se habían acumulado en ellos—. Borra todo ese daño que me han hecho...

Clarke que cerró sus ojos al oír aquello no pudo evitar que el corazón se le rompiese, escuchar a Lexa rogar aquello era demasiado doloroso para ella, demasiado real para ignorar aquellas suplicas...

Inclinándose nuevamente, Clarke posó sus labios sobre aquellas lágrimas y llevó la mano a su rostro apartándole suavemente el moreno cabello volviéndola a besar muy suavemente una vez más.

Todo aquel dolor que Lexa sentía, todo aquel daño quería que se lo entregase a ella para que así Lexa no sufriese más, y sus labios buscaron esta vez los suyos con mayor necesidad, saboreándolos con una delicadeza y lentitud que Lexa jamás había experimentado antes.

—Lo haré... —susurró Clarke suavemente en sus labios volviéndola a besar—. Te amo, Lexa kom Trigeda... te amo más de lo que nunca sabrás...

Los verdes y cristalinos ojos de Lexa la contemplaron perdiéndose en los suyos y fue entonces cuando realmente lo supo. Supo que su corazón le pertenecería a ella para siempre.

—No me hagas daño, Clarke... —suplicó Lexa entre lágrimas viéndola aún a los ojos con adoración.

—No lo haré jamás... —prometió la legendaria Wanheda al tiempo que capturaba nuevamente sus labios con amor y devoción, devolviéndole una pizca de la esperanza que tanto Lexa necesitaba—. Te amo, Lexa... te amo de verdad...

La tristeza y la pena en el corazón de Lexa eran tan grandes que no pudo evitar que el alma se le encogiese al querer confiar por primera vez en mucho tiempo en alguien que le decía aquellas palabras.

—Confío en ti, Clarke... —murmuró ella reteniendo las lágrimas al tiempo que acariciaba su rostro con veneración—. Confío en ti, mi amor...

Clarke que llevaba tantísimo tiempo anhelando escuchar aquellas tres palabras de sus labios, que significaban tanto para ella como podría significar un "Te quiero o un Te amo" se conmovió devolviéndole la mirada con emoción.

—Eres lo más hermoso que he tenido en toda mi vida y doy gracias cada día por ello... —murmuró Clarke llena de amor llevando la mano a su rostro con amor—. Eres lo único que llena mi vida de alegría, lo único que hace que desee seguir aquí... eres lo único que calma mis ansias, consuela mi alma y me hace creer que soy más fuerte de lo que en realidad sé que soy... y te prometo, Lexa que en la vida me he sentido tan afortunada de entregar mi corazón a alguien tan merecedor de él como lo eres tú...

Las palabras abandonaban los labios de Clarke como agua de una fuente que se hubiese roto y es que llevaba mucho tiempo queriéndole decir todo aquello.

—Y aunque sé que mereces estar con alguien mejor...—murmuró Clarke entre lágrimas con una suave sonrisa cargada de amor—. Estoy profundamente convencida de que nadie... absolutamente nadie Lexa... va a quererte tanto como te quiero yo...

La Heda de los Catorce Clanes ni siquiera tuvo que seguir oyendo más, convencida de que aquello debía ser más un sueño que una realidad. Convencida de no merecer tanto amor y tanta comprensión como la que estaba recibiendo de Clarke.

Era suya...

No podía creerlo, pero a pesar de las dudas, a pesar del temor causado, Clarke era solo suya y así se lo había demostrado.

Clarke la contempló maravillada volviendo a inclinarse para llenar su rostro de suaves besos que Lexa con agrado recibió. En el fondo de su pecho, Clarke sentía como el corazón se le estaba parando porque a pesar de lo mucho que la amaba, el recuerdo de aquel lamentable suceso que la marcó se reveló en su mente cortándole momentáneamente la respiración.

Lexa que en sus ojos pudo ver la interminable lucha que su mente y su cuerpo libraban por quedarse con su corazón alargó sus manos tomándola del rostro llena de amor.

—Clarke, no... —susurró la Heda de los Catorce Clanes mirándola suavemente con amor—. Mírame...

Clarke que elevó los ojo hacia los suyos empezando a retener las lágrimas se avergonzó.

—No estás allí... nunca más volverás a estar allí...—murmuró Lexa viéndola cerrar sus ojos con dolor—. Estás aquí, conmigo... con nosotros... —murmuró Lexa llevando su mano hasta su vientre para que sintiese el poder de las vidas que crecían dentro de ella y lograr devolverla a la realidad—. Quédate conmigo, Clarke... quédate conmigo y prometo que cada caricia será mejor que la anterior, que cada beso sera nuevo para ti... que nunca volverás a pensar en lo que ocurrió...

Clarke que tragó lentamente al oír aquellas palabras sintió las lágrimas desbordarse en sus ojos devolviéndole la mirada con inseguridad y amor.

—Yo Clarke kom Skykru, prometo tratar tus necesidades como las mías... prometo deshacer con mis labios las heridas que en ti dejó...—repuso Lexa inclinándose esta vez ella para posar sus labios sobre su rostro delicadamente con amor—. Prometo curar con caricias lo que él causó... y juro entregarte mi lealtad y mi amor hasta que el último de mis alientos me abandoné...

Clarke que cierra sus ojos siente como las manos de Lexa se acercan tremulamente a su rostro y como sus labios son esta vez quienes la besan sin importar cuantas lágrimas haya de por medio, sin importan cuanto pueda desfallecer. Lexa necesita sentir a Clarke, Clarke necesita sentir a Lexa... ambas se necesitan tanto...

Resultaba extraño las sensaciones que el roce de los labios de Lexa despertaban ahora en ella, ni siquiera era capaz de recordar la última vez que tuvo esa clase de intimidad con alguien... una intimidad deseada y plena.

El lejano recuerdo del haber sido tan deseada por Bellamy, se había ido desvaneciendo más y más con el paso del tiempo hasta casi desaparecer, y aquel encuentro con Murphy cuando carecía de alma seguía doliendo, más no aquellos besos, no los que Lexa parecía brindarle con tanto amor y delicado tacto.

Nada apremiante, nada tosco o salvaje, nada como lo que ella recordaba que era el sexo.

Las manos de Lexa se deslizaron por su cuerpo y no tardaron en desprederla de la camiseta azul celeste que Clarke llevaba puesta. Clarke se estremeció hasta que los labios de Lexa volvieron a acudir a ella que temblando de temor, excitación y amor los recibió.

Lexa que sintió aquel temblor contuvo sus ansias mucho más de lo que cualquiera cabría esperar, deseando hacerlo fácil para ella. Haciéndola saber que tenían todo el tiempo del mundo para hacerlo como ella quisiera...

Clarke comprendió que Lexa no deseaba invadirla, no deseaba dominarla, no deseaba nada en absoluto, salvo lo que ella estuviese dispuesta a darle y toda aquella tensión existente hasta ahora, todas aquellas defensas se relajaron permitiéndole sentir, distinguir y disfrutar de las sensaciones que los labios de la Heda de los Catorce Clanes comenzaron a despertar en ella.

Clarke cerró sus ojos por un momento sintiendo a Lexa besar su cuello, la forma en la que deslizaba la lengua por su desnuda y caliente piel inconscientemente le arrancó un suspiro.

Sentada sobre la cama como Clarke está frente a Lexa lleva sus manos a su apretado corset el cual comienza a desabrochar muy lentamente hasta que este se desprende del todo y Clarke lo lanza fuera de la cama.

Sus labios vuelven a tocarse, fundiéndose en un largo, lento y cada vez más apasionado beso, uno que hace las delicias de ambas que comienzan a disfrutar del anhelado contacto de verdad.

—¿Clarke?... —susurró Lexa en sus labios al sentir como nada más posar su suave mano sobre la piel de su costado se tensa.

—Estoy bien, Lexa... —murmuró Clarke intentando concentrarse solo en aquellas sensaciones—. Sigue...

Lexa dudó un poco pero finalmente hizo lo que Clarke le pedía, y sus manos viajaron por encima de su piel hasta desprenderla del ajustado sujetador. Creyó que eso le haría sentir demasiado expuesta pero fue Clarke quien deslizando las manos por su propio cuerpo se deshizo de su pantalón.

Esta vez fue Lexa quien tembló, había imaginado a Clarke sin ropa más de una vez pero aquella visión suya desnuda era mucho más de lo que su mente podía concebir y su cuerpo podía desear.

—Eres tan hermosa...—murmuró la Heda de los Catorce Clanes al contemplarla frente a ella.

Lexa sabía que su cuerpo ahora tampoco era el que había conocido Clarke, su pecho había cambiado, su vientre había cambiado, sus muslos, la parte baja de su espalda... no tenía demasiados meses pero su esbelta figura estaba a rebosar de vida y sus tersas curvas así lo demostraban. Temía no resultar ser lo que Clarke esperaba de ella y eso la intimidó un poco pero había aguardado tanto por este momento que no quería estropearlo.

Clarke, la verdadera Clarke había sido incapaz de reprocharle las cosas, lo que aquel aislado encuentro con Roan había provocado pero las palabras de la desalmada Clarke habían causado una inseguridad en ella que de otra forma jamás hubiese tenido.

—Lo siento... —murmuró Lexa apenadamente bajando la mirada a la cama cuando logró deshacerse del oscuro y largo vestido que cubría su desnudez.

Clarke que la escuchó, llevó la mano a su rostro elevándolo hasta que sus miradas se encontraron una cálida vez más.

—Nunca, Lexa... —repuso Clarke convencida viéndola a los ojos con sincera nobleza—. Nunca vuelvas a disculparte por esto...

La mano de Clarke acarició su vientre y Lexa se estremeció.

—Ellos forma parte de ti, una parte importante... que yo cuidaré y protegeré con mi último aliento... las cosas que dije... yo... pretendía herirte y sé que lo logré... eres tú quien debe disculparme a mi... —murmuró Clarke inclinándose para posar los labios sobre su vientre muy suavemente mientras una lágrima de Lexa caía sobre él—. ¿Crees que serás capaz de perdonarme algún día?...

El corazón de Lexa se encogió y sin poder apenas pronunciar palabra alguna asintió con la cabeza cerrando después sus ojos. Ella tampoco había estado con nadie que no fuese Costia y le resultaba difícil o más el estar dando aquellos pasos que nada habían tenido que ver con sus adolescentes encuentros con ella.

Con Costia, Lexa era una niña, apenas una que había comenzado a florecer... con Clarke era toda una mujer, una que desconocía que pudiese ser.

El sentir las temblorosas manos de Clarke deslizarse por su caliente piel, explorando cada curva, cada recoveco y cada centímetro de su piel hace que Lexa se estremezca dejando escapar un acalorado suspiro.

Esta vez son los labios de Clarke quienes buscan su piel besándola humedamente sobre su cuello, Lexa cierra aún más sus ojos disfrutando del esperado contacto mientras la mano de Clarke viaja por debajo de su vientre internándose allí donde Lexa se encontraba más húmeda.

Un pequeño gemido escapó de sus labios y Clarke repitió aquel suave movimiento consiguiendo que el calor subiese por el vientre de Lexa hasta sus mejillas que no tardaron en ruborizarse ligeramente.

Otro pequeño gemido hizo despertar a Clarke, la manera en la que conseguía que Lexa se arquease ligeramente la hacía lucir aún más bella mientras Clarke podía ahora sentir toda su humedad. Lexa literalmente parecía estarse derritiendo por ella...

Las manos de Lexa se aproximaron a ella trémulas, ociosas... buscando la suavidad que desprendía su piel e inclinándose sobre ella capturó sus labios en un lento, pasional e intenso beso que desconectó por completo a Clarke de la realidad.

Un gemido escapó de los labios de Clarke al tiempo que sentía como los labios de Lexa bajaban por su cuello y como la erizada piel de su pecho queda a merced de su húmeda boca que no tardó en deslizar la lengua por entre ellos.

Nuevos suspiros, más sonidos ahogados...

Lexa hizo recostar a Clarke que sintió como sus labios continuaban bajando por su pecho, su abdomen, su vientre... sus manos acariciaron suavemente las piernas de Clarke y esta, se estremeció.

Su mano se dirigió a su zona más caliente y se percató de que estaba completamente mojada. Clarke volvió a gemir esta vez contenidamente, mientras aferra las sabanas con fuerza dejándose embriagar por aquella arrebatadora sensación de tener a Lexa entre sus piernas.

—Lexa...—susurró acaloradamente Clarke sin apenas voz, sintiendo como la mano de Lexa era sustituida por su lengua.

Clarke kom Skykru, la legendaria Wanheda se arqueó sintiendo como la poderosa Heda de los Catorce Clanes disfrutaba completa e íntimamente de ella con cada nuevo movimiento, con cada nueva caricia... las cuales la aproximaban más y más al exquisito momento.

Lexa que continuó dedicándose a ella apremiada por sus gemidos y sus suaves jadeos, también sintió que estaba muy próxima al orgasmo, y no pudo evitar deslizar su cuerpo por encima del de ella cosa que hizo que Clarke sintiese un escalofrío al sentir el sabor de su propia humedad de labios de Lexa, la cual no tardó en deslizar la mano entre sus piernas internando sus dedos en ella logrando desencadenar orgasmos tan próximos e intensos que dejó a ambas temblando de pies a cabeza.

Clarke quiso incorporarse, quiso hacer lo propio por ella pero la forma en que Lexa la contemplaba le indicó que ya había hecho mucho más por ella de lo que la Heda de los Catorce Clanes cabría esperar.

Clarke volvió a besarla nuevamente al tiempo que no perdía detalle de ella queriendo capturar cada segundo, cada pequeña sensación, cada recuerdo y guardarlo en su mente y su corazón solo para ellas.

Sus manos se deslizaron por el cuerpo de Lexa la cual abrazó estrechándola contra su desnudo pecho, sintiendo la sensación de poseerla, quería quedarse en aquella cama con ella y ya nunca dejarla ir, quería pasar horas y horas devorando sus labios, perdida en su cuerpo solo para descubrir que Lexa era cuanto necesitaba para encontrarse a ella.

Y eso es lo que haría no solo el resto de la noche, sino el resto de su vida... y sospechaba que más allá de ella.

Continuara...


	383. Chapter 383

Era bien entrada la noche cuando Raven atravesó las puertas de la enfermería, dirigiéndose a la sala médica donde Akeyla descansaba de su tratamiento.

Entre sus brazos llevaba a Dayon que gimoteaba impertinentemente tratando de removerse y zafarse de ello al tiempo que pasaba su manita por sus ojos con evidente sueño.

Jarek que a aquellas horas también debería estar durmiendo la tenía agarrada del pantalón mientras caminaba a su lado aproximándose con algo de miedo. La última vez que estuvo allí, le habían pinchado en el brazo y le habían hecho dos pequeños cortes que aún dolían en ellos.

El pobrecillo temía que aquello se repitiese pero tenía tantas ganas de ver a su hermana mayor que no dudó en acompañar a Raven cuando ella le propuso llevarle junto a Akeyla.

—Mira a quién tenemos aquí, mira Dayon es mamá... —murmuró Raven con una sonrisita meciéndole un poco para calmarle cuando llegaron a la puerta.

Akeyla que estaba recostada en la cama con rastros de lágrimas aún en sus tibias mejillas contemplaba fijamente algún punto de la metálica pared inmersa en sus pensamientos cuando les escuchó entrar y apenas tuvo tiempo de secarselas sintiendo como Jarek corría hacia ella lanzándose sobre su cuerpo para abrazarla.

—¡Keily! —se sonrió el niño con emoción aún sabiendo que no debía aferrarse a ella demasiado fuerte pero sin poder evitarlo—. ¡Estás despierta, estás despierta!

Akeyla que cerró sus ojos al sentir aquel acogedor y cálido abrazo se lo devolvió posando sus labios sobre su pelo mientras secaba con disimulo sus lagrimas para que él no las viese.

—Hey, hola mi vida...—susurró Akeyla con una sonrisa viendo como Jarek se separaba y Raven estiraba los brazos, ofreciéndole al bebé que nada más verla se inclinó con las manitas hacia ella gimoteando aún más—. Hola, mi amor... ¿cómo has estado?...—murmuró ella besándole sin poder evitar que una maternal sonrisa aflorase en sus labios sintiendo a Dayon abrazarse a ella—. ¿Me habéis echado de menos?... Yo os he echado muchísimo de menos a los dos...

Jarek que volvió a abrazarse a ella y a Dayon, la beso en la mejilla, y en el hombro apoyando después su cabecita en ella sin querer soltarla.

—Y nosotros a ti, Keily... mucho...—confesó Jarek con una vocecita infantil que hizo las delicias de Raven que les miraba conmovida no pudiendo evitar deslizar la mano por su vientre instintivamente para reconfortarse—. Dayon ha estado llorando sin parar, y no ha querido comer nada de lo que Khalia le ha dado... y además de hambre tiene mucho sueño... —siguió poniéndola al día él separando un poco su cara de su hombro para mirarla—. ¿Qué ha pasado, Keily?... ¿dónde está papá?... ¿por qué no has venido con nosotros en todo el día?... ¿por qué estás aquí?...

Akeyla que le miró algo abrumada por sus preguntas no supo ni a cual primero responder pero las manitas de Dayon jalaron de su camisón y ella entendió cuál era la prioridad ahora.

Raven que se dio cuenta de ello reaccionó al escucharle.

—Oh, es que le he pedido a Akeyla que me ayude en una cosa y la he entretenido todo el día, ha sido culpa mía, Jarek... —se disculpó ella viendo como Akeyla acomodaba a Dayon entre sus brazos con un imperceptible gesto de dolor comenzando a darle el pecho—. Se ha resbalado y se ha caído por eso Abby ha querido dejarla aquí unas horas hasta saber que todo está bien, ¿podrás perdonarme?...

Jarek que la había mirado apartándose un poco para que Akeyla le diese el pecho al bebé como sabía que debía hacer durante aquellos momentos se quedo viendo a Raven con una carita.

—Vale, pero no lo vuelvas a hacer...—contestó Jarek con una vocesita—. Si necesitas ayuda me lo dices a mi, porque Keily está malita y se puede dar...

Akeyla que contemplaba como Dayon enseguida tomaba el pecho levantó la vista al oírle y mirando a Raven se avergonzó un poco vocalizando un "gracias" que Raven enseguida asimiló.

Jarek era demasiado pequeño aún para comprender su enfermedad, o para entender que pasaba a su alrededor. No quería que nada perturbase su inocencia o que infundase en él preocupaciones que no le correspondían.

—¿Te has portado bien en mi ausencia?

Jarek que la escuchó volvió la cabeza sonriéndose al oírla.

—¡Me he portado super bien! —exclamó Jarek entusiasmado comentándole su emocionante día—. ¡He ayudado a Luna a bañar a Dayon y a vestirle y después hemos ido a jugar hasta que Khalia nos ha llamado para cenar. He comido mucho pero luego me ha dolido la barriguita, y ya no he querido más, y luego Raven ha venido a buscarnos y hemos venido aquí, fín!

—No es un cuento, no hace falta que digas fin... —se sonrió Akeyla enternecida por su intento inclinándose para besar su rostro nuevamente—. Sabes lo mucho que te quiero, ¿verdad?...

Jarek que se sonrió más aún la abrazo nuevamente al oírla sintiéndola sisear con un quejido.

—¿Te he hecho daño? —se preocupó Jarek con un gesto levantando su pequeño bracito exagerando en sus palabra—. A veces puedo ser muy fuerte...

Raven que también se preocupó un poco al verla quejarse así, no pudo evitar enternecerse derritiéndose con las palabras de Jarek, debía de ser fantástico que alguien te quisiese así.

—Ha sido Dayon, tranquilo... —mintió Keily simulando una pequeña sonrisa—. A veces él tampoco controla su fuerza, debe haberlo heredado de ti...

—Oh, desde luego, ha roto un juguete hoy y Derrick ha tenido que arreglarlo es muy fuerte, ¿a qué eres muy fuerte Dayon? —se asomó él apoyándose en la cama viendo a Dayon mamar de su pecho con ansia ignorándole—. Si que lo es...

Raven que se había quedado con aquello se asustó un poco al oír a Akeyla.

—¿Duele eso?

Akeyla que había bajado la mirada dulcemente a Dayon acariciándole tranquilizadoramente el cabello como solía hacer para que mamase con calma y no perturbase su calma, levantó la mirada al oír a Raven dándose cuenta de que ella se había quedado con aquello.

—No, tranquila es alivio lo que se siente... —la calmó ella con una suave sonrisa al mirarla—. Es solo que a Dayon ya le han salido los primeros dientes y...

Raven que cambió la expresión de su cara al escuchar eso palideció. Ni siquiera se le había pasado por la mente que pudiese dolerle o que su bebé pudiese morderle en una zona tan sensible como era aquella.

—Ah no, no, no... eso no... —se dijo Raven en voz alta con un gesto de mano rechazando todo aquel imaginario dolor—. ¿Dientes?... me niego...

Akeyla que frunció el ceño ligeramente no pudo evitar dejar escapar una suave risita.

—A mi también me daba mucho miedo al principio, Raven pero luego lo sientes como algo natural, cuando tengas ese bebé que tanto anhelas lo entenderás... —la quiso tranquilizar ella bajando la mirada dulcemente a Dayon acariciando su carita no pudiendo evitar el pensar que habría sido de ella de no poder volver a verla jamás.

—Keily, ¿qué te ha pasado ahí? —preguntó Jarek con una vocecita señalando el amoratado brazo por donde Derrick la había sujetado.

—Me he resbalado, ¿recuerdas? —volvió a decir Akeyla dulcemente viendo su cara de preocupación—. ¿Por qué no te recuestas aquí con nosotros y tratas de dormir un poco?

Jarek que asintió subiéndose a la cama no tardó en acomodarse junto a ella que se hizo a un lado con Dayon en brazo notándole acurrucarse contra su cuerpo y cerrar sus ojitos abrazado a ella.

—Te quiero mucho, Keily... te quiero mucho Dayon..

—Y nosotros a ti, Jarek... —repuso Keily tiernamente inclinándose para besar suavemente su pelo acomodando mejor a Dayon entre sus brazos—. Y nosotros a ti...

Raven que se les quedo viendo tenía ahora una mezcla de nerviosismo, exaltación y ternura que no le cabía literalmente en el pecho, no quería contarle a nadie que estaba embarazada.

Aún no...

La última vez que ocurrió todo se desvaneció, no quería arriesgarse esta vez con este bebé. No, no quería arriesgarse a perderle...

Continuara...


	384. Chapter 384

La madrugada había caído sobre Arcadia cuando Monty escuchó el sonido de la cisterna irrumpió a través de la puerta en la habitación haciendo que por unos momentos se desvelase.

Llevaba dos días entregado completamente al trabajo junto a Sinclair, Kyle y Raven y ya casi habían restablecido por completo los suministros de la parte de la nave que al caer había quedado inhabilitada.

Abrazado a la almohada como estaba, miró adormilado el espacio vacío que Harper había dejado en la cama y el ruido de la puerta del baño al abrirse captó su atención.

Harper que apagaba la luz del baño en aquel momento, salió descalza a la oscura habitación tan solo cubierta por su ligero camisón lila cuando regresó a la cama en silencio y se acostó de nuevo.

Sentía el estomago aún revuelto y le temblaba todo el cuerpo. Acurrucándose en el borde de la cama se cubrió con las sabanas y la abrigada manta nuevamente y trató de cerrar sus ojos para tratar de conseguir dormir algo al menos esta vez.

Monty no tenía ni idea de qué hora era, ni prácticamente donde estaba pero ahora que aquel ruido había interrumpido su sueño, la imagen de ella en el umbral de la puerta había sido demasiado tentadora para él que reptando un poco bajo las sabanas pegó su cuerpo al suyo notándola tensarse.

—Mmmm... —susurró Monty muy cerca de su oído posando la mano sobre su brazo bajo la sabana para acariciarla—. Estás tan sexy con ese camisón...

Harper que se tensó aún más ligeramente tragó advirtiendo sus intenciones antes de llevar su mano a su brazo para apartar la suya. Había vuelto a vomitar y no se encontraba nada cómoda en aquel momento.

—Tengo mucho sueño...

Monty que medio sonrió al escucharla creyéndola hacerse de rogar insistió una vez más acercando sus labios a la piel desnuda de su hombro antes de besarla mientras su mano viajaba por encima de su costado antes de acariciarla nuevamente.

Harper que se removió trató de apartarle la mano nuevamente comenzando a sentirse algo sobrepasada.

—Monty, he dicho que estoy cansada...

Monty que la observó unos instantes agazapado tras su hombro se inclinó volviéndola a besar antes de volver a poner la mano esta vez sobre su cadera deslizando poco a poco hacia arriba el bajo de su camisón.

—Oh, vamos... —susurró él en su piel sintiéndola algo tensa—. ¿No te apetece ni siquiera un poco?...

—Ahora mismo no, lo siento...—murmuró Harper devolviendo el bajo del camisón a su lugar sintiendo el pesar de muchos recuerdos recaer esa noche sobre ella tratando de reacomodarse bajo las sabanas.

Monty que creyó poder convencerla intentó nuevamente deslizar la mano por su muslo perdiéndola lentamente bajo la tela.

—¿Ni siquiera si hago esto?...—murmuró muy cerca de su oído al tiempo que sus dedos la acariciaban sobre la tela de su ropa interior.

Harper que dio un respingo en la cama al sentir se volvió hacia él furiosamente.

—¡Te estoy pidiendo que te estés quieto, Monty! ¡Estate quieto!

Monty que se quedo completamente parado al escucharla gritar así se dio cuenta de que algo iba realmente mal y se volvió encendiendo la luz de su mesilla antes de volverse a verla.

—Harper, ¿qué...? —preguntó contrariado y confuso antes de verla apartar la mirada llevándose la mano a la cara algo temblorosa y sobrepasada. Monty que pudo ver ahora a la luz el rastro de humedad que había quedado en sus mejillas se incorporó en la cama con preocupación.

—Lo siento... —se disculpó Harper sintiendo sus ojos llenarse de lágrimas bajo su mano mientras un profundo dolor yacía en su corazón no permitiéndole volver a la realidad de aquel momento—. Lo siento mucho, yo... no sé... no sé que me ha pasado, yo... lo siento...

Monty que se preocupó mucho más aún al verla así se arrodilló en la cama posando las manos sobre sus brazos para atraerla hacia él y abrazarla sospechando ya a qué venía todo aquello.

—Shh... no pasa nada tranquila, Harper... tranquila...

—Lo siento... —repetía Harper compungida sin parar de temblar mientras las lágrimas resbalaban por sus avergonzadas mejillas—. Lo siento...

Monty que la rodeó con sus brazos queriendo darle toda la protección que Harper necesitaba en aquellos momentos comprendió que por nada del mundo debía dejarla sola en aquellos momentos.

Desde aquella fatídica pero no intencionada conversación algo parecía haber cambiado en ella, algo había desaparecido o se había roto. Apenas había podido comer o dormir y mucho menos estar a solas con él y aquello comenzaba a preocuparle.

—No pasa nada, ¿vale?... —intentó confortarla él sintiéndola llorar bajo sus propias manos sin dejar él de abrazarla—. No pasa nada...

Sus palabras sin tener intención de ser nada más que eso, palabras... habían conseguido remover demasiado en ella y ahora lamentaba tanto la estúpida conversación que habían compartido con Raven y Kyle que temía el poder perderla.

Harper no podía continuar así, no podía...

Tenía que hacer algo, algo que la ayudase, algo que la consolase... algo que la hiciese volver a ser la Harper qué ella era.

Su Harper...

Continuara...


	385. Chapter 385

No importaba lo tarde que era, Luna que estaba de pie en una de las vacías salas del Arca necesitaba una explicación, una realmente buena porque no podía entender que había llevado a Zaffron a mentir de aquella manera.

—Les has hecho mucho daño a las dos, no has debido mentir así Zaffron —repuso Luna indulgente mirandole a los ojos mientras permanecía sentado en un banco—. ¿Tienes una idea de cómo deben sentirse? ¿La tienes?

Zaffron que apartó la mirada cerró sus ojos con pesar.

—¿Y Jarek? ¿Se te ha ocurrido pensar en como Jarek lo va a tomar?

—Jarek admira mucho a Lexa, lo sabes Luna... —la interrumpió Zaffron al escucharla algo a la defensiva—. No quería mentirte, cuando... cuando llegamos a la plataforma, confíaba en nunca más tener que regresar a tierra, esperaba poder olvidar el pasado y dejarlo atrás.

—Pero no fue eso lo que dejaste atrás, dejaste a una niña pequeña que te necesitaba —le espetó Lexa con dureza—. ¿Sabes qué intentó matarla cuando te marchaste?...

Zaffron que sintió su mirada teñirse de vergüenza la bajó algo afectado.

—Algo oí sobre ello... pero... pero luego le fue bastante bien, ¿no?... —se defendió un poco él haciendo el amago de mirarla—. Anya la acogió como su protegida, la entrenó y...

—¡Eso da igual, Zaffron! —elevó la voz Luna con dureza como nunca hacía callándole con ella—. ¡El caso es que la dejaste sola con esa odiosa mujer sabiendo lo que le hacía y no intentaste protegerla!

—Lo sé, y ahora me arrepiento... —murmuró Zaffron afectado mirándola—. No debí mirar para otro lado, no debí hacerlo...

—Creía conocerte bien, creía que me respetabas y que jamás me mentirías de la forma en la que lo has hecho y ahora descubro esto, ¿tú entiendes en la posición en la que me coloca esto? ¿en la que nos coloca a todos?

Lexa era justa, pero tenía bastante temperamento y una palabra suya bastaría para aniquilar todo un clan si se lo propusiese. De ser otra persona, seguramente ya lo habría hecho pero el engaño, la mentira, el sufrimiento... eso no podía perdonárselo, la conocía demasiado bien como para no saberlo.

—¡Nos has puesto a todos en peligro, Zaffron!—le espetó Luna con dureza —. ¡Si Lexa hubiese sido otra, ahora todos estaríamos muertos, y yo la primera por acogerte bajo la protección de Floudon Kru!

—Cometí un error, no debí ocultarte eso —se excusó Zaffron afectado con un gesto mirándola implorante—. Tú sabes que la clase de hombre que era al llegar allí, no tiene nada que ver con lo que soy ahora—insistió él con un dolido gesto—. Siarah me cambió. Tardé mucho tiempo en hallar mi verdadero camino junto a ella, me brindo amor, me brindo paz... comprensión... No podía seguir soportando a Kalina, creí que al irme y tener tan solo a Lexa tal vez las cosas cambiarían para ella. Que estarían bien, que se acostumbraría y la querría...

Luna que le escuchó incrédula tan solo sacudió la cabeza. Nada más llegar a Polis, había oído terribles historias sobre la protegida de Anya, la mayor parte de ellas, rumores que cuchicheaban en voz baja quienes servían en la Torre para Heda. Con el tiempo, a medida que el duro entrenamiento avanzaba fue conociendo más y más de ella, retazos de la persona que había sido y retazos de lo que ahora era.

Si la mitad de ellas eran ciertas, no comprendía como aún tenía fuerzas para enfrentar esa clase de vida cargada de responsabilidad, injusticia y violencia.

Zaffron había sido un cobarde por no haber sabido enfrentarse a Kalina, por no haber sabido imponerse con ella, por no haber intentado proteger a Lexa.

—Eso no es excusa, la dejaste aún a sabiendas de lo que podría hacer ella. Era una niña, Zaffron, una niña pequeña. ¿Cómo te hubieses sentido si alguien le hubiese hecho daño así a Akeyla?

El rostro de Zaffron se endureció y un duro brillo amenazador apareció en sus ojos.

—¿Cuál es la diferencia?...—insistió sin entender Luna al referirse a Lexa y a Akeyla.

—Lexa no está indefensa... —repuso Zaffron tocado—. Keily si...

—¡No hablo de este momento y lo sabes! —se enfureció aún más Luna al escucharle dando dos amenazadores pasos hacia él señalándole—. ¡La dejaste sola con ella! ¡La dejaste sola con ese monstruo y eso casi acaba con ella!

Derrick que entraba en la estancia en ese momento cambió la expresión de su rostro acercándose a ella para calmarla. No era habitual encontrarla tan exaltada y mucho menos de aquella manera.

—¡Luna, ya basta! —dijo Derrick apartándola de él para pararla, Luna que se zafó señaló a Zaffron con severa dureza—. Más te vale no volver a dañarla de ninguna otra forma, o vas a conocer lo que es la irá de una verdadera Natblida...

Luna que se apartó de ellos salió de la habitación maldiciendo el haber dado cobijo a alguien como Zaffron. Creyó sus palabras, creyó que huía de la guerra entre Azgeda y el Pueblo Arboreo con su mujer embarazada aguardando a su primogénita y lo que encontraba años después era que le había mentido en su propia cara, le había mentido a sus hijos y que encima no tenía excusa alguna para escudarse en nada de todo aquello.

Anya debió haberlo encontrado en su momento y haberlo castigado como hizo con Kalina, como debió haber hecho la propia Lexa. Como haría Luna si se acercaba a ellas...

Continuara...


	386. Chapter 386

El cielo nocturno de Azgeda brillaba con millones de estrellas que la bruma parecía querer ocultar con su vaga espesura. El gélido aire tenía un matiz algo más denso mientras continuaban ardiendo las cruces apostadas por la extensa costa a medida que las horas se sucedían.

Roan que permanecía de pie en lo alto de la Fortaleza del Hielo, tenía la mirada puesta en el mar cuyos barcos eran ahora menos. Algunos se resistían a abandonar aquellos mares a pesar de lo que su reina había hecho a su aclamado rey.

Nadie sabía qué sucedería, nadie sabía de qué eran capaz aquellos extraños invasores pero lo más peligroso de todo era su proclamada intención de atribuirse aquellas tierras.

Sus gentes, los pocos guerreros que habían visto de cerca tenían un aspecto salvaje, indómito y atroz nada parecido a ellos. Agrestes, bravos e indomables, brutos feroces e indomesticables. En definitiva, chacales peligrosos y crueles, invasores y perturbadores de paz.

Nuevos enemigos de Azgeda, y por ende de la Coalición de la Heda de los Catorce Clanes y él mismo, su consorte.

Numerosas velas titilaban por la fría habitación de la ahora reina, Ontari kom Azgeda, aquella en la tantas y tantas otras veces había estado a hurtadillas de su madre la reina Nia, y en la cual su amor había florecido a escondidas dando lugar incluso a un heredero de la Nación del Hielo.

Velas que titilaron con la suave brisa que se coló cuando Ontari entró y cerró la puerta.

Cuando Roan se volvió hacia ella asomado aún a la pequeña terraza perdió el aliento.

Ontari se había despojado de la larga capa y llevando las manos a su pecho había desabrochado el prieto abrigo que no tardó en lanzar a un lado sobre el suelo sin dejar de sostenerle la mirada.

—Algunos barcos se han ido, otros se resisten a marchar...

Ontari que le contempló fríamente largos instantes en silencio ladeó ligeramente la cabeza al oírle, sintiendo como a Roan perdía la voz la boca al verla vestida de aquella manera.

Estaba total y absolutamente exquisita, vestida tal y como sabía que le gustaba a él.

Roan que no perdió de vista cada pequeño detalle de su entallado atuendo, se maravilló al ver como el oscuro cuero curtido se le pegaba a la desnuda piel ajustándose allí donde era necesario, y otorgandole un aire peligroso que a él le hacía hervir la sangre.

Roan no tardó mucho en cruzar el umbral de la puerta adentrándose en la habitación sin dejar de mirarla.

—Aún faltan algunas horas más para que el sol corone el cielo...—la voz de Roan se tornó algo ronca viendo como el ceñido corset negro se cruzaba sobre su apretado pecho y su dorada piel subía y bajaba acrecentándose a cada inadvertida respiración—. Imagino que será cuestión de horas que desaparezcan.

—¿Y a ti quien te ha dicho que tengas que imaginar nada? —le espetó fríamente ella con un ardiente brillo nada desconocido para Roan en su mirada.

Roan que se estremeció al sentirla moverse de aquella sibilina manera, cruzó la habitación dirigiéndose a ella.

—Ontari... —murmuró casi en una suplica entrecortada.

Él quería explicarse, necesitaba explicarse con ella. Más, no había ninguna explicación que dar.

Lo había hecho mal con Lexa, había aprovechado un momento de debilidad para afianzar su posición y lo había hecho a conciencia.

Había cruzado límites que nunca creyó cruzar y además había obviado lo que sentía por ella.

No tenía excusa alguna para lo que había hecho. No tenía excusa aunque aún podía exculpar a Lexa.

Ontari que alzó la vista orgullosa justo antes de que se acercase a ella le fulminó con la mirada y Roan, apesadumbrado bajó la cabeza.

—Te traicione, traicione a Lexa y traicione a Eilan, lo hice. Nunca debí unirme en sangre para empezar con ella, nunca debí renunciar a ti y a Eilan. Nunca debí acceder a los deseos de mi madre, de la Coalición o de Azgeda. Espero que sepas cuanto me arrepiento de ello.

Ontari que le contempló largamente durante instantes a que él se le hicieron eternos se acercó al armario y abriéndolo se abrió lo que quedaba de corset muy lentamente.

—Tarde para una disculpa...

—¿Tarde también para una sincera? —repuso él con arrepentimiento.

La comisura de los labios de Ontari se curvaron ligeramente en una escondida y apasionada sonrisa a la cual le acompaño una enigmática mirada que Roan no supo descifrar.

—Sería la primera...—insinuó ella con sutileza.

Roan que apenas reparó en aquellas tres simples palabras no podía apartar los ojos de la tersa piel desnuda que quería abrirse camino bajo la prieta tela.

Ontari que advirtió aquello continuó abriendo el corset hasta que este cedió del todo permitiendo la ceñida tela pegada a su piel abrirse más libidinosamente.

Un intenso brillo cruzó por la mirada de Roan que se estremeció viendo como el corset caía al suelo.

—De muchas, desde luego... —repuso él tragando lentamente al contemplarla.

Ontari que estaba a punto de dejar deslizar por su cuerpo el resto de sus ropas muy lentamente, escuchó de pronto como les interrumpían llamando toscamente a la puerta.

Roan que maldijo tuvo que apartar la mirada mientras el calor que le había invadido hasta aquel instantes le sofocaba internamente tornando sus mejillas de un ligero rubor.

Ontari que se cerró ligeramente el escote volvió duramente la mirada hacia la puerta.

¿Pero quién osaba en interrumpirles ahora?...

—¡Adelante! —espetó ella resultando ser más una orden que una invitación.

Uno de sus más leales guerreros abrió la puerta quedándose algo perturbado por la atrayente belleza de ella cuando recordó porqué estaba allí e inclinó la cabeza ante su reina en un reverente gesto.

—Mi reina...

—¿Qué ocurre? —quiso saber Ontari pasando por alto su insolencia.

El hombre se alzó ligeramente elevando la vista para enfrentar su mirada.

—Malas noticias mi reina —comenzó explicando el guerrero pulcramente—. Los invasores han enviado un nuevo emisario. Han proclamado un nuevo rey y solicita audiencia. Dice que no aceptara un no por respuesta y que le urge mucho el verla.

Roan que vio destellar los ojos de Ontari supo que clase de ideas podían estar pasando por su cabeza. No iba a ceder Azgeda, no iba a cederla a ningún rey, reina o falsa Heda que se presentase en su puerta.

—Ontari...

—¿Solicita audiencia? —se atrevió a cuestionar ella curvando ligeramente la comisura de sus labios con un latente orgullo invadiéndola—. Bien, yo y mi espada le daremos audiencia...

—Tal vez convendría saber antes que desea este nuevo rey, Ontari...

Ontari que se dispuso a contestarle se vio interrumpida por el guerrero incluso antes de poder abrir la boca.

—Ha enviado un barco a recogerla...

Roan volvió la cabeza para mirarle endureciendo su expresión.

—La reina no acepta.

Ontari se tensó ante tal firmeza y volviendo la mirada hacia Roan repuso con convicción y entereza.

—La reina no solo acepta sino que irá sola, comunicadlo al rey.

—¡No, Lexa..! —urgió la voz de Roan que precipitó dos pasos hacia ella.

Ontari que le fulminó con la mirada la apartó algo herida de él, que realmente quiso decir "No, Lexa jamás lo permitiría" pero era tarde para corregir su error y fue el rostro de Ontari esta vez el que le heló la sangre.

—Es más, me reuniré con él ahora mismo —repuso ella pasando por al lado del guerrero nada mas recoger el corset del suelo, más enfadada de lo que aquel hombre la había visto nunca.

Roan quiso detenerla, quiso explicarle que no pretendía llamarla ni compararla con Lexa pero no tuvo oportunidad porque Ontari se marchó por la puerta con aire orgulloso, altanero y doliente.

Continuara...


	387. Chapter 387

El aroma a flores silvestres, sándalo y otras hierbas aromática se entremezclaba con el olor a la cera derretida que sumían el ambiente del salón del trono en algo intimo, solemne y sepulcral.

Cubierta por una vaporosa tela ámbar y pálida como es costumbre ceremonial para la gente del desierto, el inerte cuerpo de Emori reposa sobre algunas pieles sobre un improvisado altar hasta donde llega una roja alfombra desde la puerta.

Sentados a ambos lados de la sala sobre sus respectivos asientos, los embajadores de los catorce clanes que componen la Coalición de Heda, guardan respeto y silencio mientras contemplan como la primogénita de la Comandante de la Sangre es ayudada a llegar al altar por Keryon y Aden y como cuidadosamente coloca algunas flores rojas alrededor de ella, símbolo de la vida que ha perdido y de la sangre renacida en la otra orilla pues no debe olvidarse que la muerte no es el final.

Treior está sentado en silencio mientras aguarda a que Aranae llegué. Ha pedido despedirse de Hashelee de forma privada y así se lo han permitido, más no acudir al funeral de una reina siendo ahora una regente sería una grave falta de respeto.

Darshan que apenas es capaz de levantar la mirada del suelo, está total y completamente sumido en la culpa, el temor y el miedo.

Khelam, el hasta ahora regente del Clan Sangedakru permanecía sentado a su lado, en riguroso silencio. El dolor que reflejaba su mirada era sincero. Le dolía haber perdido incluso antes de tenerla a la reina del desierto.

No entendía cómo, porqué había ocurrido todo aquello. Emori apenas llevaba tiempo en el trono, no tenía enemigos declarados, los embajadores habían comenzado a admirar la vehemencia con la que hablaba de su pueblo ante ellos, nadie la había amenazado, nadie le había jurado darle muerte...

¿Quién había podido hacer eso?...

¿Quién le haría algo así a ella?...

No importaba quién lo hubiese hecho, pagaría por ello. Pagaría de una forma u otra el daño que le habían hecho, así como si tuviese que eliminar a toda su estirpe de la Tierra, esa persona pagaría. Lo prometía por su pueblo...

—Abandona en paz esta orilla, Emori... —murmuró Halena cerrando sus ojos en voz muy baja y doliente antes de coger un puñadito de arena blanca comenzando a esparcirla sobre ella—. Lamentó haber fallado... lamento no haber podido protegerte...

Aden que tragó al escucharla colocó la mano instintivamente sobre su espalda para reconfortarla. No era necesario que se despidiese de ella, no de aquella manera.

—Halena...

Keryon que se apartó un poco fue a sentarse donde Treior mientras su mirada recorría la sala buscando a Darshan. El pobre chico continuaba afligido. Incapaz de moverse y de incluso levantar la vista.

El Natblida no pudo evitar como un instinto desconocido y protector manaba de lo más profundo de su ser cuando Khelam colocó la mano sobre su hombro y le murmuró algunas palabras de consuelo.

Su mandíbula se tensó ligeramente e inconscientemente Treior se fijó en como el puño de la mano se le cerraba sobre su muslo en el banco. Su mirada se elevó ligeramente viendo como Keryon les observaba a lo lejos evidentemente tenso.

Darshan sacudió la cabeza imperceptiblemente y cerro sus ojos bajando aun mas la mirada antes de apoyar la cabeza entre sus manos abatidamente.

Treior se fijó en como Keryon desviaba la mirada ante aquel gesto y como la agachaba ligeramente de nuevo.

Keryon había sido el encargado de apartar a Darshan de la multitud del pasillo donde Emori había muerto, llevándole a una de las estancias privadas para que pudiese asearse y olvidarse de aquel infierno

Él que no era nada dado a ello, había proferido palabras de consuelo y se había prestado a secar aquellas lágrimas que el Nohara había derramado en la soledad de su encierro.

¿Y ahora venía ese rey de pacotilla, ese regente de nada y se atrevía a poner sus sucias zarpas encima para atreverse a aprovecharse?...

¿Quien demonios creía que era para hacer eso?...

Un momento...

¿Quién demonios se creía él para reclamar sobre aquello? ¿A qué venía eso?...

No entendía nada, absolutamente nada de todo aquello solo sabía lo que sentía, lo que su cuerpo le pedía a gritos en silencio. Proteger a Darshan, proteger a aquel chico de ojos marrones y bellos. Protegerle del sufrimiento que estaba ocasionándole todo aquello.

Resguardarle en una cajita donde nadie pudiese volver a dañarle jamás...

Eso era cuanto sentía en aquel momento.

—¿Aranae no debería haber vuelto ya?... —susurró Treior al verle de aquella manera intentando distraerle.

—Despedirse de un hermano lleva su tiempo —repuso Keryon en voz baja viendo captada su atención—. Concedele eso...

Treior que se fijo en su mirada supo que algo perturbaba al Natblida más distante y serio.

—No estás bien...

—¿Y qué importa eso?... —susurro Keryon apartando la mirada con cierto recelo, cruzar ciertos limites era algo que prefería no tener que hacer y que dejaba claro siempre que podía hacerlo—. Mira a tu alrededor, Treior...

Treior sabía que no se trataba de eso pero prefirió no hostigarle con preguntas que no traerían nada bueno así que permaneció en silencio.

Algún día tal vez, Keryon querría ser uno más de ellos...

Tal vez algún día, Keryon se dignase a ser uno de ellos...

Tal vez, un día de estos...

Tal vez...

Continuara...


	388. Chapter 388

Cuando Clarke abandonó su antigua habitación en el Arca las primeras luces del día clareaban el cielo. Estaba sonriente, relajada... incluso podría decirse que mucho más feliz de lo que lo había estado en mucho tiempo.

Lexa era maravillosa en todos los sentidos de la palabra. Era única, era sublime y majestuosa y en su corazón todo eran halagos para ella.

Lo que había comenzado siendo una noche devastadora y triste había terminando siendo una de las mejores noches de toda su corta existencia.

Con sus besos y caricias, con sus palabras y cuidados, la Heda de los Catorce Clanes había conseguido no solo brindarle la paz y el amor que tanto necesitaba Clarke en aquellos momentos, sino que además había logrado algo mucho más importante, reconciliarla con su cuerpo.

Era extraño porque entre aquellas sabanas, habían perdido hasta la noción del tiempo y es que Lexa necesitaba reconciliarse tanto con su pasado como lo necesitaba ella.

Clarke había compartido algunos miedos y temores con ella, había apaciguado sus ansias, su culpa y le había devuelto buena parte de su fuerza. Lexa al contrario que ella, había tratado de ocultar y reprimir ante la legendaria Wanheda cuanto suponía la presencia allí de Zaffron para ella.

Lo perturbador que era descubrir como él había cuidado con esmero, dedicación y paciencia a aquellos dos niños ignorándola completamente a ella.

Lo duro que había sido quedarse sola con aquella mujer que ella era incapaz de llamar madre y lo tortuoso de su ausencia.

En un principio, Clarke había tenido el detalle de no comentar nada mientras sus trémulas manos desnudaban a la poderosa Heda de los Catorce Clanes, pero en su interior se había quedado conmocionada al descubrir la pronunciada cicatriz que atravesaba su tersa piel desde el nacimiento de su clavícula hasta por encima de su pecho izquierdo y que Lexa parecía querer disimular con las hermosas ondas que la humedad del lugar había formado en su pelo.

Había pequeñas marcas, heridas de entrenamiento y de guerra de las que ella no parecía tener problema alguno en mostrarlas pero cada vez que Clarke besaba su piel o acariciaba cerca de aquella zona, la joven Comandante se tensaba por temor a la pregunta cuya respuesta jamás querría darle.

Clarke ya lo había pasado suficientemente mal en su vida, no necesitaba hacerla participe de lo horrible que había sido la suya cuando era una niña pequeña.

Quería protegerla, quería hacerlo a toda costa sin importarle el precio o la entrega. Lexa quería protegerla...

Y Clarke se moría por protegerla a ella, antepondría cualquier cosa, cualquier persona con tal de no volver a ver una sola lágrima de Lexa. Ella era su vida, la única razón de su ahora justificada existencia.

La única persona capaz de destrozarle el alma o recomponerla a su antojo y aún así a la única que se lo toleraría...

Clarke hubiese querido preguntarle, indagar más profundamente en su vida pero había aprendido bien que eso solo lograría cuestionarse todo a Lexa y probablemente recular en gran medida.

La Heda de los Catorce Clanes era totalmente libre de compartir con ella todo cuanto quisiese y Clarke no se ofendería por no obtener más de lo que ella quisiese ofrecerle.

Estaba completamente loca y enamorada de ella afianzar su relación como lo habían hecho hacía que el corazón le quisiese estallar de felicidad, emoción y alegría en el pecho.

Se sentía liberada, exultante... se moría de ganas de conseguir algo de desayuno para Lexa y poder regresar junto a ella a la cama.

Cierto era que había mucho que enmendar, mucho con lo que lidiar en aquel momento, más ahora mismo su única y principal prioridad era Lexa.

Clarke recorrió lo que le quedaba de pasillo y justo cuando se disponía a doblar la esquina chocó contra alguien que pareció no esperar el golpe y sobresaltarse en demasía.

—Harper, perdona —se disculpó ella rápidamente dejando aflorar una pequeña sonrisa antes de alargar las manos en ademán de que no se cayese—. Iba distraída, no te he visto.

Harper que andaba sumida en sus pensamientos apenas la miró disponiéndose a pasar por su lado vestida con un pantalón blanco y una sencilla camiseta azul cielo que nada tenían que ver con el habitual uniforme que solía llevar la guardia de mayor confianza de Arcadia.

—No importa... —la escuchó Clarke susurrar por lo bajo mientras trataba de alejarse sin siquiera mirarla.

Clarke que frunció el ceño quiso decirle algo pero antes de que pudiese hacerlo, una figura apareció por detrás casi de la nada.

—Clarke...

—Jackson —saludó ella desconcertada al verle salir de una habitación que no era la suya—. Hola..

El semblante de Jackson era un cumulo de sensaciones y sentimientos que nada tenían que ver con lo que estaba acostumbrado a mostrar el médico.

—¿Tienes un momento?

Clarke que medio sonrió hizo un gesto señalando hacia el fondo del pasillo.

—Iba a ir a por algo de desayunar para Lexa pero...

—Es importante —la interrumpió Jackson con mucha más firmeza de la que debiera.

Clarke que se desconcertó un poco al escucharle, se le quedo viendo expectante en silencio sin poder borrar aquella huella de felicidad que la Heda de los Catorce Clanes había dejado en ella.

—¿Ha empeorado, Akeyla? —se preocupó un poco ella por si su cara se debía aquello—. Porque si es así, yo...

—No, no es eso —contestó él al darse cuenta de lo que debía estar creyendo ella—. Akeyla está estable por el momento, está en su habitación descansando. Me gustaría hablar contigo de algo que ha ocurrido.

Algo dentro de Clarke se removió al escuchar eso, y supo a qué se refería.

Emori había muerto. La joven reina había muerto, Murphy estaba devastado por ello y ella no le había apenas prestado atención suficiente a su más reciente "amigo".

—Oh dios, lo siento —murmuró Clarke dándose cuenta de lo egoísta que debía parecer por su parte eso—. Sabía que estaba mal y que... en parte la responsabilidad es mía y yo...

—¿Sabías que estaba mal y no se te ocurrió acudir a nosotros? —le espetó Jackson un tanto dolido al respecto—. ¿Sabes lo que ha hecho? ¿Te haces una idea de lo peligroso que es que permanezca aquí?

Clarke que no tenía ni idea de lo que había podido hacer Murphy en su desesperación por la muerte de Emori bajó la mirada afligida.

—Mejorará, Jackson... —repuso ella suavemente sintiendo tristeza por la perdida de su amigo—. Lo hará... con el tiempo.

Jackson que comenzó a negar con la cabeza al escuchar aquello la miró contrariado y herido.

—¿Y eso es todo lo que tienes que decir sobre esto?

Clarke se encogió un poco al escucharle haciendo un débil gesto.

—¿Cómo puedes siquiera soportar estar bajo el mismo techo? —le espetó Jackson molesto—. No lo entiendo.

Clarke que se pasó la mano por la cara la verdad es que prefirió no ahondar demasiado en ello.

—Jackson sé que lo que hizo estuvo mal y está muy arrepentido de ello, créeme pero el pasado no se puede cambiar. Lo importante es que ha cambiado, todos lo hemos hecho.

Jackson que estaba completamente consternado al escucharla sacudió la cabeza incrédulo.

—No puedo creer que seas tan indulgente en eso.

—No me corresponde a mi juzgar a Murphy, Jackson —repuso ella con un gesto—. Ni a ti tampoco, bastante está pagando ya el daño que causó y que...

—¿Murphy? —preguntó contrariado interrumpiéndola Jackson—. ¿Y qué tiene que ver Murphy con todo esto?

Clarke que llevaba suponiendo ya rato que era de él de quien hablaban pareció algo perdida en la conversación.

—¿No hablas de Murphy?

La expresión en el rostro de Jackson cambió dándose cuenta de que ella había malinterpretado sus palabras todo el tiempo y trató de ser lo más cuidadoso posible acerca de ello.

—Hablo de Lincoln, Clarke... —repuso Jackson al tiempo que contemplaba como la expresión de ella cambiaba súbitamente—. Del daño que te hizo en aquel bosque, del daño que continua haciendo.

Clarke que tembló ligeramente apenas fue capaz de moverse, de reaccionar mientras hilaba sus palabras y regresaba en su mente a aquel recuerdo.

¿Cómo demonios Jackson sabía aquello?...

¿Cómo era posible que él lo supiese si nadie salvo la gente implicada conocía de ello?...

¿Cómo?...

—¡No sé que demonios se os pasa a ti y a Octavia por la cabeza! —le espetó Jackson con dureza—. ¡Cómo es que aún sois capaces de defenderle pero si es así, estáis enfermas las dos!

Aquello supuso un golpe tan duro y certero para Clarke que las lágrimas no tardaron en llenar sus ojos lentamente.

—¡Tú madre casi muere por lo que te hizo, Octavia también! —Jackson estaba realmente molesto y defraudado porque esperaba más de ella y de la joven Canciller—. ¡Y aún así os paseais a su alrededor como si no hubiese hecho nada más que jugar a los médicos!

La dureza condenatoria con la que Jackson le hablaba en aquellos momentos era tan impropia de él que Clarke se encogió ante sus palabras.

—¿Acaso no te hirió? ¿No te supuso algo terrible lo que te hizo? —le espetó él sabiendo en el fondo de su ser lo duro que estaba siendo con ella pero en sus pocos años como médico había visto demasiadas cosas—. ¿Es que eres incapaz de sentir nada, Clarke? ¿Es eso?

Clarke que sintió su respiración entrecortarse al tiempo que desviaba la mirada sintiendo las lágrimas resbalar por sus mejillas tembló aún más.

—Es eso... eres incapaz de sentir nada porque cualquier otra chica en tu situación, cualquier mujer que realmente se precie no haría lo que estás haciendo tú... —sacudió la cabeza Jackson con un duro gesto—. Cualquiera pensaría que no lo sufriste, que lo disfrutaste...

La mano de Clarke se levantó de tal forma que le cruzó la cara a Jackson de un solo golpe tan fuerte que resonó por todo el pasillo que quedó sumido en silencio por unos momentos.

Clarke que sentía el dolor y la vergüenza teñir sus mejillas en aquel momento dio dos aireados pasos hacia él señalándole con el dedo antes de tomar aire entrecortadamente entre lágrimas sin poder retenerlas.

—En tu vida, Jackson... —advirtió ella arrastrando las palabras en voz baja con rabia sintiendo más vergüenza por aquello que por lo ocurrido en el momento—. En tu vida... vuelvas a atreverte... a hablarme... de esta manera, ¿me oyes?... en tu vida...

Raven que se disponía a cruzar el pasillo tras haber pasado bastante rato con Akeyla y los niños en la enfermería levantó la vista al oír aquello quedándose un tanto frizada antes de acercarse a ellos viendo a Clarke de aquella manera.

—¿Clarke?... —murmuró ella preocupada antes de apartarla un poco volviéndose a mirar a Jackson sin entender que demonios estaba ocurriendo al ver la enrojecida marca de la mano de Clarke plasmada sobre su cara—. Jackson, ¿qué está pasando aquí? ¿Qué has hecho?

Jackson que sacudió la cabeza sintiendo el sabor de su propia sangre en su lengua volvió la cabeza dirigiendo su mirada hacia Clarke.

—Si te hizo eso y le perdonas es que mereces algo todavía peor... —dijo Jackson arrastrando las palabras con severa dureza pasando por al lado de ellas para irse.

Raven que no tenía ni idea de lo que estaba hablando le vio alejarse hasta volver la mirada hacia Clarke.

—¿Pero y a este que demonios le ha pasado ahora a este?

Raven que vio como las lágrimas resbalaban ya sin ningún control por el rostro de Clarke cambió su expresión palideciendo.

Fuese lo que fuese de lo que estuviesen hablando parecía haberla afectado mucho y el estomago se le encogió al verla así.

—¿Clarke? —murmuró Raven tragando lentamente al acercarse a ella posando la mano cuidadosamente sobre su brazo.

Clarke que cerro sus ojos tuvo que apartar el rostro avergonzada por las últimas palabras que Jackson le había dirigido haciéndola sentir como la basura que hasta aquella noche había creído que era.

Raven que la vio incapaz siquiera de hablar se acercó a ella e hizo lo único que sentía que podía hacer en aquellos momentos, rodearla con sus brazos y abrazarla estrechamente.

—Sea lo que sea que te haya dicho, olvídalo. Jackson no lo piensa realmente, cuando se calme hablareis y... —musito atropelladamente ella no sabiendo como justificarle, no porque lo mereciese sino porque odiaba ver a sus amigos enfrentados o heridos—. Calmate, ¿quieres?... ya ha pasado todo...

Clarke que sintió aquel abrazo terminar de derrumbarla, rompió a llorar en el hombro de Raven que se encogió un poco acariciándole la espalda al notarla así.

Luego tendría unas palabras con Jackson, unas verdaderamente buenas.

Clarke no se merecía estar así, no por una discusión estúpida y absurda. Ya había pasado por demasiado que ella supiese, y por otras muchas cosas que desconocía también. Jackson no era quien para molestarla con tonterías, bastante tenía encima ya.

No sabía si era su instinto maternal el que estaba tomando el control de su cuerpo en aquellos momentos pero tenía muchísimas ganas de pegar a Jackson y proteger a Clarke a toda costa.

Sus ojos se humedecieron porque sus hormonas la mantenían descontrolada en todo momento.

—No llores, Clarke... todo irá bien... todo va a estar muy bien... —intentó consolarla ella—. Tranquila...

Continuara...


	389. Chapter 389

El sol había comenzado a ascender en el cielo cuando Akeyla se disponía a salir de la sala médica. Abigail había vuelto a chequearla ya que quería asegurarse de que todo estuviese bien antes de permitirle volver a su habitación como Jackson pretendía hacer desde un principio aquella mañana.

Había recibido la visita de Luna que quería saber como estaba yéndole con el tratamiento que Abby le había puesto y confiaba en que hubiese mejorado durante aquel breve periodo de tiempo. Luna se preocupaba mucho por los suyos, tanto que se había llevado nuevamente a Jarek y a Dayon con ella mientras.

A decir verdad, Akeyla se encontraba mucho mejor aquella mañana. Había podido descansar el resto de la noche tras dormir a los niños, había podido ducharse y desayunar algo. Y había recibido de buen agrado a Raven que le había llevado algo de ropa suya para ocultar las marcas que sin querer Derrick le había dejado, no por su gente, ellos estaban acostumbrados a verla así en ocasiones pero si por los niños. Pretendía evitar que se impresionasen o preocupasen innecesariamente con eso.

Se sentía extraña vestida de aquella forma. Raven le había prestado una camiseta blanca de manga larga y unos pantalones grises claros que parecían sentarle como un guante.

Su cabello seguía siendo una maraña de ondulaciones, lisos y trenzas que enmarcaban un bello rostro, cuya sonrisa con la visita de los niños parecía haber sido devuelta.

En eso justo estaba pensando cuando se disponía a salir al pasillo justo cuando Lexa se disponía a entrar.

Nada más chocar con ella, Akeyla retrocedió reaccionando instantes después al darse cuenta de quien era.

—Heda... —musitó ella inclinando ligeramente la cabeza en señal de reverencia.

La Heda de los Catorce Clanes que se había decidido a acudir a verla tampoco esperaba encontrarse allí de pie con ella, mucho menos aún vestida de aquella manera.

Fijándose en aquel hermoso rostro que apenas se atrevía a devolverle la mirada, Lexa pudo atisbar algunos rasgos suyos en ellas. Nimios, insignificantes pero existentes al fin y al cabo.

Ver a su sangre vestida de aquella manera, sin marcas, tatuajes significativos o cicatrices visibles la fascinó en cierta manera. Era tan suya y a la vez tan ajena...

—Puedes llamarme Lexa, si lo deseas... —se atrevió a decir la Comandante cautelosamente tras unos instantes de incomodidad entre ellas.

Aunque aquella inclinación y reverencia, fuese tan solo una muestra de respeto hacia ella, le parecía inapropiado que lo hiciese, no ahora que sabía quien era.

—Si, Heda...—repuso Akeyla sin atreverse a mirarla directamente no olvidando ella lo que representaba y lo que era.

Lexa que permaneció observándola en silencio no supo bien que decir en aquellos momentos. Había tanto que le gustaría preguntarle, tanto que querría saber de ella... que su torpeza le impidió hacerlo de otra manera.

—Juro que no sabía de tu existencia... —dijo Lexa sonando más a disculpa que a soberbia—. De ser así yo... yo jamás habría permitido que permanecieses en sus manos, quiero que lo sepas.

Akeyla que escuchó aquello está vez si que levantó la mirada para verla. Su padre no había querido contarle demasiado sobre su relación con Lexa pero aquellas palabras habían abierto la veda.

—¿Qué fue lo que te hizo? —preguntó ella sin comprender la dolida manera en la que su rostro le apartaba la mirada—. ¿Qué fue lo que nuestro padre te hizo para que le odies de esa manera?...

Lexa intentó abrir la boca pero volvió a cerrarla de nuevo sintiendo como su estomago se encogía al recordar su vida junto a su madre y él cuando aún no era Heda.

Cerrando sus ojos trató de concentrarse, de humedecer sus labios sintiendo su garganta muy seca. No podía contarle aquello, no podía trastocarla, no a ella.

No después de saber que estaba enferma, no después de saber el daño que aquello supondría para ella.

—Algo... algo que al parecer y doy gracias a vosotros no...

Akeyla que había oído historias durante toda su vida acerca del pasado de su padre, de las guerras que había tenido que librar, de las vidas que había tenido que arrebatar y sobretodo de como su madre había conseguido cambiarle para siempre se compadeció de ella al entender que su preocupación por Jarek y ella, era sincera.

—Lamento mucho que hiciese eso, realmente lo lamento... —se disculpó Akeyla con tristeza por ella—. Pero el hombre del que tú hablas no es quien nos crío a mi hermano y a mi, lo siento Hed... Lexa...

La Heda de los Catorce Clanes que por una parte sintió alivio al enterarse de ello, por otro lado y egoístamente esperaba que así fuera. Le daría aún más motivos de los que ya tenía para odiar a Zaffron y aún mejor, no se sentiría tan vacía solo ella.

Tendrían algo en común, algo... algo en lo que verdaderamente se parecieran.

No había sido el caso, no había abusado de ella, no había permitido que la dañasen como permitía que hiciese su madre con ella. Había cambiado, la madre de Akeyla y Jarek debía haber sido maravillosa si había logrado tal proeza, en cambio la suya, ella...

Por un instante, ninguna supo que más decir. Por una parte Akeyla lamentaba mucho el no poder culparle como ella, dado que solo le había ocultado la verdad acerca del pasado que compartía con Lexa y por otro lado, Lexa que no era dada a conversaciones tan intimas y personales no podía más que sentirse inferior a Jarek y a ella.

Su sola presencia la llenaba de vergüenza, porque aunque ella era la mujer más poderosa que habitaba aquellas tierras se sentía menos digna de respirar que ella, menos valiosa... más meramente culpable y diferente.

¿Por que a ellos les había amado siempre y a ella no si era el mismo hombre?...

¿Qué tenía ella tan malo para no ser digna de su amor?

¿Qué les hacía tan especiales y tan queridos para él y por qué aquel odio hacia ella cuando tan solo era una niña pequeña?...

Akeyla que bajó la mirada al ver que no contestaba nada, se fijó por primera vez bien en algo que enseguida llamó su atención.

—Esperas un bebé... —susurró ella con un atisbo de esperanza en la voz—. Debes de sentirte muy emocionada ante su llegada.

Lexa que no sabía si "emocionada" era justamente la palabra levantó la vista y la miró antes de bajar nuevamente la mirada deslizando la mano por su vientre.

—Serán dos...—murmuró ella sintiendo algo de sonrojo en las mejillas—. Y no es emoción lo que siento, aún no.

Akeyla que entendió perfectamente qué le ocurría permitió que media sonrisa aflorase en sus labios.

—Temes por ellos...—repuso ella dulcemente al observar el tierno gesto por su parte—. Es normal sentirte así, yo también sentía temor cuando supe que albergaba una nueva vida en mi interior.

Era justo lo que sentía, temor. Temor a no hacerlo bien, temor a fallar a sus pequeños, temor a ser la madre tan terrible que fue la suya, a que Halena se sintiese relegada a un segundo puesto, a que alguien les dañase de alguna manera, a que se encontrasen indefensos.

—Desee que no saliese al mundo porque quería evitarle todo mal a su alrededor pero cuando lo hizo, no pude más que sentirme agradecida y dichosa de tenerle conmigo. Te ocurrirá lo mismo a ti, descuida...

Aquella sonrisa... aquella dulce e inocente sonrisa de quien no conoce las atrocidades del mundo era todo cuanto la distinguía de ella, todo cuanto la hacía ser la persona maravillosa que sabía que era.

—¿Puedo? —preguntó suavemente Akeyla con un quedo gesto al que Lexa se sintió incapaz de negar.

Akeyla que le sonrió dulcemente acercó la mano posándola sobre su cada vez más prominente vientre sintiendo toda aquella vida, toda aquella fuerza provenir de ella.

En la plataforma no había tenido ocasión de presenciar muchos embarazos. La mayoría de las mujeres eran ya muy mayores y tenían a sus hijos grandes. Otras, las más jóvenes, aquellas que habían ido a parar a la plataforma o que como ella habían nacido allí, no se atrevían a traer al mundo otra boca más que alimentar pues eran muchos y cada vez costaba más administrar los recursos.

De ahí que hubiesen tan pocos niños provenientes del Clan Floudon Kru en comparación con otros clanes.

—Es asombroso sentir como una nueva vida crece dentro de ti, ¿verdad? —se sonrió fascinada ella elevando la mirada hacia los ojos de Lexa—. ¿Has escogido nombres ya?...

—Aún no... —mintió Lexa inconscientemente apenada.

—Pues te convendría escogerlos... —se medio sonrió ella apartando suavemente la mano de ella—. Yo escogí dos al principio. Si era una niña la llamaría Dahara y de ser un niño le llamaría Akshan.

El rostro de Lexa cambió súbitamente al comprender entonces de donde habían salido aquellos nombres en sus visiones y algo en su interior la hizo emocionarse y escondidamente sonreir.

—¿Y por qué no le llamaste así? —quiso saber Lexa que por boca de Abby, Luna y Raven había sabido más cosas de ella.

—Mi madre quiso ponerle a Jarek, Dayon... y mi... bueno, nuestro... padre... —no se acostumbraba aún a decirlo o desconocía si a ella le hería que así lo considerara—. Zaffron, la hizo prometer que le llamaría Jarek... así que al nacer mi bebé... preferí llamarle Dayon en honor a ella...

Lexa que se la contempló largos instantes en silencio supo irremediablemente que nunca conocería a nadie tan tierno como ella y el corazón se le encogió al imaginar que pudiese sufrir algún daño cualquiera.

Ni siquiera supo como fue capaz de hacerlo pero la voz salió de sus labios incluso antes de reflexionar aquella manera.

—¿Te importaría que les llamase así en honor a Jarek y a ti?... —preguntó cautelosa y esperanzada al tiempo que se atrevía a fijar en sus ojos la mirada.

Akeyla que no esperaba nada así se sintió muy emocionada y muy contenta de que la Heda de los Catorce Clanes... es decir, "Lexa", se recordó ella quisiese hacerla participe de la elección de los nombres de sus pequeños, era algo muy tierno y maravilloso.

—Por favor, me sentiría muy honrada de que lo hicieras.

Y no mentía.

Aquello no solo era una honra, sino un orgullo para ella. Jamás creyó poder utilizarlos alguna vez más porque dudaba que pudiese quedar embarazada de nuevo. No, dado el peligro que suponía el saber que su enfermedad avanzaba.

Pero que Lexa pudiendo escoger entre millones de nombres, escogiese aquellos que iban destinados a sus "bebés" la hizo sentirse dichosa. Feliz, emocionada... no por poder escoger nombre para los hijos de la Heda de los Catorce Clanes, no. Por poder escoger juntas el nombre de los hijos de su hermana.

Ella tuvo que pasar su embarazo sola en muchos aspectos, sin la guía o el consejo de una madre o una hermana que la acompañasen en todo momento. Ella no quería eso para su sangre, para Lexa...

—No quisiese incomodarte o disgustarte, es probable que te parece precipitado o no sientas que debas hacerlo pero me gustaría...—titubeó Akeyla quedamente—. Quisiera preguntarte una cosa, si me permites hacerlo...

Lexa cuyas emociones estaban últimamente a flor de piel, temió la pregunta que pudiese querer hacerle pero... finalmente aceptó.

—Adelante, Akeyla...

Escuchar su propio nombre de los labios de ella se le hizo tan familiar y a la vez tan extraño de boca de ella que Akeyla bajó la mirada sonriéndose rebosante de felicidad en su interior.

—¿Te gustaría conocerles?...

Lexa que esperaba otro tipo de preguntas jamás imaginó escuchar aquello de sus labios, no sabiendo lo que aquellos niños suponían para ella.

—¿Permitirías que lo hiciese? —dudó Lexa algo queda bajando un poco la mirada al hacerlo.

—¿Conocerles?... —aquella respuesta desconcertó a Akeyla porque colocaba a Lexa ante sus propios ojos como el alguien detestable que no era.

Akeyla ladeó ligeramente la cabeza buscando sus ojos cuando inesperadamente Lexa sintió que tomaba sus manos queriendo transmitirle toda su energía y su fuerza a través de aquel gesto y de la bondadosa sonrisa que reflejaba su cara al hacerlo.

—Me sentiría muy feliz de que lo hicieses, Jarek no habla de otra cosa desde que sabe que estás aquí. Te admira mucho, ¿sabes? —le dijo dulcemente ella con verdadero aprecio—. Y yo también...

Oír aquello no supo porqué hizo que sus ojos se humedeciesen, tal vez ellos tenían una idea equivocada de ella. Tal vez esperaban otra clase de persona que ella no era.

—No hay nada en mi que debáis admirar, os lo prometo.

Akeyla que se fijó en como Lexa bajaba la mirada apenada, se acercó un poco más a ella.

—En esto te equivocas, Lexa.

Lexa que se dispuso a sacudir imperceptiblemente la cabeza y a explicarle la gran deshonra que creía que era se vio interrumpida por una dulce y admirada Akeyla que la miraba con tanto cariño que lograba que le doliese el corazón.

—Tú no ves lo que nosotros vemos cuando contemplamos tu presencia.

—¿Una vergüenza? —se atrevió a decir Lexa hastiada de si misma.

—Una diosa —respondió Akeyla sincera—. Nuestra salvadora.

No era así como ella se sentía, no era así como ella lo contemplaba.

—Puede que viniendo de mi no valga gran cosa, sé que en gran parte no puedo ser considerada una de las vuestras, pero Jarek estoy segura de que querrá seguir tus pasos y de que podrá hacerlo —admitió Akeyla tiernamente bajando la mirada un tanto avergonzada—. Él se parece más a ti de lo que se parecerá a mi jamás, y estoy orgullosa de que pueda hacerlo. Ojala yo fuese más digna de él y de ti...

—¿No crees que lo seas?...

—Mírame Lexa... —dijo ella haciendo un gesto para que la viese—. No parezco siquiera una de las vuestras, ¿crees que compartir vuestra sangre me hace ser alguien a ojos de nuestro pueblo?...

Akeyla se sonrió con cierta tristeza, tampoco creía que fuese a perdurar más allá de unos pocos años incluso había empezado a asimilar esa idea ahora que esperaba que en su ausencia, Lexa pudiese suplirla ante los pequeños.

En sus manos y bajo su protección, nada les faltaría. Nada les haría peligrar, estarían mejor de lo que nunca podrían estar con ella.

—Eres alguien, Akeyla...

—No una guerrera... —repuso ella devolviéndole la dulce sonrisa con resignación y tristeza—. Por favor, me gustaría mucho que te conocieran, ¿vendrás conmigo, Lexa?...

Lexa que no había sabido cómo rebatirle aquello sabiendo que para su pueblo, ella nunca sería más que una paria. No supo porqué le dolió tanto el saberla considerada así pero verdaderamente no quiso ni pensarlo. No de aquella manera.

—Solo si después me permitís presentaros a alguien muy importante para mi —contempló Lexa fijándose en su rostro y en las esperanzas que Akeyla depositaba en ella.

—Por supuesto, me encantará que puedas hacerlo —le sonrió suavemente ella llena de orgullo y fascinación.

Jarek iba a sentirse tan afortunado de conocerla, que no podía esperar más para contarle la buena nueva.

Otra hermana... y nada menos que la propia Heda.

Que orgulloso iba a poder estar de Lexa.

Que feliz iba a sentirse estando con ella.

Continuara...


	390. Chapter 390

El sol ascendía lentamente en el cielo cuando Harper atravesó el pasillo que daba a la sala médica.

Necesitaba hablar con Jackson y necesitaba hacerlo cuanto antes por lo que esperaba encontrarle allí, pero cuando entró a quien único encontró fue a Abigail.

—Harper, hola —saludó la un tanto sorprendida de encontrarla allí nada más levantar la vista de algunos papeles.

—Hola, Abby —saludó ella tímidamente buscando con la mirada tras ella al joven doctor—. Jackson, ¿está aquí?

Abby que se volvió a buscarle con la mirada terminó sacudiendo levemente la cabeza antes de devolverle la mirada y medio sonreír.

—Ha debido de salir, ¿puedo ayudarte yo?

Harper que se la quedo mirando unos instantes en silencio analizó brevemente la situación y negó con la cabeza bajando la mirada.

—No importa, le buscaré luego...

A punto estuvo de volverse cuando vio a Octavia terminando de vestirse en una habitación.

—Harper, ¿va todo bien? —preguntó Abby desconcertada por su actitud y su apagada voz.

Harper que no contestó, se dirigió hacia la habitación llamando suavemente con los nudillos al cristal.

Octavia levantó la mirada mientras se abrochaba el pantalón y la encontró en el umbral de su puerta. Aún tenía la garganta algo inflamada, y había cubierto las marcas con el cuello del chaleco pero llevándose la mano a ella roncamente logró emitir voz.

—¿Harper?

Harper que estaba al tanto de lo ocurrido porque era la última comidilla entre los guardias hizo un gesto hacia ella.

—Sé que no es momento pero...—no sabía cómo abordar el tema al encontrarla en aquella situación—. Necesito hablar contigo, por favor...

Octavia que nunca había visto aquella expresión mezcla de vacío, tristeza y resignación en su cara se preocupó.

—Claro, pasa por favor... —acertó a decir Octavia con voz ronca tragando saliva con algo de dolor.

Harper que así lo hizo, nada más cruzar el umbral se volvió a cerrar la puerta para evitar que Abby o cualquier otro pudiese escuchar la conversación.

Cuando Octavia la vio volverse de nuevo hacia ella, se fijó como en sus claros ojos brillaba el dolor.

—¿Harper?

La jóven guardia llevó la mano tras su blanco pantalón, y sacando de debajo de la camiseta celeste sacó su arma y la miró.

Octavia palideció súbitamente y tensándose intentó hallar una explicación.

¿Iba a atacarla? ¿Harper iba a dispararle? ¿Realmente iba a matarla? ¿Qué había hecho tan malo para llevar a la rubia a tomar esa decisión?...

Quedando sin habla, Harper disipó sus dudas en cuanto bajó la mirada y dando dos pasos hacia ella se la tendió.

—Octavia, yo... —su voz sonó como un susurró tembloroso cuando habló—. No... —no sabía cómo decirle aquello porque se sentía incapaz de mirarla a la cara—. No puedo...

Octavia que se dio cuenta de que las lágrimas habían comenzado a acumularse en su garganta aunque no en sus ojos, se angustió.

—Harper, ¿qué ocurre? —fue capaz de preguntar con un hilillo quebrado de voz.

En un principio, ella no la miró pero después de un momento se armó de valor.

—No puedo continuar siendo guardia... ne... necesito que me quites esto... —le pidió la rubia levantando la mirada hacia sus ojos con meditado ruego en su expresión—. Octavia, quítamela, por favor...

Octavia que entrevió su intención no tardó en alargar la mano y tomar el arma que tan quedamente ella le ofrecía. Harper había sido hasta el momento una de las mejores guardias con las que Arcadia había podido contar.

Era leal, fiel y cumplidora, bastante sensata y buena a la hora de llevar a cabo cualquier acción. Que renunciase a su puesto, que lo hiciese de la manera tan inesperada como lo estaba haciendo tomó a la joven Canciller por sorpresa.

Especialmente por la forma en la que se lo pidió. Ese "quítamela, por favor" sonaba más a ruego que a petición.

—Harper... —intentó acercarse Octavia a ella pero la rubia retrocedió queriendo mantener distancias en aquellos momentos.

—Gracias, O... —repuso quedamente la rubia con una amarga sonrisa antes de volverse nuevamente hacia la puerta—. Espero que te recuperes pronto...—apenas murmuró abandonando la habitación.

Octavia que dio dos pasos hacia la puerta a punto de seguirla se dio cuenta de que apenas era capaz de dialogar tal como tenía la voz. Incluso al ir a llamarla, la garganta le dolió e hizo una mueca de dolor.

Desconocía qué era lo que había perturbado tanto a la rubia como para tomar aquella decisión pero estaba claro que algo grave había si había renunciado a su posición y sobretodo si en un desesperado intento había pedido su "protección".

Si Harper creía no ser apta de estar en posesión de algo tan peligroso como lo era un arma en aquellos momentos, no iba a haber discusión.

Estaba claro que había tomado esa determinación por temor a hacer algo que pudiese lamentar y eso solo le causaba a Octavia angustia y preocupación.

Hablaría con Monty, con Abby o con Jackson porque necesitaba asegurarse de que Harper estaría bien.

Aquello la había dejado tan trastocada que apenas supo como afrontar la situación.

Continuara...


	391. Chapter 391

El sol ascendía lentamente en el cielo esparciendo su pálida luz por las frías tierras de Azgeda. El inmenso cielo clareaba en tonos violáceos, azules y rosas mientras que la densa bruma parecía querer continuar envolviendo todo el gélido lugar.

Algunas columnas de humo aún podían intuirse desde la lejanía bordeando toda la costa. La poderosa Nación del Hielo había respondido a la intrusión con tanta sangre y muerte como había ordenado su impetuosa reina.

Muchos de los barcos habían desistido mientras que otros aún permanecían fantasmagóricos y amenazante sobre las heladas aguas frente a la Fortaleza del Hielo.

Su rey había muerto...

No, muerto tal vez no era la palabra.

Su rey había sido ejecutado. La mujer más imponente y peligrosa de aquellas gélidas tierras había puesto fin sin piedad a su vida y les había dado el ultimátum que muchos de ellos habían rehusado aceptar.

No tenía intención alguna de parlamentar con ellos.

Nada había que discutir.

Azgeda no se rendiría a unos foráneos.

No se rendiría a nada ni a nadie jamás.

Su reina así lo había decidido y en consecuencia se disponía a actuar hasta que su nuevo rey, ofreció la invitación.

El estruendoso sonido que hizo la pesada pasarela del más grande y ornamentado de los navíos al impactar contra la gruesa capa de nieve virgen resonó por toda la bahía.

Ontari kom Azgeda, reina regente de la Nación del Hielo y madre del futuro rey de Azgeda elevó lentamente la mirada hasta que sus ojos se encontraron con otros aún más fríos al otro lado del ancho y largo tablón.

El navío que emergía del mar frente a ella era sencillamente impresionante. Contaba con cierto parecido al resto de los barcos que componían el resto de la intrusa flota pero se notaba que este era distinto.

Más grande, más regio. Mucho más majestuoso, temible y monumental.

Lejos de estremecer a Ontari, está puso un pie sobre la pasarela viendo avanzar al nuevo regente de los ya "vencidos" a sus ojos hasta que ambos se encontraron a medio camino de la pasarela bajo la atenta mirada de sus guerreros y de los suyos.

El rostro con el que Ontari se encontró al llegar justo al centro, era mucho más joven y hermoso de lo que en un principio esperó que fuese y aunque no lo reconocería en voz alta aquello le resulto atrayente.

Tanto que no pudo evitar fijarse en como sus oscuros ojos brillaban con la misma exaltación.

No era mucho más alto que ella. Su piel parecía mucho más curtida y bronceada por el pero había algo diferente en él, algo que se le hacía familiar y a la vez completamente desconocido.

Su cabello era oscuro, se rizaba por encima de sus hombros y bajo su oscura capa lucía una armadura que cubría buena parte de su piel desnuda como ninguna otra que la joven reina hubiese visto jamás.

—Diecinueve... —escuchó decir ásperamente Ontari al joven rey mientras este le devolvía fríamente la mirada.

Su impávido rostro se endureció aún más y ladeando imperceptiblemente la cabeza le enfrentó.

—¿Diecinueve? —preguntó fríamente Ontari elevando ligeramente una de sus cejas interrogantes.

—Son los barcos de mi flota cuyos guerreros has diezmado sin compasión... —le espetó él con dureza arrastrando las palabras con un acento que resultaba estremecedor.

—¿Debería sentirme halagada?...—ironizó ella con indiferencia fijándose en como mantenía la mano sobre la empuñadura de su afilada espada—. Creía que eran veintitrés.

El imponente rey dio un paso hacia ella elevando con orgullo su mentón.

—Cuatro de mis barcos fueron abordados por los tuyos —contestó con dureza observándola—. Cuatro con doscientos hombres a bordo cada uno, ahora yacen en el fondo de estas gélidas aguas por tu decisión.

—No debieron tratar de abordar mis tierras —repuso Ontari sin retroceder un solo centímetro acortando aún más distancia hasta casi sentir su respiración—. Sois vosotros quienes les colocasteis en esa posición.

El sonido de los arcos al tensarse a sus espaldas hicieron que Ontari volviese la cabeza ligeramente hacia la derecha, observando como desde los barcos los arqueros foráneos también tomaban posición.

—Segovax, era un rey invencible —dijo el joven rey con fragor en su mirada.

Ontari que permaneció impasible deslizó la mirada por su marcado cuerpo hasta fijarse en la empuñadura de la daga que escondía entre sus ropas tallada en forma de león.

—Al parecer, a mi nadie me lo comentó —repuso Ontari con un atisbo de soberbia e indiferencia en la voz.

Su burla no hizo más que avivar el feroz brillo en los ojos del joven regente que enseguida se tensó. Más recordándose así mismo el motivo de su precipitada ascensión, obligó a su cuerpo y a su mente a doblegarse ante la situación.

—Era un rey nefasto —admitió el joven rey con inflexión—. Detestado y cruel, mi pueblo agradece que nos librases de él.

—¿Ese es el motivo de tu invitación?

El rostro de Ontari se endureció al tiempo que una fría y escondida sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro.

—Porque dudo mucho que lo sea...

Esta vez fue el rey el que elevando la vista por encima de la cabeza de Ontari contempló a sus guerreros a lo lejos e hizo un gesto con su mano que logró que todos sus arqueros bajaran el arco al mismo tiempo.

—Me complacería mucho que me permitieses tomar tierra, y deleitarte así con ofrendas traídas desde el otro lado del mundo como agradecimiento.

—¿Desde el otro lado del mundo?

¿Pero de donde demonios había salido toda aquella gente? ¿Qué les había llevado hasta allí? ¿Por qué habían abandonado sus tierras?...

La osada mano del chico se movió grácilmente hasta la mejilla de Ontari y descendió con una lenta caricia que ni él mismo esperó, acercando sus labios muy cerca de su oído.

—Lejos... muy lejos de aquí... existen tierras con las que no podrías ni soñar...

Ontari quiso apartarse pero había algo en su tacto, algo que la estremeció y cautivó al mismo tiempo. Algo que no acertó a explicar pero que extrañamente sintió.

El joven rey la vio cerrar los ojos al tiempo que esta se humedecía los labios y sin poder evitarlo deslizó la nariz por su mejilla antes de posar los labios sobre su cuello muy humedamente arrancándole una exhalación.

—Añoraba volver a verte, Daiarah...

Los ojos de Ontari se abrieron de golpe al oír tal nombre y perdida retrocedió, elevando la mirada aturdida. Esos ojos... esos labios... ese bello que le devolvía anhelante la mirada...

—No puede ser... —susurro Ontari completamente consternada y... ¿herida? —. ¿Keyran? —murmuró la joven reina al tiempo que le temblaba ligeramente la voz.

La comisura de los labios del joven rey se curvó y sus oscuros ojos brillaron con arduos deseos aún más al sol.

—Prometí que volvería, ¿no?... —preguntó insinuantemente mientras a Ontari se le helaba la sangre y perdía completamente la voz.

Si que lo había prometido si, pero nunca, nunca, nunca...

Ella le creyó.

Continuara...


	392. Chapter 392

Cuando Raven cerró tras de si la puerta de su habitación y se acercó a la legendaria Wanheda, esta aún temblaba. Las lágrimas resbalaban por su cara en silencio y tenía la mirada perdida en el suelo mientras las palabras de Jackson resonaban en su mente, una y otra vez.

"¿Cómo puedes siquiera soportar estar bajo el mismo techo?" "No puedo creer que seas tan indulgente en eso" "Habló de Lincoln, Clarke" "Estáis enfermas las dos..."

Raven que se fijó mejor en ella busco sus ojos con los suyos con preocupación.

"Tu madre casi muere por lo que te hizo..." "Os paseáis a su alrededor como si no hubiese hecho nada más que jugar a los médicos" "¿Acaso no te hirió?"

Clarke tembló aún más ante aquellas palabras cerrando sus ojos con dolor mientras sentía el sabor salado de sus lágrimas en sus labios.

"¿Es que eres incapaz de sentir nada, Clarke?" "¿Es eso?" "Es eso, eres incapaz de sentir nada..." "Cualquier mujer que se precie no haría lo que estás haciendo tú..."

—¿Clarke?... —murmuró Raven con preocupación deslizando la mano por su espalda en un gesto de consuelo—. Eh...

"Cualquiera pensaría que no lo sufriste, que lo disfrutaste..."

Clarke sintió sus ojos anegarse lentamente de lágrimas y negó imperceptiblemente aún conmocionada.

—No...

"Si hizo eso y le perdonas, si le perdonas Clarke... si le perdonas..."

Raven la sintió encogerse y llevarse las manos al rostro comenzando a negar realmente mal.

"Si te hizo eso y le perdonas... es que mereces algo todavía peor"

—¡No! —gritó Clarke muy afectada al apartarse de su tacto antes de agarrar la lampara y estamparla fuertemente contra la pared entre lágrimas—. ¡Cállate Jackson! ¡Cállateeee!...

Raven que se sobresaltó cubriéndose un poco por instinto al sentir los cristales volar por toda la habitación, abrió mucho los ojos impresionada antes de volverse a mirarla de nuevo.

No sabía lo que Jackson le había hecho o dicho para que Clarke se pusiese así pero realmente comenzaba a estar asustada.

Con cierta cautela comenzó a acercarse a ella, buscaba consolarla pero más que nada tranquilizarla, la rubia parecía estar al borde de sufrir un colapso.

—¡Clarke, Clarke..! —repuso Raven acogiéndola entre sus brazos para intentar frenarla—. ¡Ya está, ya está...! ¡Cálmate!...

Clarke que rompió a llorar realmente afectada apoyó la cabeza en el hombro de Raven cubriéndose la boca con la mano para tratar de acallar los sollozos.

—Cálmate, ¿quieres?... —murmuró Raven acariciando su espalda para reconfortarla—. Cálmate y cuéntame que te ha pasado... —le pidió la mecánica al tiempo que la tomaba del rostro dulcemente con preocupación para verla.

Sabía que algo verdaderamente malo había ocurrido en el momento en que aquellos azules ojos convertidos en mares de lágrimas le devolvieron aquella herida mirada.

Y no supo cómo ni porqué pero el corazón se le acelero...

—Ven, cuéntamelo todo... —la rodeó Raven con su brazo para llevarla a la cama y sentarse junto a ella. Clarke podía ser muchas cosas, podía merecer muchas de las ocurridas pero jamás antes la había visto de aquella manera y era su amiga, no podía ver sufrir así a su amiga.

Debía hacer algo por remediar eso...

Debía hacer algo por ella...

Una cosa tenía muy clara, Clarke no se iría de allí sin estar mejor.

Continuara...


	393. Chapter 393

Mientras cruzaban los enrevesados pasillos del Arca, Lexa que iba unos pocos pasos por detrás de Akeyla no pudo evitar fijarse en los elegantes y delicados movimientos de Akeyla.

Se notaba que la joven floukru estaba acostumbrada a guardar mucho sigilo y a evitar captar atención.

Vestida de aquella manera, con aquella camiseta blanca y aquellos pantalones grises, parecía una autentica skyrku. Nada que ver con las ropas que traía encima ella, incluso estando encinta.

Akeyla se detuvo ante la puerta de la habitación que se le había asignado para ella, y los niños y antes de llevar la mano al pomo se bajó un poco las mangas de la camiseta queriendo impedir que Jarek, o Dayon viesen las marcas que aun tenía su piel y evitarles así la preocupación.

Instantes después miró a Lexa y cierto rubor tiño sus mejillas.

—Antes de entrar, hay algo que me gustaría pedirte —repuso Keily con voz insegura y suave.

El rostro de la Heda de los Catorce Clanes se tornó preocupación y acercándose a ella le devolvió la mirada.

—Pídeme lo que quieras y te lo concederé.

Akeyla que temió que Lexa malinterpretase sus palabras, negó imperceptiblemente con la cabeza.

—No es material... —dijo Akeyla viéndola a los ojos muy cerca de ella—. Me gustaría ser yo quien pudiese explicarle a Jarek... toda esta situación...

Lexa que vio a su hermana bajar apenadamente la mirada siendo consciente de lo que le pedía al ser ella la Heda de los Catorce Clanes alargó la mano y la puso sobre su hombro en señal de apoyo.

Akeyla que elevó la mirada ante el inesperado gesto, tragó despacio.

—No podría ser de otra manera —repuso Lexa contemplándola—. Confío en que tus palabras le causen el menor daño posible y sé que procuraras que sea así...

Akeyla que relajó su expresión no pudo evitar sonreírse dulcemente. Heda... no, Lexa, era mucho más benevolente de lo que ella imaginaba que sería y que diese tanta importancia a los sentimientos de su pequeño hermano, era algo que no podría evitar apreciar y agradecer.

—Aguarda aquí un instante... —le pidió Akeyla con un suave gesto antes de abrir la puerta y asomarse a la habitación.

Jarek que permanecía sentado en el suelo pintando mientras que Dayon jugaba a su lado sobre una mullida manta con unos pequeños animalitos tallados de madera levantó la vista inmediatamente nada más oír la puerta y sonriéndose se puso en pie de lo más deprisa.

—¡Keily! ¡Keily! —gritó con vocecita infantil abrazándose rápidamente a sus piernas entusiasmado—. ¡Has vuelto! ¡Has vuelto!

Lexa que apenas asomó de refilón a la puerta se fijó en como la abrazaba el niño. Parecía tan feliz de verla, tan emocionado... y solo habían pasado unas horas desde su separación.

¿La recibirían alguna vez sus pequeños así?...

¿Anhelarían recibir sus cuidados, abrazos y atenciones de la misma forma en la que Jarek parecía requerir de Keily en aquellos momentos?...

Una anciana que remendaba una manta levantó la cabeza al ver entrar a la floukru y suspiró poniéndose en pie para salir de allí con las cosas.

—Menos mal que estás aquí, no ha parado de preguntar por ti, el bebé tiene hambre y sueño, deberías estar más pendiente de ellos Akeyla, deberías.

Akeyla que levantó la vista al oírla bajó la mirada devolviendo el abrazo a Jarek que escondió la carita en su falda.

—Además niña, ¿de qué vas vestida? —refunfuño la vieja mujer algo malhumorada antes de sacudir la cabeza—. No entiendo como Luna me hace perder mi tiempo mientras tú andas por ahí jugando a disfrazarte de...

Lexa que no pudo evitar escuchar el desprecio y la molestia con la que la mujer desdeñaba la presencia de Akeyla allí se asomó a la puerta en esos instantes interrumpiéndola.

—Si aprecias tanto ese tiempo que dices que te queda, yo en tu lugar no acabaría esa frase en mi presencia, anciana.

El rostro de la mujer palideció y su imponente presencia en la habitación pareció lograr absorber el resto de oxígeno de la habitación al inclinarse rápida y torpemente.

—Heda —murmuró ella pillada en falta bajando la cabeza.

—Gracias por cuidar de ellos, Gherda pero no será necesario que lo hagas más —se disculpó quedamente Akeyla algo avergonzada porque Lexa presenciase aquello—. No volveré a descuidarles, lo siento.

El bebé que había levantado la mirada abrió muchos los ojitos al ver allí a su madre, y enseguida le tendió las manitas balbuceando con los animalitos en sus pequeñas manos como ofreciéndoselos para que le cogiese en brazos.

La mujer que se irguió nuevamente asintió con la cabeza brevemente antes de mantener baja la mirada y pasar junto a Lexa, saliendo de la habitación.

Jarek que se dio cuenta de que nada más y nada menos la Comandante de la Sangre estaba allí, se asomó un poco aún abrazado a Akeyla y su pequeña boquita se abrió en una mueca de asombro y admiración.

—Keily, mira...—musitó el niño jalando suavemente de su camisa como para que se fijase en eso—. Es Heda...

Akeyla que se había quedado algo traspuesta se separo un poco de él agachándose para verle mejor.

—Si, si que lo es... —acertó a decir forzando una pequeña sonrisa antes de pasarle la mano por el rostro para que la mirase—. Jarek, mírame... necesito hablar contigo sobre algo muy importante y voy a necesitar que me prestes toda tu atención, ¿crees que podrás hacerlo?...

Jarek asintió con la cabecita y no pudo evitar que sus ojos se desviasen volviendo a posarse con admiración en Lexa que contempló como el pequeño la miraba de aquella mágica forma.

Akeyla que se dio cuenta de que no le prestaría atención suficiente mientras que Lexa estuviese allí, se separó un poco yendo a coger a Dayon que no tardó en comenzar a llorar al sentirse ignorado.

En cuanto le meció un poco y posó los labios en su rostro, este se fue tranquilizando.

—Ya... ya... ya está, ya está mi amor... —susurró ella dulcemente mientras le arrullaba—. Mamá ya está aquí...

Lexa que se fijó por primera vez bien en ambos niños siendo consciente de lo que realmente eran a ella, y de que Jarek tenía sus mismos ojos aunque físicamente tuviese más parecido con Akeyla sintió una extraña sensación embargarla y sobretodo encogersele el estomago.

Jarek que por su parte parecía escrutarla con ojos cálidos, curiosos y admirados se llevó la manita a la boca con cierto nerviosismo sin moverse del sitio.

Akeyla que se dio cuenta de ello, reaccionó ofreciendo una mirada de disculpa a Lexa ya que el niño al igual que todos debía inclinarse ante ella.

—Jarek...

El pequeño que escuchó la voz de su hermana romper su concentración, pareció caer en la cuenta de a quien tenía delante y abriendo mucho los ojos se inclinó rápidamente como había visto hacer a otros cuando llegó.

—Oh, si... —musitó el niño nervioso cuando su cabeza casi toca el suelo al inclinarse exageradamente.

Lexa que no pudo evitar conmoverse ante aquel gesto, se acercó a él con una escondida sonrisa.

—Akeyla me ha dicho que vas a ser un gran guerrero algún día, ¿es eso cierto?...

El niño que la miró con emoción se sonrió porque no había nada que le gustase más que jugar a las luchas y escuchar las historias de los más mayores acerca de las guerras.

—Si, Heda...

Akeyla que medio sonrió resignada al escucharle continuó meciendo un poco a Dayon mientras rodaba sus ojos.

—Quiero ser un gran guerrero como tú y quiero ser más alto como así... —dijo admirado el niño con una sonrisa alzando su manita hasta lo más alto que podía poniéndose de puntillas—. Y tendré una espada y todos estos años y más... —mostrándole las manitas mientras las abría y las cerraba emocionado frente a su cara—. Y Dayon me acompañara porque no puede quedarse todo el rato con Keily... también él tendrá todos estos años...

Lexa que se enterneció al escucharle a pesar de que la mirada expectante en sus ojos no la delataba, sintió ganas de sonreír al verle explicarse de aquella forma y su mirada fue a parar hacia la de Akeyla que cómplicemente con ciertas reservas se la devolvió.

—¿Todos esos? —preguntó Lexa haciéndose la sorprendida inclinada un poco hacia él—. Vaya, si que son muchos años si...

Jarek que se sonrió fue a decir algo pero Akeyla le llamó.

—Jarek, ven aquí...

Jarek que se dio la vuelta al escucharla, volvió a mirar a Lexa como con miedo a que se marchase y no poder seguir hablando con ella pero después se fijó en su hermana con Dayon en brazos y se acercó a ella.

—¿He hecho algo malo? —preguntó el niño en voz baja asustadito de haber fallado a Heda—. ¿Debería haberme inclinado de otra forma?...

Akeyla que alargó su mano cogió la suya llevándole hasta el borde de la cama para que se sentase.

—No, no es eso. Lo has hecho muy bien, ¿vale?...—le sonrió ella con cierta inquietud—. Pero tenemos que hablar contigo, siéntate...

Jarek que se subió a la cama tardó en darse la vuelta antes de quedar sentado en el borde con sus pequeñas piernecitas colgando.

—Veras, Jarek... —comenzó diciendo Akeyla cuidadosamente mientras veía a Lexa cerrar la puerta que daba al pasillo con sigilo—. Hay... hay algo de lo que Lexa y yo... Heda y yo, debemos hablarte...

Jarek que abrió mucho la boca se la cubrió con las manos.

—La has llamado, Lexa...

—Tú también puedes llamarme así, Jarek... —repuso la Heda de los Catorce Clanes con un suave gesto—. Si tú lo quieres...

—Heda me gusta... —murmuró Jarek un poco desconcertado mirándola y mirando a su hermana que parecía de lo más extraña—. Keily, ¿te vas a morir?...

El rostro de Lexa cambió al igual que lo hizo el de Akeyla cuando vió como los pequeños ojitos de Jarek comenzaban a llenarse de lágrimas.

Era eso, ¿verdad?...

Su hermana se iba a morir y se iba a quedar solo con Dayon y su padre, por eso había traído a Heda, para que se lo dijese...

—No, Jarek... no es eso...—acertó a decir Akeyla sentándose a su lado para rodearle con el brazo y posar los labios en su cabeza tragando un nudo—. Estoy bien, ¿lo ves?... Solo ha sido un susto, como la otra vez, ¿recuerdas?... No pasa nada, mi amor... no me va a pasar nada... —le confortó ella mientras que Dayon apoyaba la cabecita sobre su pecho frotándose los ojitos con sueño incesantemente—. Se trata de otra cosa...

—¿Qué cosa? —preguntó Jarek llevándose la manita a la cara para apartarse las lágrimitas que se le estaban escapando.

—Se trata de papá... —comenzó diciendo ella con un quedo gesto—. Verás es que... papá antes de conocer a mamá, antes de que naciese yo vivía con otra mujer... y esa mujer y él... tuvieron una hija...

—¿Papá tiene otra hija? ¿Otra hija aparte de tú? —preguntó expectante él viendo a Akeyla medio sonreír por lo de "tú" en lugar de "ti"—. ¿Otra mujer que no es mamá?...

—Jarek...—sacudió la cabeza Akeyla suavemente—. Esa hija que tuvo papá... esa niña es... es Lexa...

Jarek que escuchó a Keily se quedo callado unos instantes para después posar sus ojos en la Heda de los Catorce Clanes.

—Pero... pero Keily eso no puede ser... porque tú dijiste que... dijiste... y papá dijo que...

—Lexa es nuestra hermana, Jarek... —repuso cautelosamente Akeyla cargada de amor al mirarle—. ¿Comprendes lo que te estoy diciendo?...

Jarek que tardó varios segundos en asimilar todo eso miro a Akeyla y luego a Lexa, y luego a Akeyla y de vuelta a Lexa y así varias veces mientras trataba de procesar esa información.

Lexa que en un primer momento temió el berrinche o la rabieta del pequeño al enterarse de tal noticia tragó lentamente hasta que una sonrisa iluminó su rostro y sus grandes ojos brillaron.

—¿De verdad, verdad Keily?

—De verdad, Jarek...

—¿Seguro que es hermana nuestra?...

—Muy segura, Jarek —respondió ella dulcemente con una apenada sonrisa.

—¡Oh, Dayon!, ¿has oído eso? ¿lo has oído? —gritó el niño bajando casi de un salto de la cama con una inmensa sonrisa de incredulidad—. ¡La gran Heda es mi hermana! ¡Tengo otra hermana, Dayon! ¡La tengo!

La emoción hizo que se lanzase a abrazar a Akeyla y a Dayon y después a Lexa sin importar que fuese la imponente Comandante de la Sangre porque en ese momento nada en el mundo suponía tanta felicidad para él que admiraba a Lexa más que a cualquiera en el mundo.

—¡Otra hermana!

Lexa que no esperaba esa reacción y mucho menos ese abrazo se cubrió instintivamente con la mano la tripa sintiendo al niño apretarse contra ella con entusiasta emoción.

—Jarek, Jarek con cuidado... —dijo Akeyla levantándose con Dayon en brazos casi inmediatamente—. No tan fuerte, su tripa...

—No pasa nada, tranquila...—intentó calmarla Lexa al tiempo que esbozaba una pequeña sonrisa al sentir al niño abrazarla de aquella manera tan nueva e inesperada para ella no sabiendo bien como reaccionar al no estar acostumbrada a tener niños cerca.

—¿Qué te pasa en la tripa? —preguntó Jarek inocentemente con preocupación—. ¿También estás malita como Akeyla?

Lexa que miro a su hermana no sabiendo como explicárselo, bajó la cabeza al niño negando débilmente.

—¿Recuerdas cuando Dayon era muy muy —pequeñito y estaba en mi tripa, Jarek? —preguntó dulcemente Keily acercándose a ellos viendo al niño mirarla y asentir—. Pues en la tripita de Lexa, hay dos bebés que aún deben crecer un poco más para poder salir a jugar, y conoceros a Dayon y a ti...

Inclinándose dulcemente beso su cabeza y luego le acarició la carita mientras sujetaba a su cintura mejor a Dayon, fijándose después en Lexa.

—Y para que eso ocurra debemos tener mucho cuidado de no darle ningún golpe a su tripita y cuidar muy, muy bien a Lexa, ¿entiendes?...

Jarek que asintió emocionadisimo ante la idea de dos nuevos compañeros de juego y una hermana más que era todo cuanto siempre quiso y admiró se sonrió volviéndose hacia Lexa abrazándola muy tiernamente de nuevo para sorpresa suya.

—Yo os cuidaré a todos... —murmuró conmovedoramente el niño cerrando sus ojitos al abrazarla con una sonrisa—. Te lo prometo hermanita, te lo prometo...

Continuara...


	394. Chapter 394

El sol brilla en lo más alto del cielo de Polis, cuando Halena avanza por uno de los pasillos con la mano presionando ligeramente la venda de su estomago.

Los rituales funerarios que han tenido lugar por la muerte de la reina Emori han terminado hace escasos minutos, y ahora su espíritu vaga en busca de orillas mejores donde yacer en paz.

Su muerte no había sido una sorpresa para todos.

No para ella al menos.

Que su madre, la Heda de los Catorce Clanes estuviese fuera de la capital de la Coalición cuando el fatídico acontecimiento ocurrió, en cierta manera la tranquilizaba.

Habían demasiadas cosas que estaban ocurriendo a la vez en aquel momento, demasiadas que se le escapaban, demasiadas de las que era consciente y demasiadas que sabía que hiciese lo que hiciese no podría evitar.

Ahora tenía una de las más importantes en mente.

Aranae que permanecía sentada en el suelo con la espalda apoyada contra la pared, se pasó el dorso de la mano por el rostro apartándose otra de las densas lágrimas que se le escapaban apartó la mirada al escuchar el sonido de la puerta al abrirse.

Tomando una entrecortada bocanada de aire se levantó, volviéndose hacia las puertas de la terraza intentando recomponerse un poco.

—¿Aranae? —escuchó murmurar a Halena cuando asomó por la puerta buscándola con la mirada.

Aranae que tardó unos segundos en hablar hasta estar segura de que la voz no le fallase demasiado, hizo por cerrarse mejor la chaqueta como si la hubiese interrumpido vistiéndose.

—Lo siento, no te he oído llamar...

Halena que se la quedo viendo de espaldas desde la puerta supo exactamente lo que había estado haciendo.

—Porque no lo he hecho —repuso la joven Jusheda bajando un poco la mirada—. Apenas has salido de aquí, solo quería saber si estás bien.

—No soy yo quien está herida —murmuró quedamente Aranae apartándose para ir al armario a por ropa limpia para darse un baño.

Halena que se llevó la mano al vientre cerró sus ojos por un instante mientras un eco de dolor le recordaba que así era.

—Hay muchas clases de heridas...—murmuró Halena elevando la mirada para verla, era evidente que prefería que no estuviese allí—. Algunas sanan rápidamente, otras perduran más tiempo aún cuando han desaparecido de la piel...

Aranae que abrió el armario sin mirarla, contempló las prendas colgadas dentro e hizo por escoger.

—Lamento no haber asistido al funeral de Emori, quise haberlo hecho pero...

—No te disculpes, no hay necesidad alguna de hacerlo, de mentir... —la interrumpió Halena contemplándola a lo lejos—. No a mi...

Las manos le temblaron a Aranae y esta tuvo que cerrar sus ojos para mantener las lágrimas a raya sintiendo como se le encogía el corazón.

—Lo que mi hermana les hizo... lo que te hizo a ti... —la voz se le quebró y las lágrimas comenzaron a resbalar por su avergonzada cara—. Yo... no hay palabras que expresen cuanto siento el dolor que Hashelee causó... yo no... no imaginé que ella fuese capaz de algo así, yo...

Halena que se dio cuenta de lo que ocurría en ese momento cruzó la habitación dirigiéndose a ella y tomándola suavemente del brazo la hizo encarar.

—Aranae, tú no has hecho nada malo, ¿me oyes?...—insistió vehementemente Halena viéndola a los ojos—. No podías saber lo que iba a hacer, no podrías haber impedido nada, ni siquiera yo pude impedirlo...

Aranae que estaba hecha un mar de lágrimas intentó reprimirlas como pudo mientras evitaba que sus ojos se encontrasen con los suyos llena de dolor y responsabilidad.

—Tú no tienes la culpa de las decisiones que Hashelee tomó. No la tienes, no...

—Debí morir en aquel lago, debí ser yo y no mi hermano quien muriese aquel día —balbuceó entre lágrimas sacudiendo levemente la cabeza—. Debí ser yo...

Si ella hubiese muerto a manos suya, nada de eso habría ocurrido. Hashelee no la hubiese odiado, sus padres no las habrían separado y quizás aún continuase con vida.

Quizás aún Emori continuase con vida, quizás Ivory y Yakut... quizás, Halena no hubiese sufrido aquella herida y tal vez, su perdida no hubiese sido mayor... quizás...

Halena que la tomo del rostro al oírla llorar así comenzó a negar con la cabeza apartando lentamente con sus pulgares las lágrimas que rodaban por su cara.

—No, no Aranae... —susurró Halena al escucharla mirándola con comprensión y tristeza al entender que se sentía así—. No...

—Aún seguirían con vida —rompió a llorar ella muy afectada llevándose las manos al rostro para ahogar el llanto—. Aún todos ellos seguirían con vida y ella... ella aún estaría aquí... yo he hecho esto... yo les he matado, Halena... he sido yo...

Halena que sintió aquel profundo dolor que manaba de ella acortó la distancia y la estrechó entre sus brazos con fuerza sin importar el dolor que su herida sintiese.

Había experimentado antes la culpa ajena pero lo que percibía claramente de ella era... aquello era absolutamente devastador...

—No, no... Aranae, no... —la consoló ella sin dejar de abrazarla escuchándola llorar con la cara enterrada entre sus manos muy cerca de su cuello—. No es así... no es así... créeme que no lo es...—susurró deslizando la mano por su espalda para reconfortarla al tiempo que se separaba para mirarla, acunando su mejilla para obligarla a mirarla a los ojos—. Tú no has tenido nada que ver con sus muertes, ni con lo que me ha pasado a mi... el destino tiene muchas inesperadas sorpresas para ti... algunas serán malas, otras serán buenas... pero nunca pierdas la fé en que si continúas aquí es porque eres tú y no ellos, quien debe estar...

Aranae que cerró los ojos con dolor al oír aquello mientras temblaba como una pequeña hoja al viento sintió su corazón encogerse aún más con aquellas palabras suyas.

Sentía tanta culpa, tanto remordimiento... tanto dolor y rencor... que dudaba que nadie pudiese entender como se sentía en aquel desolador momento.

—Ven, tranquila... —murmuró Halena volviendo a rodearla con sus brazos cerrando sus ojos al intentar llevarse todo aquel penetrante dolor—. Todo va a ir bien, Aranae...

La mueca de dolor que Halena profirió pasó desapercibida a la joven Natblida que lloraba desconsoladamente contra su hombro dejándose abrazar con tanta necesidad.

Halena que tembló ligeramente la sintió aferrarse a ella con puro dolor y aún controlando aquellas perturbadoras ansias, lo intentó.

—Todo va a ir muy bien, ya lo veras...

Continuara...


	395. Chapter 395

Octavia atravesó el pasillo con el dolor aún latente en la garganta. Tanto Abby como Jackson le habían dicho que la inflamación tardaría aún unos pocos días en bajar, y la escasa conversación con Harper la había obligado a forzar la voz.

Se mentiría a si misma si no dijese que se sentía inquieta y nerviosa por volver a encontrarse con Lincoln.

No le había visto desde lo ocurrido, no había tenido ocasión de disculparse por haberle sobresaltado mientras la pesadilla le alteraba. No había tenido ocasión de saber como estaba la herida de su cabeza, ni tampoco como se encontraba tras todo aquello.

Respiró hondo y se armó de valor, justo antes de abrir la puerta y atreverse a pasar al interior de su habitación.

Esperaba hallarle allí, esperaba poder arreglar las cosas con él pero no le encontró. En su lugar Bellamy permanecía sentado en silencio sobre su cama y un simple vistazo le indicó que faltaban cosas en la habitación.

El corazón se le detuvo por un momento, y en cuanto Bellamy alzó la mirada la voz le tembló.

—¿Dónde está?...

El rostro de Bellamy parecía tácito, apagado, serio...

—Octavia...

Octavia que ladeó la cabeza al oírle negó imperceptiblemente justo antes de dirigirse a la mesa y al armario.

No estaba su ropa, su chaqueta, su diario...

No estaban sus botas, ni su espada, ni su arma...

No había nada suyo...

—No... —murmuró Octavia afectada comenzando a negar con la cabeza al darse cuenta de lo ocurrido—. No...

—Octavia, escuchame...—intentó acercarse Bellamy para pararla y hacer que entrase en razón.

Octavia que se apartó de su mano como si esta quemase, le lanzó una herida y dura mirada.

—¿Qué es lo qué has hecho, Bellamy?...

El rostro de Bellamy se tiño de vergüenza y dolor cargada de culpa y arrepentimiento.

La mano de Octavia se elevó cruzandole la cara con tanta fuerza que el golpe resonó por toda la habitación.

Bellamy cerró los ojos con la cara aún girada, él solo había querido protegerla. Solo había querido mantenerla a salvo, lejos de todo ese dolor... solo...

—Octavia...

El rostro de Octavia se endureció, permaneciendo gélido y frío. El cuerpo entero le temblaba lleno de rabia y dolor. Las lágrimas comenzando a brillar en sus ojos lentamente al formarse.

—Sal... de aquí... Bellamy...—murmuró ella arrastrando las palabras con rabia—. ¡Fuera!

Bellamy quiso acercarse pero Octavia comenzó a pegarle con fuerza haciéndole retroceder hasta la puerta y echándole de un empujón de allí.

La garganta le dolió horrores pero eso fue lo de menos.

Lincoln ya no estaba, se había ido...

La había dejado allí...

La había dejado sola de nuevo...

No podía creerlo, no podía...

Simplemente no podía con eso...

No podía...

Continuara...


	396. Chapter 396

Cuando Harper se acercó a la puerta de la antigua sala médica, Jackson permanecía de espaldas mientras ordenaba algunos medicamentos en una vitrina acristalada.

El guardia que estaba tras ella carraspeó y Jackson fue consciente entonces de que no estaba solo. Tenía un mal día, uno realmente malo cargado de irritación y mal humor.

—Espero que sea importante, tengo mucho trabajo que hacer —dijo mirando hacia Harper mientras el guardia regresaba al pasillo.

Harper que en cuanto le miró supo que no era buen momento para aquello, bajó la mirada.

—No tengo todo el día —le dijo Jackson con cierta crispación al ver que no hablaba—. Lo sabes, ¿verdad?

Harper que no le miró abrió la boca a punto de decir algo pero después se arrepintió, dándose la vuelta para abrir la puerta y salir.

Jackson que se fijó mejor en ella a punto de salir frunció el ceño y se acercó parándola.

—¿Qué tienes ahí? —preguntó viéndola evadir su mirada al detenerse Harper junto a la puerta—. Déjame ver...

Jackson que la tomo por los hombros la hizo girar hacia él y cuando Harper levantó la mirada, Jackson pudo fijarse mejor en su rostro. Tenía un golpe en un lado de la mejilla, y algunas más a la altura de su garganta.

Harper que se dio cuenta de lo que hacía se apartó, dejando caer mejor hacia delante su cabello para ocultarlas.

—No he venido por eso... —acertó a murmurar ella tímidamente.

Jackson que se la quedo mirando se cruzó de mala gana de brazos expectante.

—Sorprendeme.

Harper que se llevó la mano al costado se levantó un poco la camiseta dejando entrever un moretón bastante feo que se extendía hasta parte de su estomago.

Cuando la tela de la camiseta le rozó la piel de la zona, siseó y bajó la mirada temblorosa.

—Creo... creo que... es... posible que...

El rostro de Jackson cambió y se acercó a ella rápidamente levantándole algo más la camiseta para verle bien el golpe.

—¿Qué tengas algo roto? —ironizó él malhumorado poniendo una cara—. Es bastante posible, ¿Cómo es que no has solicitado venir antes?

Jackson sacudió la cabeza con desaprobación, como la doctora Griffin se enterase de esto iba a caerle una buena bronca a él por no estar más pendiente de los chicos como ella le encomendó en su ausencia.

—¿Quién de tus compañeros ha sido? —preguntó Jackson de mala gana mientras le hacía un gesto para que fuese a la camilla.

—Ninguno...

Jackson que fue a por el ecografo por si tenía una hemorragia interna jaló del cable de la pared y se volvió a darle una mirada.

—¿Te crees que soy estúpido? —preguntó arqueando una ceja al escucharla—. ¿Quién ha sido?

Harper que se sentó en camilla junto las manos en su regazo mirando al suelo entre avergonzada y aturdida.

—Harper... —comenzó diciendo Jackson tratando de no perder la paciencia ante su silencio—. Aún tengo que ver a unos nueve chicos después de a ti, comprobar análisis y más análisis. Los niveles de oxigeno vuelven a estar más bajo que nunca y la doctora Griffin no está aquí donde debería de estar sino en una estúpida reunión donde sus palabras no contarán. Dime de una maldita vez quien ha sido o me veré obligado a dar parte al Canciller.

Harper que se encogió un poco ante sus palabras ya que no estaba acostumbrada a verle así, no se atrevió a mirarle. No mentía, no había sido ninguno de los otros reclusos.

—Estoy en aislamiento... —murmuró ella en apenas un susurro.

Jackson que cambió la expresión de su cara al comprender qué era lo que Harper le estaba dando a entender, se quedo helado.

El sonido de unos nudillos golpeando la puerta les sobresaltó pero Harper tan solo le miro suplicante.

—¿Puedes darte más prisa en examinarme? —pidió con voz queda y temblorosa—. No debería estar fuera de mi celda. Larson se enfadará si tardo demasiado.

Jackson que se la quedo viendo durante unos instantes no supo como actuar en ese momento, tampoco llevaba tanto al servicio del Departamento Médico del Arca.

Siempre había quejas de todo tipo con respesto a la Jaula del Cielo de parte de los chicos, pero aquello era muy diferente.

—¿Larson te ha hecho esto? —la interrogó él inquieto y conmocionado al acercarse a ella antes de mirar con temor al pasillo.

Larson era uno de los veteranos, uno de los guardias de confianza del Canciller Jaha. No podía creer que hubiese hecho una cosa así.

—¿Larson? ¿Estás segura? —volvió a preguntar él más inquisitivo al verla apartar la mirada—. Larson es el jefe de seguridad, Harper.

Lo sabía, se jactaba de recordárselo desde la primera vez que se quedo a solas con ella.

—¿Estás segura de que ha sido él quién te ha hecho esto?

Harper que ni le miró porque bastante humillada se sentía ya, asintió imperceptiblemente tras unos instantes sin atreverse.

—¿Y tú qué hiciste?

En cuanto Harper escuchó la pregunta y levantó la mirada para verle, Jackson se arrepintió y se maldijo por haber soltado tal estupidez por su boca.

Harper se levantó de la camilla y se bajó la camiseta, disponiéndose a salir de allí mientras sus ojos se humedecían más herida que ofendida.

—¡Harper, Harper! —se apresuró a acercarse rápidamente Jackson para pararla, ella se apartó por puro instinto para que no la tocase—. Perdona, perdona... no he debido decir eso, yo... no.. no tengo un buen día, perdona, no... no quería hacerte sentir así... lo siento, lo siento de verdad...

Harper que sintió arder sus mejillas de pura humillación y vergüenza, prefería aguantar el dolor a que Jackson la juzgase así.

—Puede que sea una asesina, pero no soy ninguna mentirosa —se atrevió a decir ella reteniendo las lágrimas con orgullo señalándole temblorosa con el dedo.

—Lo sé, lo sé perdona...—volvió a insistir Jackson de lo más afectado al acercarse—. Por favor, deja que te examine, yo... podrías tener algo roto, yo... lo... lo siento...

Harper que apartó el caliente rostro se apartó con el dorso de la mano las lágrimas. Ella no era de las que se quejaba, había aprendido a soportar el dolor con el tiempo, no hubiese suplicado a Larson que le permitiese ir de no saber que había algo malo ocurriendo.

Jackson que vio como poco a poco la Prisionera 229 iba cediendo, se acercó a ella y la invitó a dirigirse nuevamente a la camilla mientras se maldecía por lo insensible y rastrero que había sonado aquello.

Harper que regresó a tientas a la camilla se sentó mientras veía como Jackson acercaba el ecógrafo y preparaba el frío líquido para proceder.

—Tumbate, por favor...

Harper que cerró los ojos por unos instantes mientras se tragaba las lágrimas obedeció, no pudiendo evitar hacer una mueca de dolor.

Jackson tomó el líquido y lo vertió por su abdomen antes de tomar el ecógrafo y encender el monitor.

—Ahora voy a moverlo por tu abdomen, puede que te duela un poco —advirtió él ya que el moretón y la inflamación eran evidentes.

En cuanto lo apoyó sobre su piel, Harper se estremeció hasta que al presionar ligeramente moviéndolo, Jackson volvió la cabeza para contemplar el monitor.

Harper que se dio cuenta de como cambiaba la expresión de su cara, supo entonces que realmente tenía algo malo.

—¿Es muy grave?...—murmuró ella tragando nerviosamente—. Me ha roto algo, ¿verdad?...

Jackson que permaneció unos instantes congelado al descubrir como dentro de Harper, una nueva vida crecía. Se volvió a mirarla reaccionando quedamente.

—Hay... hay una pequeña hemorragia interna muy cerca del estomago... —acertó decir colocándose ante el monitor para que ella no lo viese—. Pero es... es muy poca cantidad de sangre, confío en que el cuerpo la absorba solo...

Larson perdería su trabajo. Larson era amigo personal del Canciller Jaha y la doctora Griffin, Larson era jefe de seguridad de la Jaula del Cielo.

Larson tenía mucha influencia, tanta como para hundir su carrera antes incluso de poder considerarla como tal.

¿Cómo iba a atreverse a denunciar aquello?...

Él no era nadie, un simple aprendiz de médico. Un estudiante prometedor de química y medicina, nada más y su jefa, la doctora Griffin amiga de Jake Larson.

Perdería...

De todas, todas él perdería y Harper todavía más.

Hasta que no supiese como afrontar todo aquello o de qué manera solucionarlo, no diría nada. Ni Harper se enteraría de la verdad, no mientras pudiese evitarlo.

En la actualidad, Harper que permanecía de pie junto a la puerta de la abandonada sala médica, que una vez formó parte de las ahora destartaladas instalaciones de la Jaula del Cielo, tembló al recordar la escena.

No solía pensar mucho en todo aquello. Había aprendido a enterrarlo debajo de mil capas junto a otros horrores.

Se había forzado a si misma a vivir con todo aquello pero ahora que su relación con Monty cada vez exigía más, aquello de los bebés la había destrozado.

Desbaratando todos esos muros que construyó, anhelando lo que una vez prometió no dañar. Recordando lo que se obligó a olvidar...

Esta realidad, la estaba absorbiendo. Llevándose consigo partes de su alma que a duras penas había conseguido restaurar y ahora... ahora pensamientos que no debería tener transcurrían por su mente, obligándola a distanciarse.

A protegerse.

A salvarse...

No, tener un arma no era buena idea en esos momentos.

No donde lo único que deseaba era hacerse daño y desaparecer.

Algunas heridas nunca lográn sanar, pero reabrir esta... reabrirla había sido comenzar a sangrar.

Continuara...


	397. Chapter 397

Las nubes comenzaban a cubrir el cielo de Arcadia cuando Monty entró en el comedor buscando a Harper. Kyle que estaba allí de pie organizando unas cosas sobre la mesa, levantó la vista de las cajas y medio le sonrió.

—Hey, pequeño gran hombre —saludó Kyle con un gesto al verle dejando la lista que sostenía en sus manos sobre la mesa—. ¿Y esa cara?...

—¿Has visto a Harper? —preguntó Monty con rostro de preocupación.

Kyle que medio sonrió echo un vistazo al comedor viendo a los encargados ocupados a lo lejos en la cocina.

—Yo no la he visto, ¿no está en su puesto?

Monty que le miró negó debilmente fijandose en todo cuanto había en la mesa.

—¿Qué haces con todo esto?

—Voy a darle una sorpresa a Raven —se sonrió Kyle de lo más entusiasmado por la idea—. Por cierto, necesitare más luces de esas de Navidad...

—Navidad pasó ya, Kyle... —contesto con un gesto Monty frunciendo el ceño.

—Y Raven quería celebrarla y no pudo, así que voy a darle una super sorpresa... —se sonrió emocionadisimo Kyle con un gesto cómplice—. Además, tenemos mucho que celebrar. Harper también quería celebrarla, podrías hacerle algo especial, ¿no?...

Monty que se le quedo viendo largos instantes bajo la mirada negando imperceptiblemente.

—Mejor no, no creo que sea una buena idea en este momento.

Kyle que no pareció entenderle se preocupó un poco al escucharle.

—¿Por qué? ¿Pasa algo?

Monty que prefería no compartir con él lo que había ocurrido con Harper, tragó despacio.

—Es solo que creo que Harper no está bien ahora mismo y prefiero no... no hacer nada que empeore las cosas.

Kyle que hizo un gesto medio sonrió para animarle.

—Una sorpresa romántica jamás puede empeorar las cosas, estoy convencido de ello —repuso Kyle dándole una palmadita en el hombro—. Anda ayúdame a encontrar más luces, que van a alucinar.

Monty que le vio separarse con entusiasmo para ir a coger las cosas tragó un poco, la verdad es que no sabía que había hecho tan mal con Harper pero de algún modo sentía que había metido la pata con ella al sacar un tema del que él no tenía ni idea y que al parecer le afectaba mucho a ella aunque solo lo hubiese mencionado en broma.

Harper parecía estar sufriendo y él no tenía ni idea de cómo ayudarla, quizás hacer algo por ella que la animase conseguiría hacerla sentir mejor.

Total, ¿qué podía perder al intentarlo?...

Continuara...


	398. Chapter 398

Comenzaba a refrescar mientras las nubes hacían por ocultar el sol fuera. Lexa que estaba de pie en la habitación que había compartido con Clarke en el Arca, se sentía extrañamente confortada con Dayon en brazos.

No es que nunca antes hubiese cogido en brazos a un bebé, lo había hecho alguna que otra vez cuando era algo más joven. Solo que está vez era diferente.

Akeyla había querido hablar con Jarek a solas para explicarle algunas cosas acerca de su padre y de porque jamás le vería junto a Lexa.

Jarek seguía siendo demasiado pequeño para comprender ciertas cosas así que en lugar de enmascararlas, había preferido omitirlas hasta que fuese algo mayor.

Dayon se había acostumbrado rápidamente a los brazos de Lexa, tanto que ahora su cabeza descansaba sobre su pecho y sus manitas rodeaban su cuello no pareciendo quererla soltar mientras ella le paseaba lentamente por toda la habitación.

La verdad es que hacía tiempo que no se sentía tan llena, pletórica y radiante.

La noche anterior había sido mágica, maravillosa junto a Clarke pero este día estaba siendo algo memorable para ella.

Algo que no olvidaría jamás...

Cuando la puerta de la habitación se abrió y Lexa se volvió junto al bebé dormitando sobre su pecho, lo primero que vio fue la abundante melena rubia de Clarke y después su cabizbajo rostro cosa que no le pasó para nada desapercibida.

—¿Clarke? —pregunto Lexa con preocupación muy suavemente.

Clarke que levantó la vista pillada por sorpresa, no esperaba encontrarla allí. Mucho menos aún, con un bebé en brazos.

—¿Pero cuánto tiempo he estado fuera? —murmuró Clarke confusa y desconcertada casi para si.

Lexa que frunció el ceño con preocupación al escucharla se acercó un poco a ella.

—Es... es Dayon, el bebé de Akeyla ella... —su rostro cambió al recaer sus ojos en su apagada y triste mirada—. ¿Has estado llorando?

Clarke que desvió la mirada sacudió imperceptiblemente la cabeza y pasó por su lado para ir a lavarse la cara al baño cuando Lexa alargó la mano y se lo impidió.

—¿Por qué has estado llorando? ¿Qué es lo que ocurre, Clarke?

Clarke que se soltó apartándose, esquivó su mirada.

—No ocurre nada, todo está bien —repuso Clarke con un gesto—. He de ir al baño...

Lexa que la vio distanciarse de aquella manera y dirigirse al baño, se quedó muy quieta con el bebé aún entre sus brazos.

¿Acaso había hecho algo mal?...

Al despertar junto a ella por la mañana creyó que todo estaba bien, que ambas estaban felices por lo ocurrido... no entendía su reacción. Ni siquiera había preguntado cómo había ido su conversación con Akeyla o por qué estaba ella cuidando de su bebé. Ni siquiera la había mirado a la cara. Algo debía haber hecho mal...

Algo debía haber hecho mal para que Clarke actuase así con ella... ¿o es que acaso se arrepentía de lo ocurrido?...

Si así era, ella no... no podría...

El sonido que llegó a ella a través de la puerta del baño interrumpió sus pensamientos, tanto que Lexa acercó al bebé a la cama dejándole con cuidado sobre ella ya completamente dormido y se acercó a ver.

—¿Clarke?... —preguntó mientras abría suavemente la puerta a tiempo de verla inclinarse sobre la taza vomitando nuevamente. El rostro le cambió por completo—. Clarke...

Clarke que estaba temblando quiso apartarse de ella al notar como se acercaba y entre lágrimas levantó la mirada para impedir que se acercase extendiendo su mano.

—No, no te acerques... —dijo abotargadamente Clarke entre hipidos a la vez que reprimía los sollozos—. No... no quiero que te me acerques, Lexa...

—Clarke, ¿pero qué...? —murmuró asustada Lexa tratando de acercarse—. ¿Qué es lo que pasa?

—Mira, ¿lo ves? ¿lo ves, Lexa? —le espetó Clarke alterada entre lágrimas mostrándole las manos para que se fijase en ellas.

Lexa que las miró nerviosa miró despues confusa el compungido rostro de Clarke.

—Clarke, cálmate... me estás asustando... —le pidió ella tratando de acercarse más—. Yo... yo no veo nada...

Por mucho que mirase, por mucho que quisiese nada había en las manos de Clarke, nada. No entendía que ocurría pero estaba claro que algo pasaba para que se pusiese así.

Clarke que la miraba herida, casi presa de la desesperación tembló aún más mientras las lágrimas le caían por el rostro y bajaba la mirada hacia sus manos comenzando a negar muy afectada.

—Está ahí, está todo ahí... —murmuró Clarke rompiendo a llorar de nuevo—. ¿Cómo no puedes verlo?...

Lexa que escuchó al bebé en la habitación por el sobresalto volvió la cabeza hacia la puerta viendole dormir en la cama, y después dirigió su mirada a Clarke acercándose cautelosamente hacia ella con los brazos extendidos.

—Clarke, mírame... —le pidió Lexa tomándola de las manos y llevándolas hacia sus labios para besarlas muy suavemente afectada al verla así—. Te prometo que no tienes nada, te lo prometo. Sabes que no te mentiría...

Clarke que dudó entre lágrimas quiso apartar las manos de ella pero Lexa no las soltó volviéndolas a besar.

—Sea lo que sea lo que te ocurra, no es real. Tú y yo somos reales, Clarke. Tú y yo estamos aquí, estamos bien y lo resolveremos juntas.

—¿Lo prometes?...

Lexa que se acercó aún más a ella la rodeo con sus brazos posando los labios sobre su rubia cabeza cerrando los ojos al sentir como suyo su propio dolor mientras Clarke rompía a llorar sobre su hombro.

—Te lo prometo, Clarke... te lo prometo...

Fuese lo que fuese, lo resolverían. Lexa cuidaría de ella, lo haría toda su vida. Era después de la promesa hecha a Halena, la más sagrada y solemne que cumpliría.

—Cuidaré de ti por siempre...—repitió Lexa con los ojos cerrados volviendo a posar sus labios sobre su pelo al tiempo que la estrechaba entre sus brazos con la misma necesidad con la que la abrazaba ella—. Yo cuidaré de ti...

Continuara...


	399. Chapter 399

Ontari mantenía la vista clavada fríamente en aquel familiar rostro que antaño hacía veces de su más fiel compañía, y que ahora representaba a un extraño dentro de los muros que les habían visto crecer y que ahora le pertenecían.

Keryan, nuevo rey de los Trakaras y antiguo cautivo de la reina Nia de Azgeda, contemplaba el enorme salón del trono de la Fortaleza del Hielo al tiempo que sus ojos se fijaban en los altos ventanales por los que se colaban resquicios de luz que traspasaban las placas heladas y sumían la sala en tonos azules, blancos y oscuros.

—Lo recordaba más grande... —murmuró Keryan a unos pocos metros de pie frente a ella—. Más...

—¿Siniestro? —apuntó Ontari echándole un vistazo a la sala—. Lo era...

—Supongo que las cosas no se ven igual estando sentado en el trono, que arrodillado frente a él...

Ontari que alzó ligeramente una ceja al escucharle movió imperceptiblemente la cabeza en un gesto austero.

—Como bien recordaras...

Keryan que endureció su rostro ante tales palabras, se volvió a mirarla con el rostro contenido.

—Así que dime, Ontari —pronunció él quedándosela viendo con cierta altanería—. ¿Cómo ha conseguido una cría insolente y dócil como tú, acabar en el trono de Nia?...

Ontari que le sostuvo la mirada largamente dibujó una fría sonrisa.

—Cortándole el cuello a Nia, justo donde estás tú.

El rostro de Keryan cambió y por un instante se apartó instintivamente del lugar, tensándose al saber que Nia había muerto justo ahí.

—Ante Heda...

—Mientes.

—No, no lo hago... —arqueó una ceja ella sonriéndose aún más escondidamente para si—. Fue ella quien hizo mi nombramiento. Nunca tuve intención de ocupar el lugar de Nia.

Keryan que arqueó una ceja al escucharla se sonrió fríamente.

—Lo demostrabas muy bien, metiéndote en la cama de su hijo.

Ontari que dio dos pasos hacia él se contuvo mucho de no clavarle algo en el cuello y desgarrárselo allí mismo.

—Hacía lo que se me ordenaba, igual que tú.

—No, igual que yo no. Estabas encantada de que te ordenasen eso.

—Eres un...

El sonido de las enormes puertas siendo abiertas por los guardias interrumpió las palabras de la reina, anunciando la llegada de Roan, Príncipe de Azgeda y consorte de la Heda de los Catorce Clanes que nada más ver a aquel extraño desconocido desenvainó sus dos espadas y dirigiéndose directamente a él le lanzó al suelo de una patada al tiempo que cruzaba las espadas en torno a su cuello.

—¡No! —ordenó Ontari poderosamente haciendo que ambos volviesen la cabeza para mirarla, uno con desconcierto y el otro con satisfacción en la sonrisa.

Roan que la miraba con el rostro contraído por el desasosiego y la rabia endureció su rostro.

—Ontari, permite que...

—¡He dicho que no! —se impuso ella con dureza antes de acercarse a ambos al tiempo que Roan apartaba las espadas y retrocedía—. ¡Azgeda me pertenece. Si alguien va a derramar sangre aquí seré yo!

Keryan que le miró desafiante al tiempo que se incorporaba, irguió la cabeza orgullosamente al tiempo que apartaba la espada más cercana a su rostro con la mano.

—Obedece a tu reina, no querrás provocar su ira, ¿no?...

Roan que escuchó aquella voz que tan familiar le resultaba, se fijó mejor en aquellos rasgos hasta que de pronto aquel rostro algo más sucio, demacrado y herido se reveló en su mente y su rostro cambió por completo retrocediendo un paso.

—Tú...—pronunció incrédulo y acusador.

Los fríos ojos de Keryan se endurecieron y brillaron fieramente, comprendiendo que al fin le había reconocido.

—Estaba deseando volver a ver la cara del cerdo cruel y despota que le robo la vida a mi hermana Costia y que se la sirvió en bandeja de plata a la reina de las arpías y al fin aquí estás...

Los ojos de Ontari brillaron con dureza fijándose en ambos ante ella.

—Hola Roan, he venido a quitarte la vida...—declaro el rey de los Trakaras con una fría, férrea y amenazante sonrisa—. Pero antes, juro por ella que veras como te arrebato todo cuanto ahora te importa...

Continuara...


	400. Chapter 400

A medida que las horas avanzaban, el cielo que cubría los extensos bosques de la Heda de los Catorce Clanes, iba colmándose cada vez más de espesas nubes que a la larga solo podían presagiar una cosa, tormenta.

Pasándose la mano por el rostro para retirarse el sudor, Lincoln se dejo caer contra un árbol al tiempo que sus pulmones le advertían de que debía ralentizar su paso o pronto no podría dar ninguno más.

Su pierna que en todo ese tiempo no había conseguido recuperarse del todo, latía con fuerza a la altura del muslo en señal de dolor.

Su rostro se contrajo al tiempo que inconscientemente llevaba la mano a la herida ahora casi invisible y se esforzaba por llevarse el resto de la cantimplora a los labios bebiendo a grandes tragos lo que le restaba de agua.

La verdad es que su intención era alejarse de Arcadia todo lo máximo posible antes de que Octavia reparase en su ausencia y pudiese convencerle de volver.

Maldecía el momento en que ella había confiado nuevamente en él como para acercársele.

En el fondo, Lincoln siempre supo que no saldría bien. Tarde o temprano conseguiría lastimarla, tal como había hecho en anteriores ocasiones, tal como había hecho con Clarke.

Él no quería lastimarla, la situación le había forzado ser algo que no era, alguien que no era para sobrevivir pero a veces sobrevivir no es aconsejable, no es suficiente. No a cualquier precio, no a cualquier costa.

Cuanto desearía poder volver atrás en el tiempo, regresar a la noche en que Clarke le pidió ayuda para guiarlas a Polis a ella y a Abby con intención de auxiliar a Halena, la hija primogénita de la Comandante de la Sangre a la cual habían envenenado, y rehusar tal petición.

Negarse a acompañarlas hubiese sido toda una bendición.

Rogaba por poder perdonarse algún día a pesar de que Octavia e incluso Clarke, parecía haberlo hecho ya. Él no podía hacerlo. Era incapaz de perdonar tal crimen sin importar el motivo o la razón por la cual se había visto obligado a cometerlo.

La Comandante de la Sangre debió matarle, ejecutarle tal como merecía que hiciese. No merecía vivir por lo ocurrido. Bellamy tenía toda la razón en eso. No debió haber salido con vida de aquel bosque, no debió haber salido con vida de Polis, no debió ganarla nuevamente en Arcadia...

No debió...

No sin merecerlo...

Aquella intensa sensación en su pecho no se debía a la carrera, se debía a la aplastante sensación de culpa que le oprimía por dentro. Alejarse de Octavia era lo correcto, Bellamy la quería tanto o más de lo que la quería él y aunque sus palabras fuesen tan duras y condenatorias como sus actos, él solo buscaba lo mejor para ella.

La quería...

Es más, la amaba de una forma que estaba seguro que nadie jamás podría hacerlo, y por ello que debía hacer caso a Bellamy y alejarse lo antes posible de ella.

Octavia kom Skykru, la que en un principio fue conocida como Octavia Blake era el amor de su vida. Dañarla como lo había hecho, le resultaba impensable.

Inimaginable...

El dolor y la culpa que sentía por haberlo hecho le habían conducido a tomar la decisión más dura y más relevante de toda su vida.

Octavia era su vida, y sin ella su vida no tenía sentido.

Sin Octavia en ella, no la quería.

¿Y qué hacer con una vida que no quería?...

Deshacerse de ella...

Lincoln cerro los ojos mientras aquel dolor atenazaba su alma y retorcía su mente. Dejándose caer de rodillas en el suelo, se descolgó la vieja bolsa de viaje que portaba con algunas de las pocas cosas que de Arcadia se había llevado, y rebuscando en su interior halló lo que buscaba.

Sintiendo la áspera textura de la cuerda entre los dedos, Lincoln cerró los ojos una vez más, y se tomó unos pocos segundos para reflexionar sobre lo que iba a hacer

No había vuelta atrás, no había plan alguno que le devolviese a un mundo donde ya no quería pertenecer. No sin Octavia para hacerle frente, no sin el perdón que sabía que no se merecía.

Anudarla no fue difícil salvo por el intenso temblor en sus manos. Le ordenó a su cuerpo parar aunque este decidió continuar sin obedecerle.

Cuando logró ponerse en pie miró la rama más alta y próxima del árbol, si la lanzaba con suficiente fuerte y la ataba al tronco muy posiblemente serviría.

Lincoln visualizó el rostro de Octavia mientras la lastimaba, el suplicante rostro de Clarke en aquella tienda y... no tuvo que darle muchas más vueltas para lanzar la cuerda a través de la rama viéndola caer del otro lado, en cuanto se acercó a anudarla al tronco del árbol algo inesperado ocurrió.

Una bandada de extrañas aves atravesó graznando el cielo, oscureciéndolo como si de una densa nube negra se tratase y mientras Lincoln las observaba alejarse a lo lejos, un desgarrador grito rasgó el aire resonando por cada tramo del bosque justo antes de que la tierra comenzase a temblar con fuerza bajo sus pies.

Lincoln trató de correr, de alejarse de allí cuando de pronto la tierra cedió desquebrajándose e irremediablemente cayó agarrándose a duras penas de las gruesas raíces de un árbol, al tiempo que la tierra no dejaba de temblar y los animales del bosque comenzaban a huir y saltar desde todos los rincones del bosque.

El sonido se volvió estruendoroso, ensordecedor...

Un enorme ciervo saltó por encima suya llegando al otro lado de la abierta tierra, la tierra llegó hasta su rostro y al intentar sacudir la cabeza, su mano resbaló y Lincoln se precipito con fuerza contra el duro suelo que se enredaba en raíces abajo golpeándose con fuerza contra las rocas.

El temblor continuó sembrando el pánico a su alrededor mientras el trikru boca abajo ya no se movía.

Acaso, ¿ese era el fin?...

¿Su fin?...

Nadie lo comprobaría.

No mientras la Tierra se siguiese quejando.

No mientras la Tierra siguiese temblando.

Nadie en su auxilio acudiría...

Absolutamente, nadie...

Continuara...

A medida que las horas avanzaban, el cielo que cubría los extensos bosques de la Heda de los Catorce Clanes, iba colmándose cada vez más de espesas nubes que a la larga solo podían presagiar una cosa, tormenta.

Pasándose la mano por el rostro para retirarse el sudor, Lincoln se dejo caer contra un árbol al tiempo que sus pulmones le advertían de que debía ralentizar su paso o pronto no podría dar ninguno más.

Su pierna que en todo ese tiempo no había conseguido recuperarse del todo, latía con fuerza a la altura del muslo en señal de dolor.

Su rostro se contrajo al tiempo que inconscientemente llevaba la mano a la herida ahora casi invisible y se esforzaba por llevarse el resto de la cantimplora a los labios bebiendo a grandes tragos lo que le restaba de agua.

La verdad es que su intención era alejarse de Arcadia todo lo máximo posible antes de que Octavia reparase en su ausencia y pudiese convencerle de volver.

Maldecía el momento en que ella había confiado nuevamente en él como para acercársele.

En el fondo, Lincoln siempre supo que no saldría bien. Tarde o temprano conseguiría lastimarla, tal como había hecho en anteriores ocasiones, tal como había hecho con Clarke.

Él no quería lastimarla, la situación le había forzado ser algo que no era, alguien que no era para sobrevivir pero a veces sobrevivir no es aconsejable, no es suficiente. No a cualquier precio, no a cualquier costa.

Cuanto desearía poder volver atrás en el tiempo, regresar a la noche en que Clarke le pidió ayuda para guiarlas a Polis a ella y a Abby con intención de auxiliar a Halena, la hija primogénita de la Comandante de la Sangre a la cual habían envenenado, y rehusar tal petición.

Negarse a acompañarlas hubiese sido toda una bendición.

Rogaba por poder perdonarse algún día a pesar de que Octavia e incluso Clarke, parecía haberlo hecho ya. Él no podía hacerlo. Era incapaz de perdonar tal crimen sin importar el motivo o la razón por la cual se había visto obligado a cometerlo.

La Comandante de la Sangre debió matarle, ejecutarle tal como merecía que hiciese. No merecía vivir por lo ocurrido. Bellamy tenía toda la razón en eso. No debió haber salido con vida de aquel bosque, no debió haber salido con vida de Polis, no debió ganarla nuevamente en Arcadia...

No debió...

No sin merecerlo...

Aquella intensa sensación en su pecho no se debía a la carrera, se debía a la aplastante sensación de culpa que le oprimía por dentro. Alejarse de Octavia era lo correcto, Bellamy la quería tanto o más de lo que la quería él y aunque sus palabras fuesen tan duras y condenatorias como sus actos, él solo buscaba lo mejor para ella.

La quería...

Es más, la amaba de una forma que estaba seguro que nadie jamás podría hacerlo, y por ello que debía hacer caso a Bellamy y alejarse lo antes posible de ella.

Octavia kom Skykru, la que en un principio fue conocida como Octavia Blake era el amor de su vida. Dañarla como lo había hecho, le resultaba impensable.

Inimaginable...

El dolor y la culpa que sentía por haberlo hecho le habían conducido a tomar la decisión más dura y más relevante de toda su vida.

Octavia era su vida, y sin ella su vida no tenía sentido.

Sin Octavia en ella, no la quería.

¿Y qué hacer con una vida que no quería?...

Deshacerse de ella...

Lincoln cerro los ojos mientras aquel dolor atenazaba su alma y retorcía su mente. Dejándose caer de rodillas en el suelo, se descolgó la vieja bolsa de viaje que portaba con algunas de las pocas cosas que de Arcadia se había llevado, y rebuscando en su interior halló lo que buscaba.

Sintiendo la áspera textura de la cuerda entre los dedos, Lincoln cerró los ojos una vez más, y se tomó unos pocos segundos para reflexionar sobre lo que iba a hacer

No había vuelta atrás, no había plan alguno que le devolviese a un mundo donde ya no quería pertenecer. No sin Octavia para hacerle frente, no sin el perdón que sabía que no se merecía.

Anudarla no fue difícil salvo por el intenso temblor en sus manos. Le ordenó a su cuerpo parar aunque este decidió continuar sin obedecerle.

Cuando logró ponerse en pie miró la rama más alta y próxima del árbol, si la lanzaba con suficiente fuerte y la ataba al tronco muy posiblemente serviría.

Lincoln visualizó el rostro de Octavia mientras la lastimaba, el suplicante rostro de Clarke en aquella tienda y... no tuvo que darle muchas más vueltas para lanzar la cuerda a través de la rama viéndola caer del otro lado, en cuanto se acercó a anudarla al tronco del árbol algo inesperado ocurrió.

Una bandada de extrañas aves atravesó graznando el cielo, oscureciéndolo como si de una densa nube negra se tratase y mientras Lincoln las observaba alejarse a lo lejos, un desgarrador grito rasgó el aire resonando por cada tramo del bosque justo antes de que la tierra comenzase a temblar con fuerza bajo sus pies.

Lincoln trató de correr, de alejarse de allí cuando de pronto la tierra cedió desquebrajándose e irremediablemente cayó agarrándose a duras penas de las gruesas raíces de un árbol, al tiempo que la tierra no dejaba de temblar y los animales del bosque comenzaban a huir y saltar desde todos los rincones del bosque.

El sonido se volvió estruendoroso, ensordecedor...

Un enorme ciervo saltó por encima suya llegando al otro lado de la abierta tierra, la tierra llegó hasta su rostro y al intentar sacudir la cabeza, su mano resbaló y Lincoln se precipito con fuerza contra el duro suelo que se enredaba en raíces abajo golpeándose con fuerza contra las rocas.

El temblor continuó sembrando el pánico a su alrededor mientras el trikru boca abajo ya no se movía.

Acaso, ¿ese era el fin?...

¿Su fin?...

Nadie lo comprobaría.

No mientras la Tierra se siguiese quejando.

No mientras la Tierra siguiese temblando.

Nadie en su auxilio acudiría...

Absolutamente, nadie...

Continuara...


	401. Chapter 401

La habitación permanecía a oscuras, tan solo la luz que se filtraba por debajo de la puerta y por un alto ventanal daban algo de claridad a la inmóvil silueta que sentada en el suelo, se cubría las manos con la cabeza mientras las lágrimas seguían rodando pesada y lentamente por sus mejillas cayendo entre sus flexionadas piernas al suelo.

Murphy cerró sus ojos dolorosamente y apartando la mirada volvió a pasarse la manga de la chaqueta por debajo de la nariz sorbiendo nuevamente entre temblores.

Nunca creyó que la muerte de alguien pudiese afectarle tanto. Había olvidado lo que era querer a alguien con todo el corazón y lo mucho que dolía su abandono...

Emori se había ido para siempre...

No volvería a oír su risa, ni volvería a guiñarle uno de sus preciosos ojos traviesamente. No volvería a enseñarle nada nuevo sobre aquel mundo en el que ella se había críado y que él apenas había comenzado a descubrir.

No volvería sentir sus abrazos, sus caricias, sus besos que tanto le encantaban. No volvería a sentir el calor de su piel desnuda, no volvería a sentir la suavidad de su cabello...

Nunca más volvería a trazar con la yema del dedo los tatuajes que tan significativamente adornaban la cálida piel de su cuerpo...

Nunca volvería a oír el sonido de su voz...

Nunca...

Ni siquiera tenía una fotografía suya para recordarla, no tenía nada... solo unos pocos y valiosos recuerdos que tal como había ocurrido con su madre se lograrían desvanecer con el paso del tiempo...

El tiempo... ese enemigo invisible y mortífero de todo recuerdo feliz que alguna vez pudo haber tenido, acechaba su memoria sin piedad convirtiendo lo malo en turbio y lo bueno en nebuloso, convirtiendo rostros en vacíos y momentos en olvidos...

¿Qué iba a hacer ahora?...

¿Qué iba a hacer sin ella, ahora que se había convertido en parte de su vida?...

Alguien llamó suavemente a la puerta irrumpiendo aquellos pensamientos como otras veces antes pero Murphy lo ignoró.

No tenía ganas de hablar con nadie, no quería escuchar a nadie. No quería soportar aquella mirada de compasión en los ojos de todo aquel que se había cruzado con él por los pasillos cuando la noticia había llegado a sus oídos.

Él era un superviviente, nunca una victima.

No comenzaría a serlo ahora.

No si podía evitarlo.

No si podía negarlo.

No...

Continuara...


	402. Chapter 402

El temblor pudo sentirse en Polis pero sobretodo en los bosques de la Comandante de la Sangre.

Enormes bandadas de exóticas aves desprendieron su vuelo huyendo, sobrevolando el nublado cielo de Polis mientras la tierra se abría y no cesaba de temblar.

La imponente Torre de Polis sorprendentemente había resistido aunque sus cimientos se habían visto un tanto afectados.

Muchas de sus gentes habían salido a las calles alarmados por la fuerte sacudida, otros muchos habían preferido mantenerse a resguardo temerosamente dentro de sus muros.

Aranae permanecía acurrucada en la cama de Jusheda, primogénita de la Heda de los Catorce Clanes y heredera de la Coalición, sumida en un profundo sueño gracias a las hierbas medicinales que una de las sanadoras le había y Halena había decidido quedarse allí con ella.

Momentos antes del temblor, Natshana que había estado fuera en la terraza jugueteando, entró corriendo en la habitación y enseguida la busco, mordiendo, arañando y jalando del bajo de su vestido con los dientes como si quisiese sacarla de allí.

En un primer momento, Halena no comprendió lo que la pequeña pantera intentaba, pero medio segundo después sintió como el suelo y las paredes comenzaban a temblar, los muebles a sacudirse y algunas cosas a desprenderse y caer al suelo.

Halena que se había puesto en pie enseguida, se acercó a la cama para despertar a Aranae notando a Natshana jalar más de su vestido y corretear nerviosamente a su alrededor gimoteando. Justo cuando se disponía a despertarla, todo paró.

El temblor se detuvo.

La habitación quedo en calma y nada más se movió.

Natshana gimoteó un poco más, subió a la cama reclamando atención. Olisqueó a Aranae y dando algunas vueltas sobre si misma se acurrucó junto a ella en ademán protector.

—Natshana no... —susurró Halena inclinándose para cogerla en brazos y bajarla de la cama—. La despertarás...

Natshana le gruño en cuanto intento apartarla y Halena frunció el ceño, era la primera vez que se comportaba de aquella manera con ella.

—¿Pero qué haces? —murmuró Halena sin entender esa reticencia antes de verla acercarse nuevamente a Aranae que siguió durmiendo ajena a aquel movimiento sobre el colchón—. ¿Por qué no quieres que me acerque a...?

En cuanto Natshana con sus pequeñas patitas giró sobre si un par de veces y se acurrucó contra el vientre de Aranae, el rostro de Halena que hasta aquel instante había permanecido desconcertado y confuso, cambió en cuanto todo hizo "clic" en su cabeza comprendiendo al fin lo que ocurría.

Santa Pramheda...

¿Cómo no lo había percibido antes? ¿Cómo se le había escapado aquello?...

La puerta de la habitación se abrió tan inesperadamente que la sobresaltó y en cuanto volvió la cabeza, el rostro de Treior parecía consternado de pura preocupación.

—¿Estáis todas bien?

El rostro de Halena denotaba una abrumadora sensación de desasosiego y desconcierto pero asintió quedamente antes de volver a fijarse en Aranae y luego en Treior.

—Estamos bien, si... todas... todas estamos bien...

Treior que cerro sus ojos dio gracias por ello a los cielos, sin poder evitar llevar la mano a su pecho con alivio.

Si algo malo volviese a ocurrirles a alguna de las dos, sobretodo a Aranae, jamás se lo perdonaría.

Jamás...

Continuara...


	403. Chapter 403

Las primeras gotitas de lluvia habían comenzado a caer sobre los bosques de la Comandante de la Sangre, cuando el nublado cielo hubo oscurecido horas después del temblor.

Cuando Lincoln al fin logró abrir los ojos tras varias horas de inconsciencia, el cuerpo entero le dolió.

En un primer momento no pudo reconocer el lugar donde se encontraba pero el calor del cálido fuego que a él llegaba y el delicioso olor que desprendía el aire, le indicaron que era un buen lugar.

Lincoln intentó incorporarse ligeramente pero un acuciante dolor le atravesó desde el hombro hasta el final de su brazo obligándole a llevar su otra mano a él y a permanecer tumbado de nuevo.

Palpitaciones en su cabeza, intensas punzadas que hicieron que cerrase los ojos una vez más para tratar de lidiar con el dolor que su cuerpo soportaba. Una pesada opresión en su pecho, rápidamente llevó su mano a él sintiendo todo su torso prietamente vendado.

¿Pero qué demonios había pasado?...

¿Qué era ese lugar?...

¿Quién le había llevado hasta allí?...

Y lo más extraño de todo... ¿cómo es qué aún seguía con vida?...

Hallar respuesta a todas aquellas preguntas, solo le supuso que el dolor que sentía en su cabeza se incrementase aún más.

Aquella intensa sensación de desasosiego e incertidumbre que sentía en aquellos momentos se vio interrumpida por el sonido de una voz que irrumpía en el acogedor lugar en ese momento.

—¡Si, madre lo haré luego!

Aturdida y lentamente los ojos de Lincoln se entreabrieron precavidos y confusos. Un chico joven de unos quince o dieciséis años de edad a travesaba la entrada de la tienda portando entre sus manos algo de leña recién cortada y seca para mantener viva la lumbre del fuego.

El chico no pareció reparar en que el guerrero había despertado y distraídamente se agachó dejando junto a la pared la leña, antes de avivarlo un poco más para mantenerlo.

—No, lo harás ahora —entró diciendo una hermosa mujer bajo cuyas ropas se perdían algunos de los más significativos tatuajes trikrus que Lincoln jamás hubiese visto—. No quiero que te sorprenda la lluvia a medio camino.

—Sé cuidarme solo, no soy ningún niño —protestó el chico mientras se ponía en pie para volverse a mirarla.

—Precisamente porque no lo eres, preferiría no tener que tratarte como tal —le advirtió ella con el ceño fruncido mientras se acercaba a coger algo de agua para refrescarse—. Ahora, obedece y ve a por las hierbas que te he pedido antes de que la tormenta empeore.

El chico se dispuso a protestar pero la mujer volvió la cabeza para mirarle y él supo irremediablemente que ella había ganado.

—Está bien, si no hay más remedio iré por ellas...

La mujer sonrió escondidamente y antes de que saliese por la puerta salió a su paso y tomándole del rostro besó su mejilla tiernamente.

—Eres un buen hijo...

—El mejor de todos —le recordó él orgulloso intentando no atender a sus salamerias aunque reprimiendo media sonrisa en el fondo.

—El único que tengo —repuso ella cómplicemente en broma viéndole hacer por protestar antes de darle un empujoncito cariñoso fuera y dejar caer la tela que cubría la entrada.

La sonrisa de la mujer se ensanchó al tiempo que sacudía su cabeza y acercándose a un rincón comenzó a preparar algunas vendas limpiar para atender las otras heridas de Lincoln.

—Ese es mi hijo —comentó en voz alta mientras le daba la espalda al jergón donde Lincoln reposaba no muy lejos del fuego sabiendo que estaba despierto—. Flavius, es un gran chico... cabezota y terco como su madre algunas veces pero un gran chico...

Lincoln que tragó al escucharla se fijó bien a su alrededor dándose cuenta de que estaba en el interior de lo que parecía ser una especie de tienda o cabaña.

—Fue él quien te encontró y te trajo hasta mi...—continuó diciendo ella al tiempo que tomaba algunas hierbas y las preparaba para mezclarlas en un cuenco—. Ha habido un desprendimiento de tierra en una de las montañas, es toda una suerte que te encontrase allí. Podrías haber muerto...

Si, podría haberlo hecho... es más, quizás debería haberlo hecho después de todo ya que para ello había ido allí.

—¿Qué hacías en esta parte del bosque? —preguntó la mujer terminando de machacar las hierbas hasta hacer con ellas una especie de pasta que enseguida llevó a su lado—. Los guerreros de Heda no suelen tomar estos caminos, por eso vivimos aquí.

Lincoln no supo bien que decir a ello, por una parte le costaba un poco recordar qué había ocurrido hacia escasas horas previas al temblor pero su intención era firme y si que la recordaba no tan confusamente.

—Me dirigía a Polis... —acertó a decir él sintiendo como la mujer tomaba la pasta entre sus dedos y la acercaba a su brazo herido cubriendo el corte que tenía con ella hasta hacerle sisear.

—¿Tú solo? —inquirió la hermosa mujer mientras con sumo cuidado tomaba algo más de aquella pasta medicinal y levantando con cuidado su brazo volví a aplicarla sobre otra de las heridas.

Lincoln que hizo una mueca de dolor ya que mover el brazo le dolía evitó mirarla a los ojos.

—Si, cumplo ordenes de...

—No necesitas mentirme, y la verdad es que preferiría que ahorrases fuerzas —le interrumpió ella al tiempo que se inclinaba algo mejor sobre él para aplicar la pasta sobre su hombro herido—. Las vas a necesitar para lo que viene ahora...

No, no había sido casualidad el enviar al chico fuera algún rato. Prefería que no presenciase aquello.

—¿Qué viene ahora? —preguntó Lincoln confuso antes de sentir como la mano de la mujer se posaba suave pero firmemente sobre su hombro antes de que le tomase de la mano y de un solo tirón el hombro se recolocase en su sitio con un grotesco chasquido.

Lincoln emitió un grito de dolor en el momento en que sintió el hueso volver a su sitio y aquella densa sensación de "alivio" que le siguió, y aunque el eco del dolor aún trastocase sus terminaciones nerviosas haciendo que el brazo le doliese horrores, lo agradeció.

—Mi nombre es Gahvriela pero puedes llamarme Gabbah, Flavius y yo cuidaremos de ti... —fue lo último que Lincoln oyó antes de que el dolor le hiciese perder nuevamente la conciencia.

Estar vivo tras lo ocurrido era prácticamente un milagro, pero tener la suerte de que le encontrasen unas personas así y no alguien mucho peor era toda una bendición.

Una que Lincoln, no creía merecer...

Continuara...


	404. Chapter 404

La lluvia golpeaban copiosamente la metalizada superficie de la asentada nave de Arcadia mientras que el oscuro cielo de la noche se iluminaba fugazmente cada tanto anunciando un nuevo rayo o relámpago perdido entre las montañas.

Raven que apenas había tenido tiempo de asimilar todo cuanto Clarke le había confiado, estaba un tanto aturdida y abrumada.

Shockeada, más bien...

Si, shockeada era la palabra...

No podía creerse que sus amigos se hubiesen visto obligados a pasar por algo así, y mucho menos a cargar con el peso de ocultarlo ante todos. Debía ser un peso terrible, insoportable. Uno que con el tiempo debía haberse vuelto más y más pesado hasta que la situación había hecho estallar a Clarke.

Desde luego Jackson no debió comportarse con ella de aquella manera, no debió decirle todas aquellas horribles cosas.

No debió entrometerse así, no de una forma tan injusta y deshonesta.

Él no estaba allí, él no estaba en la piel de Clarke o en la de Lincoln para juzgarles de aquella forma. Tal como Clarke se lo había explicado, la elección de Lincoln fue probablemente la más "piadosa" y acertada que pudo tomar.

Lincoln nunca tuvo intención de hacerle daño, colaboró con ellos con la única intención de mantenerlas a salvo el máximo tiempo posible antes de poder sacarlas de allí.

Estaba herido. En desigualdad de condiciones, le superaban no solo en numero sino en fuerza también, hizo lo único que podía hacer para sobrevivir. Hizo lo "correcto" para que Clarke no sufriese algo mucho, mucho peor.

Cualquiera en su situación con un mínimo de corazón hubiese hecho lo mismo. Nadie era quién para juzgarle, absolutamente nadie salvo Clarke, y ella a pesar de todo entendía que la situación era lo suficientemente límite como para tener que aceptarla.

Lincoln no era culpable de nada, al igual que Clarke tampoco lo era. Se les fue privada la elección y el instinto de conservación y de supervivencia terció el resto.

No por ello dejaba de ser espantoso, pero comprendía ahora de primera mano que la situación escapó a todo control.

Iba tan absorta en aquellos pensamientos que ni siquiera pareció reparar en que alguien pasaba por su lado hasta que su brazo la rozó.

En cuanto Raven volvió la cabeza, levantando la mirada por instinto para ver quien era su rostro cambió súbitamente.

—Perdona, Raven...—dijo Jackson con unos papeles en la mano a punto de continuar su camino—. No te he visto...

Aquello fue la gota que colmó el vaso de la paciencia de Raven que movida por la crispación y la tensión del momento, levantó la mano atizándole en la cara con tanta fuerza que el cuerpo de Jackson chocó contra la pared y Raven tuvo que sisear de dolor llevándose la mano a la cadera por el esfuerzo.

—¿Raven pero qué...? —preguntó Jackson alterado y aturdido viendo los papeles desperdigarse por el suelo.

Raven que se acercó a él le agarró con fuerza del brazo y le empujó hasta hacerle entrar por la primera puerta que vio no muy lejos de allí.

—¿Se puede saber que coño pasa contigo, Jackson? —le gritó ella nada más cerrar con fuerza la puerta tras de si al entrar tras él.

Jackson que parecía completamente perdido jamás antes la había visto tan enfurecida hasta ahora.

—¿Conmigo? —preguntó a la defensiva incrédulo—. ¡Has sido tú la que me ha atacado!

—¡Debería partirte la cara por lo que has hecho!

—¡Ha sido un tropiezo sin importancia, no lo he hecho a propósito! —se defendió él al instante dándole una mirada completamente alucinado—. ¿Qué demonios te pasa?...

Raven que cerró los puños con fuerza se contuvo por no lanzarse contra él y hacerle pedacitos en aquel momento.

—¡No, qué demonios te pasa a ti Jackson! ¿Quién te crees que eres para ir por ahí juzgando a la gente? ¿Te crees mejor que Clarke? ¿Te crees mejor que ella por ser más piadosa que tú? ¿Qué coño sabrás tú de perdón y de causas ajenas? —continuó gritándole ella de lo más furiosa acercándose y golpeándole con fuerza mientras Jackson hacía por cubrirse—. ¡Clarke no necesitaba oír eso! ¡No necesitaba oír toda esa mierda que le has soltado antes! ¡Estaba dejando todo eso atrás y ahora lo has estropeado! ¿Cómo has podido decirle algo así? ¿Quién te crees que eres para juzgar el perdón que ella quiera darle a Lincoln? ¿O el que quiera darle Octavia, eh?...

Jackson que trató de cubrirse algo más se alejó rápidamente para que no siguiese pegándole ya que iba a terminar por hacerse más daño en la cadera.

—¡Bellamy me dijo que hablara con ella! ¡Me dijo que necesitaba ayuda! ¡Quería hacerla reflexionar y...!

—¡Cállate! —le gritó aún más furiosa Raven haciéndole un gesto con la mano—. ¡Mejor cállate Jackson porque lo estás empeorando por momentos! ¡Escúchame bien, la próxima vez que veas a Clarke ni siquiera te disculparás! ¡Bajaras la mirada y pasaras de largo porque si por tu estúpida torpeza de hoy a ella se le ocurriese hacerse daño o a Lincoln le ocurriese algo, le contaré a Lexa lo que habéis hecho y esta vez ni siquiera Abby va a salvaros! —le señaló ella con dureza antes de abrir la puerta y salir de allí dando un fuerte portazo que uno de los truenos fuera logró acallar.

Así que Bellamy también estaba metido en todo esto, ¿eh?... muy bien...

Otro que cuando le encontrase lo iba a lamentar...

Continuara...


	405. Chapter 405

La incesante lluvía hacía rato que golpeaba sin piedad las desgastadas baldosas de las destartaladas terrazas y techos de la imponente Torre de Polis. El viento aullaba colándose por entre los recovecos de la ciudad y el oscuro cielo era iluminado cada poco tiempo gracias a la luz de los relámpagos y los truenos que atravesaban las espesas y cargadas nubes.

Darshan que permanecía sentado en el suelo con la mirada puesta en los pequeños charcos que se habían formado fuera, y en las ondas que las gotas hacían al impactar contra el agua, jugó aún más en silencio con una curtida pulsera de cuero que había encontrado sobre su cama.

Reconocía ese tipo de pulsera, tal vez para otras personas solo fuese un pedazo de cuero curtido con algunos extraños símbolos dibujados en él pero para su gente, para los Noharas aquello era una muestra de respeto por la pérdida de alguien querido.

Darshan no solo había perdido a Emori, había perdido a su hermano Rashesh. Puede que no de una forma real, puede que no de una forma física pero espiritualmente aquel vínculo suyo había desaparecido.

Su hermano había dejado de existir en su vida, había prescindido de él en cuanto había podido con la excusa de protegerle pero lo cierto era que le había abandonado a su suerte en manos de Halena la cual había reparado poco en él últimamente.

Cosa entendible con todo lo que estaba pasando a su alrededor, aún así había procurado que no le faltase nada y que cada atención, cada cosa que requiriese por mínima que fuese la tuviese.

Darshan no solo era su invitado, su huésped.

Darshan era su amigo.

Halena le debía la vida, su vida y eso le convertía en alguien valioso e importante para ella. Alguien con quien estar en deuda.

La muerte de Emori había supuesto un duro golpe para ella, aún así le había afectado mucho más a él que había sido testigo de sus últimos momentos de vida.

Se sentía abatido, desolado... no entendía cómo la joven reina había terminado sus días así, y cómo alguien había sido capaz de hacer algo semejante precisamente en la Torre de Polis ni a ella.

No sentía que estuviese a salvo allí. No le encontraba sentido a todo aquello, no después de lo ocurrido con Emori.

Aquella pulsera curtida simbolizaba el antes y el después, la vida y la muerte, el comienzo y el fin y suponía la pertenencia más valiosa que tenía ahora mismo.

El sonido de la puerta al abrirse suavemente le sacó de sus pensamientos haciendo que levantase la vista de la pulsera y volviese la cabeza.

Lo primero que vio aparecer fue el oscuro y corto pelo seguido de un rostro sereno pero hermoso y unos ojos oscuros que le contemplaron con cierta prudencia y parsimonia.

—¿Has sido tú? —se atrevió a preguntar Darshan mostrándole la pulsera tras unos instantes de silencio.

Keryon que se quedo de pie junto a la puerta bajó la mirada un instante antes de volver a posar sus ojos sobre él.

—Conozco lo valioso que es eso para tu gente cuando pierde a alguien querido. Merecías una al llegar aquí...

Darshan que sintió sus ojos humedecerse se sonrió con tristemente volviendo a contemplar la pulsera.

—Las palabras pesan en el corazón, los recuerdos son efímeros pero esto... esto es un recordatorio de un alma que una vez vivió contigo. Una que formó parte de ti e hizo que la tuya se regocijase al encontrarla...

Keryon que entendió perfectamente a lo que se refería se le quedo viendo a lo lejos.

—Gracias, Keryon... —le agradeció él con verdadero aprecio y reconocimientos. Ahora su alma estaría menos atormentada y en paz, ahora Rashesh no sería solo un recuerdo sino algo tangible y real.

—Palabras que sobran en los labios... —dijo Keryon sincero antes de darle una última mirada disponiendose a salir de allí ya que solo quería saber si se encontraba mejor.

—Palabras del corazón... —murmuró Darshan con un hilillo de aprecio colocándose la pulsera en la muñeca.

Keryon que le escuchó supo que ahora una parte de él se encontraría en armonía y que la paz llegaría a llenar de algún modo su alma hasta que la de su hermano volviese a cruzarse algún día con la suya.

Era importante cerrar ciclos, etapas inacabadas... era importante hallar la paz, y puede que Keryon fuese incapaz de devolver a su hermano a su lado o a la joven reina la vida. Puede que no pudiese evitarle sufrimiento o desazón ante el recuerdo de haberla encontrado tal como la encontró pero al menos si podía hacer algo por él.

Al menos podía asegurarse de que estuviese bien...

Al menos podía aportarle algo de paz...

Al menos eso, si.

Y eso para el joven Natblida ahora mismo era más que suficiente...

Continuara...


	406. Chapter 406

El pequeño Jarek lucía emocionadisimo mientras la tormenta se desataba fuera. Subido de puntillas sobre unas apiladas cajas de madera, con sus pequeñas manitas aferradas al alfeizar de la claraboya de la habitación que compartía con Dayon y su hermana, contemplaba curioso y entusiasmado como la lluvia golpeaba incesantemente el grueso cristal formando grandes gotitas que se deslizaban por él como un torrente.

Akeyla que salía en aquel momento del baño terminando de atarse el claro vestido largo que llevaba puesto, no pudo evitar fijarse en él al pasar por su lado.

—Cuanta agua Keily, mira —murmuró el niño con fascinación alargando su pequeña manita para tocar el cristal donde la lluvia golpeaba con fuerza sus dedos sin tocarlos—. Es como si el mar estuviese del revés...

Akeyla que se sentó en el borde de la cama tuvo que sonreírse escondidamente al oírle, antes de llevar las manos a su largo cabello para arreglarlo un poco.

—¿Habrá peces gigantes allá arriba también? —preguntó el pequeño cayendo en la cuenta de pronto antes de volverse a mirarla emocionado.

Akeyla que le miro fugazmente medio sonrió al escucharle.

—¿Entre las nubes?

—Si, navegando por entre las nubes —dijo él moviendo la manita como si esta nadase arriba y abajo por entre las nubes—. Como así y así...

Keily que tuvo que reírse bajó la mirada al vestido anudando lo que le quedaba.

—Me parece que no, Jarek... —se sonrió ella suavemente con un gesto—. ¿Qué dirían las nubes?...

Jarek que se quedo pensando en ello se sonrió al volverse a mirarla.

—Son nubes, Keily —reprendiéndola evidente—. Las nubes no hablan...

Akeyla que tuvo que esconder una risita al escucharle asintió con la cabeza como dándole la razón. Sintiéndose algo sofocada por momentos con una sensación rara en el cuerpo.

—Oh, por supuesto que despistada soy...

La posibilidad de peces gigantes en las nubes era toda una realidad en su pequeña mente pero nubes parlantes no, tenía todo el sentido del mundo.

—¿De qué te ríes? —preguntó sin entender Jarek acusador.

Akeyla se dispuso a contestarle cuando el sonido de la puerta la interrumpió, haciendo que volviese la cabeza.

—¡Voy yo! ¡Voy yo! —gritó Jarek con una vocecita bajándose casi de inmediato a trompicones de las cajas ante la esperada visita de su apreciada Heda.

—Con cuidado, con cuidado Jarek —dijo Keily al verle precipitarse tan deprisa hacia la puerta—. Despacio...

Jarek que llegó sonriente a la puerta se puso de puntillas abriéndola de golpe esperando encontrar a la mujer más poderosa de la Tierra ante él pero en lugar de eso encontró a otra persona.

—¡Bellamy! ¡Hola! —se sonrió él entusiasmado abrazándose a sus piernas cariñosamente—. ¿Has visto a los peces del cielo? ¡El mar está al revés!

Bellamy que estaba algo confuso y desconcertado se dio cuenta de la expresión de su cara al separarse y enseguida le siguió la corriente.

—Oh, desde luego los he visto —dijo él quedamente llevándose la mano a la nuca algo incomodo—. ¿Está tu hermana aquí?...

—¿Cuál de las dos? —preguntó Jarek con una sonrisita entusiasmada—. Ahora tengo dos, ¿sabes?...

Akeyla que se acercaba a la puerta en ese instante la abrió aún más fijándose en que Bellamy estaba allí de pie y de que no traía muy buena cara.

—Jarek, ¿quieres ir a ver si la cena ya está?... —preguntó ella sin dejar de mirarle a los ojos—. Iré enseguida...

—¡Vale! —se sonrió el niño pasando entre ellos para alejarse por el pasillo—. ¡Adiós, Bellamy!

Bellamy que le vio alejarse por el pasillo espero a perderle de vista antes de volverse con preocupación hacia ella.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó un tanto angustiado él—. Jackson me ha contado lo ocurrido. No tenía ni idea de...

—Estoy bien, tranquilo —le interrumpió Akeyla con un suave gesto—. Estoy bien...

Bellamy que no supo porque sus palabras no le supusieron ninguna tranquilidad, se dispuso a decirle algo cuando unos pasos por el pasillo le hicieron volver la cabeza al tiempo de sentir como una mano le cruzaba la cara con fuerza.

Akeyla que abrió mucho los ojos de inmediato se quedo sin habla ante la escena.

—¡Raven! —protestó Bellamy llevándose la mano al rostro sin entender a qué venía aquello mirándola desconcertado y dolido—. ¿Qué haces?

—¡Cierra el pico! ¡Cállate! ¿Quieres? —le espetó ella enfadada señalándole con el dedo—. ¡No digas ni una palabra!

Akeyla que jamás había visto así de enfadada a la skykru tragó lentamente incrédula ante la escena.

—¿Cómo has podido hacerle una cosa así a ella? ¡Confiaba en ti! ¡Confiaba en que no dirías nada! ¿Y tú vas y a la primera de cambio la traicionas? ¡Jackson, no era quién para enterarse de nada de esto!

Bellamy que comprendió ahora a qué se refería endureció su rostro al escucharla.

—¡Solo quería que la ayudase!

—¡Pues no lo ha hecho!

—¿De... de quién habláis?... —acertó a preguntar Akeyla desconcertada con la conversación.

—¡Tenerle aquí es un peligro! ¡Lo sabes tan bien como yo! —le gritó Bellamy enfadado—. ¿Cómo es que tú tampoco puedes entender eso?

Raven que estaba de lo más enfadada le dio con la mano en el hombro antes de señalarle con el dedo a la cara.

—¡Es de mi amigo de quien estás hablando, mucho cuidado Bellamy!

—Chicos... —intentó terciar Akeyla entrecortadamente viendo como la conversación subía cada vez más de tono en el pasillo.

—¡Tu amigo hizo daño a mi hermana, hizo daño a Clarke! ¡No le quiero cerca de ellas!

—¡No te corresponde a ti juzgar eso! —contestó Raven perdiendo por completo los nervios—. ¿Quién eres tú, precisamente TÚ para juzgar eso con todo el daño que les has hecho?...

Akeyla que tragó con fuerza sin entender nada de lo que hablaban comenzó a encontrarse un poco mal ante tanta tensión, teniendo que apoyarse de la muerta.

—Raven... Be.. Bellamy...

—¡Oh venga ya! —le gritó Bellamy ahora de lo más furioso—. ¡Como si tú fueses una santa, Raven!

—¡No, no lo soy! ¡Pero al menos no voy jodiéndole la vida a mis amigos a la primera de cambio! —le acuso ella dolida señalándose—. ¡Yo jamás la hubiese traicionado de esa manera! ¡Jamás la hubiese hecho sentir como una mierda y a ti te ha faltado tiempo para ello!

Akeyla que sintió el cuerpo temblarle ligeramente se encontraba cada vez peor.

—¡No puedo creer que seas tan egoísta como para juzgar a Lincoln solo por hacer lo necesario para sobrevivir! ¡Clarke no se merecía que la trataseis así!

—¡Yo solo la protegía porque me importa! ¡Clarke, me importa Raven! ¡Igual que me importa, Octavia! ¡Haría cualquier cosa por protegerlas! ¡Cualquier...!

El sonido del cuerpo de Akeyla desplomándose contra el suelo le hizo palidecer.

—¡Akeyla!

—¡Keily! —gritó Raven agachándose rápidamente para socorrerla, dándole una furiosa mirada a Bellamy—. ¡Esto es culpa tuya!

—¿Mía? —preguntó Bellamy agachándose también desde el otro lado dándole una dura mirada—. ¡Has sido tú quien ha provocado esto!

Raven que sacudió la cabeza molesta le tocó el rostro a Akeyla notando que tenía algo de fiebre.

—¡Keily! ¡Keily! —trató de despertarla Raven suavemente, viendo aproximarse la mano de Bellamy apartándosela de un manotazo—. ¡No te acerques a ella!

—¡No te atrevas a apartarme de su lado, Raven! —le reprochó él con dureza tratando de incorporarla con cuidado—. ¡Eres una...!

—¿Qué está pasando aquí? —le interrumpió autoritaria la voz de Lexa que cruzaba el pasillo en aquel instante para ir en busca de su hermana y su hermano pequeño.

En cuanto Bellamy alzó la mirada y Raven volvió la cabeza viéndola tras ella, la Heda de los Catorce Clanes cambió su expresión viendo a su hermana tendida en el suelo.

—¡Akeyla! —murmuró angustiadamente aproximándose a ella al tiempo que se agachaba lo más ágilmente que su estado le permitía y acunaba con la mano su rostro—. ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Qué ha ocurrido? ¿Por qué está así?... —preguntó inmediatamente a Raven que se apartó haciéndole sitio.

—Se ha desmayado, su temperatura es muy alta...

Bellamy que se dispuso a apartarle el cabello del rostro sintió como la mano de Lexa se cerraba bruscamente sobre su muñeca deteniéndole en seco y al levantar la vista los ojos de la Comandante de la Sangre se clavaron en los suyos.

—¡Aparta tus manos de mi hermana, Bellamy!

—¿Hermana? —preguntó aireado y confuso él, mirando primero a la trikru y luego a la floukru y viceversa un par de veces antes de sentir como Lexa le soltaba lentamente.

—Iré a buscar a Abby —le dijo Raven a Lexa poniéndose en pie de inmediato antes de recorrer el estrecho pasillo perdiéndose por él.

Bellamy que seguía asimilando aquella información era incapaz de apartar sus ojos de los de Lexa que le devolvían la mirada con frialdad y dureza. Con condenación...

—Aléjate de ella o conocerás mi...—comenzó diciendo Lexa arrastrando las palabras antes de que Bellamy reaccionase interrumpiéndola.

—No —contestó él con más dureza de la pretendida.

El rostro de Lexa se tensó nada más escucharle y creyó haber oído incluso mal.

—¿Qué has dicho? —inquirió ladeando ligeramente la cabeza desafiante sujetando la cabeza de Akeyla sobre su regazo.

La voz a Bellamy no le tembló en lo más mínimo al enfrentar su mirada.

—He dicho que no —replicó Bellamy con decisión y dureza, le daba igual los lazos que la uniesen a Lexa, Akeyla había comenzado a importarle y le preocupaba lo que pudiese pasarle. Dijese lo que dijese Lexa, no iba a separarse de ella—. Akeyla me importa y eso no va a cambiar porque sea de tu sangre, "Heda" —le espetó él casi con burla.

Lexa que se tensó aún más al escucharle fue a inclinarse ligeramente hacia delante cuando la mano de Akeyla se cerro sobre su brazo y al bajar la mirada la vio abrir los ojos algo aturdida y mareada con sangre bajo su nariz.

—Le.. Lexa..—murmuró aletargada ella tratando de moverse.

—Estoy aquí...—repuso Lexa suavemente deslizando la mano por su rostro para reconfortarla.

Bellamy que vio aquella sangre tragó un poco fijándose en como Lexa la acunaba en su regazo teniendo que apartar la mirada.

—Me... me due... le... —murmuró la joven floukru tiritando por el intenso dolor que sentía en su interior y que la hacía retorcerse súbitamente—. Due..le...

Lexa que tensó su mandíbula al oírla quiso destrozar cualquier cosa ahora mismo con tal de paliar aquel dolor que pudiese sentir su hermana, y tener a Bellamy justo enfrente no ayudaba demasiado.

—Lo sé... —musitó Lexa cerrando sus ojos intentando serenarse sintiendo a Akeyla aferrarse a su brazo con necesidad— Lo sé, hermana... Abby vendrá pronto, te pondrás bien...

Akeyla que cerró sus ojos con fuerza tratando de lidiar con el dolor pudo sentir la sangre deslizarse por su mejilla.

—Te pondrás, bien... —repitió Lexa queriendo convencerse más a si misma que a ella.

No, no podía soportar verla así. No a ella, no de esa forma. No tan indefensa...

—Abigail encontrará la forma de ayudarla —repuso Bellamy dudoso e inseguro—. Sé... sé que podrá hacerlo, podrá ayudarla... ella...

Lexa que cerró sus ojos ignorando toda su palabrería la sostuvo protectoramente entre sus brazos. Con la cabeza posada en su regazo, Akeyla parecía poco menos que una niña, una dulce e inocente niña que Lexa quería y debía proteger.

Una que tenía que alejar de Bellamy como fuese antes de que sus actos le causasen tanto sufrimiento como en un pasado le causó a Clarke. No, no quería eso para su hermana. No quería eso para su sangre, no para ella.

Había respetado la vida de Bellamy solo porque Clarke así se lo había pedido, y porque la alianza con el decimotercer clan quedaría disuelta en el momento en que atentase contra la vida del hermano de la joven Canciller, Octavia kom Skykru líder del Pueblo Celeste.

Toleraría su presencia porque no contaba con motivos suficientes como para arrebatarle la vida pero en el momento en que cruzase esa línea, en el momento en que causase el más mínimo dolor ya fuese a Akeyla o a Clarke. Bellamy Blake, alías Bellamy kom Skykru ya podía darse por muerto.

Palabra sagrada...

Palabra de Heda...

Continuara...


	407. Chapter 407

La lluvia golpeaba from Hacia Un buen rato ya la gruesa tela de la tienda al amparo de la noche. El viento agitaba las Gruesas ramas de los Arboles Cuyas escasas hojas temblaban Con Fuerza Testigos de Como el los Rayos y relámpagos cruzaban el oscuro cielo iluminándolo fugazmente con su fugaz Luz para DESPUÉS tronar con estruendor.

Los ojos de Lincoln se abrieron de golpe ante la ONU Último estruendo Haciéndole despertar sobresaltado muy bruscamente. Su herido Cuerpo trato de incorporarse, Pero Unas manos le sostuvieron Firmes.

-Eh, Eh tranquilo ...- Intento calmarlo Flavio, el joven muchacho Pero Fuerte Que arrodillado un Do Lado le limpiaba la herida del hombro Para Una nueva cura de su madre-. Tranquilo, en solitario it trueno de la ONU. ES trueno de las Naciones Unidas, No Debes temer ...

Lincoln parecia muy agitado, la fiebre Hacia temblar su Cuerpo y La Tienda se Movía Alrededor suyo MIENTRAS Hacia lo Posible por · intentar Levantarse.

-No, De Debo ... Debo ... yo ...

-¡Mamá! -gritó el muchacho pecado Saber Hacer Que, la caza, el Procurar leña al hogar le habian Hecho Fuerte Pero el guerrero herido trikru lo era: Aún más.

Gabbah Que Salio de Entre las telas de la tienda ONU de la estafa cuenco Entre Las Manos SE Acerco rapidamente una Ellos apartando al muchacho una ONU Lado Antes de Dejar el cuenco en el suelo, y sujetar un Lincoln Por los Hombros empujándole Hacia Atrás.

-¡Quieto, Quieto! -insistió la mujer con ímpetu Tratando de inmovilizarle-. ¡O Volverá a abrirse la herida!

Lincoln se removió presa poco de las Naciones Unidas de la fiebre Pero Gabbah presionó La herida de su hombro Haciendo Que gruñese de dolor y se dejase caer Hacia Atrás llevándose la mano al hombro.

Hermosa, fuerte e imponente del mujer frunció el ceño al Verle Así y le dedico Una mirada Que Lincoln entendio a la primera.

-Ahí Fuera Mandara Heda -le espetó ella cogiendo el cuenco y el trapo disponiéndose una Terminar de Limpiar su herida en Lugar de Flavius-. Pero esta es mi Tienda y here Dentro mando yo, Asi Que raíces quieto o me obligarás un atarte La Próxima Vez Que pierdas la Conciencia ...

Lincoln Que se rindió ante el Decidido temperamento de la mujer se dejo caer Hacia Atrás, siseando al Sentir Como con el trapo limpiaba su herida, aplicándole MAS UNGUENTO Del Que habia Elaborado Ella Misma los antes Tiempo.

-Yo ... Debo ... Debo ... -balbuceó Lincoln Tratando de explicarle agitado-. O ... Octavia ... yo ... él ... El Temblor de ...

Flavio Que Miró un su Madre confuso se encogió de hombros pues El, en solitario habia Encontrado un Lincoln y no habia ni rastro de Ninguna mujer con el.

-Estaba En solitario CUANDO le Encontré.

Gabbah Que le escucho murmurar el nombre de Octavia Totalmente perdido, frunció el ceño desconcertada los antes de Tratar de calmarle Nuevamente.

-La Encontraremos, tranquilo ... -aseguró ella viéndole tan agitado-. Octavia estara una salva, lo prometo ...

Si habia una mujer con el guerrero trikru Cuando El temblor Tuvo Lugar la encontrarían, lo mejor un ESTABA herida y desorientada por el bosque. A lo mejor se habia Alejado o se la habian Llevado, fuese Como fuese Flavio y ella la hallarían.

Continuará ...

 **Lamento que el capitulo no sea todo lo largo que debería ser, he estado muy enferma y no he podido continuarlo ruego lo entendais, cuando este mejor actualizaré. Gracias por estar siempre ahí...**


	408. Chapter 408

**Lamento no estar al 100% últimamente, he estado enferma a punto de ingresar. Espero que entendáis el retraso, así mismo quiero agradecer a todos aquellos que os tomáis la molestia de comentar los capitulos. Es agradable saber que se escribe para alguien, a todos ellos gracias Por Estar Ahí siempre ...**

No le importó en absoluto...

Desoyendo su instinto, Josephine Harper atravesó uno de los innumerables pasillos, llegando hasta una de las habitaciones más próximas a la Sala de Mando y sin siquiera parecer reparar en la hora de la madrugada que era golpeó la puerta con fuerza rompiendo la quietud de la noche.

Fuera la tormenta había logrado alcanzar Arcadia, desatando rayos, truenos y centellas sobre sus bosques y sobre ella por eso Abigail tardó algunos segundos más que Kane en abrir sus ojos al sentir como este se deshacía de su abrazo bajo las sabanas y se levantaba adormilado a abrir la puerta ante tal insistencia.

—Pero, ¿qué es lo que pasa? —escuchó murmurar a Abby a sus espaldas tan aletargada como él incorporándose un poco en la cama.

Kane que no tenía ni idea, alcanzó la puerta y en cuanto la abrió y el rostro de una de sus mejores guardias no uniformada de pie frente a él, supo que no debía ser nada bueno.

—¿Harper?...

La rubia que permanecía descalza, aún con el pantalón blanco y la camiseta azul cielo puesta temblaba como una hoja al viento. Su larga cabellera rubia apenas dejaba vislumbrar su rostro hasta que esta, se atrevió a levantar la mirada clavando sus cristalinos y claros ojos en los de Kane cuya expresión cambió de puro desazón.

—Harper, ¿estás bien? —preguntó contrariado Kane acercando la mano a su brazo con preocupación—. ¿Que ocurre?...

—No cumplisteis... —acertó a decir entrecortadamente ella sin dejar de temblar.

Kane que no pareció entenderlo, se desconcertó aún más pero no tuvo tiempo de preguntar.

—Prometisteis que la vería... pro... prometisteis que... que podría verla... que la podría...

El rostro de Marcus Cane, el que una vez fuese Canciller en Funciones y mano derecha del Canciller Jaha cambió súbitamente y a su mente llegó nítidamente de lo que la joven guardia le estaba hablando.

—Que... que me sacaríais de aislamiento si no le contaba a nadie lo ocurrido y no lo hice, sabes que no lo hice... —murmuró ella atribuladamente casi para si—. No lo hice Kane, no lo hice...

Abigail Griffin, ex Canciller y madre de Wanheda se destapó disponiéndose a salir de la cama.

—¿Marcus?...

—Me prometisteis que la vería...—acertó a decir Harper nuevamente compungida muy afectada—. Que yo... que... y... me enviasteis con los demás a la Tierra... ¿por qué... por qué hicisteis eso, Kane?... ¿por qué no me dejasteis verla?...

El rostro de Kane que parecía más desencajado por momentos palideció, y acercando su mano al brazo de Harper trató que retrocediese suavemente hacia el pasillo y poder hablarlo allí lejos de los oídos de Abigail.

—Harper, hablemos... —titubeó Kane escuchando la voz de Abigail tras de si a lo lejos—. Mejor hablemoslo fuera...

—Hice todo lo que me pedisteis, hice... lo hice todo...

—Lo sé, Harper —murmuró esquivo Kane tratando de sacarla fuera—. Vamos fuera, ¿vale?...

Abigail que ya se había destapado y se acercaba adormilada a ellos les miró algo confusa al ver a la joven guardia allí.

No entendía que pasaba.

—Marcus, ¿qué ocurre?...

—Lo hice todo, yo... —insistió Harper en tono desesperado mirando a Kane a los ojos, y luego dirigiéndose a Abby como tratando de explicárselo para que lo entendiese—. Yo... lo hice todo bien, Abby... lo hice todo bien...

Abigail que se fijo en el estado en que se encontraba se dio cuenta de que algo andaba realmente mal, y apartando a Kane se dirigió a ella tomándola del rostro.

—Harper, Harper mírame, tranquila... —trató de calmarla Abigail y que se centrase en ella—. ¿Qué fue lo que hiciste bien? —preguntó la doctora sin comprender a qué se debía su estado, antes de mirar después a Kane—. Marcus, ¿de qué que está hablando? ¿de qué habla?...

Kane que evitó mirarla hizo un gesto a punto de hablar algo pero pronto la voz de Raven irrumpió en el pasillo.

—¡Abby! ¡Oh dios, Abby menos mal que estás despierta! —dijo acercándose rápidamente a ellos sin apenas reparar en la escena preocupada solo por encontrarla—. ¡Akeyla, necesita de ti... ella... !

Abigail consciente del estado de la joven floukru levantó la vista al oírla y salió casi disparada en dirección a Raven.

—¡Está en el pasillo de su habitación, date prisa!

Abigail que pasó por su lado se alejó precipitadamente por el pasillo doblando la esquina hasta perderse, Raven que se disponía a hacer lo mismo escuchó un ruido tras de si y volvió la cabeza al tiempo de ver como Kane tomaba a Harper de los brazos y la hacia retroceder hasta pegarla de la pared.

—Sea lo que sea, lo que se ha despertado en ti. Vuelve a enterrarlo, Harper —le recomendó él fijando sus ojos en los suyos—. ¿Tú sabes lo que ocurriría si Abby se enterase de esto? ¿La repercusión que tendría en ella? ¿en todos los demás?...

Raven que se detuvo justo en la esquina escuchando eso último por lo bajo, frunció el ceño y se giro del todo.

—Harper, ¿va todo bien?

Kane que se sobresaltó creyendo que se habían quedado solos en el pasillo se tensó ligeramente.

—Todo va bien, está un poco alterada por la tormenta pero nada más. Ahora mismo regresa a su habitación, ¿verdad Harper?

Harper que cerró sus ojos temblando ligeramente acabó por asentir imperceptiblemente.

—Bien, te acompaño —dijo Kane separándola de la pared para alejarse de allí con ella.

—No, ya la acompaño yo —le interrumpió Raven dándose cuenta de que algo andaba mal entre ellos acercándose a ellos para llevarse a Harper de allí.

—No hace falta —puso buena cara Kane sin soltar a Harper.

Raven que se fijó en el gesto pasó la mano entre ellos apartando a Harper de él antes de clavar sus ojos en los de Kane.

—Lo sé, por eso lo hago —contestó Raven fingiendo una casual sonrisa—. Buenas noches, Kane.

Kane que no tuvo más remedio que poner buena cara asintió débilmente.

—Buenas noches, chicas —se despidió con la mano quedamente él dirigiendo sus ojos a los de Harper—. Dormid bien.

Harper que sintió la mano de Raven posarse sobre su espalda mientras la conducía lejos por el pasillo, apenas fue consciente de que se movía. No sabía cómo, o porque todo aquello había recaído ahora en ella como una loza, pero el caso es que lo había hecho.

Ya no había excusa...

No había lucha, no había guerra... nada por lo que no poder pedir una respuesta contundente a su pregunta.

Incumplieron su promesa...

La incumplió el ex Canciller Jaha, prometiéndole un indulto que nunca llegó.

Incumplió Marcus Kane, su segundo al mando encubriendo todo lo que había ocurrido con Larson el Jefe de Seguridad de la Jaula del Cielo y destinándole a un lugar privilegiado dentro de otra de las Estaciones en lugar de destituirle y pedirle responsabilidades.

Incumplió su palabra Jackson, la persona que en aquel momento debía velar por su salud al ocultarle su estado, al esconder a Abigail la Jefa Médica información vital sobre la niña que esperaba y sobre ella a la que pidió tratar expresamente como uno de sus casos.

Incumplieron su palabra todos, absolutamente todos los que prometieron compensarla por lo ocurrido y poder reunir a Harper con ella.

En lugar de eso, la engañaron. La dejaron creer que en unos pocos meses se reuniría con ella, que la vería, que solo era cuestión de tener paciencia mientras los tramites se llevaban a cabo para poder liberarla.

Era todo una pura farsa...

Una mentira...

El único tramite que estaban haciendo era incluirla en la lista de los cien presos problemáticos enviados a la Tierra, para sobrevivir con mucha suerte en el mejor de los casos y para perecer si no.

No había tenido tiempo con todo lo que había ocurrido, el aterrizaje, el miedo, la constante amenaza a la muerte, la guerra... no, no había tenido apenas tiempo de digerir y asimilar lo que allá arriba había ocurrido creyendo que lo mejor era enterrarlo y ahora que estaba a salvo, que tenía una nueva vida, una nueva identidad, que importaba tanto para alguien la posibilidad de iniciar un futuro juntos la había aterrado.

Lo había hecho de tal manera, que todos aquellos recuerdos habían salido tan a flote que ahora trataban de sepultarla a ella como una vez sepultaron toda aquella dolorosa verdad.

Pasase lo que pasase con aquella niña en su momento, Harper tenía preguntas, quería respuestas.

Era todo cuanto necesitaba ahora mismo...

Todo cuanto necesitaba para estar bien...

Continuara...


	409. Chapter 409

_El niño temblaba como una frágil hoja al viento acurrucado contra la esquina de la gélida y destartalada habitación._

 _La fiebre le hacía estremecer y tiritar presa de la conmoción y la sangre que resbalaba pesadamente por su rostro y su cuello._

 _Ante él, con trémulas manos una muchacha unos pocos años mayor sostenía a duras penas una espada mientras enfrentaba a tres de los guardias de la Fortaleza del Hielo que la habían atacado. Otro, yacía muerto en el suelo no muy lejos de ella._

 _—¿Por qué no te rindes ya?_

 _—¡Vamos, niñita...! —la alentó otro espada en mano—. ¡No tienes nada que hacer, la reina Nia ha ordenado que...!_

 _La chica que escuchó el nombre de la cruel reina, escupió sobre la cara del hombre y con un rápido movimiento le golpeó en la cara con la empuñadura de la espada aprovechando el descuido de él al soltar la suya y llevarse las manos a los ojos._

 _Los otros dos guardias intentaron reaccionar pero ella se agachó al tiempo que ambos se precipitaban hacia ella chocando el uno con el otro._

 _—¡Suficiente! —tronó la autoritaria voz de Nia alzando la mano con un gesto hacia sus hombres que se disponían a levantarse para atacarla._

 _La chica levantó la mirada rápidamente temblorosa aún espada en mano y se tensó reconociendo la imponente figura. Tras la gélida reina, Roan que tendría más o menos su misma edad acompañado por tres de sus guardias se detuvo._

 _—Así que tú eres la pequeña ladrona que tantos estragos ha causado entre mis filas —murmuró reflexivamente Nia, observando detenidamente a la muchacha—. Pero si eres una cría..._

 _Roan que se tensó al escuchar como el tono de voz de Nia se crispaba con puro despotismo contempló la fiereza en los ojos de la joven y a la figura herida que había tras ella, la cual parecía tratar de proteger._

 _—¿Os ha podido una cría? —preguntó Nia con sorna volviendo ligeramente la cabeza hacia sus hombres con una cínica sonrisa—. Solo por eso, mereces que te permita vivir y a ese... engendro harapiento que hay tras de ti..._

 _—¡Se llama Keryan y no es ningún engendro, zorra arrogante! —contestó la chica dando un paso feroz hacia ella—. ¡Tiene mucho más valor y coraje de lo que nunca va a tener ese cobarde malcriado tuyo! —añadió ardiendo en deseos de que la provocase y poder así cortarle el cuello con sus propias manos._

 _El rostro de Nia se enervó enrojecido de pura cólera pero a pesar de que sus guardias se dispusieron a actuar ella les detuvo con otro gesto._

 _—Así que crees que ese estúpido crío vencería al mío, ¿eh?..._

 _Roan que tragó saliva conociendo bien a su madre, supo antes incluso de que reparase en él que iba a hacerlo._

 _—Roan, ¿qué tienes tú que decir a eso?_

 _Roan supo que debía quedarse callado porque dijese lo que dijese su madre, ya tenía tomada de antemano la decisión._

 _—Esta cría te está desafiando, a ti príncipe de la Nación del Hielo —anunció ella con una gélida sonrisa—. ¿Crees que debes permitirlo?..._

 _La expresión en el rostro de la chica mermó pues supo en aquel preciso instante que había cometido un error fatal que colocaba a su hermano en la posición más delicada ahora mismo._

 _—¡Contesta, cuando te hable! —le reprochó Nia a su hijo que se sobrecogió de puro miedo._

 _—No, madre._

 _—No, no podemos permitir tal cosa que te deje en evidencia ante mis hombres. En un futuro, te seguirán y para ello deben respetarte y el respeto solo se consigue a base de temor, ¿entiendes?... —Roan tragó despacio bajando la mirada inseguro pero Nia se impuso insistente alzando la voz—. ¿Entiendes, Roan?..._

 _—Si madre, entiendo._

 _—Bien... —dijo Nia complacida antes de volver la cabeza hacia la chica y dar la orden—. Apresadla._

 _Los tres guardias que estaban junto a Roan se apartaron de él, y los dos del suelo que ya se habían levantado no tardaron en alcanzar a la chica, que trató de defenderse desesperadamente logrando golpear a más de un guardia pero finalmente no tardaron en desarmarla y hacerla caer al suelo de rodillas frente a Nia._

 _—¡No! ¡No! —gritó revolviéndose ella al sentir como dos de los guardias la mantenían arrodillada y agarrada del brazo y del largo cabello fuertemente—. ¡Soltadme! ¡Soltadme! ¡No!_

 _—¡Haced que se calle! —ordenó la reina al tiempo que uno de los guardias libres se acercaba propinándole un duro golpe en el rostro que la hizo sangrar—. ¡Traed aquí al niño!_

 _La chica que trató de levantar la cabeza algo abotargada mientras la sangre resbalaba de su boca, abrió los ojos de golpe nada más escucharla._

 _—¡No! ¡No, por favor no! ¡No, haré lo que sea! ¡Lo que sea pero por favor no! —comenzó a gritar desesperada—. ¡Él no ha hecho nada! ¡He sido yo! ¡Solo yo! ¡Por favor, dejadle! ¡Por favor!_

 _Roan que tragó al ver como las lágrimas comenzaban a aflorar por el enrojecido y caliente rostro de la chica, vio como uno de los guardias se acercaba a la pared y tomando al chico por la parte de atrás de la raída camiseta le arrastraba por el salón hasta dejarlo caer frente a Nia y él y frente a la chica que les observaba desde el otro lado retenida._

 _—¿Roan? —le invitó Nia haciéndose a un lado para que comenzará a pesar de los gritos de la muchacha._

 _—Madre, está... está herido... mírale..._

 _El rostro de la reina se endureció y clavando sus ojos en él ladeo ligeramente la cabeza expectante._

 _—¿Te he preguntado su estado? —le espetó ella fría y sagazmente elevando una ceja._

 _—Madre... —titubeó Roan inseguro ante la encrucijada._

 _—Un buen líder hace lo necesario para afianzar su poder, si no puedes hacer lo que se requiere que hagas, tal vez ella tenga razón y no seas el líder que la Nación del Hielo merece._

 _El niño trató de moverse presa de la fiebre intentando alcanzar a su hermana pero a duras penas era capaz de caminar sin ayuda._

 _—Pégale —ordenó Nia con un súbito gesto contemplando con desdén al niño mucho más pequeño que Roan._

 _—¡No! ¡No, por favor! ¡Es solo un niño, solo un niño! —gritó la chica entre lágrimas tratando de soltarse de los guardias—. ¡No quería decir eso! ¡No quería! ¡Lo siento! ¡Lo siento! ¡No!_

 _—¿Costia? —susurró apenas el niño sin entender lo que ocurría mientras ardía en delirios._

 _Roan que tragó con fuerza levantó la vista en dirección a su madre suplicante. No quería hacerlo._

 _—¡Hazlo, Roan! —le espetó ella con dureza nuevamente comenzando a perder la paciencia._

 _Una cosa era enfrentarse a ella que era de su misma edad, que parecía manejarse bien con la espada y otra enfrentarse a un pobre niño desvalido._

 _—Es... es solo un niño..._

 _—Uno que ha desafiado tu autoridad delante de mis hombres —volvió a imponerse ella—. ¡Hazlo!_

 _—¡No por favor! ¡Por favor, te lo imploro! ¡Por favor! —le gritó presa de las lágrimas la chica a Roan ignorando a Nia—. ¡No tienes porqué hacerlo! ¡No supone una amenaza! ¡No es una amenaza! ¡Es solo un niño!_

 _Roan que dudó aún más a pesar de dar dos pasos al frente empujado por su madre, tragó con fuerza dudoso._

 _La implacable reina del Hielo contempló la inseguridad en Roan y tomó una decisión._

 _—¡Si no lo haces, ordenaré a mis hombres que lo hagan y que luego te lo hagan a ti! ¡Hazlo, Roan! ¡Deja de ser tan cobarde y compórtate como un autentico líder o juro que jamás verás un nuevo amanecer!_

 _El niño que tembló tratando de gatear hacia su hermana mal herido sintió de pronto como una figura se adelantaba y como la oscuridad llegaba a él con el primer golpe mientras en sus oídos resonaban los desgarradores y desesperados gritos de su hermana Costia._

El sonido de las puertas sobresaltó a Roan que inmerso en sus recuerdos mantenía la mirada fija en la alfombra.

Ontari, la reina de la Nación del Hielo entró en esos instantes recorriendo la larga alfombra para ocupar el trono cuando le vió allí, sentado en los escalones que tantos años atrás la habían visto arrastrarse para conservar la vida.

—Partiremos al alba, he enviado un emisario a Polis para que lo comunique. Cien de nuestros mejores hombres me acompañaran y ya he dado orden de muerte al primer hombre del mar que pise nuestras tierras. La invitación debe tenerse en cuenta pero no me arriesgaré a una invasión mientras me encuentro fuera.

—¿Y yo qué? ¿No tengo nada que decir? Este también es mi reino.

—Es el reino de Heda y ella es quien tiene autoridad sobre mi. No respondo ante tí, tú respondes ante ella y ante mi en estas mis tierras y digo que permanecerás aquí donde debes estar.

—Quiero ir.

—Mataste a su hermana, le enviaste su cabeza a Heda y dejaste su cuerpo a la intemperie para que le llegase el claro mensaje a él de lo que le ocurriría si volviese. Te quedarás aquí o te devolveré a las mazmorras.

El rostro de Roan se endureció al escucharla sabiéndola muy capaz de hacerlo.

—Eres mezquina.

—Aprendí de la mejor.

—¿Y qué harás? ¿Ir a sus tierras? ¿Ver las condiciones en las que están y permitir que regresen a estás?

—Es una nueva era, Roan. Toma aliento, no conviene precipitarse. Cuando Halena se entere...

—No se enterará.

—¿Tú crees?

—Lexa nunca sería tan descuidada. Jamás pondría en ella la carga de decidir quien ha de...

—Halena está en Polis, Lexa en Arcadia —le interrumpió Ontari con dureza—. Y es muy capaz de tomar sus propias decisiones.

—No sabes lo que haces, Ontari.

—Pero ella si, así que te aconsejo que te apartes de su camino y del mio también —dijo Ontari pasando por su lado antes de dirigirse a por sus armas colocadas prestamente tras el trono.

—Ontari...

—Si vas a permanecer aquí te aconsejo cautela en tus palabras.

—Solo iba a decir que tuvieses cuidado con él —apuntó Roan con prudencia—. Keryan es peligroso...

Ontari que enfundó sus dagas dibujó una fría y piadosa sonrisa casi compadeciendo su preocupación por ella.

—Sé que es peligroso...

Roan que se puso en pie hizo un débil gesto hacia ella.

—Pero yo lo soy aún más...

Continuara...


	410. Chapter 410

Durante la fría noche la lluvia había hecho su estelar aparición en Polis anegando algunas calles cercanas a la Torre, y rumores sobre un enorme temblor habían llegado a la Capital de la Coalición.

Halena había recibido informaciones acerca de un gran desprendimiento que había sacudido las entrañas de los bosques de la Comandante y había enviado a buena parte de sus hombres a comprobar que todo estuviese en orden y nadie hubiese sufrido daño.

Le preocupaba mucho su gente y no poder ser capaz de protegerles en ausencia de su madre.

También había enviado un mensajero a Arcadia para asegurarse de que Lexa y Clarke se encontrasen bien y otro a la Nación del Hielo para quedarse tranquila respecto a Eilan y a Ontari, sabía que con Roan allí posiblemente la tensión seguiría en aumento con todo lo que estaba ocurriendo en aquellos momentos.

Sentada en el salón junto a los regentes de los otros clanes y los actuales líderes Natblidas sopesó si estaba haciéndolo tan bien como suponía que lo hacía hasta que se fijó como Aranae tomaba de su comida en un extremo de la mesa mientras Treior le susurraba algo que la hacía sonreír.

¿Debía decírselo o tal vez lo mejor era esperar a que ella se diese cuenta de ello?

Con todo lo que estaba pasando, tenía ciertas dudas de cómo iba a reaccionar dadas las recientes circunstancias.

A pesar de estarlo intentando, la sonrisa no le llegaba a los ojos. Treior se esforzaba por hacerla sentir reconfortada en todo momento mientras la niña que crecía en su interior la llenaba de vida en cada momento.

Natshana no había querido apartarse de su lado ni un solo momento, tanto que la había acompañado al salón y reposaba a sus pies junto a la silla jugueteando con un buen trozo de carne asada.

Aranae no entendía tanto encariñamiento si eran Halena y Aden quien más atención le prestaba pero no le molestaba mientras no la hiciese caer.

Uno de los guardias entró en la sala y se acercó a Halena que enseguida volvió la cabeza escuchando en voz baja las noticias que llegaban desde la Nación del Hielo.

Aden que se llevaba el tenedor a la boca no muy lejos de ella, no pudo evitar percatarse del cambio en su expresión mientras los otros conversaban distendidamente ajenos a ello.

Retirado el guardia, Halena guardo silencio unos instantes y se levantó disponiéndose a abandonar el salón discretamente tal como hacía siempre que su status lo requería.

Estaba sobrepasada.

Demasiados hechos sucediendo a la vez, demasiadas nuevas que asimilar. Demasiado estrés y demasiada carga que afrontar.

Aden alargó la mano antes de que pudiese apartarse de la silla y la tomo del brazo para pararla inesperadamente para ella que estaba distraída.

—¿Va todo bien?

Halena que volvió la cabeza para mirarle, observó al resto e hizo un vago intento de elusión.

—Claro, quédate tranquilo.

Aden que a estas alturas la conocía demasiado bien hizo un gesto soltándola despacio.

—¿Entonces por qué tanta prisa por abandonar el salón?

—Tengo asuntos apremiantes que atender.

—Estoy seguro de ello —repuso Aden fijándose mejor en su rostro—. ¿Me necesitas?

Halena que la última pregunta que esperaba oír de sus labios en aquellos instantes era aquella, tragó lentamente al oírle.

—Deberías centrar tu atención en...

—No te he preguntado que debería hacer, te he preguntado si me necesitas —la interrumpió Aden en voz baja viéndola directamente a los ojos con atención.

Halena que tembló ligeramente sabiendo que en aquellos momentos algo en su interior había conseguido ser removido, desvió la mirada cerrando sus ojos al tragar.

No, no podía caer en eso ahora mismo. Debía ser más fuerte que ella misma, debía ser mas consciente de la realidad, evitar distracciones y poner toda su voluntad en lograr que todo mejorase pero lo único que quería decir era si.

Aden que la vio de aquella manera se levantó de su silla discretamente y acercándose a ella, puso la mano sobre su espalda y la instó a salir de allí. Fuese lo que fuese lo que la tenía así, podría ayudarla.

Llevaba muchos días ocupándose de todo, todo, sin apenas comer, sin apenas dormir, sin parar de entrenar o de atender los asuntos que Lexa había dejado en su ausencia y sin apenas tiempo para asimilar nada más.

Halena necesitaba un respiro, necesitaba detenerse un momento y reparar en la situación o esta, la sobrepasaría.

Aden sabía que él era el menos indicado porque le había hecho daño en el momento en que menos necesitaba y realmente quería enmendar ese error. No porque Aranae hubiese escogido a Treior, no sino porque Halena merecía que él rectificase.

Halena merecía algo mucho mejor que él pero hasta que ese alguien llegase, él iba a hacer lo posible para estar con ella en lo bueno y en lo malo, en la salud, el enfrentamiento, la muerte o la soledad hasta que el último de sus alientos abandonase su cuerpo.

Continuara...


	411. Chapter 411

El rostro de Raven parecía perplejo pero lo cierto es que estaba mucho más allá de la pura perplejidad. Las cosas que Harper le había contado simplemente la habían dejado absolutamente sin habla y que no solo Jackson, sino Kane estuviesen implicados en ello lo sentía como una traición de magnitudes insuperables.

Si aquello era cierto, si aquello había sucedido en la Jaula del Cielo impunemente, ¿qué más cosas habrían sucedido allí? ¿cuántas Harpers habría habido en las mismas circunstancias? ¿a cuántas el sistema las habría traicionado sin razón?...

No, no podía creerlo...

No podía creer que algo así hubiese ocurrido y quienes tenían poder para hacer algo en aquellos momentos hubiesen preferido mirar hacia otro lado. Sencillamente no podía asimilarlo...

De Thelonious Jaha podía entenderlo dados los precedentes pero, ¿Jackson? ¿Kane?...

No, no podía aceptarlo. No podía pasar eso por alto. ¿Y si en lugar de Finn, hubiese sido ella la arrestada? ¿y si la hubiesen hecho pasar por algo así? ¿y si hubiese tenido que estar aislada del mundo, sola e indefensa y la hubiesen obligado a dar a luz en secreto con la promesa de liberarla para descubrir después que la enviarían a la Tierra a morir sin poder siquiera concederle unos momentos con su bebé?...

No, no... eso no podía pasarlo por alto. No podía afrontarlo, simplemente se negaba a ello.

Mientras observaba a Harper dormir hecha un ovillo en su cama, Raven cerro sus ojos deslizando la mano por su mejilla para retirarse otra de las lágrimas y se prometió que eso no iba a quedar así.

Harper tenía todo el derecho del mundo a saber dónde y cómo estaba su bebé de la cual la habían apartado sin miramientos como si fuese un despojo salido de su cuerpo y tanto Jackson como Kane responderían por ello. No solo se lo había prometido a Harper, se lo prometía a si misma, se lo prometía a su bebé no nato, se lo prometía a todos los bebés que nacerían entre aquellos muros en un futuro.

Ningún niño sería apartado de su madre, ninguna madre sufriría la ausencia de su hijo por pura crueldad.

No, no iba a consentir que su bebé llegase a un mundo así. No mientras ella, respirase. No, de ningún modo.

Kyle que llegaba tras terminar su turno abrió la puerta medio sonriente sacudiéndose el mojado pelo.

—Ni te imaginas la lluvia que está cayendo ahí fue...—se interrumpió Kyle divertido nada más ver la expresión en la cara de Raven, cambiando la suya de golpe—. Raven, ¿qué ocurre?...

Raven que se puso en pie nada más verle se acercó a él reteniendo las lágrimas de impotencia y rabia.

—Necesito que te quedes con ella —dijo Raven entrecortadamente tomando a Kyle del rostro que ni siquiera se había fijado en Harper en la cama—. Quédate con ella, ¿vale?...

—No... no entiendo nada, ¿qué es lo que pasa? —preguntó Kyle abotargadamente contrariado—. ¿A.. a dónde vas?...

—He de hacer una cosa, pero has de prometerme que cuidarás de Harper en mi ausencia. Kyle, prométemelo.

—Si, claro... yo... lo prometo —respondió Kyle no muy seguro fijándose en su rostro con preocupación.

Raven que se inclinó le besó muy suave y dulcemente acariciándole el rostro justo antes de separarse de él y dirigirse a la puerta saliendo de allí.

¿Pero de qué iba todo aquello? ¿y por qué parecía que Raven se estuviese despidiendo de algún modo de él?...

Kyle no entendía nada... absolutamente nada y Raven ya no estaba allí para explicárselo.

Confiaba en ella, y en que ya se lo explicaría...

Y si no, confiaba en Harper y en que al despertar se lo contaría.

Raven tardo escasos diez minutos en atravesar el pasillo y en llegar a la enfermería, Abigail estaba en una de las salas medicas atendiendo a Akeyla mientras que Lexa se mantenía en un segundo plano y Bellamy alcanzaba lo indispensable a Abigail.

Jackson que salía de una de las salas médicas a lo lejos entraba al laboratorio y Raven endureciendo su expresión se dirigió hacia allí.

Jackson ojeó los papeles que tenía en la mano y se acercó a uno de los estantes para archivarlos cuando de pronto escuchó la puerta cerrarse tras él segundos después de estar examinando la estantería. En cuanto el sonido le sorprendió, Jackson se giró viendo allí a Raven de pie y creyó que venía a reclamarle nuevamente por lo de Clarke así que armándose de toda la paciencia del mundo le devolvió la mirada.

—¿Puedo ayudarte en algo, Raven?

La mecánica no tardo en llevar la mano a la parte trasera de su pantalón antes de sacar su arma y apuntarle directamente a la cara para sorpresa y horror de Jackson.

—Puedes apostar que si.

Continuara...


	412. Chapter 412

El rostro del pequeño Jarek parecía perplejo, curioso aferrado al manillar de la puerta la cual había abierto por pura curiosidad al escuchar a alguien canturreando algo en voz baja dentro.

Cuando sus pequeños y avispados ojos se posaron sobre la desaliñada figura delgada y lastimera enseguida su semblante llamó su atención, pero más aún el que el joven no reparase siquiera en su presencia.

Arrodillado a oscuras en el suelo, John Murphy había pasado de la desgarradora pena, a la rabia más absoluta, y de la rabia más absoluta a la devastación más desoladora por la muerte de Emori, pero ahora... ahora estaba mucho más allá de la cordura y del dolor.

—Doscientos cuarenta y cuatro, doscientos cuarenta y cinco, doscientos cuarenta y seis... —murmuraba apenas rota y audible la voz de Murphy mientras este contaba por quizás milésima vez cada pequeña línea del suelo de la habitación—. Doscientos cuarenta y cuatro, doscientos cuarenta y cinco, doscientos cuarenta y seis... dos... doscientos cuarenta y cuatro, dos... doscientos cuarenta y cinco... si... cuarenta y cinco... doscientos cuarenta y seis...

—¡Jarek! —se escuchó resonar una voz en el pasillo acompañada de unos presurosos pasos—. ¿Qué haces ahí?

El niño que levantó la mirada pillado en falta al ver a Luna kom Floudon Kru, líder del Pueblo Floukru acercarse a él se quedo muy quieto pero luego señaló hacia el interior de la penumbrosa habitación.

—Luna, mira... —susurró el niño con asombro señalando con el dedito a Murphy en el suelo—. ¿Por qué hace eso?..

Luna que ni se había percatado de que pudiese haber nadie en la habitación, tomó al niño de la mano para apartarle de aquel lugar y cerrar la puerta cuando volvió la cabeza y le vio allí.

—Doscientos cuarenta y cuatro, doscientos cuarenta y cinco...

—¿Qué le ocurre? —preguntó la vocecita infantil de Jarek a Luna sin entender.

Luna que tragó lentamente le apartó de la puerta y se agachó frente a él.

—Algunas veces cuando perdemos a un ser querido, nuestra mente, nuestro corazón... tarda en entender que esa persona ya no volverá, no en esta vida al menos... —quiso explicarle ella para que el niño comprendiese—. Pero recuerda siempre esto, Jarek... la muerte nunca es el final...

—La muerte no es el final... —repitió Jarek asimilando una vez más las palabras de Luna y la lección a aprender.

—Eso es... —repuso Luna envolviéndole cálidamente entre sus brazos en un estrecho abrazo antes de posar los labios sobre su pelo—. Ahora necesito que regreses al comedor con Derrick, ¿vale?...

Jarek que se separó asintió con la cabecita.

—Yo no tardaré en reunirme con vosotros.

—Está bien —dijo Jarek algo más seguro de si antes de darse la vuelta no sin antes dar una última mirada a la habitación y alejarse por el pasillo de allí.

Luna que le vio alejarse, se aseguró de que hubiese desaparecido antes de volver la cabeza de nuevo hacia la habitación acercándose a ella despacio.

Murphy continuaba absoluta y completamente absorto repitiendo los mismos números una y otra y otra vez. Luna había visto algo parecido más de una vez, sobretodo en sus primeros años al mando de la plataforma. Las secuelas de la guerra podían ser críticas y devastadoras, ¿pero esto?...

No, esto no tenía nada que ver con la guerra. Ni siquiera con algo que pudiera parecérsele, no... esto era... diferente en todos los sentidos.

Luna que traspasó el marco de la puerta viéndole iluminado tan solo con la luz que arrojaba el pasillo, tragó lentamente antes de atreverse a hablar.

—Lamento mucho tu perdida, John Murphy.

—Doscientos cuarenta y seis... no, dos...doscientos cuarenta y cuatro.. —continuó murmurando él una vez más muy lejos de allí.

Luna tanteó la pared con la mano y cuando los paneles fluorescentes del techo se encendieron, el rostro le cambió de golpe.

Murphy no estaba contando las líneas del suelo, estaba trazando esos números con sangre, con su propia sangre una y otra vez por toda la habitación destrozada.

Luna que palideció súbitamente se aproximo hacia él agachándose rápidamente para parar sus muñecas y evitar que siguiese escribiendo con sus ensangrentados dedos.

—¡Murphy! —trató de detenerle ella y captar su atención mientras este continuaba contando y mirando los números superpuestos unos sobre otros con su sangre—. ¡Murphy!

Aquella pequeña sacudida por sus muñecas logró que levantase la mirada del suelo y mirase compungido el rostro de Luna.

—Lo siento, Murphy —pronunció la líder Floukru mirándole a los ojos con honestidad—. Siento mucho tu perdida pero Emori no querría que te hicieses esto. No en su nombre...

—Doscientos... doscientos cuarenta y cuatro... cuarenta y cuatro, Luna... —siguió murmurando él mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas—. Doscientos cuarenta y cinco...

Luna que no podía entender eso asintió despacio buscando algún atisbo de realidad en sus ojos, algún atisbo de verdad.

—Significa algo, ¿verdad? —preguntó ella nuevamente tratando de que enfocase su atención en ella y no en el suelo—. Sé que significa algo, explícamelo, ¿quieres?...

John Murphy frunció el ceño entre lágrimas y asintió lentamente a sus palabras.

—Bien, te escucho...

—Dos... doscientos cuarenta y cuatro días... tardé... yo... yo tarde en enamorarme de ella... dos... doscientos cuarenta y cuatro días... —Luna asintió lentamente para que prosiguiese—. Doscientos cua... cuarenta y cinco en decirselo... ella... ella no lo sabía, sé que cree que lo sabía pero no lo sabía... —intentaba explicarle entre lágrimas John a Luna—. No sabía cuanto... cuanto la amaba... cuanto la quería... so... solo dos... doscientos cuarenta y seis días... pude estar a su lado... yo... yo quería estar a su lado, quería estar a su lado... debía estarlo... debía...

Luna que sintió fallar su voz y luego desquebrajarse a Murphy en mil pedazos sintió mucha lástima por él.

—A veces el destino tiene preparadas para nosotras cosas dolorosas, Murphy pero también cosas maravillosas. Emori lo era, y sé que os volveréis a ver pero hasta que ese momento llegue, debes dejar ir el dolor... —murmuró Luna compasiva buscando sus ojos—. Todo ese dolor que sientes porque solo en la serenidad encontrarás la paz que necesitas para seguir adelante...

—Quiero volver a verla, Luna... quiero... quiero volver a estar con ella, quiero ir a su lado... —murmuró John desgarrado mientras las lágrimas rodaban lentamente por su rostro—. Quiero irme con ella...

—Aún no ha llegado tu momento, John Murphy...—murmuró Luna llevando la mano hacia su mejilla para acunarla y que la mirase—. No ha llegado. Deberas recorrer esta orilla junto a nosotros hasta que desde la otra seas llamado y te prometo... te prometo que ella estará allí aguardándote...

Murphy que retuvo las lágrimas bajo la mirada al suelo y Luna le rodeó con sus brazos acogedora y estrechamente.

—Permite que nosotros cuidemos de ti, John Murphy solo hasta que ese momento llegue...—prometió ella escuchándole romper a llorar en su hombro al tiempo que se llevaba la temblorosa y ensangrentada mano a la cara—. Y prometo que entre los nuestros, jamás volverás a sentirte solo...

Continuara...


	413. Chapter 413

—Puedes apostar que si.

En cuanto esas palabras abandonaron determinantes la boca de Raven al tiempo que esta deslizaba el seguro del arma con la cual apuntaba a Jackson a la cabeza, este palideció.

—Raven, ¿pero qué...? —preguntó presa del pánico y el asombro mirando por inercia nerviosamente la puerta cerrada tras ella—. ¿Qué estás haciendo?

Raven que se le quedo mirando fijamente, inclinó ligeramente la cabeza antes de contestar.

—No me gustan las mentiras Jackson —comenzó diciendo la mecánica con absoluta seriedad—. De hecho, jamás las he soportado.

Jackson que tragó con fuerza, no entendió demasiado bien de que iba todo aquello, y mucho menos que tenía que ver con Clarke, pero ella prosiguió antes incluso de que pudiese razonar.

—No me gustan los engaños ni los sucios juegos.

Jackson que titubeó volvió a mirar la puerta y una vez más de reojo el cristal que les separaba del resto de la enfermería. Podía ver a Abby entrar y salir mientras que Lexa y Bellamy parecían discutir algo a lo lejos al tiempo que atendían a Akeyla en el interior de la sala medica.

—Raven, si esto tiene algo que ver con Clarke, yo...

—Detesto que me interrumpan —dejo claro ella antes de continuar hablando con voz firme—. ¿Y sabes que otra cosa detesto, Jackson?

Jackson que tragó nerviosamente negó con la cabeza imperceptiblemente.

—Detesto que la gente con poder utilice a la gente que no lo tiene, que la amenacen o la extorsionen injustamente. Odio que la hieran, pero sobretodas las cosas odio que se aprovechen de esa gente inocente.

—Raven, yo... —trató de razonar con ella él intentando hilar rápidamente aquellas ideas—. Yo no sé de que hablas... no... no sé qué ha pasado pero si bajas el arma tal vez podamos... ha... hallar juntos una solución al problema que crees que hay aquí.

Raven que se le quedo viendo largamente a los ojos medio sonrió asintiendo despacio sin dejar de apuntarle a la cara.

—Oh, no tengas duda de que resolveremos esto juntos, Jackson porque yo ya he pensado en la solución.

—¿Ah si? —preguntó el buen doctor tragando nerviosamente.

—Oh si, es muy sencilla. De hecho, sé que te va a encantar.

Jackson que desconfío de aquella sonrisa se tensó aún más aunque ella parecía de lo más relajada.

—¿Y sabes por qué sé que te va a encantar, Jackson? —preguntó ella haciendo hincapié al alzar ligeramente una ceja sin perder la sonrisa—. Porque como no me des toda la información que necesito sobre el paradero de la hija de Harper, te voy a disparar.

Jackson que cambió la expresión de su cara sabiendo ahora el motivo real de tal ataque, tragó con fuerza.

—Raven, por... por favor hablemos, ¿vale? —intentó negociar él—. Eran tiempos difíciles, las cosas estaban tensas allá arriba, no... no podíamos consentir que eso se supiese, los padres de los prisioneros... ellos... hubiesen exigido la liberación de todos, las cosas ya estaban bastante mal, no podíamos permitir que...

Raven que perdió toda la paciencia que le quedaba dio tres pasos hacia él tan rápido que el mismo Jackson solo lo notó cuando sintió el frío cañón del arma presionando sobre su frente.

—He tenido una semana bastante dura, Jackson así que voy a darte exactamente diez segundos para que me digas que hicisteis con esa niña.

—Es... espera...—suplicó Jackson acongojado levantando las manos en señal de paz.

—Uno...—le interrumpió la mecánica con paciencia aunque Jackson nuevamente suplicó.

—Raven, escucha por favor...

—Dos... —volvió a interrumpirle ella ignorando sus suplicas al tiempo que veía enrojecer la piel que el cañón presionaba.

—No... no sabía lo que Larson hacía, por favor Raven, no lo sabía... —intentó desesperadamente él.

—Tres...—prosiguió la firme voz de Raven que no dejaba de mirarle a los ojos en todo momento.

—Ra... Raven... por favor, me conoces... tú... tú me conoces...—intentó razonar él aterrado ante la posibilidad de que lo hiciera.

—Cuatro, Jackson... —advirtió ella terminante clavando aún más sus ojos en él.

—Te... te juro que nunca fue mi intención mentir, yo... es... estaba asustado, no sabía a quien recurrir... Abby era amiga suya, acababan de flotar a su marido y a encerrar a su hija en el mismo lugar que a Harper... la gente empezaba a desesperarse... no.. no podíamos permitir que un escándalo así llegase a los oídos de...

—Cinco...—pronunció más irritada y paciente ella.

—¡Espera, espera! —empezó a entrar en pánico él al tiempo que su cuerpo temblaba aún más—. Jaha ordenó su encierro, no fui yo... él y Kane creyeron que lo mejor era que nadie se enterase de esto, llegaron a un trato con ella... llegaron a un trato con Larson... él no...

—¿Donde está la niña, Jackson? —le interrumpió exigente ella presionando tanto el arma que Jackson tuvo que cerrar sus ojos sin dejar de temblar haciendo una mueca de dolor—. No te lo preguntaré más.

—Raven yo te ayude... yo... yo te ayude... escúchame no estás pensando con claridad... sea lo que sea lo que ella te contase, no es... no es lo que paso... no es así como paso, tienes que creerme...

—Siete...

—¡Oh dios, no quiero morir! —comenzó a decir él mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas y comenzaba a temblar como una hoja al viento, tanto que la humedad en su pantalón se hizo visible y un liquido amarillo se deslizó por sus zapatos comenzando a formar un pequeño charco—. ¡No quiero morir, por favor!...

—¡Dime donde está la niña, Jackson! —le gritó Raven moviendo su cabeza con el arma sin importarle ya que nadie la oyese—.¡Dímelo!

—¡Kane, me matara! ¡No lo entiendes! ¡Tú no lo entiendes! —suplicó Jackson entre sollozos y temblores sintiendo la fría estantería a sus espaldas—. ¡No puedo hablar de eso! ¡No puedo contarte la verdad, Raven! ¡Me matará!

—¿Y qué crees que voy a hacer yo si no me la cuentas? —le gritó exigente ella sin dejar de apuntarle—. ¡Última oportunidad Jackson, nueve...!

Unos presurosos y pesados pasos se escucharon fuera y de pronto, la puerta se abrió tras ellos. El rostro de la Bellamy cambió nada más ver la escena allí.

—Raven, ¿es que te has vuelto loca? —gritó Bellamy viendo a Jackson así y a ella apuntándole a la frente sin siquiera voltearse—. ¿Pero qué demonios estás haciendo? ¡Es Jackson!

—Dime que hicisteis con ella... —repitió la mecánica una última vez con semblante amenazante arrastrando las palabras con dureza—. Dime qué hicisteis con esa niña o juro por dios que te disparo aquí mismo, Jackson...

—¿Qué está pasando aquí? —se escuchó tras Bellamy la voz de Lexa retumbar por todo el lugar mientras contemplaba por encima de su hombro lo que la joven Skykru hacía con el sanador—. Exijo saberlo.

Bellamy que estaba autenticamente en shock ante todo aquello tragó con fuerza. Raven no se comportaría de aquella forma sin una buena razón.

—¿De qué niña habla? —preguntó dudoso Bellamy sin entender—. ¿Jackson?

—¡Por favor, no dejeis que me mate! —suplicó el medico entre sollozos—. ¡Por favor, no se donde está! ¡Juro que no se donde está esa niña! ¡Kane dijo que se encargaría del problema! ¡No se donde está, no se donde esta! —comenzó a suplicar Jackson lanzándose de rodillas al suelo cubriéndose la cabeza con las manos esperando el disparo—. ¡Él se la llevo! ¡Kane se la llevo! ¡Yo no sé que hizo con la niña! ¡Lo juro, no lo se! ¡No quiero morir, oh dios! ¡No quiero morir!...

Lexa que había escuchado lo suficiente como para saber que era un asunto serio, miró hacia la mecánica de espaldas a ella.

—Te doy mi palabra de que se hará justicia con él y responderá por los agravios cometidos, Raven kom Skykru —sentenció la Heda de los ahora Quince Clanes contemplándola con determinación—. Baja el arma...

Raven que cerro sus ojos mientras estos habían comenzado a llenársele de lágrimas de impotencia y rabia pensó en hacerlo, en obedecerla pero no pudo.

—Raven, por favor... —pidió Bellamy acercándose cautelosamente a ella al tiempo que trataba de convencerla de ello—. No lo hagas...

Raven que tembló ligeramente mientras una lágrima resbalaba por su cara sintió como la mano de Bellamy se posaba suavemente sobre su brazo y la otra sobre su espalda.

—No merece la pena tener su sangre en tus manos, mírale, Raven... está aterrado... está completamente aterrado... —repuso Bellamy con voz suave mientras intentaba negociar con ella por encima de las bajas suplicas y los sollozos de Jackson—. Sea lo que sea lo que haya hecho, ya la has oído... responderá ante Heda...

Lexa que permaneció de pie en la puerta viendo con la cautela con la que Bellamy trataba el tema se percato del ligero temblor en los hombros de Raven y supo que esta, estaba llorando.

—Te garantizo que si la vida de esa niña de la que hablas corre peligro, haré todo lo que está en mi mano para que puedas obtener las respuestas necesarias sobre su paradero... —prometió Lexa solemne contemplándole—. Pero para eso, debes permitir que viva, Raven...

Raven que oía todas y cada una de las palabras de Bellamy y de Lexa no podía dejar de apuntarle a la cabeza, algo en su interior, un arraigo maternal, instintivo y profundo en ella le gritaba que no lo hiciera, que se mantuviese firme en su propósito.

Bellamy que veía reflejada en su rostro la lucha interna que Raven estaba librando consigo misma apoyó la mano suavemente sobre la suya que sujetaba temblorosa el arma y Raven al darse cuenta de ello volvió lentamente la mirada para verle a los ojos.

—La... la apartaron de su lado... —murmuró ella reteniendo las lágrimas en sus ojos—. Ellos... ellos la apartaron... y la encerraron para que nadie nunca supiese nada...

El rostro de Bellamy reaccionando a aquellas palabras se contrajo de desconcierto y dolor, fuese lo que fuese, estaba claro que la mecánica estaba sufriendo mucho por ello y no quería verla así.

—Dijeron que le devolverían a su bebé... dijeron... ellos dijeron, Bellamy... —pronunció entre lágrimas Raven antes de sentir la mano de Bellamy cerrarse sobre el arma antes de que rompiese a llorar y este la atrajese protectoramente contra su pecho, sintiendo todo aquel dolor que manaba de ella—. Estuvo sola... estuvo tan sola...

Incluso Lexa tuvo que desviar la mirada consciente de la dureza de la escena. No sabía si era por las vidas que crecían en su interior o si simplemente la estaba afectando demasiado lo ocurrido con Clarke o todo lo demás, pero se le hizo difícil de contemplar.

—Se hará justicia con los implicados, yo Lexa kom Skykru, Comandante de la Sangre, descendiente de Becca Pramheda lo prometo.

Bellamy que mantenía a Raven abrazada mientras esta sollozaba sobre su pecho, en cuanto Lexa le devolvió la mirada hizo un gesto con la cabeza en señal de agradecimiento y de respeto.

Lo que hubiese ocurrido con esa niña de la que Raven hablaba, lo que hasta ahora había permanecido oculto ante la justicia de Heda, vería por fin la luz.

Y los agraviados tendrían al fin, toda su justicia.

Palabra de Heda...

Continuara...


	414. Chapter 414

La gélida bruma parecia volverse Más densa por momentos, A MEDIDA Que El pesado casco del barco se abría paso Entre las Gruesas placas de hielo desquebrajándolas, y separándolas Entre SI al Tiempo Que Lo hacian Las Otras naves Que Lo flanqueaban.

Ontari Que Sentia La Fría brisa en el rostro se mantenia En Pie Sobre la proa escuchando Tras De si, Como los guerreros trakaras se ocupaban de las velas y de mantener en las Condiciones el funesto barco.

La Débil Pero copiosa nieve, volvia un cernirse Sobre Ellos y La crudeza del invierno calaba Gruesas Bajo las Capas de piel.

Keryan habia ordenado para Ella Una zona acomodada Que Ontari rehusó MIENTRAS Do Guardia personal tuviese Que soportar las duras Condiciones de la larga travesía en manos de la mar.

Ciento Cincuenta de Los Mejores guerreros de la Nación del Hielo ocupaban parte de su regia embarcación y Las Embarcaciones colindantes Formando Una curtida y selecta guardia personal.

Ciento Cincuenta hombres y mujeres era de TODO Cuanto melado, Príncipe de Azgeda habia conseguido Negociar con la Joven Reina del Hielo la cual sea miembro En un Principio Tantos sin arriesgar queria.

Implacables Y fieros, no dudarían en sacrificar su vida por lealtad a ella, un Do Nación TODOS Y Cada Uno de Ellos con Mucho Más Que Perder Que ganar y Aún Así deseosos de Cumplir Con Su Deber para con su reina.

 _-te Va a escuchar, calla ... -susurro una joven Costia MIENTRAS estrechaba un Un pequeño y malherido Keryan Entre SUS brazos acurrucada En un rincón de la celda._

 _-Quiero Irme de aqui ... -sollozo El Niño desconsoladamente en voz muy baja Abrazado un su cuello MIENTRAS AÚN Las Heridas le sangraban-. Quiero irme a casa ..._

 _Que Costia Cerro Los ojos al escucharle, se LAMENTO posando los labios Sobre su mejilla húmeda Tratando de transmitirle TODO Do Pesar y Su cálido consuelo._

 _-Deja De llorar ... -interrumpió Una voz baja from Otro frío rincón de la celda destartalada._

 _Costia Que Levanto la vista asustada ni Siquiera se habia percatado de la Presencia de Aquella Pequeña y sucia Niña Que les observaba un abrazada SUS rodillas from El Otro Lado de la oscura y putrida habitación._

 _-No Servira de nada ...- Volvió un Decir La Niña lacónicamente con las Marcas de la Nación del Hielo frescas AÚN en su rostro-. Aquí nadie Volverá Nunca un su casa ..._

-Daiarah ...

Nada más ontari Oír Eso Se Volvió tan rapidamente Que Keryan en solitario Tuvo un Tiempo Sentir la afilada hoja Sobre su garganta.

-Soy Ontari Ahora -le espetó la gélida reina Más duramente de lo pretendido endureciendo la Expresión de su rostro.

Keryan Que ni se inmutó, Poso Sus Ojos en los suyos entreviendo Aquella especie de dura batalla interna Que la joven reina parecia librar CONSIGO Misma.

-Ontari -acordó ÉL Lentamente MIENTRAS despacio llevaba su mano a la Suya Para Que apartase la daga de su cuello-. Bien ...

Que ontari parecio Ser Consciente desde el lugar de ESTABA Haciendo, y desde el lugar de habia estado un punto de Hacer dejo Que bajase su mano al Tiempo Que Sus Ojos le transmitían Aquella Sensación de Seguridad y tezón.

-ya No Estamos muy Lejos de Terra Ianka ... -pronunció el pecado Keryan apartar los ojos de los suyos-. Mi gente no Veria Côn Buenos Ojos que le cortases La Garganta do un nuevo Rey Justo a las puertas de la ciudad, ¿no crees? ...

Ontari Que Tragó bajo su habitual y fría máscara de pestañas de determinacion e indiferencia, se obligo a desviar la mirada de El posando Sus Ojos Nuevamente en la espesa bruma pudiendo vislumbrar ALGUNAS borrosas luces Que parecían Comenzar un desdibujarse a lo lejos.

Keryan Que Se Fijo Mejor en ella Hizo ONU Ligero Gesto Con La Cabeza fijándose ES Como algunos adj de Sus guerreros A lo habian Lejos desenfundado SUS armas al ver tal Amenaza latente.

-No Busco una guerra contra Azgeda, Ontari. No soy Segovax ni pretendo Serlo. No busco una guerra contra ti, ni contra Heda. Mi lucha es con melado, FUE ÉL quien arrebato la vida de un Costia, FUE ÉL quien deshonro su palabra y me

-Si Le matas, me obligarás a aniquilaros a ti ya Tu Gente, Keryan -respondió serenamente Ontari los antes de volver la Cabeza Hacia el Enfrentando SUS ojos-. Lo sabes, ¿verdad? ...

-¿Harías ESO? ... -repuso ÉL Tras ONU breve silencio Contemplando su gélido y bello rostro.

-Sabes Que Lo Haría -contestó ella duramente observándole una los ojos-. Roan Sigue Siendo príncipe de Azgeda y sin ESO en solitario, es consorte de Heda. Todos y Cada Uno de los clanes responderían a tal afrenta y de tu pueblo no quedaria nada ni para el recuerdo ...

-Solo Quiero justicia -se impusó El Con fiereza.

-No, Lo Que Quieres venganza es -le espetó ella con dureza-. Y eso es lo Azgeda sin Vas A ENCONTRAR.

Keryan Que le sostuvo la mirada desafiante se dispuso una CUANDO contestar ella le interrumpió bruscamente.

Líder -Soy su. De Ser él la mas Fuerte de Entre los mios. Si atentas contra Azgeda, Estarás muerto INCLUIDO los antes de sabre Que Estamos en guerra -prometió la reina de la Nación del Hielo En un solemne juramento.

Continuará ...


	415. Chapter 415

El crepitar de las llamas en el interior de la chimenea énorme de las Estancias Privadas de la Heda de los Catorce Clanes, y su consorte melado, Príncipe de Azgeda continuo con su incesante chisporroteo mermando Una y otra vez el silencio de la habitación énorme.

Halena Kom Kongeda, Primogenita de la comandante de la Sangre y de Hasta Próximos nacimientos La Unica Jusheda con Vida, heredera del Pueblo Trigeda Y Por Tanto de la Coalición permanecia absorta sentada Sobre la gruesa alfombra de piel, regalo de Azgeda un príncipe por su su unión de sangre.

Sus Ojos claros fijos En Las llamas devoraban Que Lamian Y lenta e inclementemente los troncos ...

Tan abstraída e inmersa En sus Pensamientos Que ni Siquiera se percato De que Aden, se sentaba un Do Lado con Una humeante taza de té Entre Las Manos.

-Ten, Te sentara bien ...

Halena Que al escuchar su voz parecio Volver a La Realidad Volvió la cabeza para mirarle quedándosele viendo UNOS instantes más.

Aden habia estado Ahí para Ella desde su llegada una polis ... habia estado Ahí para Ella CUANDO Tito trato de arrebatarle la vida ... CUANDO Nirrath Quiso alejarla de Lexa y llevarla a tierras lejanas y Más Crueles para venderla ... CUANDO Más habia necesitado de alguien, El siempre Estuvo Ahí ...

Y si, es Cierto Que Aden Hizo su elección realizada y estropeo Las cosas con ella y con Aranae ... Cierto es Que SUS Actos La hirieron Como Pocas Veces la habian herido entradas obligatorias en su orgullo y en su Corazón ... Cierto es Que ella Le habia Alejado Pero Ahora Que volvia un Estar al Borde del precipicio Más hondo y oscuro de ... el volvia un Estar alli y le doliese AUNQUE reconocerlo ... ella volvia un necesitarle ...

A VECES INCLUSO A Ella le costaba Recordar que se era solo una niña ... Una Más asustada y perdida desde el lugar de Jamás reconocería en Voz Alta.

Era tan difícil adj Estar a la altura de Lexa, Cumplir con las Expectativas Que Como Heda Jamás le exigió Pero Que a si Misma Halena, se imponía ... tan difícil adj sin salir Danada en el proceso ...

Aden Que le devolvió La Mirada MIENTRAS La Veía Tomar la taza Entre SUS manos en silencio Sabia cuan complicado resultando ESTABA TODO Aquello para Ella. Era Consciente de Que Estaban Pasando Demasiadas Cosas Y Que el pecado Lexa Alli, Halena ESTABA enfrentándose a uno de los mayores Retos una Los Que La Vida La habia Expuesto.

A EL, de Como a todos los Natblidas les habian Preparado from Niños para afrontar Una Responsabilidad Así, para heredar el mando de los clanes, para dirigir v Polis ...

Un Halena en Cambio, TODO ESA carga, TODO ESE pesos, le habia Llegado el pecado esperarlo y desconocía lo aterrada Que podia Llegar a Estar por ella A Pesar De Tener Parecer TODO bronceado Controlado Como parecia tenerlo.

Ni una sola Vez la habia escuchado quejarse. Ni una sola Vez, lamentarse De que hubiese recaído Aquella obligation Sobre SUS Frágiles Hombros, Ni una sola Vez sublevarse ...

Una verdad Decir, lo unico Que habia percibido de ella era de aceptación ...

Aceptación por El Deber, aceptación por la obligation ...

Más Todo Lo Que Ahora Veía reflejado en ella era de resignación, sobreexposición y ante todo desprotección.

No Sabia Cuanto Más iba a tardar en derrumbarse, en estallar Pero por su aspecto m dudaba Que fuese Mucho Más Tiempo.

-Heda Pronto regresará.

Halena Que le escucho poso su mirada Sobre la humeante taza y asintió imperceptiblemente.

-¿Quieres Contarme Qué es Lo Que va mal? ...

Halena Que le escucho cerro Sus Ojos Incapaz de enfrentarle en Aquellos momentos.

-Halena, Si No Quieres Hablar de ESTO, yo ...

-Solo Abrázame, ¿Quieres? Ella es -pidió murmullo suaves ONU Intentando no desquebrajarse casi por entero.

Aden Que se sorprendio al escucharla, Supo Que la cosa era de Mucho Más tumba y Más seria desde el lugar de creyo En un Principio Pero obedeció y no se Hizo de rogar.

Pasando la mano por su espalda la atrajo Suavemente Hacia su Cuerpo Hasta Que Halena Apoyo la Cabeza Sobre su hombro, y Solo se escucho el crepitar de las llamas avivadas Que otorgaron Toda La candidez y el confort Que Faltaba en Aquella habitación.

Puede del Que TODO Polis necesitase un ESTABA Pero claro Como el agua Que Halena A Quien necesitaba era un Heda Alli Madre Do, era un Lexa ...

Continuará ...


	416. Chapter 416

El húmedo y gélido aire de la mañana era todo cuanto Ontari podía reconocer. Aquellas vastas tierras, aquellas inconmensurables llanuras que se extendían hasta donde le alcanzaba la vista y que seguramente cubrían mucho más allá, eran todo un descubrimiento para sus ojos.

Los guturales sonidos de cuernos ceremoniales se superponían unos a otros desde las montañas que coronaban la enorme extensión de tierra hasta la mayor de las lejanías.

Sonidos graves, broncos, incesantes... sonidos que acompañados de interminables tambores presagiaban la llegada del nuevo rey a aque desconocido lugar para ella hasta ahora, llamado Terra Ianka.

Nada más descender la pasarela, Ontari al igual que toda su guardia personal reunida en torno a ella se habían quedado totalmente anonadados. Aquel extraño lugar no era para nada lo que habían imaginado.

Keryan que permanecía a su lado volvió la cabeza hacia ella en el momento en que todos sus guerreros trakaras tomaban tierras al clamor de la salvaje y tosca multitud.

Muchos continuaban con el rostro pintado de marrón, azul y rojo, muchos portando enormes máscaras ceremoniales mientras que danzaban en torno a grandes hogueras dispersas entre la verde y alta hierba.

Grandes edificaciones de madera, barro y hojas esparcida a lo lejos entre la maleza. Arqueros y lanceros ocupando posiciones en lo más alto, gentío por todas partes atiborrándose de carnes y elixires elaborados con algunas frutas exóticas. Un espeso olor a acre impregnándolo todo junto a una especie de olor a azufre.

No importaba donde mirase Ontari, aquella gente gritaba, luchaba, se revolvía y danzaba como verdaderos salvajes. Festejaban el luto de su anterior rey y daban regocijo al nuevo derramando sangre en su honor.

No muy lejos de donde se encontraban, un grito agudo, lastimero rasgo el aire y Ontari dirigió hacia allí su vista, viendo como otra lanza atravesaba el maltrecho cuerpo de una mujer atada a una pira junto a varios niños muertos de distintas edades que colgaban boca abajo mientras esta comenzaba a arder desde su base y la multitud arrojaba flechas, lanzas y piedras al cuerpo inerte que envuelto en gruesas pieles comenzaba a arder en el principio de la plataforma.

—La muerte de un rey trae la vergüenza a toda nuestra gente —explicó Keryan de pie a su lado mientras se fijaba en como el reflejo de las altas llamas brillaba en los ojos de Ontari, y sus oídos recogían los desgarradores alaridos que la viuda del rey Segovax desprendía desde su garganta sumida en llanto—. Su caída demuestra que no era digno de poseer la marca de Ina Anak, nuestra deidad más suprema. Solo ella puede otorgar valor a una vida, solo ella puede recibirte a las puertas de la muerte. Segovax, hizo parecer débil ante Azgeda al pueblo Trakara y por ello, con vergüenza y deshonor arribará a la otra vida. Por ello su linaje, toda su estirpe, le acompañara a la otra vida y la mancha será borrada del recuerdo...

Ontari que vio como aquella mujer se revolvía atada en el poste gritando por sus pequeños vástagos que aquel abrazador fuego consumía ante sus ojos más que por si misma supo ahora a que clase de gente se enfrentaba.

Los Trakaras eran como bestias, Azgeda era inclemente pero cruel solo con aquellos que les atacaban. Aquella reina no era enemiga de su pueblo, aquellos niños no eran rivales de su gente y aún así habían pagado con sangre la poca destreza demostrada por Segovax ante ella.

Aquella mujer, aquellos niños habían muerto y seguían muriendo por su culpa. Keryan la había llevado allí para que fuese testigo de ello, para lograr quebrar su espíritu, su voluntad y su fuerza.

—Sus almas son tuyas ahora...—repuso Keryan suavemente en su oído—. Su sangre está en tus manos...

Ontari que apenas se movió mientras veía como las llamas se alzaban hacia el cielo inclementes, escuchó como toda aquella gente comenzaba a hacer sonidos dantescos que cubrían los cada vez menos audibles alaridos de la mujer cuya vida se desvanecía frente a ella.

—Ina Anek se complace de tu llegada, solo ella es capaz de encontrar valor en tus actos. Sus espíritus no encontrarán paz jamás, han marchado a la otra vida sin gloria ni consuelo, Ina Anek se congratula de tu victoria pues le has demostrado que Segovax era indigno de su marca. Esto Daiara... —murmuró él cerca de su oído al tiempo que movía la mano ante ella para señalar a la desplegada multitud—. Es por ti... toda esta celebración es por ti... tú eres quien ha traído una nueva esperanza...

Ontari que recorrió con la mirada la inmensa extensión de tierra escuchó bramar, ulular y vibrar a la multitud que salvajemente se contorsionaba y celebraba la muerte de toda una dinastía frente a ella elevando sus lanzas, espadas y armas.

Los tambores parecían sonar con más fuerza, haciendo que el mismísimo suelo temblase bajo sus pies, los desnudos árboles se estremecían con el frío viento, y el humo se elevaba hacia los cielos mientras que el olor a la carne quemada cosquilleaba en su nariz haciendo que se le revolviese el estomago.

No...

Aquella gente, aquel pueblo... no era como su pueblo, no era como ningún pueblo salvaje que hubiese conocido antes. No era como ninguno que quisiese conocer.

—La tierra tiembla... se queja Ontari... —repuso él en voz baja muy cerca de su oído—. Se abre y desquebraja pidiendo sangre, pidiendo vida... sé que sabes quien soy, sé que sabes lo que represento y sé que sabes que Costia no aprobaría esto...

Ontari que volvió la cabeza para mirarle nada más oír su nombre endureció más su rostro pero Keryan tan solo suavizo la expresión de su cara.

—Pero Costia no está aquí, ¿verdad?... Ella no está aquí para ver esto... No está aquí porque el que iba a ser nuestro rey le cortó la cabeza y le arrebató toda una vida a nuestro lado... —su tono distendido y comedido sorprendió a Ontari de igual manera pero aún así prefirió continuar sin decir nada—. Azgeda nos arrebató todo cuanto queriamos, todo cuanto nos importaba...

Ontari que tragó lentamente apartó la mirada hacia aquella exorbitada multitud.

—Nia, nos utilizó... Roan te utilizó... Heda te utiliza ahora...

La joven reina azgedakru cerro sus ojos por un momento al escucharle.

—No les debes nada... —admitió Keryan arrastrando las palabras con rabia y desprecio—. Únete a mi... lleva a mi pueblo contigo y juntos derrocaremos a Lexa...

Ontari que escuchó aquello último abrió los ojos regresando de lleno a la realidad.

—Nunca... nunca más volverás a temer represalia alguna de ella... nunca más volverás a temer represalia alguna de nadie... Únete a mi... e Ina Anak nos concederá el mundo... —murmuró él con un gesto de la mano hacia las amplias llanuras—. ¿Qué me dices?...

Ontari que se tomo unos segundos para ella, cerro sus ojos sintiendo su cuerpo temblarle justo antes de volverse hacia él con un rápido movimiento.

Los ojos de Keryan se abrieron de golpe al sentir aquel punzante dolor en su pecho mientras Ontari mantenía la daga clavada en su cuerpo y devolvía la intensa mirada hacia sus ojos.

—Que soy Ontari ahora... —susurro la joven reina al tiempo que una fría lágrima se deslizaba en silencio por su mejilla—. Y que espero que tú como rey que has sido...

Keryan que se agarró de ella resbalando torpemente hasta caer de rodillas al suelo, escuchó como la multitud se volvía hacia ellos, como los tambores dejaban de sonar y como el sonido de los cuernos se perdía en el aire y tan solo el crepitar de las llamas se escuchaba a lo lejos.

—No tengas familia...

Ontari que tomo aire justo antes de arrancar el puñal de su cuerpo sintiendo a Keryan caer a sus pies, levantó la mirada lentamente posándola ante toda aquella gente.

—¡Ina Anak ha hablado! ¡Ahora vuestro pueblo, es mi pueblo! ¡Ahora vuestra gente, es mi gente!

Escudos, lanzas, y arcos se tensaron en distintos rincones del lugar sobretodo por parte de la guardia personal de Keryan que atónita había presenciado la caída de otro rey mientras que los ciento cincuenta guerreros de la Nación del Hielo se cuadraban adoptando amenazantes posiciones contra ellos.

—¡Postraros ante mi, trakaras...—advirtió la joven reina con dureza dando dos pasos al frente con el ensangrentado puñal aún en la mano contemplando como toda aquella salvaje gente se agitaba pero sin retroceder ni un ápice—. O pereced!

Nadie, ni siquiera Keryan amenazaría la integridad de Heda, de Halena, de Eilan... nadie amenazaría la paz que ahora tenían, absolutamente nadie... tenía tan claro todo aquello, que daría muerte hasta al último de los trakaras que fuese contra aquel acuerdo.

Terra Ianka ahora era territorio de Azgeda y pobre infeliz el que cuestionase eso...

Continuara...


	417. Chapter 417

Inhóspitas y frías, las primeras horas de la mañana se sucedían en Arcadia bajo un manto de confusión, consternación y fingida calma.

El pesado sonido de botas por el metálico pasillo, hizo que Zaffron levantase la cabeza sentado en el suelo de la sala de retenciones donde llevaba confinado días.

El ex guerrero nada más oír aquellos pasos se puso en pie alerta, como siempre que alguien se acercaba a la celda. Temía que la poderosa Heda de los Catorce Clanes enviase a alguien a poner fin a su vida de una forma más dolorosa y permanente de la necesaria, pero no...

Hasta ahora no había sido así, como cualquier otro detenido en Arcadia, había recibido comida, bebida y un trato digno por parte de los guardias encargados de custodiarle y velar por su integridad.

Cuando vio doblar la esquina a Derrick, el segundo al mando del Clan Floudon Kru se tensó, viendo a los guardias skykrus apartarse de su camino.

Derrick que se acercó a la pared pulso el botón que hizo abrir ambas puertas y después cruzó el umbral.

—¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó Zaffron con la tensión metida en el cuerpo retrocediendo un par de pasos—. ¿Por qué estás aquí? ¿Vais a ejecutarme?...

Derrick que se le quedo viendo largos instantes sacudió la cabeza débilmente.

—Akeyla ha empeorado...—se atrevió a decir el floukru con decisión—. La Comandante ha permitido que la veas una última vez a petición suya, ¿deseas ir?...

El rostro de Zaffron cambió bruscamente y tardó apenas unas milésimas de segundo acortar distancia.

—Llévame con ella... —pidió con urgencia en la voz—. Llévame con mi niñita...

Derrick que se apartó de su camino asintió con la cabeza.

Que la Heda de los Catorce Clanes hubiese atendido la petición de Akeyla de ver a su padre, decía mucho sobre la Comandante.

No sabía con exactitud qué había ocurrido entre Zaffron y la Comandante años atrás pero Luna, le había hecho entender que no había sido agradable en lo absoluto.

De hecho, por sus crímenes contra ella le mantenían allí encerrado a la espera de que la Comandante de la Sangre determinase qué hacer con él.

Luna regente del Clan Floudon Kru se había posicionado con Lexa obviamente apesar de que Zaffron fue uno de los primeros en arribar a la plataforma pidiendo refugio junto a ella.

La confianza que Luna había depositado en él, la había perdido por entero en el momento en que había sabido quien era, y lo que había hecho en el pasado a una de sus más preciadas amigas.

El Clan Floudon Kru no volvería a acogerle, no volvería a responder por él, no volvería a brindarle refugio, respaldo ni protección.

Zaffron ahora era considerado un paria para ellos, y así seguiría siendo aunque sus hijos pertenecieran aún al clan.

Tenía la oportunidad de hacer algo bien, de despedirse de sus hijos y de su nieto antes de ser exiliado o directamente sacrificado a consecuencia de sus crímenes.

Continuara...


	418. Chapter 418

El húmedo y gélido aire de la mañana quedaba ya muchas horas atrás en el tiempo. El estruendoso sonido de tambores y cuernos ceremoniales había cesado antes de caer la tarde oculto entre sofocantes gritos de dolor y el fragor del acero en la encarnizada lucha.

Ontari retiró su espada con fuerza desenterrándola de otro guerrero trakara y la sangre salpicó su rostro al tiempo que su acelerada respiración se entrecortaba. A su alrededor, todo cuanto podía entrever era sangre y muerte.

Guerreros de Azgeda caídos, guerreros de Terra Ianka desgarrados y muertos. Salvajes despedazando entrañas y cuerpos. Aquel terror no parecía tener fin.

Las llamas se habían descontrolado consiguiendo que algunas tiendas cercanas y chozas se incendiasen. Aquella multitud impía, aquel gentío encarnado que clamaba contienda y sangre, terminó siendo diezmado pocas horas después de que la reina de Azgeda arribase a su costa.

Tras una sangrienta lucha Azgeda tocaba el cuerno de la victoria y lo que quedaba en la costa de aquel grotesco pueblo se arrodillaba frente a la poderosa y joven reina de la Nación del Hielo.

Las llamas lograron alcanzar la pira de cuerpos mutilados y desde lo más alto gruesas y negras lágrimas se deslizaron por el manchado rostro de Ontari cuya comisura de los labios se torció en una sonrisa dantesca y fría que hizo brillar todo aquel odio de su corazón.

Halena despertó bruscamente sobre la mullida alfombra frente al fuego, tanto que despertó a Aden que dormía a su lado cubierto con buena parte de la manta y a Natshana que dormitaba cerca al calor de la enorme chimenea.

—Halena, ¿qué pasa? —preguntó el Natblida nada más verla de aquella angustiosa manera—. ¿Qué ocurre?...

La joven Anorah parpadeó aún absorta en aquella ensoñación y temblando como estaba fue incapaz de articular palabra.

—Halena, eh... —volvió a intentar Aden esta vez más preocupado al verla así acercando la mano a su rostro—. Tranquila...

—Ella va a venir... —fue lo único que pudo murmurar Halena en un afectado susurro sin dejar de mirar consternada al frente.

—¿Quién va a venir? —preguntó Aden sin entender nada de lo que decía—. ¿De quién hablas?

—Está marcada... —murmuró Halena lentamente siendo cada vez más consciente de ello mientras sus ojos se cristalizaban en lágrimas—. Yo estoy marcada...

Aden que comprendía cada vez menos creyó que solo era presa de un mal sueño.

—Halena, no... no entiendo de lo que hablas... —intentó tranquilizarla él apelando a la poca razón que debía tener la chica en aquellos instantes—. No entiendo nada...

—Ella... —susurró entrecortadamente Halena mientras el terror hacía temblar su cuerpo y colapsaba su mente—. Ella...

—Eh, cálmate solo... solo ha sido un mal sueño, tranquila... —intentó calmarla Aden al verla reaccionar así—. Solo ha sido un mal sueño, solo eso...

Pero Halena estaba convencida de que no era así. Aden no parecía entenderlo, Aden desconocía aún la magnitud y el alcance, lo que significaba para la joven Anorah tener un sueño así pero pronto lo sabría.

Pronto entendería su horror y su miedo, pronto lo compartiría porque hasta ahora el joven Natblida desconocía lo que en el corazón de Halena nacía.

El terror mayor infundado. El pavor, el horror y la impotencia de quien lo sabe perdido todo de antemano. La ausencia y el dolor, la falta de esperanza y de candor...

El desazón...

—Ven, abrázate... —murmuró él mientras la envolvía entre sus cálidos brazos en ademán protector—. Abrázate a mi... —susurró posando los labios en su pelo sintiéndola temblar en su hombro—. Todo va a ir bien, tranquila, todo va a ir bien...

Continuara...


	419. Chapter 419

Cuando Akeyla consiguió abrir los ojos el primer rostro que vio fue el de Lexa a su lado, la Comandante de la Sangre y Heda de los Catorce Clanes parecía extenuada, más no había querido apartarse de su lado más allá de lo que sus obligaciones lo requerían.

Parpadeando lentamente aletargada aún por las medicinas, lo siguiente que vio fue a Abigail hablando a lo lejos con Bellamy ambos parecían inmersos en una discusión que no llegaba a intuir.

Akeyla sintió la boca algo seca al tragar saliva pero fue incapaz de hablar o de pedir agua más allá de la debilidad que sentía. Sus ojos intentaron cerrarse nuevamente pero se esforzó por volverlos a abrir y al tratar de mover su mano sintió dolor en el brazo.

Estaba conectada a algo mediante una gruesa aguja, una especie de aparato extraño que emitía un sonido extraño, bronco y constante.

Alguien se inclinó sobre ella y su sombra hizo que cerrase los ojos justo antes de sentir unos gruesos labios posarse sobre su frente.

—Tranquila... —escuchó murmurar a una voz familiar masculina y grave—. Estoy aquí...

Lexa que había evitado el mirarle hasta aquel mismo instante, elevó la mirada clavándola duramente en él al escucharle.

—Estamos aquí... —rectificó Zaffron al darse cuenta de su banal error—. Estamos contigo, Keily...

Akeyla que trató de hablar no pudo, entreabrió sus labios dispuesta a emitir alguna palabra, la que fuese pero sencillamente no tenía fuerzas para hacerlo.

Lexa desvió la mirada al verla hacer tal esfuerzo y se concentró en continuar respirando. Solo imaginar los labios de Zaffron rozando su piel, se le revolvía el estomago y le hervía la sangre, más aún siendo testigo de la familiaridad con la que trataba a su hermana.

Zaffron había jurado y perjurado que había cambiado, que nunca había lastimado de modo alguno a sus nuevos hijos, que nunca podría y Luna, había confirmado que jamás en los veintiún años que Akeyla tenía le había visto ponerle la mano encima o castigarla duramente de forma alguna. Ni a ella, ni a Jarek ni a Dayon.

Lexa entendía que Luna jamás lo hubiese permitido pero aún así, le costaba ver en Zaffron al nuevo hombre que ella retrataba. Le costaba el hecho de ver un mero hombre sin maldad.

—La sanadora me ha explicado lo que ocurre con tu sangre... —murmuró Zaffron junto a la camilla cogiendo su mano entre las suyas—. Te debo una disculpa...—pronunció sincero tras unos instantes de silencio viendo a los ojos a su hija mediana—. Os la debo a las dos...

Lexa que levantó la mirada del suelo al escucharle volvió la cabeza quedándosele viendo al otro lado de la camilla sin mutar su expresión aunque con la sorpresa reflejada en sus ojos.

—No he sido el hombre que debería haber sido, no he sido ni de lejos el padre que merecíais ninguna de las dos. Sé que te hice daño en el pasado, más de lo que me gustaría reconocer, más de lo que merecías soportar... —murmuró arrepentido viendo a Lexa a los ojos—. No quiero tu perdón, no lo merezco aunque lo necesito y sé que he de vivir con las malas decisiones que tome en aquellos momentos. Era débil, era cobarde y era un ser grotesco. Ignore tu dolor, ignore tu necesidad de protección y permití que tu vida fuese un infierno. Me avergüenzo por ello, y no hay mayor dolor que el que siento al pensar en ello.

Akeyla que sintió como las temblorosas manos que sujetaban la suya aflojaban notó como una lágrima caía sobre su brazo. Zaffron, su padre estaba llorando como nunca antes lo había hecho ante ella. Ni siquiera cuando perdió a su querida madre.

—No soy la misma persona que era hace algunos años, no soy el ser despreciable que miraba a otro lado cuando Kalina te golpeaba sin motivo. Debes creerme cuando te digo que te quiero.

Lexa que hasta aquel momento apenas había respirado en la silla, se dispuso a negar con la cabeza totalmente herida e incrédula.

—Y que quiero enmendar el daño causado en el pasado. Querría tener la oportunidad de demostrarte lo mucho que deseo estar a la altura y poder hacerte ver que he cambiado. ¿Me darás esa oportunidad?...

Lexa que se le quedo viendo largamente a los ojos en silencio, se fijó en como el arrepiento en sus ojos se hacía agua y sintió como los ojos de Akeyla se posaban afligidos en ella justo antes de responder con sincera rotundidad.

—No.

La expresión en el rostro de Zaffron se contrajo en una mezcla entre sorpresa y dolor, esperaba que aquellas palabras la hiciesen reflexionar. Que aquel sincero perdón, sería aceptado de buen grado ahora que el tiempo debía haber borrado el más latente dolor pero aquella palabra había borrado toda esperanza de redención.

—Lexa... —volvió a intentar él sin soltar la mano de Akeyla que parecía lo único que le mantenía en pie en aquellos momentos—. Por favor...

Akeyla que cerro sus ojos sintiendo como la debilidad trataba de vencerla, tragó saliva con esfuerzo al comprender tal decisión. Un simple perdón no bastaba.

—Has hablado —comenzó diciendo la Heda de los Catorce Clanes con decisión—. He escuchado.

Por un momento, las esperanzas de Zaffron pendieron de un hilo pero Lexa continuó hablando sin más.

—Pero no creas ni por un solo instante que tu presencia aquí significa un inicio de perdón —sentenció la Comandante de la Sangre endureciendo la expresión de su cara—. La sangre me une a ti como un tronco se une a su raíz pero eso no significa que el árbol no pueda ser talado. Sé que crees que sabes todo el daño que me hiciste pero no lo sabes. Nunca será suficiente, nunca serás para mi algo más que una mala raíz. La única razón por la que continuas con vida es porque Akeyla así me lo ha pedido pero una que salga de aquí, tú compadecerás ante los Catorce Clanes por atentar contra la vida de una de las descendientes de Becca Pramheda, Comandante de la Sangre y serás juzgado por ello según la ley. Ellos decidirán cual será el destino que te aguarde pero decidan lo que decidan, no cambiará nada lo que siento por ti.

Zaffron que sintió aquel duro golpe como un mazazo en el corazón sintió sus piernas aflojarse y el aire abandonar sus pulmones por unas décimas de tiempo.

—Te daré tiempo para que estés a solas con ella, utilízalo para hacerle bien —terminó diciendo Lexa al ponerse en pie y apartarse de la silla dándole un suave apretón en el hombro a su hermana—. Esperaré fuera por si me necesitas...

Akeyla que sintió deslizarse una lágrima por su rostro cerro sus ojos y asintió devolviéndole el gesto al tocar la mano de Lexa.

Comprendía cuan doloroso podía ser aquello para ella y cuan misericordioso que hubiese atendido a su petición y no a su propia sed de justicia y venganza. No podía ni debía pedirle más.

No ahora...

Lexa que les dio la espalda no tardó en alcanzar la puerta de cristal que separaba la sala medica del resto de la enfermería y cuando estuvo fuera del alcance de su vista cerro sus ojos llevándose la mano al estomago y al corazón ante el dolor que la había embargado por dentro.

Aquel sentimiento, aquel dolor era algo con lo que hacía demasiado tiempo había aprendido a convivir, a coexistir ocultándolo, enterrándolo en lo más profundo de su ser.

Aquella sensación hacía que se despreciase así misma por otorgarle nuevamente el poder de dañarla, más no creía que perdonándole fuese a sentirse mejor.

Quizás en su momento lo creyó, tuvo alguna clase de fe ciega en ello pero con el tiempo aquella fe desapareció bajo la coraza cada vez más dura que fue adquiriendo con el tiempo.

Quizás el tiempo para el perdón ya no era tiempo para ello. Quizás ese tiempo, había llegado a su fin.

La justicia trigeda, la ley en si tomaba los delitos contra la sangre nocturna bastante en serio. Eran pocos y contados los que nacían en cada generación y un crimen contra ellos, sin duda era un ataque contra la nación.

Ya no estaba en sus manos el destino de Zaffron, no sería ella quien le juzgase, no se prestaría a tal error.

Ahora los embajadores de los Catorce Clanes juzgarían lo que él le arrebato, y darían a Zaffron la oportunidad de defensa y redención.

Ella ya no...

Continuara...


	420. Chapter 420

Abigail Griffin, madre de la legendaria Wanheda y sanadora principal del Clan Skykru miró incrédula a Bellamy Blake, hermano de la Canciller de Arcadia y líder del Pueblo Celeste y negó con la cabeza.

—Te digo que tiene que haber un error...—insistió ella de pie en un rincón de la enfermería frente a él—. Marcus, no sería capaz de hacer una cosa así. Le conozco bien. Debe haber otra explicación, Bellamy una que no habéis sido capaces de encontrar aún.

Bellamy que se la quedo viendo sacudió la cabeza tratando de que entrase en razón.

—Jackson ha confesado ante Lexa, no es un error Abby. Ellos encubrieron a Larson en el Arca, ellos ocultaron que Harper estaba embarazada y la aislaron para que no pudiese contar lo ocurrido. Le arrebataron a su bebé y la enviaron a la Tierra a morir con los otros para que nunca se supiese, no es ningún error. Ojala lo fuese, pero no lo es.

Abigail que por mucho que tratase de imaginar la clase de circunstancias que podrían haber obligado al Canciller Jaha, al entonces segundo al mando Marcus Kane y al poco experimentado Jackson a llevar a cabo tal actuación, era incapaz de encontrar una explicación meramente razonable que justificase tal atropello.

Sencillamente, no la había.

—Debemos proteger a Harper, debemos encontrar a esa niña y debemos devolvérsela solo así es posible que Lexa no considere matarles.

Abigail que parecía saturada por momentos asintió quedamente, no ocurriéndosele como iban a hacer eso.

—Si hubiese sido Clarke, la creerías...—repuso Bellamy al ver la duda planear sobre su cara—. No permitas que el amor que sientes por Marcus nuble tu juicio. Hizo algo malo y debe responder por ello, no es justo que Harper y esa niña paguen las consecuencias. No lo permitamos, Abby. No otra vez...

Abigail que tragó al escucharle mientras llevaba las manos a su rostro absolutamente sobrepasada asintió lentamente. Todo aquello había sido tan inesperado, tan... tan sucio y tan ruín, que la situación la desbordaba por momentos.

—Está bien... —aceptó la doctora quedamente antes de ver como a lo lejos Lexa salía de la habitación de su hermana—. ¿Por dónde empezamos?...

—¿Por dónde empezarías tú? —preguntó Bellamy al verla de aquella forma.

—Las antiguas fichas médicas de la Jaula del Cielo, si... o... o puede que... que entre las cosas de Marcus, él... puede que él o Jaha, hayan...

—Empezaremos por ahí... —la interrumpió Bellamy colocando las manos en sus hombros para tranquilizarla viéndola cerrar sus ojos y asentir antes de fijarse en como Lexa se alejaba de la sala medica donde reposaba Akeyla—. Deberías echarle un vistazo a la Comandante, no tiene buen aspecto.

Abigail que se volvió a mirarla tragó un poco haciendo un débil gesto.

—Están pasando demasiadas cosas ahora mismo.

—Si, pero ella está embarazada —le recordó Bellamy con cierta aprensión—. Necesita tomarlo con calma.

Abigail que tomó una profunda respiración se humedeció los labios antes de cerrar sus ojos y asentir. La Comandante empezaba a confiar en la tecnología skykru al ver como ayudaba a su hermana y como había ayudado en gran medida a sanar a gente de su pueblo pero proponerle algo así quizás fuese demasiado para ella.

—Le insistiré.

—Bien —acordó Bellamy asintiendo antes de acercarse a Abigail y posar los labios en su frente—. Todo irá bien. Todo... saldrá bien, estaremos bien —murmuró él asintiendo al separarse fijándose bien en ella—. Iré a la antigua sala de mando, visitaré la sala médica de la Jaula del Cielo haber que puedo averiguar. Te mantendré al tanto, cuida de ellas...

—Lo haré... —musitó Abby antes de verle marcharse de allí. No tenía ni idea de como iba a enfrentar esta situación pero de algo estaba segura y era de que respuestas encontrarían.

Solo era cuestión de perseverancia y fe.

Continuara...


	421. Chapter 421

_—Algún día tenía que pasar... —escuchó decir Clarke Griffin, la legendaria Wanheda a su padre mientras este se acercaba a la mesa para dejar una bandeja de ensalada._

 _—Te equivocas —protestó Clarke con un gesto comenzando a servirse algo de zumo—. No me estoy enamorando de nadie, el amor es una patraña._

 _Abigail que salía en aquel instante de la cocina con un par de platos se acercó a dejarlos en la mesa teniendo que sonreírse al oírla._

 _—¿Y desde cuando piensas eso?_

 _Jake que también se sonrió le dedico una mirada cómplice a Abby antes de verla sentarse frente a él._

 _—El caso es que no me estoy enamorando de nadie —se quejó Clarke algo molesta mientras se llevaba el vaso a los labios—. Y mucho menos de Wells, vosotros alucináis._

 _—Está bien, si tú lo dices no nos queda más remedio que creerte pero solo digo que no sería tan mala idea que sucediese —medio sonrió Jake cogiendo los cubiertos para comenzar a comer._

—Pues no va a pasar. Wells y yo solo somos buenos amigos, papá —insistió Clarke con gesto hastiado—. Solo eso...

 _Abigail que se medio sonrió al tiempo que probaba un poquito de su plato hizo un gesto con la cabeza al oírla._

 _—Lo que tu padre quiere decir es que no pasa nada por enamorarse, en el caso de que alguna vez lo hagas comprobarás por ti misma que es maravilloso._

 _—No, gracias —negó Clarke arrugando un poco la nariz desencantada con la idea de poder hacerlo algún día—. Yo jamás me enamoraré..._

Clarke que parecía inmersa en el recuerdo escuchó a Kyle pasar por su lado dejando unos cables sobre la mesa del comedor principal donde estaba sentada en silencio.

—Sujeta ahí —dijo Kyle mientras iba a por una silla y la acercaba a la pared comenzando a trastear nuevamente en ella.

Monty que entraba en aquel instante con una caja entre las manos vio a las pocas personas de Arcadia que comenzaban a ocupar las mesas para el primer turno de Arcadia y se acercó a dejar la caja a su lado.

—Creo que esto es todo lo que falta.

Kyle que clavó a la pared otro fino cable se bajó de la silla de un salto y se acercó a ellos fijándose en el interior de la caja.

—¿Es todo cuanto has encontrado? —preguntó algo defraudado.

—No he encontrado nada más y eso que he rebuscado en el antiguo arsenal.

Kyle que se paso el dorso de la mano por la frente dejo escapar un suspiro.

—Bueno, podría ser peor que esto, ¿no?...

—Esa es la actitud... —dijo Sinclair en aquel instante acercándose a ellos desde un rincón para rebuscar dentro de la caja—. Tranquilo, nos las apañaremos...

Octavia que entraba en aquel instante en el comedor se fijo en como las mesas comenzaban a estar bien servidas y como a pesar de estar casi en febrero un recién talado árbol expuesto en medio del comedor era adornado por algunos niños no skykrus que allí habitaban con viejos adornos que Kyle y Monty se habían afanado en recuperar de entre los restos del Arca.

—La tormenta se está alejando de aquí, no creo que haya problema —anunció Octavia buscando con la mirada a Kyle que pareció respirar tranquilo al oírla—. Harper está con Raven...

—¿Ella está bien? —quiso saber Monty al escucharla ya que le inquietaba un poco la idea de que estuviese sola con ella.

—Lo está...—dijo Octavia fijándose en como las paredes habían sido decoradas como si fuese Navidad con lo que buenamente habían podido conseguir.

Sabía que no era momento para celebraciones, de hecho era una de las pocas que tenía muy poco que celebrar pero Kyle Wick había hecho mucho por Arcadia y era el momento de devolverle el favor.

Tampoco pedía demasiado al fin y al cabo, ¿no?...

Solo un trocito de Navidad para alguien que había hecho mucho más que él por su gente y que merecía celebrarla.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó en voz baja Octavia a Clarke al verla jugar con un adorno entre sus manos en silencio—. Akeyla va a ponerse bien, lo sabes, ¿verdad?...

Clarke que parecía más allá del agotamiento y la tristeza asintió imperceptiblemente agradeciendo aquel gesto. Octavia, tenía mucho de lo que preocuparse ya y lo último que deseaba era ser otro de esos motivos para ella.

—Él también estará bien... —repuso Clarke quedamente al verla sentarse en la mesa a su lado.

—Eso espero...—se atrevió a musitar Octavia desviando la mirada hacia el árbol a lo lejos no pudiendo ni queriendo pensar más en ello por el momento.

Este debía ser un gran día, uno emocionante y feliz.

Uno muy especial que no debía ser estropeado por nada.

Continuara...


	422. Chapter 422

El bronco y pesado sonido de las enormes puertas del Templo de Ina Anak abriéndose frente a los llameantes ojos de Ontari kom Azgeda, reina de la Nación del Hielo y recién proclamada reina de los Trakaras resonó por todo el espacioso lugar provocando un eco tan atroz como ensordecedor.

La enorme edificación de mármol y piedra, que tenía ante si la asombraba a la par que impresionaba. No imaginaba que aquellas gentes salvajes poseyesen algo así. Incluso los guerreros azgedakrus retrocedieron ante tanta belleza y esplendor.

Esculpidas en piedra y bronce, se elevaban unos seis o siete metros del suelo pesadas figuras femeninas unidas entre si por gruesos eslabones de cadenas de oro tan pesados que algunas de las figuras se habían desquebrajado por el peso a lo largo del tiempo.

En sus gruesos muros miles de cuerpos parecían postrados y ofrecidos en sacrificio a la diosa. Ontari elevó la mirada contemplando aquel esperpéntico espectáculo y dudó de lo que sus ojos parecían estar viendo.

Cadenas, lanzas, escudos, mazas, flechas bañadas en bronce clavadas entre los cuerpos que parecían estar cubiertos de una especie de cera, piedra liquida o alguna clase de barro que no llegaba a identificar pero cuya realidad era un hecho.

Aquellas caras de sufrimiento, aquel horror latente en sus rostros, aquellas ropas que se advertían bajo tanta crudeza era real. Totalmente real, hombres, mujeres y niños sacrificados, pudriéndose al cuidado de la diosa.

¿Qué era aquello? ¿Qué clase de horrendas criaturas formaban aquel extraño pueblo del que se había apropiado? ¿Qué clase de bestia inmunda era la diosa Ina Anak para que se la venerará de aquella repugnante forma?...

El olor... aquel infecto, desagradable y nauseabundo olor que desprendía el enorme interior tan solo contrastado por el dulzón hedor de la fruta fresca y los elixires ofrecidos en cada rincón de la sala, hizo que Ontari retirase la mirada.

La batalla había sido ardua y había durado algunas horas antes de que el pueblo se rindiese al dominio de Azgeda pero nada había sido tan difícil de ver como lo que se encontraba allí dentro en aquel momento.

—¡Bienvenida seas, reina Ontari! —proclamó una dulce y grácil voz que resonó por todo el inmenso lugar haciendo que todos los hombres de Ontari se tensasen alzando espadas y escudos.

—¿Quién ha dicho eso? —se atrevió a preguntar la joven reina alzando la voz con determinación y con cierta temeridad.

—Mi nombre es Tikrit y soy la Sagrada Guardiana de la gran diosa —anunció la aterciopelada voz mientras asomaba su figura descendiendo la enorme escalinata que había en el fondo de la estancia, envuelta en una capa larga y roja cuya ancha capucha impedía verle la cara.

Ontari que se fijó en como las puntas de sus largos cabellos blancos rozaba la tela de sus rodillas al descender los escalones de elegante manera, mantuvo la mano cerca de la daga de su cintura dispuesta a sacarla en cuanto se prestase la ocasión.

Llamó su atención mucho pues no parecía tener el aspecto de ninguna de las mujeres trakaras que había visto hasta aquel instante y aunque no podía verle el rostro su voz delataba que era joven.

—Pide a tus hombres que se retiren y te la mostraré.

—Mi reina, ¿no creerá que...? —se adelantó su segundo al mando antes de que Ontari le interrumpiese sin apartar sus ojos de aquella extraña apariencia.

—Retiraos.

—Pero mi reina... —insistió el guerrero no muy seguro de querer dejarla a solas con ella.

—Obedeced —ordenó Ontari al oírle volviendo la cabeza para enfrentarle.

El imponente guerrero terminó asintiendo y haciendo un gesto a sus hombres que enseguida retrocedieron abandonando el templo.

El más absoluto silencio reinó entonces mientras Ontari contemplaba como la mujer más que caminar parecía deslizarse entre las figuras que adornaban aquel extraño lugar.

—La diosa advirtió que vendrías, más solo unos pocos creyeron su palabra. A todos les parecía imposible que alguien cruzase el angosto mar para conquistar nuestras tierras..

El anuncio tomó por sorpresa a Ontari que no quiso hacerlo notar.

—Pero aquí estás... joven, imponente y hermosa tal como ella predijo... —murmuró aterciopeladamente la desconocida dándole la espalda para arrancar una cereza de una enorme bandeja frugal colocada cerca de una de las abominables paredes decoradas con hedor y muerte—. ¿Hay algo por lo que quieras implorar?...

—No he venido a Terra Ianka a implorar —se impuso Ontari con dureza clavando sus ojos en ella.

—¿A qué has venido entonces? —preguntó la extraña joven bajo la capucha volviéndose hacia ella—. ¿A conquistar? ¿a matar?...

Ontari que palideció al verle el rostro al fin dejo caer la daga al suelo retrocediendo un par de pasos. No podía ser... no... no podía ser cierto...

—Tú...—susurró prendada e incrédula, totalmente abotargada ante su presencia.

Una fría sonrisa curvó la comisura de los labios de la chica cuyo aspecto se hizo más evidente a la vista al llevar la mano a la capucha para retirársela del rostro.

—No puede ser... —murmuró Ontari casi horrorizada al tiempo que tal belleza era revelada—. No...

—La diosa sabía que este aspecto te gustaría... —susurró la joven deslizando el dorso de su mano suavemente por el tan familiar rostro para Ontari.

Ontari que se quedo completamente petrificada apenas pudo negar imperceptiblemente con la cabeza, mientras se fijaba al detalle en aquel perfectamente esculpido rostro que de ningún modo podía ser real.

—Ahora... mi dulce belleza helada... —se sonrió la ahora cada vez más familiar muchacha dando dos pasos más hacia ella—. Tú y yo, vamos a charlar...

Continuara...


	423. Chapter 423

**Ante todo pedir disculpas por ir tan lenta publicando, tengo un problema de salud que no parece solventarse tan rápido como yo creía y por eso tardaré entre capitulo y capitulo. Gracias por llegar hasta aquí y sobretodo por tomaros la molestia de comentar, sois estupendos.**

A medida que la tormenta se alejaba rumbo al horizonte, oscurecía en el cielo de Arcadia.

Sin duda, este había sido un día difícil para todos. La detención del doctor Jackson y Marcus Kane, ex Canciller del Arca suponía toda una decepción para muchos y verdaderamente una autentica sorpresa para otros.

Nadie en su sano juicio hubiese osado cuestionar la palabra de ninguno de los dos tiempo atrás, pero ahora, dadas las circunstancias no tenían más remedio que hacerlo.

En el Arca, cuando las cosas se habían puesto terriblemente mal y el miedo amenazaba con invadir la nave, tanto Kane como Jackson habían demostrado ser pilares sólidos de la comunidad. Y como pilares que eran, se habían ganado el respeto de su gente a base de integridad y ética.

Descubrir ahora que todo era una farsa, que sus reputaciones no eran ni de lejos tan pulcras ni limpias como habían hecho creer y que estas, se habían levantado a base de dolor y sufrimiento ajeno, hacía que el Pueblo Celeste se cuestionase qué más había sucedido allá arriba en la Jaula del Cielo y qué otros asuntos turbios relacionados con el antiguo gobierno de Jaha podría haberse ocultado.

Simplemente, ya nadie confíaba en lo que creía saber sobre su vida en el cielo.

Nadie...

Harper que no quería ni podía enfrentar nada más en aquel momento, permanecía sentada en la sala de comunicaciones ordenando algo del viejo material para distraerse.

Le había pedido a Raven que le diese algo que hacer allí, pues no tenía ganas de enfrentar al resto del mundo.

Octavia, la actual Canciller y amiga de ambas le había pedido a Raven en secreto que se quedase con ella durante ese tiempo, pues estaban sucediendo algunas otras cosas que requerían mayor importancia y dudaba de que Harper fuese a estar bien sin ningún tipo de compañía en aquellos momentos.

Raven accedió creyendo que hacía un favor a Harper pero la verdad era que Harper con aquel gesto, hacía un mayor favor a alguien más a espaldas de Raven.

La mecánica, sentada en una mesa parecía tratar de reparar uno de los paneles exteriores mientras observaba a Harper trastear en el interior de una caja con viejos materiales y separar las piezas en distintos compartimentos de uno de los estantes.

A decir verdad, llevaba tanto tiempo callada que Raven comenzó a preocuparse. No sabía cómo hacer para entablar conversación con ella, para escucharla decir unas palabras.

Escucharla hablar, sin duda haría que se sintiese mucho mejor porque los silencios incómodos no eran su punto fuerte y Raven se sentía impotente ante la situación.

Quizás... quizás Harper estuviese odiándola en secreto por su embarazo, o quizás solamente no le apetecía para nada hablar con ella.

Fuese como fuese, el hecho era que había un silencio sepulcral en la habitación y que comenzaba a sentirse más tensa por momentos por ello.

De verdad, necesitaba que Harper dijese algo, lo que fuese tan solo para asegurarse de que seguía viva en aquel maldito lugar.

—Harper, yo... —acertó a decir Raven tras regañarse a si misma por permitir haber llevado aquel silencio tan lejos—. Yo quería...

Harper que regresaba a la mesa con la caja entre las manos para dejar algunas piezas sobre ella, levantó la mirada al escucharla dirigirse a ella.

—Quería decirte que... que lamentó mucho lo que ocurrió, yo... no... no debí actuar a tus espaldas, no debí apuntar a Jackson con aquel arma, estuvo mal lo que hice y lo siento. Ahora todos lo saben por mi culpa y sé que me odias pero juro que nunca quise herirte...

Harper que se la quedo viendo largos bajó la mirada y asintió, no queriendo darle demasiadas vueltas a ese asunto.

Nunca había tenido buena fama en la Jaula del Cielo, nunca había tenido una buena reputación a ojos de los adultos que hasta ahora la habían rodeado, no hasta que llego a la Tierra y demostró ser alguien valioso para ellos.

No hasta convertirse en una de las más leales guardias, no hasta convertirse en una de las que logró mantener con vida a sus hijos mientras que ellos permanecían en la nave allá arriba en el cielo.

No les juzgaba, no condenaba lo que creyesen o pensasen de ella.

Al fin y al cabo, era todo cuanto les habían hecho creer.

Harper sabía perfectamente la clase de persona que ella era, la clase de persona en la que se había convertido y se sentía muy orgullosa de si misma. No necesitaba halagos ni reconocimientos de nadie, era una superviviente y como tal merecía que la tratasen ni más ni menos.

Por supuesto que sabía que Raven no lo había hecho para herirla. Raven era su amiga. Una muy buena y leal amiga, que jamás la traicionaría a propósito de ninguna manera.

No estaba triste porque ahora todos supiesen lo que ocurrió, no estaba triste por ello tal como Raven podría estar pensando, en absoluto.

Incluso, en cierta forma una parte de si se sentía aliviada de que aquel secreto hubiese visto la luz, de que aquella carga se hubiese aligerado gracias a su gesto.

—Yo jamás te lastimaría...—escuchó murmurar apenada a Raven que tragó con cierta pena.

—Lo sé, Raven —musitó Harper al escucharla con expresión resignada.

—Es solo... —murmuró Raven sintiendo sus ojos humedecerse ligeramente producto de las hormonas—. Por favor, no me apuñales...

Harper que levantó nuevamente la vista de la caja al escucharla cambió súbitamente la expresión de su cara y se dio cuenta de lo que estaba ocurriendo.

Raven volvía a estar embarazada, Raven también había perdido a su bebé y temía provocar algo que hiciese que lo perdiese de nuevo.

—¿Crees que yo haría algo así? —aquello casi hizo que una pequeña pero amarga sonrisa aflorase en los labios de Harper que la miró sumamente conmovida antes de dejar las piezas y acercarse a la otra mesa donde las gruesas lágrimas de Raven habían comenzado a caer—. Oh Raven, yo jamás te haría daño... —prometió Harper al tiempo que llegaba donde ella y la tomaba del rostro para retirarle las lágrimas—. Agradezco lo que hiciste por mi, es... es solo que... hay cosas que necesito procesar en este momento, yo...

Todo su mundo se había sacudido y tambaleado, todo su mundo, tanto que había perdido de vista el suelo al caer de golpe.

Las lágrimas que comenzaron a cristalizar los ojos de Harper hicieron que esta tuviese que sonreír débilmente para intentar consolarla.

—No sé muy bien, qué hacer conmigo ahora mismo, ¿sabes?... —se dijo la rubia encogiéndose de hombros algo afectada—. Pero de ninguna forma quiero que pienses que debes temer nada de mi o... o que no me alegro por lo que te está pasando, porque esto es bueno... —llevando la mano al vientre de Raven con una melancólica sonrisa—. Este bebé es muy bueno y debería ser un momento alegre y feliz para ti, no deberías permitir que nada lo estropee... y mucho menos mis problemas...

Raven que sintió las lágrimas deslizarse aún más por sus mejillas bajo la mirada a aquella mano y asintió cerrando sus ojos. Harper tenía toda la razón, aquel era un momento feliz. Aquel era un momento hermoso que ella debería vivir libre de preocupaciones y había estado a punto de disparar a Jackson, aquello era de locos.

—No sé... no sé cómo saldrá todo esto pero... —murmuró Raven apenada entre lágrimas viéndola a los ojos—. Pero ojala no hubieses tenido que pasar por todo esto sola porque asusta un montón, y sé que... sé que no estaba segura de mi decisión pero ahora no imagino como sería para mi el no poder vivir en este momento con una amiga como tú a mi lado... —Raven que se sonrió entre lágrimas la tomó de las manos sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos viéndola llorar en silencio—. Encontraran a tu bebé, estoy segura de ello, van a encontrarle, ¿si?... y nuestros hijos jugaran juntos, crecerán aquí en Arcadia y será el momento en que todas las cosas horribles que nos han pasado queden atrás, todo lo malo que nos ha ocurrido Harper, todo...

Harper que quiso creer en ello asintió entre lágrimas con una amarga sonrisa ya que Raven parecía necesitar creer eso mucho más que ella en aquellos momentos.

—Y serán felices... haremos que sean felices y ya todo estará bien...

—Lo lograremos...—intentó animarla Harper.

—Si, lo lograremos... —le sonrió Raven entre lágrimas abrazándose a ella con verdadera necesidad. Lo lograrían, debían lograrlo, lo harían...

Harper que cerro sus ojos correspondiendo a aquel abrazo se permitió por un momento en que si, aquello sería verdad aunque dudaba tenerlas todas consigo pero si Raven necesitaba creerlo, y ella necesitaba creerlo, dejaría la razón a un lado y lo creerían juntas.

Un sonido entrecortado y agudo escapó de la radio haciendo que ambas regresasen a la realidad y secando sus lágrimas Raven se apartó de ella antes de coger la radio y contestar.

—Aquí sala de comunicaciones, ¿qué ocurre?

Más sonidos abruptos y luego la voz de Miller.

—Raven, volvemos a estar sin luz en el comedor B, Octavia necesita que te ocupes de ello ahora, pronto será la hora del primer turno y teme que no este listo para entonces.

Harper que respiró hondo tras secar sus lágrimas, vio a la mecánica rodar sus ojos.

—Maldita sea, le dije hace tres días que los paneles saltaban y no me escuchó, debió escucharme.

—Si, debió hacerlo —contestó Miller al otro lado del intercomunicador—. Pero si no quieres tener una rebelión entre manos, será mejor que vengas ahora y hagas tu magia con la luz.

Raven que puso una cara apartó lo que estaba haciendo y dejó la radio tras contestar un "Iré ahora mismo".

—Le dije a Octavia que si no remplazaba esos fusibles en algún momento la luz fallaría, ¿y me escuchó? —cogiendo un par de herramientas de la mesa antes de guardarlas en su pantalón—. No, por supuesto que no y ahora es cuando le entran las prisas porque cambie esos fusibles...

Harper que la vio salir de la sala de comunicaciones farfullando por el pasillo, se acercó a la mesa cogiendo la radio.

—Raven va de camino, ¿todo listo?

—Todo, ¿vendrás?

Después del momento que ambas habían compartido, qué menos que estar allí cuando sucediese.

—Estaré ahí en unos minutos —repuso Harper antes de dejar la radio en su lugar y respirar muy hondo, sacudiéndose todas aquellas tensiones antes de salir por la puerta.

El comedor B, era el más grande de todos. Raven debía cruzar tres pasillos para llegar allí desde la sala de comunicaciones y cuando entró en el lugar todo estaba sumido en silencio y en completa oscuridad. Solo Miller, apoyado casualmente en la pared y Octavia de pie charlando con él en el pasillo la recibieron.

—Ya estoy aquí —anunció Raven nada más acercarse a ellos levantando las manos en señal de paz antes siquiera de que Octavia pudiese decirle algo—. Te dije que los fusibles fallarían, te lo dije Octavia. No me hiciste caso y ahora...

—Solo dime que puedes arreglarlo antes de que sea la cena... —dijo Octavia visiblemente alterada antes de verla entrar por la puerta perdiéndose en la oscuridad hasta llegar a la pared donde el cuadro de fusibles estaba.

—Por favor, son solo unos fusibles no es como si debiese arreglar un reactor nuclear —fanfarroneó Raven mientras abría el cuadro sacando del bolsillo de su pantalón una pequeña linterna de mano—. Cosa que también podría hacer por cierto...

Miller que intercambio una mirada con Octavia reprimió una sonrisa mientra ponía los ojos en blanco.

—Aquí está el problema... —dijo Raven al tiempo que veía los fusibles fuera de su lugar—. Algún idiota ha creído que estaba bien jugar con los fusibles y los ha sacado de su lugar...

Harper que llegaba en aquellos instantes tras Octavia y Miller a tiempo de ver como Raven colocaba los fusibles sonrió débilmente expectante.

—Este último aquí... —se dijo en voz alta Raven antes de sonreírse orgullosa—. ¡Y voila!

En cuanto Raven se volvió hacia atrás esperando que los paneles fluorescentes del techo se encendieran y todo el salón quedase iluminado, su expresión cambió por completo al ver a Kyle con la rodilla hincada en el suelo frente a ella y a todos los miembros de Arcadia rodeando el gran árbol navideño que yacía en el enorme salón.

Las únicas luces que iluminaban el salón formaban letras en la pared y decían "Cásate conmigo", las otras luces, más tenues y pequeñas decoraban el resto de las paredes dando una acogedora y familiar luz a la habitación.

Las manos de Raven fueron a parar a su boca completamente emocionada y sorprendida. Todo aquello, todos aquel pedacito de ilusión, de navidad que tanto había querido, todo aquel trocito de felicidad... ¿era para ella?...

Las lágrimas comenzaron a formarse en sus ojos pero esta vez no de tristeza, de emoción y de alegría. Todos sus amigos estaban allí, incluso la Heda de los Catorce Clanes estaba allí.

Kyle estaba impresionante, increíble... en su mano llevaba una pequeña cajita y en lugar de un anillo había una tuerca del tamaño del dedo de Raven que la hizo reír nada más posar sus ojos en ella.

—Raven Reyes, yo... Kyle Wick no tan buen mecánico como tú pero espero mejor marido y padre, desearía... no... te imploraría que por favor, me hicieses el hombre más feliz del mundo aceptando casarte conmigo... —comenzó diciendo Kyle con un brillo de emoción en los ojos y una sonrisa que iluminaba su cara—. Raven... sabes que no soy de los que suplican pero tú eres la tuerca que me falta...—escuchando a todos reír por un segundo—. Y estaría completamente perdido sin ti...

Raven que jamás se había visto en una situación así se sonrió aún más bajo sus manos, observando con el amor con el que Kyle la miraba y como la emoción y la expectación parecía vibrar en el rostro de todos, aquello parecía lo correcto. Mejor aún, parecía lo indicado y realmente quería hacerlo.

—Por supuesto que me casaré contigo pero querré un anillo de verdad... —le condicionó ella viendo a Kyle tomar tembloroso su mano para ponerle la tuerca—. Me niego a llevar una tuerca en el dedo para siempre...

—Tendrás ese anillo, lo prometo...—acordó Kyle poniéndose en pie antes de tomarla en el rostro con una emocionada sonrisa y besarla delante de todos que irrumpieron en aplausos y vítores.

Eran el uno para el otro, estaba escrito en las estrellas y ni Kyle ni Raven concebirían ahora mismo una vida el uno sin el otro.

Permanecerían juntos, para siempre.

Continuara...


	424. Chapter 424

Aranae bostezó por tercera vez mientras bordeaba el extenso salón que Treior y ella utilizaban para el entrenamiento. Su hermoso rostro parecía sereno, más daba la impresión de que toda su concentración estaba fuera de su alcance hoy.

Fallaba movimientos obvios, erraba al atacar. No estaba concentrada en lo absoluto aunque ella se esforzaba por estarlo.

Treior que frunció el ceño al verla titubear en un rápido movimiento se irguió con el cayado aún entre las manos.

—Aranae, vamos —la alentó él recuperando la posición frente a ella—. Ni siquiera te estas esforzando.

—¿Estás dormida o qué?...—apuntó Keryon asintiendo algo jadeante mientras se apartaba el sudor de la frente e iba a por algo de agua a un rincón del salón—. Le podrías haber derribado en ese último golpe, ¿qué te pasa?...

La verdad era que Aranae se sentía algo cansada y somnolienta. No entendía porque porque había pasado la noche y buena parte de la mañana durmiendo pero no había sido un sueño reparador porque al parecer seguía extenuada.

—Nada, estoy bien —replicó ella recuperando parte del aliento mientras tomaba algo de distancia de Treior antes de volver a plantearse atacar.

—¿En serio? —repuso Adén al tiempo que afilaba la punta de su espada a lo lejos sentado en el suelo—. Porque pareces distraída...

En el fondo, Aranae sabía que tenían razón. Simplemente lo notaba. No sabía que estaba mal con ella pero retomar el entrenamiento no estaba resultándole tan fácil como esperaba tras los días acontecidos.

—Vamos otra vez... —pidió ella a Treior antes de asumir posiciones frente a él con su espada.

Treior que asintió al tiempo que se colocaba aguardó un segundo antes de alzar la espada para golpearla. Aranae que saltó hacia atrás bloqueó el ataque con la suya justo antes de alzar la pierna y golpearle en el rostro con ella haciéndole caer.

En cuanto la espada se soltó de la mano de Treior y se inclinó para recuperarla rápidamente, Aranae aprovecho para girar sobre si misma y colocar su espada bajo su barbilla haciendo que la cabeza de Treior se alzase peligrosamente.

—Eso está mejor —dijo Aden fijándose en como Treior se sonreía antes de echarse hacia atrás y deslizar la pierna sobre el suelo antes de intentar golpearla en los tobillos para hacerla caer cosa que Aranae evitó alzándose del suelo por inercia.

En aquellos instantes la puerta del salón se abrió y Halena apareció por ella pero entre sus piernas la imponente Natshana furtivamente se coló y al ver la situación se abalanzó sobre Treior golpeándole con sus cada vez más pesadas patas antes de rugir en su cara.

—¡Natshana! —gritaron Aranae y Halena por puro instinto al ver como le hacía caer de esa manera.

—¿Halena? —inquirió Treior sin entender al tiempo que la mantenía apartada con las manos de su cara, la pequeña pantera parecía furiosa.

Aden elevó la mirada al mismo tiempo que Keryon abría sus ojos de par en par. No era común que Natshana les atacase a ninguno, todos le agradaban. Especialmente, Halena y Aranae porque no solía estar muy lejos de ellas cuando estaban en la misma habitación.

—Treior, ¿qué le has hecho? —preguntó Aden sin entender a qué esa actitud suya.

—Nada, juro que no le he hecho nada —se defendió él costándole quitársela de encima—. Halena, ¿qué le ocurre?...

Keryon que se dio cuenta de como su cuerpo se interponía entre el de Aranae y el de Treior, frunció ligeramente el ceño y sacó una de sus dagas.

—Creo que sé lo que es... —todos le miraron justo cuando Keryon le lanzó con fuerza la daga a Aranae, que la esquivó rápidamente y Natshana abandonó el cuerpo de Treior abalanzándose furiosamente hacia Keryon que enseguida se subió al banco de entrenamiento antes de ver a la pequeña pantera intentar morderle y alcanzarle con su pequeña zarpa.

Aranae que palideció al ver lo que Keryon había hecho protestó algo molesta.

—Keryon, ¿pero qué haces? —se quejó ella algo pasmada—. ¡Casi me das!

Treior que entendió lo que Keryon pretendía demostrar medio sonrió algo agitado.

—Te protege... —asimiló Treior en un murmullo sin dejar de sonreír antes de volverse hacia ella—. Creyó que te estábamos atacando...

Aranae que se dio cuenta de ello, procesó el momento y si, tenía mucho sentido lo que ambos estaban diciendo. Natshana no la había atacado a ella a pesar de que su espada apuntaba a Treior, le había atacado a él estando en el suelo y luego había atacado a Keryon por haberle lanzado una de sus dagas.

Era bueno, era fantástico que Natshana le hubiese cogido tanto cariño como para velar por ella en algún momento pero aún así era extraño que atacase a los demás.

Halena que se había quedado mirándola sacudió débilmente la cabeza.

—No... no es a ti a quien protege... —murmuró ella en apenas un susurro.

Aranae que se sonrió débilmente hizo un gesto hacia la pequeña pantera que regresaba a sus piernas pasando por ellas antes de sentarse a sus pies observándoles a todos con fiereza.

—¿Cómo que no?... —bromeó Treior con un suave gesto—. Me hubiese arrancado la cara de no haber estado preparado.

Aden que también sonrió ante aquello la miro y luego se fijó en la expresión que había en el rostro de Halena, parecía tan agotada.

—Si, yo también creo que ha pensado que me atacaban y por eso ha reaccionado de esa forma... —señalo Aranae al tiempo que se agachaba y Natshana aprovechaba para revolverse y buscar atención y sobretodo mimos y caricias de ella—. Me protegía a mi...

Halena que se pasó la mano por el rostro, tenía tantas cosas en la cabeza ahora mismo que ni siquiera meditó las palabras que de sus labios se desprendían.

—Protegía a tu bebé, por eso ha reaccionado así.

El rostro, las sonrisas y las amenas expresiones abandonaron los rostros de todos cuyas palabras habían provocado algo más que sorpresa y conmoción.

—¿Qué protegía a mi que?... —preguntó Aranae parando de acariciar a Natshana que no paraba de removerse y lamer sus manos pegando su cuerpo al de ella absolutamente conmocionada.

Treior que la miro al instante y miro nuevamente a Halena allí de pie mientras las miradas del resto recaían en ellos pareció perder el suelo de vista bajo sus pies.

Debía haberle entendido mal, debía haber oído mal y a juzgar por la expresión en el rostro de Aranae ella también debía haberla escuchado pésimamente mal.

Aquello no era posible, no lo era...

¿O si?...

Halena que se quedo viéndola a los ojos en silencio, supo que tal vez no era la manera más apropiada para enterarse pero llevaba ya más de lo debido posponiéndolo.

—La última heredera de Becca Pramheda crece dentro de ti... —murmuró Halena suavemente viendo la expresión de su cara—. Siéntete afortunada...

Aranae no tenía ni idea de cómo sentirse en aquel momento, afortunada o no, su pequeña arribaría a un mundo violento y cruel con el que no contaba. Y era su deber, como su protectora y madre, protegerla y prepararla para ello... y sin lugar a dudas, el deber de Treior también.

Continuara...


	425. Chapter 425

Ontari kom Azgeda, reina de la Nación del Hielo y recién proclamada reina de los Trakaras, permanecía completamente inmóvil sobre el exquisito y ancestral suelo de mármol del venerado templo de la cruel Ina Anak, incapaz de apartar sus turbados ojos de aquel hermoso rostro que tan familiarmente le devolvía la mirada desde el otro lado del amplio salón.

Sus ojos... aquellos resplandecientes ojos eran únicos en el mundo. Eso era algo que ella siempre había creído desde la primera vez que se cruzaron con los suyos.

Tanto dolor, tanta bondad, tanta fiereza, tan poca vanidad... conocía esos ojos. Cada línea, cada curva, cada cicatriz de aquel delicado y curtido rostro, lo conocía todo acerca suya o eso quería creer...

—Tú no eres ella...—logró articular la joven reina conmocionada tras varios segundos de silencio—. No sé quien eres pero sé... sé que no eres ella...

La pérfida guardiana se sonrió grácilmente al escucharla hablar así justo antes de tomar entre sus dedos unas pequeñas frutas rojizas que capturaron la luz ante sus ojos.

—Pero no estás tan segura de ello, ¿verdad? —murmuró sutilmente la guardiana devolviendo las pequeñas frutas a su lugar sin dejar de sonreírse de reojo—. Si lo estuvieses, yo probablemente ya yacería muerta en el suelo...

Escrutando cada centímetro de piel a la vista, Ontari se vio incapaz de hallar una respuesta que no evidenciara las dudas que su mente y su corazón planteaban.

Esa mujer... esa... esa guardiana o lo que realmente fuese... era idéntica a una de las personas a las que más había apreciado y querido en toda su vida y aún así, era incapaz de encontrar una misera diferencia entre ellas.

—¡Tú no eres ella, no lo eres! —se precipitó Ontari señalándola duramente de forma acusadora a punto de perder la poca paciencia que le quedaba—. ¡No podrías ser ella ni aunque volvieses a nacer en su cuerpo, dime quien eres! ¡Dímelo!

Aquella exigencia en lugar de infundir temor en el corazón de la guardiana, tan solo despertó su interés y su risa cosa que solo consiguió enfurecer aún más a Ontari.

—¡Dime quien eres o juro por Pramheda que el próximo cuerpo que adorne este templo, será el tuyo! —prometió la joven reina de la Nación del Hielo desenvainando su espada con destreza.

La guardiana que contempló con parsimonia la escena, se sonrió más apaciblemente que antes y caminando hacia ella dejó que la punta de su espada presionase la fina piel de su cuello.

Podía sentir como las manos de Ontari temblaban ligeramente por el fragor del momento mientras sus ojos escrutaban los suyos con ansiedad, y desesperación en busca de una verdad que satisficiese su deseo de descifrar lo que estaba ocurriendo.

—Adelante, mátame... —pidió la aterciopelada voz de la guardiana al tiempo que una apacible sonrisa afloraba en su rostro—. Un paso... un solo paso es todo cuanto necesitas para que tu espada atraviese mi garganta y otra vida perezca en tus manos...

La rabia, la impotencia y el deseo contenido no solo hizo temblar aún más las manos de Ontari que sujetaban la empuñadura sino que estaba logrando que sus ojos se llenasen de lágrimas de dolor.

—¿A qué estás esperando? —volvió a preguntar suavemente la voz fingiendo inocente ingenuidad sin dejar de mirarla con aquella grácil sonrisa—. ¿No eras tú quien iba a reinar de forma implacable?... ¿no eras tú quien deseaba ver caer la sangre de tus enemigos?... ¿no eras tú la que estabas dispuesta a todo para proteger a tu pequeña molestia?...

Endureciendo la mirada Ontari supo que se refería a Eilan, su pequeño hijo y heredero legitimo de Azgeda.

—Le abandonaste a su suerte... le abandonaste como la criatura molesta e inmunda que era y deseaste con todas tus fuerzas que Nia te deshiciera de tal abominación, ¿no es así?... —susurro la guardiana al tiempo que avanzaba un paso hacia ella que hizo retroceder a Ontari sin dejar de apuntar su espada hacia su garganta—. Le dejaste en manos del mismo monstruo que hizo de ti la despiadada asesina que eres hoy, le dejaste allí para que sobreviviera... para que su padre... el príncipe impío de la absoluta nada, débil y corrompible le maldijera...

—Eso... eso no es cierto... —tembló Ontari entre lágrimas con dureza e inseguridad en la voz.

—Ambos le dejasteis allí, le abandonasteis a vuestro placer para que esa arpía hiciese de él un ser grotesco y roto como lo sois vosotros... —continuó acusando la melodiosa voz frente a ella en tono dulce y acusador—. No... alguien debía cuidar de él, alguien como yo...

—Tú no eres Halena, no eres ella... —se defendió Ontari rápidamente antes de sentir como la joven guardiana con el rostro de la primogénita de Heda y la única hasta el momento Jusheda apartaba con la mano la espada de su cuello aferrando su puño cerrado a la hoja mientras su sangre se agolpaba rociando suavemente el suelo.

—Puede que no lo sea... —susurró la joven antes de sujetar por el chaleco a Ontari pegando su cuerpo con fuerza al suyo justo antes de inclinarse y susurrar a su oído unas últimas palabras.

—O puede que esta sea yo... puede que quien está en Polis, no sea realmente ella...

Los ojos de Ontari se abrieron poco a poco de pura conmoción mientras que todas aquellas imágenes de los momentos vividos junto a Halena y a Eilan llegaban a su mente en forma de torrente y como las palabras, los gestos llenaban los vacíos que nadie hasta aquel entonces había podido llenar.

—Lastima, Ontari... que ya nunca vayas a saberlo...—susurró con una sonrisa prendida en sus labios justo antes de que una hoja afilada resonase por toda la inmensa estancia al tiempo que un sonido ahogado escapaba de unos labios que ya no emitirían sonido alguno para siempre.

Ontari que cayó de rodillas al suelo absoluta y completamente conmocionada levantó lentamente la mirada mientras una solitaria lágrima se deslizaba por su mejilla y allí de pie, tras la guardiana, Halena absolutamente imponente sujetaba su largo cabello plateado hacia atras mientras que su otra mano mantenía la hoja clavada hasta la empuñadura en lo más profundo de su corazón.

—No debisteis traerla aquí... —advirtió la autentica Halena al oído de la conmocionada guardiana cuyo rostro iba desfigurándose hasta malograrse y revelarse como la anciana que era en el templo.

Ontari que sencillamente no podía creer lo que sus ojos veían contemplaba con ojos fijos y horrorizados a Halena cuya aparición despertaba en ella más terror del que jamás se vio capaz de experimentar llegando de esa niña.

Pero allí estaba...

Grácil..

Silenciosa...

Letal...

Todo cuanto Nia, Lexa y ella, habían hecho de ella...

Todo cuanto los Noharas, los Anorahs y los Wadeshas habían hecho de ella.

El monstruo que jamás quiso ver, el monstruo que siempre supo que debió ser...

El ser en que siempre debió convertirse y que Ontari nunca quiso ver...

Continuara...


	426. Chapter 426

_En cuanto sus ojos se posaron sobre ella, Roan Príncipe de Azgeda y Consorte de la Heda de los Catorce Clanes supo de antemano que había perdido toda batalla ante la determinación de la joven e impetuosa reina de la Nación del Hielo, Ontari kom Azgeda._

 _—Quiero ir —pronunció Roan con firmeza viendo como atravesaba el salón dirigiéndose al trono._

 _—Mataste a su hermana, le enviaste su cabeza a Heda y dejaste su cuerpo a la intemperie para que le llegase el claro mensaje a él de lo que le ocurriría si volviese. Te quedarás aquí o te devolveré a las mazmorras._

 _El rostro de Roan se endureció al escucharla creyéndola muy capaz de hacerlo._

 _—Eres mezquina._

 _—Aprendí de la mejor._

—¿Y qué harás? ¿Ir a sus tierras? ¿Ver las condiciones en las que están y permitir que regresen a estás?

 _—Es una nueva era, Roan. Toma aliento, no conviene precipitarse. Cuando Halena se entere..._

 _—No se enterará —repuso Roan desafiante._

 _—¿Tú crees?_

 _—Lexa nunca sería tan descuidada. Jamás pondría en ella la carga de decidir quien ha de..._

 _—Halena está en Polis, Lexa en Arcadia —le interrumpió Ontari con dureza—. Y es muy capaz de tomar sus propias decisiones._

 _—No sabes lo que haces, Ontari._

 _—Pero ella si, así que te aconsejo que te apartes de su camino y del mio también —dijo Ontari pasando por su lado antes de dirigirse a por sus armas colocadas prestamente tras el trono._

 _—Ontari..._

 _—Si vas a permanecer aquí te aconsejo cautela en tus palabras._

 _—Solo iba a decir que tuvieses cuidado con él —aconsejó Roan con prudencia—. Keryan es peligroso..._

 _Ontari que enfundó sus dagas dibujó una fría y piadosa sonrisa casi compadeciendo su preocupación por ella._

 _—Sé que es peligroso..._

Roan que se puso en pie hizo un débil gesto hacia ella.

 _—Pero yo lo soy aún más..._

 _Ontari se dispuso a tomar su espada reposada junto al trono pero en cuanto se inclinó para cogerla, la hoja se volvió borrosa. El suelo bajo ella se movió, la empuñadura impregnada de algo acre y acuoso que traspasó su piel hizo que la imponente Reina del Hielo se tambalease, y antes incluso de entender lo que estaba ocurriendo el incoloro veneno la sumió en el más profundo de los sueños, haciendo que se desplomase sobre los escalones al pie del trono._

 _—¡Ontari! —gritó alarmado Roan al tiempo que se dirigía rápidamente hacia ella al tiempo que sentía un agudo y punzante dolor tras el cuello que le hizo tambalearse._

 _Entre las enormes puertas del imponente salón, Keryan permanecía de pie con varios de sus hombres armados. Uno de ellos aún mantenía consigo la servatana con la que había conseguido alcanzar a Roan en el cuello con un dardo envenenado, y solo tuvo unos instantes de regocijo antes de verle caer._

 _—Le hice una promesa a mi hermana Costia, y la cumpliré..._

Halena despertó bruscamente sobre la mullida alfombra frente al fuego, tanto que despertó a Aden que dormía a su lado cubierto con buena parte de la manta y a Natshana que dormitaba cerca al calor de la enorme chimenea.

—Halena, ¿qué pasa? —preguntó el Natblida nada más verla de aquella angustiosa manera—. ¿Qué ocurre?...

La joven Anorah parpadeó aún absorta en aquella ensoñación y temblando como estaba fue incapaz de articular palabra.

—Halena, eh... —volvió a intentar Aden esta vez más preocupado al verla así acercando la mano a su rostro—. Tranquila...

—Ella va a venir... —fue lo único que pudo murmurar Halena en un afectado susurro sin dejar de mirar consternada al frente.

—¿Quién va a venir? —preguntó Aden sin entender nada de lo que decía—. ¿De quién hablas?

—Está marcada... —murmuró Halena lentamente siendo cada vez más consciente de ello mientras sus ojos se cristalizaban en lágrimas—. Yo estoy marcada...

Aden que comprendía cada vez menos creyó que solo era presa de un mal sueño.

—Halena, no... no entiendo de lo que hablas... —intentó tranquilizarla él apelando a la poca razón que debía tener la chica en aquellos instantes—. No entiendo nada...

—Ella... —susurró entrecortadamente Halena mientras el terror hacía temblar su cuerpo y colapsaba su mente—. Ella...

—Eh, cálmate solo... solo ha sido un mal sueño, tranquila... —intentó calmarla Aden al verla reaccionar así—. Solo ha sido un mal sueño, solo eso...

Pero Halena estaba convencida de que no era así. Aden no parecía entenderlo, Aden desconocía aún la magnitud y el alcance, lo que significaba para la joven Anorah tener un sueño así pero pronto lo sabría.

 _Cuando Roan entreabrió los ojos el lugar estaba demasiado oscuro y húmedo para reconocerlo._

 _Sus ojos parpadearon una y otra vez obligándose a acostumbrarse a aquella escasa luz y cuando lo hicieron descubrieron con verdadero horror como el cuerpo de Ontari yacía en medio de la tetrica sala completamente inmóvil._

 _Por un instante el pavor se apodero de él, trató de levantarse, de alcanzarla pero solidas cadenas atadas a sus pies y brazos se lo impidieron manteniéndole cautivo contra la pared._

 _—No... no... —musitó áspera y temblorosamente él tratando de tirar de sus extremidades con fuerza para liberarse y poder así alcanzarla—. Ontari... ¡Ontari!..._

 _El abrumador eco elevó su voz por el pesadumbroso y putrefacto lugar hasta hacerla desaparecer en el vacio. No tenía ni idea de lo que estaba pasando pero las imágenes se sucedían en su mente sin orden ni control a medida que el dolor se intensificaba más y más en la misma._

 _¿Dónde estaban?..._

 _¿Dónde demonios se encontraban y qué iban a hacer con ellos?..._

 _No necesitaba preguntarse quien o quienes eran los responsables de aquello, pues en el fondo de su corazón lo sabía._

 _Keryan había hecho eso. Él y sus salvajes gentes eran los responsables de que él y Ontari estuviesen inmersos en esa situación._

 _No temía a la muerte._

 _No a la suya al menos... pero perder a Ontari... eso era algo muy diferente._

 _Desde donde se encontraba podía verla tumbada boca arriba, de su nariz brotaba algo de sangre fresca pero su cuerpo apenas se movía. No podía distinguir si aún respiraba o no, pero el no saberlo estaba matándole por dentro._

 _No podía ser..._

 _Él no haría tal cosa..._

 _No a ella..._

 _Keryan siempre había tenido cuidado de Ontari, siempre había sido su predilecta, a veces incluso anteponiéndola a Costia..._

 _No, se_ _negaba a_ _creer que él la hubiese asesinado._

 _—¡Ontari! ¡Ontari, despierta! —intentó nuevamente en tono desesperado—. ¡Despierta Ontari! ¡Despierta!_

Ontari que cayó de rodillas al suelo absoluta y completamente conmocionada escuchando una voz que la llamaba a lo lejos, levantó lentamente la mirada mientras una solitaria lágrima se deslizaba por su mejilla y allí de pie, tras la guardiana, Halena absolutamente imponente sujetaba su largo cabello plateado hacia atras mientras que su otra mano mantenía la hoja clavada hasta la empuñadura en lo más profundo de su corazón.

—No debisteis traerla aquí... —advirtió la autentica Halena al oído de la conmocionada guardiana cuyo rostro iba desfigurándose hasta malograrse y revelarse como la anciana que era en el templo.

Ontari que cayó de rodillas al suelo absoluta y completamente conmocionada levantó lentamente la mirada mientras una solitaria lágrima se deslizaba por su mejilla y allí de pie, tras la guardiana, Halena absolutamente imponente sujetaba su largo cabello plateado hacia atras mientras que su otra mano mantenía la hoja clavada hasta la empuñadura en lo más profundo de su corazón.

—¿Halena?... —musitó Ontari completamente turbada y desconcertada.

Halena que desprendió con fuerza el cuerpo de Tikrit de la hoja de su daga la vio desplomarse frente a ella duramente contra el suelo, y tras limpiarse la sangre de la hoja en la pernera del ajustado pantalón, la guardo nuevamente acercándose rápidamente a Ontari que hizo el intento de retroceder de pura inercia conmocionada.

—Ontari, Ontari escúchame...—pidió la primogénita de Heda tomándola del rostro con delicadeza—. Escucha... no tenemos demasiado tiempo y yo estoy demasiado lejos para poder ayudarte a salir...

Ontari que parecía en shock no podía entender nada de lo que estaba sucediendo, todo cuanto ocurría escapaba plenamente a su control.

—No... no lo entiendo...—balbuceó ella antes de verse interrumpida por una determinante Halena que agarró con fuerza su muñeca.

—No necesitas entenderlo —explicó la niña que le mostró la marca que el veneno había dejado sobre la piel de su mano al tocar la empuñadura de su espada con la cual había sido envenenada—. Necesitas mirar bien a tu alrededor...

Ontari que contempló sus ojos con total desconcierto se miró la mano, esa marca que había visto antes, esa señal en su piel que le indicaba qué era lo que le estaba pasando y sobretodo como podía salir de aquella provocada ensoñación.

—Estoy marcada... —susurró Ontari casi para si entendiendo ahora todo cuanto ocurría a su alrededor.

 _—La última heredera de Becca Pramheda crece dentro de ti... —fue lo último que Halena se escuchó decir justo antes de desvanecerse frente a los Natblidas de Heda—. Siéntete afortunada..._

—¡Halena! ¡Halena! —gritaron Aden y Aranae apresurándose a agacharse a su lado mientras Keryon iba rápidamente a por una sanadora en la Torre de Polis y Treior apartaba a Natshana de ellos—. ¿Qué le pasa?... —murmuró Aranae al ver la marca de su mano, la cual sin saberlo era idéntica a la de Ontari—. ¿Qué es esto?...

Aden que no pudo más que negar mientras veía como de la nariz de Halena la sangre brotaba lentamente tan solo miró a Aranae completamente perdido en el tiempo.

—No lo se... no lo se... —acertó a decir Aden sin entender recordando sus palabras de unas horas antes—. Ella... ella dijo...

—¿Qué? —le exhortó Aranae desesperada—.¿Que dijo?...

El rostro de Aden palideció cuando las palabras tomaron forma y sentido en su cabeza.

—Que estaba marcada...—susurró él en voz baja casi para si.

Y si Halena estaba marcada como bien había advertido, _Ella_ iba a venir...

Pero...

¿Quién era _Ella_?

Continuara...


	427. Chapter 427

La celebración por el compromiso de unión entre el ingeniero Kyle Wick y Raven Reyes, la mecánica de gravedad cero más prometedora que Arcadia haya conocido, se prolongaba demasiado en el tiempo aunque a nadie pareció importarle en absoluto.

No solo Luna, la líder del Clan Floudon Kru estaba invitada al acontecimiento, Clarke kom Skykru, la legendaria Wanheda e incluso la mismísima Heda de los Catorce Clanes con su presencia allí elevaban el listón de la fiesta intimidando a aquellos que tuviesen intención de protestar ante tal magnitud y despliegue.

Pasadas las horas, no solo skykrus y floukrus disfrutaban de la comida y la bebida desplegada para la celebración, sino que miembros de la guardia trikru que acompañaban a Heda y a la delegación skykru en Arcadia se unieron a la celebración.

Hacía una noche increíble ahora que la tormenta se había alejado de allí.

Las estrellas titilaban por todo el firmamento mientras que una gran luna redonda llenaba la inmensidad del bosque con su pálida luz.

Horas atrás, la tensión era palpable en el ambiente, la detención de Marcus Kane, del doctor Jackson había provocado un grave malestar para toda la comunidad pero ahora nadie parecía reparar en ello o casi nadie.

Ocurriese lo que ocurriese allá arriba en la Jaula del Cielo era algo con lo que tarde o temprano todos iban a tener que lidiar pero no ahora, no esta noche.

Esta noche era una noche feliz, esta noche era una gran noche porque por primera vez en mucho, mucho tiempo los skykrus vieron la Tierra como su hogar y la felicidad muy, muy cerca de todos ellos.

Un compromiso como aquel, una propuesta tan sencilla pero tan bonita devolvía no solo la ilusión por vivir sino la esperanza de que algún día todos conseguirían hacerse un hueco en esta Tierra y ser tan felices en ella como podrían haberlo sido si el Arca aún flotase en el universo.

Mirase a donde mirase, Octavia Blake, líder del Pueblo Celeste y actual Canciller de Arcadia veía muestras de jovialidad, alegría y calor.

Sentada sobre un viejo y labrado tronco entorno a una de las hogueras mientras todos bailaban, comían y celebraban a lo lejos no pudo evitar pensar en el amor de su vida.

Era tan triste que no estuviese allí para ella...

Tan, tan triste...

Las llamas chisporrotearon al tiempo que Octavia se llevaba el vaso de elixir a los labios dando un largo trago.

Nunca había tenido demasiada suerte en nada, ¿por qué iba a ser diferente con él?...

¿Es que acaso nunca barajó seriamente el poder perderle alguna vez?...

¿Acaso nunca creyó que lo suyo con él terminaría de una forma u otra?...

Que estúpida...

Estúpida, estúpida, estúpida...

Solía acusar a su hermano de imprudente, de impulsivo y de idiota, pero al parecer era el rasgo familiar más destacable que ambos compartían.

Enamorarse de un trigeda... de un trikru nada menos, ¿quién hacía eso? ¿qué persona cuerda o en sus cabales se rendía tan fácilmente al amor con alguien que a pesar de valer todas y cada una de esas emociones y esas lágrimas, podía convertirse aún más fácilmente en su perdición?...

Elevando la mirada del fondo del vaso la vio allí de pie y no pudo evitar sonreírse sin ganas.

Que irónico...

Por supuesto que no era la única en hacerlo, por supuesto que no era la primera y tampoco la última que lo había hecho. Mayor ejemplo que el suyo, el que la vida le ponía delante...

Allí estaba como no, la legendaria Wanheda, azote de opositores y mártir y heroína de su pueblo evidentemente enamorada nada más y nada menos que de la mujer más poderosa e importante que había conocido en su corta existencia.

Si, quizás lamentarse por Lincoln no era nada en comparación con lo que debía estar sufriendo Clarke, pensó.

Lexa kom Trigeda, Heda de los Catorce Clanes, líder de la Coalición y descendiente de Becca Pramheda contaba con una responsabilidad ineludible y mayor con su pueblo de la que ella jamás entendería o tendría y aún así había renunciado a la felicidad, y al amor anteponiendo la prosperidad de su pueblo para ello y forjando una alianza con su mayor enemigo.

Y Clarke tendría no solo que lidiar con ello sino ser consecuente y respetar la decisión de Lexa al respecto.

No, sin duda Clarke lo tenía mucho, mucho peor que ella... muchísimo peor...

¿Por qué demonios debía pasarles eso a ellas? ¿acaso esta era una más de esas pruebas a las que la vida las sometía? ¿alguien allá arriba disfrutaba viéndolas caer una y otra vez?...

Si era así, le encantaría saber el porqué. No se lo merecían... hiciesen lo que hiciesen en el pasado, nada era tan malo como tocar el cielo con los dedos para después dejarte caer de golpe contra el suelo, nada...

Luna que llevaba un buen rato observándola aprovecho que Derrick se alejaba para ir donde los suyos y se acercó a la hoguera sigilosamente, tendiéndole el vaso que mantenía en la mano.

—Ten, parece que lo necesites mucho más que yo... —pronunció Luna viéndola elevar la mirada largos instantes antes de aceptar ese nuevo vaso de ese fuerte elixir casero que solo los skykrus parecían saber preparar.

—Gracias... —musitó Octavia antes de mirarlo entre sus manos y beber un nuevo sorbo.

—¿Puedo sentarme? —preguntó la líder floukru a la joven Canciller señalando con la cabeza suavemente el tronco a su lado.

Octavia que se dio cuenta de que seguía dirigiéndose a ella reaccionó apartándose un poco para hacerle un mejor sitio.

Luna que se acercó al tronco, se sentó en silencio mientras dejaba a su mirada vagar por todo el lugar.

Kyle tenía a Raven en brazos mientras danzaba en mitad de la multitud que no había parado de danzar y festejar al ritmo de los tambores y la música proveniente de algún lugar cercano.

Una de las floukrus más anciana le había tejido una especie de díadema de flores y los niños correteaban y jugaban felices entre los jeeps, las hogueras, la pasarela y las inmediaciones de la nave.

—Tu gente está feliz... —murmuró Luna con una débil sonrisa en sus labios fijándose después en ella—. Pero tú no pareces estarlo demasiado...

Octavia que se dio cuenta de lo que su imagen allí podría estar proyectando, se apresuró a negar rápidamente a punto de comenzar a justificar su aislamiento, más Luna la interrumpió apaciblemente.

—Él volverá...

Aquellas palabras fueron como una punzada en el corazón para ella.

—Luna, si Lincoln fuese a volver ya lo habría hecho, ¿no crees?...

Luna que alargó la mano la puso sobre su brazo mirándola directamente a los ojos convencida.

—Volverá...

Octavia no quería hacerse ilusiones, no podía hacerse eso a si misma, ya no.

—No lo creo, Luna...

Luna que contemplo sus ojos llenos de tristeza y resignación se sonrió imperceptiblemente dándole aliento con el más sincero convencimiento.

—Créeme, él volverá, Octavia...

Las lágrimas que lentamente fueron llenando los ojos de la joven Canciller resplandecieron al cálido candor de las llamas, y ella no permitió que resbalase por su rostro ninguna al tiempo que sus ojos se encontraban largamente con los de Luna mientras una dura batalla se libraba en su interior.

Y tras unos instantes de silencio, con un nudo en la garganta se atrevió a plantear la duda que la carcomía por dentro.

—¿Y si no lo hace?... —susurró con un hilillo de voz casi temiendo obtener la respuesta—. ¿Y si no vuelve?...

Luna que se la quedo viendo largos segundos apretó suavemente su brazo para darle un ultimo hálito de confianza y llevando la mano a su rostro le apartó con el pulgar lentamente una lágrima que escapaba en ese instante.

—El espíritu que habita dentro de ti está destinado a reunirse con el suyo en esta u en la otra vida, no debes perder la fe Octavia. Lincoln y tú, estáis destinados a estar juntos, no debes rendirte al dolor. Eres una luchadora, una guerrera... tú y solo tú debes pelear esta batalla y decidir si merece la pena librarla, ¿entiendes?...

Octavia que se la quedo mirando comprendió todas y cada una de aquellas palabras, todas ellas con un significado especial, todas ellas una muestra de que aún tenía mucho que ganas y muy poco que perder al arriesgarse a tener fe en ella misma.

Por el amor de dios, era una superviviente. El Arca la quiso muerta desde el primer momento en que nació, pasó los mejores años de su vida recluida y aislada, flotaron a su madre por su culpa, la enviaron con otros noventa y nueve chicos más a morir a un planeta que desconocían si podía estar habitado o si era apto para vivir.

Enfrentó batallas con guerreros mucho más experimentados que ella, tomó decisiones arriesgadas que la condujeron a ser la responsable de todo el Pueblo Celeste, se enfrentó a líderes poderosos, embajadores e incluso a la mismísima Heda alguna vez, ¿y ahora iba a rendirse a la auto compasión porque el único chico al que había amado con todo su cuerpo, alma y corazón se había marchado durante algún tiempo?...

Oh vamos, era la jodida Octavia Blake, testaruda, cabezota y obcecada como solo una autentica Blake podía serlo.

Esto era temporal... todo en esta vida, bueno o malo, era temporal... su vida recién estaba empezando y era ella quien debía tener y tenía el absoluto control de si misma.

Luna tenía razón, él volvería... en esta vida o en la siguiente, él volvería y ella estaría ahí para él. Quizás no era este el momento, quizás solo... quizás fuese cuestión de tiempo.

Lincoln necesitaba tiempo para sobreponerse a lo ocurrido, ella necesitaba tiempo para aceptarlo y digerirlo y Bellamy iba a tener que superar su aversión a Lincoln porque por muy hermano que fuese, y por mucho que le quisiese, ella amaba a Lincoln y por el momento eso no iba a cambiar.

Definitivamente, dudaba que eso fuese a cambiar alguna vez, más...

Solo el tiempo, lo diría...

Continuara...


	428. Chapter 428

La luna resplandecía en el inmenso cielo que cubría Arcadia con su blanquecina luz, y los inconmensurables bosques de la Comandante de la Sangre.

La agradable y fresca brisa tras el paso de la tormenta lejos de impedir que la celebración continuase, favorecía el halo de misterio y unión permitiendo que el olor a madre selva y a tierra mojada lo inundase absolutamente todo aún por encima de los olores que desprendía la carne asada y el liviano humo de las hogueras.

Lexa kom Trigeda, Comandante de la Sangre, Heda de los Catorce Clanes y digna Heredera de Becca Pramheda, disfrutaba plenamente de ella mientras a lo lejos contemplaba como varios niños jugaban con palos simulando ser espadas, y como otros ajenos a ellos correteaban cerca de las hogueras buscando algún rincón donde esconderse al tiempo que otro contaba de espaldas apoyado contra la superficie de la nave.

Disfrutaban...

No había dolor o temor alguno en lo que hacían, solamente... "disfrutaban"...

Sus risas se elevaban por todo el campamento mientras que la gente bebía, charlaba y bailaba animadamente celebrando la próxima unión y esos niños... esos pequeños... disfrutaban de su estancia allí...

No había skykrus, no había trikrus, no había floukrus solo... solo había niños jugando con otros niños... no dejaba de mirarles y le resultaba tan humano y tan curioso el que ninguno de ellos fuese excluído por el clan al que pertenecía, por las marcas o cicatrices distintivas que llevaban... por las pinturas que les hacían lucir quienes realmente eran para su gente que aquello sin saber cómo o porqué, la conmovió...

No, no se trataba de algo relacionado con su estado. No se trataba de ninguna sensación que hubiese sentido antes o después de haberse convertido en madre, primero de una joven fuerte y hermosa para saber que pronto traería al mundo a dos preciosos herederos al trono... no... nada tenía que ver con ello... era... era... quizás...

¿Orgullo?...

Si, era orgullo. Estaba orgullosa de haber podido preservar la paz aún a riesgo de fallar en ello. Había antepuesto su felicidad y sus anhelos para verse sumida en una unión no deseada que había traído la paz y la prosperidad a todos y cada uno de los clanes gobernado bajo su mano de hierro. Y es que... sencillamente, lo había conseguido. Hasta ahora, había sido incapaz de darse cuenta de ello pero viendo a aquellos niños jugar dichosos y ajenos a la amenaza y al constante peligro, simplemente... lo supo.

Lo había hecho...

Lo había logrado, pensó y una fina linea, una ínfima y débil sonrisa apareció en su rostro mientras una inmensa sensación de calma y de paz la invadían por dentro.

Nia debía estar revolviéndose en la otra orilla de verla logrado, de saber que el destino de su pueblo no solo seguía unido al suyo sino que se perpetuaría para siempre con la llegada de sus pequeños.

Había pasado por tantas cosas para llegar hasta allí, tantas cosas... vivencias que nadie debería vivir... vivencias en las que nunca quiso participar... vivencias merecidas e inmerecidas a las que estaba destinada a sobreponerse... ahora que se tomaba un minuto para echar la vista atrás y permitirse recordar algunos momentos, pocas fueron las veces que tuvo oportunidad de crecer ajena al horror tal como parecían estar haciendo estos niños...

Demasiado pequeños para recordar algún día las guerras que se libraron para que hoy pudiesen disfrutar libremente de aquel lugar y poder llamarlo así, hogar...

Porque eso era Arcadia ahora, un hogar... uno donde Skykrus y Floukrus unían fuerzas y se convertían en hermanos y no en rivales demostrando que la convivencia y la paz duradera son posibles...

El ínfimo sonido de unas botas hundiéndose en la húmeda tierra, hizo que Lexa que permanecía apoyada en un árbol volviese la cabeza al instante llevando la mano instintivamente a la daga de su cinturón.

Para sorpresa suya era Bellamy, se dirigía a ella con paso decidido hasta que recayó en ese gesto y se detuvo unos instantes.

—No he venido a pelear, lo prometo —manifestó él para su propia tranquilidad, más bien ya que si Lexa quisiese matarle no tendría prácticamente oportunidad contra ella.

Lexa que se le quedo viendo alejó la mano de la empuñadura con la misma ligereza con la que la había alcanzado, e hizo un imperceptible gesto para que comenzase a hablar.

Bellamy que llevaba una especie de grueso abrigo entre las manos se lo tendió, a lo que Lexa respondió con una ligera elevación de ceja.

—Hace frío, quizás en tu estado no se... no debas cogerlo... —titubeó él algo inseguro antes de darse cuenta de la estupidez que acababa de hacer—. Perdona, yo...

—¿Te envía, Clarke? —preguntó Lexa viéndole dar media vuelta para irse.

Bellamy que se detuvo un segundo mirando el abrigo se volvió a mirarla unos instantes.

—No me envía nadie.

—Un gesto demasiado noble para alguien que solo tolera mi presencia, ¿no crees?... —inquirió Lexa sosteniéndole la mirada con firmeza.

Bellamy que permaneció en silencio, cerró sus ojos por un instante antes de dejar escapar un suspiro derrotado.

—Sé que lo merezco pero, ¿podrías no intentar atacarme cada vez que cruzas una palabra conmigo? —se defendió él algo hastiado—. Estoy seguro de que Akeyla, lo agradecería.

Aquello hizo que se derrumbasen momentáneamente sus defensas.

—Mira, ya sé que me detestas. Que no sientes ninguna clase de aprecio por mi pero respetas a mi hermana, respetas a Clarke y sé que aunque te niegues a aceptarlo, reconoces mi valor y lo que he hecho por mi pueblo —repuso Bellamy sincero quedándosela viendo a los ojos—. No soy dado a las disculpas, no soy la clase de persona que deshecha las pocas oportunidades que la vida me da y es por eso, por lo que me dirijo a ti...

Lexa que se le quedo viendo pareció poner atención a sus palabras queriendo ver a qué punto llegaban.

—Me gusta tu hermana... —confesó Bellamy con demasiada rotundidad para el momento—. Me gusta su sonrisa, me gusta la forma en la que se aparta el cabello cuando coge a Dayon en brazos, me gusta cuando está sentada solamente viéndole jugar y me gusta cuando me habla de las cosas maravillosas que ha visto y que yo no sé si veré alguna vez... y me gusta porque aunque para tu gente no sea nada, sé que con el tiempo para mi podría convertirse en mi todo...

La mirada en los ojos de Bellamy, indicaba que todo lo dicho iba muy en serio y no, Lexa no pasó por alto eso.

—Por favor Lexa, permíteme que cuide de ella... —pidió casi suplicante Bellamy en un susurro con el abrigo aún en la mano.

Clarke que se acercaba en aquellos momentos con vasos en la mano se dirigió a Lexa por detrás fijándose en que hablaba con... ¿Bellamy?

—Lamento haber tardado, me han entretenido... —murmuró Clarke fijándose en el silencio y la tensión que ahondaba en ese momento—. ¿Va... va todo bien?... —se atrevió a preguntar mirando a Lexa y luego a Bellamy para volver a fijar sus ojos interrogantes y preocupados en Lexa.

Lexa que se mantuvo en silencio compartiendo la mirada con Bellamy que parecía a punto de derrumbarse, alargó la mano cogiendo el abrigo que le había tendido minutos antes para impresión de Bellamy y desconcierto de Clarke.

—Todo va bien... —aseguró Lexa sin apartar sus ojos de Bellamy justo antes de perderse en los azules de Clarke, dedicándole una suave sonrisa al coger el vaso que le ofrecía.

"Espera, espera... ¿significaba aquello que tenía su beneplácito si quería pretender a Akeyla?" razonó Bellamy atropelladamente mientras sus pensamientos iban más rápido de lo que su cerebro era capaz de procesar.

Clarke que se llevó el vaso a los labios bebiendo un poco se dio cuenta de la mezcla de emociones que paralizaban el rostro de Bellamy y frunció el ceño sin entender que estaba pasando.

—Es todo, Bellamy —dispuso Lexa dándose cuenta de que no se movía de allí, y quería disfrutar de la compañía de Clarke a solas—. Gracias...

—No.. a... a ti...—titubeó él vacilante comenzando a sentir ese alivio inmenso llenar su pecho—. A ti... Lexa... —murmuró retrocediendo con una torpe reverencia que ni sabía a qué venía alejándose de ellas con un proyecto de sonrisa en su cara—. Gra.. gracias... si.. gracias... a ti...

"Oh dios, lo había conseguido", gritó por dentro mientras se alejaba de allí para ir a ver a Akeyla, "Lo había conseguido!"

Clarke que siguió sin comprender nada al verle alejarse así hizo un gesto.

—Me parece que alguien ha abusado de ese elixir demasiado... —se dijo en voz baja con media sonrisa cansada antes de fijarse en el perfecto rostro de Lexa que encerraba una sonrisa escondida al tiempo que se colocaba el abrigo—. Si tenías frío podrías habérmelo dicho, hubiese ido a por algo para ti...

Lexa que la miró con cierta compasión al escucharla por dejarla al margen de aquello, llevó la mano a su rostro acariciándole muy dulcemente la mejilla sabiendo a todo el mundo ajeno al momento.

—Clarke... —susurró suavemente Lexa captando la atención de sus inocentes ojos con una cálida y pequeña sonrisa—. Tú eres todo el abrigo que necesito...

Continuara...


	429. Chapter 429

_Las ardientes llamas parecían querer elevarse más y más hacia la inmensidad de la noche queriendo alcanzar el estrellado cielo nocturno. Devorando como insaciables lenguas de fuego las agrestes cabañas apostadas en la linde del bosque, el terror se propagaba por todo el asentamiento._

 _Los cascos de los caballos golpeaban con fuerza el suelo al tiempo que los silbidos de las flechas se confundían con los desgarradores e histéricos gritos de las inocentes vidas que despavoridas huían para salvar su hasta ahora plácida existencia._

 _Un par de niños corrían en dirección al bosque mientras sus padres trataban de protegerles de los feroces guerreros que habían llegado de los confines más helados de la tierra conocida para hacerse con ellos._

 _Una lanza, un nuevo silbido que cortó el aire y uno de los pequeños cayó hacia delante entre la alta y frondosa hierba._

 _Más gritos, más llamas..._

 _Tanto horror..._

Ontari que permanece de pie entre la hierba lejos de allí, contempla la escena lacónicamente viendo como los despiadados guerreros ataviados con gruesos ropajes, y máscaras de muerte portan antorchas que no dudan en usar para asediar y causar el terror y desolación deseado en el asentamiento.

Tras ella, a poco menos de un metro Halena también permanece de pie.

Las líneas del interior de su mano arden, escuecen formando una marca imborrable que aún sangra y quema hasta lo más profundo de su ser...

La misma que se desdibuja en la mano derecha de Ontari...

Sus ojos persiguen el caos, la devastación y el horror que ante ellas está sucediendo pero no se mueve.

Ninguna lo hace...

—Sucedió aquí, ¿verdad?... —preguntó Halena con un murmullo de voz, al tiempo que sus ojos veían como uno de los aldeanos conseguía tirar de uno de los caballos a uno de los guerreros y como ambos se ensalzaban en una injusta lucha.

Ontari que contempla impávida, como el guerrero finalmente corta la garganta del hombre y corre hacia la mujer que trata de subir a sus dos niños pequeños al caballo, traga lentamente en silencio.

—Fue aquí donde ella te encontró... —continúo cautelosamente Halena, dándose cuenta de la relevancia de la escena.

 _La mujer consiguió asestar un golpe al guerrero pero no hubo oportunidad de un segundo, este enterró su espada en su vientre que se deslizó como si este fuese de mantequilla._

 _Los niños gritaron con horror, el mayor agarró las riendas del caballo mientras las pequeñas manitas de su hermano apenas le sujetaban con fuerza por la cintura y espoleó al caballo tal y como tantas veces había visto hacer a su padre._

 _El caballo salió disparado entre las cabañas en llamas y otra de las guerreras de aquellas Hordas de Muerte se agachó disparando con su arco al cuello del caballo que en cuanto sintió el dolor frenó de golpe haciendo que los dos niños saliesen disparados contra el suelo._

Ontari observó como aquella mujer portaba una horrenda mascara mientras se acercaba a los niños que aturdidos trataban de incorporarse, al primero le agarró del pelo cortándole la garganta ante de que pudiese incluso chillar, el segundo se paralizó por el horror y otro guerrero a caballo le cortó la cabeza al pasar a todo galope tras de él para satisfacción de la mujer.

Halena que se estremeció ante la visión vio a lo lejos como un padre forcejeaba para que no le arrebatasen a una pequeña de los brazos que no paraba de gritar, el hombre se defendía como podía de aquel cruel guerrero que no tardó en conseguir quitarle a la niña y hacerle caer de rodillas al suelo con una lanza enterrada en su estomago.

 _En cuanto el guerrero vio que su sangre era negra, cambió la expresión de su cara y dirigió su mirada a la pequeña que gritaba y pataleaba intentando zafarse de su agarre para alcanzar a su padre._

 _—¡La tengo! —gritó jactancioso el guerrero mientras se volvía hacia el resto del asentamiento del horror—. ¡Creo que la tengo! ¡Tengo a la Natblida!_

El estomago de Ontari se cerró en un puño y sus ojos se cerraron durante un largo instante.

 _Clavando con fuerza su espada en otra de sus victimas, la feroz mujer elevó la mirada hacia donde provenían los gritos. Varios de sus hombres también lo hicieron._

 _Todos buscaban lo mismo..._

Halena que se fijo en como aquel guerrero trataba de hacerse con la niña mientras la conducía hacia el resto pataleando y chillando no tardó en ver como la implacable mujer que parecía liderar al grupo se acercaba a ellos.

 _El hombre lanzó a la niña contra sus pies y esta aterrorizada ante la aterradora máscara de la mujer, se arrastró hacia atrás retrocediendo._

Ontari que para entonces había vuelto a abrir los ojos, apartó la mirada.

Halena vio como la mujer pasaba su espada a uno de ellos mientras llevaba las manos a su cabeza levantándose la horrenda mascara de muerte y una fría y pérfida sonrisa asomaba a su rostro.

Una que reconoció enseguida, pues la propia Ontari kom Azgeda, la actual Reina de la Nación del Hielo era quien permanecía en pie con la máscara aún en la mano con un aspecto que no debía rondar más que unos quince o dieciséis años.

 _—Así que era cierto... —reveló la joven Ontari con un deje de desdén en su voz contemplando con desprecio a la niña—. No soy la única Natblida de Azgeda..._

 _La niña que debía tener unos cinco o seis años la miro aterrada como si no supiese de qué hablaba la portadora de muerte._

 _Chasqueando su lengua, cambió tranquilamente con el guerrero su mascara por su espada._

 _—Siempre quise conocer a alguien como yo, un igual... —comentó ella observando la brillante y ensangrentada hoja de su espada—. Un rival..._

Halena que se tensó al verla actuar de esa forma dirigió su mirada hacia la actual Ontari que era incapaz de verse rememorar aquello.

 _—Pero tú no eres un rival para mi, ¿verdad? —se sonrió zafiamente ella fijándose ahora en la niña que no dejaba de llorar y temblar agazapada en el suelo en silencio, rodeada de aquellas enormes y amenazadoras figuras—. Tú no eres un rival para nadie..._

 _La joven Ontari se agachó llevando la mano hacia el rostro de la niña para poder contemplar sus ojos, era la primera vez que tenía la oportunidad de ver a otra Sangre Nocturna de cerca._

 _—Veras, la reina Nia está buscando un motivo para entrar en guerra con los trikrus y para desafiar a la Comandante. Sería una ventaja para ella poseer no solo una sino dos Natblidas en la Nación del Hielo y tal como yo lo veo, sería una ventaja justa..._

 _Los guerreros se sonrieron ante la expectativa de una nueva guerra insaciables y clamorosos, mirándose unos a otros con orgullo y complicidad en los ojos._

 _Ontari que se sonrió fríamente disfrutando de cada una de las lágrimas que se desbordaban y bordeaban las cálidas mejillas de la niña, la soltó y se puso en pie nuevamente._

 _—El problema es que no puede haber dos Natblidas en la Nación del Hielo, la posibilidad de que muera antes de que la Llama pase a mi es escasa pero no improbable así que no puedo arriesgarme a que eso suceda, ¿comprendes?..._

Halena que cambió la expresión de su cara súbitamente dio un quedo paso hacia delante.

 _—Ontari, ¿qué...? —cuestionó ahora desconcertado el soldado de la mascara._

 _Ontari que sonrió a la niña en un rápido movimiento alzó su espada clavándola directamente en el cuello del guerrero, mientras que el resto se dispuso a reaccionar._

 _Nada más desenterrarla de su cuello golpeó en la cara a otro de los hombres con su empuñadura al tiempo que elevaba la pierna golpeando directamente en la cara al guerrero que había llevado a la niña haciéndole caer hacia atrás._

 _Otro de los hombres trató de golpearla con su espada, pero ella no tardó en hacerle caer al suelo de rodillas a un lado de la niña que cubierta con la sangre caliente de aquellos hombres la veía diezmarles como la mismísima muerte, temblando y llorando en silencio._

 _Cuando derribó al ultimo volvió la cabeza hacia la niña con el rostro cubierto con la sangre de sus enemigos y sin dejar de sonreír se acercó a ella._

 _—El caso es que no había ninguna Natblida en este asentamiento. Tan solo era un falso rumor... —continúo hablando serenamente ella mientras se pasaba el dorso de la mano por la cara para apartarse el rastro de candente sangre—. Los hombres de la Comandante nos estaban esperando al llegar y no solo nos tendieron una emboscada donde mis hombres murieron sino que diezmaron este pueblo invadiendo así el territorio de Azgeda y causando la ruptura de la tregua..._

Ontari que sintió una lágrima deslizarse por su rostro en silencio sabía perfectamente lo que continuaba ahora.

Halena sencillamente contemplaba impactada el encuentro.

 _—La reina tendrá su guerra, yo tendré mi trono y la pondré de rodillas ante mi... —sentenció arrastrando las palabras con desprecio y odio—. Responderá por la muerte de mi madre, por la muerte de mi padre... por la muerte de todos cuanto conocí... y tú... —dijo casi en un susurro haciendo un rápido movimiento con la espada al tiempo que la pequeña cabeza de la niña rodaba entre la ensangrentada hierba yendo a parar al cuerpo de otro de los guerreros—. No estarás allí..._

Ontari dio la espalda a la escena queriendo marcharse de allí pero aquella temible voz la paralizó.

Halena que le devolvió la mirada llena de pavor al reconocer esa voz, miro tras ella como desde algún lugar envuelto en horror y llamas, una Nirrath ruinosa pero aún imponente en su juventud surgía de entre los escombros.

 _—Tú... —reclamó con voz áspera y temblorosa viendo los cuerpos en el suelo—. No tienes ni idea de lo que has hecho..._

 _La joven Ontari se volvió al escuchar su voz espada aún en mano._

 _—Eia no debía de morrir... —reveló la mujer con rabia en sus ojos—. Eia iba a serr un rregalo parra la grran diosa y tú lo has destrruído... su sangrre... tu sangrre, grran guerrera algún día serrá una maldición... —profetizó la mujer mientras se acercaba a ella herida—. Algún día la grran diosa rreclamará tu vida... algún día tú rregrresarás a este momento... —amenazó la mujer agarrando inesperadamente y con fuerza la muñeca de Ontari, cuya mano sintió arder hasta tal punto que la espada cayó al suelo soltandose de su mano._

Halena que palideció al sentir su propia marca latir en la suya, tragó con fuerza viendo a Ontari volverse lentamente para enfrentar la escena.

 _—Eia y solo eia te quitarrá lo que más quierres en esta vida, y entonces comprrenderras que no se debe interrferir en cosas del destino..._

 _La joven Ontari trató de zafarse de su agarre pero la mujer parecía tener mucha más fuerza, así que ayudándose de su pie, la golpeó con fuerza en la pierna escuchando quebrarse su hueso._

 _Con un alarido, esta cayó al suelo y Ontari retrocedió llevando su mano a su muñeca fijándose en como una especie de roja y palpitante marca desaparecía bajo su piel. Tal vez solo fuese imaginación suya, tal vez..._

 _—Tú destino está sellado niña...—gritó amenazante la mujer viendo a lo lejos como un puñado de guerreros con pintura trikru corrían a caballo hacia la aldea._

 _Ontari fue más rápida y solo vio la ocasión en ello. Aprovechando que su espada permanecía en el suelo se giró haciendo una señal a los guerreros trikrus que sin verlas representar una amenaza se acercaron._

 _—¡En nombre de Heda, exigimos saber qué ha ocurrido aquí! —exhortó uno de los guerreros sosteniendo las riendas._

 _Ontari que se apartó hacia aún lado dejando entrever a la misteriosa mujer, la señaló con el dedo._

 _—¡Ella ha hecho esto! ¡Ha sido ella, es una abominación! —gritó con decisión—. ¡La reina Nia me envió a mi y a mis hombres a proteger la aldea y ella los ha diezmado a todos! ¡Es una sucia Wadesha! ¡Solo iba a permitirme vivir para llevar un mensaje a mi reina! ¡Ella quiere romper la tregua entre Azgeda y Trikru!_

 _Los curtidos guerreros se miraron entre ellos y ante la zafia mirada de la espantosa mujer, y la aparente escena desenfundaron sus armas._

 _—¡Apresadla! —gritó el líder del grupo al tiempo que ya dos hombres bajaban de sus caballos y se dirigían a ella reteniéndola con fuerza._

 _—¡Por la autoridad de Heda, serás llevada a Polis y juzgada por tu traición! —anunció otro de los hombres—. ¡Con suerte te pudrirás en una celda lo que te quede de vida!_

Halena que observa como entre gemidos de dolor ellos la arrastran por la hierba, Nirrath aprovecha para enfrentar los ojos de Ontari.

 _—Rrecuerrda este momento, niña... —se sonrió cínicamente ella contemplándola con dureza—. Cuando mi vida expirre, la tuya se extinguirrá y eia rregrresarrá a la vida..._

 _Ontari que sintió un escalofrío no quiso oírla más y dirigiéndose a ella la golpeó en el rostro con fuerza, viéndola caer inconsciente justo antes de que los hombres se dispusiesen a subirla a caballo._

Halena que vio disiparse la escena ante sus rostros, volvía a estar de pie junto al cuerpo de la inconsciente Ontari que tendida en el húmedo y frío suelo continuaba perdida en el más profundo sopor.

—Ontari, ¿ pero qué hiciste?... —se dijo afectada ella escuchando la voz de Roan que atado a la pared trataba desesperadamente de alcanzarla, ajeno a la presencia de Halena que tardo unos segundos más allí antes de que la reclamase la conciencia.

Ontari no tenía ni idea de lo que había hecho años atrás, toda acción tenía consecuencias y aquellas llegaban tarde o temprano en la vida.

¿Acaso era hora de pagar por las suyas?...

Continuara...


	430. Chapter 430

Las últimas gotas de lluvia resplandecían sobre las frondosas hojas de los bosques de la Comandante de la Sangre.

La tormenta que había azotado todo a su paso, quedaba ya muy lejana a sus ojos. Gabbah, que se afanaba en recoger algunos rojos frutos en el bosque muy cerca del río, vio como de entre las cortinas de su tienda, Lincoln emergía cubriéndose los ojos con la palma de mano un tanto débil aún para protegerse de la luz del sol.

—Es pronto para que estés en pie... —dijo la serena mujer continuando con su tarea al verle lentamente acercarse—. Esa herida, necesita más tiempo para sanar...

—Estoy bien...—repuso Lincoln bajando la mirada hacia la cataplasma que tan afanosamente Gabbah se había esforzado en labrar para él.

—La terquedad es un rasgo que te une a mi hijo... —comentó ella con media sonrisa dejando el canasto nuevamente en el suelo.

Lincoln que miro a su alrededor, no vio al chico por ningún lado y eso le preocupo un poco.

—Ha ido a buscar algo de madera seca, la tormenta lo ha empapado todo y necesitamos almacenarla para los días venideros...

Lincoln que hizo el gesto de quitarse la venda que le inmovilizaba el brazo, vio como ella se acercaba a él como un resorte.

—Eh, eh —protesto Gabbah inmediatamente apartándole la mano del brazo—. ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?...

—Debería estar ayudándole, es lo mínimo para agradeceros lo que habéis hecho por mi —se disculpó Lincoln con cierto pesar.

—No, no —contesto la mujer viéndole con gesto benevolente pero tenaz—. Flavius es un muchacho muy fuerte, no necesita tu ayuda para traer leña al hogar. Tú mejor, recuéstate y descansa...

Lincoln que tragó lentamente se toco instintivamente e herido y vendado brazo. Tal vez era hora de liberar a aquella mujer y a su hijo de su cuidado.

—Debería irme, lo último que querría ser es una carga para vosotros.

—La tierra ha temblado, lo que significa que es probable que lo haga otra vez. El bosque está anegado y el desprendimiento ha hecho que algunos de los animales se refugien en algún lugar, los caminos han sido devastados, ¿te arriesgarás a marchar tan pronto de aquí?...

A decir verdad, aquella experiencia tan cercana a la muerte había traído a su mente el recuerdo de Octavia.

La preocupación, la incertidumbre que estaba carcomiéndole por dentro al no saber si el temblor habría afectado a ella y por consiguiente a Arcadia, le torturaba por haber huido así.

No fue inteligente por su parte...

Tal vez y solo tal vez se equivocó al hacer caso a Bellamy y abandonarla. Cierto era, que las circunstancias le habían avocado a la culpa, al más absoluto caos, a la vergüenza y al horror, pero Clarke en su infinita misericordia había tratado de no culpabilizarle de lo ocurrido y de tratarle inmerecidamente con honor.

Había sido duro, muy duro enfrentar todo aquello para ella y también para él, para que negarlo.

Bellamy le había condenado con dureza, le había dicho cosas que le habían hecho sentir la persona mas vil y despreciable que poblaba la Tierra y él había sucumbido a la presión.

Quitarse la vida, le había parecido acertado pero ahora con el paso de los días, con la tormenta y calma serena lo había pensado mejor.

Amaba a Octavia, ella era la razón por la que su corazón aún latía y quizás fue la desesperación de saberla perdida lo que hizo que tomase aquella drástica decisión.

Pero no había sido Octavia, ¿verdad?...

No, no había sido ella quien le había sacado de su vida. Había sido Bellamy en su lugar, quien había tomado aquella decisión.

—Debo partir en busca de alguien querido para mi, Gabbah... —articuló lentamente tras sopesar un momento—. Creo que le debo una explicación y necesito asegurarme de que este bien. Lo comprendéis, ¿verdad?...

Gabbah que se le quedo mirando con cierta ternura y aprecio, ladeo ligeramente la cabeza para sonreírle dulcemente.

—¿Cómo no?...

El alivio sustituyo al ansia de Lincoln y acercándose a ella con su brazo la rodeo.

—Gracias por todo, Gabbah. Tú y Flavius, siempre tendréis un lugar en mi corazón.

Gabbah asintió profiriéndole el mismo aprecio antes de separarse un poco de él y mirarle.

—Prepararé algunas cosas para que prosigas tu viaje, amigo... —dispuso ella con genuina generosidad dándole una mirada de cariño—. Estoy segura de que esa persona, aguarda con ansia tu vuelta. Si el destino os ha unido, no dejéis que nada corrompa vuestro amor...

Aquel era un buen consejo, uno que tomaría de buen grado y con buena disposición.

Octavia merecía algo mejor, sin duda pero él pelearía para ser la clase de hombre que era antes de todo esto y para volver a merecer su afecto y amor.

Continuara...


	431. Chapter 431

No fue hasta que las primeras luces del alba clarearon el cielo tras la celebración, cuando la encontró.

Estaba sentada sola en un rincón, con la espalda apoyada en la pared y un vaso vacío entre sus manos cuya cálida y triste mirada se perdía en su interior.

Había sido un idiota con ella en muchos momentos, quizás en demasiados como para volver a pedir su perdón pero verdaderamente Monty necesitaba aquello y en silencio, a su lado se sentó.

Harper parecía tan vulnerable y tan sola, tan devastada a pesar de que fuesen a hacer lo posible por devolverle a su pequeña y por hacer disminuir su dolor que simplemente apoyó la cabeza sobre su hombro y en silencio a su lado, se acurrucó.

¿Por qué todo tenía que ser tan difícil?...

¿Por qué llegar a un mundo lleno de caos y destrucción?...

¿Por qué la vida se aprovechaba de su debilidad para destrozar aun más su corazón?...

¿Por qué? ¿por qué?...

Aquellas preguntas atormentaban su mente y desolaban su interior. Jackson y Kane habían cometido a sus ojos un acto tan injusto y tan atroz que de ella jamás obtendrían perdón, pero tampoco ninguno lo había pedido.

Ambos eran orgullosos...

Ambos sabían la injusticia y el atropello que había sufrido a manos de Larson en la Jaula del Cielo y a ninguno le importó.

Ninguno hizo nada por evitarle un mayor sufrimiento...

Ninguno hizo nada salvo tratar de deshacerse de ella y olvidar aquel "error"...

No quería comprensión, no quería nada que despertase conmiseración en ella, lo único que quería era saber que había ocurrido con su pequeña.

Ella era tan inocente... era tan pura de corazón y no sabía si aún respiraba, si aún vivía o si alguien cuidaba de ella en algún lugar o rincón.

Tan solo deseaba verla, poder tenerla para ella al menos en una ocasión, asegurarse de que estaba sana, de que era buena y nada más... no quería otra cosa, no merecía otra cosa tras no haber luchado más para obtener respuestas antes de todo aquello.

Se arrepentía tanto de no haber enfrentado aquel momento mucho antes de salir a la luz todo esto. Se sentía una cobarde, una vil traidora que quizás de haber peleado más no se habría visto envuelta en esta situación.

¿Se perdonaría así misma en algún momento?...

¿La perdonaría ella cuando fuese lo suficientemente mayor?...

—La encontraremos, Harper... —murmuró quedamente Monty apoyando su cabeza de la suya mientras la rodeaba con su brazo con amor—. Daremos con ella... y todos los que te hicieron esto pagarán por su traición.

Harper tan solo cerró sus ojos al sentir la calidez, el consuelo y el comfort que solo Monty le transmitía y sin poder musitar apenas palabra alguna embriagada de tanta emoción, asintió.

Le necesitaba tanto...

Monty había sido para ella mucho más que solo un amor, él nunca lo sabría pero había sido la única cosa, la única persona en conseguir devolverle la ilusión.

Un salvavidas, su salvador...

Quizás su amor no se aproximase al que tuviesen Kyle y Raven o tal vez a algo tan épico como lo había sido el amor que profesaban Octavia y Lincoln, el uno por el otro pero tampoco necesitaba eso.

Lo único que necesitaba era aquel amor, tan pequeño, tan sincero, tan discreto y verdadero...

Un amor cargado de cálido afecto, de fidelidad y de generosa aceptación.

Un amor como el que solo alguien como ella no creía merecer y aún así, seguía existiendo...

Continuara...


	432. Chapter 432

Cuando Halena abrió sus ojos, las primeras luces del día se colaban a través de las raídas cortinas en la enorme habitación.

Sentía el cuerpo pesado, exhausto y su mente era pura confusión...

Escuchó lejanas voces, un sonido familiar y cómodo no muy lejos de donde reposaba con comfort. Sabía quienes estaban allí, comenzando por Aden y terminando con Aranae pasando por Treior, Keryon, Darshan y probablemente Natshana tumbada en algún rincón.

Intentó incorporarse, moverse porque así lo pedían tanto su cuerpo como su corazón. Ontari se encontraba en serio peligro, tanto ella como Roan y Eilan necesitaban su protección...

¿Pero por qué sentía que no podía moverse?...

¿Por qué sentía aquella pesada y extraña sensación?...

Aquellas imágenes tan terribles y vívidas aparecieron nuevamente en su mente, planeando como una vaga nube de muerte y horror.

La había matado...

Había matado a Nirrath Zarriah, única hija de Zirroth Ax Zarriah de las Tribus Atriajerjes del Gran Mar Errial Zarrath al otro lado del Arenal Astrageresh, Sacerdotisa del Templo de Ina Anak y su hasta ahora más acérrima enemiga.

Había dado muerte a su cuerpo, a su alma... la había destruido de formas que incluso ella desconocía poder tener tal control.

Ontari... ella... Santa Pramheda, ella había desencadenado su venganza y sus ansias de represión...

Desde la Otra Orilla, Nirrath había intentado obtener su fuerza, su espíritu y hacerse con todo aquel poder, con su condición de reina absoluta de Azgeda, aliada de Lexa y madre del futuro rey de la helada Nación.

Ella lo impediría... haría cualquier cosa, pagaría el precio de la sangre de ser necesaria tal acción pero impediría que Ina Anak se hiciese con el total control...

Le daría su merecido a esa sucia y despiadada alimaña y se demostraría así misma que era mucho más de lo que alguna vez creyó, pero para hacer eso primero iba a tener que moverse, iba a tener que levantarse y su cuerpo le negaba aquel deseo solo para ampararla en la más absoluta desconcentración.

"Levántate, Halena", se ordenó, "Mueve tu cuerpo y levántate, por favor..."

—¿Crees que acudirá al llamado Lexa? —preguntó entonces Aranae con preocupación—. El mensajero que enviamos a Arcadia, ya no debe tardar en llegar...

Keryon que estaba sentado hizo un gesto jugando distraídamente con una de sus dagas encogiéndose un poco de hombros.

—La sanadora dijo que si encontramos esas hierbas puede que despierte, debemos creer que serán capaces de hacerlo —dijo Treior desde algún punto de la habitación.

—Estoy segura de que la reina Ontari concederá su permiso para que crucemos sus tierras en busca de esa flor —repuso Aranae sentándose al borde de la mullida cama extendiendo la mano para posarla sobre el cuerpo de Halena que no se movió.

—Esto está mal, es una locura pretender que su supervivencia dependa de una extraña flor...—intervino Darshan intentando que lo entendieran—. Halena no necesita eso, necesita...

—Ya lo hemos hablado Darshan, ya conocemos tu opinión —le cortó más duramente Aden de lo necesario dándole una mirada con indignada expresión—. No la llevaremos de vuelta al desierto, Rashesh no la tocará y mucho menos manipulará su mente o su corazón. No.

Aranae que se fijo en la afligida expresión en su cara, se llevo la mano al rostro cerrando sus ojos con algo de tensión.

—¿Y si Darshan lleva razón? ¿y si es la única forma de que despierte, Aden?...

—¿Le confiarás su vida a uno de ellos? —le reprochó Aden con dolor.

Keryan que hasta entonces apenas había intervenido en la discusión levantó el rostro para dirigir su mirada directamente hacia Aden.

—Espero que no estés insinuando que él ha tenido nada que ver en esta lamentable situación —advirtió duramente Keryon arqueando una ceja antes de fijarse en la expresión herida que Darshan llevaba en el rostro—. ¿Es eso lo que estás insinuando, Aden? ¿qué él fue quien la enveneno?...

Aranae que conocía bien aquella expresión, se levantó de la cama fijándose en como la ira se hacía con la mente de Aden y en como Keryon no rehusaba la tensa situación.

—Vamos, llevas toda la maldita tarde compartiendo frases hirientes que carecen de valor...—acusó Keryan poniéndose en pie harto de oír sus teorías de conspiración—. Te recuerdo que Halena es lo que tanto desprecias de Darshan, de Rashesh o de lo cualquiera que haya nacido con su condición. Lo cierto es que no sabemos que le ha pasado a Halena. Si Lexa estuviese aquí, te daría una buena lección...

—A lo mejor es a ti a quien le hace falta una buena lección —sugirió severamente Aden enfrentando su mirada con herido reproche en su voz.

Keryon que endureció la expresión de su rostro dio dos pasos hacia él, harto de que menospreciase a todos a su alrededor solo por ser el consentido de Lexa.

Treior miró a Aranae que le devolvió la mirada interponiéndose entre los dos con las manos extendidas para evitar que siguiesen amenazándose y pasaran a otra clase de actos que no incluyesen usar la voz.

—Parad, ambos... —ordenó ella mirando a uno y a otro después—. Si Lexa estuviese aquí, no le gustaría nada ser testigo de...

—¡Pero no está! —gritó furiosamente Aden perdiendo toda aquella paciencia que le quedaba—. ¡Ella no está! ¡Se marchó!

Aranae que se sobrecogió un poco al reconocer aquella ira, aquella impotencia que le estaba devorando por dentro y vio como Aden tumbaba de un fuerte manotazo el jarrón que estaba sobre la mesa haciendo que este se estampase contra la pared y pedazos volasen por toda la habitación.

—¡Prometió que estaría con ella! ¡Prometió que la cuidaría y se marcho! —gritó Aden sintiendo como se le desquebrajaba la voz—. ¡Lexa la abandonó!

La expresión en el rostro de Aranae se suavizó al entender que era lo que Aden había estado conteniendo en su interior, incluso Keryon lo comprendió.

—¡Y no... no me quedaré a ver como muere ante mis ojos! —farfulló alterado Aden sintiendo sus ojos llenarse de lágrimas de rabia y rencor—. ¡No me quedaré a ser testigo de su muerte! ¡No! ¿Me oís?...

Treior que se acercó cautelosamente a él intentó tocarle pero Aden se apartó bruscamente.

—¡Nadie volverá a arrebatármela antes de que consiga su perdón! ¡Su amor!

Darshan tragó bajando la mirada con tristeza, entendía y comprendía aquella clase de dolor pero era injusto que Aden pagase su furia con él que tan solo había sido traído a Polis por simple petición.

—¡Nadie! —dijo Aden llevándose las manos a la cabeza en señal de intensa desesperación, antes de sacudir la cabeza y abandonar furioso y herido la habitación.

Aranae hizo por seguirle pero fue Treior quien la paró.

—Las palabras no le calmarán en este momento, permítele expresar su frustración. Él sabe que aquí todos queremos y apreciamos a Halena pero entiende tan poco como nosotros como ha terminado en esta situación. Lo mejor será concederle espacio y aguardar su regreso sin presión.

Aranae que cerro sus ojos al oírle asintió con pena y dolor antes de posar sus ojos sobre Halena echada sobre la cama.

—Si no despierta, yo...

—Despertará —musitó Darshan llevando la mano a su espalda para aportarle comfor—. El destino no la ha traído hasta aquí para terminar de este modo, ella despertará...

Halena que durante toda la escena había tratado de moverse, de intervenir ante la situación, se sintió impotente.

¿Por qué su cuerpo se negaba a obedecerla? ¿por qué aún sentía la sangre de Nirrath bañar sus manos y aquel pesar en su corazón...?, pensó, ¿por qué nadie en aquella habitación reparaba en que estaba allí despierta? ¿por qué?... ¿por qué?...

Las lágrimas llenaron sus ojos de pura impotencia.

"¿Por qué no?..."

Continuara...


	433. Chapter 433

Ecos de los sonidos, la música y las voces que habían acompañado en todo momento la celebración skykru parecían más lejanos ahora que las primeras luces del día comenzaban a clarear en el cielo.

Había sido una buena noche. Una de esas noches mágicas e inolvidables y aunque los skykrus habían tenido la deferencia de invitarla, tal vez se había sentido algo fuera de lugar allí.

Sus brindis, ofrecimientos y dedicaciones parecían no tener fin y aquel elixir casero que ellos mismos elaboraban y poseían, no se parecía en nada a cualquier otra cosa que hubiese probado en su vida.

Quizás no estaba acostumbrada a ello...

Quizás aquella poderosa y amarga bebida se había sumado a todo aquel cansancio acumulado, a todo aquel estres que había sufrido durante tantos y tantos días. Quizás los últimos acontecimientos la habían llevado a un estado que ella misma no creía ni que tenía...

El caso era que Luna había pasado de la serenidad, a la cálida alegría, de la satisfacción al amargo pesar y tras ello, a una sensación que no identificaba como tristeza pero que si se asemejaba mucho a ello. Fuese como fuese, Luna se sentía como nunca antes y sus sentidos le parecían estar algo aletargados por momentos.

Era tanto el dolor que guardaba en su interior, que atesoraba en silencio que quizás este se había colado por algún resquicio queriendo emerger a la superficie.

Había perdido su hogar, un hogar que le había llevado sudor, lágrimas y sacrificio sacar adelante y a pesar de tener uno nuevo, de algún modo seguía sin sentirse parte del todo de él. Había recuperado el afecto y la amistad que Lexa una vez le profeso y aún así, verla comandar era un constante recordatorio de como y porque, la muerte de otros como su hermano antes que ella las habían conducido allí.

Por otro lado, había dado refugio y abrigo al padre de Lexa ignorante del todo de los crímenes cometidos en su turbio pasado y que él, había tenido a bien no contarle. Había fracasado estrepitosamente al tratar de cuidar a Akeyla, pues esta no solo había empeorado sino que su enfermedad parecía haber evolucionado a peor y había tenido que recurrir a la medicina skykru para tratarla.

Había visto a muchos de los suyos perecer, fracasar y volver al mundo al que una vez prometieron no regresar y del cual habían huido acudiendo a ella para la expiación de sus almas.

La partida de Lincoln, tan dolorosa como inesperada la había tomado por sorpresa y aunque jamás admitiría esto ante Octavia, no solo la había decepcionado sino que el acto que le había llevado a tomar tal decisión, le había causado estupefacción y horror.

Este mundo, no era el mundo que un día abandono y cada vez tenía menos claro si el lugar que Lexa le había otorgado en él, era el adecuado...

Con aquellos pensamientos en mente, se dirigió por el pasillo hacia la enfermería. Quería asegurarse de que los suyos estuviesen bien pero sobretodo, Akeyla y Murphy el cual había acogido bajo su protección.

Desconocía el motivo por el cual lo había hecho y sabía el rechazo que ocasionaría en Derrick pero aquel chico la necesitaba y ella se sentía en la obligación de estar ahí para él.

Por aquellos para los que una vez no estuvo, por aquellos para los que estuvo y fracaso, por todos aquellos que la necesitaron un día y a los cuales falló...

Seguía sin entender porque se sentía así, porque ahora después de tantísimo tiempo soportando el dolor, evadiéndolo, disipándolo, ¿por qué ahora, de repente había hecho su desoladora y completa aparición?...

¿Qué le ocurría?...

Nada más entrar por la puerta de la enfermería todo aquel olor a antiséptico logró desorientarla vagamente, tanto que al intentar apoyarse de una bandeja auxiliar por poco la tira al suelo. Apartó las manos de inmediato ante el metálico y estruendoso sonido y se apresuró a tratar torpemente de colocar los instrumentos que se habían desorganizado con el brusco movimiento.

Algunos de los pacientes despertaron alertados por el dolor pero tras comprobar que no era nada continuaron durmiendo. Otros apenas se enteraron de su irrupción y otros en estado algo más grave descansaban en las salas medicas repartidas por todo el área ajenos a lo que ocurría allí.

En algún punto no muy lejano, varios monitores hacían un sonido ínfimo y constante. Otros algo más broncos y espaciados repartían oxigeno a un herido cuerpo que descansaba en una sala próxima.

El oleaje... aquella sensación que Luna sentía en su interior, en su estomago, le recordaba al oleaje de la mar. Ese vaivén constante, intenso... esa oscilación que su cuerpo sentía al estar en la plataforma y a la cual se había acostumbrado hacía años, de pronto era como si hubiese reaparecido.

¿Volvería a ver alguna vez de nuevo el mar?...

¿Volvería a vivir sobre aquellas aguas que se habían convertido en parte de su corazón y de su hogar?...

Una punzada de dolor le atenazo el estomago, una punzada intensa que hizo que por un instante tuviese ganas de llorar e incluso sus ojos se humedeciesen un poco.

Luna se reprendió por ello, ¿qué derecho tenía ella a llorar por nada? ¿qué derecho tenía cuando toda aquella pobre gente había sufrido y continuaba sufriendo por algo que quizás en el fondo podría haber evitado de haber sido ella la Comandante? ¿con que derecho se entristecía?...

Sin saber cómo ni porqué, la imagen y el delicioso olor de la comida que había estado sirviéndose durante toda la celebración acudió a su mente y el estomago le dolió.

No sabía porqué se sentía tan rota, tan vacía, tan...ávida de algo de lo cual no tenía ni la menor idea de qué era.

Intentó ordenar todos aquellos extraños y difusos pensamientos. Intentó tranquilizarse y respirar hondo pero aquello solo hizo que aquella sensación de malestar, anhelo, confusión y pena se incrementase aún más entremezclándose en su ya ansioso interior.

Echaría un rápido vistazo a los enfermos, comprobaría si Akeyla se encontraba bien y si Murphy aún dormía por los analgésicos y calmantes que Abby le había administrado para el dolor y se marcharía a su habitación.

Quizás Derrick la estuviese esperando, quizás... quizás aún, él se preocupase por ella, quizás aún el vinculo que les unía...

"Unía", pensó irremediablemente con pesar en su corazón, porque... ¿aún les unía, verdad?...

Era conocedora de que albergar a Lincoln entre los suyos, había provocado una pequeña fisura entre Derrick y ella.

Ambos tenían derecho a creer lo que quisieran pero al final, como líder de los Floukru ella tenía la última decisión.

Y conocía a Derrick demasiado bien, le conocía de sobra para saber que encerrar a Zaffron, su buen amigo hasta ahora le había costado un mundo. Que cobijar a Lincoln bajo su protección, era solo un escalafón más en lo que había provocado el abandono de todo cuanto poseían, de todo cuanto conocían y que al mirarla ahora solo veía la culpa en ella.

Si tan solo ella hubiese reconsiderado el volver a tierra firme, si tan solo hubiese...

Luna cerro sus ojos temblando y se llevó el dorso de la mano a la nariz intentando recomponerse, intentando que todo aquel dolor, no la consumiese, que todas aquellas lágrimas que ahora brillaban en sus ojos no se liberasen sucumbiendo al desconsuelo y a la aflicción.

—¿Luna?...—escuchó pronunciar con indecisión a una voz tras de si.

Luna que se volvió casi de inmediato pillada en falta, vio a Murphy allí de pie y se quedó bloqueada unos instantes justo antes de apartar la mirada recobrando obligadamente la compostura.

—¿Abby te ha permitido levantarte? —preguntó cuando estuvo segura de que su voz no temblaría, fallando ligeramente en su intento.

Murphy que la observaba detenidamente desde el marco de la puerta, llevaba la muñeca vendada y al sentir posarse la mirada de Luna sobre ella, instintivamente jaló de la manga de su camiseta hacia abajo esquivando su mirada algo incomodo.

—Solo he ido al lavabo —musitó quedamente él tragando un poco—. En realidad, ella no sabe que me he levantado...

—Pues... deberías regresar a la habitación antes de que ella se entere —repuso Luna tragando antes de acercarse a él—. Te acompañare y me aseguraré de que...

Murphy que de deshizo de su agarre en cuanto ella le tocó dio un paso hacia ella algo aturdido y preocupado, había algo extraño en ella pero no podía percibir si era del todo cierto o era solo su imaginación por los analgésicos y calmantes.

—¿Qué te pasa? —quiso saber él en aquel instante.

Luna que se encontraba peor por momentos, tan solo sacudió imperceptiblemente la cabeza tomándole del brazo para conducirle a la habitación.

—Nada, será mejor que te acuestes, estoy segura de que Abby no tardará en volver.

Murphy que la paró en su intentó de llevarle a la habitación, posó su mano sobre la suya en su brazo y buscó sus ojos consternadamente unos momentos antes de darse cuenta de que estaban en mitad del pasillo y estorbaban.

—Sé que te ocurre algo, puedo notarlo... —repuso Murphy un tanto perdido fijándose en la puerta de la sala medica más a su derecha abierta antes de tirar de ella y dirigirla hacia allí—. Luna...

Luna que le vio cerrar la puerta tras de si, sencillamente sacudió la cabeza. No tendrían esa conversación, no tendría esa conversación con nadie que no fuese ella misma y aún así, dudaba poder verbalizar lo que tanto la atormentaba.

Murphy que se la quedo viendo largos instantes se fijó en el aroma que aún desprendía y en sus ojos que ella intentó ocultar.

¿Acaso había bebido?...

¿Era eso lo que la tenía así?...

—¿Sabes? —dijo Luna pasándose la mano por el rostro antes de apartarse el rizado y enmarañado cabello de la cara un tanto turbada—. Debería irme, yo... yo solo... solo quería...—dijo haciendo un gesto torpe con la mano hacia fuera de la cristalera—. No sé qué me pasa...

Murphy que tan solo bajó la mirada hizo un gesto con la cabeza.

—Es el efecto que causa ese potingue fermentado que tan bien se le da elaborar a mi gente —se disculpó él con un tibio gesto mirándola fugazmente—. Has debido beber suficiente como para notar sus efectos tranquila, se te pasará... —calmó sus preocupaciones él—. Mañana te sentirás como siempre, quizás un poco más enferma del estomago que de costumbre.

Luna que por primera vez levanto su mirada para verle a los ojos sintió los suyos llenarse de lágrimas.

—¿Dices que dejaré de sentirme así?... —musitó con un hilillo de voz rota que hizo que a Murphy se le encogiese el corazón.

—Es probable...—advirtió él intentando no descentrar su calma.

Luna que sintió una lágrima caer lenta y pesadamente por su mejilla y luego otra, en la otra se humedeció los labios sintiendo su corazón totalmente encogido al igual que su estomago.

—¿Lo prometes?... —susurró rasgadamente ella buscando aquella ansiada verdad en sus ojos.

Murphy no estaba del todo bien pero sabía que clase de foso oscuro atravesaba la Natblida, no solo no estaba acostumbrada a ingerir aquellas cantidades de alcohol sino que quizás al hacerlo sin saberlo, había abierto la puerta a algo con lo que parecía no ser capaz de lidiar en aquellos momentos al menos.

—Luna, yo... —repuso Murphy quedamente acercándose a ella para intentar calmarla.

Luna que retrocedió levantó las manos por instinto tratando de serenarse por muy difícil que le estuviese resultando en aquel momento.

Necesitaba oírselo decir, necesitaba oír que mañana dejaría de sentirse así. Necesitaba escuchar de sus labios que todo aquel dolor que ahora sentía sería opacado nuevamente por la serenidad y la calma, y que la paz interior que tanto le había costado alcanzar volvería a fluir a través de ella..

—Por favor... —suplicó ella intentando que lo entendiera dando sendos pasos hacia él—. Lo necesito...

Murphy que trago con fuerza por el hecho de que aquella situación se le descontrolase, miró hacia atrás para no chocar con nada y luego a ella, consciente de lo peligrosa que podía llegar a ser en un momento dado.

Él sabía cuanto dolor estaba el cuerpo humano dispuesto a soportar, cuanto dolor era capaz de sobrellevar antes de que todo se desquebrajase y se deshiciese en miles de pequeños fragmentos difíciles de volver a unir y pegar. Le hubiese gustado poder decirle que se pasaría, que lo haría pero él sabría que le estaría mintiendo y ella lo descubriría más tarde que temprano después.

—El dolor... cuando es tan devastador que mata el alma y la consume...—comenzó diciendo Murphy sintiendo su corazón ya vacío—. Es muy, muy difícil de erradicar... es como una enfermedad, una que te va destrozando y destruyendo por dentro hasta que no queda nada de ti, hasta que solo eres un cascarón vació y muerto y... y ya nunca más eres capaz de volver a sentir...

Las lágrimas que caían casi sin control sobre los temblorosos labios de Luna que le miraba a los ojos perdidamente como si en ellos fuese a encontrar respuesta alguna a las preguntas no planteadas, cerro los suyos por un momento y bajó la cabeza al suelo.

¿Qué le había hecho aquel brebaje inmundo? ¿cómo había sido capaz de derrumbar todo cuanto ella había tardado en erigir?...

¿Como había logrado devastarla de aquella manera?...

¿Por qué no era capaz ya de sentir otra cosa? ¿por qué siquiera querría sentir lo mismo?...

—No puedo regresar a eso... —se dijo en voz baja casi hablando más consigo misma que con él—. No... no puedo... no puedo volver a sentirme así de asustada, de perdida... —le dijo de repente acercándose más y más a él—. Dime como pararlo, dime como puedo detener esto Murphy, dí... dímelo por favor...—suplicó ella agarrándole de la camiseta casi con desesperación en la voz.

Murphy que casi sintió lastima por ella la miro a los ojos, a aquellos ojos que tanto le hacían recordar a los hermosos ojos de Emori, los cuales ya no podría ver más y sencillamente, negó.

—Eso es... es lo que intentaba decirte Luna... —repuso él viéndola a los ojos antes de llevar la mano hacia su cara deslizándola por su mejilla—. La gente como tú y yo... ya no tiene salvación...

Luna que le vio muy cerquita de su cara sacudió lentamente la cabeza, él se equivocaba. Murphy se equivocaba, siempre había salvación. Tardase diez horas, diez días, diez semanas o diez años, obtendría esa salvación.

—Eso no es cierto —le cuestionó herida ella viéndole a los ojos.

—Claro que lo es, lo es Luna...—dijo Murphy más duramente de lo que pretendía haciéndola retroceder a ella está vez—. Mírate... mírame, Luna... tú y yo, no somos animales tan distintos... somos supervivientes, haríamos cualquier cosa por librarnos de esta pesada carga que nos devora por dentro...—continuó él mordaz señalándola con el dedo hasta que la espalda de Luna chocó contra la puerta—. ¿Crees que a alguien le importamos realmente?...—preguntó severamente viendo como el dolor se incrementaba en sus ojos—. ¿Crees que le importarías a alguien de ahí fuera si no les fueses tan útil?...—dijo plantando la semilla de la duda justo cuando aquellas palabras tomaban forma en su mente—. Tú y yo sabemos lo que soy, tú y yo sabemos lo que eres, Luna... —la Natblida tembló ligeramente ante aquellas palabras y su proximidad—. Somos deshechos. Basura que no le importa a nadie... basura que sobrevive a base de migajas de los demás y cuya meta no es otra más que conseguir que nos acepten... puro cascarón hueco, Luna... pura fachada y nada mas...

Luna que para entonces lloraba desconsoladamente en silencio desvió la mirada cerrando sus ojos. Si aquello era cierto, ¿por qué iba Emori entonces a enamorarse de él? ¿por qué iba Derrick a fijarse en ella?...

—¿Por qué me dices todas estás cosas, Murphy?...

Murphy que había descargado toda aquella rabia y todo aquel dolor con ella, simplemente era incapaz de detenerse.

—Porque son ciertas... —le dijo él llevando las manos a su cara para obligarla a mirarle—. Y porque cuanto antes lo sepas, mejor...

Luna que sentía todas aquellas palabras, todos aquellos pensamientos e ideas inundar su mente superponiéndose los unos a los otros y envolviéndola de sensaciones tan dolorosas e inaguantables se llevó las manos a la cabeza cerrando sus ojos y negando.

—Te equivocas...sé... sé que te equivocas... —dijo la Natblida casi con rencor en la voz antes de mirarle a los ojos llena de fuerza y rabia—. Si eres capaz de sentir, eres capaz de ser... eres capaz de cambiar... y yo no soy basura, no soy un deshecho —respondió ella con firmeza dándole un empujón hacia atrás para enfrentarse a él—. ¡No soy todas esas cosas que has dicho, no soy basura y y tú tampoco... tú tampoco porque lo que eres es un...!

Luna no pudo terminar pues toda aquella rabia, toda aquella furia había sido acallada por los labios de Murphy que sin esperarlo habían atrapado los suyos con fuerza pegándola de la puerta para sorpresa suya y conmoción.

Cuando Murphy se separó sintiendo todo aquel sentimiento, todo aquel acumulado dolor, su respiración estaba casi tan agitada como la de Luna, y el corazón le latía con tanto ímpetu que parecía irse a escapar de su pecho en cualquier momento.

Luna que parecía igual de confusa y turbada que él, sentía aún toda aquella adrenalina fluir por sus venas sin control y sin encontrar en su desconcertada mirada una verdadera explicación, pero unos tirantes y eternos segundos bastaron para que sus labios buscasen los de Murphy anhelantes de librarse de algún modo de todo aquel dolor.

La tensión era tan creciente entre ellos que Murphy no pudo controlar sus ansias y olvidando aquella herida de su muñeca volvió a pegar a Luna con fuerza de la puerta deslizando las manos por su cuerpo mientras que las manos de Luna no permanecían ociosas y rasgaban su camiseta queriendo sentir su piel.

Luna dejo escapar un gemido que sus labios acallaron cuando Murphy la levantó del suelo y sus piernas se cerraron entorno a él buscando sentir todo su calor.

Era una situación completamente disparatada, una situación que ni en un millón de años ninguno se llegaría a imaginar pero estaba claro que ahora mismo lo que ambos necesitaban era entregarse por completo a aquello y dejar fluir todos aquellos sentimienos y toda aquella rabia y descontrol.

Murphy no tardó nada en llevarla a la mesa de Abby y dejarla caer sobre ella apartando informes, materiales y papeles de su camino de un manotazo antes de sentir a Luna volver a atrapar sus labios, mientras le pegaba aún más si podía con las piernas hacia él.

Luna que cerro sus ojos jadeando al sentir los labios de Murphy abandonar su boca para perderse por su cuerpo al tiempo que sus manos se colaban bajo su vestido levantándoselo y sus manos presionaban sus muslos queriendo acaparar para él cada centímetro de piel.

Las manos de Luna no tardaron en buscar su pantalón jalando de él hacia abajo con ansias mientras sus labios volvían a por los suyos nuevamente en busca de más.

Aquello estaba mal, aquello... ¿qué era todo aquello?...

¿Por qué lo hacían y por qué no estaba sintiéndose mal?...

Cuando Murphy se deslizó con fuerza dentro de ella tomándola por los muslos, Luna dejó escapar una exhalación que solo fue opacada por el jadeo siseante de Murphy al sentir como las uñas de la más exótica de las Natblidas arañaba su espalda sin control pegando su pecho del suyo mientras su boca volvía a perderse por su cuello, succionando su piel aquí y allá con una imperiosa necesidad de marcarla que hizo que Luna dejase caer la cabeza hacia atrás.

Santa Pramheda, por eso mismo ya no estaba sintiéndose mal...

No podía razonar, no podía pensar, tan solo podía sentir...

Murphy se movía con imperiosa fuerza, con ímpetu y ella le seguía el ritmo todo cuanto podía y más. No sabía de donde había salido toda aquella furia contenida, toda aquella pasión pero ahora era eso lo que la devoraba por dentro y no todo aquel dolor.

Murphy lamió con fuerza su piel capturando su pecho mientras que su otra mano mantenía su cuerpo pegado al suyo y sus jadeos y gemidos se entremezclaban con el traqueteo que hacía la mesa por las sacudidas de la mesa.

Habían olvidado por completo donde estaban, quienes estaban allí y quizás quienes podrían venir, habían olvidado muchas penas, muchas traiciones, mucho dolor... y habían recordado al fin, lo que era sentirse vivos tras demasiado tiempo sobreviviendo como muertos, por una vez en la vida, por una sola vez, ambos tenían clara una cosa y es que después de todo aquel dolor, todo aquel esfuerzo, merecían vivir...

Continuara...


	434. Chapter 434

Sentada en en el borde de la misma cama de la habitación que hasta hacía apenas unas horas antes había compartido con Marcus Kane el último gran amor de su vida, Abigail Griffin doctora de Arcadia y madre de la legendaria Wanheda, veía a través de la claraboya como las primeras luces del alba comenzaban a iluminar el cielo en el horizonte.

Discretamente había decidido abandonar la celebración la noche anterior alegando compromisos médicos que la requerían en la enfermería ahora que Jackson no estaba allí para ayudarla, no sin antes felicitar a Kyle Wick y a Raven Reyes por su futuro enlace pero la verdad era que el motivo de su partida era otro muy distinto.

Era incapaz de continuar allí de pie en medio aquella multitud aparentando que su vida no estaba cayéndose a pedacitos, y lo que era aún peor temía poder cruzarse con Josephine Harper en aquellos momentos y que pudiese culparla a ella de algo.

¿Con qué valor iba a poder mirar a esa pobre chica a los ojos, y a decirle que ella nunca estuvo al tanto realmente de nada de lo que ocurría en aquella odiosa celda de aislamiento en la Jaula del Cielo, si precisamente ella era una de los miembros que lideraba el Consejo?...

¿Con qué rostro iba a mostrar su arrepentimiento y a suplicar su perdón, si ni ella misma se perdonaba por no haber sabido delegar mejor su trabajo y haber supervisado personalmente a todos los pacientes recluidos aún atendiendo su deber para con el Consejo?...

¿Cómo, cómo podía Larson sentarse frente a ella casi cada día en el comedor de personal y comer tan tranquilamente compartiendo risas en bromas con el resto incluido ella sin revelar a nadie el verdadero monstruo que era?...

¿Cómo ella no lo había sabido ver? ¿Cómo?...

¿Cómo Marcus por aquel entonces o Jackson no comentaron nada con ella si ambos tenían suficiente confianza como para hacerlo y dejaron que sufriese sola en aquella celda?...

No podía entenderlo, sencillamente no podía hacerlo.

No le cabía en la cabeza que alguien tan ruin y mezquino hubiese hecho aquel irreparable daño y se mostrase completamente como una persona integra y normal frente a todos ellos sin el menor resquicio de culpabilidad o vergüenza.

En su cabeza, simplemente aquello no tenía cabida.

Bellamy tenía razón, ¿y si hubiese sido Clarke? ¿Y si hubiese sufrido su pequeña el mismo horror que sufrió Harper encerrada entre monstruos desalmados y... ¿y hubiese necesitado de alguien... y si... y si hubiese necesitado de ella?...

Abigail tuvo que cerrar sus ojos mientras las lágrimas resbalaba por su cara en silencio y tuvo que esforzarse por respirar, su dañado corazón bombeaba sin tregua y sabía que alterarse de aquella manera resultaría fatal para ella.

¿Por qué después de todo aquello? ¿Por qué después de pasar noches enteras con Marcus, hablando sobre los tiempos del Arca jamás reveló gesto alguno de que la culpa estuviese consumiéndole por alguna cosa de aquellas si él, había estado inmiscuido en todo aquello? ¿Por qué?...

No, no podía hacer aquello, no podía simplemente dejarlo pasar por una vez en la vida, ella necesitaba respuestas. Harper necesitaba respuestas... se las merecía.

Sorbiendo un poco por la nariz Abigail se pasó las manos por la cara apartando sus lágrimas antes de elevar la mirada al techo para obligarse a dejar de llorar y tomando una angustiosa exhalación, volvió a tantear la cama hasta dar con el frasco de medicación que tras su infarto hacía pocos meses atrás llevaba tomando para prevenir otro posible ataque y abriéndolo, vació varias píldoras en su mano y se las llevó a la boca, estirándose para coger el vaso de agua de su mesilla y poder tragárselas.

Necesitaba estar lo más tranquila posible para lo que iba a hacer, necesitaba estar lo más serena posible y sacar las respuestas a las preguntas que no solo Harper merecía sino las cuales, Lexa había exigido amenazando incluso con sus muertes.

En su cabeza, no había lugar ni cabida para el perdón y dudaba que alguna vez volviese a haberlo tanto para Marcus como para Jackson.

Ambos habían traicionado la fe que su pueblo como honorables y respetables lideres habían depositado a pies juntillas en ellos, y habían demostrado no solo ignorar su deber sino enmascarar un acto deleznable con otro acto aun igual o peor de deleznable que ese.

Antes de que el sol se pusiese dando lugar a un nuevo día cargado de tareas, obligaciones y responsabilidades, Abigail obtendría sus respuestas o de no ser así, les entregaría sin ningún remordimiento a la Heda de los Catorce Clanes y que se encargase ella.

Lo juraba por su hija, por la propia Harper y por su pequeña.

Continuara...


	435. Chapter 435

El sonido de un frasco de cristal al romperse no muy lejos de donde se encontraba Akeyla kom Floukru, hermana de la Comandante de la Sangre, hizo que esta entreabriese sus ojos aletargadamente algo sobresaltada por el ruido.

Intentó incorporarse un poco, ya que el temor a poder cortarse de alguna forma era algo ya innato en ella que la atemorizaba desde que era una niña pequeña, pero no tardó sino unos segundos en sentir una mano sobre su hombro obligándola a permanecer quieta.

En cuanto volvió la cabeza, Bellamy kom Skykru que al parecer había haber pasado la noche junto a ella le devolvió una tranquilizadora mirada algo adormilado aún por el sueño.

—Hey, hey... tranquila... —murmuró él intentando desentumecerse un poco con gesto de preocupación—. Solo ha sido un sueño, estabas soñando...

Akeyla que parecía extenuada estaba segura de que no lo había sido.

—No, he... he oído algo... —repuso ella en un murmullo mirando hacia la puerta con cierta reticencia haciendo el amago de levantarse.

—Eh, no, no... Abby ha dicho que debes permanecer tumbada —respondió Bellamy poniéndose en pie para tratar de calmarla y hacer que se tumbase de nuevo, Akeyla iba a decirle algo cuando justo, otros precipitados sonidos de cosas cayendo hicieron que volviese la cabeza hacia la puerta abierta.

—Te digo que he oído algo —insistió ella posando las mano sobre su brazo algo trastocada y mareada.

Si, Bellamy también acababa de oírlo cosa que le extraño porque la fiesta tenía lugar muy lejos de la enfermería en el patio exterior y el almacén que hacía las veces de comedor y sala de reunión.

Quitando el ruido mecánico y constante de algunas maquinas apostadas por las diferentes camas ocupadas en su gran mayoría por pacientes que así lo requerían, no solía escucharse nada que proviniese del exterior, precisamente el motivo de que asignaran la enfermería allí.

Tal vez, algún paciente necesitaba ayuda, tal vez como Akeyla hubiese despertado confuso y quizás solo y al tratar de levantarse algo hubiese caído en su lugar. Tal vez solamente era que a Abby o a algunos de los pocos aprendices con los que contaba la doctora habría roto algo en el laboratorio o quizás incluso le había ocurrido a la misma Abby.

—Quédate aquí, iré a echar un vistazo —le dijo Bellamy soltando con cuidado su mano sobre la camilla comprobando que ningún cable se hubiese soltado por el repentino despertar.

—Bellamy...

—No pasa nada, solo voy a ver si alguien más necesita ayuda, ¿vale? —le dedico una pequeña mirada él señalando hacia afuera.

Akeyla que terminó asintiendo se sintió nuevamente algo indispuesta y débil, y no tuvo más remedio que reacomodarse sobre la camilla y cerrar sus ojos, sintiendo sus labios y su garganta algo secas. Le estaban transfundiendo sangre aquellos días junto con un compuesto que Abby aseguró que evitaría males mayores, y peores sangrados que aquellos y confiaba en la buena doctora, porque Lexa y el propio Bellamy confiaban en ella.

Bellamy que salió por la puerta alejándose hacia la sala recorrió con la mirada el lugar en busca del origen de aquellos ruidos, había un anciano floukru dormido conectado a una bomba de oxigeno. Algunas camas mas allá, una mujer dormida y un hombre recostado de una silla durmiendo a pierna suelta, y en otras dos salas medicas las puertas permanecían cerradas.

Bellamy que miró el lugar con detenimiento comprobó que realmente todo estaba en calma, y justo cuando se iba a dar la vuelta para regresar a la habitación con Akeyla, escuchó ruidos provenientes del despacho de Abby.

"¿Qué hacía ahí dentro? ¿qué se le había roto?", se preguntó al tiempo que se dirigía hacia el lugar colocando la mano sobre la puerta antes de disponerse a abrirla.

—Abby, ¿va todo bien?...—preguntó a medida que abría la puerta quedándose totalmente paralizado ante la escena.

Luna la líder del clan floukru se sobresaltó al mismo tiempo que lo hacía John Murphy viéndose separado por el susto de ella.

Bellamy que dirigió sus ojos inconscientemente a los enrojecidos y desnudos muslos de la Natblida y después a su pecho y a su cuello que presentaban algunas marcas sin duda obra de los labios de Murphy, la vio cubrirse como pudo con su vestido, al tiempo que avergonzada y sofocada apartaba la mirada de ellos tratando de controlar su respiración, mientras que el joven skykru dirigía sus irritados ojos hacia los de Bellamy intentando cubrirla un poco con su cuerpo aún semi desnudo.

—¿Es que no sabes llamar? —le espetó el chico algo herido y exasperado por haberles interrumpido.

Bellamy que estaba completamente conmocionado por la escena, no solo porque suponía que John Murphy aún estaría llorando a su querida Emori, la reina frikdreina perdida, sino que Derrick ocupaba de una forma permanente el corazón de la Natblida no supo siquiera que decir.

No pudo reaccionar o encontrar palabra alguna mientras los azorados ojos de Luna coincidían un instante con los suyos llenos de apocamiento, pudor y vergüenza la cual la obligó a bajar la mirada al suelo sin dejar de cubrirse algo más antes de cubrirse los hombros y bajarse de la mesa intentando no pisar los cristales rotos ni los objetos que a su vez estaban por el suelo, bajando también su vestido antes de pasar por detrás de John Murphy que apenas pudo detenerla justo antes de que pasase por al lado de Bellamy saliendo precipitadamente por la puerta marchándose de allí.

—¿Contento? —le espetó Murphy más que cabreado y herido comenzando a subirse los pantalones antes de señalar hacia la puerta—. ¡Mira lo que has conseguido!

John que sacudió su cabeza mas que malhumorado alargó la mano antes de agacharse a recoger su camiseta de mala gana del suelo.

En cuanto le dio la espalda a Bellamy y este vio los arañazos y marcas que Luna había dejado en su piel reaccionó y cerrando la puerta tras de si, se acercó a él tomándole bruscamente del brazo para levantarle.

—¿Es que te has vuelto completamente loco? —le espetó Bellamy airado con severo y preocupado gesto—. ¿Acaso buscas que te maten?

—¡Suéltame! —le contestó John soltándose bruscamente de su agarre antes de apartarse de él—. ¡Lo que yo haga no te incumbe, Bellamy!

Bellamy que no podía creer aún lo que oía, miró hacia afuera a través de las bajadas persianas y le devolvió la mirada cargado de contradicción y desazón.

—¿Sabes lo que Derrick te hará si se entera de esto? ¿lo sabes? —le espetó Bellamy lleno de exasperación obligándose a bajar la voz para que nadie les oiga—. ¿Lo qué puede que le haga a ella? ¿En qué demonios estabas pensando, Murphy? ¿en qué?...

—¿En qué? —respondió Murphy exaltado mirándole con dolor—. ¡En que estoy harto de sentirme así, en que estoy harto de lidiar con este dolor yo solo!

Bellamy que no esperaba una respuesta así dio un paso hacia él intentando acercarse.

—Tú no estás solo, Murphy. Nos tienes a todos nosotros.

—¡Y una mierda! —le gritó John con rabia señalándole tras ponerse la camiseta—. ¡Que te floten, Bell! ¡Que os floten a todos! ¡Habéis pasado siempre de mi y de mi dolor como pasasteis del de ella! ¡La deje en Polis donde la creía a salvo y la he perdido para siempre! ¡Y todo porque en lugar de estar ahí para ella, estaba aquí con vosotros! ¡Estaba aquí con Clarke, porque creía que ella me necesitaba más de lo que pudiese necesitarme ella! ¡Y ahora la he perdido para siempre! —le gritó sintiendo las lágrimas de dolor y rencor llenar sus ojos—. ¡Luna es la única que se ha acercado a mi! ¡La única que de verdad me comprende! ¡Y yo no quería, no lo tenía pensado pero ha pasado esto! ¿Y sabes qué?... ¡Que os jodan a todos, no me arrepiento y si tengo que pagar por ello, pagaré! ¡No me importa! ¡Ya nada me importa!

Le gritó Murphy encolerizado antes de sacudir la cabeza, apartándole de un brusco empujón de su camino para marcharse abriendo la puerta y cerrándola de un fuerte portazo al abandonar el despacho.

Bellamy que quedó apoyado contra la pared tan solo pudo ver como este se alejaba fuera por el pasillo y trago con fuerza.

Comprendía tanto odio, tanto desprecio por si mismo, por los errores cometidos y estaba de acuerdo en no interponerse en su camino. Aquel duelo estaba destinado a pasarlo con o sin él de por medio, ¿pero acaso no se daba cuenta de que de algún modo un posible conflicto podría enemistar su clan con el de ellos? ¿qué la paz que respiraban aún podía ser frágil y delicada? ¿que sus acciones al igual que las de Luna, podían traer severas e irremediables consecuencias?...

Bellamy se llevó las manos al rostro tratando de recobrar la respiración y dejar de pensar en todo lo que iba a ocurrir a partir de aquel momento si no le disuadía.

—Murphy, tío... —murmuró disgustado para si sacudiendo la cabeza—. ¿Pero qué has hecho?...

Continuara...


	436. Chapter 436

Se había quedado dormida instantes después de llegar a la habitación. La noche había sido generosa, amena y entretenida pero el resto del día, de la semana había resultado ser completamente agotador.

Cuando Clarke salió del baño con un camisón de dormir puesto y se dispuso a apagar la luz, la vio tendida allí y no pudo evitar sonreír débilmente para si.

Estaba cansada, tenía mil y un problema en mente y quizás más de una preocupación, pero ver a la poderosa Heda de los Catorce Clanes recostada sobre un par de almohadones había hecho que todo ello desapareciese momentáneamente de su cabeza.

¿Habían visto sus ojos algo tan bonito alguna vez? ¿algo tan natural y bello como ella?...

No, de ningún modo lo había visto...

Lexa era preciosa, una autentica belleza trigeda, una diosa hecha carne para deleite de los simples mortales, una majestuosa y admirable aparición, y eran pocas las veces que se había sentido tan afortunada en esta vida como cuando compartía momentos así con ella.

Contemplándola como lo hacía podía apreciar que algo en Lexa había ido cambiando súbitamente, casi sin darse apenas cuenta.

Su rostro se había vuelto si cabía mucho más hermoso estos días, su piel resplandecía llena de vitalidad, su cabello lucía algo más suave y brillante, más largo... su pecho había aumentado ligeramente tanto, que era inevitable no posar la vista en él sobresaliendo de la ajustada tela del vestido que había utilizado para la ocasión, y que delineaba la curvílinea barriguita que ocultaba bajo la gruesa tela, la cual había comenzado a asomar haciendo sus curvas mucho más deseables a ojos de cualquiera...

Estaba preciosa... sugerente, estupenda... estaba magnifica, esplendida... insoportablemente bella... y lo mejor de todo aquello era que su corazón le pertenecía solo a ella.

Lexa había decidido entregárselo todo, aún distando mucho de merecerlo, y ella había decidido hacer todo lo posible por atesorar con amor, valor y entrega lo que tan difícil había sido compartir para su preciada Heda.

Moriría antes de poder incumplir su promesa, se dijo sin poder evitar que una pequeña sonrisa aflorase en ella viendo como el dorso de la mano de Lexa se movía ligeramente hacia sus ojos y estos se entreabrían aletargados y suavemente.

—¿Me he quedado dormida? —preguntó Lexa incorporándose ligeramente algo azorada y traspuesta al verse pillada en falta—. Lo siento...

Clarke que se adelantó a ella sacudió la cabeza acercándose a la cama.

—No pasa nada, sigue durmiendo —le pidió Clarke sentándose en el borde de la cama muy cerca de ella—. Debes estar agotada...

Lexa que la miró unos instantes algo abochornada, no estaba acostumbrada a que alguien compartiese habitación con ella. Hacía ya demasiado tiempo que no... y que Clarke pudiese verla de aquella manera era algo a lo que aún se debía acostumbrar.

Lexa posó las manos sobre el mullido colchón intentando adoptar una postura un tanto más decente, pero la verdad era que últimamente se sentía un tanto inmanejable.

Fue entonces cuando la vio, aquella sonrisa tan única, aquella sonrisa que le quitaba el habla cuanto más amplia o escondida era.

—¿Por qué sonríes así? —le preguntó Lexa dudosa con la mirada algo insegura.

Clarke que continuó totalmente prendada de ella unos pocos instantes más, finalmente se inclinó y no fue hasta que sus labios capturaron muy suave y lentamente los de Lexa, que la Heda de los Catorce Clanes olvidó lo que acababa de preguntar.

Viendo separarse a Clarke instantes después de ella que parecía estar completamente embriagada, Lexa movió ligeramente la cabeza.

—¿Clarke, qué...?

—Gracias, Lexa —la interrumpió suavemente Clarke sincera, antes de tomar una de sus manos entre las suyas acariciándola muy dulcemente.

Lexa no entendió muy bien lo que significaba pero por la forma en la que Clarke la miraba, le era imposible imaginar a qué venía repentinamente todo aquello.

—¿Gracias por qué? —preguntó sin entender la Heda de los Catorce Clanes mirando sus ojos con algo de preocupación.

—Gracias por esto, por... por permitirme formar parte de tu vida, por... por permitirme entrar dentro de ti... —dijo la rubia súbitamente llevando la mano hasta su corazón que bombeaba muy rápidamente—. Sé que no te merezco, y aún así... has sido capaz de abrir tu corazón y permitir que esta insensata entrará en él y...

Lexa que sencillamente negó la detuvo en ese mismo instante llevando la mano a su rostro antes de negar con la cabeza.

—Clarke, no... —murmuró Lexa convencida de ello haciendo que le devolviese la mirada antes de sonreír suavemente para si—. Por favor, no... —le pidió ella inclinándose hasta besarla tan dulcemente que Clarke olvidó todo cuanto iba a decir—. Lo creas o no, la afortunada soy yo porque esta vida te haya traído hasta mi...

Clarke que bajó ligeramente la mirada no tan convencida de ello, sintió a Lexa buscar sus ojos con los suyos llenos de admiración y amor.

—No podría haber encontrado otra compañera de viaje tan hermosa, valerosa y trascendente en mi vida como lo eres tú... —prometió Lexa suavemente viendo la mirada de Clarke elevarse hasta que sus ojos coincidieron con los suyos—. No conocía otro camino salvo el de la justicia y la sangre antes de conocerte a ti, y aunque tal vez ese sea el legado que aún me aguarde sé que jamás permitirás que me aleje de ti...

Los ojos de Clarke brillaron de emoción cuando negó imperceptiblemente prometiendo que jamás lo haría, nunca la alejaría de ella.

—Algo bueno en ti ha hecho que reconsidere muchas de las cosas que antes jamás me habría cuestionado, cosas importantes y fundamentales, cosas... cosas valiosas que quiero transmitir a Halena, a estos pequeños, a mi pueblo y a ti...—reconoció Lexa deslizando suavemente la mano por su vientre cargada de esperanza y amor—. Durante mucho tiempo he vagado perdida... sola, ignorando que tal vez y solo tal vez, yo también merecía sentir... y ahora que te tengo aquí, que sé que no te irás a ningún lado puedo prometerte y prometo que mi corazón siempre será para ti...

Aquel brillo en la mirada de Clarke se convirtió en agua pero un agua menos amarga y más dulce, un agua repleta de felicidad porque siendo sincera consigo misma, nunca creyó oír a Lexa decir algo así y aquello la hacía plenamente feliz.

—Clarke... —murmuró Lexa contemplándola a los ojos con la más profunda dulzura y admiración tomando sus manos muy suavemente—. Si encontrase la manera de disolver mi unión con Roan, ¿tú... tú te unirías en sangre a mi?...

El rostro de Clarke cambió súbitamente al escuchar aquello y la sorpresa y la conmoción hicieron mella en ella, que no pudo evitar sonreírse entre lágrimas contemplando como los verdes ojos de Lexa resplandecían expectantes bajo la suave luz de la habitación.

El corazón de Lexa se había detenido al enunciar aquella difícil y delicada pregunta, pero no había nada que no desease más que aquello en aquel momento.

—¿Ha... hablas en serio? —murmuró Clarke entre lágrimas con una nerviosa sonrisa—. ¿Lo dices... es... es en serio?...

Lexa que se sonrió absolutamente prendada de ella mientras una lágrima resbalaba por su rostro en silencio, asintió débilmente.

Ni siquiera tuvo que pensarlo, ¿pensar el qué?...

Lo sabía, lo sentía. Quería y deseaba a Lexa más que nada que hubiese querido o deseado en este mundo y estaba pidiéndole algo con lo que no soñaría ni en sus mejores sueños? ¿decirle que no?...

Imposible.

—Si, Lexa...

—¿Si? —preguntó la Heda de los Catorce Clanes sintiendo el corazón darle un brinco en el pecho hinchada de felicidad e ilusión.

¿Clarke lo decía en serio? ¿era en serio?...

Clarke tuvo que dejar escapar una pequeña risita al verla casi tan asombrada y sorprendida como ella y deslizando una mano para apartarse las lágrimas asintió convencida de ello.

—Si, Lexa me uniré a ti... —accedió ella tomando a Lexa del rostro antes de besarla con sentimiento y abrazarla con fuerza, a lo cual Lexa respondió reteniendo aquel exaltado brillo en sus ojos sin poder evitar sonreír.

No podía creerlo, Clarke... su Clarke, al fin sería suya a todos los efectos y estaría a su lado para siempre. Se moría de ganas por volver a Polis, por reunirse con Halena, por disolver su unión con Roan, por contárselo a su hermana, por resolver todo cuanto se interponía entre ellas y, ¿por que no decirlo?...

Como todos, ella también se moría de ganas por ser completamente feliz...

Continuara...


	437. Chapter 437

Eran horas tempranas aún para despertar, pero Darshan ni siquiera había cerrado aún sus ojos. Sentado en el suelo de un pasillo cercano a la habitación donde reposaba Halena, había sido incapaz de volver a entrar después de las hirientes palabras que Aden le había dedicado frente a los demás la noche anterior.

Él solo quería ayudar, él mejor que nadie sabía que había cosas que la ayudarían por su condición de Anorah, cosas que por muy extraño que a ellos pudiese parecerles para Halena eran lo mejor. Él podía ayudarla, Rashesh quizás podía ayudarla y ni siquiera tenían en cuenta su opinión.

Tan solo a Halena le importaba, tan solo ella tenía en cuenta su persona y no la forma en la cual nació.

Para el resto de ellos era un paria, un deshecho con apariencia humana, algo que sencillamente estaba allí y que había terminado bajo la protección de Halena sin ton, ni son.

No era como el resto, él no era importante. No era un Natblida, su opinión, no valía no era igual que la del resto.

No para algunos de ellos, al menos. No para Aden...

Y no sabía porque le había afectado tanto, no era algo que no le hubiesen hecho sentir antes desde que la vida era vida para él, pero había acabado creyendo de algún modo que ellos se habían convertido en sus amigos.

Ahora lo dudaba...

Dudaba que salvo para Halena, y tal vez para alguno más fuese algo más que una molestia. Una que toleraban por contentarla a ella por ser hija de quien era.

No merecía sufrir, no merecía estar sufriendo de aquella manera, ¿y si su hermano o él podían encontrar una forma de aliviar aquel dolor y sacarla de su aletargamiento por que no le permitían ayudarla?

—¿Aún sigues aquí? —preguntó una voz familiar sobresaltándole.

Darshan que se puso en pie al ver aparecer a Keryon por una de las puertas, tragó despacio bajando la mirada para marcharse.

—Lo siento —se disculpó él haciendo por marcharse a otro lado—. Yo solo...

Keryon que le paró suavemente por el brazo, buscó sus ojos con preocupación.

—Aden solo está preocupado por ella, no decía en serio lo que dijo —le disculpó el Natblida lentamente—. No se lo tengas en cuenta...

Darshan que simplemente se encogió de hombros con resignación sacudió la cabeza imperceptiblemente con cierta tristeza.

—No tienes que hacer esto, no tienes porque defenderle ante mi —terció el Nohara queriendo alejarse de todos ellos—. Sé que no le importo a nadie aquí dentro...

Aquello provocó una punzada de dolor en Keryon que el Natblida no pudo disimular.

—A mi si... —dijo Keryon sin poder evitarlo contemplando el dolor de sus ojos reflejado en los suyos sin soltar aún su brazo.

Darshan que trago despacio viendo su triste reflejo en sus ojos, contuvo ligeramente el aliento sintiendo como su corazón se aceleraba ligeramente en su pecho, y como sus labios continuaban tan cerca de los suyos y de la manera en la que Keryon lo dijo, no solo lo supo, lo sintió.

Keryon quizás sentía algo más que amistad por él, quizás era un sentimiento que había ido naciendo poco a poco a raíz del cariño, el contacto y tal vez del...

No pudo terminar aquel pensamiento, pues los labios de Keryon trémula e inesperadamente capturaron los suyos de una forma tan suave, tan dulce y certera que derritió todos sus pensamientos al igual que sus defensas las cuales nunca supo si existieron en lo anterior.

Aquel beso, aquel pequeño, inocente y dulce beso que llevaba consigo tanto sentimiento como amor, desprendía tanta calidez, tanta gentileza y tanta sensación, tanta sensación nueva, tanta sensación buena que jamás creyó que podría sentir, tanta que necesitaba y tanta que alguna vez espero poder sentir que no fue del todo una conmoción.

Fue más bien, una bendición...

¿Keryon sentía algo tan bonito y tan preciado por él? ¿sentía algo él tan preciado y bonito por Keryon? ¿lo había sentido alguna vez por alguien más? ¿lo sentían de verdad?...

Muchas preguntas, muchas dudas y muchas cuestiones sentía por resolver, muchas que no entendían pero que estaba seguro de que poco a poco, descubrirían y resolverían juntos.

Los dos...

Continuara...


	438. Chapter 438

El sonido de unos sordos pasos por el pasillo hicieron que tanto Marcus Kane, ex Canciller de Arcadia y Eric Jackson, el que hasta ahora había sido medico de confianza del Arca bajo la supervisión de Abigail Griffin, la doctora al mando y miembro del Consejo levantasen la cabeza.

Los guardias que custodiaban el pasillo se apartaron a lo lejos, y Abigail se dirigió a la celda sin abrir la puerta escrutándoles a ambos a través del cristal.

—Abby... —murmuró Kane poniéndose en pie nada más verla.

Abigail que en aquel instante no podía ni mirarle a los ojos dirigió su mirada a ambos.

—Sabéis porque estoy aquí, ¿verdad?

—Abby, lo siento muchísimo yo...—comenzó diciendo Kane con gesto sentido que la buena doctora deshecho al instante.

—No quiero oír tus disculpas, no quiero oír nada de vosotros dos que no sea dónde está esa niña —le interrumpió Abby a mano alzada para frenar sus palabras de disculpa.

Kane que trago despacio miro a Jackson y después a Abigail bajado la mirada al suelo.

—Fue... fue todo tan complicado, si me dejases explicarte, si me dejases...

—No —repuso Abigail duramente sintiendo su corazón golpear con fuerza bajo su pecho. Necesitaba respuestas, no disculpas. Harper las necesitaba aún más.

Jackson que parecía preocupado por ella tragó despacio.

—Abby, tu corazón...

Abigail que ignoró su suplica le dirigió una dura mirada.

—El de esa niña y el de su madre, me preocupan aún más, ¿qué hicisteis con ellas, Jackson? —le interrogó la doctora con dolor en la voz incrédula al no reconocer a quienes tenía delante—. ¿Cómo fuisteis capaces?...

Jackson que apartó la mirada vio a Kane bajar la suya al suelo.

—Warren Larson era amigo nuestro, Marcus. Creció con nosotros, conocía a Clarke desde que era una niña... —escupió entre lágrimas de rabia Abigail pensando en las innumerables veces que estuvo cerca de su hija, cerca suyo en su casa sin saber el monstruo que realmente era—. Y vosotros... yo confíe en vosotros, confiaba en que erais buenos, en que...

—Abby, por favor debes escucharme creí que era lo mejor, que era... —la interrumpió Kane angustiado al verla así.

—No sabíamos que clase de repercusión tendría si... —intentó Jackson de otra manera.

Abigail que se apartó las lágrimas de bruscas maneras sacudió la cabeza, de ningún modo iba a caer en eso. Se les acabó el juego.

—¿Dónde está la niña? ¿qué hicisteis con ella?

Marcus que bajo la mirada sacudió la cabeza débilmente con vergüenza.

—Yo... me desentendí, no quise saberlo.

La mirada de Abigail paso de ser de enfado a decepción antes de posarse inquisitivamente sobre Jackson que tardo varios segundos en reunir valor para mirarla.

—La tiene... la tiene Margot... —admitió él con voz trémula bajando arrepentido la mirada—. La tienen Neil y Margot Macallan...

Los ojos de Abigail se abrieron súbitamente entre la sorpresa, la indignación y la contrariedad. Neil había sido y era uno de los guardias del Arca, uno de los mejores amigos de Larson, casi como un hermano para él. Y Margot era... era tan dulce, tan...

—Ella no sabe nada —confesó Jackson con verdadero dolor al atreverse a enfrentar su mirada, viendo el rostro de Kane encararse con él—. Cree que su madre murió en la Estación Alfa al nacer ella y que a su padre le flotaron.

El rostro de Abigail se contrajo entre las dudas, la rabia y el dolor. Aquella pobre mujer estaba criando a una hija que no le pertenecía y a la cual estaba brindando desinteresadamente su amor, ¿y su marido no contento con mentirle, había sido cómplice de aquella absurda sin razón?...

—Creo que voy a vomitar... —murmuró Abby sintiendo las amargas lágrimas en sus labios mientras miraba a los monstruos mentirosos, manipuladores y viles que tenía ante ella sin reconocerlos.

—Abby...

—No puedo creer que... no puedo... —no, no le cabía tanta locura en la cabeza, sencillamente no le cabía—. ¿Cómo habéis podido hacer una cosa así? ¿cómo podéis seguir respirando y durmiendo sin que la conciencia os torture de esta forma? ¿cómo... cómo no... cómo no pensasteis en que lo que hacíais era tan poco correcto? ¿qué clase de personas sois?...

—Abby, escucha...

—Sabía que Margot la cuidaría bien, lo siento...

—Cállate —casi le gritó Abigail sumida en el dolor, había revisado constantemente a aquella pequeña igual que a todos los niños supervivientes del Arca y jamás ni remotamente se le pasó por la cabeza quién era realmente—. No quiero oírlo, no quiero oíros a ninguno de los dos. Lo que habéis hecho no tiene nombre, no tiene perdón y espero... no...—dijo Abigail entre lágrimas con dolor en el corazón—. Deseo que Lexa, haga justicia con vosotros por ello...

El rostro de Kane cambió, y el de Jackson vacilo pues ambos no la creían capaz de no interceder ante la poderosa Heda por ellos pero ahora... ahora ya no estaban tan seguros de ello y les separaba un solo paso de la muerte.

—Abby...

—Por favor...

—Que os floten a los dos —escupió ella sin pesar alguno sacudiendo la cabeza con la más profunda decepción antes de dar media vuelta y marcharse de allí.

La suerte no había forjado su tempestuoso destino, sus decisiones si y ahora ambos debían enfrentar las consecuencias con la misma cobardía con la que llevaron a cabo tal artimaña y acto atroz.

Sintiéndolo en el alma, con ella ya no contarían, no...

Continuara...


	439. Chapter 439

La encontró en su habitación sentada sobre la cama con las manos cubriendo su rostro y sus ojos cerrados.

Aquello les había tomado de sorpresa a ambos, no solo a Aranae pero el ver a Halena de aquella forma la había afectado más que cualquier noticia que pudiesen haberle dado.

Treior que se acercó a ella al verla así se agachó para buscar su mirada colocando la mano sobre su brazo en una caricia consoladora.

—¿Te encuentras mal? —preguntó preocupado él al verla así—. ¿Quieres que... aviso a la sanadora?

Aranae que se encontraba un tanto sobrepasada por todo aquello sacudió brevemente la cabeza sintiéndose algo revuelta y mareada.

—Heda no lo aprobará.

Treior que se dio cuenta de a lo que se refería, hizo un suave gesto acariciando su rodilla conciliador.

—Aranae, Heda sabe que entre nosotros...—empezó diciendo Treior antes de verse interrumpido.

—Ahora representamos a dos clanes distintos, no es igual podría... podría generar un conflicto y...

—Eh, eh no pienses en eso, no... —la paró él antes de ponerse en pie y tomarla del rostro para besarla dulcemente, sentándose a su lado después tomando sus manos para mirarla—. Si he de renunciar a mi clan por ti, eso haré.

Aquello tomó por sorpresa a Aranae que cambió su expresión ligeramente con preocupación.

—Quizás no debimos... quizás... yo debí... yo no...

—Aranae no —la detuvo él con un gesto al escucharla viéndola a los ojos—. Yo te quiero, te quiero como nadie ha podido querer a otra persona jamás, siempre lo he hecho... —le aseguró él lleno de amor acariciando con dulzura su rostro—. Y ni la mismísima Heda, va a separarme de ti... —le sonrió dulcemente Treior llevando la mano hasta su vientre acariciándoselo con cariño—. De vosotros...

Aranae que no pudo evitar sonreír con cierta tristeza se inclinó besándole muy dulcemente.

—Un bebé...

Treior sonrió escondidamente al escucharla y la volvió a besar con cariño acariciando con su nariz la suya emocionadisimo por la noticia.

—Un bebé...

—Un Natblida... —le recordó Aranae viéndole a los ojos con un atisbo de inseguridad.

—No vendrá al mismo mundo al que vinimos nosotros, no será separado de sus padres por su sangre. No será adoctrinado de la manera en la que nosotros lo fuimos, no lo permitiremos.

—¿No lo haremos? —preguntó Aranae con un hilillo de voz insegura.

—Halena no permitirá que ocurra —le prometió él sabiendo la importante influencia que la Anorah tenía en Heda y el aprecio y cariño que le tenía a Aranae a la cual consideraba como a una hermana.

—Se pondrá bien, ¿verdad? —dijo Aranae con el estomago encogido viéndole a los ojos con esperanza y amor.

Treior que así quería creerlo, asintió y posó sus labios sobre su frente con amor acariciando su rostro después con cariño.

—Es Halena, encontrará la manera de salir de esta... —la alentó él con una pequeña sonrisa.

Aranae que también quiso creer que sería así, asintió lentamente al escucharle.

Ojala Treior tuviese razón, había perdido a su hermana de sangre pero no imaginaba en aquellos momentos su vida si también la perdiese a ella...

Continuara...


	440. Chapter 440

Octavia deslizó la mano por las espesas crines de Helios cerca del claro del bosque donde solían parar para beber, y descansar cuando salían a cabalgar se fijo en como la brisa movía las hojas de los árboles a lo lejos por encima de su lomo y la nostalgia la invadió.

Aún recordaba aquellos días donde no tenía a sus espaldas la responsabilidad de Arkadia, donde ocupaba su tiempo en pasarlo con Lincoln allí.

Lincoln...

El solo pensamiento de su nombre le dolió, la evocación de su imagen la azoró y tuvo que cerrar sus ojos y esforzarse por concentrar toda su atención en otro asunto.

Cualquier otro que no fuese "él". Desde su partida habían sucedido tantas cosas, tantas con las que lidiar que por una parte estaba agradecida solo por no tener oportunidad ni tiempo de ocupar sus pensamientos en nada de lo ocurrido con él.

Bellamy no tenía derecho alguno a pedirle que se marchase como lo hizo, pero fue decisión suya hacerlo no podía culpar del todo a su hermano.

Lincoln era responsable de sus actos, de todos sus actos...

La imagen de Clarke desvalida la invadió inesperadamente y el estomago se le revolvió al recordar los trágicos acontecimientos que les habían conducido a todos hasta allí.

Ella comprendía más allá de todo entendimiento que Lincoln, por muy doloroso que fuese hizo lo que debía hacer para sobrevivir y para minimizar todo cuanto a Clarke le pudiese ocurrir llegados a ese punto, le había explicado Clarke destrozada.

No le guardaba rencor alguno, no albergaba odio, desprecio ni reproche, no... no como Bellamy. Él seguía sin entender cómo había sido capaz de hacer una cosa así y había decido sacar a Lincoln de su vida sin contemplaciones y por ende eliminarle de la de ella sin su consentimiento.

Eso no podía perdonárselo, ella le quería... le amaba como jamás había amado a nadie, y aunque Bellamy fuese su familia, su sangre no tenía derecho alguna a hacer por ella esa elección.

Ahora con el tiempo lo veía con mayor claridad y lamentaba no haber ido tras él, pero su gente la necesitaba y no podía simplemente abandonarles.

No era esa clase de persona y desde luego no, esa clase de lider.

Si algo aprendió en su momento de Indra, de Lexa y porqué no de Clarke, había sido que el bienestar de su pueblo estaba primero que el suyo propio. Sus necesidades, sus creencias o sus deseos importaban poco o nada en comparación con los de su pueblo y debía aceptarlo así.

De hecho, lo había aceptado así...

Lo había aceptado mucho antes de ser la elección escogida para gobernar Arkadia, y quizás se había perdido a si misma en el camino.

El sonido de una finísima rama al partirse tras ella, hizo que en un rápido movimiento Octavia sacase su espada y se volviese poniendo la hoja sobre el cuello de un sorprendido Lincoln que levantó las manos en señal de paz casi al momento siseando por el dolor de su brazo aún en recuperación.

—¿Lincoln? —se preguntó ella en voz alta cambiando la expresión de su cara, no sabiendo si era otra ensoñación de sus pensamientos.

—Tenía la esperanza de encontrarte aquí en algún momento... —murmuró él quedamente sintiendo como Octavia bajaba la espada lentamente dejándola caer luego al suelo antes de abrazarle con fuerza para su sorpresa.

—Lincoln...

Lincoln que ignoró aquel dolor de su brazo la estrechó entre los suyos al tiempo que sentía la emoción inundar sus ojos y los de Octavia. Era ella... era... era su largo pelo, era su aroma, era su bello rostro, era...

—Lo siento...—susurró él en su pelo cargado de dolor y emoción—. Lo siento mucho Octavia, lo siento... nunca debí irme así, nunca debí abandonarte de esta forma...

Octavia que sintió por primera vez en mucho tiempo aquella opresión en su pecho liberar sus lágrimas mezcla de emoción, tristeza y felicidad no quiso separarse de él, ni de aquel abrazo.

—No podía... sin... sin ti... no... no podía respirar... —murmuró ahogadamente ella entre lagrimas tomándole ahora del rostro para besarle llena de sentimiento y emoción—. No podía...

—Lo sé... sé como te sentías... —murmuró él devolviendole aquellos besos llenos de nostalgia y amor—. Me pasaba lo mismo, yo...

—No te vayas, Lincoln... —suplicó Octavia entre lágrimas viéndole a los ojos con amor—. No te vayas más, mi amor...

—No me iré, no volveré a separarme de ti... —le prometió él acariciando su rostro con admiración y amor viendo como había pasado aquel tiempo por ella—. No te abandonaré nunca más, Octavia... no lo haré...

—¿Eso es una promesa?

—Una que hago con todo mi corazón —aseguró él volviendo a besarla con las mismas ansias y el mismo amor con el que tiempo atrás entregaba a Octavia toda su fidelidad y su amor.

No importa cuanto tuviese que enfrentar, cuanto dolor mereciese. Demostraría ser digno de estar junto a ella de nuevo, demostraría ser digno de respirar y todo cuanto tuviese que hacer lo haría con tal de mantenerse siempre a su lado.

Esa era la promesa...

Continuara...


	441. Chapter 441

La cabeza le dolía horrores, sentía unas extrañas punzadas en ella y una extraña pero conocida sensación en el estomago.

La habitación se mecía aún como si siguiese sobre la plataforma y se tuvo que acuclillar en un rincón enterrando las manos en su espesa y enmarañada melena.

¿Qué había hecho?...

La imagen de Derrick acudió a su mente y Luna cerro sus ojos con dolor. Había entregado su cuerpo, su alma a otra persona que no era él y ahora estaba pagando las consecuencias de ello.

Aquel remordimiento que sentía, aquel profundo dolor que la corroía por dentro hizo que se estremeciese.

¿Cómo había sido capaz? ¿Cómo había terminado en los brazos de Murphy cuando ella solamente pretendía consolarlo? ¿Cómo había podido dejarse llevar tanto? ¿Cómo había ocurrido algo así?

Raven que se sonreía radiante salía de uno de los pasillos para dirigirse a la sala de mandos cuando la vio allí al pasar y se detuvo en seco, retrocediendo unos pasos.

—¿Luna? —preguntó Raven con preocupación agachándose al verla así—. Luna, hey...

Luna que levantó la vista sintiendo sus ojos humedecerse de pura vergüenza, y deshonor desvió la mirada queriendo levantarse algo aturdida aún apoyando las manos de la pared.

—Lo siento, yo...

Raven que tuvo que sujetarla para que no trastabillase con sus propios pies, buscó sus ojos desconcertada.

—¿Cuánto has bebido? —preguntó ella preocupada al verla así.

Luna que sacudió la cabeza quedamente sin apenas poder hablar fue incapaz de mirarla.

—Ven, no pasa nada —dijo Raven tomándola con cuidado para llevarla a la sala de mando en la que sabría que no habría nadie.

En cuanto entraron y Raven cerró la puerta tras de si, fijándose en ella la acercó al raído sofá para hacerla sentar.

—Se te pasará pronto, a todos nos ha ocurrido alguna vez —quiso tranquilizarla ella para que no se preocupase—. Hay ciertos elixires que es mejor no probar si no estás acostumbrada.

Luna que se abrazó un poco llevó las manos después a su cabeza apoyando los codos sobre sus muslos para sostenérsela.

—Raven...

—¿Te encuentras mal? —preguntó Raven insegura colocando la mano sobre su espalda algo ansiosa—. ¿Vas a vomitar?

Luna que estaba a punto de venirse abajo sintió las lágrimas llenar sus cerrados ojos.

—He hecho algo terrible...

—Vamos, nada de lo que hayas podido debe ser tan malo como piensas —la alentó Raven sabiendo que en ocasiones se cometían errores estando bajo los efectos del alcohol.

—He... he traicionado a Derrick —confesó Luna quedamente entre lágrimas sin mirarla.

Los ojos de Raven se abrieron al entender a qué se refería la líder Floukru, y la expresión de su cara cambió imperceptiblemente.

De todos los errores que podrían habérsele pasado por la cabeza, el único que Raven no barajó fue ese.

Luna estaba tan enamorada de Derrick como él de Luna, o eso era lo que demostraban desde que estaban allí. Era una pareja sólida, consolidada y leal tanto en comportamiento como en decisiones y ambos lideraban Floudon Kru con mano honorable pero firme.

¿Qué Luna le había traicionado de aquella forma? ¿dónde? ¿cuándo? ¿por qué? ¿con quién?...

Bastante mal debía sentirse ya la Natblida porque parecía completamente derrotada y hundida, como para presionarla con preguntas que solo la incomodarían aún más.

—Esas... esas cosas pasan...—intentó consolarla ella quedamente viéndola así.

—No a mi, no a nosotros... —se lamentó la floukru apartando la mirada con dolor mientras una lágrima se deslizaba en silencio por su cara—. Las cosas que dije, las... las cosas que hice...

—¿Tú quieres a Derrick? —preguntó Raven llevando la mano a su cara para obligarla a mirarla.

Luna que se la quedo viendo a los ojos no halló respuesta a aquella pregunta a la cual en cualquier otro momento de su vida hubiese respondido afirmativamente, sin dudar.

Ahora que había admitido en voz alta como se sentía ante Murphy, que él había despertado algo en ella mucho más allá de la pasión, dudaba de si misma y de la Luna que abandonó precipitadamente aquella habitación.

Quería a Derrick, le tenía afecto, cariño... le tenía respeto y admiración, ¿pero aún le tenía amor? ¿aún sentía algo tan puro y memorable por él? ¿aún le anhelaba de aquella forma? ¿le deseaba como había deseado a Murphy en aquello instantes? ¿él aún la deseaba a ella así? ¿la amaba de la forma en la que quería ser amada ella? ¿lo hacía aún?...

Raven que tragó lentamente viéndola sumida en el arrepentimiento y el dolor, le acarició la espalda para reconfortarla y calmar aquel dolor.

Todo aquello le había llegado de sorpresa y estaba procesando aquella delicada información.

Luna pertenecía a un clan terrestre, y ella desconocía como trataban aquellas cuestiones ella pero sospechaba que no agradablemente por alguna sensata intuición.

—¿Lo sabe alguien más? —preguntó Raven con cautela tras unos segundos de silencio.

Luna que elevó ligeramente su mirada cargada de culpa y vergüenza, trago despacio.

—Bellamy...

El rostro de Raven palideció y ahora fue ella la que sintió nauseas de imaginarlo.

—Creía que él y... y Akeyla... —comenzó diciendo Raven entrecortada e insegura—. Que ellos... que... eh...

Luna que se dio cuenta de lo que Raven estaba pensando, se apresuró a negar con la cabeza. Aquello si que era impensable, no solo traicionaría a Akeyla, también traicionaría a Lexa y no se lo perdonaría jamás.

—No —la interrumpió Luna rápidamente negando—. Bellamy... él... él nos encontró... él...

—Vale, vale te creo —la paró Raven al verla a punto de colapsar de nuevo—. Te creo... hablaré con él, no dirá nada te lo prometo...

—Si Derrick se entera... si... si se entera... —comenzó diciendo Luna entre lágrimas sabiendo lo que le sucedería a Murphy—. Él... yo...

—No se va a enterar, eh —le aseguró Raven tomándola del rostro para conseguir calmarla—. Mírame, Luna... no se va a enterar...—le prometió ella viéndola temblar de aquella forma—. Cálmate, no va a ocurrir nada... no permitiré que ocurra nada... cree en mi...

Luna que escuchó sus palabras tan solo cerro sus ojos y apoyó su cabeza sobre su hombro sin poder controlar las lágrimas mientras Raven la rodeaba con sus brazos, estrechándola contra si.

Luna había hecho tanto bien por su pueblo, tanto... y era cierto que había cometido un error, una equivocación que ahora dudaba que fuese tal pero que lamentaba profundamente, y no iba a permitir que ni Bellamy ni ningún otro estropease la paz que se había forjado con el tiempo.

Menos aún esperando traer una nueva vida a este mundo, y menos aún no siendo Luna la única en cometer ese error alguna vez en en mundo.

No era quien para juzgarla, y no lo haría...

Luna no se lo merecía...

Continuara...


	442. Capítulo 442

El sol comenzaba a brillar alto en el cielo de Polis bien entrada la mañana y su cálida luz se colaba por las pequeñas claraboyas de la enfermería, la celebración skykru por la unión de sangre de Kyle Wick y Raven Reyes ha durado hasta altas horas y por ello, tan solo el personal imprescindible permanece en sus puestos.

La doctora Abigail Griffin ha pasado una de las noches más duras de su vida y a pesar de que su mente está algo dispersa, está de pie frente a Akeyla estudiando sus últimos análisis y pruebas.

—Es posible que aún debamos mantenerte vigilada durante los próximos días pero tus resultados confirman que las transfusiones de sangre que te hemos hecho están dando resultados —confirmó Abby ojeando a la floukru tumbada en la camilla de su habitáculo—. Aún así, estudiaré otras opciones para mejorar tu estado, solo necesito que confíes en mi y en que pondré todo mi empeño para lograr un resultado optimo, no voy a dejar que nada malo te ocurra, no si puedo evitarlo.

Akeyla que aún sentía ciertas sensaciones ajenas a ella, asintió queriendo confiar en las palabras de la sanadora skykru.

Todo esto era nuevo para ella y todo estaba ocurriendo muy deprisa, debía asimilar muchas cosas y casi ninguna suponía un alivio para ella pero enfrentaría esto tal como enfrentaría cualquier otro acontecimiento venidero, con todo el valor que le fuese posible.

—Estoy agradecida por ello, gracias Abby.

Abigail que forzó una cansada sonrisa puso su mano sobre su brazo en señal de confort y asintió. Verdaderamente Akeyla no tenía nada que agradecer, tampoco había hecho nada del otro mundo para poner fin a su dolencia, tan solo utilizar los pocos recursos a su alcance para paliar su dolor.

—Ahora te conviene descansar. Es posible que te sientas algo extenuada y mareada estos días, es perfectamente normal pero si sientes dolor, nauseas o algún otro síntoma quiero que vengas a verme inmediatamente, ¿de acuerdo?

Akeyla que se incorporó con su ayuda colocándose bien las asillas de su vestido asintió devolviéndole una suave sonrisa de aprecio.

—Así lo haré, lo prometo.

—Está bien, te creo y he de recomendarte que...

La infantil y aguda voz de Jarek que entraba en ese momento corriendo por la puerta y se echaba en brazos de su hermana la interrumpió.

—¡Keily! ¡Keily! ¡Keily!

La sonrisa en el rostro de la bella floukru se ensancho al recibir tal abrazo y a pesar de que por el pequeño impacto una punzada de dolor la atravesase, la alegría por poder volver a reunirse con el pequeño la invadió sin control.

La buena doctora se sonrió ligeramente reconociendo cuanto afecto y cuanto amor desprendía aquel pequeño y una vaga imagen de Clarke cuando niña apremiándola con un abrazo tan efusivo cruzó su mente devolviéndola a un pasado cada vez más lejano para ella.

—Lo siento, no he podido detenerle —se disculpó Bellamy llegando por la puerta con el pequeño Dayon en brazos y una pequeña sonrisa queda en sus labios—. Estaba deseando verte.

Akeyla que se sonrió gratamente sorprendida al verles allí, abrazó a Jarek todo lo fuerte que su estado le permitía y le devolvió la mirada llena de aprecio y candor a Bellamy viéndole con su pequeño en brazos.

Abby que dejó a un lado los análisis les dedicó una afectuosa mirada viendo la estampa ante si y supo que era hora de marcharse.

—Recuerda lo dicho, cualquier cosa ven a verme —dijo la doctora antes de compartir una mirada con Bellamy—. Y en cuanto a ti, mantenla vigilada y cuida de ella. Le conviene descansar.

—Me aseguraré de ello —respondió Bellamy al tiempo que se acercaba a la camilla con una pequeña sonrisa disponiéndose a entregarle a Dayon a Akeyla—. Mira quien más estaba deseando verte, mira Dayon es mamá.

Akeyla que se sonrió al extender los brazos pudiendo volver a cogerle se sonrió viendo al pequeño dormir entre los brazos de Bellamy entreabriendo los ojitos con sueño.

—Hey, hola mi amor, hola mi vida... —murmuró ella antes de posar sus labios en su pequeña cabecita sonriéndole a Bellamy con dulzura—. No te haces una idea de cuanto les he echado de menos.

—Lo imagino —se sonrió Bellamy débilmente al escucharla inclinándose para besar su cabeza en un gesto que a Abby no le paso desapercibido y a Akeyla tampoco, que un tanto sorprendida dirigió sus desconcertados ojos hacia él—. ¿Va todo bien?

Bellamy que ahora contaba con el beneplácito de Lexa la cual generosamente le había concedido una oportunidad con ella, asintió prendado de sus hermosos ojos y sonriéndose débilmente asintió.

—Todo va bien, es que yo también te he echado de menos.

La sonrisa de Akeyla se hizo de notar y el rubor cubrió sus mejillas suavemente reconociendo algo distinto en aquellas palabras.

—¿Keily ahora vas a venir con nosotros? —preguntó Jarek abrazado aun a su cintura con los ojitos cerrados y una vocecita soñadora.

Akeyla que dirigió su mirada a Abigail como preguntándoselo, la vio asentir y se sonrió suavemente cogiendo mejor al niño entre sus brazos acomodándolo entre ella y Jarek.

—Si, Jarek. Regreso con vosotros.

Ni nada, ni nadie impediría que la floukru se reuniese con ellos y pudiese por fin regresar a "casa", a lo que sería desde ahora su nuevo hogar.

Nada...

Continuará...


	443. Capítulo 443

Todo sucedió muy rápido, ni siquiera supo en que instante paso. Tan solo que al cruzar el pasillo y entrar en las estancias privadas donde Halena kom Kongeda, primogénita de la Comandante de la Sangre y hasta próximos nacimientos la única Jusheda con vida, heredera del pueblo Trigeda y de la Coalición se mantenía sumida en un extraño sopor hasta hacía escasos minutos y no encontrarla, el rostro del mas sagaz de los Natblidas cambió por completo.

Nadie estaba allí, la estancia permanecía tácita, silenciosa.

Solemne.

Ni rastro de Aranae, Treior, Keryon o Darshan, ninguno de sus amigos y aliados estaba allí.

Ninguno.

Que extraño, penso Aden dirigiendo su vista a cada rincón de la habitación.

Estaba solo.

Completamente solo.

Incluso se sentía así.

—¿Estás perdido? —escuchó decir a una familiar voz tras sus espaldas.

Aden que ni siquiera había oido pasos acercarse se volvió alertado por la voz y su rostro palideció súbitamente.

—¿Estás perdido, chico? —repitió nuevamente la voz mientras aquellos hermosos ojos le contemplaban con cierta curiosidad e interés incierto.

Aden que fue incapaz de creer lo que sus ojos veían trago lentamente retrocediendo un paso.

—Aden, te hablo a ti —pronuncio Emori con una desconcertada sonrisa—. ¿Acaso no me escuchas?

—Emori —murmuró Aden completamente conmocionado al ver allí a la perecida reina de los Desterrados.

—Aden, no debes estar aquí —repuso la reina calmadamente contemplándole al deslizarse suavemente por la habitación—. No es hora de que cruces a esta orilla, ¿qué haces aquí?

Aden que dirigió su mirada a derecha y a izquierda, realmente lo desconocía.

—No lo sé, no sé donde estoy —dijo Aden desconcertado fijándose en ella—. Busco a Halena. La deje aquí. Justo aquí.

—Halena no está aquí.

—Pero yo...

—No es aquí donde debes buscarla —le interrumpió la funesta reina Emori viendo su reflejo en el espejo de la habitación justo antes de acercar su mano viendo como esta atravesaba el cristal justo antes de recogerla hacia su pecho—. No, este no es vuestro sitio. No aún.

Un ruido estruendoso hizo que ambos girasen la cabeza hacia la ventana.

Nevaba fuera, nevaba en Polis.

—Está llegando —murmuró Emori en voz muy baja.

Aden que no entendía nada de todo aquello, dio quedos pasos hacia la ventana viendo como fuera la caía copiosamente la nieve sobre la gelida superficie que parecía haber teñido la inmensa ciudad de blanco.

—¿Qué? —musitó Aden sin entender fijándose en como una gota de sangre caía ante sus ojos yendo a parar a un gran charco rojo que parecía ya formado a los pies de la imponente Torre y al asomarse aun mas comenzo a ver como de las numerosos ventanales y balcones manaba una gran cantidad de sangre.

—Aún podéis salvarla —susurro Emori sin dejar de mirarle fijamente tras él.

Aden que examinaba otra gota de sangre en el alfeizar de la ventana, se volvió al escucharla.

—Aún no es tarde para ella —repitió laconicamente la funesta reina—. Ayudadla.

—Emori...

Aden tenía tantas preguntas en mente, tantas preguntas sin respuesta.

—Ayudadla, Aden —murmuro lastimosamente la reina bajando lentamente la mirada a su pecho viendo como de este brotaba una pequeña mancha de sangre que rápidamente se expandió empapando su vestido allí donde Hashelee la había acuchillado.

El horror en la cara de Aden demudó su expresión y sus impresionados ojos se quedaron fijos en ella.

—Ayudadla antes de que sea tarde —pronuncio Emori buscando sus ojos con los suyos mientras el dolor se reflejaba en este y un nuevo sonido les sobresaltaba haciendo despertar bruscamente al Natblida que sentado junto a la cama de Halena se sobresaltó sumido en un frío sudor con la respiración agitada, viendo la cama donde había yacido Halena al menos hasta que el se durmió completamente enmarañada y vacía.

¿Dónde estaba Halena?

¿Que significaba aquel sueño y por qué había acudido la fallecida reina advertirle?

Aranae no estaba, Treior no estaba, Darshan no estaba y ni rastro de Keryon en las estancias privadas de Jusheda.

Entonces, ¿significaba aquello que Halena había despertado? ¿donde estaba esa chica?

Continuara...


	444. Chapter 444

TNo estaba acostumbrada a tantas atenciones, al menos no en el ambito más privado de su intimidad, pensó Lexa kom Trikru, Heda de los Catorce Clanes y Comandante de la Sangre, Precursora de la Coalición viendo como Clarke kom Skykru, la legendaria Wanheda y Embajadora del Pueblo Celeste deshacía lentamente el dorado nudo que mantenía cerrado el oscuro y largo vestido a la altura de su pecho.

Clarke parecía demasiado concentrada en su tarea mientras jalaba lentamente del cordón fijándose con detalle en como la tela comenzaba a abrirse dejando entrever la sugerente linea que separaba sus pechos.

Lo hacía con tanta delicadeza, con tan mero cuidado que por un momento la Comandante de la Sangre se recordó a si misma que necesitaba respirar.

Aquel momento, aquella situación estaba siendo nueva para ella, aquel cuerpo del que iba conociendo cada vez más centímetros de piel y memorizándolo para el recuerdo Clarke, quería hacerlo suyo.

Lexa sintió estremecer su piel en cuanto la suave brisa de la habitación que habían dispuesto para ella en Arkadia, entro en contacto con ella.

Clarke deslizó las manos por debajo de la tela del vestido arrastrándola lentamente hacia sus hombros y en cuanto esta se abrió más dejando ante ella el desnudo cuerpo de la Comandante, la tela cayó al suelo arremolinándose en sus pies.

Que belleza.

Que porte.

Aquella odiosa tela tan solo ocultaba el cuerpo de una diosa, fue todo cuanto por la mente de Clarke paso.

Lexa era tan hermosa, tan bella.

Los azules ojos de Clarke contemplaban los suyos fijamente mientras la imponente Heda parecía acalorarse sintiendo aquella mirada descender por su nariz, sus labios, su cuello, su clavícula, su pecho, su vientre...

Oh dios, su vientre.

Una punzada de culpa le atenazo el estomago por un momento.

Ella jamás creyó ser capaz de traicionarse a si misma y caer en las manos de alguien como Roan, Príncipe de Azgeda y en cierta manera aunque Clarke jamás había reclamado aquella piel como suya antes de todo lo ocurrido, Lexa sintió una pizca de traición hacia ella en su interior.

Clarke que estaba maravillada con aquel cuerpo desnuda que lucía ante ella, iluminado tan solo por la tenue e intima luz de las velas pareció darse cuenta de ello, y en lugar de decirle nada, acercó las manos a su rostro y la beso apagando cualquier clase de duda por parte suya.

Clarke la amaba, la quería como jamás antes había podido querer a nadie y quería que Lexa así lo sintiese. Quería capturar sus labios lentamente y hacerla olvidar cualquier clase de dolor, de inseguridad, de preocupación.

El cuerpo de Lexa reacciono al sentir su cálida y húmeda lengua introducirse en su boca acariciando la suya y brindándole ese tipo de placer que solo conseguía estando con ella.

Atrás quedaban Zaffron, Lincoln, Kane, Jackson, Akeyla, Harper o cualquier otra persona que supusiese un atisbo de dolor para ambas, tan solo existían ella y Clarke.

Tan solo ellas...

El caliente baño que Clarke se había afanado en prepararle desprendía un ligero vapor que empañaba cada superficie de la habitación.

Raven había hecho un buen trabajo proveyéndoles de agua caliente utilizando algunos viejos recursos de los antiguos pisos de la nave.

Las cálidas manos de Clarke se deslizaron por sus caderas al tiempo que aquel beso se iba volviendo más y más intenso sin necesidad de palabra alguna, entregándose a aquel intimo momento juntas.

Las manos de Lexa fueron a parar al bello rostro de Clarke que sofocado por aquel beso iba adquiriendo otro color por momentos.

Esta vez no era como las otras, esta vez había algo distinta en ella.

Quizás fuese la promesa de Lexa de buscar la forma de romper su unión de sangre con Roan para estar con Clarke o quizás que todo lo ocurrido en aquellos últimos días habían hecho mella en ambas, fuese como fuese estaban disfrutándolo y no querían cambiar nada más.

Una de las manos de Clarke abandonó su cintura y deslizándose por su curvilíneo vientre se deslizó entre sus piernas como atraída por su humedad y su calor.

La exhalación que la Comandante de la Sangre emitió en sus labios fue suficiente para que la temperatura se disparase aún mas por toda la habitación y Clarke movió su mano repitiendo aquella caricia queriendo escuchar ese ansiado sonido otra vez.

Una nueva respiración entrecortada, un nuevo gemido.

La humedad de la Heda de los Catorce Clanes era tal que Clarke podía sentir su mano empapada al tiempo que conseguía deslizarla nuevamente y sus dedos comenzaban a adentrarse en el punto más caliente de Lexa, escuchándola pronunciar su nombre quedamente.

—Cl...Clarke...

Los labios de Clarke volvieron a buscar su boca cada vez con más necesidad acallando aquella queda voz suya que tanto la deleitaba y un nuevo jadeo resonó huecamente por toda la habitación.

Las manos de Lexa no tardaron en abandonar su rostro y deslizarse por su cuerpo sobre la suave tela que cubría a la rubia Wanheda.

Clarke murmuro al sentirla ávida de necesidad y cerro los ojos cuando Lexa la hizo retroceder torpemente pegándola de la metalizada pared hacia atrás.

Heda parecía querer devorarla por entero, hacerla suya y no volver a dejarla ir nunca más.

Quizás fuesen las hormonas del embarazo, quizás fuese toda aquella agitación, fuese como fuese necesitaban un momentazo como aquel y ni nada ni nadie iba a arruinar lo que juntas habían construido.

Nada.

Continuara...


	445. Chapter 445

La Fortaleza de Hielo se mantenía inexpugnable, custodiada por los bárbaros tarakas que no han tardaron en matar a toda la guardia personal de la reina Ontari kom Azgeda y a la que había llegado desde Polis con la misión de escoltar y proteger al príncipe y consorte de la Heda de los Catorce Clanes, Roan kom Azgeda.

La nieve alcanzaba un espesor tal, que la mayoría de los desnudos árboles parecían solo trazos cubiertos por ella. Las frías ventiscas la elevaban desplazándola como cuchillas heladas en el viento.

Keryan, recién nombrado rey del Pueblo Taraka no tenía intención alguna de salir al exterior a comprobarlo. Había pasado tantas y tantas noches entre los gélidos muros de aquel imperterrito lugar, que recordaba perfectamente cada sensación allí vivida incluidos los castigos de la cruel reina Nia a la que le encantaba dejarle horas y horas en el patio interior a la intemperie hasta que el frío calaba en sus ropas y traspasaba sus huesos enrojeciendo su piel hasta sentirla abrirse y descascarillarse.

A Nia le gustaba verle sangrar, y no solo a él.

Todos aquellos prisioneros que Azgeda había conquistado pasaban por inigualables tormentos solo por mera venganza o entretenimiento de la despota reina.

Ahora él era quien regía allí. Ya no más miedo, ya no más terror, tan solo el que él imponía.

Se lo debía a su hermana, Costia había muerto a manos de Roan por mandato de Nia, y él le había prometido vengarla una vez regresase a Azgeda.

Sentado solo en el frío e imponente trono con los ojos puestos en la empuñadura de la espada que había usado para envenenar a la actual reina Ontari, sus pensamientos iban más allá de aquel instante, de aquel lugar.

A pesar de que se había proclamado rey de la Fortaleza del Hielo, no se sentía como tal. No aún.

Creyó que la venganza le traería mucha más paz de la que había obtenido al envenenar a Ontari y al encerrar a Roan y a ella en las mazmorras de aquel impúdico lugar.

No, no sentía esa clase de euforia que creyó que sentiría al ejecutar su plan.

Estaba solo en el espacioso salón, fuera de aquellas pesadas puertas sus guardias apostados por todo el lugar velaban porque nadie le reclamase el trono, especialmente la Heda de los Catorce Clanes.

Lexa no era un objetivo prioritario, tan solo un daño colateral más.

Ella no le interesaba, tan solo Roan, él era quien debía sufrir su ira y su venganza pasaba por Ontari y por su hijo Eilan, él cual mantenía encerrado y apartado de ellos. Y si esa era la forma más fácil y dolorosa para ajustar cuentas con él, no iba a dudar en utilizarles a ninguno en su provecho.

Ahora le quedaba pensar en el próximo paso a seguir, hacía mucho tiempo que no formaba parte de Azgeda, de los Trigedas y desconocía bien como estaba la situación.

Justo iba a levantar la vista hacia la puerta para convocar a uno de sus hombres de confianza cuando sintió la afilada hoja deslizarse por debajo de su garganta, cosa que le hizo tensarse inmediatamente.

—Tú debes ser la pequeña bastarda Wadesha de la que tanto he oído hablar —pronuncio aterciopeladamente él al tiempo que sentía como una finisima gota de sangre caía sobre el pecho de su chaleco—. Halena, ¿verdad?

—Tú sabes muy bien quien soy —respondió la joven Anorah endureciendo su rostro al escucharle observandole desde atrás del trono sin soltar la afilada espada que portaba—. Al igual que ahora yo sé quien eres tú y todo cuanto has hecho.

—Oh querida niña, no te haces una idea de lo que voy a hacerte en cuanto... —comenzó a decir Keryan en tono amenazante, antes de que Halena se llevase la mano libre a su cintura sacando una de sus dagas justo antes de clavársela inclementemente en el costado arrancándole un inesperado grito de dolor.

—Aullas al árbol equivocado —le interrumpió Halena con dureza y desden—. ¿Dónde está Eilan?

—Le tengo a buen recaudo y si me matas...—volvió a amenazar él volviendo a verse interrumpido.

—¿Matarte? —se burlo Halena al escucharle ladeando ligeramente la cabeza sin dejar de sujetar su cuello con la espada y la empuñadura de la daga con la otra—. Si quisiese matarte ya estarías muerto. ¿Dónde esta Eilan? ¿Dónde está Ontari? Dímelo y te dejaré ir.

—¿Cómo se que no mientes? ¿Cómo se que me dejaras ir?

—He tenido una semana muy larga de sobrellevar pero muy, muy larga así que solo te lo preguntaré una vez —repitió la chica endureciendo su mirada—. ¿Dónde les tienes?

—No saldréis de aquí —le espeto Keryan con desprecio mirándola de reojo sintiendo nuevas gotas de sangre deslizarse por su cuello—. Mis hombres no os dejaran, no sé como has entrado pero no creas ni por un momento que...

La mano que sujetaba la empuñadura de la daga giro bruscamente y un nuevo grito escapo de los labios del ahora trakara.

—Dale saludos a la diosa de mi parte.

Keryan cambió la expresión de su cara al oírla y justo cuando se dispuso a reaccionar, Halena movió la mano que sujetaba la afilada espada y la cabeza del rey de Ina Anak rodó escaleras abajo cayendo sobre la piel de la alfombra.

—Tenías mucha razón —dándole una mirada tras fijarse en la roja sangre de la espada deslizandose por la hoja hasta manchar el suelo—. Las bastardas Wadeshas no somos muy de fiar.

Esa absurda instigación se había acabado, se había terminado. Halena la primogénita de la Comandante de la Sangre y única Jusheda con vida hasta próximos nacimientos le había puesto fin.

Nadie iba a amenazar a su gente, nadie amenazaría a su pueblo y nadie, nunca volvería a osar alzarse contra su madre, contra Ontari kom Azgeda ni contra el pequeño descendiente de la Nación del Hielo.

Nadie, jamás.

Continuara...


	446. Chapter 446

La sonrisa en el rostro de la encantadora y afable Margot Macallan se ensancho en cuanto entró en la enfermería de Arkadia viendo allí a Abigail Griffin, la cual la había hecho llamar.

La buena doctora no solo había sido una vieja amiga en el Arca, también había sido un excelente referente en cuanto a su dificultosa maternidad.

Su pequeña hija Leah había llegado a ella como un regalo caído nunca mejor dicho del cielo. Margot y Neil siempre habían deseado ser padres, durante años lo intentaron y entre anhelos y decepciones la vida nunca les concedió un hijo, pero un día por alguna especie de milagro o del destino quizás, Neil y Marcus Kane aparecieron en su puerta con una niñita recién nacida la cual ni siquiera había abierto aún sus pequeños y preciosos ojitos.

Para sorpresa suya, la niña necesitaba una madre que cuidase de ella y ella necesitaba suplir ese lugar y brindarle todos aquellos cuidados y todo aquel amor que demandaba.

Margot Macallan solía llamarla "Su pequeño milagro" y es que en cuanto la sostuvo entre sus amorosos brazos se enamoró perdidamente de ella y supo que sería su madre por toda la eternidad.

Neil y ella tenían mucha suerte de tenerla, era su motor, su brújula a seguir, su fuerza para enfrentar la vida...

Su todo.

Marcus Kane se había sentado con ellos y les había explicado la situación. Una madre soltera de la Estación Alfa había dado a luz la noche anterior y el parto se había complicado tanto en manos del inexperto Jackson, un médico recién titulado que aquella pobre mujer había muerto dejando a aquel pequeño angelito solo y desamparado en este mundo. Y sabiendo su incesante deseo de ser madre, Neil había aceptado hacerse cargo de ella en cuanto Kane se lo propuso.

La vida les había sonreído sin duda, aunque no había sido nada fácil le estaba muy agradecida a Abby por brindarle su ayuda desde el principio y por haberla acompañado durante aquel largo progreso.

—Abby —le sonrió Margot nada más verla junto a la puerta de su despacho con no muy buena cara—. Simon me ha dicho que me buscabas, ¿va todo bien?

El rostro de la doctora no parecía vaticinar muy buenas noticias cosa que a Margot le preocupó.

—Tenemos que hablar —repuso Abby tras unos largos segundos no sabiendo muy bien como comenzar con todo aquello.

Iba a ser un golpe muy duro, sin duda.

Uno que ninguna olvidaría jamás.

Continuara...


	447. Chapter 447

Cuando Monty entró en la sala de comunicaciones encontró a Harper sentada junto a Raven que parecía estar tratando de confortarla un poco. Kyle permanecía de pie apoyado en una de las mesas de trabajo mientras trataba de algún modo de aportar su granito de arena.

—Entonces podríamos colgarles de los pies y quizás... no sé, darle azotitos con una hoja de palmera en el trasero o quizás con Abby vestida de cuero en plan justiciera y...

Harper que levantó la mirada al mismo tiempo que Raven dirigiéndola hacia él puso una cara.

—Vale, creo que no estoy ayudando, debería callarme o quizás... no sé... colaborar de otra forma, tal vez... —barajó Kyle haciendo por quitarse la camiseta—. Raven siempre dice que mi maravilloso torso desnudo la calma cuando...

El rubor tiño las mejillas de Raven de inmediato en cuanto escuchó eso y tanto Harper como Monty que se acercaba a ella con una taza de aromáticas hierbas para ofrecérsela y cambiar sus nervios la miraron con horror.

—Kyle, cállate —le chistó Raven por lo bajo a modo de regaño dándole una miradita.

—Oh por dios —murmuro Harper llevándose las manos a la cara algo sobrepasada no pudiendo evitar que aquello le arrancase una tímida sonrisa.

Monty que aún sujetaba la taza se llevó la otra mano libre a los ojos tapándoselos en broma.

—Creo que voy a vomitar.

Kyle que abrió la boca fingiendo estar ofendido se bajo la camiseta de mala gana.

—Que conste que lo hacía por un bien común —protestó Kyle como un niño pequeño cruzándose de brazos.

—Mejor no ayudes —le dijo Raven extendiendo la mano hacia él.

Harper que se medio sonrió cansadamente se paso la mano por el rostro justo antes de tomar la taza entre sus manos agradeciéndole con la mirada a Monty que se inclinó besándola suavemente antes de sentarse a su lado medio sonriéndose también ante la escena.

—¿Para que querrá Abby que me reúna con ella más tarde? ¿y si... y si Kane se niega a hablar? ¿ y si... y si nunca obtengo respuestas?

—Eh, no pienses en eso —la consoló Raven volviendo a centrar su atención en ella dándole rodeándola con su brazo para tranquilizarla—. Claro que las obtendrás, estoy segura de que Lexa encuentra la forma de que hablen, solo hay que tener un poco de paciencia.

—Raven tiene razón —la animó Monty besando su cabeza antes de apoyar la mano sobre su muslo—. Es solo cuestión de tiempo que sepamos donde está y estoy seguro de que Lexa no les dará opción salvo decirlo.

Harper que quiso pensar así asintió queriendo darles la razón a ambos.

—Y si no es así te prometo que yo me vestiré de cuero, cogeré esas hojas de palmera que te he dicho antes y... —haciendo como si diese azotes a diestro y siniestro por toda la sala hasta tropezar con la silla y tirarla al suelo.

—Vale, vale ya está bien —repuso Raven poniéndose en pie al ver todo ese desastre—. Será mejor que me lo lleve de aquí antes de que rompa algo importante.

Kyle que sintió como le tomaba del brazo arrastrándole hacia la puerta para sacarle de allí puso una cara mirando a Harper y a Monty.

—¡Pero si ahora venía la mejor parte! —protestó nuevamente viéndose sacado de allí por una Raven con los ojos en blanco.

Harper que tuvo que medio sonreírse sacudiendo la cabeza se paso la mano por el rostro sacudiendo la cabeza teniendo que morderse el labio para no reír.

Monty que dejo escapar una risa sacudió la cabeza también rodeándola con el brazo antes de besar su pelo nuevamente.

—Parece que alguien va a tener que tomárselo con más calma —bromeó él viéndola sonreírse un poco—. Echaba de menos esa sonrisa tuya.

Harper que suspiro volviéndose a mirarle vio en sus ojos cuanto amor escondían y lamentó haberse comportado como lo había hecho con él durante esos días.

—Lo siento, ya sé que no he sido la mejor compañía estos días es que...

—No, no tienes porque disculparte por nada, lo entiendo y todo va a mejorar, lo prometo.

Harper que se abrazo a él se sonrió muy dulcemente con cariño.

—Todo va a estar bien —prometió Monty con confianza, todo saldría bien.

Muy bien.

Continuara...


	448. Chapter 448

Aquel gélido frío no era nada en comparación con el que habían pasado a lo largo de su infortunada vida tanto Roan kom Azgeda, Príncipe de la Nación del Hielo y consorte de Heda como Ontari kom Azgeda, recién nombrada reina de la Nación del Hielo, pero de algún modo Roan comenzaba a sentir como este contraía sus músculos bajo la helada ropa enrojeciendo su piel otorgándole un entumecimiento impropio de ella.

Una vez más trató de jalar de las cadenas ancladas a la pared que sostenían sus muñecas para tratar de alcanzar a Ontari que yacía en el suelo.

El sopor que soportaba la helada reina estaba mucho más allá de lo natural pero el príncipe no se rendiría tan fácilmente.

—¡Despierta! —volvió a bramar Roan apretando los dientes con impotencia mientras las cadenas crujían ante sus bruscos movimientos—. ¡Ontari! ¡Ontari, abre los ojos! ¡Ontari!

No había dejado de intentar despertarla desde que les habían encerrado allí, y a pesar de sus inútiles intentos no tenía intención de rendirse tan fácilmente.

—¡Despierta!

Uno de los guerreros trakaras que custodiaba la celda comenzaba a hartarse de sus lastimosos llamados y desenvainando su espada abrió la enorme cancela de la puerta.

—¡Tú! —dijo señalándole con la espada fieramente—. ¡Cierra la boca de una maldita vez antes de que te la cierre yo!

Roan que levantó la cabeza nada más oírle endureció su mirada al escucharle tratando de ponerse en pie y soltar las cadenas sintiendo las rozaduras y la caliente sangre resbalar por sus lastimadas muñecas por el forzado amarre.

—¡Tienes que ayudarla! ¡Ayúdala! ¡No se despierta!

El fiero guerrero trakara que le escuchó esbozó una torcida sonrisa fijándose en la angustia que reflejaba su rostro.

—¿Y te preocupa eso? —la carcajada que dejo escapar el cruel guerrero al acercarse al cuerpo inmóvil de Ontari hizo que Roan se tensase aún más—. Ella es la afortunada, cuando el rey Keryan decida matarte yo disfrutaré despellejándote vivo y le haré cosas innombrables que solo la diosa Ina Anak sabrá apreciar y será entonces cuando...

Roan que sintió de pronto como la caliente sangre del guerrero trakara salpicaba sus ropas y su cara, cambió su expresión viendo atravesada la hoja de una espada justo desde la parte trasera de su cráneo hasta cortar la mitad de su rostro completamente enterrada.

—Cuando desees matar a alguien, matale —susurró Halena arrastrando sus palabras con furia junto a su oído—. No te quedes ahí parado como un necio explicandoselo.

Los ojos de Roan se abrieron de par en par viendo como Halena apoyaba el pie de su espalda y con una brusca patada le arrancaba la espada dejándole caer al suelo ante ellos.

—¡Halena!

Halena que se paso la mano por el rostro apartándose la caliente sangre que del guerrero había manado, soltó la espada al tiempo que se acercaba rápidamente a Ontari.

—¿Todavía respira? —preguntó la chica nada más colocar la cabeza sobre su regazo, llevando la mano primero a sus labios para sentir su aliento y luego llevándola a su corazón el cual parecía latir ralentizadamente—. Ontari, Ontari eh te vas a poner bien, te vas a poner bien, te pondrás bien —insistió ella rebuscando entre sus ropas hasta sacar un frasco con un liquido azul intenso que había encontrado entre la amplia sección de venenos y antídotos que Ontari había heredado de la cruel reina Nia y en la cual era toda una experta—. Ten, bebe, tienes... tienes que beber —insistió aun más ella abriendo sus labios para verter el contenido.

—¿Está respirando? —preguntó Roan angustiado al verla hacer eso ignorándole—. ¡Halena! ¿Respira?

Halena que dejo vaciar el resto del antídoto en su boca pego su oído de su corazón, dejando caer el frasco en el suelo volviendo a apoyar la mano sobre su rostro y su corazón.

—Vamos, Ontari, vamos despierta —susurro en voz baja ella viendo como su palido rostro no parecía reaccionar—. Despierta, despierta, vamos...

—¡Halena! —gritó Roan al tiempo que veía a otro de los guerreros trakaras atravesar la puerta espada en mano.

Halena que dejo caer la cabeza de Ontari de su regazo se levantó de golpe retrocediendo ante el primer ataque del fornido hombre evitando que un fatídico corte la cortase en dos.

Un nuevo intento hizo que Halena se agachase y que la espada chocase con fuerza contra la pared. La joven se movió por la estancia tratando de esquivar un nuevo ataque que el guerrero profirió con un bramido de furia y tropezando con una de las cadenas Halena cayó hacia detrás.

—¡Halena! —gritó Roan presa de la angustia al verla indefensa a sus pies.

—Unas últimas palabras niñita... —se burlo el enorme guerrero alzando la espada a punto de enterrarla sobre su pecho.

—Unas que vas a recordar siempre —escuchó decir a sus espaldas al tiempo que se volvía y Ontari movía la afilada espada de Halena haciendo rodar su cabeza por el suelo—. En momentos así, no conviene perder la cabeza.

Halena que alzó la mirada de aquella cabeza hacia arriba viendo a una Ontari algo más pálida y tácita de lo habitual sujetando aún su ensangrentada espada se puso en pie rápidamente yendo a abrazarla.

—¡Ontari!

Aquel abrazo se le hizo desconocido en un primer momento pero tras un breve segundo dejo caer la espada al suelo junto al decapitado cuerpo y se lo devolvió temblorosa y tácita con la misma necesidad que ella se lo había dejado entrever.

—Todo esta bien, todo... todo va a estar bien —pronunció Ontari fijando la mirada en los ojos de Roan encadenado a lo lejos que las contemplaba con impresión en el rostro—. Nadie va a poder con nosotras, nadie.

Y así sería, Ontari jamás permitiría que nadie dañase a Halena, y Halena jamás volvería a permitir que nada malo le ocurriese a ella.

Aquello iba mas allá de la lealtad, de la promesa.

Aquello era lo que conllevaba el amor, la familia e irremediablemente, Halena se había convertido en familia.

En hogar, y no solo para Lexa y Ontari, no solo para Clarke y Eilan, Roan también comenzaba a sentirlo como tal.

—Salgamos de aquí —pronunció él pudiendo respirar nuevamente al verlas a las dos sanas y salvas, irían a por Eilan y recompondrían todo cuanto de Azgeda quedase en pie.

Los trakaras se arrepentirían de haber cruzado aquellas aguas para confrontarles a ellos.

Jus drein, jus daun se volvería más real que nunca.

Aquella era su familia, y les protegería con su propia vida.

Continuara...


End file.
